Liens Familiaux
by Arianna3647
Summary: Quand, après cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, le mauvais jumeau Potter est désigné comme étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, qu'adviendra-t-il d'Harry? Entre un pouvoir dont il ignore l'existence, une ancienne prophétie et un Severus Rogue qui l'élève presque seul, cela promet d'être intéressant. Traduction de Family Bonds de XxDesertRosexX. (HET & Severus Guardian/Severitus)
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1**

_Le fils du père qui n'est pas le père_

_Né sous la lune de la Revendication, du Tonnerre et des Foins_

_Né alors que se meurt le septième mois_

_Apportera la fin d'une ère de ténèbres_

_Et le commencement d'années de prospérités_

_Pour tout ce qui est magique_

_Et le père du fils qui n'est pas le fils_

_Père de cœur et d'âme, lié par tout sauf le sang_

_Le protégera et le guidera_

_Le soutiendra et le mènera_

_Il apprendra à son fils, le plus méritant d'une paire_

_Le protecteur juré de son frère_

_L'enfant négligé_

_De surpasser les ténèbres de son temps_

_Et uni avec celle qui Voit et sa sœur qui n'est pas sa sœur_

_Le gardien de la magie qui est vieux_

_Le père et le fils trouveront_

_Leur chemin dans la vie_


	2. Once Upon A Halloween

**Chapitre 2**

**_A.N. :_**_Je me suis toujours demandée – et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule – comment les choses auraient-elles pu se passer différemment si Harry avait un jumeau. Et si Severus était mêlé à tout ça ? Cette histoire ne sera pas une histoire d'abus mais plutôt de négligence –principalement non intentionnelle. Quelques histoire du passé des personnages sont changées et quelques personnages sont, pas réellement OOC mais développés sous d'autres circonstances._

_Un Harry plus puissant, plus savant et bien mieux entraîné -mais _pas_ Super!Harry,il n'y aura pas de pouvoirs soudainement acquis ici, juste une amélioration de talents pré-existants et de plusieurs années d'efforts-, un Severus évoluant différemment comme je pense que les choses auraient pu tourner. Après tout, vous devez garder en tête que Lily est vivante dans cette histoire. Cependant ne pensez pas qu'il va se débarrasser de ses problèmes facilement. C'est un Severus/Harry mais pas un slash c'est un severitus, relation père/fils. Pour le reste ? Lisez !_

**_A.T._**_: Je suis tombée sur cette fiction par un heureux hasard en fait mais j'ai été tout simplement fasciné et totalement absorbée par cette fiction que je qualifierai de tout simplement géniale ! J'espère que ma traduction rendra bien l'histoire d'origine et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! C'est ma toute première traduction (et bon sang que c'est compliqué) donc soyez un peu indulgents au moins __J_

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai) _

* * *

**Il était un Halloween…**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait. Un choix devait être fait et il se devait de choisir sagement, pour la réalisation de ses objectifs. Son dilemme était simple une prophétie avait été faite sur lui deux ans auparavant. Cela n'était pas quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Après tout, il avait l'intention de laisser une marque indélébile dans l'histoire du monde des sorciers et s'était donc attendu à ce qu'à un moment dans sa quête de pouvoir, une prophétie soit faite.

Donc non, ce n'était pas la prophétie en elle-même qui l'avait plongé dans ses pensées. C'était le contenu de la dite prophétie qui l'avait fait la simple pensée que lui, Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier du siècle, serait vaincu par un simple enfant. Enfant né à la mort du septième mois, dont les parents l'avaient défié par trois fois et survivaient pour en raconter l'histoire. Et, pour son grand mécontentement –et aussi à cause de sa longue liste d'ennemis- les candidats étaient au nombre de trois.

Né le premier, tôt le 31 juillet, un an et trois mois auparavant, il y avait Neville Longbottom, le fils d'Alice et Frank Longbottom, deux des aurors les plus craints qui avaient jamais attaqué les lignes des Death Eater. Les parents eux-mêmes l'avaient défié pour la troisième et dernière fois récemment. Voldemort eut un sourire en coin en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé Bellatrix avait un peu débordé de zèle en extorquant des informations au couple et du coup, les deux se trouvaient enfermés dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital St. Mungo, souffrant des effets secondaires d'une torture prolongée sous le Doloris. Cela faisait une nuisance en moins et en plus cela laissait leur enfant sans protection, sous la surveillance de sa grand-mère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait parfaitement que trouver et tuer le garçon serait de la routine pour lui. Mais l'héritier des Longbottom était-il l'enfant contre lequel on l'avait mis en garde ?

Le deuxième était Adrian Orion Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter et l'aîné de jumeaux. Il était né quelques minutes avant minuit le dernier jour de juillet et, tout comme son plus jeune frère, il était un meilleur candidat à la prophétie, étant donné qu'il était né plus près de la fin, donc de la mort de Juillet. Le troisième « candidat » était le plus jeune des héritiers Potter, un garçon né seulement quelques secondes avant que l'horloge pointe minuit, comme son informateur, et très proche _ami_ de la famille Potter, Peter Pettigrow l'avait informé. Les jumeaux étaient nés bien plus près de la période que la prophétie indiquait et en plus c'était des sang-mêlés. Et même s'il aimerait l'oublier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était un lui-même.

Cela devait être l'un des deux. Et ce fut sur ces pensées que Lord Voldemort se trouva debout devant la maison théoriquement protégée des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Et quel nom approprié pour l'endroit où les Potter vivaient, pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec acidité. Les parents Potter étaient de sortie, cadeau de Pettigrew, qui avait proposé de baby-sitter les enfants pendant leur absence. Les deux seuls autres qui pouvaient représenter une menace pour ses plans étaient retenus par la lune elle-même lui avait assuré Peter. Après tout, loups-garous et pleine lune ne font pas bon ménage pas plus que leurs amis animagis.

Voldemort avança fermement à travers les sorts de protection et rituels qui couvraient la maison comme s'ils n'existaient pas, leur effet anéanti par le poids de la trahison. Il fut accueilli à la porte d'entrée par Pettigrew. Il se fit une note mentale de tuer le lâche rat dans un futur très proche. Il détestait les traîtres et l'homme grassouillet aurait bientôt rempli sa mission devenant ainsi plus qu'inutile pour lui. Peut être il pourrait laisser Bella s'amuser avec. Elle ne supportait pas les rongeurs

« Ils sont au deuxième étage, Maître. » dit le rat, s'inclinant devant lui. Les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un rictus. « Dans la nurserie ». Passant devant Pettigrew en ne montrant aucunement qu'il l'avait entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres monta les escaliers, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Quels ennuis étaient les prophéties ! Mais celle-ci avait la possibilité de devenir une force reconnue dans le futur et il fallait donc s'en occuper pendant qu'il était encore temps. La porte de la nurserie était grande ouverte, autre courtoisie de Wormtail. Voldemort s'avança et s'arrêta face aux deux berceaux. Là, étaient allongés deux bébés, tout deux dotés d'épais cheveux noirs. Pas que cela aie une réelle importance, puisqu'il comptait tuer les deux juste pour être sûr, mais Voldemort se demandait lequel était lequel. C'était plutôt facile à définir, pensa-t-il. Avec un léger mouvement de baguette, les deux enfants se trouvèrent sous un fort sortilège de silence. Il avait toujours détesté les pleurs, _haïssait_ absolument les bébés hurlants quand il était à l'orphelinat il n'en aurait pas aujourd'hui. Grâce un autre mouvement furtif de sa baguette, les enfants furent suspendus dans les airs face à lui et furent brutalement arrachés bras de Morphée.

Deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent presque simultanément. Le premier bébé, celui à gauche avait des yeux noisette, comme son père et pleurait bruyamment sous le sort de silence. Voldemort, qui n'avait jamais pris la peine de demander quoique ce soit de plus sur les garçons que leurs noms et l'heure de leur naissance, supposa que c'était Harry James, pensant que celui qui ressemblait le plus au père était naturellement celui qui portait son nom. Parce que le deuxième garçon, légèrement plus pâle mais avec les mêmes cheveux noirs indisciplinés, avait les yeux d'un vert des plus éclatants, brillants comme des pierres précieuses, de l'exacte couleur de la malédiction qui allait les tuer. Cela devait être Adrian, déduisit Voldemort.

Et il n'avait pas l'air terrifié par sa présence, seulement alarmé tandis qu'il le fixait avec de grands yeux. Etrangement, si ses yeux n'étaient pas verts, ils se ressembleraient beaucoup… mais Voldemort abandonna cette pensée, la trouvant inutile. Le garçon était sur le point de mourir de toute façon. Puisque maintenant qu'il avait pu observer les jumeaux, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que, si un des deux devenait un jour capable de le vaincre, ce serait celui qui le fixait avec défi dans son plus jeune âge, le Potter avec les yeux Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort pensa brièvement qu'il était dommage que les parents n'aient pas été là, il aurait pu s'occuper d'eux aussi. Mais souffrir de la perte de leurs enfants, pour des gens comme le couple Potter, serait pire que la mort.

« Au revoir petit Adrian » dit Voldemort sarcastiquement tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette sur le bébé aux yeux verts. La lumière verte qui avait retiré la vie de tellement de personnes se dirigea cette fois ci sur l'enfant. Et là, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne touche son front, le sort tueur, atteignit ce qui semblait être une bulle dorée qui entourait le bébé, l'impact créant des ombres formant comme des motifs sur ce bouclier inattendu, avant que le sort ne rebondisse. Et, avec ses yeux cramoisis grands ouverts de choc et de terreur, l'homme un jour connu en tant que Tom Marvolo Riddle, ne put que regarder sa propre magie se retourner contre lui. Après l'impact, son corps fut réduit en une poussière fine et son âme fut expulsée mais ne quitta pas le monde des vivants comme elle l'aurait du.

Et pendant que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'enfuyait de la maison maintenant en train de s'effondrer à cause de l'immense déploiement de magie pure et qu'un traître prenait la poudre d'escampette, essayant de se protéger des dégâts qu'il avait causé, le bouclier qui entourait le jeune sorcier s'étendit momentanément pour protéger son frère aussi bien que lui-même des débris en train de leur tomber dessus. Bien que le toit entier soit en train de s'effondrer, le bouclier encaissa coup après coup, les seuls bruits dans la chambre étant les pleurs du garçon aux yeux noisette et des murs tombant en ruines. Le bouclier commença à vaciller et à disparaître, de petites portions non protégées se créant sur sa surface. Lorsque les derniers morceaux du toit tombèrent sur les jumeaux, c'est à travers un de ces trous que passa un morceau de béton coupant – entouré d'une légère lueur du bouclier alors qu'il passait à travers – qui coupa assez profondément la main droite du jeune Potter aux yeux noisettes.

Lorsque le bouclier disparut complètement, le plafond avait laissé sa place au sombre ciel étoilé les deux garçons étaient sauvés. Au même moment, deux personnes complètement paniquées apparurent, de nulle part apparemment, ayant été informé de ce qui s'était orchestré dans leur maison par des dizaines de sorts d'alarme déclenchés par l'écroulement de la maison. Criant _« Adrian ! » _et _« Harry ! »_ ils se précipitèrent sur les restes de ce qui avait été leur maison pour un an et demi, suivant les pleurs bruyants de leur fils.

« Adrian ! » s'écria Lily en courant pour bercer son fils en larmes, observant avec terreur le saignement de sa main. « Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, apeurée pendant qu'elle cherchait des yeux son plus jeune fils. James accourut au berceau d'Harry où il trouva son deuxième fils évanoui, semblant dormir. Son cœur se brisa presque pensant que son fils était mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les douces mais bien présentes respirations de son fils.

« Il est là Lily ! Il est vivant ! » dit-il en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine là où Lily pouvait le voir. Les larmes aux yeux mais riant de soulagement, les deux jeunes parents se dirigèrent hors de leur maison détruite, les questions commençant à arriver par flots dans leurs esprits. Comment les garçons pouvaient être encore en vie ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Peter ? Et où était passé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Incapables de répondre à la moindre question eux-mêmes, ils allèrent chez la seule personne en qui ils faisaient confiance pour les éclairer. Ils transplanèrent chacun avec un bébé dans les bras aux portes d'Hogwarts.

Ce fut après 15 minutes et un message délivré par une biche argentée – le Patronus de Lily – qu'une Professeur McGonagall positivement paniquée arriva aux portes en courant. Elle était à bout de souffle et dut inspirer très fortement pendant un long moment, avant de pouvoir prononcer le mot de passe pour ouvrir les portes.

« James, Lily ! » cria-t-elle avant de serrer ses deux anciens étudiants dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller les garçons endormis. « Vous êtes vivants ! Tout les quatre ! Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est un miracle ! »

« Doucement Minerva ! » ordonna James dès qu'il put s'échapper à l'étreinte étouffante de la directrice des Gryffindor. « De quoi parlez-vous ? » Elle recula et les regarda, surprise, ses yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes.

« Vous ne savez donc pas ? » murmura-t-elle avant de secouer sa tête, regagnant enfin la contenance calme qu'elle était connue de posséder. « Venez avec moi s'il vous plaît » déclara-t-elle simplement et entra sur les terrains de l'école fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Que se passe-t-il Minerva ? » demanda Lily marchant à grande vitesse. « On était à une réunion de l'Ordre quand les sorts d'alarme qu'on avait placé sur la maison se sont déclenchés. La maison était tombée en ruines quand nous sommes arrivés ! » La seule réponse de Minerva fut qu'elle augmenta la cadence pour rejoindre le château

« Minerva ! » s'exclama James alors qu'ils courraient pour la rattraper, reconnaissant que ses enfants soient encore endormis. « Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus si vous ne me donnez pas au moins un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ! » Et pour prouver cette affirmation il s'arrêta, sa femme suivant immédiatement son exemple. En voyant le regard déterminé des deux Potter, le professeur de Métamorphose soupira et leur fit signe de continuer à marcher.

« Je vais vous donner l'essentiel mais nous devons aller voir Albus tout de suite. Il vous a tout les quatre cherché pendant les dix dernières minutes il aurait dû deviner que vous viendriez ici, mais c'est normal pour lui d'être inquiet lors d'une nuit comme celle-ci. » expliqua Minerva. « Vos fils ont été attaqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir. »

« Ils ont été quoi ? » s'écria Lily, sentant le sang disparaître de son visage pendant que le paysage commençait à tourner autour d'elle, n'arrivant à marcher uniquement grâce à l'adrénaline circulant dans son corps. Elle regarda son mari pour le voir plus pâle que la mort et s'accrochant à Harry plus fort que nécessaire. Elle se sentit faire la même chose avec Adrian. Minerva continua de parler « Il s'est rendu là-bas pour les tuer en personne ».Elle s'arrêta ensuite et se retourna pour fixer les deux parents terrifiés. « Il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. Ses Death Eaters s'enfuient. Les Dementors sont retournés à Azkaban. La rumeur court que… » Elle fit une pause pour se reprendre et regarda les deux enfants endormis. « La rumeur dit qu'il est mort. »

« _Mort ? » _questionnèrent les Potter choqués. « Comment ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » admit Minerva quand elle recommença à marcher de nouveau. « C'est exactement pour cela que vous devez vous rendre au bureau d'Albus. » Etant trop sous le choc pour l'interroger, ils firent ce qu'on leur avait ordonné et le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau du Directeur, ils trouvèrent le vieil homme faisant les cent pas impatiemment, sursautant pratiquement de surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Lily, James ! » s'exclama-t-il et courut vers eux se penchant assez près des jumeaux pour pouvoir les examiner, ses yeux se fixant sur la blessure d'Adrian qui avait arrêté de saigner et s'écarquillant momentanément avant qu'il ne soit sorti de ses pensées par une Lily pour le moins agitée.

« Que s'est-il passé Albus ? » demanda-t-elle simplement et il leur fit signe de s'assoir. Cela allait être une longue explication et en plus il sentait que ses jambes le lâchaient.

« Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il faut que nous mettions la main sur Sirius Black avant qu'il ne disparaisse. » déclara le Directeur

« Qu'est ce que Sirius a à voir avec tout ça ? demanda James confus. C'est la pleine lune ce soir et il est dehors avec Remus. »

« Voldemort s'est débrouillé pour trouver et entrer dans votre maison, négligeant le Fidélius. Cela ne peut que signifier que le gardien du secret, Sirius, vous a trahit » répondit gravement le vieux sorcier. Le choc qu'il reçut lorsqu'il apprit qui était réellement le gardien du secret ne fut surpassé que par l'horreur des Potter quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient confié leurs fils à un traître et pire encore, un traître qu'ils avaient pensé être un ami proche.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Peter nous ai trahi. » murmura James. Le visage de Lily était trempé par les larmes.

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit la réalité. » vint la grave réponse d'Albus. « Mais on s'occupera de lui. » ajouta-t-il fermement. « Ce qui est le plus important maintenant est l'attaque de ce soir contre vos fils »

« Donc c'est vrai ? » demanda Lily d'une voix cassée par les pleurs. « La prophétie… Ca s'est vraiment passé non ? »

« Oui, je crois bien »

« Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti pour de bon ? » demanda James incrédule.

« Pour l'instant oui » offrit le Directeur « Mais pas définitivement, je le crains »

« Il reviendra alors ? » demanda James confus et encore plus effrayé qu'avant. Si jamais il revenait, alors qu'est ce que cela voudrait dire pour les enfants ?

« J'ai peur que ce soit inévitable Voldemort a toujours trop eu le vœu de rester en vie pour mourir. » dit Albus en fermant ses yeux et les frottant de fatigue, paraissant pendant un instant aussi vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement. « Mais c'est là qu'intervient Adrian. »

« Adrian ? » demanda Lily en regardant l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

« Que voulez vous dire ? Est-il l'Elu alors ? » demanda James sans quitter des yeux son fils aîné

« Je pense en effet » affirma Albus en se levant

« Mais comment pouvez vous être se sûr ? » insista James, ne voulant même pas considérer la possibilité que son fils devrait faire face à un destin si difficile.

« J'ai peur que ce soit assez clair. » Affirma Albus et, avec un doux mouvement de baguette, retira le sang de la plaie sur la paume d'Adrian, la guérissant par la même occasion. Son sort fut suivi de deux halètements de terreur là, sur la paume du petit garçon endormi, une cicatrice rouge en zigzag, ressemblant à un éclair, était clairement visible. « La cicatrice est imprégnée de magie. Très forte magie, qui ne ressemble en rien à celle de Voldemort. »

« Donc c'est vrai alors. » Soupira James résigné avant de retomber dans son fauteuil.

« En effet. Et le jeune Adrian s'est sauvé lui ainsi que son frère ce soir et avec lui, le pays entier »

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire pour Adrian, pour son futur ? » demanda Lily, de chaudes larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Il vivra une enfance normale, aussi normale que possible, il le mérite. » déclara Albus après une courte pause. « Mais après un certain âge… Il devra être entraîné nous ferons notre possible pour assurer la survie d'Adrian » Les deux Potter hochèrent la tête, ne voyant aucune autre alternative. La nuit dans le bureau du Directeur fut passée en parlant et en réfléchissant alors que toute la nation sorcière célébrait la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la naissance d'un héros.

Et pendant qu'ils portaient un toast à Adrian Potter, le nommant Celui-qui-a-survécu, Harry dormait paisiblement dans un berceau conjuré, merveilleusement ignorant que cette nuit précise changerait sa vie. Personne ne se préoccupa de vérifier si le cadet des Potter avait des cicatrices cette nuit. Et pour être honnête, il n'y en avait pas. Mais si quelqu'un avait su où regarder et l'avait fait au bon moment, il aurait remarqué une étrange marque noire apparaître sur la hanche du jeune garçon avant de disparaître. Et dans l'ignorance la plus totale des gens discutant dans le bureau du Directeur, des deux enfants endormis et de la foule en train de célébrer, les roues du Destin avaient commencé à tourner, signalant que le temps était venu pour une prophétie bien plus ancienne de commence à se réaliser.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à review et dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	3. Of First Meetings

**Chapitre 3**

**Premières rencontres**

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à vous tous, vous avez été nombreux à mettre cette fiction en favori (du moins suffisamment pour me rendre super contente !). Je suis très touchée que vous ayez pris le temps de lire/ajouter/commenter cette fic et cela m'a donné envie de poster ce chapitre quelque chose comme deux jours après avoir posté le précédent. Mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que j'espace les posts pour essayer d'être plus régulière sur le long terme. Je compte essayer de poster toutes les semaines (je ne garantis rien) mais comme c'est les vacances en ce moment vous aurez peut-être un chapitre en plus :) ! _

_J'ai déjà traduit les deux prochains chapitres donc à prévoir pendant la semaine prochaine peut être même ce week end ^^  
_

_Maintenant merci à ceux qui ont reviewer cette fiction (même si ce n'est qu'une minuscule phrase ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir, vous êtes géniaux !_

**RAR's :  
**

**Isabelle Pearl** : Et bien de rien, c'est mon plaisir en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à lire !

**Black Jo** : Merci ! Non je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles mais j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois des gens ne pas poster pendant un an et d'un seul coup réapparaître dans la population alors j'espère que c'est ce qu'il se passera :) Sinon pour ce qui est des mots anglais, je fais le choix de les laisser en tels quels puisque même si ça peut sonner bizarre, je préfère comme ça et j'ai d'ailleurs découvert ça en lisant les fictions de Leena Asakura, allez voir ses traductions elle sont super !)

**keloush :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite le sera tout autant

**berkano :** Merci je vais continuer du mieux que je peux :)

**stormtrooper2 :** Et bien non, Dumbledore ne connaît pas la première prophétie, et oui, il saute un peu aux conclusions comme tu dis, mais d'un côté ils n'ont aucun indices pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais les parents veulent une explication alors...

_Voilà, ce sera tout, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour es fautes d'orthographes et les tournures de phrases maladroites, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer ce qui vous dérange/ce que vous aimez dans ma manière d'écrire !_

_Lisez bien et à la prochaine !_

* * *

_Mais si quelqu'un avait su où regarder et l'avait fait au bon moment, il aurait remarqué une étrange marque noire apparaître sur la hanche du jeune garçon avant de disparaître. Et dans l'ignorance la plus totale des gens discutant dans le bureau du Directeur, des deux enfants endormis et de la foule en train de célébrer, les roues du Destin avaient commencé à tourner, signalant que le temps était venu pour une prophétie bien plus ancienne de commencer à se réaliser._

Cela faisait presque un an depuis cette décisive nuit d'Halloween. C'était maintenant Juillet et la famille Potter se préparait à célébrer l'anniversaire des jumeaux cet après midi. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même en si peu de temps. Le restant des ses Death Eaters avaient été enfermés à Azkaban, maintenant sous la surveillance des Dementors bien qu'ils aient aidé leur Maître seulement quelques mois plus tôt. Ceux qui étaient assez riches, avaient assez d'influence au Ministère et étaient assez prudents pour ne pas crier leur alliance avec Voldemort sur tout les toits, avaient réussi à échapper à l'emprisonnement, arguant qu'ils n'étaient que de pauvres victimes tombées sous l'Imperium. La communauté sorcière d'Angleterre recommençait à se reconstruire.

Pour les Potter, cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient enfin arrêter de se cacher. Ils avaient réaménagé, après deux ans et demi de fuite, dans la demeure familiale de James, un manoir situé non loin d'Hogwarts. Lily et James avaient récupérés leurs travails au Ministère, James en tant qu'Auror avec Sirius et Lily dans la division des Sortilèges. Même Remus Lupin, le loup-garou qui faisait partie de la famille Potter, avait été embauché récemment au Ministère, son savoir incroyable de la loi et son statut de parrain de l'unique Adrian Potter lui offrant un travail stable dans la toute nouvelle division des Loups-garous. Le nouveau Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, avait été encouragé par un certain Directeur à ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé en excluant des créatures comme les loups garous de la société Remus était le choix logique pour ce travail.

Il va sans dire que la chute de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre signifiait le commencement de vagues de changement dans le monde sorcier. Et pour un certain homme de vingt-et-un an, la fin de la guerre voulait dire tellement plus que la fin de ses jours en tant qu'espion. Il ne le savait juste pas encore.

Severus Snape regardait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Cela avait été un jour très étrange pour lui son dernier parent vivant, son oncle, le frère de sa mère, était mort la veille et il venait de rentrer des funérailles. Ce n'était pas cette mort en elle-même qui le perturbait. Son oncle était déjà très malade enfant et en grandissant son état ne s'était juste jamais amélioré. Selon les médecins qui le surveillaient durant les dernières années de sa vie, c'était un miracle qu'il ait vécu si longtemps.

Ce n'était même pas le fait que son oncle lui manquerait, même si le fait que la dernière personne de sa famille soit morte soit un choc. Marcus Prince n'avait jamais pris soin de son neveu, et l'avait laissé vivre avec son père, même s'il savait ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas enfant. Donc, qu'il lui manque n'était pas la question. C'était juste que la mort de son oncle avait conduit à quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais pensé durant ses dernières années. Son oncle était mort sans enfant et selon la loi sorcière, c'était lui qui allait hériter. Et cela voulait dire hériter de _tout_.

Severus avait toujours vécu sous le concept que sa mère avait été déshéritée pour avoir épousé un Muggle. Et il était pratiquement sûr que personne ne l'avait contacté pendant qu'il grandissait. Donc, se retrouver avec la fortune de la famille dans les mains était la dernière chose auquel il s'attendait. Il avait presque l'envie d'en rire, _presque _étant le mot clé.

Cela avait été l'une de ses préoccupations principales lorsqu'à Hogwarts, à chaque fois que James Potter déployait sa fortune pour Lily, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir la même chose. Cela l'avait blessé mais elle l'avait rassuré maintes et maintes fois en lui disant qu'elle s'en fichait. Et pour elle ça n'avait réellement aucune importance c'était par sa propre main que leur amitié s'était retrouvée détruite et il était plutôt conscient de ce fait. Mais il s'était excusé, _Merlin_ qu'il s'était excusé ! Pas qu'elle ne l'ait écouté une seule fois lorsqu'il l'approchait pour essayait de s'expliquer. Et après elle était partie et avait commencé à sortir avec James Potter en septième année. Puis elle l'avait épousé.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la situation quand il avait enfin repris ses esprits pour envisager ce qu'il devrait faire après cela, il s'était retrouvé avec le Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche et sa vie dédiée à un psychopathe mégalomane. Le fait que le dit psychopathe était le mage noir le plus puissant de ses derniers siècles ne l'avait pas aidé du tout. Donc, Severus suivit ses ordres et offrit une partie de la prophétie qu'il avait entendu, incapable de faire autre chose qu'obéir.

Puis Lily était tombée enceinte et il avait perdu toute volonté de vivre. Rien ne sonnait plus définitif qu'elle devenant la mère des enfants de James Potter. Quand il réalisa ce que la prophétie qu'il avait rapporté à son Maître voulait dire pour Lily, il voulut juste mourir lentement et en souffrance. Ne voyant aucun bénéfice sortir d'un tel acte, il offrit sa vie à Albus Dumbledore à la place et joua les espions pour presque deux ans. La nuit où Voldemort tomba, pendant que le reste du monde sorcier célébrait, il s'enferma dans sa maison et laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues durant ces dernières années.

Ne voulant pas tomber sur Lily et sa famille, il travailla comme un fou sur son master de potions, voyageant à travers le monde, fuyant ce qu'il craignait le plus. Pas que cela ait aidé au final, son dur travail lui valut de devenir le plus jeune maître de potions depuis 400 ans et il dut retourner chez lui bien trop tôt. Un mois après son retour, Dumbledore l'avait approché pour lui offrir le poste de Professeur de Potions à Hogwarts après la démission de Slughorn. Pas assez motivé pour chercher un autre travail mais conscient qu'il devait bien vivre de quelque chose, il accepta l'offre. Il serait professeur l'année prochaine dans l'école où il avait passé les meilleurs comme les pires moments de sa vie. Quelques jours plus tard son oncle était mort.

Et alors qu'il regardait cet étranger dans le miroir, il put distinguer les restes de toute ses préoccupations gravés sur son visage. Il était fin, bien trop fin pour sa taille. Ses joues étaient quasi-inexistantes et il avait deux cercles sombres sous ses grands yeux noirs. Minerva avait dit un jour que ses yeux étaient comme des tunnels sombres vides et dénués de toute émotions. Les yeux d'un homme mort. Peut-être avait-elle raison, pensa le jeune homme. Son nez proéminant et ses pommettes hautes, la fossette sur son menton, qui assemblés aurait dû donner un certain charme à son visage. Au lieu de ça il ressemblait un homme qui avait passé des années à Azkaban, un homme de deux fois son âge. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu plus et il dut combattre l'envie de briser le miroir en minuscules morceaux avec une hache. Ou son poing, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Il se serait volontiers terré chez lui jusqu'au début des cours s'il n'avait pas cette foutue fierté. Parce que quelque part au fond de ses yeux indéchiffrables, _bon sang_, il y avait toujours une part de lui restante ! Et il ferait mieux de retrouver cette part rapidement ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais Lily avait convaincu son mari d'inviter Severus à la fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux. Un après midi entier à passer en la présence des Potter, Black, Lupin et la merveilleuse Lily. Et avait-il décliné l'invitation ? Bien sûr que non, puisque visiblement, cette petite part de lui qui habitait encore son corps était masochiste. Il avait accepté et maintenant il se devait d'y aller.

Avec un soupir, il détourna le regard du miroir et des yeux hantés qu'il était venu à détester. Il lissa ses vêtements noirs, seule couleur qu'il portait dorénavant, et marcha lentement vers la cheminée, prenant son temps il était déjà en retard de toute façon. Attrapant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, il se prépara mentalement et la jeta dans la cheminée avant de s'avancer dans les flammes devenues verts.

« Manoir Potter. » prononça-t-il avec une voix éteinte et ferma les yeux alors que le monde tournait autour de lui. Quand il sentit qu'il ralentissait, il avança sa jambe droite et atterrit avec grâce dans le hall principal de la maison des Potter. La maison était remplie de gens connaissances de la famille, les Weasley, les membres du staff d'Hogwarts et plein d'autres. Et bien sûr les journalistes, venus pour couvrir l'évènement. Severus se sentit comme s'il suffoquait. Il était sur le point de se retourner, de reprendre de la poudre de Cheminette et de fuir pour la énième fois quand une main lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies pu venir Severus ! » lui parvint la voix de Lily derrière lui. Il déglutit et tourna son visage avec un sourire tendu. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs ses longs, sombres cheveux roux brillaient et ses yeux verts étincelaient de vie. Son sourire se transforma en une moue d'inquiétude quand elle vit son apparence. Il ricana face à son inquiétude et ferma ses yeux d'exaspération Lily ne l'avait pas vu depuis la remise des diplômes 4 ans plus tôt. Il atteignait aujourd'hui les 1m88 mais il pesait moins qu'à la cérémonie. Il rouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine douloureusement en voyant que son sourire était revenu en plus fort.

« Content de te voir aussi Lily. » murmura-t-il et regarda ses yeux briller de bonheur quand elle regarda derrière lu. Le couteau qui s'était logé dons ses entrailles se mit à tourner avec ferveur. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et trouva James – cet arrogant crétin – leur faisant signe tenant un bébé dans les bras devant les appareils photos. Quand le mini shooting photo fut fini, James trotta vers sa femme et son ami d'enfance.

« Adrian commence à devenir lourd ! » dit-il joyeusement lorsqu'il confia le bébé gazouillant à se femme. Avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux noisette, le bambin était la réplique exacte de son père. Le couteau remua encore plus fort. « Salut Snivellus ! » ajouta James avec un sourire moqueur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Severus.

« James ! » admonesta Lily, devenant légèrement rose d'embarras.

« C'est bon Lily. » la rassura Severus, digérant l'insulte alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de répliquer. « Je souhaite à vos deux enfants un bon anniversaire Potter. » Voilà. Au moins personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se comporter de manière civile. James sembla décontenancé avant de penser que la tentative de politesse du maître de potions était une capitulation. Il sourit d'un air suffisant et rapprocha Lily dans une étreinte à un bras.

« Merci Snape. » Dit-il moqueur « J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin sous la main. » ajouta-t-il sans aucune raison apparente. L'imbécile prend ça pour un jeu ! pensa Severus furieux mais refusa à James le plaisir de le voir réagir. Lily, qui ne comprenait pas les sous entendus, roucoulait avec son fils quand elle se tourna vers son mari avec inquiétude

« Et où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle frénétiquement.

« Relax Lily ! » dit James avec un sourire en caressant doucement la cicatrice de son fils. « Je l'ai laissé avec Remus, tu sais à quel point il déteste les appareils photos. » Et il était vrai que le garçon ne pouvait pas supporter les flashs incessants et les _« Regarde ici Adrian ! »_.

« Si tu me permet Lily, » dit Severus incapable de supporter les regards échangés entre le couple Potter une seconde de plus, « J'aimerai faire un tour et parler à quelques collègues d'Hogwarts. C'est rare de les trouver réunis hors de l'école »

« Tu travailles à Hogwarts ? » demanda James, choqué.

« Tu regarde le nouveau Professeur de Potions, Potter. » offrit Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Il dit rapidement en inclina sa tête vers Lily avant de s'éloigner. Et bien c'était… _horrible_, pensa le jeune professeur et sortit du hall principal de la maison, ignorant totalement les membres du corps enseignant d'Hogwarts qui lui faisaient signe. Il voulait juste trouver une partie calme de la maison pour rassembler ses esprits.

Tandis qu'il marchait au premier étage, il vit Sirius Black le fixant d'un air menaçant avec son ami loup-garou il quitta cette pièce rapidement aussi, se retrouvant dans la salle à manger qui était bien moins envahi par la foule. Quatre personnes étant toujours beaucoup trop à son goût, il se dirigea vers un couloir et là il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Cela semblait être une sorte de bureau Severus entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Enfin, pensa-t-il, un peu de paix et…

« Bonjour ? » dit une voix douce venant du sol, près de sa jambe gauche. Interdit, il baissa les yeux, pour se retrouver face aux yeux de Lily qui le fixaient. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il secoua la tête et regarda encore. C'était vraiment les yeux de Lily, ou très proches de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient. La paire d'yeux qu'il fixait était d'un vert plus sombre et plus intense, presque surnaturel sur le petit visage pâle. Il se trouvait en train de regarder le cadet des Potter.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il. Pas des jumeaux identiques alors, remarqua-t-il. Le garçon satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait reçue, porta son attention sur un bouquin rempli d'images colorées qui traînait ouvert devant lui. Le gamin de deux ans –_Harry,_ se rappela Severus – avait la même masse de cheveux indisciplinée que son frère et son père. Mais son visage tenait plus de sa mère que son jumeau. En plus des yeux, là où le visage de James était rond, celui d'Harry n'était, pas exactement angulaire, mais plus ovale voire en forme de cœur. Les yeux de Severus cherchèrent les différences sur son visage comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les lèvres du jeune semblaient plus pleines comme celles de sa mère et son nez était plus petit que celui de James. Et pourquoi cela m'intéresse ? se demanda-t-il alors que son attention se dirigeait vers le livre que lisait l'enfant.

C'était un livre écrit pour les jeunes de son âge pour qu'ils puissent être capables de reconnaître les sorts basiques ce n'était rien de plus que des images qui bougeaient mais cela aidait à familiariser l'enfant à la magie pendant qu'il était jeune. Severus n'avait juste jamais entendu parler d'un enfant le regardant volontairement. Et depuis quand un Potter choisissait un livre qui parlait d'autre chose que du Quidditch hors de l'école ? Le garçon – qui s'était rendu compte que Severus le regardait encore – tourna ses yeux du livre vers les yeux du jeune homme.

« Bonjour ? » demanda-t-il cette fois-ci, ses sourcils se fronçant de manière adorable. Attendez, _quoi ?_ Est-ce que je viens de penser que le fils de James Potter était _adorable _? Moitié choqué, moitié confus de ce qu'il pensait, Severus s'assit à l'opposé du garçon et l'observa avec précaution. Harry semblait faire de même.

« Bonjour Harry, Je suis Severus. » Déclara-t-il. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Le garçon hocha la tête et se pointa du doigt.

« 'Arry » dit-il doucement et attendit.

« Et qu'est ce que tu regardes Harry ? » demanda Severus d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnaissait presque pas comme la sienne. Depuis quand je parle délicatement ? Et depuis quand je parle aux bébés ? Il pensa un instant qu'il avait été touché par un Doloris de trop durant la guerre, avant de se reconcentrer sur le bébé.

« Magie ! » s'exclama le garçon avec un sourire et des yeux brillants. Si vous voyiez ça… pensa Severus et se trouva… souriant ? Je dois perdre la boule, se dit-il alors que le bambin tournait la page de son livre.

« 'ouge » déclara-t-il avec fierté, pointant du doigt le sort de stupéfaction. _'Ouge ?_ se demanda Severus, perdu. Puis cela le frappa _langage de bébé_. Il regarda le sort de nouveau 'ouge… 'ouge voulait dire… Rouge ! Satisfait de sa déduction, il hocha la tête.

« Ca s'appelle _Stupefy_. » Dit-il à Harry. « Stupefy » répéta-t-il, pointant le sort. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.

« '_Tupefy_ ? » prononça-t-il et pointa le sort aussi. Severus rit et, ignorant sa surprise de pouvoir encore produire ce genre de son, approuva Harry

« Oui, bien joué Harry. Stupefy. » Severus prit la liberté de tourner la page du livre. Le lumineux rayon blanc du sort Lumos suivait.

« Celui ci est appelé Lumos. On s'en sert pour voir dans le noir. » Il pointa l'image encore et répéta le nom du sort.

« Lumos ! » dit Harry avec joie, gloussant légèrement, causant un sourire chez Severus.

« Correct. Maintenant celui-ci… » dit-il en tournant encore une page faisant briller les yeux d'Harry de bonheur. Le jeune homme n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'il passa dans cette pièce avec Harry. Mais à un moment il oublia qu'il parlait au fils de James et continua d'enseigner au gamin, se sentant plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un léger raclement de gorge venant de la porte brisa leur concentration qu'il réalisa qu'il avait presque fini le bouquin. Il se retourna vivement et rencontra une autre paire d'yeux scintillants. Bien que quand on parlait des yeux bleus du Directeur, _pétillants_ aurait été un mot plus approprié.

« Je vois que j'ai trouvé nos deux personnes manquantes d'un seul coup. » gloussa joyeusement le Directeur quand il entra dans le bureau. Severus se leva pour le saluer et Harry regarda simplement entre les deux hommes avec de grands yeux.

« Oui. Je voulais faire un tour de la maison et j'ai trouvé le jeune Harry ici alors… » Le jeune professeur s'arrêta quand il sentit une légère traction sur sa cape. Il baissa les yeux et trouva Harry le regardant avec ses bras grands ouverts dans le geste universellement connu des bébés pour dire « prend moi dans tes bras ». Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent à cette perspective et, ignorant le gloussement venant du Directeur, il se concentra à la place sur l'envie dans les yeux d'Harry et le souleva du sol. Le garçon qui agrippait encore le livre d'une main, plaça se tête sur l'épaule de Severus et ferma les yeux, soupirant de contentement. Severus s'étouffa presque dans sa respiration.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes fait un nouvel ami Severus. » offrit le vieux sorcier joyeusement tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux indisciplinés du garçon.

« Je… » Severus Snape se retrouva dans une situation rare pour lui il était incapable de tenir un discours cohérent. Harry était très léger pour un garçon de son âge et avait l'odeur distincte que seuls les bébés possédaient. Et soudainement, Severus sentit une connexion avec le garçon il sentait qu'Harry était désormais en quelque sorte sous sa responsabilité, qu'il se devait de le protéger et de l'aimer et de l'aider à grandir pour devenir l'homme qu'il était destiné à être. Soudainement, Severus se sentit comme un père.

« Plutôt intéressant. Les bébés sont très bons pour juger les gens vous savez. » continua le Directeur en continuant de marcher hors du bureau, laissant Severus aucun autre choix que de le suivre. Après être rentré dans la salle à manger désormais vide, Severus réalisa, que s'il avançait plus, il allait devoir entrer dans une pièce remplie de personnes – où Lily attendait à coté de son mari – en tenant son fils dans ses bras. Il se figea sur place et Dumbledore fit de même, inquiet par le fait que son plus jeune professeur semble perturbé.

« Tenez Albus, prenez Harry » dit-il en écartant doucement le bébé ensommeillé de son épaule, essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qui le prit – contre toute attente – à cause de la perte de poids et de chaleur. Harry se réveilla et le regarda avec de grands yeux pendant qu'il passait dans les bras du Directeur d'Hogwarts. « Je dois y aller. Transmettez mes respects à Lily. » dit-il et recula vers le hall principal.

« Sev ? » Une petite voix retentit et le professeur de Potions regarda Harry avec surprise qu'il se souvienne de son nom.

« Au revoir Harry. » dit-il essayant d'ignorer le ton plaintif avec lequel son nom avait été prononcé. « Je te reverrais bientôt. » ajouta-t-il, ne sachant pas si le garçon le comprenait ou s'il tiendrait cette promesse, et quitta la pièce et le manoir Potter dans un tourbillon de capes noires et de flammes vertes.

« Intéressant, jeune Harry. » déclara Albus Dumbledore en regardant le petit garçon qui fixait encore le corridor maintenant vide en serrant son livre contre lui. « Peut-être que tu peux l'aider, petit » dit-il en replaçant Harry pour qu'il puisse mieux le tenir dans ses bras. « Peut-être que tu l'as déjà fait. » ajouta-t-il et marcha vers la pièce où un superbe gâteau d'anniversaire était sur le point d'être apporté.

* * *

_Alors, satisfaits ? Hésitez pas à reviewer ! Même les traducteurs apprécient ;)_


	4. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

**Chapitre 5**

**GOD REST YE MERRY GENTLEMEN** (je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction pour ce titre)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)

* * *

_Merci encore à tous, pour avoir reviewer ou suivre cette fiction, comme promis voilà un chapitre de plus !_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Intéressant, jeune Harry. » déclara Albus Dumbledore en regardant le petit garçon qui fixait encore le corridor maintenant vide en serrant son livre contre lui. « Peut-être que tu peux l'aider, petit » dit-il en replaçant Harry pour qu'il puisse mieux le tenir dans ses bras. « Peut-être que tu l'as déjà fait. » ajouta-t-il et marcha vers la pièce où un superbe gâteau d'anniversaire était sur le point d'être apporté._

Hogwarts avait toujours été magnifique pendant l'hiver. En fait, pensa Severus, Hogwarts avait toujours été magnifique quelle que soit la saison. Mais il y avait juste quelque chose avec cette neige blanche qui rendait tout plus pur. Plus propre. Comme si cette brillante couverture banche vous donnait une chance de recommencer. Ou quelque chose du même goût, se réprimanda Severus pour son si mièvre sentimentalisme. Juste ce dont il avait besoin ces jours-ci.

C'était Noël. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de ces vacances. Pas qu'il ait jamais été fan de quelconque vacances après la mort de sa mère, il n'y avait pas eu de célébration de quoi que ce soit chez lui. Anniversaires et vacances allaient et venaient sans changement notable dans la vie de son père et la sienne. Avant, il prétendait qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec cela, qu'il ne voulait pas faire la fête de tout façon, mais au fond de lui, cela lui manquait. Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un arbre de Noël dans sa maison ou une décoration pour les autres fêtes mais sa mémoire lui faillit. Il chassa ses pensées sombres sur son passé et se concentra sur son problème actuel. Il avait bien sûr décidé de de passer les fêtes à Hogwarts. Et le repas de Noël était sympa, tout comme toutes les vacances pendant que le château était presque vide d'étudiants.

Severus ne pouvait pas croire que les étudiants qu'on lui avait donnés n'étaient pas une immense blague : même empêcher se salle de classe d'exploser et les chaudrons de fondre était un vrai combat ! Merlin, les chaudrons fondus ! Comment diable ses élèves avaient-ils réussi à faire fondre 14 chaudrons en seulement un trimestre ? Normalement ils auraient dû être au nombre de 13 mais Sybille Trelawney et ses marmonnements fous sur la malchance qu'apportait ce nombre – et pourquoi mais _pourquoi_ avait-il eu l'idée de mentionner le nombre exact de chaudrons fondus qu'il avait dans sa classe au déjeuner ? – l'avaient presque rendu fou il avait détruit le quatorzième lui-même quand elle était venue aux cachots rien que pour la faire taire.

En parlant de venues, retournons à son problème. Les Potter avaient été invités à Hogwarts pour le jour de Noël. Pourquoi ? Seul Dumbledore le savait. Et, en y réfléchissant un peu, ce n'était même pas une certitude sachant que la moitié du temps il était difficile de voir si les actions de Dumbledore étaient planifiées ou si elles n'étaient que de simples folies. Pas qu'il soit incapable de planifier quelque chose. Severus était conscient que le Directeur pouvait comploter plus vite qu'il ne dévorait ses bien-aimés bonbons au citron. Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cela voulait dire _très_ rapidement.

Peut-être que tout cela était un complot en fait, peut-être que ce n'était que Dumbledore qui le testait pour savoir s'il craquerait sous la pression. Plausible. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il décidé d'appeler les Potter avec le sac à puce et le loup-garou ? Et même si Lupin n'était pas si mauvais, le clébard était insupportable tout comme James Potter. Et puis, il y avait Lily… Severus ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Penser à elle et James dans leur vie de tous les jours le rendait malade. Penser à elle et James pendant les vacances, penser à tous ces baisers volés sous le gui auquel il avait assisté durant sa septième année, était une raison suffisante pour se jeter de la fenêtre du septième étage. Quelque chose qu'il ferait, s'il ne savait pas comment voler. Flûte !

Et maintenant, il devait ajouter deux fils dans cette image de la famille parfaite. Le connu et très célébré Adrian, Celui-qui-à-survécu, et Harry. Un souvenir de grands yeux verts tristes et d'une voix plaintive revient à lui quand il pensa au garçon. Il avait souvent pensé à Harry. L'enfant avait semblé à l'aise avec lui alors que de nombreux élèves avaient peur de son ombre – et combien _cela_ était triste sachant qu'il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'eux ? Et, en fait, le garçon lui avait fait ressentir autre chose que de la douleur ou de la haine, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis avant le début de la guerre. Il l'avait fait se sentir comme un membre d'une famille, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… et bien, toujours.

Severus réalisa combien ses pensées étaient futiles, le garçon avait à peine 2 ans quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois et 6 mois était passés depuis. 6 mois pour Harry c'était un cinquième de sa vie Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry se rappelle de lui. Et que son cœur tombe à cette prise de conscience avait peu d'importance, il avait survécu à bien pire.

C'était exactement la venue des Potter qui l'avait fait s'enfermer dans son bureau. La famille était arrivée dans la matinée et avaient juste pris leur déjeuner. Severus, qui ne mangeait pas beaucoup de toute façon, avait décidé de sauter le repas, et avait passé la matinée à lire à la place. Harry aimera lire quand il grandira, pensa-t-il au hasard et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis avec un grognement. D'où était sortie celle-là ?

Il savait qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore d'assister au dernier repas de la journée, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. Et il ne devrait pas être forcé ! Pourquoi Albus devrait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire après tout ? La guerre était finie et il n'était plus son espion ! Avec ça en tête, il se leva de sa chaise avec conviction, il allait dire à Dumbledore qu'il mangeait dehors, et il allait le lui dire maintenant !

Il sortit de son bureau, se cape se soulevant derrière lui alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, en faisant bien attention de prendre un grand détour pour ne tomber sur aucun des visiteurs du château. Il arriva au bureau du directeur dix minutes plus tard et répéta encore une fois ce qu'il allait dire il n'allait pas être à obéir aux ordres comme un de ses étudiants ! Il était un professeur ici et son propre chef et Albus ferait mieux de s'en rappeler ! Satisfait de ses plans, il se tourna vers la gargouille qui servait d'entrée au bureau.

« Jelly Slugs. » dit-il avec une voix forte, cillant légèrement face aux préférences qu'avait Albus dans les bonbons. Jelly Slugs ? Horrible. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers puis droit vers la porte du bureau, où il frappa fermement.

« Entrez. » fit la voix du vieux sorcier et Severus, sans plus de cérémonies, ouvrit la porte. Son regard fixé sur Albus, il marcha jusqu'à lui et le salua.

« Directeur. » dit-il sèchement.

« Severus, mon garçon ! Tu nous as manqué au déjeuner ! » dit Albus avec ses yeux pétillants.

« Et je vais aussi vous manquer au dîner. Ecoutez Albus, vous devez comprendre… »

« Sev ! » interrompit une voix d'enfant ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net le professeur dans son discours si bien répété et le surpris au-delà de l'imaginable.

« Comme je le disais, » dit Dumbledore, sa barbe tremblant à l'expression de surprise de Severus « tu _nous_ a manqué au déjeuner ? » Le sorcier à la cape noire se tourna doucement vers la source de la voix et trouva un Harry tout excité, assis sur un des larges sofas violets dans le bureau du directeur, avec des yeux grands ouverts, attendant d'être pris dans les bras encore une fois. Severus se sentit presque de sourire, et peut être qu'il souriait réellement. « Allez Severus, ne laisse pas le pauvre enfant attendre ! » pressa Dumbledore et Severus obéit. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour. » Dit Harry encore une fois, sa voix étouffée dans l'épaule de Severus.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Harry. » offrit le le maître de potion avec un franc sourire cette fois ci.

« Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps Severus. » déclara Dumbledore en se levant de son bureau. « Minerva est en train de montrer à James et Lily l'espace crée pour qu'Adrian puisse s'entraîner après ses 7 ans et j'étais sur le point de les rejoindre. J'aurais appelé un elfe de maison pour prendre de soin du petit Harry ici, mais vous semblez tout deux bien vous apprécier. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. « Cela ne vous dérangerait pas de le surveiller pendant une heure ou deux, si ? »

« Je… non, c'est bon. » marmonna Severus et le Directeur hocha la tête.

« Parfait. Je passerai le récupérer dans deux heures dans votre bureau. D'ici là messieurs ! » Lança-t-il, laissant un professeur surpris et un bonhomme de 2 ans et demi ravi derrière lui. Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste des Potter, ses yeux pétillèrent avec espièglerie en pensant à la manière dont Severus venait de lui économiser un voyage jusqu'aux cachots. Le plan avait été de laisser Harry à ses bons soins dès le début, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

« C'est de juste toi et moi encore une fois Harry. » dit Severus au petit enfant en se regardant mutuellement. « Voudrais tu que je te fasse faire un petit tour du château ? » Prenant le rire d'Harry pour un oui, il quitta le bureau, avec le garçon dans ses bras. « C'était le bureau du Directeur. » dit-il en descendant les escaliers prudemment. « Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Il est bizarre. » Harry rit de nouveau. Les deux se promenèrent un peu dans plusieurs étages. Harry était tout excité de voir le château, ou du moins il semblait l'être, n'ayant jamais arrêté de sourire, rigoler ou observer autour de lui avec admiration.

« Bonjour professeur Snape. » le salua l'un des spectres résidents. « Et bonjour à toi aussi petit bout. Albus vous a confié la charge du bébé à ce que je vois ? Et bien avancez alors ! » Et il traversa un mur. Severus secoua la tête. Ah ces fantômes !

« C'était le Moine, le fantôme d'Hufflepuff. L'école est remplie de spectres. »

« 'Pect'es » affirma Harry faisant rire doucement Severus.

« Oui Harry. Le château est rempli de spectres et de portraits ils sont partout. » Et pour prouver ce qu'il expliquait, il marcha jusqu'au grand escalier. « Cela s'appelle le Grand escalier Harry il nous permet d'accéder à tous les étages du château. Et regarde. » dit-il en pointant les murs. « Tous les murs sont couverts de tableaux. » Harry hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à descendre vers les cachots.

Severus ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était facile de parler au gamin. Au début il pensait que ce n'était que parce que les enfants de deux ans ne jugeaient pas. Mais après Harry rigolait, ou le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et il réalisa qu'il se sentait bien, assez étrangement, parce qu'il parlait à Harry. Pas au fils de James Potter juste Harry.

« Cela, Harry, sont les cachots. Je travaille ici principalement. Ma salle de classe est ici aussi je suis le professeur de potions. » Expliqua Severus.

« Potions ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Et bien oui Harry, potions. » dit Severus avec un sourire. « Viens, je vais te montrer. » Et il se dirigea vers son bureau hâtivement. Il s'approcha de son bureau où il avait laissé une potion Poussoss toute juste brassée. « Ceci est une potion. » dit-il en pointant la fiole du doigt. « J'ai fait ça pour Mme Pomfrey. C'est notre Médicomage. » Harry fixa la fiole un moment avant de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. Son regard s'arrêta sur un portrait à Severus fixé sur le mur. C'était le seul de la pièce et était, étonnamment, vide.

« Po't'ait. » déclara Harry en montrant la toile bleue foncée accrochée sur le mur.

« Exactement Harry. » ajouta Severus en regardant la toile. « Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisie cette peinture précisément ? » demanda-t-il. « J'étais dans le grenier de la maison de ma mère. J'en ai hérité il y a quelques mois. » expliqua-t-il. « J'étais donc au grenier et je regardais les différents objets stockées ici par sa famille quand mes yeux sont tombés sur cette toile. C'était évident qu'il s'agit d'un portrait enchanté. Mais le truc, c'est que personne ne sait de qui. J'ai même demandé à Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas appeler la personne qui est supposée être peinte dessus. C'est un vrai mystère ce tableau. C'est une toile vide où il devrait y avoir quelqu'un. » Il regarda Harry et sourit tristement. « Il me faisait penser à moi. Donc je l'ai gardé. » Harry bâilla.

« Fatigué. » indiqua-t-il, ses yeux peinant à rester ouverts. Severus sourit.

« A ce que je vois. » Il s'assit doucement sur son canapé et replaça Harry dans ses bras pour qu'il soit pus confortable. « Tu sais Harry, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je viens de te raconter tout ça. » Les yeux d'Harry se tournèrent vers lui, confus en le regardant derrière ses épais cils. « C'est n'est pas comme si tu comprenais donc _je_ ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Soudain la tête d'Harry tomba sur le côté, sur l'épaule de Severus, le garçon s'étant endormi

« Bonne nuit, Sev'. » chuchota-t-il avant de sombrer complètement faisant sourire le professeur.

« C'est peut être pour ça que je l'ai fait » murmura-t-il et regarda le garçon dormir pendant un moment. « Connais-tu les Maisons de l'école ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Harry endormi. « Je ne pense pas. Il en existe quatre… » Et il se prit à parler à l'enfant endormi pendant de longues minutes, enfonçant un peu plus Harry dans les méandres du sommeil. Et, absorbé par le gamin dans ses bras, il ne remarqua pas une paire d'yeux bleus nuit les regardant tout les deux depuis une toile habituellement vide. Aucun ne remarqua le sourire affectueux qui ornait le visage de cette personne mystère qui avait enfin fait son apparition depuis le tableau. Quand Dumbledore toqua à la porte du bureau de Severus pour récupérer Harry comme promis, faisant lever les yeux de Severus du garçon endormi, la personne de la peinture avait de nouveau disparue.

Mais quand le maître des potions se demandait quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait le petit garçon, n'osant pas vraiment espérer que ce serait dans un futur proche, il n'eut aucun moyen d'entendre cette personne répondre à sa silencieuse question.

« Bientôt Severus. Bientôt. »

* * *

_Alors ? Votre avis ? Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. When Dumbledore Intervenes

**Chapitre 5**

**QUAND DUMBLEDORE INTERVIENT**

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaa un nouveau chapitre ! Oh là là, je peux vraiment pas me retenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine alors le voici ! Et probablement encore un ce week end !_

_Merci encore à vous tous pour reviewer et pour suivre cette fiction, à chaque fois que je voie vos commentaires ça me fait vraiment très plaisir alors continuez ;) ça me donnera encore plus envie de poster (quoique ça devrait être difficile étant donné que je suis tout le temps impatiente de vous poster un nouveau chapitre !)_

_D'ailleurs voilà le tout nouveau, pensez vous découvrir qui est la personne du tableau dans ce chapitre ? Petit indice, de toutes les suppositions personne n'a trouvé qui cela pourrait être..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Mais quand le maître des potions se demandait quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il reverrait le petit garçon, n'osant pas vraiment espérer que ce serait dans un futur proche, il n'eut aucun moyen d'entendre cette personne répondre à sa silencieuse question._

_« Bientôt Severus. Bientôt. »_

Severus était énervé. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre voir des gens en principe. Mais il préférait choisir les personnes avec lesquelles il devait passer du temps. Les professeurs d'Hogwarts aurait été, bien évidemment, son premier choix ou quelques membres du Ministère qu'il avait rencontré en Mars à une conférence sur les potions. Peut-être même quelques personnes qu'il avait rencontré durant ses voyages. Comme il essayait de le rappeler à Albus encore et encore, il n'était pas un ermite ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Il tenait juste à se vie privée. Vie privée était un mot qui semblait aujourd'hui échapper au vocabulaire d'ordinaire vaste du Directeur.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dumbledore avait réussi à le faire se porter volontaire pour une sorte de… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait vraiment devoir faire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait se présenter au plus tôt au manoir des Potter le 3 Août. Autant pour sa résolution de décider lui-même ce qu'il voulait faire… Et à quoi pensait Albus exactement ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aider les Potter qui est-ce que je peux torturer le plus avec ça ? Mais Severus bien sûr ! Le maître de potions grogna de dégoût en prenant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le pot à côté de sa cheminée. Et dire qu'il avait espéré qu'il aurait pu avancer dans ses recherches aujourd'hui. Tellement naïf de sa part !

Il arriva au manoir Potter à 9h30, pas une minute en retard. De toute façon personne n'aurait vu son manque de ponctualité d'un mauvais œil. Il n'avait pas été invité à l'anniversaire des jumeaux cette année et, même si cela l'avait blessé un petit peu, il s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux. L'essai de l'année dernière avait été moins qu'agréable. Il s'arrêta sur cette pensée avec un sourire. Il était tout de même vrai que le fête de l'année dernière avait débuté bizarrement mais s'était révélé plutôt intéressante à la fin. Harry semblait vraiment avoir cet effet sur lui. Mais face à Harry, voir Lily et son stupide mari jouant la parfaite petite famille ? Severus ne pouvait penser à une meilleure torture trouvée en Enfer. Plus d'échappatoires maintenant, il était au manoir et prêt à faire face à la famille Potter.

Mais, au fait, où étaient-ils ? Severus se rapprocha de la porte qui selon ses souvenirs menait au salon principal qu'il trouva vide. En fait, des draps blancs couvraient tous les meubles comme si la famille avait déménagé ou s'était absentée pour un long moment. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

« Severus, mon garçon ! » s'exclama Albus Dumbledore en entrant dans le salon par le couloir. « Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude »

« Et le seul apparemment. » affirma-t-il en pointant les draps. « J'ai manqué une note ou quelque chose ? Où est tout le monde ? »

« Officiellement, la famille Potter est partie passer le mois d'Août en France » dit le Directeur calmement. « Officieusement, ils sont quelque part à Istanbul, pour voir un spécialiste dans les noyaux magiques. Lily a pensé qu'il serait mieux de surveiller les progrès d'Adrian et Sirius a mentionné que le meilleur guérisseur qu'il connaissait, et qui se spécialisait dans ce sujet, quelque peu indéchiffrable, se trouvait à Istanbul. Donc, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et bien sûr Adrian sont partis tôt ce matin pour l'Est. » Severus enregistra ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec choc.

« Et Harry ? » Ca ne ressemblait pas à Lily d'abandonner son plus jeune fils derrière.

« Harry est toujours ici, dans le bureau en fait. » expliqua Albus. « J'ai assuré à ses parents qu'on s'occuperait bien de lui pendant leur absence. »

« Impossible ! » s'exclama Severus en voyant rouge. « Comment peuvent-ils juste laisser un de leurs enfants derrière… » Albus leva la main pour interrompre le jeune homme dans sa tirade.

« Je comprends ce que tu essaies de dire Severus, et sous d'autres circonstances tu aurais eu raison. » dit Dumbledore, et ses yeux perdirent un peux de leur pétillement si célèbre. « Mais Harry aussi bien qu'Adrian sont théoriquement trop jeunes pour de tels voyages si Lily et James n'étaient pas aussi désireux de découvrir exactement ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Voldemort a attaqué leurs enfants et le rôle d'Adrian dans sa défaite, tout le projet aurait été reporté à plus tard. Mais hélas, une seule personne ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour que des parents arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour leurs enfants. » Severus n'aimait toujours pas ce raisonnement mais demeura silencieux, sentant que le Directeur n'approuvait pas franchement l'idée non plus.

« Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas : Qu'est ce que cet expert va leur dire de toute façon ? » se demanda Severus à voix haute. « Adrian est bien trop jeune pour que son noyau magique soit déjà stable et, même s'il l'était, le noyau de quelqu'un est quelque chose de très privé » dit le professeur de Potions en réfléchissant sur le voyage et son but. « En y réfléchissant un peu, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un but atteignable même pour les adultes s'il ne passent pas le temps nécessaire à se concentrer sur la recherche de leurs noyaux. Qu'est ce que cet expert est supposé faire de toute façon ? »

« Il va faire passer quelques tests à Adrian, stimuler sa magie et attendre un signe de magie accidentelle. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Il va ensuite analyser les données collectés et faire une hypothèse sur les capacités d'Adrian. »

« C'est idiot, vous devez le savoir vous-même. » rétorqua Severus après réflexion. « Je persiste à penser qu'Adrian est trop jeune pourquoi devrait-il traverser tous ces problèmes ? Je veux dire, a-t-il seulement commencé à montrer des signes de magie accidentelle jusqu'ici ? »

« Pour tout te dire, non pas encore et je pense que c'est ce qui a lancé le voyage. » soupira Dumbledore. « Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour la laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir »

« J'avais compris. » dit Severus sèchement.

« Comme tu l'as remarqué toi-même, le jeune Harry a été laissé à mes bons soins. » Severus hocha la tête, attendant de voir si la conversation déviait là où il l'imaginait. C'était probablement trop espérer, mais bon…

« J'avais aussi compris »

« Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait d'accord avec le voyage à Istanbul, j'aimerai être là bas pour surveiller le déroulement puisqu'il va se faire de toute façon. » continua Albus. « Je pourrais laisser Harry sous la responsabilité d'un elfe de maison du manoir mais j'aimerais mieux qu'il reste avec une personne qu'il connaît. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu… »

« Vous voulez que je prenne soin d'Harry pour vous ? » demanda Severus incrédule. Il avait à moitié deviné que ce serait le but du discours d'Albus, mais l'entendre sortir de sa bouche rendait la chose beaucoup plus irréelle que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« Oui, c'est l'idée. Mais tu sembles perturbé par cette idée, si tu préfères, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper d'Harry pour le mois entier… » commença Albus

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez ! » siffla Severus derrière ses dents serrées. Ce vieux fou manipulateur ! Snape savait que le directeur se jouait de lui, mais il était prêt à laisser passer pour une fois. Albus voulait qu'il passe un mois avec Harry ? Bien. Il y avait bien pire comme destin. La petite voix dans sa tête disant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur destin fut combattue férocement puis mise dans un coin. « James Potter sait-il que je serais celui qui s'occupera de son fils ? » Personne n'avait dit qu'il devait rendre la tâche facile pour Dumbledore, pensa-t-il en regardant le sourire du Directeur se crisper légèrement.

« Il sait que j'aurais quelqu'un de confiance. » dit Albus et son sourire revint « Lily sait par contre. »

« Oh. » murmura Severus et hocha la tête. C'était inattendu et, pour être honnête, il ne pouvait penser à la moindre petite réplique pour réduire l'impact d'une telle déclaration. « Vous dites que je dois prendre soin d'Harry pour un mois ? » demanda le jeune professeur, sentant son cœur se réchauffer à cette pensée.

« Donc tu veux bien aider ? » demanda Albus haussant les sourcils, interrogateur, ses yeux pétillant follement derrière ses lunettes en croissant de lune.

« Il me semble que c'était sous-entendu, en effet. » lança Severus sèchement. Le vieux fou s'amusait un peu trop.

« Excellent mon garçon !» s'exclama-t-il en frappant une fois dans ses mains. « J'ai préparé tout ce dont tu auras besoin. »

« Vous êtes parti du principe que je dirais oui avant même de m'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Severus agacé en suivant le Directeur jusqu'au bureau où il avait rencontré Harry pour la première fois.

« Tu me connais, Severus ! » expliqua joyeusement Albus. « Toujours optimiste ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » acquiesça le maître de potions avec un rictus. Il était sur le point de commenter le fait qu'Albus était bien trop optimiste pour son bien, quand le Directeur poussa la porte du bureau. Là, sur le canapé cette fois-ci, était assis un Harry de 3 ans regardant un autre livre. Les images colorées représentaient cette fois les plantes magiques. Severus sentit sa colère fondre à cette vue. Pourquoi se plaignait-il de toute façon ? C'était une question de principe, pensa-t-il.

« Harry mon garçon ! Tu as un invité ! » s'exclama Albus pour présenter Severus au bambin. Harry, déconcentré de son livre, se tourna vers la porte, confus, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Sev ! » cria-t-il, sautant du canapé et courant vers l'homme, pour lui faire un câlin – ce qui voulait en fait dire, jeter ses bras autour des jambes de Severus et s'y accrocher comme si ça vie en dépendait – avec tant de force que le jeune professeur tomba presque à la renverse.

« Bonjour à toi, Harry. » murmura Severus et décoiffa un peu plus les cheveux déjà emmêlés d'Harry. Il se pencha pour le soulever du sol, sans attendre qu'il ne le demande cette fois-ci. « C'est un plaisir de te revoir petit. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas oubliés à ce que je voie. » dit Albus joyeusement lorsqu'il remarqua l'échange entre les deux.

« Il semblerait que non. » affirma Severus, tous les doutes qu'il avait eu en acceptant de s'occuper d'Harry pendant le mois d'Août ayant disparus à la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur le garçon. Il se demanda silencieusement comment quelqu'un qu'il n'avait rencontré que deux fois pouvait lui manquer, autant qu'Harry lui avait manqué.

« Ce qui est très bien, je vous l'assure. » déclara Dumbledore et se tourna vers Harry.

« Severus s'occupera de toi pendant que tes parents ne sont pas là. » dit-il au garçon, parlant plus doucement que d'habitude. « Iras-tu avec Severus, Harry ? » demanda-t-il et le cœur du maître de potions se serra brutalement. Et si le garçon disait non ? Et s'il commençait à pleurer ? A sa plus grande surprise, Harry se tourna vers lui avec ses grands yeux et demanda :

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » Dire que Severus était surpris par l'espoir perçant clairement dans la question – sans parler du fait que Severus devait se rentrer dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute que, oui, le garçon de 3 ans avait parlé clairement et compris tout les mots employés – serait un euphémisme.

« Si tu le souhaites. » affirma-t-il gentiment. « Veux-tu rester avec moi Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement au garçon, sous le regard toujours pétillant de Dumbledore. « Le veux-tu ? » Sa réponse prit la forme d'un hochement de tête des plus vigoureux.

« Voilà qui est réglé ! » s'exclama Dumbledore avec joie. « Je vais vous accompagner tous les deux jusqu'à ta maison Severus et après je vais me rendre à un rendez vous important que j'ai dû repousser pour régler cette affaire. » Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur l'invitant à développer.

« Le Ministre a dû gérer des problèmes intérieurs au Ministère et il a demandé mon opinion à ce propos. » clarifia le Directeur et Severus ricana. Le jour où Fudge ne consulterai pas Albus sur la manière de gérer le Ministère, signifierait la fin d'une ère, il en était certain.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller avant que Monsieur le Ministre ne fasse quoi que ce soit de radical. » commenta Severus tandis qu'Harry observait la conversation curieusement.

« Radical ? » questionna Albus, guidant le petit groupe hors du bureau jusqu'à la cheminée.

« Décider par lui-même par exemple » éclaircit Severus avec un sourire en coin et Albus se félicita intérieurement pendant qu'il riait. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire ressortir cet aspect taquin chez Severus avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Le jeune professeur n'en avait peut être pas conscience, mais autour de l'enfant, il ressemblait enfin à l'homme de 22 ans qu'il était.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir à ce moment, mais cela s'avérait être la première de nombreuses fois que cette scène allait se produire – à l'exception de la présence du Directeur – dans les années à venir. Et, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas savoir jusqu'où l'intervention de Dumbledore ce jour là allait les mener. Maintenant, tout était en place Le Destin avait commencé à bouger ses pièces, un jeune homme et un enfant encore plus jeune avaient désormais leur futur entre les mains.

* * *

_Hé hé hé je sais, je sais c'est un peu sadique mais promis, vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre sur l'homme mystère ;)_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos idées pour la personne du portrait ^^ Sinon comme vous pouvez le voir ça avance doucement entre Severus et Harry :) Doucement mais sûrement je vous l'assure ;)_

_A plus !_


	6. As The Years Go By

**Chapitre 6**

**ET LES ANNEES PASSENT**

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Merci encore à vous tous, j'ai eu pas mal de reviews cette semaine alors merci beaucoup :) Sans plus d'attente voilà le chapitre suivant, Enjoy !_

* * *

_Aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir à ce moment, mais cela s'avérait être la première de nombreuses fois que cette scène allait se produire – à l'exception de la présence du Directeur – dans les années à venir. Et, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas savoir jusqu'où l'intervention de Dumbledore ce jour là allait les mener. Maintenant, tout était en place Le Destin avait commencé à bouger ses pièces, un jeune homme et un enfant encore plus jeune avaient désormais leur futur entre les mains._

Cela faisait exactement 4 ans depuis la première fois où Dumbledore avait confié Harry Potter à Severus. Plus les mois défilaient, plus cela semblait devenir une habitude au lieu d'un besoin occasionnel que le plus jeune des jumeaux soit laissé sous la protection du maître de potions puisque ses parents se concentraient de plus en plus sur l'entraînement d'Adrian. Harry n'était pas pour autant mal-aimé par ses parents ils n'avaient aucunes intentions de ce genre. Mais les faits étaient là.

En premier, il y avait eu les experts les Potter avec un Padfoot inquiet et un Moony attentionné voyageaient aux quatre coins du monde essayant de trouver une explication sur comment Adrian avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'âge d'un an. Les tests étaient non-concluants, comme l'avaient prédit Albus et Severus. Il avait été prouvé, par contre, que oui, Adrian avait vraiment un grand potentiel, mais aucune indication de quelque chose d'unique. Comme le Directeur l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois au long des années, il serait surprenant si quelque chose d'extraordinaire était trouvé Voldemort avait été défait sous des circonstances particulières qui demandaient un grand déploiement de magie accidentelle. C'était une question de survie et il était impossible de répéter l'exploit, une théorie qui était, dans son fondement, vraie.

Puis les accès de magie accidentelle avaient commencé. A 7 ans et demi, le jeune Adrian arrêta la chute d'un de ses jouets dans les escaliers, l'invoquant à retourner vers lui. Cela causa une certaine agitation et il fut rapidement décidé que, comme le prévoyait le plan, à l'âge de 7 ans, Adrian commencerait son entraînement. C'était donc arrivé et en Août, la majorité de la famille Potter s'entraînait avec Adrian quelque part en Ecosse et Harry restait avec Severus à Spinner's End comme d'habitude.

Cela avait été une confrontation très intéressante quand James Potter avait découvert où son fils avait passé ce premier mois pendant qu'ils étaient à Istanbul. Dumbledore avait dû intervenir avant que les choses ne tournent mal, et ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius avait suggéré qu'Harry pouvait passer du temps avec son oncle et sa tante, les Dursleys, que Lily pris part au débat - avec une telle force que Severus jura qu'il s'en rappellerait jusqu'à son dernier instant - et que son mari fut finalement convaincu. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré sur le fait que la maison de Severus possédait plus de protections que nécessaire et après une _discussion_ privée avec un Dumbledore exaspéré, il accepta à contrecœur que Severus s'occupe d'Harry lorsque nécessaire.

Ce fut comme cela que Severus finit par obtenir le droit de surveiller Harry – qui surveillait à son tour une potion en train d'être brassée dans la cheminée – souriant de son fauteuil alors qu'il était supposé lire son exemplaire du Daily Prophet. Les choses avaient changé drastiquement pour le jeune professeur depuis qu'Harry était entré dans sa vie. S'il était toujours le même à l'école, sombre et vraiment terrifiant pour certains de ses élèves et se faisait toujours réprimandé par Mme Pomfrey sur sa minceur extrême, il avait enfin commencé à guérir. Avec chaque sourire qu'Harry lui accordait, le poids sur son cœur se levait doucement, jusqu'au point où, aussi longtemps que le garçon était près de lui, il se trouvait dans une situation à laquelle il avait renoncé bien des années auparavant : il était heureux.

Harry avait été une surprise constante pour lui et il était reconnaissant pour chacun des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble son sourire s'agrandit à la pensée que ces moments allaient devenir de plus en plus fréquents. Il sentit également une pointe de culpabilité, sachant que les parents d'Harry allaient bien plus manquer à ce dernier, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir face au détour que sa vie allait prendre à partir du début de l'année. Il avait été convenu qu'Harry resterait avec lui durant tout l'été pendant l'entraînement d'Adrian, mais ce n'était pas bien différent des quatre dernières années.

Ce qui _était _différent c'était ce qui allait suivre. Harry passerait désormais plus de son temps avec le professeur de Potions. Tous les lundis, mardis, vendredis et week-ends, Adrian devrait subir l'entraînement avec ses parents et quelques professeurs d'Hogwarts, bénéficiant d'un début précoce sur l'apprentissage de la magie. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry passerait ses journées dans les quartiers de Severus à Hogwarts durant ces trois jours de travail et les week-ends, retournant au manoir Potter tous les soirs pour y dormir. Severus sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander plus.

« La potion a l'air prête Sev. » déclara Harry, se tournant pour regarde l'homme avec un sourire. Il l'avait toujours appelé Sev et cela agrandit son sourire.

« L'est-elle maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil pour s'approcher du feu. Harry avait raison. « Excellent. » affirma-t-il simplement et, avec un mouvement précis de baguette, il mit la Pimentine en bouteille et éteignit le feu. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent à la vue de cet étalage de magie comme à son habitude avant de se renfrogner lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la baguette de Severus. Le jeune homme soupira, comprenant la raison de ce soudain changement d'humeur chez le garçon. Adrian, pour pouvoir s'entraîner correctement, avait reçu sa baguette lors de son septième anniversaire. Même si elle ne serait utilisée que pour l'entraînement, Harry s'était senti - une fois de plus – exclu.

Severus ferma les yeux en repensant à l'injustice de toute cette situation. Après tout, Harry avait montré des signes de magie accidentelle plus tôt que son frère. En fait, c'était il y a quatre lorsqu'il avait amené Harry chez lui pour la première fois que Severus avait réalisé cette aptitude. Harry était accidentellement rentré dans une table, faisant chuter le vase posé dessus. Mais, le vase ne _toucha_ jamais le sol, à la place il disparut et réapparut immédiatement à sa place d'origine avec un « POP ! » bruyant, suscitant un soupir de soulagement au petit sorcier de trois ans. Severus fut euphorique quand, après quelques questions rapides, il découvrit que c'est la deuxième fois quelque chose comme cela était arrivé puisqu'il semblait que le garçon avait réussi à échapper à une chute dans les escaliers après avoir trébuché sur le tapis quelques mois plus tôt.

Et que s'était-il passé quand il avait essayé de le dire à la famille d'Harry ? « _La dispute_ » s'était passée voilà tout. Après que James ait presque eu une attaque en réalisant que son fils avait passé un mois avec sa Némésis, Severus se trouvait moins enclin à partager ce genre d'informations. C'était privé, quelque chose qui pouvait rester entre lui et Harry. Et de toute façon, le garçon avait fait de la magie en face de ses parents depuis, quelques jours avant son septième anniversaire. Severus désirait trouver James et le frapper avait quelque chose de lourd idéalement en métal à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait la scène.

Harry avait été félicité bien sûr mais avaient-ils seulement pensé que maintenant Harry devrait être entraîné avec son frère ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Et qu'il soit plus qu'intelligent pour son âge et assoiffé de savoir n'avait pas la plus petite importance. Il n'était tout simplement pas Adrian. Severus avait été là lorsqu'Harry avait découvert qu'il n'aurait pas de baguette comme son frère. Il avait vu ces étincelles disparaître des yeux émeraude du garçon et il en avait presque jeté un sort particulièrement douloureux sur James et Sirius. Ce ne fut que le regard qu'Harry lui avait envoyé, un regard plaintif, un regard qui transmettait tout son besoin de sortir de la cuisine de ses parents où la confrontation avait eu lieu, l'avait arrêté alors qu'il dégainait sa baguette.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Sev ? » demanda Harry soucieux lorsqu'il remarqua la mâchoire contractée de l'homme qui était devenu son gardien.

« Je vais bien Harry. Juste un souvenir. » Il sourit au garçon qui regardait toujours sa baguette sortie avec de grands yeux tristes. Severus sourit tendrement à la vue de ces yeux, il avait réussi à éviter à Harry le besoin de lunettes, un destin que son frère auquel son frère ne pourrait pas échapper. C'était une potion qu'il avait imaginé, faisant des recherches pendant plusieurs jours et nuits lorsqu'il avait remarqué que la vue d'Harry se dégradait. James ne l'aurais jamais autorisé à utiliser une potion qu'il avait crée lui-même – peu importe combien il était doué pour cela – et Lily n'aurait malheureusement jamais fait confiance en une potion non approuvée par la division des Potions au Ministère. C'était une chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été d'accord, contourner un peu les règles lorsque nécessaire.

Cependant, il aurait respecté ses convictions s'il n'était pas lui-même convaincu que la potion devait être administrée durant les premiers mois suivant l'apparition de symptômes remarquables. Le Ministère avait besoin d'au moins 6 mois avant de donner son approbation et cela aurait été top tard. En plus, il ne voulait pas rendre sa potion publique pour l'instant, il travaillait toujours sur quelques améliorations de la formule basique de sorte qu'elle puisse guérir tout les types de dégradation de la vue et pas juste la myopie.

« Peux-tu me monter comment on fait une potion de Régénération Sanguine maintenant Sev ? » demanda Harry en souriant doucement. Severus ricana, ça avait été le but de la journée. Il essayait de faire oublier à Harry le fait qu'il ne s'entrainerait pas avec son frère en l'entraînant un peu de son côté. En outre, ce n'était pas sa faute si le garçon absorbait toutes les informations qui lui passaient à côté comme une éponge ! La chambre qu'Harry occupait à Spinner's End était remplie de bouquins su la Botanique, les Potions et l'Astronomie ainsi que tout ce que Severus avait pu trouver qui pouvait lui donner les bases théoriques de la magie, tout en restant compréhensible pour un enfant de 7 ans. Il avait après tout appris lui-même au gamin à lire deux ans plus tôt, suivant le plan qui était que les jumeaux Potter suivraient des cours à la maison en attendant d'aller à Hogwarts.

« Bien sûr que je peux. » dit-il en faisant tournoyer sa baguette. « Je te l'ai promis après tout. »

« T'es le meilleur Sev ! » s'exclama Harry et lui fit un câlin faisant sourire Severus de nouveau. Si ses élèves le voyaient maintenant !

« Ouais ouais gamin. Ce que tu dis. » Harry gloussa avec excitation puis courut mettre ses gants en peau de dragon pendant que Severus rallumait le feu. « Pendant qu'on y est, dis moi Harry, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai éteint le feu même si je savais que tu allais te servir de ces yeux de chiens battus pour me convaincre de t'apprendre à brasser encore une nouvelle potion ? » Harry gloussa de nouveau et se tourna en le regardant avec les dits yeux faisant à son tour lever les yeux au maître de Potions face à ses singeries.

« A cause des Serpencendres. Il y a eu des ingrédients avec des propriétés magiques qui sont tombées dans les flammes allumées par une baguette. » expliqua Harry faisant sourire fièrement Severus. « J'imagine que tu ne voulais pas que la maison explose ? » conclut Harry en s'approchant avec les ingrédients que Severus avait laissé sur la table près de la cheminée pour lui.

« Exactement Harry. » dit Severus en prenant les ingrédients et commença à lui expliquer lequel était lequel. « Maintenant si ces idiots que j'ai en guise d'élèves pouvaient se rappeler de cette règle, je n'aurais pas à devoir gérer autant de chaudrons fondus à la fin de chaque heure de cours. » Harry gloussa encore. « Mais, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveraient d'autres moyens de détruire les chaudrons. Leur imagination me surprend parfois ! » Il joignit Harry en ricanant légèrement lui-même. Ce fut une heure plus tard quand les derniers ingrédients devaient être ajoutés à la potion que _ça_ arriva.

« Donc je tourne 7 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens opposé ? » demanda Harry concentré sur sa potion bouillante.

« Exactement. Maintenant si nous avons tout fait correctement –ce que nous avons fait bien sûr – la potion va passer du vert actuel à un rouge foncé. C'est comme ça que sauras qu'elle est prête. » Et il sourit au halètement que fit le garçon quand, après quelques tours, la potion virait nettement à une couleur rougeâtre. « Et maintenant, si tu continues dans ce sens, il y aura bientôt… » Sa phrase fut interrompue par un hululement bruyant. Une chouette d'Hogwarts venait d'entrer par la fenêtre et vola vers les deux sorciers décidée à délivrer sa lettre à l'heure. Severus sentit que quelque chose allait mal se passer avant même que cela n'arrive mais il n'eut tout de même pas le temps de réagir.

La chouette vola jusqu'à la cheminée en cognant un bocal rempli de racines de Mandragore qui renversa son contenu dans la potion bouillante. Severus ne put que crier le nom d'Harry avant que la réaction ne commence. Une immense colonne de flammes vertes s'éleva du chaudron, enflammant tout sur son passage et s'étendit lorsque les racines de Mandragore commencèrent à bouillir. La seule pensée cohérente de Severus fut du protéger Harry voyant que les flammes se propageaient au reste de la pièce. Il venait d'attraper sa baguette quand un brillant bouclier bleu se déploya devant eux deux.

Il tourna ses yeux vers Harry et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher sa baguette sous le choc. Le garçon avait mis ses mains devant lui et était l'unique raison qui les empêchait de brûler comme des torches par les flammes. _Il_ était celui qui conjurait le bouclier. Les flammes s'éteignirent, laissant le mur au dessus de la cheminée noir de suie. Severus se tourna pour trouver le reste de la pièce parfaitement intacte. Les mains d'Harry retombèrent et il inspira fortement. Un sourire de pur soulagement se dessina sur ses lèvres et se transforma en un soupira lorsqu'il fit face à Severus. L'homme était bouche bée.

« Sev, est-ce que ça va ? » répéta Harry pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« Je… Tu… Oui, je vais bien Harry. » murmura Severus en fixant le garçon et il s'assit par terre sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Sev. » affirma le gamin avec une simplicité désarmante que seul un enfant pouvait maîtriser.

« Je suis juste très surpris. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce que tu viens de faire… L'as-tu déjà fait avant ? » demanda Severus alors qu'Harry le fixait perplexe.

« De la magie accidentelle ? Plein de fois. » déclara le garçon, ne comprenant pas Severus.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire Harry c'était, as-tu déjà fait un bouclier de ce genre avant ? » élabora l'homme aux yeux noir.

« Je ne crois pas ? » Il regarda Severus inquiet. « Pourquoi ? C'est mal ? »

« _Mal_ ? Non. » dit le maître de potions. « C'est d'un niveau avancé, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'accès de magie accidentelle ressemblant à ça. »

« Oh. » offrit Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Harry, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de faire un petit voyage à Hogwarts ? » questionna Severus après quelques minutes de réflexion. « Je pense que le Directeur devrait entendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

« Okay. » accepta le jeune garçon sans hésiter et Severus se releva du sol.

« Et le mur ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux s'agrandissant à la vue de la cheminée presque entièrement brûlée.

« Tu es tout ce qui importe pour l'instant Harry. Ce maudit mur pourrait s'écrouler que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. » offrit Severus, réparant la cheminée avec sa baguette au minimum pour pouvoir l'utiliser et attira la poudre de Cheminette de sa chambre, étant donné que celle près de la cheminée n'avait pas échappé aux flammes. Il tendit sa main vers Harry qui le regardait avec un doux sourire sur son visage.

« Merci Sev. » dit-il au sorcier qui jetait de la poudre dans les flammes.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il distraitement lorsqu'Harry le prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« De t'occuper de moi. » Severus fut bouche bée encore une fois, fixant le garçon.

« Bien sûr que je prend soin de toi. Hé, regarde-moi. » dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à le même hauteur qu'Harry qui regardait le sol, évitant ses yeux. « Je me préoccuperais toujours de ton bien-être. Je t'aime gamin. » Les yeux d'Harry remontèrent brusquement dans ceux de Severus sous le choc, et se remplirent rapidement de larmes. C'était la première fois que Severus disait cela au garçon, même s'il l'avait admit à lui-même bien des années auparavant.

« Je t'aime aussi Sev ! » s'exclama Harry en serrant le professeur plus fort encore, faisant verser une larme à Severus. « J'aimerais que tu sois mon papa. » chuchota le garçon surprenant l'homme au-delà de l'imaginable.

« Harry, je… Tu as déjà un papa. » répondit-il le cœur lourd, sachant qu'au fond il souhaitait exactement la même chose. Pas parce qu'Harry était le fils de Lily, non. Juste parce qu'Harry était Harry.

« Je sais. »

« Et même si cela me fait mal de lui accorder, il t'aime. Toute ta famille t'aime. » ajouta Severus avec un sourire triste.

« Je les aime aussi. Mais parfois je ne les apprécie juste pas tant que ça. » admit Harry, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, brisant un peu le cœur de Severus. Il n'avait juste rien à répondre à cela. « Tu ne voudrais pas être mon Papa ? » demanda Harry soudainement.

« Plus que tout, gamin. »

« Alors pourquoi tu peux pas ? » demanda Harry timidement, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Severus. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vraiment, il se le demandait. Il ne pouvait pas être son père biologique bien sûr, mais une figure paternelle ? N'en était-il pas déjà une ?

« Harry, tu as déjà… »

« Je sais que James est mon père ! » cria Harry en fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible, de nouvelles larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il secouait la tête fermement. « Je sais d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas mon Papa ! » Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et Severus le fixait ne sachant pas quoi dire. « C'est le Papa d'Adrian : il joue avec lui au Quidditch, il lui apprend des choses. Il ne fait pas ça avec moi. _Tu_ le fais. C'est mon père mais ce n'est pas mon Papa ! » s'exclama Harry. « Pourquoi tu _ne peux pas_ être mon Papa ? » murmura-t-il, la voix cassée. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Severus de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son visage et il réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi.

De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu imaginer venir d'un enfant de 7 ans, ça n'avait même pas été sur la liste. Il n'osait d'ailleurs toujours pas y croire. Le garçon pouvait-il réellement se sentir comme cela ? Visiblement oui, il le pouvait. Et dans ce cas, que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse qui paraissait un minimum sensée.

« Okay Harry. » Il se recula et regarda le garçon dans les yeux, la voix rauque.

« Okay ? »

« Si tu le veux aussi, il n'y a rien d'autre au monde que je désire autant que d'être ton Papa. » Et pendant qu'ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre encore une fois, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, les yeux fermés et pleurant des larmes de joie, ils ne pouvaient absolument pas remarquer la douce aura blanche qui les entoura tous les deux. Comme cela arrive souvent avec ce genre de choses, la lumière avait disparut lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leurs yeux.

« On va toujours à Hogwarts ? » demanda Harry après un petit moment faisant rire Severus, un rire franc, inutilisé depuis le début de la guerre.

« Oui. » répondit Severus, effaçant de ses pouces toutes traces de larmes sur les joues du garçon. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent dans les flammes et allèrent jusqu'à Hogwarts, atterrissant avec précautions sur le sol du bureau de Severus.

« Il était temps que vous apparaissiez tous les deux. » dit une voix, surprenant les deux et Severus dégaina sa baguette et se plaça devant Harry pour le protéger de la source de la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réaction imitée par Harry qui jetait un œil derrière la forme protectrice de Severus. « J'ai presque cru que j'avais mal calculé »

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Severus menaçant en fixant l'homme aux yeux bleus foncés qui souriait dans le portrait, portrait supposément vide. Il était vieux, probablement aussi vieux que Dumbledore, avec de longues et luxueuses robes de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux ainsi que sa barbe blanche pouvaient égaler le Directeur et sa posture respirait le pouvoir.

« En voilà une question ! » s'exclama l'homme en gloussant. « Je suis né Myrddin Emrys, mais la plupart des gens me connaissent sous le simple nom de Merlin. » Et en observant les sorciers aux yeux exorbités, le sourire de l'homme dans le portrait s'agrandit et avec une révérence polie il ajouta « Merlin Ambrosius, pour vous servir. »

* * *

_Et oui, et oui c'est lui l'homme mystère... Je pense que quelque uns le suspectaient ^^ _

_De toute façon ce n'est pas le dernier mystère de fiction, alors continuez de lire et hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_A plus !_


	7. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Chapitre 7**

**L'IGNORANCE EST UNE BENEDICTION**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_... Non non, vous vous trompez tous, je n'ai absolument pas trois semaines de retard... . je n'ai absolument aucune excuses valable en plus mais je suis à la traîne et je viens juste de finir la traduction de ce chapitre... Je vais bien entendu essayé de faire mieux pour le prochain mais comme j'ai mon oral de TPE la semaine prochaine, j'aurai pas forcément le temps. Sinon la semaine d'après je vais essayer ^^  
_

_Alors je vous préviens j'adore ce chapitre ! Je le trouve très bien fait et j'espère que ma traduction sera à la hauteur et que vous l'aimerez aussi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« En voilà une question ! » s'exclama l'homme en gloussant. « Je suis né Myrddin Emrys, mais la plupart des gens me connaissent par le simple nom de Merlin. » Et en observant les sorciers aux yeux exorbités, le sourire de l'homme dans le portrait s'agrandit et avec une révérence polie il ajouta « Merlin Ambrosius, pour vous servir. »_

Harry et Severus se figèrent, pris par surprise par l'homme qui prétendait être le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Severus fut le premier à réagir.

« Non vous n'êtes pas Merlin. » affirma-t-il simplement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

« Si, c'est bien moi mais je savais que tu dirais cela Severus. » rétorqua l'homme qui était ou pas Merlin.

« Il a _vraiment_ une barbe impressionnante. » déclara Harry, faisant rire l'homme dans le portrait et faisant se tourner Severus qui le fixa avec confusion.

« En quoi cela est-il intéressant ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« On dit que Merlin avait une barbe comme celle-là. » répondit Harry pendant que Severus levait un sourcil, sceptique. « Au moins j'aurais essayé ! » s'exclama le garçon, ne quittant pas le vieux sorcier des yeux.

« Merci Harry ! » offrit l'homme qui se disait être Merlin, sa main caressant sa longue barbe.

« Premièrement, comment connaissez-vous nos prénoms ? » demanda Severus en baissant sa baguette, conscient que le portrait ne pouvait pas faire de magie peu importe la personne qui était représenté. Pas qu'il ne croit que ce soit Merlin. « Et deuxièmement, Merlin n'a jamais eu aucun portrait à son image. »

« C'est vrai, je n'en ai pas » acquiesça le vieux sorcier.

« Excusez moi monsieur, mais n'êtes vous pas un portrait ? » demanda Harry confus. Severus hocha la tête intéressé par la réponse.

« Oui et non. Ce n'est pas exactement un portrait. Je dirais que c'est plus une fenêtre qu'autre chose. »

« Une fenêtre sur quoi ? » questionna Severus de plus en plus agité.

« Dites moi Severus, que savez vous à propos d'Avalon ? » Le maître de potions regarda l'étrange homme, interdit, pendant qu'Harry observait la conversation d'un air captivé.

« Avalon est supposé être une île magique crée par la magie elle-même. La légende dit que c'est aussi la demeure de Morgana Le Fay. » répondit Severus sur un ton monotone. « Quel est le rapport ? »

« Cette peinture est une fenêtre sur Avalon. Ou plutôt sur moi, puisque je réside à Avalon présentement. » dit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Avalon n'existe pas. Et vous êtes un portrait. Je ne sais pas de qui, mais certainement pas de Merlin. » déclara le jeune professeur avec emphase. La conversation n'allait nulle part et il devait s'assurer qu'Harry n'était pas blessé par son exploit de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps d'écouter des portraits dérangés, peu importe qui ils prétendaient être.

« Si je ne suis qu'une peinture alors comment pourrais-je savoir qu'Harry ici présent vient juste de déployer une grande quantité de magie lors d'un seul accès de magie accidentelle ? » dit l'homme plus sérieux cette fois-ci, faisant haleter les deux sorciers. « Et si je ne suis qu'une peinture, comment est ce que je peux faire _ça_ ? » Et par ça, l'homme voulait dire sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort de Silence sur Harry et Severus. Une brume rouge sombre sortit de sa baguette et flotta jusqu'aux deux sorciers en s'enroulant autour d'eux les faisant s'écrouler comme des masses, en quelques secondes.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda un Harry désorienté et pris de vertiges, regardant autour de lui. Tout avait été sombre quand il avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois mais maintenant il pouvait distinguer des formes qui semblaient être des… meubles ? C'_était_ des meubles ! Lui et Severus – qui se relevait du sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée – se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être un bureau ou une petite bibliothèque privée. La pièce était composée de deux étages, remplis de bibliothèques. Il y avait une cheminée et un bureau en face d'eux et la décoration de la pièce – les sols en bois, et les meubles et tissus dans des tons sombres de bleu, vert et rouge – rappelaient à Severus la Bibliothèque d'Hogwarts. En fait, un mélange entre la Bibliothèque et le bureau du Directeur.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » fut la réponse qu'il donna au garçon, se plaçant encore une fois devant lui en guise de bouclier vivant pendant qu'ils s'avançaient vers la cheminée. « Reste près de moi. »

« Okay » murmura Harry et il s'accrocha à la cape de Severus.

« Pas besoin d'avoir peur. » dit une voix derrière eux, faisant tourner Severus rapidement au cas où il ait à protéger Harry. « Honnêtement, pas besoin. » Dit l'homme du portrait. Petit problème, ce n'était plus un portrait, à la place, l'homme marchait vers les deux sorciers, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de la baguette de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? » Demanda-t-il furieux. « Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas un portrait mais effectivement Merlin – ce qui _est en train de devenir_ ennuyant - je suis directement passé à la seconde raison de cette rencontre, me disant que je pouvais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passait pendant que nous étions ici. En ce qui concerne « ici »… » Il regarda autour de lui avec un sourire. « Pourquoi cela semble être une bibliothèque, honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Severus qui sentit la poigne d'Harry se resserrer sur sa cape. « C'est vous qui nous avez amené ici ! »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas choisi l'endroit précis. » Admit Merlin, que Severus avait décidé d'appeler ainsi jusqu'à preuve du contraire. « Je crois bien que nous sommes dans ton esprit en ce moment Severus, c'est ce que fait le sort. J'avais besoin d'un endroit où l'on pouvait parler en paix et, puisque j'ai lancé le sort, l'esprit choisi ne pouvait pas être le mien. »

« Vous me dites que c'est mon esprit ? » Demanda Severus interloqué, baissant sa baguette. Ce jour devenait vraiment de plus en plus bizarre.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dis. » Confirma Merlin. « Au fait, j'adore la décoration. »

« Merci beau… attendez une seconde ! » Protesta Severus, se prenant le visage dans les mains. Cette conversation lui donnait la migraine. « Pouvez-vous le prouver ? »

« Que je suis bien Merlin ? » Demanda le vieux sorcier exaspéré.

« Admettons que vous êtes bien Merlin. » Offrit Severus, résigné. « Pouvez-vous prouver qu'il s'agit bien mon esprit ? »

« Non, mais toi, tu le peux ! » Dit Merlin avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? _Comment ?_ »

« C'est _ton_ esprit, tu n'as qu'à changer quelque chose. Concentres-toi et tu verras. Allez ! » pressa Merlin. Severus soupira et se tourna vers Harry qui avait légèrement pâli. N'ayant rien à perdre, Severus observa la pièce autour de lui. Elle lui semblait un peu sombre donc il se tourna vers le mur le plus loin de lui, et ferma les yeux imaginant une grande fenêtre. Ce qui le fit sursauter fut la légère exclamation d'Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le mur devant eux avait disparu et se trouvait à la place un vitrage de deux étages de haut.

« Par la barbe de Mer… » commença Severus, avant de se tourner vers Merlin lui-même qui le regardait d'un œil critique. « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. » Murmura-t-il en se frottant les tempes. « Il s'agit vraiment de mon esprit, pas vrai ? »

« En effet. » Acquiesça le vieil homme en souriant.

« Et vous êtes vraiment Merlin. » Affirma Severus cette fois-ci sous le choc. Il était en train de parler avec Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Dans sa tête. Harry était là également. Soudain la situation paraissait très étrange. « J'ai besoin de m'asseoir » dit-il, et immédiatement un fauteuil identique à celui qui se trouvait chez lui apparut. Il s'affala dessus et fit signe des autres sorciers de s'asseoir sur les deux sièges qui venaient d'apparaître.

« Oui, je suis Merlin, comme j'ai essayé de vous le faire comprendre depuis un certain temps maintenant. » Confirma Merlin avec un sourire. « Et vous êtes Severus Snape et le jeune homme ici présent est Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu. » Deux paires d'yeux, une verte et une noire, se tournèrent vers lui d'un coup sec.

« Mais Monsieur, je ne suis pas… » commença Harry s'arrêtant pour s'éclaircir la gorge, sa voix ressemblant plus à un croassement qu'autre chose. « Je ne suis pas Celui-qui-a-survécu, c'est mon frère. »

« Je me dois de te contredire Harry. » Soupira Merlin. « Et cette fois-ci je peux le prouver. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Severus sentant le sang se retirer de son visage._ Pas Harry._

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai amenés ici. » Expliqua Merlin. « Au moment où je vous parle, cette conversation se déroule dans notre subconscient. Physiquement, vous êtes toujours à Hogwarts, et je suis à Avalon. Et je peux vous assurer, que nous sommes tous les trois évanouis sur le sol. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela prouve ? » Questionna Severus, ayant déjà une idée de ce que Merlin insinuait.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre ce que je veux dire, Severus. » Dit le vieux sorcier. « Puisque nous sommes dans cet état, notre conscience s'est retirée, laissant notre inconscient prendre le relais. Des choses incroyables peuvent être réalisées dans cet état d'esprit. On peut créer une pièce entière à partir de rien. » Déclara-t-il en montrant la pièce autour d'eux du doigt. « On peut défier les lois de la nature. Et on peut, grâce à cela, se rappeler de souvenirs oubliés depuis longtemps, même lorsqu'on n'était qu'un bébé de seulement un an lorsque l'action s'est passée. » Conclut-il d'une voix grave.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix et Merlin hocha de la tête. « Je pourrais… est-ce que je pourrais voir ? »

« Harry non ! » Protesta Severus. « Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, » commença-t-il en se tournant vers Merlin « allez vous faire regarder à un enfant de sept ans la tentative de meurtre perpétrée contre lui ? »

« Si ce que je dis est vrai - et j'ai bien peur que ça ne le soit - penses-tu que le fait qu'il l'ait vu ou pas aura une importance dans le futur ? » Demanda Merlin. « C'est ta décision Harry, rappelle toi juste qu'il s'agit de ton passé et, peu importe combien cela te blesse sur le moment, rien ne pourra réellement te faire du mal. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. » Harry, qui était devenu plus pâle qu'un fantôme, acquiesça.

« Je veux le voir. »

« Harry… » commença Severus doucement avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompe.

« Sev, j'ai entendu parler de cette nuit toute ma vie, je veux voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je le dois. » plaida-t-il, terrifié mais décidé.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. » se résigna Severus après une courte pause. Qui était-il pour empêcher Harry de découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé lors de cette nuit qui avait changé sa vie à jamais ? « Comment fait-on ? » demanda-t-il à Merlin avec un soupir.

« C'est ton esprit Severus. Jette juste le sortilège que tu jetterais normalement pour extraire un souvenir et laisse le reste se faire. » Severus hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Harry.

« Pense simplement au souvenir que tu veux voir Harry. Si à un moment tu veux arrêter de le voir, dis le moi et j'arrêterai immédiatement le sort. Compris ? » demanda-t-il, en serrant l'épaule d'Harry. Ils se levèrent tous les trois de leurs sièges et Severus approcha sa baguette de la tempe d'Harry. Essayant d'être le plus délicat possible, il prononça l'incantation et extrait le souvenir d'Harry sous la forme d'essence argentée. Au lieu d'essayer de se réfugier dans une fiole, l'essence se propagea comme de la soie liquide, créant un grand écran de volutes argentées avant de se stabiliser pour afficher l'image d'une nurserie. Deux berceaux apparaissaient clairement dans la pièce et les trois franchirent la porte ouverte.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la silhouette vêtue de noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entre dans la pièce. Merlin lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et Harry et Severus eurent un mouvement de recul – Harry n'avait jamais vu le visage du Lord Voldemort et se rapprocha de Severus, s'accrochant à lui aussi fort que possible. Ils virent Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur les jumeaux Potter et Harry ainsi que Severus laissèrent échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'ils virent que sa première cible était Harry, le prenant pour l'aîné. Lorsque le bouclier doré recouvrit la pièce, Harry était en pleurs et Severus ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. Ils restèrent suffisamment longtemps pour voir les débris passer la protection du bouclier et tomber sur la main d'Adrian, créant la si célèbre cicatrice en dent scie sur la paume de sa main avant que le souvenir ne s'efface et ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois il pleuvait derrière les vitres.

« Et maintenant tu sais la vérité. » déclara Merlin pendant que Severus essayait de réconforter Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Mais toutes ces années… Comment ça se fait que personne, pas même Albus, ne l'ai remarqué ? » demanda le jeune homme en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

« La cicatrice était là, imprégnée d'une forte magie et Voldemort avait disparu. Harry, de l'autre côté, ne portait aucune indication qui pouvait le désigner comme celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort et en plus il était inconscient quand ses parents sont arrivés. » expliqua Merlin. « Personne ne vit quoique que ce soit au-delà de ce qu'ils pensaient voir. »

« Mais la prophétie… » dit Severus en déglutissant difficilement. La simple pensée qu'il avait presque été la cause de la mort d'Harry le rendait fou. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Le problème des prophéties, » déclara le vieux sorcier « c'est qu'elles sont souvent très compliquées à déchiffrer. »

« Quelle prophétie ? » questionna subitement Harry, séchant ses larmes sans pour autant relâcher le tee-shirt désormais trempé de Severus.

« Avant que tu ne sois né, » commença Severus, empêchant ainsi Merlin de parler, sentant qu'il devait faire cela lui-même « une prophétie a été faite par Sybille Trelawney, qui est maintenant le professeur de Divination à Hogwarts. Dans cette prophétie… il était dit que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait né à la mort du septième mois. » Severus ferma les yeux sous la douleur. « J'ai entendu cette partie de la prophétie et c'est moi… » il déglutit difficilement, essayant de rassembler son courage : il savait qu'Harry le détesterait après ça mais il devait lui dire. « C'est moi qui ai donné cette information à Voldemort, Harry. C'est ma faute si tu as failli mourir ! »

Harry resta immobile et regarda Severus attentivement, ce dernier gardait ses yeux fermés ce qui n'aidait absolument pas à retenir quelques larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Severus lui avait raconté son rôle dans la guerre, ne cachant rien des raisons pour lesquelles il était impliqué, quand, quelques mois plus tôt, Harry avait aperçu la marque des Ténèbres presque effacée sur son bras. Harry l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait dit que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'il avait bien tourné au final, le faisant sourire malgré lui. Mais il n'avait jamais mentionné la prophétie, il pensait qu'elle parlait de son frère après tout. Mais maintenant, après avoir vu ce qui s'était presque passé, le poids sur son cœur était bien trop lourd. Harry avait failli mourir et c'était de sa faute et rien ne pourrait jamais…

« On a déjà eu cette discussion non ? » murmura Harry et Severus le regarda prudemment. Le garçon lui souriait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester encore plus pour cela. Méritait-il vraiment une telle gentillesse ?

« Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu as failli mourir et je… »

« Mais je ne suis pas mort ! Je vais bien, regarde ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de Severus pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Je vais bien, Papa. » murmura-t-il faisant couler des larmes incontrôlables sur les joues de Severus, oubliant totalement la troisième personne de leur groupe. Ce ne fut qu'après 15 bonnes minutes et environ une centaine d'excuses plus tard qu'ils se rappelèrent enfin de l'homme qu'il les avait amené ici.

« Je suis… Vous n'aviez pas à assister… » marmonna Severus en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, ne lâchant pas Harry. Montrer ses émotions était quelque chose qu'il ne s'autorisait que très rarement à faire alors montrer ses émotions à un étranger ? Severus était complètement mortifié par sa réaction.

« C'est plus que compréhensible. » dit Merlin en souriant. « Mais Harry a raison, peu importe les erreurs que tu as fait par le passé, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre. Tu as une seconde chance Severus, et je te suggère de l'utiliser. » Severus acquiesça. « Tu as l'air d'avoir fait du bon travail jusqu'ici. »

« Il est né comme ça. » dit-il en désignant Harry. « Je ne fais que suivre. »

« Tu serais surpris, Severus, de savoir à quel point tu l'as changé. » déclara Merlin aux deux sorciers en les regardant prudemment. « Autant qu'il t'a changé, j'imagine. »

« Donc, je suis vraiment Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? » demanda Harry, curieux, incapable de retenir ses questions une minute de plus.

« Oui. Et je pense que vous devriez tous les deux entendre la prophétie entière avant de sauter aux conclusions. »

« Il y en a plus que ça ? » questionna Severus, choqué. « Et comment pouvez vous le savoir ? »

« Oui, il y en a plus. » confirma Merlin avec un sourire. « Et comment je le sais… Disons juste qu'être marié à ma femme a ses avantages. »

« Femme ? » demanda Severus, surpris.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de la célèbre sorcière et voyante Morgana Le Fay je suppose ? » dit Merlin en souriant.

« Morgana est votre femme ? _Morgana Le Fay_ ? Je croyais que vous étiez ennemis ! » s'exclama Severus

« Nous n'avons certes pas commencé du bon pied mais il ne faut pas croire toutes les histoires que l'on raconte, surtout à propos de moi. Mais le sujet ici est que ma femme _est_ voyante et, sous des circonstances que je vais expliciter dans une minute, elle a bien vu la prophétie qui a été faite cette nuit-là. »

« Tout cela est juste… » s'exclama Severus, finissant sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaule qui montrait sa confusion.

« Laissez moi commencer du début. » dit Merlin. « Il y a deux contraintes pour ceux qui vivent à Avalon. Un, on ne peut pas révéler le moyen de trouver l'île aux étrangers et deux, lorsque nous entrons, nous ne pouvons plus sortir ni intervenir dans les affaires du monde extérieur. »

« Alors qu'est que c'est si ce n'est pas une intervention ? » demanda Severus confus.

« Il y a une exception à la règle. Si, par hasard, lorsque nous entrons à Avalon, nous avons une mission non terminée avec le reste du monde, nous sommes autorisés à intervenir, pour peu qu'ils trouvent un moyen de le faire sans quitter Avalon. » élabora Merlin.

« Et votre mission non terminée est ? » demanda Severus dans l'expectative et Harry attendait en silence.

« Quelques années avant que Morgana et moi ne passions les portes d'Avalon, elle a fait une prophétie qui vous concerne tous les deux. »

« Morgana Le Fay a fait une prophétie sur nous ? » s'exclama Harry émerveillé.

« Oui. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas encore pouvoir vous révéler le contenu de cette prophétie. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas Monsieur ? » demanda Severus énervé. « Cela nous concerne après tout. »

« Cela vous concerne tous les deux mais pas uniquement. » déclara Merlin calmement. « Il y a d'autres personnes concernées pour lesquelles le jour d'entendre la prophétie n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais vous la connaîtrez un jour. » conclut-il et Severus hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les prophéties et il n'allait pas remettre en question le savoir de Merlin sur ce sujet. « Mais je peux vous donner la deuxième prophétie faite sur Harry uniquement. Morgana l'a vue en tant que directe conséquence de sa prophétie, je suis donc dans la capacité de partager son contenu avec vous. » dit Merlin et sortit une baguette assez étrange de sa poche. Il l'abaissa une fois et une voix rauque résonna dans la pièce.

« _Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né quand meurtle mois de juillet… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un doit mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre… »_

La pièce fut silencieuse pendant un moment, les mots tournant dans leurs têtes. Comment était-ce possible se demanda Severus encore une fois. Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Et que…

« Attendez une minute ! » s'exclama le jeune professeur, faisant sursauter Harry ainsi que – à son éternelle surprise – Merlin. « La prophétie dit que la personne choisie pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait marquée comme son égal. Peu importe comment la cicatrice d'Adrian s'est faite, n'est-il pas celui qui a été marqué ? »

« Très bonne théorie. » offrit Merlin en agitant sa baguette vers Harry, s'arrêtant à la taille du garçon. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit fausse. Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu lever ton tee-shirt ? » Harry regarda le vieux sorcier, perplexe, et se tourna vers Severus interrogateur. Après avoir eu un bref hochement de tête, il leva son tee-shirt légèrement pour découvrir…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ? s'exclama le garçon aux yeux verts, terrifié, en remarquant ce qui semblait être une marque sur sa hanche. Il baissa un peu le haut de son jean et fit face à quelque chose qui semblait être un nœud Celtique. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ne connaissait. C'était noir et ça avait la forme d'une étoile à huit branches, de presque 8cm de haut et peut être 6cm de large.

« C'est la marque mentionnée dans la prophétie. Elle n'a pas été crée _à cause_ de Voldemort mais a été forcée d'pparaître plus tôt que prévu à cause de son attaque, marquant ainsi Harry comme son égal. » éclaira Merlin.

« Mais _qu'est ce _que c'est ? demanda Severus, soucieux. « Ce n'était pas là avant n'est pas Harry ? »

« Non ! » dit le garçon et toucha doucement comme s'il avait peur de finir brûlé. Sa réaction fit rire Merlin.

« Vous pensez que c'est amusant ? » grogna un Severus énervé, jurant que ces sautes d'humeurs rapides et continues oscillant entre peur et de colère allaient l'envoyer directement à St. Mungo.

« Harry me rappelait simplement la réaction d'un autre jeune sorcier lors de la découverte de cette marque. Il venait à peine d'avoir 7 ans lui-même et pensait qu'il avait été maudit et était condamnée à mourir dans la journée. » expliqua le vieil homme gaiement.

« Il y a quelqu'un avec la même marque qu'Harry ? » demanda Severus, soulagé. « Si vous me dites où il est, j'irais et… »

« Pas besoin d'aller trop loin Severus. » le coupa Merlin avec un sourire. « Tu le regardes en ce moment même. » affirma-t-il et il releva sa manche droite. Là, sur son avant bras, se trouvait une marque similaire à celle d'Harry. Elle était noire également et ressemblait à un nœud Celtique mais elle était entourée de petites orbes, à peine plus grandes qu'un demi centimètre, placées entre et au dessus des extrémités du nœud.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? » redemanda Harry, plus calme maintenant qu'il savait que quelqu'un avait la même marque que lui. Severus de son côté – même s'il nierait plus tard qu'il avait ne serait-ce que transpiré – était proche de l'hyperventilation. Harry, son petit garçon innocent, partageait une marque avec _Merlin _?

« On appelle ça un emblème Harry. A mon époque, c'était plus courant d'en trouver parmi les sorciers et sorcières. Quand ils atteignaient un certain âge, ils pratiquaient le sort nécessaire et, s'ils étaient magiquement assez puissants, leur emblème devait apparaître quelque part sur leurs corps. » expliqua Harry. « La partie principale de l'emblème dépend du sorcier et ses capacités sont marqués ici. » dit-il en pointant les runes incrustées dans les lignes du nœud. « Ces runes apparaîtront lorsque tu utiliseras une de tes capacités pour la première fois. Mais tu vois ces cercles entourant l'emblème ? » Harry acquiesça. « Vois-tu Harry, les emblèmes étaient, en plus d'une preuve de la puissance du sorcier, un moyen de marquer ses progrès dans la magie. Chaque fois que tu apprends, c'est-à-dire que tu étudies un domaine de la magie, tu crées la possibilité qu'un de ces cercles apparaissent. Lorsque ta magie juge que tu as atteint un niveau suffisant dans ce domaine, le cercle apparaîtra, te marquant comme un apprenti de ce domaine de la magie. Ce cercle restera noir jusqu'à ce que ta magie juge - encore une fois – que tu peux être considéré comme un Maître du sujet. Quand cela arrive, la couleur du cercle changera selon ce que tu étudies. Prends celui-ci par exemple. » dit Merlin et pointa un cercle vert sombre dans le coin supérieur droit de sa marque. « Ce cercle me désigne Maître de Potions, alors que celui-ci » pointant un cercle bleu foncé « me désigne Maître d'Enchantements. »

« Et j'aurais des cercles comme ça ? » demanda Harry, fasciné

« Oui, _si_ tu t'entraînes. » dit Merlin avec un sourire en voyant Harry regarder son emblème avec un nouvel intérêt. « Tu as réagis bien mieux que moi. Pendant une heure j'étais absolument persuadé que j'allais m'enflammer même après qu'on m'ait dit ce que c'était. » admit le vieux sorcier, faisant glousser Harry.

« Excusez moi, un instant. » déclara Severus avec une voix qu'il essayait de garder calme. « Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez dit que l'emblème n'apparaissait qu'après avoir jeté un sort. Mais dans le cas d'Harry… »

« Dans le cas d'Harry, comme le mien, c'est notre magie elle-même qui a crée l'emblème. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais après bien des années j'en ai conclu que c'était un moyen pour elle de dire : « Ouhou, je suis là ! » déclara Merlin sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est qu'un caprice de votre magie qui l'a faite apparaître ? C'est aléatoire ? » interrogea Severus pas convaincu.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était aléatoire. Je pense que ma magie, tout comme celle d'Harry, suppliait de sortir, de s'étendre, d'être entraînée, et l'emblème est son moyen de nous le faire comprendre. » élabora Merlin. « Pas si dur d'y croire non ? » dit-il en regardant Harry tendrement.

« Alors il y aura vraiment beaucoup de choses à discuter lorsque nous rentrerons. » soupira Severus.

« Quoi ? » questionna Harry en relevant les yeux de son emblème. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Harry. » expliqua Severus avec un sourire triste. « Ne penses tu pas qu'ils, et par ils je parle avant tout de ta famille, aimeraient tout savoir ? » Harry regarda simplement Severus pensif, son expression trop songeuse pour un enfant de sept ans.

« Si jamais on leur dit _réellement_, que vas-t-il se passer à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il très sérieux.

« J'imagine qu'ils commenceront ton entraînement comme ils auraient déjà du le faire. Tu auras même une baguette ! » Il essayait de sonner joyeux mais il mourrait doucement à l'intérieur. L'entraînement d'Harry voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir avant qu'il n'entre à Hogwarts dans quatre ans. Peut être qu'à la place il garderait Adrian, mais il ne préfèrerait pas. Adrian n'était pas Harry, _personne _n'était Harry. Severus se sentit comme s'il perdit sa famille une deuxième fois.

« Donc ils me feront aller chez tous ces experts inutiles et me feront lire des manuels que j'ai déjà fini ? Et que vas arriver à Adrian ? »

« Je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance en quoi ton entraînement va consister. En ce qui concerne Adrian il va probablement échanger de place avec toi. » Cela choqua profondément Harry. Ils feraient vraiment ça ?

« Mais… » il se tourna vers Merlin et demanda « Je suis plus puissant qu'Adrian non ? » Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête avec un sourire, voyant où Harry voulait en venir. Severus fronça les sourcils. Harry n'était pas du genre vantard. « Si je suis plus puissant, Adrian n'aura-t-il pas besoin de _plus_ d'entraînement que moi ? » demanda Harry avec espoir, regardant Severus qui sourit doucement sa surprise passée. « Il deviendra une cible quand il grandira, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, non ? L'entraînement ne l'aidera-t-il pas à survivre ? »

« C'est très noble de ta part Harry, mais tu as besoin de t'entraîner aussi. Tu seras quand même la cible principale quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra que tes parents ne le sache ou pas. » contredit Severus avec un sourire triste.

_« Tu_ peux m'entraîner Sev ! » s'écria Harry.

« Harry je ne pourrais pas… »

« Si tu pourrais ! » insista le garçon avec passion, ses yeux brillants d'une fervente lueur. « J'ai vu les livres qu'ils allaient donner à Adrian pour l'entraînement et tu m'as déjà aidé sur des choses bien plus complexes ! Et tu ne m'emmèneras pas dans le monde entier juste pour voir des experts qui ne nous apprendront rien. Et Adrian peut continuer à s'entraîner et je n'irais pas à aller à toutes les réceptions auxquelles il doit aller avec nos parents ! » Severus sentit l'espoir revenir, peut être qu'il pouvait faire cela. Il était après tout le plus jeune Maître de Potions depuis des siècles et était plutôt doué dans plusieurs autres branches de la magie. Et pour couronner le tout, il était professeur. Il tourna les yeux vers Merlin, demandant son avis. L'homme souriait comme un fou.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! » s'exclama le vieux sorcier faisant sauter Harry dans tout les sens.

« Mais vous avez dit que la magie d'Harry voulait s'étendre et… »

« Et ai-je mentionné que je suis presque entièrement autodidacte ? » demanda Merlin avec un sourire. « Il n'y avait pas d'école de sorcellerie à mon époque, juste plein de livres. Et, si je peux le dire moi-même, je n'ai pas trop mal tourné. »

« Mais cela veut dire que tu ne pourras dire à personne que tu es Celui-qui-a-survécu, Harry. » Severus insista sur ce point pour être sûr que le garçon savait dans quoi il s'engageait.

« Je m'en fiche ! » s'exclama le garçon souriant. « Adrian aura l'entraînement dont il a besoin et on me laissera tranquille et je pourrais m'entraîner comme je l'entends. Allez Severus, s'il te plaît dis oui ! » Et à la vue de ses grands yeux suppliants il ne put rien dire d'autre que oui. Harry sautait dans tous les sens et Severus se rapprocha de Merlin en souriant doucement.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il au célèbre sorcier qui souriait aussi face aux gamineries du petit garçon devant lui.

« Il a le potentiel de devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Severus et pour cela il a besoin de plus qu'un simple entraînement, non pas que tu sois incapable de lui donner cela. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qu'il l'aimera sans conditions et qui le guidera à travers les durs obstacles de la vie. »

« Et vous pensez que c'est moi ? » demanda Severus incertain.

« Je sais que c'est toi Severus. » répondit Merlin mystérieusement

« Vous _savez_ ? »

« Tu te rappelles comment Harry t'as appelé quand tu lui as parlé de la prophétie ? »

« Il m'a appelé 'Papa'. » murmura Severus.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner le contenu exact de la prophétie de ma femme mais je peux t'assurer que tu es supposé aider Harry dans sa vie, et pas parce que la prophétie le dit. » expliqua Merlin. « Tu dois comprendre que les prophéties sont de simples lignes directrices, tu es supposé aider Harry dans sa vie parce que tu es celui qui veut l'aider le plus. Tu es celui qui t'en préoccupe le plus. Pourrais-tu imaginer l'abandonner ? »

« Jamais ! » Severus se jura à partir de ce moment qu'il se tiendrait aux côtés d'Harry peu importe les conditions.

« Sev ! Tu penses que je peux avoir une baguette maintenant ? » demanda soudainement Harry, s'approchant des deux hommes.

« Tu n'as pas de baguette ? » demanda Merlin confus.

« Non monsieur, je n'ai que sept ans. »

« De mon temps on recevait notre première baguette à sept ans. » commenta le vieux sorcier en haussant les épaules.

« C'est trop injuste ! On doit attendre d'avoir _onze_ _ans_ nous ! » se plaignit le garçon, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant rire les deux hommes devant son essai de paraître sévère.

« Cela semble injuste en effet. » Merlin ajouta. « A propos de ta baguette Harry, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait un problème. »

« Quel problème, monsieur ? » demanda Severus confus. A sa surprise, Merlin sortit sa propre baguette. Le jeune comprit pourquoi elle avait semblé étrange à première vue. C'était simplement parce qu'elle _l'était_. La partie principale de la baguette était en bois, comme d'habitude, mais le manche était décoré avec du métal blanc.

« Ce métal est de l'argent et ce n'est pas que de la décoration. » clarifia Merlin. « C'est une baguette personnalisée. Elle a été spécifiquement crée pour répondre à ma magie. Elle a un noyau constitué de plusieurs matériaux dosé différemment de ceux d'une baguette classique pour qu'elle me corresponde mieux. Elle est modelée pour s'adapter parfaitement à mon noyau magique. » Il se tourna vers Severus. « Expliques à ton vendeur de baguette que tu désires une baguette personnalisée et il vous expliquera ce qu'il faudra faire. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait si j'achetais une baguette normale ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Elle fonctionnerait au début puis finirai par imploser. Tu as besoin d'une baguette faite pour toi Harry. Bien que la magie sans baguette soit possible, elle ne peut pas être utilisée pour tout. Ta baguette sera ta plus grande alliée. » Severus allait demander comment une baguette pouvait imploser lorsque la pièce commença à tanguer. « Oh moi. » marmonna Merlin « Le sort doit être en train de se lever. »

« Si nous avons besoin de quelques choses, si nous avons des questions… » commença à demander Severus avant que Merlin ne le stoppe.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous aider. Je vous recontacterais quand l'heure d'apprendre la seconde prophétie sera venue. »

« Mais si nous avons besoin de quelque chose… »

« Crois en Harry, Severus, et crois en toi, vous allez très bien vous en sortir. » le rassura Merlin alors qu'Harry s'agrippait à sa taille pour éviter de tomber quand la pièce tangua à nouveau.

« Comment pouvez vous en être certain ? » demanda Severus, se battant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Si j'ai bien appris une chose, une seule chose dans ma vie, ce serait de croire en ma femme. » déclara Merlin en souriant. Severus n'était pas convaincu.

« J'ai compris que la seconde prophétie parlait d'Harry, mais êtes vous sûr qu'il s'agit de moi aussi ? »

« Si tu veux en être sûr Severus, la seconde prophétie dit, en plus d'autres indications sur l'homme qui est supposé enseigner à Harry, qui est supposé le guider : _Le père du fils qui n'est pas le fils, père de cœur et d'âme, lié par tout sauf le sang_. Maintenant dis-moi Severus, qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? Je peux le sentir entre vous deux, le lien magique de la famille. Crois en toi et en Harry, Severus. »

Et sur ces mots, Severus se réveilla sur le sol de son bureau, Harry allongé à ses côtés. Il se mit debout et alla gentiment secouer Harry. Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux légèrement avant de les refermer avec un soupir.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-il quand Severus le pris dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est que moi Harry. » offrit le Maître de Potions, ne sachant toujours pas quelle était la bonne réaction à avoir face à cette déclaration.

« Je sais. » répondit le garçon. Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée pour le ramener chez lui. Demain ils allaient devoir aller à Diagon Alley mais pour l'instant, Harry devait se reposer et il commençait à avoir la migraine également. En jetant un coup d'œil au portrait désormais vide, Severus s'avança dans les flammes vertes, son cerveau planifiant déjà le programme d'études qui intéresserait Harry le plus.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, ça avance doucement ! _

_A la prochaine ;)_


	8. What's In a Wand

**Chapitre 8**

**Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans une baguette**

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Coucou, me revoilà ! J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite mais comme je vous l'avais dit, pas mal de travail cette semaine ^^ je ne garantis pas non plus pour la semaine prochaine puisque je dois faire pleins de trucs encore donc je ferai de mon mieux !  
_

_Merci encore à vous tous, de suivre cette fiction et, pour ceux qui le font, de la commenter, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, il faut que les éléments se mettent en place doucement. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Je sais. » répondit le garçon. Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée pour le ramener chez lui. Demain ils allaient devoir aller à Diagon Alley mais pour l'instant, Harry devait se reposer et il commençait à avoir la migraine également. En jetant un coup d'œil au portrait désormais vide, Severus s'avança dans les flammes vertes, son cerveau planifiant déjà le programme d'études qui intéresserait Harry le plus._

Le jour suivant se leva comme tous les jours. Severus essaya d'ignorer les premiers rayons du soleil venant de la fenêtre. Il était peut être un professeur maintenant, mais c'était Août bordel ! Avec un grognement, il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, décidant de dormir au moins une heure de plus. Il avait fait le rêve le plus incroyable cette nuit, impliquant Merlin, Harry et lui-même en train d'avoir une conversation sur Harry qui serait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu dans une bibliothèque qu'il avait crée dans son esprit. Tout cela bien sûr après que Merlin ait jeté un sort sur Harry et lui depuis le portrait vide de son bureau. Il grogna à son imagination, avec un rêve comme cela, pas étonnant qu'il ait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui soit passé dessus.

Mais par contre, dans son rêve, Harry l'avait appelé Papa, quelque chose qui, pour Severus, valait toutes les migraines du monde. Bien sûr, cela ne fit que soutenir le fait qu'il devrait plus dormir et moins rêver mais…

« Sev, Sev, Sev ! » Une petite chose hyperactive commença à bondir sur son lit avec joie, le faisant presque avoir une crise cardiaque. « Réveilles toi Sev ! » Cette chose – qui après inspection derrière ses paupières lourdes s'avérait être Harry – continuait de rebondir sur le lit, se rapprochait de plus en plus et le suppliait de se réveiller.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! » grogna Severus en enfouissant encore une fois sa tête sous l'oreiller, il s'était débrouillé pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil et il n'était encore que 6h20. « Le _soleil_ n'est pas totalement levé encore ! Aie un peu de pitié gamin ! »

« Mais Merlin a dit que je devais avoir ma baguette et tu as promis qu'on irais aujourd'hui ! Allez Sev ! T'as promis ! » Merlin avait dit quoi ? Comment Harry pouvait être au courant de son rêve ? Par l'or des Gobelins ! Severus se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses cheveux dans un désordre pas possible. Y avait-il une chance que ce soit réel, se demanda-t-il en dirigeant ses yeux vers Harry.

« Ta baguette ? » demanda Severus, essayant de confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Oui ! Tu as dit qu'on pouvait y aller aujourd'hui ! Oh, tu as toujours mal à la tête ? Désolé d'avoir rebondi sur le lit. Tu veux que je t'amène du thé ? » Assaillit Harry, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre ses questions. Cela fit sourire Severus doucement malgré lui.

« Je te l'ai promis ou pas ? » demanda Severus en se frottant les yeux. Une dernière vérification ne pouvait pas faire de mal… « Et comment vas ta marque aujourd'hui ? » interrogea-t-il, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'Harry le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Pareil qu'hier ! Regarde ! » Déclara-t-il et il pointa du doigt la partie du symbole au dessus de son jean. Elle était là indéniablement, exactement comme Severus s'en rappelait de son rêve, ou, visiblement, des évènements de la veille.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, on va y aller. » Il décida de se résigner à son destin. Donc, il avait rencontré Merlin la veille et avait découvert qu'il faisait partie d'une prophétie, de même qu'Harry, qui était en fait celui qui devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour de bon. Maintenant il devait aussi l'entraîner en secret puisque les Potter ainsi que le reste de la communauté magique – et le monde entier – pensaient que son frère était le véritable Elu. Et il avait accepté tout ça parce que ?

Parce qu'Harry lui avait donné _le _regard, qu'il lui lançait en ce moment même. Oh, et parce que, apparemment, Merlin ainsi qu'une ancienne prophétie faite par Morgana Le Fay - rien que ça - qui était – surprise – également la femme de Merlin pensaient que c'était une idée géniale. Sa vie était devenue bien plus compliquée depuis qu'Harry y avait fait son apparition. Et il ne voudrait changer ça pour rien au monde.

« Viens, on va être en retard ! » s'exclama le garçon qui sauta hors du lit pour se ruer vers les escaliers.

« Doucement Harry ! Premièrement, c'est dangereux de courir dans les escaliers et deuxièmement, les boutiques de Diagon Alley n'ouvrent qu'à 7h. Nous avons exactement, » il se tourna encore une fois vers son réveil « 35 minutes avant l'heure. »

« Oh d'accord. » dit Harry, pensif. « Je vais faire le petit déjeuner ! » s'écria-t-il et descendit les escaliers en sautant quelques marches. Il vaudrait mieux descendre l'aider, songea Severus en prenant une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. Harry était déjà habillé quand il était venu le réveiller, réalisa-t-il et il se demanda à quelle heure il s'était levé. Secouant la tête avec amusement, il descendit les escaliers à son tour puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva le jeune sorcier en train de verser prudemment du thé dans deux tasses qu'il avait posées sur la table. Souriant à cette vue, il s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant à la vue des toasts qu'Harry avait posés sur le comptoir de cuisine. « Depuis combien de temps tu es levé ? »

« Depuis 5h, je ne pouvais pas dormir ! » s'écria-t-il avec excitation avant de boire son lait à grande gorgées.

« Ralentis Harry ! Tu ne pourras pas avoir de baguette si tu te noies dans ton lait ! » le réprimanda gentiment Severus et Harry rougissant un peu.

« C'est compréhensible. » dit le jeune professeur en souriant. « Mais on doit d'abord mettre quelques choses au clair si on va vraiment faire tout cela. » Harry hocha la tête. « Premièrement, ta baguette sera avec moi quand tu seras au manoir Potter, là-bas, tu pourras étudier la théorie qui t'aidera beaucoup pour la pratique. » Harry acquiesça. « Deuxièmement, tu ne parleras de ça à personne. Si tu veux que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont, ton entraînement doit rester secret. » Severus examina le garçon avec attention. « Si tu veux le dire à tes parents à n'importe quel moment, je ne te jugerais pas et je n'essaierai pas de t'en empêcher, mais, une fois fait, ce sera définitif ok ? »

« Je ne le dirais pas Sev'. » affirma Harry résolument. « C'est moi qui ai demandé que tu m'entraînes non ? » Severus sourit et continua.

« Troisièmement, tu vas devoir travailler dur. Je ne doute pas que tu le feras, mais il fallait que je le dise. » ajouta le maître de potions ayant remarqué qu'Harry allait protester. « Et, dernièrement, ne parlons pas de notre rencontre avec Merlin hors de ces murs. » déclara Severus sarcastiquement. « Il serait difficile de t'entraîner entre les murs de la section psychologie de St Mungo. » Harry rigola mais continua d'acquiescer.

« Maintenant, on peut y aller ? » demanda Harry, incapable de retenir son enthousiasme une minute de plus. Il était pratiquement en train de rebondir sur sa chaise et Severus eut pitié de lui.

« Va donc prendre ton manteau. » lui dit-il en guise de réponse. Harry gloussa avant de lui faire un petit câlin et courut prendre son manteau. Le gamin avait du potentiel, Severus l'avait toujours su et qu'un sorcier comme Merlin le reconnaisse ajoutait des preuves à ce fait. Severus ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Harry évoluer avec les années. Et, tandis que le jeune garçon revint dans la pièce rayonnant de joie, il se répéta la promesse qu'il avait faite silencieusement la veille. Il serait là pour Harry et il se ferait un devoir qu'Harry, peu importe les prophéties et le destin, aimerait sa vie, qu'Harry aurait une enfance qu'il pourrait chérir et s'en souvenir avec plaisir lorsqu'il serait plus âgé et surtout qu'il ne passerait pas cette enfance livré à lui-même, à s'entraîner seul. Vaincre tous les Seigneur Noirs du monde ne pourrait jamais rattraper ce genre de désastre.

« Prêt Sev' ! » s'exclama Harry en agrippant le jeune homme par le bras pour le diriger vers la cheminée réparée. Severus se félicita d'avoir eu assez de jugeote pour lancer les sorts nécessaires sans pour autant causer plus de dommages au mur. Ils prirent la poudre Cheminette jusqu'au Leaky Cauldron et de là, ils marchèrent droit vers Diagon Alley ne s'arrêtant pas pour parler avec qui que ce soit, non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci.

« Premier arrêt, Gringotts et de là bas on ira chercher ta baguette. » dit Severus au petit garçon qui sautillait à côté de lui, qui se figea d'un coup. « Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est que… Sev, je n'ai pas d'argent et… » Severus commença à rigoler devant l'inquiétude du garçon.

« Harry, je suis responsable de ton entraînement, donc il me semble que c'est mon boulot de te fournir l'équipement nécessaire, que ce soit une baguette ou autre chose. » assura Severus à Harry, avant de recommencer à marcher. « En plus bonhomme, je t'ai parlé de la famille de ma mère et de l'argent que j'ai hérité d'elle. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je l'utilise pour de bonnes choses. » Son sourire sembla rassurer le garçon suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de protester. En parlant de l'héritage de sa mère… Harry allait avoir besoin d'espace pour s'entraîner et sa maison à Spinner's End n'offrait pas ce genre de luxe. Peut-être qu'il était temps de… Mais il y penserait plus tard, décida-t-il, quand ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment qu'était la banque magique. Après un voyage rapide dans le wagon qu'Harry – ainsi que Severus mais cela le répugnait de l'avouer – apprécia, ils entrèrent dans le coffre où Harry ne fit qu'observer les piles d'or avec admiration pendant que Severus rassemblait assez d'argent pour la journée.

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que les deux sorciers se trouvèrent devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Severus se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait vu ce bâtiment, sa mère était morte l'année précédente et son père l'avait laissé y aller tout seul. Il prit la main de l'enfant apeuré et il le fit passer la porte, se jurant qu'il n'aurait jamais à vivre une expérience du genre.

« M. Snape ! Ou Professeur désormais c'est bien cela ? » demanda un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus les plus intenses qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. « Et le jeune Harry Potter ! Plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, mais bon, ton frère était là il y a quelques jours lui-même. Il a choisi une baguette en ébène, avec un ventricule de dragon, souple et idéale pour la métamorphose, tout comme votre père ! J'ai dit 'il a choisi' mais en réalité, c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier, M. Potter. » Harry devenait de plus en plus agité tout au long du discours de M. Ollivander et Severus, comprenant la peur du garçon, interrompit le fabriquant de baguette dans son monologue.

« Nous aimerions acheter une baguette pour Harry, M. Ollivander. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Dites-moi M. Potter, quelle est la main pour ta baguette ? » Harry regarda Severus, confus.

« Ta main dominante Harry. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Oh, je suis droitier Monsieur. » dit Harry, surpris puis il suivit les instructions de M. Ollivander lorsqu'un un mètre en argent flotta autour de lui, prenant des mesures de son bras, sa main et sa paume.

« Je vois ! » s'exclama Ollivander en se frappant les mains. « Je reviens rapidement avec… »

« Attendez une seconde, M. Ollivander ! » l'arrêta Severus avant qu'il n'aille dans les rayons pour lui trouver une baguette.

« Oui, M. Snape ? » demanda l'artisan, surpris.

« Harry va avoir besoin d'une baguette faite sur mesure. » Les sourcils d'Ollivander disparurent sous ses cheveux.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous voudriez une baguette personnalisée M. Snape mais laissez moi vous assurer qu'à part les rumeurs qui courent sur ce genre de baguette, peu de personnes peuvent les utiliser ! » déclara Ollivander, prenant une des boîtes derrière le comptoir. « Il est très rare de faire ce genre de baguette et croyez moi quand je vous dis que, la magie de la plupart des sorciers, presque tout ceux que j'ai rencontré, s'adapte parfaitement avec le cœur de leur baguette. »

« Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de vous dire comment faire votre travail, je ne fais qu'affirmer que… »

« Essayez cette baguette M. Potter, bois de chêne avec pour cœur du crin de licorne. Agitez-la un peu. » expliqua le fabriquant de baguette, ignorant totalement Severus. Le jeune professeur se retint de lancer une remarque cinglante et préféra se taire pour avoir le bonheur de lui dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit » plus tard. Il fit un signe à Harry, qui le regardait pour son aide, avec un sourire en coin. Harry examina prudemment la baguette dans la boîte en face de lui. Agitez un peu, avait dit M. Ollivander… Mais peut-être… Il prit la baguette dans sa main délicatement et l'agita comme il avait vu Severus le faire, un nombre incalculable de fois.

« _Lumos_. » Il vit avec stupeur une lumière brillante se former au bout de la baguette, devenant de plus en plus éclatante pendant quelques secondes, avant que la baguette ne se brise en morceaux dans ses mains. Ollivander le regarda avec de grands yeux pendant que Severus ricanait. Alors c'était _ça_ qu'il se passe lorsqu'une baguette implosait.

« Comme je vous le disais M. Ollivander, Harry va avoir besoin d'une baguette personnalisée. » affirma-t-il calmement en s'approchant du garçon pour vérifier qu'aucun morceaux ne l'avait blessé.

« Je suis désolé M. Ollivander. » murmura Harry, ses yeux verts écarquillés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant. » dit Ollivander, encore sous le choc. « Suivez-moi, M. Potter, M. Snape. » Et il prit une clé doré de son bureau, guidant les sorciers vers l'atelier de son magasin, fermé à clé. « Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de baguette sur mesures. » expliqua-t-il durant leur marche, l'atelier était une grande pièce remplie de plusieurs types de bois à baguettes, et de cœur, des ingrédients dans des boîtes. L'odeur du bois et de la cire embaumait l'endroit.

« De quoi est constitué une baguette personnalisée exactement M. Ollivander ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

« L'idée générale d'une baguette personnalisée est qu'on va rassembler plusieurs ingrédients de noyau pour former un cœur unique qui s'adapte parfaitement à la signature magique du propriétaire. » expliqua le vieux fabriquant de baguettes. « Selon des études d'arithmancie il existe 3 types de cœur assemblés : un cœur à trois, cinq ou sept parties. A en juger par la violente réaction qu'a causé M. Potter en essayant la baguette, je pense qu'un cœur à 7 parties serait le plus à même de réguler sa magie et de s'adapter à sa signature magique. » Harry fixait les deux hommes dans l'attente. Severus hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

« Et comment ça va marcher ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de comprendre comment la baguette d'Harry allait fonctionner.

« Il y aura un ingrédient pour le cœur, la partie centrale si vous voulez, qui représente le mieux les critères de base de la magie du porteur. Puis, trois ingrédients de soutien pour saisir les variations de sa magie seront ajoutés, suivis de trois ingrédients liants qui équilibrent les effets du cœur. Puis le bois pour la baguette est choisi, ainsi que le métal qui va recouvrir la poignée et guider le flux magique. Je crois que c'est tout. » dit Ollivander, faisant signe à Harry de s'avancer. Le garçon suivit les instructions.

« Est qu'est ce que vas devoir faire Harry ? » demanda Severus pour finir. Ollivander se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait confus et légèrement apeuré.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur M. Potter. Fermez les yeux pour un moment. » dit Ollivander, faisant se tourner Harry vers Severus pour son accord.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, fais ce que M. Ollivander dit. » Harry soupira et hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux.

« Maintenant, inspirez et expirez doucement. Inspirez, expirez. Essayez de ne penser à rien, concentrez vous uniquement sur votre respiration. » Harry se sentit un peu stupide, debout à ne rien faire, mais continua de respirer profondément comme il devait le faire. Au final, lorsqu'il fut totalement relaxé, il commença à sentir un léger vrombissement autour de lui, comme si plusieurs parties de la pièce vibraient doucement.

« C'est quoi ces vibrations ? » demanda Harry, n'ouvrant pas les yeux.

« Votre baguette M. Potter. » répondit Ollivander mystérieusement. « Maintenant, ouvrez les yeux doucement et concentrez vous sur ce son. » Harry ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et essaya de voir d'où venait le son, il semblait être partout. « Suivez ce son M. Potter et rapportez moi les objets qui le produisent. » Harry déambula dans la pièce, hésitant. Le bruit le plus intense venait d'une boîte dans un coin assez éloigné de la pièce… Il se dirigea vers elle doucement et fouilla un peu avant de tomber sur une plume dorée qui semblait émettre de la chaleur. Il l'attrapa et, au moment même où il la toucha, cette chaleur se diffusa dans son corps et le bourdonnement s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers le fabricant de baguette, confus. « Apportez la plume ici M. Potter et continuez. »

« Ok… » acquiesça Harry et il laissa la plume sur la table qu'Ollivander lui avait désigné puis se déplaça dans la pièce, suivant le bourdonnement. Six ingrédients de plus étaient rassemblés sur la table avant qu'une sorte de chuchotement n'attire l'attention d'Harry. C'était différent des autres composants, plus doux en quelque sorte et il en entendait encore deux. Le premier appartenait à une branche marron foncé et le deuxième venait d'un assortiment de boîtes sur une étagère au fond de la pièce. Il dut monter sur une chaise et bouger quelques boîtes pour localiser la source du bruit. C'était une petite boîte en bois qu'il ouvrit, pour ne trouver qu'un grand morceau de métal rutilant. « C'est violet. » déclara Harry, confus en touchant le métal dans la boîte.

« Donc, tout est là ? » demanda Severus en regardant attentivement l'assortiment d'objets alors qu'Harry s'approchait avec le métal.

« Tout est bien là. Et c'est une plutôt belle collection à vrai dire. » dit Ollivander, prenant une plume de phœnix rouge entre ses doigts. « Intéressant. Très intéressant. » dit-il en observant la plume.

« Excusez moi monsieur, mais qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est étrange que cette plume soit destinée à être dans votre baguette puisqu'une autre plume donnée par le même phœnix fait partie du cœur de la baguette qui a donné à votre frère sa si célèbre cicatrice. » dit Ollivander. Severus se rapprocha d'Harry qui était tétanisé et posa sa main sur son épaule. Est-ce qu'Ollivander avait vraiment besoin d'intimider son pauvre garçon encore plus ?

« J'apprécierai que vous nous disiez ce que sont les autres ingrédients de la baguette. » demanda-t-il, essayent de changer de sujet.

« Bien sûr ! Comme je le disais, c'est une belle collection d'ingrédients, très intéressante ! » s'exclama Ollivander. « Le noyau principal que vous avez choisi est une plume de phœnix doré, un oiseau très rare, même parmi les phœnix. Ensuite, pour le soutien vous avez encore une plume de phœnix – un tempérament de feu à ce que je vois -, un ventricule de Magyar à Pointes et… Oh mon dieu, un ventricule de Nundu. »

« De Nundu ? » demanda Severus, l'image d'un immense léopard mortel, originaire d'Afrique, apparaissant dans son esprit.

« Plutôt intéressant non ? » demanda Ollivander regardant Harry qui était émerveillé devant ce qui allait constituer sa baguette. « Et pour les lier tous ensemble vous avez choisi un crin de Licorne ainsi qu'un crin de Sombral – assez opposés – et ce crin doré vient d'un Re'em. »

« C'est pas une sorte de bœuf un Re'em ? » demanda Harry très surpris.

« On pourrait dire ça Harry. » murmura Severus en pensant au légendes qu'il avait entendu sur ces créatures au magnifique pelage doré.

« Le bois que vous avez choisi s'appelle Lignum Vitae. C'est le bois le plus dur qui existe, si bien que de nombreuses personnes l'appellent le bois d'acier. Si vous croyez aux contes de fées, il est dit que la baguette de Merlin était faite du même bois, mais ce ne sont que des spéculations bien sûr. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus avec humour faisant rougir Harry.

« Et le métal pour finir est appelé Hepatizon. Il n'est plus fait que par les Gobelins désormais, mais il est originaire de la Grèce Antique, il était autrefois appelé le Bronze Corinthien. » dit Ollivander en le fixant pensivement.

« Et quand est ce que la baguette sera prête ? » demanda Severus, sentant qu'Harry devenait nerveux sous le regard perçant de l'artisan.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail durant cette période de l'année, donc si vous passez cet après-midi vers quatre heures, elle devrait être prête. » dit Ollivander, en guidant les deux sorciers vers la sortie, désireux de commencer au plus vite.

« Je peux faire confiance en votre discrétion bien sûr. » ajouta Severus sombrement, faisant ressortir une part de lui qui faisait trembler les Death Eaters à la mention même de son nom. Le fabricant acquiesça vigoureusement.

« C'est un plaisir de pouvoir créer une telle baguette et probablement quelque chose qu'on ne fait qu'une fois dans as vie. Vous pouvez être sûr que je ne parlerai de ça à personne. » Acceptant sa parole, Severus lui souhaita une bonne journée et mena Harry vers la rue principale. Il garderait tout de même un œil sur Ollivander, le vieil homme était en général assez désintéressé de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde extérieur et bien trop dévoué à son travail pour ne serait-ce que songer à mentionner la baguette mais s'il venait à parler… et bien, pensa Severus, des accidents arrivent tous les jours. Il sourit à Harry qui regardait encore la porte du magasin désormais fermé par-dessus son épaule.

« C'était… intéressant. » commenta le petit garçon aux yeux verts, encore un peu désorienté faisant rire Severus. Il était extrêmement fier de son garçon qui avait très bien réagi face au fabricant de baguette qui était – admettons-le – légèrement flippant.

« Ta baguette sera géniale Harry. » dit Severus, faisant rayonner le visage du garçon de bonheur. « Bon, ce n'est pas très intelligent de rentrer à la maison pour revenir ici cet après-midi. » offrit le maître de Potions, prétendant ne pas remarquer l'immense sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage d'Harry. « Je te propose qu'on passe notre journée ici et… »

« Merci Sev' ! » dit Harry en rigolant, serrant Severus dans ses bras. « On peut aller à Flourish &amp; Blotts aussi ? Oh, et au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ? » babilla Harry joyeusement à côté de Severus. Ce dernier rit à ces idioties et hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé à se balader dans Diagon Alley. Ca n'était peut-être jamais arrivé.

Après un long arrêt à Flourish &amp; Blotts et une douzaine d'achats plus tard, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch où Harry expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur le sport, combien il aimerait apprendre à voler sur un balai ou aller à un match de Quidditch, comme le faisaient son père et Adrian tout le temps. Severus avoua à contrecœur qu'il aimait ce sport, du moins il l'avait aimé, avant que James Potter ne ruine tout durant sa quatrième année. Il raconta à Harry comment James et Sirius avaient essayé de piéger l'équipe Slytherin et avaient fini en retenue, faisant éclater Harry de rire. Ils mangèrent au Leaky Couldron et quand il fut l'heure, ils retournèrent chez Ollivander pour la baguette d'Harry.

« Bienvenue encore ! » les salua le vieil homme joyeusement. « M. Potter, je suis fier de vous présenter votre baguette. » Ollivander ouvrit une longue boîte à baguette noire et retira le tissu protecteur, faisant apparaître la baguette. Elle était splendide aux yeux d'Harry. La couleur sombre du bois était mise en valeur grâce à l'Hepatizon qui luisait doucement et formait des motifs délicats sur la poignée. Harry prit la baguette doucement dans sa main et la serra avec joie lorsqu'une chaleur familière s'instaura dans son corps. « Une association parfaite ! » s'exclama Ollivander.

« Que fait le métal ? » demanda Severus en remarquant quelque chose sur la baguette. C'était comme si le métal se déplaçait et s'étendait sur la base de la baguette, creusant légèrement le bois, pour créer un motif qui ressemblait beaucoup à…

« Est-ce que c'est un Nœud Celtique ? » demanda Ollivander intéressé. « C'est habituel pour une baguette telle que la votre de créer un symbole sur sa base. On pourrait dire que c'est le moyen pour la baguette de s'identifier, de se nommer en quelque sorte. » expliqua l'artisan. « Est-ce que ce symbole veut dire quoi que ce soit pour vous M. Potter ? » Harry hocha simplement la tête en contemplant l'étoile familière désormais gravée dans sa baguette. C'est parti, pensa simplement Severus, partageant un regard et un sourire avec Harry. Tant de choses à faire et, pour une fois, plein de temps pour les accomplir. Severus commença à planifier le programme des jours qui suivraient.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette semaine ! Comme d'habitude, oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ^^_


	9. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Chapitre 9 **

**La Maison c'est là où bat le cœur**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?  
_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous pourrez reviewer ! Et comme d'habitude, je vais essayer de me bouger un peu pour poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine :) _

_Voilà ! Enjoy !_

* * *

_Harry hocha simplement la tête en contemplant l'étoile familière désormais gravée dans sa baguette. C'est parti, pensa simplement Severus, partageant un regard et un sourire avec Harry. Tant de choses à faire et, pour une fois, plein de temps pour les accomplir. Severus commença à planifier le programme des jours qui suivraient._

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry avait reçu sa baguette, et depuis, les jours à Spinner's End suivaient un rythme soutenu : se lever, prendre le petit déjeuner, s'entraîner, déjeuner, s'entraîner, s'arrêter pour manger, dormir. Un programme qui pourrait peut être paraître extrêmement ennuyeux et répétitif pour une autre personne, mais Harry était plus heureux que jamais : à chaque fois qu'il essayait un nouveau sort, il pouvait sentir sa magie vibrer en lui, et en plus, il avait enfin l'entraînement qu'il avait supplié d'avoir. Et pendant que le jeune sorcier se concentrait sur ses études, Severus était embêté par une affaire assez importante. Une affaire plutôt importante occupait l'esprit de Severus.

Il était de nouveau assis sur son fauteuil préféré, surveillant Harry qui brassait lui-même une potion de Ratatinage. C'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait de brasser une potion tout seul et Severus était fier de voir que tout le travail qu'ils avaient fait les années précédentes était payant. Tous ces essais jusqu'ici étaient couronnés de succès – pas encore parfait mais bien mieux que la plupart de ses élèves de 1ère année – et Severus était encore plus fier des progrès d'Harry que de n'importe lesquels de ses étudiants. Mais voilà, pensa-t-il, il n'aimait aucun de ses étudiants comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. Et cela le ramena à son débat intérieur.

Harry allait avoir besoin d'un endroit pour entraîner sa magie de manière réelle. Pour l'instant le problème n'était pas si flagrant parce qu'il lui apprenait encore des sorts assez simples tel que _Lumos_ – pour lequel il avait déjà montré un certain potentiel – et _ Alohomora_, pour qu'il puisse se faire une idée de la sensation que lui procurerait sa magie lorsqu'ils passeraient à des sorts plus avancés. Mais plus tard, même avec les sorts de défense les plus simples, ils allaient avoir besoin d'espace ce que n'offrait absolument pas sa maison à Spinner's End. Il y avait toujours l'alternative…

« Et une fois vers la gauche… » Harry marmonnait en remuant sa potion, souriant de satisfaction lorsqu'elle prit la couleur rose pâle désirée. Severus retint son rire pour ne pas interrompre la concentration du garçon. Le jeune sorcier faisait du très bon travail et il avait les moyens de l'aider à s'améliorer encore plus, comment pourrait-il être assez égoïste pour ne pas le faire ?

Parce qu'il y _avait_ un endroit où il pourrait entraîner Harry avec suffisamment de confort mais… Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la propriété de la famille de sa mère depuis que son oncle était mort. Et même à ce moment, il n'avait fait que survoler le domaine pour récupérer ce qui semblait être un tableau vide – et rappelez vous ce qu'il s'était passé avec celui là – avant d'avoir donné quelques ordres rapides aux elfes de maison et fuit le domaine aussi vite que possible. Il était dans une mauvaise passe à l'époque et se trouver dans la maison de sa mère s'était révélé douloureux.

Et honnêtement, pensa Severus en ouvrant les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Harry et sa potion désormais verte, cela faisait encore mal. Les Princes étaient censés être sa famille et sa seule connexion avec le monde magique après la mort de sa mère. Mais au lieu de s'occuper de lui, ils avaient agi selon leurs préjugés de Sangs Purs et l'avaient complètement rejeté durant toute son enfance. Ca avait été la seule fois en une décennie qu'il avait posé le pied dans la propriété des Prince lors de la mort de son oncle et il avait passé les cinq années suivantes à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais maintenant…

« Sev, regarde ! » s'écria Harry en pointant sa potion verte bouillonnante. « Je crois qu'elle est prête ! » Il souriait de joie, ses cheveux noirs encore plus en désordre que d'habitude à cause des fumées mais ses yeux verts pétillaient. Aucun intérêt à regretter le passé, pensa Severus, l'expression de pure joie d'Harry lui enlevant toutes ses sombres pensées.

« Elle est prête en effet. » confirma Severus en remuant doucement la potion avant de la mettre dans une fiole qu'il étiqueta, pour la ranger dans le placard où il avait décidé de garder toutes les potions d'Harry. « Bien joué Harry ! Tu sembles avoir pris le coup de main ! » commenta le maître de potions, dont le compliment fit s'illuminer le visage d'Harry.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux. Il frotta inconsciemment l'endroit près de son nombril, où se trouvait le haut de son emblème.

« Oui, vraiment. Tu as juste besoin de pratique mais le talent est déjà là. » ajouta-t-il en observant les mouvements d'Harry. « Ton emblème te fait mal Harry ? » s'inquiéta le maître de potions.

« Non. » répondit Harry en remarquant ce qu'il faisant. « Ca chauffait il y a quelques secondes, mais à part ça… »

« Regardons ça. » offrit Severus, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude dans sa voix. Il devrait trouver un livre sur cet emblème et rapidement. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas savoir à quoi il avait affaire. Harry acquiesça et leva son T-shirt doucement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Regarde ! » s'exclama le garçon avec enthousiasme. Là, sur le côté droit de sa marque, se trouvait un petit symbole runique dans un cercle.

« Je vois. » dit Severus avec un sourire en coin en comprenant ce que voulait dire la rune.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est Sev' ? »

« Ta magie semble avoir constaté tes efforts tout comme moi. Ce symbole te marque comme un apprenti en Potions. » expliqua le professeur son sourire accroché aux lèvres. « Ton parrain ferait une attaque s'il jamais il savait que ton premier apprentissage s'avère être les potions. »

« Apprentissage ? » demanda Harry avec de grands yeux, fixant la petite marque, ajoutée d'elle-même à son emblème. « Je suis un apprenti en Potions maintenant ? » Il sautillait sur place.

« Oui, et comme je te l'ai dit, tu dois t'entraîner pour t'améliorer, c'est plutôt officiel maintenant après tout. » confirma Severus avec un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry, ignorant le grognement « _Pas mes cheveux ! »_ du garçon. « Et, en parlent d'entraînement, » dit Severus, déterminé, ce dernier changement ayant consolidé sa décision. « Je vais devoir m'absenter un ou deux jours pour arranger un… disons un meilleur environnement pour ton futur entraînement. Je te fais confiance pour continuer à étudier pendant mon absence. Je vérifierai tes progrès tous les soirs. » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Un meilleur environnement ? » questionna Harry curieusement. « Où ça ? »

« C'est une surprise Harry. » répondit Severus, prenant un air supérieur. « Tu devrais le voir bientôt. »

« Je vais l'aimer ? » demanda le garçon malicieusement.

« Tu vas l'_adorer_, sale gosse ! » s'exclama le maître de potions affectueusement, ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux d'Harry, causant une autre plainte à peine convaincante. Fidèle à sa parole, Severus partit tôt pour rendre visite au notaire et inspecter le domaine, voulant être sûr qu'elle serait prête à accueillir Harry. Il fit même quelques modifications lui-même après avoir regardé la bibliothèque- très fournie, grâce aux efforts collectifs de ses ancêtres au long des années –, pour former une pièce avec un décor assez familier datant de quelques jours, à savoir son esprit. Cela boosterait Harry, il en était certain.

Les elfes de maison étaient absolument ravis du déménagement imminent et Severus lui-même sentit qu'il pourrait enfin tourner la page en quittant Spinner's End. C'était la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi et la plupart de ses souvenirs de cet endroit étaient douloureux. Le domaine des Prince par contre, même s'il lui rappelait la douleur du rejet de la famille de sa mère, lui offrait un nouveau départ, une chance de créer de nouveaux souvenirs pour lui et le garçon qu'il avait fini par aimer comme son fils. Peut-être cela allait se passer au mieux. Pour Harry et pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose, pensa le maître de potions en rentrant à Spinner's End le soir du deuxième jour, il fallait le dire au garçon.

« Harry ? » Demanda Severus, le troisième matin depuis sa déclaration de vouloir trouver un endroit pour s'entraîner.

« Oui, Sev' ? » Répondit le garçon par-dessus ses pancakes.

« Tu te rappelles de l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé, celui que je devais trouver pour ton entraînement ? » Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il dans l'expectative, les pancakes déjà presque oubliés.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Et j'envisage, non je planifie en fait, de vivre là-bas de manière permanente. » Proposa Severus avec un sourire. « Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

« Si je suis d'accord ? » Demanda Harry, confus. « Sev' c'est ta maison ! » S'exclama le garçon.

« C'est également la tienne, tu passeras plus de temps là-bas qu'au manoir Potter, Harry. Et, en plus, ton opinion a de l'importance pour moi. » Affirme Severus honnêtement. Il fut pris dans une étreinte si serrée, qu'il en tomba presque de sa chaise.

« Je t'aime, papa. » Chuchota Harry, d'une petite voix, faisant accélérer le cœur de Severus. Son titre honorifique sonnait mieux à chaque fois.

« Je t'aime aussi, fiston, c'est pourquoi je te le demande. » Comme il aimait appeler le garçon comme ça, pensa Severus.

« Donc, où est cet endroit ? » Demanda Harry après un instant.

« C'est à quelques kilomètres au nord d'Hogwarts, assez proche des Highlands. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est la maison des ancêtres de ma mère. »

« Tu veux y retourner ? » Demanda doucement Harry, montrant une maturité bien supérieure à son âge. Severus sourit légèrement à son inquiétude.

« Ça me fera du bien, je pense. Et cela va t'aider pour ton entraînement. » le rassura Severus.

« Alors, quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ? »

« Impatient, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus rit à l'étincelle dans les yeux verts d'Harry. « J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait transplaner là-bas après le petit déjeuner. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? » S'exclama Harry et se leva pour aller chercher son manteau de voyage. Severus rit encore une fois et attrapa le garçon par le col de son T-shirt.

« J'ai dit_ après_ le petit déjeuner, Harry. » Dit-il en pointant ses pancakes encore intacts. Harry se jeta sur son petit-déjeuner avec un enthousiasme renouvelé, engouffrant les pancakes en quelques minutes seulement.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, après avoir fini son lait.

« Puisque tu as réussi à ne pas t'étouffer avec ton petit-déjeuner, je pense que oui. » Harry s'élança hors de la pièce, revenant plus vite que ce que Severus pensait être possible. En quelques secondes Harry avait saisi la main de Severus et ils transplanèrent dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de forêt. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la légère fraîcheur de l'air, il faisait définitivement plus froid que ce dont il avait l'habitude pendant l'été, même au manoir Potter qui était aussi dans le Nord. Le garçon regarda de chaque côté, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était des arbres à gauche et à droite de ce qui semblait être une route privée.

« Sev, je ne vois pas… »

« Retourne-toi Harry. » Dit-il avec amusement. Harry obéit et se figea sur place, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, éberlué.

« Euh… Sev ? » Ses grands yeux verts émerveillés continuaient de fixer le bâtiment éloigné, même s'il s'adressait au maître de potions. « Est-ce que c'est là qu'on va vivre à partir d'aujourd'hui ? » La voix du garçon monta vers les aigus, faisant rire Severus et lui faisant sentir pour la première fois cette chaleur d'avoir une maison appelée _leur_ maison ouvertement par le garçon.

« Oui. » Répondit-il laconiquement, retenant son rire.

« Sev ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Ta maison. »

« Et bien ? »

« C'est un château. » Dit Harry, se tournant enfin pour regarder l'homme visiblement très amusé.

« Ça ne t'a peut-être pas traversé l'esprit, mais j'avais déjà remarqué. Et il s'appelle Silbreith. » Admit Severus, utilisant toutes ses connaissances en Occlumencie pour ne pas laisser un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Oh. » continua Harry, dépassé par les évènements, en se retournant pour regarder le bâtiment au loin qui était apparemment Silbreith. Là, un la cime des nombreux pins de la forêt, on pouvait voir ce qui semblait être une colline sur laquelle se trouvait le château que Severus désignait comme la propriété de ses ancêtres. Ce n'était pas aussi énorme qu'Hogwarts bien évidemment - Harry avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il existe un château qui puisse se mesurer à la splendeur d'Hogwarts - mais c'était à couper le souffle, à sa propre manière. Harry pouvait voir les tourelles de là où il se tenait, et il compta deux, non _trois_ tours qui s'élevaient du corps principal du château.

« On y va ? » Demandait Severus avec un sourire et attrapa un Harry en état de choc par la main et le guida jusqu'au château.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut rester ici ? » Chuchota-t-il comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende. Cette fois-ci Severus ne put s'empêcher : il éclata de rire, un de ses rares rires francs qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent des qu'il passait plus de temps avec Harry.

« Étant donné que je possède l'endroit, oui je suis sûr. » Affirma Severus d'un ton léger.

« Wow ! » fit Harry manquant de mots pour s'exprimer, faisant de nouveau rire le maître de potions.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire de cette maison ? » Interrogea Severus, conscient qu'Harry allait de toutes manières le demander incessamment sous peu.

« Bien sûr ! » Acquiesça rapidement Harry.

« Alors, elle fut construite, au tout début, en tant que donjon durant la troisième révolution Gobeline lorsque les batailles se sont répandues dans toute la Nation. » Expliqua Severus. « Au fil des années, le domaine s'est étendu jusqu'à inclure les forêts alentours, puis fut entourée de murs extérieurs et rendue imprenable. J'ai, en tant que propriétaire du domaine ainsi que le dernier héritier légitime des Prince, la possibilité de transplaner à l'intérieur des murs extérieurs. Sinon, durant les derniers siècles, des pièces, des galeries et des sols furent ajoutés, jusqu'à ce que le château devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. » Conclut Severus.

« Il y a beaucoup de familles qui ont des châteaux de leurs ancêtres ? » Demanda Harry en jetant encore une fois un coup d'œil au château.

« Déjà quelques unes en Europe. » expliqua Severus. « Mais la plupart ont été abandonnées à cause du manque d'héritiers ou la destitution des possessions de la famille, être propriétaire d'un donjon magique au Moyen-âge voulait dire se battre pendant la guerre, mener des armées aux batailles. » élabora le maître de Potions. « Les familles dont les ancêtres possédaient un manoir sont plus récentes, elles datent des familles de Sang-Pur. »

« Donc, la lignée des Prince est plus vieille que celle des Potter ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Et bien oui. » affirma Severus avec un sourire lui aussi. « Nous n'avons pas toujours été appelé les Prince – après tout la lignée s'appelle Snape désormais – mais notre lignée de sang en tout cas est devenue assez puissante bien avant les Potter. »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » rit Severus. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, Harry semblait méditer sur leur conversation. « Crache le morceau Harry. »

« Je me demandais juste… » commença le garçon « Que deviennent ces châteaux pour lesquels il n'y a pas d'héritiers ? »

« C'est une question intéressante, Harry. » concéda Severus. « Tu vois, la signature magique d'une famille imprègne toujours le château, donc on ne peut pas les acheter si simplement. A cause de cela, ils restent inoccupés jusqu'à ce qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière soit capable de briser les protections restantes. C'est généralement une forme assez poussée de magie du sang donc c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« Mais à ce moment là, le château peut être acheté ? » interrogea Harry.

« Cela coûterait très cher, mais oui. » confirma Severus en songeant à la question du garçon. Il avait probablement encore une idée derrière la tête, il le sentait. « Puisque tu en parles, il y a un château comme cela pas très loin d'ici, inoccupé depuis plus d'un siècle. » Le garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants avant d'hocher la tête une fois. « A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Severus en arrivant vers l'entrée principale du château.

« Ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant. » admit Harry, envoyant un regard à Severus qui aurait pu appartenir à quelqu'un de bien plus vieux, permettant, pendant une seconde, de voir furtivement le genre d'homme qu'il pourrait devenir. « Pour l'instant c'est juste une idée mais dès que j'aurais quelque chose de plus concret, tu seras le premier au courant Sev, promis. » offrit le garçon avant de tirer sur la main de Severus, pour le faire accélérer. « Allez Sev, on fait la course jusqu'à l'entrée ! » Et il s'élança avant même que le professeur ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ils finirent par entrer tous les deux en courant, Harry riant aux éclats et Severus souriant aux idioties du garçon.

« Où trouves-tu donc toute cette énergie ? » demanda Severus feignant la surprise.

« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai… » La voix chantante d'Harry s'éteignit tout d'un coup lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Le hall était bien plus grand que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, avec un style un peu similaire à celui d'Hogwarts, les vitres teintes étaient traversées par la douce lumière d'été qui illuminait la pièce qui semblait figée dans le Moyen Age.

« J'en déduis, par ce silence, que tu apprécies ? » demanda Severus légèrement sarcastique.

« _Non, tu crois ?_ » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Minnie, Alfie ! » appela le maître de Potions, faisant apparaître deux elfes de maisons avec un bruit de craquement, un mâle et une femelle, portant tous les deux ce qui semblait être une taie d'oreiller avec deux manches cousues sur le tissu blanc et propre.

« Maître Severus est ici ! Nous sommes très heureux de votre présence, Monsieur ! » s'exclama une voix aigüe venant de la femelle elfe appelée Minnie. Les deux elfes s'approchèrent en s'inclinant.

« Harry, ce sont Minnie et Alfie. » les présenta Severus. « Minnie est le chef des elfes de maison et Alfie est son mari. »

« Combien d'elfes de maison vivent-ici ? » demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait besoin d'un chef des elfes de maison.

« Douze. » répondit Severus. « C'est vraiment un grand domaine Harry. » rappela Severus au garçon qui acquiesça avec émerveillement.

« Bonjour Minnie, Alfie, je m'appelle Harry. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » Les salua poliment Harry faisant sourire les elfes. Puis, ils jetèrent un regard confus entre Severus et Harry.

« C'est un honneur Maître Harry. » parla Minnie pour les deux, encore une fois. « Désolé de vous fixer, Maître Harry, mais nous ne savions pas que Maître Severus avait un fils. » Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et Harry rougit.

« Harry n'est pas mon fils, pas biologiquement en tout cas. » déclara Severus, accentuant bien le _biologiquement. _« En revanche pourquoi pensiez vous qu'il était mon fils ? « demanda Severus très intéressé par la réponse étant donné qu'en général, les elfes s'efforçaient de ne jamais sauter aux conclusions.

« Pardonnez nous Maître Severus. » débita Minnie rapidement en inclinant la tête. « Mais Maître Harry vous ressemble, monsieur, quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans sa magie. » L'elfe semblait affolée. « Mais si Minnie avait tord, Minnie va… »

« Pas de ça ici, je suis le propriétaire du domaine à présent et je vous interdis de vous punir, compris ? » l'interrompit Severus, devinant – à juste titre – ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

« Merci monsieur, le Maître est bien bon. » remercia l'elfe, des larmes de gratitude au coin des yeux.

« De plus, Minnie, en un sens tu avais raison. Harry doit être traité comme s'il était mon fils tant qu'il vivra entre ces murs. Fais passer le mot à tous les autres elfes de maison. » Les deux elfes de maisons hochèrent la tête.

« Merci ! » s'exclama Harry et jeta ses bras autour de Severus. « Papa. » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Severus sourit et ordonna aux elfes de maison de montrer à Harry les chambres disponibles pour qu'il puisse choisir celle qu'il aimerait le plus, et pendant ce temps il se retira dans les quartiers dédiés au chef de famille Prince, désormais Snape, pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Les mots de son elfe de maison résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Quelque chose dans la magie d'Harry, avait-elle dit, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait entendu des choses de ce genre. Merlin n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose de similaire ? Maintenant, Severus savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une adoption magique ait pu se dérouler étant donné que les Potter auraient eu à renier Harry d'abord, chose qui était très improbable. Mais il devait probablement y avoir en fin de compte une autre possibilité à envisager vu qu'Harry semblait attirer la magie ancienne… C'était quelque chose sur laquelle il devrait se renseigner et quel moment plus propice pour commencer que maintenant ?

* * *

_Avez vous remarqué quelques différences ? Oui ? C'est parce que j'ai enfin l'aide d'une betâ correctrice pour cette fiction, merci à elle, c'est plein de petits changements qui font que c'est bien plus agréable à lire !_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_


	10. Master of the Keep

** Chapitre 10**

** Les Maîtres du Donjon**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter (Ô tristesse !). xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Comme toujours merci encore pour les reviews et les followers ! Voilà encore un chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira bien sûr ! Ca commence tout doucement à avancer, mais beaucoup de descriptions dans ce chapitre (au moins au début). Sinon nouvelle rencontre !  
_

_ Enjoy !_

* * *

_Maintenant, Severus savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une adoption magique ait pu se dérouler étant donné que les Potter auraient eu à renier Harry d'abord, chose qui était très improbable. Mais il devait probablement y avoir en fin de compte une autre possibilité à envisager vu qu'Harry semblait attirer la magie ancienne… C'était quelque chose sur laquelle il devrait se renseigner et quel moment plus propice pour commencer que maintenant ?_

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa nouvelle maison – et c'était vraiment chez lui, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était là que son cœur avait trouvé le paradis – regardant autour de lui avec émerveillement. Sev avait toujours réussi à le surprendre, mais – malgré son imagination débordante – il n'avait pu venir celle-là. Un château, rien que ça ! Et pour ajouter à cela, un château qui était un donjon auparavant, les quartiers généraux d'une famille de guerriers qui, il y a très, très longtemps, menait leur armée dans des batailles contre les gobelins et les royaumes ennemis.

Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose de plus pour que l'imagination d'Harry commence à produire des images d'une époque désormais révolue pendant qu'il courrait dans les couloirs et les corridors, faisant semblant d'être un chevalier ou un grand sorcier en mission. Sans avoir peur de se perdre – Minnie avait dit que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était l'appeler avant qu'elle ne commence à superviser la préparation du repas ainsi que la rénovation de la tour Ouest apparemment – il montait et descendait les escaliers et courrait dans les galeries remplies de peintures d'ancêtres de Severus et de grandes figures de la magie qui le suivaient du regard, souriants, depuis leurs cadres. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry avait apporté une nouvelle énergie entre ces murs et à leur maître également.

Harry devait avoir marché une heure environ avant qu'il n'arrive devant une impressionnante double porte en bois. Elles montaient jusqu'au plafond et Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher – sa curiosité _était_ piquée et après tout Severus ne lui avait pas interdit de rentrer dans certaines pièces du château. Et ses immenses portes étaient incroyablement tentantes… Avec un sourire léger et un soupir il se décida.

« Moi je dis, mieux vaut s'excuser d'avoir fait quelque chose que de regretter ne pas l'avoir fait ! » murmura-t-il pour lui même et poussa les portes de toutes ses forces. Sa mâchoire se décrocha à la vue – longue vie à sa curiosité ! Il venait d'arriver à la bibliothèque du château et c'était une pièce dont il pouvait facilement se rappeler. Il tourna sur lui-même doucement en observant la pièce : elle était immense et le plafond était deux fois plus haut que celui du corridor derrière la porte. En fait, le deuxième étage y était peut-être pour quelque chose, se dit-il. Parce qu'il y _avait_ un deuxième étage, organisé autour de l'espace vide, laissant tout de même apparaître une large portion du plafond arqué, et il pouvait voir rangées sur rangées de bibliothèques, pleines de livres sur les deux étages. Le chandelier accroché au plafond n'était pas allumé mais le métal brillait à la lumière qui venait de la fenêtre teintée, sur le mur le plus éloigné de lui, derrière un superbe double escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

« Wow. » croassa Harry, sous le choc, en observant la pièce autour de lui encore une fois, pétrifié. Il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et commença à parcourir la pièce, s'attendant à moitié à voir Merlin apparaître au prochain coin. Après tout, c'était décidemment la bibliothèque de l'esprit de Severus. Et quand le garçon commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas endormi et était en train de rêver, il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom en haut des escaliers.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ton chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque. » déclara Severus en souriant, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Harry fut une fois de plus surpris et pas seulement parce qu'il pensait être seul dans la bibliothèque. Severus semblait différent. Après une évaluation rapide, le garçon comprit exactement pourquoi. Il portait toujours son pantalon noir de ce matin mais son T-shirt et sa cape noire n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient été remplacés par un T-shirt blanc et une veste vert sombre qui, associés au quelques kilos qu'il avait réussi à prendre ainsi qu'un sourire, donnaient à Severus l'apparence du jeune homme de 27 ans en bonne santé qu'il était censé être. Il tenait deux livres reliés de cuir dans ses bras et ses pas étaient légers. C'était Severus ainsi qu'il devrait être, ainsi qu'il _aurait été_ sans Voldemort.

« Pas de cape noire ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Je n'avais pas très envie de porter du noir aujourd'hui. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu avais bien raison. » affirma le garçon joyeusement, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Severus. Il avait vraiment eu envie de porter quelque chose de plus clair aujourd'hui, ce qui était un exploit en soi, étant donné que le noir était tout ce qu'il avait porté depuis la remise de diplômes. « Cette pièce est fantastique ! »

« Elle l'est. » acquiesça Severus en rigolant. « Je l'ai remodelé un peu pour qu'elle ressemble à la bibliothèque de mon esprit et il me semble que le résultat récompense mes efforts. » Le maître de potions rit au hochement de tête vigoureux d'Harry. « Comment tu trouves le château jusqu'ici ? Tu as choisi une chambre ? »

« Oui. Minnie dit que c'est dans les quartiers familiaux, à quelques portes de la tienne. » admit Harry avec un sourire. « Et j'_adore_ ce château ! »

« Et bien tant mieux, puisqu'on va passer pas mal de temps dans ce château. » répondit Severus.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr fiston. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit à ma famille ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire, qu'est ce qui se passerait s'ils venaient me chercher à Spinner's End et qu'il trouverait l'endroit inhabité ? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit Severus, réfléchissant. « Mais Harry, en toute honnêteté, quand est-ce que ta famille est venue te récupérer chez moi la dernière fois ? » demanda le professeur de Potions avec un sourire triste. Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas rêvé que Lily vive dans sa maison avec Harry et lui ? Presque un an, peut-être un an et demi, découvrit-il très étonné. Il n'eut cependant plus le temps de penser à cela puisqu'Harry lui répondait.

« Jamais ? » répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi triste. Depuis quand avait-il souhaité pour la dernière fois que ses parents viennent le chercher à la maison de Severus ? Bien trop lointaine pour s'en rappeler avec exactitude. Peut-être avant son cinquième anniversaire. Cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, Harry avait décidé que vouloir rester avec Severus plutôt qu'avec ses parents était un résultat naturel de sa croissance et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille. Cela voulait juste dire que rester avec Severus était désormais un choix fait en toute conscience et avec joie et pas un choix fait pour lui jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne le reprennent.

« Jamais. » confirma Severus. « Et ce château… Gardons cela entre nous pour l'instant, en attendant que je sois prêt à en parler, ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on te pose la question directement, ok ? »

« Ok Sev' ! » dit Harry en hochant la tête, faisant sourire Severus une fois de plus face à la prévenance du garçon. « Et c'est quoi ces bouquins ? »

« Je me suis dit que ces livres étaient là depuis pratiquement toujours, donc il devait bien y avoir quelque chose sur les emblèmes parmi eux. » expliqua le maître de Potions en pointant du doigt le plus gros des deux livres qui étaient couverts de cuir marron.

« Et tu as trouvé un livre ? »

« Oui. Visiblement, les emblèmes étaient très utilisés au 8ème siècle avant de tomber en disgrâce durant la première révolution gobeline, on pensait que c'était plus sage de ne pas exposer ses capacités magiques aux ennemis. » développa le maître de Potions en plaçant le premier livre sur une table puis il s'assit avec Harry qui ouvrit le livre avec impatience, et parcourut la première page.

« Je peux lire le livre aussi ? » demanda Harry. « Je te promets que je ne le déchirerais pas ou… »

« Relax Harry. » le rassura Severus en souriant. « J'ai trouvé le livre pour _toi_ et même si tu décidais de le réduire en pièces, tu ne pourrais pas, tous les livres de cette bibliothèque sont protégés magiquement.

« C'est rassurant, ce bouquin à l'air antique ! » s'exclama Harry. « Et lourd, aussi… » marmonna-t-il en essayant de soulever le dit-livre.

« Tu devrais faire plus d'exercice Harry. » le gronda Severus pour rire. C'était une idée ceci dit.

« Et le deuxième livre ? » demanda Harry, ignorant la suggestion.

« C'est pour une petite recherche personnelle, c'est quelque chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsqu'on parlait avec Minnie aujourd'hui. Si je trouve quelque chose, je te le dirais. » dit Severus en jetant un regard au livre de cuir noir devant lui.

« Okay. » accepta Harry, certain qu'il le découvrirait tôt ou tard. « Sev' ? » appela le garçon après une courte pause.

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourrais venir explorer le château avec moi un peu ? » demanda timidement le garçon.

« Je pense que tu en as vu la majorité maintenant… » taquina Severus faisant rougir le garçon.

« J'ai toujours pas vu les cachots, l'aile est aussi, oh, et tu sais que l'aile ouest est en train d'être rénovée ? » demanda le garçon sans reprendre son souffle.

« Donc tu as bien vu tout le reste ? » sourit Severus en haussant un sourcil, se doutant que le garçon ait réellement eut le temps de tout explorer. « Je blaguais juste, tu sais ? » Harry, plissa les yeux dans une tentative d'être sévère qui échoua totalement à cause du léger sourire qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.

« Je vais te laisser t'amuser encore un peu dans la bibliothèque mais après tu dois venir avec moi, jeune homme ! » déclara Harry dans sa meilleure imitation de Molly Weasley possible, faisant exploser Severus de rire, rapidement suivi par le garçon.

« D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné ! » céda Severus, essuyant une ou deux larmes de rire qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. « Laisse-moi juste jeter encore un regard pour voir si je trouve quelque chose d'autre dont j'aurais besoin. Tu devrais en faire de même. » dit le maître de Potions, inutilement, étant donné qu'Harry était déjà devant la bibliothèque la plus proche et parcourait les titres des étagères les plus basses. « Si tu trouves un sujet qui t'intéresse mais que tu ne peux pas atteindre le livre, appelle moi. Oh, une dernière chose ! » s'exclama Severus comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti, la baguette d'Harry. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. « Tant que tu es ici, tu ferais mieux de la garder avec toi mais n'essaye pas de nouveau sort sans que je sois là, ou au moins sans que je ne sois au courant. » dit-il sérieusement et mit la baguette d'Harry dans sa main.

« C'est promis Sev' ! » dit le garçon excité, regardant sa baguette avec admiration. Severus rit en le voyant presque sautiller sur place, l'approche qu'avait Harry sur la magie était rafraîchissante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était intéressé par tous les aspects – peut-être pas la divination, et encore – et il apprenait les bases sans préjugés et après décidait s'il voulait poursuivre, en apprendre plus. Mais même à son jeune âge, il comprenait qu'il fallait avoir un regard global sur la magie et ne pas se limiter à un seul domaine et Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fier, sachant qu'il était celui qui avait aidé à instauré cette compréhension chez le garçon, Harry grandirait en pensant par lui-même et c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour le garçon.

Severus tourna son attention vers l'étage supérieur et monta les escaliers encore une fois. Il était arrivé à une théorie plutôt intéressante sur pourquoi Minnie avait cru qu'Harry et lui étaient liés par le sang. Un sourire léger se dessina sur son visage. Il faut aimer la magie, pensa-t-il et résista fermement à l'envie de siffloter en se dirigeant vers l'étagère qu'il voulait.

Harry, pendant ce temps, regardait les nombreux titres à sa disposition, des livres sur tous les sujets qui lui venaient à l'esprit flashaient devant ses yeux et il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait à force d'essayer d'en choisir un. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il prit la décision de juste attraper le bouquin le plus gros qu'il pouvait trouver et commencer par là. Il prit un livre lié de cuir marron clair, décoré de gravures d'animaux magiques et intitulé _L'Art de la Guerre Vol.2 : Les Créatures Magiques en Combat._ N'ayant jamais lu un seul livre de stratégie auparavant, le jeune sorcier devint rapidement absorbé par sa lecture presque immédiatement. Ce n'était pas tellement le texte – il n'en lut pas énormément – mais plutôt les images, des images incroyablement bien dessinées de soldats se déplaçant sur les champs de bataille et des créatures magiques telles que des Hippogriffes et des Trolls, alignés, prêts à attaquer. Il passa bien quinze minutes à observer les tactiques suggérées par le livre et allait se mettre à chercher un autre sujet lorsqu'il se décida à tourner la page.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'admiration. Le chapitre suivant du livre était consacré à une race de créatures qui était considéré être un des meilleurs atouts sur le champ de bataille. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose s'en rapprochant et même le texte affirmait qu'ils étaient très rares. Il s'arrêta de lire pendant un instant et se tourna plutôt vers l'image animée sur l'autre page. Là, appuyé sur ses pattes arrières noires, se trouvait une licorne de guerre. Elles étaient – à l'inverse des licornes habituelles – d'une couleur sombre, noir ou d'un marron profond, comme décrit par le livre, et bien plus imposantes que leurs congénères blanches. Elles étaient puissantes et très difficiles à affaiblir, avec leur large corne argentée et une autre bien plus petite – à peine un cinquième de la taille de l'autre corne – juste en dessous. Mais, outre le fait que ces licornes soient incroyables, ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry. Non, ce qu'avait repéré son œil était tout autre : sur le flanc de la licorne qui était visible, juste au dessus de la patte arrière noir, on pouvait apercevoir un éclat argenté. Un éclat en forme d'emblème.

« Sev ! » hurla Harry en ramassant le livre et se rua dans les escaliers, montant les marches le plus vite possible. Il fut au deuxième étage en quelques secondes et se trouva face à un Severus Snape paniqué, la baguette à la main et ses yeux à la recherche de Mangemorts.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? » demanda Severus lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués. « Tu vas bien ? » Il s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près si le garçon n'était pas blessé.

« Je vais bien Sev ! » le rassura Harry.

« Alors pourquoi tu as crié ? » demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'Harry n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant le livre ouvert. Severus lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

« Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur pour un livre ? » demanda-t-il avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent tout comme ceux d'Harry quelques minutes auparavant à la vue de l'emblème.

« Tu vois ? » demanda Harry, tout excité, « Tu penses que c'est quoi ? »

« On dirait un emblème… » murmura Severus, en parcourant le texte rapidement essayant de trouver une explication. Il la trouva quelques secondes plus tard, mais elle n'aida pas avec sa surprise. « Ecoute-ça. » Harry hocha de la tête et attendit. Severus se racla la gorge.

« _Les licornes de guerres, en plus d'être parmi les équidés les plus fidèles sur le champ de bataille, semblent avoir cette capacité de former une connexion très rapprochée avec leurs cavaliers, créant un lien semblable à une forte amitié. Dans les cas où le sorcier ou la sorcière possède un emblème, c'est assez commun de voir une réplique parfaite de cet emblème sur l'animal, comme un symbole de ce lien formé. Personne – du moins avant que ce livre ne soit écrit - ne sait comment cela est possible, mais il est généralement qu'il s'agit du résultat d'une sorte de rituel. »_ Severus arrêta sa lecture et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Wow. Tu penses qu'il y a un livre sur les licornes de guerre quelque part dans cette bibliothèque ? » demanda le garçon, regardant droit dans les yeux de Severus.

« C'est possible. » répondit-il. « Attend toi à ce qu'il soit plutôt vieux comme celui-ci. » commenta Severus en regardant le tome qu'Harry avait rapporté, sceptique. « Ecoute, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas visiter les cachots et on demanderait à Minnie d'envoyer un elfe chercher les livres sur les licornes de guerre ? » proposa le maître de Potions. « Cela nous prendrait une éternité si on essayait de chercher par nous même et je ne peux pas conjurer un livre sans en connaître le titre. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste le convoquer à partir de son contenu ? » demanda Harry après un petit moment. Severus eut un sourire en coin, il se débrouillait définitivement plutôt bien avec l'éducation de ce gamin.

« Je pourrais, mais cette bibliothèque est remplie de livres datant de mille ans, voire plus. J'ai même repéré quelques parchemins là-bas. » expliqua Severus. « A ma connaissance, les licornes de guerre étaient utilisées au combat au début du 15ème siècle, est-ce que tu imagines le nombre de livres dans cette bibliothèque qui ne ferait ne serait-ce que les mentionner ? »

« Beaucoup ? » suggéra le garçon avec un sourire.

« Beaucoup trop. » acquiesça Severus en souriant. « Ce serait plus simple de demander à quelqu'un qui sait déjà où ces livres se trouvent. » Harry hocha la tête et Severus appela Minnie qui, à son tour, appela un elfe plus vieux – appelé Watt – et expliqua ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il demanda à ce que tous les livres au sujet de ces licornes soient envoyés dans la chambre d'Harry et à ce que les livres qu'il avait trouvé pour lui soient amenés dans ses quartiers. Après avoir remercié les deux elfes, les deux sorciers quittèrent la bibliothèque en discutant vivement.

« Les licornes de guerre sont fantastiques ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon pendant qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. « Comment ça se fait que j'en ait jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, puisqu'elles ne sont plus utilisées pour les batailles, il n'y en a plus aucun élevage en Angleterre. » il ajouta après un court moment de réflexion. « A vrai dire, elles ne sont plus élevées en Europe, il doit y en avoir quelques sauvages en Europe centrale, je crois, mais le seul endroit où j'ai entendu qu'il restait un élevage est le Péninsule Arabique. J'ai même entendu quelques rumeurs à propos du Maroc, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils n'exportent pas. » Harry écoutait avec émerveillement.

« J'aimerais tellement en voir une… » déclara-t-il, rêveur. « Et j'adorerais voyager, un jour. Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre, tu sais. » ajouta-t-il avec nostalgie.

Severus s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le garçon avec de grands yeux. Un souvenir se rappela à lui, où il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Harry, l'été après sa première année à Hogwarts.

_Un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et une fille avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux émeraude étaient assis au bord d'un lac, discutant avec animation._

_« Après avoir fini l'école, j'aimerais travailler au Ministère. » dit la fille. « Je sais que c'est encore un peu tôt, mais j'ai entendu tellement de bonnes choses sur la section des Echantements ! »_

_« Et l'école entière sait à quel point tu aimes les Enchantements ! » ajouta le garçon avec un sourire._

_« Qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire après l'école Severus ? Devenir Auror ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda la fille._

_« Je ne sais pas Lils… » répondit le garçon fixant le lac d'un air absent. « J'aimerais bien voyager, un jour. Je n'ai jamais quitté le pays, tu sais. »_

« Sev' ? » appela Harry en regardant le maître de Potions avec inquiétude. « Sev, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui… » débuta Severus et regarda Harry avec un sourire. « Oui, je vais bien fiston. Tu me rappelais juste un garçon qui avait les mêmes rêves que toi à ton âge. » Harry le regarda avec surprise.

« Qui ça ? »

« Moi. » répondit-il. Il regarda le garçon sérieusement et ajouta solennellement « Je te promets que tu voyageras Harry. Je t'emmènerai voir le monde, je te le jure. » Il savait qu'Harry aurait beaucoup à porter sur ses épaules dans le futur, il ferait de son mieux pour que le garçon vive sa vie pleinement. Harry le regarda, interdit, pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Merci Papa. » remercia-t-il en se battant contre ses larmes.

« Y a pas de quoi. » dit Severus, avec cette chaleur dans la poitrine, désormais familière. « Tu m'as beaucoup trop remercié ces derniers temps. »

« Pour de bonnes raisons. » rétorqua Harry, faisant rire Severus.

« Et pour les licornes de guerre, bon, je ne peux pas te promettre de t'en montrer une, mais je peux t'apprendre à monter à cheval. » Harry tourna brutalement la tête pour regarder Severus avec admiration.

« Tu sais monter à cheval ? »

« Ma mère m'a appris avant de mourir et que je sois rejeté par sa famille. » dit Severus avec un petit sourire. « Tu sais qu'il y a des écuries dans ce château, non ? » demanda-t-il au garçon qui écarquilla les yeux pour la énième fois de la journée.

« Avec des chevaux ? » demanda-t-il et Severus rit.

« En général, oui, il y a des chevaux dans les écuries, Harry.

« Oui, mais au manoir Potter, il y a des écuries mais, père a dit que le dernier à y avoir gardé des chevaux était son grand-père. » s'expliqua Harry et Severus remarqua qu'il n'appelait pas James « Papa » mais le désignait du terme assez formel « Père ». Son cœur accéléra un peu à la signification de cette appellation mais il essaya de l'ignorer.

« C'est un gaspillage d'espace. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire. « Et bien, il y a des chevaux dans _nos_ écuries et ils sont, bien sûr, à ta disposition. On peut commencer les leçons dès que tu veux. » dit Severus souriant à l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Harry, provoquée par son affirmation. « Et je ferais mieux de demander à ce que le terrain de Quidditch soit réparé… » commença-t-il et reprit sa marche, regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

« Tu as un terrain de Quidditch ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Le manoir Potter aussi. » lui rappela Severus avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais je l'ai jamais utilisé. » expliqua Harry. « Père et Sirius ont appris à Adrian à voler en juillet mais ils ne m'ont jamais demandé si je voulais apprendre moi aussi. » Il rougit et regarda ses pieds et Severus jura dans sa barbe.

« Tu veux apprendre à voler Harry ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Bien sûr. » affirma le garçon, essayant de ne pas paraître trop excité.

« Alors je t'apprendrai ça aussi. » déclara le maître de Potions et il se tourna vers un Harry tout sourire. « Il est temps que je recommence à apprécier le Quidditch moi aussi. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? » demanda Severus n'attendant aucune réponse, et prenant un air supérieur. Harry se mit à rigoler et Severus se félicita de pouvoir soulager l'esprit du garçon. La conversation s'orienta vers le château et les différentes réparations qui s'y déroulaient. Severus expliqua qu'il rénovait la tour ouest, qui était la plus haute du château, pour les futures leçons d'astronomie d'Harry et d'autres choses du même genre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux cachots et Severus les mena vers ce qu'il se rappelait être le laboratoire de Potions. Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue du laboratoire ainsi qu'au « Wow » d'Harry, estomaqué.

Le laboratoire était bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginé, pas aussi grand que celui à Hogwarts, mais encore une fois, celui-ci ne devait pas accueillir vingt élèves et leurs chaudrons. Ils examinèrent la pièce pendant un moment et Severus fit mentalement la liste des ingrédients qu'il devrait acheter bientôt pour les stocker dans les placards, désormais vides. Après une inspection approfondie, ils décidèrent de visiter le reste des cachots. Ils trouvèrent une armurerie – pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry – et une grande pièce vide, probablement destinée à l'entraînement. Exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin, songea Severus. Le château possédait apparemment ses propres cellules d'emprisonnement et l'imagination d'Harry l'emmena encore une fois au temps des batailles et des actes héroïques. Ils passèrent la matinée à parcourir le château et les terraines alentours, incluant la visite des écuries où une elfe timide – qui se présenta comme Millie – les guida et leur donna le nom des huit chevaux qui occupaient les box.

C'était déjà le début de l'après-midi que les deux sorciers se rappelèrent qu'ils devaient manger. Minnie décida, en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à leurs corps minces, de leur donner une double ration par rapport à leurs habitudes. Ils choisirent de ne commencer l'entraînement que le lendemain et optèrent à la place pour un court passage au Chemin de Traverse pour des ingrédients de potions ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour les futures leçons d'astronomie d'Harry. Severus essayait de choisir le télescope qui irait le mieux à Harry pendant que ce dernier jetait un regard absent aux cartes qui décrivaient certaines constellations quand soudain il rentra dans un vieil homme qui avait l'air aussi absorbé par ses pensées que lui.

« Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu. » dit le garçon en commençant à rougir. L'homme sourit gentiment et balaya ses excuses de la main.

« Pas besoin d'excuses jeune homme. Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus. » expliqua-t-il. Harry profita de cet instant pour observer attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Il était vieux, presque aussi vieux que Dumbledore ou Merlin et avait de doux yeux marrons ainsi qu'une courte barbe blanche. Ses cheveux tout aussi blancs étaient assez longs et il portait un chapeau de sorcier vert pâle qui était assorti à ses robes. Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon l'observait. « Dis-moi, tu es intéressé par l'astronomie ? C'est très rare de voir un sorcier de ton âge dans ce genre de boutique. »

« Je suis là pour acheter un télescope à vrai dire. » dit Harry en rougissant encore.

« Donc tu_ es_ intéressé par l'astronomie ! » s'exclama l'homme. Puis il regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de six, sept ans. « Mais tu es ici tout seul ? »

« Non monsieur. » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Je suis là avec Sev. » Il pointa Severus du doigt qui était en train de discuter d'un télescope avec le propriétaire du magasin. Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil à la présentation mais laissa filer.

« Donc tu es intéressé par l'astronomie. » répéta-t-il. « Mais quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai sept ans monsieur. » répondit Harry en regardant le vieil homme avec des yeux verts curieux. Il ne voulait pas donner plus d'informations que nécessaire mais le vieil homme avait l'air digne de confiance.

« Sept ans et plus intéressé en astronomie qu'en Quidditch ! Qui l'eut crû ! » plaisanta le vieil homme.

« Oh je m'intéresse au Quidditch aussi. Sev dit que j'ai des élans de curiosité qui font des kilomètres. » expliqua Harry avec un sourire, faisant rire le vieil homme.

« Ah, la curiosité ! Ennuyeuse parfois mais où serions nous sans elle ? » s'exclama l'homme. « Et malheureusement, peu de personnes possèdent encore une curiosité créative, ça fait du bien de rencontrer un esprit confrère. » Harry rit doucement aux mots de l'homme. « Mais où sont passées mes manières ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute. « Je m'appelle Nicholas. Et tu es ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry, monsieur. » dit le garçon et serra la main tendue du vieil homme.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry. » dit-il avec des yeux rieurs.

« Nicholas ! » résonna une voix féminine venant de l'extérieur. Harry se tourna pour regarder et ses yeux tombèrent sur une femme âgée qui avait l'air d'être à peu près aussi vieille que l'homme en face de lui. « Que fais-tu encore dans ce magasin ? Tu as plus de cartes que tu en as réellement besoin ! »

« Ah ! Voici ma femme. » dit Nicholas sur le ton de la conspiration. « Je pense que c'est mon signal de départ. Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry. » dit-il en regardant le garçon avec un sourire. « Je sens que nous nous reverrons. » Et sur ces paroles, il se tourna et laissa derrière lui, un Harry Potter légèrement confus qui fixait sa silhouette qui s'éloignait avant d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre Severus au comptoir.

« Tu es toujours dans ce magasin Nicholas ! » commenta la vieille femme, avec un sourire affectueux, essayant de paraître exaspérée devant l'homme qui était son mari depuis bien des années.

« Ma chère Pernelle, j'ai bien peur d'être trop vieux pour changer mes petites habitudes maintenant. » dit Nicholas, souriant.

« Je connais ce regard Nicholas. » dit sa femme en remarquant son regard pensif mais satisfait. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ? »

« Je pense que je me suis fait une nouvelle connaissance des plus intéressantes aujourd'hui, ma chère. » élabora-t-il sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. « Une connaissance très très intéressante. »

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Faites le moi savoir avec vos reviews que j'adoooooooooore !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	11. November Rain

** Chapitre 11**

** La pluie de Novembre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** _Il va y une nouveauté – vous allez le deviner très vite – qui prendra beaucoup de temps à être développée, donc j'espère que vous aimerez l'idée. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, cette fiction couvrira aussi les années d'Harry à Poudlard, donc elle va être plutôt longue. Je suis ravie de voir que vous appréciez autant l'arrivée des Flamels dans l'histoire, ils auront un rôle plutôt important dans le futur, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les reverrez bien assez tôt !_

**Note de la traductrice :** _Hello everyone ! Comment ça va ! On a passé le cap des 10 chapitres ! Petite victoire :) et surtout surtout, on a dépassé les 70 reviews ! Et presque 100 follows ! Quand j'ai vu ça dans ma tête c'était ça :« Non, c'est pas possible… MAIS C'EST GENIAAAAAAAL ! » suivi d'une danse de la victoire, des plus ridicules (mais comme c'était dans me tête, ça ne gênait que moi !)._

_ Merci, merci beaucoup à tous ça me fait toujours très plaisir de découvrir que quelqu'un de plus suit cette fiction, et par-dessus tout, j'adore lire vos reviews ça me fait tout chaud à mon petit cœur ! Je tiens en particulier à remercier __**Black Jo**__ (qui est pratiquement toujours la première personne à poster un commentaire et ce, depuis le début), rapidement suivie de __**stormtrooper2**__ et __**Ascella Black**__ qui sont arrivés juste après, __**Adenoide**__ et __**Zewolf D. 43**__, __**Le Poussin Fou **__(j'ai honnêtement cru que c'était le Poussin Feu au début alors je suis partie dans un petit délire Pokémon, Poussifeu tout ça tout ça, avant de relire correctement ^^) et __**Noooo Aime**__ (le bon nombre de O ?). Je dis un grand merci à ces personnes et à toutes les autres (que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remarquer), qui prennent le temps de commenter à chaque fois alors que je sais que je ne le fais pas toujours :3… Et bien entendu, je remercie ma bêta __**Fanouille**__ de m'aider à rendre cette traduction plus agréable à lire !_

_D'ailleurs, à la demande de certains d'entre vous, je traduis désormais tous les noms anglais pour que ce soit plus plaisant à lire._

_En plus, comme vous êtes beaucoup à poser la question, il faut que je clarifie ce point : Les Potter savent très bien qu'ils ont deux fils ! Harry n'est pas mal-élevé ou abandonné par sa famille, même si les deux enfants ne sont pas du tout traités équitablement et que les Potter le délaissent, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne l'aiment pas. Il passe peu de temps avec eux (seulement 2 jours par semaine) mais il les voit quand même. Après, pour le déroulement de l'histoire et sa relation avec Severus, forcément qu'on a envie de prendre les deux têtes de parents d'Harry et de les fracasser l'une contre l'autre mais sans ça, il pourrait pas y avoir ce lien (que vous semblez énormément apprécier) entre Severus et Harry._

_Je vous confirme aussi que je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de l'auteur et la fiction n'a pas été continuée depuis plus de 10 mois mais elle fait quand même environ 70 chapitres et je serai ravie que vous acceptiez de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que j'arrive là. Avec un peu de chance, elle aura repris l'écriture quand j'arriverai au bout !_

_Désolée pour cette lonnnnnnngue NdT mais c'est rare que je blablate autant…_

_Voilà, en ce magnifique jour férié (il pleut horriblement par ici), j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre et comme d'habitude…_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_« Ma chère Pernelle, j'ai bien peur d'être trop vieux pour changer mes petites habitudes maintenant. » dit Nicholas, souriant._

_« Je connais ce regard Nicholas. » dit sa femme en remarquant son regard pensif mais satisfait. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ? »_

_« Je pense que je me suis fait une nouvelle connaissance des plus intéressantes aujourd'hui, ma chère. » élabora-t-il sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. « Une connaissance très très intéressante. »_

Il faisait étrangement beau, pour un jour de Novembre dans les Highlands, pensa un certain Harry Potter en sautillant jusqu'aux cachots du château de son gardien, tôt dans la matinée. Le soleil qui traversait les fenêtres ne réchauffait pas pour autant la température extérieure assez basse mais c'était un changement agréable par rapport à la grisaille interminable qui avait entourée le château pendant plus d'une semaine. Le jeune garçon marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs du château qu'il avait fini par appeler sa maison, depuis trois mois, bientôt quatre.

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu tout l'été : Harry passait trois jours de la semaine sur cinq plus les weekends chez Severus et ce n'était désormais plus à Spinner's End. Harry préférait passer autant de temps chez son gardien. La situation au manoir Potter s'était empirée, selon lui.

A cause de l'entraînement de plus en plus rigoureux que devait subir Adrian, Harry se retrouva à passer de moins en moins de temps avec ses parents. Encore une fois, il n'était pas maltraité ou quoi que ce soit et il recevait des lettres de leur part à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en voyage plus de deux jours. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de se sentir exclu lorsqu'il s'asseyait à table et entendait parler de ce qu'Adrian avait vu ou comment Sirius et son père avait décroché une nouvelle mission intéressante qu'il ne découvrait que lorsqu'elle serait terminée. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas _supposés_ en parler avant la fin, mais Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards conspirateurs entre son frère et son père qui indiquaient clairement que son frère savait tout, bien avant.

Et puis, il y avait les histoires sur l'entraînement d'Adrian. C'était le pire en fait. Ce n'était pas qu'ils en parlaient tout le temps, non. Le vrai problème était qu'ils parlaient à demi-mots, comme s'ils gardaient un secret, comme si Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas le reprocher à son frère puisque ce dernier, qui avait remarqué l'expression blessée qu'arborait Harry parfois, lui avait juré solennellement, que, dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait. Cette déclaration avait fait chaud au cœur d'Harry et avait renforcé son choix de laisser son frère obtenir tout l'entraînement du monde dont il aurait besoin.

En parlant d'entraînement, pensa Harry, avec un rictus familier – adopté de l'homme qu'il était en train de chercher en ce moment-même – tout se passait plutôt bien. En plus de la première marque qui était apparue sur son emblème, quelques jours auparavant, sa magie l'avait jugée prêt à recevoir la marque de son apprentissage des Forces du Mal. Harry avait été choqué, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, quand Severus avait traduit la rune, nouvellement acquise, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas, de sa vie entière, se rappeler d'un seul moment où il aurait jeté un seul sort considéré "sombre". Le maître de Potions avait fixé son presque fils, qui paniquait rapidement, avec un visage impassible avant de se mettre à rigoler. Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son sérieux afin d'expliquer à Harry que sa magie n'avait aucun moyen de différencier les Forces du Mal et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puisque c'était un terme relativement moderne pour distinguer les sorts "sombres" autorisés par le Ministère et les autres, interdits.

Harry sourit en pensant à l'homme qu'il appelait désormais Papa. Il revoyait affectueusement quelques uns des moments les plus heureux de sa vie dans ce château : la fête surprise qu'il avait organisé pour Severus à l'occasion de leur premier mois à Silbreith par exemple. Harry, qui, avouons-le, se faisait très rusé et discret, avait réussi à faire garder le secret aux elfes de maison au sujet de cette surprise lorsqu'il avait enfin réuni tout ce dont il avait besoin, trois jours avant la date. Il avait demandé à Minnie de préparer un gâteau et tout ce qu'il fallait avec. Il avait utilisé tout son argent de poche pour acheter deux tickets, pour Severus et lui-même, pour le match de Quidditch qui opposait les Harpies de Holyhead et les Tornades de Tutshill, le jour même qui marquerait le premier mois dans leur nouvelle maison. Severus était resté pétrifié, sous le choc, lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon ce jour-là. Harry attribuait cette réaction à l'immense bannière sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Mon Château, c'est ma Maison ! » qu'il avait placé lui-même – bon entraînement pour son sort de Lévitation ! – sur le mur

Et puis, il y avait eu la fois, en Septembre, quand Severus lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait ses fameuses recherches. Apparemment, toutes les discussions sur Harry et lui qui formeraient une famille avaient piqué son intérêt, donc il avait fait quelques recherches et, allez savoir pourquoi, la magie ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre ! Il s'était avéré que, ce premier jour où Harry l'avait appelé Papa, leurs magies avaient agi seules et avaient réalisé un rituel qui, comme l'avait expliqué Severus, n'était plus utilisé depuis presque un millénaire.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel au souvenir de la réaction de Severus à ce moment. Le maître de Potions l'avait désigné comme un aimant à vieille magie de toute sorte, avec une expression très théâtrale et avait commencé à prédire – avec une dramatisation Shakespearienne très réussie – comment il finirait vieux sorcier, avec une barbe plus longue que celles de Merlin et de Dumbledore réunies, enfermé dans sa tour, étudiant sans fin des livres et des parchemins. Ce fut ce jour qu'Harry découvrit qu'il était extrêmement difficile de rester de marbre face à Severus Snape qui faisait de son mieux pour décrire, au détail près, à quoi ressemblerait Harry à 150 ans, décrivant même cette barbe très précisément.

Au sujet du rituel, il s'avère que leurs magies avaient réagi et réalisé ce qu'on appelait un Lien Familial, plus spécifiquement, selon Severus, _Unum Genus Vinculum_. C'était un lien utilisé au temps de la construction de leur château qui permettait de placer un enfant sous la protection d'un adulte, faisant de cet adulte une sorte de troisième parent du point de vue magique, au cas où la famille de l'enfant soit tuée lors d'une bataille ou d'un siège. Ce n'était pas équivalent à une adoption légale, et donc elle n'apparaissait pas dans les livres du Ministère, mais que la magie les ait reconnus en tant que père et fils était un secret que chérissait les deux sorciers.

Et maintenant, Harry allait chercher son père qui avait, encore une fois, sauté le petit-déjeuner, perdu dans ses recherches. Severus, étant l'homme bon qu'il ne pensait pas être, s'était lancé dans un nouveau projet après avoir été témoin d'une scène au Manoir Potter, deux semaines plus tôt.

_Harry se préparait à quitter la maison de sa famille un jeudi après-midi et lisait un livre devant la cheminée en attendant que Severus n'arrive par Poudre de Cheminette. Les flammes se teintèrent de vert et le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. Severus était toujours à l'heure mais leur rendez-vous n'était que dans dix minutes et Harry était persuadé qu'il avait une réunion avec les autres membres du personnel à Poudlard cet après-midi. Et effectivement, ce ne fut pas Severus qui sortit des flammes mais un Remus Lupin éreinté et échevelé._

_« Bonjour Harry. » le salua le loup-garou. Harry posa rapidement le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et se leva du fauteuil pour aller à sa rencontre._

«_ Salut, Moony. » lui répondit Harry, observant les grandes poches noires qu'il avait sous les yeux. Remus n'avait que 28 ans mais on lui donnait bien plus que cela, les premiers cheveux gris ayant commencé à apparaître sur ses tempes. Il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué cet après-midi et Harry pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi, sans avoir besoin de ses leçons d'astronomie. C'était la pleine lune hier._

_« James est déjà à la maison ? » Remus s'assit sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux._

_« Non, mes parents et Adrian ont fait un arrêt de dernière minute au Chemin de Traverse. Quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin pour la leçon de demain mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi. » Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et soupira de fatigue, faisant se serrer douloureusement le cœur d'Harry. Il détestait que Remus ait à subir cette torture tous les mois. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et il ne méritait surement pas toute cette souffrance. Et en pensant à la manière dont il était devenu un loup-garou, il avait envie de chasser Fenrir et de lui donner une bonne leçon lui-même. Peut-être qu'il le ferait un jour._

_« Je vais attendre dans ce cas. »_

_« Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ? » demanda le garçon, inquiet._

_« Un peu d'eau serait pas mal. » admit le loup-garou._

_« De l'eau serait pas mal mais je pensais à quelque chose de plus fort. » dit Harry avec un sourire, faisant se redresser Remus, qui le regarda surpris. « Ne le prend pas mal Moony, mais tu as vraiment une sale tête. » L'homme eut un rire jaune mais hocha la tête._

_« Il n'y a pas de mal._ _» Harry sourit et appela Gus, l'un des deux elfes de maison du manoir Potter et lui demanda un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu avec une barre de chocolat au lait, faisant sourire Remus avec appréciation. « C'est bon de voir que quelqu'un dans la famille Potter ait compris l'importance du chocolat. » déclara l'homme aux yeux ambrés._

_« Remus, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de toi, c'est que tout va mieux après une barre de chocolat ! » Et par pure coïncidence, Gus réapparut avec un 'Pop' bruyant et tendit les objets demandés à l'homme fatigué. Remus soupira et prit une gorgée de sa boisson en silence. Harry restait assit silencieusement, donnant au loup-garou un peu de temps pour se reposer. Quelques minutes plus tard, les flammes redevinrent vertes et le professeur tout de noir vêtu – Severus portait encore du noir pour garder les apparences à l'école – surgit des flammes. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Harry avant de se concentrer sur la forme avachie de Remus dans le canapé._

_« Bonjour Harry, Lupin. » les salua-t-il d'une voix monotone, revêtant sa façade de professeur de Potions austère, du fait de la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Remus se leva pour lui serrer la main, ce que Severus fit, sans hésitation. Des trois Maraudeurs restants – Peter Pettigrow étant considéré comme mort à leurs yeux – le maître de Potions ne regardait que Remus avec respect. Harry avait été mis au courant de la farce que son père et Sirius avaient tenté contre Severus à l'école, curieusement pas de la victime, mais par le loup-garou lui-même. Remus avait été inquiet que Severus puisse le traiter avec préjudice à cause de la très longue querelle entre lui et son père et il voulait qu'il sache comment tout avait commencé. Harry avait rapidement rassuré Remus qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire._

_« Bonjour Severus. » lui répondit Remus avec un sourire fatigué mais poli. « Tu es venu chercher Harry, je présume ? »_

_« Oui. » répondit laconiquement Severus, alors que Remus retournait s'assoir sur le canapé, se frottant les yeux et soupirant. Il manqua de ce fait le regard chargé d'inquiétude de l'homme habillé de noir. Au lieu de commenter, il demanda à Harry : « Prêt à partir, Potter ? »_

_« Prêt, professeur. » rétorqua Harry avec un rictus - que le loup-garou ne perçut pas non plus – suivant le jeu de Severus. Ils dirent au revoir à Remus et prirent la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer au château en passant par le bureau de Severus._

_« Lupin avait l'air misérable. » commenta Severus dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans le grand hall._

_« Premier jour après la pleine lune. » lui rappela Harry. « A moins que quelqu'un ne découvre quelque chose de plus permanent que la potion Tue-Loup, il continuera de ressembler à cela trois jours par mois. Peut-être plus. » Severus s'arrêta soudainement sur son trajet vers la cuisine – ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à manger dans la salle à manger puisque la table était faite pour accueillir plus de quarante personnes facilement – et Harry se tourna pour trouver une expression déterminée sur son visage. « Sev'… » commença-t-il en regarda la flamme dans les yeux du jeune professeur de Potions._

_« Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry. » déclara-t-il simplement et s'en alla avec un mouvement de cape des plus fluides. Harry le vit monter les –admettons-le- magnifiques escaliers du hall principal, et devina très facilement qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait aucune force dans le monde qui pouvait rivaliser avec un Severus Snape décidé, pensa Harry en haussant les épaules puis il continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait amener le repas de Severus dans son bureau ce soir._

_« Bonsoir, maître Harry. » le salua Minnie lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. « Maître Severus n'est pas arrivé avec vous, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

_« Oh si. » répondit le garçon d'un ton absent. « Il devait juste faire un tour à la bibliothèque. »_

_« Tout va bien monsieur ? » demanda l'elfe de maison, confuse._

_« Oui, Minnie. » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir crée un monstre. »_

Et voilà pourquoi, encore une fois, Harry se retrouvait à marcher vers les cachots pour rappeler à Severus qu'il devait manger pour survivre. Il toqua à la porte du laboratoire de potions deux fois.

« Entre Harry. » résonna la voix du maître de Potions. Harry ouvrit la porte et sourit tendrement à Severus qui brassait une Tue-Loup standard. « Bonjour Harry. » l'accueillit Severus, distrait.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sev ! » répondit le jeune garçon, amusé. « Tu devrais te raser. » déclara-t-il en remarquant la barbe de trois jours qui ornait son menton. « Et prendre ton petit-déjeuner pendant que tu y es avant que Minnie ne te poursuive et ne te nourrisse de force. » Cela sembla rompre sa concentration.

« J'ai encore loupé le petit déjeuner, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en se massant la nuque honteusement.

« Le repas le plus important de la journée, comme Minnie ne manque jamais de me le répéter. » confirma Harry, rieur. Minnie avait, durant les derniers mois, pris personnellement le rôle de mère poule pour les deux sorciers à leur grand amusement. Aucun besoin de dire qu'ils adoraient absolument leur elfe. « Et on est supposé chevaucher jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch aujourd'hui pour voir comment se déroulent les réparations. » lui rappela Harry. Il s'était avéré que les trois dernières générations des Princes avaient décidé que le Quidditch était inutile et avait laissé le terrain tomber en ruines. Ça et le fait qu'il se trouve à près de 5 km du château leur avait donné l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas s'occuper de son état. Cela donnait également l'excuse parfaite pour les deux sorciers de monter à cheval pour aller là-bas : Severus avait en effet tenu sa promesse et, dès que le temps le leur permettait, les deux sorciers faisaient le tour des champs de la propriété. Le garçon aimait énormément ces moments et s'était découvert au passage un talent naturel pour l'équitation.

« Je dois tester les sorts qu'ils ont placés c'est ça ? » demanda Severus en essayant de se rappeler de quels sorts il s'agissait exactement. En réalité, il n'y avait pas que le terrain en lui-même qui avait besoin d'attention, il y avait une série de protection spéciales et de sort pour que le terrain entier de Quidditch fonctionne correctement.

« Yep. Et tu seras heureux de savoir qu'il fait très beau dehors, pas le moindre nuage en vue. »

« C'est déjà ça. » acquiesça Severus. Une heure plus tard, les deux sorciers se dirigeaient vers le terrain, après que Severus ait été correctement réprimandé d'avoir manqué le petit-déjeuner par une elfe très en colère et soumis à une double ration, pour le plus grand divertissement d'Harry.

« Donc, tu t'es levé à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'ils chevauchaient côte à côte, dépassant le lac qui faisait partie de la propriété.

« Quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil, il me semble. » admit Severus. « J'avais une inspiration, ou du moins, je pensais avoir une inspiration. » Il soupira avec exaspération. « Tout est dans les ingrédients principaux : il manque quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. J'aimerais juste savoir quoi. »

« Si quelqu'un peut le trouver Sev, c'est bien toi. » assura Harry, confiant.

« Merci, pour le vote de confiance Harry. » sourit Severus. « Mais vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la solution sous les yeux et je n'arrive pas à la voir. »

« Tu trouveras. Il a fallut quatre ans de recherches intensives pour développer la Tue-Loup originale, sans parler du temps qu'il a fallut ne serait-ce que pour trouver le concept de base. » affirma Harry, faisant sourire Severus d'un air suffisant.

« Quelqu'un a étudié les potions à ce que je vois. »

« Et quelqu'un a oublié que je suis un apprenti en Potions. » rétorqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Petit impertinent. » déclara Severus tendrement.

« Qu'est ce que je peux dire ? » demanda Harry. « Tu dois m'élever correctement ! » s'exclama-t-il et fit accélérer son cheval, rapidement suivi par un Severus riant aux éclats. Il avait placé plus d'une douzaine de sorts de protection sur la selle pour être sûr qu'Harry ne tomberait pas même si un troll essayait de le renverser avec sa massue, mais il n'en avait apparemment pas besoin. Ils atteignirent le terrain en riant et Harry étudia avec attention Severus qui lui montrait comment tester les protections correctement. Les sorts et les enchantements requis étaient encore trop avancés pour lui, mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal d'apprendre la théorie, lui rappelait toujours Severus. Vérifier les protections nécessitait, bien sûr, de regarder vers le ciel assez régulièrement. Et regarder vers le ciel rappela à Severus un détail crucial sur la météo vers la fin de l'automne. Elle était – bien que froide et nuageuse – totalement imprévisible.

« Pas le moindre nuage en vue, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, amusé.

« Il n'y en avait pas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. » répondit Harry avec le même amusement. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés assez chaudement, la préférence surprenante de Severus pour les manteaux de style militaire avait déteint sur Harry. Mais, aucune de leur tenue n'étaient imperméables et les sorts de protection ne pouvait pas les protéger totalement de la tempête qui se formait au loin.

« Il serait sage de prendre le chemin du retour maintenant. » suggéra le maître de Potions, complétant le plus rapidement possible ses vérifications des barrières. Harry fit un signe de tête et s'approcha des chevaux. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le château quelques minutes plus tard, mais les nuages semblaient les rattraper.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de poser ces sorts imperméables Sev. » proposa Harry lorsque le premier éclair déchira le ciel. Severus saisit sa baguette en accord et ils stoppèrent les chevaux pour pouvoir lancer le sort correctement. « Parfois je me demande si on vivrait pas mieux dans un endroit plus ensoleillé… Un désert peut-être ? » demanda le garçon en plaisantant mais Severus ne réagit pas. En fait, il resta immobile, complètement pétrifié, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, sa main tendue en avant puisqu'il venait de commencer le sort. « Sev ? » demanda Harry, confus. Comme s'il s'agissait du signal que le ciel attendait, un immense rideau de pluie s'abattit sur eux, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ne montrant pas la plus petite réaction au déluge. Son esprit, par contre, s'activait.

Désert, pensa Severus, se remémorant la liste de tous les ingrédients auquel il avait songé pour améliorer la potion Tue-Loup. Un désert, comme ces endroits immenses, en général rempli de sable d'où venaient quelques rares spécimens de plantes. Et dans un de ces déserts, il y avait une plante spécifique, une toute petite fleur, une fleur _très_ _rare_, qui ne fleurissait que pendant l'été où la chaleur était à son maximum. Ce n'était pas la solution complète au problème de la Tue-Loup, il le savait. Mais c'était un sacré départ.

« Severus ? » la voix d'Harry perça ses pensées comme si elle venait de très loin. « Severus ! »

« Je vais bien Harry. Plus que bien en fait ! » Le maître de Potions pouvait sentir son sourire s'agrandir. « Je me sens incroyablement bien et tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il au garçon abasourdi.

« Non ? » répondit Harry, regardant Severus comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis l'été dernier ? Que je t'emmènerais découvrir le monde ? » demanda-t-il et vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Harry malgré sa confusion.

« Je m'en rappelle. »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je tienne cette promesse, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il et commença à reprendre la route vers le château. « Allez Harry ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! » l'appela-t-il en tournant son cheval pour faire face au garçon qui n'avait pas bougé, inconscient de la pluie diluvienne qui lui tombait dessus. Harry commanda à son cheval de suivre, souriant durant tout le trajet du retour. Il sentait le chantage venir à des kilomètres.

* * *

_Alors, très chers lecteurs, qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews et à la semaine prochaine ;)_


	12. Desert Sands

** Chapitre 12**

** Les sables du Désert**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci, pas de grandes déclarations, à part pleins de remerciements, bisous, câlins etc. à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en particulier _

**Scpotter, ****Kimykmli, Clamaraa, ****Stormtrooper2, ****Black Jo,** **Noooo Aime, ****TeZuKa J, ****Le Poussin Fou, ****Zewolf D. 43**

_Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre assez rapidement !_

_Bonne journée fériée et _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_« Je pense qu'il est temps que je m'y tienne, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il et commença à reprendre la route vers le château. « Allez Harry ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! » l'appela Severus en tournant son cheval pour faire face au garçon qui n'avait pas bougé, inconscient de la pluie diluvienne qui lui tombait dessus. Harry commanda à son cheval de suivre, souriant durant tout le trajet du retour. Il sentait le chantage venir à des kilomètres._

Severus était assis dans son bureau, repassant en vue tous les détails de leur voyage proche. Et par leur, il voulait bien sûr dire, Harry et lui. Il sourit en pensant au garçon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela faisait presque un an qu'Harry avait en partie emménagé avec lui et qu'ils avaient commencé à vivre tous les deux dans la maison de sa mère. Cela avait été, sans le moindre doute, la meilleure année de sa vie et une année remplie de premières fois. Il avait fêté son anniversaire pour la première fois dans sa vie d'adulte, il avait également fêté Noël pour la première fois en tant qu'adulte. Il se rappelait de ce moment avec beaucoup de joie.

Harry avait passé Noël chez ses parents bien sûr mais il avait été avec lui pour le 26 décembre et ils avaient échangés leurs cadeaux au milieu des rires et des blagues. Le château avait été entièrement décoré pour l'occasion, équipé d'un immense arbre de Noël que Severus avait acheté après avoir été supplié par le garçon. Il était très beau, le maître de Potions lui accordait volontiers cela. Harry avait offert un appareil photo à Severus, lui disant qu'il était grand temps de commencer à prendre des photos de famille et Severus lui avait offert son premier balai, un Nimbus 1500, le modèle le plus rapide en date. Il en avait aussi acheté un pour lui-même et, quand le printemps arriva, Harry eut l'occasion de montrer un autre de ses talents naturels, en vol cette fois-ci. Severus, qui avait lentement redécouvert son plaisir à jouer au Quidditch, avait déclaré sans aucune hésitation que le garçon serait un attrapeur très talentueux.

Et ce n'était pas le seul domaine où Harry avait fait preuve de talent. Ils avaient aussi fait d'énormes progrès avec son entraînement et désormais, à tout juste 8 ans, Harry avait reçu sa troisième marque le désignant comme Apprenti en Enchantements. Pas que cela soit une surprise pour Severus, Lily avait toujours été très douée dans ce domaine. Il sourit légèrement aux progrès qu'il avait fait lui-même. Il avait enfin atteint ce moment où, désormais, il pouvait se rappeler affectueusement de son passé avec Lily, sans ressentir la douleur brûlante qui le hantait auparavant. Il était en train de guérir, doucement, mais sûrement.

Avec un autre sourire, il se leva de son fauteuil et laissa ses pensées s'égarer sur le voyage imminent et son compagnon de voyage. Harry avait eu 8 ans la veille et, du coup, il était resté au manoir Potter où sa famille était revenue pour la célébration habituelle. Le garçon avait horreur de l'admettre, mais son frère lui avait manqué. Severus sourit sobrement à cette pensée. Adrian n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il devait le reconnaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que personne n'ait remarqué à quel point Harry était différent du supposé Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Si sa famille avait pris le temps, ils auraient remarqué ses progrès fulgurants dans chacun des sujets de magie qui lui tombaient dans les mains. Mais, pour être honnête, concéda le maître de Potions, ils avaient tous les deux fait de leur mieux pour cacher la vérité. Justement, en parlant de cela, pensa le maître de Potions, souriant alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir.

En Mars dernier, ils s'étaient heurtés à un obstacle pendant l'entraînement d'Harry : le garçon avait commencé à pratiquer la magie enseignée en deuxième année à Poudlard et les sorts les plus avancés semblaient lui pomper beaucoup d'énergie. La solution fut en réalité plus simple que ce que Severus avait imaginé et avait étonnamment été donnée par Minnie qui commentait pour la centième fois la minceur du garçon. Le corps d'Harry n'était tout simplement pas assez fort pour supporter la magie déployée par son noyau. Severus avait tout d'abord pensé à augmenter les rations du garçon et lui interdire de quitter la table avant d'avoir mangé son repas jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, mais cela n'augmenterait pas sa force, sur le long terme, il ne voulait pas juste lui faire gagner du poids. Son corps avait besoin de s'étoffer.

Cette partie du problème fut résolue par un de ses ancêtres, Sire Edwin, en passant devant son portrait du couloir Nord. Le vieux chevalier était certain que le système qu'ils utilisaient pour entraîner les enfants était toujours utilisable. Après lui avoir demandé ce que le système faisait, Sire Edwin le gratifia d'un « Pour le combat à l'épée bien évidemment ! Les jeunes de nos jours ! » sarcastique.

Après une semaine de recherches, Severus avait découvert une statue dans les cachots, dans l'exacte même pièce qu'ils utilisaient pour pratiquer la magie. Apparemment, il y avait un sort qui faisait bouger la statue qui enseignait ce qu'ils appelaient « l'art délicat du combat à l'épée ». Le dit art délicat incluait la manipulation d'un glaive dans la pièce et Severus décida rapidement de participer activement à cette partie de l'entraînement d'Harry. Il avait découvert qu'après avoir passé la journée à donner des cours à des étudiants qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire exploser ou fondre leurs chaudrons, frapper des choses avec une épée était un moyen immensément satisfaisant de soulager sa frustration.

Bien sûr, tout cet entraînement à l'épée combiné avec l'équitation et le Quidditch, avait réveillé son appétit et rapidement, il vit son corps se transformer. Il avait, pour la première fois dans sa vie, gagné quelques muscles et paraissant en meilleure forme que jamais. Le problème était qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par attirer l'attention d'une certaine Madame Pomfresh et qu'il serait forcé de répondre à des questions qu'il préfèrerait laisser sans réponse. Il s'était avéré que se dissimuler et changer d'apparence demandait un investissement de magie assez important. A l'école ou hors de son château, il changeait son physique en celui qu'il possédait au début de l'année scolaire. Il était presque convaincu que ses étudiants auraient du mal à le reconnaître sans sa cape noire et son air austère.

Harry désapprouvait totalement et ne céda que lorsque Severus accepta de cacher la taille que le garçon avait récemment atteinte. Ça, combiné avec le fait de cacher son savoir devant ses parents, avait paru tromper tout le monde, même Dumbledore qui ne pensait jamais à regarder plus loin que ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Le maître de Potions avait évidemment pris énormément de précaution avec ses sorts, veillant à les fondre avec la signature magique d'Harry, mais les faits restaient qu'Albus ne regarda simplement jamais.

Et maintenant, il était là, libre de tous déguisements, attendant l'arrivée d'Harry pour qu'ils puissent partir. Le maître de Potions eut un sourire en coin en y pensant, il avait toujours voulu visiter le Maroc. C'était un pur coup de chance que la fleur qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans ce pays. Il avait fait des recherches toute l'année et avait même pris quelques weekends en France – qu'Harry avait appréciés plus que lui, si c'était possible – à la recherche d'une carte avec la localisation exacte de ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait la fenêtre de temps parfaitement définie et tout ce qu'il manquait désormais, c'était d'y être.

Il sortit de son bureau, après un coup d'œil rapide à son horloge, et commença à se diriger vers le hall où Harry était supposé arriver par Poudre de Cheminette dans un quart d'heure. Il avait réservé dans un refuge pour sorcier près de la position des fleurs et avait opté d'y aller pendant dix jours. D'un, il serait plus simple de trouver la localisation des fleurs avant le retour et éviter de chercher au dernier moment et de deux, il voulait qu'Harry puisse visiter un bout du Maroc également. Le garçon avait été extrêmement utile lors de ses recherches, restant avec lui durant les longues nuits à la bibliothèque, même si cela voulait dire dormir sur le canapé pendant que Severus travaillait. Ils méritaient tous les deux des vacances.

Il atteint le hall où se trouvait la cheminée où un feu brillait doucement dans l'âtre, prête pour l'arrivée d'Harry. Severus s'assit sur le coin du canapé et vérifia mentalement tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de prendre avec lui. Satisfait de savoir qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait, il tourna son attention vers les flammes. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les flammes tournèrent rapidement au vert et sortit des flammes un Harry terriblement enthousiaste.

« On peut partir tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il en prenant Severus dans ses bras, qui le serra à son tour avant de lever le charme de dissimulation qui se trouvait sur lui, rendant à Harry les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient.

« Ravi de te voir aussi Harry. Je vais bien, merci de demander. » déclara Severus d'un ton neutre, faisant rougir le garçon. « Excité à ce que je vois ? »

« Juste un tout petit peu. » admit Harry honteusement.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, on partira en Portoloin dans une heure. » Harry sourit.

« Tu as réussi à avoir une autorisation du Ministère ? » Ce n'était pas un secret entre eux qu'Harry désirait voyager par Portoloin depuis des années.

« Rien que _demander_ l'autorisation au Ministère nécessiterait le nom des personnes utilisant le Portoloin et leurs raisons de quitter le pays. » expliqua Severus. « Par chance, je sais comment créer un Portoloin légèrement illégal qui peut nous emmener à notre destination sans avoir à expliquer pourquoi j'essaye de faire sortir un Potter clandestinement du pays sans consentement parental. » précisa le maître des Potions avec un air purement satisfait, faisant exploser Harry de rire.

« Je promets que je ne me plaindrai pas d'être embarqué clandestinement hors du pays Sev. » jura Harry, essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux pendant que Severus lui donnait sa baguette. Ils avaient convenu qu'il était préférable qu'il la garde sur lui uniquement en cas d'urgence. L'heure fut occupée par des discussions légères, Harry racontait comment Adrian avait enfin admis avoir besoin de lunettes et la surprise de sa mère lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que lui n'en avait pas besoin. Heureusement, cela fut attribué à une conséquence d'avoir hérité des yeux de Lily et donc, aucune question supplémentaire ne lui fut posée.

La famille Potter, moins un membre, était encore partie pour l'été, après une courte visite de Ronald Weasley, le sixième fils d'Arthur Weasley, si Severus s'en rappelait bien. Apparemment, lui et Adrian s'étaient rencontrés un jour au Ministère et étaient rapidement devenus amis. Harry lui-même admettait qu'il appréciait la compagnie du garçon, même s'il semblait avoir une étrange obsession pour les Canons de Chudley. Une cause perdue, acquiesça Severus puisque l'équipe n'avait pas connue d'autre place que la dernière depuis la fin du 19ème siècle.

L'heure passa plus vite que prévu et peu après, les deux sorciers tenaient leurs malles dans une main et dans l'autre une vieille poêle à frire – leur Portoloin.

« Trois, deux, un… » compta Severus et Harry se sentit tiré en arrière, comme si un crochet invisible le tirait par le nombril. Il resserra sa prise sur sa malle et le Portoloin alors que le monde se mettait à tourner autour d'eux. Quand la sensation sembla se dissiper, Harry se prépara et fit basculer son poids vers l'arrière en tendant une jambe en avant, astuce que lui avait appris Severus pour qu'il n'atterrisse pas visage contre terre. Il ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il sentit un sol solide sous son pied avancé et regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. La première chose qui vint à lui fut la chaleur. Severus l'avait prévenu bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose de cette ampleur. C'était brûlant et même l'air qu'il inspirait était très chaud. Puis ce fut le décor en lui-même : il se trouvait sur une sorte de terre craquelée rouge-dorée qui se fondait plus loin dans le sable lorsqu'il regardait derrière lui. Et quand il regarda devant…

« Tu ne restes que dans des châteaux ou un truc du genre ? » demanda Harry au professeur de Potions amusé. Devant lui se trouvait une Kasbah, une citadelle Marocaine en parfait état, les murs couleur or se tenaient fièrement sur la falaise de granit. Une rivière peu profonde coulait entre eux et le bâtiment alors que les palmiers et les buissons verts du désert contrastaient vivement avec les teintes rouges du sol.

« Que puis-je dire ? » demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. « Dis que je suis sentimental, mais ça me rappelait la maison. »

« Ok, Monsieur Sentimental. » déclara Harry et sourit. « _Maintenant_, on peut y aller ? » Severus rit et fit léviter les deux malles derrière eux avec un mouvement rapide de baguette. Ils marchèrent sous le soleil du désert doucement, passant le pont en bois qui traversait la rivière et continuèrent vers la Kasbah.

« Que dirais-tu d'essayer de se mélanger avec les locaux pour un petit moment ? » demanda Severus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Il n'est d'aucune utilité d'essayer de suivre la piste sur cette carte sous ce soleil assommant. » Harry le regarda, confus.

« Sev, ne le prend pas mal, mais on vient d'arriver d'Écosse. Je peux parier que chaque personne dans ce pays est plus bronzée que ma famille entière réunie. Et nous deux ? Déjà qu'à la maison on nous trouve pâles… Comment suggères-tu qu'on se mélange ? » demanda le garçon amusé.

« Tu as raison Harry, en effet, mais ce que je voulais dire c'était peut-être aller acheter des vêtements locaux, visiter le bazar sorcier dans la ville à proximité, prendre quelques photos, jouer les touristes pour un moment. » expliqua Severus avec un sourire.

« Oh. » répondit Harry, son sourire s'élargissant. « On pourrait faire ça. »

« Oui, on pourrait. » acquiesça Severus alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée de la Kasbah. Ils passèrent une porte impressionnante, modelée dans une sorte de bois travaillé habilement que l'on trouvait uniquement au Maroc et arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un jardin intérieur. Le bâtiment avait une forme rectangulaire, avec en son centre une piscine de marbre remplie d'eau brillante, et les murs intérieurs s'élevaient jusqu'à un dôme de cristal clair et de cuivre qui scintillait au soleil. Ils s'approchèrent de la réception où une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, de peut-être 21 ou 22 ans, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux gris, tendait une clé à un couple devant eux.

« Passez un bon séjour dans notre Kasbah ! » dit-elle d'une voix où perçait clairement un accent accompagnée d'un sourire poli. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent malicieusement lorsqu'il vit le sourire de la fille s'agrandir et atteindre ses yeux lorsqu'elle regarda Severus de manière appréciative. « Bonjour, Monsieur ! » le salua-t-elle, battant des cils deux, trois fois, sa voix devenant légèrement plus grave. Severus cligna des yeux une fois, sous le choc, mais sortit rapidement de sa torpeur.

« Bonjour. » commença-t-il et le sourire de la fille s'élargit encore, ses yeux clignèrent rapidement au son de sa voix. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire, puisque Severus continuait de parler. « Nous avons une réservation au nom de Black. » Il sourit au nom qu'Harry avait choisi pour leur pseudonyme, après avoir décidé que le nom Potter était bien trop reconnaissable, même au-delà des frontières.

Black avait été sélectionné puisque c'était un nom assez commun et un clin d'œil au clébard qui chavirerait et mourrait probablement s'il venait à apprendre que Severus avait utilisé son nom pour sortir du pays.

« Oh, oui je vois, père et fils. Et quel adorable garçon vous avez là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Harry. « Il vous ressemble, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. » Les deux sorciers eurent un rictus en se regardant. « Severus c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-elle au maître de Potions avec une autre vague de cils battant à toute allure.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. » répondit Severus, les yeux écarquillés. Harry se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de rire. Avec ses grands yeux et son sourire timide, Severus donnait à la réceptionniste ce qui semblait être un regard de chien battu. Il paraissait entièrement différent, pour la première fois faisant plus jeune que son âge et la meilleure partie était, pensa Harry avec malice, qu'il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte. L'effet sur la fille fut immédiat, elle soupira et pris un regard rêveur, la clé oubliée dans sa main. Ça prenait une éternité, pensa Harry.

« Je pourrais avoir la clé, mademoiselle ? » demanda gentiment Harry, en agrandissant les yeux, dans une parfaite réplique de Severus. La fille lui sourit aussi et lui donna la clé.

« Quel mignon garçon vous avez, Severus… » dit-elle, soupirant encore une fois et oubliant toutes formalités.

« Ah oui. » bredouilla le maître de potion en regardant Harry, confus, avant de réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer. Le sale gosse ! « Merci pour votre aide mademoiselle… » débuta-t-il en souriant à la fille qui lui rendit son sourire au centuple.

« Asmae. » murmura-t-elle.

« Asmae. » répéta Severus, la faisant rougir.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez la réception. » déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Et allons-nous recevoir une Mme Black également ? » demanda-t-elle faussement désintéressée.

« Nope ! » lança malicieusement Harry avant que Severus ne puisse en placer une. « Juste Papa et moi, mademoiselle Asmae. » La jeune fille sourit à Harry.

« C'est vraiment un garçon charmant ! » affirma-t-elle. L'homme derrière Severus se racla la gorge poliment. Harry se retourna et remarqua la petite queue qui s'était formée derrière eux.

« On ferait mieux d'aller dans notre chambre. Merci encore, Asmae. » la salua Severus.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, M. Black. Votre chambre est au quatrième étage, suite numéro 8. Un elfe de maison s'occupera de vos bagages. Laissez-les près de l'ascenseur. » expliqua la réceptionniste avec un autre sourire. « Bon séjour ici ! »

« Merci, mademoiselle Asmae. » ajouta Harry puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

« C'est pas vrai Severus ! » s'exclama Harry, un faux reproche dans la voix. « J'ai huit ans et même _moi_ j'ai pu voir qu'elle craque sur toi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Severus sous le choc. « Non, elle était juste… T'es pas un peu jeune pour connaître ce genre de choses de toute façon ? »

« Sev, aurais-tu oublié que j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à côtoyer le vrai M. Black ? » rétorqua Harry et secouant la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. « Que je le veuille ou non, j'ai bien retenu deux, trois trucs. »

« Mais tu avais vraiment besoin de la jouer tout gentil et innocent ? Elle voulait à moitié t'adopter à la fin, j'en suis sûr. » se plaignit Severus, toujours incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse plaire à quelqu'un.

« _Moi _? Je la jouais tout gentil et innocent ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Et toi alors avec ton regard de pauvre chiot perdu puis ton attitude charmeuse et tout ça ? » Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de terreur cette fois-ci.

« Quoi ? Regard. _Chiot_. Perdu ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une pause entre chaque mots.

« Et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte… » soupira le garçon en secouant la tête encore une fois pendant que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à leur étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir luxurieux, recouvert d'une moquette épaisse. « Suite numéro quatre, six… On y est ! » s'exclama le garçon en pointant la porte.

« On en a pas fini avec cette conversation, tu sais ! Chien perdu… » grommela Severus dans sa barbe - inexistante -, faisant glousser Harry. Ils ouvrirent la porte et rentrèrent dans une pièce à couper le souffle. Elle était énorme avec deux lits King size à baldaquins, et était décorée dans le même esprit que le hall d'entrée. Il y avait des toiles de lin accrochées au plafond et la vue de la fenêtre surplombait la rivière et les dunes de sable à distance.

« J'adore ! » s'exclama Harry et il se jeta sur le lit avec précipitation. Il leur fallut une heure pour ranger tous leurs vêtements dans leur placard et clore cette conversation sur le chien – Severus enregistra les informations pour une utilisation ultérieure, son côté Serpentard refaisant surface – puis ils quittèrent la chambre pour visiter la ville. Severus expliqua comment cette cité était auparavant une forteresse moldue qui avait fini par être abandonnée avant que les sorciers et sorcières de la région n'en reprennent possession et ne la reconstruisent.

Tenant sa promesse, il emmena Harry au bazar local, où ils flânèrent et finirent par acheter une carte d'astronomie pour Harry et des ingrédients de Potions assez rares en Angleterre, pour leur usage commun. Après une heure, Severus portait un haut gris clair en lin qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec une paire de pantalon noir en lin, avec une écharpe rouge qui entourait lâchement son cou, comme il était de mode parmi les sorciers locaux. Le haut d'Harry était bleu clair et son écharpe blanche, mais ils apprécièrent tous les deux les vêtements plus légers et la sensation rafraîchissante qu'apportait le lin.

Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant local, Harry pris des photos d'eux deux et de tout ce qui bougeait, ils louèrent deux chevaux pour la période où ils seraient ici et ils revinrent à l'hôtel pour ranger leurs achats, se doucher et se coucher. Quand le soleil commença à tomber vers l'ouest, ils quittèrent de nouveau l'hôtel, le plus discrètement possible, et ils guidèrent leurs chevaux jusqu'à la rivière avant que Severus ne déplie la carte. Ils firent une estimation approximative de leur position – le parchemin ayant après tout plus de quatre cent ans, donc la précision n'était pas son point fort – et ils chevauchèrent vers le Sud, parallèle à la rivière. C'était la première d'une série d'au moins une quinzaine de longues nuits, réalisa Severus en regardant l'étoile du soir s'élever à l'horizon. Leur recherche de la fleur connue sous le simple nom d'_Eloïsa_ avait commencé.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_A plus_

_Rina_


	13. Moonlet Discoveries

**Chapitre 13**

**Découverte au clair de lune**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, aujourd'hui est un jour férié ce qui veux dire... Un nouveau chapitre bien en avance par rapport à mes habitudes !_

_Merci encore à tous les reviewers, followers :) Désolée, j'ai pas le temps pour une longue note aujourd'hui, je suis un peu pressée mais j'éspère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant local, Harry pris des photos d'eux deux et de tout ce qui bougeait, ils louèrent deux chevaux pour la période où ils seraient ici t ils revinrent à l'hôtel pour ranger leurs achats, se doucher et se coucher. Quand le soleil commença à tomber vers l'ouest, ils quittèrent de nouveau l'hôtel, le plus discrètement possible, et ils guidèrent leurs chevaux jusqu'à la rivière avant que Severus ne déplie la carte. Ils firent une estimation approximative de leur position – le parchemin ayant après tout plus de quatre cent ans, donc la précision n'était pas son point fort – et ils chevauchèrent vers le Sud, parallèle à la rivière. Ce fut la première d'une série d'au moins de quinze jours de longue nuits, réalisa Severus en regardant l'étoile de soir s'élever à l'horizon. Leur recherche de la fleur connue sous le simple nom d'Eloïsa avait commencée._

Six nuits, pensa Severus maussade. Cela faisait exactement six nuits qu'ils avaient commencé à chercher la fleur et il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas qu'il était impatient, non. Il continuerait de venir, nuit après nuit pendant des mois si cela ne concernait que lui. Même Harry, à son jeune âge, ne se plaignait pas des nuits qu'ils passaient sur le dos d'un cheval alors qu'il pourrait être en train de dormir dans un lit bien confortable à la Kasbah, parce qu'il comprenait totalement en quoi cette fleur était importante.

Non, c'était que le temps jouait contre eux ce qui rendait leur recherche bien plus urgente. _Eloïsa_, la fleur qu'ils recherchaient, ne fleurissait que lors du dernier mois d'été, et même à ce moment, uniquement lorsque la lune éclairait le ciel. Severus savait que cela ne leur laissait qu'une mince fenêtre d'action, de quelques heures chaque soirs. Et ils n'avaient que vingt nuits au total avant que la fleur du désert insaisissable ne s'enterre sous le sable pour une autre année. Ils chevauchaient vers un ensemble de falaises rocheuses, ayant laissé la rivière derrière eux après la deuxième nuit, ils devraient se rapprocher normalement. S'il s'agissait bien des falaises décrites sur la carte, alors les fleurs devraient se trouver dans le coin. Ce n'était vraiment pas loin de la ville où ils séjournaient. S'ils connaissaient la route, Severus était sûr que le trajet ne prendrait pas plus de 3h à cheval, non-stop, pour arriver aux falaises. Le problème, c'était qu'ils étaient dans le désert. Si on ne connaissait pas la route, on ne pouvait pas chevaucher aveuglément, sorcier ou pas.

Donc la routine était la même tous les soirs, ils chevauchaient avec des arrêts toutes les quinze minutes, ils vérifiaient leur entourage et le comparaient à la carte, marquant leurs progression et retournaient à l'hôtel juste avant le lever du soleil. La première nuit avait été un véritable choc, Severus avait pas mal voyagé pour son Maesteria en Potions (j'avoue j'ai volé le terme à la fic _No Name_, écrite par Miliana… Je suis une fan irréductible de cette fiction ! Désolée pour la pub ^^) mais il n'avait jamais été dans un désert, encore moins la nuit. Et, bien qu'il ne sache que les températures baissaient la nuit, il n'avait pas prévu une telle différence. Ayant retenu leur leçon, ils étaient maintenant munis de capes bien épaisses qu'ils portaient toutes les nuits.

Harry avait plaisanté en disant qu'ils ressemblaient à des bandits du désert. Severus rit parce que le garçon n'était pas si loin de la vérité que ça. Puisque _Eloïsa_ était une espèce florale protégée, comme il l'avait expliqué au garçon, qu'ils en emportent hors du pays n'était pas tout à fait légal. Heureusement, les pétales n'étaient pas utilisés en tant que tels mais devaient être manipulés et transformés en huile qui pouvait bien plus facilement être sortie clandestinement du pays. Harry avait, contre toute attente, bien réagi à la nouvelle, cela l'avait même fait ricaner, quelque chose avait brillé dans ses yeux, une lumière que Severus appelait simplement _L'Etincelle_. Il pressentait que c'était un regard qui reviendrait dans les yeux d'Harry dans le futur. La seule question du garçon après ça fut de demander s'il y aurait des contrôles lorsqu'ils quitteraient le pays. Bien sûr qu'il y en avait, lui avait répondu le maître de Potions, si tu arrivais par balai ou pas un Portoloin légal, il fallait tout déclarer aux autorités. Harry avait juste levé les yeux ciels et s'était reconcenté sur la carte, décidant qu'une amélioration de la potion Tue-Loup valait bien un peu de trafic.

« Hey, Sev. » Harry se tourna vers le maître de Potions avec un sourire. Tous deux avait le teint légèrement hâlé désormais, chose que quelques filles à l'hôtel avaient commenté, au grand amusement de Severus. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'attirer un peu d'attention et c'était la première fois que cette attention était uniquement féminine. Harry se moquait de lui au début jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille blonde ne l'attrape par le bras et le présente à ses parents comme son petit-ami. Le garçon terrifié avait été sauvé par Severus, et il avait boudé toute la journée, pour le plus grand divertissement de son père d'adoption.

« Oui, Harry ? » demanda Severus, leurs voix constituaient le seuls bruit qui brisaient le silence en plus du vent qui balayait les dunes de sables.

« Peut-être que j'aurais du demander avant, mais pourquoi cette fleur est-elle si spéciale ? » s'enquérait Harry. « Je sais qu'elle est sensée stabiliser la Tue-Loup et empêcher que ses effets ne se dissipent, mais pourquoi cette fleur en particulier ? Et c'est quoi ce nom d'abord, _Eloïsa _? C'est pas local, ça c'est sûr. »

« C'est une histoire assez triste. Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ? » le prévint Severus.

« Tu as de meilleurs plans pour ce soir ? » demanda Harry, amusé en rapprochant son cheval de celui de Severus pour qu'ils n'aient pas à parler trop fort. Après s'être habitués au calme du désert, ce genre de sons trop forts paraissait excessif.

« Sale gosse ! » murmura Severus, notant qu'il utilisait cette expression de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'ils étaient à l'étranger. Cela faisait plaisir de voir Harry agir comme le jeune garçon plein de vie qu'il était pour une fois et qu'il arrête de supporter ce fardeau d'être Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en secret et le protecteur caché de son frère. Bien sûr, le garçon essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais parfois c'était clair comme du cristal dans ses yeux.

« Je vais pouvoir l'entendre ce soir cette histoire ou tu vas te la jouer Shéhérazade et me la raconter demain plutôt ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Ce mouvement rappelait beaucoup à Severus lui-même et il décida d'écourter la plaisanterie avec humour.

« Je te raconte, si tu me rappelles pourquoi je t'ai donné du travail de littérature en premier lieu… »

« Parce que, et je te cite, une éducation complète vaut mieux qu'un entraînement sans cervelle. » lança malicieusement le garçon.

« J'avais raison d'ailleurs. » confirma Severus avec un signe de tête, faisant rire Harry. « L'histoire de la fleur commence ainsi : Vers la fin du 14ème siècle, le Ministre de la Magie Allemand envoya une équipe de recherche là ou se trouve aujourd'hui le Maroc. Ils devaient trouver de l'aide pour la guerre magique qui avait commencé en Europe centrale. Et par aide, ils ne voulaient pas dire des renforts ou de nouvelles formes de magie, non. La cause principale de leurs problèmes sur le moment était le poison : un nouveau poison avait été créé pour le champ de bataille et avait le potentiel de tuer un nombre massif de personnes. Il était incorporé dans l'eau et la nourriture et tuait sans discrimination. L'équipe de recherche fut envoyée ici pour récupérer une petite plante célèbre pour ses propriétés magiques auprès des locaux.

« L'_Eloïsa_ ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Exactement. » confirma Severus. « Mais la fleur n'avait pas de nom à cette époque. Celle qui portait le nom d'Eloïsa à l'époque était la jeune fille de 12 ans du leader de l'équipe. Sa mère était morte du poison plus tôt dans l'année et son père, connu pour ses prouesses magiques, s'était proposé pour mener l'expédition. Il avait pris sa fille unique avec lui, n'ayant pas d'autre membre de famille pour la garder. Ils vécurent dans le désert pendant un mois et, rappelle toi que la ville où nous séjournons était encore abandonnée à l'époque.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? »

« Prétendument, Eloïsa se promenait une nuit quand une douce lumière bleue venant d'une pile de rochers attira son attention, elle s'en approcha et, à sa surprise, la lumière semblait venir d'un ensemble de petites fleurs, ressemblant à des clochettes, qui semblaient refléter la lueur de la lune. Voulant partager sa découverte, elle courut au camp où son père était encore endormi. Par contre, elle trouva quelque uns de ses hommes qui, épuisés du long voyage sautèrent sur l'occasion de trouver cette fleur si rare et de retourner à leurs familles. Ce qu'aucuns d'eux ne remarqua fut la lune. »

« La lune ? » demanda Harry, entièrement absorbé.

« Oui, la lune. _Eloïsa_ n'éclot qu'à la lumière de la lune. Bien sûr, aucuns membres du groupe – et certainement pas une petite fille de douze ans – n'était au courant de ce fait. C'était donc assez naturel pour eux de ne pas prêter attention à l'éclipse lunaire qui se déroulait cette nuit. » Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et il était pendu aux lèvres de Severus.

« Et ? »

« La fillette les mena bien là où elle avait vu les fleurs mais, sans la lumière de la lune, la plante s'était rétractée dans le sable. Dans un élan de rage, un des hommes dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la fille. Le reste des hommes s'élancèrent à son secours mais une malédiction finit par la toucher. Il est dit que son père, qui s'était réveillé aux cris, arriva là-bas quelques instants seulement après que sa fille ait été tuée par la malédiction. » Severus haussa les épaules et continua. « Comme tu peux le comprendre, la lune revint assez rapidement et les fleurs refirent surface. »

« Et ils les ont ramenés en Europe ? »

« Oui. En réalité, les fleurs en elles-mêmes ne possédaient aucune propriété curative mais elles aidaient à stabiliser l'effet des potions dans lesquelles elles étaient ajoutées. Une goutte d'huile extraite des pétales de ces fleurs prolongeait les effets pendant un long moment que personne n'a jamais vraiment mesuré. Le point de cette histoire, par contre, est qu'il fut prouvé que la fleur s'avéra parfaitement inutile pour guérir le poison. L'antidote fut finalement crée et la fleur devint de l'histoire ancienne sous le nom d'_Eloïsa_. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé au père de la fille. Les fleurs étaient considérées être un mythe jusqu'à ce qu'un botaniste français ne tombe sur elles par accident, il y a trois siècles. Il catalogua les fleurs et en ramena un petit spécimen en Angleterre. C'est sa carte qu'on suit. » expliqua Severus.

« Mais si les propriétés de cette plante sont si puissantes, » déclara Harry confus. « pourquoi elle n'est pas utilisée pour plus de potions ? Elle devrait être célèbre ! »

« Réfléchis bien Harry. » dit Severus souriant à la vue des sourcils froncés du garçon. Finalement, le jeune sorcier soupira lorsqu'il parvint à une conclusion.

« Parce que personne n'a réellement besoin qu'une potion soit permanente. Elles sont supposées faire effet puis disparaître. » répondit le garçon, faisant hocher la tête de Severus avec plus qu'un peu de fierté.

« Si on était à l'école, je t'aurais récompensé de cinquante points, Harry. » lui assura le maître de Potions. « C'est quelque chose que la plupart des sorciers n'arrivent pas à comprendre avec les potions : elles sont extrêmement dangereuses si elles restent dans le corps plus que nécessaire. Une grande partie des ingrédients sont toxique par nature et ceux qui ne le sont pas, ne sont tout de même pas sensés résister pour toujours. Prends le Poussos par exemple. Puisqu'elle met tant de temps à agir, aucun des ingrédients n'est toxique. Mais tu peux t'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de fonctionner ? »

« Les os des patients continueraient de grandir ? » demanda Harry en faisant la grimace, resserrant sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval.

« Exactement. La potion devrait bien faire _quelque chose_ et lorsqu'elle ne trouverait plus d'os à faire repousser, elle s'activerait sur les os déjà existants. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des gros problèmes, le surdosage de cette Potion. » expliqua Severus.

« Mais pour la Tue-Loup ? On cherche pas justement à rendre ses effets permanents ? » s'interrogea Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Severus, désireux de voir Harry réfléchir par lui-même.

« J'ai compris. » dit le garçon après quelques minutes de réflexion. « On veut que les effets lors de la pleine lune soit permanents. Mais la Tue-Loup _contient_ des ingrédients toxiques donc elle ne peut pas être active tout le temps. »

« Encore une fois, des points pour la Maison dans laquelle tu iras à Poudlard. » répondit Severus avec un sourire. « Si je voulais un ingrédient qui garderait les effets de la potion indéfiniment, je pourrais peut-être recréer cet effet dans mon laboratoire à la maison, donc cette excursion aurait été inutile. C'est une autre raison, en plus de sa capacité à prolonger les effets d'une potion, qui rend cette fleur si spéciale. » Le maître de Potions attendit patiemment qu'Harry ne comprenne. Le garçon ne le déçut pas.

« C'est la réaction qu'elle a avec la lumière de la lune. Si tu peux trouver un moyen de reproduire la réaction originelle de ces plantes sous la lumière de la lune dans un potion, alors tu auras une Tue-Loup qui ne serait active que lorsque le loup-garou est affecté par la lune, rendant l'effet désiré permanent. » conclut Harry. « C'est une idée de génie ! »

« Et bien, merci Harry. » dit Severus alors que leurs chevaux atteignaient les falaises. « Bien sûr, cela va demander énormément de recherches et très probablement une longue liste d'ingrédients pour produire l'effet désiré au final, mais au moins, c'est un début ! » Ils chevauchèrent un moment en silence.

« Tu avais raison, au fait. » admit le garçon, en regardant la lune.

« J'avais raison à propos de quoi ? »

« C'était une histoire triste. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire léger.

« Je t'avais prévenu. » rétorqua Severus prenant un air insulté – et très exagéré – sur son visage. Harry rit à ses imbécilités.

« C'est vrai, c'était intéressant quand même. Je me demande si… » commença Harry et son regard se perdit au loin.

« Tu te demandes si quoi ? » l'incita Severus.

« Oublie ça. » dit le garçon en regardant d'un air hypnotisé au loin, avec une voix surprise. « Là, tout de suite, je me demandes si cette histoire m'a trop affecté ou si il y a réellement une lueur bleue qui vient des rochers par là-bas. » déclara le garçon en pointant du doigt quelques rochers au loin. La tête de Severus se tourna si rapidement pour voir ce que le garçon montrait qu'il en eut le vertige. Cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance : les talents d'attrapeur d'Harry avaient repérés une lueur bien différente du Vif d'Or cette fois-ci.

« Harry ? » Le professeur de Potions se tourna gravement vers le garçon.

« Oui, Sev ? » Le sourire de l'homme aux yeux noirs fut la seule réponse dont Harry eut besoin.

« Le premier arrivé aux fleurs a gagné ! » s'exclama Severus et fit accélérer son cheval, Harry le suivant immédiatement avec un rire. Ils arrivèrent aux fleurs luisantes en quelques minutes et furent récompensés par la vue de ce qu'ils avaient espérés voir. Plus que cela en fait.

« Quelques fleurs entre des rochers hein ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Une petite vallée était apparue devant leurs yeux, auparavant cachée par les rochers pointus. Et dans cette vallée, des milliers de fleurs brillantes offraient de nombreuses promesses, sous la lueur de la lune.

« Peut-être que l'histoire se trompait un peu. » admit Severus et descendit de son cheval d'un mouvement fluide, aidant Harry à en faire de même. Ils attachèrent les rênes sur des rochers et se commencèrent immédiatement à s'activer, ayant chacun une faucille à la main, dont la lame était faite de l'argent le plus pur. Harry coupait la fleur délicate juste au-dessus des deux grandes feuilles près du sol, comme lui avait appris Severus pour qu'elles puissent repousser l'année prochaine, et plaçait la fleur avec la tige dans un léger sac en lin qu'il avait passé dans son dos. C'était un processus assez lent, et chaque fleur produirait à peine assez d'huile pour en faire une goutte entière.

« Pour être franc avec toi, Severus, » commença le garçon en continuant de couper prudemment, s'assurant de ne pas marcher sur les plantes qu'il avait déjà coupées, « je pensais qu'on mettrait le mois entier à trouver ces fleurs. » admit Harry avec un sourire qui rencontra le regard faussement sévère du maître de Potions.

« C'est bien de voir que tu fasses autant confiance à mon sens de l'orientation, Harry. » commenta Severus, feignant d'être blessé par ses mots.

« Mais c'est vrai. Tu te rappelles cette fois où on s'était perdu dans la forêt à la maison ? » demanda Harry en riant, rappelant à Severus un évènement qui s'était déroulé en Mai. « Si les chevaux n'avaient pas connu le chemin on aurait été perdus ! Dans les terrains de notre propre maison t'imagines ? » Severus sourit lorsqu'il entendit « notre maison ».

« Ce que tu sembles oublier c'est que tu étais avec moi dans cette forêt, et tu étais tout aussi perdu que moi. » répondit Severus, en souriant.

« Et tu sembles oublier que tu es l'adulte dans cette famille. Attendais-tu vraiment qu'un garçon de sept ans ne retrouve le chemin pour toi ? » demanda Harry sérieusement, en pointant Severus de sa faucille. « Je ne crois pas ! » Severus leva les yeux au ciel et continua de travailler, trop joyeux car Harry avait parlé de « famille » pour rétorquer. Ils devraient probablement revenir le lendemain et peut être la nuit d'après encore, mais ils auraient toutes les _Eloïsa_ dont ils avaient besoin.

Ce fut à peu près 20 minutes plus tard, que quelque chose attira l'attention de Severus. Les chevaux paraissaient agités d'un seul coup. Il regarda vers le ciel et vers le désert mais le ciel était limpide et le vent doux : rien ne semblait indiquer une tempête de sable à l'horizon, et même si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient plutôt protégés par les falaises. Cette protection naturelle couplée avec une flopée d'Enchantements protecteurs serait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, en fait. Les chevaux paraissaient tout de même agités et essayaient de se libérer de leurs liens. Harry se tourna vers les chevaux qui hennissaient désormais et remis sa faucille dans son sac pour pouvoir les approcher.

« Tout doux, mon grand. » dit-il calmement, caressant les chevaux doucement. « Sev, tu as un idée pourquoi ils sont si inquiets ? » Les chevaux n'avaient pas l'air de se relaxer, peu importe ce qu'on leur faisait.

« Non, et la météo semble… Harry, derrière toi ! » s'exclama Severus qui sentait son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Sur les rochers derrière le garçon, se tenait un gros serpent prêt à se jeter sur Harry. Severus resta immobile, le moindre mouvement pouvait faire attaquer le serpent, et personne ne pouvait dégainer sa baguette plus vite qu'un serpent en attaque.

Le serpent regardait Harry, qui en retour le regarda droit dans les fentes qu'il avait pour yeux. C'était un long serpent marron et, comme la plupart des serpents en Afrique, semblait venimeux. Harry n'osait même pas cligner des yeux. Le serpent sembla prendre sa décision et recula sa tête, prêt à frapper.

« _Eloignez vous de mes œufs !_ » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent encore plus à la voix sifflante. Le serpent venait-il juste de lui parler ? Ne quittant pas le serpent prêt à attaquer, il bougea ses lèvres doucement. Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ?

« _Bonjour ?_ » demanda-t-il doucement. Le serpent referma d'un coup sa mâchoire.

« _Tu es un parleur, humain ?_ » demanda le serpent à son tour. Harry, pensant à moitié qu'il avait déjà été mordu et qu'il s'agissait des effets secondaires du poison, était on ne sait trop comment presque sûr que ce serpent était une femelle.

« _Je crois._ » répondit-il en regardant le serpent, apeuré mais aussi émerveillé.

« _Pourquoi menaces-tu mes œufs alors ?_ » demanda le serpent en baissant doucement la tête.

« _Je ne les menace pas._ » se défendit Harry. « _Mon père et moi sommes juste ici pour les fleurs. On n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait un nid par ici._ »

« _Donc vous n'êtes pas là pour mes œufs ?_ » persista le serpent qui semblait néanmoins bien moins agité.

« _Je te promets qu'on ne fera rien pour les mettre en danger._ » jura Harry. « _Si tu me dis où se trouve ton nid, je te jure qu'on ne s'en approchera même pas._ »

« _C'est par là, derrière ces rochers._ » déclara le serpent en pointant une pile de rochers assez éloigné des fleurs avec le bout de sa queue.

« _On est là uniquement pour les fleurs, on ne s'approchera pas de ton nid._ » répéta Harry.

« _Tu as l'air d'être un parleur honnête. Et tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'un bébé serpent. Si tu promets de ne pas t'approcher de mon nid, tu peux rester._ » accepta le serpent.

« _On aura peut-être besoin de revenir les nuits prochaines._ » la prévint Harry. « _Les fleurs n'éclosent que sous la lumière de la lune._ »

« _Je sais, jeune parleur._ » confirma le serpent. « _Eloignez vous de mon nid et récupérez toutes les fleurs dont vous avez besoin._ »

« _Je te promets qu'on restera loin._ »

« _Bien alors._ » concéda le serpent et, juste comme ça, tourna sa tête et glissa au loin. Harry laissa sortir un soupir bruyant de soulagement et se tourna pour regarder Severus. Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, le maître de Potions n'avait pas pu décrocher les yeux du garçon lorsqu'il parlait avec le serpent. Après que le choc initial n'ait disparu et qu'il fut sûr que le serpent n'attaquerait pas, son cerveau se mit à travailler plus vite qu'une licorne galopante, faisant le lien dans sa tête. Harry parlait au serpent, en sifflant et en hochant la tête, comprenant exactement ce qu'il disait. Harry parlait Fourchelangue. Harry était un Fourchelang.

« Sev ? » demanda le jeune garçon apeuré. « Je viens juste de parler à un serpent ? » Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du professeur de Potions.

« Tu sais quoi, fiston ? » demanda-t-il alors que son petit sourire se transformait en un immense sourire. « Je crois bien que oui. »

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Oubliez pas les reviews ;)_


	14. Proper Introduction

** Chapitre 14**

** Présentations officielles**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Bla, bla bla, c'est pas à moi, bla bla bla même si j'aimerais bien ^^  
_

* * *

_Hello everybody ! Comment ça va ? Comme vous êtes des lecteurs très chanceux et que c'est un week-end plutôt long (en tout cas pour ceux comme moi qui ont eu la chance de faire le pont) voici le chapitre suivant ! Voilà la fin de leur voyage et le retour à la maison ! D'ailleurs celui-ci est plutôt long :) _

_Je vous remercie encore tous à être si nombreux à aimer cette fiction et à la reviewer, vous ne savez pas combien ça me fait plaisir, de savoir que même si je suis pas l'auteur, ma traduction est d'assez bonne qualité pour vous plaire ! Merci à tous, je vous fais des gros bisous !_

_Et comme d'habitude,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Harry parlait au serpent, en sifflant et en hochant la tête, comprenant exactement ce qu'il disait. Harry parlait Fourchelangue. Harry était un Fourchelang._

_« Sev ? » demanda le jeune garçon apeuré. « Je viens juste de parler à un serpent ? » Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du professeur de Potions._

_« Tu sais quoi, fiston ? » demanda-t-il alors que son petit sourire se transformait en un immense sourire. « Je crois bien que oui. »_

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûr à propos de ça. » déclara Harry, au-dessus de son thé vert à la menthe. Ils avaient fini par quitter la vallée peu de temps après le petit incident avec le serpent la nuit dernière. Et « peu de temps » voulait dire qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs sacs en lin avec les fleurs et étaient montés sur leurs chevaux pour repartir. Severus, juste avant de s'en aller, avait jeté un sort de traçage pour qu'ils puissent trouver la vallée plus facilement la prochaine fois.

Le voyage de retour de trois heures avait été très silencieux puisqu'Harry conduisait son cheval le regard perdu dans le vide, suivant le chemin qu'il avait mémorisé durant leur quête pour trouver les fleurs. Le maître de Potions pouvait bien voir que la découverte de son nouveau don le troublait et ce n'était pas surprenant, compte tenu de toutes les histoires associant les Fourchelang au Mal. Il avait essayé de lui parler une ou deux fois, mais il restait immobile comme s'il n'avait pas entendu qu'on l'appelait. Severus avait juste soupiré et attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent à la Kasbah.

La chambre était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé et il plaça rapidement les fleurs dans un coin avant de se tourner pour faire face à Harry, les fleurs pouvaient bien attendre. Il avait finalement réussi à comprendre le garçon, qu'il considérait désormais comme son fils, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas troublé, il était _terrorisé_. Et cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps avant de découvrir que l'origine de sa peur ne résidait pas dans le don lui-même. Harry avait su que Voldemort était un Fourchelang – probablement d'une conversation qu'il avait entendue entre les Potter ou Dumbledore puisque Severus n'en avait jamais parlé – et avait développé une peur irrationnelle : que ce nouveau don ne le rende similaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une certaine manière. Sa peur n'avait fait que s'intensifier quand, en mettant son pyjama, Harry avait remarqué que trois nouvelles runes étaient apparues sur son emblème. Mais cette fois-ci, les symboles verts sombres étaient apparus sur une des lignes de son emblème et non autour. Harry avait pâli et resta fermé comme une huître pendant une vingtaine de minutes lorsque Severus avait traduit ces runes comme étant « Fourchelang ». Ce ne fut qu'après que le maître de Potions réussit à le faire parler.

Severus était resté tétanisé face aux explications d'Harry sur sa crainte et il avait, aussi fermement que possible, rassuré le garçon en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la sorte en étant un Fourchelang. Il lui avait expliqué que ce n'était qu'un don, très rare qui plus est, et qu'il devrait en tirer le meilleur possible. Le garçon avait éclaté en sanglots, silencieux et tremblant, et avait demandé à Severus s'il le détestait parce qu'il était un Fourchelang. Après quelques interrogations délicates, Severus avait découvert que la peur du garçon était enracinée plus profondément encore, elle venait d'une conversation qu'Adrian avait eue une fois avec James. Le plus vieux des Potter avait –pour sa défense, c'était probablement une blague- dit à Adrian qu'il ne le pardonnerait jamais s'il montrait une affinité pour un don si « noir ».

Severus avait eu envie de hurler. Aussi doué qu'était Harry, il n'avait que 8 ans et était encore plus jeune lorsqu'il avait entendu la « menace » de James. Ça n'avait pas été facile de le rassurer que la haine était le total opposé de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Harry était finalement tombé dans les bras de Morphée un peu après l'aube et certainement pas avant que Severus ne lui ait fait une liste de Fourchelangs qui avaient été loin d'être mauvais. Il était persuadé qu'Harry n'avait été convaincu que lorsqu'il avait mentionné Merlin – les runes étaient sur son emblème lorsqu'ils avaient eu la chance de le voir – mais avait tout de même continué.

Le Fourchelangue était également leur sujet de conversation le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient assis sur une table à proximité de la fenêtre qu'Harry avait choisie, puisqu'il avait remarqué que si on regardait bien, on pouvait distinguer les falaises où ils avaient trouvé les _Eloïsa_.

« Pas sûr à propos de quoi ? » demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, prenant une gorgée de son thé. La quantité de sucre qu'ils avaient ajouté dans ce truc pourrait vous tuer, pensa-t-il, mais ni Harry, ni lui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir le bec sucré. « Le Fourchelangue est un don qui peut être très utile dans certains cas, comme la nuit dernière par exemple. » Le professeur de Potions tenta de refouler le frisson qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry n'avait pas été un Fourchelang.

« C'est vrai. » concéda Harry avec un sourire en avalant un peu de thé lui aussi. « Tellement de sucre dans ce truc ! » murmura-t-il en regardant son thé avec un sourire, faisant exploser Severus de rire.

« Écoutes, Harry, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Le Fourchelangue est juste une autre langue, bizarre je te l'accorde, mais tout de même une langue. » rappela Severus au garçon. « Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, on fera quelques recherches quand on rentrera à la maison. » Harry sourit ouvertement à cette proposition.

« Oui, on pourrait faire ça, j'imagine. »

« Bien. » confirma Severus avec un rictus. « Et maintenant, si on pouvait laisser ce sujet de côté et apprécier le petit-déjeuner. L'entêtement dont tu fais preuve parfois est juste insupportable gamin. »

« On se demande vraiment de qui j'ai pris ce trait de caractère. » répondit Harry avec un rictus, lui aussi. Severus sourit simplement en accord avec ce qu'il disait.

Le reste de leur séjour au Maroc se déroula dans une ambiance bien plus relaxante maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé la position des fleurs. Ils y retournèrent trois nuits, ne croisant pas le serpent, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne déclare qu'ils avaient suffisamment de fleurs pour une décennie entière.

Ils restèrent à la Kasbah une semaine de plus, juste le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour terminer le processus de transformer les pétales en une huile lumineuse, légèrement bleutée, que Severus stocka avec précaution – avec une dizaine de sorts de protections et de rembourrage – dans sa malle. Puisqu'il leur restait encore deux semaines de vacances, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur voyage vers les côtes. Le jour de leur départ de l'hôtel fut, probablement, pour Harry un des souvenirs les plus hilarants de sa vie, un sur lequel il reviendrait dans les années à venir et qui le ferait toujours rire. Ils avaient fait leurs malles et étaient sur le point de quitter la chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent un léger coup sur la porte.

« On attend quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Non. » répondit Severus d'un ton aussi surpris. « Tu as a appelé le service de chambre ? » demanda-t-il et partit ouvrir la porte, son autre main saisissant sa baguette, dès que Harry lui fit un signe négatif de tête. Severus ouvrit la porte et recula d'un pas, prêt à jeter un Oubliettes à la personne si elle représentait le moindre danger, et se retrouva seulement devant le visage rouge d'embarras de…

« Asmae ? » demanda Severus, sous le choc, enlevant rapidement la main de son étui à baguette. Harry eut un sourire en coin, et s'assit confortablement sur le lit depuis lequel il pouvait facilement observer la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Asmae et quelques unes de ses amies qui travaillaient à l'hôtel, s'étaient pliées en quatre pour satisfaire leurs moindres désirs. Harry en avait profité le plus possible et avait adopté son regard le plus innocent pour demander – et il avait reçu – des croissants au chocolat frais tous les matins. Severus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part et qu'il devrait arrêter de leur en demander, mais Harry ne pris pas sa remarque en compte, probablement parce qu'il était lui-même en train de dévorer un croissant pendant qu'il lui disait cela.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Black. » le salua Asmae avec un sourire. « J'ai remarqué que vous libériez votre chambre et quittiez l'hôtel, et je venais vérifier si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide. » Severus résista à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel, il doutait fortement que les réceptionnistes de l'hôtel soient censées aider les clients à remballer leurs affaires.

« On est prêt à partir, Mademoiselle Asmae. » offrit Harry avec un sourire.

« Oui, comme l'a dit mon fils, nous avons déjà fait nos bagages. » confirma Severus. « Merci, pour votre considération. » Il sourit poliment et s'inclina très légèrement.

« Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour dans notre hôtel. » dit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Oui, tout était parfait. » déclara le maître de Potions et il regarda la jeune femme dans l'expectative. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait déjà ? Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas se décider à bouger, il décida de lui dire : « Donc, ce sera tout ? » pour changer de sujet, s'attendant à ce qu'elle parte.

« Juste une dernière chose. » dit-elle, son sourire se faisant plus séducteur. Severus blêmit légèrement. Harry aurait tellement aimé avoir du pop-corn sous la main à ce moment-là. « Severus ? »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant un peu effrayé. Il était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait exactement de lui, lorsqu'elle se mit soudain en mouvement. Elle l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les fonctions cérébrales de Severus gelèrent. De tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, et bien, cela n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Lorsqu'il fut capable de recouvrir ses capacités mentales, il découvrit, à sa plus grande surprise, qu'il l'embrassait en retour. Finalement, Asmae s'écarta et regarda le maître de potions un peu sonné, avec des yeux dilatés et le visage rouge écrevisse.

« Ec...écrivez-moi » balbutia-t-elle avec une voix faible avant de sourire franchement et de quitter la pièce, lui faisant un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « C'est toujours les plus calmes… » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à l'ascenseur avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Dans la suite, Severus ferma la porte et se tourna vers Harry avec une expression de confusion peinte sur son visage.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, sonnant complètement perdu. Un peu plus tard, il réaliserait qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette pointe de culpabilité et cette déception qu'il aurait eue par le passé, en pensant que la fille qu'il embrassait n'était pas Lily.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » dit Harry impassible avant de s'écrouler de rire sur le lit juste derrière lui. Severus le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou avant d'abandonner et de sourire légèrement, et ce petit sourire se transforma en un grand sourire et, ce dernier devint un rire incontrôlable et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà essoufflé.

« Ça _s'est_ bien passé, si je peux le dire ainsi. » commenta le maître de Potions entre deux hoquets. De tout ce qui aurait pu arriver…

« Donc on part ? » demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Oui. » Severus, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. « Pourquoi on ne partirait pas ? »

« Je pensais que peut-être, Asmae et toi voudriez passer du temps ensemble. » répondit Harry, ayant l'air plus innocent que Severus ne pensait être possible.

« Arrête-toi tout de suite, fiston ! Tu as l'interdiction de mentionner quoi que ce soit de la sorte sur les filles avant que tu n'aies 13 ans _et_ tu ne resteras plus dans la même pièce que ce maudit clébard ! » Que Sirius Black et son influence sur son gamin soient maudits ! Son pauvre et innocent Harry ! Les yeux du dit-innocent, s'agrandirent encore et il ajouta une petite moue pour faire bonne mesure. Severus se retourna et fit léviter leurs deux malles pour qu'ils puissent partir, avec une seule pensée en tête : ne pas regarder Harry dans les yeux, ne pas regarder Harry dans les yeux…

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel, en mettant en pratique toutes les techniques d'esquive que Severus avait développées durant la guerre, et transplanèrent. Ils passèrent quelques jours à Marrakech pour visiter les bazars célèbres – Severus avait dit que leur vrai nom était _souk_ – avant de partir vers le nord jusqu'à Fès puis encore plus au nord jusqu'à Tanger. Ce fut là-bas que Severus réalisa qu'Harry ne s'était jamais baigné en mer avant, donc il se fit comme objectif de visiter le plus de plages possibles durant la semaine qui leur restait. Et ils le firent, mettant enfin en pratique les capacités de nageur qu'Harry avait acquises en nageant dans le lac à la maison.

Ils avaient choisi de passer leur dernière nuit au Maroc à Tanger, assis sur la terrasse de leur chambre d'hôtel, surplombant la mer. Harry ferma les yeux un petit moment, pour se repasser leur première journée hors de l'Angleterre dans la tête. Tout avait largement surpassé ses désirs, en fait. Il rouvrit les yeux pour laisser son regard glisser le long des vagues devant lui, jusqu'aux légères lueurs de la côte Européenne au loin. Le ciel avait été particulièrement clair après une averse surprenante, et Gibraltar avait été visible toute la journée.

« On devrait y aller un jour. » suggéra Harry, en sirotant encore une tasse de thé. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler combien de litres de cette boisson il avait consommé mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Hmmm ? Y aller ? Où exactement ? » demanda Severus étonné, lui aussi se remémorait ses vacances, en particulier ces deux jours qu'ils avaient passé dans les montagnes Atlas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire combien il s'était amusé là-bas, cela semblait faire des années – en fait cela _faisait_ des années – qu'il n'avait pas pu être lui-même devant des gens qui n'étaient pas Harry comme il l'avait été pendant ce dernier mois. Mais cela s'était bien passé, et il avait des photos pour le prouver. Harry planifiait de les ordonner dans un album dès leur retour à la maison. Cela avait fait naître un sourire sur son visage, Harry ne le savait pas mais ce serait son tout premier album de famille.

« Tu sais, de l'autre côté du détroit de Gibraltar ? J'aimerais bien voir Gibraltar. » Severus hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça peut toujours s'arranger. » Dans sa tête, il avait déjà commencé à élaborer des plans pour pouvoir passer un week-end dans le coin. « De toute façon, il faut que tu sois prêt : je n'ai pas la moindre idée du prochain ingrédient dont je vais peut-être avoir besoin pour la Tue-loup. Ou l'endroit où on devrait aller pour le chercher. » Le maître de potions lui fit un clin d'œil conspirateur pendant qu'il parlait. Harry rit.

« Et bien, je prie pour l'Inde. Ou la Norvège. » offrit Harry avec un sourire. « N'importe où en Scandinavie en fait. »

« Qui sait, peut être qu'on atterrira dans la péninsule arabique la prochaine fois. » plaisanta Severus. Ils avaient essayé de trouver des licornes de guerre au Maroc mais les rumeurs semblaient n'être que ça, des rumeurs. Et Harry voulait vraiment voir une licorne de guerre de près, même s'il ne le mentionnait que rarement, et insistait encore moins sur ce sujet. Il ne le ferait jamais, c'était son caractère, mais Severus le voyait bien.

« Ça se pourrait. » répondit Harry avec un sourire éclatant et il leva son verre pour porter un toast. « A nos premières vacances à l'étranger ! » Severus rit et fit tinter son verre contre celui d'Harry.

« Et à toutes celles à venir. » ajouta-t-il et le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le matin suivant fut difficile, amer et doux en même temps. Les deux sorciers avaient hâte de retourner au château qu'ils appelaient maison mais y retourner voulait dire recommencer à se cacher. C'était pour le mieux pourtant, décida Harry en s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié derrière lui, il avait, après tout, tout simplement passé un mois incroyable à voyager.

« Prêt ? » demanda Severus, avec des pensées similaires en tête. Cela n'allait pas être facile de redevenir cet homme distant, au cœur de pierre qu'avait été sa façade pendant si longtemps.

« Prêt. » confirma Harry. « Prêt à rentrer à la maison ! » Severus ne pouvait pas résister au sourire qui se dessina sur son visage face à son garçon. Il fit léviter sa malle et regarda Harry dans l'expectative. Ce dernier avait demandé qu'il lui apprenne le sort, et Severus avait obtempéré. Le garçon sortit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation à voix haute, faisant s'élever la malle fermement du sol, le sort ayant été exécuté à la perfection.

« Bien joué Harry ! » le félicita Severus puis ils sortirent tous les deux de leur chambre et quittèrent l'hôtel. Ils transplanèrent dans un champ vide, hors de la ville où Severus pointa sa baguette sur un rocher pour en faire un Portoloin utilisable. « _Portus !_ » Ils s'accrochèrent tous les deux au rocher et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit la traction désormais familière du Portoloin sur son nombril lorsque processus se déclencha. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour au château. Après un mois entier à l'étranger, le garçon fut surpris par la joie qui le saisit dès qu'il posa le pied sur les dalles du grand hall. Sa maison lui avait bien plus manqué que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

« Maître Severus, Maître Harry ! » les salua la petite silhouette de Minnie, l'elfe de maison rayonnait d'excitation. « Vous êtes de retour, Messieurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle et, avant que Harry ne puisse s'en empêcher, il s'était avancé et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Minnie ! » dit-il et il la relâcha, surpris de voir des larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Severus sourit tendrement à la scène.

« Tu _nous_ as manqué, Minnie. » affirma-t-il. « Sans toi, qui est censé nous crier dessus, dès qu'on loupe un repas ? » la taquina Severus et l'elfe l'observa avec un œil appréciateur.

« Vous avez pris quelques couleurs, monsieur. » déclara-t-elle joyeusement. « Et Maître Harry a encore grandi ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Oui, je pense. » confirma Severus en se rapprochant du garçon. Harry avait effectivement grandi depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Probablement le soleil et l'air pur, pensa Severus. Après un petit-déjeuner des plus agréables et quelques heures de repos, Severus décida de s'entraîner avec son épée pendant un moment, quelque chose qu'il avait négligé pendant ses vacances. Il voulait également continuer à travailler sur sa Tue-loup, mais il devait commencer par faire une escapade au Chemin de Traverse. Il allait avoir besoin de chaudrons en argent pur pour la potion, et il ne connaissant qu'un seul magasin où de tels critères seraient garantis. Il poussa la porte de la salle d'entraînement seulement pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas tout seul. « On a eu la même idée, à ce que je vois. »

« Oh, coucou Papa ! » déclara Harry, en équilibrant son épée. Harry utilisait une épée bien plus petite que Severus mais elle restait néanmoins lourde et le garçon avait déjà bien bougé puisqu'une fine couche de sueur était visible sur sa peau. Le maître de Potions avait bien entendu fait très attention à ce que toutes les épées soient protégées avec un enchantement qui les empêcherait de se couper, au moment même où ils avaient commencé à pratiquer. « Je me suis dit que j'avais un peu de retard à rattraper. » admit le garçon et Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« On en a tout les deux besoin. » Ils se plongèrent dans leur entraînement, Severus jetant le sort nécessaire pour animer la statue qui leur servait d'instructeur après qu'ils se soient échauffés un peu. Deux heures plus tard, le professeur de granit avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter pour la journée. Severus pensait qu'ils s'amélioraient, mais il était très dur d'en être sûr avec autant de douleurs musculaires dans le corps. Mais, maintenant,au moins , j'_ai_ des muscles où avoir mal, pensa-t-il avant qu'ils ne se séparent chacun dans leurs chambres, et après une douche rapide, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

« Je pensais passer un peu de temps dans la tour Ouest ce soir. » dit Harry pendant le dessert. Ils avaient vraiment manqué à Minnie, pensa Harry, en dévorant le gâteau au chocolat que les elfes préparaient généralement pour Noël. « Tu sais, me servir des cartes que j'ai achetées au Maroc. »

« Çà me va, si tu te sens de le faire. » accepta Severus avec un léger rictus. « Juste, ne t'endors pas encore une fois derrière le télescope. » l'avertit Severus comme si c'était normal avant de reprendre une bouchée de son gâteau. Ils devraient en avoir plus souvent, décida-t-il. Si Lupin avait déjà eu raison de quelque chose, c'était bien cela : le chocolat rendait_ vraiment_ tout meilleur. Cela dit, Lupin avait souvent raison, à propos de plein de choses, concéda Severus, en pensant au seul membre du groupe d'amis de James Potter qu'il trouvait tolérable. Et en parlant de Lupin… « J'ai besoin de passer au Chemin de Traverse demain matin, pour trouver ce chaudron dont je t'ai parlé. » annonça Severus, attirant immédiatement l'attention d'Harry.

« De ce magasin spécialisé dont tu m'as parlé ? Milles &amp; Trafford c'est bien ça ? » demanda le garçon, repensant à la première fois où il avait entendu ce nom. C'était lord de leur dernière nuit dans la vallée aux _Eloïsa_, quand Severus lui avait expliqué que la Tue-loup de qualité digne de ce nom n'était solennellement préparée que dans des chaudrons d'argent le plus pur. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, selon Severus – qui était passablement furieux en expliquant cela –tant de Tue-loup de si mauvaise qualité se trouvaient sur le marché, elles étaient à peine efficaces, mais moins chères à produire.

« C'est bien ça. » confirma Severus. « Ce sont les seuls à qui je peux faire confiance pour acheter un chaudron en argent solide. » Ils mangèrent la fin de leur dessert – c'est-à-dire toute une moitié du gâteau au chocolat – en bavardant, au sujet de leurs vacances, des photos magiques à développer, d'astronomie ainsi que le projet d'apprendre la recette du merveilleux gâteau au chocolat qu'ils étaient en train de dévorer. Harry alla effectivement à la tour Ouest cette nuit et il se serait endormi là-bas s'il ne s'était pas rappelé de l'escapade au Chemin de Traverse du lendemain matin. Il retourna dans sa chambre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir avec ses vêtements, son corps s'ajustant encore aux températures plus fraîches de l'Écosse.

Le lendemain matin, les deux sorciers occupant le château se trouvaient dans la cuisine, en train de manger le reste du gâteau au chocolat – autrement dit toute l'autre moitié – trouvant que ce serait une grosse perte que de le laisser intact. Après s'être faits réprimander par Minnie – Vous ne devriez pas manger que du chocolat pour le petit-déjeuner ! – ils se confondirent en excuses et décidèrent de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, proprement châtiés mais sans mentionner qu'ils comptaient passer chez Florian Fortârome au passage.

Pour la première fois depuis un moins, ils utilisèrent leur sortilège de Glamour pour masquer leurs apparences, Severus avait néanmoins décidé qu'Harry devrait apparaître légèrement plus grand qu'avant leur départ, ce qui constituait quand même une perte par rapport aux 20cm qu'il avait gagné depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à utiliser ce sortilège de camouflage. Et pour sûr, aucun des deux ne se réjouissaient vraiment de devoir dissimuler le bronzage qu'ils avaient acquis au Maroc, mais bon, il fallait bien faire des sacrifices.

Le Chemin de Traverse était rempli de familles qui se préparaient pour le début de la nouvelle année qui approchait à grands pas – c'était déjà le 30 Août après tout – et Harry vit clairement tous les élèves de Poudlard s'enfuir à la simple vue de Severus. Ça devait probablement être la cape, décida-t-il, et il fit de son mieux pour le suivre de près, faisant de son mieux pour paraître le plus réservé et intimidé possible. Les apparences étaient définitivement trompeuses, pensa le garçon en comparant l'image que Severus renvoyait en ce moment par rapport à sa vraie personnalité. Il se demanda négligemment à quoi pourrait ressembler la réaction de ces élèves en ce moment terrifiés, s'ils voyaient leur professeur honni de potions comme il était réellement. Les filles en seraient toutes retournées, il en était sûr.

Ils s'approchèrent de Gringotts et tournèrent à gauche là où l'allée se séparait en deux, du côté droit il y avait encore quelques boutiques, celle d'Ollivander notamment, et après le Chemin de Traverse se dissolvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Par contre, de l'autre côté, se trouvait un quartier de boutiques plus spécialisées et – bien plus loin – des bâtiments hébergeant les grands business magiques tels que la Gazette du Sorcier et les bureaux principaux des Balais de Course Nimbus &amp; Co, la compagnie qui créait les Nimbus.

La foule diminuait énormément dans ce coin là, et la moyenne d'âge des clients passait d'environ quatorze à cinquante ou soixante ans. Milles &amp; Trafford, le magasin qu'ils cherchaient, était l'un des bâtiments les plus proches de Gringotts, à seulement cinq minutes à pied à partir de la séparation de la route. Harry, tout en suivant Severus, observait les magasins les uns après les autres, un air de plus en plus émerveillé se peignant sur son visage. Il aurait tellement avoir une deuxième paire d'yeux pour pouvoir distinguer encore plus de choses autour de lui et il loupa presque leur magasin puisque son attention était tournée sur un des bâtiments de l'autre côté de la rue qui vendait des plantes très rares et était un savant mélange entre une boutique et une serre.

Milles &amp; Trafford, était une boutique faite de pierre, comme la plupart des magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse et Harry pouvait distinguer, à travers la vitre, une grande variété de chaudrons et d'autres accessoires semblant des plus délicats, faits de métal ou encore de verre. Severus sourit légèrement face au regard émerveillé d'Harry et poussa le garçon vers l'avant d'un léger coup de coude. Harry s'empressa de s'avancer, ne voulant rien de plus que d'entrer dans le magasin. Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts était facilement le plus jeune client de la boutique et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas toucher le moindre objet autour de lui et en même temps il mourrait d'envie de demander ce qu'étaient chacun de ces objets.

Les sages sorciers et sorcières autour de lui, discutaient de problèmes tels que les derniers développements d'une théorie d'arithmancie ou les décisions imminentes du Magenmagot et le garçon écouta attentivement, essayent de tout assimiler à la fois. Severus parlait au propriétaire, expliquant avec précision ce qu'il désirait et ni lui, ni Harry ne remarquèrent un sorcier en robe pourpre luxueuse, qui les avait repérés de l'autre côté du magasin. Mais le vieil homme les avait en effet repérés et il s'approchait d'eux avec des yeux marron pétillants et un sourire ravi.

« Un vrai plaisir de te revoir, Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des deux sorciers. Le garçon se retourna, surpris et regarda le vieil homme confusément avant que la reconnaissance n'envahisse son visage.

« M. Nicholas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide, pendant que le maître de Potions observait la scène, surpris.

« Je vois que tu te rappelles de moi, jeune homme. » répondit Nicholas avec un sourire en se tournant pour détailler l'homme vêtu de capes noires qui accompagnait Harry. Il avait l'air fatigué et probablement plus jeune que ce qu'il en avait l'air, pensa Nicholas. Il avait apparemment un besoin urgent de se remplumer, comme le dirait sa femme. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux… il y avait un désir de protection dans ces yeux, et un amour profond pour le jeune garçon, Nicholas en était sûr. Et plus important, dès qu'il réalisa qu'il était observé, ces yeux semblèrent se geler, devenant un abysse de noir et de gris sombre, enfermant tous ses secrets profondément. Un maître Occlumens peut-être ?

« Je suis Severus Snape. » se présenta l'homme de lui-même, avec une intonation précise et coupante. Quel jeune homme étrange, pensa Nicholas en observant la personne qu'Harry avait appelé Sev, avec tant d'affection, une année plus tôt. Il ne semblait pas être une personne qui apprécierait de se faire appeler Sev à la légère. « Vous semblez vous connaître tous les deux ? » questionna-t-il en fixant le garçon, qui souriait honteusement, puis le vieil homme, puis de nouveau Harry.

« Oh, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a presque un an. » offrit Nicholas en souriant. « Dans le Chemin de Traverse encore une fois, je crois que vous l'aviez emmené acheter un télescope ? » Severus haussa un sourcil, il se rappelait effectivement de cette journée.

« Je vois. » dit-il laconiquement. « Et vous êtes ? » Son visage ne trahissait rien de ses sentiments, mais, d'après le bref regard qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, avant que l'homme ne le cache derrière un masque froid, Nicholas pouvait affirmer que la réaction de Severus était en grande partie provoquée par son désir de protéger le garçon. Il agissait comme un loup, nota-t-il, protégeant son louveteau. Cela aurait été très intéressant à observer si le jeune homme, en toute honnêteté, n'avait eu pas l'air aussi intimidant. Severus, de son côté, essayait de comprendre pourquoi ce vieux sorcier lui semblait si familier, pourtant il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré par le passé.

« Excusez-moi, j'en perds mes manières. » offrit le vieux sorcier. « Nicholas est mon nom, Nicholas Flamel, pour vous servir. » Cela réglait le problème, pensa Severus, ses yeux agrandis sous la surprise. Au final, cela expliquait pourquoi l'homme lui semblait si familier : c'était Nicholas Flamel. _LE_ Nicholas Flamel, comme l'alchimiste reconnu mondialement et l'unique créateur de la Pierre Philosophale. Harry regardait l'échange avec des yeux curieux, il connaissait ce nom, Flamel… Severus semblait le reconnaître également, et, d'après son expression, Nicholas était quelqu'un d'assez important.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer M. Flamel. » déclara Severus, sa voix ne trahissant toujours pas son agitation intérieure et il tendit la main. Il était en train de parler à un alchimiste de 600 ans, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Au vu de l'étincelle dans les yeux de Severus, pensa Harry, Nicholas est _définitivement_ quelqu'un d'important. « Je suis un grand admirateur de votre travail. »

« Oh, bien. » offrit Nicholas en guise de commentaire, en serrant la main tendue de Severus. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'avais le pressentiment que le chemin d'Harry et le mien se croiseraient encore un jour ! » déclara-t-il et fit un clin d'œil à un Harry, désormais rougissant. « Maintenant jeune homme, je savais que tu t'intéressais à l'astrologie mais je n'avais jamais imaginé te rencontrer ici. »

« Je ne suis pas le client cette fois-ci, M. Flamel. » répondit Harry avec un petit rire. « Je ne fais qu'accompagner. Pas que je ne me plaigne, cela dit, cet endroit est juste incroyable. » Ce fut au tour de Nicholas de rire.

« Oui, je me doutais bien que tu l'apprécierais. » dit le vieil homme. « Et que cherchez vous ici, M. Snape, si je peux me le permettre, vous êtes tout de même bien plus jeune que la clientèle habituelle. » se renseigna Nicholas.

« Vous voyez, je… » débuta Severus, en essayant de trouver une excuse crédible quand le propriétaire du magasin revint avec un grand sourire.

« C'est votre jour de chance professeur ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Nous avons encore le chaudron dont vous avez besoin en stock ! Un exploit difficile quand on cherche de l'argent pur, hein ? » dit-il avant de remarquer Nicholas. « Je ne vous avez pas vu, M. Flamel ! Un honneur de vous avoir dans notre magasin, comme d'habitude ! Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour votre commande ? »

« Bien sûr. Tout est prêt ? »

« Tout ce que vous avez demandé est arrivé hier soir ! » lui assura le propriétaire. « Je vais aller les chercher tout de suite. » Nicholas hocha de la tête et le vendeur partit en ajoutant : « Un de nos employés vous apportera votre chaudron dans quelques minutes, professeur Snape. »

« Donc, un chaudron en argent pur ? » demanda Nicholas en haussant un sourcil. « Un achat intéressant, peu de potions n'exigent ce genre de chaudron et peu de sorciers – encore moins de votre âge – cherchent à en acheter un. Mais encore, professeur Snape, je savais que j'avais entendu votre nom auparavant. Vous êtes le professeur de Potions à Poudlard correct ? Le plus jeune maître de Potions depuis quatre siècles si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Vous avez raison, M. Flamel. » répondit Severus avec un hochement de tête, essayant de réprimer le choc, qu'un alchimiste de renommée mondiale ait entendu parler de lui.

« Appelez-moi Nicholas, s'il vous plaît, professeur. » demanda le vieil homme.

« Si vous m'appelez Severus. » répondit l'homme, de noir vêtu, avec un sourire.

« Entendu. » confirma Nicholas en riant. « Donc, Severus, dîtes moi. » commença-t-il en le regardant lui et Harry. « Seriez-vous le père du jeune Harry ? » Harry et Severus arborèrent le même rictus sur le visage, cette similitude ne passant pas inaperçue pour le vieil homme.

« Non, M. Flamel. » répondit Harry pour les deux.

« Non ? » questionna Nicholas. Cela expliquait pourquoi le garçon appelait le maître de Potions Sev. Mais voilà… « J'aurais pu jurer que vous étiez père et fils, vous vous ressemblez vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on nous le dit. » admit Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Mais non, je m'occupe juste d'Harry pour ses parents. » Et pourtant, vous l'aimez comme si c'était votre enfant, pensa Nicholas en regardant le deux avec attention. Il venait de remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose… d'étrange avec leurs apparences et il ne s'agissait pas que de leurs poids ou leurs teints plutôt pâles même si c'était la fin d'Août. On ne le voyait pas au premier regard, pas même le second ou le troisième, mais après les avoir observés attentivement, on ne pouvait pas le louper.

« Et comment cela se fait-il que tes parents ne soient pas avec toi en cette si beau matin d'été ? » interrogea Nicholas, confus. C'était déjà la deuxième fois cet été qu'il avait vu Harry avec Severus.

« Ils sont occupés monsieur. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et apparemment, le garçon n'était pas plus dérangé que ça par ce fait, comme s'il y était habitué.

« Je vois. Et je dois insister, appelle moi Nicholas aussi s'il te plaît, je me sens déjà suffisamment vieux comme ça ! » Harry rit à cette déclaration.

« D'accord, Nicholas. » accepta le garçon.

« Je me demandais si vous… » débuta Nicholas mais il se fit interrompre par le vendeur qui revenait avec une boîte remplie d'objets fragiles. Pas exactement des fioles, remarqua Harry en regardant ces objets bizarres, faits de verre.

« J'espère que tout vous convient ? » demanda le propriétaire à Nicholas qui sortit le seul objet en bronze du lot, il ressemblait à une sphère de la taille d'une orange. Nicholas sortit sa baguette et tapa la sphère une fois. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître d'autres sphères plus petites qui commencèrent à flotter autour d'elle, qui tournaient autour de la main de Nicholas. Les petites sphères étaient de couleur verte, bleue, rouge et grise, et elles semblaient posséder un symbole chacune, d'une teinte plus sombre, gravé à la surface. Des triangles ? se demanda Harry en les regardant tourner. Avant qu'il n'arrive à réfléchir sur la signification des ces étranges symboles, Nicholas retapa la sphère et celle-ci retourna à sa condition primaire.

« Oui, tout est parfait, comme d'habitude. » le rassura Nicholas et le vendeur partit accueillir d'autres clients.

« Toujours à votre service, M. Flamel » déclara-t-il juste avant de partir. Il se tourna vers Severus et ajouta : « Votre chaudron ne va prendre qu'une minute de plus, professeur. »

« Intéressé par l'Extrait d'Éléments, Harry ? » demanda Nicholas avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard captivé du garçon.

« C'est comme ça que s'appelle la sphère ? » demanda ce dernier en totale admiration. « Vous avez dit éléments ? C'est ce que veulent dire les symboles sur les sphères colorées ? Ça ressemblait à des runes mais pas tout à fait. » Harry commença à rougir face au sourire grandissant de Nicholas.

« Tu les as remarqués ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué. « Et oui, tu as bien raison. Les symboles représentent bien les éléments mais ce ne sont pas des runes, on les appelle des symboles alchimiques, Harry. » s'exclama Nicholas. Les sourcils d'Harry disparurent presque totalement sous ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Symboles alchimiques ? » répéta-t-il, confus. « Vous êtes un alchimiste alors ? » demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux. Severus sourit.

« Encore une fois, tu as raison. » confirma Nicholas. L'employé du magasin arriva enfin avec le chaudron de Severus et les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent encore. Il était magnifiquement bien fait, avec des arabesques complexes couvrant le métal reluisant.

« Votre chaudron, professeur. » déclara l'employé et plaça délicatement le chaudron sur le bureau. Severus hocha la tête et paya le prix demandé – une somme assez importante selon Harry – et Nicholas observait le nouvel achat avec des yeux passionnés, son intérêt piqué. « Autre chose ? »

« Non, ce sera tout, merci. » répondit Severus en finissant son inspection minutieuse du chaudron, jetant un sort pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait d'argent bien solide. Satisfait, il se tourna vers l'employé. « Je vais envoyer mon elfe de maison plus tard dans la journée pour le récupérer. » déclara-t-il et reporta son attention sur Harry et Nicholas. Il ne se risquerait pas à marcher dans la rue avec un chaudron aussi cher et il préférait ne pas avoir à expliquer au propriétaire pourquoi il devait le placer sous un sort de dissimulation.

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, un achat intéressant. » affirma Nicholas avec un sourire.

« Je le pense aussi. » approuva Severus et Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Et maintenant, revenons à ce que je voulais vous demander avant d'avoir été interrompu. » continua l'alchimiste. « Je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas l'après-midi de libre, par hasard. » Severus et Harry se tournèrent face à l'autre et en un regard ils se mirent d'accord : ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une après-midi.

« Et bien, oui, on n'a rien de prévu. » dirent-ils en même temps, en se retournant vers un Nicholas très souriant.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de venir chez moi pour le thé vers cinq heures ? » demanda Nicholas. « Pernelle, ma femme, en serait plus que ravie et j'aimerais pouvoir te montrer ce que fait exactement cette sphère, Harry. » Le garçon était tellement heureux, qu'il en aurait fait des bonds sur place : un vrai alchimiste, en chair et en os, voulait lui apprendre quelque chose ! Il se tourna vers Severus – qui avait l'air assez surpris par la déclaration – dans l'expectative. Le maître de Potions sourit.

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir. » acquiesça Severus ce qui fit sourire Harry et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras avec un _« Youpi ! »_ retentissant.

« C'est réglé alors ! » dit Nicholas en tapant dans ses mains. « Vous pouvez venir par poudre de Cheminette vers cinq heures, en prononçant simplement 'Le Château Flamel' » Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent en regardant Severus, encore un autre château. « Je connecterai notre cheminée au réseau de poudre de Cheminette principal cet après-midi. »

« Nous serons là à cinq heures pile. » le rassura Severus et après ça, ils quittèrent le magasin, les trois sorciers marchant ensemble jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur en bavardant activement à propos de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Florian Fortarôme, leurs chemins se séparèrent puisque les deux plus jeunes étaient très attirés par le nouveau 'Sundae Surprise Triple Chocolat' mis en avant sur le tableau à craie. Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas les manger ici - à cause de leurs couvertures et tout cela – mais rien n'empêchait Harry de rentrer et d'en acheter deux à emporter.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Verdict ? N'oubliez pas les commentaires jeunes gens ! _

_Aller, à plus !_

_Rina_


	15. Alchemy

** Chapitre 15**

** Alchimie**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà, dans les temps pour une fois :)_

_Je vous présente, chers lecteurs, le nouveau chapitre, qui contient quelques éléments de réponse à vos questions. Pour répondre à Cristal de Glace, un peu de patience, Poudlard ne saurait tarder et par contre pour la découverte des "vrais" eux, il va falloir patienter un peu plus longtemps..._

_Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, followers, je le dis à chaque fois, parce que pour moi c'est vraiment important et motivant, et c'est pour vous que je traduis alors de voir que vous êtes satisfaits ben ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je vais essayer de répondre à vos reviews à partir d'aujourd'hui mais je ne garantis rien ^^_

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_« Nous serons là à cinq heures pile. » le rassura Severus et après ça, ils quittèrent le magasin, les trois sorciers marchant ensemble jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur en bavardant activement à propos de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Florian Fortarôme, leurs chemins se séparèrent puisque les deux plus jeunes étaient très attirés par le nouveau 'Sundae Surprise Triple Chocolat' écrit sur le tableau à craie. Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas les manger ici - à cause de leurs couvertures et tout cela – mais rien n'empêchait Harry de rentrer et d'en acheter deux à emporter._

Harry s'était pratiquement étouffé avec sa glace lorsque Severus lui avait expliqué qui était précisément Nicholas Flamel. Il était, en ce moment même, en train de fixer le professeur de potions avec un regard abasourdi, qui contenait cette étincelle indescriptible.

« Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose ! » lui reprocha le garçon.

« Et quoi, exactement ? » demanda le maître de Potions, clairement amusé. Il s'enfonça dans le sofa, profitant du soleil de l'après-midi, heureux de pouvoir retirer le sort de glamour, maintenant qu'ils étaient loin des yeux indiscrets. Ils étaient assis sur le porche arrière du château – un des quatre existants – qui leur offrait une vue superbe sur les terrains et le lac qui rayonnait, utilisant au maximum l'avantage du terrain légèrement surélevé sur lequel était bâti leur château. Dire qu'il avait vécu à Spinner's End, ignorant délibérément cet endroit ! Il devait définitivement beaucoup de choses à Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'exclama le garçon. Il était mortifié. Il avait demandé à l'unique créateur de la Pierre Philosophale, le Saint Graal des alchimistes dans le monde, s'il était un alchimiste ! « Tu aurais pu glisser un indice ou quelque chose du genre ! »

« J'étais plutôt choqué moi-même Harry. » répondit Severus avec un sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux et il rencontra les yeux paniqué du garçon qui était, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, son fils. « Et je ne pense pas que ça ne l'ai dérangé, tu as vraiment fait bonne impression à cet homme. Il nous a invités prendre le thé, après tout. » lui rappela le maître de Potions.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Harry, souriant à présent. « Et il a dit qu'il voulait me montrer comme l'Extrait d'Éléments marche ! T'as entendu ça Papa ? Nicholas Flamel veut _me_ montrer, _à moi_, comment fonctionne un instrument alchimique ! » Severus faillit ne pas commenter la remarque du garçon, puisqu'il l'avait appelé Papa encore une fois.

« Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas Harry ? » demanda finalement Severus avec un sourire. « Par tout l'or des Gobelins, il a vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaître du talent quand il en voit ! » Harry rougit au compliment, d'une nouvelle teinte de cramoisi, faisant lever les yeux du professeur au ciel. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de sa valeur.

« Par contre, il savait qui _tu_ étais. » rétorqua Harry. Ce fut au tour de Severus de rougir, même s'il essayait de faire croire à Harry qu'il n'était pas touché par cette remarque.

« C'est l'ami de Dumbledore, il a du l'apprendre de lui. » répondit le maître de Potions et Harry secoua la tête d'exaspération. Quand Severus arrêterait-il de se rabaisser ?

« N'importe quoi. Tu es le plus jeune maître de Potions depuis des siècles, il l'a dit lui-même. »

« Peu importe. » Severus chassa la déclaration d'Harry d'une vague de la main. « Ce qui est important, c'est qu'on est attendu chez lui dans un heure. Je me suis toujours demandé où il vivait et je meurs d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemble un laboratoire d'alchimiste. » admit le professeur, presque excité.

« T'es pas le seul ! » s'exclama le garçon avec joie avant qu'une autre vague de peur ne le frappe. « Mais Sev ! » appela-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je ne sais rien de l'alchimie ! Si jamais je dis quelque chose de stupide ou… »

« Harry, calme-toi d'accord ? » le rassura Severus, souriant au garçon, visiblement tracassé. « Peu importe combien tu es intelligent ou talentueux, » Harry renifla de dédain et Severus lui jeta un regard peu impressionné « tu n'as que huit ans et l'alchimie est une branche de la magie très rare. Il n'y a que très peu de vrais alchimistes dans le monde et ils gardent bien les secrets de leur profession. Nicholas ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu ne saches quoi que ce soit. » Le jeune sorcier se relaxa, réconforté.

« Je suis juste impatient, c'est tout. »

« Non, je n'avais pas remarqué tiens ! » répondit Severus, très sarcastique. Harry sourit à la nonchalance de son ton et il se massa la nuque.

« Oui, bon ça va. »

« Bon, maintenant, que dis-tu de manger un morceau avant de partir ? » demanda Severus en se levant du canapé dans lequel il était bien installé. « Minnie dit qu'il reste du rôti aujourd'hui. » Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le rôti de Minnie était légendaire selon lui et si ce n'était pas valable pour le reste du monde, et bien ça le devrait.

« Tu ne m'entendras pas dire non. » répondit le garçon, les faisant rire tous les deux.

« Je n'aurais même pas espéré. » marmonna Severus dans sa barbe avec un sourire. Le rôti fit honneur à sa réputation, comme prévu, et à cinq heures, les deux sorciers étaient bien reposés et repus. Ils se tenaient devant la cheminée allumée et partagèrent un regard complice avant de s'avancer dans les flammes, leurs sortilèges de dissimulation en place.

« Château Flamel. » énonça Severus, d'une voix claire et le monde commença à tourner. Quand Harry rouvrit ses yeux, il se trouvait dans un hall totalement différent, mais dans un château, pour sûr. Une vieille femme portant des robes vertes s'avança pour les saluer.

« Bonsoir, jeunes hommes ! » dit-elle d'une voix agréable. Harry lui sourit et le lui rendit bien. « Je suis Pernelle, et vous devez être Severus et Harry, si mon mari m'a informé correctement. »

« En effet. » répondit Severus. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Madame Flamel. »

« Pernelle » le corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. « Nicholas sera avec nous dans peu de temps. Il semble avoir oublié le monde extérieur dans son laboratoire, pour changer. » expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête affectueusement. Severus devina que cela devait être assez commun dans la résidence Flamel. « Je vous en prie, suivez-moi dans la salle à manger. » Et c'est ce qu'ils firent pendant que Pernelle leur expliquait comment son mari semblait perdre toute notion de temps lorsqu'il venait d'acheter de l'équipement supplémentaire pour son laboratoire.

« Tout comme quelqu'un que je connais... » répliqua Harry en se tournant avec un sourire, vers un Severus amusé.

« Les hommes intellectuels ! » s'exclama Pernelle avec un sourire. « Ce sont tous les mêmes au fond. » Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et s'assirent, Pernelle leur servit le thé avec une bonne quantité de cookies, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil observateur à leur apparente minceur. Ce fut ce moment là que choisi Nicholas pour apparaître, en courant dans le couloir.

« Excusez mon retard. » s'excusa Nicholas en s'approchant d'eux. Severus et Harry se levèrent pour le saluer. « J'étais en train d'étudier un nouveau parchemin et j'étais sûr et certain d'avoir encore une heure devant moi ! » Harry sourit et Nicholas lui tapota dans le dos.

« Apparemment, Severus connaît le même genre de problème. » dénonça Pernelle avec un regard savant, faisant rougir le maître de potions.

« Je plaide coupable, Madame ! » s'exclama Severus, faisant rire tout le monde. Après quelques conversations légères, Pernelle offrit à Severus l'occasion de visiter les serres du château où une grande variété de spécimens très rares prospérait quand Nicholas aurait fini de leur montrer son laboratoire. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire avec joie et Nicholas leur expliqua sur le chemin, où était situé le château exactement. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient désormais dans le Nord de l'Irlande. Ils marchèrent vers ce qui semblait être les donjons, à la plus grande surprise de Severus.

« La métallurgie est une grosse partie de l'alchimie, vous comprenez. » expliqua Nicholas en observant l'expression de Severus. Voilà à nouveau ce petit détail qui rendait son apparence bizarre. « Et de plus, cela n'aurait aucun sens de déplacer mon laboratoire au-dessus de la surface de la terre, ce ne serait absolument pas pratique. Donc, je partage mon temps de recherche entre le labo, et l'observatoire d'astronomie qui se trouve dans la plus grande tour. »

« Vous avez besoin de forger du métal pour l'alchimie ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Si on fait son travail correctement, au bout d'un moment le métal devient indispensable. » élabora Nicholas, en regardant Harry. Intelligent, pensa-t-il en étudiant Harry et ses sourcils froncés. Et un mystère. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le laboratoire en discutant de tout et de rien. Nicholas sourit en voyant leurs visages dans l'attente, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ils retinrent leurs respirations et entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils soufflèrent simultanément.

La pièce était très large et remplie de toutes sortes d'équipements. Des fioles et des mécanismes en métal étaient placés stratégiquement tout autour d'eux. Une bibliothèque remplie de parchemins et de fioles pleines de liquides colorés recouvrait une grande partie du mur arrière mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'œil d'Harry, ce fut le plafond. Ce dernier était couvert de ce qui semblait être un système de chaînes, de poulies et de crochets, crée pour faire passer quelque chose de la grande cheminée dans le coin, jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où se trouvait un grand puits, fait de pierre. Après une inspection plus poussée, le jeune sorcier réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un puits. Les murs étaient trop bas, ils atteignaient à peine sa taille et il était peu profond, puisque le fond se trouvait au même niveau que le sol. C'était plus une sorte de grand bassin.

« Wow ! » fut tout ce que put dire Harry, avec des yeux brillants de joie.

« C'est le meilleur compliment que j'ai jamais eu à propos de ce laboratoire. » commenta Nicholas, très sérieux, faisant, encore une fois, rougir Harry et sourire Severus. Pernelle apparut à ce moment et prit le maître de Potions avec elle pour visiter les serres. Le professeur était plus que ravi de cette proposition : Pernelle Flamel était célèbre pour son affinité avec la Botanique et elle avait eu six siècles pour former sa collection. Il laissa derrière lui un Harry qui sautillait presque sur place et un Nicholas, visiblement très joyeux. « Donc, Harry, que penses-tu de mon laboratoire ? »

« C'est… » Harry essaya de trouver les mots justes. « C'est différent. » finit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. « Je n'ai pas vu comment il marchait donc c'est tout ce que je peux penser. » offrit-il en guise d'explication.

« Une réponse honnête. » dit Nicholas, souriant. « Et puisque tu es honnête, dis-moi, est-ce que Severus t'en as dis plus sur mon travail ? » Harry rougit encore une fois.

« Oui. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui vous étiez avant. » Il baissa la tête, honteux, causant le rire du vieux sorcier.

« C'est compréhensible Harry ! Tu n'as que huit ans après tout. » le rassura Nicholas. « Donc, que t'as dis Severus sur mon travail exactement ? » Harry le regarda d'un air confus.

« Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'alchimiste célèbre et l'unique créateur de la Pierre Philosophale. » répondit Harry calmement.

« Je vois. » dit Nicholas en faisant le tour de la pièce. « Et qu'en penses-tu ? » Les yeux verts d'Harry fixèrent avec surprise les yeux marron.

« Qu'est ce que je pense de quoi ? De votre travail ? »

« Oui et non. Laisse-moi reformuler ma question. Que penses-tu de la Pierre Philosophale en particulier ? » C'était une question inattendue, pensa Harry. Que pensait-il de la Pierre Philosophale ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle représentait. Severus lui avait juste répété ce qu'il savait déjà, c'était une Pierre qui offrait à l'utilisateur la possibilité de créer tout l'or qu'il désirait et de produire un Élixir de Longue-Vie. Lui accorder la vie éternelle, c'est comme ça que l'avait formulé le maître de Potions. Harry réfléchit un moment sur ce fait, pendant que Nicholas l'observait attentivement. L'alchimiste pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau du garçon.

« Honnêtement, monsieur ? » demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

« Tant que tu m'appelles Nicholas, oui, je cherche une réponse honnête. »

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais ça… ça me fait peur en fait. » Les yeux de Nicholas pétillèrent et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« De l'or en abondance et aucune peur de mourir te font _peur_ ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Beaucoup de gens souhaitent cela durant toute leur vie ! »

« Oui, mais… » commença Harry, essayant de mettre des mots sur ses pensées. « Tout l'argent du monde ne peut pas acheter l'amour. Et, si on vit pour toujours, comment on peut être en paix avec soi-même vu tout ce qu'on laisse derrière ? Tous les gens qu'on abandonne aussi… Est-ce que ce que je viens dire a du sens ? » Harry avait essayé d'imaginer ce que ça voulait dire de vivre pour toujours. Et ça avait eu l'air génial jusqu'à ce qu'il imagine Severus mort, sa famille disparue, même Minnie. Après, c'était solitaire.

« J'ai foulé cette terre pendant plus de six siècles, Harry. » déclara Nicholas en souriant aux yeux exorbités d'Harry. « Oui, six siècles ! Et je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à cette question plus sensée que la tienne. » avoua l'alchimiste, qui s'approcha d'Harry et plaça sa main sur son épaule.

« Merci ? » demanda Harry, confus, son visage brûlant.

« Non. » dit Nicholas avec un sourire. « Merci _à toi_, Harry. » Le vieil homme sourit une fois de plus, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il prit une grande décision. « Dis-moi, Harry, est-ce que ça t'intéresserait d'en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie ? » Le garçon en oublia presque de respirer.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il sous le choc. Nicholas hocha la tête. « J'aimerais trop ! »

« Splendide, alors ! » répondit Nicholas, un grand sourire sur son visage. « Et si je t'apprenais les bases aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il et rit au hochement de tête vigoureux d'Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura deux fauteuils à côté d'un bureau jonché d'instruments divers et variés. Il fit signe à Harry de s'assoir, prenant la place à côté de lui. « Commençons par le commencement Harry, parlons de la _Tria Prima_, connue aussi sous le nom des _Trois Principes…_ »

Les heures passèrent en un coup de vent pour l'alchimiste et le petit garçon et ce ne fut pas avant que Pernelle ne vienne toquer à la porte qu'ils réalisèrent combien de temps ils avaient passés dans ce laboratoire. Nicholas, qui venait de finir d'expliquer ce qu'était un Extrait d'Éléments, se tourna vers la porte.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes bien occupés. » commenta-t-elle et Severus regarda simplement la scène improbable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le plus grand alchimiste de l'histoire expliquait à Harry comment un étrange instrument d'Alchimie fonctionnait.

« En effet. » confirma Nicholas avec un sourire. « Je suppose qu'il est l'heure pour vous de partir ? » demanda-t-il et Severus acquiesça.

« Il est presque huit heures et demi. » les informa le maître de Potions, souriant légèrement aux grands yeux d'Harry. _Huit_ heures et demi ? pensa le garçon. Où était passé _sept_ heures et demi ?

« Dans ce cas là… » Nicholas prit sa baguette et attira un parchemin vierge et un autre bien plus vieux d'une des étagères à lui. Grâce à un sort de copie, il dupliqua ce qui semblait être un tableau constitué de trois colonnes de runes et leurs explications. Il appela également à lui un vieux livre d'une des hautes étagères. « Je veux que tu prennes ça Harry, et que tu les étudies attentivement. » Harry sourit et hocha de la tête, rayonnant presque lorsqu'il prit le livre et le rouleau de parchemin.

« Merci beaucoup, Nicholas ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus, perdu.

« Oh je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! » commenta Nicholas avec un soupir « Severus, pourriez vous faire plaisir à un vieux monsieur tel que moi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu manigances, Nicholas ? » demanda Pernelle, souriant principalement au garçon juste à côté de son mari.

« Vous faire plaisir Nicholas ? » demanda le maître de Potions. Si cette conversation allait bien comme il se l'imaginait…

« D'après les quelques minutes que nous avons passé ensemble… »

« Plus de trois heures. » corrigea Pernelle.

« … J'ai remarqué qu'Harry possédait une aptitude naturelle pour mon art. » continua Nicholas avec un sourire.

« Une aptitude naturelle ? » demanda Severus. A l'extérieur il essaya de rester aussi calme que possible mais à l'intérieur il faisait une des plus énergiques danse de la victoire.

« Oui, et j'aimerais faire de nos rencontres quelque chose de régulier, disons, tous les samedis ? J'apprécierais énormément d'enseigner l'alchimie à votre garçon. » expliqua-t-il et Harry, derrière lui, hocha de la tête avec emphase. Severus sourit fièrement, incapable de dissimuler cette émotion.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. »

« Merci, Sev ! » s'exclama Harry en courant pour lui faire un câlin. « Merci, merci, merci ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi, fiston. » répondit l'homme en noir, en ébouriffant les cheveux indomptables d'Harry avec affection. Nicholas, qui observait la scène affectueusement, marqua un temps d'arrêt face aux deux sorciers. Ca pouvait vraiment être aussi simple ? Et puis cela disparut, avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps.

« Disons, un rendez-vous matinal, samedi prochain à dix heures ? » demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Dix heures sera parfait. » confirma Severus et Harry acquiesça, en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine. Nicholas hocha la tête avec un sourire, mais il y avait quelque chose… Il soupira intérieurement, satisfaire sa curiosité avait été la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à vivre aussi longtemps après tout.

« Parfait. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de parler un peu pendant que Pernelle amène Harry manger quelque chose ? » Severus jeta un regard méfiant aux deux sorciers. « C'est juste que j'ai une question à vous poser, rien de grave je vous assure. » Severus acquiesça et une Pernelle, néanmoins curieuse escorta un Harry tout aussi confus dans la cuisine. Une fois la porte fermée, Severus se tourna vers le vieil alchimiste. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda calmement le maître de Potions.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer quelques petites choses et je voulais vérifier cela auprès de vous. » répondit Nicholas, en croisant les mains derrière son dos et il commença à faire les cents pas.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

« Tout d'abord, nous avons établi que vous n'étiez pas le père d'Harry. » commença Nicholas et Severus hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. « Pourtant, vous semblez être avec lui tous les jours ? »

« Je m'occupe de lui pour ses parents, je vous l'ai déjà dit. » rétorqua froidement le professeur de Potions.

« Oui, mais tous les jours ? » continua Nicholas. « Vous avez l'air de pouvoir vous arranger pour tous les samedis. »

« Ses parents voyagent beaucoup. »

« Oui, ses parents. » Nicholas commença à faire glisser son doigt sur la tranche d'un vieux livre en cuir, ne regardant pas Severus. « Je suppose que Harry _a_ des parents, et donc, un nom de famille. » Severus eut un mouvement de recul à cette déclaration. Bien sûr que cette discussion serait arrivée tôt ou tard. Et que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

« Je peux vous assurer qu'Harry a encore ses deux parents _et_ un nom de famille. » commenta-t-il simplement.

« Et il y aussi cette autre chose que j'ai remarqué. Je vous regardais ce matin avec Harry et quelque chose semblait… bizarre. » Severus le regarda calmement alors que son corps battait à tout rompre.

« Bizarre ? »

« Oui. Votre apparence est juste erronée. J'ai six cents ans, Severus. Je me pensais capable de voir à travers n'importe quel sort de glamour mais vous ? Vous avez réussi à me jouer un tour, jeune homme ! » s'exclama l'alchimiste faisant pâlir Severus.

« Je dirais bien que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez mais je vais faire le choix de ne pas nous insulter tous les deux. Donc, à la place je vais vous demander : que comptez-vous faire de cette information ? » questionna le maître de Potions en se recomposant.

« Severus, la curiosité a toujours été un de mes vilains défauts. » répondit Nicholas en souriant. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aimerais juste savoir. »

« Très bien. » répondit Severus en pesant le pour et le contre. « Le nom de famille d'Harry est Potter, c'est le frère jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. » Pas besoin de lui dire l'entière vérité, décida-t-il. Harry devait être gardé en sécurité. « Et oui, nous utilisons tous les deux des sorts de Glamour, mais la raison à cela est privée. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je ne possède pas peut-être pas votre expérience, mais je suis un maître Occlumens. Je garderais mes secrets. » répondit Severus froidement. Voilà.

« Je n'ai aucun doutes là-dessus. » répondit Nicholas, pensif. « Harry est un… jeune homme spécial. Il est intelligent, vous le savez, il a une volonté d'apprendre et que je sois maudit si je n'avais pas remarqué son talent. Et c'est un garçon génial, il a été très bien élevé. En grande partie par vous, je présume. » Severus le regarda d'un air perdu.

« J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour garder des secrets Severus, au début je trouvais cela dur de le faire mais maintenant ? »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« J'ai découvert que le meilleur moyen de garder un secret est de ne jamais l'apprendre ! » s'exclama Nicholas, riant au visage ouvertement choqué du professeur de Potions.

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes.

« C'est simple, vraiment. » répondit l'alchimiste. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire pourquoi ce déguisement est nécessaire et je ne vous le demanderais pas. Mais j'aimerais que vous et Harry n'ayez pas à vous déguiser entre ces murs. Personne n'entre dans ma maison sans ma permission et Pernelle et moi sommes devenus des maîtres en Occlumencie il y a bien longtemps. » répondit Nicholas.

« Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne direz cela à absolument personne ? Pas même Dumbledore ? »

« Albus est un ami à moi et un ancien collègue mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela le concerneraitr. Non, il n'entendra rien de tout cela. Je suis même prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable et Pernelle le sera aussi quand je lui aurais expliqué la situation. » Cela désarçonna complètement Severus.

« Mais_ pourquoi_ ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du vieux sorcier. « Pourquoi vous feriez une chose pareille ? » Nicholas sourit.

« Mon âge est beaucoup revenu dans cette conversation mais je vais encore le mentionner. De toute ma longue, très longue vie, je n'ai jamais décidé d'enseigner à la moindre personne, Severus. » Cette révélation fit un choc à Severus.

« Donc pourquoi Harry ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, Harry a montré un talent naturel pour l'alchimie. Ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai rencontré avec un talent de la sorte mais il est le seul qui a montré un tel caractère à un si jeune âge. » expliqua Nicholas. « Il va faire de grandes choses, ce garçon. Et je veux l'aider. » Et face à la sincérité dans ces mots, Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire.

* * *

_Hé, hé, hé, voilà pour vous ! Oubliez pas les petits commentaires !_

_J'essayerais de poster le week end prochain comme prévu mais j'ai peur de prendre un peu de retard, c'était une semaine assez remplie et j'ai pas encore eu trop le temps de traduire ! Avec un peu de chance et de volonté, ça ira ;)_

_A plus !_


	16. Springtime

** Chapitre 16**

** Le Printemps est Arrivé**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Hello everybody !  
_

_Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je ne vais pas beaucoup m'étendre aujourd'hui dans cette note mais y en aura un peu plus au prochain chapitre._

_Merci encore à tous de lire et apprécier cette fiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_« Comme je l'ai dit, Harry a montré un talent naturel pour l'alchimie. Ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai rencontré avec un talent de la sorte mais il est le seul qui a montré un tel caractère à un si jeune âge. » expliqua Nicholas. « Il va faire de grandes choses, ce garçon. Et je veux l'aider. » Et face à la sincérité dans ces mots, Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire._

Il était presque minuit ce samedi, huit mois après que Nicholas ait exprimé l'envie de faire d'Harry son apprenti. En cette nuit fraîche d'Avril, Harry tourna son télescope vers l'Hydre. Il avait étudié le ciel pendant plus de deux heures et c'était la dernière constellation qu'il voulait observer avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait fait beaucoup d'astronomie, ces derniers temps, puisque c'était utile, non seulement pour sa culture générale, mais aussi pour ses études en Potions et en Alchimie.

L'Astronomie, avait-il réalisé, de même que l'Histoire de la Magie, la Botanique, l'Arithmancie et les Runes – sujets qu'il avait étudiés ces derniers mois – même s'ils n'étaient pas catégorisés comme une branche à part entière de la magie – par conséquence, ne pouvaient pas apparaître sur son emblème – étaient, sans le moindre doute, utiles pour ses études générales. Les Potions, par exemple, se reposaient beaucoup sur la Botanique, l'Astronomie et dans certains cas, même les Runes anciennes, alors que l'Arithmancie l'aidait à améliorer son travail d'incantation et sa compréhension générale des théories magiques.

Et en parlant de choses qui apparaissaient ou pas sur son emblème, Severus avait découvert un livre incroyablement utile dans la bibliothèque juste après qu'Harry ait reçu la marque d'apprenti en Métamorphose. Il avait d'ailleurs était plutôt contrarié de ne pas l'avoir trouvé durant ses premières recherches, et Harry en avait beaucoup rit. Severus avait été enfoui dans ses bouquins et parchemins, essayant d'avancer son enseignement et ses recherches pour la Potion Tue-Loup.

Bref, selon le livre, un emblème ne marquait pas quelqu'un comme un apprenti et un maître conventionnellement. Il s'avérait qu'on était reconnu comme un apprenti dans un domaine de la magie si on montrait du dévouement et qu'on travaillait dur pour atteindre le but qu'on s'était fixé. La Maîtrise était, cependant, quelque chose de complètement différent. Un emblème ne vous désignait pas comme Maître quand on possédait tout le savoir possible sur le sujet, non, on était considéré un Maître si on complétait une tâche/acte – et le livre restait très vague au sujet de ces dit accomplissements – qui marquait son engagement dans ce domaine de la magie. Harry supposait que l'ultime marque de dévouement dont quelqu'un pouvait faire preuve en Alchimie – le symbole d'apprenti ayant apparu quelques jours plus tôt et était devenu sa fierté et sa joie depuis – serait la création de la Pierre Philosophale. Une tâche pas si facilement accomplie, avait découvert Harry.

Ses leçons d'Alchimie avaient commencées l'été dernier et avaient continuées non-stop depuis cette après-midi d'Août. Nicholas et Pernelle faisaient désormais partie de la vie de tous les jours d'Harry et Severus, et le garçon aux yeux verts avait aujourd'hui son propre laboratoire d'alchimiste – pas encore aussi impressionnant que celui de Nicholas – juste à côté du laboratoire de Potions dans les cachots du château. Cela convenait parfaitement à Harry puisqu'il pouvait faire des allers-retours de son laboratoire à celui de Severus et pouvait aider autant que possible avec ses recherches.

De son côté, Severus, en cherchant les ingrédients convenables pour la Tue-Loup, avait fait quelques progrès dans des tâches moins importantes. Il avait presque parfait la potion qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner les yeux d'Harry et il essayait aujourd'hui de rajouter des variations pour les autres types de déficiences visuelles. Le maître de Potions de Poudlard avait même développé d'autres potions de soin mais les avait mis de côté pour continuer son travail sur la Potion Tue-Loup.

Au final, la serre de Pernelle s'était avérée être d'une grande aide pour le professeur de Potions – qui avait pu acquérir des échantillons de plantes très rares qui pouvaient l'aider dans son travail et qui grandissaient désormais dans sa propre serre – ainsi qu'à Harry, qui avait pu enrichir ses connaissances en Botanique.

Les deux Flamel avaient tenu leur promesse, pensa Harry en trempant sa plume d'aigle dans l'encre et en écrivant la position exacte de toutes les étoiles qui composaient l'Hydre sur son parchemin, gardant quelques notes sur son cahier à côté. Il y avait eu quelques sourcils haussés la première fois – le tout premier Samedi – quand le couple les avait vu pour la première fois sans sort de glamour mais c'était tout. En fait, Pernelle avait été plus que ravie de voir qu'ils avaient l'air en bien meilleure santé sans le camouflage et elle n'avait pas manqué de le leur dire. Nicholas avait même ajouté quelques améliorations à leur sortilège de camouflage pour qu'il soit encore plus dur à détecter. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de leur réaction, se sentir accepté et bienvenu, pour ce qu'il était tout simplement, allégeait son cœur.

Il écrivit les dernières phrases sur son cahier et réprima un bâillement, un regard rapide sur sa montre de poche – un cadeau de Noël de Nicholas – lui confirma qu'il était minuit passé. Il rangea sa montre et ramassa rapidement ses notes et son télescope, il se dit qu'il serait mieux qu'il passe par les cachots. Il était plus que probable que Severus soit encore en train de travailler étant donné que la pleine lune arrivait la semaine prochaine. Le garçon massa sa nuque et s'étira avant de descendre de la tour Ouest. Il salua les quelques portraits qui étaient encore réveillés et continua de marcher, circulant dans les différents couloirs et passages secrets du château jusqu'aux cachots.

Étudier lui avait permis de mettre certaines pensées de côté mais, maintenant qu'il ne faisait rien de compliqué mentalement, il avait du temps libre à dépenser dans les mains, temps que son traître de cerveau utilisait pour réfléchir aux évènements de vendredi dernier. Ça avait été un des rares vendredis où il avait eu l'occasion de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec son frère avant de quitter le manoir. Ils parlaient le soir en général, et ils étaient rarement seuls. Mais ce matin, Harry était très heureux d'être en compagnie de son frère.

Adrian et Harry discutaient vivement puisqu'ils s'étaient tout les deux réveillés assez tôt – quelque chose d'inhabituel pour le jumeau aux yeux marron. Harry écoutait attentivement son frère parler des endroits qu'il avait visités avec leurs parents.

_« Et Paris possède ce quartier génial dans la partie sorcière de la ville où tu peux acheter presque tous les livres de Sortilège dont tu rêves ! Maman est devenue folle dès qu'on a posé un pied dans le magasin mais Papa et moi, on cherchait le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch le plus proche avec Sirius… » Harry hocha la tête au-dessus de ses céréales, ses yeux illuminés. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu parler comme ça avec son frère. Adrian était resté le même, toujours optimiste, vivant, un peu bruyant et considérait le Quidditch __comme le sens de la vie.__ Même s'ils vivaient sous le même toit, il lui avait manqué._

_« Et vous avez séjourné à _l'arrondissement des sorciers (en français dans le texte)_ ? » demanda Harry, en repensant au weekend que lui et Severus avaient passé à Paris en Novembre dernier. Ils avaient séjourné dans le non-officiel vingt-et-unième arrondissement de Paris aussi connu sous le nom de quartier des sorciers ou « _arrondissement des sorciers_ »_

_« Comment tu sais que ça s'appelle comme ça ? » demanda Adrian surpris. Harry haussa les épaules et répondit simplement :_

_« J'ai fait des recherches pendant que tu étais parti. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil « Moi aussi je sais lire, tu sais ! » Adrian sourit à son frère et lui balança des céréales dessus, qu'Harry esquiva facilement. « Tout cet entraînement t'as rendu violent. » plaisanta-t-il alors que __son frère, de façon très mature, essaya de lui envoyer une serviette de papier à la tête__._

_« Pourquoi t'étais obligé de me rappeler tout ça ? » demanda Adrian, sa tête tombant sur la table près du plat, la serviette de papier oubliée dans sa main._

_« Oh, allez ! » insista Harry. « Ça peut pas être si horrible que ça, non ? »_

_« Oh si, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point c'est horrible ! » se plaignit le jumeau, ses yeux marron fixant les yeux émeraudes de son frère. « J'ai appris plusieurs sorts de défense, et le mois dernier, on a même commencé à apprendre quelques sorts offensifs de première année ! Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, on n'est même pas censés aller à Poudlard avant trois ans ! » Harry soupira intérieurement et s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Son frère se plaignait et il était un peu moins avancé que ce qu'il avait espéré mais il progressait, les sorts défensifs étaient effectivement une bonne chose à connaître._

_« Et bien, au moins, tu fais de la magie ! Je dois attendre d'avoir onze ans et d'aller à l'école pour ça ! » Et même si c'était un mensonge, son frère sembla au moins se réjouir un peu après ça._

_« C'est déjà ça, j'imagine. » dit Adrian, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu. « Et je crois que je deviens meilleur pour lancer des sorts aussi, quand j'ai jeté le sort Incendio – tu sais, ce sort de feu – j'ai failli cramer les cheveux de Ron ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu courir aussi vite avant et… » Mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention après ça. Ron ? Qu'est ce que venait faire Ron à l'entraînement de son frère ?_

_« Ron est souvent là à tes entraînements ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux vert, __essayant de masquer toute trace de la blessure qu'il venait de lui causer dans sa voix._

_« Oh, ouais. » répondit légèrement Adrian, ne remarquant pas le changement d'humeur de son frère. « Parfois quand je m'entraîne à Poudlard, M. Weasley l'amène pour qu'on puisse jouer au Quidditch après. » Harry hocha la tête en guise de compréhension en continuant de manger son petit-déjeuner, même s'il avait perdu tout appétit. Ron pouvait être là pendant les entraînements d'Adrian mais lui n'avait même pas le droit d'en savoir plus sur ce que son frère étudiait ? Lily était entrée dans la cuisine à ce moment là et Severus était venu le récupérer quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard méprisant de James Potter. Et Harry avait pleuré cette nuit là, pendant que Severus le tenait dans ses bras._

Le jeune sorcier soupira en arrivant au laboratoire du maître de Potions. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris de voir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Il toqua deux fois et entra.

« Toujours en train de transpirer sur ce parchemin, Sev ? » demanda le garçon, dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur le maître des Potions. Severus était assis dans son fauteuil et fixait un parchemin ancien sur son bureau d'un regard meurtrier. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le parchemin ne serait plus que cendres depuis bien longtemps.

« Salut, fiston. » le salua Severus, en frottant ses yeux fatigué. « Fini avec l'astronomie pour ce soir ? »

« Ouais, j'avais juste besoin de prendre quelques notes sur l'effet des constellations sur les sortilèges d'Alchimie. Je pense que j'ai compris la connexion avec la fermentation alchimique mais… » Severus sourit.

« C'est sympa de voir que tu penses encore que je comprends quoi que ce soit à ce que tu racontes. » déclara-t-il, faisant rire Harry. Le garçon avait tendance à expliquer des faits aléatoires sur l'Alchimie au maître de Potions qui l'écoutait juste avec un sourire affectueux. Il avait presque abandonné l'idée de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les processus alchimiques sur lesquels il babillait.

« Ça s'est bien passé. » répondit simplement Harry en s'asseyant à côté du professeur de Potions.

« Tu as commencé à travailler sur les sortilèges dont tu me parlais ? » demanda Severus et Harry acquiesça. Apparemment, les sortilèges alchimiques et les sortilèges simples étaient deux aspects de la magie complètement différents. Tout d'abord et avant tout, les sortilèges alchimiques ne nécessitaient pas de baguette magique pour être lancés pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'étaient pas des incantations, les sortilèges alchimiques étaient des petites bouteilles en verre, remplies d'ingrédients magiques et assemblés ensemble avec différents types d'huiles, scellés fermement et joints par des liens de métal. Ils contenaient parfois des runes et – pour les plus compliqués – des sceaux et leur but était d'activer les processus alchimiques, comme la transformation de métal. Certains étaient des mesures de protections, optimisant les boucliers tandis que d'autres agissaient comme des mécanismes de défense ou d'attaque. Nicholas avait parlé d'un sort alchimique qui, une fois activé, pouvait engloutir une zone d'un kilomètre carré dans le noir total, impossible à dissiper avant qu'il ne cesse de fonctionner, et seul son créateur pouvait voir à travers.

« J'ai commencé à étudier les plus simples. » confirma le garçon en posant son cahier sur le bureau. « Et comment avance ce déchiffrage de parchemin ? » demanda Harry en pointant le papier devant lui. Il était vieux et craquelé à certains endroits et Severus l'avait obtenu en Norvège, à Noël dernier, par un coup de chance extraordinaire. Il s'était souvenu qu'Harry avait dit qu'il aimerait visiter la Scandinavie et avait décidé de l'emmener là-bas pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances d'hiver. Le reste de la famille Potter était à Paris, pour rendre visite à un théoricien en Métamorphose qui avait peut-être une piste sur la cicatrice d'Adrian. Severus leur avait mentalement souhaité bonne chance avec ça et avait réservé un chalet près des fjords. Pendant leur voyage, il était tombé sur un marchand qui vendait ce parchemin.

Severus avait immédiatement identifié les images, celles d'un homme en train de se transformer en loup-garou. Harry avait encore du mal à s'imaginer comment une telle transformation était possible. Les dessins étaient très, très détaillés et le regard torturé de l'homme traduisait parfaitement sa douleur. Harry avait grimacé en pensant à Remus – Remus, toujours poli et gentil – qui devait endurer cette torture tous les mois.

« J'ai traduit les runes. » répondit Severus tranquillement. « Mais ça a l'air d'être écrit dans une sorte de code et le pire c'est qu'elle décrit une sorte d'herbe qui est supposée contrôler la transformation, la réguler si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il et il pointa du doigt quelques runes à la fin du parchemin. « C'est le nom juste là, mais écrit sous la forme connue en Scandinavie du Nord à l'époque, si seulement je pouvais trouver le nom original… La réponse est tellement proche que c'en est frustrant ! » s'exclama Severus et ses lèvres formèrent ce qu'on ne pouvait interpréter que comme une moue boudeuse. Harry explosa de rire. « Quoi ? » demanda Severus, surpris.

« Par l'or des Gobelins ! Cette mo-moue ! » dit-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Quelle _moue_ ? » demanda Severus menaçant, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Tu boudes, Sev ! » expliqua Harry, une fois calmé.

« Je ne boudes pas ! » s'écria Severus, offensé. « Au pire je broie du noir ! Et, en tant que propriétaire d'un château et dernier héritier d'une lignée de sang très ancienne, j'ai parfaitement le droit de broyer du noir. » déclara-t-il, pensif. « En fait, si je veux honorer mon statut, je devrais broyer du noir plus souvent. » Harry recommença à rire et Severus se leva de son fauteuil pour s'étirer.

« Prêt à arrêter pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry en se levant lui aussi de son fauteuil.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Severus en bâillant.

« Une heure quinze. » répondit Harry en regardant sa montre.

« J'étais prêt il y a une heure déjà. » répondit-il en regardant la montre. « Tu aimes vraiment cette montre non ? »

« J'aime les montres de poches en général, je pense. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Voilà ce que je propose. » commença Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte après qu'Harry ait récupéré son cahier et ait jeté un dernier coup d'œil discret au parchemin. « Que dirais-tu de s'arrêter par la cuisine sur le chemin de nos chambres pour un bon chocolat chaud ? » Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Je te dirais, passe devant, Sev. »

« Voilà un bon garçon. » le taquina Severus. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine à moitié endormis debout et Severus prépara deux mugs de la boisson chaude, puis en plaça un devant Harry.

« Qu'est ce que j'aime le chocolat. » soupira le garçon en prenant une gorgée.

« M'en parle même pas. » confirma Severus en souriant devant sa tasse.

« Donc, quelle est la traduction pour cette mystérieuse plante que tu cherches ? » demanda le jeune sorcier et s'appuyant sur le dos de sa chaise. Blagues mises à part, Severus avait passé des semaines entières à traduire ce parchemin.

« Si j'ai tout traduit correctement et déchiffré le texte sans passer à côté de quelque chose – et crois mois je n'ai _rien _manqué – la plante est supposée se nommer, écoute bien ça : l'_herbe de pierre violette. _» Harry haussa un sourcil, confus.

« La quoi ? » C'était plutôt décevant…

« Tu as bien entendu. Ce que j'ai compris du reste du parchemin c'est que cette plante n'est pas originaire de la flore natale et a été introduite par un voyageur. J'imagine que la personne qui a écrit ce parchemin n'avait absolument aucune idée du nom exact de la plante et s'est donc contenté de la décrire. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi ! N'importe quel type d'herbes originaires du pays du voyageur ! »

« Un peu moins… spectaculaire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et qu'est ce qui la rend si importante dans ce cas ? » demanda Harry.

« Son effet, comme décrit dans le parchemin, est récurrent et réduit la douleur. C'est peut-être la clé qui va permettre à l'_Eloïsa_ de perpétuer sa capacité à réagir avec la lune dans une certaine mesure. » expliqua Severus, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit et redit, si quelqu'un est capable de résoudre ce problème, c'est bien toi. » déclara le garçon avec conviction.

« Merci pour le vote de confiance, Harry. » répondit Severus en finissant son chocolat, regardant le garçon attentivement. « Ce t'embête toujours n'est-ce pas ? » se renseigna Severus. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il faisait référence.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement. « J'arrive pas à comprendre, Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je veux dire, ne pas m'entraîner avec lui est une chose mais je pensais que le but de ne pas m'autoriser, rien que de _savoir_ ce qu'il s'y passait, était pour garder l'entraînement d'Adrian secret ! Si Ron y est, pourquoi _moi_ pas ? » C'était une question honnête, le maître de potions ne pouvait pas nier cela.

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment marchent les cerveaux de tes parents, fiston. » dit Severus d'un ton sombre lorsqu'il remarqua l'humidité des yeux d'Harry. « Mais pour ce que ça vaux, je ne pense pas que Ron ne regarde vraiment Adrian s'entraîner, il passe probablement juste après pour jouer au Quidditch avec ton frère. » Et c'était probablement la vérité, pensa Severus. Il n'y avait aucune chance que les Potter ou Dumbledore n'autorise quelqu'un d'autre que les professeurs regarder Adrian s'entraîner. Le risque était bien trop grand. Harry acquiesça. Severus lui avait dit la même chose, la nuit dernière, mais l'amertume que lui avait laissée la révélation de son frère persistait. « Et on pourrait en parler toute la nuit, mais il se fait tard et je suggère qu'on aille se coucher avant que Minnie ne nous trouve ici. » ajouta Severus sérieusement et Harry se dépêcha de finir son chocolat.

« Ça serait pas beau. » répondit le garçon, un petit sourire aux lèvres apparaissant au hochement de tête vigoureux de Severus. L'elfe de maison avait un cœur en or mais elle pouvait terroriser un troll parfois. Harry grimpa dans son lit et s'endormit comme une pierre après avoir lu deux ou trios phrases de son exemplaire du _Marchand de Venise_ de Shakespeare, une des ses œuvres de littérature – une pièce de théâtre dans ce cas – que Severus avait jugé important pour lui de la lire. Le maître de Potions maintenait qu'Harry devait lire autre chose que les Contes de Beedle le Barde. Pas qu'il ne s'en plaignait. C'était plaisant de lire quelque chose de différent juste pour le principe de lire de temps en temps, même s'il ne saisissait pas tous les sens cachés derrière les pages. Severus l'avait néanmoins rassuré en lui disant que la compréhension viendrait avec le temps et Harry avait décidé de simplement apprécier les histoires pour l'instant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il tomba définitivement dans les bras de Morphée, le livre toujours dans les mains. Cette nuit, Harry rêva d'un jour où le monde entier saurait tout ce dont il était capable. Il rêva d'un jour où on le verrait enfin comme un égal de son frère par les personnes qui le connaissaient et pas juste celui qui passait toujours après. Toutes traces du rêve avaient disparues le lendemain matin, la seule et unique chose dont il se rappelait était l'image du sourire fier de Severus et – assez étrangement – un cheval noir et argenté qui galopait au loin.

Ils passèrent le dimanche en paix, alternant entre recherches, monter à cheval et un peu d'entraînement de Quidditch et cela remonta un peu le moral d'Harry. Rapidement, l'aube du lundi se leva, éclairant Harry dans la salle d'entraînement dans les cachots, en pratiquant quelques sorts de Métamorphose et Severus, à Poudlard, pratiquait sa maîtrise de la patience. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas enseigner, pensa-t-il en s'approchant d'une Serdaigle de deuxième année qui avait fait Merlin savait quoi avec sa potion. La fille en question se recroquevilla de peur et hocha simplement la tête à ses instructions. Il prononça quelques mots pour le troisième des garçons Weasley à ce moment, Percy, qui respirait à peine jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux capes noires ne s'éloigne. Non, il ne détestait pas enseigner, il aimait plutôt ça.

Il imaginait qu'il adorerait son travail si seulement il pouvait enseigner sans son masque derrière lequel il se cachait. Quand il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, ça avait été sa réaction naturelle de se cacher derrière un masque, ne voulant pas être vulnérable devant le monde entier encore une fois. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il pensait qu'il pourrait au moins essayer. Mais, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin – puisqu'il ne souriait jamais vraiment à Poudlard – la sécurité d'Harry passait avant tout et pour que le statut quo actuel reste inchangé, les apparences devaient être maintenues. De plus, pensa Severus et son sourire sarcastique s'agrandit derrière la copie qu'il était censé lire, quand le temps sera venu pour lui et Harry de retirer leurs masques… il était impatient de découvrir leurs réactions. Il se fit une note mentale pour dire à Harry de prendre des photos ce jour-là.

Il passa le reste de sa leçon en silence, donnant simplement des instructions et essayent d'agir comme l'homme bourré de préjugés qu'il était censé être. Albus l'avait désigné comme Chef de Maison des Serpentards cette année et il faisait son possible pour lui faire regretter sa décision, il aurait dû être plus attentif à Harry lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion !

Pour en rajouter une couche, il continuait de postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parfaitement conscient que Voldemort avait jeté une malédiction sur ce poste quelques années auparavant. Bien sûr, Albus avait refusé et Severus lui mettait de plus en plus la pression, parfaitement conscient que le Directeur ne céderait pas. Cette année en particulier, après la décision de Quintus de prendre deux années sabbatiques après le prochain trimestre pour étudier sa profession plus loin que la théorie, et pouvoir pratiquer, Severus avait adoré demandé encore et encore au Directeur de lui donner cette position qu'il ne désirait plus.

Ses recherches sur la potion Tue-loup avaient ravivé sa passion pour les Potions et il ne changerait pas de travail pour tout l'or du monde. Il se demandait paresseusement ce qui se passerait si Albus lui donnait un jour le poste. Il fit de son mieux pour se retenir de rire. Le vieux fou en tremblerait certainement. Pendant la pause de midi – puisqu'il ne pouvait pas regarder quoi que ce soit à proximité du Directeur de peur d'éclater de rire – il se concentra plutôt sur le voyage surprise qu'il avait planifié pour Harry cet été. Ils avaient été un peu partout en Europe pendant l'automne et l'hiver, prenant quelques week-ends, après les leçons d'Alchimie d'Harry, et avaient visité la France – Severus avait même commencé à lui apprendre la langue – Gibraltar, l'Espagne, l'Italie et la région centrale de Scandinavie. Donc pour cet été, le maître de Potions avait prévu quelque chose de spécial.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas besoin d'ingrédients, non, il pouvait commander la plupart des choses qu'il désirait – à l'exception de cette foutue herbe inconnue ! – mais il avait toujours voulu visiter ce pays. Il avala une autre bouchée de nourriture en feignant d'être mal à l'aise alors qu'il se demandait comment Harry réagirait lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'ils allaient en Inde. Il ricana. C'était quelque chose qui mériterait aussi d'être prise en photo !

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !_


	17. Going on Eleven

** Chapitre 17  
**

** Arrivé à onze ans**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

**_NdA : _**_Maintenant, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, il y a un saut dans le temps dans ce chapitre… Je sentais juste que c'était le moment pour Harry d'aller à Poudlard et même si ça ne commence que dans le prochain chapitre, cela me semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Ce qui s'est passé entre temps sera soit expliqué ici, soit ils arriveront dans les prochains chapitres sous forme de flash-backs, donc vous en saurez quand même un minimum. Je pense juste que c'est le meilleur moyen d'avancer avec l'histoire. J'espère que vous serez d'accord ! _

**_NdT :_**_ Salut tout le monde, voilà encore un nouveau chapitre ;). Je vous épargne une NdT super longue étant donné que pour le prochain la NdA est vraiment longue ^^  
_

_Merci encore, à tous, vraiment, je suis toujours super heureuse de lire vos reviews (et va vraiment falloir que je commence à vous répondre) et de voir qu'encore plus de monde suit ma pitie traduc =D Donc, un grand grand grand merci à vous tous et _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas besoin d'ingrédients, non, il pouvait commander la plupart des choses qu'il désirait – à l'exception de cette foutue herbe inconnue ! – mais il avait toujours voulu visiter ce pays. Il aval une autre bouchée de nourriture en feignant d'être inconfortable alors qu'il se demandait comment Harry réagirait lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'ils allaient en Inde. Il ricana. Ce serait autre chose qui mériterait d'être pris en photo !_

Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine du manoir Potter, attendant patiemment que son frère et son père ne rentrent du terrain de Quidditch. Il picorait dans son petit déjeuner doucement, prenant tout son temps. Sa mère était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer et Sirius et Remus devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre maintenant. Le sorcier aux yeux verts soupira en regardant sa baguette. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour où il allait sur le chemin de Traverse avec sa famille – et quelques uns des Weasley, probablement Ron et les jumeaux, peut-être même Percy mais il restait rarement avec eux de toute façon – pour acheter le nécessaire pour la première année à Poudlard de son jumeau et lui-même.

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry n'était pas excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, non ! C'était quelque chose qu'il avait désiré ardemment depuis qu'il avait 5 ans et avait compris ce qu'était Poudlard. Mais aller à Poudlard avait désormais un bon nombre d'autres significations liées à l'école. De un, il devrait passer des mois entiers loin du château qu'il appelait sa maison et c'était plus longtemps qu'il n'avait jamais été séparé de sa maison, et ne retourner là-bas que pour les vacances d'été. L'endroit où il avait principalement grandi, allait lui manquer, pour sûr. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'il allait devoir maintenir les apparences _tout_ le temps. Cela lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'il faisait presque quinze centimètres de plus que son frère mais n'avait jamais pu vraiment le voir puisque le glamour trompait même les miroirs. Donc il pouvait _sentir_ qu'il était plus grand, il pouvait _sentir_ que ses épaules étaient un peu plus larges, il pouvait _sentir_ qu'il n'était pas le garçon maigrichon qui le regardait dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait juste pas le _voir_. Au moins ses yeux étaient inchangés, nota Harry, le vert émeraude le regardant tout les jours, la seule vérité sur son visage fait de mensonges.

Il se remémora les deux dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler. Le voyage en Inde avait été génial, pour sûr. Il avait plus qu'aimé ce pays et Severus l'avait même emmené visiter le Ministère de la Magie Indienne, qui se trouvait dans le légendaire – même si inquartable et repousse-Moldus – Taj Mahal Noir. Il contenait une des bibliothèques les plus célèbres en Orient, et était un pur trésor pour les alchimistes du globe. L'Égypte avait été aussi un de ses préférés.

Severus avait été un choc aussi, pensa Harry en gloussant. Le maître de Potions s'était enfin détendu face au sexe opposé et – lorsqu'ils étaient hors du pays – avait flirté, pour le plus grand amusement d'Harry. Il était tellement différent sans les sorts de désillusion, en meilleure santé et bien plus heureux, les ombres dans ses yeux disparaissaient dès qu'il était à l'abri des regards. Et Severus avait lui-même apprécié les changements sur sa personne, même s'il y avait eu quelques incidents qu'Harry avait dû promettre de ne jamais mentionner encore une fois dans sa vie. Le petit problème avec la druide qui venait d'Irlande, au printemps dernier par exemple, et son vœu d'abstinence. Ça avait bien marché.

Harry se rappelait encore de la scène et s'étouffa presque avec son jus d'orange en repensant à l'expression de Severus en revenant dans leur chambre le lendemain matin. Il était plus pâle qu'un fantôme et marmonnait des choses comme « Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? » ou « Quel genre de contrat demande l'abstinence de nos jours ? Même la Sororité ne fait pas ça, bordel ! » Harry avait juré de ne jamais le laisser oublier cela. Ou encore l'incident avec la fille du Duc qui était peut-être ou peut-être pas fiancée. Severus en retour, avait juré de ne jamais laisser Harry oublier sa réaction à la conversation des oiseaux et des abeilles donné par Sirius à son frère et lui en Juin pour leur préparation à Poudlard, donc Harry considérait qu'ils étaient quittes.

Si seulement les gens pouvaient voir le vrai Severus… Ils seraient choqués à un point inimaginable ! Harry avait le sentiment qu'ils seraient aussi choqués s'ils connaissaient le vrai lui aussi, même en excluant tous ces trucs de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il s'était bien occupé pendant ces deux dernières années, gagnant deux marques d'Apprenti supplémentaires, une dans la Magie Blanche – apparemment les sorts de guérison comptaient comme cela – et une, bizarrement, dans la Magie du Sang.

Severus et Harry avaient été assez confus devant ce fait jusqu'à ce que le maître de Potions fasse toutes les recherches possibles avec l'aide de Nicholas. La Magie du Sang était un assortiment de Sortilèges, d'Incantations, de Potions et, apparemment, d'Alchimie. Harry avait étudié quelques bouts par ci, par là de ce domaine de la magie et lorsqu'il avait commencé à déchiffrer les sceaux, la balance avait penché et il avait été jugé digne d'être un Apprenti. Depuis, il avait fait quelques recherches et avait trouvé ce qui différenciait exactement la Magie du Sang du reste. C'était les rituels.

Harry était fasciné par ce concept. Un rituel était un type d'incantation qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette et qui était bien plus long qu'un sort ou une malédiction. Ce qui était encore plus intéressant était que les rituels étaient assez rares. Harry était toujours en train de fouiller la bibliothèque pour trouver n'importe quel rituel qui pourrait se trouver entre les pages mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'arrêter pour autant ! De plus, la Magie du Sang était très connectée aux protections et boucliers et cela l'avait encore rapproché de son but, son plan qu'il avait formé lorsqu'il avait sept ans…

Sa persistance l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises et plus récemment, dans ses études d'Alchimie. Une des plus grandes surprises qu'il eut durant les leçons de Nicholas était que la transformation de métal – même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'or – ne nécessitait pas la Pierre Philosophale. L'alchimiste avait avoué ce détail à son élève après les vacances de Noël de cette année et Harry en était presque tombé dans les pommes. Nicholas lui avait donné un devoir. Il avait déclaré qu'ils pouvaient continuer avec la théorie mais que si il voulait pratiquer, _vraiment_ pratiquer l'Alchimie, alors il devrait fabriquer au moins une pépite d'or dans son laboratoire.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux vert avait pris la mission à cœur et avait passé tout son temps libre dans son laboratoire jusqu'à ce que, trois mois plus tard, il émergea avec, non pas une pépite comme demandé, mais un lingot du métal précieux, de 5cm de largeur et 10cm de longueur. Nicholas avait était extatique et l'avait chaleureusement félicité tandis que Severus avait célébré l'évènement avec un voyage impromptu en Italie le weekend suivant.

Harry, ayant eu onze ans à la fin du mois de Juillet, avait la possibilité de créer son propre compte à Gringotts et Severus l'avait justement emmené le faire. Harry avait acheté son propre coffre fort à la banque sorcière où cette première barre d'or avait rapidement été accompagnée de produits variés venant des études d'Alchimie d'Harry ainsi que quelques Gallions qu'il avait gagné en vendant quelques produits, par le biais de Nicholas bien sûr. Néanmoins, les bénéfices de son premier lingot d'or – et bien d'autres après celui-ci – allèrent directement sur le comptes pour les loups-garous qui étaient dans l'incapacité de se procurer leur propre Tue-loup, crée par Remus il y a cinq ans. Severus avait serré Harry dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il avait cru qu'il allait suffoquer.

En parlant de la Tue-loup, Severus avait fait de nombreux progrès lui aussi, son dur travail portait enfin ses fruits et il était à deux doigts de finir sa potion. C'était cette herbe pourtant, cette herbe mystérieuse décrite dans ce parchemin qui était la clé, il en était sûr. Cela ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de progresser avec le reste de la potion, une chose qui l'amenait proche du succès. Il était d'ailleurs bien plus optimiste désormais. Nicholas l'avait même aidé tant qu'il le pouvait ainsi que Pernelle avec sa connaissance extrême de la Botanique. Mais même ces deux là étaient restés perplexes devant le mystère que représentait cette simple herbe. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce nom était plus une description qu'une appellation scientifique mais c'était tout pour le moment. Enfin, ça et une liste assez longue de plantes qui pourraient correspondre à cette description.

Harry était sur le point de se replonger dans un nouveau souvenir lorsque sa mère entra dans la cuisine. Lily s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête affectueusement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes deux garçons vont à Poudlard ! » dit-elle, regardant Harry d'un air ému.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, maman. » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Et je ne peux pas croire que tu ais acheté ta baguette sans que je sois là. » ajouta-t-elle après une petite pause. Ah, oui. Ça avait été un sujet épineux entre lui et sa famille mais un plan ingénieux du côté de Severus. Harry devait justifier d'une manière ou d'une autre le fait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'en acheter une et Severus et lui avait décidé que la meilleure stratégie était de raconter une partie de la vérité. Harry avait expliqué que Severus lui en avait offert une pour son anniversaire en omettant prudemment pour _quel_ anniversaire. Il avait aussi été décidé qu'une partie de la vérité serait suffisante pour le noyau de la baguette, une plume de phénix se rapprochait assez de la vérité après tout.

« Maman ! » protesta Harry. « Tu peux m'acheter une chouette à la place et on sera quitte d'accord ? » Lily sourit simplement à son fils et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je n'arrive juste pas à croire à quel point tu as grandis ! » Et si seulement tu savais, pensa Harry.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi aussi ? » demanda James qui entrait par la porte en traînant Adrian derrière lui. Il eut finalement son câlin et Adrian aussi, après.

« Maman ! » protesta le plus vieux des jumeaux Potter, faisant ricaner Harry. Même s'ils avaient deux caractères complètement différents et ne se ressemblait pas comme les jumeaux Weasley, Adrian et lui étaient tellement semblables dans certains aspects. Cela lui faisait du bien de sentir une connexion avec son frère.

« Hey, Harry ! » s'exclama James, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Salut, Cornedrue ! » le salua Harry en retour. Il avait appelé James Cornedrue depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. James semblait vraiment apprécier cela, puisqu'il avait toujours été attaché à son titre de Maraudeur.

« Prêt pour une après-midi shopping au Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda ce dernier en fixant les pancakes sur la table. Adrian suivit son exemple en ajustant ses lunettes dans un mouvement qui rappelait énormément James.

« Seulement depuis que j'ai eu cinq ans. » répliqua Harry, avec un sourire en coin. James observa ce sourire comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant et essaya de pointer exactement ce qu'il lui rappelait. Ne trouvant rien de particulièrement familier il haussa les épaules et commença à manger ses pancakes.

« Harry marque un point. » confirma Adrian en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère qui lui sourit en retour. « Je veux dire, tu as bien vu notre réaction quand on a vu le château pour la première fois. Tu ne devrais pas être surpris. »

« Et bien, ça me fait toujours bizarre de penser que je ne vous verrais plus à la maison. » ajouta Lily, en versant du jus d'orange dans le verre d'Adrian. De toute façon, il n'était pas bien souvent au manoir, commenta mentalement Harry en picorant dans ses pancakes.

« Je ne peux pas attendre d'être enfin à Poudlard ! » s'exclama Adrian avec un grand sourire. « Je parie que la salle commune de Gryffondor va être géniale ! Et vivre dans un château… » Et il y avait ça aussi, songea Harry. Pas le fait de vivre dans un château, puisqu'il avait déjà fait ça et avait adoré chacun des moments passé là-bas. Mais ses parents croyaient que c'était une évidence qu'il serait réparti à Gryffondor, comme chacun des membres de la famille Potter avant lui. Mais il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. De un, il avait été élevé par Sev qui était un Serpentard et il avait hérité de plus d'un de ses traits de caractères. Et il avait aussi était influencé par Nicholas qui, à son époque, était un Serdaigle. Harry sentait qu'il serait bien dans chacune de ces trois maisons, ce n'était pas qu'il ne pensait pas être assez loyal pour aller à Poufsouffle, juste un peu trop rusé pour appartenir à la Maison de l'égalité.

Severus avait déclaré, lorsque le sujet avait été évoqué quelques semaines auparavant, qu'il était certain qu'il serait un Gryffondor, le laissant bouche bée sous le choc. Severus était catégorique qu'Harry serait dans la Maison des lions parce que, étant donné qu'il possédait plusieurs des caractéristiques de chacune des maisons, le Choixpeau serait forcé de regarder dans son cœur. Harry avait plaisanté que si le Choixpeau jugeait les gens selon ce qu'il y avait dans leur cœurs, Severus lui-même serait également un Gryffondor. Sa récompense pour cette remarque avait simplement été un câlin et un peu de cheveux ébouriffés. Harry soupira, il allait juste devoir patienter.

« Prêts les gars ? » résonna la voix de Sirius Black dans le hall.

« Tu penses qu'ils t'ont entendu, Sirius ? Peut-être que tu devrais crier encore plus fort ? » demanda la voix amusée – et bien moins bruyante – de Remus Lupin.

« Aller, un peu d'enthousiasme, Moony ! » plaisanta l'Animagus canin. « C'est la première folie du shopping Poudlard des garçons ! » Ils avaient atteint la cuisine à ce moment pour trouver la famille Potter écroulée de rire.

« Ah les garçons ! » s'exclama Lily. « On peut toujours compter sur vous pour bien rire. »

« Bien sûr ! » affirma Sirius pas honteux du tout en se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Harry.

« Comment ça va les marmots ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire dans les yeux.

« Je crois que ça voulait dire bonjours. » clarifia Remus.

« On avait bien compris, Remus. » dit James en s'essuyant les yeux. « Et oui, nous sommes prêts à y aller si vous n'avez pas prévu de nous faire nous étrangler avec notre petit-déjeuner, encore une fois, tous les deux. »

« Nan, c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. » déclara Sirius. Et donc – après que James et Adrian aient finis leurs pancakes – ils partirent vers le Chemin de Traverse par poudre de Cheminette. La matinée s'était relativement bien passée, pensa Harry, à l'exception de quelques commentaires désobligeants de James et Sirius envers Severus lorsque la baguette d'Harry fut mentionnée.

« Tu as bien vérifié qu'elle fonctionnait ? » demanda James en riant.

« Je ne peux pas encore jeter des sorts. » avait menti Harry et à travers des lèvres serrées. Il détestait quand son père et Sirius parlaient si mal de Sev. « Mais M. Ollivander a dit qu'elle me correspondait parfaitement. »

« Je dis ça, je dis rien gamin. » offrit Sirius. Ils avaient été empêchés d'en rajouter après un regard noir de Lily. Les courses s'étaient déroulées sans accroches – si on exceptait les quelques regards fixés sur Adrian – et Harry pouvait dire honnêtement qu'il était impatient de recevoir ses premiers livres officiels pour Poudlard. D'accord, il avait peut-être commencé à étudier des notions de cinquième année dans le privé mais aller à l'école était _nouveau_. Il réalisa qu'une partie de lui était impatient d'arriver au 1er Septembre. Le dernier magasin dans lequel ils allèrent ce jour-ci, après avoir fixé le nouveau Nimbus 2000 qui se trouvait de la vitrine pendant au moins 10 min, était la Ménagerie Magique. Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry et Adrian sortaient avec deux chouettes. Une grande marron pour Adrian – nouvellement appelé Apollo – et une petite chouette des neiges pour Harry. Le garçon aux yeux vert avait immédiatement apprécié cette chouette et avait choisi le nom d'Hedwige, d'après une reine sorcière Viking qui avait mené son peuple à la gloire lorsque Merlin était encore à son apogée.

Ils avaient croisé les Weasley – Arthur, Molly, Ron, les jumeaux et Percy – au Chaudron Baveur et les garçons avaient un parlé de Quidditch pendant un petit moment. Ils parlèrent des équipes qu'ils supportaient et la probabilité que les Cannons de Chudley arrivent à gagner le tournoi cette année. Harry souriait simplement et ajoutait ses commentaires de temps en temps. Les garçons n'avaient aucuns moyens de le savoir, mais Sev et lui étaient fans des Vautours de Vrasta Bulgares et allaient souvent les voir jouer, même si cela impliquait devoir se déplacer. Au niveau de la nation, ils supportaient les Harpies d'Holyhead, devenant de fervents supporters après le premier match auquel ils avaient assisté, quand Harry avait 7 ans et avait offert les tickets à Severus pour son anniversaire.

Ils se séparèrent sur une note légère et se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le quai, le 1er Septembre. La semaine suivante passa à toute allure et le 31 Août, Harry et Severus se trouvaient sur le balcon du château et regardaient le lac, comme ils le faisaient tous les étés.

« Cet endroit va vraiment me manquer. » murmura Harry en se tournant vers Severus. « Et être moi va aussi me manquer. »

« Tu seras toujours toi-même à Poudlard, Harry. » lui répondit Severus avec un petit sourire triste.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Sev. » soupira Harry en regardant sa main comme si elle allait lui manquer aussi. Oui, pensa Severus, je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. « Et j'imagine que je vais devoir diminuer mon niveau, essayer de rester un élève moyen et… »

« Hey ! » le stoppa Severus, héritant d'un regard confus du garçon. « _Moyen_ ? » demanda le maître de Potions, incrédule. « Pourquoi tu penserais ça ? »

« Mais je vais devoir minimiser mes capacités et… »

« Bon d'accord, tu ne peux pas commencer à lancer des sorts de 5ème année ou produire des métaux précieux en masse mais _moyen _? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? » demanda Severus, prenant une gorgée de son thé glacé.

« Donc tu es en train de dire que… »

« Je suis en train de te dire que je serais vraiment énervé si tu ne finis pas premier de ta promotion pour la simple et bonne raison que tu peux le faire les yeux fermés. » affirma Severus d'un ton léger.

« Papa ? » commença Harry avec un sourire.

« Oui, Harry ? » répliqua Severus, une expression similaire sur son visage. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il, la voix serrée. « Je t'aime aussi, fiston. » Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à regarder le terrain devant eux avant que Severus ne se remette à parler. « Bon, tu as préparé toutes tes affaires ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est bon. » répondit le garçon.

« Tu as bien jeté des sorts de désillusion sur tes livres extrascolaires ? » Ils étaient d'avis qu'Harry devrait prendre quelques livres supplémentaires avec lui à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ses études actuelles.

« Oui et tous les sorts de verrouillage et de protection auxquels j'ai pu penser sont sur ma malle également. Je ne ferais même pas un commentaire sur les sorts que tu as lancé sur cet objet… »

« Pris ton cahier d'Alchimie ? »

« Oui, et si quiconque essaye de l'ouvrir – pour peu qu'ils arrivent à ouvrir ma malle – il le trouvera vide. » Harry travaillait sur les sceaux en ce moment, une partie de l'Alchimie qui, comme lui avait expliqué Nicholas, nécessitait quelque chose dont les domaines magiques manquaient : de l'imagination. L'alchimiste avait suggéré à Harry de faire quelque chose de créatif pour s'entraîner et lorsqu'Harry avait proposé les Potions, Nicholas lui avait rappelé qu'on ne pouvait être créatif en Potions que jusqu'au moment où elle explosait. Il avait proposé la cuisine à la place et le jeune sorcier s'était retrouvé couvert de farine en un rien de temps. En vérité, Severus avait aidé pour la cuisine mais aussi la partie recouvert de farine. « En parlant d'Alchimie, est-ce que Nicholas ne t'as pas paru un peu agité ce dernier mois, ou c'est moi qui m'imagine des choses ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Severus soupira.

« Il est inquiet à propos de quelque chose, Harry, ça je peux te le dire. Mais je lui ai donné ma parole que je ne révèlerai pas de quoi il s'agissait. » Harry commença à protester. « Il ne me l'a pas dit non plus, je l'ai découvert d'une autre source – qui m'a aussi fait promettre ma plus grande discrétion mais je m'écarterais du sujet – et Nicholas m'a demandé de ne pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter. »

« Et ne pas le savoir ne m'inquiètera pas ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. « Et quelle autre source ? » interrogea-t-il, confus. Severus sourit.

« Je crois que tu comprendras tout par toi-même dans peu de temps. Comme ça, je peux tenir ma parole et tu pourras calmer tes inquiétudes. » déclara Severus. « En plus, je ne connais pas la réelle raison derrière son inquiétude non plus. » ajouta le maître de Potions.

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, fiston. Tu as intérêt à t'amuser à Poudlard, et c'est un ordre ! » affirma Severus impérieusement.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. » ajouta Harry en riant. « Sev ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça ne te dérangerait vraiment pas si j'atterris à Gryffondor ? » Il avait posé sa question d'un ton léger mais ses yeux trahissait à quel point il était inquiet de la réponse.

« Bien sûr que non ! » le rassura Severus. « Je veux simplement que tu t'amuses dans la maison dans laquelle tu seras réparti et c'est aussi un ordre. Honneur de loup. » jura Severus sur sa forme Animagus. Ils avaient tous les deux pris la potion pour découvrir leurs formes juste après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Le maître de Potions avait un peu été choqué quand ils avaient tous les deux finis par être des loups – un peu trop proche du _chien_ avait-il pensé – mais il finit par avouer qu'il s'y attendait avec toutes leurs recherches sur la potion Tue-loup. Harry lui avait juste sourit et rappelé qu'une forme animagus était supposée dire quelque chose sur le caractère de la personne et Severus les avait fait s'écrouler de rire lorsqu'il avait suggéré qu'au fond d'eux, ils voulaient tous les deux jeter la tête en arrière et hurler à la lune, créant une image mentale assez intéressante. Harry avait juré de travailler sur sa transformation tous les soirs et montrerait ses progrès après les vacances de Noël si aucune autre opportunité ne se présentait avant.

« Ok, Sev. » répondit Harry d'un ton bien plus heureux, soulagé.

« Et maintenant, quelque chose de plus important. » commença Severus en se levant. « J'ai demandé à Minnie de faire du gâteau au chocolat… »

« Youpi ! » s'exclama Harry et courut tout droit vers la cuisine, laissant un Severus souriant derrière lui. Le matin suivant, il ne fut pas réveillé par sa mère, comme il s'y attendait, mais par son père qui les avait emmené, lui et Adrian, dans le salon pour un dernier cadeau avant qu'ils ne partent pour Poudlard.

« C'est… » commença Adrian, en touchant le tissu argenté avec révérence.

« Ta cape d'invisibilité ? » demanda Harry, sa voix aussi émerveillée que celle d'Adrian. Toutes les bonnes histoires que son père leur avait raconté commençaient par se cape ou apparaissait un moment dans son histoire.

« Ouaip ! Et je vous que vous l'ayez tous les deux. Je vous aurais bien donné la carte mais Rusard l'a confisqué durant notre dernière année et on ne l'a jamais récupérée donc… » expliqua James, toujours clairement marqué par cette perte.

« La cape suffira largement, Papa. » déclara Adrian et Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Juste, ne vous mettez pas trop dans le pétrin en la portant, votre mère me tuerait si elle l'apprenait. » Les garçons rirent mais acquiescèrent rapidement et la cape fut vite roulée en boule dans la malle d'Adrian. Ils allèrent finir leurs valises avec le reste de leurs objets personnels, ou plutôt Adrian finit pendant qu'Harry nourrissait Hedwige et la plaçait dans une cage avec la promesse de la laisser voler librement dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, une fois qu'ils seraient montés dans le train.

Le chemin jusqu'à la gare fut plutôt amusant puisque la voiture était ensorcelée pour être plus grande pour pouvoir accueillir la famille Potter au complet, plus Ron qui était resté dormir, Sirius, Moony, trois malles et deux cages de chouettes. Sirius avait essayé de convaincre les trois presque étudiants que cette année, la répartition inclurait un troll, Ron le crut presque, puisque Fred et Georges lui avaient dit la même chose, bien qu'Adrian avait mentionné le Choixpeau à peine un mois plus tôt.

Leur arrivée à King's Cross coïncida avec celle des Weasley – plus par chance que par planification – et les au revoir furent échangés une fois arrivés sur la plateforme 9¾. L'engin rouge enfumé allait partir dans 10 min lorsqu'Harry remarqua que les Weasley avaient amené la plus jeune de la tribu, Ginny, avec eux. La petite rousse avait eu un gros coup de cœur pour Adrian quand elle était plus petite mais qui avait disparu avec le temps et Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait bien discuter avec elle, il la trouvait intelligente, bien qu'un peu trop timide. Il lui fit un signe de la main en montant dans le train et elle sourit en retour avant de demander encore une fois à sa mère quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller à Poudlard elle-même.

Les dernières étreintes furent échangées alors que le train quittait la gare et Harry avec Adrian observèrent leurs parents qui avaient les larmes aux yeux pendant un moment. Harry vit à peine son père entourer sa mère d'un bras réconfortant avant que le train ne tourne et que la gare ne disparaisse. Les jumeaux Potter partagèrent un sourire et s'assirent dans un compartiment qu'ils avaient trouvé avec Ron. Adrian et Ron parlèrent de leurs attentes envers Poudlard pendant qu'Harry faisait l'effort de relire encore une fois son livre de Sortilèges en grignotant une Chocogrenouille qu'il avait eu du chariot. Il devait bien faire attention à ne pas lancer de sorts plus avancés lorsqu'il serait à l'école, du moins pas avant les vacances de Noël où il pourrait utiliser l'excuse des recherches à la bibliothèque comme justification à ces enchantements. Il était en train de penser à combien Severus devrait agir différemment à Poudlard – le jeune sorcier avait été prévenu par le professeur de Potions lui-même – lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et, Neville Longdubat, un garçon qu'Harry avait vu une ou deux fois, leur demandait si ils avaient vu son crapaud.

Après lui avoir assuré que non, il partit, pour ne revenir que quelques minutes plus tard, suivi d'une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés déjà en robe d'école. Il se trouvait que pile à ce moment, Ron avait sorti sa baguette et Adrian essayait de lui apprendre un sort simple de lévitation.

« Oh, vous essayez de faire de la magie ? Voyons voir ça alors. » Son ton était autoritaire, nota Harry et ses deux dents de devant étaient un peu trop grandes mais ses grands yeux marrons ne montraient aucunes mauvaises intentions. Ron sembla légèrement décontenancé par la demande.

« Euh, d'accord. » Il pointa sa baguette sur la noise d'argent, la pièce qu'ils avaient utilisée comme cible. Un peu trop lourd pour un premier essai, pensa Harry, mais voilà, Adrian avait déjà étudié les sorts de première année. Une fois qu'Harry avait appris jusqu'où était arrivé Adrian dans ses études, il avait été un peu déçu. Il avait espéré que son frère ait une meilleure avance que cela, mais Severus lui avait expliqué que c'était déjà une prouesse remarquable pour quelqu'un de son âge. Puis il avait sourit fièrement à Harry et avait repris ses explications sur une théorie de métamorphose assez compliquée.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ » énonça Ron platement, loupant complètement l'intonation ainsi que le mouvement de baguette.

« Tu es sûr que tu le fais correctement ? » dit la fille aux cheveux en vrac. « J'ai déjà lancé quelques sorts et ils ont bien marché pour moi. J'ai lu à propos de ce sort mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé moi-même. Personne dans ma famille ne fait de la magie… » et elle continua de parler encore et encore de Poudlard et Harry finit par ne plus l'écouter. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, au fait. Et qui êtes vous ? » Les trois garçons la regardèrent un peu choqués.

« Je suis Ron Weasley. »

« Adrian Potter. »

« Harry Potter. » Mais Hermione ne sembla pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à lui puisqu'elle s'était arrêté sur le nom d'Adrian et avait commencé à réciter la liste des livres dans lesquels il apparaissait. Harry eut un sourire en coin et Adrian devint cramoisi.

« De toute façon, on ferait mieux d'y aller et de chercher le crapaud de Neville maintenant. Vous trois feriez mieux de vous changer. Je pense qu'on va bientôt arriver. » Et elle partit comme ça, prenant Neville avec elle.

« Peu importe la Maison dans laquelle je me trouve, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas dedans. » marmonna Ron et les jumeaux Potter rirent.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ce sort, Ron. » dit Adrian. « Il est plutôt compliqué. » Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. « Hey, Harry ! »

« Oui, Adrian ? » répondit-il en souriant du commentaire de Ron.

« J'ai promis de t'apprendre des trucs une fois à l'école pas vrai ? » demanda le jumeau aux yeux noisette avec un grand sourire. Oh. Ça.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. » dit Harry en souriant. Adrian s'était rappelé d'une promesse faite des années auparavant et, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cet entraînement, l'intention à elle seule valait plus que tous les entraînements du monde.

« Tu veux faire un essai avec ce sort ? » dit Adrian. « Je te corrigerais si tu fais quelque chose de faux. » Harry sourit et dégaina sa baguette, ne se concentrant qu'à moitié sur l'incantation, pour maintenir les apparences lorsque l'ordre de Severus d'être le meilleur de sa promo lui revint à l'esprit. Il ferait mieux de commencer à poser les bases dès maintenant.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ » commanda-t-il et la pièce se souleva immédiatement, flottant dans les airs, là où Harry pointait sa baguette. La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha et Adrian cligna des yeux une fois, surpris.

« C'est super, Harry. Vraiment bien. » Et il sourit fièrement.

« J'ai lu nos nouveaux bouquins. » déclara Harry en reposant la pièce par terre et la donna à son frère.

« Maman sera ravie de voir qu'au moins un de nous deux ait hérité d'elle ! » plaisanta Adrian, et Ron et Harry suivirent rapidement. Ils étaient toujours en train de rire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur Draco Malfoy. Il y avait eu un mépris réciproque entre les Malfoy et les Potter depuis plusieurs années mais Harry avait essayé de dépassé cela lorsqu'il rencontra l'héritier Malfoy pour la première fois. Malheureusement, le blond ne leur avait pas accordé la même courtoisie.

« Les jumeaux Potter et la belette. » renifla-t-il flanqué de ses deux amis. Ils étaient bien plus larges que le blond et aussi grands qu'Harry lorsqu'il n'était pas sous Glamour. « Toujours incapable de distinguer le bon du mauvais sort je vois ? » demanda-t-il en visant Ron.

« Je pense qu'on se débrouille très bien, merci. » contra Harry calmement et pour appuyer le fait que la conversation, au moins en ce qui le concernait, était terminée, il récupéra son livre de Sortilèges et recommença à lire. Ou au moins, il faisait semblant, attendant que les trois garçons ne partent. Mais Draco décida à la place non seulement d'insulter la famille de Ron mais également d'ordonner à ses laquais – Crabbe et Goyle - de leur voler le reste de leurs Chocogrenouilles. Harry soupira et ressortit sa baguette. Il jeta deux sorts de Jambencoton simples, faisant trébucher les deux garçons qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

« C'était génial, mec ! » s'exclama Ron et Adrian s'esclaffa. Harry regarda simplement un Draco abasourdi et dit calmement :

« J'enlève le sorts si tu prends tes amis et tu te barres, Malfoy. » Le blond le fixait avec les yeux grands ouverts pendant que les deux garçons par terre attendaient sa décision. « Tu m'as entendu ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, alors. » Et là-dessus, il leva les sorts avec un mouvement de baguette et Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent hâtivement et sortirent en trébuchant du compartiment. « Et j'apprécierais que tu évites d'insulter mes amis dans le futur, Malfoy. » ajouta Harry. Les yeux de Draco se rétrécissaient en deux fentes et il renifla encore une fois avant de partir.

« Tu as vraiment pris de l'avance avec le livre, non ? » demanda Adrian avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« C'était juste génial ! » répéta Ron alors qu'ils se rasseyaient. Ils ne purent échanger que quelques mots avant qu'Hermione ne revienne dans leur compartiment pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient arriver à Poudlard d'une minute à l'autre. Les garçons la firent sortirent pour qu'ils puissent mettre leurs robes noires, chose qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de faire avant l'annonce des hauts-parleurs invisibles, disant qu'il fallait laisser leurs malles dans le train et se tenir prêts à débarquer. Harry était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un sort. Severus avait commencé à lui apprendre à sentir les enchantements, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à apprendre les bases avant le début du trimestre. Harry prit une grande respiration et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du quai.

« Les premières années ! Les premières années, par ici ! » retentit la voix d'Hagrid au loin, les appelant tous à lui. C'est parti, pensa Harry, et il suivit la voix du Garde-chasse.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plus !_

_A la prochaine et ne soyez pas avare avec les reviews ! =)_


	18. The Beginning of Term

** Chapitre 18**

** Le début du trimestre**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

**_A.N :_**_Cette note d'auteure sera beaucoup plus longue étant donné qu'il y a eu énormément de questions posées – ce que je comprends, c'est la répartition après tout. Tout d'abord, au sujet de la potentielle relation future entre Ginny et Harry. De un, je pense que Ginny aurait pu être plus développée en tant que personnage dans la série. Est-ce que je juge J.K ? _Jamais de la vie !_ Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait plus de reliefs à son personnage que ce qu'on a vu et je veux me plonger un peu là-dedans – ou beaucoup, suivant l'évolution de l'histoire. Mais sinon, Harry n'a que onze ans, la seule chose avec laquelle je veux le voir c'est une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Sans vouloir critiquer les fics où Harry sort avec quelqu'un super tôt, mais je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer un garçon de onze comme ça. Est-ce qu'il finira avec Ginny plus tard ? Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je veux voir comment je sens le personnage de Ginny en l'écrivant – je n'ai jamais écrit de fiction Harry Potter auparavant – et partir de là._

_A propos des marques d'apprentis maintenant. A l'exception de Nicholas, qui a proposé d'être le maître d'Harry pour ses études d'Alchimie et tout le tutorat de Severus, il n'est que son maître de Potions. Le reste des marques d'Harry font de lui un apprenti dans chaque art magique qu'elles représentent. Et puisque les marques existaient avant le Choixpeau et ont arrêtées d'être utilisées avant sa création, je vais continuer avec l'idée que le Choixpeau ne peux juger quelqu'un que selon ce qu'il voit dans son esprit. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire._

_Maintenant, sur Harry et son Glamour. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet, laissez moi souligner que Severus et Harry en font bien trop. Exprès. Souvenez vous, ils ont été informés qu'ils faisaient partie d'une prophétie, une qu'ils ne connaissent pas en entier. Et leur réaction est une prudence extrême. Harry ne va à ces extrémités probablement pour que Severus ne soit pas le seul sous un Glamour – je pense que j'ai souligné ça dans un des chapitres précédents. Si non, je suis une idiote et je vais m'en occuper maintenant. La différence ici est que, si Severus est bien habitué à cacher qui il est, Harry n'est qu'un garçon, qui est sur le point d'atteindre sa puberté dans quelques années… Je dis ça, je dis rien._

_Pour finir, pour ce qui est de la répartition d'Harry… Oh, ben je crois que vous allez devoir lire et voir. Il y aura une autre note d'auteur – ne tirez pas sur le pianiste, auteur, peu importe, juste, ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît – pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi ce que j'ai choisi. Donc s'il vous plaît, régalez vous avec ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas de commenter !_

**_N.T : _**_J'ai bien vu toutes vos remarques et je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Ginny non plus en général, mais dans cette fiction, elle lui fait prendre une tournure intéressante qui me plaît pas mal à vrai dire... _

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Harry prit une grande respiration et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du quai._

_« Les premières années ! Les premières années, par ici ! » retentit la voix d'Hagrid au loin, les appelant tous à lui. C'est parti, pensa Harry, et suivit la voix du Garde-chasse._

Harry se retrouva dans un bateau avec son frère et Ron, suivant le reste des élèves à travers le lac vers le château majestueux qui se profilait devant eux. Le sorcier aux yeux vert se trouva divisé entre la peur et l'excitation. Il se répéta qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, en vain. Mais il se répugnerait s'il laissait sa peur l'arrêter donc il regarda simplement le château et essaya de respirer. Pas si facile à faire.

Les premières années furent accueillies par le professeur McGonagall qui avait l'air aussi stricte que d'habitude, ses yeux intelligents parcourant du regard les enfants de onze ans effrayés. Elle les emmena dans une petite pièce dans le hall. C'était dur de ne pas être émerveillé par le château, pensa Harry en regardant vers le plafond arqué, il n'existait rien de tel que Poudlard ! Le Professeur McGonagall leur expliqua ce qu'étaient les Maisons et leur donnèrent une idée globale du déroulement de la Cérémonie de Répartition qui allait commencer avec de les laisser dans l'attente, avec une réprimande finale d'arranger leurs vêtements et d'avoir l'air intelligent, comme elle l'avait dit, ses yeux s'arrêtant brièvement sur une tâche sur le nez de Ron et la cape de Neville. Ce dernier, qui avait retrouvé son crapaud, Trevor, se mit à trifouiller sa cape pensant que Ron se frottait le nez.

Harry lui-même avait du se battre pour ne pas s'agiter ou essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il réussit à ne pas le faire uniquement parce qu'il se rappelait qu'à cause du glamour, cela n'aurait absolument aucun effet. Non pas que ces cheveux indomptables puissent faire autre chose. Mais quand Minerva McGonagall vous lançait _ce_ regard, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si on pouvait lisser les plis de ses vêtements ou lui exécuter un salut militaire.

Le Professeur McGonagall revint et leur demanda de se mettre en ligne avant de les guider jusqu'à la grande porte de la Grande Salle. Là, assis autour des tables des différentes maisons, se trouvaient les étudiants, éclairés par des milliers de bougies flottantes. Le ciel sur le plafond enchanté était une parfaite représentation du ciel de la nuit à l'extérieur et, même si Harry savait que c'était un enchantement, il se trouva à essayer de repérer les différentes constellations, cette action familière le fit se détendre un petit peu. A l'autre bout de la salle, éloigné, il ne put distinguer que la silhouette enveloée de noir de Severus Snape. Il sourit légèrement. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, il ne serait pas tout seul, pas avec Sev dans le coin.

Il suivit le reste des futurs élèves avec le cœur bien plus léger. Professeur McGonagall posa un vieux chapeau déchiré sur un tabouret : le Choixpeau, pensa Harry, le reconnaissant d'après les descriptions de James et de Severus. Malgré son anxiété envers la cérémonie de répartition, Harry avait vraiment attendu ce moment. Et ne le décevant pas, une fente qu'on pouvait prendre pour une bouche apparut sur le devant du chapeau, juste au-dessus du bord, et le chapeau commença à chanter :

_« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains (même si je n'en ai pas)_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »_

Pendant que tout le monde applaudissait, Harry remarqua le professeur McGonagall s'avancer encore une fois, cette fois-ci avec un parchemin dans les mains, qui devait être la liste des élèves de première année, puisqu'elle commença à les appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique. Pendant ce temps, Harry réfléchissait aux paroles du Choixpeau. S'il pouvait voir dans la tête de tout le monde, n'était-il pas dangereux qu'il puisse en parler à quelqu'un ? Severus, lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé, avait pointé le fait que le sort qui lui permettait de fonctionner l'avait lié à l'école et le forçait à garder ses secrets. Ce qu'il voyait dans la tête des élèves faisait partie des secrets de l'école donc le sort qui l'empêchait d'être un simple chapeau, le forçait à garder ce qu'il voyait pour lui-même. Mais étant donné que ce n'était pas du Choixpeau qu'Harry craignait l'intrusion mentale, il vérifia ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

Severus l'avait averti que le Directeur était un maître Legillimens et lui avait appris les bases durant l'été. Il était encore loin du niveau de Severus pour l'instant, bien évidemment, mais il était maintenant capable de trier ses pensées, d'ériger un bouclier assez puissant pour l'alerter d'une quelconque intrusion ce qui lui donnerai assez de temps pour fuir et appeler quelqu'un à l'aide.

« Granger, Hermione ! » cria le professeur de Métamorphose et la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'il avait rencontrée dans le train s'avança avec impatience vers le chapeau et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Harry remarqua Ron et Adrian échanger un regard puis grimacer lorsqu'elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, Ron grognant même en guise de protestation. Neville fût réparti à Gryffondor, Draco Malfoy à Serpentard – oh, quel choc ! Il aurait supplié le chapeau s'il n'avait pas déjà été parfait pour cette Maison mais Harry l'enviait un peu parce qu'il serait dans la même maison que Severus – et puis…

« Potter, Adrian ! » appela la professeur et les murmures se répandirent dans la Grande Salle.

« Elle a bien dit Potter ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« _Le_ Adrian Potter ? » questionna quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu ! » confirma encore un autre. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, honnêtement, Adrian détestait l'attention et il ne voulait pas que son frère soit mal à l'aise à Poudlard après avoir rêvé d'y aller depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Pendant ce temps, Adrian mit le Chapeau sur sa tête avec un regard déterminé. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, Gryffondor fût ce que le Choixpeau déclara en moins de 10 secondes. Harry applaudit plus fort que quiconque dans cette salle tout comme la table tout à gauche qui le soutenait. Il pouvait distinctement entendre Fred et George chantonner : « On a Adrian ! On a Adrian ! »

« Potter, Harry ! » appela McGonagall, avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Harry marcha la tête haute, dérobant un regard à Severus qui hocha la tête en guise de support. Son nom appelé ne créait aucune agitation, mais il préférait cela. Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui lui couvrit les yeux et la Grande Salle disparut de son champ de vision.

« Donc, voilà l'autre jumeau Potter ! » chuchota une voix dans son oreille. « Et tu pratiques l'Occlumencie ! Plutôt impressionnant pour quelqu'un de ton âge ! Et maintenant voyons voir ce que… Par Merlin ! » s'exclama le Choixpeau, très déstabilisé. « Toi, jeune Harry, tu caches plus de secrets que tous les élèves que j'ai eu le plaisir de répartir réunis. Et ce que tu caches est…_ Stupéfiant_ ! »

« Vous ne direz rien, n'est-ce pas ? » pensa Harry doucement, effrayé intérieurement.

« Même si je n'étais pas forcé de garder cela pour moi-même, je ne le dirais pas. Je vois comment tu protèges ton frère, jeune Harry, et c'est admirable. » Le Choixpeau fit une pause. « Mais où te mettre ? Tu es plus qu'intelligent et instruit donc Serdaigle t'irait bien, tu es assez rusé pour cacher tes secrets donc Serpentard irait aussi. Et la loyauté et aussi présente tout comme le courage et la chevalerie, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? »

« Il n'y a rien qui se démarque ? » se demanda le garçon, intéressé par la conversation. Après tout, comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir savoir ce qu'un objet magique - dont le boulot était de regarder dans la tête des gens pendant des siècles – avait à dire sur lui ?

« _Tout_ dans ta tête se démarque, mon cher ! » s'exclama le chapeau. « Que puis-je dire d'autre ? Est-ce que c'est de l'Alchimie ? Oh mon garçon, tu pratiques aussi l'Alchimie ! Peu importe la Maison dans laquelle je te répartis, je te conseille de te renseigner sur les activités extra-scolaires que propose l'école ! » Le jeune sorcier acquiesça mentalement, un léger rictus se formant sur ses lèvres. Ça ne se déroulait pas aussi mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et pendant que le chapeau continuait de délibérer et se marmonner à lui-même des tas de choses sur ses qualités – un mélange de hardiesse et d'esprit vif, et un certain mépris des règles étant les derniers arguments – Harry se remémora les paroles de Severus.

« Ça vous aiderait de regarder dans mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il mentalement, avec l'équivalent d'une petite voix. Peu importe de quelle Maison il était digne, il allait être un Hatstall(*), il le voyait venir. "Me laisserais-tu regarder dans ton cœur, jeune homme ?" demanda sérieusement le chapeau.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à cacher, mais pas dans mon cœur. » répondit Harry, sûr de lui, se sentant courageux d'un seul coup. Le Choixpeau rigola.

« Je ne peux regarder que dans ta tête, mais même si je _pouvais_ regarder dans ton cœur, je crois que je n'en aurais pas _besoin_. Cela demandes énormément de courage – le plus grand courage peut-être – d'autoriser quelqu'un à entrer dans ton cœur Harry. Et puisque ton esprit irait partout, ton cœur trouvera sa maison à… _GRYFFONDOR_ ! » Le Choixpeau cria le dernier mot et Harry sourit, Severus aussi, même si c'était très subtil. Il aimait beaucoup avoir raison.

« Bien joué, frérot ! » se réjouit Adrian en tapant dans le dos de son petit frère une fois, souriant joyeusement. Le sorcier aux yeux vert lui rendit son sourire. Tout était bien – avec Ron également réparti à Gryffondor – et, finalement, son aventure à Poudlard pouvait commencer. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était affamé donc, dès que la Répartition fût finie et que Dumbledore ait déclamé sa version d'un discours de bienvenue, il se surprit lui-même en empilant la nourriture dans son assiette et arriva à manger jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, faisant bien descendre le tout avec une part de tarte à la mélasse et – bien sûr – un peu de soufflé au chocolat.

L'atmosphère joviale du festin fut quelque peu estompée à l'avertissement sérieux de Dumbledore aux élèves, leur disant qu'ils ne devaient pas approcher le couloir du troisième étage à droite s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Des murmures parcoururent la Grande Salle encore une fois et l'esprit d'Harry commença rapidement à échafauder des scénarios de différentes forme et contours. La seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore interdirait à ses élèves d'aller dans une partie de l'école, serait que quelque chose était gardé à Poudlard qui était, après tout, l'endroit le plus sécurisé du pays, battant même Gringotts. Mais que pouvait bien être gardé de telle manière que cela pouvait mettre en danger les élèves ? Qu'est ce qui était si important ? Son esprit embrumé nota à peine qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il y avait une connexion qu'il ne faisait pas alors qu'il le devrait mais il était bien trop fatigué pour pousser la réflexion plus loin.

Il se contenta de suivre Percy – qui avait été nommé Préfet et en était clairement très fier – jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor n'ayant pas besoin de mémoriser le chemin puisque, même s'il n'avait pas passé tant de temps au château, les histoires qu'il avait entendues au Manoir Potter avaient dépeint une image presque parfaite de où se trouvait la salle commune des Lions. Harry sourit en posant les yeux sur la célèbre peinture de la Grosse Dame et entra en trébuchant, puis se dirigea droit vers son lit. Il essaya vraiment de s'éclaircir un peu les idées en se brossant les dents mais il ne réussit qu'à faire le travail basique pour l'Occlumencie puisqu'il se sentait prêt à s'écrouler par terre pour ronfler comme un bienheureux.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Adrian reçurent des lettres de félicitations de leurs parents et parrains pour avoir été répartis à Gryffondor – « Comment l'ont-ils appris aussi vite ? » avait demandé Adrian à haute voix. Harry était sûr que Cornedrue ou Patmol avaient demandé à Dumbledore la nuit-même de la cérémonie – et le sorcier aux yeux verts avait également reçu une note non signée, d'une écriture précise et arrondie qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où, qui disait simplement :

_Félicitations._

_PS : Je te l'avais bien dit._

Harry jeta un regard vers le maître de Potions avec un sourire, retenant son rire et referma rapidement la note avant que quiconque ne puisse la voir. Les murmures sur son frère les suivirent toute la journée, faisant rougir Adrian mais Harry ne se sentait pas concerné. Il voulait juste que les cours commencent. Même s'il voulait aider son frère, cela faisait du bien de réaliser quelque chose pour lui-même et être reconnu pour ses efforts, en plus, il voulait rendre Severus fier.

La première leçon du trimestre fût la Botanique et les premières années se dirigèrent vers les serres – la serre numéro une pour être précis – où le professeur Chourave fit de son mieux pour leur apprendre à différencier les champignons des herbes. Harry, qui avait déjà étudié une bonne partie du programme de Botanique grâce aux serres du Manoir Flamel et les serres du château de Severus, avait été capable de toutes les reconnaître et ajouter quelques éléments supplémentaires quant à leur utilité – pas de trop pour que ce soit bien écrit dans les notes du livres mais juste assez – surprenant la professeur et faisant gagner quinze points à Gryffondor à lui tout seul. Adrian le félicita et Hermione essaya de le piéger dans un coin pour quelques questions sur les informations supplémentaires qu'il avait procurées mais Harry l'évita habilement et se dirigea vers le cours suivant.

Il fût complètement déçu de l'Histoire de la Magie puisque le professeur Binns, qui était un fantôme, ne faisait rien pour attirer l'intérêt des élèves. Harry essaya de prendre des notes mais il découvrit rapidement que c'était un effort inutile. Severus lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il avait à savoir – ou du moins ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir – sur les guerres gobelines et ne l'avait pas ennuyé à mourir en le faisant !

Une autre déception fut la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un cours qu'Harry avait attendu avec impatience, voulant voir comment il réagirait dans un vrai duel puisqu'il n'avait pas encore le niveau de Severus. La salle de classe entière sentait l'ail et le professeur Quirell avait l'air terrifié par sa propre leçon.

Les Sortilèges avaient été une leçon amusante. Ils n'avaient pas encore débuté le travail d'incantation mais le professeur Flitwick était tombé de sa chaise – ou plutôt des livres posés sur sa chaise sur lesquels il se tenait - en citant le nom d'Adrian pendant l'appel. Harry dût retenir son rire derrière son livre alors qu'Adrian virait au rouge brique. L'Astronomie avait été du gâteau et le professeur Sinistra était entièrement satisfaite du savoir d'Harry sur le sujet. Ses camardes avaient été tout aussi réjouis des points qu'il avait fait gagné à Gryffondor. Hermione avait même été jusqu'à demander comment il était possible qu'il ne se trouve pas à Serdaigle. Harry avait haussé les épaules et lui avait répondu que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Elle avait simplement sourit et tourné son attention vers le chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour retourner aux dortoirs.

La première leçon de Métamorphose avait été une expérience intéressante. La professeur McGonagall avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait aucunes idioties dans sa classe, leur donnant un discours strict au début du cours. Puis elle avait transformé son bureau en cochon et inversement, faisant haleter toute la classe – Harry y compris, puisqu'il avait toujours adoré voir des métamorphoses. Elle leur donna ensuite la tâche de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Harry fit semblant de lire la théorie quelques minutes pendant que ses camarades essayèrent l'incantation – principalement sans succès excepté Adrian qui avait rendu son allumette pointue – puis il agita sa baguette avec confiance et transforma son allumette en aiguille parfaite. Professeur McGonagall arrêta ses rondes dans la classe et s'approcha de son bureau, récupérant l'aiguille et la montra à toute la classe, récompensant Harry avec un sourire inhabituellement amical.

« Bravo, M. Potter. » déclara-t-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux intelligents derrière ses lunettes. « Avez-vous déjà essayé ce sort ? » Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry n'avait pas utilisé exactement ce sort puisque Severus avait commencé son entraînement par métamorphoser des petits cailloux en boutons avant de lui apprendre des métamorphoses plus avancées.

« Non professeur, mais j'ai bien lu la théorie. J'ai fait quelques recherches avec les livres de mon père aussi. » ajouta le sorcier aux yeux vert pensant à la vaste bibliothèque du château de Severus.

« Ah oui. » dit-elle en hochant la tête, souriant encore. « James a toujours eu une affinité avec la Métamorphose. » Et, après avoir récompensé Gryffondor de cinq points, elle continua ses rondes. Harry sourit à Adrian qui retourna son geste avec les pouces levés pour les points qu'il venait de gagner. A la fin du cours, seul Adrian avait réussi à finir la métamorphose après Harry alors qu'Hermione n'avait réussi qu'à transformer son allumette à moitié.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire « ouf » c'était déjà Vendredi, le jour qui marquait leur premier cours de Potions. Ils allaient être avec les Serpentard mais ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait Harry. Il allait désormais voir Sev comme il était à Poudlard et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Le maître de Potions l'avait prévenu que sa façade ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il était habitué. Le garçon avait répondu qu'il s'en doutait mais en vérité, il était un peu morose. Il aurait aimé voir Severus enseigner comme il aurait du et surtout, il voulait que les autres étudiants voient ça. Il se dirigea vers les cachots, son cerveau enregistrant à peine les commentaires que faisaient Adrian et Ron sur Severus ou Adrian qui invitait le roux chez Hagrid avec eux cet après-midi. Ils venaient juste de s'assoir, Harry et Adrian partageant la même table tandis que Ron s'était assis à la table juste à côté d'Adrian avec Neville, lorsque Severus surgit dans la pièce en claquant la porte, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui. Soudain, Harry comprit parfaitement pourquoi tous les élèves avaient peur de lui et eut un sourire en coin qu'il ne put pas retenir. Mon dieu, ils allaient avoir une de ces surprises plus tard !

Severus commença par leur expliquer exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire en Potions et leur importance. Sa voix était précise et détachée, il manquait cette chaleur à laquelle Harry était habitué. Mais même là, il avait capté l'attention de tout le monde facilement et fit ricaner Harry imperceptiblement avec sa remarque sur les « idiots d'élèves », il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Il fit l'appel et, tout comme Flitwick, il fit une pause en arrivant au nom d'Adrian. Mais aucune réaction comique ne suivit. Il transperça simplement Adrian du regard, le faisant flipper un peu, avant de passer à Harry et au reste de la classe.

Harry savait ce qui allait arriver. Severus lui avait demandé jusqu'où était allé Adrian dans le programme de Potions et Harry avait à son tour demandé à son frère. Le plus âgé des jumeaux Potter avait rigolé et simplement déclaré que James ne pensait pas que les Potions seraient nécessaires pour son entraînement tout de suite. Ils s'étaient concentrés sur les sortilèges et incantations et il avait un peu regardé son livre de première année. Severus en avait été furieux. James avait laissé leur querelle se faufiler dans l'éducation de son fils apparemment. Que se passerait-il si Adrian était la cible d'une potion ? Et s'il avait besoin d'en confectionner une pour se soigner lui-même ? Même un antidote ?

Et, comme ça, il avait été décidé de vérifier ce que savait Adrian sur les potions précisément. Harry avait protesté sachant que cela pouvait mettre Severus dans une mauvaise positio, mais le maître de Potions avait juste balayé le problème d'un haussement d'épaules et un sourire en coin, lui rappelant qu'on s'attendait à une telle réaction de sa part. Cela ne faisait pas plus aimer l'idée à Harry.

Après qu'il ait fini de faire l'appel, le professeur de Potions se tourna contre toute attente – pour le reste de la classe – vers le jumeau aux yeux noisette et appela son nom.

« M. Adrian Potter. » commença-t-il. « Qu'est ce que j'obtiens lorsque j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? » Adrian sembla perdu et se tourna vers Ron, pas plus avancé que lui. Hermione leva la main, Draco, Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent pendant qu'Harry retenait un soupir. C'était des connaissances élémentaires de la première année et pour quelqu'un avec l'entraînement d'Adrian, cela devrait être simple. Visiblement, son frère ne s'était pas du tout préoccupé du sujet.

« Rien ? » demanda Severus en remarquant le regard sur le visage du jumeau Potter aîné. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se défouler sur le garçon mais il devait savoir, au moins, les bases. Peut-être que s'il demandait quelque chose du début du livre… « Essayons autre chose. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? » Il regarda Adrian dans l'expectative alors que les yeux du garçon s'agrandissaient derrière ses lunettes. Harry serra les dents dans une tentative de ne pas grogner. C'était mentionné dans le deuxième chapitre du livre, juste après la présentation des potions et ingrédients mortels. La main d'Hermione tremblait à ce point-là mais Severus l'ignora.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. » s'excusa Adrian. Ron jeta un regard de tueur à Severus et Draco riait ouvertement à ce moment.

« Quelle est la différence entre le Népal et le tue loup ? » demanda-t-il finalement et Harry grimaça à l'expression vide de son frère. La réponse était écrite dans le premier paragraphe du premier chapitre, où il était expliqué que les ingrédients de potions pouvaient être trouvés dans des pays variés sous des noms différents. C'était la onzième page du bouquin, par Merlin !

« Je ne sais pas. » répéta-t-il. « Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas ? » demanda Adrian, causant quelques rires. Un regard acéré fit baisser sa main à Hermione et Harry suspecta que, en plus de son énervement face à l'ignorance d'Adrian, Severus ne tolérait pas que les autres élèves n'interrompent le cours sans sa permission – même sous la forme d'une main agitée, quelque chose qu'Harry lui-même trouvait assez énervant.

« Un point en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre impertinence, M. Potter. » déclara le maître de Potions avant de se tourner vers Harry. « M. Harry Potter. » commença-t-il et les yeux d'Adrian se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Il regarda son frère et hocha de la tête pour l'encourager. Harry voulait se taper la tête contre la table. Severus devait montrer le même traitement envers lui, puisqu'il était aussi un Potter et cela ne ferait qu'agrandir le fossé entre le maître de Potions et sa famille. Et bien, au moins, je _peux_ répondre aux questions, pensa Harry. « Pensez-vous être capable de répondre aux questions que j'ai posées à votre frère ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Harry avec un signe de tête. « L'asphodèle et l'armoise, combinées avec d'autres ingrédients, produisent une potion de Sommeil tellement puissante qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, une potion qui a été connue dans les mythes Moldus. » commença le garçon. « Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on récupère dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et il vous sauverait de la plupart des poisons à l'exception notable de ceux qui utilisent du sang de dragon. Heureusement, le sang de dragon n'est inclut que dans très peu de poisons puisqu'il a tendance à purifier et est donc incompatible avec la majorité des ingrédients clés des poisons mortels. » expliqua Harry, se rappelant ce que lui avait appris Nicholas sur le sang de dragon. Cette information était très accessible et Harry se souvenait avoir vu une copie d'un bouquin de Dumbledore sur le sujet, au Manoir Potter, donc il se dit qu'il pouvait en mentionner autant. « Pour ce qui est du Napel et le tue-loup, ce sont les mêmes plantes qui son surtout utilisées pour les potions de Guérison. C'est aussi connu sous le nom d'Aconit. » Ça doit être à peu près tout, pensa Harry. Adrian le regardait, rayonnant et Harry lui rendit son sourire timidement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Seamus qui lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione qui paraissait abasourdie.

« Et bien, pourquoi vous ne prenez pas tout ça en note ? » demanda Severus en souriant de fierté intérieurement. Il se fit une note mentale de donner cinq points à Gryffondor lorsqu'il serait seul dans son bureau. Le reste du cours se déroula tranquillement, pour les Serpentard en fait. Harry hésitait entre exploser de rire et se sentir coupable de ce que Severus était obligé de faire. Peut-être que sans lui, le professeur de Potions n'aurait pas à faire autant d'efforts, pensa le garçon en arrêtant Neville, avec qui il travaillait, avant de faire fondre le chaudron sur lequel ils travaillaient. Neville le remercia silencieusement étant donné que Severus passait à côté. Le garçon semblait se ratatiner en la présence du professeur. Le maître de Potions en question avait remarqué l'expression d'Harry et se dit qu'il devait absolument parler au garçon. Il était terrifié de ce que pourrait penser Harry à la fin de ce cours et ses pires cauchemars semblaient être devenus réalité.

L'après midi passa comme dans un brouillard, Harry avait était sorti de la culpabilité qu'il s'imposait par les choses qu'Hagrid appelait gâteaux, et les trois Gryffondors se retrouvèrent à la salle commune des Lions. Le garçon aux yeux verts alla chercher son livre sur les sceaux - qui était déguisé en une réplique de son livre de Métamorphose de première année – comme il le faisait tous les soirs lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur sa chouette. Bizarrement, Hedwige était perchée sur le pilier gauche de son lit, une lettre attachée à sa patte. La note était simple et courte :

_« Viens dans mon bureau ce soir, utilise la cape. On doit parler. »_

Harry se demanda ce que pouvais bien être le problème, son esprit sautant directement à la pire conclusion. Est-ce que Severus avait réalisé combien sa vie serait plus simple s'il n'avait pas à se dissimuler pour son bien ? Il déglutit et récupéra son livre, brûlant la note avec un rapide _Incendio_. Peu importe combien les sceaux étaient intéressants, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se concentrer ce soir, son esprit dérivant toujours sur le rendez vous qu'il allait avoir cette nuit. Il attendit patiemment que toute sa maison aille au lit, faisant semblant d'aller au lit lui aussi. Il resta éveillé jusqu'à minuit passé avant de récupérer la cape d'invisibilité dans la malle de son frère et il se dirigea vers les cachots, laissant derrière lui une Grosse Dame très confuse. Il se rua dans les Grands Escaliers mais arrivé devant la porte de Severus, il se figea. Là tu es juste stupide, s'accusa-t-il et toqua sur la porte avant d'entrer. Severus était là, assis dans son fauteuil, les sorts de Glamour complètement levés. Harry suivit rapidement son exemple et entra dans la pièce, en enlevant sa cape.

« Hey, Sev. » commença Harry d'un ton léger, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Severus et s'agrandirent de surprise. Il s'attendait à voir de l'énervement, peut-être de la culpabilité, mais pas de l'inquiétude.

« Harry. » débuta Severus et lui fit signe de s'assoir « Je vais aller droit au but. » dit-il en relâchant l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons. De toutes les manières qu'il avait imaginées pour faire sortir ce qu'il voulait dire, le dire directement semblait être la meilleure option. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot de toute façon.

« Bien sûr, Sev. » répondit Harry, désormais plus confus qu'autre chose.

« Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir comment tu avais réagi en cours de Potions ce matin. Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi, non ? Ce n'est qu'un masque que je dois porter. » débita-t-il en un souffle. « Je veux que tu te rappelles bien de ça. » A sa surprise, Harry se mit à rire. « Quoi ? » demanda le maître de Potions, perdu et cela fit rire Harry de plus belle.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Harry en essuyant ses larmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pleurait de rire ou de soulagement, c'était probablement les deux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus ? » demanda Severus puis se concentra sur le garçon. « Tu pensais que j'allais dire quoi ? »

« Que tu étais fatigué de devoir porter le dit masque et que tu me tenais pour responsable d'avoir ruiné ta vie. » déclara Harry d'un ton léger alors que la mâchoire de Severus se décrocha. _Il pensait quoi ?_

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Severus ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes doucement. « Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de ne pas te tenir au-dessus de ton chaudron lorsque ta potion bout ? Les fumées ne te font pas du bien. » Harry recommença à rire.

« J'essaierai de les éviter dans le futur, Sev. » promit le garçon.

« Mais sérieusement, Harry. » ajouta le maître de Potions en ouvrant les yeux et se rapprochant du garçon. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Comment peux-tu penser que tu as ruiné ma vie, fiston ? J'aurais porté ce masque de toute façon, que ce soit pour toi ou juste pour être prêt pour le retour de Voldemort. C'est la conséquence d'un choix que j'ai fait bien avant ta naissance et ce fardeau, c'est à moi et seulement à moi de le porter. » expliqua-t-il. « Je veux que tu te souviennes Harry, que c'est uniquement grâce à toi que je suis là derrière le masque. Parce qu'avant toi, j'_étais_ le masque. J'étais froid et perdu et je me fichais de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, _tu_ m'as ramené, fiston. Et rien que pour ça, je te remercie. » Harry sourit et prit le maître de Potions dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était pas si mal, le cours je veux dire. » admit Harry. « Par contre j'essayais de ne pas rire en pensant à leur tête s'ils découvraient qui tu es en réalité. » Le garçon eut un sourire en coin.

« J'imagine ça souvent aussi. » ajouta Severus avec un sourire.

« Et, Papa ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Tu dois peut-être porter ce masque, mais tu n'es pas seul, d'accord ? » déclara-t-il, gagnant un autre câlin.

« Merci Harry. » répondit Severus. Le silence fut total pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne s'exclame :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'Adrian loupe dans son entraînement ! » Il était agité, sa peur pour la survie de son frère refaisant surface. Il ne voulait pas se le rappeler souvent, mais il savait – au fond de lui il était certain – que Voldemort reviendrait un jour. Il était difficile de considérer cela et c'était tout aussi injuste que certain. Et lorsqu'il le ferait, Adrian serait une cible. Probablement la cible principale de Voldemort s'il n'avait pas réalisé son erreur, quelque chose de plausible puisqu'il s'était caché, complètement déconnecté du monde qui avait acclamé Adrian Potter, Le-Garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Severus d'un ton grave et soupira. « Mais on ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant, essaye juste de le pousser un peu dans la bonne direction. Il doit s'améliorer. » finit Severus puis sourit. « Et en parlant d'études, comment avance ta transformation ? » Harry sourit lui aussi.

« Je n'ai pas fait de gros progrès. » déclara-t-il et mit sa main devant lui. « Mais je peux faire ça. » Et pendant qu'il parlait, sa main se couvrit d'une fourrure noire et ses ongles s'allongèrent, un peu comme un loup.

« C'est quand même du progrès. » réfuta Severus, en souriant fièrement.

« Et toi ? » demanda le garçon et le professeur de Potions eut un rictus et transforma sa main en quelque chose entre une patte et une main humain, ses progrès un peu plus évident que ceux d'Harry.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Harry et Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« Je sais. » plaisanta-t-il avec un air suffisant.

« Oh tu te crois tellement intelligent n'est-ce pas ? » taquina Harry en feignant un soupir exaspéré.

« Je pense que je suis adorable. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton sérieux, les faisant tous les deux éclater de rire. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant une heure environ, où Harry expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa première semaine et Severus l'informa de combien les autres professeurs l'avaient couvert d'éloges pendant la réunion du début de l'année.

« Ils ont vraiment fait ça ? » demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Bien sûr que oui, fiston ! » confirma Severus en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

« J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de faire ça. » grogna Harry en essayant, en vain, de se recoiffer.

« Cours toujours, Harry. » rétorqua Severus. Il était 3h passées lorsqu'Harry quitta le bureau pour de bon, ses sorts de Glamour de nouveau en place et la cape de son père le protégeant des yeux indiscrets.

* * *

**A.N**_: Ta-daa ! J'espère que vous ne voulez pas me tuer maintenant… Sachez juste que j'ai décidé d'oublier que j'avais une vie en fait, et que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre quatre fois – une fois pour chaque maison pour voir laquelle allait le mieux. Et même si je préférais Serdaigle – Je suis une Serdaigle d'après Pottermore donc je n'étais _peut-être_ pas très objective là-dessus – Gryffondor semblait être le bon choix pour la suite de l'histoire. Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

(*) : un Hatstall est un élève de Poudlard pour lequel le Choixpeau met plus de cinq minutes pour décider dans quelle Maison il sera réparti. C'était presque le cas d'Hermione et de Neville. C'est un cas très rare qui arrive une fois tous les cinquante ans environ. (source : Pottermore)

**A.T :**_ Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre, hésitez pas à reviewer !_


	19. There's a What in the Dungeons ?

**Chapitre 19**

**Il y a un quoi dans les cachots ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici encore un chapitre pour vous, un peu gros ^^_

_Merci encore énormément à tous pour les reviews et les follows/favorite, parce que (même si je radote) ça fait toujours trop plaisir._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_« J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de faire ça. » grogna Harry en essayant, en vain, de se recoiffer._

_« Cours toujours, Harry. » rétorqua Severus. Il était 3h passées lorsqu'Harry quitta le bureau pour de bon, ses sorts de Glamour de nouveau en place et la cape de son père le protégeant des yeux indiscrets._

La deuxième semaine de cours débuta aussi bien que la première, l'anxiété en moins. Harry avait joyeusement découvert que ses études personnelles lui permettaient de finir ses devoirs en un temps record et, en retour, il pouvait passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque où, en prétendant lire quelque chose du niveau des premières années, il progressait pour ses études personnelles. Le soir, il se concentrait sur sa métamorphose animagus, son but étant désormais de pouvoir transformer sa main entière en patte de loup d'ici la fin de Septembre. Il attaquerait peut-être même le reste du bras.

Il se renseignait sur quelques sorts de contre-attaque – dans son livre déguisé en celui de Métamorphose – et venait de prendre quelques notes sur un qui était supposé arrêter à moitié une chute (un sort qui était souvent utilisé, dans une forme un peu différente, dans la construction de balais), lorsque son frère entra dans la bibliothèque. Harry se fit une note mentale d'approfondir sur ce sort avant de tourner son attention vers son frère. Même s'il n'était pas furieux, un Adrian qui entrait dans la bibliothèque était toujours mauvais signe.

« Je n'y crois pas ! » s'exclama le jeune Potter aux yeux noisette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas, au juste ? » demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

« Notre leçon de vol ! »

« Et ben quoi ? » demanda Harry, sa curiosité piquée. Il avait attendu cette leçon lui-aussi.

« Ce sera en commun avec les Serpentards ! » s'écria Adrian. Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Les Serpentards, Harry ! » insista Adrian. « Il manquait plus que ça ! Malfoy pour ruiner notre première leçon de vol ! » Harry le regarda pensif. En vérité, Malfoy avait été plutôt ennuyeux à dire à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre – ou non – combien il était doué au Quidditch.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, Adrian, et ça ira. » Même si son frère, Draco Malfoy et des balais dessinaient une image assez effrayante dans son esprit, il n'allait pas partager ce genre de pensées avec son frère.

« Il fera forcément quelque chose pour ruiner la leçon ! » se plaignit son frère. « J'en suis sûr. » Harry aussi sentait cette probabilité mais il choisit d'être plus optimiste.

« Essayons simplement d'apprécier le cours et on verra pour la suite. » Et il rassembla ses livres pour diriger son frère hors de la bibliothèque, puisque Mme Pince lui lançait un regard contrarié depuis son bureau. Le lendemain matin, le jour de leur première leçon de vol, Neville reçut un Rappeltout de la part de sa grand-mère. Un objet rare en effet, pensa Harry, dubitatif cependant quant à son utilité. A quoi servait un objet qui pouvait vous dire qu'on avait oublié quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas dire _quoi_ ? Malfoy sembla aussi être intéressé par l'objet puisqu'il le prit des mains de Neville avant d'être forcé à le rendre à cause de l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall.

La discussion se ramena ensuite sur les tactiques de Quidditch et sur la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'été dernier tenue au Pérou. Harry sourit intérieurement, Severus et lui étaient allés à chaque match, quittant le pays sous leurs alias habituels. Adrian avait voulut y aller comme un dingue, tout comme Ron en fait, mais cela avait été jugé impossible puisqu'ils ne pouvaient juste pas passer un mois entier au Pérou. Severus et Harry n'en avaient pas eu besoin, même s'ils _avaient_ passé deux semaines à visiter l'endroit, puisqu'apparemment, quand on savait faire des Portoloins – même ceux un peu illégaux – on pouvait aller et venir comme on le désirait, quand on le désirait. L'Espagne avait été proclamée vainqueur de la Coupe du Monde, qui devrait être organisée par l'Angleterre l'année prochaine. Les trois garçons finirent leur repas rapidement et se dirigèrent vers les terrains où Madame Bibine, une petite femme avec les cheveux gris et des yeux jaunes perçants comme ceux d'un aigle, les attendait.

Elle leur donna un discours d'introduction sur la manière de gérer leurs balais et les bases du vol pendant qu'Harry se demandait avec amusement s'il pourrait postuler pour remplir la place d'Attrapeur l'année prochaine. Il était connu de tous que les premières années n'étaient en général pas choisies pour l'équipe mais Harry – sans vouloir se vanter – pensait qu'il avait toutes ses chances. En plus, l'équipe de Gryffondor était plutôt désespérée de trouver un bon Attrapeur puisqu'ils étaient un peu fichus depuis que Charlie, le frère de Ron, avait quitté l'école. Madame Bibine donna le signal et Harry ordonna à son balai de se lever.

« Debout ! » Et le balai, même s'il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle – une Comète 36, devina Harry, un balai qu'ils feraient mieux d'exposer dans un musée aujourd'hui – s'éleva droit dans sa main droite. Il faisait partie des quelques personnes qui y arrivèrent du premier coup et Harry repensa à sa première leçon d'équitation, où Severus lui avait dit que les chevaux pouvaient sentir la peur chez les gens. Est-ce que les balais pouvaient en faire de même, se demanda Harry en montant sur son balai et attendit le compte à rebours de Madame Bibine. Visiblement, pas Neville, qui tapa dans le sol un peu trop tôt et son balai s'envola, hors de contrôle. Harry grimaça de compassion lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol. Un poignet cassé fut le verdict de Madame Bibine, puis elle emmena Neville à l'infirmerie, menaçant la moins personne tentée de voler en son absence de renvoi. Visiblement encore, Draco n'en avait rien à faire.

« Vous avez vu sa tête à ce gros tas ? »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy ! » s'emporta Adrian. Sa réaction n'amènerait certainement pas à une résolution de la situation tranquille, se dit sarcastiquement Harry, insultant mentalement Draco pour avoir provoqué son frère.

« Ouais, ta gueule, Malfoy ! » rajouta Parvati, prenant immédiatement le parti d'Adrian.

« Saint Potter et, regardez ! Neville s'est trouvé une petite amie ! » Pansy Parkinson, une élève Serpentard, à qui la tête rappelait étrangement à Harry une photo du bulldog préféré de sa tante Marge, s'exclama : « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que _tu_ aimais les pleurnichards, Parvati. »

« Regardez ! » s'écria Malfoy, récupérant quelque chose de brillant sur le sol. Oh non… « C'est le truc stupide que Neville a reçu de sa grand-mère ! »

« Ne touche pas à ça, crétin ! » s'exclama Adrian énergiquement, en s'avançant, prêt à le frapper, mais Seamus et Ron – ce dernier un peu à contrecœur – l'en empêchèrent. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder l'échange.

« Arrête-moi si tu peux ! » se moqua Draco en ricanant. Harry commença à se mettre en colère. Pas seulement parce qu'Adrian était sur le point de causer des problèmes mais aussi pour Neville : il avait déjà assez de mal à s'adapter et s'intégrer comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose comme ça dans son dos. _Surtout_ pas quand il était blessé.

« Donne ça, Malfoy. » demanda Harry calmement, les plaisanteries s'arrêtant au ton de sa voix, étrangement autoritaire. Malfoy eut un autre rictus.

« Je pense que je vais le mettre quelque part pour que Longdubat puisse le trouver. Pourquoi pas en haut d'un arbre ? » Et il s'éleva dans le ciel, le Rappeltout tenu fermement dans son poing. Il volait assez bien, admit Harry en regardant Draco prendre de la hauteur assez rapidement.

« Donne ça toi ! » cria Adrian et il essaya de monter sur son balai mais Hermione lui bloqua le passage, lui rappelant qu'il pourrait être renvoyé.

« Viens le chercher, Potter ! » le nargua Malfoy et Adrian allait monter sur son balai. Harry soupira et pris sa décision. Il décolla avant son frère. Après tout, Draco n'avait pas spécifié _quel_ Potter et de plus, il avait bien énervé le plus jeune des Potter. Ce crétin n'avait pas le droit de tourmenter Neville juste parce qu'il ne le pensait pas important. Pas le droit du tout.

« Harry ! » l'appela Adrian, figé dans son mouvement face à l'action de son frère. En y repensant, Adrian ne l'avait jamais vu voler avant. Il prit de la hauteur en tirant d'un coup sec sur son balai, atteignant un Malfoy abasourdi en un rien de temps, et ses camardes de classes haletèrent.

« Donne moi ça, » déclara-t-il calmement « ou je te fais tomber de ce balai. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Malfoy, n'ayant plus l'air si sûr de lui. Harry eut un sourire en coin et fonça sur Malfoy, volant si près du blond que ce dernier dût s'agripper à son balai tant il avait peur.

« Vraiment. » affirma-t-il, serein, faisant face à Malfoy encore une fois. Le visage déjà pâle de Draco était devenu livide. « As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train, Malfoy ? »

« Ben attrape-le si tu peux ! » bredouilla Draco et il lança le Rappeltout aussi loin qu'il pût. Les yeux entraînés d'Harry le regardèrent monter légèrement puis redescendre vers le sol, comme s'il le voyait au ralenti. Il se pencha sur son balai et se rua dessus. Et là, à quelques centimètres du sol, il le récupéra comme si de rien n'était et vola vers ses camardes de classes qui l'acclamaient. Il venait à peine de descendre de son balai, son frère et la majorité des élèves le regardant avec admiration lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« Harry Potter ! » retentit la voix caractéristique de Minerva McGonagall dans un silence total. C'est bien ma veine, pensa Harry en se tournant face à son destin tragique. Entre les protestations de son frère, ses camarades, les murmures et le « Comment avez-vous pu ? Cela aurait pu être votre nuque ! » du professeur de Métamorphose, Harry se laissa traîner à l'intérieur du château par le professeur et curieusement vers la classe de Sortilèges.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais ce n'est pas le chemin vers votre bureau. Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry, sa curiosité surmontant sa peur. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'être renvoyé puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, mais il avait _promis_ à Severus de faire de son mieux et il se sentirait misérable de briser cette promesse.

« Chercher Dubois. » déclara-t-elle simplement. Bois ? se demanda Harry. Pourquoi du _bois_ exactement ? Attendez une seconde ! Il haleta sous le choc dès que le déclic se fit dans son esprit et le Professeur McGonagall toqua à la porte. Dubois était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Et en vérité, un cinquième année assez baraqué fut appelé dans la classe, un masque de surprise pure sur son visage lorsque McGonagall fit les présentations après les avoir emmenés dans une salle de lasse vide et chassé Peeves de là, sans plus de cérémonies.

« Potter, voici Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un Attrapeur ! » La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha et il regarda le professeur avec des yeux ronds. Un quoi ? L'expression d'Olivier était similaire, sinon pire, mais devint vite étourdie en écoutant l'explication de McGonagall.

« Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch, Potter ? » demanda Olivier, comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

« J'ai un peu volé durant l'été, mais je n'ai jamais joué un vrai match. » Et dans un certain sens, c'était vrai puisque deux personnes ne pouvaient pas jouer un réel match de Quidditch.

« Et il a aussi la carrure pour être Attrapeur ! » s'exclama Olivier, les larmes aux yeux. Harry retint un rictus. Non, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un Attrapeur, étant plus grand que la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Non pas qu'ils puissent voir cela. Mais il avait une condition physique excellente et il était agile. Il savait qu'il se débrouillerait plus que bien. Il fût rapidement décidé qu'Harry serait l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor – après avoir promis de s'entraîner dur – quelque chose qui fit sourire McGonagall. Elle lui dit que son père serait probablement extatique lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Harry se rappelait vaguement que Cornedrue avait mentionné que Sirius et lui avaient essayé d'être pris dans l'équipe pendant des mois lors de leur première année. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec un sourire d'un mètre de long. Ça allait être amusant !

« Tu _plaisantes_ ! » s'écria Ron la bouche à moitié pleine pendant qu'Adrian écarquillait les yeux.

« Nope ! » répondit joyeusement Harry, remplissant son assiette avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, son appétit ayant doublé.

« Un _Attrapeur _? » demanda Adrian d'une voix étouffée. Le plus vieux avait lui-même pour objectif de devenir Poursuiveur pour l'équipe plus tard. Mais ils étaient toujours des 1ère années.

« Ouaip ! » confirma Harry en prenant un bout de tarte à la crème.

« Mais les 1ère années n'ont jamais… Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur depuis environ… » essaya de se rappeler Ron.

« Un siècle. » finit Harry après avoir avalé. « Dubois me l'a dit. »

« Wow ! » s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

« Je sais ! » répondit-il sur le même ton. Il tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs où McGonagall parlait à Severus. Les yeux du maître de Potions s'agrandirent et il se tourna vers Harry, le reste de son visage étant toujours son masque froid. Personne dans la Grande Salle ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il faisait la danse de la victoire dans sa tête ! Harry sourit et retourna la tête vers son frère et son ami. « Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine. » expliqua Harry. « Juste, ne le dites à personne. Dubois veut garder ça secret. » Pile à ce moment, Fred et Georges décidèrent de s'incruster et de le féliciter, Dubois leur ayant déjà dit puisqu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe. Autant pour la discrétion…

« Mais on peut l'écrire à Papa et Maman, non ? » demanda Adrian avec les yeux brillants.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Harry en souriant. « Tu imagines déjà la tête de Sirius n'est-ce pas frérot ? » Adrian se mit à rire et Harry en fit rapidement de même. Le garçon aux yeux vert venait juste de demander à Lee Jordan de lui passer la purée lorsqu'il remarqua le rictus de satisfaction qu'adressait Draco Malfoy à son frère depuis la table de Serpentard. C'est bizarre, pensa-t-il. Il se tourna vers son jumeau et le vit lancer un regard impétueux au blond. J'ai loupé quelque chose ? se demanda le garçon qui fut distrait par Seamus qui voulait savoir s'il allait bien et comment exactement il avait réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer. C'est là qu'il intercepta le regard tueur d'Hermione Granger, aussi centré sur Ron et son frère, et il comprit qu'il avait _vraiment_ loupé quelque chose. Il tenta d'amorcer quelques questions mais c'était déjà l'heure de leur premier cours de l'après-midi et les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers le cours de Sortilèges, Ron et Adrian se cantonnant au Quidditch pour conversation.

La leçon en elle-même avait été amusante, puisqu'ils avaient commencé avec des Sortilèges assez simples qu'Harry pouvait lancer depuis qu'il avait 7 ans, il gagna très facilement des points pour sa maison. A la fin du cours, Flitwick lui fit un clin d'œil conspirateur et Harry comprit que le seul qui ne divulguait _pas_ l'information sur son poste dans l'équipe de Gryffondor était, en fait, lui-même. Pour le reste, Harry n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la conversation à propos des regards tueurs qu'il avait remarqués ce matin avec son frère. Lui et Ron étaient allés se coucher tôt, en chuchotant avec leurs voix étouffées toute la journée, et Harry avait suivit leur exemple dès qu'il finit ses études personnelles. Il était assis sur son lit, les rideaux bien fermés autour de lui et maintenu en place par un sortilège rapide et il essayait d'avancer sa transformation Animagus lorsqu'il entendit Ron chuchoter :

« 11h30. On ferait mieux d'y aller. » Quoi ? Aller où ?

« Prêt ! » répondit Adrian. Pour quoi ?

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait en parler à ton frère aussi ? » demanda Ron tandis qu'Harry les écoutait se préparer à quitter le dortoir.

« Non. » répliqua Adrian. « C'est un bon élève mais il n'a pas suivi le même entraînement en duel que moi. Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il ait des problèmes. » Il avait l'air sincère et c'est ce qui fit le plus peur à Harry. Qu'allait-il faire ? Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent de la pièce et Harry bougea tout de suite, refermant les rideaux derrière lui comme s'il était toujours au lit. Ca ne coûtait rien d'être prudent. Il serait parti immédiatement derrière eux s'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour l'évident. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit de malle qu'on ouvrait. Se pourrait-il que… oui, c'était bien ça, pensa-t-il contrarié en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de la malle de son frère. Bordel ! Si Adrian _devait_ sortir de la salle commune au beau milieu de la nuit, ne pouvait-il pas prendre la cape avec lui ? Elle était là pour ça après tout !

Harry tourna la cape derrière ses épaules et se recouvrit entièrement. Aucune chance qu'il laisse Adrian seul dehors ! Il avait définitivement l'intention de dire ce qu'il en pensait à son frère lorsqu'il entendit des murmures dans la salle commune. C'était Hermione, qui était apparemment en train de réprimander son frère et Ron, comme si elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Donc, Hermione pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais pas _lui _? Cela le blessa un peu.

« Pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires ? » siffla Adrian en sortant de la salle commune, Harry sur ses talons. Hermione leur dit qu'ils avaient intérêt à ne pas perdre les points qu'elle avait gagné avec McGonagall et se tourna pour partir, seulement pour découvrir que la Grosse Dame était partie faire un tour cette nuit. Et pour en rajouter, Neville avait été découvert en train de dormir derrière la porte, ayant oublié le mot de passe. Harry avait envie se tirer les cheveux devant leur malchance puisque le garçon au visage rond – heureusement guérit à première vue, non pas qu'un poignet tordu soit quelque chose avec lequel Madame Pomfresh aurait un problème – décida de se joindre à eux. Harry les suivit en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient d'après leur conversation. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy et la Salle des Trophées – puisque c'était là qu'ils se dirigeaient – et immédiatement il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son frère et ses trois camardes avaient vraiment l'intention de rester dans la pièce, en attendant Malfoy. Et si jamais Rusard arrivait ? Il était connu pour passer par la dite pièce au moins une fois par heure. Il était sur le point de les engueuler lorsqu'Hermione se mit à parler.

« On devrait y aller. » La voix de la raison parlait. « Rusard sera peut-être bientôt là. »

« On est là pour un duel, Hermione ! » s'exclama Adrian. « On ne peut pas juste tourner le dos ! C'est une question d'honneur ! » Harry brûlait d'envie de se taper la tête dans un mur. Comme si Malfoy tiendrait sa parole !

« Ouais ! » le supporta Ron. « C'est aussi une question de fierté de famille. Adrian ne peut reculer devant un défi officiel ! » Hermione eut l'air aussi énervée que se sentait Harry, pendant que Neville regardait Adrian avec admiration. Quel défi ? Un sorcier mineur ne pouvait pas accepter ou lancer un duel de sorciers officiel sans un consentement parental. Adrian devrait savoir cela ! Maintenant Harry était _convaincu_ que Malfoy ne se montrerait pas et ses peurs furent confirmées lorsqu'il entendit Rusard parler à Miss Teigne derrière la porte. Cinq paires d'yeux s'agrandirent et les quatre se mirent à bouger dans l'urgence, Harry les suivant de près. Adrian les fit passer dans un passage secret caché derrière une tapisserie qui menait juste devant la classe de Sortilèges. Il réfléchit vite, Harry félicita intérieurement son frère au moins pour ça. Si seulement il pouvait se servir de ses méninges plus souvent…

C'est à ce moment là que Neville décida de courir dans le noir complet et envoya rapidement Ron et lui-même buter dans une armure, alertant efficacement Peeves. Pour ne rien arranger, Ron décida de lancer un truc sur le fantôme, juste quand Adrian l'avait à moitié convaincu de les laisser s'en aller. Paniquant au son de Rusard qui s'approchait, à cause des cris de Peeves « _Élèves hors du dortoir ! Élèves hors du dortoir dans le couloir de Sortilèges_ ! », les dits-élèves se mirent à courir comme des fous. Il semblerait qu'on n'ait pas finit de faire ça ce soir, pensa sarcastiquement le garçon aux yeux vert. Et moi qui me disait que je n'aurais pas assez d'entraînement physique à Poudlard et… Ses pensées se stoppèrent abruptement lorsqu'il réalisa exactement où ils allaient.

Oh non ! Pria Harry en atteignant une porte fermée qu'Hermione ouvrit rapidement avec un _Alohomora_. La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha en les suivant à l'intérieur. La seule protection placée sur la porte du Couloir Interdit était un sortilège de verrouillage ? Il écouta un peu Peeves embêter Rusard dehors lorsque son attention se tourna vers un problème bien plus important. Il resta immobile, regardant pétrifié l'énorme chien à trois têtes qui gardait le couloir. Donc un sort de verrouillage n'était pas la seule protection ici, bon à savoir ! Les quatre prirent rapidement conscience du dit Cerbère – c'était le nom de la race de ce chien si Harry se rappelait bien – et se tournèrent pour partir immédiatement, mais pas avant qu'Harry – ayant était entraîné pour aiguiser son sens de l'observation pendant toutes ces années avec Severus – ne remarque une trappe sous une des immenses pattes du chien. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps pour essayer de résoudre ce mystère, il opta plutôt pour suivre son frère hors de la pièce, jugeant que c'était la meilleure idée qu'avait eue Adrian de toute la nuit.

Ils retournèrent directement à leur salle Commune où la Grosse Dame était rentrée de sa balade nocturne et ils montèrent rapidement au lit, juste après qu'Hermione leur ait parlé de la trappe et les ait réprimandés pour les avoir presque tous fait renvoyer. Chacun ses priorités, pensa Harry sarcastiquement en courant à l'étage avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa petite morale, remettant vite la cape dans la malle d'Adrian et plongea dans son lit. Adrian et Ron parlèrent du chien toute la nuit tandis qu'Harry essayait de comprendre tout ça lui-même. Donc ce chien gardait quelque chose. Harry devait admettre, un Cerbère était la créature idéale – après un griffon – pour garder quelque chose de valeur. Son esprit se remémora la tentative de vol à Gringotts. Hagrid avait dit quelque chose à propos de ça non ? Maintenant qu'il pouvait se rappeler de la soirée sans avoir la peur que Severus soit fâché, il pouvait clairement revoir les tentatives d'Hagrid pour éviter le sujet.

Adrian avait vu Hagrid sortir de Gringotts le jour où ils étaient allés faire les courses et avait demandé ce qu'il faisait non ? Et Hagrid avait changé de sujet et avait parlé de quelque chose aussi banal que la météo ? Harry eut du mal à se rappeler quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention – immédiatement.

Quiconque connaissait un peu Hagrid pouvait vous dire à quel point il était un menteur terrible, donc sa réaction ne pouvait uniquement dire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Et il aurait pu jurer que ce Cerbère était son idée ! Mais que pouvait être si important qu'il doive rester caché à Poudlard ? Et bien, le château était le bâtiment le plus sûr du pays, Nicholas avait même dit une fois que… Nicholas ! Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent en repensant à l'attitude mal à l'aise de son mentor pendant l'été et les paroles mystérieuses de Severus qui lui disait qu'il trouverait pourquoi par lui-même. Combinez ça avec le fait que Severus avait promis son silence à quelqu'un d'autre que Nicholas et que l'alchimiste était un grand ami de Dumbledore et presto ! Donc quelle que soit la chose qui était gardée à Poudlard, elle appartenait à Nicholas. Le problème, pensa Harry en déglutissant difficilement, c'était qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à un seul objet qui pourrait être caché dans l'école, que Nicholas ne penserait pas en sécurité dans son propre château.

Il devait parler à Severus le plus rapidement possible, compris Harry et essaya de s'endormir. La simple idée que la Pierre Philosophale pouvait être dissimulée dans l'école était assez stressante comme ça sans même penser aux raisons qui justifiaient un tel déplacement. Pas besoin de dire que le sommeil lui fit défaut cette nuit là. C'était un Harry fatigué, supportant un terrible mal de tête qui se leva de son lit à l'aube.

Le sorcier aux yeux vert n'eut pas la possibilité de voir Severus jusqu'à un peu après le petit-déjeuner. Il avait d'abord essayé de pousser son frère à se confier à lui à propos de la nuit dernière, mais Adrian était plongé dans une conversation vive avec Ron. Ils arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre approchait, mais le jeune sorcier avait fugitivement entendu le mot _trappe_. Comprenant qu'ils ne lui diraient absolument rien, il quitta la Grande Salle tôt, prétendant de devoir envoyer une lettre à leurs parents à propos de sa nouvelle position d'Attrapeur avant le cours de Botanique et il se dirigea vers les cachots.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque, après quelques minutes, Severus apparut derrière le coin, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue d'Harry mais se retint de parler avant qu'ils ne soient dans son bureau. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il se tourna vers le garçon et sourit.

« Donc, Attrapeur dans ta première année ? »

« Yep ! » affirma Harry avec un sourire. « T'aurais dû voir le Professeur McGonagall quand elle a annoncé à Dubois que je serais le prochain Attrapeur. Elle rayonnait ! »

« Et elle était horriblement suffisante lorsqu'elle a annoncé que la Coupe de Quidditch trônerait sur son bureau à la fin de l'année. » confirma Severus, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de très important. « J'ai entraîné l'ennemi ! » plaisanta-t-il avec un air horrifié.

« Et si je peux ajouter, vraiment très bien ! » répliqua Harry en riant. Il se reprit rapidement en se rappelant la raison de sa venue. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. » Et il commença à expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Severus le regarda avec un air mi-confus mi-horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce que ce – sans l'existence d'un mot plus approprié – chien.

« Et Adrian n'avait pas pris la cape avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau tandis que Harry faisait les cents pas.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry. « Et qu'est ce qu'il _pensait_ en acceptant un duel contre Malfoy ? Ce n'était même pas officiel ! » Severus acquiesça en pensant à ce qui n'avait pas été respecté la nuit dernière. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas punir Malfoy pour ce qu'il avait fait sans preuve ou sans incriminer Harry au passage.

« Et je ne suis pas très content que tu les ais suivi. L'incident avec Touffu est également quelque chose que j'aurais aimé que tu évites. » ajouta Severus sombrement.

« _Touffu _? » se demanda Harry à haute voix. « Le Cerbère s'appelle _Touffu _? Qui appelle un Cerbère… » Il pensa tout de suite à Hagrid et soupira. « Oublie ça. » Le maître de Potions sourit légèrement malgré lui.

« Et tu as remarqué la trappe n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus impressionné.

« Hermione aussi. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Donc, des idées sur le sujet ? » demanda Severus dans l'expectative.

« Une question en fait. » clarifia Harry avec un rictus.

« Je t'écoute alors. »

« Qui est après la Pierre Philosophale et a réussi à suffisamment effrayer Nicholas pour qu'il veuille la cacher à Poudlard ? » Severus rit au ton blasé qu'avait employé Harry pour poser sa question, une réplique parfaite de lui-même lorsqu'il essayait de masquer ses émotions quand il était agité.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » le taquina Severus. « Je pensais que tu aurais fait le lien quand l'article sur le presque vol à Gringotts avait été publié dans la Gazette. » Harry soupira.

« J'ai été distrait. » admit-il de façon théâtrale.

« J'imagine. » répondit Severus. « Et en ce qui concerne ta question, réfléchis bien. Tu ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un qui voudrait voir sa vie restaurée ? Quelqu'un qui est assez désespéré – et capable – pour braquer Gringotts ? » Le garçon aux yeux vert redevint sérieux immédiatement, blanchissant légèrement.

« Voldemort ? » Severus opina d'un air grave.

« Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une spéculation, puisque la dernière fois que Dumbledore m'a informé il se cachait dans un coin du monde mais je parie sur lui. » affirma Severus et Harry s'assit sur une chaise, déprimé.

« Tu penses qu'il va s'en prendre à Adrian ? » demanda Harry après une longue pause. Il avait l'air terrifié à cette idée. Son frère était bien plus avancé que ses camarades de classe – à l'exception notable de son jumeau – mais il n'était pas le moins du monde prêt à se défendre face aux Mangemorts, encore moins un sorcier de la trempe de Voldemort.

« Je pense que c'est une possibilité. » répondit Severus, pensif. « Mais à moins qu'Adrian ne le cherche ouvertement, il ne tentera rien avant d'avoir récupéré son corps et c'est le pire scénario. » Harry hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. C'était quand même une sorte de soulagement, puisque la Pierre était bien gardée.

« Tu penses qu'il aurait une petite chance de s'approcher de la Pierre ? » demanda Harry plongé dans ses pensées. L'idée était tout simplement trop à gérer.

« S'il obtient de l'aide de l'intérieur. » répondit Severus sur le même ton.

« Aide de l'intérieur ? » se demanda Harry. « Un professeur ? »

« Oui. » Ils se penchèrent sur les différentes possibilités pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Severus ne jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et le fait qu'Harry avait exactement quinze minutes pour se rendre aux Serres. Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent sur la promesse de se reparler vendredi soir. A partir de ce moment, Septembre passa en un rien de temps rapidement suivi d'Octobre. Pris entre ses cours, sa transformation animagus, ses études supplémentaires, l'entraînement de Quidditch et son inquiétude au sujet de Voldemort, ce fut Halloween avant qu'Harry n'ai pu dire « ouf ».

Ces deux derniers mois, il avait reçu un Nimbus 2000 et deux longues lettres de félicitations – une de ses parents et une d'un Sirius surexcité, promettant tous de venir voir son premier match – il avait fait d'énormes progrès dans son étude des sceaux et avait réussi à transformer la plupart des parties de son corps dans leur forme de loup, Severus était presque persuadé que d'ici Noël, il aurait terminé. Et pour parfaire cela, Voldemort n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement. Donc, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'Harry soit d'aussi bonne humeur en marchant vers le dernier cours de la journée du grand festin d'Halloween. Harry entra dans la salle de Sortilèges et salua le professeur Flitwick en s'asseyant. Il avait été mis avec Neville pour cette leçon, ne voulant pas le faire sentir exclu après qu'Adrian l'ait rapidement évité pour se mettre avec Seamus. Ron avait été placé avec Hermione pour leur plus grande mortification.

« Bonsoir à tous ! » commença le Professeur Flitwick avec sa voix caractéristique. « Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à travailler sur les sorts de lévitation, plus particulièrement le _Wingardium Leviosa_. » Un murmure joyeux parcourut la salle. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'ils avaient attendu cette leçon depuis que le professeur de Sortilèges avait fait voler Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, à travers la classe. « Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi maîtriser ce sort est crucial pour votre future éducation ? » demanda le petit professeur. La tête d'Hermione montra une grande concentration et Harry savait qu'elle essayait de se rappeler où la raison avait été mentionnée dans leur livre. Elle ne l'était pas. Cela faisait juste partie de la théorie générale des Sortilèges. Harry sourit intérieurement à son expression mécontente lorsqu'il leva la main. « M. Potter ! » s'exclama le Professeur Flitwick avec un sourire ravi.

« Ce n'est pas le sort en lui-même qu'on doit maîtriser, c'est le mouvement de baguette. » éclaira Harry et Flitwick hocha la tête pour confirmer. « C'est un mouvement de baguette sur lequel de nombreux sorts, même les plus avancés, sont basés. Le _Wingardium Leviosa_ requiert le même mouvement de baguette mais pas la même quantité de magie demandée par un sortilège plus avancé. »

« Excellent, M. Potter ! » en frappant dans ses mains. « Trois points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, comme l'a dit M. Potter, rappelez-vous bien du mouvement de baguette que nous avons appris… » Et il commença à expliquer exactement ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Harry fit léviter la plume sur laquelle Neville et lui s'entraînaient, recevant d'autres félicitations du professeur. Il essaya ensuite d'expliquer à Neville comment lancer le sort lorsqu'un gros « BANG » l'interrompit dans ses explications. Seamus avait mis le feu à la plume qu'Adrian et lui partageaient pour travailler et Adrian essayait d'éteindre le feu avec son chapeau. Au même moment, un Ron irrité essaya et échoua – il n'agitait pas sa baguette comme il le fallait – à réaliser le sort. Hermione essaya de le corriger, il sembla s'énerver encore plus et elle lui montra exactement ce qu'il avait fait de mal en lançant elle-même le sort. Ron ne fit que bouder et Hermione fut félicitée pour ses efforts et Harry retourna à ses explications pour Neville. Quand la leçon fut terminée il suivit son frère dehors, l'approchant juste à temps pour entendre Ron, qui parlait d'Hermione à Adrian, déclarer :

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne la supporte, c'est un vraiment un cauchemar cette fille ! » Adrian n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une fille avec des chevaux ébouriffés très reconnaissable qui était visiblement en train de pleurer les bouscula rapidement.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu. » commenta Adrian.

« Beau travail ! » s'exclama Harry, sarcastique.

« Quoi ? » se plaignit Ron. « Elle a bien dû remarquer qu'elle n'a aucun ami ! » conclut le roux. Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta en réfléchissant un peu plus à la situation et se retourna vers Ron.

« Tu devrais t'excuser la prochaine fois que tu la vois. » lui dit-il, seulement pour être récompensé par un regard assez désagréable.

« Pourquoi ? Elle faisait sa miss Je-Sais-Tout et elle… »

« Essayait de t'aider ? » rétorqua Harry, en haussant un sourcil. « Bien qu'elle ne l'ait fait d'un air supérieur ça partait d'une bonne intention et tu le sais. » commenta Harry et Ron se dégonfla et rougit.

« Il a raison sur ce coup mon pote. » ajouta Adrian.

« Ok, ok. » grommela Ron. « J'irais lui dire que je suis désolé la prochaine fois que je la vois. » Il semblait toutefois pas du tout ravi de la situation.

« Et n'oublie pas, une excuse sèche est une deuxième insulte. La personne vexée ne veut pas se faire pardonner parce qu'on a prouvé qu'elle avait raison. Elle veut être guérie parce qu'elle a été blessée. » finit Harry avec un sourire en coin et se dirigea une bonne fois pour toute vers le festin, laissant derrière lui un Ron bouche bée et un Adrian mi-amusé, mi-confus. Ah, les joies d'une bonne éducation… Il faudrait qu'il remercie Severus plus tard.

La Grande Salle était décorée superbement pour l'occasion, des milliers de chauves souris vivantes volant au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant trembloter les flammes des bougies. Harry sourit en marchant vers la table des Gryffondor. Sa bonne humeur fut tout de même un peu entamée – un peu étant beaucoup – en entendant Parvati affirmer qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles des cachots pour pleurer. Harry avait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le cours de Sortilèges et, même s'il avait été inquiet, il avait espéré qu'elle viendrait au festin. Pour sa défense, Ron eut l'air honteux. Harry était sur le point de lui demander d'aller la trouver et d'arranger les choses lorsqu'un Quirell positivement terrifié entra dans la Grande Salle.

« Un Troll – dans les cachots – Je pensais… que vous devriez le savoir. » déclara-t-il en atteignant la chaise de Dumbledore avant de s'effondrer au sol, évanoui. L'école commença à s'affoler et le visage d'Harry devint livide, Severus regardait Quirell, enragé, et le garçon ne pouvait que deviner pourquoi. Mais Quirell ? Pourrait-il être celui qui aidait Voldemort ? Le Directeur ordonna aux élèves d'être accompagnés à leur salle Commune et Harry suivit Percy à contrecœur, ayant à moitié envie d'aller dans le Couloir Interdit – il soupçonnait Severus de couvrir ce problème – lorsque cela le frappe. Hermione… cachots… Troll… Par l'or des Gobelins ! Il se tourna rapidement pour voir Adrian ainsi que Ron se diriger vers les cachots eux-mêmes. Maintenant, il devait _vraiment_ se dépêcher.

Il vola pratiquement dans les escaliers, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, sa baguette à la main. Il prit un virage serré à gauche puis se redissimula derrière le coin. Adrian et Ron étaient près des toilettes des filles et son sang se refroidit lorsqu'il vit le troll à l'intérieur. Hermione était en danger ! Puis son sang se glaça lorsque son frère et Ron l'enfermèrent avec le Troll. Ils se tournèrent pour partir mais le cri d'Hermione les fit réagir, ils revinrent rapidement, déverrouillèrent la porte et entrèrent dans les toilettes, donnant presque un infarctus à Harry.

Il sprinta vers la pièce et se retrouva en train de regarder une Hermione terrifiée recroquevillée sous un évier, Ron et Adrian narguant le Troll et lui lançant des choses à la figure et pour finir, les toilettes dans différents états de destruction, la puanteur venant de la bestiole s'étendait. Sans arrêter de réfléchir, il pointa sa baguette vers la créature de 3m et lança une malédiction puissante sur elle, assez forte pour traverser la peau résistante à la magie des Trolls, cassant probablement une de ses jambes, au même moment où Adrian agitait sa baguette pour lui envoyer un _Stupéfix_ assez faible.

Le Troll perdit l'équilibre et tomba avec un gros bruit, blessé mais toujours vivant. Harry se cacha à moitié derrière la porte – pas que les occupants des toilettes ne lui prêtent attention – tandis que Ron agita sa baguette et fit léviter la massue du Troll et la frappa à la tête, l'assommant. Le garçon aux yeux vert soupira de soulagement. Soudain, il entendit des voix et des bruits de pas à distance maintenant que les cris et les grognements avaient stoppé. Il n'y eut qu'une seconde avant qu'un groupe de professeurs – Dumbledore inclus – n'apparaissent et qu'il réussit à plonger derrière une armure pour se cacher. Le Professeur McGonagall fût la première à parler, admonestant Ron et Adrian avant qu'Hermione ne vienne à leur rescousse, prenant toute la faute sur elle. Des points furent enlevés et attribués lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva.

« La jambe du Troll semble être cassée, par un sort en plus. » Harry pouvait presque entendre ses yeux pétiller dans sa voix. Le Directeur était extrêmement fier.

« Cassée ? » demanda le Professeur Sinistra. « Mais cela demanderait énormément de magie pour un sort de passer à travers la peau d'un Troll ! » Le silence fut brisé par la voix timide d'Hermione.

« Adrian a touché le Troll avec un _Stupéfix_. » déclara-t-elle et Harry distingua une série d'halètements stupéfaits.

« Assez extraordinaire, si je peux me permettre… » répondit Dumbledore en souriant et Harry eut très envie de faire pareil. Donc ils pensaient qu'Adrian avait battu le Troll ? Au mois _quelque_ _chose_ s'était bien passé cette nuit ! Une grosse série d'explications qu'il ne voulait pas donner aurait été nécessaire sinon. Les trois étudiants furent escortés jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, passant juste devant Harry, ne pensant même pas une seconde qu'il pourrait être caché là. Harry les suivit de loin, se dissimulant dans les ombres. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent le troisième étage, ils furent rejoint par Severus Snape – Merci Merlin, pensa Harry – qui fût rapidement informé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à marcher à nouveau, il se tourna dans la direction générale d'Harry et chuchota avec un sourire :

« Bien joué Harry, vraiment bien joué ! » Et il rattrapa le reste des professeurs, laissant un Harry souriant fièrement derrière lui. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment là, puisque la cape du maître de Potions s'éleva derrière lui, que le jeune sorcier remarqua que le pantalon de Severus – presque toute la jambe droite à partir du genou – était réduit en pièces.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des tournures de phrases étranges :) _

_Comme d'habitude, pensez aux reviews et, à la prochaine !_


	20. Quidditch

** Chapitre 20**

** Quidditch**

* * *

**Disclaimer **_: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Je voudrais juste commencer pour vous dire un énorme MERCI à tous, parce que, si vous l'avez remarqué, on a dépassé les 200 reviews ! Bon ok, je sais que c'est juste un nombre et que ça veut pas dire grand chose mais pour moi ça veut dire que vous êtes quand même un bon nombre à suivre cette fiction (d'ailleurs, pareil pour les followers, plus de 150, ben je m'attendais pas à ça). Je pensais jamais arriver à atteindre ce nombre ou quoi que ce soit et c'est pour ça que ça me fait très très très plaisir ! Donc continuez, vous faîtes chanter mon pitit coeur ! (lol)  
_

_Sinon, voilà le dernier chapitre de l'histoire !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_« Bien joué Harry, vraiment bien joué ! » Et il rattrapa le reste des professeurs, laissant un Harry souriant fièrement derrière lui. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment là, puisque la cape du maître de Potions s'éleva derrière lui, que le jeune sorcier remarqua que le pantalon de Severus – presque toute la jambe droite à partir du genou – était réduit en pièces_.

Harry s'était faufilé dans sa chambre pendant que le reste de la salle commune mangeait – courtoisie des elfes de maisons puisque leur festin avait été quelque peu interrompu – uniquement pour descendre les escaliers un peu plus tard pour que tout le monde puisse témoigner de sa présence et revêtit sa meilleure expression de choc lorsque son frère lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il _pensait_ s'être passé.

« Tu sais que Maman va t'écorcher vif pour cette petite action, hein ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Adrian pâlit et Harry sourit, le fait que son frère soit vivant et en bonne santé alors qu'il aurait pu être tué par un Troll s'imprégnant enfin dans sa tête. Il prit Adrian dans ses bras, se promettant encore une fois de s'occuper de son frère qui attirait les ennuis.

« Mais Cornedrue et Sirius, après avoir dépassé le choc initial bien sûr, seront fiers. Te donneront peut-être même un présent. » Adrian rit également et tapota dans le dos de son frère. « Et je pense qu'assommer un troll adulte est tous simplement _génial _! » déclara Harry, incapable de s'en empêcher. C'_était_ génial, s'il pouvait se le permettre, merci beaucoup !

« Merci, frérot ! » s'exclama Adrian puis se mit à la recherche de nourriture. Harry se remit à rire.

« Vous trois feriez mieux de choper un truc à manger, vous devez être affamés ! » déclara Harry et suivit immédiatement son propre conseil. Il dût ensuite attendre environ deux heure que tout le monde soit endormi et il se faufila hors de la Tour grâce à la cape d'Invisibilité. Severus pouvait être blessé, réalisa-t-il. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas boité ou quelque chose du genre lorsqu'il avait grimpé les escaliers mais son Papa pouvait vraiment être aussi têtu qu'un griffon parfois, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer une quelconque trace de douleur ou même d'inconfort. Il aurait pu se vider de son sang et sourire plutôt que de le montrer ! Cette pensée en tête, il accéléra l'allure et atteignit les cachots du château en un temps record. Il toqua assez fort sur la porte et, après le quatrième coup, Severus – qui n'avait visiblement pas essayé de dormir du tout – ouvrit la porte. Après n'avoir vu personne, il bougea légèrement sur sa gauche, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit Harry passer à côté de lui, et referma la porte.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, Harry ? » demanda Severus pendant qu'Harry enlevait la cape. « D'autres trolls dont je devrais être informé ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Adrian essaye de me faire mourir de peur parfois, je te jure, mais ce n'est pas la question. »

« Oh ? » Severus sourit doucement à l'air sérieux – presque comme un businessman – qu'arborait Harry, un air qui lui rappelait étrangement lui-même lorsqu'il était inquiet.

« Es-tu blessé ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux fixés sur sa jambe.

« Est-ce que _je_ suis blessé ? » répéta Severus perplexe. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

« Tu es allé vérifier du côté de Touffu pendant que j'essayais d'empêcher mon frère d'être réduit en miette par un Troll, non ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, mais qui n'arrivait pas à masquer totalement son inquiétude.

« Il se trouve que oui. »

« Et Touffu… » les yeux d'Harry perdirent un peu de leur feu habituel qui fût remplacé par un surplus d'eau et un scintillement, accompagné du regard suppliant qu'il avait fini par associer avec ce que le garçon appelait « yeux de chiots ». Oh non… « Touffu t'a attaqué, pas vrai ? J'ai vu que ta jambe droite était… » commença le garçon, avec ses grands yeux inquiets. Le cœur de Severus fondit à cette vue. Harry pouvait avoir l'air totalement adorable quand il le voulait. Ou peut-être qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Ouais, bon…

« Écoute, Harry, je… »

« N'essaye pas de cacher si tu es blessé, ok Papa ? » Severus soupira avec un sourire.

« J'_aurais_ _pu_ être blessé. Ce maudit chien a presque attrapé ma jambe droite, mais il semble que la pratique du combat à l'épée a fait du bien à mes réflexes. » Et pour appuyer ses dires, il montra la dite jambe qui était toute maigre et bien trop pâle à cause des sorts de Glamour mais sinon, parfaitement saine. « J'y ai échappé à la dernière minute mais il a quand même réussi à déchirer mon pantalon avec ses griffes, un prix bien faible à payer selon moi ! »

« Donc, tu n'es pas blessé ? » vérifia Harry avec un grand sourire, cette fois-ci.

« Nope ! » confirma Severus ce qui lui valut un câlin et un « Youpi ! » assez bruyant du garçon.

« Et à part avoir été presque déchiqueté par un Cerbère, comment s'est passé ta nuit ? » demanda Harry, sa curiosité revenant au galop maintenant qu'il était certain que Severus allait bien.

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai vu qui que ce soit venir après la Pierre ? » devina Severus en s'asseyant sur le siège en face du garçon.

« J'allais dire, est-ce que tu a vu Quirell venir après de la Pierre, mais ok. » Les yeux du maître de Potions s'agrandirent pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne commence à rire.

« Donc, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué la coïncidence bien pratique qu'un troll, un _troll_ en plus, arrive à s'infiltrer dans l'école alors que tout le monde était réuni pour le festin ? » demanda Severus après s'être calmé.

« Tu veux dire que _personne_ d'autre n'a remarqué ? » demanda Harry, confus. « Mais… Mais les trolls sont _stupides _! Et Quirell est le professeur de DCFM et il s'est bizarrement évanoui alors que le reste de l'école se ruait soit dans les dortoirs soit dans les cachots ! » s'écria le garçon en faisant les cents pas. « Et nous savons – tu l'as dit – que Voldemort aurait besoin d'une aide intérieure pour récupérer la Pierre ! » s'exclama-t-il pour finir et se rassit dans son fauteuil, fatigué comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres. Sa tête tournait et sa respiration était rapide. Il était proche de l'hyperventilation et le maître de Potions vint à la rescousse.

« Harry ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît. » Et avec un mouvement de baguette il conjura deux tasses de chocolat chaud des cuisines, et en tendit une au garçon inquiet devant lui.

« Merci, Sev. » murmura Harry en prenant une gorgée du liquide chaud. Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir faire attention à son niveau d'excitation.

« Maintenant, réfléchis-y un peu, Harry. Le reste des élèves ne savent pas que la Pierre Philosophale est dans l'école. Les professeurs n'ont aucuns moyens de savoir _pourquoi_ la Pierre est là. Je ne le sais qu'à cause de Nicholas et parce que, en fait, j'ai vraiment fait pression sur Dumbledore pour qu'il me le dise, juste pour le plaisir. » Harry sourit à cette déclaration. « Et même s'ils savaient que Voldemort est à la recherche de la Pierre, est-ce que tu penses que ce serait Quirell qu'ils soupçonneraient ? Bégayant et terrifié de son ombre, Quirell ? » demanda le maître de Potions et Harry fixa sa tasse.

« Je suppose que non. » Il leva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de Severus. « Mais qu'en est-il du professeur Dumbledore ? Il ne suspecte pas Quirell ? » Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dumbledore a l'habitude d'accorder aux gens le bénéfice du doute. Parfois cela fait bien plus de mal que de bien, mais il est inébranlable sur ce sujet. » Il regarda Harry qui intégrait ces informations. « J'essaierai d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais il peut être plutôt têtu. »

« Je vois. » répondit Harry avec un air vide, l'étincelle de ses yeux diminuant un peu.

« Mais assez de ça pour ce soir ! » s'exclama Severus, son sourire s'agrandissant au regard perdu qu'il reçut du garçon.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, assez de ça. Personne ne s'est plus rapproché que moi de la Pierre ce soir, personne n'a été blessé et tu as réussi à mettre un troll à genoux avec juste une seule malédiction. » éclaircit Severus. « Je pense qu'on devrait regarder le côté positif des magouilles de ce soir, pas toi ? » Harry éclata de rire, ce qui avait été le but dès le départ.

« _Magouilles_, Sev ? » demanda-t-il entre deux rires. « Vraiment ? »

« Ben, ouais, vraiment. » acquiesça sérieusement le professeur de Potions, agitant sa baguette pour faire tomber les sorts de dissimulation sur leurs apparences. « C'est mieux. » admit-il pendant qu'Harry suivait son exemple. « Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ce soir. » le pressa Severus et donc, Harry expliqua. La nuit passa assez calmement après ça, les deux sorciers faisant de leur mieux pour repousser toutes les pensées indésirables au fond de leurs esprits.

Et ainsi, Novembre commença, amenant avec lui le froid auquel Harry s'était habitué à ce moment de l'année mais aussi le début de la saison de Quidditch. _Ça_, contrairement aux basses températures, Harry ne l'avait jamais vécu avant et, en résultat, il était perdu et ne savait pas comment il devait le gérer. D'un côté, il avait toujours voulu jouer un vrai match de Quidditch et Dubois déambulait dans l'école en chantant les louanges des capacités du garçon aux yeux verts, lui redonnant confiance et le rendant impatient pour le premier match. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment joué un vrai match de Quidditch avant ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment il allait réagir pendant un vrai match, sous pression, cette simple pensée le laissant apeuré. Ne sachant pas laquelle des deux émotions très différentes – peur ou excitation – choisir, Harry fit un peu des deux, sa situation délicate faisant sourire secrètement Severus.

Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une lettre d'encouragements, lui rappelant qu'ils seraient là pour son premier jeu. La lettre aurait pu être plus encourageante si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée d'une lettre rouge cramoisi, facilement reconnaissable comme étant une Beuglante, adressée à son frère. Harry aussi bien qu'Adrian n'avaient jamais imaginé que leur mère puisse crier comme ça. Par contre Severus, lorsqu'Harry lui avait raconté l'évènement le soir même, n'eut pas l'air très surpris.

Il y avait tout de même eu un changement évident par rapport à ces deux derniers mois et il s'agissait de la manière dont Ron et Adrian traitaient Hermione et comment elle réagissait en retour avec eux. Ils avaient l'air de s'être liés durant ce soir d'Halloween, pensa Harry avec un rictus. Il existait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas partager sans finir par s'apprécier mutuellement, songea Harry, et mettre un troll de 3 mètres à terre – ou penser qu'on l'a fait au moins – en fait partie. Cela voulait bien sûr dire, d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir étant donné qu'Adrian l'avait fermement tenu hors de l'histoire, que la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus participait désormais activement dans leurs recherches sur ce qui pourrait être caché sous cette trappe. Harry frissonna à la pensée de ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils finissaient par le découvrir.

Les jours passèrent et le match arrivait rapidement. Harry avait essayé de se débarrasser de son anxiété en faisant ce qu'il appelait des _recherches fun_ à la bibliothèque. Il avait crée ce terme lorsqu'il aidait Severus avec ses recherches, déclarant que puisque les recherches ne concernaient pas un de ses projets personnels, il le faisait purement pour s'amuser. Severus de l'autre côté, avait déclaré que la seule chose dans une recherche de cinq heures, plongés dans des pavés poussiéreux, qui pouvait être _fun_ était le nom qu'Harry leur avait donné. Tous les deux savaient bien qu'Harry n'avait dit ça que pour qu'il le laisse rester dans le laboratoire avec lui, mais aucun des deux n'en parlaient.

En utilisant le terme recherche, le garçon voulait dire griffonner ce qu'il pouvait sur les sorts et enchantements utilisés sur les balais pour qu'ils puissent voler et marcher sans mal fonctions. L'abondance de sorts qu'il trouva – certains assez utiles dans d'autres domaines de ses études – avait lancé une conversation avec Severus, quelques jours avant le match. Ils étaient en train de boire du chocolat chaud dans le bureau de Severus, ce qui était devenu une habitude, et Harry avait partagé ses pensées avec hésitation.

« Sev ? »

« Oui, Harry ? » demanda Severus à son tour, en essayant de retenir un sourire. A chaque fois qu'Harry débutait une conversation ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il avait un plan qu'il mourrait d'envie de partager avec lui.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches récemment. » commença Harry.

« Pas très surprenant en soi, mais continue. » Harry sourit et s'exécuta.

« Puisque le match approchait, je me suis dit que je pouvais me renseigner un peu sur les balais pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque, tu sais, pour que je puisse arrêter de penser vraiment au jeu. » admit le garçon à un Severus qui écoutait attentivement.

« Vas-y. » pressa-t-il et Harry continua après avoir pris une grande respiration.

« Et je me suis mis à repenser à ce que Nicholas avait dit, que de travailler sur quelque chose qui me forcerait à être créatif pourrait m'aider à faire des progrès en tant qu'alchimiste. » expliqua le garçon en regardant Severus. « Est-ce que tu penses que peut-être, je pourrais, je sais pas, expérimenter un peu sur un des vieux balais qu'on a à la maison ? » Les sourcils de Severus se perdirent presque dans ses cheveux. C'était ça ? « Je veux dire, je ne laisserais pas ça interférer avec mes études. » précisa rapidement le garçon, interprétant mal l'expression de Severus. « Je le ferai sur mon temps libre, je te promets et… «

« Harry, stop ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. « Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de demander. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux s'illuminant.

« Oui, vraiment. » le rassura Severus. « Tu _aimes_ le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » s'écria le garçon, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Et tu veux faire quelques recherches sur le sujet. » résuma Severus et Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Alors je veux que tu le fasses Harry. Pourquoi tu penserais que je ne voudrais pas ? »

« Je pensais, à cause de Voldemort et compagnie, que je devrais m'entraîner plus et ne pas perdre mon temps à… »

« Vivre ? » interrompit Severus avec un sourcil haussé. « Harry, Merlin sait – et je pense qu'il le sait vraiment – à quel point tu as étudié ! » argumenta sérieusement le professeur de Potions.

« Je le dois Severus. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas apprendre. Mais si je ne continue pas, je ne survivrai peut être pas. » Le cœur de Severus se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Harry, regarde-moi une seconde. » demanda-t-il doucement et Harry leva les yeux sur le visage du sorcier plus âgé. « Oui, tu dois étudier et oui, cela t'aidera à survivre. Mais dis-moi, à quoi ça sert de survivre si tu ne peux pas vivre un peu ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse correcte.

« Et bien, je… je… »

« Tu vas continuer à lire sur ces sorts et, cet été, tu commenceras à démonter les vieux balais qui ont commencé à récolter la poussière dans le grenier. » affirma Severus. « Je pourrais même t'aider si tu veux. » Il fut récompensé par le câlin je-me-prends-pour-un-ours d'Harry pour son offre, une action qu'il interprétait librement comme un oui.

Le lendemain matin, l'estomac d'Harry semblait être descendu et coincé quelque part près de ses genoux. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses oreilles vrombissaient. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas jouer dans cet état, il se sentait plus attiré par l'infirmerie en ce moment plutôt que par le terrain de Quidditch. Cependant, il s'ordonna d'avaler un peu de son petit-déjeuner – qui, se dit-il, avait du être plutôt bon s'il se basait sur Ron qui dévorait le sien – et quitta la Grande Salle plus tôt que le reste du corps étudiants avec son équipe. Il capta le regard de Severus avant de sortir et y décela le petit, indétectable si on ne le cherchait pas, signe d'encouragement qu'il lui donna.

Il se changea rapidement et mit ses robes rouges et dorées, puisque chaque équipe semblait jouer avec leurs couleurs de Maisons, et se rapprocha du reste de l'équipe. Dubois donnait son discours habituel, avec les jumeaux qui intervenaient joyeusement, l'ayant apparemment entendu trop de fois. Les bruits de pas sortirent Harry de sa rêverie et toute l'équipe se prépara à entrer sur le terrain. Ils s'approchèrent de Madame Bibine qui arbitrait et écouta son discours qu'elle leur énonca sur le fairplay, la rivalité entre les deux maisons semblant s'être étendue même jusque au terrain de Quidditch par le passé. Il lui sembla qu'elle fixait en particulier le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, un garçon qui s'appelait Marcus Flint, et il y avait un petit air de ressemblance avec un troll. Harry inspira profondément. C'est l'heure de vivre un peu, décida-t-il et il monta sur son balai. Madame Bibine donna le signal et le jeu débuta.

Ses peurs semblaient n'avoir servies à rien puisque la moindre petite inquiétude qu'il aurait pu avoir se dispersa dès qu'il s'envola, le vent s'infiltrant dans ses robes et ses cheveux. Il fit le tour du terrain des yeux rapidement à la recherche du furtif Vif d'Or, gardant à moitié un œil sur le reste du jeu. En regardant autour, ses yeux tombèrent sur une banderole que son frère et ses camarades avaient fait pour lui. Elle disait « Potter Président » et cela fit grandement sourire le garçon. Il distingua aussi de longs cheveux, roux sombres qui appartenaient sans aucuns doutes à sa mère, dans la tribune réservée pour la famille des joueurs, juste à côté de celle des professeurs. Il retourna rapidement ses yeux sur le jeu, après un but de Gryffondor.

Il fit le tour du terrain avec ses yeux mais, encore une fois, aucune trace du Vif d'Or. Il continua sa recherche, même lorsqu'il dût éviter un Cognard envoyé dans sa direction par un des batteurs de l'autre équipe. Son plongeon soudain avait dû surprendre tout le monde sauf lui puisqu'il entendit un halètement général avant qu'ils n'applaudissent, et que lui ne retourne à son boulot.

« Bien joué, Harry ! » s'exclama Fred ou Georges Weasley, qui envoya le Cognard vers Flint de manière vicieuse. Harry sourit sans se déconcentrer. Le seul scintillement qu'il distinguait jusqu'ici venait de la montre d'un des deux jumeaux et puis… Il était là ! Juste en dessous des cerceaux des Serpentard et était assez immobile en fait. Harry pensa qu'il l'aurait probablement manqué sans tout cet entraînement sur le terrain, à la maison. Le château de Severus était équipé d'un terrain de Quidditch aux dimensions officielles – celui utilisé à Poudlard représentait à peu près les trois quarts d'un terrain professionnel – et Harry avait souvent insisté, sans aucune plainte de Severus, pour rester jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour chercher le Vif d'Or. Le trouver ici, dans la lumière du jour, paraissait maintenant assez facile. Dans le coin de son œil il aperçut Alicia Spinet, une des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers les poteaux de buts, le Souaffle à la main. Cela avait l'air prometteur.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses pensées, il tourna son balai dans la même direction qu'Alicia et, étant bien plus haut qu'elle, plongea devant elle, accélérant comme un fou, faisant s'écarter tous les joueurs du terrain, ce qui laissait désormais le champ libre à Alicia qui lança le Souaffle, marquant encore dix points pour Gryffondor. Néanmoins Harry ne resta pas pour regarder, puisqu'il plongea encore plus bas et fonça droit sur le Vif d'Or qui bougea juste assez pour obliger Harry à exécuter l'équivalent d'un salto arrière sur son balai. Imperturbable, le garçon aux yeux vert s'éleva de l'endroit où il volait, assez proche du gazon vert, et vola haut de nouveau, son poing droit en l'air, avec le Vif d'Or qui essayait de s'échapper de ses doigts. Au dernier coup de sifflet, toute l'équipe s'éleva aux acclamations de la foule. Le capitaine de Serpentard avec un air meurtrier mais le Directeur de Maison de Serpentard avait une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux.

« On a gagné ! » hurla Dubois en boucle pendant que Lee annonçait le score – 170 à 0 – assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus les spectateurs bruyants. Plus tard, dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, Harry fût félicité par ses parents, un Remus souriant et un Sirius choqué.

« Bordel de Dieu, Harry ! » s'exclama le chien animagus, sa surprise transpirant dans chacun de ses mots. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jouer aussi bien ! »

« Et ce salto arrière à la fin ? » ajouta James fièrement, « la signature d'un génie je vous dis ! »

« Et bien j'ai toujours dit qu'il tenait plus de moi… » déclara Lily, faisant éclater tout le monde – hormis James – de rire.

« Où est Adrian ? » demanda Harry, un peu inquiet après une légère conversation.

« Il parlait à Hagrid avec Ron et une brunette. » répondit Sirius en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive. « Est-ce qu'Adrian s'est trouvé une petite amie ? »

« Hermione est juste une amie, je crois. » répondit Harry, sauvant son frère des moqueries constantes de Sirius. Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent d'eux, souriant d'un sourire identique en saluant tout le monde.

« Te voilà, Harry ! Super jeu, mon gars ! » s'exclama l'un des deux, probablement Georges.

« On est juste venus te prévenir… »

« … qu'Olivier a vanté tes mérites auprès de tout ceux volontaires pour l'écouter… »

« … donc s'il vient par ici, tu ferais mieux de courir… »

« … avant qu'il ne décide de t'avouer son amour inconditionnel pour toi ! » Et là-dessus, ils partirent tous les deux, laissant un Harry perplexe et sa famille secouée par les rires.

« Et bien, c'était intéressant. » déclara Harry en remarquant le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait d'eux. « Bonjour professeur. » la salua Harry et elle lui envoya un petit sourire.

« M. Potter. » dit-elle. « Je suis ravie de voir que mon choix de vous intégrer à l'équipe a été récompensé. » Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents et le reste de sa famille. « Ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous ici. »

« Ce fait plaisir de te voir aussi, Minnie ! » s'exclama Sirius et Harry essaya de retenir son rire. Minerva transperça Sirius du regard et lui dit d'un ton cinglant :

« Sirius. » Elle redirigea son attention sur Harry. « J'espère juste que tous les entraînements ne vous ont pas empêché de finir votre parchemin de Métamorphose ? » demanda le professeur, faisant sourire Harry, surprenant sa famille. Personne ne souriait sous le regard de Minerva. Harry ne l'aurait pas fait non plus – d'habitude il ressentait toujours le besoin de lui exécuter un salut militaire ou quelque chose du genre – mais l'euphorie d'avoir gagné le match était toujours là et en plus :

« Je l'ai fini hier soir, Professeur. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps aujourd'hui. » Minerva sourit encore à sa réponde et hocha de la tête.

« Le jeune Harry est le premier de son année, vous savez. » les informa-t-elle, faisant virer le garçon au rouge brique et Lily lui fit un câlin.

« Tu ne nous l'as pas dit Harry ! » se plaignit-elle, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

« J'étudie beaucoup. » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Premier de ton année ? » demanda Sirius d'un air faussement effrayé et James acquiesça.

« Si on ne s'en occupe pas rapidement, tu vas devenir Préfet en un rien de temps ! » Son faux frisson d'horreur devint vite réalité lorsque Lily tourna des yeux noirs vers son mari. « Je blaguais, Lils ! »

« Félicitations Harry. » dit Remus, impassible devant les imbécilités de ses meilleurs amis. « Et n'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte, ton Papa est très fier de toi. » James se faisait toujours réprimander et les pensées d'Harry se dirigèrent momentanément vers Severus, espérant qu'il était, en effet, fier de lui.

« Super match, frérot ! » résonna la voix d'Adrian depuis la porte et rapidement, après quelques présentations, le petit groupe retourna dans le château. Harry vit qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards conspirateurs mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y intéresser plus que ça puisqu'il dût rapidement dire au revoir à sa famille. Son frère et ses amis avaient disparu Merlin savait où lorsqu'il se retourna et essaya de les trouver.

* * *

_En espérant qu'il vous ai plus, et, n'oubliez pas les commentaires !_

_A la prochaine !_


	21. Christmas Wishes

** Chapitre 21**

** Vœux de Noël**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère !_

_Bon, je m'excuse platement de ne rien avoir posté la semaine dernière et je n'ai aucune raison réellement valable (enfin y avait l'oral du bac de français mais c'était il y a une semaine et demie alors...) tout comme je n'ai pas de raison valable ('fin un peu parce que je suis partie voir de la famille mais c'était que jusqu'à lundi alors...) pour ce chapitre que je viens à peine de finir de traduire, et que, pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas encore envoyé à ma correctrice donc, les fautes seront probablement plus nombreuses que d'habitude. J'éditerais ce chapitre dès qu'il sera corrigé._

_Sinon merci encore à tous pour les reviews/favorite/follow qui me font toujours énormément plaisir !_

_Voilà on avance un peu dans la scolarité d'Harry et on voit certains éléments se mettre en place._

_Je m'excuse encore une fois, mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture à tous,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai)_

* * *

_Harry vit qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards conspirateurs mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y intéresser plus que ça puisqu'il dut rapidement dire au revoir à sa famille. Son frère et ses amis avaient disparu Merlin savait où lorsqu'il se retourna et essaya de les trouver._

Et les regards conspirateurs et les chuchotements continuèrent pendant le mois entier et à l'approche de Noël, les nerfs d'Harry furent lourdement mis à l'épreuve. Au moins sa transformation Animagus était presque terminée, pensa-t-il avec fierté. Il pouvait désormais changer tout son corps en loup excepté la tête, mais le processus était presque complet. Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur les sceaux – tout en étant supposé faire des recherches sur les sortilèges – lorsqu'il remarqua trois têtes des plus reconnaissables qu'étaient son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis, le trio qui était devenu inséparable durant ce dernier mois et demi. Et ils allaient à la bibliothèque.

Alors, Hermione, il pouvait accepter qu'elle prenne sur son temps libre pour étudier mais Ron et Adrian ? Et si près de l'heure du repas ? Pas possible ! En plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose du genre se passait. Le jeune garçon avait souvent aperçu Adrian et ses deux amis regarder des livres dans la bibliothèque mais comme il était d'habitude le premier là bas, il n'avait aucun moyen de les approcher sans être vu. Aujourd'hui présentait une opportunité unique.

Sans plus réfléchir, il attendit qu'ils rentrent dans la bibliothèque, compta jusqu'à cent avant de les suivre. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers eux pour regarder les sujets qu'ils cherchaient – Biographies et Histoires récente ? Pourquoi ? – et choisit rapidement la rangée derrière la leur. Il se pressa contre une ouverture entre les deux étagères de bouquins et fit de son mieux pour comprendre leurs chuchotements. Ses efforts furent rapidement récompensés par la voix étouffée de Ron qui passait à travers l'étagère.

« Tu es sûre qu'on regarde dans les bons livres ? » demanda-t-il, presque en chouinant.

« Ce sont des livres sur les grands sorciers et sorcières de ce siècle, Ron ! Si Nicholas Flamel est mentionné quelque part, ça devrait être là ! » répondit Hermione agitée et le cerveau d'Harry dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de faire passer l'information. Nicholas… Livres… Adrian… _Quoi ?_

« Ouais, mais on cherche depuis un mois et demi ! » se plaignit Ron.

« Écoute, Ron. » commença Adrian, le léger bruit accompagnant ses paroles indiquait qu'il venait de plaquer des livres sur la table. « Si on ne trouve pas qui est Flamel, on n'aura aucune idée de ce que Touffu peut bien garder ! » Ils savaient aussi que le chien s'appelait Touffu ? Mais comment ? Harry essaya de se rappeler quand leur comportement étrange avait débuté. Comme l'avait si gracieusement mentionné Ron, cela faisait un mois et demi… Juste après son premier match de Quidditch en fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer ce changement ? Son esprit surchauffait, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

« _Il parlait à Hagrid avec Ron et une brunette._ » Ce fut bizarrement la voix de son parrain qui lui vint en tête. Voilà, Adrian avait été en retard ce jour-là parce que Ron, Hermione et lui-même parlaient avec Hagrid. Hagrid qui avait donné au Directeur le Cerbère qui gardait la Pierre. Hagrid qui, sans aucun doute, savait pourquoi un Cerbère, de toutes les créatures, était nécessaire pour garder l'objet qui était gardé dans l'école, Dumbledore le lui aurait dit. Hagrid qui ne pourrait pas mentir, même pour sauver sa propre vie. Quelques questions et une langue qui dérape et son frère aurait facilement pu apprendre pour Nicholas.

« Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas juste demander à quelqu'un ? » pleurnicha Ron. C'était une bonne question en fait.

« Parce que c'est le moyen le plus simple pour que Snape le découvre, Ron ! » chuchota Adrian et Harry haussa un sourcil de confusion, qu'est-ce que Sev avait à voir avec tout ça ?

« Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore n'ait encore rien fait pour ce salaud ! » s'exclama Ron. Attendez une minute !

« Et il était juste là dans le couloir du troisième étage la nuit de l'attaque ! » affirma Hermione.

« Rien que de penser que mon frère ait dû passer autant de temps avec lui en grandissant ! » ajouta Adrian en colère. « Papa a toujours dit que ce gars état mauvais ! »

« Je parie que c'est pour ça qu'Harry est si maigre et pâle ! Snape lui fait probablement faire des corvées toute la journée ! » Ouais bien sûr, songea le sorcier en question. Il avait dû vivre dans un château et voyager dans le monde entier. Pauvre de moi ! Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, ils pensaient que Severus était derrière tout ça ?

« Arrêtez maintenant tous les deux ! » chuchota Hermione. « On doit continuer à chercher ! » Et je dois m'en aller, pensa Harry, avec l'intention de traquer un Severus Snape. Le maître de Potions allait être furieux, pensa Harry, et il aurait tous les droits de l'être.

« Donc, laisse moi résumer. Ils pensent que _je_ suis derrière ça ? » demanda Severus puis explosa de rire. Le garçon le regarda avec surprise.

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien entendu. Ils pensent que… »

« Oh j'ai bien entendu ! » lui assura Severus en essuyant ses larmes. « Mais soyons honnêtes là, Harry, tu pensais que ton frère suspecterait qui ? Flitwick ? »

« J'espérais juste… Je n'en sais rien ! » dit Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil juste à côté du feu dans le bureau de Severus. « J'espérais juste qu'Adrian pourrait regarder au-delà des choses horribles que disent Cornedrue et Sirius. Apparemment, j'avais tort… » il murmura cette dernière partie.

« Ça va, vraiment. Je le prends comme un hommage à mes fantastiques capacités d'acteur. » déclara Severus sérieusement, faisant rire Harry, ce qui avait été le but dès le début.

« Au moins ils n'ont aucune idée où chercher pour Nicholas. Je veux dire, j'avais 8 ans la première fois que j'ai entendu son nom et même à cette époque je savais que ça me rappelais quelque chose d'important. On pourrait penser qu'Adrian avec ton son entraînement aurait lu à propos de lui quelque part. » se plaignit le garçon.

« Et bien, il y a toujours les cartes de collection des Chocogrenouilles… » commença Severus, faisant sourire Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que Nicholas en avait une. Il a plutôt essayé de faire profil bas. »

« Ils n'en a pas une à proprement parler, mais il est mentionné sur celle de Dumbledore. »

« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. » déclara sèchement Harry. « Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu as encore plus le bec sucré que Remus et ça veut en dire long. »

« Très long même. » acquiesça Severus avec un rictus. « Bref, tant qu'ils continueront à chercher dans les mauvais livres, on sera tranquille. Et c'est bien de savoir qu'ils ont trop peur de moi pour aller demander, ils pourraient finir par poser la question à la mauvaise personne. » conclut le professeur de Potions.

« Comme Quirell ? »

« Tout à fait. » confirma Severus, d'un ton sombre. « Mais maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que tu prévois toujours de rester au château pour les vacances ? »

« Ouaip, Adrian a supplié pour rester étant donné que Ron reste aussi, puisque sa famille va en Roumanie pour voir Charlie et tout ça, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être mieux si je restais également. » expliqua Harry. « En plus, Cornedrue a décidé d'emmener ma mère à l'étranger, une seconde lune de miel ou quelque chose du genre. » Harry souhaita immédiatement avoir avalé sa langue. Comment pouvait-il laisser sortir quelque chose comme ça ? Severus, par contre, semblait faire de son mieux pour le surprendre aujourd'hui.

« Bien. » déclara-t-il. « Lily mérite d'être chouchoutée de temps en temps. » Et en toute honnêteté, il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il s'était même surpris lui-même un peu, mais il avait enfin réussi à penser à James et Lily sans même ressentir un semblant de douleur dans son cœur. Il voulait juste voir la femme à laquelle il tenait vivre heureuse et si James Potter pouvait faire ça, alors ok. Il aimait toujours Lily, réalisa-t-il, elle avait été sa première et meilleure amie et était une femme merveilleuse. Il n'était juste plus amoureux d'elle. Cette réalisation lui fit monter un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça va Papa ? » demanda Harry et le sourire de Severus s'agrandit.

« Super en fait, merci, Harry. » Merci pour tout fiston, pensa-t-il en regardant le jeune sorcier très surpris. « Je demandais juste parce que je m'étais dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de compléter nos transformations Animagus. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec un énorme sourire.

« Vraiment. »

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu terminer cette transformation il y a un mois à peu près. » déclara Harry timidement. « Tu n'avais pas à attendre… »

« Harry, je voulais attendre. On a commencé ça ensemble. » répondit Severus avec sa voix je-ne-plaisante-pas et Harry sourit à nouveau.

Les vacances commencèrent rapidement et le premier jour du break de Noël, Hermione Granger quitta le château, chuchotant quelque chose à Ron et Adrian qu'Harry, trop éloigné, ne pût pas entendre. Pas qu'il eut besoin de se creuser la tête pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il soupira, maintenant, comme il espérait que son frère le laisse faire parti de leurs plans ! Mais voilà, se dit-il, c'était un peu prétentieux, compte tenu de ce qu'il cachait à son frère. Néanmoins, il avait trouvé une raison d'être heureux : il allait compléter sa transformation ce soir. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était d'attendre que tout le monde soit endormi et piquer la cape. Il sourit à cette pensée.

A minuit, il souriait encore, venant juste de se faufiler hors de la Salle Commune, sous le bruit d'une Grosse Dame assez surprise. Severus ouvrit la porte à son premier coup et, après qu'ils aient retiré leurs Glamours, ils se mirent en action. Après s'être entraînés à changer différentes parties de leurs corps, Severus les jugea prêts pour la transformation complète.

« N'oublie pas de toujours penser comment tu veux finir, imagine le loup. » lui rappela le maître de Potions et Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le garçon ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image d'un loup noir, celui qu'il tentait de devenir et commanda à son corps de commencer le changement. La première chose qu'il sentit était la sensation de chatouillis que lui procurait sa fourrure en poussant sur son corps. Puis vint l'étrange sensation d'avoir son corps tiré et poussé jusqu'à atteindre la forme désirée. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus de changements, il ouvrit les yeux. Le monde autour de lui semblait différent, trouva-t-il, les couleurs étaient moins nettes et… venait-il vraiment d'entendre quelqu'un marcher au-dessus de lui à travers un bon mètre de pierre compacte ? Apparemment oui. Oh et il y avait un autre loup qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il sursauta presque en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Il fit sortir un aboiement qui semblait être l'équivalent loup d'un petit rire.

Harry s'approcha de Severus et utilisa sa patte pour le pousser un peu, pour retrouver le maître de Potions – maintenant devenu loup – le frapper sur le dessus de la tête, ses dents montrant une sorte de rictus lupin. Severus le loup était plus grand que lui, nota Harry, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il était plus jeune. Avec un rire enjoué – hurlement – Harry sauta et retomba sur ses quatre pattes, courant dans la pièce pendant un moment, remarquant à peine un Severus amusé qui secouait la tête. Le professeur de Potions se retransforma, faisant signe à Harry d'en faire de même. Cela lui demanda pas mal de concentration, mais Harry se trouva bientôt dans son corps normal avec en souriant de toutes ses dents aux maître de Potions.

« C'était géant ! » s'exclama-t-il, Severus riant à ses bêtises.

« Je vais devoir être d'accord. » confirma-t-il. « Maintenant, voyons voir si on peut faire aller cette transformation plus vite, cela doit devenir comme une seconde nature. » Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent, s'entraînant pendant encore une heure avant d'être satisfaits des progrès qu'ils avaient fait pour cette nuit. Harry bondissait presque de joie, il était Animagus ! Un vrai, et officiel ! Et la preuve était, il s'en doutait, apparente sur sa marque. Il avait senti la chaleur familière qui ne pouvait qu'indiquer un changement sur son emblème. Et en vérité, là, juste sous la ligne qui le marquait comme un Fourchelangue, dans l'une des lignes horizontales qui composaient son emblème, se trouvaient deux runes qu'il pouvait traduire lui-même. _Animagus._

Il quitta le bureau de Severus en souriant comme un dingue, un livre sous son bras que Severus avait ramené de la maison. Il ne l'avait trouvé que quelques jours avant et s'était dit que le garçon aimerait y jeter un coup d'œil. Il se nommait _Enormenlàf Déordryà_ ou, en anglais moderne, _L'héritage des Animagi._ C'était écrit en runes et le professeur de Potions voulait qu'Harry essaye de le traduire. Harry passe une bonne partie de la nuit à faire exactement cela.

Ce ne fût pas une grande surprise qu'il se retrouve réveillé brutalement – et bien trop tôt – deux jours plus tard, le matin de Noël par le - toujours - impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux Adrian. Harry aurait bien rit aux imbécilités de son frère si l'horloge derrière lui ne l'avait pas informé qu'il n'avait dormi que cinq heures. Il travaillait encore sur ce livre, prenant des notes à côté en le lisant. C'était une lecture intéressante, en particulier les parties qui décrivaient comment la transformation affectait la forme humaine du sorcier tout autant que la personnalité du sorcier affectait le résultat de la transformation. Apparemment il y avait certaines caractéristiques qui dépendaient l'une de l'autre et inversement, mais Harry se renseignait encore là-dessus. Retour au présent désormais, il faisait face à une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit et son frère surexcité sautait sur le dit-lit en lui disant de se réveiller.

« Allez Harry ! » dit Adrian avec excitation. « On a des cadeaux ! »

« Et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Adrian. » déclara Harry avec un sourire et son frère haussa les épaules et lui retourna la formule.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. » prononça Ron à travers un bâillement, venant visiblement de se faire réveiller de la même manière que lui.

« Ouais, ouais. Joyeux Noël à tous ! On peut ouvrir nos cadeaux maintenant ? » s'écria Adrian exaspéré en regardant la pile de paquets devant son lit. Harry et Ron se moquèrent de lui mais obéirent quand même, assez impatients de découvrir leurs cadeaux eux-mêmes maintenant qu'ils étaient un peu plus réveillés. Harry savait qu'il aurait à aller au bureau de Severus plus tard pour avoir ses cadeaux du maître de Potions et des Flamel mais les cadeaux en face de lui avaient l'air tout aussi prometteurs.

Il commença à déballer et trouva une flûte faite main par Hagrid, un tout nouveau et tout aussi fait main pull émeraude de Mme. Weasley – Harry les adorait avec la sensation de chaleur cachée dans chaque maille – un bouquin de sorts très utiles pour les blagues de Sirius et un abonnement annuel à _Métamorphose hebdomadaire_, courtoisie de Remus, accompagné d'une note qui disait que, même s'il ne pourrait pas comprendre tout ce qu'il lirait, ça pourrait être très bénéfique si même la moitié de ce que Minerva avait déclaré sur son potentiel était vrai. Et venant de Minerva McGonagall, avait ajouté le loup-garou, ça l'était probablement. Remus n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir mais le garçon avait voulu s'inscrire depuis des années mais ne savait pas comment contourner ses parents. Il se fit la note mentale de le remercier personnellement pour cela.

Ses parents lui avaient offert un tout nouvel ensemble de Quidditch, incluant un kit de préservation pour son nouveau balai qu'Harry regarda avec un sourire. Ils étaient à Paris, l'informait la lettre et passaient apparemment un super moment. Il prit une petite bouchée du délicieux fudge au chocolat qui accompagnait le pull de Mme. Weasley avant que Fred et George ne fassent irruption dans la chambre pour une sortie en famille, comme ils l'appelaient. Harry se retrouva à sourire jusqu'à la fin de la journée – ça avait forcément un lien avec le bonnet orné de fleurs que Dumbledore portait à la place de son chapeau de sorcier. Harry pouvait voir les minuscules indices qui montraient que Severus faisait également de son mieux pour retenir son rire.

Il se dirigea vivement vers le bureau de Severus, une heure avant le couvre-feu, ayant mentionné à son frère qu'il avait – comme par hasard – oublié son livre de potions dans les cachots mais qu'il n'avait jamais été le réclamer. Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, parmi tous les jours de l'année, Harry voudrait aller aux cachots volontairement le jour de Noël mais le garçon aux yeux verts lui avait rappelé la rédaction de 90cm de parchemin qu'ils devaient écrire sur huit ingrédients basiques de la fabrication de Potions. Ron avait juste pâli et hoché solennellement avant qu'Harry ne quitte la Salle Commune. Il toqua à la porte du bureau de Severus et entra rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui et se débarrassant de tous les sorts de dissimulation qu'il portait.

« Joyeux Noël, Papa ! » s'exclama le garçon puis courut pour faire un câlin au maître de Potions qui lui retourna son geste.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Harry ! » lui souhaita le proclamé Papa. « Donc, comment c'était ton premier Noël loin de la maison ? »

« Bizarre. » répondit Harry immédiatement. « Mais n'importe quel jour où Dumbledore décide de porter un bonnet serait bizarre. » Severus éclata de rire, ce qu'il s'était empêché de faire toute la journée.

« Cet homme est parfois trop pour mes pauvres nerfs. Essaye de garder un visage impassible assis à côté de _ça_ ! » s'exclama le maître de Potions puis dégaina sa baguette, l'agitant une fois pour attirer deux cadeaux de derrière le bureau. « Je suppose que tu aimerais avoir tes cadeaux. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, j'aimerai plutôt bien. » acquiesça Harry d'un ton neutre avant de sourire devant les deux paquets. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air des sortes de livres et il déballa d'abord celui qui avait l'air le plus petit. Il s'avéra être le cadeau de Nicholas et de Pernelle. C'était vraiment un livre, de la collection personnelle de l'alchimiste, d'après la note qui l'accompagnait. _Rubedo_ était son titre et Harry resta immobile à le fixer pendant un moment, avant que Severus ne brise le silence.

« J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à un cadeau de ce genre ? » demanda le professeur de Potions dérouté.

« M'attendre à ? C'est… Ce truc c'est… » murmura Harry incohérent.

« Une phrase entière maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. » le taquina Severus en souriant et Harry se recomposa.

« C'est un livre sur la dernière étape de création de la Pierre Philosophale. » répondit Harry d'une voix douce. « Le dernier chapitre de _Magnum Opus_, le secret de tous les secrets d'Alchimie. » Severus fixait désormais le livre d'un air aussi émerveillé qu'Harry. « Tu comprends ce que c'est ? Nicholas doit avoir écrit ce livre lui-même ! » s'exclama Harry en tournant les pages du livre – clairement écrit à la main – avec révérence. C'était ça, la dernière étape pour devenir un alchimiste accompli.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que Nicholas t'as envoyé les directives pour créer une Pierre Philosophale ? » demanda Severus incrédule.

« Non, pas les directives. » expliqua Harry en touchant délicatement le livre, presque comme s'il allait disparaître. « C'est le texte qui décrit à quoi ressemble le processus, le résultat final si tu préfères. Chaque alchimiste doit trouver son propre moyen de l'atteindre mais… C'est comme si Nicholas m'avait jugé digne d'essayer et d'atteindre ce niveau. C'est… C'est _gigantesque_, Sev. » expliqua Harry très sérieusement et Severus posa une main sur son épaule, comprenant ce que représentait ce moment pour lui.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé, fiston. » déclara-t-il simplement et Harry sourit avant de pâlir et de commencer à paniquer.

« Mais… c'est trop tôt ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais être déjà prêt ? »

« Harry, respire ! » lui ordonna le maître de Potions. « Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce ne sont pas des indications précises, cela pourrait te prendre des années pour atteindre ce niveau. » Le garçon sembla se calmer face à la logique de Severus.

« Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa-t-il en rougissant. « C'est juste que… Le cadeau de Nicholas m'a pris par surprise. »

« J'avais cru remarquer. » répliqua le maître de Potions avec un rictus. Harry posa le livre sur le bureau de Severus avec précaution et commença à déballer le cadeau du maître de Potions. La première chose qu'il remarqua était une bague en argent avec des runes gravées dessus et Severus lui expliqua qu'elle était ensorcelée avec un puissant sort Ne-me-trace-pas. « Aussi longtemps que tu la porteras, » expliqua le maître de Potions « tu n'apparaîtras sur aucun objet magique traceur, cela bloque même la Trace du Ministère, tant que tu te contentes de quelques sorts mineurs dans un endroit rempli de Moldus. Je me suis juste dis que ce serait plus simple que de renouveler ce sort toutes les semaines. » Harry sourit et mit la bague sur son pouce droit, le couvrant d'un sort de dissimulation. Il se concentra sur le cadeau principal. C'était un autre livre, intitulé…

« Pas possible ! » s'écria Harry, courant pour serrer Severus dans ses bras, aussi fort que possible, une copie de _L'Art de la Fabrication de Balais_ dans les mains. « Où t'as trouvé ce bouquin ? » demanda-t-il surexcité.

« J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas acheté un pourcentage des Publications Obscures, l'agence qui encore une fois a peut-être ou peut-être pas imprimé les livres originaux pour les fabricants de balais. » déclara Severus calmement en regardant le garçon bouche bée.

« Vraiment ? » Severus hocha la tête. « Énorme ! »

« Ça l'est. » répondit Severus avant d'éclater de rire. « Mais sérieusement, c'est juste le premier livre de la série. Quand tu l'auras fini, je te donnerai le reste à lire. »

« Merci Papa ! » s'exclama Harry rayonnant.

« Y a pas de quoi, si tu es vraiment intéressé pour apprendre quelque chose je serais nul de ne pas t'aider avec ça. » le rassura le professeur de Potions. Harry sourit et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, soigneusement emballé dans du papier bleu nuit avec un ruban doré. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Severus, confus.

« Une Bombabouse, seulement, très bien emballée. » rétorqua Harry, moqueur. « C'est ton cadeau de Noël ! » Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent : Harry lui avait toujours offert un cadeau pour Noël – il était le seul qui le faisait en fait – mais cette année il avait pensé qu'avec l'école et tout le reste… Non pas qu'Harry puisse lui offrir un meilleur cadeau que l'appeler Papa, il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher cette chaleur de se répandre dans sa poitrine.

« Merci, Harry. » dit le maître de Potions, prenant le cadeau des mains tendues du garçon devant lui.

« Ouvre-le d'abord. » marmonna Harry. « Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, je l'ai fait moi-même puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter quoi que ce soit… Si tu ne l'aimes pas… » Pendant ce temps, Severus avait déballé son cadeau avec beaucoup de précaution et ouvert la petite boîte pour se retrouver face une fiole en verre fermée, toute aussi petite, entourée d'un fil d'une sorte de métal noir, contenant ce qui semblaient être des cristaux irisés d'un bleu profond et un petit héliodore avec un sceau gravé dessus. La fiole était remplie de ce qui semblait être une huile translucide et émettait une lueur bleue assez légère et un pic de magie puissant.

« Est-ce que c'est… » commença Severus, ses yeux choqués fixés sur la toute petite fiole.

« C'est un sort alchimique. » finit Harry en rougissant. « Celui-ci fait partie des sorts d'amélioration et il est censé t'aider avec les sortilèges. » expliqua Harry. « Le sceau lui permet de stocker la magie inutilisée lorsqu'on jette un sort, qui se retrouve abandonnée. Tu peux l'utiliser quand tu veux tout simplement en empoignant le sort lorsque tu jettes un sortilège… » conclut le garçon en rougissant encore plus. Severus continua de fixer la fiole, ébahi.

« Et tu as fait ça tout seul ? » demanda Severus, en regardant le sort avec émerveillement, en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Et bien, j'ai demandé à Nicholas de m'envoyer les ingrédients par hibou mais j'ai crée le sceau et assemblé le sort, en jetant tous les sortilèges nécessaires moi-même durant ce dernier mois à peu près. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… »

« Harry. » le stoppa Severus et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ce truc, » commença-t-il en pointant le sort du doigt « est un artefact magique, très rare et très précieux. Et que tu l'aies fait toi-même… »

« Mais c'est de la fabrication basique de sceaux. » répondit Harry. « N'importe quel alchimiste peut… »

« Et combien existe-t-il d'alchimistes ? Qui sont encore actifs aujourd'hui je veux dire. » demanda Severus très sérieusement. « Et parmi eux, à ton avis, combien se sépareraient de ce genre de sort de leur plein gré ? » Harry le regarda confus, n'ayant jamais considéré les choses ainsi avant, combien d'autres alchimistes existait-il ? « Très peu, je peux te le garantir. » fit Severus, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Et aucun d'eux n'atteint le niveau de Nicholas. Fais-moi confiance lorsque je te dis que ce sort est… c'est exceptionnel Harry. » Ce dernier rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il tout bas, avant que Severus ne le prenne dans ses bras pour le remercier.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais un génie ces derniers temps ? » Et ils rirent tous les deux. Harry dût partir assez vite, puisque c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Il mit les deux livres dans son sac et dit au revoir à Severus, le laissant, toujours en train de fixer le sort, avant qu'il n'ait à partir faire ses patrouilles. Harry sautilla jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor. Au moment où il entra dans la salle commune, il se dirigea immédiatement vers son lit, aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans vraiment courir, ferma les rideaux autour de lui et sortit le cadeau de Nicholas de son sac. Il n'était pas sûr du temps qu'il avait passé à lire – cela devait faire plusieurs heures – mais son attention fut soudain attirée par le son d'une malle qu'on ouvrait puis refermait, perturbant le silence de la chambre. Le garçon aux yeux vert jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses rideaux et aperçut à peine son frère avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse sous la cape d'Invisibilité. Et ça avait été un si bon jour jusque là…

Harry se retint de soupirer et se leva pour suivre son frère, jetant rapidement un sort de traçage sur lui au moment où il sortit de la Salle Commune. Il aurait juste à être ultra prudent et espérer qu'Adrian ne dépasse pas les zones où Severus serait en train de patrouiller cette nuit. Ce qui voulait dire quoi ? La zone autour de la bibliothèque ? Par tout l'or des Gobelins ! Est-ce que son frère se dirigeait vraiment vers… Pas possible ! Mais, comme Harry venait de le réaliser, son frère se dirigeait bien vers la bibliothèque. En se cachant dan les ombres, le plus jeune des Potter suivit la trace de son frère à travers l'école et attendit dehors lorsqu'il rentra dans la bibliothèque. Ce serait inutile de le suivre à l'intérieur : il n'avait pas la cape et en plus, il avait une plutôt bonne idée d'où son frère se rendait. S'il avait raison il n'aurait qu'à attendre une ou deux minutes avant que…

Le cri perçant qu'il attendait brisa le silence nocturne en mille morceaux. Peut être qu'Adrian devrait tenir compte des conseils d'Hermione pour une fois et lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. S'il l'avait lu, il aurait su que tous les livres de la Réserve criaient au meurtre si un étudiant essayait de les lire sans permission. Pour ne décevoir personne, Rusard apparut d'un passage secret – Harry se fit une note mentale de se rappeler de celui-là – et courut droit vers la bibliothèque, sa chatte Miss Teigne sur ses talons. La trace qu'il avait placé sur son frère lui indiqua qu'il s'était échappé sous le nez de Rusard et courrait maintenant vers l'Aile Ouest et s'éloignait du Grand Escalier. Quelque chose lui disait que son frère était complètement perdu.

Harry attendit que Rusard ne sorte de la bibliothèque puis il entra dans le passage secret qu'il venait de découvrir grâce à Rusard, avant de suivre son frère. Pendant qu'il avançait caché, il pouvait entendre deux paires de pas venant vers lui, l'un devait être Rusard et l'autre…

« La Réserve ? Et bien, ils ne peuvent pas être très loin, nous les attraperons. » résonna la voix faussement froide de Severus et Harry se cacha immédiatement dans une salle de classe abandonnée pour attendre. Lorsque les deux hommes le dépassèrent, il sortit de la pièce pour continuer de suivre la trace de son frère. Adrian semblait être caché dans une salle de classe deux portes plus loin que celle qu'il avait choisie. Il ne montrait aussi aucune indication qu'il quitterait bientôt cette salle. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire dans une salle de classe vide ?

Peu importe ce que c'était, cela lui avait pris déjà une heure et demi minimum, pensa Harry après avoir encore attendu. Le bruit d'une armure résonna à distance – probablement Peeves qui retournait à ses vieilles blagues – et cela sembla rappeler à Adrian qu'il devait bouger. Il sortit de la salle de classe presque sans bruit et courut vers le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir dans l'autre sens. Harry l'aurait suivi, mais sa curiosité était piquée. Que pouvait-il bien avoir dans cette pièce ? Il rentra rapidement par la porte que son frère avait laissée légèrement ouverte et regarda autour de lui. Au premier coup d'œil, cela ressemblait à ce qu'on attendait d'une salle de classe vide, avec les bureaux et les chaises empilées près du mur, leurs formes sombres assez nettes sur les murs. Ce qui ne collait pas par contre se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle, réclamant son attention.

C'était un miroir magnifique, aussi haut que le plafond, avec un cadre en or décoré, qui tenait sur deux pieds avec des griffes. Il y avait une inscription gravée sur le dessus : « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ». _Quel genre de langue c'était ? Ce n'était pas du vieux français, pour sûr… Harry examina l'écriture pendant un moment avant que ça ne le frappe. C'était un miroir après tout, pourquoi ne pas lire l'inscription à l'envers ? _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_. Cela était un peu plus sensé d'une certaine façon mais posait aussi beaucoup de questions. Mais que pouvait bien dire cette inscription se demanda-t-il, en regardant finalement dans le miroir. Son souffle se coupa. Son miroir le montrait comme il était, sans ses sorts de Glamour. Pouvait-il avoir oublié de les jeter ? Bien sûr que non ! Il se le rappelait nettement ! En regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, il remarqua que son reflet n'était pas seul. Il regarda derrière lui, mais la pièce était vide.

Pourtant, à côté de lui dans le miroir, avec une main sur son épaule gauche, se trouvait Severus. Mais pas le Severus que tout le monde connaissait et craignait. C'était le Sev qu'Harry connaissait, le vrai lui. Et à côté d'eux se trouvait la famille d'Harry, ils souriaient tous, sans aucune trace de la peur permanente dans leurs yeux. Sirius et Cornedrue ne regardaient pas Severus avec dégoût et Remus avait l'air en meilleure santé que jamais. Harry sourit à cette image, pensant à quel point ce serait bien si… Soudainement il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Que disait l'inscription déjà ? Je ne montre pas ton visage… Donc c'est ce que mon cœur désire le plus ? se demanda Harry. Être libre d'être moi-même et accepté pour ça ? Le jeune sorcier toucha l'image une fois, avec tentation. Puis il soupira et se détourna du miroir et ses fausses promesses. Si jamais il voulait réaliser ce rêve, ce qu'il ne devrait certainement pas faire était de rester ici et de perdre son temps à espérer, il devrait agir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna, détestant le miroir juste un peu. Et lorsque Ron et son frère disparurent la nuit suivante, Harry ne prit pas la peine de les suivre.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire_

_A plus !_


	22. Was that a Dragon Egg ? But of Course it

Chapitre 22

Est-ce que c'était un œuf de Dragon ? Mais bien sûr que oui !

* * *

**A.N :** _Coucou les lecteurs, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant que vous puissiez le lire, lisez cette note d'auteur s'il vous plaît, ok ? Je sais que certains d'entre vous pensent que cette histoire est a) moins intéressante qu'il y a quelques chapitres b) sans intérêt niveau développement de personnages. Écoutez, comme je l'ai dit au tout début de l'histoire, ça va être _long_. Et tout comme dans les livres, ça va devenir de plus en plus en sombre._

_Harry va commencer à réagir sur la manière dont il est traité et va commencer à socialiser un peu plus, il me semblait juste que, ayant été élevé comme lui, il aurait besoin de plus de temps pour se sentir à l'aise avec des jeunes de son âge. Il y a plan derrière tout ça, donc soyez patients, je ne suis pas un écrivain professionnel, donc pardonnez moi si vous repérez des fautes ou des points faibles dans mon histoire._

**A.T :**_ Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon ben voilà, tout est dit dans cette note d'auteur sauf bien sûr, Un GRAND MERCI encore à tous pour vos reviews, je les adore !  
_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. xXDesertRoseXx possède le scénario et certains OC. Moi il ne me reste que la traduction ^^ (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de l'auteure sur l'autorisation de traduire sa fic donc si elle me demande un jour de la retirer du site, c'est avec tristesse que je le ferai_

* * *

_Si jamais il voulait réaliser ce rêve, ce qu'il ne devrait certainement pas faire était de rester ici et de perdre son temps à espérer, il devrait agir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna, détestant le miroir juste un peu. Et lorsque Ron et son frère disparurent la nuit suivante, Harry ne prit pas la peine de les suivre._

Les visites nocturnes de son frère au miroir continuèrent pendant quelques jours avant de s'arrêter abruptement avant qu'Harry n'ait eu à trop s'inquiéter. Adrian semblait décidé à ne pas utiliser la cape jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël, l'enterrant au fond de sa malle et le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de cette décision. Le début du trimestre fit remonter la côté fanatique d'Olivier Dubois à la surface. Le second match de Gryffondor approchait et cette fois-ci c'était contre Poufsouffle. Harry rit énormément en revenant d'un des entraînements les plus boueux qu'il n'avait jamais eu, se rappelant que Severus avait dit qu'il serait même prêt à arbitrer si ça lui donnait l'occasion de voler.

Il prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune, rencontrant un Neville qui sautillait près de l'entrée. Harry le regarda, figé, quelques secondes avant de l'approcher et de jeter le contre-maléfice. C'était assez évident que quelqu'un avait essayé le sortilège de Bloque-jambe sur lui.

« Est-ce que ça va, Neville ? » demanda Harry en aidant le garçon au visage rond à se tenir droit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Malfoy. » murmura Neville lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. « Je l'ai croisé en sortant de la bibliothèque. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un sur qui s'entraîner. » Ils s'approchaient à ce moment là d'Adrian et ses amis, et Hermione entendit la fin de la conversation.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » Neville expliqua rapidement en quelques phrases ce qu'il s'était passé et Hermione réagit immédiatement. « Va voir le professeur McGonagall ! Signale-le ! » Neville secoua la tête, résigné.

« Je ne veux pas plus d'ennuis. » Ron encouragea le jeune Gryffondor de ne pas laisser Malfoy lui marcher sur les pieds, mais Neville interpréta mal le message.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que je ne suis pas assez courageux pour Gryffonor, Malfoy l'a déjà fait. »

« Ce qu'il voulait dire, » expliqua Harry. « c'est que tu ne devrais pas permettre à Malfoy de te rabaisser. Le Choixpeau t'a réparti à Gryffondor, n'oublie jamais ça. Il fait ce travail depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il fait et a clairement pensé que tu étais assez courageux. Tu vaux au moins douze Malfoy. » Neville regarda le plus jeune des Potter d'un air surpris.

« Harry a raison ! » ajouta Adrian, fouillant dans sa poche et sortit un Chocogrenouille, pour la donner à Neville. « Tu es un Gryffondor ! Et où est Malfoy ? Chez les Serpentards puants ! » Harry n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le qualificatif choisi pour la Maison des serpents mais laissa filer en voyant le faible sourire sur le visage de Neville.

« Merci Adrian… » dit Neville en prenant la friandise. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher… Tu veux la carte, tu les collectionnes, non ? » Et le garçon donna la carte à Adrian. Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement en voyant l'image du Directeur dessus, se rappelant des mots de Severus. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que, vraiment, aucune mauvaise action ne restait impunie.

« Dumbledore encore. » déclara Adrian d'un ton maussade. « J'ai dû l'avoir au moins 5 fois. Il ne me manque que… » et il eut un hoquet de surprise en retournant la carte pour lire le texte. Il regarda Ron et Hermione comme s'il voulait leur dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta en regardant son frère. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire après ça, Harry sourit – ou essaya sans pour autant être sûr de sa réussite – et se tourna pour partir.

« Je vais lire un peu le Métamorphose Hebdomadaire. Je n'ai pas encore pu jeter un coup d'œil au dernier avec tous les entraînements de Dubois. » Et il partit pour sa chambre, récupérant rapidement le dit magazine et se retourna le plus vite possible en bas, pour entendre l'exclamation de son frère.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » Et zut… Hermione n'était plus là lorsqu'il revint mais refit rapidement surface, avec dans les bras un livre assez familier. Harry reconnut le livre puisqu'il s'agissait de la même copie du travail de Dumbledore qu'il avait au Manoir Potter. Lorsqu'Hermione tourna les pages et en pointa une qui choqua Ron et Adrian, Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il quitta la Salle Commune, sans être remarqué par le trio qui formait un cercle, en marchant calmement jusqu'à ce que la Grosse Dame ne couvre l'entrée derrière lui. Après ça, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'aux cachots, effrayant ses camardes sur le chemin et ignorant le « Doucement ! » ennuyé des portraits – par chance il ne rentra pas dans un seul professeur – pour, au final, toquer sur la porte de Severus, complètement essoufflé. Le professeur de Potions ouvrit la porte, perturbé lorsqu'Harry se rua à l'intérieur.

« On a un problème. » déclara Harry, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude. » marmonna Severus puis Harry lui expliqua la situation actuelle. « Oui, il semble que nous ayons un problème. » confirma-t-il en se massant les tempes. « De toute la malchance du monde… »

« Exactement ce que je pensais. » ajouta Harry en hochement gravement la tête. « Et maintenant quoi ? »

« Rien, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? » répondit Severus en soupirant. « On va juste devoir être deux fois plus prudents pour ne pas laisser ton frère s'approcher de cette trappe. Pas qu'il ne puisse se débarrasser de Touffu ou des autres épreuves si facilement mais il ferait mieux de ne même pas s'en approcher. » Le garçon hocha la tête, étant au courant pour les épreuves qui se trouvaient avant la chambre où était gardée la Pierre, depuis la nuit où il avait dit à Severus qu'il était au courant pour la Pierre.

« C'est juste tellement frustrant ! » s'exclama Harry après quelques minutes de réflexion. « J'ai l'impression qu'il va se livrer tout seul à Voldemort s'il continue comme ça. »

« On ne laissera pas ça arriver, Harry. » le rassura Severus d'un ton décidé. « Mais rappelle-toi, on ne veut pas que Voldemort n'apprenne pour son erreur tout de suite, s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Tu gardes un œil sur ton frère et je fais la même chose avec Quirell. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant. » Le garçon hocha encore une fois la tête, n'appréciant pas leur manque d'options.

« Tu penses qu'il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire pour l'aspect Quirell dans l'équation ? » demanda-t-il, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée que le professeur renégat puisse vagabonder dans l'école sans un seul obstacle.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a que trop tardé que lui et moi ayons une bonne discussion ensemble. Je ferais aussi bien de le menacer en face, voir comment ça tourne. » Au moins ce serait un minimum de progrès, pensa Harry.

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement ensuite et ce fût très vite le moment du second match de la saison. Peut-être que le Vif d'Or sentit que le cœur d'Harry était trop troublé pour rester concentré très longtemps et il décida de lui faire une faveur ou peut-être qu'Harry avait assez de talent pour le faire. Peu importe lequel des deux, ce fût apparemment l'attrapage de Vif d'Or le plus rapide que les personnes présentes puissent se rappeler. Aucune des deux équipes n'avait eu le temps de marquer un seul point puisque le sorcier aux yeux verts attrapa le Vif en moins de quatre minutes. Olivier était extatique, en sautant de haut en bas, surexcité. Ils étaient désormais en tête pour la Coupe des Maisons, juste devant Serpentard.

Ses parents n'avaient pas pu venir cette fois-ci mais Sirius avait pu, pour le plus grand amusement d'Harry. L'Animagus le regardait avec admiration et planifiait déjà sa carrière en tant que joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Adrian était parfaitement d'accord ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup Harry.

Après une conversation légère avec lui et Remus – qui avait l'air bien trop pâle, trois jours après la pleine lune – il décida de ranger son Nimbus dans les vestiaires avant de retourner au château, se séparant de son parrain et son oncle honoraire qui raccompagnaient Adrian à Poudlard avant de quitter le château.

Il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, étonnamment pas à cause de la Pierre ou de Voldemort pour une fois, mais à cause de quelque chose que Sirius avait laissé échapper à propos de la deuxième lune de miel de ses parents et le regard fâché sur le visage de Remus qui l'avait fait changé de sujet avant qu'Harry ne puisse cligner des yeux. Il semblait que leur voyage n'avait pas été un franc succès.

Il venait juste de sortir des vestiaires lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée quittait le château à grands pas. Capuche ou pas, il reconnaîtrait Severus n'importe où. Au même moment, le bruit de pas d'une autre paire de pieds qui s'approchaient le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie et il se cacha instinctivement dans un placard. Cette paire de pieds s'avéra être celle d'Adrian.

Le garçon aux yeux noisette entra dans les vestiaires et ressortit avec un balai de l'école quelques secondes plus tard – il n'avait apparemment pas pu faucher le Nimbus 2000 d'Harry puisque ce dernier avait placé assez de sorts dessus pour qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil, et d'autres plus mesquins si quelqu'un décidait d'être persistant. Le chevauchant, Adrian suivit le maître de Potions de haut. Harry soupira de frustration et retourna chercher son balai. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, ce genre de choses devait arriver à chaque fois ?

Prenant un long détour, Harry suivit son frère dans les airs, avec une sensation bizarre de déjà-vu. Son frère se posa enfin sur un arbre assez près de Severus pour l'entendre parler et Harry atterrit sans bruit sur un gros hêtre, juste derrière son frère. Il pouvait à peine distinguer les deux silhouettes dans la clairière sombre en dessous d'eux.

« Oh, je pensais qu'on pourrait garder ça privé. Après tout, les élèves ne sont rien censés savoir sur la Pierre Philosophale. » déclara Severus froidement. « Avez-vous déjà trouvé un moyen de passer la bestiole d'Hagrid ? » demanda Severus et Harry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre le bégaiement pour comprendre que c'était Quirell qui répondait. Severus a décidé d'avoir cette conversation finalement, pensa le garçon avec un rictus.

« M-m-mais Severus, je… »

« Vous ne me voulez pas en tant qu'ennemi, Quirell. » déclara le maître de Potions, donnant l'envie à Harry de l'applaudir.

« Je-je ne sais pas ce que… »

« Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire. » Quirell semblait trembler, nota Harry. Bien. Le sorcier aux yeux verts essaya d'entendre ce que Severus dit ensuite, mais un hululement bruyant d'une chouette, cachée quelque part dans les arbres, l'en empêcha.

« Tout comme l'incident du Troll à Halloween. J'attends. » Oh, Sev l'avait confronté à propos du fiasco d'Halloween. Harry se demanda ce que Quirell pourrait bien répondre à ça.

« M-mais je ne-ne-ne… »

« Très bien. Nous aurons une autre petite discussion bientôt, quand vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et de décider où se trouve votre loyauté. » Et sur ces mots, il remit sa capuche sur sa tête et laissa la clairière et apparemment, un Quirell pétrifié derrière lui. Harry attendit que son frère et le professeur de Défense ne partent avant de rentrer lui-même de la clairière et courir vers la Tour Gryffondor. Au moins maintenant, imaginait-il, Adrian abandonnerait l'idée stupide que Severus était derrière tout ça. Ses espoirs furent vite déçus lorsque, pendant qu'il était sur son chemin à la Salle Commune, il aperçut son frère, Ron et Hermione courir dans une salle de classe vide. Un peu d'écoute aux portes plus tard et le garçon était prêt à se taper la tête contre le mur. _Fort._

Visiblement, toute la confrontation dans la forêt avait convaincu Adrian de tout le contraire. Il semblait désormais penser que non seulement Severus essayait de voler la Pierre Philosophale – apparemment le trio avait déjà compris que c'était la Pierre Philosophale qui était gardée sous cette trappe – mais également que c'était lui qui avait introduit le Troll dans l'école – maudite chouette et son hululement ! – et que Quirell était le seul obstacle entre lui et son objectif. Pour le résumer simplement, il était convaincu que Quirell était celui qui protégeait la Pierre et que Severus était celui qui voulait la voler. Maudits préjugés ! Harry rentra maussadement dans la Salle Commune où il fût submergé par ses camardes de Maisons festifs qui le félicitaient pour sa victoire si exemplaire. Severus allait _adorer_ ça, pensa Harry sarcastiquement.

Mais en réalité, Severus n'adora pas, mais avec son humour caustique. Mais, par contre, ce qu'ils trouvèrent tous les deux amusant, fut de voir le trio avec leurs oreilles collées sur la porte du couloir interdit, essayant d'entendre si Touffu était toujours là, sain et sauf. « Tu sais, » dit Severus lors d'un de leur entraînement d'épée hebdomadaire « ce que je trouve intéressant c'est que ton frère pense que, dans un combat entre un Cerbère et moi, je gagnerais. » Harry en plein mouvement, faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause de cette image mentale. Ce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas amusant était leur incapacité à pouvoir agir.

Harry se retrouva dans la bibliothèque, pour lire tranquillement le deuxième livre de la série que Severus lui avait offert sur la fabrication de balais, lorsqu'Hagrid fit son apparition. Une image étrange en soit – pas qu'Hagrid soit stupide, mais il préférait généralement une approche plus pratique que les recherches. Le jeune sorcier l'observa du coin des yeux, essayant de se rappeler quelle catégorie de livres il était en train de regarder. C'était bien évidemment la partie de Magizoologie, mais ces étagères n'étaient consacrées qu'à… l'élevage de dragon ? Nan, ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Juste au moment où il décida d'aller regarder lui-même, Hagrid quitta la bibliothèque et Hermione l'aborda. Sachant que ça allait être une conversation qu'il aimerait probablement entendre, il se rapprocha le plus possible tout en restant discrètement assis sur le même banc. Il pouvait tout juste entendre leurs voix.

« Et on sait que ce chien garde la Pierre Philo… » déclara Ron, Hagrid l'ayant fait taire, avant qu'Adrian ne lui pose la question à propos d'autres moyens de protection de la Pierre excepté Touffu. Harry sentit qu'il devrait se préparer au pire lorsqu'il entendit le géant les inviter chez lui pour leur expliquer plus tard.

Sans délibérer plus longtemps, Harry courut à la Tour Gryffondor – tout en pensant qu'il courait pas mal en ce moment à cause d'Adrian et ses amis – et récupéra la Cape d'Invisibilité, la cachant sous sa robe. Ensuite, il marcha comme si de rien n'était vers la Grande Salle, attendant patiemment que son frère n'arrive. Il n'eut à attendre que 20 min avant que le trio ne fasse son apparition.

Harry attendit qu'ils sortent de la Grande Salle puis commença à les suivre, et se cacha sous la cape dès qu'il atteignit un soin sombre. Il marchait à quelques pas derrière eux et entra agilement dans la cabane d'Hagrid puis s'assit dans un coin éloigné de la pièce unique que composait la maison d'Hagrid.

Malgré le beau temps, un feu était allumé derrière le grand fauteuil où était assis Hagrid et les rideaux étaient fermés même s'il y avait un grand soleil dehors – le premier après des semaines de pluie. Harry resta assis et essaya de contenir son halètement de choc lorsqu'Hagrid expliqua tout à son frère jumeau – même si leurs expressions lorsqu'ils apprirent que Severus était chargé de protéger la Pierre étaient inestimables. Pas que ça en dise long étant donné que Quirell était également un des gardiens de la Pierre mais bon… Par contre, lorsqu'Adrian remarqua l'œuf de Dragon dans la cheminée, il eût vraiment du mal à retenir son hoquet. Hagrid essayait vraiment de le faire éclore ? Et où est-ce qu'il avait eu cet œuf de Dragon pour commencer ? Comme Ron le mentionna, très justement d'ailleurs, l'élevage de Dragons avait été interdit depuis 300 ans ! Harry quitta la cabane cet après-midi avec une raison de plus de s'inquiéter.

« Il a un quoi ? » demanda Severus, le visage exprimant tout son choc. Il pensait avoir entendu qu'Hagrid avait un œuf de Norvégien à Crêtes en train d'éclore dans sa cabane mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Il a un œuf de Norvégien à Crêtes en train d'éclore dans sa cabane. » répéta Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » fût la seule question que Severus pût poser, les autres paraissant bien inintéressantes à côté.

« Je me suis demandé la même chose depuis que j'ai vu cet œuf. »

« Des idées ? »

« Sur pourquoi il a un œuf, ou ce qu'il devrait en faire ? » demanda le garçon.

« Je dirais bien les deux mais pour le bien de ce qu'il reste de ma santé mentale, on va rester sur la partie comment on gère ça. » soupira Severus. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Si on parle de cet œuf à qui que ce soit, Hagrid perd son boulot et pourrait même finir à Azkaban pour avoir mis la vie d'élèves en danger. » commença le garçon aux cheveux corbeau. « Hagrid est peut-être un peu… spontané parfois, mais son travail c'est sa vie. Je ne veux pas le voir le perdre. » Severus hocha la tête.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. » acquiesça le maître de Potions avec un petit sourire. « Et Azkaban n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour lui. Mais il ne peut pas garder l'œuf. »

« Je ne le vois pas s'en séparer avant l'éclosion. »

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'il l'avait déjà mis dans le feu ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, le processus d'éclosion a déjà commencé. Le Dragon sera prêt à éclore dans quelques jours. » l'informa Severus.

« Génial. » commenta Harry sèchement.

« Au moins personne d'autre ne le sait à part Adrian et ses amis. »

« Non, juste mon frère, Ron et Hermione et maintenant nous deux. » Severus hocha la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'un Dragon ? » Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment tous les deux pour réfléchir à la situation. Harry eût soudainement une révélation.

« Charlie ! »

« Qui ? » demanda Severus en sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

« Charlie Weasley, un des grands frères de Ron, celui qui travaille avec des Dragons en Roumanie ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je pourrais essayer de le mentionner discrètement à mon frère pour que Charlie soit en haut de sa liste. Ils ont déjà essayé de dire à Hagrid de se débarrasser de l'œuf. »

« C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire. » confirma Severus. « Espérons juste que personne ne le découvre. » Mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. De tous les gens à Poudlard, il sembla que Draco Malfoy fût celui qui découvrit tout ça. Harry ne pouvait pas en être sûr puisqu'il ne suivait pas son frère chez Hagrid tous les jours, mais il savait que le Dragon avait éclos, qu'Hagrid l'avait appelé Norbert et que Malfoy avait lancé bien trop de sourires en coin au trio pour _ne pas_ savoir. Quel désastre, presque autant que la main de Ron, que Norbert avait pris pour jouet à mâchouiller.

Et puis, quatre nuits après cet incident, Harry apprit que son frère, Hermione et Neville – et qui aurait pu prévoir ce dernier - avaient coûté 150 points à leur Maison en une seule nuit, pour avoir essayé de faire sortir un Dragon clandestinement de l'école. Et avaient récolté une retenue. Quel enfer ! Et la retenue, Severus l'avait appris d'une Minerva McGonagall enragée, allait se dérouler dans la Forêt Interdite.

« La Forêt Interdite ? » s'étouffa Harry, éberlué.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit ton frère, mais ça a vraiment dû énerver Minerva. » acquiesça Severus.

« Mais on ne peut pas les laisser aller dans la forêt tous seuls ! » s'exclama Harry, de nombreux scénarios complètement fous s'insinuant dans son esprit.

« Non, on ne peut pas. » confirma Severus pensif avant de ricaner. « Tu sais, peut-être qu'il est temps de donner à nos formes de loup une occasion de courir dans leur environnement naturel. Tu ne penses pas ? » Le rictus qu'il reçut en réponse était une parfaite copie du sien. Et donc, c'était décidé. La nuit suivante, Harry quitta la Salle Commune après son frère et se rua pour retrouver Severus à la sortie des cachots. Cela lui prit plus longtemps que prévu étant donné qu'Adrian avait oublié la Cape, apparemment, dans la Tour d'Astronomie en faisant filer Norbert clandestinement. Aucun des deux n'avait mentionné ça à leurs parents bien sûr, puisque le jumeau Potter aux yeux noisette avait reçu sa deuxième Beuglante de l'année même avec ce léger détail passé sous silence.

« Il était temps. » lui chuchota Severus au moment où il arriva au tournant. « Rusard vient de récupérer Adrian et les autres et les emmène dehors. Il a quand même toujours tendance à faire un très long discours à ceux qui vont en retenue, donc on devrait avoir assez de temps. » Harry hocha la tête et ils partirent, deux silhouettes se fondant dans les ombres et approchèrent rapidement de la forêt. Une fois qu'ils furent bien cachés, ils placèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs holsters que Severus leur avait trouvés – ingénieuse invention qui se resserrait ou desserrait pendant la transformation Animagus, leur permettant de garder leurs baguette sur eux, même lorsqu'ils étaient transformés – et se changèrent en une paire de loups noirs. Severus, qui était plus familier avec la Forêt Interdite, se chargea de faire le guide.

Ils coururent agilement entre les arbres épais, leurs vues et ouïes bien plus affutées sous cette forme. Une lumière entre les branches devant eux et la voix d'Hagrid qui réprimandait Rusard les informèrent qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination. Ils regardèrent le petit groupe de 6 – si on comptait le chien d'Hagrid, Crockdur - se séparer en deux, suivant les traces argentées au sol : du sang de Licorne. Harry se tourna pour regarder Severus qui secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien entendu à propos de sang de Licorne. C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne – s'il pouvait être appelé ainsi – qu'ils savaient assez désespérée pour tuer des Licornes pour leur sang et, si leur hypothèse était correcte, Adrian était bien plus dans le pétrin que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé à la base.

Adrian était dans le même groupe qu'Hermione et Hagrid au début. Ils croisèrent deux centaures sur leur chemin, Bane et Roran, qui répétaient sans cesse que Mars brillait inhabituellement cette nuit. Harry n'était pas un professionnel dans la divination version Centaure – pas qu'il ne soit vraiment versé dans les techniques sorcières, mais il s'égarait– néanmoins, qu'ils le répètent encore et encore ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de deux Centaures et, malgré son inquiétude, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Les groupes changèrent rapidement, après une décision assez stupide de Malfoy qui fit grogner Severus méchamment, et Adrian se trouva coincé avec le blond et le chien d'Hagrid.

Vu la chance qu'ils avaient, ils suivirent la traînée qui les mena droit dans une clairière où était allongée la Licorne morte. Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine. L'image d'une Licorne morte sur le sol paraissait fondamentalement mauvaise. Son esprit s'imagina rapidement l'idée de ce qu'une Licorne de Guerre, qui avait les moyens de se défendre bien plus agressivement que ses cousines argentées, aurait fait à son assaillant. Alors, _ça_, ce serait beau à voir.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier l'image mentale du Seigneur des Ténèbres chassé par une Licorne de Guerre de 2m très énervée plus de quelques secondes. Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la clairière et se pencha sur la licorne, buvant son sang. Un cri à glacer le sang plus tard – courtoisie d'un certain Draco Malfoy – la silhouette qui ne pouvait être que Lord Voldemort lui-même, se redressa et commença à avancer vers le plus vieux des jumeaux Potter, tétanisé. Harry était prêt à se retransformer et faire… Il ne savait pas _quoi_ exactement. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais quoi ?

Le bruit de sabots qui se rapprochait l'en empêcha et un troisième Centaure, un plus jeune, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et un corps palomino, sauta de derrière un arbre et attaqua la forme sombre. Voldemort courut – ou plutôt flotta – au loin et le Centaure s'approcha d'Adrian.

Lorsqu'il se présenta sous le nom de Firenze, Harry se sentait prêt à fondre en larmes. Son frère avait presque était attaqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste là, sous ses yeux. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, son esprit était embrumé. Son frère aurait pu mourir et il n'avait rien fait à part regarder. Il suivit Severus qui lui suivait Firenze qui avait pris Adrian sur son dos et le ramenait vers Hagrid. Il remarqua à peine les deux Centaures énervés qu'ils croisèrent et le soulagement ne vint jamais à son cœur, même lorsque son frère retrouva au reste du groupe.

Il se sentait inutile, sans valeur. Tout cet entraînement et il n'avait _rien_ fait, son cerveau gelé par la peur. Et si Firenze n'avait pas été là ? Aurait-il agi à temps ou Severus aurait dû intervenir ? Le maître de Potions les dirigea à l'endroit où ils étaient rentrés dans la forêt et inversèrent la transformation Animagus, se trouva rapidement dans sa forme normale devant le jeune sorcier, attendant qu'il en fasse de même.

Il pût instinctivement dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le garçon, au-delà du choc d'avoir rencontré à l'instant le Sorcier Noir le plus craint du siècle. Et lorsqu'Harry se retransforma, un seul regard dans ses yeux troublés suffit à confirmer ses craintes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du garçon et ce dernier avait tendance à trop penser. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger peu importe ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce que Severus pût faire, fût de serrer le garçon le plus fort possible pendant qu'il pleurait avec un désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! N'oubliez pas les tites reviews, je les aime moi ;) (et j'vous aime aussi !)_


	23. Through the Trapdoor

Chapitre 23

A travers la trappe

* * *

**A.N :**_ Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent si mon histoire va juste se contenter de suivre l'intrigue des livres en ajoutant un Harry qui agit dans l'ombre. Et même si je n'aime en général pas donner trop d'indications – l'élément du surprise sauterait par la fenêtre sinon – je peux vous dire que cette histoire va de plus en plus dévier de l'intrigue des livres jusqu'à atteindre un point où seuls quelques éléments principaux de l'histoire originale demeurent. J'ai juste besoin que le personnage d'Harry commence à se développer dans cette direction, ce qui va commencer dès ce chapitre. Oh, et pour ceux qui se posent la question sur le courage d'Harry qui l'a visiblement abandonné, pour moi, être courageux ne veut pas dire, ne pas avoir peur – il n'y aurait qu'un imbécile ou un fou n'aurait pas peur devant la mort d'un proche et Harry comme je l'ai écrit n'est ni l'un ni l'autre – mais de faire face à ces peurs et continuer d'avancer malgré elles._

**A.T :** _Bonsoir, jeunes vermisseaux ! Rassurez-vous c'est affectueux ;)_

_Bon ben, que dire de plus ? Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, ze vous naimeuh !  
_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**_Bon, bon z'avez compris, j'aimerai bien tout posséder hein... Mais je me contente de la traduction le reste, on dit merci à JK Rowling et xXDesertRosesXx  
_

* * *

_Et lorsqu'Harry se retransforma, un seul regard dans ses yeux troublés suffit à confirmer ses craintes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du garçon et ce dernier avait tendance à trop penser. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger peu importe ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce que Severus pût faire, fût de serrer le garçon le plus fort possible pendant qu'il pleurait avec un désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant._

Severus observait Harry à distance. Pendant les premiers jours après leur retour de la Forêt Interdite, le garçon ne semblait plus être que l'ombre de lui-même, évitant toujours le contact visuel, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Et d'un seul coup, comme ça, quelques jours avant le début des examens, un nouveau feu brûlait dans les yeux du jeune garçon et il raconta à Severus exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le maître de Potions ne put pas en croire ses oreilles. Harry s'en voulait sérieusement d'avoir eu peur en rencontrant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la – presque – première fois ? D'avoir été témoin d'une scène atroce : le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui buvait du sang de Licorne dans une clairière dans la Forêt Interdite ? Tout le monde aurait eu peur, bon sang, il avait eu peur lui aussi ! Et il ne se priva pas de le lui dire. Après tout, seulement un fou ou un idiot pourrait regarder cette scène sans avoir peur et Harry n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais ce qu'il avait à dire, même si cela apaisa la culpabilité du garçon – et c'était Harry tout craché de ressentir de la culpabilité envers quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, son fils incorrigible et adorable – ça n'éteignit pas pour autant ce feu dans ses yeux.

Harry avait vu Voldemort, avait senti pour la première fois à quel point la menace était réelle et il était déterminé à se battre. Le maître de Potions ne savait pas s'il devrait être terrifié ou pas, en voyant Harry aussi décidé. Il l'aurait probablement été – il avait toujours une peur bleue de ce qui pourrait arriver à son garçon – s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier en même temps.

Harry, de son côté, avait fait son possible pour surmonter sa culpabilité. En vérité, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment réussi, mais une illumination nocturne pendant qu'il révisait pour son examen de Métamorphose l'avait arraché à son auto-apitoiement. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était censé s'entraîner, s'améliorer ! Il avait été tellement en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir réagi qu'il avait décidé de prendre un livre et de se cacher derrière ? Sa colère enfla et brûla toute trace de peur restante. Elle flamboya, grossit et avec un dernier éclat, disparut, laissant derrière elle une telle clarté et un tel calme qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant.

Il allait s'entraîner. Il allait s'améliorer. Et il ne s'autoriserait plus jamais à rester immobile dans des situations pareilles. Il ne pouvait pas se promettre de ne plus avoir peur, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler son cœur et honnêtement, combien de fois Severus l'avait mis en garde contre ce genre de choses ? Mais il n'autoriserait plus sa peur l'arrêter. Et Harry avait rit, son cœur bien plus léger que ces derniers jours. Il s'était précipité dans les escaliers pour aller dans la Salle Commune et avait pris son frère dans une étreinte à un bras, le laissant très surpris.

« C'était en quel honneur ? » demanda Adrian, qui était en grande conversation avec Ron et Hermione.

« Je viens de finir ce que je devais revoir pour la Métamorphose et je voulais le faire partager. » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, avant de retourner dans son lit pour vraiment finir de réviser cette fois.

« Tu vois ce que ça peut te faire de trop étudier ? » entendit-il dire Ron pendant qu'il s'éloignait. « Tu devrais arrêter avant de perdre la boule toi aussi. » A partir de ce moment, Harry passa ses journées à étudier comme d'habitude, sa motivation renforcée. Les examens passèrent en un coup de vent, pour lui du moins. Hermione avait semblé déterminée à surpasser ses notes, mais même elle se fit une raison après qu'Harry ait transformé la souris qu'on lui avait donnée en une boîte faite d'or pur et de pierres précieuses. Elle était tellement bien décorée que même le Professeur McGonagall avait dû s'arrêter avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

Le dernier examen – Histoire de la Magie – arriva à sa fin et dans une atmosphère très joyeuse. C'était enfin fini ! Les résultats seraient disponibles la semaine prochaine et, avec le dernier match de Quidditch deux jours plus tard, ce serait la fin officielle de leur 1ère année à Poudlard. La bonne humeur d'Harry ne dura que jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son frère, une expression choquée sur le visage, traîner ses deux amis vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Adrian s'était enfin demandé d'où venait l'œuf de Norbert. Severus et lui en étaient déjà venus à la conclusion que cet incident portait clairement le nom de Quirell. La probabilité que ce soit une simple coïncidence était d'une sur un million si on prenait en compte le timing et Severus et Harry avaient compris que Quirell savait comment passer Touffu. Tout ce qui lui manquait désormais était l'opportunité.

Avec ces réalisations, le maître de Potions envoya une lettre à Nicholas, lui expliquant ses inquiétudes mais l'alchimiste, sachant pertinemment que si la Pierre n'était pas en sécurité à Poudlard, elle ne le serait nulle part, avait répondu qu'il tenterait quand même sa chance. Harry avait soupiré et espéré qu'ils seraient capables d'empêcher les tentatives de Quirell. Il rentrait du bureau de Severus après avoir lu cette lettre, réfléchissant à un moyen de persuader Nicholas de cacher la Pierre autre part. Il entra dans la Salle Commune avec un soupir, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à trouver quelqu'un. Il aurait dû se méfier. Juste là, au milieu du sol, se trouvait le corps clairement pétrifié de Neville Longdubat.

L'esprit d'Harry se mit immédiatement en marche. Neville avait visiblement été pétrifié après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, ou sinon, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué. Et puisque la probabilité d'une attaque extérieure dirigée contre Neville était faible, ça devait être un Gryffondor qui avait jeté le_ Petrificus Totalus_ La seule raison de le faire était que Neville se trouvait sur son chemin. Et après avoir perdu cent-cinquante points et une retenue dans la forêt Interdite, il n'y avait que trois personnes auxquelles Neville pourrait s'opposer. En plus c'était les seules personnes qui pourraient avoir une bonne raison. Et qui savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis déjà._ Oh, mon frère, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? _

Il fit demi-tour immédiatement, sans avertir Neville – qui semblait s'être endormi – de sa présence. Il quitta la Salle Commune en état de choc, se dirigeant droit vers le troisième étage et le couloir Interdit, sa baguette en main. Il aurait aimé aller chercher Severus d'abord, mais une seconde de retard pouvait être de trop. Le garçon aux yeux verts courut aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient le porter, se moquant complètement – ou en venant même à l'espérer au point où il en était – de rentrer dans un professeur. Cela n'arriva pas et lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir Interdit, il était dans un état à moitié fou. Touffu aboyait de l'autre côté de la porte et ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment passer cet obstacle. Mais pour une fois, la subtilité n'était pas le but. S'il devait réduire un Cerbère en pièces pour aller chercher son frère, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il ouvrit néanmoins la porte doucement, ne voulant pas alerter le chien de sa présence tout de suite.

Le chien aboyait sur la trappe ouverte, montrant clairement que quelqu'un l'avait maîtrisé. Au moins, son frère avait survécu à ça. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux, où deux choses attirèrent son attention : Premièrement, la Cape d'Invisibilité était tombée par terre. Et deuxièmement, il y avait une harpe brisée en deux à deux mètre de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour justifier la présence de cette harpe. Avec un _Reparo_ rapide, qui attira l'attention du chien, la harpe se retrouva comme neuve. Un autre mouvement de baguette fit s'activer les cordes de la harpe. Le sort n'allait pas durer longtemps, et le son qui en sortait n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, mais cela sembla quand même avoir un effet sur Touffu. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'affaissa d'une masse au sol. Harry attrapa la Cape, la jeta sur lui-même et s'approcha de la trappe.

Il jeta un _Lumos_ pour essayer de voir le fond, la lueur au bout de sa baguette éclairant ce qui semblait être une sorte de plante rampante. Doutant fortement que Dumbledore ait demandé à Madame Chourave de planter du Chèvrefeuille, Harry serra bien fort sa baguette, et sauta. La plante amortit sa chute et essaya ensuite de lui briser les os, ses tiges encerclant ses jambes, qu'il identifia donc comme un Filet du Diable.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » murmura Harry et il pointa sa baguette vers la plante. « _Incendio !_ » Des flammes bien rouges sortirent de sa baguette, obligeant la plante à se reculer jusqu'au mur. Le garçon se remit à courir au même moment. La porte suivante qu'il poussa le mena dans une pièce où des milliers d'oiseaux multicolores flottaient autour de lui. Trois balais étaient jetés en vrac sur le sol, près de la porte de sortie et Harry pouvait facilement deviner qui les avait utilisés. Il s'approcha de la porte et, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée, il sût qu'aucun sort ne lui permettrait de passer. Il lui fallait la clé. Et en parlant de clé…

Il leva de nouveau la tête. Les oiseaux se révélèrent ne pas être des oiseaux, mais des clés ailées. Et celle qu'il cherchait devait être vieille, pensa le garçon, et grosse, en argent, probablement un peu abîmée si elle avait déjà était utilisée deux fois. Il ramassa un balai et s'envola, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement la bonne clé. Et il la trouva quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à ses talents d'Attrapeur. Avec des mouvements brusques, il l'attrapa et la plaça dans le trou de la serrure puis ouvrit la porte. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, vérifia que la Cape était bien mise autour de lui et passa la porte. Là, il semblait être devant un échiquier géant, alors qu'une porte ouverte l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Pendant quelques secondes il eût peur de devoir jouer son passage lorsque la chance décida de se mettre de son côté. Une Hermione échevelée et en larmes apparut dans son champ de vision, courant vers l'échiquier, ses yeux fixés vers le coin gauche de la pièce où se trouvait un Ron évanoui. Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Priant pour que le roux aille bien, il saisit sa chance, en courant à travers la pièce en même temps qu'Hermione. La présence de quelqu'un qui avait déjà gagné la partie semblait être suffisant pour empêcher une nouvelle partie de commencer.

La puanteur qui venait de la pièce suivante suffit à le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait avant même de voir le troll évanoui sur le sol. Harry doubla sa vitesse, il ne restait qu'une épreuve, il le savait. Et ensuite, la pièce finale où se trouvait son frère, seul avec Quirell, ou même Voldemort. Des flammes s'étendaient devant l'entrée et la sortie de la pièce suivante dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Le message qu'avait laissé Severus était clair et Harry débattait intérieurement. C'était bon, se dit-il, en prenant la petite fiole. Il en restait à peine encore pour une personne. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour réfléchir, il l'avala tout de suite et traversa les flammes noires, la sensation glacée de la potion s'accordant parfaitement à la sensation froide qui enserrait sa poitrine.

Il se dirigea en hâte vers la pièce suivante et s'arrêta sous le choc devant la scène sous ses yeux. Quirell était là, comme prévu tout comme son frère qui, par chance, était toujours debout même s'il était entortillé dans une corde épaisse des pieds à la tête et derrière lui se trouvait le même miroir qui l'avait tant captivé six mois plus tôt. Le miroir qui vous montrait votre désir le plus profond. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir dans cette chambre ? Pas grand-chose. Quirell commença à expliquer comment il avait fait rentrer le troll dans l'école et comment il travaillait pour Voldemort. Adrian essayait de maintenir une façade courageuse, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il était intimidé.

« Je vois la Pierre… Je la présente à mon maître… Mais où est-elle ? » marmonna Quirell à lui-même, tournant le dos à Adrian, qui était juste pétrifié par la peur. « Peut-être que la Pierre est dans le miroir. Est-ce que je dois le briser ? » Le professeur de Défense s'agitait de plus en plus. « Que fait ce miroir ? Comme marche-t-il ? Aidez-moi Maître ! » Harry se tétanisa lorsqu'il entendit une voix répondre à son appel, semblant venir de Quirell lui-même.

« Sers-toi du garçon… Sers-toi du garçon… » Quirell se tourna vers Adrian et, avec un mouvement de poignet, fit disparaître les liens qui maintenaient Adrian et le garçon était libre de bouger. Quirell lui ordonna de se rapprocher et de regarder dans le miroir. C'est ce que fit Adrian. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Alors ? » demanda Quirell impatiemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Je-Je sers la main de Dumbledore. » répondit Adrian. Harry connaissait assez son frère pour remarquer qu'il mentait. « J'ai gagné la Coupe du Tournoi des Quatre Maisons. » Quirell jura encore une fois et poussa le garçon sur le côté. Adrian sembla décidé de tenter se chance et essaya de s'enfuir. Il se tourna, sa main serrant sa poche. Ce fût à cette seconde précise qu'Harry réalisa que son frère avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, récupéré la Pierre Philosophale.

« Il ment… Il ment… » retentit à nouveau cette voix aiguë, venant de Quirell sans qu'il ne bouge ses lèvres.

« Potter, reviens ici ! » Adrian ne s'arrêta pas. « J'ai dit reviens ici ! » Et il sortit sa baguette pour jeter un _Stupéfix_ rapide. Adrian tomba la tête la première et resta immobile tandis que la voix s'exprima à nouveau.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va finir… Adrian Potter, Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, va mourir ce soir… Laisse-moi le regarder avant qu'il ne meure… J'ai attendu dix ans pour ça… » dit la voix. Harry, lui, se rapprochait sans bruit de Quirell, sa baguette pointée sur Quirell sous sa cape. Il était prêt à tout ce qui pourrait être nécessaire…

« Maître, vous n'êtes pas assez fort ! » protesta Quirell.

« J'ai assez de forces… pour ça… » insista la voix et Quirell commença à défaire doucement son turban jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol puis il se retourna. Harry mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas hurler, il mordit tellement fort qu'il pût sentir le goût métallique de son propre sang. Donc c'était Lord Voldemort ? Il regarda cet homme, qui avait essayé de le tuer, lui et son frère, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, cet homme qui menaçait de nouveau la vie de son frère. Ou du moins ce qu'il restait de lui. Un visage déformé, qui ressemblait vaguement à un serpent avec deux yeux rouges carmins se trouvait à la place du crâne de Quirell, et il regardait son frère avec une pure malveillance.

« Nous nous retrouvons, Adrian Potter. » déclara Voldemort. « Je m'attendais à mieux de toi. Au moins, la dernière fois que tu me faisais face, tu me regardais dans les yeux. » se moqua-t-il. « Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Tue-le et prends la Pierre. Elle est quelque part sur lui ! » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix froide.

« Oui, Maître. » dit Quirell avec obéissance, presque révérence.

« Au revoir, Adrian Potter. » dit Voldemort tandis que Quirell se retournait vers le garçon évanoui. Pendant que Voldemort parlait, toute la peur qu'Harry ressentait, la menace de la mort imminente de son frère qui l'avait gelée sur place, se transforma instantanément en une colère noire qui devint rapidement une brûlante rage blanche. Voldemort était un monstre et Quirell l'aidait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait, le polluait, l'éradiquait. Et maintenant, il était après son frère. Une de ses premières leçons d'alchimie lui revint en mémoire et il agrippa fort sa baguette sous la Cape.

« Si tout échoue, Harry, rappelle-toi toujours : le feu purifie tout ce qui est impur. » retentit la voix de Nicholas dans sa tête. Dans les années à venir, Harry reviendrait sur ce souvenir et se demanderait comment il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pratiqué un sort informulé avant. Ce dont il se souviendrait après, c'était que, au moment où Quirell leva sa baguette vers Adrian, il pointa la sienne sur lui et concentra toute sa volonté dans le seul sort de haut niveau qu'il connaissait :

« _Saevit Infernalis !_ » Et même si aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, une immense vague de flammes rouges sombres jaillirent de sa baguette et frappa Quirell – qui était penché sur Adrian, prêt à lui jeter le sort fatal – dans la poitrine, l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cria de toutes ses forces tandis que le feu, au lieu de s'éteindre, grandit de plus en plus, tournant autour de lui, l'enveloppant comme une tornade infernale, l'engloutissant et s'étendant de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que les flammes viennent lécher le plafond.

Une fumée sombre, rappelant vaguement une forme humaine, s'envola des flammes ravageuses et s'enfuit par la porte avec un cri terrible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait abandonné le corps de Quirell et fuyait la bataille. Il passa au-dessus d'Adrian, le maudissant encore pour cette magie qui était stockée en lui et qui avait presque causé sa défaite une seconde fois.

Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de regarder Voldemort s'échapper. Il voulait courir vers son frère, il voulait vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant, mais son corps refusa de coopérer lorsque son cerveau réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire. Les flammes faisaient encore rage, et Quirell était toujours à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune de chance de s'en échapper. Il l'avait tué. Il avait _tué_. Au lieu de s'avancer vers son frère il recula d'un pas, sa main – serrant toujours sa baguette – retombant mollement sur son flanc. Quelques secondes passèrent et les flammes commencèrent à se disperser. Harry n'entendit pas les pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir et ne remarqua Albus Dumbledore que lorsqu'il lui passa devant.

Le vieux sorcier regarder les flammes un instant, figé, avant de se pencher vers Adrian. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter ça une minute de plus. Contrôlant à peine ses deux jambes, il marcha comme s'il était sous le maléfice de _l'Imperius_ jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la sortie de la chambre. Lorsque la lumière provenant du feu qu'il avait déclenché arrêta de peindre les murs en orange, ce fût comme si le brouillard se dissipait de son esprit, et le poids entier de ce qu'il venait de faire lui retomba dessus comme une tonne de briques. Il se mit à sprinter comme un fou en essayant de semer ses pensées et sa culpabilité, en passant la porte. Il utilisa un sort d'expulsion pour sortir par la trappe, presque inconscient de ses actions. Touffu était encore endormi sous le sort quelconque que Dumbledore lui avait lancé, mais Harry ne s'arrêta même pas pour vérifier. Il continua simplement à courir, ne remarquant même pas que la Cape glissait de ses épaules et tombait au sol, à quelques mètres du chien à trois têtes.

Il se rua dans les escaliers, manquant par deux fois de trébucher et de tomber, mais il s'en fichait, il continuait de courir. Il manquait de souffle mais il ne laissa pas cela l'arrêter, il continuait à courir. Il n'y avait aucune torche allumée dans le château à cette heure-ci dans les cachots donc il continua à courir dans le noir, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire un peu de lumière sur son passage : il irait bien tant qu'il continuerait de courir.

Il atteignit une porte familière et commença à frapper dessus de toutes ses forces, ne se préoccupant pas de qui pourrait l'entendre. Severus ouvrit sa porte, confus. Il venait juste de finir de lire quelque chose d'intéressant pour sa recherche sur la potion Tue-loup et était sur le point d'aller se coucher. Il essaya de demander à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé mais son visage pâle et ses joues marquées de larmes l'en empêchèrent. Il ouvrit tout simplement sa porte plus largement et le laissa entrer dans son bureau, puis verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » demanda-t-il après un petit moment, mais le garçon resta silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme s'il était tombé dans une sorte de transe.

« J'ai rencontré Voldemort. » répondit Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Severus eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit le monde tanguait autour de lui. _Quoi ?_

« Harry… »

« Quand je suis rentré dans la Salle Commune, j'ai réalisé qu'Adrian, Ron et Hermione étaient partis après la Pierre. » expliqua Harry, ses yeux toujours fixés quelque part sur le mur en face d'eux, près du portrait vide de Merlin. « Je les ai suivi et j'ai vu Quirell menacer Adrian. Je ne sais pas comment mais mon frère a eu la Pierre – il y avait ce miroir, là, celui dont je t'ai parlé à Noël dernier et la Pierre était dedans – et là j'ai réalisé que Voldemort était là aussi, possédant Quirell ou quelque chose comme ça, ils partageaient le même corps. Adrian a tenté de s'échapper, Quirell l'a assommé et Voldemort lui a ordonné de le tuer. » Le garçon s'arrêta, les larmes s'échappant de nouveau de ses yeux qui ne clignaient pas.

« Harry, est-ce qu'Adrian va bien ? » demanda Severus, craignant le pire. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il était toujours inconscient lorsque je l'ai laissé, mais Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. » Si Adrian n'était pas le problème ici, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » demanda Severus pour la deuxième fois.

« Quirell allait tuer Adrian, Papa. » déclara le garçon, la voix lourde, en regardant droit dans les yeux du maître de Potions pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » affirma Severus, n'aimant pas du tout où la conversation se dirigeait. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait arrêté Voldemort à temps ?

« Non, il ne l'a pas fait. » acquiesça le garçon, en tremblant. « Parce que je l'ai tué en premier. » La voix du garçon se brisa et il tomba sur ses genoux, pleurant à grosses larmes.

* * *

_Bon... C'est pas la joie, j'avoue..._

_Voilà pour ceux qui espéraient qu'Harry allait s'en remettre rapidement, ben ça en rajoute une couche..._

_Allez, séchez vos larmes et n'oubliez pas les reviews. A la prochaine, petits chenapans !_


	24. Of Guilt And Grief

Chapitre 24

La Culpabilité et le Chagrin

* * *

**A.N :**_ Pour commencer, dans ce chapitre, je me suis essayé à explorer le personnage de Severus un peu plus. Son passé de Mangemort pour être précise. C'est tout ce que je peux dire sans ruiner la surprise. Maintenant, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent quand Harry va être reconnu comme le vrai Survivant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit je prévois de traverser les sept livres (ou au moins la majorité des évènements puisque mon histoire va de plus en plus dévier du scénario original) donc je veux développer un peu plus le personnage d'Harry. Je veux qu'il révèle qu'il est le Survivant selon ses propres conditions et, laissez moi vous dire qu'il y a un long chemin à faire (et pas mal de perturbations aussi) avant qu'on en arrive là._

**A.T :** _Bonjour à tous ! Bon j'ai pas énormément de temps aujourd'hui pour cette note alors je vais tout simplement vous dire, merci encore pour toutes les reviews et les follow, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :)_**  
**

_Enjoy !_

**Disclaimer :**_ Bon, je crois que vous avez compris le principe, même si ça me plaît pas de ne rien avoir là-dedans XD_

* * *

Severus ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Harry avait dû… _Merlin non !_ Il n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait même pas douze ans et il avait dû… Voldemort _mourra_, décida Severus à ce moment précis, peut-être pas de sa main mais il allait aider et, s'il croisait son chemin, ce bâtard allait mourir lentement et dans la souffrance. Le maître de Potions s'agenouilla et pris Harry dans ses bras. Il dut insister un peu vu que le garçon semblait ne pas vouloir être touché. Severus connaissait cette sensation.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton sans appel. Harry leva les yeux, ses yeux verts semblaient perdus. « Je sais que tu te sens horriblement mal maintenant mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, Harry. »

« Mais je l'ai tué ! J'étais là, j'ai levé ma baguette et je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai _brûlé_, Sev ! » s'écria Harry, sa voix presque méconnaissable sous la douleur. Il sonnait plus vieux, comme s'il avait vieilli d'une décennie cette dernière heure. Severus ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Quand j'avais 19 ans, Harry, à peu près un an et demi avant ta naissance, j'étais déjà sous les ordres de Dumbledore, espionnant pour l'Ordre dans le rang des Mangemorts. » commença le maître de Potions et Harry le regarda, confus. Au moins j'ai son attention, pensa Severus. « J'avais 16 ans quand j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même pas sorti de l'école. Je n'étais pas le seul de ma Maison à le rejoindre cette année. Il y avait ce garçon, Benjamin Alexander. C'était un cinquième année, mais Voldemort n'a jamais fait grand cas de l'âge de ses recrues. C'était un garçon timide, venant d'une famille pauvre, et il ne l'a rejoint que pour éviter d'être rejeté pour ses origines modestes. Lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans et que j'ai quitté l'école, je me suis mis au service de l'Ordre, essayant de faire quelque chose pour rattraper la pire erreur de ma vie. Benjamin… Il a choisit une voie différente. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec… » commença Harry mais Severus l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa question.

« Tu vas voir. » lui assura le professeur de Potions avec un sourire triste. « Comme je le disais, Benjamin a suivi un chemin différent. Il avait toujours été une personne malléable et son implication avec les Arts Sombres l'ont, au final, corrompu… »

« _Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal… Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'atteindre._ » Quelque chose que Quirell avait dit à son frère lui revint en tête. Quirell avait-il toujours été comme ça ?

« Lorsque j'ai eu 19 ans, j'étais un espion à temps plein pour l'Ordre et il était un des meilleurs de Voldemort. Il torturait sans distinction, il tuait qui on lui disait de tuer et souvent, il ne montrait aucune pitié. » Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées, qui appartenaient à des temps bien plus sombres que le présent. « Une nuit, Voldemort avait envoyé un groupe de Mangemorts pour chercher les membres de l'Ordre qui se cachaient. J'étais de paire avec Benjamin. Malgré mes efforts pour faire l'empêcher, on avait localisé un sorcier membre de l'Ordre, qui était marié à une Moldue. Il avait trois enfants, tous en dessous de l'âge de 5 ans. Benjamin pénétra dans leur maison avant que je n'arrive. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Le temps que j'arrive à la maison, il avait déjà torturé la mère avec le Doloris pendant une heure et demie et avait fait regarder les enfants. Quand il me vit, il éclata de rire. » Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux. « Il _riait_, Harry, et il m'a dit de choisir un des enfants, celui que je préférerais tuer en premier. Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il a jeté le maléfice de Mort sur la mère, sous mes yeux. Les enfants pleuraient, le père avait l'air complètement perdu et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider. Benjamin déclara alors que, puisque je n'arrivais pas à faire mon choix, il choisirait en premier. Il pointa sa baguette sur la plus jeune enfant, une fillette de deux ans, encore un bébé.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, sa voix paraissant un peu moins hantée, et ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler de ses yeux.

« J'_ai choisi_. J'ai choisi Benjamin. » répondit Severus. « Je le connaissais depuis qu'il avait 11 ans, mais le garçon que je connaissais et l'homme qu'il était devenu étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. Je lui ai jeté l'_Avada Kedavra_ et modifié les souvenirs de la famille pour qu'ils ne se rappellent pas de mon visage, puis je suis parti. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide de ma vie. » admit Severus, en refermant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais partagé cette histoire avec quiconque auparavant. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait, mais cela semblait être le bon moment. Il sentit une main douce sur la sienne, et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Harry avait posé sa paume sur son poing serré.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Papa. » le consola le garçon. « Il aurait tué cette fillette si tu ne l'avais pas tué. Il était parti bien trop loin. »

« Oui, il aurait tué cette fille. » acquiesça Severus. « Et qu'aurait fait Quirell si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté ? » Le garçon resta silencieux. « Harry ? »

« Il aurait tué Adrian. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui il l'aurait fait. Comment aurais-tu pu _ne pas_ protéger ton frère Harry ? » demanda Severus

« J'aurais pu le désarmer… J'aurais pu… »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu. » trancha Severus. « Quirell était possédé par Voldemort. Le désarmer n'aurait apporté rien de bon. »

« Mais… »

« De plus, Harry, » continua Severus « Quirell est mort au moment où il a renoncé à son corps pour le donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort l'a utilisé comme un simple hôte. Il ne lui aurait jamais permis de vivre. Il aurait été la preuve vivante de ses plus grands moments de faiblesse et il n'aurait jamais accepté ça. » affirma Severus. « Je doute également que Quirell aurait survécu à la séparation d'avec Voldemort après avoir fusionné avec lui pendant si longtemps. Non, il est mort dès qu'il a accepté ce marché. »

« Et tu… Tu ne me détestes pas ? » demanda Harry. « Tu ne penses pas que je suis exactement comme lui ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas ! » protesta fermement Severus, en agrippant les épaules du garçon avant de le secouer un peu. « Et tu n'es _pas du tout_ comme lui. Même si ça n'avait pas été pour sauver ton frère, tu es là, en pleurant la mort d'un homme qui t'aurait tué sans le moindre remords. » Un nouvel espoir brilla dans les yeux du garçon lorsqu'il enregistra les paroles de Severus. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir le prochain Mage Noir comme il le craignait.

« Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement, avec de grands yeux. Severus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais essaya de les retenir, pour le bien d'Harry.

« Parce que tu y accordes de _l'importance_. Et puisque tu le fais, tu ne pourras jamais prendre une vie légèrement. » répondit Severus avec un doux sourire. « Je veux juste que tu comprennes une chose. Si jamais ta vie est en danger, ou si quelqu'un auquel tu tiens est menacé, tu ne dois pas hésiter. Promets-moi que tu feras toujours attention à toi dans un cas pareil, Harry. » Le garçon était toujours pâle, mais le choc initial quittait doucement son système nerveux, le soulagement que son frère et lui soient encore en vie et que le plan de Voldemort soit déjoué perçant l'armure de terreur que ces derniers évènements avaient créé autour de son cœur.

« Je te le promets. » dit-il d'une petite voix. Au moins, elle était plus sûre qu'avant.

« Maintenant, je veux que tu me rendes un service. » commença Severus. « Je vais te faire une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves légère et je veux que tu la prennes, et que tu essayes de dormir un peu. » Remarquant l'expression paniquée du garçon, il ajouta : « tu peux dormir ici, sur le canapé, mais tu dois dormir. Tu fonctionnes grâce à l'adrénaline là, mais ça va pas durer. » Harry voulait protester, mais ses paupières devinrent soudainement lourdes. Peut-être qu'il était fatigué en fait. Juste un petit peu. Il s'avança vers le canapé et Severus mélangea rapidement quelques ingrédients dans une fiole en verre. Dès que le processus fut terminé, il donna la Potion à Harry.

« Et Adrian ? » demanda le garçon en regardant la potion.

« J'irais me renseigner pour toi si tu veux. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille avant le matin. » lui assura le maître de Potions. « Et je m'occuperais de te couvrir pour le fait que tu sois hors de ton dortoir. Toi, tu te reposes. » Harry hocha une fois la tête, et rangea sa baguette – qu'il agrippait encore dans une main – dans son holster et avala la Potion d'une seule gorgée, avant de s'installer confortablement dans les oreillers moelleux que Severus avait sur son canapé.

« Et, Papa ? » demanda Harry, en bâillant légèrement.

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Je t'aime. » déclara le garçon en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, fiston. » répondit Severus et lui embrassa le haut de la tête tendrement. « Et je suis fier de toi. » La respiration du garçon devint régulière et Severus ferma les yeux puis laissa sortir un long soupir de soulagement. Une partie de lui voulait pleurer. Au fond il savait qu'Harry devrait se battre un jour et, étant celui qui était censé arrêter Voldemort, il serait même impliqué dans un combat où il devrait prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Mais que ça arrive si vite…

Donc oui, une partie de lui voulait pleurer jusqu'au petit matin. Mais l'autre partie de lui, la partie qui l'emporta, voulait juste eploser quelque chose. Il prit sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, traversant les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une de ces grandes pièces de stockage qu'on pouvait trouver dans les cachots. Celle-ci était remplie de vieux bureaux et de meubles qu'ils n'utilisaient plus à l'école. Le plafond était haut et arqué, les piles de fournitures en bois montant assez haut. Parfait.

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et plaça un sort de Silence dessus avant de tourner sa baguette vers les piles de meubles. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées et sa vision était floue lorsqu'il commença à jeter des sorts dans toutes les directions. Et même si aucun son ne pouvait être entendu à l'extérieur, Severus hurlait des sorts, à droite, à gauche, brisant des étagères et des bureaux en éclats. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce genre de choses arriver ?

Une autre pile de bureaux explosa sous une succession rapide de sorts de Matraque. Le professeur de Potions regarda autour de lui, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Il remarqua une autre pile et une toute petite partie de son cerveau se réjouit que Poudlard ait autant de meubles supplémentaires. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas protéger Harry lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de lui ?

Il jeta tous les sorts d'explosion auxquels il pouvait penser, brisant et réduisant en morceaux tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver autour de lui, les minutes s'écoulant pendant qu'il évacuait sa frustration. Il fit le tour de la pièce frénétiquement, essayant de trouver autre chose à détruire. Il ne restait rien. Il s'interrompit pour regarder les morceaux de bois brûlés qui étaient jadis des meubles. Avait-il réellement fait tout ça ? Il soupira. Bien sûr que oui.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se mit à réparer ce qu'il avait brisé. Tout n'était pas récupérable – il y avait une flaque de métal fondu sur le sol que Severus nettoya tout simplement, ne se rappelant pas la présence d'un quelconque objet métallique présent dans la pièce, encore moins le fait de l'avoir fait fondre – mais la pièce n'avait pas l'air bien différente après son passage. Il retourna dans son bureau pour vérifier l'état d'Harry, qui dormait encore.

Ce fut un pur coup de chance qu'il soit revenu à ce moment là, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, une Minerva McGonagall paniquée toquait à sa porte. Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince. Une partie de l'anxiété visible dans son regard fut remplacée par le soulagement puis la confusion lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jumeau Potter endormi sur le canapé de Severus.

« Donc, Harry est là ? » demanda-t-elle choquée. « On l'a cherché partout… J'ai commencé à croire qu'il était… »

« Harry est arrivé en courant dans mon bureau il y a une heure et demie a peu près. Il s'était réveillé pour boire de l'eau et s'est rendu compte que son frère n'était plus là. » expliqua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pu entrer dans les détails puisqu'il était assez perturbé. Il m'a dit que son frère était au courant pour le Cerbère et il avait peur que son frère soit parti dans le Couloir Interdit. Harry lui-même ne semblait pas en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait entendu de son frère sur le sujet, mais j'ai bien peur qu'Adrian en sache plus sur ce qui se trouve sous la trappe que la prudence ne l'autorise. » Severus essaya de garder une expression neutre en parlant, tâche extrêmement compliquée étant donné que son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, chaque battement amenant une autre pointe de douleur en s'imaginant le nombre de choses qui auraient pu devenir tragique cette nuit. « Je viens de le persuader de boire une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et j'allais venir vous informer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous le cherchiez ? »

« Harry avait raison, et vous aussi. » l'informa Minerva, en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. « Adrian était au courant pour la Pierre et a passé la trappe avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger cette nuit. Lui ainsi que Weasley sont inconscients pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas réussi à apprendre grand-chose mais Vous-Savez-Qui était impliqué et Albus dit que Quirell également. Adrian les a empêchés de voler la Pierre, Severus ! » s'exclama Minerva. « Merlin sait comment, mais il l'a fait ! » Severus ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Oui, Minerva, _Adrian_… Un jour, tu le sauras…

« Est-ce que les Potter ont été informés des évènements de ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, essayant discrètement de changer de sujet.

« Oui, mais quand nous sommes allés chercher Harry… » Elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon endormi. « Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir lorsqu'il ne trouvait plus son frère ? Je suis sa Directrice de Maison après tout ! » Et elle tourna ses yeux incrédules vers Severus.

« Et – comme vous le savez mais semblez l'oublier – je suis celui qui a aidé à élever ce garçon. » rétorqua-t-il avec une voix qu'il espérait calme, même s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher le ton glacial sous entendu, qui allait avec ses mots. Les yeux de Minerva s'agrandirent avant de se tourner vers le sol.

« Bien sûr, Severus. » répliqua-t-elle simplement, en se recomposant. « Nous devrions aller voir Albus. Il a également requis votre présence, avec le reste du corps professoral. » Severus hocha la tête.

« Laissez-moi juste écrire un mot rapide pour Harry. La potion n'était pas très puissante et il pourrait se réveiller avant que je ne revienne. Il aimerait savoir que son frère est hors de danger. » Minerva hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, après l'avoir informé que la réunion allait se dérouler dans le bureau d'Albus. Severus sortit un bout de parchemin et écrit ce que venait de lui dire Minerva et ce qu'il avait répondu pour le couvrir. Il écrit aussi qu'Adrian allait bien et jeta un sort qui ferait apparaître le parchemin vierge jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne jette le bon sort. Il plia le mot et écrit le nom d'Harry au dos avant de partir pour la réunion.

Les Potter arrivèrent environ une heure après qu'Harry ait foncé dans son bureau, à presque trois heures du matin. Ils avaient été extrêmement inquiets, ce qui était normal, et furent rapidement rejoints par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Severus les observa à distance, songeant à moitié de consoler une Lily en larmes. Elle restait son amie, peu importe les circonstances. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle sans se faire écorcher vif par son mari et son caniche d'ami. Les quatre, y compris Lupin, étaient rassemblés autour du lit d'Adrian, Lily était assise sur une chaise, tenant la main de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Albus ? » demanda James dès qu'il posa le pied dans l'Infirmerie.

« C'est une longue histoire, j'ai bien peur… » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un grognement, venant apparemment de Sirius.

« On a du temps. Parlez. _Tout de suite._ » Le ton de Sirius était glacial et à l'exact opposé de ce à quoi Severus s'attendait. Peut-être que le clébard n'était pas si mal que ça après tout, pensa le professeur de Potions, combattant son envie de sourire.

« Comme vous voulez. » Et il commença à tout expliquer sur la Pierre Philosophale et la manière dont elle était gardée dans l'école. Lorsque cette partie fut complète, il expliqua comment Adrian avait découvert la présence de la Pierre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et comment il avait empêché Voldemort de la voler.

« Voldemort était là ? » demanda Lupin, ses yeux ambrés fusillaient le Directeur.

« Oui. »

« Et comment mon fils l'a arrêté ? » demanda Lily, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu son fils. Parce qu'il est incroyable, répondit mentalement Severus, en pensant au garçon qui dormait dans son bureau. De toute façon, c'était une question, dont la réponse serait intéressante.

« Lorsque je l'ai rejoint, Adrian était inconscient et Quirell – qui avait servi d'hôte corporel à Lord Voldemort – était consumé par les flammes. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien de lui lorsque les flammes ont diminué. » répondit sérieusement Albus.

« Des flammes ? » interrogea James. « Albus, vous voulez dire que… Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le Directeur ne voulant pas vraiment croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Il semblerait qu'Adrian ait, encore une fois, réussi à atteindre la même magie qui l'a aidé à arrêter Voldemort la première fois. Sa magie a une fois de plus agie face à la menace et l'a sauvé. » les éclaira Albus. Severus savait qu'il aurait dû être soulagé qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas du tout Harry mais une partie de lui voulait que le garçon soit reconnu pour ses actions pour une fois. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment…

« Comment avez-vous pu ne pas savoir, Albus ? » demanda Lily, sans détacher les yeux de son fils. « Comment Adrian a-t-il pu rentrer dans cette pièce sans que vous le sachiez ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que qui que ce soit ne passe le Cerbère, Lily. » admit-il gravement. « Je pensais la Pierre protégée. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que trois élèves de même pas douze ans essaieraient de la récupérer ? » Et bien, un seul élève était suffisant, pensa Severus. Les Weasley arrivèrent à ce moment, se précipitant sur Ron qui était allongé dans le lit voisin d'Adrian. Ce ne fut que lorsque les jumeaux ainsi que Percy arrivèrent, encore en pyjama, que quelqu'un s'inquiéta pour Harry.

« Il dort dans mon bureau. » déclara Severus et James le regarda d'un air accusateur.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda ce dernier, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Severus, soulagé d'avoir pris le temps de détruire l'intérieur de cette classe abandonnée ce qui lui permit de se retenir de jeter un sort à James, lui répéta la même chose qu'à Minerva.

« Je crois qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir su qu'Adrian s'était approché du chien et de n'avoir rien dit. Il avait l'air convaincu que son frère était blessé et qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela. » finit Severus. Pas si loin que ça de la vérité et ça expliquerait en partie la culpabilité d'Harry. James sembla se calmer après ça. Severus quitta l'Infirmerie et raccompagna Albus à la chambre sous la trappe. Le Directeur ramassa la Cape du sol où elle était tombée et la regarda avec un soupir.

« Chose épineuse, cette cape. Faite pour protéger mais a également aidé son possesseur à se mettre en danger de manière splendide, n'est ce pas Severus ? » Le maître de Potions se fichait bien de la cape mais hocha néanmoins la tête, le Directeur avait toujours semblé attiré par elle. Severus se prépara mentalement. Il était sur le point de voir ce qu'avait dû endurer Harry. Minerva, Filius et Pomona Chourave les rejoignirent pour faire une meilleure estimation de ce qu'il c'était exactement passé cette nuit.

Le Filet du Diable parlait de lui-même, même si la majorité des preuves de ce qui c'était passé ici était couvert par des marques de brûlures qu'Albus lui-même avait causé en essayant de rejoindre Adrian. Coup de chance, songea Severus. Ils avaient utilisé les balais et la bonne clé pour passer la porte, même si Flitwick ajouta que l'un d'entre eux avait essayé un _Alohomora._ Minerva niait toujours que des élèves de douze ans aient pu passer son épreuve si facilement mais Severus lui rappela qu'ils avaient passé le sien tout aussi facilement. Son plus grand choc vint lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre où la Pierre avait été cachée. Il y avait le miroir dont Harry lui avait parlé et Severus fit bien attention de ne pas regarder dedans. Il savait déjà ce qu'il désirait le plus. Le voir aurait peut-être été un peu trop. Mais ce n'était pas le miroir qui avait attiré son attention.

Le mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce, était roussi, les pierres beiges et dorées qui composaient les alentours étaient devenues noires. Sur le sol, il y avait une autre marque sombre, un cercle d'un diamètre de 3 voire 4 mètres. Et au centre de ce cercle, se trouvait quelque chose qui semblait avoir été le propriétaire de la cape violette – qui avait été un turban – qui était juste sous devant le miroir. Severus pouvait comprendre pourquoi Harry était aussi terrifié lorsqu'il était rentré dans son bureau. Peu importe le sort qu'il avait utilisé, il était très puissant. Comment il avait réussi à le lancer, le contrôler puis marcher – encore pire, courir, comme il soupçonnait le garçon d'avoir fait – jusqu'à son bureau, c'était un mystère total. C'était un enchantement de haut niveau et il aurait dû le vider de ses forces, à cet âge là. Mais bon, Harry n'avait jamais rien fait normalement.

« C'est Adrian qui a fait ça ? » haleta Pomona. Non, il se trouve que ce n'est pas lui, pensa Severus derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore essaierait quoi que ce soit dans son état de choc, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'être prudent.

« Oui, c'est bien lui. » confirma Dumbledore. Severus jeta un coup d'œil aux pierres brûlées et aux restes de l'homme qui avait essayé de tuer Adrian Potter et souhaita – pour la centième fois de la soirée – avoir été capable de s'en occuper à la place d'Harry.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il retourna à son bureau au lever de l'aube et faillit rentrer dans un Harry qui quittait son bureau, avec le mot qu'il lui avait laissé dans la main. Le garçon le regarda impatient.

« Comment va Adrian ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux plein d'inquiétude. « Est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ? »

« Il était toujours évanoui quand j'ai quitté l'Infirmerie. Il a récolté une bosse assez moche sur la tête mais Pomfresh est convaincue qu'il ira mieux dans la matinée. Il devrait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment maintenant. » Harry soupira de soulagement et Severus ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être interrompus pendant un moment.

« Je m'étais bien dit qu'il serait blessé à la tête. Il est tombé assez violemment par terre quand Quirell lui a lancé un sort… » Les yeux verts du garçon se tournèrent vers le sol à la mention du nom de Quirell.

« Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, Harry, ton frère ne se réveillerait pas. » lui rappela le maître de Potions. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait dit à ses parents et ils travaillèrent un peu l'histoire d'Harry. Une heure et demie plus tard, le garçon était prêt à rendre visite à son frère.

« Et, Sev ? » l'appela-t-il en se tournant de la porte.

« Merci. J'ai un peu perdu la boule là-bas. » admit Harry.

« Vu les circonstances Harry, tu l'as bien géré. » Harry hocha la tête. « Apprécie le fait que tu sois encore en vie, Harry, et que ton frère le soit aussi. Va le voir. Je dois écrire une lettre pour nous deux, il faut qu'on informe Nicholas des évènements. »

« Je vais essayer de me détendre. Dit 'Bonjour' à Nicholas de ma part. » Harry entra dans l'Infirmerie et fut immédiatement pris dans les bras de sa mère. Il écouta la version officielle de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit et raconta l'histoire que Severus et lui avaient inventé. Il s'était réveillé pour prendre un verre d'eau et n'avait pas trouvé Adrian et Ron dans leurs lits. Il avait vu Neville paralysé par terre et avait couru informer Severus. Il craignait le pire puisqu'il avait entendu son frère parler de ce qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte fermée du Couloir Interdit. Son histoire fut acceptée sans accroches.

Adrian se réveilla un peu après onze heures, Ron lui s'était réveillé deux heures plus tôt. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé de son point de vue, comment il avait découvert la Pierre – Harry prétendit être surpris, ce qui échoua un peu vu qu'il était encore sous le choc. Mais heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à lui à ce moment – et pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller la chercher.

« Et quand on a entendu que le Professeur Dumbledore était hors de l'école, on savait que… » Le Professeur McGonagall interrompit son histoire en se mouchant assez bruyamment dans son mouchoir – en plaid s'il vous plaît.

« Ils sont venus me voir et je leur ai dit que la Pierre était en sécurité ! » Tout le monde la regarda sous le choc, peu habitués à de telles crises de cette femme stricte. Harry, qui avait compris à quel point la culpabilité pouvait vous peser, décida de parler.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir, Professeur. » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le choc passant du professeur de Métamorphose à l'élève aux yeux verts. « Le Directeur lui-même ne suspectait rien et a quitté l'école. Comment auriez-vous pu savoir ? »

« Il a raison, Minnie. » seconda Sirius. « Vous n'aviez aucun moyens de savoir. » C'était une preuve de combien Minerva était perturbée, étant donné qu'elle ne lui reprocha pas son surnom. Ils parlèrent encore un peu avec les Weasley et Hermione lorsque la discussion s'orienta vers des sujets un peu plus scolaires. Le Directeur les informa que des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir dans l'école et que des élèves de la Maison Serpentard – _Malfoy_, avait grommelé Ron – avaient essayé de mettre la pagaille en racontant partout qu'Adrian était tellement blessé, qu'il allait devoir être transféré à Ste Mangouste.

« Rends-moi un service, s'il te plaît, Harry. » Le jumeau aux yeux noisette parlait sombrement.

« Bien sûr, ce que tu veux. »

« Botte leur le cul au match de demain ! » Le match ? pensa Harry. Ah oui, le Quidditch. Il avait complètement oublié ça, mais d'une certaine manière, la promesse de quelque chose de normal, le calma. La vie continue, j'imagine, pensa le garçon avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ca marche frérot ! » Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, aidant l'équipe de Gryffondor à gagner sa première Coupe de Quidditch depuis des années. Dubois en avait pleuré pendant une heure entière, et la fête dans la Salle Commune dura jusqu'à minuit bien passée. Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, à l'exception des cauchemars d'Harry. Différents scénarios où il rejoignait son frère quelques secondes trop tard ou juste le fait de se voir jeter le sort encore et encore. Severus lui avait dit que ça passerait. Il devait juste se souvenir qu'il avait agit pour protéger, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Les résultats des examens n'étaient pas inattendus. Harry était premier de sa classe, suivi par Hermione et Adrian qui, avec son entraînement, avait déjà un niveau supérieur. Ce qui fut surprenant par contre, était que Gryffondor gagne la Coupe de Maisons, après des points ajoutés à la dernière minute par le Directeur. Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Severus cette nuit, riant énormément face à l'expression mécontente de Severus.

« Comme si perdre la Coupe de Quidditch n'était pas suffisant ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. « D'où venaient ses points d'abord ? »

« J'imagine qu'arrêter Voldemort compte comme une activité extrascolaire ? » demanda Harry légèrement, souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis l'incident de la Pierre. Ils quittaient Poudlard le lendemain matin et Harry se réjouissait que dans une petite semaine, il serait de retour à la maison. Le château où il avait grandi lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« C'est un point de vue intéressant. » rétorqua sèchement Severus et Harry explosa de rire à nouveau. « Je te ferais savoir que… » Le hululement d'une chouette le coupa. Enfin, après une semaine d'attente, Nicholas lui avait répondu. Severus déplia la lettre et commença à lire.

« Qu'est-ce que dit Nicholas ? » demanda Harry, impatient.

« Attends ! Je n'ai même pas encore dépassé 'Cher Harry et Severus' ! » lui répondit le maître de Potions. Il continua de lire. Il aurait aimé ne pas l'avoir fait.

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'est un peu sadique mais justement, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez qu'ils trouveront dans cette fameuse lettre..._

_Allez, oubliez pas les reviews ! _


	25. Loss

**A.T** : _Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! _

_Bon, passons à ce chapitre... Beaucoup d'entre vous craignent le pire pour le contenu de cette lettre... Ben vous n'allez pas être déçus !_

_Je suis très insatisfaite de ma traduction sur ce chapitre, je trouve que l'émotion ne passe pas assez bien, mais avec un peu de chance, c'est juste que je suis trop critique envers moi-même._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et désolée, même si je les lis toutes, en ce moment je trouve à peine le temps de traduire, donc je n'ai pas pu vous répondre et ça continuera sûrement comme ça jusqu'à Septembre, sorry !_

_Bon ben, _

_Enjoy ! (enfin essayez au moins)_

**Dislaimer **: _On va faire un essai... Relaxez vous... Détendez vous... Fermez les yeux... Comptez jusqu'à trois... Un... Deux... Trois... Ça y est ! C'est moi qui possède tout ! Non ? Ça a pas marché ? Bon ben... Une prochaine fois peut-être._

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce que dit Nicholas ? » demanda Harry, impatient._

_« Attends ! Je n'ai même pas encore dépassé 'Cher Harry et Severus' ! » lui répondit le maître de Potions. Il continua de lire. Il aurait aimé ne pas l'avoir fait._

Harry avait souvent imaginé comment il passerait son premier jour, de retour à Silbreith. Il s'était dit qu'il serait extatique d'être rentré. Il ferait un peu de cheval, ça lui avait manqué pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. Il commencerait son projet sur les balais, en utilisant les livres que Severus lui avait offerts. Il continuerait ses recherches sur les Animagi. Il s'entraînerait en Alchimie, essaierait de saisir le concept de la dernière étape de fabrication de la Pierre Philosophale. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça.

Sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre dans le bureau de Severus. Le professeur de Potions l'avait lue en premier bien sûr. Il était devenu livide et s'était affalé sur sa chaise, la lettre lui échappant quasiment des mains. Après être devenu incroyablement inquiet et ne recevant aucune réponse de Severus, Harry lui avait arraché des mains et l'avait lu lui-même. Et ça avait changé sa vie, bien plus que sa rencontre avec Voldemort ne l'avait fait. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de cette lettre par cœur, les mots gravés dans son esprit, laissant des traces douloureuses dans son âme.

_Cher Harry et Severus,_

_Je sais que cette lettre ne sera pas ce que vous attendez. Je sais que vous pensiez pouvoir vous débarrasser de vos inquiétudes à propos de la Pierre et rien ne me fait plus mal que de savoir que je vais empirer les choses._

_Albus m'a contacté il y a quelques jours, le lendemain __de la réception__ de votre lettre_,_ et m'a raconté la version officielle de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard avec la Pierre. C'est intéressant parfois comme il ignore la vérité même si elle est là, juste sous son nez. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette lettre._

_La Pierre m'a été rendu le jour même où Albus est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé ce que je comptais en faire, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je savais que je devais vous le dire __d'abord__. Je l'ai détruite. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Vous êtes intelligents tous les deux. Vous devez déjà comprendre ce que tout ça veut dire. Pernelle et moi avons encore assez d'Elixir pour s'occuper de quelques affaires et après, nous allons mourir. Quand vous lirez cette lettre, ce sera déjà fini._

_Je sais que vous penserez que je suis cruel, de __faire mes adieux__ à travers une lettre. Si j'avais pensé qu'un dernier au revoir aurait rendu notre séparation plus simple, je serais venu par Poudre de Cheminette le plus tôt possible. Mais je devais le faire comme ça, autrement, cela aurait été bien trop à supporter pour mon vieux cœur._

_Je vous dirais de ne pas nous __pleurer__. Nous avons vécu une vie pleine. Plus longue que la normale, mais vous êtes ceux qui l'ont vraiment remplie. Ces dernières années, c'était juste Pernelle et moi, pendant bien trop longtemps. Et puis, vous êtes arrivés. Vous avez été les enfants que nous n'avions jamais eus. Vous avez amené de la lumière dans la vie de deux vieilles personnes, et pour ça, nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants. _

_Severus, je veux que tu saches que j'ai une confiance absolue en toi : tu réussiras tes recherches. Tu élèveras Harry comme il faut, comme tu l'as déjà fait et lorsque le temps sera venu, tu vivras ta vie __pleinement__. Je sais que tu dois garder tes secrets pour l'instant mais ça ne seras pas pour toujours._

_Harry, tu as plus de talents en Alchimie que tout ce dont j'ai pu être témoin. Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge, toujours à la recherche de la prochaine découverte, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais se décourager. Et cette curiosité ! C'est toujours ce qui m'a guidé tu sais ! Tu es plus proche que tu crois de déverrouiller les mystères les plus profonds de mon art, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne s'agit pas de la fin de tes études. Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit sur la Pierre, Harry. Je ne suis pas le seul qui l'aie crée mais je suis le seul qui ait réussi à l'utiliser assez prudemment pour ne pas rencontrer une mort précoce à cause d'elle. Tu as un esprit créatif Harry, utilise-le, perfectionne-le et n'arrête jamais de croire en toi. Tu survivras à ça tu sais._

_Sur ma vie, je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Toutes ses pensées dans ma tête et rien d'intéressant_ _! Je voudrais juste que vous sachiez bien, que Pernelle et moi avons vécu si longtemps parce que nous avons toujours espéré trouver __ce qui donnerait à nos vies la peine d'être vécues__. Et nous avons trouvé deux sorciers entêtés qui ont fait exactement ça._

_Nous nous en allons maintenant, sachant que, avec la Pierre détruite, il y a un danger de moins, un moyen de moins pour Voldemort de revenir. Nous avons vu la Première Guerre se dérouler et si nous pouvons empêcher une deuxième de commencer, nous le ferons. Après tout, pour des gens qui ont vécu aussi longtemps que nous, la mort n'est rien de plus que la prochaine grande aventure._

_Continuez à vivre vos vies, restez heureux et rappelez-vous, mes enfants, votre vie ne fait que commencer. Ne laissez personne se mettre en travers de votre bonheur. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous surveiller de là où je serais et je sais que Pernelle fera la même chose. Pardonnez nous de la douleur que nous vous causons et sachez que nous vous avons aimé comme notre propre famille, nos propres enfants. Nous nous reverrons – avec un peu de chance, dans très, très longtemps._

_Nicholas et Pernelle Flamel._

_P.S. : Vous recevrez une lettre de notre avocat pour une lecture privé de notre testament. J'espère que certaines choses contenues dedans vous aiderons lorsque vous n'y arriverez pas._

* * *

_ Chapitre 26  
_

_ Pertes  
_

* * *

Ça avait fait mal. Ça faisait toujours mal, lorsqu'il sortit du cabinet de l'avocat des Flamel, après la lecture du testament. Ils n'avaient même pas pu aller à leurs enterrements. Comment auraient-ils justifié leur présence ? La famille d'Harry avait été exaltée du rétablissement d'Adrian et étaient partis, dans une atmosphère joyeuse, là où ils entraîneraient Adrian cet été. Harry avait réussi à masquer sa peine en leur présence. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile puisque le garçon se sentait entièrement engourdi. Avec des élans occasionnels d'anxiété, mais sinon les émotions fuyaient le garçon.

Nicholas lui avait légué sa collection privé de livres qui se trouvait aujourd'hui dans sa voute – nouvellement construite et fortifiée, par tous les sorts connus des Gobelins et des sorciers, dans les souterrains de Gringotts. Il avait demandé à Severus d'y faire un tour pour qu'il puisse récupérer quelques notes de Nicholas. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et attendre que le temps passe, il ne savait juste pas encore quoi faire. Severus avait récupéré toutes les plantes magiques de Pernelle qui étaient désormais transférées dans les serres du château, sous l'œil vigilant de Minnie.

La nuit passa horriblement lentement, pour les deux résidents du château. Severus abandonna l'idée d'essayer de dormir vers trois heures du matin, et partit dans son laboratoire. Harry n'avait même pas prétendu essayer de dormir. Il était assis sur son lit – qu'il n'avait même pas défait, d'ailleurs Minnie le réprimanderait de ne même pas avoir essayé – avec le livre que Nicholas lui avait offert ce dernier Noël, les parchemins qu'il avait récupéré de son coffre et son propre carnet de notes ouverts autour de lui. A l'aube, il déplaça tous ces objets dans son laboratoire, excepté un parchemin, qu'il emmena au petit-déjeuner. C'était un vieux parchemin, au papier fragile.

Et il y avait _quelque chose_ parmi les nombreux symboles qui le recouvraient… Ce sceau avait été dessiné au milieu de la page… Et ces notes gribouillées en bas de la feuille… Il soupçonnait l'existence de ce parchemin et Nicholas semblait l'avoir placé à un endroit qu'il trouverait facilement, glissé dans les pages d'un livre dont Harry aurait besoin immédiatement. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Le garçon aux yeux verts s'assit en face d'un maître de Potions très inquiet – et fatigué. Ce n'était pas que Severus n'était pas peiné : c'était aussi douloureux que la mort de sa propre mère et Nicholas avait été la seule figure paternelle de ce nom qu'il ait eu de toute sa vie. Mais il comprenait. D'une certaine manière au moins. Les Flamel avaient fait leur choix. D'accord, ce n'était pas un choix avec lequel il était d'accord, mais ça restait le leur.

Ils avaient réalisés que, en gardant la Pierre Philosophale, ils mettraient en danger les personnes qu'ils chérissaient le plus et toute la communauté magique avec eux. Donc Nicholas avait tout simplement choisi, et Pernelle avait suivi. Donc même s'il savait que c'était la chose responsable à faire, que leur sacrifice avait peut-être sauvé la vie de bien des personnes, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'ils aient été un peu plus égoïstes. Mais, il comprenait quand même.

Harry était dans une situation totalement différente, pensa le professeur de Potions. Il était resté quasi silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ce cabinet d'avocat la veille. Il avait juste récupéré quelques livres et certaines des notes de l'alchimiste et s'était terré dans sa chambre, n'en sortant pas avant ce matin. Il n'avait pas l'air enclin à parler et Severus n'avait pas l'intention de lui mettre la pression. Harry devait faire face à ça, à sa manière et Severus le comprenait aussi. Pourtant, il espérait que le garçon s'ouvre et exprime cette peine qu'il intériorisait. Il avait été forcé de la cacher pendant une semaine et maintenant, il ne la laissait plus faire surface.

La peine d'Harry, combinée avec la peur de perdre son frère et sa – complètement ridicule si quelqu'un demandait son avis à Severus – culpabilité par rapport à la mort de Quirell, l'avait conduit dans un état de réflexion intense qu'aucun enfant de son âge – peu importe combien ils étaient matures – ne devrait pouvoir atteindre.

Severus regarda Harry manger sans appétit, son regard vert fixé sur un vieux parchemin qu'il avait apporté et qui se trouvait à côté de son assiette. Il était couvert des symboles alchimiques, obscurs et secrets, qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire à ses yeux mais que le garçon semblait comprendre parfaitement. Soudain, Harry lâcha sa fourchette, ferma les yeux, et la main qui tenait le parchemin se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Harry ? » demanda Severus, essayant de paraître plus serein que son rythme cardiaque qui venait de s'affoler. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en guise de réponse, faisant presque regretter à Severus d'avoir interrompu ses pensées. Pendant un instant, Severus avait pensé qu'Harry était enfin prêt à laisser couler ses larmes, qu'il avait retenues tout ce temps. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était ni la douleur, ni l'angoisse – même si, Merlin, les deux étaient là – qui faisaient s'illuminer ses yeux comme un feu émeraude. C'était la détermination.

« Je vais à mon labo. » déclara le garçon, sa main – désormais ferme – serrée sur le parchemin. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Severus, par-dessus son épaule. « Ça risque de prendre du temps. » Le professeur de Potions hocha la tête. Au moins, maintenant il faisait quelque chose, pensa-t-il.

« Prend tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. » Harry retourna son geste et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il savait qu'il devrait ressentir de la gratitude envers Severus pour une telle compréhension – son Papa était incroyable par ce côté aussi, pensa-t-il – mais cette certitude n'arrivait pas à devenir un sentiment à cause de l'armure qui entourait son cœur. Peut-être pas une armure, se dit Harry. Il le sentait plutôt comme un trou profond, un abysse sans fond qui encerclait son cœur. Chaque nouvelle émotion se perdait dans ces profondeurs qui, par la même occasion, empêchaient ces émotions qui faisaient mal de sortir.

Il entra dans son laboratoire et resta figé, sa détermination flancha une seconde. La dernière fois qu'il avait été ici, ça avait été pour sa dernière leçon d'alchimie avant le début des cours – il tiqua au mot 'dernière'. Si seulement il avait su, à ce moment, à quel point ce serait final – et Nicholas avait été avec lui. Il avait promis à ce dernier que, cet été, il aurait compris l'idée générale des étapes requises pour la construction de la Pierre et l'Alchimiste avait sourit, lui répondant qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. A ce moment, Harry s'attendait aussi à ce qu'il soit là avec lui, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et inspira longuement, avant de se lancer dans une multitude d'activités.

Des livres étaient ouverts, des notes consultées alors que l'apprenti Alchimiste se perdit dans son travail. Il avait un but désormais. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il désirait. Il devait le faire. Il le devait, tout simplement. Le jour passa, ainsi que la nuit. Severus ne lui demanda pas de s'arrêter, ne lui demanda pas de quitter son laboratoire. Au lieu de ça, il lui amenait ses repas là bas et demanda même à ce qu'un canapé confortable soit installé ici, dans la pièce où Harry passait désormais la plupart de son temps, pour les nuits qu'il devrait y passer. Le maître de Potions, quant à lui, occupait le laboratoire voisin à celui d'Harry et était également englouti dans ses recherches. Se lancer à corps perdu dans le travail n'était pas la meilleure manière de faire face à ce genre de situations mais cela semblait être aussi bien son poison de choix que celui d'Harry.

Les jours passèrent, les nuits s'enchaînèrent et pendant un mois entier, Harry quitta rarement son laboratoire pour plus qu'une visite à la tour Ouest, regardant dans son télescope et griffonnant quelques notes sur ce qu'il observait. Et ce mercredi matin, au milieu du mois de Juillet, à la pointe de l'aube, Harry était prêt.

Il marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, où se trouvait une construction peu profonde, qui ressemblait à un puits de pierre noire, remplie au tiers avec 35 cm d'eau. Harry regarda l'eau froide pendant un moment, pensif. Voilà, c'était bon. Il n'osait pas espérer puisque tout pouvait encore échouer. En plus, ses émotions étaient presque revenus à la normale. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin soient à porté de main. Rassuré sur ce point, Harry pointa sa baguette vers le plafond.

« _Adventum !_ » En réponse à son sort, un sceau peint à cet endroit se mit à luire, sa magie activée. Le cercle couvrait une grande partie du plafond, son centre placé juste au-dessus du puits. Le dessin était complexe, des symboles alchimiques se mêlaient à des runes. Le motif central était une étoile à huit branches, plus grande que le reste, mais en symétrie étonnante avec les sceaux heptagones, hexagones et pentagones qui se combinaient avec le reste des symboles. Harry observa son travail pendant quelques secondes. Ça lui avait pris deux semaines, de dessiner tout cela. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il n'avait quasiment pas pu dormir et se reposer mais le résultat final en valait vraiment la peine, pensa-t-il.

Il retourna son attention sur l'eau et sourit. Il commença à ajouter les ingrédients dans, il l'espérait, le bon ordre, en remuant avec un sort lorsqu'il voyait que c'était nécessaire. Seuls la magie et les ingrédients pouvaient toucher la surface de l'eau jusqu'à la fin du processus. La concoction changea de couleurs de multiples fois avant que, enfin, une brume blanche ne s'élève du puits et ne commence à se répandre dans la pièce. Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et tendit les bras, paumes grandes ouvertes vers l'eau, prêt à réaliser son tout premier rituel.

"_Concitasti et resurge_

_Mutabis, solidatae_

_Tu reges metalla iam_

_Tu vitam aridiate produces"_

Ses paumes brillèrent de la même manière que le sceau sur le plafond, ce qui fit apparaître deux sceaux dorés à cet endroit. L'eau commença à bouillir et à s'agiter, créant un maelström à l'intérieur du puits lorsqu'une lumière dorée apparut au centre. Le liquide changea et se transforma de nouveau en brume mais elle ne s'évapora pas. En fait, elle semblait être attirée par la lumière vive au centre du puits. Plus la brume se concentrait à cet endroit, plus la lumière virait progressivement au rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge carmin. Les mains d'Harry le brûlaient mais il n'osa même pas cligner des yeux de peur de le manquer.

Et d'un seul coup, la spirale s'arrêta et la lumière de ses mains s'évanouit, la seule lumière restant provenant du sceau au plafond puisque les torches semblaient s'être éteintes à un moment durant le rituel. Il regarda ses paumes et fut à moitié surpris de les trouver intactes, même s'il savait qu'il n'hériterait d'aucunes cicatrices. Il avait réussi, il le sentait. Il agita sa baguette pour dissiper les derniers voiles de brumes et regarda dans le puits.

Pendant qu'Harry était occupé dans son laboratoire, Severus s'était levé tôt et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude ce dernier mois, décida d'aller faire un tour dans les serres. Il avait été forcé d'agrandir les préexistantes, puisque les plantes que Pernelle lui avaient laissées étaient bien trop nombreuses pour ses serres. Il déambula silencieusement entre les rares spécimens de flore, effleurant une feuille de temps à autre. Les plantes, comme si elles avaient compris que leur maîtresse était morte, s'était flétries et n'étaient maintenues en vie que grâce aux sorts que Severus jetaient tous les jours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elles, tout comme il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Harry.

Le garçon n'avait pas émergé de son laboratoire excepté pour ses visites à la tour Ouest et le maître de Potions était inquiet. Si cela allait durait plus longtemps, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Harry devait arrêter d'être obsédé par ce qu'il faisait, peu importe ce que c'était. Peut-être que ça avait déjà duré bien trop longtemps… Oui, pensa Severus, il dirait à Harry de sortir de son laboratoire, même pour un court instant, cet après-midi. Peut-être qu'une promenade à cheval jusqu'aux lacs pourraient…

« Papa ? » sonna la voix d'Harry derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Sa voix était un peu rauque, n'ayant été presque pas utilisée pendant si longtemps mais c'était sans aucun doute celle d'Harry. Severus se tourna et, oui, c'était vraiment Harry, avec dans les mains un tissu bleu foncé plié sur lui-même.

« Harry ? » Severus regarda le garçon. Il était pâle de fatigue, avec des cercles noires sous les yeux. Mais les yeux, eux, brillaient avec plus de vie depuis l'incident Quirell. « Tu as fini ton projet ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Harry acquiesça.

« Oui. » répondit simplement le garçon et se rapprocha de la table où se trouvaient quelques pots vides. Il posa le morceau de tissu et Severus remarqua à ce moment qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans. « J'ai plutôt pris mon temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va. » le rassura Severus, plus qu'heureux maintenant qu'il était hors des cachots. « Et quel était ton projet ? » Harry sourit légèrement.

« Il est juste là. » répondit-il en pointant le tissu. « Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvrirais pas ? »

« Okay. » déclara le maître de Potions curieux et mit sa main sur le tissu. Il haleta. Peu importe ce que c'était, c'était incroyablement puissant. Il pouvait sentir la magie suinter du matériau, chatouillant ses paumes. Prudemment, il enleva le tissu et dévoila l'objet en dessous, peu importe ce que c'était, c'était assez petit et… « Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! » Severus regarda l'objet en question, son visage exprimant clairement son choc. Ce n'était pas possible. _Impossible !_ Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui souriait doucement, mais ce sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

« C'est bizarre les dégâts que peut causer ce truc. » déclara-t-il doucement en regardant le tissu désormais déplié. Là, au milieu du velours bleu, se trouvait, pas plus grand qu'une noix, un cristal rouge carmin. Il avait l'air assez innocent vu comme ça, mais les deux sorciers savaient bien qu'il était tout sauf ça. « Tu peux la toucher Severus. Elle ne mordra pas, c'est juré. » C'est ce que fit Severus, en tendant la main pour soulever le cristal. C'était lisse au toucher, plus lisse qu'un cristal normal. On ne pouvait pas se méprendre.

« Une Pierre Philosophale. » murmura le professeur de Potions, sa voix exprimant son incrédulité. « Ton projet c'était… Tu as_ fabriqué_ ça ? » demanda-t-il en reposant la Pierre, presque effrayé de la tenir trop longtemps. Au lieu de répondre, Harry souleva son T-shirt. Un des symboles autour de son emblème, celui qui représentait l'Alchimie, était désormais rouge sombre, de la même couleur que la Pierre.

« Oui, je l'ai faite. » répondit Harry en regardant lui aussi la Pierre, laissant retomber son T-shirt. « C'est vraiment super petit, pas vrai ? ». Harry ferma ses yeux et soupira. Severus ne trouvait plus de mots. Ce ne devrait pas être possible. Et pourtant, il y avait la Pierre et il y avait Harry, avec cette marque qui le désignait maître d'Alchimie et son sourire triste qui lui montrait combien cela avait peu d'importance sous ses circonstances inhabituelles.

« Harry, c'est… C'est… » Il prit le temps d'inspirer pour se calmer. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu as fait ? »

« Plutôt oui. » répliqua Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu. « Après tout, ça m'a pris un mois entier. »

« Un mois entier ? Un _mois_, Harry ? » demanda Severus incrédule, en se frottant nerveusement les cheveux, les mains tremblantes. « Cela a pris à d'autres leurs vies entières et la plupart n'ont jamais réussi. Il n'y a que Nicholas… »

« En fait non. Il y en a eu d'autres avant et après lui. » l'interrompit Harry. « Ils l'ont juste mal utilisée ce qui les a amenés à rencontrer une mort plutôt violente des mains de ceux qui la convoitait. Et Nicholas lui-même a crée sa première Pierre quand il avait 14 ans. » Severus restait toujours aussi impressionné.

« Tu n'as même pas encore 12 ans, Harry. » lui rappela-t-il – ainsi qu'à lui-même – patiemment.

« Ouais, mais faut pas oublier que j'ai étudié avec Nicholas pendant des années. Et je voulais vraiment prouver que… » Il ricana sèchement. « Tu sais, je ne me rappelle même plus ce que je voulais prouver ! » Il rigola doucement puis éclata de rire. Cela sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles - un peu rauque aussi – mais il n'était pas du tout forcé. Severus le regarda comme s'il craignait pour sa santé mentale.

« Harry ? »

« Oh, je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai fait une Pierre Philosophale pour aucune raison ! » Et après cette courte explication, il recommença à rire, et l'absurdité de la situation fit rire Severus aussi.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire à quel point c'est incroyable, Harry. Incroyable est un euphémisme à ce niveau-là. » Les yeux de Severus retournèrent sur la Pierre. « C'est vrai que c'est petit. » admit-il, les faisant ricaner encore un peu. « Donc, un maître Alchimiste, c'est ça ? »

« Pour ce que ça vaut. » répondit Harry, ses yeux tournés vers la Pierre également.

« Et est-ce que tu as décidé ce que tu allais en faire ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait juste eu besoin de quelque chose pour le faire avancer, quelque chose qui lui prouvait que Nicholas était toujours avec lui, d'une certaine façon. Il quitta des yeux la pierre rouge et regarda autour de lui, observant pour la première fois l'état des plantes. Il remarqua d'abord qu'elles étaient de Pernelle. Puis qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air d'aller très bien. Soudainement, tout devient clair dans sa tête.

« Oui. Oui j'ai décidé. » déclara Harry en dégainant sa baguette pendant que Severus fixait toujours la Pierre.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va être ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Reducto !_ » prononça clairement Harry, le sort blanc réduisant la Pierre en fine poussière. Le regard de Severus passa de la poussière-qui-eut-été-une-Pierre-Philosophale à Harry plusieurs fois.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, sachant au fond qu'Harry avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Par contre, il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit avertissement !

« Il me semble qu'on a convenu que la Pierre Philosophale cause plus de problème qu'elle ne le mérite. » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« T'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant ? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil taquin. « Je suis à un âge avancé tu sais. Et si je fais une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre ? » Harry éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois, se réjouissant de sentir à quel point son cœur était léger désormais. C'était comme si voir cette Pierre se réduire en poussière lui avait permis, en quelque sorte, de tourner la page.

« Attention ! » le prévint-il entre deux rires. « Si tu commences à parler de toi, mourant de vieillesse, je retourne faire une autre Pierre. Compris ? »

« Compris. » répondit Severus, riant lui aussi. « Et je suppose que la Pierre est inutilisable sous cette forme ? »

« Elle ne peut pas être réparée magiquement et elle a perdu la plupart de ses propriétés. Elle pourrait toujours être utilisée pour faire de l'élixir de Vie par contre. » répondit sérieusement Harry.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette poudre ? » demanda Severus, légèrement inquiet.

« Regarde. » Avec un ou deux sorts rapides et quelques mouvements de baguette, le poussière rouge s'éleva dans les airs et des petites portions se dirigèrent dans les pots de la serre. Ne se préoccupant pas du maître de Potions, complètement perdu, Harry s'approcha de la valve d'eau et l'alluma, arrosant les plantes. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes aux plantes d'absorber ce qu'il restait de la Pierre Philosophale. L'effet fut immédiat.

Tout ce qui était marron sembla redevenir vert ou violet, même rouge, enfin peu importe leurs couleurs d'origine. Les plantes alentours grandirent et fleurirent, paraissant en meilleur état que jamais, le rêve ultime d'un Botaniste dans le monde sorcier. Severus regarda autour de lui, toujours aussi confus. Est-ce qu'Harry venait de… ?

« Voilà. » déclara Harry avec un sourire. « Je pense que Nicholas approuverait, pas toi ? »

« Hum, Harry ? »

« Oui, Sev ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations, ou tu viens vraiment d'utiliser une Pierre Philosophale comme engrais ? » Harry cligna des yeux interdit deux ou trois fois après cette question.

« Bah, ça a marché non ? » Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. Il y avait encore de la douleur dans leurs cœurs et il y en aurait encore pendant longtemps. Mais désormais, ils pouvaient vraiment commencer à tourner la page.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)_

_J'aime assez ce chapitre, il est assez déterminant pour la suite de l'histoire et il se passe pas mal de choses. J'avoue que les deux choses les plus dures à traduire ici ont été la lettre de Nicholas et la scène de fabrication de la Pierre._

_Sinon vous avez probablement remarqué que le titre est au milieu du chapitre __parce que sinon c'est un peu spoiler... Même si les gens qui parlent un peu anglais le savaient déjà (I'm so sorry for your loss = Toutes mes condoléances...). Mais voilà, en espérant que vous avez apprécié et laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre !  
_

_A la prochaine !_


	26. Of Faces New and Not-So-New

Chapitre 26

De nouveaux visages et d'autres pas si nouveaux

* * *

**A.N :** _Alors puisque je commencerai bientôt à travailler sur ma version du second bouquin, je devais commencer à préparer un peu le terrain, c'est-à-dire, Ginny. J'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous êtes soit super excités qu'elle finisse avec Harry ou complètement le contraire. Honnêtement avant d'avoir relu vos reviews, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire avec ce personnage. Mais puisqu'elle a généré tellement de réactions alors qu'elle n'a été mentionnée qu'une seule fois dans mon histoire, mon cerveau stupide a vu cette situation comme un défi. Maintenant j'ai un tout nouveau scénario dans ma tête et c'est juste de. Votre. Faute. C'est ça, vous m'avez donné un défi. Le truc, c'est que j'adore ce nouveau scénario. C'est tellement mieux que ce que j'avais en tête avant. p_

_Le seul problème, c'est que pour que ça marche, je vais devoir essayer d'écrire le personnage de Ginny et la moduler pour qu'elle corresponde à mon histoire. Je ne sais toujours pas si elle finira avec Harry ou si ils ne seront que de bons amis, mais maintenant, elle est dans l'histoire. Et comme je vais presque devoir la développer de pas grand-chose, puisque les quatre premiers bouquins parlent surtout de son coup de cœur pour Harry et pas tellement de sa personnalité, dîtes moi si elle semble crédible. Voilà, c'est tout !_

**A.T :**_Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais que c'est très tôt le matin, que la nuit c'est fait pour dormir mais je voulais le poster aussi vite que possible alors le voici ! je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui prennent encore et toujours le temps de me laisser une review, c'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir ! Vous êtes juste géniaux ! Donc sans plus attendre,_

_Enjoy !_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Quoi ? Comment ça, l'histoire et l'univers m'appartiennent pas ? Est-ce donc vrai ? Toutes mes illusions s'effondrent !_

* * *

_« Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations, ou tu viens vraiment d'utiliser une Pierre Philosophale comme engrais ? » Harry cligna des yeux interdit deux ou trois fois après cette question._

_« Bah, ça a marché non ? » Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. Il y avait encore de la douleur dans leurs cœurs et il y en aurait encore pendant longtemps. Mais désormais, ils pouvaient vraiment commencer à tourner la page._

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la création et la destruction presque immédiate de la Pierre Philosophale et les choses revenaient doucement à la normale. Harry reprenait ses études et Severus continuait ses recherches. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de juillet que les deux sorciers furent frappés par le fait que le douzième anniversaire d'Harry marquait une décennie depuis leur première rencontre.

« Wow. » avait dit Harry, à court de mots pendant que Severus remplissait leurs verres de Bièraubeurre. « Une décennie ? »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Severus avec un sourire. « Parfois je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es bien ce bébé dont je me souviens. Tu as grandi, Harry. » Le maître de Potions se tenait à des phrases courtes, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas se briser.

« Ça devait bien arriver, je suppose. » balaya Harry d'un geste d'épaules. « Mais une _décennie_ ? » Pour quelqu'un de douze ans, une décennie voulait dire tellement plus que pour quelqu'un aussi vieux que Nich… que quelqu'un de plus vieux. Penser à l'Alchimiste faisait toujours mal. Non pas qu'il pensait que ça s'arrêterait tout de suite mais même, il était censé pouvoir contrôler ses émotions, il était fier de ça. Mais la perte des Flamel était toujours aussi dure et il avait aussi mal que si ses parents étaient morts. Peut-être même un peu plus.

« Tu es encore jeune. Quant tu vieilliras, une décennie aura bien moins de signification. »

« Dixit le vieillard. » rétorqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Parce que, vraiment, 32 ans c'est _tellement_ vieux ! » Le sarcasme était clairement perceptible dans sa voix et Severus sourit, pensant qu'il lui ressemblait vraiment.

« Ok, tu as peut-être raison. » admit Severus.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. » plaisanta Harry. « Hey, Sev ? » continua le garçon après un court instant. « Où penses-tu qu'on sera après une autre décennie ? »

« Qui sait ? » répondit Severus. « Avec un peu de chance, dans cette véranda, en train de boire quelque chose de plus fort puisque tu auras l'âge légal. » plaisanta-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Peut-être que tu seras enfin dans une relation stable ! » le taquina Harry et l'air offensé de Severus le fit ricaner. « Même marié ! »

« Tu essaies de jouer les entremetteuses Harry ? »

« Non. Ça voudrait dire que j'aurais déjà trouvé ta moitié et je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Pour l'instant. »

« Pourquoi tu… » le châtia faussement le professeur de Potions et lui balança un oreiller à la figure.

« Violent en plus ? » demanda Harry taquin, faisant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Severus. Le Harry qu'il connaissait revenait progressivement à la surface.

« Bref, » commença Severus en levant son verre « Aux dix prochaines années. Puissent-elles être aussi folles que les dix dernières. Ou on s'ennuierait. »

« Essayons de limiter les expériences de frôler la mort quand même. » ajouta Harry avant de boire.

« Faisons ça. » confirma Severus, avant de le rejoindre dans ses pensées pleines d'espoir. En parlant de garder les choses_ non_ ennuyeuses, le sorcier aux yeux vert avait commencé, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, à _expérimenter_ sur les vieux balais durant son temps libre. Et par expérimenter, il voulait dire les démonter et les remonter. Une semaine plus tôt il avait aussi commencé à créer un balai lui-même. Ce n'était qu'un essai et rien de très complexe bien sûr. Il voulait juste voir ce qu'il fallait à un balai pour voler.

Harry avait décidé de se lancer dans la fabrication de balai quelques jours après son douzième anniversaire pour être exact, après que sa famille soit revenue puis repartie. Adrian avait eu l'air assez mécontent du programme qu'on lui avait prévu. Apparemment, le fait que le sort d'Harry ait été attribué à la magie cachée d'Adrian avait débuté toute une série de tests magiques pour voir si ses pouvoirs extraordinaires se manifesteraient encore lorsque l'aîné des jumeaux en aurait besoin. Évidemment, il ne s'était rien passé jusqu'ici mais ça ne les avait pas arrêtés.

Le garçon aux yeux verts eut un sourire en coin en se rappelant l'expression de son frère, le jour où il était reparti pour son entraînement. Cela ferait beaucoup de bien à Adrian, se dit-il. Et pendant que son frère voyageait Merlin savait où, Harry se reconsacrait à ses études privées. Même s'il n'avait pas encore remis les pieds dans son laboratoire d'Alchimie – il avait soigneusement évité cette pièce après avoir fini le rituel de la création de la Pierre Philosophale – il y avait d'autres sujets qui pouvaient demander son attention et qui lui permettraient de ne pas penser aux aspects plus douloureux de sa vie.

Et ainsi, Harry, dans la chaude matinée du 8 août, se trouvait dans la véranda arrière du château, assis en train de lire le livre que lui avait offert Severus à Noël. Il n'avait pas tellement eu le temps de le traduire à Poudlard, mais là, il était absorbé par les pages du livre. Il y avait un petit passage, une info un peu vague, peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait mal traduit. Il devrait demander à Severus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Severus, pensa Harry, en levant les yeux vers la forêt, où était-il ?

Harry avait laissé échapper que chaque essai qu'il pourrait faire en créant un balai, après quelques tests pendant une semaine de faire léviter des morceaux de bois tout seuls, serait beaucoup plus productif s'il pouvait essayer sur différents types de bois. Severus, déclarant qu'il voulait aider, était parti dans la forêt deux ou trois heures plus tôt. Où avait-il disparu ? Harry retourna à son livre, mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il avait eu trop de mauvaises expériences pour être à l'aise avec un tel retard.

« Voilà pour toi ! » s'exclama Severus quelque part derrière lui, le surprenant assez pour qu'il lâche son livre. Le garçon se retourna rapidement. Severus avait rapporté le bois comme promis, semblait-il. Harry commença à rire en le voyant.

« Severus, tu te rappelles bien que tu es sorcier, non ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Oui. » répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil de confusion.

« Et que tu aurais pu utiliser ta magie pour couper du bois ? » continua-t-il en fixant la hache dans la main droite du maître de Potions. Severus sourit.

« J'ai décidé d'utiliser la méthode traditionnelle plutôt. » plaisanta-t-il. « En vérité, j'avais envie de transpirer un peu. »

« Oui, ça se voit aussi. » se moqua Harry.

« Ok, continue comme ça, je peux toujours prendre le bois que je t'ai apporté et… »

« D'accord ! Je vais arrêter, c'est promis ! » s'exclama Harry et sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter les morceaux de bois au sol. Il s'était pas mal entraîné à lancer des sorts informulés ces derniers temps et il maîtrisait maintenant assez bien les plus simples. Il avait essayé le _Stupéfix_ aussi mais avait décidé de lire un peu plus sur la théorie des sorts informulés avant d'essayer de le relancer. Severus était certain que la tapisserie du hall principal ne serait plus jamais la même. Harry, même aujourd'hui, n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à comprendre comme cette tapisserie avait gelé. Il ne la visait même pas ! Mettant ses pensées sur ses lancers de sorts de côté, il regarda plus attentivement les huit branches qui flottaient devant lui, toutes d'une taille idéale et exemptes de feuilles ou de petites branches.

« Les trois plus épaisses c'est du chêne, les deux plus légères sont du saule et le deux dernières sont du frêle. » l'informa Severus.

« Elles sont parfaites, Sev. Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je veux juste être là le jour où tu les transformeras en balais fonctionnels ! » le taquina Severus avec un sourire en coin. Ça allait forcément arriver de toute façon. Si Harry pouvait fabriquer une Pierre Philosophale, un balai devrait être simple comme bonjour.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas d'être un rat de laboratoire, je te les ferai tester aussi. » répondit joyeusement Harry.

« Oh, ça me dérange pas ! » Severus ressemblait à un gamin de cinq ans avec son grand sourire et ses yeux pétillants.

« A condition que tu ne portes pas plainte après, tu pourras essayer tout ce que je fais. » déclara Harry avec un sourire. A partir de ce moment, ce fut un processus assez long. Il avait décidé de commencer avec les branches de saule et la première chose qu'il avait à faire était de leur donner la bonne forme. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, un mois plus tôt, qu'il utiliserait l'Arithmancie pour une activité liée au Quidditch, il l'aurait envoyé à Ste Mangouste tout de suite. Pourtant, il était là, à travailler avec attention sur ses schémas pour s'assurer que le balai aurait la bonne forme. Il avait même essayé d'élaborer quelques designs de l'aspect final qu'il désirait, mais il était encore bien loin d'en être satisfait.

Les semaines passèrent – complétée par un voyage surprise en Tunisie, courtoisie de Severus – et avant qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, c'était déjà la dernière semaine d'Août. Et donc, la nuit avant la sortie programmée de sa famille au Chemin de Traverse, Harry était dans sa chambre au Manoir Potter, en train de revoir un de ses designs. Il avait du potentiel, pensa-t-il en roulant le parchemin avant de se lancer dans un peu de lecture sur la Métamorphose avancée avant le repas. Il étudiait la métamorphose permanente des objets inanimés, un sujet normalement étudié en septième année à Poudlard. Pas besoin de le dire, il était captivé.

Il finit par étudier jusqu'à minuit passé et réussit à peine à se brosser les dents avant de s'endormir. Il était pratiquement certain d'avoir entendu un bruit de chute dans la chambre voisine – celle de son frère – mais il s'endormit trop vite pour pouvoir y réfléchir. Le lendemain matin commença de manière intéressante étant donné que la maison entière semblait être dans des états variés de sommeil quand Lily jugea qu'il était judicieux de les réveiller à sept heures. Adrian portait encore son bas de pyjama sous ses robes et avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose, James marmonnait à propos de l'injustice de la situation et la brutalité d'être réveillé si tôt et Sirius avait l'air de s'être rebellé puisqu'il avait apporté son oreiller dans la cuisine avec lui. Il était présentement en train de dormir, la tête sur la table à manger.

« Il peut vraiment dormir partout, pas vrai ? » demanda un Remus souriant, les yeux sur son ami de longue date.

« Chanceux, le salaud… » grommela James, faisant glousser ses enfants et récoltant une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de sa femme.

« James, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » le réprimanda-t-elle. En réponse il roula des yeux. « J'ai épousé un gamin de cinq ans. »

« Apparemment. » répondit gaiment Harry, par-dessus ses céréales. Il était le seul qui ne semblait pas affecté par l'heure matinale.

« Tu as à l'air horriblement joyeux ce matin. » s'agaça Adrian. « C'est pas normal. »

« Non, je suis juste brillant comme ça. » lança-t-il malicieusement, faisant rire toute la table et Sirius murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Remus s'approcha de l'Animagus assoupi et tira l'oreiller de sous sa tête, le réveillant plutôt abruptement.

« Je suis debout ! Je suis debout ! » s'exclama-t-il, paniqué avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement, les rires retentissants et l'oreiller dans les mains de Moony étant de très bons indices. « Moony ! » pleurnicha Sirius. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de faire ça ! »

« Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois endormi sur la table de la cuisine, mais tu l'as fait. » rétorqua le loup-garou, faisant bouder Sirius. L'atmosphère demeura joviale durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et continua dans le même esprit lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les Weasley. Adrian courut vers Ron, chuchotant immédiatement quelque chose à son oreille et Harry secoua la tête. Il avait le sentiment qu'il en entendrait parler bientôt. Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Sa mère s'était rapprochée de Molly et elles parlaient également très bas tandis que la seule autre fille du groupe les suivait, l'air un peu amusé. Ca allait être la première année de Ginny à Poudlard, réalisa Harry en s'approchant de la seule fille Weasley.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'aller à Poudlard pour la première fois ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux verts pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Gringotts.

« Excitée je suppose. Heureuse. Terrifiée. » répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

« Ouais, je vois bien. » acquiesça Harry, se rappelant que ses sentiments étaient identiques l'année dernière. « Sois simplement toi-même et tout se passera bien. Le Choixpeau sait ce qu'il fait et en plus, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu as quatre frères dans l'école vers qui te tourner, sans parler d'Adrian et moi. » Ginny le récompensa d'un sourire éclatant. Le grand groupe se balada dans le Chemin, les enfants regardaient leurs listes d'école. Harry soupira. Ce Lockhart était partout sur sa lettre. Il pensa à la photo, sur la couverture du Sorcière Hebdo, du sorcier blond avec son sourire aux dents bien trop blanches et soupira encore une fois. Il avait essayé de lire quelque uns de ses livres et, même si la théorie derrière ses aventures semblait correcte, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry avait décroché face au ton pompeux de l'auteur et il avait été heureux de poser le livre et de ne plus jamais lire son travail.

Sa mère et Mme. Weasley – et visiblement Hermione d'après ce qu'il avait saisi d'Adrian et d'un Ron qui s'en plaignait – avaient une réaction diamétralement opposée. Mme. Weasley gloussait, en général, quand le nom de Lockhart était mentionné et sa mère, elle, soupirait rêveusement. Harry trouvait ça marrant à regarder, pas son père. James était prêt à descendre le sorcier blond à tout moment et Lily était toute aussi prête à le réprimander s'il le faisait.

Après qu'ils aient acheté quelques ingrédients et tout ce qui ne nécessitait pas une visite à la librairie, ils s'approchèrent de Fleury &amp; Bott. La queue devant la librairie était pratiquement interminable et principalement composée de sorcières de tous âges. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Gilderoy Lockhart signait son autobiographie _Moi, Le Magicien_ ce matin-là et les foules avaient afflué pour l'apercevoir. Le garçon soupira pour la énième fois et se tourna pour regarder sa mère et Mme. Weasley. Les deux rousses réarrangeaient vivement leurs cheveux et le mot « _conspiration_ » apparut en caractères gras dans son esprit.

« Oh allez, Lils ! » se plaignit James en levant les yeux au ciel. « On ne peut pas revenir demain ? »

« Certainement pas ! » rétorqua sa femme avant de se diriger fermement vers la file. Hermione et ses parents étaient là aussi, réalisa Harry, la fille aux cheveux touffus leur faisait signe depuis la queue, ses joues devenues rouges à cause de l'anticipation. Harry entendit un léger ricanement et se tourna vers le son – le seul qui n'était pas une plainte, ni un grognement ou encore un gloussement aiguë – et vit Ginny qui regardait la scène d'un air incrédule. Au moment où elle remarqua qu'Harry la regardait, elle vira au rouge cramoisi en un temps record mais Harry lui sourit d'encouragement. C'était agréable de voir, que _toute_ la population féminine du pays n'était pas devenue folle.

« Allez, les enfants ! » s'exclama Molly. « La queue est assez longue sans que vous essayiez de gagner du temps ! »

« On doit vraiment ? » se plaignit Fred.

« Oh, allez les enfants ! Ça va être tellement marrant ! » se moqua Sirius avec une imitation réussie d'une femme aux cheveux noirs qui essayait de convaincre ses enfants, quelques pas devant eux, ce qui les fit énormément rire. L'attente aurait été supportable, pensa Harry, si Lockhart n'avait pas décidé d'attraper Adrian et de le forcer à se faire prendre en photo pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air hébété, il se tortillait et faisait de son mieux pour se cacher du photographe et d'un Lockhart tout sourire. James était sur le point de protester, pendant que Lockhart offrait à Adrian sa collection entière de livres gratuitement mais fut brutalement stoppé lorsque l'écrivain auteur annonça qu'il serait leur prochain Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Est-ce qu'on aura un jour un prof normal dans cette matière ? se lamenta Harry, ses espoirs de faire quelque chose d'intéressant cette année passaient par la fenêtre. Le seul professeur qu'il avait eu était un fou possédé par Voldemort et maintenant ça ? Il était sur le point de faire part de ses pensées, lorsqu'un autre problème attira leur attention. Les Malfoy venaient d'arriver et ils venaient de rencontrer les Weasley, surtout le patriarche Weasley. Harry déglutit, sa main se resserra sur sa baguette automatiquement, et se rapprocha du chahut. Pour une raison pas si étrange, ça s'annonçait assez mal.

« Le fameux Adrian Potter. » renifla Draco devant Adrian qui chancelait sous le poids de ces livres nouvellement acquis. Il les posa sans plus de cérémonie dans les bras de son frère, en ajoutant qu'il devrait les brûler pendant que Malfoy continuait. « Tu peux même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une. » Harry mit la collection du travail de Lockhart en lui articulant qu'il en rachèterait d'autres pour lui et se tourna vers Malfoy pour éviter que son frère ne lui saute dessus.

« Je ferais attention à ce ton, Malfoy. » déclara calmement le garçon. « Ton commentaire transpirait la jalousie. » Les yeux de Malfoy se réduisirent en deux fentes pendant qu'Adrian ricanait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Papa a dit qu'il avait vu Malf… » commença Ron en s'approchant des jumeaux Potter. « Oh, c'est toi. » grommela-t-il en regardant Malfoy comme s'il valait moins qu'un déchet. « J'parie que tu t'attendais pas à voir Adrian ici, hein ? » demanda Ron avec un rictus, serrant précieusement contre lui sa pile de livres de leur nouveau prof de DCFM. Hermione, à côté de lui, claqua la langue d'un air désapprobateur à la réaction du rouquin. Harry, lui, se demandait momentanément comment il avait pu réussir à l'entendre au milieu du chaos ambiant. La cacophonie autour d'eux était plus bruyante que d'habitude, mais jusque là il avait attribué ça à la signature d'autographes, mais maintenant…

« Je m'attendais encore moins à te voir acheter des choses, Weasley. » cracha Malfoy, arrachant brusquement Harry de sa rêverie. « J'imagine que tes parents vont s'affamer pendant un moins pour acheter tout ça. » Ron devint rouge brique et lâcha également ses livres dans le chaudron de Ginny. Il s'avança pour attaquer Malfoy mais Adrian et Hermione le retinrent. Un effort vain étant donné que Lucius et M. Weasley – après que le patriarche Malfoy ait fait un commentaire désobligeant sur l'état des livres de Ginny – décidèrent que ce serait une bonne idée de s'attaquer mutuellement dans le magasin plein à craquer.

Même le propriétaire ne pouvait pas les séparer et les jumeaux Weasley, James et Sirius encourageaient Arthur tout le long. Heureusement, pour tout le monde inclus, Hagrid fit une entrée surprise – apparemment, il était allé acheter du répulsif pour Limaces dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qui provoqua un regard machiavélique identique chez les deux jumeaux Weasley – et permit de calmer tout le monde, du moins en partie.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça ! » s'énerva Lily, en regardant son mari. « Tu es resté à côté et tu l'as encouragé ? Tu es un Auror, James ! » Elle fulminait et Cornedrue bredouilla quelques excuses. Néanmoins, ce n'était rien en comparaison du regard que dédiait Mme. Weasley à son mari. Le fait qu'elle ait dû éviter, et de justesse en plus, un tome assez conséquent consacré à la Sororité qui avait faillit atterrir dans son œil, n'aidait absolument pas.

« Un _bon_ exemple que tu donnes à tes enfants…_ se bagarrer _en public… _qu'est-ce que_ Gilderoy Lockhart a dû penser… » Arthur eut au moins la bonne idée d'avoir l'air contrit, avec son apparence misérable accompagnée d'une coupure à la lèvre.

« Il était amusé. » informa Fred pour tout le monde. « Vous ne l'avez pas entendu lorsqu'on est partis ? Il a demandé à ce gars de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'il pouvait intégrer la bagarre dans son rapport – une histoire de publicité je crois… » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Une année d'apprentissage avec Lockhart et il avait bien peur que tout ce qu'ils apprendraient serait comment poser efficacement de manière à ce que la caméra ne capture que votre bon profil.

« Lockhart a l'air adorable. » marmonna Ginny à côté de lui. Harry se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire en coin.

« Mais imagine tout le savoir qu'il pourrait nous transmettre ! » lui chuchota le garçon aux yeux vert avec une admiration très clairement feinte dans la voix. « Je peux déjà voir ça. Un moins entier consacré à ses tendances vestimentaires préférées. Oh, joie ! » Ginny ricana à son sarcasme.

« Bon, il doit bien avoir _un peu_ de connaissances ce prétentieux. » dit la petite rousse. « Il a quand même écrit ces livres après tout… » lui rappela-t-elle et Harry hocha la tête.

« Et la théorie est correcte mais la _manière_ qu'il a de les écrire… »

« J'imagine que tu as, toi aussi, pensé que mentionner que sa couleur préférée était le lila n'avait aucune importance avec la façon dont il avait maîtrisé ce Yéti ? » demanda-t-elle et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Tu as déjà lu ces livres ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux corbeau. Ginny rougit comme une tomate.

« Non, juste celui là. _Une Année avec le Yéti_. » s'expliqua Ginny. « Maman est fan et le livre traînait dans la maison depuis longtemps alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? » Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

« Et oui, pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien d'accord que ça n'avait aucune importance, à moins que le pauvre Yéti ne se soit jeté de la falaise en le voyant approcher, ses yeux brûlant à la vue de ce prétentieux avec sa cape lilas. » Ginny explosa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de leur famille sur eux, pendant quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne les traîne chez Florian Fortârome pour une glace. Son comportement gamin aida à alléger l'atmosphère et Harry soupçonna que c'était intentionnel cette fois-ci. Harry discuta avec Ginny pendant la majorité de leur sortie, la jeune fille lui racontait une histoire de comment elle avait été attaquée dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« J'avais à peu près cinq ans et je m'étais perdue. » expliqua Ginny. « J'avais tellement peur que mon esprit a commencé à me jouer des tours, je te jure. » Harry acquiesça, comprenant la sensation. Merlin savait le nombre de cauchemars qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps.

« Et que s'est-t-il passé ? »

« On va le dire comme ça : si tu as trouvé que Papa faisait peur en se bagarrant avec Malfoy, tu l'aurais trouvé terrifiant à ce moment. » Harry rit à sa remarque, essayant de s'imaginer un M. Weasley, d'ordinaire calme, se battre contre un groupe de sorciers. Et bien, il pouvait certainement le faire, pensa Harry, surtout si c'était pour sauver sa seule fille.

Le retour au Manoir Potter se déroula sans accrochages. Ron s'était joint à eux pour la nuit et là, il était sur leurs terrains, nageant dans l'étang. Harry était retourné dans sa chambre et prenait un peu d'avance sur les sujets qu'il devait connaître pour cette année, notant les matières qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de réviser avec de partir à l'école. La liste était, sans surprise, assez courte. Harry sortit son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, et fit de son mieux avec toutes les rébellions gobelines dont il devrait se souvenir. Etant donné qu'il y en avait quinze, sa tête le lançait lorsqu'il descendit pour manger. Adrian et Ron étaient perdus dans une discussion sur le Quidditch, pour changer. Secouant la tête d'amusement, Harry s'assit à table.

Le reste de l'été passa en un clin d'œil. Harry avait été tellement concentré sur ses études – en partie parce qu'il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Mai et Juin derniers – il réalisa à peine qu'Août était fini et que le trimestre était sur le point de commencer. Il était assis sur la véranda arrière du château de Severus, encore une fois – cela devenait presque un rituel pour le dernier jour de l'été – gravant quelques détails sur son tout premier balai fait main. Le design était assez simpliste, il pouvait bien le voir, et les sorts de sécurité et de confort laissaient encore à désirer mais c'était sans aucun doute un balai et, le plus important, il volait.

« Il vole vraiment… » commença Severus, sa main au-dessus du balai flottant. Harry ricana.

« Pour quelqu'un qui était sûr de ma réussite il y a quelques semaines seulement, tu as l'air plutôt surpris. » se moqua Harry.

« Et bien, je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce que tu le fasses si vite ! » se défendit le maître de Potions, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. « Et il va tenir lorsqu'il commencera à bouger ou je dois m'attendre à une explosion ? » Les yeux d'Harry se réduisirent en deux fentes et il saisit le balai et monta dessus d'un mouvement agile. « Je plaisantais ! » s'écria Severus pendant qu'Harry décollait. Honnêtement, pensa le garçon, c'était très loin du Nimbus 2000. Mais ses calculs avaient été parfaitement justes et, même s'il manquait encore de confort et de rapidité, son premier essai était parfait sur la plan aérodynamique, volant stablement dans les airs. Harry sourit et vit quelques tours autour de la véranda avant de décider de ne pas trop pousser sa chance.

« Une explosion ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement. « Rien d'aussi dramatique, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Par l'Or des Gobelins, il vole vraiment ! » s'exclama Severus, tout excité, prenant le balai des mains d'Harry et faisant la même chose que lui pendant qu'Harry éclatait de rire face à ses idioties. « Et il est stable en plus ! » s'écria-t-il juste au-dessus d'Harry.

« C'était le seul objectif à ce niveau. » répondit Harry, s'asseyant sur le canapé et se saisissant de son carnet sur ses designs de balais, ajoutant quelques notes sur les ajouts qu'il devrait faire. La série de livres que Severus lui avait achetés avait déjà été lue, et désormais, il avait commencé à ajouter quelques sorts qu'il avait trouvés pendant ses recherches. Et si ça ne comptait pas en tant qu'activité qui forgeait son imagination, pensa le garçon, je ne sais pas ce qui le serait.

« C'est un souvenir qui mériterait qu'on achète une Pensine ! Tu viens de construire un balai opérationnel ! » se réjouit la professeur de Potions en descendant du balai.

« Holà, t'as l'air encore plus excité que quand j'ai fabriqué la Pierre. » observa Harry, hilare.

« J'étais _choqué_ à ce moment, Harry. Au moins tu m'as prévenu cette fois-ci. » Le garçon hocha la tête.

« C'est pas faux. » répondit-t-il. « C'est vraiment dommage que les Pensines soient si rares. Peut-être que je pourrais en faire une, mais c'est un domaine de magie diamétralement différent. Magie du Sang, Métamorphose, des connaissances en Runes et un peu d'Alchimie. Gravure de Sceaux aussi ! » Harry secoua la tête. « Ca prendrait des années de recherches rien que pour faire un essai. » Severus hocha de la tête.

« Ca demande aussi quelques connaissances en Potions. » ajouta Severus, le regard pensif.

« Tu ne penses pas essayer d'en faire une, si ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. Aucun doute que Severus était brillant mais la fabrication de Pensine était un art spécifique, et très secret.

« Pas vraiment. » murmura le maître de Potions.

« Mais tu penses à quelque chose. » le pressa le garçon.

« En fait, oui. » répondit-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant. Mais si ça se précise, tu seras le premier à le savoir. Je viens peut-être de nous trouver un projet commun pour l'été prochain… » Et à cette pensée, le sourire d'Harry pouvait rivaliser avec une douzaine de _Lumos_ en même temps.

* * *

_ Et voilà, tout avance gentiment ! Bon et je vous dit à la prochaine pour la rentrée en 2ième année ! Et puis, hésitez pas à commenter, ça me donne le sourire ;)_


	27. Ever Heard the Word Competency ?

Chapitre 27

Déjà entendu le mot 'compétence' ?

* * *

**_A.T :_**_ Hello tout le monde, oui je sais, j´ai un jour de retard mais j´ai pas accès à Internet vraiment em ce moment, c´est pas simple de poster tout court. Et ce sera probablement pareil la semaine prochaine mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! Sinon, merci encore à tous de poster des reviews et de suivre ma fiction, ca me fait toujours super plaisir ! Je prendrai le temps de répondre un peu plus à vos commentaires quand je rentrerai à la maison. D´ici là, voici pour vous le dernier chapitre._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_ :__ Bon, j´en ai marre de l´écrire, ca me déprime de dire à chaque fois que seule la traduction m´appartient (et voilà, je l´ai encore dit...)_

* * *

_« En fait, oui. » répondit-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant. Mais si ça se précise, tu seras le premier à le savoir. Je viens peut-être de nous trouver un projet commun pour l'été prochain… » Et à cette pensée, le sourire d'Harry pouvait rivaliser avec une douzaine de Lumos en même temps._

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter le Quai 9¾ et il n'y avait aucun signe de son frère dans le train. Adrian avait choisi de passer sa dernière nuit de l'été au Terrier et, même si Harry avait aperçu les cheveux roux caractéristiques de la famille Weasley, sur le quai, quelques secondes avant que le train ne démarre, les cheveux ébouriffés de son frère ne se trouvaient pas parmi eux. Soupirant de déception, Harry se leva de sa banquette, libéra Hedwige de sa cage pour qu'elle puisse voler jusqu'à l'école et quitta son compartiment, à la recherche de son frère. Et dire qu'il avait espéré un trajet sans encombres !

Les premiers Weasley qu'il croisa furent les jumeaux qui lui dirent qu'Adrian et Ron était juste derrière eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur le quai. Puis il fit coucou à Ginny qui eut un sourire absent. Elle avait l'air plongée dans ses pensées, se dit Harry, et griffonnait dans ce qui devait probablement être son journal. Il n'enviait pas sa place, les premières semaines pouvaient être un vrai choc. Il décida de la laisser penser en paix et continua sa recherche. Par contre, ce ne fut pas Adrian ou Ron qu'il croisa après. C'était une Hermione très inquiète.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as vu Ron et Adrian ? » demanda-t-elle, de but en blanc. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, pensa sarcastiquement Harry.

« Bonjour Hermione. Non je suis, moi aussi, en train de les chercher. » La Gryffondor tira sur un coin de sa robe d'école – elle l'avait déjà mise ? – anxieuse.

« Si tu les trouves, viens me le dire s'il te plaît. » Et elle se tourna puis partit, pour poursuivre sa recherche. Harry secoua la tête devant son attitude. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa propre inquiétude. Où pouvait bien être Adrian ? Une heure et demie plus tard, il était de retour dans son compartiment, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, ni son frère ou Ron semblaient être montés dans le train. Des milliers de scénarios différents affluèrent dans son cerveau et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir envoyé Hedwige à Poudlard. Il aurait pu prévenir ses parents si elle avait encore été là.

Pense rationnellement Harry, s'ordonna-t-il, en faisant tourner, sur son pouce, la bague de Dissimulation que Severus lui avait offert Noël dernier. Nos parents étaient bien sur le quai tout comme les Weasley. Si Adrian avait eu un problème, s'il n'avait pas pu embarquer pour quelque raison que ce soit, on l'aurait déjà trouvé et aidé. Mais cela ne calma absolument pas ses battements de cœur frénétiques ou son imagination débordante. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. Quand est-ce que son frère avait déjà disparu _sans_ s'attirer des ennuis ? _Jamais_, lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête, qui le fit soupirer encore une fois.

Soudain, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur un Neville Longdubat légèrement dépenaillé. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, son uniforme scolaire était boutonné à la hâte, il transpirait et était essoufflé comme s'il courait vers la porte de compartiment depuis Londres. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry et il baissa la tête, ce que le garçon aux yeux verts interpréta comme de la honte.

« Entre, Neville ! » le salua Harry. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Le garçon hocha la tête et entra dans le compartiment, refermant la porte derrière lui. En silence, il s'assit en face d'Harry et sembla réfléchir à sa dernière phrase – enfin, plutôt signe de tête – avant de la rectifier et de secouer négativement la tête. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Malfoy. » fut tout ce que dit le garçon, avant de rebaisser la tête de honte.

« Bien sûr. » marmonna Harry, posant le livre qu'il n'était, de toute façon, pas en train de lire sur la table et tourna son attention complète vers Neville. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

« Il… euh… » Neville déglutit et releva la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Il est rentré dans mon compartiment et a commencé par se moquer de moi, parce que j'ai un crapaud. » répondit le garçon, en pointant la bosse dans la poche de sa robe, où son crapaud Trévor se reposait pour l'instant. « Puis, il m'a demandé si j'avais amené un autre Rappeltout avec moi et puis Pansy, elle était là aussi, a demandé à voix haute comment un lâche tel que moi avait pu finir à Gryffondor. » Il rougit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, probablement pour s'empêcher de pleurer, ou alors de gêne, d'en avoir trop dit. Harry savait que ça avait toujours été le problème de Neville. Il ne se trouvait pas assez courageux pour Gryffondor. De son côté, Harry pensa qu'il était très obstiné dans son scepticisme, l'entêtement était un défaut caractéristique des Gryffondor en soi.

« C'est juste une petite brute. Tous ses amis le sont. » le rassura sérieusement Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui, Nev. »

« Mais, il a raison. » persista Neville, son regard sur le sol, encore une fois. « Tout le monde sait que je suis pratiquement un Cracmol. » Harry ricana, ce qui attira l'attention de l'autre garçon.

« Tu n'es pas un Cracmol, Neville. » commença Harry. « D'abord, il n'y rien de mal à être un Cracmol. Mais tu as plus que prouvé que tu pouvais lancer des sorts. » lui rappela le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts. Neville sourit doucement et sortit sa baguette, la regardant pensivement. Elle semblait usée, réalisa Harry, comme si elle avait été utilisée pendant de nombreuses années au lieu d'une seule. Et comme si elle avait connu des jours difficiles, il imagina, vu que sa baguette à lui était encore intacte, impeccable. « Votre plus grand allié », l'avait appelé Merlin, et Harry avait bien retenu ces mots.

« Je veux juste rendre justice à mes parents. » admit Neville. Le regard d'Harry oscilla entre la baguette et Neville rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse la connexion.

« Nev, est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est la baguette d'un de tes parents ? » Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses si c'était le cas. Ce expliquerait définitivement l'état de la baguette – elle avait l'air d'avoir connue des batailles – et l'expérience imprévisible de Neville lorsqu'il s'agissait de lancer des sorts.

« C'est ça, celle de mon père. » admit le garçon, la tête basse. « Grand-Mère dit que je devrait travailler plus dur pour le rendre fier. Elle a dit que, un jour, je mériterais cette baguette, mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai jamais digne. » Harry écouta son monologue avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Crois moi bien quand je te dis que je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais, Neville, tu ne peux pas jeter des sorts avec la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, tu peux, » se corrigea Harry, devant les yeux confus de Neville « mais le résultat ne sera pas le même. Cette baguette, » expliqua-t-il, en pointant du doigt la dite baguette dans les mains de Neville « ne te reconnaît pas comme son maître. Tu n'as pas été choisi par elle et tu ne l'as pas gagnée dans un duel. C'est comme te battre avec ta magie, à chaque fois que tu jettes un sort. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda le garçon, un regard critique sur sa baguette. Ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir timide, juste une petite étincelle, mais cela semblait changer totalement son visage. « Mais… Ma Grand-Mère dit que…

« Elle veut quelque chose pour se rappeler de ton père. Mais ça ne devrait pas être ça. » lui répondit gentiment Harry. « Je pense qu'une baguette à toi ferait des miracles sur tes lancers de sorts. »

« Vraiment ? » s'illumina Neville, son sourire plein d'espoir désormais.

« Bien sûr ! » lui assura Harry. L'autre garçon sourit encore un peu plus avant de perdre tout la joie qu'il venait de gagner, en un clin d'œil.

« Mais qu'est ce que je dis à ma Grand-Mère ? » demanda-t-il, terrifié. « Je lui ai demandé, l'année dernière, si je pouvais avoir ma propre baguette et elle m'a regardé comme si je l'avais insultée.

« Mais elle doit sûrement voir que… » démarra Harry mais l'expression mélancolique de Neville lui indiqua le contraire. « Tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ça. » Il avait entendu des histoires sur la Grand-Mère de Neville. Augusta Longdubat était connue pour son caractère strict et semblait être la personne dont Neville avait hérité de l'entêtement. « Je trouverais bien quelque chose. » promit Harry, agrandissant le sourire de Neville encore une fois. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant l'heure qui suivit, achetant deux, trois trucs à manger du chariot et s'amusant avec les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas passé plus de temps avec Neville l'année dernière. Il était réellement intéressant et semblait versé dans la Botanique – sa matière personnelle préférée – leur donnant un très bon sujet de conversation. Il décida immédiatement de se faire pardonner de son manque d'attention de l'année dernière. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge à qui parler. Ce ne fut que lorsque Neville partit pour récupérer sa malle en lui promettant de le retrouver aux calèches qu'Harry réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait oublié Adrian ! Comment pouvait-il oublier Adrian ? D'accord, il était avec Ron et leurs parents étaient à la gare avec eux mais même. _Comment avait-il oublié son frère ?_ C'était sa responsabilité après tout !

La nuit commença à tomber et Harry se changea dans ses robes d'écoles, avec les mains tremblantes, en se fustigeant mentalement. Quelque chose avait dû aller de travers. Sérieusement ! Il descendit du train, suivant le reste du corps étudiant vers ce qu'il pensait être les célèbres calèches sans chevaux de Poudlard – à l'exception des premières années qui allaient vers les bateaux – son esprit lui rappelant vite fait qu'elles étaient en fait tirées par des Sombrals. Un crin de cette espèce faisait partie du noyau de sa baguette et ils n'étaient invisibles que pour ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu la mort. Il aurait dû s'attendre la vue qui l'accueillit mais, avec l'inquiétude pour son frère, ça n'avait même pas traversé son esprit.

Toutes ces pensées sur Adrian furent violemment expulsées de son esprit une fois encore lorsqu'il se trouva nez-à-nez avec une paire d'yeux blancs, morts. Les Sombrals étaient squelettiques, avec une crinière et une grande queue noires foncées, des yeux blancs laiteux ainsi que deux cornes, qui faisaient surface de chaque côté de leurs têtes. Et il pouvait les voir. Ses pensées le ramenèrent sur des flashs d'un feu ronflant et d'un homme qui hurlait lorsqu'une voix le tira brutalement de sa rêverie.

« Enervant, pas vrai ? » demanda George Weasley. « Les calèches qui bougent toutes seules je veux dire. » élabora-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop ! » ajouta Fred en poussant un Harry réticent à l'intérieur. « Tu t'y habitueras. » Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image de la mort de Quirell, avec un succès mitigé. Il fit signe à Neville de les rejoindre dans la calèche et suivit le reste de la conversation à moitié, pendant que les Sombrals commencèrent à tirer les calèches vers le château. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils se soient assis à la table Gryffondor et que Percy se demande à voix haute où était son frère, qu'il réussit à sortir de son humeur sombre.

« Je ne vois pas Adrian non plus. » déclara Seamus, un garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés de l'année d'Harry.

« Je ne les ai pas trouvés dans le train. » ajouta Harry, faisant naître de nombreux chuchotements à table. La Cérémonie de Répartition débuta – avec une Ginny radieuse qui rejoint Gryffondor – mettant la discussion de côté pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Rusard n'apparaisse, avec son chat Miss Teigne. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus qui fut assez choqué pour que ça se voit sur son visage pendant quelques instants, avant de se lever et de se diriger rapidement vers les terrains, Rusard le suivant aussi vite que possible. Oh, quelque chose clochait, définitivement, pensa Harry.

Il mangea aussi le plus vite possible et demanda le mot de passe à Percy, prétextant qu'il voulait sortir plus tôt pour pouvoir écrire une lettre à ses parents, pour demander des nouvelles de son frère. Percy accepta, à peine capable de cacher sa propre inquiétude pour son frère à lui. Harry se déplaça rapidement en direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, avant que le dessert ne soit servi, puis prit un détour brusque vers les cachots, dès qu'il était hors de vue de regards indiscrets. Minerva McGonagall avait été informée de l'accident par Rusard qui, incapable de tenir le rythme de Severus, était revenu à la Grande Salle. Le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées du professeur de Métamorphose furent la confirmation dont Harry avait besoin.

Il se précipita dans le bureau de Severus, et toqua à la porte. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur alors le garçon commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir nerveusement. Heureusement, Severus apparut dans le coin, sa cape flottant derrière lui, avec un visage énervé. En s'approchant il remarqua Harry et le fit entrer avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a fait mon frère ? » demanda Harry, résigné.

« Lui et Ronald Weasley se sont crashé dans le Saule Cogneur avec une voiture volante. » Harry commença à tousser, s'étouffant avec de l'air en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Adrian… voiture volante… crashé… _Saule Cogneur ?_ Il avait dû mal comprendre quelque chose.

« Où, par Merlin, ont-ils trouvé une voiture _volante_ ? » Ses yeux se dirigeant inconsciemment vers le portrait vide du sorcier le plus célèbre de tous les temps, espérant qu'il apparaisse pour lui répondre.

« J'ai le sentiment que c'est – que c'_était_ – à Arthur mais je n'en suis pas certain. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas venu _en volant_ à la gare ! » affirma Severus, en mettant la tête dans ses mains, assis derrière son bureau.

« Et ils sont vraiment rentré dans le Saule Cogneur ? » croassa Harry, convaincu qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

« Oui, d'entre tous les endroits dans le parc de Poudlard où ils auraient pu atterrir ! » s'exclama le maître de Potions. « Ils étaient intactes, miraculeusement, si je peux me permettre. Un peu secoués. Minerva doit être en train de bien leur remonter les bretelles pendant qu'on parle. » Harry acquiesça.

« Mais pourquoi ils ont eu besoin d'une voiture volante ? »

« Apparemment, ils ont loupé le train. »

« Donc, au lieu d'attendre nos parents, ils ont pensés 'Hey, pourquoi on ne _volerait_ pas à Poudlard ? Imagine comme ça serait amusant !' » s'écria le garçon, perdu.

« Apparemment. » répéta Severus. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Une idée pourquoi ils ont loupé le train ? » demanda Harry. « Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils étaient juste derrière eux quand ils sont entrés dans le quai. » Le maître de Potions secoua négativement la tête.

« Minerva est arrivée avant que je ne sorte vraiment de mon choc qu'ils aient survécu, je n'ai pas demandé. »

« J'essaierai de le découvrir ce soir. » décida Harry.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose ? » demanda Severus, se rendant compte que, pour pouvoir arriver dans son bureau avant lui, Harry avait très probablement sauté le repas.

« Je ne pense que mon estomac puisse supporter quoi que ce soit là… » répondit Harry. Il avait entendu de nombreuses choses sur le Saule Cogneur de Cornedrue, Patmol et Moony. La simple pensée de son frère près de cet arbre, encore pire, rentrer dedans avec une voiture volant, le faisait frissonner.

« Tiens. » lui offrit Severus en agitant sa baguette pour lui donner ce chocolat chaud exceptionnel qui venait des cuisines. Harry le prit avec gratitude. Peut-être qu'un peu de chocolat chaud lui ferait du bien. Il prit quelques gorgées et fit tourner la tasse dans ses mains.

« J'ai vu les Sombrals ce soir. » murmura-t-il, repensant aux chevaux fantomatiques maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur la sécurité de son frère.

« Je me doutais que tu les verrais. » acquiesça Severus délicatement. « Rappelle-toi simplement que les Sombrals, malgré leur apparence, ne sont pas des créatures sombres et, en plus, tu en as un crin… »

« Dans ma baguette, je sais. » finit Harry. « Ils m'ont juste rappelé… Et bien la _raison_ pour laquelle je peux les voir. » Severus regarda le garçon sérieusement.

« Harry, on en a déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça diriger ta vie. » Harry hocha la tête.

« Je sais et c'est pas ce qu'il se passe. Je te le jure ! » insista-t-il en remarquant le regard inquisiteur de Severus. « Ca se révèle juste très dur à oublier, c'est tout. » Le professeur de Potions soupira.

« Je vais te dire la vérité, Harry. Tu n'oublieras jamais complètement. Il y aura des moments où tu t'en souviendras mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps va passer, ça deviendra plus facile à gérer à chaque fois. » Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Je peux t'emprunter du parchemin et une plume ? » demanda-t-il, prenant le maître de Potions par surprise.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je suis sensé être parti plus tôt du festin pour pouvoir envoyer une lettre à mes parents. Je ferais mieux de l'écrire, au cas où. » Severus hocha la tête et lui donna ce qu'il avait demandé avec un sourire. Harry écrit quelques lignes à la hâte et souhaita bonne nuit à Severus, conscient qu'il ferait mieux d'y retourner.

« Et rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dit Harry. » Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête et courut à la Tour Gryffondor, n'arrivant que quelques secondes avant le reste des Gryffondors. Il dût se dépêcher de rejoindre son dortoir pour qu'il puisse rapidement attacher sa lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et la laisser partir, pour redescendre et croiser ses camardes. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il vit son frère en un morceau, la fatigue de la journée le rattrapa. Il se retira dans son lit après avoir souhaité rapidement 'bonne nuit' à tout le monde et après avoir fait promettre son frère de tout lui expliquer en détail le lendemain matin, et Adrian ainsi que Ron suivirent rapidement son exemple.

Le jumeau Potter aux yeux noisette honora sa promesse et raconta à son frère comment ils avaient trouvé le passage pour le quai bloqué et comment ils avaient décidé d'emprunter la voiture qui s'avérait être une création de M. Weasley. Lorsqu'Harry leur demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attendu les parents, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perdu. Harry secoua la tête, pleins de questions en tête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il demanda à son frère s'il avait une idée de pourquoi le passage avait été bloqué pour Ron et lui, alors que tous les autres étaient passé, qu'il réalisa que son frère lui cachait quelque chose. Le regard faussement passé inaperçu qu'il avait échangé avec Ron en disait long, et Harry prit soudainement conscience qu'il était de nouveau exclu de quelque chose d'assez important dans la vie de son frère.

Les cours commencèrent ce jour-ci, sans changements particuliers. Enfin, il y avait bien eu les deux Beuglantes adressées à Ron et Adrian ce matin et Harry se trouva encore une fois impressionné de la puissance vocale de sa mère. Même si la voix était amplifiée magiquement, ça restait un exploit, pensa Harry.

Le chemin vers le cours de Botanique avait été intéressant aussi. Un élève de première année, un garçon appelé Colin Creevy avait réussi à prendre une photo d'Adrian, avant de lui demander de la signer. Adrian était resté pétrifié, complètement surpris et on avait fini par le tirer vers les Serres où ils avaient croisé – malheureusement – Lockhart. Habillé intégralement en turquoise ce jour-là, il marchait d'un bon pas à côté d'une Professeur Chourave assez mécontente et porteuse de plusieurs pansements – Harry pouvait voir le tristement célèbre Saule Cogneur au loin, ses branches se balançant librement dans les airs – puis il se dirigea vers le groupe des deuxièmes années. La majorité du corps étudiant fut conduit à l'intérieur des Serres pendant qu'Adrian était retenu par le professeur blond. En remarquant son expression presque terrifiée, Harry décida d'avoir pitié de lui et de ne pas le laisser tout seul. Il s'approcha du Professeur Chourave dans ce but.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Oui, M. Potter. » Elle était visiblement toujours énervée contre Lockhart, juste assez pour faire passer plus facilement la demande d'Harry.

« Je me demandais… Est-ce que je pourrais attendre Adrian ici ? » La professeur de Botanique ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette requête. « Vous voyez, professeur, nous avons déjà rencontré Lockhart à Fleury &amp; Bott il y a quelques semaines et il y a eu, et bien, un incident avec un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier et… » Harry savait que le professeur Chourave en avait entendu parler étant donné que la photo avait fait la une dans les journaux. « Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'Adrian est assez mal à l'aise avec Lockhart depuis, et, avec tout mon respect, le Professeur s'égare _vraiment_ parfois… »

« D'accord, M. Potter. » répondit la professeur rondelette, sa personnalité d'ordinaire joyeuse revenant à la surface, après avoir été un peu entamée puisque Lockhart essayait de critiquer son travail. « Vous pouvez rester. Et trois points pour Gryffondor pour soutenir vos camarades. » Elle se tourna vers le reste de la classe et Harry quitta les Serres en souriant doucement. Ca s'était encore mieux passé que prévu. Mais bon, Professeur Chourave _était_ la Directrice des Poufsouffles, la loyauté chez elle était sacrée. Il entendit des voix s'approcher dans le coin.

« Adrian, Adrian, Adrian… » s'exclama Lockhart de manière très théâtrale. « Quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé, bien sûr c'était de ma faute ! Je me serais botté les fesses ! » Quoi ? Harry se figea sur ses pas, sa curiosité l'emportant sur lui. Est-ce qu'il avait loupé un épisode ? Adrian avait dû être tout aussi étonné puisqu'il n'avait pas encore répondu. « Je ne sais pas quand j'ai été le plus choqué. Faire voler une voiture jusqu'à Poudlard ! Et bien, j'ai su, bien évidemment, tout de suite pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Tu t'es vraiment démarqué Adrian, Adrian, _Adrian._ »

« Quoi ? » marmonna silencieusement Harry.

« Je t'ai donné le goût de la célébrité, pas vrai ? Je t'ai donné le _truc_. Tu as fait la une des journaux et tu ne pouvais pas attendre de pouvoir recommencer. » Harry aurait rit s'il n'était pas en train de se cacher. C'était du matériel à chantage bien trop précieux pour qu'il se fasse remarquer tout de suite.

« Oh non, vous voyez, Professeur… » commença Adrian, sa voix montrant qu'il était au moins aussi surpris qu'Harry.

« Adrian, Adrian, Adrian. » continua Lockhart, imperturbable. Harry, qui jetait un coup d'œil discret depuis son coin, pouvait voir que le Professeur blond avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. « _Je comprends_. C'est naturel d'en vouloir un peu plus lorsqu'on y a goûté pour la première fois – et je me reproche de t'y avoir fait prendre goût, parce que ça allait forcément de monter à la tête… » Harry renifla silencieusement. Comme si Adrian s'intéressait à la célébrité… « Mais tu vois, jeune homme, tu ne peux pas commencer à _voler_ dans des voitures pour te faire remarquer. Calme-toi, d'accord ? Tu auras le temps de faire ça quand tu seras plus âgé. Oui, oui, je sais ce que tu penses. 'C'est facile à dire pour lui, c'est déjà un sorcier mondialement célèbre !' Mais quand j'avais douze ans, je n'étais personne, tout comme toi aujourd'hui. En fait, j'étais même encore moins quelqu'un que toi ! Je veux dire, quelques personnes ont entendu parler de toi, non ? Toute cette histoire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! » Harry devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Je sais, je sais – ce n'est pas aussi bien que de gagner la récompense du Sourire le Plus Charmeur de _Sorcière Hebdo_ cinq années de suite, comme je l'ai fait – mais c'est un début, Adrian, c'est un _début_. »

« Alors là, attendez une seconde Professeur… » Adrian devenait de plus en plus rouge et était sur le point de montrer ce tempérament célèbre dont ils avaient tous les deux hérité de leur mère. Et puisque, dans le cas d'Adrian, à ce dit-tempérament s'ajoutait l'attitude de James, Harry trouva que c'était le bon moment d'intervenir avant que son frère ne se retrouve en retenue dès le premier jour d'école.

« Bonjour, Professeur ! » s'exclama Harry, joyeux en se rapprochant de la paire, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le visage énervé de son frère. Gilderoy ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

« Jeune Harry Potter, si je ne me trompe pas ! » s'écria Lockhart. « Je pense avoir entendu que tu étais le premier de ta promotion, vrai ? Et le frère d'Adrian par la même occasion ? » Non, je suis sa Grande Tante, pensa sarcastiquement Harry, mais laissa filer.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Le Professeur Chourave m'a envoyé chercher Adrian. La leçon va commencer. » Il sourit à son frère et se retourna pour faire face à Lockhart à nouveau, essayant de faire sa meilleure interprétation d'Hermione. « Et je _mourrais_ d'envie de vous demander, Professeur, quand vous avez traqué ces Vampires dans votre livre, _Voyages avec des Vampires_, vous avez utilisé un sort de traçage traditionnel ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu ça _devait_ être une variante pour qu'elle marche aussi bien ! » Le sourire brillant de Lockhart se fana un peu à la question d'Harry.

« Ah, oui, même si j'aimerais vous transmettre mon savoir, j'ai bien peur d'avoir retenu votre frère bien trop longtemps de votre cours. C'est l'heure d'y aller ! » Et avec un clin d'œil joyeux, il se retourna et partit. Harry fit un clin d'œil à son frère.

« Je me suis dit que t'aurais bien besoin d'un sauvetage. » expliqua-t-il, faisant rire son frère.

« Meilleur frère au _monde_ ! » s'écria l'autre jumeau Potter, en mettant les mains sur les épaules de son frère. « Ce maudit enfoiré ! » continua-t-il, en fusillant du regard l'endroit où Lockhart avait disparu. « S'il continue comme ça, je te jure qu'il va le regretter ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Adrian ? » réfléchit Harry à haute voix, une idée intéressante en tête.

« Quoi ? » Adrian s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dans la serre.

« Lockhart ne serait-il pas magnifique avec des cheveux verts ? » demanda-t-il avant de rentrer, lui, dans la serre, laissant derrière lui, un frère étonné, qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Adrian lui passa un petit bout de papier avec un seul mot écrit dessus, juste après qu'Harry ait répondu à une question du Professeur Chourave sur les Mandragores. _Brillant,_ disait le parchemin. Harry fit un sourire en coin à son frère qui expliquait à Ron, le plus silencieusement possible, ce qu'il s'était passé. Voilà, c'était un plan qui méritait qu'on y réfléchisse sérieusement…

Ils rencontrèrent également un garçon nommé Justin Finch-Fletchey, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui était assis à la table à côté de celle qu'il partageait avec son frère, Ron et Hermione. Il leur serra la main à tous et les complimenta pour, et bien leur existence en général, déduit Harry.

Le reste de la journée se passa de manière totalement calme, comme attendu. Et ce qui s'était vraiment passé de manière attendue, du moins selon Harry, était le cours de DCFM. Lockhart avait commencé le cours avec le mot '_Moi_', qui pointait sa photo sur la couverture d'un de ses livres et faisant une blague aberrante sur son sourire. Le garçon aux yeux verts n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour confirmer que cette année serais une déception complète de ce côté-là. Et, même si aucune confirmation n'était nécessaire, le test que leur donna Lockhart fit exactement cela. 44 questions sur lui plus tard – auquel seule Hermione avait réussi à répondre sans fautes – ce fut à une classe majoritairement amusée que le Professeur de Défense leur présenta les créatures qu'ils étudieraient aujourd'hui.

« Oui. » annonça Lockhart, en soulevant le drap qui recouvrait une grande cage sur son bureau de manière théâtrale, « Des Lutins de Cornouailles fraichement attrapés. » La classe rigola doucement et Harry sourit légèrement lui-même. Ok, les Lutins de Cornouailles étaient casse-pieds mais tant qu'ils étaient enfermés… Harry blanchit en voyant Lockhart se rapprocher de la cage.

« Ben ils ne sont – ils ne sont pas vraiment – _dangereux_, non ? » demanda Seamus en souriant, assis juste devant la cage.

« N'en soyez pas si sûrs ! » Le Professeur agita son doigt devant le nez de Seamus de manière agaçante. « Ils peuvent être des petits garnements démoniaques ! » Harry regarda prudemment Lockhart. Il était bien trop proches des petites fées, bleues électriques, qui étaient présentement en train de secouer les barreaux de la cage, en faisant des grimaces aux élèves. « D'accord, dans ce cas. » déclara Lockhart, sa main sur le loquet de la cage. Harry hoqueta… _il ne ferait pas ça._ « Voyons voir ce que vous en faites ! » Et il ouvrit la cage.

« Il l'a fait. » soupira Harry et dégaina sa baguette, se levant de sa chaise et son frère, juste à côté de lui, suivit rapidement son exemple. Derrière eux, Ron et Hermione firent la même chose et se préparèrent à faire face à la pagaille qui se répandait autour d'eux. Quelques fées s'échappèrent par la fenêtre, semant du verre brisé partout derrière elles. D'autres essayaient de réduire la classe en miettes pendant que deux prenaient Neville par les oreilles et le laissèrent pendu au chandelier. Les étudiants se cachèrent sous leurs bureaux, pendant que Lockhart les encourageait à leur faire face. Son propre essai – un mouvement assez stupide et une incantation qui ressemblait à _Peskipixi Pesternomi_, un sort dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler – rata complètement, et sa baguette suivit les livres et les parchemins par la fenêtre. Neville faillit atterrir sur la tête, puisque le chandelier avait cédé sous son poids. Trop, c'était trop.

« _Desimotus _! » C'était un sort qu'il avait piqué dans la bibliothèque de Severus pendant les dernières vacances de printemps alors qu'il cherchait des incantations qui pourraient l'aider dans son travail sur les balais. Une petite orbe, transparente, qui semblait faite de l'air qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sortit de sa baguette et toucha une des fées. A ce contact, elle s'étendit d'un coup dans la classe, arrêtant toutes les fées dans les airs, figées. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la cage pour les renvoyer dedans et s'approcha de cette cage lui-même et verrouilla la porte dès qu'elles furent toutes à l'intérieur. Il se retourna pour regarder Lockhart, les yeux rétrécis. Le Professeur en question le fixa en retour, surpris, avec ses grands yeux qui dépassaient de la table derrière laquelle il se cachait. Il ouvrit la bouche soit pour parler ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il fut sauvé par la sonnerie.

« Très bien, M. Potter, 15 points pour Gryffondor ! » Et il partit vers le couloir, aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans courir, laissant derrière lui ses étudiants stupéfiés. Harry soupira et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et se rapprocha de Neville pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci, Harry. » murmura le garçon en lissant ses robes.

« Y'a pas de quoi. Ca va Nev ? »

« Ouais. » répondit vaguement Neville puis ajouta, surtout pour lui-même « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi ? »

« Ca. C'était. _Enorme !_ » s'exclama Ron, en tapant l'épaule d'Harry qui eut un sourire en coin.

« Sérieux, Harry, c'était super ! » ajouta Adrian, jetant un coup d'œil aux fées toujours immobilisées. Quelques autres étudiants le félicitèrent pendant qu'ils essayaient de récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient de leurs livres avant leurs cours suivants.

« Est-ce que tu peux _le_ croire ? » se plaignit Ron lorsqu'il récupéra son livre de Métamorphose de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Adrian.

« Lockhart. »

« Il veut juste nous donner un peu d'expérience pratique. » le défendit Hermione, en jetant un sort pour nettoyer l'encre qui se trouvait sur son devoir de Sortilèges.

« Expérience pratique ? » renifla Harry. « Hermione, il ne savait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il faisait… »

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air de s'y connaître tellement quand il s'est planqué sous le bureau ! » plaisanta Adrian, ce qui fit rire Ron et Harry.

« N'importe quoi ! » protesta Hermione. « Tu as lu ses livres ! Regarde toutes ces choses incroyables qu'il a faites… »

« Qu'il _dit_ avoir faites… » marmonna Ron et Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Par l'or des Gobelins ! » s'exclama le sorcier aux yeux verts en ramassant son livre de Sortilèges, désormais déchiqueté pour lui lancer un _Reparo_ rapide. « L'année dernière c'était Quirell, maintenant ça ! » Il regarda autour de lui, analysant le bazar qui avait été leur classe de DCFM auparavant. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, le chandelier en métal par terre, les bureaux étaient abîmés et les morceaux de papiers qui avaient été des livres et des rédactions étaient lentement ramassés par les élèves. Au moins, les Lutins étaient toujours évanouis. Il se tourna vers Neville qui essayait encore de trouver son sac. « Est-ce que Dumbledore a déjà entendu le mot 'compétence' ? »

* * *

_Voilà, j´espère aue ca vous a plu ! Oubliez pas de reviwer un potit truc, ca fait toujours plaisir, et la taille ne compte pas ;)_


	28. House Elves and Voices

Chapitre 28

Elfes de Maisons et Voix

* * *

_Hello à tous, gentes damoiselles et damoiseaux !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va super, parce que j'ai passé de super vacances (du coup c'est moins cool parce qu'on reprend bientôt les cours...) et aussi... parce que vous m'avez laissé plein de review (je sais pas si c'est plus que d'habitude mais bon...) et comme d'habitude je vous dis une très gros MERCI ! de me soutenir dans cette épreuve si éreintante et épuisante qu'est la traduction d'une fiction et... Nan là j'exagère grave mais, de voir que vous appréciez ce que je fais, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur alors, continuez surtout ;p Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_Voilà, voilà, donc voici cotre chapitre posté tout droit de l'aéroport de Francfort :_

_Enjoy !_

_EDIT : Bon, je m'excuse platement pour ce doublon, mais mon ordi ramait à l'aéroport et j'étais assez pressée donc j'ai du faire un ctrl+V de trop... Désolée encore pour ce petit souci ! (Désolé pour le faux espoir d'un long chapitre aussi .) C'est vrai que j'aurais dû tilter que 7000 mots ça faisait un peu beaucoup à ce stade de l'histoire ^^ Et désolée de pas avoir pu le corriger plus tôt, j'ai pas pensé à regarder mes mails hier soir...  
_

_Donc pour ceux qui liront plus tard, oui la fin était bien en double mais plus maintenant ! Voilà :)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer : _**_Bizarrement, lui j'ai jamais envie de l'écrire... Mais bon quoi dire de plus que : rien n'a changé ?_

* * *

_Il regarda autour de lui, analysant le bazar qui avait été leur classe de DCFM auparavant. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, le chandelier en métal par terre, les bureaux étaient abîmés et les morceaux de papiers qui avaient été des livres et des rédactions étaient lentement ramassés par les élèves. Au moins, les Lutins étaient toujours évanouis. Il se tourna vers Neville qui essayait encore de trouver son sac. « Est-ce que Dumbledore a déjà entendu le mot 'compétence' ? »_

Harry était allongé sur son lit, en train de lire un livre qu'il avait prévu d'entamer au début du trimestre. C'était un livre sur le Gobbelbabil, la langue des Gobelins. Il l'avait demandé à Severus, dès qu'il avait fait voler son premier balai. C'était un fait connu de tous que, si on voulait avoir une chance de vendre un produit dans le monde sorcier et d'en tirer profit – et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser – il fallait passer par les Gobelins d'abord. C'était aussi connu que les gobelins n'appréciaient, en général, pas les sorciers. Apprendre leur langue et leurs coutumes étaient un bon début pour pouvoir un semblant de relation d'affaire, amicale. Severus, qui avait en fait appris les bases de leur langue lorsqu'il essayait de devenir un maître de Potions, avait décidé de reprendre lui aussi, les études dans ce sujet.

Le garçon aux yeux verts lisait lentement la prononciation d'un mot particulièrement difficile. Le problème du Gobbelbabil, songea Harry, c'était que, même si les voyelles existaient, elles étaient prononcés d'un ton sec, faisant parfois sonner le mot entier comme un grognement.

« _Kahrâgur_. » répéta Harry. C'était, soi-disant, le mot gobelin pour _donner_. Il continua ainsi, prenant des notes sur ce qu'il voudrait demander à Severus plus tard. Le maître de Potions soutenait qu'Harry avait un don pour les langues étrangères. Il avait rapidement maîtrisé le Français pour son âge puisqu'il avait commencé à lui apprendre vers ses huit ans. Harry soutenait, lui, que Severus était simplement un super professeur. Et que les week-ends en France avaient vraiment aidé. Il ferma son livre après une bonne heure et demie d'études et essaya de dormir. Les évènements de cette journée lui revinrent en tête dès qu'il ferma les yeux.

Olivier Dubois était venu dans le dortoir des deuxièmes années, à l'aube, pour le réveiller et l'informer joyeusement qu'il avait réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour une séance d'entraînement matinale. Harry s'était habillé en observant le ciel encore rose et or par la fenêtre et se demandant – ni pour la première, ni pour la dernière fois – si Olivier était entièrement sain d'esprit. Et il jalousait son frère qui dormait car même s'il était devenu un Poursuiveur pendant les sélections, il n'était que de remplacement et donc avait le luxe de pouvoir dormir. Olivier les avait gardés dans les vestiaires pendant des heures, pour leur montrer les nouvelles tactiques utilisées par les équipes de Quidditch autour du globe durant l'été, et en insistant bien sur le fait que, maintenant qu'ils avaient la Coupe, c'était leur boulot de la garder. Des tableaux remplis de schémas et de nouvelles stratégies n'avaient pas cessé d'arriver et rapidement, la moitié de l'équipe s'était rendormie. Le ventre d'Harry gargouillait, c'est pourquoi sa joie avait été immense lorsque son frère était rentré dans la pièce, pour lui apporter quelques toasts pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu me sauves la vie, Adrian. » déclara Harry en dévorant son toast.

« Pas de quoi. »

« Vous avez pas encore fini ? » avait demandé Ron, un peu perdu lorsque l'équipe était sortie des vestiaires. Hermione et lui étaient assis sur les gradins, pour attendre l'équipe.

« Même pas commencé. »

Mais visiblement, Olivier n'avait pas été le seul à avoir pensé à l'entraînement matinal. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés sur le terrain, ils avaient découverts que l'équipe de Serpentard y était déjà, et clmaient qu'ils avaient réservé le terrain en premier. Et Draco était avec eux, en tant qu'Attrapeur, et il avait visiblement apporté avec lui 7 nouveaux balais. Harry avait facilement repéré le _Nimbus 2001_. Et Marcus Flint, le Capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard, affirmait qu'ils avaient une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir tester leur nouvel Attrapeur. Harry s'était demandé si Severus savait comment Malfoy était rentré dans l'équipe. Bon, bien sûr qu'il le savait mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était le Directeur de Serpentard que tout le monde craignait, la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots. Il avait une image à maintenir.

Et puis Malfoy avait dû faire son intéressant, et avait appelé Hermione Sang-de-Bourbe et Ron avait dû lui lancer un maléfice avec sa baguette, cassée à cause de leur crash dans le Saule Cogneur. Le pauvre roux avait craché des limaces toute la matinée. Hagrid avait expliqué à Hermione pourquoi cette réaction face au nom que lui avait donné Malfoy pendant qu'Harry avait préparé une Potion rapide pour l'estomac de Ron. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à décider ce qui avait été le pire. Voir des limaces sortir de la bouche de Ron en continuité ou goûter le biscuit au caramel qu'Hagrid lui avait offert et qui avait semblé contenir de nombreuses propriétés en commun avec le ciment. Il soupira et se leva. Impossible qu'il dorme maintenant, son esprit était bourré de tactiques de Quidditch, d'incantations de métamorphoses, son essai de nouveau sceau, pleins de Gobbelbabil ainsi que le fait qu'il devrait peut-être passer au frêle pour la fabrication de balai.

Adrian était en retenue – aider Lockhart avec son courrier de fans – réalisa Harry. Peut-être qu'il devrait se faufiler discrètement et l'attendre devant le bureau de Lockhart. Ils pourraient faire un petit saut par les Cuisines après…

Sa décision prise, il sortit discrètement la Cape d'Invisibilité, la passa sur ses épaules avant de récupérer son cahier sur lequel il jetait ses idées sur la fabrication de son balai ainsi qu'un crayon, dans le cas où il devrait attendre. Ron – qui avait retenue avec Rusard - était aussi dehors mais le reste du dortoir dormait profondément. Le garçon aux yeux verts se glissa hors de la Salle Commune, se déplaça dans les couloirs sombres jusqu'au bureau du professeur de Défense. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver la porte fermée. Il s'assit simplement par terre et commença à revoir ces notes. Il état actuellement en train d'essayer d'écrire une formule d'Arithmancie conçue pour améliorer le sort anti-casse souvent utilisé sur les balais, ce qui le rendrait incassable. C'était un objectif qui méritait l'effort, pensait Harry.

Il continua de lire et de coucher ses idées sur le papier pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une heure, avant qu'il ne commence réellement à fatiguer. Il regrettait légèrement d'être venu si tôt. Il aurait dû se douter que Lockhart aurait une montagne de piles de courrier en attente d'une réponse. Ses paupières devenaient vraiment lourdes et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir dans le couloir lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose qui chassa toute trace de sommeil dans son esprit.

« _Viens… Viens à moi… Laisse-moi te déchiqueter… Laisse-moi te tuer… »_ Qu'était ce que c'était que ça ? Harry se releva agilement, en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Il avait entendu une voix, il en était sûr. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment désincarnée, pas comme une des très nombreuses voix des fantômes de l'école. Elle venait directement des murs. Harry continua de regarder autour de lui. Et son ouïe, qui s'était sensiblement améliorée depuis sa transformation Animagus, avait définitivement perçu la voix résonner dans les murs de pierre. Il avait entendu une voix, et elle voulait tuer.

A ce moment-là, la porte du bureau de Lockhart s'ouvrit, et le bruit de grincement le fit sursauter. Adrian sortit du bureau, l'air plus que soulagé, avec Lockhart qui lui disait de partir, en ajoutant avec son sourire brillant que le temps passait vite quand on s'amusait. Aucun des deux n'avaient l'air apeuré pour le moins du monde et Harry sut immédiatement que ni son frère ni son professeur de DCFM n'avaient entendu la voix. Harry déglutit et essaya de calmer ses nerfs. Il _s'endormait_ juste avant d'entendre la voix après tout, et les fantômes pouvaient traverser les murs à Poudlard… Il chassa toute autre pensée sombre de son esprit. Il devait juste rattraper son manque de sommeil. Pour l'instant par contre, il se contenterait de rattraper son frère qui partait déjà, en maudissant Lockhart dans sa barbe – inexistante.

« Pssst ! » l'interpela Harry, le faisant sursauter.

« Fais pas ça ! » se plaignit Adrian en souriant lorsque Harry souleva un peu la cape pour que son frère puisse se glisser dessous. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Harry ? »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dit, qu'après plusieurs heures dans la même pièce que Lockhart, tu pourrais apprécier un détour par les cuisines. »

« Tu as bien raison. »

« Je sais. » Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers les cuisines où un groupe d'elfes de maisons excités les noyèrent sous une quantité de nourriture qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avaler. Harry les remercia poliment, et son frère attira inconsciemment son attention. Adrian regardait attentivement tous les elfes dans la pièce, comme s'il espérait en remarquer un en particulier parmi eux. Mais son regard disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et Adrian tourna son attention entière vers un éclair au caramel. Harry secoua simplement la tête, pensant qu'il imaginait des choses et qu'il avait bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil. Les deux frères rirent discrètement au récit que fit Adrian de sa retenue, sur tout le chemin du retour vers la Tour Gryffondor.

Les jours passèrent presque calmement. Tout ce que Septembre et une bonne partie d'Octobre avaient eu à offrir à Harry en termes de difficultés fut ses entraînements de Quidditch. Dubois était plus qu'énervé que les Serpentards aient réussi à se procurer 7 Nimbus 2001 pour leur équipe et essayait de compenser ce fait en doublant l'entraînement de son équipe. En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas dérangé Harry, mais la réalité était que cet automne avait amené avec lui une quantité de pluie inhabituelle. Dans ces conditions, à la fin de plus de la moitié des entraînements, il était recouvert de boue. Adrian, qui, en tant que remplaçant, avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement aussi, grommelait souvent à propos du traitement qu'ils subissaient pendant qu'Harry était devenu un quasi-expert dans les sorts de nettoyage-de-boue.

Harry rentrait d'un de ses entraînements un après-midi lorsqu'il croisa son frère, encore couvert de boue – l'équipe de remplacement avait fini son entraînement une heure plus tôt, mais Harry, étant le seul Attrapeur Gryffondor, avait été forcé de rester _un peu plus_ longtemps sous la pluie, puisqu'Olivier n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il faisait ce jour-ci – en train de parler avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

« Hey, Harry ! » l'appela Adrian du couloir, que Nick venait juste de quitter. « Tu t'es déjà douché ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux noisette, faisant ricaner Harry.

« Non, mais il se trouve que je suis un sorcier. » Et avec un petit mouvement de baguette et une incantation, les robes de son frère étaient propres aussi. Adrian sourit.

« Tu deviens vraiment bon à ces sorts. »

« Pour une fois mon frère, j'aimerais mieux pas. » répondit Harry. « C'était bien avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête que tu parlais ? »

« Ouaip, tu vas jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé… » Adrian commencer à lui raconter les problèmes que Nick avait pour rentrer dans le club des Chasseurs Sans Têtes, comment Rusard l'avait réprimandé pour avoir mis de la boue partout, et la forte possibilité que leur concierge soit un Cracmol ainsi que son invitation à la fête d'anniversaire de la mort de Nicholas.

« Un anniversaire de mort ? » demanda Harry, confus. « Qui voudrait célébrer sa propre mort ? »

« Si seulement je le savais, mais j'ai promis d'y aller. » Il regarda son frère avec un grand sourire. « Dis-moi, Harry… »

« Nope, aucune chance. » répliqua Harry, devinant parfaitement que son frère essayait de le convaincre de se joindre à lui pour Halloween. « J'ai attendu le festin pendant des semaines et en plus, ça me tente pas trop de rester dans une pièce avec un grand nombre de fantômes qui pourraient me passer à travers à n'importe quel moment. Je vais passer mon tour. Ron et Hermione aimeraient peut-être venir par contre. » Adrian renifla.

« Parfait ! Mais si jamais on passe un super moment… »

« Je m'inclinerais devant ton intelligence supérieure. » finit Harry pour lui, en se penchant théâtralement pour appuyer ses mots. Adrian rigola aux bêtises de son frère et le poussa gentiment l'épaule.

« Le premier arrivé à la Salle Commune ! » proclama Adrian, en commençant à sprinter. Harry rit ouvertement et se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

Le lendemain soir trouva Harry, épuisé, dans le bureau de Severus. Le maître de Potions l'écoutait se plaindre des tendances esclavagistes d'Olivier, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Nan mais je te jure, il pense qu'il entraîne les Vautours de Vrasta ou quelque chose du genre ! Peut-être même l'équipe Nationale d'Angleterre ! » s'exclama Harry en boudant par-dessus son mug de chocolat chaud.

« Déjà, vu comment l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre a joué ces derniers temps, _ça_ pourrait être une idée. »

« Merci. » commenta sèchement Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Oh, allez ! Dubois peut pas être si terrible que ça ? »

« On s'entraîne presque tous les jours, sous la pluie battante. » répondit Harry. « Même le Professeur McGonagall – et tu sais combien elle aime avoir cette Coupe dans son bureau – a dû lui dire de se calmer un peu. » Severus haussa les sourcils de surprise. Minerva aimait _vraiment_ avoir la Coupe de Quidditch dans son bureau.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si dur avec l'équipe cette année ? »

« C'est à cause de ces maudits balais que Malfoy a acheté pour l'équipe de Serpentard. » expliqua Harry en soupirant. « Olivier est absolument convaincu qu'on doit regagner le moindre avantage qu'on avait en s'entraînant plus. »

« Ces balais sont vraiment si bons que ça ? » demanda Severus, curieux. Il était énervé contre Malfoy d'avoir acheté son entrée dans l'équipe, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose sans perdre sa couverture. Cependant, il n'avait rien lu ou entendu de si excitant sur le nouveau Nimbus.

« C'est ça le truc, ils ne le sont pas ! » s'écria Harry. « Ils sont plus rapides que le modèle 2000 que de 5miles/heure et le design est à peu de choses près identique. Si une grosse modification a été faite, c'est seulement pour les voyages de longue durée. Et j'ai bien dit ça à Dubois mais est-ce qu'il écoute ? Non, parce qu'apparemment, qu'est ce que _j'_en sais ? » Oui, qu'est ce que _tu_ en sais ? pensa sarcastiquement Severus. Tu as juste l'air être assez doué en ce qui concerne le design d'un balai, c'est tout.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que Nimbus &amp; Co sortirait un modèle si similaire au précédent ? » demanda Severus après un léger temps de réflexion. « Ca n'a aucun sens. Ils ont fait toute leur réputation sur le fait que chaque modèle est bien meilleur que le précédent. »

« Il y a une rumeur comme quoi la _Comet Trading Company_ essaye de sortir un modèle pour la Coupe de Quidditch dans deux ans et _Nimbus Racing Brooms Co._ essaye de les devancer. Ils ont sorti le _Nimbus 2001_ à la hâte, puisque leurs ressources sont concentrées sur autre chose. » répondit Harry.

« Et tu sais ça comment ? » demanda le maître de Potions, intrigué. Le garçon ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner.

« J'ai entendu une conversation quand on était au magasin de Quidditch avec mon frère, l'été dernier. » éclaira Harry. « Bref, si le _Nimbus 2001_ peut être une indication, je ne les vois pas réussir à respecter les délais pour la Coupe de Quidditch. »

La semaine suivante passa calmement, Halloween se rapprochait doucement. Adrian était de plus en plus frustré d'avoir accepté d'aller à la fête de Sir Nicholas, mais comme Hermione l'avait si bien dit, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa promesse. Et, alors qu'elle et Ron étaient toujours assez heureux d'aller à cette fête, Harry ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt. Donc, dans l'après-midi d'Halloween, il se sépara de son frère et ses amis pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Les décorations étaient toujours aussi spectaculaires, des chauves souris vivantes volaient près du plafond et les citrouilles anormalement grosses qu'avait ramenées Hagrid avait été évidées et allumées.

Il s'assit à côté de Ginny Weasley à la table Gryffondor et réussit à vraiment l'observer pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle était pâle et très calme, à l'opposé de la Ginny qu'il connaissait. Il se rappela brièvement que Percy lui avait fait boire une potion de Pimentine quelques jours plus tôt. Et maintenant elle chipotait avec la nourriture dans son assiette, n'avalant qu'un petit bout que de temps en temps.

« Hey Ginny. » salua-t-il. La rousse sursauta comme s'il l'avait effrayée.

« Oh, hey Harry. » lui répondit-elle. Sa voix sonnait aussi fatiguée que ses yeux l'indiquaient et le garçon décida qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il aimait mieux quand elle souriait.

« Je suis désolé de te le demander mais, est-ce que ça va Ginny ? » Elle le regarda, un peu perdue. « Je veux dire, t'as l'air fatiguée. »

« Oh, ça. » Elle sourit un peu. « Je ne dors pas tellement bien ces derniers temps. » admit Ginny. « J'ai jamais vraiment été loin de la maison avant. Le stress doit me monter à la tête. » Harry hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Il essaya de discuter un peu, mais tout ce qu'il recevait étaient des réponses très brèves. Pas impolie, mais ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Il était sur le point de lui reposer la question, savoir si elle se sentait vraiment bien, lorsque Fred le coupa dans son élan.

« Est-ce que Ron, Adrian et Hermione sont vraiment à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, ils y sont. » confirma Harry, son esprit toujours concentré sur Ginny et son comportement étrange.

« Enorme ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux.

« Pas vraiment. Je parie qu'ils doivent être affamés en ce moment. » déclara doucement Ginny, en surprenant Harry au passage.

« Comment ça ? » demanda George.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils servent de la nourriture dans une fête pour des fantômes. » pointa leur sœur. Harry hocha la tête en souriant, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Vous savez quoi ? » demanda-t-il en avalant sa dernière bouchée de tarte à la mélasse. « Le festin est presque terminé de toute façon. Je vais aller dans les cuisines pour voir si les elfes peuvent déposer quelque chose dans la Salle Commune un peu plus tard. »

« Tu es un vrai gentleman, jeune Harry. » déclara Fred, avec une voix fière. George quant à lui essuyait une larme imaginaire du coin de son œil. Harry secoua la tête à leurs âneries, sachant pertinemment que s'ils étaient à sa place – même si c'était peu probable étant donné que les jumeaux se fourraient toujours dans le pétrin ensemble – ils feraient exactement la même chose. Il sortit de table, et entendit vaguement Ginny dire qu'elle était fatiguée. Dans les cuisines, pas besoin de le préciser, les elfes étaient plus que ravis de pouvoir servir Adrian Potter et lorsqu'il sortit, il débattait intérieurement entre retourner au festin ou pas, lorsqu'il l'entendit encore une fois.

« …_ déchiqueter… déchirer… tuer…_ » C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il attendait son frère à la fin de sa retenue. Elle s'éloignait de lui et, cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'elle venait bien des murs. Il colla son oreille sur la pierre froide et essaya d'écouter « …_si faim… pendant si longtemps…_ » La voix s'éloignait encore plus et Harry commença à courir pour essayer de la rattraper. « _… tuer… c'est l'heure de tuer…_ » Il avait l'impression que la voix venait du plafond. Etait-ce un fantôme ? Il courut plus vite encore, et arriva au couloir juste à côté de la Grande Salle. Pendant un instant il pensa que le bourdonnement continu des voix des élèves, qui profitaient encore du festin l'empêcherait d'entendre quoi que ce soir d'autre, mais le contraire se prouva rapidement. « …_ Je sens le sang… JE SENS LE SANG…_ » L'estomac d'Harry se retourna et il regarda vainement autour de lui. La voix était venue de l'angle du couloir. Il sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha doucement.

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il arriva au tournant fut l'eau sur le sol. C'était assez sombre, la lumière ne venait que de deux torches et de la lune qui brillait à travers les grandes fenêtres arquées, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'Harry puisse remarquer le reflet sur le sol de pierre. Puis, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le mur, entre les deux fenêtres, en grandes lettres majuscules :

**LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE**

**ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER DE SERPENTARD, PRENEZ GARDE**

Et juste en-dessous de cette phrase énigmatique, la chose la plus surprenant : là, pendue par la queue sur un porte-torche se trouvait Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Harry sursauta sous le choc, et s'éclaboussa avec la flaque d'eau près de ses pieds. Comment était-ce possible ? Miss Teigne n'avait pas l'air endormie ou surprise… Elle avait l'air… figée dans le temps, pétrifiée. Un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait l'arracha brutalement de ses pensées et son instinct entre se battre ou fuir – fuir l'emporta – se réveilla. Il bondit en arrière et se cacha derrière une tapisserie qui recouvrait une niche dans le mur. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, accompagné de voix qu'Harry fut choqué de reconnaître comme celles de son frère et ses amis.

« Il reste peut-être encore du Pudding… » marmonna Ron, plein d'espoir.

« Et bien, on peut toujours tenter notre chance. » répondit Adrian, l'espoir perçant clairement dans ses mots.

« C'est pas la peine. Le festin doit être bientôt… Regardez ! » s'écria Hermione, prise d'un hoquet. Ils venaient probablement de voir le mot sur le mur, songea Harry. Et c'était bien ça, en effet, comme l'indiquait le reste de leur dialogue.

« On devrait peut-être essayer d'aider… » commença Adrian.

« On ne veut pas être vus ici, crois moi. » contra Ron et ils commencèrent à partir mais en vain. Le festin devait juste s'être terminé puisque l'ensemble du corps étudiant semblait quitter la Grande Salle et se dispersait dans les couloirs. Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil de derrière la tapisserie lorsque les voix se rapprochèrent et, lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe d'étudiants – tous sur la pointe des pieds, d'autres sautant, pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait – se trouvait juste devant lui, il sortit discrètement de sa cachette et se mêla au reste des élèves. Il finit par réussir à rejoindre ses Camardes de Maison, son esprit lourd de pensées. Il voulait rendre visite à Severus immédiatement, pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait que quitter la tour Gryffondor cette nuit, même sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il y allait forcément y avoir des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. De plus, le professeur de Potions serait probablement en train de patrouiller sur le terrain.

Adrian, Ron et Hermione avait tous les trois été interrogés sur le fait qu'ils avaient été trouvés sur la scène de crime et Harry se sentit coupable de ne pas avouer qu'il avait été là en premier. Mais comment pouvait-il simplement expliquer qu'il avait suivit une _voix_ jusque là bas ? C'était aussi une des raisons qui le poussa à ne pas aller voir Severus au final. Le maître de Potion lui lança quelques regards étranges durant leurs cours de Potions mais Harry, même s'il admettait qu'il était préoccupé, avait décidé de ne pas expliquer pourquoi tant qu'il n'avait pas un peu compris ce qu'il se passait lui-même.

Adrian était évité – pour la première fois de sa vie – par quelques étudiants mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Plutôt que de faire face à ces élèves, il décida de se rapprocher encore plus de Ron et d'Hermione et la vue de ces trois-là en train de discuter dans la Salle Commune devenait une habitude. Harry, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas en plus se faire du souci pour eux, essaya de se procurer une copie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais tous les exemplaires disponibles avaient été empruntés de la Bibliothèque et la liste d'attente était de 2 semaines.

Mais où, autre part, pourrait-il trouver ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets ? Il pourrait bien évidemment demander à Severus, mais Harry préférait engager la conversation sur un autre sujet que sa folie potentielle et le fait qu'il entendait des voix meurtrières. Les réponses à ses questions furent données, étonnamment, par le Professeur Binns. Apparemment, la Chambre des Secrets avait été crée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même et contenait un monstre terrible qui avait pour but d'éliminer les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Cracmols de l'école. L'humeur d'Harry pouvait encore difficilement empirer. Entre étudier, chercher des preuves que non, il n'était pas fou, et les entraînements de Quidditch, il avait commencé à devenir sympa avec les araignées qu'il avait un jour vu fuir le château.

Au fur et à mesure que se rapprochait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, les nerfs d'Harry étaient sur le point de lâcher. Les cours avec Lockhart avaient été un cauchemar. Peu désireux d'amener de nouvelles créatures vivantes dans sa classe, il était heureux de lire des passages de ses livres et de rejouer quelques scènes. En général il choisissait Adrian pour ses petites pièces mais, lorsque son frère refusa de jouer le loup-garou, Harry avait été heureux de voir Lockhart pâle et sans son sourire insupportable, lorsqu'il avait entendu son hurlement bien-trop-réel-pour-être-agréable.

Neville – avec qui Harry avait passé plus de temps – l'avait félicité tout en essayant d'étouffer son rire dans son poing lorsqu'il était retourné à leur bureau commun. Ils s'asseyaient principalement ensemble en cours ces derniers temps et Harry était heureux de pouvoir dire que son nouvel ami tentait lentement mais sûrement, de sortir de sa carapace. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'avoir un ami qu'il s'était fait lui-même au milieu de la pagaille qui régnait à Poudlard – et dans sa tête.

Et les choses ne firent que s'empirer lorsque, un jour avant le match de Quidditch, Alicia Spinnet se blessa en tombant dans les escaliers. La fille jurait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir trébuché mais avec une grosse bosse sur la tête et une légère commotion cérébrale, on pouvait s'y attendre. On pouvait aussi s'attendre à ce que Mme Pomfresh lui interdise de jouer au Quidditch le lendemain. Adrian prit sa place et Harry dût presque lui forcer à avaler son repas ce soir là. Il essaya de le calmer, lui rappelant que leurs parents seraient là pour le match mais ça ne réussit qu'à l'effrayer un peu plus. Peu importe ce que disait Harry, il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'idée ridicule de son frère que Sirius et James ne le laisseraient jamais vivre en paix s'ils perdaient demain.

Harry fixait les rideaux de son lit cette nuit, incapable de dormir. Malgré ses nombreuses inquiétudes, le match était ce qui ressortait le plus à ce moment et Harry se retrouva à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Mais toutes les autres pensées qu'il aurait pu avoir à ce sujet s'évanouirent lorsqu'il entendit la voix surprise de son frère dans la pièce. Au début, Harry pensa que c'était un cauchemar et il était sur le point d'aller vérifier que son frère allait bien mais il l'entendit parler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Dobby ? » Dobby ? pensa Harry, perdu.

« Dobby est venu vous prévenir, Monsieur. » répondit la voix. Harry avait déjà entendu de nombreux de sa race avant et savait, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, que son frère parlait à un elfe de maison. Le visage d'Adrian dans les cuisines, lorsqu'il regardait les elfes lui revint en tête. Donc il connaissait cet elfe de maison ? D'où ?

« Me prévenir de quoi ? » chuchota Adrian.

« Adrian Potter n'aurait jamais du retourné à Poudlard, Monsieur ! Dobby avait espéré que, quand Adrian Potter ne pourrait pas monter dans le train… »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais à propos… C'était _toi_ ! Tu nous as empêchés de monter dans le train ! » accusa Adrian. Quelqu'un – Neville si on en croyait l'origine du bruit – ronfla bruyamment et la conversation du duo improbable baissa encore d'un ton. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry n'eut aucun problème à les entendre.

« Dobby s'est mis les mains sur le fer à repasser pour se punir, Monsieur. » dit l'elfe piteusement et Harry secoua la tête, résigné. C'était très dur de rester fâché avec un elfe de maison pendant longtemps.

« Tu ne peux pas m'éloigner de Poudlard Dobby, je te l'ai déjà dit. » Donc, ce Dobby essayait de le tenir éloigné de l'école ? Pourquoi ?

« Des choses terribles se passent à Poudlard, Monsieur. Dobby ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous, Monsieur. Et maintenant que la Chambre a été ouverte à nouveau… » Harry entendit un hoquet et il n'était pas sûr s'il venait de son frère ou de l'elfe.

« La Chambre a déjà été ouverte ? » demanda Adrian, désireux d'en savoir plus. C'est une bonne question, pensa Harry en se rapprochant de ses rideaux, pour entendre chacun des mots que pourraient répondre l'elfe.

« Dobby ne devrait pas dire… Méchant Dobby ! » Et ensuite, quelques sons étouffés se firent entendre accompagnés de protestations chuchotées de son frère, ce qui indiquait clairement que Dobby se punissait.

« Arrête Dobby, c'est un ordre ! » Même si Adrian n'était pas le maître de l'elfe, son ordre direct sembla visiblement être suffisant pour empêcher l'elfe de s'infliger encore plus de blessures.

« Adrian Potter doit quitter Poudlard, Monsieur, ou des choses terribles vont arriver, Monsieur. » Oui, on a compris, des choses terribles vont arriver, ça te dirait de développer un peu ? pensa Harry légèrement anxieux.

« Mon frère et mes amis sont ici, Dobby, et l'une d'entre eux est une Née-Moldue. Je ne peux pas les laisser et partir ! » L'elfe partit dans un discours délirant sur la grandeur d'Adrian et sa bonté, ainsi que son cœur chevalier pendant que son frère essayait de le convaincre d'en dire plus sur ce qu'il savait de la Chambre. Malheureusement, le volume de leur conversation qui augmentait petit à petit réveilla quelqu'un.

« Keskispasse ? » sonna une voix groggy de l'autre côté de la pièce avant qu'un léger « Crack » annonce que l'elfe venait de partir.

« Ron, tu ne croira jamais ce qu'il s'est encore passé ! » chuchota Adrian à son ami roux. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il devrait jouer demain avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil au compteur. Il avait raison.

* * *

_Voilà pour vous !_

_Alors comme d'hab, hésitez SURTOUT PAS à reviewer, et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_Tchüss !_


	29. Petrified Students and Suspicions

Chapitre 29

Élèves pétrifiés et suspicions

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, c'est un miracle que je puisse poster aujourd'hui, mais ça c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai une correctrice qui déchire ! Je lui ai envoyé le chapitre ce matin (parce que, oui, j'ai bien traîné cette semaine) et paf, elle l'a corrigé en un rien de temps ! Donc merci à toi Fanouille !_

_Comme toujours vous avez été géniaux les gens, pleins de commentaires et ça me fait toujours très, très plaisir. Alors Merci, tout simplement, et continuez !_

_Sinon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer** :Bon, on va faire court. Moi. Posséder. Uniquement. Traduction._

* * *

_« Ron, tu ne croira jamais ce qu'il s'est encore passé ! » chuchota Adrian à son ami roux. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il devrait jouer demain avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil au compteur. Il avait raison._

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une bonne migraine, à cause de : la montagne d'informations qu'il avait récolté la veille au soir plus le stress habituel juste avant un match de Quidditch. Ajoutez à cela l'absolue certitude qu'il allait devoir parler avec Severus tout de suite après le match. Il avait repoussé cette discussion pendant bien trop longtemps et il pouvait voir que le maître de Potions était à deux doigts de lui filer une retenue pour le faire parler. Il repoussa ses couvertures, se frotta les yeux et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage, en faisant un léger détour pour réveiller son frère.

Les deux garçons, ainsi que Neville qui s'était levé pour souhaiter bonne chance à Harry, se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de l'équipe, à manger en silence à la table vide des Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers le terrain. Harry oublia presque sa propre nervosité, mise à l'épreuve, en essayant de calmer son frère, qui ressemblait à un cachet d'aspirine. Adrian avait la bougeotte, il remontait sans cesse ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'elles ne glissaient même pas, et essayait constamment de lisser ses cheveux ou ses robes.

« Une fois que tu seras dehors, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. » insista Harry, avec un sourire confiant. Pas qu'il soit vraiment confiant de gagner ce match, mais il savait que la plupart du stress s'évacuait sur le terrain. Une fois qu'on y était, on était bien trop concentré sur le jeu pour se préoccuper de ses problèmes.

« Tu penses ? » demanda Adrian, plein d'espoir.

« Non. Je le sais. » répondit Harry, en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère, en parfaite imitation de Lockhart.

« Ok, l'équipe ! On se rassemble ! » les appela Dubois, lorsque des bruits de bas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux, indiquant que les élèves se réunissaient sur les gradins.

« Et c'est reparti… » marmonna Georges.

« Serpentard a de meilleurs balais que nous, » commença-t-il. « Ça sert à rien de le nier. Mais nous, on a de meilleures _personnes_ sur nos balais. On a volé par tous les temps…. » (« Bien trop vrai. » grommela George Weasley. « J'ai pas été vraiment sec depuis le mois d'Août. ») « … et on va leur faire regretter le jour où ils ont laissé ce petit avorton de Malfoy acheter sa place dans l'équipe. » Les yeux brillant d'une étincelle folle, Olivier se tourna vers Harry. « C'est donc ton devoir, Harry, de leur montrer qu'un Attrapeur doit avoir plus qu'un père richissime. Attrape ce Vif avant Malfoy ou meurt en essayant, Harry, parce qu'on doit gagner aujourd'hui, on le _doit_. »

« Donc, aucune pression Harry. » ajouta Fred, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Adrian, un peu anxieux.

« Effrayant et parano ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton léger.

« Oui. »

« Oui. » répéta Harry en tant que réponse.

« Oh. » déclara simplement Adrian, en souriant faiblement.

L'équipe sortit sous les acclamations bruyantes de leur Maison – de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle aussi, les deux Maisons avaient trop perdu contre Serpentard pour ne pas être un peu rancunières – et sous les huées des Serpentards et de leurs fans. Il pleuvait à verse, mais les deux équipes n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et se rassemblèrent au milieu du terrain. Après avoir promis un match loyal à Mme. Bibine, les équipes s'envolèrent. Harry commença immédiatement à chercher l'insaisissable balle dorée, peu désireux que Malfoy ne le devance.

L'Attrapeur blond prouva que la triche n'était pas un problème pour lui lorsqu'il attrapa l'arrière du balai d'Harry, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le Vif. Harry s'était tourné vers Fred et Georges, pour essayer de voir pourquoi ils n'envoyaient pas le Cognard sur Malfoy pour les trouver en train de défendre son frère, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient d'un Cognard qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. Après quelques coups à peine esquivés, passant bien trop près de la tête d'Adrian, Olivier dut demander un temps mort.

Adrian avait fermement refusé de déclarer forfait juste parce qu'un Cognard essayait de le décapiter et Harry, tiraillé entre son besoin habituel de protéger son frère et son envie de gagner le match, se jura d'attraper le Vif d'Or le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, en l'attrapant sous le nez de Malfoy. Littéralement. L'Attrapeur Serpentard était tellement concentré à se moquer d'Adrian qui évitait le Cognard comme il pouvait n'avait pas vu le Vif voleter près de sa tête.

L'équipe s'était rassemblée au milieu du terrain pour leur victoire lorsqu'Harry le vit du coin de son œil : le Cognard qui avait visé Adrian durant tout le match revenait encore une fois à la charge. Il heurta son frère en pleine poitrine, et le fit basculer de son balai, avant de retourner pour finir le travail. N'ayant pas le temps de dégainer sa baguette à une telle distance, Harry se plaça simplement sur la trajectoire du Cognard. Un « crack » épouvantable et la douleur fulgurante dans son bras gauche l'informèrent facilement qu'il avait un os cassé. Il sortit habilement sa baguette avec sa main droite et la pointa sur le Cognard.

« _Reducto !_ » hurla-t-il, et le jet de magie qui sortit de sa baguette réduisit le Cognard en poussière. Il se posa ensuite près de son frère.

« Harry ! » l'appela Adrian, sous le choc. « Ton bras ! Mais à quoi tu pensais ? » s'exclama Adrian avec une voix un peu pâteuse et Harry se rendit compte que son frère s'était heurté la tête en tombant.

« Que je préférerais que mon frère garde sa tête sur ses épaules. » admit Harry avec un sourire douloureux. « Aïe, au passage. »

« Adrian ! Harry ! » La voix de Lily s'éleva sur le terrain, surpassant le brouhaha environnant. « Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Belle victoire, gamin ! » cria Sirius de derrière elle. « Malfoy n'a jamais vu ce qui l'attendait ! » Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier et Sirius se figea sur place. « Désolée, Lily. »

« C'était quand même un beau match. » ajouta James.

« James, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ! » le réprimanda-t-elle et retourna son attention vers son fils amusé, malgré la douleur. « Harry, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Et Adrian, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la bosse qui grossissait sur son front. Le garçon hocha simplement la tête, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir bougé la tête. La réponse d'Harry fut plus verbale.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Vous auriez préféré que je laisse Adrian se faire toucher ? » Cela sembla l'apaiser un peu puisqu'elle pris son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, avec précaution pour ne pas le blesser un peu plus.

« Tu es un frère génial, Harry. Et je suis fière de toi. Mais si tu refais encore une fois une cascade du genre, tu seras puni jusqu'à tes 17 ans. » déclara-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« Laissez-moi passer, laissez-moi passer ! » La voix de Lockhart traversait la foule. Neville, qui se trouvait derrière lui, courut le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre Harry en premier, et lui dit de regarder la main de Lockhart. Le professeur blond avait dégainé sa baguette et Harry pouvait deviner qu'il allait essayer de le guérir. Hochant la tête en guise de remerciement vers Neville, il se tourna vers sa famille.

« Dîtes, on pourrait pas continuer ça à l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-il, plus que rassuré lorsque ses parents acceptèrent, l'éloignant d'un Lockhart déçu. Harry attrapa trouva Severus dans la foule et lui lança un regard qui disait clairement 'on parlera plus tard'. Le maître de Potions hocha la tête et sourit légèrement, avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers l'équipe de Serpentard. Il s'agissait d'une des rares fois où il pouvait engueuler Malfoy sans créer des suspicions et il n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

« Mais pourquoi un Cognard ferait ça ? » se demanda Remus à voix haute, pendant que Mme. Pomfresh s'activait sur la main d'Harry. « Ils ne sont pas supposés viser un joueur en particulier. »

« Et bien, celui-ci l'a fait. » répondit Sirius, l'air pensif.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Harry… » murmura Adrian pour la dixième fois de l'heure. Le garçon aux yeux noisette avait la tête bandée et était allongé dans le lit voisin à celui d'Harry. Il avait aussi une commotion cérébrale et quelques côtes froissées et devrait donc passer la nuit dans l'Infirmerie

« N'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Harry. « T'es mon frère, Adrian, voler devant un Cognard agressif était le moins que je pouvais faire. J'aurais même dû bouger plus vite ! » Adrian sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Harry ne se laissa pas tromper et s'attendit à être remercié à nouveau dans approximativement dix minutes.

« Et c'était quelque chose de très courageux à faire. » ajouta Lily, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils aux yeux verts.

« C'était bien le maléfice _Reducto_ que tu as utilisé sur le Cognard ? » demanda James, intéressé.

« Ouais, c'était bien ça. »

« C'est de la magie avancée pour ton âge, Harry. » répondit James avec un sourire. « Et il était puissant en plus ! »

« J'ai trouvé ce sort à la Bibliothèque le mois dernier. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment essayé. » Et c'était la vérité. Il n'avait jamais essayé ce sort en particulier avant. C'était juste le premier qui lui était venu en tête sous les circonstances.

« Mon fils, le rat de Bibliothèque. » dit Lily tendrement.

« Je proteste là ! » se vexa Harry, exaspéré, faisant rire son entourage. « Nan sérieux là ! Je suis là, à l'Infirmerie, en train de me faire soigner pour un os cassé que je me suis récupéré en jouant au Quidditch et même là, tu m'appelles un rat de Bibliothèque ! »

« Il n'a pas tord là, Lily. » ajouta Sirius avec un rictus amusé.

« En parlant de ton bras cassé, » déclara Mme. Pomfresh « tu peux y aller. C'était quand même un sale coup et ça pourrait piquer dans le reste de la journée. Si tu ne mets pas trop de poids dessus pendant les quelques heures qui suivent, tu seras complètement remis avant la tombée de la nuit. »

« Merci, Mme. Pomfresh. » dit Harry en souriant. « Ca va aller toi ? » demanda-t-il à son frère, se sentant un peu coupable de pouvoir partir alors que lui non.

« Pour la troisième fois Harry, ça va aller, Harry ! Ron et Hermione vont passer dans un moment de toute façon, va t'amuser ! » Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Le groupe des cinq personnes se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la Tour Gryffondor, où les adultes, avec un fort sentiment de nostalgie, dirent au revoir et laissèrent le garçon retourner dans la Salle Commune. L'accueil de ses camarades fut bruyant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Quelques feux d'artifices de Georges et Fred volèrent à travers la pièce et quelqu'un avait visiblement fait un petit détour par les cuisines à en croire l'abondance de nourriture qui les entourait.

« C'était une prise géniale, Harry ! » s'exclama Neville, en courant pour venir féliciter son ami. « Mais ta main est ok ? Et Adrian va bien ? »

« Il va bien. » le rassura Harry. « Un peu choqué et pris de vertiges à cause d'une bosse assez impressionnante sur le front, mais à part ça, tout va bien. Et Mme. Pomfresh a guéri mon bras en un rien de temps. » ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Merci, au passage, Nev. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Lockhart m'avait atteint avant toi ! »

« Y a pas de quoi, Harry ! » répondit Neville en souriant au sorcier aux yeux verts. « C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? » Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit à cette déclaration, menaçant de séparer son visage en deux parties. _Amis._ Il avait eu l'habitude de penser qu'il avait des amis avant, mais ce titre était surtout porté par Ron et Hermione. Et ces deux-là étaient les amis de son frère, qui traînaient avec lui de temps à autre. Mais un ami à lui ? Quelqu'un avec qui il avait décidé de se lier d'amitié de lui-même ? Il n'avait jamais eu ça avant Neville.

« C'est exactement à ça que servent les amis, Nev ! » confirma Harry et poussa son ami vers les jumeaux qui faisaient encore étalage de leurs talents pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux blagues foireuses, au milieu de la salle.

Il était tard dans la nuit, lorsque Harry eut enfin l'opportunité de prendre la Cape de la malle de son frère et de se faufiler hors de la Salle Commune, tout en essayant de trouver la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet « j'entends des voix » avec Severus. Existait-il vraiment une manière d'aborder ce sujet sans avoir l'air complètement marteau ? Il était en bas des Grands Escaliers lorsqu'il l'entendit, encore une fois.

« _… Déchirer… tuer…_ » Harry se figea.

« Pas encore ! » marmonna-t-il et il se rua vers la voix, baguette au poing. Si on réfléchissait bien, c'était vraiment la mauvaise chose à faire, de courir vers un danger non-identifié. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La dernière fois, Miss Teigne avait finie pétrifiée. Et si jamais quelque chose d'encore pire arrivait cette fois-ci ?

« _… Je peux te sentir… tellement faim…_ » La voix remontait et Harry la suivit.

« …_tuer… c'est le moment de tuer…_ » Le son venait encore de quelques couloirs plus loin. C'était assez proche de… l'Infirmerie ? Harry redoubla d'efforts, pensant à son frère.

« _… meurt, Sang-de-Bourbe !_ » Harry dévala les quelques marches devant lui et se figea devant la vue qui l'accueillit. Sur le sol, se trouvait une forme, un petit corps sur le ventre, son appareil photo encore devant son visage. Colin Creevy était allongé par terre, pétrifié. Harry ne put pas dire combien de temps il resta immobile. Mais un bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers sous lui et il regarda arriver le Directeur, habillé de robes en laine et d'une cape de nuit, une tasse fumante dans les mains, qui remontait les escaliers. Ne voulant pas être trouvé ici, à ce moment, Harry recula silencieusement vers le couloir derrière lui, ne commençant à courir que lorsqu'il dépassa le premier tournant. Ce fut essoufflé qu'il toqua sur la porte du bureau de Severus.

« Calme toi, Harry ! » s'exclama Severus en voyant le garçon rentrer d'un mouvement raide, à moitié invisible. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Colin Creevy. Il a été pétrifié ! Papa, j'étais juste là ! C'était la voix. Je l'ai suivie jusque là-bas. » Harry inspirait bruyamment, tout en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ?

« Un étudiant pétrifié ? » demanda Severus, hébété. « Et tu suivais une voix ? Quelle voix ? » Les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et Severus replaça habilement la Cape d'Invisibilité sur Harry, avant de se jeter à la hâte ses sorts de désillusion et s'approcha. Le visage de Minerva McGonagall apparut sur les braises encore rouges.

« Severus ! » appela-t-elle. Il y avait de l'angoisse dans sa voix, voire de la panique.

« Minerva ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Un étudiant a été trouvé par Albus vers les Grands Escaliers. Un élève de première année pétrifié ! C'est horrible, Severus ! » Harry n'avait jamais entendu la voix de sa Directrice de Maison habituellement si calme et posée, monter autant dans les aigus.

« Calme-toi Minerva. » déclara Severus, imperturbable. « L'élève est à l'Infirmerie ? »

« Oui, Albus l'a emmené là-bas. » Elle inspira longuement. « Est-ce que tu peux venir ? On a besoin de ta confirmation qu'il s'agit bien de la même chose qui a touché le chat de Rusard. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. Devrais-je prévenir les étudiants ? »

« Albus dit qu'on devrait éviter. Ils le sauront demain, on ne devrait pas semer la panique au milieu de la nuit. » Le maître de Potions hocha la tête.

« Je serais là dans quelques minutes. » Le visage de McGonagall disparut de la cheminée et Severus se retourna vers Harry qui enleva la Cape.

« Sev, je… »

« Je serais de retour dans une heure tout au plus. Tu devrais rester ici et essayer de te relaxer. Après, je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout. » Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud pendant qu'Harry s'asseyait dans un fauteuil. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement pour Harry, qui réfléchissait. La voix devait exister. Sinon, comment elle aurait pu l'emmener à l'endroit de l'attaque ? Mais pourquoi était-il le seul à l'entendre ? Il regarda le cadre vide sur le mur, perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard ces derniers temps ?

Pendant ce temps là, Severus était arrivé à l'infirmerie. L'élève était en effet un première année de Gryffondor du nom de Colin Creevey et était aussi un grand fan d'Adrian Potter. Il s'était apparemment éclipsé de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour prendre une ou deux photos de son héros. Espérant qu'il ait photographié son attaquant, Albus avait ouvert l'appareil photo. Une fumée sombre et bien épaisse accompagnée de l'odeur de plastique brûlé fut tout ce qu'il découvrit. Dumbledore semblait savoir qui était cet Héritier, pensa Severus en revenant à son bureau, ayant rempli sa mission qui consistait simplement à vérifier que Colin était dans le même état que Miss Teigne. Albus le savait mais semblait encore perplexe, il ne savait visiblement pas comment tout était possible. Et un Albus perplexe n'est jamais de bon augure.

Et puis, il y avait Harry, pensa le maître de Potions en accélérant le pas. Le garçon avait évité de parler avec lui ces dernières semaines. En soi, c'était déjà très inhabituel. Le fait qu'il semble préoccupé était troublant. Son comportement de ce soir était tout simplement inquiétant. Il avait été pâle et parlait d'une voix qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la scène du crime. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, une paire d'yeux émeraudes plongeant directement dans les siens.

« Est-ce que Colin… »

« Oui, il a été pétrifié. » confirma Severus et Harry se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Oh. » marmonna-t-il doucement.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que Minerva ne m'appelle. » lui rappela le maître de Potions, en s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Harry leva ses yeux, pensif, comme s'il essayait de trouver les mots justes. Ca non plus, ça n'annonçait jamais de bonnes nouvelles.

« En printemps dernier, Ron Weasley m'a dit que je perdais la boule à force de trop étudier. » commença Harry, en se rappelant d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu en mai.

« En quoi est-ce intéressant ? »

« Je pense qu'il avait raison. »

« Que tu étudies trop ? » plaisanta Severus, essayant de lui alléger l'esprit.

« Non, pas ça. La partie où je perds la boule. » le corrigea Harry.

« Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser que tu perdais la tête ? »

« Je… » Harry regarda ses pieds, découragé. « Il se peut que j'entende des voix que personne d'autre n'entend. » admit-il finalement.

« Des voix ? »

« Une seule, en fait. Assez sanguinaire d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle veut tuer quelqu'un… » Harry releva ses yeux craintifs vers Severus.

« Tuer, c'est ça ? » demanda Severus. Qu'Harry entende des voix n'était, en effet, vraiment pas bon. Principalement parce que c'était Harry qui les entendait et que ça indiquait probablement plus une menace magique que de la folie. Et avec les attaques de ces derniers jours…

« Yep. » confirma Harry en essayant en vain de prendre un ton léger. « J'entends une voix meurtrière qui vient des murs. Pas un très bon signe pour ma santé mentale, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Disons, de manière purement hypothétique, » commença Severus en se levant de son fauteuil pour s'assoir sur le coin de con bureau, plus proche d'Harry. « Disons que tu n'es pas – et je pense réellement que tu ne l'es pas – fou. » Harry hocha la tête, appréciant l'idée. « Et si tu n'es pas fou, il doit y avoir une autre explication pour la voix. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry, en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Tu dis que tu es le seul à l'entendre ? »

« Oui. » confirma Harry. « J'étais en train d'attendre qu'Adrian en ait fini avec sa retenue avec Lockhart, la première fois que je l'ai entendue. » expliqua Harry, en se frottant les yeux. « Je pensais qu'Adrian aurait peut-être besoin de voir un visage familier après autant de temps enfermé avec Lockhart, à répondre à son courrier, mais la retenue prenait des années et j'étais à moitié endormi sur le sol. Quand j'ai entendu la voix, je me suis dit que c'était probablement un fantôme qui me jouait des tours, Peeves en tête de ma liste. »

« Assez logique. » acquiesça Severus.

« La deuxième fois, c'était juste avant que Miss Teigne soit pétrifiée. Adrian, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés coincés à la fête d'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, où il n'y avait rien à manger, et je les avais, en gros, envoyés baladés pour aller au festin d'Halloween. Donc j'ai décidé d'aller demander aux elfes de maison s'ils ne pourraient pas préparer quelque chose pour eux puis leur amener lorsque j'ai entendu la voix, disant qu'elle voulait tuer, et qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Je venais juste de lire le message sur le mur lorsqu'Adrian est arrivé. Je me suis caché derrière la tapisserie et je me suis mélangé aux autres élèves une fois que le festin était terminé.

« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, à ce moment ? » demanda Severus, confus.

« Je voulais mais, j'ai pensé que… Je voulais simplement avoir une meilleure explication qu'être fou avant de te dire quoi que ce soit. » Harry avait l'air honteux lorsqu'il admit pourquoi il l'avait évité. C'était stupide, bien sûr, qu'Harry ait pu croire que je pourrais un jour penser qu'il était fou, pensa Severus.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le maître de Potions.

« Ouais. »

« Et je veux que tu le fasses. Mais si c'est à propos de voix que tu entends, qui ne devraient pas être là. » Il réfléchit quelques secondes à sa phrase. « Surtout, si c'est à propos de voix que tu entends. » corrigea-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses que… » Harry déglutit. « Tu penses que si je te l'avais dit plus tôt, Colin ne serait pas… »

« Non. Ne prends pas ça en plus sur tes épaules. » le prévint Severus. « On ne sait absolument pas qui est responsable de ces attaques et qui est l'Héritier. Enfin, Dumbledore a l'air de le savoir, mais même lui n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher la dernière attaque. » Harry hocha la tête, pas entièrement convaincu.

« En tout cas, le troisième fois que je l'ai entendu, c'était ce soir. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à l'endroit où j'ai trouvé Colin. Mais j'étais déjà en train de venir ici, pour te parler. Après que Dobby soit passé hier… »

« Dobby ? » demanda Severus, perdu.

« Un elfe de maison qui est venu voir mon frère hier soir… » expliqua Harry, narrant tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Le maître de Potions frotta ses yeux fatigués. Comment est-ce qu'un elfe de Maison pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer à Poudlard avant que ça ne se passe ? Comment un elfe de maison pourrait être au courant des attaques ? Et si l'elfe, Dobby, le savait vraiment, pourquoi avait-il prévenu Adrian et pas le Directeur ?

« On va faire les choses une par une, avant que ce soit _moi_ qui perde la tête. » suggéra Severus.

« Ok. »

« D'abord, promets-moi que tu viendras toujours me voir quand quelque chose te pose problème. De mon point de vue, t'écouter et t'aider du mieux que je peux, fait partie de mon métier. » Harry sourit.

« Je te le promets, Papa. » Severus sourit en retour.

« Maintenant, retournons à cette voix. Je pense qu'on peut dire, qu'il est certain que ce n'est pas un produit de ton imagination. » expliqua Severus. « Elle t'a déjà mené par deux fois à l'endroit des attaques. »

« Donc tu penses que la voix et les attaques sont liées ? » demanda Harry.

« Admet que toi aussi, tu y as déjà pensé même si ça t'as juste effleuré l'esprit. » déclara Severus en haussant un sourcil. Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais seulement après la deuxième attaque. Après tout, la première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix, il n'y avait aucune victime pétrifiée à ajouter.

« Après ce soir, oui, j'y ai pensé. »

« Et si ce n'est pas juste dans ta tête, c'est réel. Et si c'est réel, pourquoi es-tu le seul à l'entendre ? » demanda Severus, sa question les plongeant tous les eux dans un silence pensif.

Harry se concentra, rassemblant ses esprits fatigués du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Qu'est ce qui le rendait différent de tous les autres habitants du château qui pourrait l'amener à entendre des voix ? Et bien, il _était_ un alchimiste, pensa Harry, mais entendre des voix – tout comme dans la plupart des domaines magiques, avec peut-être l'exception notable de la Divination – était en général peu accepté même parmi les alchimistes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la solution suivante. D'un côté, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, puisque, en principe, il possédait _réellement_ une capacité qui lui permettait d'entendre des voix que personne d'autres ne pouvait entendre mais, de l'autre côté, ça n'expliquait rien du tout. Pourquoi donc un serpent attaquerait les élèves Nés-Moldus ?

« Sev ? »

« Des idées ? »

« Juste une. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » le pressa le professeur de Potions.

« Est-ce que le fait que je sois un Fourchelangue pourrais avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce que j'ai entendu ? » Severus haussa un sourcil en réfléchissant à la suggestion du garçon. Parce que même si, oui, c'était l'explication la plus plausible – lorsque Salazar Serpentard était impliqué, les serpents suivaient toujours – ça ne se présentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien.

« C'est très probable. » acquiesça le maître de Potions, en hochant la tête de manière absente. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très rassurant. »

« Tu préférerais que j'ai viré de la carafe ? » le taquina Harry, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Non. Pas vraiment. » le contredit Severus, le visage toujours inquiet. « Tout de même, tu réalises bien que, si c'est vraiment un serpent que tu entends – et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre avec l'Héritier de Serpentard supposément à Poudlard ? – alors c'est un serpent avec des tendances meurtrières, avec de forts préjugés envers les Nés-Moldus et est capable de les pétrifier. Et il arrive, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à serpenter dans le château invisible aux yeux de tous, et obéit au doigt et à l'œil de cet héritier, quel qu'il soit. » Harry se replaça dans son fauteuil.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. » admit-il. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, » commença Harry après une pause, assez longue, « c'est quel genre de serpent pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ? Quelles espèces ont le pouvoir de pétrifier ? »

« Ca, Harry, est encore une autre excellente question. » répondit Severus, élaborant une liste mentale des capacités de tous les serpents qu'il connaissait. Plusieurs pouvaient empoisonner, quelques uns avaient des propriétés magiques de différents types et de très nombreux – magiques ou non – pouvaient tuer. Mais pétrifier ? « A laquelle j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre. » conclut Severus avec un soupir. Il pouvait déjà sentir une migraine énorme pointer le bout de son nez.

* * *

_Bon, bon, bon ! Ben allez-y, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (on croise doigts) !_


	30. Restricted Potions and a Strange Diary

Chapitre 30

Potions interdites et un Journal Étrange

* * *

_Hello !_

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour le post aussi tardif, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de messagerie en ce moment alors je n'ai reçu le chapitre corrigé que 4h après que ma correctrice l'ait envoyée... Désolée..._

_Sinon, on est déjà au chapitre 30 ! Pfiou que ça va vite quand même ! Je m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte ^^ Donc je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes pour lire ce petit bout de fiction, et en particulier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser systématiquement un petit mot, qui me fait toujours, et je dis bien TOUJOURS énormément plaisir. Vous pouvez même pas imaginer ^^_

_Bref, j'avoue qu'avec la reprise des cours j'ai un peu moins de temps pour traduire en ce moment donc pour l'instant ça reste correct et suffisant pour mon rythme de parution mais les chapitres font finir par s'allonger et je pense devoir être obligée à passer à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Enfin, on en est pas encore là ^^_

_Brefouille, je sais que je me répète mais merci encore, vraiment. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Bon je pourrais toujours essayer de vous convaincre que cette histoire m'appartient, genre le scénario ou les personnages mais ils appartiennent respectivement à XxDesertRosesxX et J.K. Rowling, même si ça me fait très mal au cœur de l'admettre... Sniff..._

* * *

_« Ça, Harry, est encore une autre excellente question. » répondit Severus, élaborant une liste mentale des capacités de tous les serpents qu'il connaissait. Plusieurs pouvaient empoisonner, quelques uns avaient des propriétés magiques de différents types et de très nombreux – magiques ou non – pouvaient tuer. Mais pétrifier ? « A laquelle j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre. » conclut Severus avec un soupir. Il pouvait déjà sentir une migraine énorme pointer le bout de son nez._

Harry fulminait. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais il devenait doucement de plus en plus frustré. Adrian était en train de chuchoter avec Ron et Hermione, encore, et leurs voix très basses ne lui permettaient absolument pas d'écouter aux portes. Et ce n'était pas qu'Harry était opposé au fait que son frère ait des secrets et sa propre vie. Il se rendait bien compte, qu'être contre ce fait serait vraiment prétentieux de sa part, vu les secrets qu'il gardait lui-même. Mais ils _étaient_ jumeaux. Et, bien qu'il gardait ses secrets, pensa le garçon aux yeux verts, il ne le faisait que pour protéger Adrian. Si tout lui dire ne le mettrait pas en danger immédiat, il lui aurait tout raconté. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de vie ou de mort. C'était simplement un mauvais coup dans lequel Adrian allait se fourrer avec Ron et Hermione et, encore une fois, il n'était pas impliqué dans la confidence.

Donc, il en était réduit à les observer discrètement discuter et comploter, derrière son livre de Sortilèges. En plus, le reste de la Salle Commune ne semblait pas remarquer leur conversation conspiratrice. Ses camarades étaient pour le moment bien trop occupés à découvrir la prochaine invention pyrotechnique des jumeaux Weasley pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, donc le Trio d'Or – le nom désormais donné à Adrian, Ron et Hermione – n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il était observé. Harry soupira et essaya de se reconcentrer sur son livre. Il s'agissait vraiment de Sortilèges, cette fois-ci, juste pas de deuxième année. Même s'il serait très imprudent de regarder par-dessus son épaule, on aurait pu voir qu'il étudiait le niveau de 6ème année.

Cependant, son attention, comme à chaque fois que son frère mijotait quelque chose qui pouvait peut-être se révéler dangereux pour son bien-être, n'était pas vraiment tournée sur les sorts et maléfices. Ça avait été un mois de Septembre pour le moins agité depuis que Severus et Harry avaient conclut que c'était un serpent qui causait les attaques. La race était encore indéfinie et Severus s'arrachait les cheveux à essayer de trouver cette réponse, il arborait désormais un regard meurtrier devant chaque livre sur le sujet qu'il étudiait. Harry lui-même était tiraillé entre essayer de découvrir ce que tramait son frère et avancer avec ses études personnelles. Le maître de Potions l'avait encouragé à avancer, lui rappelant que prendre du retard ne ferait rien de plus que l'empêcher de faire face au serpent lorsqu'il serait temps.

Attention, Severus n'avait absolument aucune intention de le laisser gérer le monstre de Serpentard tout seul – il n'aimerait même pas qu'il se trouve dans un rayon de moins de 16km, réalisa Harry – mais il faisait de son mieux pour que le garçon ne soit pas complètement obsédé par ça. Harry de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour occuper son temps libre par tout sauf les serpents, puisqu'il avait lui-aussi rencontré une impasse dans ses recherches. Donc il lisait sur l'Alchimie, les Sortilèges, les sorts, les Potions, les Runes et même sur sa transformation Animagus…

« … vous êtes sûr qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut ? » demanda Ron, de l'autre côté de la pièce. En parlant de sa transformation Animagus, pensa le garçon aux yeux verts, il n'aurait jamais du entendre Ron d'aussi loin. Après tout, le roux chuchotait. Il avait remarqué ce genre de situations auparavant et un peu de lecture attentive de vieux parchemins légués par Nicholas que Severus avait réussi à introduire dans l'école avait confirmé ses suspicions. Il semblait que, une fois la transformation Animagus complétée avec succès, des éléments humains et animaux se mélangeaient. C'était souvent la ou une des particularités les plus remarquables de chaque forme, donc Severus et lui avaient pu constater une sérieuse amélioration de leurs ouïes, un des plus grands atouts des loups. Ceci expliquait également, devina le jeune garçon aux yeux vert, pourquoi leurs loups, à Severus et lui, étaient noir d'encre, en lien avec leurs cheveux et tout le reste. Et ça expliquait aussi Sirius et son caractère.

« Tout est en place, ne t'inquiète pas Ron. » lui assura Hermione et ils reprirent leur conversation, chuchotant cette fois-ci bien trop bas pour que même Harry ne puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la Salle Commune bondée, encore trop bruyante, même si la démonstration de feu d'artifices était terminée. Harry en savait par contre assez pour comprendre que, lorsqu'il avait demandé s'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait, Ron parlait d'ingrédients de Potions. Après un cours de Potions désastreux où un Pétard Mouillé du Dr. Filbuste était apparu comme par hasard dans une potion d'Enflure qui avait finie par atterrir sur plusieurs élèves, Severus avait découvert que quelques ingrédients de sa réserve personnelle manquaient.

Après qu'Harry ait légèrement espionné son frère, ils avaient réussi à assembler les pièces du puzzle et Harry avait du retenir Severus de verser du Véritaserium dans le verre d'Adrian, en lui rappelant que c'était légèrement illégal de droguer ses étudiants. Et même s'ils n'avaient aucunes preuves tangibles que le Trio d'Or soit à l'origine du vol, le maître de Potions avait découvert, non sans énervement, que les ingrédients manquants étaient surtout utilisés pour la fabrication de Polynectar. Harry essayait encore de se remettre mentalement de cette découverte.

« Tu bosses les sortilèges ? » sonna la voix de Neville qui s'affaissa à côté de son ami sur canapé, son livre – enfin l'un d'entre eux – de DCFM dans la main et un regard désespéré sur le visage.

« Oui. » répondit simplement Harry, souriant gentiment aux malheurs de son ami.

« Je te jure, si je lis encore une phrase qui explique combien Lockhart est fantastique, je lui balance un maléfice la prochaine fois que je le croise ! »

« Ça c'est la bonne façon de penser ! » s'exclama Harry, félicitant Neville qui était lui-même un peu surpris de sa déclaration.

« Les livres de Lockhart m'empoisonnent le cerveau, je te jure. » Et bien, au moins tu n'a pas affaire à une voix de serpent meurtrier non identifié, Nev, pensa Harry un peu fatigué.

« Je pense que ton cerveau se rebelle contre l'écriture de Lockhart, pour de vrai. » plaisanta Harry. C'était agréable de voir Neville s'exprimer sans se sentir embarrassé, même si ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, supposa le jeune sorcier.

« Entre Quirell et Lockhart, c'est pas une surprise que je ne puisse pas jeter un sort de défense correct pour sauver ma peau ! » s'exclama le garçon aux yeux marron, s'autocritiquant. Harry réfléchit à cette phrase pendant quelques instants. La guerre s'approchait, ça arriverait dans le futur, et il ne savait pas quand exactement. Peut-être dans une décennie, peut-être dans un mois. Qu'est-ce qui arriverait à Neville dans ces cas-là ? Il frissonna à cette pensée. Sa décision était prise, sans hésitation aucune.

« Écoute, Nev, » commença Harry, en prenant un morceau de parchemin vierge sur la table devant lui sur laquelle se trouvait également sa rédaction de Métamorphose complète, puis il trempa sa plume dans sa bouteille d'encre et écrivit quelques titres de livres qu'il avait lus et qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé avec la technique de base pour lancer des sorts. Il savait que si Neville voulait s'améliorer – et il savait que non seulement son ami le voulait mais qu'en plus il en avait les capacités – il devrait commencer avec les bases. « Voilà quelques livres qui m'ont bien aidé. » dit Harry et donna la petite liste à Neville. « Tu peux commencer avec ceux là, tu peux les emprunter à la Bibliothèque, et ensuite, tu pourras continuer avec les livres qu'on a cette année. Une fois que tu les auras lus, je t'aiderai à pratiquer. Ça te dit ? » Neville regarda juste la liste entre ses mains, puis Harry, puis la liste, puis Harry, avec un regard incrédule.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Je ne te proposerais pas de t'aider, si je n'étais pas sérieux. » le rassura Harry avec un sourire. « C'est pas à ça que servent les amis ? » Le sourire de Neville en réponse était aveuglant et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

« C'est exactement à ça que servent les amis ! » répondit-il et Harry rit, devant le comique de retournement de situation. Il avait terriblement hâte d'être le 25 décembre. Neville serait stupéfait de son cadeau. Harry avait travaillé sur cette idée depuis des mois, et Severus avait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'aider.

En fait, Severus avait été plus qu'heureux qu'Harry se soit enfin trouvé un ami de son âge, de manière générale, et approuvait totalement le choix de son protégé. Neville Longdubat était un garçon timide, avait-il dit, mais uniquement à cause de la manière dont il avait été éduqué. Il avait du potentiel, Severus en était certain, et il avait volontiers aidé Harry à mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait prévu. Et ça avait été la seule chose qu'il avait appréciée ces dernières semaines. Avec tout ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment, il était proche de la rupture mentale.

Donc, ce fut sans surprise pour Harry que le professeur de Potions décide de relâcher une bonne partie de sa frustration retenue sur Lockhart. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas plus dérangé que ça. L'idiot, qui se pavanait sans cesse, avait réussi à prendre un Club de Duel et à le tourner en un théâtre, donc Severus s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider, uniquement pour avoir la chance de lui lancer autant de sorts qu'il voulait. Harry fit partie des élèves qui applaudirent lorsqu'il lança un _Expelliarmus_ vicieux sur Lockhart, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Même le crétin avait réalisé qu'il jouait dans une catégorie complètement différente et s'était pressé de mettre les élèves par paires, pour l'entraînement.

Adrian était sur le point de combattre Ron, Harry prenant place en face de Neville lorsque son frère saisit le reniflement de Draco, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le concours de regard entre les deux se transforma en duel, avec Lockhart qui leur hurlait qu'ils n'étaient supposés que désarmer leur adversaire. Le blond était même allé jusqu'à utiliser des sorts basiques de douleur qui étaient inacceptables dans un duel pour mineurs et qui aurait causé des dégâts sérieux, si son adversaire n'avait pas été Adrian. Un des maléfices dévié par le bouclier d'Adrian faillit toucher Justin Finch-Fletchey au visage, ce qui fit s'évanouir le pauvre garçon, sous le choc.

Et, alors qu'Harry et Severus n'arrivaient absolument pas à trouver l'attaquant ou l'espèce de serpent qui causait les attaques, un jour seulement après l'incident du Club de Duel, Justin fut retrouvé pétrifié, n'ayant en fin de compte échappé aux dégâts physiques du sort de Draco pour se retrouver attaqué par l'animal monstrueux de Serpentard. Et le pire ? Pétrifié à côté de lui, flottait Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« Mais bordel, comment on peut pétrifier un _fantôme_ ? » s'était écrié Harry furieusement dans le bureau de Severus cette nuit-là. C'était bien la preuve de combien Severus était préoccupé, puisqu'il n'avait même pas réagi au langage grossier d'Harry. Et pour en rajouter, c'était Adrian qui avait découvert les victimes et Peeves avait découvert Adrian. Encore une fois, les rumeurs couraient dans l'école, et l'esprit frappeur ne faisait que de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, jusqu'au point que tout le monde soupçonnait Adrian d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard. Ça n'avait fait qu'intensifier la précipitation de son frère de faire aboutir ce qu'il mijotait avec ses amis et l'envie pressante d'Harry de s'éclater la tête contre un mur.

Et ça y était, ils étaient là, quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, à prévoir de rester au château encore une fois. Leurs parents seraient occupés pendant une grande partie des vacances et, même si les jumeaux Potter rentreraient par Poudre de Cheminette la veille de Noël, ils passeraient la majeure partie de leurs vacances au château. Cela ne posait visiblement aucun problème à Adrian, mais pas à Harry qui, en plus de craindre fortement que ce qu'avait prévu son frère tournerait probablement à la catastrophe, avait mourut d'envie de pouvoir tester son dernier design. Toutes ces nuits sans sommeil et ce stress renfermé l'avaient amené à des nuits très productives au niveau des designs pour son projet personnel de balai.

« Tu bosses les sortilèges ? » demanda Fred, qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'Harry, sortant brutalement le garçon de ses pensées.

« Ouais. » répondit laconiquement Harry, en fermant son livre en se décalant pour permettre à George de s'assoir aussi.

« Punaise, mon gars ! C'est tout ce que tu fais ? » demanda Georges en haussant un sourcil. Ils semblaient d'être d'une humeur bien plus sérieuse qu'à leur habitude, réalisa Harry, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Une lettre dans les mains de Fred, sur laquelle il n'arriva qu'à distinguer qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de leur mère, ce qui lui indiqua une partie de l'histoire. Et le fait que les jumeaux aient encore écopé d'une retenue, en faisant exploser Merlin savait quoi d'autre quelques jours auparavant, lui dit le reste.

« Des soucis à la maison ? » demanda-t-il calmement pendant que les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Perspicace, pas vrai ? » soupira Georges. Peu importe ce que racontait la lettre, ça devait être assez mauvais.

« On me l'a déjà dit, ouais. » confirma Harry avec un hochement de tête. « Et ça veut dire que j'ai raison ? »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Fred. « Maman a appris pour notre dernière retenue et… »

« Ouais, je comprends. » lui assura Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » répondit Georges en partageant un regard avec son frère. Le jeune sorcier les regarda prudemment.

« Et pourquoi non ? De toute façon, votre mère ne peut pas être _si_ fâchée… »

« C'est pas ça, mon gars. C'est juste que… »

« … tout le monde sait que tu es une sorte de Serdaigle renégat, qui n'a joint Gryffondor que pour avoir une bonne équipe de Quidditch. » compléta Fred, d'une voix parfaitement sérieuse.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, perdu. « Personne ne pense ça de moi ! Si ? » Soudain, la Salle Commune sembla se rétrécir autour de lui.

« Oh si. Même Flitwick l'a dit une fois. » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de confusion.

« Professeur Flitwick pense que je suis un Serdaigle renégat ? »

« Non, mais il a dit que tu _devrais_ être à Serdaigle et… tu sais quoi ? C'est en fait pour ça que tu ne comprends pas. » Le garçon aux yeux verts hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien là.

« Je dois admettre que vous m'avez paumé. »

« Ce que veux dire Fred, » expliqua Georges « c'est que tu es le meilleur étudiant de ton année et l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Maman parlait avec Remus qui lui a dit quelque chose à propos d'un abonnement à un magazine qu'il t'a offert pour Noël dernier et elle a une forte tendance à faire des comparaisons… » murmura-t-il presque inaudiblement. Harry sourit tristement.

« Ma mère fait la même chose, vous savez. » l'attention des jumeaux passa rapidement de regarder le tapis sombrement à le regarder lui, en une fraction de seconde.

« Vraiment ? » dirent-ils en chœur, avec leurs deux paires d'yeux bleus, identiques et un peu surpris, qui le fixaient.

« Pas consciemment, je pense, mais elle le fait. » leur assura Harry, en haussant les épaules. « Mais avec ma mère… Elle n'est pas du genre à envoyer une lettre à propos de ça, mais je peux le voir parfois, quand Adrian et moi on est dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'est des petites choses dans mon cas, mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. » Fred et Georges regardèrent Harry, d'une manière légèrement différente, pas comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment vu avant mais plutôt comme s'ils venaient de découvrir quelque chose à propos de lui qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé exister. Et Harry, de son côté, comprit qu'il y avait bien plus aux jumeaux que des blagues et de la joie de vivre.

« Peut-être que tu comprends _vraiment_ après tout. » admit Fred, en coulant un regard vers Adrian.

« Bon, au moins, on te balance pas la comparaison à la figure. » ajouta George.

« C'est la retenue qui a déclenché ça, cette fois ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Pas juste ça. » admit Georges.

« Les BUSES arrivent l'année prochaine et Maman voulait savoir ce qu'on comptait faire après l'école. » expliqua Fred. « Elle espérait qu'on ait envie de travailler au Ministère, on a dit que non, et les choses se sont dégradées à partir de là. »

« Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment faire après l'école ? »

« On pensait peut-être ouvrir notre propre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. » confessa George après une petite pause. « Un magasin de Farces et Attrapes, comme Zonko. »

« C'est sûr que vous avez un don pour ça. » répondit Harry en souriant. Il pouvait vraiment s'imaginer ça arriver dans quelques années.

« J'aimerais bien que Maman pense comme toi. » Georges avait les yeux fixés sur la lettre entre les mains de Fred, pendant qu'il parlait.

« Ouais, mais c'est pas si important que ça en a l'air, là tout de suite. » déclara Harry. « Vous ne pouvez choisir votre futur uniquement en fonction de ce que tout le monde veut que vous fassiez. C'est _votre_ futur après tout ! »

« Ouais, mais… »

« Je vais le dire autrement. » l'interrompit Harry. « Si vous persistez dans une carrière que vous n'aimez pas vraiment, vous allez devenir malheureux ou au moins vous demander toute votre vie ce qu'il ce serait passé si vous aviez suivi votre rêve. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ce que veux votre mère ? »

« Non… » murmurèrent-ils ensemble.

« Exactement. Maintenant, si vous essayez de voir les choses de son point de vue, je pense que vous découvrirez qu'elle est juste terrifiée. Votre mère sait pertinemment qu'il serait bien plus simple de tout simplement travailler au Ministère. Ça vous donnerait un emploi sûr et un salaire qui assurerait une vie confortable pour vous deux. Posséder son propre commerce est vraiment beaucoup plus risqué, j'imagine. Mais si vous voulez vraiment ça et vous travaillez pour en faire une réalité, vous finirez bien par la convaincre, vous inquiétez pas. » déclara Harry, essayant de rassurer les jumeaux.

« Notre petit Harrykins a grandi et a mûri avant nous ! » s'exclama Fred avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillant enfin de nouveau.

« Et tellement intelligent aussi ! » le seconda Georges.

« Tellement intelligent, je comprends rarement un seul mot de ce que je raconte. » plaisanta Harry, avec un air très sérieux, les faisant bien rire. « Mais pour de vrai, si ouvrir un business est vraiment ce que vous voulez, tentez le coup au moins. En tout cas, moi, je mettrais bien de l'argent là-dessus. »

« Attention à ce que tu dis, on pourrait bien te prendre au mot pour celle-là, Potter. » le menaça Georges.

« Donc, doit-on s'attendre à ce que tu suives notre chemin et que tu deviennes le Préfet en Chef que tout le monde attend ? » demanda Fred.

« Le Préfet en Chef ? Merlin non ! » s'écria Harry, feignant d'être terrorisé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait s'attendre, venant de toi ? Une carrière dans le Quidditch peut-être ? » Harry sourit brièvement.

« Quidditch, tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il en songeant à ses designs à moitiés finis de balais de course dans son sac. « C'est une idée. »

« Je suis agréablement surpris, mon garçon ! » annonça Fred, de sa meilleure imitation de Dumbledore.

« Je dirais même fou de joie ! Extatique ! » ajouta Georges en imitant Percy et en serrant la main d'Harry pour en rajouter.

« Je ne peux que vous surprendre. Je suis déjà un Serdaigle renégat, comme vous l'avez dit. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'être un cas totalement particulier ? » rationnalisa le garçon avec un rictus.

« Rien que _nous_ puissions voir ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux. La soirée passa de manière joyeuse après ça. Harry décida de passer un peu plus de temps avec les jumeaux dans le futur. Il y avait définitivement plus sous leur apparence joyeuse et il pouvait s'identifier un peu à ça.

La semaine se termina avec le départ de la plupart des étudiants qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances d'Hiver. Hermione, les Weasley et Neville, qui avait demandé à sa grand-mère s'il pouvait rester – et qu'on lui épargne la grande réunion familiale, mais il avait écrit comme excuse qu'il avait besoin d'étudier – et les Potter étaient pratiquement les seuls restants de la Gryffondor et même Harry et Adrian rentrèrent à la maison la veille de Noël, puisque leurs parents seraient absents une semaine puis reviendraient juste après eux, pour passer la veille de Noël tous ensemble. Harry pensa qu'il s'imaginait peut-être des choses, mais il lui avait semblait percevoir une certaine tension entre James et Lily qui n'avait jamais été présente auparavant. Il classa ça comme le fruit de son imagination.

Il rentra au château, très tôt le matin de Noël. Les cadeaux avaient été échangés et, après s'être remis d'une crise de fou rire à cause du badge de Préfet de Percy qui – courtoisie des jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient enchanté – affichait désormais 'Tête d'Epingle', Harry se dirigea vers les cachots pour retrouver Severus dans son bureau. Son frère et ses amis avaient eu l'air bien trop excités ce matin, mais bon, c'_était_ Noël après tout et en plus, la seule chose intéressante qu'Harry avait réussi à tirer de son frère était que, lorsqu'il avait été au bureau du Directeur après avoir découvert Justin et Nick, Fumseck avait ressuscité.

Donc, décidant d'apprécier sa journée de Noël, Harry avait dit à Neville de ne pas lui donner son cadeau tout de suite et de retrouver dans la Grande Salle, une heure plus tard. Comme ça, il avait juste assez de temps pour aller jusqu'aux cachots et échanger ses cadeaux avec Severus avant d'aller chercher le cadeau de Noël pour Neville.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry ! » s'exclama lorsque le garçon entra dans son bureau. Il était de bonne humeur de ce que pouvait en voir Harry et ça amena très rapidement un sourire sur son visage. Severus lui avait offert des branches de frêle fraichement coupées, parfaites pour le balai qu'il était en train de construire, un kit professionnel pour les balais – tous les prototypes étaient construits en utilisant ces outils, expliqua-t-il, une fois qu'Harry ait réussi à surmonter le fait que ces outils étaient tous en _argent_ – et un parchemin, qu'il avait insisté pour lui donner plus tard, juste pour augmenter le suspense.

Harry, de son côté, lui avait offert trois tomes sur les Potions, proprement emballés dans du papier vert, qui constituait la saga _Scinncræft Drence Bréowan, ou l'Art de Fabriquer des Potions._ La couverture des livres était faite du meilleur cuir marron, avec des arabesques argentées sur le dos. Severus ouvrit le premier, avec l'air d'un gamin de 5 ans. Sa mâchoire se décrocha à la vue.

« Où tu as trouvé ces textes ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux survolant les différentes recettes ou potions très rares, ou encore oubliées.

« J'ai demandé à Minnie d'aller dans mon coffre et trouver ce qu'elle pouvait qui venait de la collection de Nicholas sur les Potions très rares. C'était principalement plusieurs parchemins dans des états plus ou moins bien conservés, mais je lui ai demandé de m'amener ceux que je trouvais intéressants à l'école, morceau par morceau, puisque je n'ai pas réussi à tout faire cet été. Je n'en ai lu que quelque uns en détails, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les cataloguer et faire des copies lisibles des originaux. Si on suit bien les titres et quelques descriptions brèves de leurs contenus, je pense que ma classification est compréhensible. » répondit-il longuement, en haussant les épaules, les yeux toujours fixés sur un des instruments dans sa boîte à outils. Outils qu'il failli faire tomber lorsque Severus l'enveloppa dans une étreinte.

« Tu es toujours obligé de me surprendre à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquérit le professeur de Potions, en riant.

« J'essaie. » sonna la réponse d'Harry, étouffée. « J'en déduis que tu aime ce cadeau. »

« Non, tu crois ? » demanda le maître de Potions avec un sourire immense. « Je l'adore ! » Il tourna les pages doucement, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus chaque fois, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que certaines potions soient inclues là-dedans.

« Bien. » déclara Harry en soufflant un bon coup.

« Non, Harry, c'est parfait. » Severus ferma le bouquin et le posa avec précaution sur son bureau. « Je t'aime, fiston. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. » répondit le jeune garçon. « Et maintenant, ce parchemin, veux-tu ? »

« Ah, le parchemin. » répéta Severus en prenant le dit-parchemin de son bureau. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il le donna à Harry. « J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le livre que je t'ai donné à Noël dernier sur la transformation Animagus et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. » Le jeune sorcier aux yeux vert déroula le parchemin et commença à le lire. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« C'est pas une blague ? » demanda-t-il à un maître de Potions pas peu fier.

« Aussi réel que ça puisse l'être. »

« Multiples formes Animagus ? » chuchota Harry, ses mains se resserrant légèrement sur le parchemin, un sourire choqué apparut sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation.

« Oui. »

« Mais comment ? » demanda le garçon, sur le point de sautiller.

« Ce n'est pas facile. » expliqua Severus, en prenant le parchemin des mains d'Harry avant qu'il ne l'abîme, à force de s'y agripper si fort. « Le première forme que tu obtiens est instinctive. Elle est liée à ton noyau magique, c'est plus une expression intrinsèque de ton pouvoir qui déclenche la transformation Animagus, qui dépend principalement de ton caractère. »

« Mais si la forme que tu prends est prédestinée, comment tu peux en provoquer une deuxième ? » demanda Harry, n'ayant pas eu le temps de lire tout le texte du parchemin dans sa hâte de bien vérifier qu'il existait effectivement une telle possibilité.

« Une fois que tu as achevé ta première transformation une fois, ce que tu as fait techniquement est d'apprendre l'enchaînement de magie nécessaire pour devenir un Animagus. L'animal que tu deviens n'est pas un problème à ce moment parce que tu _ressens_ comment tout devrait se passer. La seconde transformation est à l'opposé de ça. » élabora le maître de Potions, avec un enjouement qu'Harry aurait aimé voir possible pendant qu'il enseignait.

« Opposé comment ? »

« C'est assez simple comme concept, mais c'est bien plus dur à mettre en pratique. » continua Severus. « Cette fois, tu as déjà la capacité de transformer ton corps, tu sais comment ça marche mais mentalement, tu reviens toujours à la forme que tu sais déjà adopter. »

« Et alors, tu n'as qu'à imaginer une deuxième forme et… »

« Pas si simple, j'en ai bien peur. » l'interrompit Severus. « Comme je te l'ai dit, la première forme est intrinsèque. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer ton corps changer et il le fait. Tu n'as pas à penser comment tes muscles ou tes os et tes artères doivent être, parce que ton corps sait déjà quoi faire. Tout ce qui nécessite ton attention c'est d'atteindre la capacité magique de le faire. » Harry comprenait ce que Severus lui disait, dans un sens du moins. Il ne s'était jamais demandé auparavant comment ça se faisait qu'il puisse devenir un loup sans savoir comment le corps d'un loup fonctionnait.

« Alors, comment la deuxième transformation est-elle possible ? »

« Puisque ton esprit ne sais pas comment le faire, tu dois simplement le lui apprendre. » expliqua Severus avec un rictus.

« Et par ça, tu veux dire… »

« Choisis un animal et étudie-le. Son anatomie, comment il marche, comment il se nourrit, comment il respire, tout en fait. » répondit le maître de Potions. « Une fois que tu sais ce que le résultat final devrait être, ta magie fait tout le reste. » Harry était juste en train de dévisager Severus avec émerveillement.

« Et comment ça se fait que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? » questionna-t-il, pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse, étant donné qu'il avait bien trop hâte de travailler sur cette deuxième transformation.

« Et bien, j'imagine que l'information a été connue il y a un certain temps, mais devenir Animagus était considéré comme illégal durant le XVIIème siècle – et un siècle plus tard, la majorité des vieux manuscrits sur le sujet ont fini par être détruits – et c'est encore, de nos jours, très réglementé et suivi de très près. Et en plus, il faut être un sorcier assez puissant ou avoir reçu beaucoup d'aide pour devenir un Animagus. Une seconde transformation en demande encore plus. Cela demande de la volonté et de la persévérance, pendant des mois, peut-être des années d'études. » rationnalisa Severus. « En plus, j'ai le sentiment que le livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque faisait partie de ceux qui étaient censés avoir été détruits sous le Décret du Ministère il y a trois siècles. »

« On se sent _obligé_ de détester le Ministère parfois. » marmonna Harry en regardant le parchemin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait déjà de choisir un animal qu'il aimerait pouvoir devenir. « Tu sais, j'aime vraiment beaucoup voler. » déclara simplement le garçon et Severus hocha la tête en ricanant.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » répondit-il et ils partirent dans une longue discussion sur le sujet. La dite-discussion, fit passer le temps a une vitesse extraordinaire et Harry avait du courir pour revenir à la Grande Salle, pour le plus grand amusement du maître de Potions, pour aller chercher Neville. C'était un Harry pantelant, mais très excité qui rejoignit son ami, qui descendait à ce moment les escaliers.

« Je… Coucou, Neville… Suis-moi ! » Et il se retourna pour courir vers les cachots encore une fois lorsqu'un Neville rieur plaça une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Pourquoi t'essaierais pas de respirer d'abord ? » demanda le garçon en regardant son ami d'un œil critique.

« Bonne idée. » admit Harry, un sourire en coin apparaissant aussi sur son visage.

« Donc, » commença Neville pendant que l'autre sorcier essayait de reprendre sa respiration, « j'ai le droit d'avoir au moins un indice sur ce que tu vas m'offrir ? » Le garçon jouait avec un nœud violet qui entourait ce qu'Harry supposa être son cadeau. C'était une petite boîte emballée dans un papier doré qui avait l'air assez cher et ça avait vraiment attiré la curiosité d'Harry.

« Nope. » plaisanta Harry avant de redevenir sérieux. Il savait combien Neville avait peur de Severus. « Juste, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup, ok ? » Neville reprit son sérieux et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. » Harry sourit une fois de plus et commença à marcher, faisant signe à Neville de le suivre.

« Harry ? » demanda son ami, plus qu'étonné de la direction qu'ils prenaient. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va vers les cachots ? »

« Tu verras ! » répondit joyeusement le garçon. « Tu vas adorer ton cadeau, je te le promets ! » Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Severus, Neville était devenu très pâle et tremblait doucement.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il simplement, en regardant son ami avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

« Nev, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peut. »

« Mais c'est le bureau du professeur Snape ! » se plaignit le garçon. « Et si jamais il nous choppe ici ? »

« D'abord, il est en train de nous attendre. » A cette déclaration, Neville devint translucide et recula d'un pas, avec ses genoux qui tremblaient de plus en plus.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » répondit gentiment Harry. « Et le plus important, Nev, c'est que le professeur Snape m'a pratiquement élevé. » A cette déclaration, tout tremblement fut remplacé par un regard perplexe.

« Il a quoi ? »

« C'est vrai. » lui assura Harry, heureux de pouvoir enfin partager cette information avec quelqu'un. « Mes parents… Et bien ils étaient toujours très occupés avec Adrian et Sev est un vieil ami de ma mère. » Severus avait été ferme sur le point qu'aucun ami d'Harry ne devrait jamais trembler à sa vue. Donc, Harry avait gentiment proposé de le dépeindre sous un meilleur angle – autant que possible en tout cas – pour que Neville soit rassuré. « Et il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que le gens disent de lui. Il n'est pas méchant du tout ! » Cela semblait, pour lui, l'euphémisme du siècle.

« Mais… » Neville semblait un peu incapable de saisir l'idée d'un Severus Snape qu'on puisse apprécier.

« Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, il m'a élevé. » lui rappela Harry avec un sourire. « Et je n'ai pas trop mal tourné, pas vrai ? » Neville hocha la tête. « Donne-lui une chance, Nev ! Tu verras ! Il m'a même aidé avec ton cadeau ! »

« Sérieux ? » demanda le garçon, incapable de se retenir.

« Ouais ! » lui assura Harry. Neville sembla prendre en compte ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de parvenir à sa décision. Il hocha la tête une fois, plus pour lui-même et déclara simplement.

« Alors ok. »

« Merci Nev ! » s'écria Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil en toquant à la porte.

« Et est-ce que tu viens de l'appeler _Sev_ ? » demanda Neville après un court moment de réflexion pendant que le professeur de Potions en questions ouvrait la porte.

« Bonsoir, M. Longdubat. » salua-t-il gentiment, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas effrayer le garçon. A son mérite, Neville avait vraiment plus l'air choqué que terrifié. « Et Joyeux Noël. » ajouta Severus, sortant brutalement le garçon de sa stupeur.

« Joyeux Noël, Professeur. » lui souhaita-t-il en retour, et il fut poussé dans le bureau. Severus fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui ferma la porte. Le garçon pouvait dire que l'adulte appréciait beaucoup cette situation également. C'était le substitut le plus proche qu'ils avaient d'être vraiment eux-mêmes sans pour autant enlever leurs sorts de Dissimulation qu'ils avaient utilisé pendant ces dernières années.

« Donc, prêt pour ton cadeau ? » demanda le maître de Potions à Neville qui rougit fortement.

« Oui, j'imagine. » murmura-t-il et Severus sourit doucement avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour sortir quelque chose d'un de ses tiroirs, laissant Neville observer sa silhouette de dos, se demandant si le professeur de Potions avait réellement souri ou s'il s'agissait d'un effet de la lumière qui venait du feu ronflant dans la cheminée. En parlant de la cheminée…

« Prêt, Nev ? » demanda Harry, tandis que Severus jetait une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes.

« On quitte Poudlard ? » demanda le garçon, plus surpris que paniqué.

« J'ai bien peur que ton cadeau fasse partie de la catégorie de ceux qui doivent être récupérés personnellement. » répondit mystérieusement le garçon aux yeux verts.

« Et où va-t-on ? » Au lieu de lui répondre, Harry hocha la tête vers Severus qui s'était avancé dans les flammes vertes et prononça distinctement :

« Chemin de Traverse ! » Et il avait disparu, enveloppé par les flammes magiques.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'offrir du Chemin de Traverse ? Et est-ce qu'on a même le droit de quitter le château ? » demanda Neville à Harry qui le poussa vers la cheminée.

« Et bien, techniquement, seul Severus a vraiment le droit d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminées sans passer d'abord par Dumbledore. » Il eut un léger rictus pendant que Neville s'avançait dans l'âtre. « Si quelqu'un nous demande, on est en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige près du lac. » Il tendit le pot de Poudre de Cheminette à Neville qui en prit une poignée après une seconde hésitation.

« Chemin de Traverse ! » Et Neville se trouva rapidement dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur où Severus l'attendait, presque immédiatement suivi d'Harry. Severus fit un signe de tête vers Tom en quittant l'auberge et, même si le barman trouva cela étrange qu'il soit accompagné de deux garçons plutôt qu'un seul, ses nombreuses années d'expérience lui avaient appris à ne pas faire de commentaires.

« Allez ! » s'écria Harry pour Neville au moment même où Severus ouvrit l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. « On a un peu de chemin à faire ! »

« Mais pour aller où ? » demanda le garçon, regardant, toujours aussi surpris et choqué, Severus et Harry échanger un regard malicieux.

« Harry m'a mentionné, » commença le maître de Potions, attirant l'attention de Nev sur lui, « que tu utilisais l'ancienne baguette de ton père ? » Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et devinrent ronds comme des Gallions, pendant qu'il comprenait où voulait en venir Severus.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit-t-il hébété.

« Et bien, » commença Harry avec un sourire, « savais-tu qu'Ollivander était ouvert même le jour de Noël ? » le regard éberlué sur le visage de son ami lui indiqua rapidement que non, il ne le savait pas.

« Ollivander ? » répéta Neville, sous le choc. « Une baguette. Tu veux m'offrir une baguette. » Il fixa son ami souriant dans les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague. Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

« Je crois bien que M. Ollivander est en effet un fabricant de baguette. » répondit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir t'acheter d'autre là bas ? » Le trio dû s'arrêter un instant pendant que Neville serrait Harry dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sans aucune intention visible de le relâcher.

« Merci Harry ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me remercier une fois que tu auras eu ta baguette ? M. Ollivander nous attend. » Neville le relâcha rapidement et se recula, essayant de camoufler sa gêne.

« Suivez-moi, les garçons. » ordonna Severus, se tournant pour cacher son sourire. Un peu plus tard, le trio entra dans la boutique et ils furent immédiatement accueillis par le fabricant lui-même et son regard bleu pâle, très perçant. Sentant l'inconfort de Neville, Harry fit un clin d'œil à son ami et lui donna un petit coup pour le faire avancer.

« M. Longdubat ! » le salua le vieil homme. « Le Professeur Snape m'a informé de votre… cas plutôt particulier. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez jamais venu pour votre première baguette ! » admit le vendeur, en invoquant le même mètre ruban argenté dont Harry se souvenait de l'année précédente. « J'ai, bien entendu, pensé que vous aviez choisi un autre fabricant de baguette mais ne pas en acheter une pour vous, jeune homme, est quelque chose auquel je ne m'étais jamais attendu ! »

« Je… vous voyez, je… » balbutia Neville, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué que M. Longdubat avait des raisons personnelles pour avoir utilisé la baguette de son père. » déclara Severus, épargnant au garçon de fournir une explication. Neville le regarda avec admiration pendant qu'Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » répondit M. Ollivander de manière absente. « Pas que ça ne soit vraiment important maintenant. Mieux veut tard que jamais, je dis ! » proclama le vieux sorcier en commençant à prendre les mesures de Neville pour sa baguette. « Et comment cela se passe avec la votre, M. Potter ? » demanda Ollivander en se mettant à la recherche de baguette convenable pour Neville.

« Elle marche parfaitement bien. » le rassura Harry, en regardant sa baguette avec adoration.

« Elle est conservée avec beaucoup de soins, je vois ! »

« J'essaie, Monsieur. » le marchand hocha la tête et reparut avec quelques baguettes pour Neville. Après quelques essais, ils furent récompensés par une pluie d'étincelles vertes et jaunes qui jaillit d'une baguette en bois de cerisier.

« Ah, ça y est ! » s'exclama le vendeur de baguettes. « 33cm, bois de cerisier avec un crin de licorne ! Légèrement souple et solide ! » Il secoua la tête joyeusement. « Une excellente baguette. » Neville sourit joyeusement et regarda sa baguette, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrêta pas de les remercier après que Severus ait payé pour sa baguette et pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, même quand Severus leur paya une Bièraubeurre avant de rentrer. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin revenus à Poudlard, Neville les quitta en leur promettant de ne parler de cette sortie à absolument personne. Après tout, lui rappela Harry, ils n'étaient pas supposés avoir quitté le château. Le garçon était presque parti, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore donné son cadeau à Harry.

« C'est pas grand-chose, vraiment. » dit Neville. « Rien du tout par rapport à ce que tu m'as trouvé, mais… » Harry leva les yeux au ciel aux marmonnements de son ami en déballant le papier cadeau pou découvrir…

« Une montre de poche ? » demanda Harry avec des yeux pétillants. C'était bien une montre de poche, en argent avec des arabesques élégantes en bronze sur les deux côtés. « Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'aimais ça ? » demanda-t-il en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

« Tu en portes toujours une, alors j'ai pensé que… » balaya Neville d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu as bien deviné ! » lui assura le sorcier aux yeux vert. « Je l'adore Nev ! » Se souhaitant encore mutuellement un Joyeux Noël, Neville le laissa pour aller à la Volière, pour poster ses vœux de Noël pour sa famille pendant qu'Harry resta derrière pour passer encore un peu de temps avec Severus. Après le départ de Neville, Harry était empli de joie et Severus était ravi de voir le garçon s'ouvrir à un ami. Leur conversation retourna sur le sujet de leur deuxième entraînement Animagus et les possibilités les plus probables qu'ils pourraient choisir. La former était cruciale, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur ce fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry quitta le bureau de Severus, sur la promesse de revenir le lendemain pour continuer de travailler sur son design de balai, et l'esprit empli d'images d'oiseux de chasse. Il grimpa jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, et se fit accueillir par Fred et Georges à l'entrée, leurs visages étaient rouges d'excitation, témoin de la bataille de boules de neige de laquelle ils venaient probablement de rentrer. Fred le défia à un jeu de Cartes Explosives et il accepta joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe hors du château, rapidement joints par un Neville heureux qui les encourageait et explosait de rire dès que des cartes leur explosaient à la tête.

Les dix heures du soir étaient bien passées lorsque Percy rentra dans la Salle Commune, tout rouge et en colère. Harry réalisa rapidement ce qu'il manquait. Son frère était introuvable.

« Ça va Harry ? » demanda Neville du canapé d'où il était assis. « Tu as l'air pâle. »

« J'ai peut-être chopé un rhume, j'en ai peur. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu saurais où est mon frère ? »

« Avec le notre apparemment. » répondit Fred en regardant à travers la pièce. « Hermione n'est pas là non plus. Et après le couvre-feu ! » Fred avait sourire en coin et Harry soupira. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, ils disparaissaient. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que revinrent les deux garçons du Trio d'Or, déclarant qu'Hermione était malade et qu'ils l'avaient emmené à l'Infirmerie. Ils avaient l'air assez bouleversés et le lendemain matin Severus confirma vraiment que, si une fourrure noire, des oreilles pointues et une queue étaient les symptômes de la nouvelle grippe, alors oui, Hermione était malade.

« Donc tu penses qu'ils ont utilisé le Polynectar au final ? demanda Harry, en taillant précautionneusement les premières branches de frêle que Severus lui avaient ramené, assis en tailleur sur le tapis épais qui recouvrait le bureau du professeur de Potions, canalisant son énergie dans son design pour ne pas se défouler en lançant des sorts sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

« Ils ont du. Mais la potion n'est pas censée être utilisée pour les transformations animales, ce qui est probablement ce qu'a fait Miss Granger. Mais je pense que c'était quand même un accident. » conclut Severus.

« Tu penses que ça a marché pour Ron et Adrian, alors ? » une part de lui était impressionnée. Le Polynectar était une des potions les plus difficiles à brasser et, en plus d'avoir volé les ingrédients, Adrian, Hermione et Ron avaient du pouvoir trouver la recette quelque part.

« Ça doit être ça. Aussi débiles qu'ils sont, même Crabbe et Goyle se souviendraient comment ils se sont retrouvés enfermés dans un placard à balai, sans leurs chaussures. Et comment ils ont pu parler à Malfoy pendant qu'ils étaient, à mon avis, inconscients dans ce placard. » Severus ricanait légèrement lui-même.

« J'ai bien l'impression que mon frère et compagnie, enquêtent également sur l'Héritier de Serpentard. » songea Harry, en attrapant un outil qui ressemblait à un petit scalpel, afin de finir les détails sur la poignée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils aient découvert ? » demanda Harry.

« Probablement la même chose que moi. » Harry hocha la tête. Severus lui avait déjà mentionné, un jour après leur conversation sur le serpent qu'il entendait, que la Chambre avait déjà été ouverte une fois auparavant, 50 ans plus tôt, et qu'Hagrid avait été désigné coupable, puis avait été expulsé et sa baguette avait été brisée. Dumbledore n'avait jamais cru cette hypothèse bien sûr, alors il avait engagé Hagrid comme Garde-chasse de l'école. Et n'importe qui, ayant la chance de rencontrer Hagrid, pourrait témoigner que, mis à part son adoration pour les créatures dangereuses – qui était probablement ce qui l'avait mis dans le pétrin à la base – il avait le cœur sur la main.

Severus avait aussi découvert qu'il y avait eu une mort à cette époque, qui avait presque forcé l'école à fermer. L'identité de la fille en question était toujours incertaine – parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille – puisque Minerva et Albus, les seuls qui avaient été présents à cette époque, s'était arrangés pour qu'aucun des deux n'en parler. Mais Hagrid avait été dénoncé par un Préfet appelé T.M. Riddle. Le Directeur semblait toujours perdre l'étincelle caractéristique de son regard, lorsqu'il parlait de cet incident.

« Et qui était ce Riddle ? » demanda Harry, en soulevant doucement le balai qu'il était en train de fabriquer pour pouvoir le peser.

« Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur lui c'est qu'il était le Préfet en Chef, il a reçu une récompense pour avoir attrapé Hagrid et une Médaille pour un Mérite Magique. » l'éclaira Severus. « Après ça, il semble avoir complètement disparu de la circulation. Albus sait quelque chose, comme d'habitude, mais il ne veut pas partager, comme d'habitude encore, si je peux ajouter. » Harry hocha la tête et regarda pensivement les brindilles sur le sol.

« Ça devait bien être un imbécile fini s'il a accusé Hagrid des attaques. » déclara Harry, faisant rire Severus, visiblement d'accord avec lui. « Bouleau ou chêne ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Severus, perdu.

« Désolé, je voulais dire pour la queue du balai. » clarifia Harry.

« Oh. Aucune idée. Ça fait vraiment une différence ? »

« Et une grosse, crois-moi. » répondit Harry en pesant ses choix.

« Alors va avec ton instinct. »

« Ça sera bouleau dans ce cas. » décida Harry en ramassant quelques unes des brindilles devant lui.

« Tu fais pas mal de progrès avec ça. » observa le maître de Potions.

« En fait, la véritable conception, une fois qu'on en a fini avec les calculs, c'est la partie simple. C'est le travail de sorts après qui est compliqué. » Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'Harry trouverait que fabriquer un balai était facile. Il avait élevé un génie.

C'était le 1er Février lorsque Hermione quitta l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh l'ayant relâchée un jour après qu'elle ait arrêté de cracher des boules de poils. L'école était aussi silencieuse que possible avec deux étudiants pétrifiés, les mandragores grandissaient parfaitement et ça faisait bien trop longtemps que Lockhart n'avait rien fait de stupide. Mais Harry ne se préoccupait pas trop de ça. C'était un livre qui avait capté son attention du moment. Ce fait, en soi, n'était pas tellement surprenant. C'était le type de livre qui était inhabituel.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extravagant. Juste un simple journal, qui avait l'air trop vieux pour appartenir à son frère. Mais c'était bien Adrian qui l'emmenait partout avec lui ces derniers temps et semblait très concentré dessus. Et ce ne fut pas avant le 14 février, et le terrible fiasco qu'avait été l'extravaganza de Lockhart pour la St Valentin, qu'Harry ne commence à prêter attention à ce journal. Adrian avait reçu une musique de St Valentin – Harry se doutait que c'était l'idée des jumeaux Weasley – et le choc que ça lui causa finit, il ne savait trop comment, avec le sac de son frère tordu et de l'encre rouge recouvrant tout ses bouquins. Et même si Harry avait vu de ses yeux le journal se faire recouvrir avec les autres, il n'y avait pas la moindre petite tâche dessus lorsqu'Adrian le ramassa.

Mettant son plan de revanche contre Lockhart de côté, qui était de lui concocter une petite potion et la lui glisser à n'importe quelle occasion, Harry se mit à s'intéresser à ce journal. Mais son frère en fit de même et depuis cette soirée, il ne le quitta absolument jamais des yeux, venant toujours vérifier qu'il était encore là à chaque pause.

« C'est frustrant ! » s'écria Harry un soir, quelques jours avant les vacances de Pâques. Les jours étaient passés à toute vitesse et la seule chose vraiment intéressante qu'il ait faite pendant ce temps avait été de choisir sa seconde forme Animagus. C'était un _Falco Peregrinus_ ou un Faucon Pèlerin. L'oiseau de proie le plus rapide du monde qui était quand même assez commun pour ne pas faire lever trop de sourcils s'il était vu. Severus avait approuvé son choix de tout son cœur et était déjà en train de chercher tous les documents qu'il pouvait trouver sur ce sujet.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu est en train de prêter beaucoup trop d'attention à ce journal ? » demanda Severus, en copiant quelques notes pour sa potion Tue-loup. Il s'en rapprochait de jour en jour, il avait presque perfectionné sa recette à l'exception de l'élément stabilisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

« Tout comme Adrian. »

« T'as déjà songé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de _son_ journal ? » plaisanta le maître de potions. « Ce serait logique qu'il veuille que personne ne le lise. »

« Adrian n'est pas le genre à tenir un journal. » le contra Harry, ajoutant quelques runes sur le sceau qu'il travaillait en ce moment, absent.

« Tu ne sais jamais Harry. » Mais la théorie du garçon fut prouvée juste quand, un jour, en retournant de l'entraînement de Quidditch, Adrian avait retrouvé sa malle ouverte et le journal manquant. Le journal de _Riddle_, avait dit Ron, et Harry était sûr de l'avoir bien entendu.

« Je l'ai entendu haut et fort, je te le jure ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Je te crois, Harry. » répondit Severus, plongé dans ses pensées, pendant que le jeune sorcier faisait les cents pas dans son bureau.

« Tout ce temps, il était là, juste sous mon nez ! » s'écria le garçon. « Et maintenant quoi ? »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? » demanda Severus, solennellement, essayant de trouver la bonne manière de formuler sa réponse. « Quelqu'un ne voulait pas que quiconque découvre ce qui était écrit dans ce journal. »

« Et seuls les Gryffondors connaissent le mot de passe de la Salle Commune. »

« Exactement. » confirma le maître de Potions. Les choses étaient devenues d'un seul coup beaucoup plus compliquées.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la scène du Club de Duel, elle est passée en vitesse. J'avoue que j'en suis aussi un peu déçue parce qu'on aurait pu en faire un truc bien marrant, mais bon, ce chapitre est déjà quand même bien long ^^_

_Allez, à la prochaine, et surtout, faites moi plaisir et reviewez Sioupliaît !_


	31. The Minister, The Secret Chamber and

Chapitre 31

Le Ministère, la Chambre des Secrets et des Araignées pas si petites.

* * *

_... Comment commencer autrement que par : "Je suis atrocement désolée !" Nan sérieux, j'ai vraiment mal géré ces deux dernières semaines et j'ai même pas vraiment d'excuses valables... C'est juste qu'avec la reprise des cours et de toutes les activités, il faut le temps que je me remette dans le bain et que je retrouve mon rythme. De toutes façon les vacances s'approchent et je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance à ce moment, mais si je vois que j'arrive vraiment pas à redevenir régulière, je passerais à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Mais pour l'instant c'est pas encore fait, je vais essayer de me reprendre !_

_Oh, et puis j'ai failli oublier (honte à moi) mais Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ces derniers temps, ça m'a fait bien plaisir et merci aussi à tous ceux qui s'abonnent à ma fic !_

_Bref, sans plus d'attente, voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** J'ai franchement l'impression de me répéter... Pas à moi tout ça :)_

* * *

_« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pas vrai ? » demanda Severus, solennellement, essayant de trouver la bonne manière de formuler sa réponse. « Quelqu'un ne voulait pas que quiconque découvre ce qui était écrit dans ce journal. »_

_« Et seuls les Gryffondors connaissent le mot de passe de la Salle Commune. »_

_« Exactement. » confirma le maître de Potions. Les choses étaient devenues d'un seul coup beaucoup plus compliquées._

C'était juste avant le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année que les choses étaient passées de compliquées à presque désespérées. Harry avait été sur le point de partir sur le terrain, lorsque le Professeur McGonagall avait stoppé l'équipe à la sortie des vestiaires. Hermione ainsi qu'un préfet de Serdaigle avaient été pétrifiés, juste devant la Bibliothèque. Lily et James avaient fait de leur mieux pour calmer Adrian qui avait l'air prêt à exploser alors qu'Harry était bien plus intéressé par le fait qu'Hermione ait été trouvée avec un miroir à la main.

« Je suis un idiot. » déclara Severus lorsque Harry lui parla du miroir.

« J'en doute fortement. » le contredit le garçon.

« Non, c'est vrai. Une gamine de douze ans l'a compris avant moi. »

« A compris quoi ? »

« Ce qu'est ce serpent. » expliqua Severus en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu sais quel espèce c'est ? »

« C'est un Basilic, Harry. Un putain de Basilic ! » s'exclama Severus. La réaction que cela causa chez Harry fut exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait : le garçon pâlit dangereusement et glissa peu à peu de sa chaise.

« Mais les Basilics ne pétrifient pas, ils… Bien sûr. » s'arrêta Harry en repensant à toutes les scènes d'attaques. La flaque d'eau sur le sol, l'appareil photo de Colin, le miroir d'Hermione et même Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. « Personne n'a regardé droit dans les yeux du Basilic, non ? Enfin, si, Nick l'a fait, mais bon, lui il est déjà mort. »

« Exactement ce que je pensais. Et puis les poulets égorgés… Comment j'ai pu louper un truc pareil ? » se demanda la maître de Potions, clairement en colère contre lui-même.

« Parce quand on entend un quelque chose galoper on pense à un cheval, pas à un Sombral. » répondit Harry, fatigué. « On savait qu'un serpent pétrifiait des élèves alors on a cherché un serpent qui pouvait pétrifier des élèves, pas un qui était capable de le faire, mais que ce soit assez improbable. Et je croyais que les Basilics étaient éteints. »

« Ils sont censés avoir disparus. » acquiesça Severus.

« Rappelle-moi de partager cette information aux victimes pétrifiées lorsqu'elles se réveilleront. » Cela fit doucement ricaner Severus.

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » Le maître de Potions s'assit sur un coin de son bureau et regarda Harry, sceptique. « Une chose que je ne comprends pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les Basilics sont énormes. Comment il pourrait se faufiler dans le château sans être vu ? » questionna Severus. « Quelqu'un l'aurait bien vu. »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Harry qui replongea dans ses pensées. Il se repassa dans sa tête encore les incidents où il avait entendu la voix. « Bon, j'ai bien entendu la voix venir des murs. C'est pour ça que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme au début. » L'œil gauche de Severus tiqua. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne prendrais plus _jamais_ une douche dans ce château. » déclara le maître de Potions d'un ton ferme, prévoyant déjà de faire un aller-retour à Silbreith au moins une fois par jour.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avant que le sous-entendu de Severus ne le frappe. « Les tuyaux ? Tu penses que le Basilic se déplace dans les tuyaux ? » Le garçon frissonna à cette pensée. D'un seul coup, les douches chaudes qu'il avait appréciées pendant tout l'hiver le faisaient frémir de dégoût.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? » demanda Severus, essayant d'oublier qu'il s'était douché à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Découvrir ce qu'était le serpent ne fit rien pour arranger la situation. Quelques semaines après qu'Hermione ait été pétrifiée, les choses étaient plus sombres que jamais. La seule personne encore un minimum joyeuse était Lockhart qui été convaincu – et essayait d'en convaincre tout le monde également – qu'il était la raison pour laquelle les attaques avaient cessées. Sinon, Harry avait remarqué que Ron et son frère jetait parfois des regards confus en direction d'Hagrid, confirmant les soupçons d'Harry, à présent certain que le journal contenait des informations qui désignait Hagrid comme celui qui avait relâché le monstre de Serpentard plusieurs années auparavant.

Une idée stupide, selon Harry et son frère avait l'air de partager son opinion. Il avait seulement l'air hésitant à demander sa version à Hagrid mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de le considérer comme une réelle menace. Harry sentait que c'était mieux comme ça. Le moins son frère en savait sur l'histoire, le plus loin il resterait du danger.

Mais là-dessus, Adrian avait une opinion complètement différente. Ce ne fut que quelques nuits plus tard après avoir pensé cela qu'Harry se retrouva à suivre son jumeau et Ron qui allaient payer une petite visite à Hagrid. Enfin, pour être exact, il suivait leur direction en volant dans le ciel noir sur son _Nimbus_ puisqu'ils marchaient sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter un sort de traçage sur son frère – et même s'il l'avait fait, il y avait de grandes chances que son frère soit désormais assez entraîné pour le sentir – mais il avait entendu les garçons dire où ils allaient.

Donc il regarda du haut Hagrid leur ouvrir la porte pour les saluer et les garçons rentrer une minute après. Même _son_ ouïe n'était pas assez fine pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils racontaient à l'intérieur mais il n'osait pas plus s'approcher. Et ce fut un choix judicieux, puisque la lumière d'une lampe attira son attention quelques instants plus tard. Quelqu'un venait du château et se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

Harry se coucha sur son balai et se fit le plus petit possible, puis alla se cacher derrière la cabane, parallèle au toit, n'osant même pas effleurer les brindilles qui le constituaient. Il osa par contre jeter un petit coup d'œil par la gauche pour identifier les deux formes qui s'approchaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner satisfaction à sa curiosité, et il comprit rapidement que les cheveux argentés ainsi que la très longue barbe qu'il apercevait ne pouvait appartenir qu'au Directeur. Ou à Merlin, pensa Harry, mais la probabilité était minime, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Donc, s'il s'agissait réellement du Directeur, qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait ? Il était beaucoup plus petit et rondouillard que Dumbledore, habillé de robes bien trop chargées, d'une couleur moutarde immonde, surmonté d'un chapeau melon. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra. Que faisait Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie et abruti fini, à Poudlard ? Il se colla un peu plus au toit pendant que Dumbledore s'approchait et toquait à la porte. Il put entendre un son étouffé à l'intérieur de la cabane, indiquant que Ron et Adrian essayaient de se cacher, avant qu'Hagrid n'ouvre la porte. Pile au moment où Harry se demandait s'il ne devrait pas s'approcher de la fenêtre pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils racontaient, une troisième silhouette, un homme avec une longue cape de voyage et des cheveux blonds argentés s'avançait également vers la maison.

Lucius Malfoy ? Les poils sur la nuque d'Harry se dressèrent et son frisson n'eut rien à voir avec une brise un peu fraîche. L'apparition de Lucius Malfoy ne présageait jamais de bonnes nouvelles et le dérapage de M. Weasley en était bien témoin. Cependant il fit au moins _une_ chose de bien, en laissant la porte ouverte. Et une fois qu'Harry put entendre ce qu'ils disaient, il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait. Hagrid se faisait arrêter et Dumbledore se faisait chasser de l'école. On est foutus, pensa-t-il avec un pessimisme total.

« Oh non, vois-tu Lucius… » résonna la voix tremblante de Fudge. Le Ministre avait au moins réalisé qu'il serait bien incapable de s'occuper de ce qui se passait en ce moment sans Dumbledore dans l'école. « Dumbledore suspendu ? – non, non – C'est la dernière chose qu'on veut en ce moment… » Mais il était toujours ignorant des intentions de Malfoy, semblait-il. Enfin, un homme sur les deux était déjà suffisant pour lui. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit convaincu, puisque Malfoy serpenta gracieusement autour des objections du Ministre. Comment cet homme avait pu être élu allait bien au-delà de la compréhension d'Harry. Apparemment, la confirmation de Lucius qu'il avait bien eu le vote des douze gouverneurs pour suspendre Dumbledore fut suffisante.

« Et vous avez du en menacer et en faire chanter combien avant qu'ils ne soient d'accord, Malfoy, hein ? » beugla Hagrid, Harry – même s'il grimaça sous la puissance vocale – l'applaudit mentalement.

« Mon cher, vous savez, votre petit caractère vous causera des ennuis un de ces jours, Hagrid, » renifla M. Malfoy sarcastiquement. « Je vous conseillerais bien de ne pas crier sur les gardes d'Azkaban ainsi. Ils n'aimeront pas du tout ça. » Harry était sur le point de lancer un bon maléfice sur l'homme. Il y avait peu de choses à faire à part crier quand les Détraqueurs étaient impliqués et toutes les personnes présentes auraient pu vous le confirmer.

« Vous pouvez pas prendre Dumbledore ! » hurla Hagrid. Un petit hurlement vint de Crockdur, mais Malfoy ne devait pas avoir bougé. « Enlevez le, et les Nés-Moldus n'auront aucune chance ! Il y aura des meurtres la prochaine fois ! »

« Calmez-vous Hagrid. » le coupa Dumbledore d'un ton ferme, avant de s'adresser à Lucius Malfoy. « Si les gouverneurs veulent ma suspension, Lucius, je me dois, bien sûr, de me retirer… »

« Mais… » balbutia Fudge, incompétent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de se pavaner et d'exhiber son titre. Typique, pensa Harry. L'homme avait un jour voulu condamner Severus sans un procès et il n'avait même pas le courage d'agir en face d'un vrai Mangemort.

« _Non_ ! » grogna Hagrid. Harry était sur le point de faire connaître son opinion si les choses continuaient comme ça. Severus aussi serait absolument ravi de cette situation, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Cependant, » continua Dumbledore, parlant lentement et très clairement pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse en louper un seul mot, « vous découvrirez que je ne quitterais _vraiment_ cette école lorsque plus personne ne me sera loyal. Vous verrez aussi que de l'aide sera toujours donné à Poudlard, pour ceux qui en demandent. » De quoi il parle ? se demanda Harry. Est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait réellement savoir que Ron et Adrian était dans la pièce avec lui ? Etait-il sur le point de se faire découvrir aussi ? Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la bague, toujours sur son pouce. Avoir la capacité de pouvoir cacher sa trace magique ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien.

« Des sentiments admirables. » sonna la voix de Malfoy, aussi douce que de la soie, encore une fois. « Nous allons tous regretter votre, hum, façon très personnelle de diriger les choses Albus, et j'espère que votre successeur arrivera à empêcher les, hum, _meurtres_ » Puis il quitta la cabane, en s'inclinant et Albus sortit également. Hagrid ainsi que Fudge étaient encore à l'intérieur et Harry put très clairement entendre le demi-géant déclarer :

« Si quiconque voudrait découvrir des _choses_, tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire serait de suivre les _araignées_. Ca les mènera au bon endroit ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. » Suivre les araignées ? C'était quoi comme conseil ça ? Même s'il était vrai que les araignées craignaient le basilic en général, Hagrid ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était le monstre. Et comment les araignées pourraient aider de toute façon ?

Ne perdant pas son temps à réfléchir là-dessus, Harry redécolla et fit le tour de l'école pour éviter d'être vu avant d'entrer avec précautions dans le grand Hall. Au lieu de monter par les Grands Escaliers, il fit un détour par le bureau de Severus. Il avait parfaitement prédit la réaction du maître de Potions cette fois. Severus était furieux, et sa main s'agrippait à sa baguette inconsciemment. Quelque chose dit à Harry que, une fois qu'il aurait quitté son bureau, Severus allait sortit son épée et commencerait à exploser des trucs dans la pièce. Et en vérité, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent sombres, comme prévu. Draco se pavanait dans l'école et alla même jusqu'à proclamer qu'il demanderait à son père de soutenir Severus pour qu'il prenne la position de Directeur, puisque le Professeur McGonagall – qui était la Directrice Adjointe – n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Severus accepta son commentaire avec un sourire un coin légèrement pincé qui, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, – c'est-à-dire seulement Harry – pouvait facilement être traduit par '_Je t'enverrai bien un chaudron dans la tronche mais ça mettrait ma couverture en péril et me coûterait probablement mon travail'._

Neville échangea un regard exaspéré avec Harry par-dessus sa potion presque terminée. Il faisait énormément de progrès sur les Potions depuis qu'Harry l'aidait et surtout depuis que sa peur du professeur Snape avait presque intégralement disparue. Le maître de Potions avait été moins sur le dos du garçon et en retour, il avait moins peur que le Gryffondor ne fasse exploser son chaudron ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus à autant lui tourner autour pendant les cours. Neville, montrant son intuition et son intelligence, ce qu'Harry remarquait de plus en plus souvent, avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Severus avait tellement été sur son dos par le passé.

Puis il avait vraiment surpris Harry en ne rajoutant aucun commentaire et en avalant la pilule tout de suite, ajustant tout simplement son point de vue et ne s'attachant pas à ses préjugés. Le sorcier aux yeux vert se retrouva bizarrement très fier de son ami, tout comme il avait été une fois avec son frère lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à maîtriser son sort basique de Défense. Cela remontait déjà à plusieurs années et Harry ne s'était jamais attendu à ressentir cet esprit d'équipe encore une fois. Les amis sont la famille que tu choisis, résonna une petite voix, qui ressemblait drôlement à celle de Nicholas, dans sa tête et le garçon sourit et ajusta lui aussi son point de vue. Peut-être qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce proverbe.

Lockhart était la seconde exception à la règle et était plus agaçant que jamais, en disant à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'il avait prédit depuis le début qu'Hagrid était le coupable et disait du mal sur lui à la moindre occasion. Incapable de se retenir, Harry lui glissa la petite potion que Severus et lui avait crée quelques mois auparavant, spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion. Et il fut de l'avis général que Lockhart avait l'air tout particulièrement renversant ce jour, quand, pendant qu'il mangeait son dîner dans la Grande Salle, il avait pris une gorgée de sa boisson et finit avec les cheveux vert citron et un problème d'acné plus que visible. Severus vola un regard à Harry, lui fit un petit signe d'assentiment et essaya de noyer son rire dans son verre d'eau. La Grande Salle dans son entièreté explosa de rire, même le personnel fut incapable de retenir leur hilarité. Flitwick faillit tomber de sa chaise en essayant d'arrêter son fou rire en regardant tout sauf Lockhart et le professeur McGonagall gloussait ouvertement.

« Tu l'as fait. » s'exclama Adrian, ses yeux plein d'admiration en regardant son frère, son exemple rapidement suivi par le reste de la table Gryffondor, qui regardait Harry comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avant. « Tu l'as vraiment fait ! »

« J'ai dit que je le ferai. » répondit calmement Harry, en prenant lui-même un gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« Génial ! » s'écria Ron, incapable de détacher son regard de Lockhart, qui venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé et avait poussé un cri – plutôt aigu d'ailleurs – terrifié.

« Une vraie surprise, en effet. » murmura Fred.

« Nous vous tirons nos chapeaux, Monsieur. » ajouta Georges pendant que Lockhart sprintait vers la porte entre les rires bruyants. Neville qui avait été le seul informé au préalable pour qu'il sache où regarder, en était tombé par terre, tenant ses côtes à cause de son fou rire. Harry aurait du se douter que la journée ne continuerait pas sur une note aussi joyeuse.

Pendant qu'ils étaient en cours de Botanique - et après qu'Ernie McMillian, un des Poufsouffle les plus convaincus que Adrian était l'Héritier de Serpentard, se soit répandu en excuses pour son comportement de ces derniers mois - Adrian et Ron repérèrent enfin une ligne d'araignées, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la Forêt Interdite. Adrian les montra à un Ron devenu livide et ils commencèrent à chuchoter en disant qu'ils devaient absolument les suivre, s'attirant un regard étrange d'Ernie et Harry, lui, faillit couper la Figue Abyssinienne qu'il tenait en deux, qui ne fut sauvée que par l'intervention agile de Neville. Il pouvait jurer que son œil droit tiquait encore lorsqu'ils les suivirent jusqu'à l'école. Maintenant il devait en plus faire attention à ce qu'ils n'aillent pas se payer une petite balade dans la forêt. Magnifique.

« C'est quoi le problème Harry ? » demanda Neville, au dîner, son ami étant devenu de plus en plus perdu dans ses pensées au fil de la journée.

« J'ai le pressentiment que mon frère va encore se fourrer dans quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, Nev. » lui répondit Harry en chuchotant, s'attirant un regard sceptique de la part de son ami.

« Ce serait pas quelque chose de constant ? » demanda le garçon, faisant sourire légèrement son ami aux yeux verts.

« T'as bien deviné. » admit Harry, tout en pensant qu'il allait devoir mettre Severus au courant le plus vite qu'il était humainement possible.

« Ils veulent faire _quoi_ ? » demanda Severus avec un air ahuri, lorsqu'Harry lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait surpris.

« J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à le répéter. J'ai toujours l'espoir qu'ils me jouent un tour ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« On devrait les dénoncer. » réfléchit Severus à voix haute avant de se corriger. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on dirait ? 'Professeur McGonagall, deux de vos étudiants vont aller faire une petite balade dans Forêt Interdite un de ces jours mais on ne peut pas vous dire pourquoi ou comment nous le savons'. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça puisse bien tourner. » admit Harry. « Bon, je peux toujours les surveiller et t'appeler lorsqu'ils essaieront de partir… »

« J'ai mes patrouilles avec Flitwick tous les soirs jusqu'à 4h du matin. » lui rappela le maître de Potions d'une voix fatiguée. « Minerva pense que même les professeurs ne sont pas en sécurité à patrouiller l'école seuls pendant que Dumbledore est absent. » Harry soupira fortement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les laisse gambader dans une forêt remplie de Merlin sait quelles créatures pendant qu'on reste assis sans rien faire ? » fulmina le garçon, frustré. « Non ! Je les suivrais sur mon balai lorsqu'ils partiront. » Severus pâlit légèrement. Il avait pourtant senti qu'un coup comme ça allait arriver.

« Harry, la Forêt Interdite est… »

« Dangereuse ? » le coupa le garçon. « Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! C'est pour ça que ne vais pas laisser Adrian et Ron y aller tous seuls. La baguette de Ron ne fonctionne même pas, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Ecoute, Harry… »

« Je serai sur mon balai tout le temps et j'aurai ma baguette. Je me suis entraîné pour ce genre de situation, Sev et si les choses tournent au vinaigre, je me transformerai simplement en loup et je m'enfuirais. » Ce n'était pas que le plan d'Harry ait l'air insensé, pensa Severus. Et ce serait très hypocrite de l'avoir fait s'entraîner pendant toutes ses années puis l'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi il s'entraînait lorsque le besoin apparaissait. Mais quand même, le professeur de Potions savait qu'il se serait proche de la crise de panique sachant que son fils était là-bas sans lui.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » déclara-t-il finalement.

« Moi non plus. » le rassura Harry. « Mais je ne vois aucun autre moyen. »

« Et peut-être qu'ils finiront par ne pas le faire non plus. » se résonna Severus, essayant de calmer ses pauvres nerfs. Harry hocha la tête même s'il pensait que c'était très peu probable. C'était aussi ce que pensait le maître de Potions.

« Merci, Papa. » dit Harry simplement, serrant Severus dans ses bras, avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers la Tour Gryffondor, avant le couvre-feu. Comme ils s'y attendaient, non seulement Adrian et Ron mirent leur plan en marche, mais en plus, ils le firent la nuit-même. A peine deux heures après avoir prévu de suivre son frère, si le besoin se présentait, il se retrouvait en train de faire exactement ça, suivant les deux garçons de haut, qui couraient vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils avaient la Cape sur eux mais Harry supposa qu'ils ne voudraient pas la garder dans la Forêt et que le meilleur endroit pour la laisser était la cabane d'Hagrid. Et il avait bien deviné, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la maison du Garde-Chasse s'ouvrait toute seule et seulement après un ou deux instants, les deux garçons ainsi que Crockdur, le chien de chasse d'Hagrid, quittèrent la sureté de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Harry toucha sa baguette, s'assurant qu'elle se trouvait toujours bien dans son holster avant de les suivre à la trace.

Pile au moment où il se demandait comment, par Merlin, il allait pouvoir faire pour les suivre par-dessus la forêt, son frère jeta un Lumos avec sa baguette, éclairant efficacement leur chemin à tout les deux, sans le savoir. La première heure et demie passa assez calmement au vu de la situation et le fait que, à la terreur d'Harry, les garçons et le chien avaient dévié du sentier de forêt qu'ils suivaient avant ça. Un glapissement étranglé de Ron faillit le faire plonger mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alarme. Ils avaient apparemment retrouvé la Ford Anglia de M. Weasley qu'ils avaient fait se crasher dans le Saule Cogneur à la rentrée. Jusque là, tout allait bien, pensa Harry. Mais encore une fois, ça n'allait pas durer. Le jeune sorcier les entendit avant de les voir. De grandes araignées noires encerclaient les deux sorciers autour de lui et, avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, ils avaient attrapé Adrian, Ron et Crockdur et les emmenait plus profond dans la forêt.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à mille à l'heure pendant qu'il suivait les araignées vers dans la forêt, le bruit reconnaissable que faisaient leurs pinces rendant cette partie de sa tâche plus simple. Il n'aurait eu aucun problème à jeter un sort mais il avait peur de toucher son frère ou encore Ron. Cela dit, il commençait vraiment à perdre patience, lorsque les araignées s'arrêtèrent devant une sorte de petite construction qui ressemblait à un petit dôme blanc, d'un argenté lumineux au clair de lune, juchée dans une petite clairière de la forêt. Les araignées laissèrent les deux garçons, miraculeusement sains er saufs, si ce n'est un petit peu secoués, sur le sol de la forêt. Et juste quand Harry songeait au meilleur moyen de les sortir de ce pétrin, les araignées se mirent à parler, répétant un seul mot, encore et encore.

« _Aragog ! Aragog ! »_ Des araignées qui parlent ? Harry ferma les yeux. Que faisaient des Acromantulas en Angleterre ? La même chose qu'un Basilic, lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Et, à ce moment, Aragog, une araignée de la taille d'un petit éléphant, fit son apparence à travers les toiles qui constituaient le dôme. Il ordonna qu'Adrian et Ron soient mangés pour l'avoir réveillé mais le jumeau Potter aux yeux noisette s'exclama qu'ils étaient des amis d'Hagrid, ce qui fit réagir l'Acromantula, qui rétracta son ordre.

Et donc, Harry resta assis sur son balai, écoutant Aragog raconter comment la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouvert dans le passé et comment, même si Hagrid l'avait en effet caché dans le château, ce n'était pas lui le monstre de Serpentard. Assez logiquement, il refusa de leur donner le nom du vrai monstre puisque les Acromantulas avaient décidé depuis longtemps de ne jamais prononcer le nom de Basilic encore une fois. Par contre, ce qui était nouveau pour lui, fut une seule petite information. La fille qui était morte pendant la première ouverture de la Chambre avait été tuée dans une salle de bain. L'esprit d'Harry fit très rapidement la connexion. En supposant que la fille n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard – vu les circonstances de sa mort – il n'y avait qu'un seul fantôme qui correspondait à cet indice. Harry avait entendu des histoires sur Mimi Geignarde et son frère l'avait même mentionnée de temps en temps, en y repensant, ce qui fit réaliser Harry qu'elle se trouvait probablement dans les toilettes où le Trio avait brassé leur Polynectar. Peut-être que maintenant il détenait enfin une piste.

Cependant, toute pensée de la Chambre fut soudainement repoussée de son esprit puisqu'Aragog donna un nouvel ordre lorsque Ron et Adrian essayèrent de s'enfuir. Apparemment, sa décision de retenir ses enfants de dévorer Hagrid ne s'étendait pas à ses amis.

« Je ne peux décemment pas leur refuser de la viande fraîche lorsqu'elle arrive si volontairement à notre nid. » furent ses mots exacts. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette tandis qu'Adrian se retourna pour faire face au mur d'araignées géantes qui s'était rassemblé derrière lui. « Adieu, ami d'Hagrid. » Contre toute attente, un rayon lumineux puissant éclaira la clairière, il s'agissait de la voiture de M. Weasley qui apparut et ses portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Adrian, Ron et Crockdur se jetèrent à l'intérieur et la voiture s'éloigna toute seule. Harry plongea et les suivit en zigzaguant à travers les arbres. Les araignées avaient par contre l'air de les rattraper, alors le sorcier aux yeux verts sortit sa baguette et lança les maléfices et les sorts les plus puissants qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Hagrid trouverait, à son retour, la population d'Acromantula de la forêt quelque peu diminuée mais Harry ne pouvait pas plus s'en ficher sur le moment.

Le convoi improbable continua d'avancer ainsi pendant de longues minutes. La voiture rebondissait sur les araignées qui se trouvaient sur son passage et Harry réduisait cela qui essayait de les rattraper par derrière en pièces. Les Acromantulas étaient intriguées de la provenance des sorts mais elles n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à cela : dès qu'elles s'arrêtaient, elles étaient touchées. Enfin, la voiture sortit de la Forêt et balança ses passagers par terre, avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître – dans un état encore pire qu'avant – entre les arbres épais. Les deux garçons sonnés se regardèrent un moment avant de suivre un Crockdur tremblotant dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait sur son balai, juste au-dessus de la bordure d'arbres, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, ses mains tremblantes à cause de la poussée d'adrénaline. N'y pensant pas trop, il vola directement vers l'école, en entrant par la Tour d'Astronomie qui était bien plus proche de la Tour Gryffondor que le Grand Hall. La Grosse Dame le regarda d'un air mécontent lorsqu'Harry lui dit le mot de passe mais il lui accorda à peine un regard. Il savait qu'elle était liée à un contrat magique et qu'elle ne pourrait donc pas rapporter ses faits et gestes, ou sinon, les jumeaux Weasley – et les Maraudeurs avant eux – auraient eu de très gros problèmes depuis longtemps.

Harry rangea silencieusement son balai sous son lit et se mit rapidement en pyjama. Il était encore essoufflé lorsqu'il grimpa dans son lit et était dans un état le plus éloigné du sommeil lorsque son frère et Ron arrivèrent dans le dortoir. Cela ne prit à son frère qu'une heure et demie pour arriver à la même conclusion que lui sur Mimi Geignarde et, pendant la conversation de trois heures qui suivit, son intuition qu'ils avaient préparé le Polynectar dans ses toilettes avait été confirmée.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures avant l'aube qu'Harry réussit enfin à s'endormir. Il passa l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner à jeter des regards à son frère qui, trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Ron, ne se rendit compte de rien. Durant la leçon de Métamorphose du jour, le Professeur McGonagall les informa que les examens commenceraient la semaine suivante. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry ne songea même pas à réviser pour ses examens. Il devait absolument raconter à Severus ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce ne fut pas comme si il put l'approcher ce jour-là. Tout d'abord il y eut l'annonce comme quoi les jeunes Mandragores étaient prêtes et que ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés seraient éveillés le lendemain. Ensuite, il y eut Ginny. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil de l'année, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui demander, son frère arrivait à se mettre dans des situations impossibles et le distrayait. Mais elle avait enfin l'air prêt à en parler.

Elle s'était assise à côté de Ron et semblait essayer de trouver les mots exacts pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Trois paires d'yeux la regardèrent, dans l'attente.

« _Quoi _? » demanda Ron à sa sœur, d'un ton impatient, devenant visiblement frustré qu'elle ne parle pas. Remarquant son visage pâle et les cercles sombres sous ses yeux, le regard d'Harry s'adoucit et il essaya de la rassurer.

« Allez Ginny. Ron est ton frère et tu nous connais, Adrian et moi, depuis qu'on est petits. Tu peux nous parler. » Les yeux de Ginny semblèrent s'éclairer un peu et elle hocha la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour parler. Percy se sentit dans l'obligation d'intervenir pile à ce moment, bien sûr, faisant fuir Ginny et les informant rapidement que ce qu'elle avait à leur dire n'avait rien à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets. Harry, qui avait vu la peur dans ses yeux, doutait vraiment de ce qu'il disait, mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Ginny pour lui demander lui-même.

Cependant, son attention fut rapidement demandée ailleurs par son frère et Ron qui, piégeant facilement Lockhart qui les laissa filer sans trop de questions, essayèrent de se faufiler jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry, se disant qu'il ne manquerait à personne en Histoire de la Magie, attendit qu'ils soient hors de son champ de vision avant de commencer à les suivre. Il vit également comment ils piégèrent le Professeur McGonagall en lui faisant croire qu'ils n'étaient là que pour aller visiter Hermione – belle improvisation là, frérot, commenta-t-il mentalement – et il se cacha derrière une tapisserie tandis que la professeur de Métamorphose lui passa juste à côté en se mouchant.

Il suivit les deux autres garçons jusqu'à l'Infirmerie – ils étaient obligés de s'y arrêter maintenant – et il attendit patiemment derrière une statue pendant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Ils sortirent de l'aile de soins incroyablement excités pour des gens qui venaient de parler avec une victime pétrifiée et Harry découvrit rapidement pourquoi. Hermione avait découvert ce qu'était le monstre et avait apparemment caché ses notes – ou une page de son bouquin, Harry pouvait difficilement faire la différence vu la distance qu'il mettait entre eux pour les filer tranquillement – sur sa personne. C'était une preuve de sa malchance, pensa-t-il, qu'Adrian découvre également ça aujourd'hui.

Il se sentit plus calme pendant un moment puisque les deux garçons semblaient décidés de montrer l'information au Professeur McGonagall. Sa paix mentale vola en éclat lorsque la voix du professeur de Métamorphose résonna magiquement à travers toute l'école, demandant aux étudiants de retourner dans leurs Salles Communes et aux professeurs de se retrouver dans la salle du personnel. A sa grande crainte, Adrian et Ron étaient déjà entrés dans la salle du personnel et s'étaient apparemment cachés dans une armoire à cape dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Harry réussit à peine à fermer la porte d'un petit placard de fournitures, vers l'entrée de la pièce derrière, lui, lorsque les professeurs commencèrent à arriver. N'arrivant pas totalement à croire qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille encore une fois, il ne bougea pas et écouta la discussion en jetant un petit coup d'œil par l'interstice entre les deux portes du placard. Certains avaient l'air choqués et effrayés et d'autres étaient perdus, seul le visage de Severus était un masque parfaitement immobile. Et ils attendaient tous le professeur McGonagall.

« C'est arrivé, » annonça-t-elle en arrivant dans la pièce. « Une étudiante a été capturée par le monstre. Droit dans la Chambre-même. » Le professeur Flitwick laissa échapper un petit glapissement, tombant en arrière de sa chaise. Le professeur Chourave plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Severus, perdant son visage de glace pendant une seconde seulement, agrippa fortement l'arrière d'une chaise et demanda :

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« L'Héritier de Serpentard, » répondit le professeur McGonagall, qui était très blanche et tremblante, « a laissé un autre message. Juste en dessous du premier. 'Son squelette reposera dans la Chambre à jamais' » Le professeur Flitwick fondit en larmes, les sanglots agitant tout son corps.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Mme. Bibine, qui s'était écroulée sur une chaise. « Quelle étudiante ? »

« Ginny Weasley. » répondit le professeur McGonagall. Harry n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce que devait ressentir Ron à ce moment précis. « Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux demain, » ajouta la Directrice Adjointe. « C'est la fin de Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit… » La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Pendant une folle seconde, Harry fut persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Mais c'était Lockhart, et il était rayonnant. Harry n'avait jamais autant voulu lui balancer un sort.

« Vraiment désolé, - je me suis assoupi – qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » Il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer que tous ses collègues le regardaient avec ce qui ressemblait remarquablement à de la haine. Severus s'avança et Harry reconnut son regard, il arborait le même à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait à l'épée.

« L'homme de la situation, » déclara-t-il, d'un ton polaire. « Juste à point. Une petite fille a été capturée par le monstre, Lockhart. Emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets elle-même. Votre moment est enfin arrivé. » Lockhart pâlit, et recula d'un pas comme s'il venait d'être touché par un sort invisible.

« C'est vrai, Gilderoy, » intervint le Professeur de Botanique, l'air plus énervée que ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer d'une femme si calme. « Ne disiez-vous pas, juste hier soir, que vous saviez depuis le début où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ? »

« Je… et bien… je… » balbutia Lockhart.

« Oui, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous sachiez exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans ? » rajouta le professeur de Sortilèges.

« C'e… C'est vrai ? Ca ne me dit rien… »

« Je me rappelle très certainement vous avoir entendu dire que vous trouviez tellement dommage de ne pas avoir pu vous battre avec le monstre avant l'arrestation d'Hagrid. » l'acheva Severus et Harry l'applaudit mentalement. « Vous n'aviez pas dit que toute l'affaire avait été mal menée et qu'on aurait dû vous confier les rênes dès le début ? » Lockhart balaya du regard ses collègues aux visages fermés.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais… vous avez peut-être mal compris… »

« Alors, on vous laisse les rênes Gilderoy, » termina le professeur McGonagall. « Ce soir serait une excellente occasion de s'y mettre. Nous nous assurerons qu'il n'y aura personne sur votre chemin. Vous pourrez combattre le monstre par vous-même. Enfin les rênes entièrement à vous. » Lockhart regarda désespérément autour de lui, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Il n'avait plus l'air si parfait sur lui à ce moment. Sa lèvre tremblait, et en l'absence de son sourire à pleine dents, il avait l'air d'avoir le menton tremblotant et il semblait fébrile.

« T…Très bien, » balbutia-t-il. « Je ser… serais dans mon bureau pour… pour me préparer. » Et il quitta la salle.

« Bon, » annonça McGonagall, dont les narines étaient dilatées, « au moins maintenant il ne traînera plus dans nos pattes. Les Directeurs de Maison devraient partir informer les étudiants de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dites-leur que le Poudlard Express les ramènera demain à la première heure. Le reste d'entre vous, vérifiez bien qu'aucun élève n'ait quitté leurs dortoirs, s'il vous plaît. » Les professeurs se levèrent et partirent, un par un. Harry attendit que son frère et Ron partent, en premier. Adrian soutenait son ami abattu. Puis Harry courut pour arriver à la Salle Commune avant eux, avec le cerveau en surchauffe. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct. Ginny savait réellement quelque chose à propos de la Chambre et son implication lui coûtait visiblement beaucoup maintenant.

L'après-midi passa affreusement doucement, la famille Weasley d'ordinaire bruyante n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et Harry sentait l'absence de Ginny plus que jamais. Il savait que son frère n'aller pas se poser et ne rien faire et la même certitude s'appliquait également à Ron. D'ailleurs, ne se préoccupant absolument pas du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la Salle Commune, ils se levèrent et laissèrent le reste des Gryffondors, bien trop plongés dans leurs pensées pour faire attention à eux, pour aller voir Lockhart et lui dire tout ce qu'ils savaient. Harry courut derrière eux, après avoir récupéré la Cape d'Invisibilité. C'était vraiment une décision stupide, de les suivre aveuglément, mais son frère pouvait être en danger s'il les laissait seuls. Donc, il était là lorsqu'Adrian poussa la porte du bureau de Lockhart et il fut tout aussi enragé que son frère lorsqu'il découvrit que le professeur de DCFM s'enfuyait. Plus tard, il se demanderait comment il avait pu imaginer qu'il puisse faire autre chose.

Adrian et Ron escortèrent un Lockhart désarmé jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi, en le forçant légèrement à l'aide de leurs baguettes pointées dans son dos, ignorant ses plaintes et ses protestations. Ils trouvèrent Mimi Geignarde qui fut plus que ravie de leur raconter comment elle était morte. Elle parla du langage étrange qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle se cachait dans les toilettes et Harry pensa immédiatement au Fourchelangue. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle était sortie pour dire aux intrus de s'en aller puisqu'au moins un d'entre eux était un garçon et juste après, au niveau d'un évier qu'elle leur pointa du doigt, son regard avait croisé deux grands yeux jaunes, et elle était morte. Adrian s'approcha de l'évier, et Harry le suivit de près. Il y avait un serpent gravé à sa base et Mimi précisa que le robinet n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Adrian et Ron essayèrent tout pour faire apparaître l'entrée, mais en vain. Harry arriva à la conclusion que seul un Fourchelang pouvait ouvrir la Chambre. Tester sa théorie avec tout ce monde autour était en revanche impossible.

« Pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas ? » s'écria Ron, ne remarquant pas que Lockhart reculait doucement vers la porte.

« J'en ai aucune idée. » répondit Adrian, en regardant attentivement le serpent gravé. Lockhart était de plus en plus proche de la sortie.

« Peut-être que vous le faites mal… » tenta Mimi, qui s'attira un regard méchant de Ron qui lui dit, pas très poliment, de ficher le camp. Mimi brailla et plongea dans ses toilettes, quittant la pièce.

« Au moins, elle nous embête plus, là. » marmonna Ron.

« Ouvre-toi, stupide Chambre ! » s'exclama Adrian en donnant un coup de pied dans l'évier. A ce moment, Lockhart se retourna et courut hors de la salle des toilettes.

« Il s'enfuit ! » s'écria Ron, se mettant à pourchasser le professeur blond, et Adrian sur ses talons, la baguette au poing. Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il s'approcha de l'évier et toucha le serpent gravé, pensif. Il inspira un bon coup. Il n'avait rien à perdre, selon lui, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se redressa et dit,

« _Ouvre-toi._ » C'était un ordre simple, mais il n'était pas prononcé en français. Au lieu de ça, un sifflement sortit d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il parla le langage des serpents. Le robinet brilla d'une lumière vive et commença à bouger avec un bruit de grondement, il tourna jusqu'à laisser apparaître une ouverture sombre dans le sol – un tuyau assez grand pour qu'un homme glisse dedans. Un flash-back de l'année dernière surgit devant ses yeux et il revit la trappe sombre. Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas. Il devait aller chercher Severus immédiatement. Mais ça n'allait pas se produire.

« Adrian ! » appela un Ron choqué depuis l'entrée. « Viens voir ça ! Et amène l'idiot avec toi ! » Harry se décala sans bruits de l'évier, permettant à Ron et Adrian, qui avait sa baguette pointé sur Lockhart à nouveau – le blond avait écopé d'une lèvre fendue à cause de sa tentative de fuite – de s'approcher.

« L'entrée. » murmura Adrian, et Harry vit Lockhart perdre toutes ses couleurs. « Mais comment ? » Les deux amis se regardèrent et Harry commença à bouger sans bruits. Et ce maudit Lockhart n'arrivait même pas à fuir des élèves de deuxième année !

« Et bien… » dit Ron, ses yeux s'illuminant comme s'il venait d'avoir une grande révélation. « TU as bien ordonné à la porte de s'ouvrir avant que l'idiot essaye de s'enfuir. » Harry remercia sa bonne étoile pour une fois, puisqu'Adrian avait effectivement fait ça. Ce dernier hocha la tête, l'explication de Ron semblant être cohérente pour le moment.

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demanda Adrian.

« Ginny est en bas, mon gars. » déclara Ron comme si ça répondait à sa question. Et pour Harry en tout cas, c'était le cas.

« Je descends là-dedans, » décida Adrian. Harry était de nouveau prêt à suivre. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller, pas maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre, pas s'il y avait la plus petite, la plus mince chance que Ginny soit encore en vie.

« Moi aussi. » affirma Ron. Il y eut une courte pause.

« Et bien, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi, » déclara Lockhart, avec l'ombre de son ancien sourire. « Je vais juste… » Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais Ron ainsi qu'Adrian pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui.

« Vous pouvez même y aller en premier. » grogna Ron. Le visage blême et désarmé, Lockhart s'approcha de l'ouverture.

« Les garçons, » commença-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Les garçons, qu'est-ce que ça pourrais amener de bien ? » Harry lui donna un petit coup dans le dos avec sa baguette. Lockhart passa les jambes dans le tuyau. « Je ne pense vraiment pas que… » débuta-t-il mais Ron le poussa et il glissa hors de leur vue. Ils attendirent qu'il descende tout et seulement à ce moment, lorsqu'il atteignit le bas avec un bruit sourd et des plaintes, les deux sorciers sautèrent à leurs tours. Harry regarda le tuyau avec un air absent, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Ginny était en bas, et bientôt, son frère le serait également. Et en bas, il y avait aussi le Basilic. Il n'allait pas aimer ça.

* * *

_Et oui, les cocos, vous allez devoir attendre le prochain pour la grosse action de la Chambre des Secrets... _

_En tout cas, hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je vous jure que ça motive à mort, peu importe ce qu'elles disent ^^_


	32. The Heir of Slytherin

Chapitre 32

L'Héritier de Serpentard

* * *

**N.A :**_ Ce chapitre va marquer un tournant très important dans l'histoire. Vous verrez pourquoi. J'espère. Et pour ceux qui se demandent le pourquoi du comment de la tension entre Lily et James, tout ce que je peux dire c'est : Patience. Ca va être une histoire conséquente et vous aurez de plus en plus d'indices au fur et à mesure._

**N.T :** _Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bref je tiens à remercier ma correctrice d'avoir plus relire &amp; corriger ce chapitre en un temps record, c'est assez fou ! Sinon merci, merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fiction ^^_

_Bref, on s'approche de la fin du tome de 2, l'été arrive dans peu de temps… Bref, vous verrez bien !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Ça__ va vous avez l'habitude maintenant._

* * *

_« Les garçons, qu'est-ce que ça pourrais amener de bien ? » Harry lui donna un petit coup dans le dos avec sa baguette. Lockhart passa les jambes dans le tuyau. « Je ne pense vraiment pas que… » débuta-t-il mais Ron le poussa et il glissa hors de leur vue. Ils attendirent qu'il descende tout et seulement à ce moment, lorsqu'il atteignit le bas avec un bruit sourd et des plaintes, les deux sorciers sautèrent à leurs tours. Harry regarda le tuyau avec un air absent, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Ginny était en bas, et bientôt, son frère le serait également. Et en bas, il y avait aussi le Basilic. Il n'allait pas aimer ça._

Ron se lança en premier et Adrian le suivit rapidement. Harry jeta un sort de silence sur lui-même et les suivit également. La Cape lui donnait peut-être le don d'être invisible, mais à en croire le bruit sourd qu'avait fait Lockhart en tombant, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Il serra la Cape fort entre ses cuisses pour qu'elle reste en place lorsqu'il glisserait et il se lança dans le tuyau. Il glissait, et descendait à une vitesse étourdissante, tournant abruptement encore et encore, mais il n'osait pas crier même sous sort de silence. Un cri assez puissant le percerait facilement. Il choisit à la place de se concentrer pour ne pas s'écraser sur son visage – comme l'avait probablement fait Lockhart – ou sur son frère, s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Après ce qui lui avait semblait être des heures, il atterrit, sur les genoux. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était humide et ressemblait plus à une cave qu'autre chose. Harry devina qu'il était quelque part sous le lac, des kilomètres sous l'école. Ne voulant pas trop penser à la grande masse de sol - et des litres d'eau froide - qui le séparaient de la surface, Harry se releva et regarda le sol de ce qui semblait être un long tunnel qui s'étendait à l'infini. Il était recouvert de restes de rongeurs, et Ron venait de marcher sur le crâne de l'un d'entre eux.

Il les suivit en silence, en regardant attentivement autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre mouvement, prêt à baisser la tête au moment où il entendrait le moindre glissement. Mais la seule chose qui perturbait le silence était leurs bruits de pas et les petits cris occasionnels de Lockhart. Harry avait devancé le petit groupe, prêt à jeter un sort à ce qui oserait s'approcher, Adrian juste derrière lui, suivi par Lockhart que Ron faisait avancer. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui parla en premier.

« Adrian… il y a quelque chose là-bas… » dit-il, la voix rauque, en attrapant l'épaule de son ami. Harry l'avait vu également et avait presque cru qu'il s'agissait du serpent et avait été sur le point de lui lancer un maléfice lorsqu'il avait noté que ça ne bougeait pas. C'était une mue vide d'un serpent et de ce que pouvait en voir le jeune sorcier, le serpent qui avait mué devait mesurer dans les 6 mètres. « La vache ! » s'exclama Ron. Harry était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un bruit d'os qui craquait attira son attention. Les jambes de Gilderoy Lockhart avaient cédé. « Debout ! » ordonna le roux, pointa sa baguette sur le professeur de Défense étalé par terre. Lockhart se releva d'un coup, puis il se jeta sur Ron, l'envoyant au sol. Adrian se rua vers eux, mais c'était trop tard. Lockhart se redressait, haletant, la baguette de Ron dans les mains, et son sourire brillant de retour sur son visage. Il ne ferait rien de stupide, pensa Harry toujours immobile. Même un idiot comme Lockhart comprendrait bien que jeter un sort sur quelqu'un dans le noir, dans un tunnel à moitié croulant avec une baguette cassée – avec une tendance à exploser – était très dangereux.

« L'aventure s'arrête ici les garçons ! » déclara-t-il. Apparemment non, il ne comprenait même pas ça. Harry essaya de contourner Adrian – qui était en travers de son chemin – pour avoir une vue dégagée sur Lockhart. « Je ramènerai un peu de cette mue à l'école, leur dirait que je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver la fille, et que vous avez tous les deux _tragiquement_ perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Dites 'Bye-bye' à votre mémoire ! » Il leva la baguette de Ron, réparée au scotch, bien au-dessus de sa tête et cria, « _Oubliettes_ ! » La baguette explosa avec le souffle d'une toute petite bombe. Harry se protégea la tête avec ses bras et se mit à courir, dérapant sur les écailles de la mue de serpent, esquivant de son mieux les gros morceaux du plafond qui s'écrasaient au sol. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait plus loin dans le tunnel, son dos contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur un grand mur de pierre brisées. Il était coincé d'un côté avec son frère alors que Ron et Lockhart était encore de l'autre côté.

« Ron ! » hurla Adrian, au bord de la panique. « Tu vas bien ? Ron ! »

« Je suis là ! » retentit la voix étouffée de Ron, derrière l'amas de roches. « Je vais bien… Pas l'abruti par contre… Il s'est fait éjecter par l'explosion… » Bien fait pour lui, pensa Harry. Et vu le 'Ow !' étouffé qui suivit la déclaration de Ron, le dit abruti avait dû se faire méchamment mal. Il méritait ça aussi, décida le sorcier aux yeux verts. Harry se retourna vers l'autre bout du tunnel. Ils perdaient du temps, réalisa-t-il. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son frère, qui essayait encore de communiquer avec Ron, il prit de l'avance sur lui et commença à marcher. Il bougea rapidement dans le tunnel, percevant au loin le bruit de pierres qui bougeaient – probablement Ron essayant de se frayer un passage – et quelques instants après, il fut rejoint par un bruit de pas, appartenant à son frère.

Puis Harry le vit. Un mur solide se trouvait devant lui, sur lequel deux serpents étaient gravés, les yeux faits de grosses émeraudes brillantes. Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas. Il espéra simplement que son sort de silence serait suffisant pour masquer le sifflement du Fourchelangue lorsqu'il ordonna :

« _Ouvre-toi._ » Le mur se sépara en deux, les serpents contrôlaient l'ouverture de la porte, juste au moment où Adrian apparut au coin. Regardant son frère pâle et tremblant, il se reprit et entra dans la Chambre. Il essaya d'analyser son environnement. La Chambre était immense et le plafond était incroyablement haut, surtout si on comparait avec le plafond du tunnel. Des serpents de pierre s'élevaient de chaque côté de la pièce, comme des colonnes, soutenant le plafond, perdu dans l'obscurité. La lueur faible qui venait des torches allumées sur le mur donnait à la chambre une couleur verte inquiétante.

Il y avait de l'eau par terre, l'air était humide et chaque pas que faisait son frère résonnait sur les murs. En balayant la Chambre du regard, les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur une statue aussi grande que la Chambre elle-même. Harry dut se tordre le cou pour distinguer le visage du géant. Il était vieux, avec un petit air de singe, une longue, fine barbe qui tombait presque jusqu'aux pieds de pierre de la statue, ces énormes pieds contrastant avec le sol lisse de la chambre. Le jeune garçon avait vu assez de sculptures de cet homme d'âges différents pour pouvoir reconnaître Salazar Serpentard. Et entre ces pieds de géant, face contre terre, se trouvait une petite silhouette en robes noires avec des cheveux roux flamboyants. Il hoqueta et se mit à courir vers la forme immobile. Adrian venait de la voir également.

« Ginny ! » cria-t-il et suivit l'exemple de son frère, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Le jumeau aux yeux noisette lâcha sa baguette en s'agenouillant près de Ginny Weasley. Harry l'observa attentivement, et il fut soudain écrasé par une vague d'abattement lorsqu'Adrian essaya de la réveiller en la secouant. Ginny était plus que livide, les tâches de rousseur sur son visage se démarquant beaucoup trop de son teint crayeux, ses cheveux restant la seule chose colorée sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et ses mains étaient gelées. Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, craignant le pire.

« Elle ne va pas se réveiller. » susurra une voix. Harry se redressa brutalement sur ses pieds et fit demi-tour, toujours protégé par sa cape, il pointa sa baguette immédiatement sur le nouveau venu. C'était un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, adossé négligemment sur le pilier le plus proche. Ses traits étaient charismatiques, bien qu'un peu froids, et ses contours étaient bizarrement un peu flous. La respiration d'Harry se bloqua. Ce garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

« Tom ? » demanda Adrian, depuis sa place, près de Ginny. Harry se retourna pour regarder son frère, un peu perdu. Comment connaissait-il le garçon ? « Tom Riddle ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en regardant l'étranger une seconde fois. Riddle était le préfet qui avait dénoncé Hagrid d'avoir libéré le monstre de Serpentard, il y a 50 ans de cela. Harry pouvait voir son badge de préfet et ses robes étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard. Riddle avait eu son diplôme 50 ans plus tôt, donc, logiquement, il serait plutôt âgé maintenant, pour peu qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais le garçon debout dans la Chambre ne faisait pas plus vieux que 16 ans. Les connexions commencèrent à se former dans son esprit pendant que Tom s'avançait vers son frère, un regard de prédateur sur le visage.

Riddle était un Serpentard. Riddle était là, lorsque la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte pour la première fois et les attaques n'avaient cessées seulement après qu'il ait désigné _lui-même_ quelqu'un. Riddle était ici, l'air pas plus vieux que lorsqu'il était à l'école, dans une Chambre secrète que personne ne connaissait, où seul un Fourchelangue, ou bien quelqu'un aidé par un Fourchelangue pouvait pénétrer. Et un journal noir familier était ouvert près du corps inconscient de Ginny. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, son cœur faisant des soubresauts dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

« Comment ça, elle ne va pas se réveiller ? » demanda Adrian, énervé. « Elle ne va pas… Elle ne va pas ? »

« Elle est en vie. De justesse. » déclara Riddle, désintéressé.

« Vous êtes un fantôme ? » demanda Adrian. Harry souhaita que ça puisse être aussi simple et attendit anxieusement la réponse de Riddle. Parce qu'il n'était surement pas un fantôme. Mais il était quoi alors ?

« Un souvenir. » répondit calmement Riddle. « Contenu dans un journal pendant 50 ans. » Il pointa le journal du doigt pendant qu'Harry le fixait, confus. Comment pouvait-on garder un souvenir vivant dans un objet inanimé ? Adrian demanda à Riddle de l'aider avec Ginny et Harry regarda son frère essayer de soulever la petite fille du sol. Il retourna rapidement son regard vers Riddle et hoqueta presque de surprise. Il avait, Merlin savait comment, réussi récupérer la baguette, au sol. Mais à quoi pensait son frère en lâchant sa baguette dans une pièce qui contenait potentiellement un Basilic ?

Pas que ça ne l'aide beaucoup, pensa soudainement Harry. Il se rappelait d'un détail crucial sur les Basilics. Leur peau était aussi dure que celle d'un dragon et seuls les sorts de très grande puissance pouvaient avoir un effet sur lui. Et après les évènements de l'année passée, Harry avait décidé d'éviter un maximum ceux-là. Son rythme cardiaque doubla de vitesse lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur. Il pouvait entendre faiblement Riddle dire à Adrian qu'il ne lui rendrait pas sa baguette et décida de se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Riddle en premier, avec un risque de suicide face à un Basilic de plus de 7m de long.

Riddle souriait lorsqu'il commença à répondre aux questions qu'Adrian posait, sur l'arrivée de Ginny dans la Chambre. Harry s'étonnait de plus en plus. Est-ce que tout ça pouvait être réel ? Est-ce que ce Riddle avait vraiment pu contrôler Ginny et la faire attaquer tout le monde et lui faire écrire ces messages sur le mur et même l'amener ici-bas ? Et comment est-ce qu'un souvenir pouvait faire ça ? Une colère bouillante se glissa dans les veines d'Harry, en entendant Riddle se moquer de Ginny. Il se rappelait de son état ce matin, toute pâle et désespérée de se confier à quelqu'un. Il aurait du le voir plus tôt. Il voulut immédiatement jeter un maléfice sur Riddle, mais ces sorts marcheraient-t-il sur un souvenir ? Et si non, et que Riddle appelait le Basilic, alors quoi ? Riddle arrivait au moment de son histoire où il racontait que Ginny s'était débarrassé du journal et qu'Adrian l'avait retrouvé.

« Et c'est là que _tu_ es arrivé, Adrian. Tu l'as trouvé, et je ne pouvais pas être plus ravi. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu le ramasser, c'était _toi_, la personne que j'étais le plus impatient de rencontrer… » Harry regarda Riddle avez prudence. Même s'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard, pourquoi voudrait-il rencontrer Adrian ?

« Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me rencontrer ? » demanda Adrian, énervé lui aussi, sa voix partant un peu dans les aigus.

« Et bien, tu vois, Ginny m'a tout dit à propos de toi, Adrian, » expliqua Riddle, « ton histoire entière si _fascinante_. Je savais que je devais en découvrir plus sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si possible. Donc j'ai décidé de te montrer ma très célèbre dénonciation de ce gros lourdaud, Hagrid, pour gagner ta confiance… » ajouta Riddle, donnant envie à Harry d'oublier les sorts et de directement y aller avec les poings, ce qui ferai peut-être disparaître son petit air supérieur, tellement rageant. Mais Riddle continua d'expliquer comment il avait accusé Hagrid de ses crimes, admettant que le seul qui l'avait soupçonné à ce moment avait été le professeur de Métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Au moins certaines personnes savaient réfléchir à cette époque. Il expliqua comment Dumbledore avait convaincu Dippet, le Directeur à l'époque, de garder Hagrid et de le former pour devenir le Garde-Chasse de Poudlard. Riddle finit par dire qu'il avait été sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus ouvrir la Chambre tant qu'il serait à l'école, donc il avait fabriqué ce journal, pour qu'il puisse revenir dans le futur et finir ce qu'il appelait 'le noble travail de Salazar Serpentard', autrement dit, débarrasser l'école de tous les Nés-Moldus.

« Mais tu n'as pas réussi, » répondit Adrian, triomphant. « Personne n'est mort cette fois-ci, même pas un chat. Dans quelques heures le filtre de Mandragore sera prêt et tous ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés vont revenir à leur état normal… »

« Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? » demanda doucement Riddle, « Tuer des Nés-Moldus ne m'importe plus désormais. Depuis de nombreux mois, ma nouvelle cible c'est… _toi_. » Harry le fixa, confus. C'était quoi cette obsession sur son frère ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le regard de Riddle lui semblait si familier et repoussant à la fois ? Riddle poursuivit ses explications. Il raconta comment Ginny avait récupéré le journal et comment il l'avait forcé à écrire son message d'adieu sur le mur, sachant que le moyen le plus sûr pour attirer Adrian ici, serait en blessant un de ses amis. Riddle s'enflammait de plus en plus, pensa Harry et il leva sa baguette. Sa couverture était la dernière chose qui lui importait au moment présent. « J'ai de nombreuses questions pour toi, Adrian Potter. » ajouta le plus âgé.

« Comme quoi ? » cracha Adrian, les poings serrés. C'était une bonne question, pensa Harry.

« Et bien, » commença Riddle avec un petit sourire satisfait, « comment se fait-il que _toi_… un petit garçon maigrichon, sans talents magiques extraordinaires… ait réussi à vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ? Comment as-_tu_ fini avec une simple cicatrice alors que les pouvoirs Lord Voldemort ont été détruits ? » Là, il y avait une lueur rouge inquiétante dans son regard.

« Pourquoi ça vous importe comment j'en suis ressorti ? » répondit lentement Adrian. « Voldemort est arrivé après votre génération… »

« Voldemort, » déclara Riddle d'un ton mielleux, « est mon passé, présent et futur, Adrian Potter… » Il sortit la baguette d'Adrian de sa poche et commença à tracer des lettres dans les airs, écrivant trois mots lumineux :

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

Puis il agita la baguette une fois, et les lettres de son nom se réarrangèrent d'elles-mêmes.

**I AM VOLDEMORT**

« Tu vois ? » susurra-t-il. Et Harry avait bien compris. Ses mains tremblaient et il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. C'était lui. Tout ce temps ça avait été lui. Et torturer juste sa famille n'avait pas été suffisant cette fois-ci, non. Il avait également visé ses amis. Il commença à déblatérer qu'il était le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais vécu et Harry voulut lui rire au visage. Mais, peu importe ses sentiments, c'était Voldemort et il devait agir avec précautions. Adrian, lui, ne se fit pas prier. Il répliqua que Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous leurs temps, faisant grimaça Riddle qui le regarda d'un air mauvais. Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse ne faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, de la musique se fit entendre dans la Chambre. Et pas n'importe quel type de musique. C'était le chant d'un Phénix.

Et il s'agissait en réalité de Fumseck, qui volait vers eux, tenant quelque chose dans ses serres, et qui chantait, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre Harry et de calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Cependant, ce quelque chose se révéla être le Choixpeau, posé sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'Harry. Harry le regarda étrangement. Les Phénix, lorsqu'ils décidaient d'aider, étaient en général connus pour offrir à la personne l'aide appropriée pour leurs situations. Donc, lorsque le problème était un Basilic et un Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment un chapeau, aussi spécial que celui-ci pouvait-être, pourrait être la bonne réponse ? Fumseck chantonna une fois avant d'aller se percher sur l'épaule de son frère. Harry tomba des nues, lorsque l'oiseau le regarda droit dans les yeux et soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes avant d'_hocher la tête_ ? C'était bien ça, réalisa Harry, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Riddle.

« C'est un Phénix… » déclara Riddle en le regardant intelligemment.

« _Fumseck_ ? » souffla Adrian, n'en revenant pas que le compagnon du Directeur soit venu à sa rescousse.

« Et _ça_… » ajouta Riddle, les yeux rivés sur le bout de tissu froissé que Fumseck avait laissé tomber, « c'est le vieux Choixpeau de l'école… » Il commencer à rire. Il rit tellement fort que la Chambre résonna aussi, comme si dix Riddle riaient en même temps… Harry le regarda d'un air impassible, refusant d'être intimidé, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. « C'est ça qu'a envoyé Dumbledore à son protecteur ! Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau ! Tu te sens courageux, Adrian Potter ? Tu te sens en sécurité maintenant ? » Adrian tremblait encore un peu, mais un peu de couleurs étaient revenues dans ses joues. Harry s'autorisa à sourire. Deux gamins face au Seigneur Noir le plus craint du siècle, faisant de leur mieux pour avoir l'air brave, même si l'un d'entre eux était un invisible pour le moment. Riddle redemanda à Adrian comment il avait pu survivre à son attaque, lorsqu'il était bébé. Harry se tourna pour regarder Ginny. Elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil et Riddle semblait, lui, reprendre des forces. Cela devait finir rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. » admit Adrian. « Personne ne le sait exactement. Mais vous avez essayé de me tuer, moi, mon frère et mes parents cette nuit. Le Professeur Dumbledore dit que ma magie a réagit et que c'était suffisant pour vous battre. Parce que je vous ai vu, l'année dernière, le vrai vous. Et vous êtes moche, et faible, et en fuite… »

« Assez ! » hurla Riddle, outragé. « J'avais plus de questions pour toi, Adrian, mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'est ton pouvoir, tu ne vivras pas pour l'employer une seconde fois. Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, Adrian Potter. Maintenant je vais te donner une petite leçon. Voyons voir les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, Héritier de Serpentard, face à ceux du célèbre Adrian Potter, et les meilleures armes que Dumbledore peut lui fournir… » Il se tourna vers la statue de Serpentard et parla en Fourchelangue, ce qui fit frémir Harry en l'entendant. Ils y étaient. « _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le meilleur des Quatre de Poudlard._ » Et Serpentard répondit. La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit en grand, la pierre écrasant la pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'une ouverture sombre, profonde et mystérieuse, n'apparaisse. Harry pouvait entendre le serpent qui ondulait son corps immense contre les parois pour arriver à l'ouverture. Il baisa les yeux et fit marche arrière, promettant mentalement à Ginny qu'il reviendrait.

Il entendit quelque chose entrer en contact avec le sol, puis un sifflement puissant, pas un mot, juste le cri d'un chasseur prêt à attaquer sa proie. Adrian était à côté de lui, reculant également, les yeux à moitié fermés, ne lui permettant que de voir ce qu'il faisait. Et tandis que les deux frères essayaient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le serpent mortel et eux, Riddle siffla son ordre.

« _Tue-le !_ » Harry pouvait entendre le Basilic bouger à la perfection, son ouïe remarquable rendant l'expérience bien plus effrayante alors qu'il bougeait aveuglément. Il entendit un petit hoquet et un bruit sourd à côté de lui et il sut instinctivement qu'Adrian avait trébuché. Puis un bruit retentissant et un sifflement horrible se firent entendre. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Si son frère était en danger de mort, il ne ferait pas que s'assoir et ne rien faire, peu importe le danger sur sa vie à lui. Ce qu'il vit le surprit plus que de raison. Il avait levé les paupières pile au moment où Fumseck avait plongé et aveuglé le Basilic, son bec crevant un œil après l'autre. Le serpent fit de son mieux pour repousser le Phénix, convulsant de douleur jusqu'à ce que Riddle n'intervienne.

« _NON !_ » entendit Harry. « _LAISSE L'OISEAU ! LAISSE L'OISEAU ! LE GARÇON EST DERRIÈRE TOI ! TU PEUX ENCORE LE SENTIR ! TUE-LE !_ » Les deux garçons se reculèrent d'autant plus que le Basilic s'approchait, Adrian se dirigeant vers un tuyau ouvert sur sa droite. Harry fit de son mieux pour le suivre, même s'il ne pensait pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Ils se cachèrent dedans et le serpent les suivit, aveugle et perdu, mais toujours aussi dangereux. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans un labyrinthe de tuyaux, se dirigeant presque aveuglément, toujours poursuivis par le Basilic.

Adrian finit par prendre le mauvais virage et se retrouva dans une impasse, la sortie du tuyau bloqué par une porte d'acier. Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, pendant qu'Harry retenait sa respiration en observant les alentours. Le serpent siffla, se rapprochant toujours plus. En prenant une grosse inspiration, Harry prit sa décision. Il sortit du tuyau et courut en avant. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de son frère, il récupéra une des pierres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et la jeta sur une paroi de métal près de lui, se baissant pour se protéger la seconde d'après. Le Basilic encore désorienté à cause de la douleur, mordit à l'hameçon et passa devant Adrian sans le remarquer. Il dépassa également Harry, suivant la source du bruit qu'il avait provoqué. Ce dernier, n'osant même pas soupirer de soulagement, rebroussa chemin pour trouver son frère. Mais Adrian n'était plus là.

Harry se dit que, même s'il aimait son frère et qu'il ferait énormément de choses pour pouvoir l'aider, son jumeau allait finir par le tuer un jour. Était-il retourné dans la Chambre avec Voldemort ? En général, la bravoure était une qualité qu'il admirait chez les autres et qu'il espérait posséder aussi. Mais courir droit dans une pièce où un Seigneur Noir attendait de pouvoir te tuer, sans avoir de baguette ? C'était bien au-delà de la stupidité. Mais bon, pensa le jeune sorcier en retournant à la Chambre le plus vite possible, aurait-il agi différemment si Severus n'avait pas passé des années à lui apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir ? Non, se répondit-il et il se promit de remercier profusément son Père dès qu'il sortirait. S'il sortait.

Dès qu'il revint à la Chambre, il pu voir son frère parler avec Riddle encore une fois. Adrian était pâle et tremblant mais essayait de se reprendre alors que Riddle avait juste l'air ennuyé.

« Je ne sais absolument pas comment tu as échappé à mon Basilic, mais tu commences à sérieusement me fatiguer. » déclara le garçon qui était devenu le sorcier sombre le plus craint du siècle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire ? » demanda Adrian, essayant d'avoir l'air plus confiant que ce qu'il n'était en réalité. Harry grimaça devant son choix de mots. Provoquer un Seigneur Noir n'était pas très intelligent. « Vous êtes juste un souvenir. » continua Adrian. « Vous avez du envoyer votre Basilic pour me tuer, vous êtes trop faible pour le faire vous-même. » Riddle ricana.

« Tu as plutôt raison. » admit-il, faisant taire efficacement Adrian. Harry détestait le ton calme qu'il employait, et le vit sortir la baguette de son frère de sa poche. « Je n'ai pas encore la force de te tuer tout de suite. Mais tu commences à m'ennuyer. Et même si je ne peux pas te tuer… » Riddle eut un sourire en coin et Harry se rapprocha. Il était temps qu'il intervienne. « Je peux encore te stupéfixer. » Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit, une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Adrian et toucha son propriétaire dans la poitrine, l'envoyant valser au sol. Harry détestait voir son frère blessé mais peut-être qu'ainsi, s'ils survivaient, il pourrait garder son secret un peu plus longtemps. « Pathétique vraiment. Peu importe. Mon Basilic commence vraiment à avoir faim. Je ferais mieux de lui épargner l'effort de te chasser. » murmura Riddle au corps immobile de son frère. Harry se glissa derrière une des statues de serpent qui servaient de colonnes et retira sa Cape. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire à propos de vous. Pathétique. » lança-t-il, la voix froide, en laissant sortir son espion-Severus intérieur. Il sortit de derrière sa colonne en se lançant un _Protego_ pour stopper le deuxième _Stupéfix_ de Riddle.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le garçon plus âge, regardant Harry, d'un air confus, les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette fine.

« Moi c'est Harry. » répondit le garçon en se rapprochant. Il parlait avec désinvolture, comme si faire face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres dément était quelque chose de courant pour lui, en renforçant ses boucliers d'Occlumencie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne savait absolument pas si un souvenir pouvait utiliser la Légilimencie, ou si le Voldemort de 16 ans maîtrisait déjà cette technique, mais il n'avait aucun désir de le découvrir.

« Harry ? » demanda Riddle, regardant son nouvel opposant prudemment. « Harry_ Potter_ ? » Il ricana encore. « Le frère du grand Survivant ! Ginny a aussi parlé de toi. Toi et tes grands yeux verts. » Il éclata d'un rire moqueur. « Et comment es-tu atterri ici, petit Harry ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une fête ici, et je me suis dit que je passerais faire un tour. » plaisanta Harry, provoquer était une chose, mais il n'accepterait jamais qu'on se moque de lui.

« Un courageux ! » s'exclama Riddle. « Une bien grande bouche pour quelqu'un de si petit. Dis-moi Harry, que veux-tu faire ici ? Qu'espères-tu accomplir alors que ton frère, le grand héros, a si misérablement échoué ? Tu espères un peu de célébrité ? Fatigué de vivre dans l'ombre de ton frère ? » le provoqua Riddle. Si c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer, pensa Harry, avec le sourire en coin hérité de son Père.

« Moi ? » répondit-il, son attitude réussissant à surprendre Riddle. « Non, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai envie de célébrité. Un peu de reconnaissance serait appréciée par contre. » Riddle continua de le regarder, jaugeant ses réactions. « Et comme vous le savez bien, » continua Harry, « les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. » Et avec un mouvement de baguette il fit tomber tous ses sorts de dissimulation et glamours, ayant le plaisir de voir les yeux de Riddle s'agrandir sous la surprise. Il s'était dit qu'un Riddle déstabilisé serait plus facile à combattre qu'un Riddle concentré et en plus, s'il survivait, il pouvait remettre ses sortilèges immédiatement. S'il mourrait, ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Et peut-être, juste peut-être qu'il avait voulu effacer ce sourire arrogant du visage de Riddle.

« Je vois. » commenta Riddle, réévaluant la situation. Le garçon qui se tenait désormais devant lui, n'avait rien à voir avec l'enfant maigrichon qu'il s'était imaginé. Cet Harry avait une bonne tête de plus que son frère, assez grand pour son âge, et semblait capable de se débrouiller. Et ses yeux étaient calculateurs, analysant la situation au fur et à mesure, parlant avec un esprit brillant et des connaissances au-dessus de son âge. Tom Riddle avait toujours été fier de pouvoir juger le caractère d'une personne au premier regard. Mais là, il se trouvait devant un paradoxe. Un garçon bien trop jeune pour avoir un regard aussi mature.

« Vois-tu vraiment, je me demande ? » déclara Harry en se rapprochant encore plus. Il était maintenant tout proche de Ginny – ce qui avait été son but dès le départ – et juste en face de Riddle. « Je pense que non. »

« J'admettrai que c'est une situation plutôt inattendue. » avoua Riddle. « Mais ça ne fait aucune différence. Si ton frère n'était pas assez puissant pour me battre, pourquoi tu le serais ? » Un sifflement se fit entendre depuis le mur derrière eux. Là, près de la statue de Serpentard, il y avait un tuyau ouvert, probablement une autre sortie du labyrinthe. Harry regarda autour de lui à la hâte. En fait, il remarqua de nombreux autres tuyaux autour de lui, et les sifflements du serpent se propageaient à travers les murs. Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un serpent géant puisse débarquer d'où il voulait. Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre, deux coups ?

« Une question intéressante. » répliqua Harry. « Pourquoi pourrais-je t'arrêter alors que même mon frère ne pouvait pas ? Tout ce que je peux répondre, Riddle, c'est… » Il sourit et pointa sa baguette vers Riddle.

« Tu ne peux pas tuer un souvenir, Harry. »

« Je n'en vise pas un. » rétorqua Harry et visa juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Riddle. « _Bombarda_ ! » hurla-t-il et un jet de lumière rouge pétante quitta sa baguette et heurta une colonne en forme de serpent, la faisant s'écrouler et bloquant efficacement un tuyau. Il fit un bond en arrière et mit une colonne qu'il ne souhaitait pas détruire entre Riddle et lui. Puis, il explosa le plus de statue qu'il pouvait, le plus vite possible, un sort explosif après l'autre, bloquant toutes les sorties du labyrinthe sauf une, celle à la droite de Riddle. Il ne voulait pas que le Basilic essaie de sortir de lui-même, parce qu'il pourrait alors surgir de n'importe quel tuyau bloqué. Il voulait juste se battre contre lui, là où il avait un avantage. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il faisait face à un Tom Riddle choqué. « Comme je le disais, tout ce que je peux répondre c'est : _Je ne suis pas mon frère, Riddle_. » Il avait prononcé la dernière partie en Fourchelangue, faisant froncer les sourcils de Riddle.

« C'était _toi_, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, enragé. « Pas Adrian. » Il ne spécifia jamais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'en avait pas besoin, Harry le comprit parfaitement.

« Tu as remarqué. » répondit simplement Harry juste avant que le sifflement ne retentisse encore, cette-fois plus puissant. Le Basilic retrouvait son chemin. L'esprit d'Harry était en surchauffe. Aussi impressionnants que ses sorts avaient pu être jusqu'ici, ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour percer la peau plus-dure-que-du-granite du Basilic. Un bec de Phénix l'était, mais ce n'était pas assez gros pour faire de gros dégâts. Il se jura d'apprendre le plus de sorts de grande puissance possible, s'il parvenait à sortir. J'ai besoin d'aide, pensa-t-il désespérément. Si seulement Severus était là… Il se décala sur le côté lorsque le serpent ré-émergea du mur.

« _Tue-le_ ! » ordonna Riddle encore une fois, l'urgence se faisant cette fois-ci sentir dans sa voix. Harry se décala à droite, loin du serpent et proche de là où il se trouvait lorsqu'il était rentré dans la Chambre au tout début. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le Choixpeau, toujours au sol.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. » murmura-t-il. Comme s'il avait répondu, quelque chose scintilla dans le chapeau. La poignée d'une épée ! Harry sa baissa d'un coup et dégaina la grande épée de combat argentée, avec la poignée incrustée de rubis. Severus lui en avait parlé une fois. La légendaire Epée de Gryffondor, faite d'acier gobelin. D'acier gobelin ? pensa Harry, en faisant tourner l'épée dans sa main, pour l'appréhender. Ça pourrait vraiment marcher. Riddle le regardait, de la haine à l'état pur dans ses yeux. Le serpent s'avança d'un mouvement souple et fluide, inattendu d'une créature de cette taille.

Tenant la baguette de sa main gauche, il lança quelques petits maléfices rapides, le bruit qu'ils faisaient en touchant leurs cibles désorientait le serpent. Cela devait finir rapidement. Il s'avança et, lorsque que le Basilic baissa la tête, réalisant où se trouvait Harry, ce dernier leva son épée dans un mouvement calculé, poignardant le serpent dans un endroit plus vulnérable que le reste de son corps, juste là où la mâchoire inférieure rejoignait le reste du corps. L'épée traversa la mâchoire jusqu'à la tête. Il retira l'épée et se déplaça rapidement hors de portée lorsque le Basilic tangua et s'écroula au sol. Il tourna ses yeux vers Riddle, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'épée dans sa main au passage.

« C'est intriguant, cet acier gobelin. » déclara-t-il nonchalamment, en s'avançant de nouveau, après avoir contourné le cadavre du serpent, en fixant Riddle avec autant de haine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait pour lui. « Il absorbe tout ce qui le rend plus puissant et je viens juste de percer les glandes de poisons, les organes qui produisent le venin de ton Basilic. » Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Ginny, aussi pâle que la mort. La voir ainsi ne fit qu'augmenter sa fureur. « Je vais te donner une petite leçon maintenant Riddle. Voyons voir ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'une épée enduite de venin de Basilic perce un journal empoisonné par un souvenir. » Et il poignarda rapidement le journal encore ouvert, ne donnant pas à Riddle le temps de réagir autrement que par un cri. Il se retourna au moment où le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres se flétrit et brûla avec le journal, une petite rivière d'encre dégoulinant du petit livre. Un coup d'œil rapide vers Ginny le rassura, puisqu'il vit un peu de couleur revenir dans ses joues, maintenant que son tourmenteur venait de disparaître. Le souvenir de Voldemort, n'était plus.

Il laissa rapidement l'épée de Gryffondor juste à côté de son frère – qui était allongé assez près du Basilic mort pour se réveiller dans une flaque du sang de serpent – et récupéra la Cape de derrière la colonne, où il l'avait laissée. Il se tourna vers Fumseck qui observait la scène, perché sur le corps du Basilic.

« Tu ne me balanceras pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il, trop fatigué pour supplier. Fumseck le regarda pendant moins d'une fraction de seconde avant d'hocher la tête vers lui à nouveau, accompagné d'un trille doux. La sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans son cœur, lui suffisait comme confirmation. « Merci, Fumseck. » déclara-t-il doucement en regardant son frère et une Ginny encore endormie. « Tu les aiderais à sortir ? » Un autre trille léger lui assura qu'il le ferait. Harry sourit faiblement et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de lancer un _Enervatum_ sur son frère. Et de laisser Dumbledore essayer d'expliquer tout ça.

Il se dissimula sous la Cape, essayant de ne pas la souiller avec le sang de Basilic sur ses mains. Il quitta la Chambre des Secrets rapidement, bien décidé à ne jamais y retourner. Ron devait bientôt avoir fini de libérer le passage et il serait bien content de ne rien faire et de le laisser finir. Il attendrait que Fumseck ramène les autres d'abord et il pourrait ensuite utiliser un sort d'ascension pour sortir lui-même. Le premier plan était d'aller directement au bureau de Severus. Mais peut-être qu'une douche brûlante serait nécessaire avant. Expliquer le sang serait assez difficile.

Et pendant qu'Harry partait et qu'Adrian essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ses yeux noisette écarquillés, une autre paire d'yeux s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois depuis les deux dernières minutes. Ginny Weasley essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était Tom Riddle qui sortait du journal. Mais maintenant, elle était là, allongée sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets où elle était tombée, un Basilic mort à quelques mètre d'elle avec un Phénix perché dessus, le journal troué en plein milieu et le héros du monde sorcier regardant alternativement le serpent mort et l'épée étincelante dans sa main, un regard confus sur son visage. Et tout ce qu'elle put faire pendant qu'il l'appelait était de continuer de fixer le point où son frère jumeau venait de disparaître, déconcertée.

* * *

_Voili, voilou, _

_Comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas les revious (oui c'est pour la rime, c'est pathétique ^^ )_


	33. Explaining the Unexplainable

Chapitre 33

Expliquer l'Inexplicable

* * *

**A.N** : _(normalement N.A du chapitre précédent mais comme j'ai eu des remarques dessus, je vais poster ce qu'elle avait écrit à la base) Je sais que certains d'entre vous en ont marre qu'Harry apparaisse pour sauver le coup et retourne dans l'ombre encore une fois. Moi aussi j'en ai un peu marre et je me suis promise que c'était la dernière fois que j'utiliserais cet outil de scénario. Mais je pensais que c'était nécessaire et j'espère que vous le comprendrez d'ici la fin du chapitre.  
_

_Laissez-moi préciser quelque chose sur le fait que Ginny ait peut-être vu Harry. Il y avait un gros indice dans le chapitre précédent et un encore plus grand de celui qui suit. Mais ce que Ginny a vu, ou au moins, ce que Ginny pense avoir vu, sera expliqué dans les chapitres suivants._

**A.T : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je ne vous ais pas oublié ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! _

_Ah oui, je tenais à le préciser maintenant pour ne pas créer de confusion. J'ai commencé à désigner Severus 'Père' du point de vue d'Harry. Pour ne pas vous mélanger les pinceaux : avec la majuscule, c'est qu'il s'agit de Sev, quand il n'y aura pas de majuscule ce sera James. Je fais ça parce que je trouve que dans certains contextes, le 'Papa' fait un peu enfantin, surtout lorsque ce n'est pas dans un dialogue, et comme vous l'avez remarqué, Harry est de moins en moins enfantin. _

_Bref, merci, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je sais que je le dis à chaque fois mais, à chaque fois j'ai envie de vous le dire alors je ne vais pas me priver ^^_

_Nous voici donc à la fin du tome 2, c'est un chapitre assez court qui permet de faire la liaison avec l'été qui s'approche (j'adore les étés dans cette fic) donc,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Mais maintenant, elle était là, allongée sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets où elle était tombée, un Basilic mort à quelques mètre d'elle avec un Phénix perché dessus, le journal troué en plein milieu et le héros du monde sorcier regardant alternativement le serpent mort et l'épée étincelante dans sa main, un regard confus sur son visage. Et tout ce qu'elle put faire pendant qu'il l'appelait était de continuer de fixer le point où son frère jumeau venait de disparaître, déconcertée._

Harry venait juste de quitter la salle de bain des Gryffondor, après être resté une bonne trentaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la quantité de crasse, d'encre et de sang dont il s'était recouvert dans la Chambre. Après être retourné aux toilettes de Mimi, il s'était séparé de son frère, Ron, Ginny et d'un Lockhart plus distrait que d'habitude. Il les avait vu disparaître derrière un tournant, Adrian avait toujours l'Epée de Gryffondor à la main. Harry s'était simplement dirigé vers la Tour Gryffondor, appréciant le son discret de ses pas sur le sol de pierre, le sort de Silence qu'il s'était jeté s'étant dissipé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il apprécierait autant ce son.

Quelques minutes après que le jet d'eau brûlante n'ait touché ses épaules, Harry avait éclaté d'un rire nerveux incontrôlable, appuyant son dos contre la paroi de la douche avant de se laisser glisser sur le carrelage, une déferlante d'émotions le submergeant d'un coup. Soulagement, terreur, excitation, fatigue. Toutes très différentes et réunies à la fois, alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle.

Reprendre le contrôle lui prit d'ailleurs un peu plus longtemps que prévu et il se trouva dans un état à peu près correct, physiquement et mentalement, vingt minutes plus tard, caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ses sorts de dissimulation en place, ses robes nettoyées par un Récurvite, décidé à retourner dans son lit avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à le chercher. Il grimpa les escaliers avec les dernières traces de la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait ressentie dans la Chambre et réussit à se glisser dans son lit en un temps record, la Cape de retour dans la malle d'Adrian, par chance sans aucune trace de sang puisque rien ne semblait pouvoir tacher le tissu qui la constituait.

Et il était revenu juste à temps également. Pas plus de dix minutes plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall les réveilla tous pour un festin improvisé. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais dormir de toute façon, pensa Harry sarcastiquement. Je trucide des Basilics tous les jours, pourquoi je serais fatigué ? Mais en vérité, il aurait été incapable de dormir, pas vraiment, et mettre un peu de nourriture dans son estomac lui semblait judicieux.

Donc il descendit au festin où il ne put rester que pendant le premier service, puisqu'il avait été demandé au bureau du Directeur. Là-bas, il retrouva Severus, sa famille au complet – y compris Sirius et Remus – et le Directeur, plongés dans une conversation intense. Adrian, qui était toujours couvert de sang et de vase de son aventure nocturne, lui accorda un sourire fatigué qu'Harry lui retourna, faisant de son mieux pour apparaître heureux et complètement ignorant de la situation. Severus lui lança juste son regard – qu'il devrait breveter – qui voulait dire _on parlera plus tard_, visiblement peu convaincu de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, peu importe ce que c'était. Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête et cela sembla être la seule confirmation dont son Père avait besoin. Le maître de Potions leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se glissa à nouveau derrière son masque froid. La crise de panique qu'il ressentait intérieurement, après qu'Harry lui ait pratiquement confirmé qu'il avait effectivement un rôle dans les évènements de la soirée, devrait attendre encore quelques minutes, visiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, de sa meilleure voix surprise. « Tout le monde va bien ? Le Professeur McGonagall dit que Ginny est de retour. » Lily et James se précipitèrent pour prendre leur plus jeune fils dans les bras avant de retourner leur attention sur leur aîné couvert de sang. Une légère pointe de douleur se répandit dans sa poitrine mais il se rappela que ses parents ne connaissaient pas la vérité. Par contre, Severus oui, pensa-t-il, et la douleur fut rapidement remplacée par ses pensées, imaginant comment son Père allait réagir en entendant la version exacte de l'histoire. Une chaleur rassurante, semblable à celle que la chanson de Fumseck lui avait provoquée un peu plus tôt, l'envahit et il se dit que, côté famille, il était peut-être celui qui avait le plus de chance. Il se dit également qu'il allait probablement être puni pendant tout l'été, vu comment Severus serrait et desserrait convulsivement les poings. Mais ça en valait quand même la peine.

« Adrian a encore gagné un round contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, voilà ! » plaisanta Sirius, essayant de prétendre d'avoir le cœur léger. Lorsque Patmol essayait d'avoir l'air joyeux et échouait, c'était un bon indicateur de la dangerosité ou la gravité de la situation.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry, faisant semblant de frissonner en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'on lui présentait. Il pouvait jurer avoir vu les lèvres de Severus tressaillir pendant une seconde.

« Laissez-moi l'expliquer. » offrit Dumbledore et commença à raconter tout ce qu'Adrian leur avait dit. Harry l'écouta attentivement, obtenant pour la première fois la version de son frère. Dumbledore fit une courte pause et regarda Adrian avec un peu de fierté au moment où il arriva au passage où Ron et Adrian avaient compris que l'entrée de la chambre était dans les toilettes de Mimi. Adrian regardait ses pieds, légèrement embarrassé qu'on expose aussi ouvertement toutes les règles qu'il avait outrepassées. « Puis nous avons les évènements de ce soir. » ajouta le Directeur. Pour la seconde fois, Harry pensa qu'il l'avait découvert, n'ayant pas été particulièrement discret ces dernières heures. Mais Dumbledore regardait toujours Adrian, un sourire fier sur le visage. Sourire qui, accompagné d'inquiétude, était partagé avec le reste des adultes, sauf Severus.

« Adrian a encore fait son truc, c'est ce que ça veut dire. » expliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire, tapant amicalement un Adrian rouge de gêne sur l'épaule. Dire qu'Harry était curieux à ce moment aurait été un euphémisme.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois, frérot ? » demanda le sorcier, en souriant également. Le soulagement se répandit dans ses veines, maintenant qu'il venait de réaliser que quelqu'un s'était débrouillé pour trouver une explication à ses actes de ce soir. Et s'il avait senti une légère pointe de déception puisque personne ne semblait songer à chercher une explication plus sensée, et bien, il fit de son mieux pour l'avaler.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. » marmonna Adrian, essayant encore de combattre ses joues encore rougissantes.

« Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant mon garçon. » le rassura Albus pendant qu'Harry se tournait vers Severus pour obtenir une explication qui avait vraiment du sens. Le maître de Potions avait juste levé un sourcil et laissait la scène se dérouler.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » indiqua Harry, certain que le seul moyen d'avoir une réponse était de poser la question directement.

« Encore une fois, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Vos parents aimeraient également entendre ça, je suppose. » ajouta le Directeur. « D'abord, on a l'entrée dans la Chambre elle-même. Si peu de gens sont capables de trouver la Chambre, encore moins l'ouvrir, c'est en grande partie parce qu'il faut être un Fourchelangue pour ouvrir l'entrée, une capacité qu'Adrian ne possède pas. »

« Merci Merlin, pour ça aussi ! » s'exclama James. « Des sorciers trop noirs, ces Fourchelangue. » Harry se demanda négligemment ce que Merlin, étant lui aussi un Fourchelangue, aurait à dire face à une déclaration pareille.

« Alors, comment Adrian est entré dans la Chambre ? » demanda Harry, faussement confus.

« Il l'a juste ordonné. » répondit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants avec plus d'ardeur que d'habitude. Harry prit un instant pour mémoriser cet instant.

« Juste comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. Le Directeur couvrait ses traces mieux qu'aucun scénario qu'il aurait pu créer lui-même. Et il avait l'air de vraiment y croire, en plus. « Bah, c'est pas très étonnant. » Il se tourna vers Adrian. « Tu as bien hérité du tempérament de Maman, il est prouvé qu'il fait de sacré dégâts aux murs. » Tout le monde éclata de rire à la plaisanterie d'Harry, Severus se retenant tout juste.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » ajouta James.

« Au tout début, j'ai cru qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas. » admit Adrian. « Puis Lockhart a essayé de s'enfuir… »

« Pas étonnant non plus. » commenta Remus.

« … Et quand on est revenus dans les toilettes, le lavabo s'était décalé et un l'entrée d'un tuyau se trouvait par terre. »

« Et tu as décidé de sauter dedans. » compléta James. « Ca c'est mon fils ! »

« Ne l'encourage pas James ! » le prévint Lily. « Ce qu'il a fait était dangereux. Il aurait pu mourir ! »

« Mais il ne l'est pas. » contra James.

« Pas maintenant, James. » rétorqua Lily sèchement et se retourna vers le Directeur. « Continuez s'il vous plaît. Vous devez encore nous expliquer en détail ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adrian. » Albus acquiesça et continua. Il raconta les évènements à peu près comme Harry s'en rappelait, excepté son implication dans toute cette histoire, jusqu'au moment où Riddle avait stupefixé Adrian.

« Et c'est là que les pouvoirs d'Adrian ont refait surface. » finit Dumbledore. Harry le regarda perplexe, l'image de son frère immobile sur le sol dominant encore son esprit – assez douloureusement d'ailleurs.

« Comment ? » demanda le sorcier aux yeux vert.

« Je ne suis pas capable de vous donner plus de détails. Mais il semble que sa magie ait réagi violemment sous la menace, prenant le contrôle de son corps et se défendant du mieux possible. Adrian avait laissé la porte de la Chambre ouverte… » Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose, pensa Harry. « donc Severus et moi sommes allés voir ce qu'il s'était passé en bas de plus près. » Et c'était _pour ça_ que Severus était là. « Les répercussions de l'explosion de ta magie ont dû être terribles, mon cher enfant. » affirma le Directeur avec un grand sourire. « La Chambre a presque été détruite. » Fallait pas _exagérer_ non plus, pensa Harry honteusement. Il avait juste explosé quelques colonnes. Et peut-être une ou deux statues. Et il y avait le cadavre du Basilic au milieu de la pièce. Ok. J'ai démoli l'endroit, admit Harry pour lui-même, faisant de son mieux pour retenir un petit rire nerveux.

« Mais alors, le monstre de Serpentard ? Et comment Voldemort s'est retrouvé là-dedans ? » questionna Harry. Le plus de choses il découvrait maintenant, le moins de chances il avait de laisser sortir quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir, comme le fait que le monstre était en réalité un Basilic, par exemple. Dumbledore expliqua comment le propriétaire du journal, Tom Riddle, était en réalité le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne – Harry feignit encore la surprise – et ce qu'était vraiment le monstre. Il parla de l'intervention de Fumseck et d'Adrian qui avait du récupérer l'épée du Choixpeau, sa magie appelant à l'aide.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce vieux Chapeau a à dire là-dessus ? » demanda Sirius et Harry essaya de dissimuler sa panique. Il avait complètement oublié ce maudit chapeau !

« Malheureusement, la magie du Choixpeau ne marche que lorsqu'il répartit quelqu'un au début de son séjour à Poudlard. Après ça, tout ce qu'il peut dire d'une personne est son opinion sur sa répartition et même, ça reste strictement confidentiel entre le chapeau et l'élève. » expliqua Dumbledore et les muscles d'Harry se relaxèrent. Il avait vraiment une chance incroyable. « Mais Fumseck qui était là-bas a confirmé que le Basilic avait en effet été tué par l'épée de Gryffondor qui a été retirée du Choixpeau. » Harry applaudit mentalement la capacité du Phénix de dire la vérité en ne rentrant pas dans les détails. Tout ce qu'il avait indiqué était vrai. Qui avait récupéré l'épée et comment, était en revanche gardé secret du Directeur.

Et Albus continua avec les détails de comment l'explosion apparente de sa magie avait eu lieu. Evidemment, il y avait toujours eu cette théorie que, plus Adrian vieillirait et s'approcherait de la maturité de ses pouvoirs, plus les ses manifestions deviendraient violentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à les contrôler. « Être un pré-adolescent dans une situation aussi dangereuse a dû causer une telle réaction. » raisonna le vieux sorcier.

« Mais il s'est évanouit après ça. » commenta Remus.

« Ce qui est parfaitement normal. La quantité de magie qu'il a du relâcher l'a probablement épuisé. » Et la possibilité qu'il ait été supéfixé ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit ? Harry regarda le Directeur incrédule. Etait-il si insensé de s'imaginer que, puisque lui et Severus étaient rentrés dans la Chambre plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu faire la même chose ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour Adrian ? » demanda Lily, en agrippant la main de son fils.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait parler de ça de manière plus privée. » offrit Albus. « Severus, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas le jeune Harry, ici présent, au festin ? Il doit encore battre de son plein. » Donc ils allaient encore parler de l'entraînement d'Adrian ? Quelle surprise, pensa le jeune sorcier. Et il n'était pas invité à participer à la conversation, très choquant en effet !

« Bien sûr, Albus. » répondit-il, et il ouvrit la porte pour escorter Harry hors de la pièce. Une fois la porte bien fermée derrière lui, Severus lui fit signe de commencer à marcher, ne se parlant pas l'un à l'autre en descendant jusqu'aux cachots. Mais dès la porte du bureau de Severus fut fermée et verrouillée, le maître de Potions fixa Harry droit dans les yeux. « Au nom de Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et serrée.

« Voldemort, comme tu as pu l'entendre. Lui et son animal de compagnie, le Basilic. » répondit le sorcier aux yeux verts.

« Je veux les détails, Harry. Non mais à quoi tu pensais ? » demanda Severus sévèrement, en enlevant les sorts de dissimulation sur lui, le regard mécontent toujours présent. « Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de demander mon aide si le besoin venait. » Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur le garçon assis en face de lui et il dut se serrer les mains pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler. Ces rencontres annuelles avec Voldemort allaient sérieusement réduire son espérance de vie, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute. » expliqua Harry, le visage sérieux. « Adrian m'a laissé une fenêtre d'action assez courte. Ca a commencé à mal tourner après le cours de DCFM, ce matin… » Son récit des évènements correspondait partiellement avec celui que leur avait donné Albus et il faisait beaucoup plus d'effets sur le professeur de Potions. Dès qu'Harry arrêta de parler, Severus s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait enveloppé dans une étreinte puissante, le corps tremblant légèrement, même s'il essayait de se reprendre. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent avant de lui rendre son étreinte, réalisant que le maître de Potions était au bord des larmes.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu très facilement te faire tuer ce soir ? » demanda Severus après s'être suffisamment calmé pour pouvoir former des phrases complètes. « Une seule morsure de ce serpent et tu aurais été… » Au lieu de finir sa phrase, il serra encore plus le garçon dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien, Papa. » le rassura Harry. « Vraiment. »

« J'aimerais juste… Je souhaiterais simplement que tu n'ais pas à traverser tout ça. » admit Severus.

« Moi aussi. » déclara Harry doucement. « Mais je le traverse. Et ça se passerait beaucoup moins bien si tu n'étais pas là. » Severus desserra son étreinte pour regarder Harry.

« Tu te débrouillerais très bien sans moi. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. » le contredit Harry. « Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris par ou à cause de toi. » avoua le jeune garçon. « Ce que j'essaye de te dire là, c'est : Merci, Papa. » Severus hocha simplement la tête, le léger sourire sur son visage contrastant bien avec ses yeux humides.

« Tu as juste un truc pour les situations dangereuses, pas vrai ? » demanda Severus, dans une tentative d'humour.

« C'est plutôt les situations dangereuses qui ont un truc pour moi. » rétorqua Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh bien, je suppose que tu ne serais pas toi sans tes problèmes et tes cascades. » conclut le maître de Potions nonchalamment. « Merlin nous garde, que tu ais une année normale à Poudlard ! » Le sarcasme dans se voix fut effacé par la réponse d'Harry.

« Pourquoi je voudrais être normal alors que je peux être moi ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« Sale gosse ! » s'exclama tendrement Severus, se demandant brièvement combien de fois il avait appelé Harry ainsi – et pourquoi il avait eu raison à chaque fois de le faire.

« T'es bien placé pour le savoir ! » plaisanta Harry avec un rictus.

Le reste des dernières semaines de l'année scolaire passèrent aussi calmement que possible après les évènements des derniers mois. Hagrid était revenu d'Askaban la nuit même où le Basilic avait été tué et les victimes pétrifiées avaient été guéries quelques heures plus tard. A la plus grande horreur d'Hermione, l'annulation des examens avait été la première annonce de Dumbledore, qui avait repris ses fonctions. Lockhart – ayant brillamment réussi à se faire toucher par le sort qu'il destinait à Ron et Harry – souffrait de dégâts permanents sur son esprit et fut donc retiré du corps enseignant avec l'accord de l'école entière. Lucius Malfoy avait été relevé de ses fonctions au Conseil de Poudlard et Adrian l'avait piégé en libérant Dobby qui était en fait un de ses elfes de maison.

Dans l'ensemble, pensa Harry, tout est retourné à la normale, enfin, peu importe ce que « normale » voulait dire dans sa vie, corrigea le jeune sorcier. Enfin, à l'exception de Severus, encore plus protecteur qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer, le surveillant d'un œil de lynx et lui faisant envoyer du chocolat chaud tous les soirs par Minnie. Adrian avait même commencé à se demander pourquoi les elfes des cuisines le favorisaient autant mais il avait balayé la question d'un haussement d'épaules.

Et, en parlant d'Adrian… Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir coupable, en se raisonnant qu'il avait _vraiment_ sauvé la vie de son frère après tout, mais il trouvait ça assez difficile. Ses parents et Dumbledore, excités et effrayés en même temps face à son avance supposée en magie, avaient décidé de doubler leurs efforts pour en reproduire les effets. Visiter des docteurs et des spécialistes était désormais jugé risqué mais les sessions d'entraînements furent doublées et Adrian avait boudé à cause de ça pendant des jours tandis qu'Harry s'excusait mentalement. Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui avait raconté et lui avait dit qu'il réfléchissait trop à la situation, pour changer.

Sur une note plus positive, Gryffondor – grâce aux quatre cents points qu'Adrian et Ron avaient récoltés – avait gagné la coupe des Maisons pour la deuxième fois de suite et Ginny était revenue à son état normal. Elle riait et plaisantait avec ses frères et elle avait même laissé échapper que la Serdaigle qui avait été pétrifiée, Pénélope Deauclaire, était la petite amie de Percy. Les jumeaux s'étaient littéralement mis à genoux pour la remercier de cette information, leurs yeux pétillants face au nouveau moyen de chantage à leur disposition.

« Ce n'était pas très sympa de ta part, de dévoiler le secret de Percy comme ça. » avait déclaré Harry avec un sourire en coin, en regardant les jumeaux s'éloigner avant de s'assoir sur son siège dans le Poudlard Express, attendant que ce dernier ne démarre.

« Et bien, Percy _m'a_ techniquement empêché de vous dire ce que je savais de la Chambre ce jour-là et en plus, il n'aurait pas pu garder le secret bien longtemps. » répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules, sans le moindre regret. Harry avait partagé un regard avec Neville. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion : Cet été, la vie de Percy allait être une torture.

« Et tu as bien raison. » Harry considérait que c'était déjà un miracle que Percy ait réussi à cacher sa relation aux yeux de Fred et Georges en vivant dans la même maison.

« Et en plus, ce n'était pas _si_ important. » conclut Ginny. « Ceux qui me connaissent bien savent que je suis particulièrement douée pour garder les secrets importants, Harry. » déclara solennellement la rousse. Harry remarqua le changement dans son comportement et se demanda si elle se rappelait d'éléments du temps où elle était sous l'influence de Voldemort. Peu importe ce que ça pouvait être, le regard dans ses yeux le fit penser qu'elle disait la vérité. Il apprécia la résolution de Ginny encore un peu plus à ce moment. Peut-être que l'année prochaine, ils pourraient traîner ensemble un peu plus. Ce serait sympa pour lui d'avoir d'autres amis de sa tranche d'âge – autre que les jumeaux. Avec un sourire léger, il se tourna vers son livre au moment au l'engin rouge commençait à avancer.

Encore une autre année à Poudlard était terminée et l'été ne faisait que commencer. Et Merlin sait combien j'ai de projets pour cet été, pensa Harry, en ricanant derrière son bouquin, son esprit tourné un instant vers les designs théoriques de balais dans son sac, enfin terminés.

* * *

_Voilà très chers lecteurs ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, comme d'habitude !_

_A plus !_


	34. Coming Into my Own

Chapitre 34

Me montrer à mon avantage

* * *

_**A.T :** Coucou les gens !_

_Bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire cette semaine, à part, merci à tous, encore pour vos encouragements et vos compliments, ça me fait encore et toujours, énormément plaisir. Bisous à tous et_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** On va pas passer 300 ans dessus, donc c'est pas à moi, sauf la trad (et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai toujours aucunes nouvelles de l'auteure, et donc toujours pas d'autorisation)_

* * *

_Encore une autre année à Poudlard était terminée et l'été ne faisait que commencer. Et Merlin sait combien j'ai de projets pour cet été, pensa Harry, en ricanant derrière son bouquin, son esprit tourné un instant vers les designs théoriques de balais dans son sac, enfin terminés._

Harry faisait les cents pas devant le bureau privé de James au manoir Potter depuis environ une heure et demie. D'habitude, le garçon de treize ans faisait preuve d'une patience que la plupart des Gryffondors lui enviaient, mais sous ses circonstances particulières, il était prêt à tenter de démolir le mur. Il y était presque habitué pourtant, Adrian recevait en général une grande partie de l'attention de ses parents. Mais pour une fois, pensa Harry, il espérait qu'ils lui accorderaient suffisamment d'attention, écouteraient ce qu'il avait à dire avant de s'opposer.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas être aussi nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait demander quelque chose que ses parents refuseraient, en théorie, et il ne leur avait jamais vraiment demandé quoi que ce soit avant. Mais, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il le voulait ! Et tout ce qui le séparait de son but était l'accord de son père. Il soupira et fixa la porte, attendant impatiemment que la réunion avec Dumbledore soit finie. Ils étaient en train de parler de l'entraînement d'Adrian depuis plus d'une heure déjà. De combien de temps avaient-ils besoin à la fin ? Pour patienter, il se remémora les évènements de ce dernier mois qui l'avaient mené à ce point.

Son retour de l'école l'avait rapidement conduit à quitter le manoir Potter pour Silbreith, ses parents désireux de commencer l'entraînement d'Adrian plus tôt cette année. James était ravi du développement de la magie d'Adrian pendant que Lily en avait l'air plutôt inquiète et cela semblait avoir rajouté une tension supplémentaire entre eux. Dans l'ensemble, Harry avait été heureux de partir pour le château qu'il appelait 'maison'. Minnie, à qui Severus avait dû révéler toute son anxiété après la dernière combine d'Harry, ne l'avait jamais gâté avec autant de gâteaux au chocolat et Severus l'avait même forcé à se prendre un peu de temps libre et à lâcher ses études pour se relaxer. Après s'être plaint pendant quelques jours du retard qu'il prenait, et quelques tentatives pour se faufiler dans la bibliothèque, le jeune garçon avait fini par céder et avait essayé de se reposer pendant quelques semaines. Mais, incapable de juste se poser et ne rien faire, il s'était concentré sur son projet de balais. En plein milieu de l'été, quelques jours avant son anniversaire, le balai était fini.

Harry s'était juste reculé et avait regardé son projet fini, pour la première fois. Cela lui avait pris un an de conception et il avait du faire plusieurs essais et échouer de nombreuses fois, mais il l'avait fait. En face de lui, flottant à une hauteur parfaite pour être monté, se trouvait le fruit de sa création. En toute honnêteté, il avait été plus choqué d'avoir créé un balai de course que la pierre Philosophale. La Pierre avait été le produit d'années d'études avec un Alchimiste qui savait personnellement comment faire une Pierre et qui l'avait doucement poussé dans la bonne direction. Mais le balai ? Harry avait regardé le prototype achevé devant lui avec émerveillement tandis qu'une sensation de fierté s'était emparée de lui. Il avait fait tout cela par lui-même.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il avait récupéré les plans de son balai, complétés de ses notes et était allé voir Severus, en laissant le vrai balai dans la pièce. Le maître de Potions ne pouvait absolument pas se douter qu'Harry avait déjà réussi à en faire un puisqu'il s'était replongé dans une nouvelle piste sur sa potion Tue-loup. De ce qu'il pouvait en savoir, Harry en était encore au stade de l'expérimentation. En faisant pratiquement tout le chemin jusqu'au labo de Potions en courant, le garçon aux yeux verts avait toqué à la porte avec jubilation.

« Bonjour Harry. » l'avait salué Severus avec un sourire. « J'étais sur le point d'aller à l'étage pour un thé glacé. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Bien sûr ! » avait acquiescé Harry, plus qu'enthousiaste. « Et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer aussi ! » Severus avait observé le garçon qui sautillait presque d'excitation et les parchemins roulés qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Allons-y alors. » avait confirmé Severus, sa curiosité piquée. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? » avait-il demandé, une fois assis dans le salon, attendant leurs thés.

« Tu es bien au courant que j'essayais de créer un design pour un balai ? » avait demandé le garçon avec un sourire immense.

« Oui, bien sûr. » avait répondu Severus en hochant la tête pendant que Minnie posait deux verres de thé sur la table basse. « Merci, Minnie. » l'elfe de maison s'était incliné et avait quitté la pièce.

« Et bien je l'ai fini. » avait déclaré le garçon en déroulant les plans et en les tendant au professeur de Potions. Severus avait lancé un regard confus vers Harry avant de tourner son attention vers le design. Quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il avait regardé à nouveau le garçon. Harry avait eu un air suffisant sur le visage.

« C'est… Je veux dire ces calculs… et le design en lui-même… » Il avait relu à nouveau les notes sur le parchemin. « Si tu réussis à faire fonctionner un balai comme celui-ci, tu pourrais bien te retrouver avec le meilleur balai de course existant dans les mains. » avait déclaré le maître de Potions choqué. Certaines idées sur le design d'Harry nécessitaient de la magie avancée et la plupart des fonctionnalités ajoutées étaient carrément des nouveautés, témoignant du génie du garçon. Il l'avait regardé avec fierté.

« _Si_ je fait fonctionner un balai comme ça ? » avait demandé le garçon avec un rictus. « _Accio _! » avait-il crié, en pensant au prototype toujours sans nom dans sa chambre. Le balai était arrivé en volant dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste devant Harry. La mâchoire de Severus s'était décrochée.

« Tu en as _fait_ un ? » avait murmuré l'adulte incrédule.

« Voici le prototype basé sur le design que tu as vu. » avait présenté Harry. « Le manche est en frêne et les brindilles de la queue sont en bouleau. Les repose-pieds sont fait d'acier que j'ai crée dans mon laboratoire d'Alchimie et c'est indissociable. Il a été traité avec du vernis aussi solide que du diamant. Il est capable de monter de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes, le Sort de Freinage que j'ai installé est incassable et je te _défie_ de tester son équilibre. » Severus avait regardé le balai puis Harry avec admiration avant d'attraper le prototype et de se diriger vers les portes du balcon. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il était monté sur le balai et avait décollé.

L'expérience avait été incroyable. Peu importe ce qu'avait fait Harry, ça avait marché. C'était comme si le balai obéissait à ses pensées plutôt qu'à ses mouvements et la vitesse maximale donnait le tournis. Il avait manœuvré, plongé droit vers le sol avec une excitation non contenue en ne freinant qu'à la dernière minute. Harry l'avait simplement regardé depuis le sol, le sourire de son Père assez contagieux pour le faire rire doucement aussi.

« Tu t'amuses bien là-haut ? » avait joyeusement demandé le garçon aux yeux vert. Severus s'était tourné vers lui et fonça vers le sol, ne freinant qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'écraser par terre. Il était souplement descendu du balai juste devant Harry. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il souriait comme un gamin après avoir mangé un paquet de bonbons.

« Tu es un génie ! » s'était-il exclamé, en tenant le balai avec révérence pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. « Donc, tu as déjà choisi une compagnie ? » avait demandé le maître de Potions une fois son éloge enthousiaste du balai terminée.

« Compagnie ? » avait demandé Harry, perdu. Severus l'avait regardé d'un air ahuri, clignant deux fois des yeux.

« Tu _vas_ commercialiser ça, non ? » avait expliqué Severus, l'incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix en voyant l'expression choquée d'Harry.

« Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un aimerait l'acheter ? » avait demandé Harry doucement.

« Moi oui ! » s'était exclamé Severus. « Et n'importe quelle compagnie de balais du monde ! » Mais au lieu d'avoir l'air excité par ce commentaire, les yeux d'Harry perdirent leurs étincelles tandis que le garçon baissait la tête.

« Mais je ne peux pas. » avait répondu Harry. « On fait profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tu t'en souviens ? » Severus, après avoir réalisé où se trouvait l'essence du problème avait juste éclaté de rire. Donc c'était pour ça qu'Harry n'avait même pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait de son balai une fois terminé ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir ton nom publié en tant que créateur du balai. Il sera commercialisé sous le nom de la compagnie que tu choisiras. »

« Mais je n'ai que 12 ans. » lui avait rappelé Harry. « Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un voudrait financer un projet venant de moi ? »

« Tu auras 13 ans dans quatre jours. » l'avait contré Severus. « Selon la loi magique, si tu as la permission du chef de ta famille, James dans ton cas, tu seras autorisé à travailler n'importe où. Et tu n'as pas besoin de préciser ton âge lorsque tu leur enverras les plans de base et la description pour la première fois. Je serais là, avec toi lorsque tu les rencontreras si tu veux et on peut insister sur le fait que, s'ils veulent le balai, ton nom doit rester secret aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Les contrats magiques sont géniaux pour ça. »

« Et dire à Cornedrue que je veux commercialiser un balai de course que j'ai fabriqué ne fera pas péter notre couverture ? » avait demandé Harry, toujours peu convaincu.

« Tu lui demanderas la permission de trouver un job d'été. Tu n'as pas à spécifier lequel. » avait expliqué Severus, prouvant encore une fois qu'il était le Directeur de Serpentard pour une bonne raison. Un sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ? » avait demandé Harry, plein d'espoir. Severus avait simplement eut un petit sourire.

« J'ai géré les biens de ma famille pendant des années sans l'aide de personne. » lui avait pointé Severus. Harry avait souri. « Maintenant, dis-moi en plus sur ce sort de Freinage que tu as crée. »

« Et bien, c'est une variation du sort de Freinage de Horton-Keitch… » avait expliqué Harry.

Tout s'était déroulé comme l'avait prédit le maître de Potions. Ils avaient envoyé les plans de base ainsi que la description du balai et ce qu'il pouvait faire à la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus &amp; Co. et le jour même, Harry avait été demandé pour un rendez-vous qu'il avait joyeusement fixé pour la semaine suivante. Severus avait même fait encore plus d'efforts et avait réussi à attribuer un représentant Gobelin pour les démarches financières d'Harry. Ils le rejoindraient au Chemin de Traverse et Severus avait insisté que personne n'était mieux placé pour dissuader les businessmen qui essayaient de profiter de vous qu'un consultant gobelin.

Donc, il était là, le jour de son treizième anniversaire, à attendre que ses parents lui accordent quelques minutes de leur temps. Il avait besoin de la permission de James, pour la première fois. Il entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte, les chaises se déplaçaient et des pas se firent entendre, quelqu'un était sur le point de sortir du bureau. Et effectivement, les portes s'ouvrirent et le Directeur, souriant doucement, marcha vers Harry.

« Bon anniversaire, mon garçon. » lui souhaita-t-il en passant à côté de lui.

« Bonjour professeurs, et merci. »

« Heureux d'avoir ta famille de retour avec toi pour ton anniversaire ? » demanda Dumbledore pendant que le reste de la famille d'Harry les rejoignaient dans le hall.

« Oui, beaucoup, Monsieur. » confirma Harry. James regarda son plus jeune fils avec un sourire.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

« Oui, si tu as un peu de temps. » répondit diplomatiquement Harry.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » répondit chaleureusement son père. « Laisse moi simplement escorter Albus à la cheminée et je suis tout à toi. » Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, souhaitant encore une bonne journée au Directeur. Adrian se tourna vers Harry, une expression fatiguée sur le visage.

« Tu sais, parfois je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de mon entraînement. Ma magie ne semble faire son truc que lorsque je suis sur le point de mourir. » Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Et bien puisque je n'ai pas un Seigneur Noir sous la main, on peut juste dire à maman que tu as cassé son vase chinois. » le taquina Harry.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » se défendit Adrian, un peu perdu.

« Elle ne sait pas ça. » s'expliqua Harry. « Et s'il y a bien une chose qui te mettra en situation de vie ou de mort, c'est bien ça. » Adrian explosa de rire au moment où James et Lily accompagnés de Sirius et Remus qui se chamaillaient pour Merlin savait quoi, rentraient vers le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? » demanda Lily en voyant ses deux fils avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, fallait être là. » détourna Harry, pensant que parler de casser son vase de Chine, même si c'était une blague, n'irait pas en sa faveur à ce moment.

« Donc Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? » demanda James pendant qu'ils rentraient tous dans le bureau.

« Et bien j'ai beaucoup réfléchit… » commença Harry en regardant par la fenêtre ouverte. Le bureau de James avait vue sur le terrain de Quidditch dans le domaine et Harry rassembla son courage. « Vous êtes tous absents cet été pendant que je suis là à ne rien faire. » déclara-t-il. Lily intervint.

« Harry, si c'était sûr de t'emmener avec nous, on le ferait, mais si, que Merlin nous en garde, il t'arrivait quelque chose… » Harry rit légèrement et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Non, Maman, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il se tourna pour faire face à se famille arborant un sourire rassurant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de les suivre là où ils entraînaient Adrian. « Je comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous, ne t'inquiète pas. » Ou, pensa-t-il pendant que Lily souriait, je comprends pourquoi vous _pensez_ que je ne puisse pas venir avec vous.

« Alors quoi, gamin ? » demanda Sirius, en grignotant un cookie qu'il avait piqué d'une assiette sur le bureau de James.

« Et bien, j'aimerais faire quelque chose de constructif pendant mes étés, moi aussi, et puisque je viens d'avoir 13 ans… En fait, j'espérais que vous pourriez me donner la permission de me trouver un boulot pendant les vacances. » Peu importe ce à quoi sa famille s'attendait, ce n'était certainement pas ça.

« Un boulot ? » demanda James confus, en regardant Sirius qui partageait son regard exorbité. Adrian le fixait comme si une troisième tête lui était poussée pendant que Remus et Lily souriaient.

« Mais, _pourquoi_ ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bah, ça me donnera de l'expérience, ce qui pourra toujours être utile pour moi, lorsque j'aurais fini l'école et j'aurais quelque chose à faire au moins, pendant que vous serez tous partis. » éclaira Harry.

« Et tu penserais travailler où ? » demanda Lily, souriant fièrement à son plus jeune fils.

« Je pensais peut-être un des magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Vous saviez qu'ils demandent même de l'aide à Nimbus &amp; Co ? » Cette déclaration lui apporta un hochement de tête de la part de Sirius, James et Adrian.

« Quidditch, maintenant je comprends. » plaisanta James. Harry s'était douté que Cornedrue serait plus enclin à donner sa permission si le Quidditch était mentionné et en plus, il ne pouvait simplement dire qu'il travaillait dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne jamais y aller. Quelques questions simples au propriétaire, et sa couverture volerait en éclats.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux travailler pendant les vacances ? » demanda prudemment Remus. « Tu travailles déjà dur pour l'école. »

« Et je ne veux pas que tu commences à mettre tes devoirs de côté… » ajouta Lily.

« J'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs pour l'été et je voudrais vraiment avoir autre chose à faire que de traîner toute la journée. » insista Harry. « En plus, c'est même pas sûr que je me trouve un travail, je veux juste essayer. » Le sourire de sa mère revint. « Alors ? » demanda Harry, en se tournant vers son père.

« Et bien, j'imagine que je peux pas vraiment dire non quand mon fils me supplie vraiment pour pouvoir _travailler_. » accepta James, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage, les yeux pétillants.

« Merci, Cornedrue ! » s'écria Harry, en serrant son père dans ses bras – c'était presque bizarre, il ne lui avait pas fait de câlins depuis ses 6 ans.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas simplement te relaxer pendant l'été. » Adrian hocha la tête à cette déclaration.

« T'es pas le seul, Papa. » déclara ce dernier, la noisette rencontrant la noisette, dans un regard de compréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je suis accro au travail. » Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Donc, je vais devoir contacter Gringotts pour le document nécessaire et… » Harry interrompit James en quittant le bureau et en revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec quelques parchemins.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'amener les contrats directement. Tout ce dont on a besoin c'est ta signature, la mienne et celle de deux témoins, et je suis paré. » clarifia Harry pendant que Remus et Sirius ricanaient devant l'expression choquée de James.

« Tu veux vraiment ça, pas vrai ? » demanda James et remontant ses lunettes devant ses yeux avant de parcourir le contrat des yeux. C'était un contrat standard de Gringotts proposé pour ce genre de cas, déclarant que le Chef de la Famille autorisait un membre mineur de sa famille à rechercher un emploi et à garder le contrôle sur la somme d'argent qu'il gagnerait par ses efforts, tant qu'ils étaient déposés dans un coffre sous leur propre nom et pas celui de la famille. « Tu auras besoin d'un coffre avant de chercher un boulot… »

« Déjà fait. J'ai demandé au professeur Snape de m'emmener à Gringotts il y a quelques jours pour ces contrats et pour un nouveau coffre. » Lily rit tandis que James regardait son fils, incrédule.

« Très bien alors. » répondit-il avant de se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « Moony, Patmol, si vous voulez bien venir signer ça… » Harry sourit, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça se passait vraiment. « Harry, tu dois signer aussi. » Le jeune garçon se déplaça et signa son nom sur le contrat, plus qu'heureux.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit-il en se tournant vers ses parents.

« Pas la peine de nous remercier, Harry. » le contra Lily, en le prenant dans ses bras. « Maintenant, qui veut du gâteau ? » Harry se porta joyeusement volontaire et quitta le bureau avec les jambes tremblantes, le contrat dans la main en pensant qu'un peu de sucre dans son estomac lui ferait plus que du bien. Demain, il irait au Chemin de Traverse avec Severus et en finirait avec tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, il était entièrement préparé à profiter de son anniversaire. Neville viendrait aussi dans l'après-midi. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait invité un ami chez lui et la grand-mère de Neville l'avait autorisé à rester dormir. Les choses s'amélioraient, pensa Harry, en se lançant dans une conversation sur ses chances de se faire engager à Nimbus pendant l'été, avec son frère.

Pendant ce temps, au moment même où cette conversation était tenue, une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants regardait les sables du désert, au loin, par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Partir en voyage en Egypte était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver en ce moment, pensa Ginny. Cela faisait deux mois depuis le jour où elle s'était réveillée sur le sol froid de la Chambre des Secrets, Riddle n'était maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, littéralement. Cependant, en ce moment, elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit juste un souvenir.

Les premières semaines après son réveil dans la Chambre de Secrets avaient principalement été constituées de jours brumeux. En prenant la potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêves tous les soirs et en restant dans l'atmosphère joviale du château, avec les étudiants pétrifiés revenus à la normale et les examens annulés, cela avait été assez facile de se glisser dans une routine stable et de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Et quand, le dernier jour du trimestre, le professeur McGonagall l'avait convoquée dans son bureau et lui avait demandé si elle avait réfléchi sur les évènements de cette année, elle avait tout simplement répondu que non. Et à ce moment-là, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. La Directrice de Gryffondor avait simplement eut un sourire triste et lui avait offert une tasse de thé, en lui rappelant que la porte de son bureau était toujours ouverte si elle avait, un jour, besoin de se confier. Ginny avait hoché la tête, en pensant qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Maintenant, elle comprenait à quel point elle était naïve.

Tout avait commencé le jour suivant son retour au Terrier. George et Fred taquinaient Percy sur sa petite amie pendant le petit-déjeuner, et avaient finalement amené leur frère, d'habitude calme et réservé, à son point d'ébullition.

« Elle aurait pu mourir, vous savez ! » avez hurlé Percy. « Et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est si je la bécotais pendant les patrouilles de Préfets ! » Puis il était partit en trombe vers sa chambre, et Mme. Weasley était arrivée pour châtier les deux jumeaux. Fred et George avaient fini par admettre qu'ils voulaient simplement qu'il se détende et leur dise quand Pénélope et lui s'étaient mis ensemble et s'étaient excusés profusément. Molly avait par la suite déclaré que son Percy avait bien grandi, Ron avait ricané à son commentaire par-dessus ses céréales et Ginny était restée immobile, stupéfiée, sentant comme si une tonne de brique lui étaient tombées sur le cœur et l'avait écrasé.

« _Elle aurait pu mourir, vous savez !_ » C'est ce qu'avait dit Percy. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, elle prétendit avoir une migraine et se retira dans sa chambre. Sa mère lui lança un regard inquiet mais, son devoir de tout organiser pour le voyage en Egypte et le sourire de sa fille la rassura que c'était seulement un mal de tête et rien d'autre, l'avaient fait passer à autre chose.

Ginny avait grimpé les escaliers, doucement fermé la porte derrière elle, l'avait verrouillée et s'était assise sur un coin de son lit. « _Elle aurait pu mourir, vous savez !_ » résonnait encore dans sa tête. Oui, Pénélope aurait pu mourir. Et Hermione aussi. Et tous les autres étudiants qui avaient été pétrifiés. C'était un miracle que personne ne soit mort. Et qui aurait été responsable dans ce cas ? En y repensant elle pouvait bien voir que, même pendant ses deux semaines d'engourdissement, elle avait blâmé les autres, essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Elle avait blâmé Tom, pour être lui-même et l'avoir possédée, la manipulant à sa guise. Lucius Malfoy pour lui avoir donné le journal. L'elfe Dobby - que Ron avait mentionné en racontant comment il avait été libéré et comment il avait essayé de prévenir Adrian – pour ne pas leur avoir dit tout de suite qui était l'Héritier de Serpentard. Même son propre frère, Percy, pour l'avoir empêchée involontairement d'avouer qu'elle était possédée à la fin.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait su, elle avait toujours su, que tout avait été de sa faute. Elle avait grandi en écoutant les histoires de son père sur les objets enchantés avec leurs volontés propre et pourquoi on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Et quelle avait été la première chose qu'elle avait faite en en trouvant un ? Elle avait déversé son âme dedans. Avait-elle été si seule ? Avait-elle été si désespérée que quelqu'un l'écoute tout simplement ? Elle aurait dû mieux savoir, mieux régir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle à blâmer, décida-t-elle à ce moment là. Elle avait passé le reste de la matinée à pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle était ressortie de sa chambre, elle souriait à nouveau. Ma famille a dû traverser déjà beaucoup trop de choses à cause de moi, pensa Ginny, ils n'ont pas en plus besoin de partager ma culpabilité. Peut-être que, l'année prochaine, elle prendrait le conseil de McGonagall et irait lui parler après tout. A partir de ce moment, tous les jours avaient été une lutte permanente. Elle affichait un masque courageux face à sa famille, mais ses nuits étaient entièrement peuplées de cauchemars. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle se réveillait, étouffant ses cris dans son oreiller. La mort était partout dans ses rêves. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et elle se retrouvait encore dans la Chambre. Tom souriait encore, les coins de sa bouche tournés cruellement.

C'était un de ces cauchemars qui l'avait réveillée cette fois encore. Elle avait essayé de faire une petite sieste puisqu'ils Bill leur avait demandé à toute la famille de venir voir une sorte de spectacle local, plus tard dans la soirée. Sa sieste avait été écourtée par un autre de ses rêves à propos de la Chambre, pourquoi avait-elle espéré quelque chose de différent ? Par contre, Tom avait parlé dans son rêve, cette fois.

« Tu les as tous tués ! » Et il avait désigné du doigt les cadavres des membres de toute sa famille, de ses amis et des étudiants pétrifiés de l'année passée. « Tout est de ta faute, petite idiote. » Et il avait rit, le son de sa voix froide accompagné des sifflements du Basilic, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla, tremblante et transpirante dans son lit.

Il n'est plus là, bordel ! Jura-t-elle mentalement en regardant le désert au loin. Il n'existe plus et le journal est réduit en cendres et ce maudit serpent est mort ! Elle soupira et plaqua son dos contre le mur. Il y avait ça aussi. Comment, par l'enfer, était mort le Basilic ? Une fois qu'elle était revenue à elle dans la Chambre, le serpent mort avait été la première chose qui avait attiré son attention. En même temps, c'était logique, puisque son corps immense reposait là, au milieu des débris, et que du sang s'échappait de sa blessure. Puis, après quelques secondes passées à s'émerveiller d'être encore en vie, elle avait détourné les yeux du Basilic et avait pris le temps d'examiner la Chambre. Elle avait été à moitié démolie, avait-elle découvert, sous le choc.

Et là, juste à côté du cadavre du serpent et d'un Adrian Potter évanoui, se tenait un autre garçon. Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs de jais et il tenait dans les mains une épée étincelante. Sa main droite et son T-shirt blanc de Poudlard étaient couverts de sang sombre. Il regardait un oiseau couleur flamme – qu'elle avait plus tard reconnu comme étant Fumseck, le Phénix du Directeur – et lui avait demandé de les faire sortir d'ici. Puis il avait soupiré et s'était tourné vers elle. Ginny avait agi par réflexe et avait fermé les yeux. Ensuite elle avait entendu un bruit métallique sur la pierre et le léger bruissement produit lorsqu'on jetait un sort. Elle avait rouvert les yeux avec hésitation, juste à temps pour apercevoir brièvement le jeune garçon disparaître dans les airs. Le bruit métallique avait du venir de l'épée incrustée de bijoux qu'il tenait à la main, lorsqu'il l'avait lâchée par terre, puisqu'elle était désormais dans les mains d'Adrian. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'être tout juste réveillé, et fixait le cadavre du Basilic d'un air perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et pourquoi ce garçon étrange ressemblait aussi étrangement à Harry ?

Parce que – après y avoir énormément réfléchi – ça devait être Harry, bien qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ginny ne pouvait pas en être sûre, elle était à ce moment encore prise de vertiges et trop désorientée lorsqu'elle s'était vraiment réveillée pour confirmer ses doutes, mais si Harry avait eu l'air changé cette nuit-là, il restait néanmoins reconnaissable. Mais très différent. De un, il était plus grand. Bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, ou lorsqu'elle l'avait revu le lendemain.

De deux, il y avait juste autre chose en lui. La manière dont il se tenait, droit et sûr de lui, comment il avait parlé à Fumseck comme si le Phénix n'était pas perché sur un Basilic mort. Même la manière dont il avait disparu avait été un indice. Ron parlait souvent de la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Adrian et de combien ils s'en servaient pour se faufiler dehors le soir. Puisqu'Adrian ne la portait pas, pourquoi Harry n'aurait pas pu l'avoir ? Ce n'était pas comme si une Cape d'Invisibilité était quelque chose de commun à trouver ! C'était plus qu'improbable que plus d'un élève en ait une en sa possession. Mais si Harry avait été là, cela voulait dire que c'était lui qui avait fait face à Tom.

Et voilà une autre partie de la nuit qui la rendait folle d'une manière que le journal n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Harry avait été celui qui avait tué le Basilic. Elle l'avait vu tenir l'épée et l'avait entendu la jeter à côté de son frère dans les vapes avant de disparaître. Puis il était parti et Adrian se réveillait et elle était là à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé, au nom de Merlin !

Comment Adrian, le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, pouvait être inconscient per terre, pendant que son frère cadet faisait tout le travail à sa place ? Et il ne s'en attribuait pas le mérite non plus, avait réalisé Ginny. Elle avait été trop perturbée pour dire quoi que ce soit, cette nuit, dans le bureau du Directeur, et lorsqu'elle avait été sur le point de demander au Directeur comment il pouvait être certain qu'Adrian avait bien tué le monstre de Serpentard étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, elle avait croisé le regard perçant de Fumseck. Elle s'était arrêtée net et ça la frappa d'un coup, même dans sa confusion. Fumseck, le compagnon de Dumbledore, était témoin du rôle d'Harry dans cette histoire, cependant, il avait décidé de garder le secret du garçon. Le Phénix soutenait Harry, avait-elle réalisé, et qui était-elle pour en faire autrement ?

Néanmoins, elle était un peu confuse et qu'elle soit maudite si elle prétendait ne pas être également extrêmement curieuse. Harry cachait quelque chose, et c'était quelque chose d'immense. Elle secoua sa tête étourdie et soupira en regardant les gens se déplacer dans le bazar, en dessous d'elle. Elle avait connu le sorcier aux yeux verts depuis presque toujours et elle n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit qui pouvait indiquer qu'il décimait des monstres pendant son temps libre. Mais encore une fois, pensa Ginny, à quel point peut-on connaître un garçon qui est à peine là ?

Ca, avait-elle remarqué, c'était un des traits prédominants chez Harry : il n'était pas _là_. Il était toujours avec sa famille pendant les vacances et les anniversaires, bien sûr, mais, en toute honnêteté, Ron passait plus de temps au manoir Potter qu'Harry lui-même. Et où était ce dernier pendant tout ce temps ? Ron avait laissé échapper une fois, qu'il restait chez le professeur Snape. _Snape_ d'entre tous ! Sa tête commença à tourner sous tout ce que cette histoire impliquait. Harry avait une vie entière cachée de sa famille et aucun d'eux ne le remarquait. Et si le garçon lui-même ne voulait pas que ça se sache, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune bonne raison d'agir contre sa volonté. Pas que qui que ce soit puisse la croire en plus…

Mais une chose était certaine. Harry était une des personnes les plus intéressantes qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée. Et elle lui devait également sa vie. Elle pouvait définitivement essayer de passer plus de temps avec lui, pour apprendre à le connaître. Et elle le ferait l'année suivante, se promit-elle. Même, si c'était uniquement pour essayer de trouver un moyen de le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Pas qu'il ne l'admette un jour, bien sûr. Elle se claqua mentalement de son essai enfantin d'essayer de lui faire avouer dans le train : « Je peux garder un secret, Harry. » avait-elle dit, ou quelque chose du même goût. Elle était immensément reconnaissante que le garçon semble penser à autre chose à ce moment et qu'il n'ait pas porté plus d'attention que ça à ses mots. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de passer pour une harceleuse. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et soupira. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Elle devait dormir un peu si elle voulait rester éveillée pendant le show où Bill les emmenait. Connaissant son frère, ça allait être spectaculaire et elle ne voulait le louper pour rien au monde.

Elle retourna dans son lit, priant pour être épargnée de cauchemars pendant un moment, même si elle doutait mériter ça. Elle avait tout fait de travers cette année. Elle avait été tellement stupide. Mais elle allait essayer, se promit-elle, de s'améliorer. Elle savait qu'elle referait des erreurs dans le futur mais elle se refusait de laisser les autres souffrir à cause d'elle. Et elle garderait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry, même si cette promesse avait eu l'air étrange. Ses secrets lui appartenait à lui seul, et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le dire à qui que ce soit.

Et quelque part, très très loin, dans un pays hors du temps, une Prophétesse sourit en voyant une autre partie de la prophétie, qu'elle avait faite il y avait bien longtemps, commencé à entrer en mouvement. Bientôt, réalisa-t-elle en allant informer son mari de cette dernière évolution, toutes les pièces seraient en place. Bientôt.

* * *

_Voilà, passez une bonne soirée, en espérant que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_


	35. Unpleasant Surprises

Chapitre 35

Surprises désagréables

* * *

_**A.T :** Bonjour à tou(te)s !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween ! Déjà le 35ème chapitre... Ah là là, ça passe vite... En cette occasion je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous les revieweurs ! On a dépassé les 450 reviews et ça a fait fondre mon petit cœur :) _

_A tous les nouveaux qui commentent régulièrement : **Cristal de Glace, tsumy-malnewca, soln96, LucyPotter17 **et **brigitte26** je vous dis un énorme merci et j'espère que vous continuerez (de lire et de commenter) !_

_A ceux que je n'ai pas vu depuis un moment : **adenoide, Le Poussin Fou, Noooo Aime, Le petit gnome**. Merci aussi à vous, vous m'avez bien motivé et j'espère revoir de vos reviews un de ces quatre !_

_A tous les anciens qui lisent depuis le début (ou presque) : **TeZuKa j, Magouille, scpotter, kimykymi, nathydemon, Zeugma412, hakuronchu, crystal of shadow,**_** Praxagora**_ et _**_nimyr_**_. Vous ne postez peut-être pas à chaque fois, mais vous vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir vos noms dans les reviews. Je me dis "tiens ils aiment encore à ce que j'écris" et c'est juste super, vous me motivez beaucoup à continuer._

_Et pour finir... *roulements de tambour*...  
_

**_Black Jo_**_ ainsi que _**_stormtrooper2_**_ ! Vous... vous êtes là depuis le tout, tout, tout début et vous postez une review à chaque fois, sans exceptions. Et pour ça, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Je vous fait pleins de poutous et de gros câlins imaginaires :)_

_Bref, merci à tous, même si votre nom n'est pas cité ici, vous contribuez ABSOLUMENT tous à me motiver pour que je continue cette petite aventure ! Donc, voilà, merci, merci beaucoup à tous !_

_Et puis attention, je ne m'arrête pas là ! Merci beauuuuucoup à ma très chère **Fanouille**, ma grande bêta qui fait toujours un bon boulot dans des temps records parfois, je me demande comment elle y arrive ;) Merci à toi ma belle ! Je demande des applaudissements pour elle *clap clap clap*. D'ailleurs elle tenait à s'exprimer :  
_

_"C'est un plaisir de relire cette fic depuis le chapitre 9, et de voir que le travail monstrueux de traduction d'Arianna vous plaît. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas souvent beaucoup de travail de correction, étant donné qu'elle fait toujours une traduction de grande qualité !_

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier de suivre autant cette traduction, ça fait plaisir de voir que notre travail conjoint (enfin, surtout celui d'Arianna...)_

_vous satisfait. C'est très motivant et ça nous force à donner le meilleur de nous-même ! Alors un gros et grand merci à vous ! C'est trop d'amour tout ça =D !"_

_Allez fin de l'instant guimauve, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Voici votre tout nouveau chapitre et..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi, ni les perso, ne le scénario._

* * *

_Et quelque part, très très loin, dans un pays hors du temps, une Prophétesse sourit en voyant une autre partie de la prophétie, qu'elle avait faite il y avait bien longtemps, commencé à entrer en mouvement. Bientôt, réalisa-t-elle en allant informer son mari de cette dernière évolution, toutes les pièces seraient en place. Bientôt._

Harry, particulièrement frustré, fixait les images en face de lui, ce à quoi il avait dédié au moins 2 heures de son après-midi. Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'idée au tout début, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était possible de devenir un autre animal que le loup, il avait trouvé l'idée absolument géniale. Après avoir réalisé que son autre forme pouvait être un oiseau, lui permettant de voler sans aide magique autre que la transformation en elle-même, il avait été exalté. Lorsque Severus lui avait apporté des représentations exactes de l'anatomie du faucon qu'ils avaient sélectionné, il avait été euphorique. Et lorsqu'il avait vraiment commencé à étudier les dites-représentations, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'enfoncer la tête dans un mur.

Franchement, il aurait dû se douter que ça ne serait pas facile. Il aurait dû écouter tous les avertissements de Severus ou bien le fait que cette pratique magique avait été presque oubliée et considérée particulièrement difficile bien avant d'être déclarée interdite. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais son excitation avait éteint toutes les autres fonctions de son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit convaincu que sa deuxième forme Animagus ne serait pas si dure à atteindre. Il s'était voilé la face.

« C'est impossible. » murmura-t-il pour probablement la dixième fois de l'après-midi. Il devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mémoriser chacun des muscles, toutes les terminaisons nerveuses et l'ensemble des os, aussi petits qu'ils soient, de la créature qu'il désirait devenir. Rien que les yeux allaient lui prendre des mois ! Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il avait officiellement loupé le repas. Encore.

« Continue de sauter des repas et Minnie va m'étriper pour t'avoir donné ces parchemins. » retentit la voix de Severus Snape derrière son épaule droite. Harry sursauta de peur en se retourna, la main sur son cœur palpitant.

« Continue de me surprendre comme ça et _je_ vais t'étriper. » rétorqua-t-il tandis que l'adulte s'asseyait à côté de lui, en regarda les parchemins qu'Harry avait étalés sur un des nombreux bureaux de la bibliothèque de Silbreith.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, gamin. » répliqua Severus, sans regrets. « Toujours en train de transpirer là-dessus ? »

« Ça a l'air de quoi à ton avis. » lança Harry en se frottant les yeux de fatigue. Cette semaine avait été plutôt fatigante pour le garçon de 13 ans. D'abord, il y avait eu le rendez-vous avec un des directeurs de la Société Nimbus &amp; Co. Severus avait eu raison bien sûr. Avoir un gobelin en tant que représentant financier – et un gobelin très avide de lui faire plaisir dès le moment où il avait réalisé que son client parlait le Gobelbabil – avait stoppé toutes tentatives de tromperies liée à son âge. Et la compagnie voulait tellement son design, qu'un contrat magique fut rapidement signé. En quelques jours seulement, il était devenu un des designers officiels de Nimbus &amp; Co et son identité était – jusqu'au moment où il voudrait la révéler – tenue secrète.

Il y avait eu une certaine pression sur cet aspect du contrat à partir du moment où ils avaient réalisé qui était Harry – le jumeau du Survivant travaillant pour eux était une très bonne pub – mais Harry leur avait gentiment rappelé qu'il pouvait toujours emmener son balai autre part, au plus grand amusement de Severus. Cela les avait fait taire efficacement et désormais, Harry avait des Gallions qui remplissaient rapidement son coffre et plus encore à venir puisqu'il détenait un pourcentage assez solide sur les bénéfices de la vente. Et l'Éclair de Feu – parce que l'Éclair de Tonnerre sonnait très mal et que la compagnie avait déjà dégoté un nom avant même de penser à un design, gardant foi dans les noms inspirés du ciel – allait très probablement faire des ravages à la vente.

« Et bien, arrête. » dit Severus, le coupant dans ses pensées sur son balai. « Tu n'arriveras à rien tant que tu seras aussi fatigué. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Harry. « Désolé, j'étais un peu… »

« Désagréable ? » proposa Severus avec un petit sourire. « Ah, les joies d'être un adolescent ! » Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui fit seulement rire le professeur de Potions.

« Peu importe. » Harry se permit d'observer Severus de plus près. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient assez imposantes et Harry se demanda pourquoi. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son laboratoire puisqu'Harry avait quitté le sien vers 11h et il l'aurait vu en passant à côté. « Et tu sais, Minnie t'étriperas aussi si tu ne dors pas assez. »

« Pourquoi elle ne te menace jamais de t'étriper toi, ça me dépasse. » se plaignit Severus en boudant.

« C'est juste qu'elle m'aime plus que toi. » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules en faisant réapparaître le sourire en coin sur le visage de Severus. « Maintenant, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? » Severus soupira

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser au journal de Riddle. » admit-il. Harry le regarda perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, même si on saute la partie où il a essayé de te tuer… »

« On peut toujours essayer. » commenta Harry.

« … il défie aussi ce qu'on sait à propos de la magie. » continua Severus, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'interruption d'Harry.

« Bah, Voldemort est peut-être un bâtard fini, » déclara Harry, « mais ça reste un bâtard intelligent. »

« Je sais ça. » confirma Severus. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comme il a pu créer un tel journal. »

« Tu pourrais développer un peu ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Regarde la situation sous un autre angle. Le Tom Riddle que tu as rencontré était un souvenir, c'est correct ? » le questionna Severus.

« Pour ce que vaut sa parole, oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. »

« C'est ça le truc, il ne _pouvait pas_ être un souvenir. » s'écria Severus. « En tout cas, pas _juste_ un souvenir. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Je ne dis pas que les souvenirs ne peuvent pas être enfermés dans des objets inanimés. » clarifia Severus. « Les Pensines sont bien les témoins que des objets du genre existent. Mais les souvenirs contenus dans un tel objet sont des souvenirs, et seulement des souvenirs. Des échos du passé, sans libre arbitre propre à eux mêmes. Et tu ne verras certainement pas quelqu'un se nourrir de la force vivante d'une personne et sortir de sa Pensine ! »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit Harry pensivement. « Donc, s'il n'était pas un souvenir, c'était quoi alors ? » L'expression de Severus s'assombrit.

« C'est bien là le problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Harry hocha gravement la tête. Il détestait lorsque Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Une partie de lui croyait toujours instinctivement que Severus avait la réponse à toutes ses questions et il se douta que ça ne changerait jamais.

« Et c'est ce qui t'as tenu éveillé pendant la nuit ? »

« Et bien, ça et le sujet des souvenirs en général. » Harry fronça les sourcils. N'avaient-ils pas déjà eu une conversation similaire l'été dernier ?

« On a déjà parlé de ça dans le passé ? » demanda-t-il au maître de Potions qui sourit à la question.

« Bien sûr que tu t'en rappellerais. » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« On parlait pas de Pensines aussi à ce moment ? » continua Harry, en combattant l'intense impression de déjà-vu qui s'emparait de lui. « Après que j'ai fabriqué mon premier balai opérationnel, non ? L'été dernier ? »

« Oui, je crois bien que c'est ça. » confirma Severus. « Et il me semble aussi que j'avais dit que j'aurais besoin de ton aide lorsque j'aurais fini de réfléchir à mon projet. » Harry sourit.

« Je me rappelle aussi de ça. » Il commençait déjà à s'exciter. « Donc, à quoi tu as pensé ? »

« Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on s'était dit que fabriquer une Pensine prendrait beaucoup trop de temps ? » demanda Severus.

« Ouais, je m'en souviens. » confirma Harry.

« Et bien, j'ai réfléchi. Le problème des Pensines c'est qu'elle demande une magie très puissante pour contenir tous ces souvenirs à l'intérieur et pour qu'on puisse revoir n'importe quel souvenir, peu importe à quel point il est vieux ou oublié. » expliqua Severus.

« Je te suis jusque là. »

« Mais si jamais on voulait seulement stocker un souvenir en train de se passer ? » demanda Severus avec animation. « Si on voulait enregistrer et stocker quelque chose sur le moment ? »

« Comme cette invention Moldue ? » demanda Harry, son intérêt piqué. Il avait toujours été intéressé par les inventions Moldues mais la magie, quelle qu'elle soit, les surchargeait et 'boom'. « Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, une caméra ? »

« C'est ça ! » confirma Severus. « En théorie ce serait beaucoup plus simple à créer qu'une Pensine et j'ai déjà trouvé quelques sorts qui pourrait bien fonctionner. »

« Et comment je peux t'aider ? » demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

« Et bien, je peux gérer la partie de comment on pourrait enregistrer et reproduire les images. Je pense à une sorte de potion et peut-être, euh, une vingtaine de sortilèges. » expliqua Severus.

« Ouais, ça a l'air facile. » commenta Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« J'ai jamais dit que ça le serait. » se défendit Severus avec un clin d'œil. « Je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas nous trouver un moyen de contenir le souvenir, une sorte de récipient. De nous deux, tu es celui qui a des tendances de forgeron. »

« C'est pas faux. » acquiesça Harry.

« Donc ? » demanda Severus. « Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Oh je suis partant ! » s'exclama Harry en secouant la main dans un geste signifiant clairement 'c'était évident'.

« Ça c'est mon garçon ! » déclara Severus, en essuyant une larme imaginaire du coin de son œil, en souriant en même temps. « Des idées ? » demanda-t-il, en observant le regard concentré d'Harry.

« Je pensais aux Rappeltouts en fait… Je vais peut-être devoir écrire à Neville pour lui demander un ou deux trucs. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'envoyer son Rappeltout, s'il l'a encore. » déclara le garçon aux yeux verts, son esprit le ramenant à sa première année à Poudlard. Severus sourit devant cette vision.

Les semaines de l'été passèrent à toute allure et, à la mi-Août, Severus et Harry étaient en Bulgarie. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à voyager dans les Balkans, Severus devenant fou face à l'abondance de flore magique dans la région. Ils venaient de quitter les Rhodopes et la Gorge de Trigrade et ils restaient désormais à Vratsa, de l'autre côté du pays. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus excité : ils avaient déjà eu la chance de voir jouer les Vautours de Vratsa, une expérience qu'il allait avoir l'occasion de renouveler dans quelques jours, juste avant de repartir en Angleterre. Et pour surpasser le tout, la nouvelle édition de _Quel Balai choisir ?_ était sortie. Et sur le haut de la liste, décrit comme le meilleur balai sur le marché et désigné favori pour devenir le balai des équipes nationales pour la Coupe du Monde de l'année suivante, se trouvait son Éclair de Feu.

« En voilà une nouvelle. » avait commenté Severus, rayonnant de fierté en lisant l'article qui accompagnait la photo. Harry était devenu rouge brique.

« Je n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait un tel succès. » admit-il. Il savait que c'était un bon balai, un très bon même, mais le balai sélectionné pour la Coupe du Monde ? Il ne l'avait honnêtement pas vu venir.

« Moi si. Félicitations, Harry. »

« Merci, Papa. » répondit Harry, avec le sourire le plus grand qui était humainement possible, ses yeux verrouillés sur la photo de l'Éclair de Feu à la première page. Une autre chose qu'il n'avait pas vue venir avait été la réaction de sa famille face à sa création.

« Tu l'as vu, James ? » avait demandé Sirius, en bavant presque devant le même numéro de _Quel Balai choisir ?_, une semaine avant la reprise des cours.

« Vu quoi ? » avait répondu Cornedrue en levant le regard de sa _Gazette du sorcier_.

« _Ça_, James ! » s'était-il exclamé avec des yeux sauvages et il poussa le magazine qu'il tenait vers son ami, pendant qu'Harry essayait d'avoir l'air absorbé par ses céréales. « Le nouveau balai de Nimbus &amp; Co. »

« Il y a une Nimbus 2002 ? » demanda Adrian, soudain très intéressé, en se rapprochant pour regarder l'article. « Malfoy va péter un câble lorsqu'il apprendra ça ! »

« Non, celui-ci est hors le la ligne Nimbus habituelle. » clarifia Sirius tandis que James et Adrian commençaient à lire l'article. « Il s'appelle l'Éclair de Feu. »

« Il peut aller de 0 à 240 km/h en 10 secondes ? » s'écria James, impressionné en lisant l'article en question.

« C'est écrit là, qu'il y en a un vitrine au Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. » souffla Adrian, les yeux brillants. « On peut aller le voir ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Ils disent qu'il sera sur le marché vers le mois de Novembre. Viens voir Harry ! »

« J'ai déjà vu le balai de près. » répondit Harry, s'attirant les regards choqués de sa famille. « Quoi ? »

« Tu l'as vu où ? » demanda Sirius avec révérence.

« Vous avez oublié que j'ai postulé pour travailler à Nimbus &amp; Co cet été ? » demanda Harry. Il avait dit à sa famille qu'il n'avait pas eu le boulot au final, décidant plutôt de commencer l'année suivante. « J'étais là lorsqu'ils ont apporté l'Éclair de Feu. »

« Tu l'as touché ? » demanda Adrian avec un regard rêveur. Harry essaya de ne pas éclater de rire.

« En fait, oui. Je crois que c'était le prototype en plus. » Ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Harry avait gardé le prototype pour lui-même. Severus avait insisté qu'il coûterait une fortune un jour, donc il décorait désormais le mur de sa chambre, au château de Severus. Harry était en fait en train d'essayer de créer une édition Attrapeur pour l'Éclair de Feu, en perfectionnant certains détails. Ce n'était pas si difficile, maintenant que le design de base était perfectionné.

« Tu. As touché. Le _prototype_ ? » couina Sirius.

« Ouaip ! » répondit simplement Harry en apportant son assiette désormais vide dans l'évier, laissant Sirius hyperventiler en paix et James et Adrian essayer de le calmer. Les choses s'étaient encore empirées lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment allés au Chemin de Traverse et avaient pu voir le balai de près. Lily avait dû intervenir avant que James et Sirius ne se ruent dans le magasin pour précommander deux Éclairs de Feu, pendant qu'Adrian et Ron – qui les avait rejoints au Chaudron Baveur pour qu'ils puissent acheter ensemble leurs fournitures scolaires – regardaient le balai d'un air stupéfait.

Harry, qui avait failli tomber à la renverse en voyant la foule qui se massait devant la fenêtre, et surtout que l'Éclair de Feu était désormais le seul dans la vitrine, se demandait négligemment ce qu'il se passerait si Sirius et James achetaient les balais et découvraient par la suite qu'il en était le créateur. Ça ne serait probablement pas beau à voir, s'imagina-t-il. Hermione avait dû intervenir et tirer ses deux amis à distance de la vitrine pour commencer à faire leurs courses. Elle tenait dans ses bras son nouveau chat géant et roux, Pattenrond – moitié Fléreur, remarqua Harry – et elle était décidée à ne pas perdre une minute de plus à lorgner sur un balai.

Harry avait également fait un court arrêt lorsqu'ils revenaient vers les autres magasins pour récupérer Neville au Chaudron Baveur. Ils discutèrent vivement de leurs vacances respectives avant de retrouver le petit groupe qui les attendait chez l'Apothicaire.

Le passage à Fleury et Bott avait aussi été un temps fort de leur sortie shopping. Harry avait choisi les Soins aux Créatures Magiques tout comme Ron et son frère mais au lieu de prendre la Divination, il avait opté pour l'Arithmancie et l'Etude des Runes. Quelques lettres échangées pendant l'été avaient persuadé Neville d'échanger la Divination pour l'Etude des Runes, une matière qu'il voulait prendre mais avait été certain qu'il échouerait avant qu'Harry ne parvienne à le persuader du contraire. De l'autre côté, Hermione avait choisi chaque matière possible et Harry ne pouvait tout simplement voir comment elle assisterait à tous ces cours sans un Retourneur de Temps.

En revanche, le choc de la journée avait bien été le moment où ils étaient allés acheter leur livre de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ portait très bien son nom et Harry avait été surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du même livre qu'Hagrid leur avait offert, à Adrian et lui, pour leurs anniversaires. Le livre avait seulement été accompagné d'une note en disant qu'il deviendrait utile et maintenant, le garçon aux yeux verts comprenait pourquoi. Le gérant du magasin faillit éclater en sanglots lorsque Neville, Ron et Hermione demandèrent 3 copies.

Les jours passèrent dans un calme assez relatif après ça. Sirius avait l'air assez fier de lui-même à propos de quelque chose qui était censé rester une surprise et Harry espérait fortement qu'il n'avait pas commandé un Éclair de Feu. Toutes blagues mises à part, il aimerait mieux que sa famille n'ait pas à dépenser autant d'argent – peu importe combien ils en avaient déjà – dans quelque chose qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même. Mais à part ça, sa vie continuait paisiblement.

Harry était en train de dessiner l'allure générale de l'objet que Severus prévoyait de créer. C'était assez complexe, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de travailler le verre auparavant, mais dans ce cas précis, la transparence était nécessaire. Un regard rapide à son horloge l'informa qu'il était minuit passé et soupira, ne comprenant pas où était passé son temps. Il était sur le point de se glisser sous ses couvertures et en finir pour la soirée lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas pressés résonner dans la maison, à l'étage en-dessous de lui. Le bureau de James supposa-t-il. Puis il entendit les voix catastrophées, étouffées par la distance et tous les objets entre la source du bruit et le jeune sorcier mais suffisamment claires pour éveiller sa curiosité, voire l'alarmer un peu.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Harry glissa silencieusement hors de son lit et descendit vers les voix. Le manoir était sombre, mais la luminosité crée par la cheminée allumée ainsi que la lumière provenant la porte du bureau partiellement ouverte étaient suffisantes pour qu'il puisse trouver son chemin. Il s'arrêta dans le coin du couloir et écouta avec attention, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et ce fut cet effort consciencieux qui lui permit de ne pas hoqueter lorsqu'il entendit la cause de ce remue-ménage.

« … pas comment il s'est échappé. » résonna la voix de Sirius dans le couloir.

« Mais ça devrait être impossible. » protesta Lily, le choc clairement perceptible dans sa voix. « Rien que les protections autour de sa cage auraient dû… »

« Ils n'avaient pas mis à jour les protections anti-transformation, Lily. » l'interrompit la voix fatiguée de Remus. « Merlin sait pourquoi, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

« Parce que Fudge est un abruti de première, c'est tout ! » s'exclama James. « Peter est dangereux, il est la raison pour laquelle mes deux garçons ont faillit être tués et c'est un Animagus reconnu ! Comment ont-ils pu _ne pas_ sécuriser suffisamment ces protections ? » Harry se figea. Peter ? Comme dans Peter Pettigrow ? Il avait vu la photo de cet homme une fois dans un journal, toutes les photos de lui, dans sa jeunesse, avaient été détruites ou jetées de la maison Potter. Le petit visage rondouillard avec des petits yeux perçants dont Harry se souvenait était à l'opposé de ce qu'on imaginait d'un Mangemort dévoué. Peut-être qu'il correspondait à ce qu'on s'imaginait d'un traître. Et il était sorti d'Azkaban ?

« Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il va faire après. » déclara sombrement Sirius.

« Tu penses qu'il va se lancer après Adrian ? » demanda Lily, terrorisée. Harry n'avait jamais entendu sa mère avoir aussi peur. C'était très mauvais signe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? » demanda Remus. « S'il reste tout simplement caché, le Ministère finira bien par le localiser, à moins qu'il ne passe le reste de sa vie en rat. Mais même s'il essaye de faire ça, dans le cas où Voldemort reviendrait à la vie, même sa forme Animagus ne le sauvera pas de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Donc tu es en train de dire qu'il est juste en train de sauver sa peau ? » s'écria Sirius, enragé.

« En a-t-il déjà fait autrement ? » se demanda James à voix haute. Un long silence suivit ses mots pendant que tout le monde dans la pièce réfléchissait aux conséquences de ces derniers évènements. C'était à peine réconfortant, mais c'était dans ces moments là qu'Harry était le plus heureux d'être resté dans l'ombre et de laisser son frère endosser le titre du Survivant. Pas qu'il préférait rester à l'abri pendant que son frère était en danger, non. Il choisissait simplement de ne pas se voiler la face. Lorsqu'un Mangemort chercher à se venger – surtout ce Mangemort en particulier qui serait prêt à tout juste pour rester en sécurité – il s'attaquerait à la cible facile. Logiquement, il attaquerait l'autre frère.

En reniflant presque à cette pensée, Harry considéra les probabilités. Si Adrian avait été à sa place, il n'aurait, très probablement, pas été entraîné. Il aurait été une cible facile comme le disait si justement les Moldus. Mais maintenant, il serait sous protection constante, pendant qu'Harry était capable de se défendre lui-même, ou, au moins, distraire son assaillant suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demanda Sirius, résigné.

« On continue les recherches. » dit James. « On continue de chercher et, bien sûr, on renforce les défenses à Poudlard. » Cela semblait être la meilleure option à ce moment, pensa le sorcier aux yeux verts. « C'est une chance que tu sois le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, Patmol. » Alors c'était pour _ça_ qu'il avait sourit tout l'été. Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. On pouvait en général penser que Sirius se foutait du monde autour de lui, mais au moins il connaissait bien la matière qu'il allait enseigner.

« Avec les recherches en plus, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir jongler entre les deux. » admit-il.

« Tu dois aller là bas ! » cria Lily. « Adrian aura besoin de toute l'aide possible… » Ça l'avait blessé un peu sur le coup. C'était comme si ils pensaient vraiment qu'Harry ne serait pas du tout affecté par ça.

« Et j'irai. » lui assura Sirius, plus mature qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. « Je dis juste qu'on aura aussi besoin de mon aide pour les recherches. Je suis le commandant second des Aurors, Lily et j'ai connu Peter. » lui rappela-t-il. Là, il marquait un bon point, pensa Harry.

« Je pourrais peut-être aider avec ça. » offrit Remus.

« Comment ? »

« Au vu de la situation, je pourrais m'occuper de la moitié de tes classes. » s'expliqua Remus. « Comme ça, il y aura toujours au moins un de nous deux à Poudlard. »

« Tu pourrais faire ça ? » demanda James, un peu plus calme.

« Fudge est très mal placé pour refuser une telle demande en ce moment. » affirma simplement Remus.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Lily. « Peut-être qu'on devrait garder les garçons ici cette année, leur faire suivre des cours par correspondance… » Harry grimaça à cette idée.

« Lily ! » s'écria James. « _Mes_ fils ne se cacheront jamais face au… »

« Ce sont aussi _mes_ fils ! » cria la rousse. Remus et Sirius intervinrent avant que la dispute ne se transforme en concours de cris.

« Hurler n'arrangera rien. » sonna clairement la voix autoritaire de Sirius – Harry ne savait pas que son parrain en avait une.

« En plus Lily, » la raisonna Remus « Poudlard a Dumbledore et des protections anciennes qui fonctionnent vraiment »

« L'année dernière, Poudlard avait également un Basilic et l'année passée, Voldemort lui-même. » contra Lily.

« Le Basilic a été tué par ton propre fils, Lily. » Vrai, pensa Harry. « Et c'était un professeur qui a amené Voldemort avec lui. Les seuls nouveaux professeurs cette année seront Remus et moi. » lui rappela Sirius. « Les garçons ne seront pas plus en sécurité ici. Poudlard est notre meilleure chance, comme toujours. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas ça. » rétorqua Lily, peu encline à admettre sa défaite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre, Lils ? » demanda doucement James. « Je dois participer aux recherches et même si tu prenais ton année, nous ne serions pas capable de protéger Adrian. Mais Adrian ne sera pas attaqué là-bas. » Et voilà de nouveau, pensa Harry. Ils ne songeaient vraiment pas que lui pourrait être attaqué. Déraisonnablement _naïfs_.

« Vos deux fils seront plus en sécurité à Poudlard. » déclara Remus et Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu grâce à son oncle honoraire.

« Et ils pourront continuer à vivre leurs vies aussi, au moins un semblant de normalité. » ajouta Sirius. « Je veux dire, peux-tu imaginer Adrian sans Ron et Hermione pendant un an, ou Harry loin de Neville et de Poudlard ? Les enfants _adorent_ être là-bas ! » Merci pour ça, Patmol, pensa le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire.

« Je sais Sirius. » admit Lily après une courte pause. « Je n'aime simplement pas ça. J'ai l'impression de voir le danger partout. »

« On l'a su, dès le moment où on a entendu cette prophétie, que ce serait comme ça. » répondit James. « Au moins jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne disparaisse pour de bon. » Le silence dans la pièce fut assourdissant après ce commentaire.

« Et bien, au moins il y a Minerva à Poudlard. » déclara Patmol en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Minerva, Patmol ? » dit Remus, confus.

« Ouais. » affirma l'adulte en aboyant un rire. « C'est une des premières à être allée à Azkaban, vous savez, après l'évasion. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily, sous le choc. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est elle qui a placé les protections d'origine sur la cellule de Peter, non ? » commenta James.

« Oui et elle leur avait laissé des instructions très précises sur quoi faire après ça, comment les maintenir en place. » leur expliqua Sirius. « Je n'était pas là lorsque ça s'est passé mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était furieuse. Personne n'osait essayer de l'approcher lorsqu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, même si elle avait techniquement agressé une douzaine des officiers du Ministère. Mec, j'aurais tellement aimé être là pour voir ça… » Quelques rires se firent entendre et Harry se dit qu'il en avait entendu assez.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées et, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, sorti un parchemin et une plume. Il ne pourrait pas voir Severus avant plusieurs jours et il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui écrire pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'il était probablement déjà au courant. Il attendit qu'Hedwige revienne de sa chasse avant de lui donner la lettre. Même en retournant vers son lit, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de dodo pour lui ce soir. Simplement plus de questions sur le déroulement de la future année scolaire.

* * *

_Et voilà, chers lecteurs ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	36. You call this safe ?

Chapitre 36

Vous appelez ça sécurisé ?

* * *

_Bon je vais faire rapide aujourd'hui parce qu'il est déjà tard et je vais vous épargner une attente plus longue ^^_

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** _Seule la traduction m'appartient._

* * *

_Il ne pourrait pas voir Severus avant plusieurs jours et il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui écrire pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'il était probablement déjà au courant. Il attendit qu'Hedwige revienne de sa chasse avant de lui donner la lettre. Même en retournant vers son lit, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de dodo pour lui ce soir. Simplement plus de questions sur le déroulement de la future année scolaire._

Comme Harry s'en était douté, Severus était bien au courant de l'évasion de Pettigrow, ayant été informé la nuit-même. Sa colère était encore pire que celle de James, qu'Harry avait pu voir lorsqu'il leur avait avoué à Adrian et lui-même que Peter s'était échappé, et ça voulait en dire long. Pour voir le côté positif, pensa Harry, en regardant un Severus enragé faire les cents pas dans le grand salon de Silbreith, il avait très probablement enrichi son vocabulaire en Gobbelbabil.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire l'imbécilité pure de l'abruti qui nous sert de Ministre. » enragea-t-il, pour au moins la dixième fois en une heure.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » le rassura Harry. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur Severus.

« Vérifier les protections ? » demanda-t-il dans le vent. « Pourquoi il s'occuperait de ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si un Animagus pouvait peut-être essayer de s'échapper sous sa forme animale, non ! » Harry, qui était, il fallait le reconnaître, amusé par la scène, essaya néanmoins de le calmer.

« Et bien, on pourrait parler en long en large et en travers de l'idiotie de Fudge pendant des heures et ne jamais arriver à une conclusion, ou tu peux essayer de respirer un bon coup et essayait de penser à quelque chose qui ne te donnera pas une crise cardiaque. » Severus lui lança un regard noir mais se força à s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

« Voilà. » grogna-t-il sombrement. « Content ? »

« Euphorique. » répondit sèchement Harry. « Tu me donnais mal à la tête, à marcher comme ça. » Il essayait de masquer toute trace d'humour de sa voix pendant que le maître de Potions soupira un bon coup.

« Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa-t-il. « Ca semble juste trop stupide pour s'être vraiment passé. »

« Je pense qu'en fait, ça s'est passé justement parce que c'est aussi stupide. » déclara Harry s'attirant un regard surpris du professeur de Potions. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est souvent les choses les plus stupides qui font le plus de dégâts. » Severus hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison, bien sûr. » admit-il. « Et avec Fudge, on a eu énormément de chance qu'il ne se soit rien passé avant. »

« On a de la chance que le reste des Mangemorts arrêtés soient encore à Azkaban. » nota Harry tristement. « Mais ça ne devrait pas être ta plus grande préoccupation. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Severus, confus. « Il y a d'autre meurtriers dérangés mentalement en liberté qui devraient m'inquiéter ? »

« Et bien, je pensais que tu serais plus préoccupé par les nouveaux professeurs de Défense de cette année. » expliqua Harry de manière espiègle. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus devant la confusion de Severus.

« Il va y en avoir plus qu'un ? » demanda l'adulte.

« Dumbledore n'a rien dit du tout ? »

« Il a dit que c'était encore incertain, qu'il cherchait encore un nouveau professeur. » répondit prudemment Severus. « Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Alors ils ne plaisantaient pas lorsqu'ils ont dit que ce serait une surprise. » rit Harry.

« Tu prévoies de partager ton info avec moi ? » demanda Severus d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je pourrais simplement te laisser souffrir, mais je suis d'humeur clémente ce soir. » déclara Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui dire, et ce depuis le début. Sa réaction serait trop inestimable pour qu'il la loupe, et puis, il n'aimait pas trop le voir s'inquiéter à mort comme ça. Il se baissa vivement alors qu'un oreiller se rapprochait très rapidement de sa tête. « Si tu veux la jouer comme ça, je pourrais changer d'avis. » menaça-t-il avec un sourire aux lèves.

« D'accord, je vais me tenir. Maintenant, accouche. »

« Sirius était censé être le nouveau professeur de Défense mais, puisqu'il doit aussi donner un coup de main dans les recherches de Pettigrow, il partagera ses classes avec Remus. » Harry avait entendu cette proposition être acceptée la veille. Remus avait bien eu raison en disant que Fudge accepterait n'importe quoi pour essayer de réparer la situation. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à propos de ça, Sev ? » demanda l'adolescent aux yeux verts. Severus était devenu complètement immobile. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda même s'il respirait encore. Visiblement oui, si on en croyait la diatribe furieuse qui suivit.

« _Black_ ? » demanda-t-il, terrifié. « Un _professeur_ ? Quel être sain d'esprit ferait de lui un professeur ? » Et il continua là-dessus pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il épuise toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Sirius ne devrait jamais être autorisé à se tenir dans une salle de classe. Harry se demanda brièvement si ces deux-là parviendraient un jour à arranger les choses entre eux. Une part de lui pensait que s'ils y arrivaient, ils pourraient se révéler être de bons amis. Au fond, ils avaient le même tempérament, selon lui, même si le maître de Potions contrôlait beaucoup mieux ses pulsions. Peut-être lorsque lui et Severus n'auraient plus à se cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Ca risque d'être intéressant. » se moqua Harry. Les yeux d'Harry se réduisirent en deux fentes en saisissant un des oreillers du canapé. Harry se recula prudemment. « Ok, Papa, n'agis pas sans réfléchir… »

« Je vais te montrer de l'intéressant moi ! » déclara Severus d'un ton menaçant. Et ce fut avec une grande bataille de polochons que les deux sorciers dirent au revoir à leurs vacances d'été.

Le lendemain matin, Harry poussait son chariot vers le Poudlard Express avec l'aide de Sirius. On avait rabâché à Adrian et lui qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent attention à leurs moindres mouvements à Poudlard. L'Animagus chien et le loup-garou prirent le train avec eux, les ayant enfin mis au courant des personnes qui seraient officiellement les nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année. Harry avait prétendu être surpris, alors qu'Adrian avait été aux anges. Sa bonne humeur diminua considérablement après que leur mère leur ait interdit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pendant l'année entière.

« C'est nécessaire. » avait-elle insisté. « Avec Peter en liberté, on ne peut pas prendre de risques. » Harry comprenait bien le raisonnement derrière ses actions, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était bien nécessaire. Comme il était devenu apparent, le Ministre avait assigné une sécurité supplémentaire pour patrouiller les terrains. La nature de cette sécurité était toujours inconnue. Ce n'était pas des Aurors, leur avait dit James. Le Ministre soutenait que tout était pris en charge et, même si, venant de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant, il avait probablement réquisitionné les Langues-de-Plomb. Harry s'était toujours demandé ce que faisaient les Langues-de-Plomb, qui, comme leur nom l'indiquait, n'en parlaient jamais. Peut-être qu'il le découvrirait cette année songea-t-il, en s'asseyant dans le même compartiment que son frère, Ron et Hermione, les deux nouveaux professeurs, Neville et Ginny.

La plus jeune des Weasley semblait plus discrète et réservée que ce dont il se souvenait d'elle durant le dernier trajet en train, mais il s'y attendait, étant donné qu'elle avait été possédée par le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la majeure partie de sa première année. Peut-être qu'elle se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente ou les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait commencé à écrire dans le journal ? Peu importe, même le regard dégouté que Malfoy leur avait lancé en passant à côté d'eux avec ses larbins – n'osant rien tenter avec Remus et Sirius dans le compartiment – ne réussit pas à la faire réagir, même si ça l'aurait au moins fait rougir l'année dernière.

« Alors, comment vous avez trouvé l'Egypte ? » demanda Remus, après une heure de voyage en détournant l'attention d'Harry de la description de Neville de sa nouvelle plante, effectivement intéressante.

« Ginny a adoré… » commença Ron.

« C'est vrai. »

« … Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il y faisait horriblement _chaud_. Je veux dire, les tombeaux étaient superbes tout comme la communauté magique, mais le putain de sable… »

« Ton langage, Ron ! » le prévint Hermione.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » admit Sirius. « James et moi, on s'est entraîné en Egypte pendant quelques mois lorsqu'on était à l'académie et je peux vous assurer qu'il y fait très chaud, surtout pendant l'été. » Moi j'ai bien aimé, pensa Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la question la plus importante du moment. » coupa Ginny avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il n'atteignait pas complètement ses yeux. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire comme le reste du compartiment et ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

« Et que serait la question la plus importante, Miss Weasley ? » lui demanda Remus avec bonhomie.

« Je me demandais simplement comment vous vous sentiez tous les deux en tant que nouveaux professeurs de l'école. » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Le sorcier aux yeux verts la regarda avec curiosité du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait encore des choses à demander.

« Ca va être bizarre, ça c'est clair. » déclara Sirius. « Je veux dire, la plupart de vos professeurs étaient _nos_ professeurs aussi. »

« Mais maintenant vous allez travailler ensemble, sur un même pied. » continua Ginny, en hochant la tête comme si elle comprenait exactement ce que voulait dire Sirius. « Vous allez êtres des égaux en quelque sorte, à travailler ensemble et tout ça. »

« C'est exactement ça. » confirma Sirius. « Je serais le premier à admettre que j'ai encore du mal à appeler le Professeur Dumbledore, Albus. »

« J'ai encore du mal à appeler McGonagall Minerva. » admit Remus.

« Alors imagine, travailler avec elle ! » s'écria Sirius émerveillé, comme s'il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité.

« Ou avec Flitwick ! » ajouta Remus.

« Ou avec le professeur Snape. » commenta Ginny de manière toujours aussi innocente, faisant grimacer les deux amis qui la fixèrent, un regard d'horreur peint sur le visage. Harry faillit exploser de rire lorsqu'elle continua. « Tout le monde sait que les professeurs de Potions et Défense ont toujours travaillé de manière plutôt proche. Enfin, sauf _Lockhart_ mais bon… » Elle haussa les épaules et Harry attendit patiemment l'explosion. Sirius ne le déçut pas.

« Dumbledore n'a jamais parlé de _ça_ ! » Il avait du mal à respirer et agrippait fortement les accoudoirs de son siège pendant que Remus essayait de le calmer. Ginny se radossa calmement dans son fauteuil et ouvrit son manuel de Sortilèges en fredonnant pendant que les reste des élèves du compartiment la regardait comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

« Ca, Miss Weasley, » déclara Harry « ça vous désigne soit comme un génie soit comme un pur démon. » Sirius hyperventilait toujours, en jurant qu'il ne travaillerait jamais à proximité du bâtard graisseux, encore moins lui montrer du respect.

« On pourrait pas juste dire que je suis un génie démoniaque et en rester là ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle, pendant qu'Harry souriait et que son frère la regardait avec admiration. Elle sourit encore une fois et soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle vit son frère rire. Ron aussi avait eu le moral dans les chaussettes, de ce qu'il avait pu en apercevoir pendant les vacances, et il n'avait pas cessé de regarder sa petite sœur comme si elle allait s'envoler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le train, avait remarqué Harry. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait fait ça.

« Beaucoup de temps passé avec les jumeaux ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Il semblerait, M. Potter. » répondit-elle.

« Et si un jour, on attend de moi que je l'aide pour quelque chose, pour _quoi que ce soit_, » continuait Sirius, dans sa lancée « je jure que je vais… » Il ne finit jamais sa phrase puisque le train ralentissait.

« Super, je crève de faim. » commenta Ron en regardant par la fenêtre, en essayant de discerner l'école au loin.

« Pour changer. » grogna Sirius, encore un peu énervé.

« On ne peut pas encore être arrivé. » affirma Neville en regardant sa montre de poche, un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Harry.

« Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ? » Le train devenait de plus en plus lent. Comme le bruit des rails diminuait, le vent et la pluie sonnaient de plus en plus fort contre les vitres. Harry, qui était le plus proche de la porte, se leva pour regarder dans le couloir. Tout le long du wagon, des têtes curieuses sortaient de leurs compartiments. Le train s'arrêta avec une secousse, et des bruits sourds un peu plus loin, les informa que les bagages étaient tombés des filets. Puis, sans préavis, toutes les lampes s'éteignirent et ils furent plongés dans un noir total.

« J'y vois que dalle ! » se plaignit Adrian.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » sonna la voix de Ron, de derrière Harry.

« Ouch ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Ron, c'était mon pied ! » Harry retourna sur son siège à tâtons, en marchant avec plus de facilité que tout le monde dans le noir, puisque sa vision de nuit se manifestait.

« Aïe ! Ca c'était le mien ! » s'écria Ginny alors que son frère essayait d'arrêter de marcher sur les gens autour de lui.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron ! » s'énerva Neville, puisque Ron avait échoué à sa tentative.

« Calmez-vous tous ! » cria Remus avant d'utiliser le _Lumos_ pour éclairer le compartiment. Sirius, Adrian et Harry suivirent instantanément son exemple et, une fois que tout le monde fut capable de voir à nouveau, ils tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

« Vous pensez qu'on est tombés en panne ? »

« Sais pas. » dit Adrian à son meilleur ami.

« Peut-être que je devrais aller demander au conducteur ce qu'il s'est passé. » proposa Hermione en se tournant vers les deux professeurs pour en avoir la permission.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais commencer à te balader dans le train en ce moment, Hermione. » répondit Sirius, en regardant sa fenêtre soudainement couverte de givre, l'air secoué. Il partagea un regard avec un Remus tout aussi confus et haussa un sourcil. Harry ne réussit pas à saisir leur code communication mais visiblement, le loup-garou n'eut aucun problème.

« Oh, il ne ferait pas… » commença-t-il, incrédule.

« Il a prouvé qu'il était assez stupide. » le contra Sirius, pendant que Neville essayait de regardait hors du compartiment, en évitant soigneusement Pattenrond.

« C'est tout noir ici. » les informa-t-il.

« Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là dehors, » dit Ron en regardant par la fenêtre. « Je pense que des gens montent à bord… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, en pressant son visage contre le verre. Harry les avait vus aussi. Grand, bien trop grands pour être humains, des silhouettes encapuchonnées entraient dans le train. Elles ressemblaient à des ombres et la manière dont elles bougeaient laissait à Harry l'impression qu'elles flottaient juste au-dessus du sol. La température diminua encore de quelques degrés et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Soudain, des images de flammes puissantes dans une pièce souterraine envahirent son esprit. _Les cris d'un homme mourant et Adrian, inconscient sur le sol_. Harry déglutit pour essayer de faire passer sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas pensé à la mort de Quirell depuis des mois. _Voldemort glissant sur le sol de la forêt, en s'approchant de son frère, du sang argenté gouttant de sa bouche, pendant que lui restait pétrifié._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Adrian, la baguette en main. Il tremblait. « Qui sont ces gens ? »_ Ginny, pâle et immobile sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets_.

« Ce ne sont pas des gens. » cracha Sirius. Il n'eut pas besoin de développer. La fraîcheur du compartiment tourna à un froid glacial et la porte se rouvrit d'un seul coup. La grande silhouette devant eux faisait partie de celles qui étaient montés dans le train. A cause des cris de l'homme qu'il avait tué, qui résonnaient dans son esprit, Harry eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il faisait face à un des gardiens d'Azkaban. Le Détraqueur s'avança et Harry parvint à peine à distinguer une main squelettique avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Puis le Détraqueur prit une très longue inspiration. Et les cris triplèrent de volume. Quirell brûlait, et Harry le tuait, encore et encore. Son frère était en danger. Ginny était mourant. Le Basilic l'attaquait. Le froid se propagea en lui. Sa vision se brouilla.

« Aucun de nous ne cache Peter Pettigrow dans notre chapeau ! » hurla Remus et Harry enregistra vaguement que ce dernier avait pointé sa baguette du la silhouette sombre. _Expecto Patronus_, avait-il lancé et une forme argentée, un loup ou un très gros chien, sortit du bout de sa baguette, en chassant le Détraqueur. Tout à coup, les cris ne furent plus qu'un écho avant de disparaître définitivement. Harry secoua sa tête comme s'il essayait d'expulser les dernières traces de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Neville, son frère et Ginny. Les trois étaient bien pâles et perturbés mais définitivement en vie.

« Des Détraqueurs, sérieusement ! » pesta Sirius avant de se tourner vers les adolescents choqués derrière lui. « Vous allez bien ? »

« _Bien_ ne serait pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire comment je me sens maintenant. » répondit Harry entre ses dents serrés, en essayant de se redresser. Il découvrit, que c'était particulièrement difficile de rester debout, alors qu'il tremblait encore.

« Plutôt foutrement mal ! » ajouta Adrian et Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en regardant son frère, un peu plus petit que lui, maintenant qu'il avait révélé sa taille naturelle petit à petit durant l'été. Il ne l'aurait pas mieux dit que lui.

« C'_était _quoi ce truc ? » s'exclama Hermione, en regardant la porte, effrayée. Les lumières étaient revenues, réalisa Harry et, avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, le train se remit à bouger.

« Un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. » lui répondit Remus, en surprenant tout le monde lorsqu'il partagea une grande barre de chocolat en plusieurs morceaux. Il se balade toujours avec du chocolat sur lui ? se demanda Harry. C'était pas idiot.

« Ils gardent la prison. » développa Sirius en prenant le bout que lui tendait Remus. « Ce que vous avez ressenti, c'était leur capacité d'aspirer tout ce qu'il y a de bon ou de joyeux en vous tout en ramenant vos souvenirs les plus douloureux à la surface. C'est comme ça qu'ils gardent leurs prisonniers sous contrôle. » Harry savait déjà tout ça. Il en avait déjà entendu parler dans des livres depuis longtemps. Et le sort que Remus avait jeté ? Il le connaissait également. Mais la magie ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit lorsque la créature réelle avait fait un pas – _avait glissé_ – dans leur compartiment. Il s'était encore une fois pétrifié, exactement comme dans la forêt presque deux ans auparavant, ce qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne ferait plus jamais.

« Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? » demanda Ginny, en croquant dans son bout de chocolat, essayant de regagner un semblant de calme. Le cœur d'Harry – du moins la partie qui ne se contractait plus douloureusement – se serra pour elle. Merlin savait comme elle devait se sentir après tout ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière. Et Neville aussi, réalisa-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté de son ami et en lui serrant l'épaule pour le soutenir moralement. Avec son passé et la situation de ses parents – une partie de sa vie qu'il avait partagé avec Harry durant l'été, après une longue hésitation – le garçon tremblait encore.

Harry prit un court moment pour observer son ami plus attentivement. Neville aussi avait bien grandi et une partie des rondeurs de bébé sur son visage avaient commencé à disparaître. Il tremblait encore mais semblait se porter bien mieux que si cet incident avait eu lieu au début de l'année précédente, pensa Harry tandis que son ami lui faisait un petit sourire hésitant.

« C'est l'idée que Fudge se fait de la sécurité. Il veut attraper Peter presque autant que nous. » les informa Sirius, en répondant à la question de Ginny tout en grignotant son chocolat. Harry suivit son exemple, en remerciant mentalement l'addiction de Remus pour les sucreries, lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur revenir dans son corps.

« Il est si dangereux que ça ? » demanda doucement Neville, en regardant ses mains.

« Oui. » répondit laconiquement Remus. « Mais ce qui intéresse plus le Ministre c'est sa réputation. La vérité sur _comment_ Pettigrow s'est échappé est sortie. Rien ne ternit plus votre réputation que d'oublier de vérifier les protections d'un criminel reconnu. »

Ce fut dans une ambiance plutôt sombre qu'ils rentrèrent dans le château. Plus de Détraqueurs étaient positionnés à l'entrée de l'école et même les Sombrals avaient l'air affectés. Une fille blonde, Serdaigle, remarqua Harry, regardait en direction des créatures équines d'un air perplexe, presque comme si elle pouvait voir leur réaction inhabituelle également. Mais bon, son regard avait l'air tellement perdu qu'Harry haussa les épaules et passa à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Au même moment, Ginny regarda la fille, plongée dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire légèrement et de s'approcher de cette dernière. Elle la salua et monta dans la même calèche qu'elle. Elle devait probablement être aussi en 2ème année, conclut Harry avant de reporter son attention sur Neville.

Le festin était bien plus calme que d'habitude. Même le Directeur avait perdu cette aura de joie qu'il radiait habituellement au début de chaque année et Severus avait simplement un air meurtrier peint sur le visage. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard et Harry pouvait presque sentir la tirade dans sa tête. L'adolescent caressa un instant l'idée d'enfermer Fudge et Severus dans la même pièce pendant une heure et y retourner pour en récolter les pièces après. Au moins, cela réussit à lui faire ébaucher un sourire.

Les deux nouveaux professeurs furent accueillis sous de nombreux applaudissements, avec les étudiantes un peu plus âgées qui regardaient Sirius d'un air appréciateur. Mais la plus grande surprise fut le moment où Dumbledore annonça qu'Hagrid prendrait le relais pour les cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques puisque l'ancien professeur, Silvanus Brûlopot, était parti à la retraite dans l'effort de préserver son membre et demi restant. L'ancien professeur avait été assez connu dans l'école pour avoir survécu à pas moins de 62 périodes de probation pendant ses années de travail et le sorcier aux yeux verts était pratiquement certain qu'Hagrid serait à la hauteur de cette réputation.

« On aurait dû le savoir ! » grogna Ron, en tapant sur la table. « Qui d'autre nous aurait dit d'acheter un livre qui mord ? » Cette déclaration était parfaitement sensée, pensa Harry en applaudissant son ami géant, avant de rire à la prédiction de Neville, qui disait qu'ils élèveraient des Griffons en classe. Les cinq adolescents rejoignirent même Hagrid, à la table des professeurs, un peu plus tard, pour le féliciter pour son nouveau poste.

« C'est grâce à vous, » dit Hagrid, en essuyant son visage brillant sur sa serviette en les regardant. Harry essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face au professeur ému qui remerciait son frère et ses amis. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que ce serait sympathique si son aide pouvait être reconnue pour une fois, mais il repoussa ces dites-pensées en se rappelant que, de un, Hagrid n'avait aucun moyen d'être au courant de son implication et, de deux, quelque chose de bon en était ressorti au final. « Peux pas y croire… un grand homme, Dumbledore… Venu direct à ma cabane après que Brûlopot ait dit qu'il en avait assez… C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu… » A ce moment, ils furent chassé par le professeur McGonagall, qui les emmena à leur Dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, il y eut la distribution des nouveaux emplois du temps. Et tandis que celui d'Harry était un peu plus chargé que celui de son frère, Hermione avait le gros lot. Le jeune adolescent avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de cette dernière, et essayait de comprendre comment elle allait tout faire rentrer parce que, d'après son programme, le matin à 9h, elle avait Divination avec Ron et Adrian, Arithmancie avec lui et L'Etude des Moldus. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait de pouvoir faire ça était d'avoir un Retourneur de Temps mais… Il regarda la fille aux cheveux touffus d'un air exaspéré. Faites confiance à Hermione pour obtenir un Retourneur de Temps et l'utiliser pour travailler. Ca expliquerait son rendez-vous impromptu avec le professeur McGonagall avant le festin de la veille.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que t'as pris l'Etude des Moldus, Hermione ? » demanda Ginny curieuse, après que Georges lui ait donné son propre emploi du temps. « Tu _es_ une Née-Moldue après tout. » Harry hocha la tête de manière absente face à la logique de Ginny en remplissant son assiette de quelques pancakes qui semblaient particulièrement appétissants et en discutant légèrement avec Neville sur leur manuel d'Etudes de Runes.

« Je sais. » répondit Hermione rayonnante. « Mais ça va être fascinant de voir ça d'un point de vue sorcier. » Ginny la regarda attentivement.

« Et bien, prépare-toi à passer l'année à lire des pages sur la fonction potentielle d'une gomme en forme de canard. Tiens c'est une idée ça… Mais en gros, les deux premières années vont surtout être une introduction à la culture Moldue. » dit-elle avait de se retourner vers son petit-déjeuner.

La théorie d'Harry qu'Hermione avait réussi à obtenir un Retourneur de Temps se trouva vérifiée lorsque, après l'avoir vu partir avec son frère et Ron pour la Divination, il la trouva assise dans la classe d'Arithmancie, en attendant le professeur Vector. Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts rangea cette information dans un coin de sa tête. On ne savait jamais quand on avait besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps.

Le cours était plutôt intéressant – même si Harry avait déjà couvert bien plus que les bases de son côté – et bien moins peuplé que ce dont il avait l'habitude, avec seulement 6 élèves présents. Et si on mettait de côté son impulsion d'ajouter la fabrication de balai à la liste des études magiques où l'Arithmancie était utilisée, le cours se passa calmement. Bien mieux que le cours de Divination visiblement, comprit Harry en observant le visage sombre d'Adrian et les regards furtifs qu'on lui avait jeté, dans le cours suivant, celui de Métamorphose.

La leçon était sur les Animagus et Harry l'avait trouvée plus qu'intéressante, surtout parce qu'il en était déjà un. Il fut l'un des rares qui fut attentif lorsque le professeur McGonagall se transforma en chat tigré puis de nouveau en elle-même. Même elle fut surprise du peu de réaction visiblement, puisque elle ne perdit pas une minute pour en parler à la classe.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à tous aujourd'hui ? » dit le professeur de Métamorphose en balayant la classe du regard. « Pas que ce soit vraiment important, mais c'est la première fois que ma transformation ne cause aucuns applaudissements. » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Adrian encore une fois, mais personne ne parla. Harry regarda son frère d'un air curieux et également plus qu'inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils le regardent tous comme s'il allait tomber raide mort d'un moment à l'autre ? Il regarda Neville qui haussa les épaules, apparemment aussi perdu par le comportement de ses camarades. Puis Hermione leva la main.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur, on vient d'avoir notre premier cours de Divination, et on lisait les feuilles de thé, et… »

« Ah, bien sûr, » la coupa McGonagall, en fronçant les sourcils d'un seul coup. Harry se demanda pourquoi ce qu'Hermione avait dit paraissait tout expliquer. Severus ne parlait jamais du professeur Trelawney, en partie parce qu'elle avait été celle qui avait fait la prophétie sur lui et Voldemort. En un sens, le maître de Potions n'avait jamais pardonné Trelawney pour ça tout comme il ne s'était jamais vraiment pardonné lui-même. Il avait bien sûr admis que c'était illogique de détester quelqu'un pour quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle et qu'il serait probablement plus tolérant face à ça si elle avait décidé de se battre au lieu de se dissimuler dans l'ombre durant la Première Guerre. « Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Miss Granger. » dit McGonagall, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. « Dites-moi, lequel d'entre vous va mourir cette année ? » Tout le monde la fixa.

« Moi. » répondit finalement Adrian. De quoi ?

« Je vois, » dit le professeur de Métamorphose, en fixant Adrian, qui était assis au fond de la classe, d'un regard intense. « Alors vous devriez savoir, Potter, que Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort d'un élève par an depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette école. Aucun d'entre eux n'est mort pour l'instant. Voir des présages de mort est sa manière préférée d'accueillir une nouvelle classe. Si j'étais du genre à dire du mal de mes collègues… » elle se stoppa à ce moment, et ils purent voir que ses narines avaient blanchies. C'est vrai, pensa Harry. Les employés de l'école ne pouvaient absolument pas savoir qu'elle avait fait la prophétie. En y réfléchissant un peu, la plupart ne devaient même pas connaître la prophétie. Elle continua, un peu plus calme. « La Divination est une des branches les plus imprécises de la magie. Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai très peu de patience dans ce domaine. Les véritables Voyants sont très rares et le professeur Trelawney… » elle s'arrêta encore, puis finit, sur un ton naturel, « Vous m'avez l'air d'être en très bonne santé, Potter, donc vous m'excuserez si je ne vous épargne pas de devoirs aujourd'hui. Je vous rassure, si vous mourrez, vous n'aurez pas besoin de me les rendre. »

Le reste du cours finit normalement mais la peur de Ron n'avait pas été apaisée, visiblement. Au moment où la cloche sonna, il était déjà à côté d'Adrian, en débattant sur le fait que Trelawney ait réellement vu un Sinistros dans sa tasse de thé. Harry renifla au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est pas drôle, mec ! » s'indigna Ron pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table de Gryffondor pour le déjeuner. « Mon… mon oncle Bilius en a vu un… et il est mort 24h plus tard ! » Harry essaya d'intervenir mais Hermione le devança.

« Coïncidence. » dit-elle légèrement, en se servant du Jus de Citrouille.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » s'énerva Ron. « Les Sinistros font grave flipper la plupart des sorciers ! »

« Bah voilà ton explication, » rétorqua Hermione, d'un ton supérieur. « Ils voient le Sinistros et meurent de peur. Le Sinistros n'est pas un présage, c'est la cause de la mort ! Et Adrian est encore avec nous parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour en voir et penser 'Ok, bon ben je ferais mieux de passer l'arme à gauche maintenant' ! »

« Aussi intéressant que ce débat a été, » intervint Harry en se servant des petits pois et en faisant passer le Jus de Citrouille à Neville à côté de lui, « je trouve que c'est surtout inutile. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Adrian, exaspéré, en grande partie par la dispute entre Hermione et Ron.

« Je veux dire, si les Sinistros étaient réellement des présages de mort, toi et moi, on aurait déjà passé l'arme à gauche, comme dirait Hermione, depuis bien longtemps. » Il rajouta un peu de purée dans son assiette avant de se tourner pour sourire à Ron. « Tu serais mort toi aussi. » ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, perdu.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Hermione.

« Dis-moi Adrian. » dit-il en s'adressant à son frère. « Tu as vu Sirius se transformer en Patmol, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il et son frère hocha la tête. « Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel genre de chien il était ? Même après que tu sois assez vieux pour réaliser que Patmol était presque aussi gros qu'un ours ? » continua Harry en ricanant face à l'expression de son frère et de ses amis.

« Patmol est un Sinistros ? » demanda Ron, perdu.

« Mais je pensais que les transformations Animagus en animaux magiques étaient impossibles ! » s'écria Hermione. Ah bon ? se demanda Harry, intéressé mais laissa passer sur le moment.

« Oui, Patmol est un Sinistros et oui, les transformations en Animagus magiques sont, de ce qu'on sait, impossibles. » confirma Harry. « Mais, même si les Sinistros sont des animaux assez timides en général, il ne possèdent aucune particularité magiques, du moins rien de concret. » Trois paires d'yeux le regardaient toujours, un peu perdues, donc il soupira et continua son explication. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que les Sinistros sont des _présages_ de mort. Ils n'ont aucune capacité magique qui tuerait un sorcier à sa simple vue. Donc, ils ne sont pas plus magiques que les chouettes et _elles_ peuvent trouver un sorcier n'importe où dans le monde. » Il coupa un morceau de son steak et le mâcha tranquillement.

« Et bien, le fait que Sirius se transforme en Sinistros peut toujours être utile. » sonna la voix de Ginny de derrière Harry.

« Auriez-vous laissé traîner vos oreilles, Miss Weasley ? » demanda malicieusement l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

« Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'entende, tu ne devrais pas parler en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le déjeuner. » plaisanta Ginny faisant glousser Neville qui était d'accord avec elle.

« C'est pas faux. » admit Harry avec un sourire.

« Et je ne laissais pas vraiment traîner mes oreilles. » dit-elle. « La rumeur dit que Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un et quand vous avez commencé à parler de Sinistros, j'ai deviné que c'était un de vous. »

« Moi, en fait. » ajouta Adrian avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Et pourquoi Patmol pourrait être utile ? » demanda Ron et Harry vit le petit sourire en coin se former sur le visage de Ginny.

« J'ai juste pensé que, avec toutes ces discussions sur le Sinistros, Trelawney serait peut-être intéressé d'en voir un en vrai. » Son idée fit rire tout le groupe et Harry pensa que Sirius serait probablement d'accord avec ce plan, professeur ou pas.

* * *

_Et voilà, on finit sur de l'humour ! Bon à la semaine prochaine !_


	37. Deepest Fears and Attacks

Chapitre 37

Peurs les plus profondes et attaques

* * *

_Bon, il est déjà tard, c'est juste en terme de timing... Donc je vais faire assez court aujourd'hui. Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, et vos follows, comme d'habitude ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je vous préviens, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est pas encore traduit, mais si je trouve le temps nécessaire, on essaiera, avec ma bêta, de vous le pondre à temps.  
_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_« Et pourquoi Patmol pourrait être utile ? » demanda Ron et Harry vit le petit sourire en coin se former sur le visage de Ginny._

_« J'ai juste pensé que, avec toutes ces discussions sur le Sinistros, Trelawney aimerait peut-être en voir un en vrai. » Son idée fit rire tout le groupe et Harry pensa que Sirius serait probablement d'accord avec ce plan, professeur ou pas. _

« Des _Détraqueurs_. » cracha Severus, en regardant le feu dans la cheminée. « A chaque fois que je tourne le dos, Fudge devient de plus en plus stupide, je te jure. » Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le maître de Potions fulminait contre le Ministre et sa légendaire stupidité, et c'était malheureusement évident que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Au cours d'un mois seulement, ces diatribes faisaient désormais partie du quotidien du jeune adolescent. Et ça ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé quand l'humeur de Severus avait été considérablement refroidie, après un incident pas si charmant incluant Sirius, de la teinture verte pour cheveux et une blague ratée qui aurait dû se produire le premier jour des cours,

Severus n'avait réussi à esquiver celle-là uniquement grâce à Harry, qui avait entendu son parrain en parler à un Remus exaspéré. Le jeune sorcier avait sprinté au bureau de Severus et avait tout juste réussi à le prévenir des plans de Patmol avant qu'il n'aille sous la douche. Sirius avait été déçu, bien sûr, et Severus l'avait fusillé du regard pendant tout le reste de la journée, pendant qu'Harry et Neville, avec qui il avait partagé le secret, se moquait des deux.

Neville, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry, continuait de sortir de sa coquille, de plus en plus et, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait aussi aidé le sorcier aux yeux verts à s'ouvrir plus. A sa plus grande surprise, il s'était retrouvé à parler de Severus et Minnie avec Neville, même s'il n'avait pas encore mentionné Silbreith, comme s'il avait toujours été habitué à parler de sa vie facilement. Et pour la première fois, d'autant qu'il se souvienne, ce n'était pas à Adrian à qui il voulait le plus révéler son secret. Parfois, allongé dans son lit le soir, il souhaitait pouvoir partager tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit avec son meilleur, et peut-être son seul véritable ami. Et ainsi, pendant une nuit pluvieuse d'Octobre, Harry avait décidé que, s'il décidait un jour de révéler son secret à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un serait Neville, la seule personne, hormis Severus et les Flamel, qui avait prit la peine d'apprendre à le connaître et avait prouvé une fois de plus que les amis étaient bien la famille qu'on se choisissait.

Un autre évènement marquant d'Octobre avait été la leçon de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sûrement la plus excitante qu'ils avaient jamais eu. Les Épouvantards. Harry avait entendu parler d'eux bien sûr mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en rencontrer un. Le premier à y passer avait été Neville, son Épouvantard prenant son apparence, avec des yeux vides et froids, une posture hautaine, un sourire cruel sur son visage de glace. Le garçon avait pris une bonne inspiration et avait jeté le sort nécessaire, son sosie disparaissant dans un tourbillon de fumée blanche. Harry le regarda avec un sourire amical, lui donnant un petit coup de coude lorsqu'il revint à côté de lui, qui voulait dire qu'ils pourraient parler plus tard. Le garçon lui fit un sourire pendant qu'Harry se préparait pour son tour.

En toute honnêteté, il avait énormément appréhendé sa rencontre avec un Épouvantard. Il savait bien quelles étaient ses peurs : ne pas réussir à protéger son frère, perdre les personnes qu'il aimait, ne pas réussir à réagir dans une situation où on avait besoin de lui. Celles-ci, il les connaissait. Donc, il avait patiemment attendu en ligne, son esprit voyageant jusqu'à Quirell et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Encore une autre peur qu'il essayait d'enfouir profondément. Et s'il devenait l'homme qu'il essayait d'arrêter ? Un tueur ? Mais toutes ses suppositions avaient été fausses. Parce qu'au moment où il s'était avancé en face de l'Épouvantard, un Détraqueur était apparut.

Et même si la créature qu'il craignait s'était emmêlée avec sa propre cape – devenue rose vif en fourrure synthétique – grâce à un Riddikulus bien envoyé, Harry était toujours aussi déconcerté. De tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer être sa plus grande peur, les Détraqueurs n'avaient même pas traversé son esprit.

Le même après-midi, il avait parlé avec Neville, au sujet de son Épouvantard. S'il s'était imaginé voir ce genre d'apparence, il l'aurait imaginé pour lui-même, et puis, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était extrêmement curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Neville au moment où il avait fait face à la créature métamorphe. La réponse avait été plutôt désarmante et avait réussi à renforcer le lien qu'il sentait se former avec son ami.

« J'ai tellement peur de les décevoir. » avait-il expliqué, ce qui avait énormément surpris Harry. Ils s'étaient assis dans le gazon près du lac.

« Les ? » avait-il demandé, les sourcils froncés en essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami. La réponse lui avait effleuré l'esprit au moment Neville s'était expliqué.

« Mes parents, ma grand-mère… Peu importe ! » s'était-il exclamé. « Mes parents ont fait la guerre. Tu sais ce qui leur est arrivé et maintenant, ma grand-mère est la seule famille que j'ai. J'ai peur de devenir ce qui a rendu ma famille comme ça. » Et il baissa les yeux vers le sol, en attendant le jugement d'Harry. Ce dernier avait été surpris de se sentir au bord des les larmes alors qu'il essayait de formuler une réponse.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Neville. » avait-il fini par dire, fermement, se rappelant vaguement une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Severus.

« Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? Je n'ai rien de spécial. Comment peux-tu dire que je ne les décevrais pas du tout ? » Harry avait fixé son meilleur ami, une indignation justifiée bouillonnant en lui.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Neville, et je ne supporterais pas de te voir rabaissé, même par tes propres mots. » Ça avait semblé attirer son attention puisque Neville avait jeté un regard hésitant sur son ami. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Nev'. Tu es un ami formidable et un sorcier tout aussi formidable et n'essaie même pas de le nier ! » avait-il ajouté en voyant que Neville allait protester. « Depuis que tu as eu ta nouvelle baguette et que tu as commencé à t'entraîner à nouveau, tu as énormément progressé. Et le fait que tu ais peur de décevoir ta famille veut probablement dire que ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Tu penses vraiment ? » avait demandé son ami, l'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« Oui. » avait affirmé Harry. « Et rappelle-toi, si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide, je serais toujours là pour toi. » Ce fut le tour de Neville de s'approcher des larmes. Les deux garçons avaient esquissé un sourire gauche l'un pour l'autre et, d'après les habitudes d'adolescents classiques, avaient essayé de ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient été si touchés à la base. Donc Neville avait donné un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Harry et avait simplement répondu :

« Pareil pour moi. » Harry avait hoché la tête et après ça, la conversation avait déviésur le Quidditch, s'écoulant de manière plus fluide que ça n'avait jamais été entre Adrian et Harry.

Le garçon aux yeux verts avait aussi beaucoup pensé à la forme de son propre Épouvantard, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mettre le grappin sur Severus, qui était en train de mettre la misère à un mannequin d'entraînement avec sa longue épée, dans son bureau. Severus avait écouté ses inquiétudes, avait réfléchi quelques secondes, rit un petit peu et était retourné à la démolition du mannequin, laissant Harry avec un simple :

« Très intelligent, gamin. » Apparemment, ce que Severus avait réalisé et qu'il lui expliqua – après qu'il soit totalement satisfait avec son travail, ce qui voulais dire que ce qui avait été un mannequin, était devenu un tas de pièces méconnaissables –, c'était que sa plus grande peur n'était pas les Détraqueurs. Sa plus grande peur était la peur elle-même, d'où la manifestation physique du Détraqueur. Et même si Harry avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui restait tout de même un gros problème. La dite manifestation physique de sa plus grande peur patrouillait les terres de Poudlard, comme par hasard.

Et c'est ainsi que son entraînement pour le Patronus avait commencé. Severus avait été plus que ravi de lui trouver un Épouvantard – ayant déclaré une guerre privée avec cette race à cause d'un accident qu'il refusait d'expliquer à Harry, faisant penser à ce dernier que tout avait très probablement un rapport avec un certain Animagus canin – pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner dessus. Après plusieurs semaines avec comme seul résultat une brume argentée, son Patronus corporel avait fini par chasser le faux Détraqueur. Il s'était simplement reculé et avait admiré avec joie un loup de 2m pousser l'Épouvantard dans un coin avant que ce dernier n'abandonne et disparaisse avec un gros 'Crack'.

« Parce que des Aurors, ça n'aurait pas suffi, non ! » continua Severus dans sa diatribe. « Il fallait que ce soit des_ Détraqueurs_ ! »

« Et bien, on peut rien y faire pour l'instant à part le supporter. » le raisonna Harry, récoltant un regard noir du maître de Potions.

« On ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. » répondit-il simplement avant de s'assoir en face d'Harry, en broyant encore du noir.

« Sur un sujet plus joyeux, as-tu entendu la dernière prédiction sur la mort promise d'Adrian ? » demanda Harry avec un grand sourire, en essayant – et réussissant – à sortir Severus de son humeur noire.

« Il y en a eu une autre ? »

« Oh que oui. » confirma l'adolescent. En plus de voir le Sinistros dans chaque lecture des feuilles de thé, Trelawney avait commencé à laisser des indices pas très subtils sur comment Adrian rencontrerait sa fin. « Il est possible qu'elle ait mentionné une décapitation, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

« Décapitation ? » demanda Severus, clairement amusé. « On ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas une imagination débordante.

« Ça c'est évident. » acquiesça Harry.

« Et comment se sont passé tes cours ces derniers temps ? »

« Plutôt bien en fait. » admit Harry. « Si on oublie le presque incident avec Draco durant le premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, je dirais que tout se passe _trop_ bien. » Harry repensa au premier jour du trimestre, lorsqu'Hagrid leur avait joyeusement présenté quelques Hippogriffes. Il les trouvait fascinants et pour une fois, Harry était d'accord avec lui. Sur le fait qu'ils étaient fascinants bien sûr. Pas sur le fait que c'était la première créature qu'il était judicieux de présenter à des élèves de 3ème année.

Il leur avait donné les bases, comment les approcher, comme s'incliner correctement, et il avait ensuite demandé un volontaire. Pour éviter une catastrophe pour le tout premier cours d'Hagrid, Harry s'était avancé. D'accord, il n'avait jamais monté d'Hipogriffe, mais il était probablement le seul de la classe à avoir un minimum d'expérience en équitation. Donc il s'était incliné devant un Hipogriffe nommé Buck et avait même réussi à la monter et faire le tour de la propriété de Poudlard pendant un moment. Dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le vol aurai été un mensonge flagrant. Ce n'était pas aussi confortable que de monter un cheval, ou même faire voler un cheval, supposa Harry – trop de plumes ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilité pour s'accrocher – mais voler avait toujours été quelque chose d'excitant pour lui.

Bien sûr, Malfoy avait dû mettre son grain de sel, et faillit ruiner totalement le premier cours d'Hagrid. Contrarié que l'Hipogriffe d'Adrian se soit incliné avant le sien – qui était Buck – il avait été sur le point d'insulter l'Hipogriffe, une action qui aurait forcément causé une attaque si Harry n'était pas intervenu. Il avait gardé un œil sur le blond, sentant dans ses tripes qu'il essaierait de faire quelque chose pour ruiner le premier cours d'Hagrid. L'idée qu'il pourrait se blesser au passage ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit donc il eut véritablement beaucoup de chance d'être assez près pour pouvoir intervenir et calmer l'Hipogriffe agité, comme il l'aurait fait avec un cheval.

Il y avait eu quelques dégâts tout de même, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour empêcher Buck de se cabrer et de viser Malfoy avec ses deux jambes, de manière menaçante. Draco en avait parlé à son père, qui avait fait remonter l'histoire jusqu'aux Gouverneurs et, même s'ils n'avaient rien fait pour le moment, Hagrid avait été tellement mortifié qu'un élève se soit presque blessé dans son cours qu'il avait complètement changé son programme et leur parlait des Vercrasses, qui devaient bien être les créatures les ennuyeuses de l'existence.

« _Trop_ bien, Harry ? » demanda Severus, ramenant Harry à la réalité.

« Pardon ? » répondit-il avant de se rappeler de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. « Ah oui, trop bien. Je m'attends presque que quelque chose m'arrive, à n'importe quel moment. »

« Légèrement paranoïaque non ? » le taquina Severus, en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. S'il était entièrement honnête avec lui-même, en ce moment, Severus avait tendance à sursauter dès une ombre bougeait lors de ses patrouilles, il avait même jeté un sort sur l'une d'entre elle.

« Dixit celui qui a lancé un sort explosif sur une armure. » commenta sarcastiquement Harry. Et fait la grosse erreur de t'en parler après, pensa Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'était une erreur honnête. » se défendit-il.

« Et un chanceux hasard que Peeves était déjà en train de détruire une salle de classe pas loin. » Severus hocha la tête, en accord avec la logique du garçon. Ça lui avait épargné de nombreuses explications. « J'en ai tout simplement marre d'attendre qu'un autre fou à lier se décide à frapper. »

« Techniquement, les deux premières années, on attendait le même fou à lier. » lui rappela Severus.

« Donc on devrait considérer la variété comme un changement agréable ? _Plus_ de fous à lier au lieu du même chaque année ? » demanda Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

« Je me suis mal exprimé. » admit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

« J'espère bien. » rétorqua Harry, sur un ton humoristique.

Le lendemain finit par arriver et avec lui, le premier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année scolaire. Olivier, comme d'habitude, était frénétique. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, comme lui avait rappelé ses joueurs, et il était catégorique sur le fait qu'il devait pouvoir partir avec panache. Il voulait non seulement garder la coupe de cette année dans le bureau des Gryffondors – 'sa place légitime' étaient ses mots exacts – mais également gagner d'une telle manière qu'ils laisseraient les 3 autres Maisons ramper à leurs pieds. Sa passion était tellement apparente qu'Harry lui-même approuva. Son seul souhait aurait été de pouvoir utiliser son Éclair de Feu. Il ne se plaignait pas de son ancien balai mais – par l'or des Gobelins ! – il avait _construit_ l'Éclair de Feu ! C'était juste différent.

Ce ne fut que lors du seizième du mois que quelque chose de complètement différent capta son attention. Il était assis paisiblement dans la Salle Commune, en train de lire le dernier numéro de _Métamorphose Hebdomadaire_, lorsqu'une Lavande en pleurs était entrée dans la pièce. Elle marmonnait et gémissait à moitié et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Neville lui lança un regard perturbé et ils essayèrent tous les deux de retenir leurs rires de leur mieux, en attendant que la jeune fille ne s'explique. Étant donné que la subtilité n'avait jamais été le fort de Lavande, se curiosité fut rapidement satisfaite. Son lapin était mort. Triste, il était bien d'accord, il ne couperait pas à verser quelques larmes si Hedwige devait mourir, mais en plein milieu de la salle commune ? Quel comportement de diva !

Mais Lavande et ses tendances hystériques passèrent rapidement en arrière plan lorsque son attention se porta sur Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient encore à propos de Ron qui gobait trop facilement les prédictions louches du futur, ce à quoi Ron avait répondu qu'Hermione avait un cœur de pierre et se cantonnait à ce qui était écrit dans ses bouquins. Et ce n'était pas la seule dispute entre ces deux là dont il se rappelait depuis le début du trimestre.

« Oh, une autre dispute. » dit une voix, celle de Ginny, à sa gauche. La jeune fille s'était assise dans un fauteuil, pour lire son livre de Défense.

« Ils font ça souvent ces derniers temps, non ? »

« C'est un euphémisme. » soupira Ginny en regardant son frère et Hermione s'assassiner du regard pendant qu'Adrian essayait de les calmer. « Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin réaliser qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement ? » songea-t-elle avant de retourner à son bouquin. Harry sentit ses sourcils se soulever d'eux même.

« Tu penses que c'est ça leur vrai problème ? »

« _Pas toi_ ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux. C'était une supposition intéressante, admit-il, en regardant un Neville amusé qui hocha la tête. En y repensant, Ginny avait peut-être raison.

« Hm. » marmonna-t-il avant de retourner à sa propre lecture. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Le week-end d'Halloween se rapprochait et Adrian s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fil des jours. Leurs parents, à cause des derniers évènements, avaient décidés de ne pas signer les formulaires nécessaires pour Pré-au-Lard et, par conséquent, Adrian et Harry seraient obligés de rester à l'école ce jour là.

« Oh, allez Adrian ! » s'exclama Harry lorsque son frère s'était avachi dans le canapé à côté de lui. « C'est pas comme si on était jamais allés à Pré-au-Lard !

« Non, pas avec le reste de l'école, on y est jamais allé ! » contra Adrian et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsque son frère avait décidé de bouder, il bouderait et on ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Bon, je vais à la Bibliothèque. » déclara Harry en se levant du canapé et ferma le livre de Botanique qu'il avait emprunté pour sa dissertation. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Oh que non ! » grogna Adrian avec un air renfrogné.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit Harry un peu amusé par la situation. Neville était déjà à la Bibliothèque, et Harry était impatient d'aller le rejoindre. Il croisa Rusard sur son chemin dans les couloirs et il du le convaincre que le livre qu'il avait devait être rendu à la Bibliothèque. Il retournait à la Salle Commune lorsqu'il croisa Severus qui tenait un gobelet fumant. « Tu apportes sa potion à Remus ? » demanda Harry qui avait immédiatement reconnu la Tue-loup.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. » répondit Severus. « Même si ça veut dire que je devrais probablement endurer une autre conversation avec le clébard et ses remarques pas si subtiles que je serais impressionnant en vert. » ajouta Severus d'un ton cinglant. Harry essaya d'enlever le sourire de son visage et décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau des professeurs de Défense. En moins d'une minute, Severus toqua sur la porte avant d'entrer de lui-même. Comme il l'avait prédit, Sirius était là également, assis près de la cheminée.

« Snape. » grogna-t-il en guise de salutation. « Salut gamin ! T'as décidé de nous payer une visite ? » ajouta-t-il rayonnant dès qu'il vit Harry derrière le maître de Potions.

« Salut Sirius, Remus. » les salua-t-il en retour pendant que Severus posait le gobelet sur le bureau derrière celui où était assis Remus. « J'allais rendre un livre à la Bibliothèque et j'ai croisé le professeur Snape qui venait jusqu'ici. Je me suis joint à lui. »

« Ta potion est prête. » déclara Severus sèchement. « Si tu en as besoin de plus, j'en ai fait un chaudron entier. »

« Oui, j'en aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu plus demain. Merci Severus. » Remus, toujours poli, avala la potion en quelque gorgée. « Un goût horrible, comme d'habitude. » commenta-t-il, en grimaçant face au goût.

« Dis Snape, » commença Sirius. « Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de porter du noir à un moment ? » Severus ne daigna même pas répondre à sa question mais ça ne découragea pas l'Animagus canin de continuer. « Parce que j'ai entendu que le _vert_ était vraiment à la mode cette saison et tu pourrais profiter d'une couleur un peu plus vivante pour contraster avec ton visage… » Severus le fixa avec mépris.

« Je garderais ça en tête. » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Sirius, déçu que le professeur de Potions n'ait pas mordu à l'hameçon, essaya de parler à nouveau lorsqu'Harry décoda d'intervenir. Le bol sur le bureau de Remus lui donna l'opportunité parfaite.

« Hey, ce n'est pas un Strangulot ça ? » demanda-t-il, en pointant le démon aquatique avec intérêt. Severus comprit le message et s'excusa avant de partir pendant que Remus lui expliquait qu'il comptait passer aux démons des eaux après les Kappa. Sirius retourna à son activité précédente c'est-à-dire lire un dossier du Ministère, avec un air déçu pendant qu'Harry soupirait intérieurement, soulagé d'avoir désamorcé la crise. Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps mettrait Severus à réduire le mannequin d'entraînement en pièces cette fois.

Le temps qu'il rentre à la Salle Commune, en discutant avec Neville de leur dernier projet de Botanique, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà rentrés, avec un énorme assortiment de sucreries de Honeyduckes, la fameuse confiserie de Pré-au-Lard. Le sucre sembla apaiser légèrement Adrian et il était déjà de meilleure humeur lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers le festin d'Halloween. Comme d'habitude, le repas était délicieux et on trouvait difficilement un élève qui ne se resservait pas. Même ceux qui étaient passé à Honeyduckes semblaient déterminés à se bourrer de la célèbre tarte à la citrouille de Poudlard et l'adolescent aux yeux verts pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi.

Si on mettait de côté la nourriture délicieuse, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait collé toute la journée. Il avait mis de temps à comprendre ce que c'était mais en regardant le ciel sombre du plafond enchanté il avait enfin réalisé ce qui l'ennuyait. C'était Halloween. En général, Halloween se passait mal ici. Non, se corrigea-t-il, en général quelque chose se passait mal _pour lui_ à Halloween. Quirell et son Troll, l'attaque de Miss Teigne et comment pourrait-il oublier Voldemort et son essai de les tuer, lui et son frère, lorsqu'ils avaient un an ?

Mais, il se tut, donnant une chance à l'optimisme, rien n'était arrivé jusque là. Peut-être qu'il aurait de la chance cette fois-ci. Le temps passa et le festin finit par toucher à sa fin, et Harry était heureux de pouvoir dire qu'aucun professeur possédé ne s'était rué dans la pièce, aucune fête des morts à l'horizon et pas un seul murmure ni aucune histoire à dormir debout sur un serpent meurtrier n'était parvenu à ses oreilles. Non Monsieur !

Logiquement dans ses conditions, Harry était de très bonne humeur en suivant ses camarades Gryffondor retourner à la Salle Commune, et discutait joyeusement avec Neville sur la nouvelle créature qu'ils allaient étudier en DCFM. Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent d'eux, et leur parlèrent d'une nouvelle invention sur laquelle ils travaillaient, lorsqu'il rentra dans Lee Jordan, qui marchait devant lui.

« Désolé, Lee. » s'excusa-t-il en se frottant le nez.

« Pas ta faute Harry. » lui assura l'élève de cinquième année.

« Pourquoi personne n'avance ? » demanda Harry, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à s'arrêter brutalement. La ligne de Gryffondor devant lui était immobile, personne ne passait par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Pourquoi personne ne rentre ? » demanda Ron d'un peu plus loin. Bonne question, pensa Harry en essayant de regarder par-dessus les têtes des gens assemblés devant l'entrée. Le passage avait l'air fermé ce qui était insensé. Est-ce que la Grosse Dame visitait encore une de ses amies ? Mais, pensa l'adolescent, elle ne faisait jamais ça avant le couvre-feu.

« Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît, » sonna la voix de Percy, en s'avançant à travers la foule, torse bombé, « C'est quoi le problème ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas tous avoir oublié le mot de passe… Excusez-moi, je suis Préfet… » Puis le silence tomba sur la foule, vers l'avant d'abord, et le frisson sembla se répandre dans la foule. Si quiconque songea aux Détraqueurs, ils choisirent de ne pas le montrer. Puis ils entendirent Percy dire, d'une voix coupante, « Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Vite. »

« Dumbledore ? » se demanda Harry à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important qu'ils avaient besoin de Dumbledore ? Son esprit se rappela brièvement des attaques de l'année dernière. Mais le Basilic était mort, il en était sûr. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, tout ce qu'il décidait de tuer, mourrait. Et pas même le roi des serpents n'aurait pu survire aux évènements de Juin dernier.

Dumbledore apparut rapidement et les Gryffondor lui créèrent un passage pour qu'il puisse s'avancer. Harry fut l'un des curieux qui le suivirent. De loin, le portrait avait toujours l'air fermé mais la Grosse Dame n'abandonnerait pas son poste pendant qu'il y avait un festin en bas. Un seul coup d'œil d'un peu plus près suffisait à comprendre pourquoi le portrait avait encore l'air fermé. Le cadre était encore bien fixé sur le mur. C'était le reste de la peinture qui manquait.

La toile était déchirée, des pans de tailles différentes tombant des restes lacérés de ce qu'avait été le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière avait dû fuir – et heureusement – puisqu'Harry n'arrivait pas à discerner une trace de rose que ce soit sur les bouts qui restaient de la peinture, encore fixés sur la cadre, ou sur les morceaux au sol. Dumbledore regarda rapidement le tableau ruiné en face de lui et se retourna, les yeux plus sombres, pour voir McGonagall, Remus et Severus se précipiter vers lui.

« Nous devons la trouver, » ordonna-t-il. « Professeur McGonagall, allez trouver M. Rusard pour lui dire de fouiller chaque peinture du château pour la Grosse Dame. » Severus observa la peinture avec une furie à peine restreinte. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui aurait quelque chose à gagner d'un acte aussi désespéré. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Pettigrow pouvait avoir quelque chose qui ne faisait que ressembler à du cran mais aucune autre explication ne pouvait lui venir en tête sur le moment. Peut-être que le rat en fuite avait été quelque chose de plus que ce que les apparences laissaient croire.

« Bonne chance avec ça ! » résonna une voix caquetante, interrompant le courant de ses pensées. Un regard au dessus de lui trahit facilement la source du son, qui était Peeves. Pour être honnête, il ne connaissait personne d'autre avec une voix si moqueuse et railleuse. Et l'esprit frappeur avait l'air plus que ravi à propos de quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe.

« Que veux-tu dire Peeves ? » demanda calmement le professeur Dumbledore, en effaçant efficacement le rictus sur le visage du fantôme. Même Peeves avec sa nature odieuse n'osait jamais provoquer Dumbledore. Je suppose qu'il est bon à quelque chose en fin de compte, pensa Severus.

« Honteuse, Monsieur le Directeur. Elle ne veut pas être vue. Elle est dans un état lamentable. Je l'ai vu courir à travers les paysages du quatrième étage, Monsieur, en slalomant entre les arbres. En criant des choses terrifiantes, » déclara-t-il joyeusement. « Pauvre chose. » ajouta-t-il peu crédible, son rictus revenu à la puissance dix. Severus dut retenir son rictus à son tour : du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Harry lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, une réaction qui le faisait tellement ressembler à lui que c'était plus qu'amusant, en dépit de la situation.

« Elle a dénoncé le responsable ? » dit doucement Dumbledore. Il était évident pour les personnes qui le connaissaient un peu qu'il attendait simplement une confirmation de ses peurs.

« Oh oui, Professeur, » répondit Peeves, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait une bombe dans les mains. Se refusant le plaisir de jeter un _Récurvite_ sur le fantôme, Severus attendit patiemment le reste de l'explication. « Il s'est vraiment énervé lorsqu'elle a refusé de le laisser entrer, vous voyez. » Peeves fit une pirouette et sourit à Dumbledore entre ses jambes. « Pour un homme aussi petit, il a un caractère bien trempé, ce Peter Pettigrow. » Un seul regard entre Severus et Harry suffit à faire passer le message. Le message en question étant '_bordel de merde_' puisque les deux avaient espéré avoir un Halloween calme cette fois.

Les élèves furent conduits dans la Grande Salle, pendant que les professeurs étaient dispatchés dans tout le château. Dumbledore conjura des sacs de couchage pour tout le monde avec un sort de transformation plutôt impressionnant avant de joindre les recherches, en laissant les rênes à Percy Weasley, qui arborait un air pompeux.

Pendant qu'Hermione faisait la leçon à tous leurs camardes qu'on ne pouvait pas pénétrer dans le château magiquement, surtout grâce aux protections de Dumbledore et les Détraqueurs, Harry regardait pensivement le plafond enchanté. Même si Hermione ne devait pas le dire – ni Adrian, Ron ou lui-même – la partie sur _comment_ Peter était entré dans le château, en sachant qu'il pouvait se transformer en rat, était à moitié expliquée.

À moitié seulement parce qu'il était normalement impossible d'entrer l'école puisque même les passages secrets avaient été protégés pour empêcher les Animagi en particulier de passer – le sortilège n'étant levé que lorsque Sirius ou Minerva désiraient passer. Ça avait été assez embêtant pour Severus qui avait dû trouver une excuse pour dissimuler la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas passer, étant un Animagus non déclaré. Son moyen pour échapper à un interrogatoire avait été Sirius qui s'était apparemment porté volontaire pour patrouiller les entrées secrètes. Severus avait facilement refusé de travailler aussi proche de Sirius et le Directeur, désireux d'éviter tout conflit, avait accepté. Bien sûr, cela empêchait également Harry d'utiliser les passages secrets, mais ça n'avait pas posé de problème jusque là.

Néanmoins, une autre question nécessitait une réponse. Pourquoi, par l'enfer, Pettigrow essaierait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune durant la première nuit du trimestre où _personne_ n'était dedans ? S'il voulait attaquer Adrian, il n'avait qu'à attendre un peu plus longtemps, le temps que les enfants arrivent. Bon après, il aurait dû échapper à une Maison entière de Poudlard et il n'avait pas de baguette. N'importe quel étudiant au-delà de sa quatrième année – et Adrian et lui-même bien sûr – l'aurait facilement arrêté. S'ils étaient réveillés. Mais même s'ils étaient endormis avant, quelqu'un se serait réveillé et aurait remarqué un homme capturer Adrian.

Ça n'avait simplement aucun sens. L'homme était soit désespéré, pensa Harry, soit il suivant une sorte de plan. Et sachant qu'il était loin d'être l'homme le plus brillant aux alentours de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, s'il suivait un plan, il n'était pas seul. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à atteindre une telle conclusion. Severus avait approché Dumbledore quelques heures plus tard, pour lui poser exactement la même question. Pourquoi, par l'enfer, Pettigrow, un homme qui avait toujours fait de son mieux pour fuir, agissait de manière si imprudente ?

* * *

_En espérant que vous avez apprécié ! Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_


	38. Fights and a Patronus

Chapitre 38

Combats et un Patronus

* * *

_Hello à tous ! Bon, pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part, comme d'habitude un très grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos follows, ça touche toujours énormément, et désolée si j'arrive très rarement à répondre à vos reviews d'ailleurs, j'essaie toute les semaines mais déjà qu'en ce moment je suis à la traîne pour la traduction (ben ouais faut que je m'occupe de celui de la semaine prochaine aujourd'hui et demain si je veux pouvoir le finir à temps)_

_Voilà et comme d'hab,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** J'en ai marre de le mettre à chaque fois, ça me déprime... Allez, répétez tous après moi, 'seule la traduction m'appartient'..._

* * *

_Ça n'avait simplement aucun sens. L'homme était soit désespéré, pensa Harry, soit il suivant une sorte de plan. Et sachant qu'il était loin d'être l'homme le plus brillant aux alentours de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, s'il suivait un plan, il n'était pas seul. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le seul à atteindre une telle conclusion. Severus avait approché Dumbledore quelques heures plus tard, pour lui poser exactement la même question. Pourquoi, par l'enfer, Pettigrow, un homme qui avait toujours fait de son mieux pour fuir, agissait de manière si imprudente ?_

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement après l'incident de la Tour Gryffondor, comme l'appelait maintenant les étudiants. La concentration d'Harry avait été abruptement détournée du problème Pettigrow – pas celle de Severus par contre, qui était obsédé par l'incident – principalement à cause du Quidditch. Le premier match de la saison était un Gryffondor contre Serpentard et Harry s'était mentalement préparé pour un jeu déloyal. Mais l'équipe Serpentard avait d'autres problèmes.

Pour le plus grand énervement d'Harry – et de Severus – la veille du match, Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, était arrivé sur le terrain pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient pour les informer que Malfoy avait eu un accident durant l'entraînement et, par conséquent, l'équipe ne pouvait pas jouer. Donc le match devint un Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Neville, qui avait observé la confrontation depuis les gradins, avait simplement levé les yeux vers le ciel pour pointer un ciel couvert de nuages. Harry avait hoché la tête, comprenant le message.

« Blessé, mon œil ! » s'était écrié Georges, dès que Flint avait quitté le terrain. « Ils ne veulent juste pas jouer par ce temps ! » Et Harry était parfaitement d'accord. Il avait plu non stop ces trois derniers jours et tout indiquait que le jour du match, il y aurait encore plus de vent que les précédents. Et en parlant de Quidditch, il y avait aussi une nouveauté du côté des Poufsouffles. Ils semblaient avoir un nouveau capitaine. Son nom était Cédric Diggory qui était également l'Attrapeur de l'équipe. Harry avait ricané, amusé par la réaction des joueuses de son équipe lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, mais il semblait être le seul garçon de son équipe à réagir ainsi. Georges et Fred étaient clairement mécontents et ils ne se privèrent pas de l'exprimer de plusieurs manières lors du dîner, plus tard ce jour là, tandis qu'Harry hochait simplement la tête et fit de son mieux pour étouffer ses ricanements amusés dans sa purée. Son meilleur ami, par contre, s'étouffa simplement avec sa purée et les deux adolescents se mirent à rire ouvertement après le départ des jumeaux.

Cependant, l'équipe finit par retourner à ses activités scolaires, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. D'un, ils avaient décidés de ne pas s'abaisser à se dégonfler et à déclarer forfait, et de deux, les conditions extérieures ne leur permettaient pas vraiment de s'entraîner plus longtemps, et même Olivier avait dû admettre que leur meilleure stratégie serait d'essayer de ne pas penser au match. Le lendemain, Sirius, qui avait assuré les cours en grande partie à cause de la pleine lune, avait été plus que ravi de lui donner des conseils pour qu'il puisse mieux stabiliser se trajectoire en vol, sous une averse. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il en savait probablement plus que lui sur le maniement d'un balai, donc il s'était tu et avait écouté avec attention. Étrangement, Neville avait semblé assez intéressé par ce que Sirius avait à dire et Harry mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Il se reconcentra sur Sirius, pas sur ce qu'il expliquait mais plutôt l'Animagus lui-même.

Il était évident pour tous ceux dans la confidence que son parrain subissait énormément de stress ces derniers temps. Des cernes apparaissaient toujours sous ses yeux bien marqués et il semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos. Harry savait déjà qu'il prenait la fuite de Pettigrow comme une défaite personnelle. Il n'osait même pas imaginait comment lui se sentirait s'il apprenait que son ancien ami avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'école alors qu'il était supposé monter la garde.

Il savait également que sa mère n'était pas passée loin de la crise cardiaque. Adrian avait reçu une lettre extrêmement longue qui lui expliquait qu'il devait se comporter avec beaucoup de prudence, beaucoup plus que ce dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers temps, qu'il ne devait jamais sortir de la salle commune après la tombée de la nuit et d'autres instructions similaires qui avaient considérablement énervé son grand frère. Harry espérait simplement qu'Adrian ne tenterait rien de dangereux juste par contradiction désormais. Connaissant la nature aventureuse de son frère, il s'attendait au pire. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient également lancé des regards étranges à son frère toute la semaine. Et _ça_ c'était pourquoi ?

Toutes ses pensées sur ce sujet furent repoussées au fur et à mesure que le match se rapprochait. Il était en train d'imperméabiliser les lunettes et les tenues de toute l'équipe lorsqu'un Sirius trempé et un Adrian tout aussi humide entrèrent dans les vestiaires.

« Coucou tous les deux ! » les salua Harry, en lançant son dernier sort sur les lunettes protectrices d'Alicia Spinnet. « Ça devrait le faire, Alicia. »

« Tu es un sauveur, Harry. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de jeter des sorts d'imperméabilité ? » demanda Sirius à son filleul, en souriant avec fierté.

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être assez utile. » admit Harry en jetant les sorts sur son propre attirail. Le tonnerre gronda assez proche du terrain de Quidditch, interrompant brièvement la conversation. « Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué, mais il pleut dehors. » déclara Harry en brisant le silence.

« J'ai plus ou moins remarqué. » plaisanta Sirius, en séchant ses vêtements et ceux d'Adrian d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Alors, prêt pour ton match ? » demanda Adrian.

« Ouaip. » lui assura Harry, essayent d'apparaître aussi confiant que possible. Il aurait souhaité une fois de plus pouvoir monter son Éclair de Feu pour jouer.

« Sûr ? » vérifia Sirius. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour faire face à son parrain.

« Balai ? C'est ok. » commença-t-il en lui brandissant son Nimbus 2000 sous le nez. « Des sortilèges waterproof pour survivre au cataclysme ? C'est ok. » continua-t-il, faisant rire son frère. « Lunettes imperméabilisées pour que je puisse voir où je vais dans le dit-cataclysme ? C'est encore ok. Et baguette, parce que je suis parano ? Aussi ok. »

« Ok, gamin. Tu m'as convaincu. » répondit Sirius, en mettant un petit coup dans le dos de l'adolescent.

« On est juste passé pour te dire bonne chance. » ajouta Adrian. « J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu puisses botter le cul à Malfoy mais Poufsouffle fera l'affaire. » Harry sourit à l'encouragement de son frère. C'était agréable d'entendre ce genre de choses venir de quelqu'un d'autre que Severus de temps en temps.

« Ton frère a raison, Harry. » ajouta Sirius. « Tu vas bien te débrouiller. » Harry hocha la tête et sourit en les regardant s'éloigner, avant de se préparer à rentrer en piste.

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça ! » raisonna la voix de Neville depuis le fond de la salle où Olivier l'avait acculé pour lui expliquer comment l'équipe allait jouer pour le match. « Et est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, rappeler à Olivier que je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe ? Je crois qu'il l'a oublié. » Harry éclata de rire, en jetant un regard amusé vers un Olivier désormais silencieux, qui revoyait frénétiquement les schémas et tactiques qu'il avait élaboré cette semaines.

« Je ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, à ce niveau là, Nev. » répondit Harry, en riant encore une fois. « Je pense qu'Olivier aurait essayé d'expliquer ses stratégies même à Trevor s'il venait sauter par ici. » Les deux garçons partagèrent encore un rire joyeux avant que Neville ne souhaite bonne chance à son ami. Il sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre le reste de leur Maison dans les gradins.

En se rappelant ce jour, Harry réaliserait plus tard que c'était la seule fois qu'Olivier ne leur avait pas fait de discours au début du match. Le capitaine des Gryffondors était tellement désireux de quitter Poudlard avec la plus belle saison que l'école ait jamais vue, il en était devenu muet. Une autre première avait été de rentrer sur le terrain et à peine entendre les applaudissements de la foule. La pluie battait tellement fort, qu'il était presque certain que le reste de l'équipe ne pouvait pas les entendre du tout. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et le jeu commença.

Harry s'envola, en essayant de maintenir son balai le plus stable possible, même s'il n'obtenait pas de grandes réussites. Le vent était tellement fort qu'il devait s'accrocher comme jamais auparavant. Il fit quelques tours du terrain, attentif à l'Attrapeur adverse. Olivier avait eu l'espoir que, à cause du temps épouvantable, Cédric et sa carrure plus massive serait désavantagé sur le terrain. Le problème, c'était que tous les enchantements du monde ne pouvaient pas tromper le vent et, même si personne ne pouvait le voir, Harry avait encore plus grandi depuis qu'il avait débuté sa puberté, il avait désormais atteint les 1m65. Severus aimait se moquer de lui en disant qu'il avait été touché par un maléfice d'étirement, étant donné qu'il avait pris presque 7cm en deux mois. Harry l'avait juste fusillé du regard pendant que le maître de Potions reposait sur lui les sorts de dissimulation qu'ils utilisaient habituellement, même si ce dernier avait réussi à persuader Harry de laisser sa nouvelle taille se montrer progressivement au cours de l'année.

En revanche, dans l'immédiat, le vent lui causait bien plus de problèmes que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Harry fit de son mieux pour localiser le Vif d'Or le plus rapidement possible. Plus tôt il pourrait reposer les pieds sur terre, mieux ça serait, surtout si on prenait en compte sa tendance à avoir des accidents sur le terrain. Sans qu'il ne le sache, Severus pensait la même chose. Qui, avec un minimum de bon sens, autoriserait un match de Quidditch dans de telles conditions ? Personne, réalisa le professeur de Potions. Mais Albus Dumbledore, même s'il était un sorcier aux nombreux talents, n'était définitivement _pas_ sain d'esprit. Il lança un regard noir au dit Directeur et se reconcentra sur le jeu pile au bon moment, pour voir Harry esquiver un Cognard qui visait sa tête, de manière assez spectaculaire.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts s'accrochait à son balai comme si ça vie en dépendait – ce qui était plus ou moins le cas – et continua de scruter le terrain en-dessous de lui à la recherche du Vif d'Or insaisissable. Il cru l'avoir aperçu à un moment mais un Cognard bien lancé l'empêcha de partir en chasse. Le pire, c'était que ça n'avait pas été fait exprès. Cédric était tout aussi perdu que lui et avait plus l'air décidé à le suivre de partout et s'assurer d'aller plus vite qu'Harry pour attraper le Vif d'Or, une fois qu'il serait repéré.

Harry devait bien admettre que le Poufsouffle de sixième année était doué. Suivre l'Attrapeur adverse aurait été la tactique qu'il aurait choisi également, s'il pensait que son adversaire avait de meilleures chances que lui d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Mais ça devenait presque ennuyeux. Il essaya de le tromper plusieurs fois et, même si ça avait en partie marché, ça ne valait pas le temps que ça prenait, au final. Le temps était bien trop mauvais pour effectuer plus de manœuvres que nécessaires. Au moins, pensa Harry en regardant le reste des joueurs de son équipe, les sorts imperméables avaient l'air de bien fonctionner. Ils menaient le jeu et avaient l'air bien plus à l'aise que leurs adversaires.

Et, alors qu'Harry commençait à s'irriter légèrement à cause, à la fois du temps et de Cédric Diggory, quasiment toujours collé à ses fesses plutôt qu'en train de chercher le Vif d'Or, il le vit. Une lueur dorée qui planait juste au-dessus du sol, au niveau des buts de Poufsouffles. Avec un grand sourire en coin, il plongea, accélérant aussi vite que lui permettait son balai. Ce ne fut même pas une seconde après le début de sa descente qu'il le sentit : le froid perçant sa peau comme une centaine d'aiguilles, les cris d'un homme mourant devenant de plus en plus forts et faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Le temps sembla se figer tandis que tous les encouragements des spectateurs s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et tout le monde était sur ses pieds, terrifiés, devant l'arrivée des grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées des Détraqueurs.

Harry sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Le martèlement dans sa tête devint tellement assourdissant qu'il pensa presque qu'il allait décrocher de son Nimbus. Mais, au final, ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère et non pas de peur. Il ne se figerait plus face au danger, plus jamais. Il l'avait juré quelques années auparavant et ce ne serait pas un Détraqueur qui le ferait briser son serment. Il dégaina sa baguette et visa approximativement dans leur direction, réunissant les pensées les plus heureuses qu'il pouvait rassembler : son Éclair de Feu, l'expression fière de Severus lorsqu'ils avaient quitté les bureaux de Nimbus &amp; Co., son frère, toujours en vie malgré les épreuves, lui-même en train de rire aux éclats dans différents coins du globe, passer des bons moments avec Neville qui le faisaient réaliser ce qu'était une véritable amitié, sauver son frère…

« _Expecto Patronum !_ » tonna sa voix dans le stade complètement silencieux à ce moment et un énorme éclat argenté lui confirma qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à conjurer son Patronus. C'était _le_ sort, peu importe combien il était avancé, que Severus et lui avaient jugé indispensable de pouvoir utiliser ouvertement. Souriant ouvertement en sentant le bruit diminuer dans ses oreilles, Harry retourna son attention vers le Vif d'Or. L'apparition de son Patronus, bien que stupéfiante, semblait également avoir brisé l'emprise des Détraqueurs sur l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles : le blond avait à son tour commencé à plonger. Et il commença son plongeon, plus proche du Vif que lui.

« Allez ! » grogna Harry sur son balai. « Plus vite ! » Il se pencha le plus possible sur son Nimbus et ne put retenir son rire victorieux lorsqu'il dépassa Cédric et réussit à attraper le Vif d'Or quelques secondes à peine avant son adversaire. Il reprit de la hauteur, les doigts bien serrés sur le Vif qui essayait encore de fuir et Madame Bibine siffla la fin du jeu. La voix de Lee Jordan hurlait la victoire des Gryffondors extatiques. Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut droit à des applaudissements aussi déchaînés. Il avait l'impression que la foule rugissait, les applaudissements résonnaient plus fort que le tonnerre. Ses pieds n'avaient même pas encore touché le sol lorsque ses compagnons de jeu foncèrent sur lui pour le féliciter.

« Un Patronus ! » s'exclama Olivier. « Un vrai _Patronus_ ! Et tu as réussi à chopper le Vif d'Or ! Meilleur. Attrapeur. Au. _Monde_. ! » Il avait tout débité d'un seul coup, probablement en une seule respiration pendant qu'il serrait Harry dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu l'étouffes, Olivier ! » le réprimanda Angelina de quelque part derrière son épaule gauche. Elle avait plutôt raison, nota un Harry virant doucement au bleu. Avant de pouvoir penser à la possibilité de mourir à cause d'une accolade, Olivier, désormais au bord des larmes, se recula et tous ses camarades le félicitèrent vivement. En jetant quelques coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Georges – ou Fred, il était absolument incapable de le dire sous cette pluie – il cherchait des yeux le maître de Potions.

Le dit maître de Potions avait un sourire en coin plus que satisfait et s'avançait vers Harry tout comme le reste des membres du corps enseignant, menés par un Sirius éberlué, un Dumbledore confus et – par l'or des Gobelins ! – une professeur McGonagall _enjouée_. Harry sourit simplement au groupe qui se rapprochait et se préparait mentalement à raconter sa version des faits. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin un jour ou l'autre alors il avait trouvé une histoire convaincante dès qu'il avait réussi à conjurer son tout premier Patronus, et il l'avait racontée à Severus qui l'avait un tout petit peu perfectionné et elle était désormais prête à être racontée.

« Bordel, Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius en regardant son filleul, sous le choc. « C'était _quoi _ça ? »

« Félicitations, M. Potter ! » s'exclama une McGonagall très souriante à son tour. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi pressée de savoir d'où venait son Patronus, du moins pour le moment, pensa Harry, amusé.

« Oui, oui. » commença Dumbledore, sa voix pour une fois légèrement perturbée. « Un très beau jeu et une encore plus belle démonstration de magie. »

« C'était quoi ce bordel, Harry ? » se répéta Sirius, faisant rigoler légèrement Harry.

« Ça vous dérangerait de faire ça à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Je suis trempé, un sort imperméable ne fait pas non plus des miracles. » Neville était également juste à côté, en regardant son meilleur ami avec un sourire fier et une étincelle dans les yeux. Harry en déduit qu'il apprendrait rapidement à Neville comment fonctionnait le sortilège du Patronus assez rapidement. Il sourit à cette possibilité et hocha la tête une fois vers son ami avant de rediriger son regard vers le Directeur.

« Oui, bien sûr. » acquiesça Dumbledore. Et, après ça, une grande partie du personnel de l'école suivirent l'équipe de Gryffondor au milieu des cris de joie dans les vestiaires. Harry s'arrêta en passant à côté de Cédric et lui tendit la main.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé sur le terrain. » félicita-t-il l'autre garçon qui, après la surprise initiale, sourit et serra la main d'Harry.

« Et bien, tu étais meilleur. »

« Disons simplement qu'on a tous les deux fait de notre mieux. C'était vraiment un très beau match. » répondit Harry en riant.

« Ça c'est clair ! » confirma Cédric en riant lui aussi. Ils se dirent au revoir et se dirigèrent vers leurs vestiaires respectifs. Severus se fit une note mentale d'offrir quelque chose d'énorme à Harry pour Noël pendant que ce dernier félicitait son adversaire pour le match : il avait élevé un gentleman, nom de dieu ! Et tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer s'admonesta-t-il. Juste par bonne mesure, il se tourna vers Sirius, ouvertement choqué et son rictus revint automatiquement sur son visage. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans les vestiaires, Harry fut bombardé de questions, encore une fois.

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'était ce bordel ? » demanda à nouveau Sirius, de manière frénétique.

« Oui, je crois que nous aimerions tous le savoir. » insista Dumbledore. Sa voix créa instantanément le silence dans la pièce et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pour commencer, est-ce que le professeur Lupin vous a dit que l'Épouvantard prend la forme d'un Détraqueur pour moi ? » demanda Harry au Directeur. Le vieil homme secoua négativement la tête puisqu'il n'avait jamais demandé. En revanche Sirius ainsi que McGonagall hochèrent positivement la tête. « Et bien, après les avoir rencontré une première fois dans le train, j'ai cherché un sort que je pourrais utiliser contre eux à la Bibliothèque. Le sort du Patronus n'est pas si difficile à trouver étant donné qu'il est enseigné en septième année. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Albus, puis lui fit signe de continuer.

« Et bien, j'ai récupéré l'incantation, et la manière de l'utiliser pour la faire fonctionner mais, même après plus d'un mois, quand j'ai enfin réussi à conjurer un Patronus corporel, je n'avais aucun moyen de voir s'il marcherait vraiment contre des Détraqueurs. Et après ça, j'ai fait face à l'Épouvantard et je me suis dit que, si je m'entraînais contre l'Épouvantard qui prétendait être un Détraqueur, et que j'arrivais à faire fonctionner le sort, alors j'aurais les mêmes résultats contre un vrai Détraqueur. » expliqua Harry.

« C'est assez bien réfléchi, en effet. » se permit de commenter Flitwick. « Et très Serdaigle de votre part, M. Potter ! »

« Merci, professeur. » répondit Harry en souriant, se rappelant que les jumeaux lui avaient dit que Flitwick pensait qu'il était un Serdaigle refoulé.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Sirius, toujours un peu perdu.

« Et bien, j'avais cru entendre que le professeur Lupin entraînait Adrian et vous, monsieur, vous étiez occupé avec la recherche de Pettigrow donc… »

« Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un Épouvantard. » admit Severus, le visage inexpressif. Le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce.

« _Toi_ ? » demanda Sirius en se tenant la tête, comme s'il était pris de vertiges. Le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor fixa le professeur de Potions, choqués.

« Oui. » répondit Severus avec désintérêt. « Je lui ai procuré un Épouvantard et une salle de classe vide. J'imagine qu'il s'est entraîné. » Il le fit sonner comme s'il était déçu qu'Harry ait réussi à le faire, chose qui sembla apaiser les Gryffondors qui se mirent probablement à penser que le maître de Potions avait espéré qu'Harry ait abandonné ou se soit fait battre à plate couture par un Épouvantard.

« C'est bien ça, monsieur. » affirma Harry. « J'ai réussi à faire fonctionner le sort correctement i peine quelques jours. » C'était un petit mensonge, mais Adrian avait réussi à produire un Patronus corporel quelques semaines avant le match et Harry ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il avait réussi à le faire bien plus rapidement devant un Détraqueur.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » commenta Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant joyeusement. Harry devina qu'il était parvenu à une conclusion dans sa tête et, vu l'expression heureuse sur son visage, probablement la mauvaise. Oh, tant pis. « 20 points pour Gryffondors pour la détermination de leur Attrapeur. » Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans les vestiaires et ne firent que s'intensifier lorsque Flitwick le récompensa de 10 points de plus pour :

« Avoir démontré une grande prouesse magique et volonté. » Et le petit professeur partit, pensant à nouveau que, peut-être, le Choixpeau s'était trompé cette année et que le jeune Potter aurait du être à Serdaigle. Le professeur McGonagall suivit son exemple, félicitant encore une fois son équipe en pensant brièvement que même les Détraqueurs n'arriveraient pas à détrôner la coupe de Quidditch de son bureau. Le Directeur partit, en songeant que Severus avait peut-être commencé à changer pour le mieux pendant qu'il avait élevé Harry. Et Sirius suivit à contrecœur un Severus fier – même s'il apparaissait très calme de l'extérieur – et sortit de la pièce, en sentant que quelque chose avait semblé très étrange dans cette conversation, il lui manquait quelque chose et il était bien décidé à découvrir quoi, pensa-t-il.

« Tenté de continuer cette petite fête dans la Salle Commune ? » demanda Fred, et sa proposition fut suivit d'une vague d'approbation. Harry devait bien l'admettre, cette journée était vraiment le meilleur moment de sa semaine assez mouvementée. Il avait prévu de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor et passer une soirée assez relaxante, peut-être récupérer un petit quelque chose à manger puisque, comme d'habitude, son appétit avait complètement disparu avant le match, puis discuter un peu avec Neville et peut-être même commencer à lui expliquer comment il était possible de conjurer un Patronus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute.

« Écoute, si Harry peut le faire, tu peux le faire aussi Ron ! » Hermione réprimandait le plus jeune des mâles Weasley profondément vexé. « Merlin sait combien de temps Adrian a passé à essayer de t'apprendre comment on faisait ! » Harry partagea un regard semi-paniqué à un Neville qui avait les yeux ronds. Ce dernier était entré dans les vestiaires quelques secondes après que les professeurs aient pris congé et il avait marché avec l'équipe de Gryffondor jusqu'à leur Tour, expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient entrés sur le terrain, de son point de vue.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans bruit à l'Attrapeur Gryffondor qui haussa les épaules et se tourna à son tour vers les jumeaux Weasley pour un peu de détails sur la situation.

« Visiblement, notre petit frère s'est mis dans le pétrin. » déclara Fred en regardant Georges.

« Il semblerait que oui, mon frère ô combien brillant. » répondit Georges, son rictus identique à celui de son jumeau.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Harry en secouant la tête face aux pitreries de ses amis.

« Rien du tout ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

« Il s'est mis dans cette situation tout seul… »

« … Maintenant il doit s'en sortir tout seul ! » compléta Fred et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le buffet improvisé qu'ils avaient récupéré des cuisines. Dans des circonstances différentes, Harry aurait suivi leur exemple, décontracté, mais son nom avait été mentionné dans la dispute. Ça ne pouvait absolument pas être une bonne chose.

« À l'aide ! » articula-t-il à Neville au moment où son frère l'appela.

« Harry ! » s'écria un Adrian soulagé, ayant l'air plus que ravi que son jumeau soit arrivé. « Aide-moi ! » lui murmura-t-il, pendant qu'il lui tapait dans le dos pour le féliciter.

« Et risquer ma vie au passage ? Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire d'abord ? » demanda le jumeau aux yeux verts, légèrement paniqué.

« Harry ! » l'appela Ron, heureux de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation qui se transformait doucement en grosse dispute. « Putain de bon jeu, mec ! »

« Merci, Ron. » répondit Harry en s'approchant prudemment, avec Neville à quelques pas derrière lui. Hermione le regardait, perplexe.

« Où as-tu appris à conjurer un Patronus comme ça ? » demanda immédiatement la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Harry résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention mais elle pouvait être tellement autoritaire parfois ! Elle haussa un sourcil, en attente d'une réponse qu'Harry ne se sentait pas obligé de donner. Elle n'aurait pas pu le demander gentiment ?

« Oh, allez Hermione ! » sonna la vois de Ginny derrière lui. « On a l'impression que t'es en train de lui faire un procès au pauvre Harry ! Au fait, super beau jeu, Harry. Et un Patronus du tonnerre. C'était quoi en fait ? J'étais un peu loin pour voir sa forme précise. » Le sorcier aux yeux verts se tourna et sourit à la jeune rousse.

« Merci Ginny. Et c'est un loup. »

« Un peu gros pour être un loup, non ? » demanda la jeune fille, clairement amusée. « Il avait l'air bien plus gros qu'un ours. »

« Je suis juste aussi bon que ça, Weasley. » plaisanta Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Ginny leva les yeux avec un air exaspéré et retourna vers ses amies, mais pas avant avoir marmonné :

« T'as vraiment la grosse tête, Potter. » Harry rigola doucement mais fut brusquement ramené à l'ordre par une Hermione impatiente.

« Tu ne m'as jamais répondu. » Elle avait l'air de résister à l'envie de taper du pied par terre, et Harry soupira, résigné. Il lui donna la même histoire qu'il avait présentée après le match. Elle eut plus d'impact sur Adrian et Ron que sur elle.

« _Snape _? » demanda Ron, incrédule. « Snape t'as _aidé_ ? »

« Il avait l'air assez déçu que l'Épouvantard ne t'ait pas dévoré ou quelque chose du genre, si tu veux mon avis. » commenta Fred, qui avait écouté leur conversation. « Il te regardait d'un air plutôt ennuyé. »

« Plus en colère qu'ennuyé. » le corrigea Georges. Harry secoua simplement la tête.

« Je pense qu'il a toujours ce regard lorsque Sirius est dans les parages. » Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, devant la logique de sa déclaration.

« Même, l'idée de Snape en train d'aider quelqu'un est pas facile à accepter. » déclara Adrian. Neville regarda Harry avec un gentil sourire. Il avait bien commencé à réaliser que l'image que le professeur Snape montrait à tout le monde à Poudlard était bien différente de ce qu'il était vraiment. Et sa relation avec Harry également, s'ajouta Neville pour lui-même, était bien plus profonde que ce qu'ils laissaient apparaître. Il l'avait réalisé il y a un bon moment, lorsqu'Harry avait choisi de lui montrer, à lui et à lui seul, à quel point les choses étaient différentes entre le maître de Potions et lui, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement heureux d'avoir gagné une telle confiance. Neville savait bien ce que ça voulait dire de dissimuler une partie de soi. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui pouvoir partager toutes ses peurs intérieures et anxiétés, était ce que Neville avait de plus proche d'un frère, chose qu'il aurait aimé avoir depuis qu'il était tout petit.

« C'est pas le plus important ici. » les coupa Hermione et interrompit les pensées de Neville. Elle retourna son attention vers Ron. « Tu vois ? Harry l'a fait parce qu'il s'est entraîné. Puisque tu t'entraînes avec Adrian, tu pourrais au moins essayer et être plus… »

« Oh, ferme-la Hermione ! » la coupa Ron, devenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire engueuler par une fille devant ses frères et sœur. « C'est pas de ma faute, bordel, si t'as pris plus de cours que ce que tu ne peux suivre en réalité et que tu n'ais pas le temps de venir aux entraînements pour le Patronus ! » Et Harry s'était posé la question, lorsqu'Adrian avait mentionné que seul Ron s'entraînerait avec lui.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu as choisi la facilité en prenant la Divination ! » contra Hermione, sa voix montant d'un cran. Harry recula d'un pas en déglutissant. Ça s'aggravait à vue d'œil. Il lança un regard anxieux à Fred qui, en retour, lui fit signe de se reculer un peu plus. Neville, prudent, était déjà à une bonne vingtaine de centimètres derrière lui.

« Adrian a choisi les même options que moi ! » lui rappela un Ron offensé. À partir de ce moment, l'attention de leur Maison entière commença à se tourner vers eux.

« Mais, lui, il a des entraînements supplémentaires et… »

« On peut pas tous être des je-sais-tout, chiants et autoritaires ! » cracha Ron et Harry vit avec horreur les yeux d'Hermione s'humidifier.

« Tu es tellement insupportable parfois ! » s'écria-t-elle et courut hors de la salle vers les dortoirs des filles, retenant à peine ses larmes. Harry secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Ils étaient tout les deux insupportables parfois. Neville lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille en signe de compassion silencieuse et lui pointa le buffet du doigt en lui disant qu'il lui ramènerait quelque chose.

Ron boudait dans son coin, tandis que les jumeaux roux partagèrent un nouveau regard et posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules d'Adrian. Harry les observa pendant que les deux terreurs emmenaient son frère hors de la salle. Il était sur le point de se mettre à les suivre mais il fut interrompu par un Olivier jubilant qui voulait parler de stratégies de Quidditch. Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il l'énerva le plus à partir de ce moment. Les yeux d'Olivier scintillants comme s'il avait une très forte fièvre à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Quidditch ou les yeux de son frère qui scintillaient autant lorsqu'il revint dans la Salle Commune ?


	39. A New Prophecy

Chapitre 39

Une nouvelle prophétie

* * *

_Vu que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps je vais faire très court :)_

_Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews &amp; follows c'est toujours génial !_

_Allez, _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Alors que Novembre touchait à sa fin, les températures baissaient de plus en plus. Les premières neiges étaient déjà tombées et, au moment où Décembre arriva, les terrains qui entouraient le château étaient déjà couverts d'un épais manteau blanc. La vie d'Harry était presque devenue une routine. Il étudiait, travaillait un peu sur son projet supplémentaire en commun avec Severus et son entraînement Animagus, croquait et imaginait les améliorations pour son Eclair de Feu spécial Attrapeur. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. C'était agréable de ne pas toujours être conscient du fait qu'un psychopathe était dehors, assoiffé du sang de votre frère - et probablement du votre par la même occasion - selon lui. Neville avait travaillé dur sur ses Sortilèges ces derniers temps et Harry lui avait proposé de l'aider à s'entraîner. Même si ça leur bouffait une bonne part de leur temps libre, Neville s'améliorait rapidement et était désormais au même niveau que les autres élèves de leur année. Ca aidait aussi de pouvoir expulser ses frustrations, nota Harry un soir en s'affalant, épuisé sur son lit, après une heure d'entraînement rigoureux.

Il rentrait de la Bibliothèque le lendemain matin lorsqu'il percuta Hermione. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré, encore une fois. La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement de lui, bafouillant une excuse étouffée et Harry la regarda avec exaspération. Ron allait trop loin cette fois. Sérieusement, à quel point c'était dur d'aller la voir et de lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Visiblement bien trop. Il reprit sa route pour la Salle Commune de Gryffondor en essayant de se rappeler le mot de passe pour rentrer. Après l'attaque de la Grosse Dame, l'entrée de leur Salle Commune avait été couverte par le portrait du Chevalier du Catogan, il avait l'air minable, avec son poney gris un peu gras. Le chevalier insistait pour inventer de nouveaux mots de passe au moins deux fois par jour et essayait constamment de défier tous les étudiants, assez malchanceux qui oubliaient le dit-mot de passe, à un duel. Adrian lui avait dit qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant, lorsqu'il cherchait la Tour de Divination. Le garçon aux yeux noisette semblait vaguement effrayé par la peinture. Harry partageait le sentiment.

Marmonnant le mot de passe actuel – Palsembleu, vraiment ? – il entra dans la pièce où il trouva son frère, énervé, essayant de raisonner un Ron à l'air boudeur. Adrian avait beaucoup joué le médiateur ces derniers temps et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et sortit son manuel de Potions. En vérité, il avait fini ses devoirs à la Bibliothèque mais il avait toujours trouvé cela bien plus facile d'observer les gens caché derrière un bouquin. Et il observait, en ce moment même, son frère.

Depuis la fête après leur victoire sur les Poufsouffles, Adrian était devenu de plus en plus sombre au fil des jours. Sirius et Remus étaient toujours obsédés par la traque de Pettigrow – et qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? – et ils étaient tracassés de peur pour Adrian et, à la surprise d'Harry, pour lui aussi. Leur mère, de l'autre côté, avait envoyé à Adrian une longue lettre de trois pages après la tentative de Pettigrow d'entrer dans leurs dortoirs, le pressant d'être très prudent et de ne jamais quitter le château sans être accompagné. Il y avait même certains professeurs qui le suivaient de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'ils allaient en Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. Et puis il y avait eu cette discussion qu'il avait eue avec les jumeaux Weasley cette nuit.

Adrian ne lui avait rien dit et les jumeaux n'avaient rien laissé passé non plus – apparemment ils avaient promis, ces nigauds de roux qui tenaient toujours leurs promesses – mais visiblement quelque chose d'important s'était passé cette nuit et il ne savait rien là-dessus. Il en avait parlé avec Neville qui avait inventé des scénarios de plus en plus loufoques, faisant rire Harry de plus en plus. Parce que, honnêtement, des essais illégaux de sortilèges d'étirements et de tonification des muscles avec le Professeur Flitwick en tant que cobaye, pouvait uniquement le faire envisager des images hilarantes. Mais dès que Neville n'était plus là pour le distraire de ses pensées, son imagination prenait un virage plus sombre. Et si Adrian réussissait à se mettre en danger ? Encore une fois, il se massa les temps et essaya de penser à autre chose, de se calmer. Comment était-il censé protéger son frère s'il ne savait jamais ce qu'Adrian allait faire ? Il avait eu énormément de chance jusque là, il s'en rendait bien compte.

Le seul qui avait l'air au courant de cette conversation mystérieuse semblait être Ron. Harry avait vu son frère et le roux chuchoter entre eux, un peu comme durant la première année, avant qu'Hermione ne soit acceptée dans leur cercle. Et si même Hermione n'était pas au courant, cela voulait probablement dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'Adrian n'était pas censé faire.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts comprenait le comportement de son frère jusqu'à un certain point. C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais vécu une telle folie de surprotection lui-même – même si Severus avait ses moments – mais il savait ce que c'était, de ne pas pouvoir agir librement, comme on le souhaiterait. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir découvrir ce que mijotaient les deux, mais ils étaient extrêmement prudents cette fois-ci.

Il les avait vus une ou deux fois fixer un bout de parchemin dans une admiration silencieuse et il avait même jeté un petit coup d'œil au parchemin une nuit, suivant le conseil de Severus. Le maître de Potions était tout aussi stressé de ces conversations silencieuses entre Ron et Adrian, que Harry l'était. Certaines expériences passées leur avaient appris qu'il fallait être très prudent lorsque des signes comme ceux-ci apparaissaient à l'horizon. De toute façon, il était revenu les bras ballants.

C'était quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël lorsque les choses prirent un virage inattendu, et pas des meilleurs. C'était un matin, assez tôt, lors de la seconde sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et Harry rendait visite à Remus, avec une tasse de chocolat, fraîchement confectionné. C'était la nuit de pleine lune, ce soir, et le loup-garou se sentait assez mal. Il n'avait même pas pu rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner, la veille et encore mois pour le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Il toqua à la porte de son bureau et entra après avoir entendu la voix de Remus l'inviter à entrer.

« Salut, gamin ! » le salua Sirius depuis son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir eu l'idée de tenir un peu compagnie à Remus.

« Salut Sirius, Remus. » dit-il et se tourna vers le loup-garou. Il était assis en face de son meilleur ami, l'air éreinté, des grands cercles noirs sous ses yeux ambre.

_« Même un homme qui a un cœur pur et récite ses prières la nuit,_

_Peut devenir un loup lorsque l'aconit fleurit et la pleine lune brille dans la nuit. »_

C'était une rime qui avait toujours résonné dans l'esprit du garçon lorsqu'il voyait Remus les jours de pleine lune. Harry pensait que personne ne méritait la malédiction des loups-garous. Il ne le souhaiterait jamais à personne. Mais le fait qu'en plus, Remus était l'un des hommes les plus doux et gentils qu'il connaissait rendait les choses bien plus injustes.

« Bonjour Harry. » le salua Remus. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Heureux que tu poses la question, Remus ! » s'exclama Harry. On sentait la fatigue même dans la voix du loup-garou et il décida qu'il pouvait au moins essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Je me suis dit que comme c'était _ces_ jours du mois, encore une fois, tu pourrais aimer un peu de chocolat. » Et il lui tendit la tasse avec la boisson chaude, le visage un peu grimaçant. « Bouah, ça sonnait très bizarre. » admit-il, faisant éclater de rire les deux adultes.

« Merci, Harry. » répondit Remus, sa voix un peu plus légère. « J'avais bien besoin de ça. » Il prit une bonne gorgée du chocolat et regarda Harry avec des yeux appréciateurs. « Bizarrement, tu obtiens un meilleur chocolat que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir. » Harry se retint de leur dire que c'était la recette de chocolat chaud préférée de Severus.

« Si tu dois vraiment le savoir, je l'ai fait moi-même. » Et il était honnête pour le coup. Il était entré dans les cuisines et les elfes rangeaient tout du petit-déjeuner et il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur de les déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'une tasse de chocolat.

Il avait presque baissé les bras à un moment puisque les elfes n'avaient pas voulu en démordre : c'était à eux de le faire. Il avait donc été obligé de ruser et de les informer que, non seulement il serait plus que ravi qu'ils le laissent utiliser _leur_ cuisine – compliment qui fut très apprécié des elfes – mais que cuisiner lui manquait aussi beaucoup, quelque chose qu'il avait prétendu faire souvent chez lui. Les elfes avaient bien compris le sentiment et l'avaient finalement autorisé à préparer son chocolat tout seul, et faisant bien comprendre à Harry que les Cuisines seraient toujours ouvertes pour lui. Les images d'un Severus couvert de farine à la suite de l'essai de cuisine qu'ils avaient fait pour la première fois, lorsqu'il avait 8 ans, l'avait fait sourire tout le long.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Remus, surpris.

« Les elfes de maison ont presque eu ma tête pour ça, mais oui, je l'ai fait. » lui assura l'adolescent en rigolant. Sirius se pencha en avant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, en souriant de fierté. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point ces petits gestes étaient touchants pour Remus.

« Et bien, tu pourrais bien avoir à faire tous les chocolats chauds que je boirai à partir de maintenant. » répondit le loup-garou en souriant. « Ce truc est fantastique ! »

« Maintenant je me sens exclus. » marmonna Sirius, pour plaisanter.

« J'en ferais un pour toi aussi, la prochaine fois. » promit Harry en souriant. « J'espère juste qu'aucun de vous n'est au régime. Il y a plus de crème fraîche que de lait dans ce truc. » admit le garçon. Son oncle honoraire rit et Sirius fixa la tasse dans les mains de son ami, avec envie.

« Maintenant je me sens _vraiment_ exclu. » Harry sourit à nouveau pendant que son parrain sortait sa baguette pour rapprocher le dernier fauteuil, pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. « Tu te joindrais à nous ? »

« Volontiers. » répondit Harry en souriant. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec Sirius et Remus. D'une certaine manière, tristement d'ailleurs, ça avait toujours été plus simple de parler avec eux qu'avec ses parents, cette facilité n'étant surpassé que lorsqu'il était avec Severus, auparavant avec les Flamel et désormais, Neville. Mais encore une fois, son Père tombait dans une catégorie complètement différente, comme son meilleur ami.

« Donc, j'ai entendu parler du Patronus que tu as conjuré pendant ton dernier match de Quidditch. » dit Remus en souriant. Le match avait eu lieu presque un mois auparavant, coïncidant avec les jours du mois qui fatiguaient Remus et, par conséquent, n'avait pas pu assister au match. « Tu nous en caché des choses. » l'accusa Remus avec un sourire en coin au dessus de sa tasse. Harry ne pouvait même pas prétendre être blessé par sa plaisanterie puisque Remus montrait très rarement son côté joueur et encore moins les jours juste avant ou après la pleine lune.

« Oh, bien. » répondit-il de manière indifférente, regardant ses ongles, avec un air supérieur.

« Fais gaffe, gamin ! » le gronda faussement Sirius, retenant à peine son rire.

« Alors, quel est l'animal qui te sert de Patronus ? » demanda Remus, curieux.

« Sirius ne te l'a pas dit ? » demanda en retour l'adolescent, confus. Après tout, son parrain avait été juste là.

« J'étais légèrement choqué – tu sais, à cause du fait que mon filleul de 13 ans ait conjuré un Patronus – pour remarquer exactement _ce _que c'était. » se défendit Sirius. « En plus, j'étais assis juste derrière les Détraqueurs. » Il grimaça de dégoût. « C'était pas la place idéale pour voir quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était quelque chose d'imposant ce que j'ai pu entrapercevoir, d'à peu près, quoi, 2m ? Un ours peut-être ? » Harry se mit à rire à sa suggestion.

« Tu sais que tu es la deuxième personne à croire que c'était un ours ! » précisa Harry à son parrain. « Mais non, c'était pas ça. Je suis choqué, en fait, que tu n'ais pas reconnu ce que c'était. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus, perdu. Harry sourit.

« C'est un loup. » répondit-il simplement. L'immense sourire qu'il reçut de Remus valait tous les chocolats du monde. Harry avait toujours su que le loup-garou voyait son état comme la pire des malédictions. Ça devait lui faire du bien de pouvoir penser qu'un loup puisse faire partie de quelque chose de positif.

« J'imagine que tu fais partie de la meute alors, gamin. » déclara Sirius, la voix légèrement tremblante. Un autre grand sensible, pensa Harry. Il pensa à son Père et se demanda encore une fois qui aurait une crise cardiaque en premier, lorsque ces deux là réaliseraient à quel point ils se ressemblaient : Sirius ou Severus ? Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne heure et demie avant que la conversation ne dérive, inévitablement, sur le sujet de Pettigrow.

« Je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment tout ça s'est passé ! » s'exclama Sirius, l'air aussi fatigué que Remus lorsqu'Harry était rentré dans le bureau au début. Peut-être que j'aurais réellement du lui amener un chocolat chaud aussi, pensa Harry.

« L'évasion de Pettigrow ou son apparition à Poudlard ? » demanda l'adolescent après un petit moment.

« Les deux, en fait. » répondit Sirius.

« Avec toutes ces protections anti-Animagus, on pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer. Il n'a jamais été très intelligent en fait. » dit Remus, en partie pour lui-même. « Je ne vois vraiment pas comment il a fait. »

« J'y pensais justement… » Harry regarda ses mains avec hésitation. « Et s'il ne travaillait pas seul ? »

« Il n'a aucun complice qui aurait pu le faire sortir d'Azkaban. » lui assura Sirius. « Les Mangemorts qui ont évité la prison ne l'aideraient pas et il n'a plus aucune famille ou amis. » Sa voix s'était clairement refroidie à cette dernière partie.

« Je me disais bien aussi. » dit Harry en agitant la main.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? » demanda Remus, intéressé.

« Je voulais dire, et si son évasion avait été facilitée depuis l'_intérieur_ d'Azkaban ? » demanda Harry. C'était une théorie que lui et Severus avaient élaborée récemment et il sentait qu'il devait partager. Après tout, Sirius dirigeait les recherches, avec Cornedrue.

« Qu'est ce que tu suggère par là ? » demanda Sirius, son esprit analysant déjà ce que son filleul avait mentionné.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Pettigrow n'est pas très intelligent. Ni très talentueux ou courageu. Je suppose qu'il a surtout été désespéré tout ce temps. Désespéré de s'enfuir. » s'expliqua Harry. « Alors comment s'est-il échappé ? Comment a-t-il pu savoir quand les protections se sont affaiblies ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? » Les deux adultes le regardèrent attentivement. « C'est malpoli de fixer les gens. » les réprimanda Harry et les adultes se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« Tu as raison, tu sais. » admit Sirius. « À propos de tout ce que tu as dis, tout ce que tu as demandé, tu as raison. Quand as-tu tant grandi que tu es devenu si intelligent ? » Sirius était réellement perplexe à propos de ça. Harry sourit.

« J'ai juste grandi, Patmol. » répondit l'adolescent, triste de ne pas pouvoir leur dire la verité. « Ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. » Ils hochèrent silencieusement la tête et Remus finit son chocolat en silence. Harry observa les flammes danser dans la cheminée, pensif. Cela lui faisait du bien de montrer cette partie de lui à d'autre personnes que son Père. Se cacher était tellement fatiguant parfois. « Je devrais aller à la Bibliothèque. » dit-il après un bon moment de silence confortable.

« Pour travailler sur ton devoir de DCFM j'espère ? » le taquina Sirius.

« Si tu veux savoir, je l'ai déjà fini. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Mais j'ai un parchemin de Runes à traduire. »

« Ah oui, » dit Remus en souriant. « Etude des Runes et l'Arithmancie, c'est ce que tu as choisi. »

« Et Soin aux Créatures Magiques aussi. » compléta Harry.

« Pas de Divination ? » demanda Sirius, prétendant être choqué.

« Traite-moi d'idiot mais je trouve que prédire ma mort pour une note toutes les semaines est assez déprimant. » contra l'adolescent, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.

« Seulement parce que ça l'est. » confirma Remus. « Merci beaucoup pour le chocolat, Harry. Et pour la compagnie. »

« Y a pas de quoi, Moony. » Le garçon sourit et s'avança vers la porte. Au moment où il allait quitter la pièce, son parrain se leva et s'approcha rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu es un garçon formidable, Harry. » le complimenta Sirius, surprenant le jeune garçon. « J'ai le sentiment que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit. »

« Te fais pas de soucis. Je sais que je suis formidable. » le rassura Harry, faisant rire à nouveau les deux adultes.

« Peut-être que tu devrais l'entendre de temps en temps aussi. » ajouta le loup-garou.

« C'est vrai ça ! » acquiesça Harry en souriant hautainement. « Nourrissez mon égo ! »

« Si tu veux parler de ton égo, la seule chose à dire est qu'il est justement mal nourri, gamin. » lui assura Sirius, en ébouriffant un tout petit peu ses cheveux. Harry rit doucement et quitta le bureau bien plus léger que lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin. Il devrait raconter ça à Sev, décida-t-il. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait tenter Neville avec un peu de chocolat chaud. Il avait complètement oublié d'en faire un pour lui et en plus, les elfes avaient bien dit qu'il pourrait revenir dès qu'il voulait.

Il se dirigeait vers la Bibliothèque, décidé à emprunter un livre sur les Runes. Pas pour sa traduction qu'on lui avait donné pour le lendemain bien sûr. Celle-ci serait finie dans quelques minutes. C'était pour son projet commun avec Severus. Apparemment, les procédés alchimiques étaient plus compliqués lorsqu'on travaillait avec du verre.

Ce fut 10 minutes plus tard, avec un lourd pavé dans les mains et pendant qu'Harry quittait la Bibliothèque que ça arriva. Il avait tourné dans le coin lorsqu'une des visions les plus étranges qu'il avait eues de sa vie l'accueillit. Une femme, probablement dans la petite quarantaine même si c'était dur à définir, marchait dans le couloir, concentrée sur un paquet de cartes de tarot qu'elle lisait en marchant. Elle était très fine et était drapée dans un châle vaporeux orné de paillettes. Un nombre de chaînes incalculables et de perles pendaient à son cou maigre, et ses bras et mains étaient couverts de bracelets et de bagues. Elle avait des lunettes énormes, donnant tout de suite à Harry l'impression d'un grand insecte brillant. Il réalisa subitement qu'il regardait le professeur Trelawney.

« Bonjour, professeur. » la salua-t-il gentiment, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Elle passa à côté de lui, en marmonnant des choses incohérentes à ses cartes. Il haussa les épaules mentalement et continua de s'éloigner. Une main petit mais puissante s'accrocha à son épaule, arrêtant tout mouvement qu'il aurait fait. Il se libéra immédiatement et dégaina sa baguette, lâchant le livre qu'il tenait en se tournant pour faire face à la personne que son instinct avait marqué comme son assaillent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard blanc du professeur de Divination.

**« Ça se passera ce soir. »**

Sa voix était rauque, d'un autre monde. Et ses yeux, qu'il pensait regarder, avaient tout simplement roulé dans leurs orbites.

« Professeur Trelawney ? Vous allez bien ? » Cela semblait une question stupide à poser. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision, de faire une prédiction, une prophétie. Harry commençait à en avoir marre de celles-là.

**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. **

**Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. **

**Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. **

**Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. **

**Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur ira... rejoindre... son maître..."**

La tête du professeur Trelawney tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle émit une sorte de grognement. Harry resta figé, en la fixant. Puis, assez soudainement, la tête du professeur se leva brutalement. Harry la regardait, stupéfait. Le professeur de Divination le regarda, un peu dans les vapes, pendant quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses cartes éparpillées sur le sol.

« Oh, mon garçon, que je suis maladroite. » commenta-t-elle et se baissa pour ramasser son paquet de cartes. Harry la fixait encore. Puis il secoua la tête et se baissa pour l'aider, c'était un réflexe et sa tête tournait encore.

« Merci, mon garçon. » ajouta le professeur, sa voix assez aigue, et très différente de ce qu'Harry venait juste d'entendre. Il lui donna les cartes qu'il avait dans la main et la regarda, effrayé, essayant de transformer sa réaction en neutralité calme. C'était la femme qui avait prédit la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la même femme qui, sans le vouloir, avait fait l'une des prophéties qui le mettait dans cette situation. Et maintenant… Si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, alors… Il savait bien qu'elle ne s'en rappellerait pas mais il devait lui demander.

« Professeur, vous venez de dire… vous avez dit… » Son visage était inexpressif, au pire confus. Comme pour tous les voyants, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Harry secoua la tête et se releva du sol.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu à l'ouest.

« Rien, ce n'était rien. » dit-il. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il devait mettre au courant. Ce serait d'ailleurs plus sage qu'elle n'en sache rien. Elle serait en sécurité comme ça.

« Tu n'es pas un de mes étudiants. » dit-elle en le regardant prudemment.

« Non, mon frère l'est par contre. Je suis Harry. Harry Potter. » Le professeur hocha la tête, arrangea son châle, prête à repartir, même si encore un peu désorientée. Elle lui dit au revoir mais Harry ne retourna pas la politesse. Son frère ! Elle venait tout simplement de prédire le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais plus important, elle avait prédit son retour avec celui de son plus fervent serviteur, un homme enfermé pendant douze ans. Ce soir. Son cerveau fit immédiatement le lien avec Peter Pettigrow. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un. Severus. Il devait trouver Severus !

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé jusque dans les cachots, priant pour que Severus soit là-bas. Son sang battait dans ses temps, il entendait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles. Et il courut, courut, songeant que c'était un peu ce qu'il faisait souvent. Courir pour empêcher quelque chose qui semblait inévitable. Il percuta quelques élèves qui partaient pour Pré-au-Lard, mais ignora leurs cris surpris. Il pouvait désormais voir les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots et il accéléra son rythme. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se trouva à frapper comme un fou sur la porte du bureau de Severus, de toutes ses forces.

« Par la barbe de Merlin… Harry ? » s'étonna le professeur de Potions en regardant l'adolescent essoufflé en face de lui, le faisant rentrer tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il _pleurait_ ? Et c'était le cas, de pure frustration. « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

« Papa. » fut tout ce qu'il put articuler avant de courir serrer le maître de Potions avec tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait peur, non, il était terrifié.

« Harry, calme toi. » Severus s'agenouilla devant l'adolescent tremblant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry avait arrêté de pleurer mais la panique qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était suffisante pour que son cœur s'arrête pendant deux secondes. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Harry prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se recomposer. Il devait le dire à Severus.

« Je revenais de la Bibliothèque… » Il regarda le livre, posé par terre. Il avait du le ramasser à un moment ou un autre et l'avait refait tomber ici. « Je revenais de la Bibliothèque lorsque j'ai croisé le professeur Trelawney… » Il fit de son mieux pour lui transmettre la prophétie, aussi proche des mots exacts que possible. Ce n'était pas si dur au final, les mots semblaient s'être inscrits au fer rouge dans son cerveau. L'expression de Severus devenait de plus en plus grave à chaque nouveau mot. Au final, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de fermer les yeux, et soupirer.

« Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, la voix grave. Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« Pas même Trelawney. » Severus lui fit un petit sourire, un sourire fier. Même à treize ans, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de se passer et avait réussi à garder la tête froide.

« On doit prévenir Dumbledore. Maintenant. » Harry acquiesça et suivit le maître de Potions hors du bureau. Severus se stoppa juste avant la porte. « Harry ? »

« Oui ? » Les yeux verts rencontrèrent l'onyx.

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, on va gérer ça. Tu peux le faire, et tu n'es pas tout seul. » Harry lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant, essayant de maintenir son calme.

« Merci, Papa. »

« Hey, c'est à ça que je sers. » dit Severus. « C'est tout dans la description du job. » Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Directeur fut rapide mais moins frénétique que celui pour les cachots. Des centaines de scénarios se jouaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais…_ Ça se passait vraiment alors. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, dans un futur trop proche. Et alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, à côté de Severus, il se jura d'être prêt lorsque l'heure viendrait. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'en sortirait.

* * *

_Oubliez pas de laisser un pôtit quelque chose ! ;)_

_A plus !_


	40. A Kidnapping and a Rat

Chapitre 40

Un Enlèvement et un Rat

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

_Je m'excuse platement de mon retard toujours aussi déplorable, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour cette nouvelle année qui s'approche bien trop vite ! Alors j'avoue que j'ai un peu traîné pour la traduction de ce chapitre, tellement que ma correctrice n'a même pas eu le temps de tout corriger (en même temps je l'ai envoyé ce midi, elle a beau être géniale, ça fait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.) Mais je tenais réellement à vous offrir un chapitre pour votre Noël et comme, suivant les personnes, les cadeaux c'est le 24 au soir ou le 25 au matin, et bah on fait un mix des deux. Je posterais la version totalement corrigée dès que j'aurais le temps._

_EDIT: ça y est, c'est un peu mieux corrigé ! Une bêta d'enfer, je vous le disais !_

_Donc je vous souhaite un très très joyeux Noël, vous aurez également un chapitre pour le Nouvel An (et peut-être un en plus, selon mon efficacité et celle de Fanouille, à qui je dis encore mille mercis) merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est un cadeau de Noël tout au long de l'année alors,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** On pourrait pas m'offrir ça pour mon Noël ? La propriété sur Harry Potter ? Non ? Bon tant pis alors... Je me contenterais de ma traduction..._

* * *

_ Des centaines de scénarios se jouaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. _Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais…_ Ça se passait vraiment alors. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, dans un futur trop proche. Et alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, à côté de Severus, il se jura d'être prêt lorsque l'heure viendrait. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'en sortirait._

« Severus ! » dit Dumbledore pour accueillir le maître de Potions de son école avec un sourire. « Et le jeune Harry ? » demanda-t-il, le visage soudain perplexe et sérieux, en particulier lorsqu'il remarqua les visages préoccupés des deux personnes en face de lui ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Cela semblait être la question du jour, pensa Harry, sarcastique.

« Harry a entendu quelque chose et vous devriez en être informé immédiatement. » répondit froidement Severus. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'approcher le sujet que d'être direct. Et cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une prophétie que Dumbledore devait vraiment connaître. Harry hocha la tête et répéta encore une fois ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa rencontre avec le professeur Trelawney. Le Directeur regarda le garçon peu convaincu au début avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait mon garçon, de me montrer ce souvenir ? » Il pointa sa Pensine du doigt, posée sur une des nombreuses étagères dans le bureau.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » déclara simplement Harry en s'approchant de l'objet magique.

« Alors, concentre-toi sur le souvenir de cette incident. » demanda Albus et Harry suivit ses instructions. Il aurait pu lancer le sort nécessaire lui-même mais le Directeur n'avait pas besoin de savoir plus de choses que le strict nécessaire. Il sentit la pointe d'une baguette contre sa tempe pendant qu'il pensait à la prophétie qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Un fil argenté, une copie de son souvenir de l'évènement se fixa sur la baguette et Dumbledore le plaça avec précaution dans la Pensine. Il fit signe à Severus de se rapprocher et rapidement, les deux hommes étaient immergés dans le souvenir. Après avoir visionné l'incident en entier, Severus regarda Harry, un semblant de compassion sur son visage autrement glacial. Le Directeur était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour le remarquer.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je prévienne Lupin et Black ? » demanda Severus, son ton ne trahissant aucunement ses sentiments.

« Oui. » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Fais-le, s'il te plaît Severus. Et raccompagne Harry à sa Salle Commune. Je vais prévenir Lily et James. » Harry était sur le point de protester, il voulait rester ! Il _devait_ rester ! Mais comment pouvait-il demander une telle chose ? Severus lui lança un regard, montrant sa compréhension et qui lui promettait silencieusement de lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passerait. Rapidement. Harry serra les dents et hocha la tête. Au moins, Severus comprenait.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry juste avant de partir.

« Oui, Harry ? » Le Directeur ne leva même pas la tête, son attention tournée uniquement vers sa Pensine et le souvenir flottant que l'adolescent venait de lui donner. Le garçon aux yeux verts sentit la colère monter. Ça lui coûterait trop de lui accorder un regard ?

« Tenez mon frère au courant s'il vous plaît. » dit-il. « Adrian devrait être au courant. » Peut-être que ça l'empêcherait de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme ce qu'il craignait. Le Directeur détourna enfin les yeux de sa Pensine assez longtemps pour regarder brièvement le sorcier et hocher la tête.

« Si ton frère est dans la Salle Commune, envoie le ici. Sinon, attends son retour et dis-lui de venir me trouver dès que tu le verras. Ne parle de ça à personne d'autre. » Harry hocha la tête sèchement et quitta la pièce, suivant Severus. Le maître de Potions pouvait pratiquement sentir la colère irradier de l'adolescent par vagues. Il comprenait bien, quel vieux fou ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ?

« Harry ? » l'appela Severus pendant qu'ils marchaient. Ne voulant pas répondre au cas où sa réponse soit plus venimeuse que ce qu'il voudrait, le garçon tourna simplement la tête vers lui, lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait. « C'est un idiot, et un idiot aveugle en plus de ça. » le rassura le professeur de Potions. « Tu devrais juste lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne un de ces jours. » Harry sourit légèrement, sentant un peu sa colère diminuer.

« Un jour je le ferai. » lui promit Harry. « Tu devras juste admirer ça. » Severus hocha la tête et laissa Harry en bas du Grand Escalier. L'adolescent se dirigea vers la Salle Commune pendant que le professeur de Potions allait informer les deux professeurs de Défense. Harry se traîna jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor et, lorsqu'il arriva dans la Salle Commune, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'affaler dans un canapé et s'étaler en regardant le plafond. Son frère n'était pas dans la pièce mais il serait bientôt de retour. Après tout, où pourrait-il aller ? Ce n'était pas comme si les Détraqueurs le laisseraient passer les portes. Un criminel activement recherché oui, mais pas un adolescent, pensa-t-il amèrement. Neville entra à ce moment-là, ses yeux remarquant immédiatement la forme avachie de son meilleur ami.

« Harry. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le côté opposé du canapé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Harry soupira et regarda son ami, impuissant. Maintenant, plus que jamais, il souhaitait pouvoir lui raconter exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et, au diable les précautions, il devait dire quelque chose à propos de ce qui lui posait problème avant qu'il n'explose.

« Adrian est peut-être en danger, Nev. » souffla simplement l'adolescent, en se frottant les yeux avant de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux. « Peut-être même nous tous. »

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas développer plus que ça ? » demanda Neville, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Je ne peux pas Neville. » Il ne pouvait pas juste réciter la prophétie qu'il venait d'entendre. De un, il refusait de paniquer Neville et de deux, il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour l'adolescent d'en parler tout de suite. Il n'avait même pas encore vraiment réalisé lui-même ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Je ne peux pas Neville. » répéta-t-il, en baissant les yeux. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas un ami si loyal, pensa-t-il.

« Ai-je raison de supposer que tu n'étais même pas censé me dire ce que tu m'as dit ? » Il sentait de l'humour dans sa voix, alors les yeux d'Harry se relevèrent du point qu'il fixait au sol, pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Techniquement, j'ai promis de ne pas en souffler un seul mot à qui que ce soit. » admit Harry, un petit sourire émergeant sur son visage, rassuré que Neville n'ait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

« Et bien, dans ce cas. » commença l'adolescent en sortant son manuel de Botanique. « Je vais juste m'assoir ici et lire, en te tenant compagnie, pendant qu'on prétend tous les deux que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. » Et il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit en retour.

« Un jour, Nev, je t'expliquerai tout. » promit Harry et son ami sourit, en hochant la tête. Harry savait que Neville ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux de cette promesse mais il la tiendrait tout de même. « Et merci pour ta compréhension. »

« Je suis juste incroyable comme ça. » plaisanta Neville en haussant les épaules, faisant rire Harry pour la première fois depuis l'incident de la prophétie.

« Oui, tu l'es. » acquiesça Harry avant de fermer les yeux, redevenant silencieux, tandis que son tout dernier problème se déroulait dans sa tête encore une fois.

Son esprit fourmillait de scénarios divers et variés, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Le retour de Voldemort ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : la guerre. Il avait entendu des histoires à propos de la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il était supposé revenir plus puissant que jamais, Harry ne pouvait même pas oser imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer cette fois-ci. Son esprit resta immergé dans ces sombres pensées un long moment, tandis qu'il regardait le soleil disparaître de la fenêtre. Et midi arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il dut rapidement aller dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Pas comme s'il se sentait vraiment de le faire, mais il devait bien manger. Mouais, pensa-t-il sans faire un effort pour remuer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, il y a toujours le dîner pour ça. Neville ne bougea pas du canapé non plus et Harry se sentit légèrement réconforté par la présence de son meilleur ami.

Ce ne fut qu'après le retour des premiers élèves qui revenaient soit de la Grande Salle soit de Pré-au-Lard, que son cerveau réussit à dépasser le choc initial et il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Il se leva de sa place, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. Il fit le tour des visages de la Salle Commune. Tous familiers bien sûr, mais pas celui qu'il cherchait. Mais où était son frère ? Harry sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de Ginny qui étudiait, sur un bureau juste à côté de la cheminée.

« Ginny est-ce que tu as vu mon frère ? » La jeune fille vit son expression préoccupée et décida de sauter les plaisanteries.

« Pas depuis le petit-déjeuner. » répondit-elle et regarda avec peur le jeune adolescent, assez pâle de nature, blanchir encore plus. « Pourquoi ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque deux voix joyeuses l'appelèrent depuis l'entrée. Fred et Georges venaient de revenir de Pré-au-Lard, les mains pleines de farces venant de Zonko et les visages rougis.

« Salut Harry ! » s'écria Georges, posant son butin sur un bureau, un peu plus loin de lui. Harry se rapprocha des deux. Il pouvait toujours leur demander aussi. Mais juste avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler un seul mot, Fred se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota d'un ton conspirateur :

« Déjà de retour ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

« De retour de où ? » demanda-t-il. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard malicieux.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Georges comme si la question d'Harry expliquait tout. « Si quelqu'un nous demande où tu étais pendant toute la matinée. Pigé ! » Le garçon aux yeux verts les regarda, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

« De quoi vous parlez, bon sang ? » les jumeaux le regardèrent, surpris. Ils se regardèrent, puis de nouveau Harry. L'expression de ce dernier sembla leur donner le déclic.

« Mais… » Fred regarda Harry, confus. « Tu n'étais pas à Pré-au-Lard ? Avec Adrian ? Il ne t'a pas emmené avec lui ? » Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur rata un battement. Adrian était à Pré-au-Lard ? Là, maintenant ? Aujourd'hui, ce jour en particulier ?

« De quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc.

« Il ne te l'a pas dit ? » demanda Georges. « Désolé Harry, on pensait qu'après qu'on lui ait donné… On pensait qu'il partagerait ! » Harry essaya d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. Les jumeaux avaient visiblement donné à Adrian quelque chose qui lui permettait de quitter le château à volonté. Eux, pouvaient visiblement le faire facilement, puisqu'il les avait souvent vus arriver dans la Salle Commune avec des produits de Pré-au-Lard, plus d'une fois. Ils avaient visiblement songé qu'Adrian partagerait ce quelque chose, ce qu'il n'avait clairement pas fait. Et bien, pensa-t-il amèrement en revoyant ses conversations chuchotées avec Ron, il n'avait pas partagé avec _lui_.

« Écoutez-moi bien. » commença Harry, la voix sombre. « Dites moi exactement ce que vous avez donné à mon frère pour qu'il puisse sortir du château. Dites le moi, _maintenant_. » Il n'haussa jamais le ton, mais son intonation glaciale fit parler les jumeaux rapidement.

« C'est une carte qu'on a trouvé dans le bureau de Rusard, une carte de l'école. » expliqua Fred et Harry sentit son cœur sombrer. Ça ne pouvait pas être…

« Elle montre toutes les sorties de l'école, les passages secrets et d'autres trucs du genre. » ajouta Georges.

« Adrian avait l'air vraiment déprimé, on a pensé que ça lui remonterait le moral et… »

« Vous lui avez donné la carte des Maraudeurs ? » demanda Harry, interrompant un Fred désormais perdu.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? Mais Adrian te l'a montré ou pas ? » Harry ne leur accorda même pas un regard de plus. Il ignora complètement leurs appels. Il jura en Gobbelbabil et sortit en trombe de la Salle Commune n'accordant qu'à Neville un petit regard, qui hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. Il retourna au bureau du Directeur, l'atteignant en un temps record et hurlant le mot de passe à l'entrée. Il entra dans le bureau sans même toquer à la porte. Severus, ses parents, Sirius et Remus ainsi que le Directeur étaient là, arborant tous un visage sombre puis choqués de l'apparition soudaine du cadet des jumeaux Potter.

« Adrian est parti à Pré-au-Lard ! Il n'est pas dans l'école ! » débita-t-il à un rythme effréné. « Et il n'est pas encore rentré ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama James, perdu. « Harry de quoi tu parles ? »

« Fred et Georges avaient la carte des Maraudeurs, ils l'ont récupéré du bureau de Rusard, je ne sais pas comment, et ils l'ont donnée à Adrian il y a quelques jours. » expliqua Harry à la hâte, tandis que ses interlocuteurs, assommés, réalisaient la gravité de la situation. Même Severus avait entendu parler de la carte par le biais d'Harry. « Je viens de les croiser dans la Salle Commune et ils m'ont demandé si j'était déjà revenu de Pré-au-Lard. Ils m'ont dit qu'Adrian était parti et qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je sois avec lui. »

« Merlin ! » s'exclama Lily, couvrant son visage de ses mains et tombant sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Tu en es bien sûr, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne savais même pas que les jumeaux Weasley avaient la carte, encore moins qu'_Adrian_ l'avait mais, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le petit-déjeuner. » répondit Harry. Le Directeur hocha la tête et se mit en action.

« On doit partir à sa recherche immédiatement. » déclara-t-il. Il se tourna vers son Phénix. « Fumseck, informe tout le personnel. » Le Phénix émit un trille et disparut en s'enflammant. « Le protocole indique que tous les étudiants devraient se rassembler devant les portes principales du château, en cas d'urgences. On devrait commencer par aller par ici et chercher… _non_ _pas_ Adrian mais M. Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger puisqu'il est fort probable que le garçon ait sa cape avec lui. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, j'en ai bien peur. » Ils hochèrent tous la tête, laissant Harry tout seul dans le bureau, avec le maître de Potions, incrédules.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils viennent de me planter ici ! » cracha le garçon.

« Et je dois y aller aussi. » souffla le professeur de Potions. « Harry, je sais que tu le veux, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas suivre cette fois. » Harry était sur le point de protester mais réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les passages étaient couverts de protections anti-Animagus et les Détraqueurs gardaient toutes les autres sorties. Severus pouvait sortir du château s'il passait en même temps que Sirius ou Minerva mais, si Harry essayait, lui, de quitter le château par un des passages, les alarmes se déclencheraient et attireraient l'attention vers lui. Et même si Harry était presque certain qu'il pouvait devancer les professeurs et quitter le château, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il les laisse arrêter la recherche d'Adrian pour se mettre à la poursuite d'une distraction pareille.

« _Bârzuln_ ! » Il s'était remis à jurer en Gobbelbabil et Severus lui fit un sourire mince, les lèvres serrées.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. » Harry hocha la tête. « Retourne dans ta Salle Commune et jette un sort bien méchant sur ton frère s'il revient sain et sauf, de lui-même, avant que les recherches soient finies. » Harry acquiesça et Severus se rapprocha de la porte. « Je te ramènerai Adrian. » promit Severus. « Tu me fais confiance pour ça ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Severus hocha la tête et sortit du bureau à la hâte. Il devait rattraper les autres et résister à l'envie de leur jeter un sort bien méchant. Comment pouvaient-ils laisser Harry, planté comme ça, derrière eux ? Il venait probablement de sauver son frère – _encore, _même s'ils ne le savaient pas – et ils l'avaient juste ignoré ? Le fait que son fils de cœur continue de vouloir les aider le dépassait… Il dévala les escaliers et parcourut les couloirs d'un pas frénétique, rattrapant enfin le reste des adultes dans la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, Severus ? » demanda Lily, agitée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus regarda la femme magnifique en face de lui avec une profonde irritation.

« Ton fils. » répondit-il sèchement.

« Mon fils est dehors, très probablement en danger ! » s'exclama Lily sérieusement. Il savait que c'était principalement le désespoir qui parlait à ce moment mais même… Severus n'avait jamais réellement trouvé de défauts chez Lily. Mais maintenant… Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, ou comment réagir, il fut, pour une fois, soulagé de l'intervention de Sirius.

« On est prêts à partir, Lily. Les élèves se rassemblent. » La rousse se retourna vers les portes et se mit à courir immédiatement. Severus voulut en faire de même lorsqu'une mais sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black ? » gronda-t-il, irrité. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour les pitreries du caniche en ce moment.

« Merci. » Cela désarçonna totalement Severus. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui, de manière curieuse.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour ce que tu viens de faire pour Harry. Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour toi après tout, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. » Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sirius en fit de même, en retour, et lui lâcha l'épaule au moment où Remus rentrait dans le couloir. Le loup-garou s'arrêta et fit un signe de remerciement au maître de Potions à son tour, avant de leur demander de se bouger pour les recherches. Severus, encore sous le choc, regarda les deux hommes quitter le Hall en courant.

« Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour toi aussi. » marmonna-t-il assez bas, se hâtant pour les rattraper.

La recherche sembla durer des heures, du moins en ce qui concernait le directeur des Serpentard. Ils avaient recomptés tous les élèves et ils étaient tous présents, sauf Adrian et ses deux amis. Severus était prêt à commettre un meurtre et la première victime sur sa liste serait Albus Dumbledore, pour plus de raisons qu'il ne voulait lister. Pour le moment, sa colère venait simplement du fait qu'ils étaient perdus en plein milieu des recherches pendant que le reste de Poudlard paniquait. Et il avait fait une promesse à Harry.

« Il n'est pas ici… » marmonna James. « Où peut-il être ? » Severus s'approcha du Directeur, ignorant totalement l'Auror paniqué. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait, si Harry avait disparu ainsi. De toute façon, Harry n'agirait jamais de manière aussi irrationnelle, il ne jetterait pas une cape sur ses épaules et s'enfuirait. Il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi.

« Appelez les Aurors, Albus. » proposa Severus rapidement. « Qu'ils quadrillent la forêt pendant qu'on fouille le village. » Le vieux sorcier le regarda, cligna une fois des yeux, deux fois, avant de se reprendre en main.

« James ! » appela-t-il fortement. « Appelle les Aurors ! On agrandit les recherches ! » Severus souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il rejoint l'équipe qui fouillerait le village. Lily et James allèrent du côté des Aurors qui avaient transplané juste devant les portes de Poudlard et se séparaient sur les terrains de l'école pour trouver les élèves manquants. Molly et Arthur arrivèrent peu après, remarqua Severus, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter une pire de parents terrorisés pour leur enfant, selon lui.

Il commençait un peu à fatiguer, de faire le tour de Pré-au-Lard, à vérifier chaque rue, chaque allée. Cela faisait bientôt une heure et demie que le groupe des trois – lui, Remus et Sirius, qui aurait cru que cela allait arriver un jour sans qu'ils ne s'entretuent ? – fouillait une partie du village. Il songeait très sérieusement de démolir le mur qui lui faisait face lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lupin depuis l'allée voisine.

« Par ici ! Vite ! » cria ce dernier, sa voix résonnant dans les rues vides. Le village avait été évacué, tous les habitants avaient étaient accueillis temporairement à Poudlard. Severus courut pour rejoindre le loup-garou, accélérant lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette immobile d'une fille. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, réalisa Severus pendant que Remus lui jetait un _Enervate_. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et resta immobile quelque secondes avant de paniquer, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

« Il l'a enlevé ! Allez les chercher s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! » hurla la jeune fille de peur pendant que Remus essayait de la calmer. Severus était prêt à se se lancer dans la direction que pointait la jeune fille du doigt mais il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas qui avait pris qui et où. Tout ceci pouvait fort bien être complètement différent que ce qu'il s'imaginait. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Sirius le dépassa et s'agenouilla pour faire face à une Hermione en pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ? » L'homme tremblait mais sa voix était calme. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, Severus aurait peut-être même admis que Sirius agissait comme l'adulte qu'il était pour la première fois, en sa présence.

« Ron et moi, on sortait des Trois Balais. On était… » Sa voix trembla et se brisa, de nouvelles larmes débordant de ses yeux. « On se disputait à propos de quelque chose de stupide puis on a entendu la voix d'Adrian qui nous appelait. J'étais surprise, mais Ron savait qu'il allait venir. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient me faire une surprise. » Elle essuya quelques larmes mais de nouvelles venaient instantanément les remplacer. Si Severus n'avait pas été certain que des mots rassurants, venant de lui, n'auraient fait que la perturber encore plus, il l'aurait fait, peu importe les masques et façades. La pauvre fille était en train de faire une crise sous ses yeux.

« Tu as vu Adrian ? » demanda Remus, redonnant un peu de temps à Hermione pour se recomposer.

« Non. » articula-t-elle faiblement. « Il portait sa Cape d'Invisibilité. On a simplement suivi sa voix et on est allé dans une petite rue où il a enlevé la Cape pendant quelques secondes pour prouver que c'était bien lui. On s'est promené un peu, Adrian de nouveau invisible, et j'essayais de le convaincre qu'il ferait mieux de retourner à l'école. La sortie était presque finie de toute façon mais il a argumenté que tant qu'il était sous sa Cape, rien ne pourrait arriver. On a marché un petit plus longtemps avant d'entendre les professeurs nous appeler pour qu'on se réunisse devant les portes principales. Ron a commenté que quelque chose de grave avait du se passer et Adrian courut dans une rue parallèle, nous promettant qu'il allait retourner au château. Ron et moi avons commencé à marcher et c'est là que… » Elle recommença à pleurer et Remus lui donne des petites tapes réconfortantes dans le dos.

« Est-ce que c'était Pettigrow ? » demanda Sirius. Elle confirma par un hochement de tête. « Et il a enlevé Adrian ? » l'Animagus était devenu blanc comme un linge. La tête de Severus tournait un peu. Comment la situation avait pu se dégrader autant ?

« Non ! » gémit Hermione, s'attirant trois regard surpris. « Il a enlevé _Ron_ ! »

« _Ron_ ? » demanda Sirius, un peu perdu.

« Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Adrian était avec nous ! Il a sauté sur Ron et lui a volé sa baguette. Il l'a pointé sur lui et l'a pris par le col du T-shirt. Il m'a dit que lorsque je me réveillerais je devrais dire à Adrian et seulement Adrian ce qu'il s'était passé et le prévenir que, s'il voulait revoir son meilleur ami en vie, il devrait venir à la Cabane Hurlante seul. » Elle recommença à paniquer. « Mais j'ai vu Adrian du coin de l'œil, il avait dégainé sa baguette et sa Cape était un peu tombée, juste avant que Pettigrow ne me stupéfixie. »

« Donc Adrian l'a attaqué ? » souffla Remus, terrifié.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Hermione secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu peux marcher, Hermione ? » La jeune fille hocha la tête. « Bien. Je veux que tu ailles retrouver tout le monde et leur dire où nous sommes. La prochaine équipe d'Aurors vous recherche pas loin de Zonko. Tu penses que tu peux aller jusque là-bas ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je pense que oui. »

« Vas-y et dis-leur d'attendre à côté du Saule Cogneur, d'accord ? » La fille eut l'air perplexe mais décida d'obéir aux instructions qu'on lui donnait. Elle se leva avec l'aide de Remus et s'en alla, jetant un dernier regard aux trois hommes. Sirius conjura un Patronus pour envoyer les nouvelles à James et se prépara à transplaner.

« Le Saule Cogneur ? » demanda Severus. « La Cabane Hurlante est à moins de deux kilomètres d'ici. »

« On ne peut plus y entrer depuis Pré-au-Lard. » expliqua Sirius. « Albus l'a protégé lorsqu'on était enfants. Le seul moyen d'y entrer et caché dans ce maudit arbre. » Severus hocha la tête et transplana avec les deux amis. Leurs pieds touchèrent le sol au moment exact où un groupe de 5 hommes, menés par James sortait de buissons assez épais et se dirigeait vers eux. Sirius courut pour les informer de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement pendant qu'ils marchaient rapidement, les baguettes en main, vers l'arbre.

Severus était persuadé que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Tout se passait bien trop rapidement. Ils étaient passés de 0 à 250 km/h, plus rapidement que l'Éclair de Feu et ils n'avaient même pas l'ébauche d'un plan. Pettigrow attendait dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'était certain. Sinon, ils auraient déjà retrouvé le jeune Weasley, devina le maître de Potions. Mort bien sur, parce que si ce traître avait eu Adrian, il se serait débarrassé de tout fardeau inutile.

Le professeur de Potions, alluma le bout de sa baguette. La nuit tombait et les lumières du château étaient bien trop loin pour les aider. Il regarda avec attention Sirius se transformé en chien noir et se lancer vers l'arbre, en évitant agilement toutes les branches qui tentaient de l'agresser pour appuyer sur un nœud à la base de l'arbre. L'arbre s'arrêta de bouger d'un seul coup et le reste des sorciers s'approchèrent. Sirius se retransforma et se redressa, marchant vers le groupe.

« Écoutez-moi bien maintenant. » commença James, s'adressant aux Aurors de son groupe. « Au moins un enfant est, nous en sommes certains, à l'intérieur, avec un criminel recherché et instable. Il est possible que mon fils soit là aussi. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, essayant encore de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. « Le passage est trop petit pour que nous y allions tous à la fois, donc nous devrons entrer les uns après les autres. Andrews, Hunter, » deux des Aurors hochèrent la tête. « Je veux que vous alliez informer les autres groupes et que vous gardiez l'entrée. Si Pettigrow sort avant nous, arrêtez-le. Tuez-le s'il le faut. Les Aurors acquiescèrent et James se tourna vers le reste de son groupe. « Maintenant, Sirius, toi et moi, on y va en premier et… » Severus n'entendit plus la voix de James, son attention s'était tournée vers quelque chose au bas de l'arbre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pointait sa baguette vers l'homme misérable qui venait d'apparaître.

« Toi ! » s'écria Lupin. Le loup-garou aussi avait vu Pettigrow. Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers l'accusé, qui s'était paralysé, et il y eut un moment d'immobilité pendant une seconde. La plupart était choqué. Severus, lui, essayait de déterminer si les deux garçons étaient avec lui avant de jeter un sort. Mais le vent souffla et les nuages s'écartèrent. Et Lupin grogna. Il _grogna_ ? Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Alors que la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait la scène d'une lueur argentée, tout le monde se mit à bouger d'un coup. Remus tomba par terre, son dos se cambrant pendant que sa transformation débutait. Ça allait se passer très très mal, réalisa Severus immédiatement. Remus n'avait pas bu sa potion aujourd'hui. Comment le savait-il ? Facile. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller lui donner ce jour-là. Un Harry dans tous ses états avait débarqué dans son bureau au moment où il allait le faire et, bien évidemment, cela lui avait échappé par la suite.

« Reculez-vous ! » hurla Sirius, qui avait du avoir le même raisonnement. « Je ne crois pas qu'il ait bu sa potion aujourd'hui ! » Tout le monde obéit à son ordre pendant qu'il se transformait en chien pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. La transformation était presque terminée lorsqu'une autre débuta. Pettigrow, prenant avantage de la situation, se transforma lui-même en rat. Severus se déplaça pour lui jeter un sort mais Adrian – une écorchure qui saignait encore sur le visage et l'air en mauvais état – sortit du passage secret et se plaça juste entre le maître de Potions et sa cible. Le garçon remarqua que Pettigrow se changeait en rat et s'enfuyait, alors il fit exactement ce que Severus craignait. Il lui courut après.

« Adrian, _non _! » l'appela James et se mit à courir derrière son fils. Severus lança un regard derrière lui. Lupin était complètement transformé et était, pour le moment, en train de se battre avec Sirius pendant que les Aurors s'étaient mis à l'abri. Il se baissa et s'éloigna alors que Lupin tournait son attention vers lui. Il évita de justesse les griffes du loup-garou. Il l'esquiva encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Sirius ait rassemblé suffisamment de forces pour continuer de distraire son ami, incontrôlable. Severus se releva et regarda vers le Saule Cogneur. Il n'y avait pas un signe de James et d'Adrian.

Copiant légèrement Harry, il se mit à jurer, dans un Gobbelbabil assez fluide et commença à se mettre en chasse du père et du fils. Quelle distance avaient-ils pu parcourir ? Il courait dans leur direction approximative. L'obscurité ne l'aidait pas, et le fait qu'ils s'étaient visiblement dirigé vers le lac, en passant par un bout de forêt assez dense, n'aidait pas non plus. Il utilisait principalement les appels que James hurlait à son fils pour se repérer, mais même ça n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il les rattrape. Non, ce qui le mena réellement vers la bonne direction fut le froid. Le lac était proche des limites du domaine de l'école. Cela voulait dire, qu'il était patrouillé par des Détraqueurs. Détraqueurs qui se fichaient de savoir si la personne qu'ils attaquaient, était un meurtrier ou un élève. Tout ce qui leur importerait était que quelqu'un essayait de passer à travers leurs défenses.

N'arrivant pas vraiment à croire qu'il courait _vers_ des Détraqueurs, Severus augmenta sa vitesse et pris la direction du lac. Le froid devenait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il passait dans la neige et il essaya de se débarrasser de toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il lui ramènerait son frère. Et puisque cette promesse n'était pas exactement un souvenir heureux, il ne pouvait lui être enlevé. Cette pensée ne faisait que le pousser plus loin. La scène qui l'accueillit une fois qu'il arriva au lac, fit presque stopper son cœur.

Adrian était évanoui, allongé sur les galets à côté du lac gelé et James le protégeait de son corps, conjurant un Patronus encore et encore. Le cerf argenté qui émergeait de a baguette ne faisait effet que peu de temps avant de s'estomper et de disparaître, se heurtant au mur de Détraqueurs, visiblement sans failles. Parce que, flottant au-dessus du lac et s'approchant doucement des deux hommes, se trouvaient plusieurs douzaines des créatures sombres, se rapprochant des deux formes, menaçants.

Severus jura encore, alors qu'un autre des sorts de James prenait fin et que l'homme tomba à genoux, son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Faire face à tant de Détraqueurs, seul, était pratiquement du suicide même lorsque la personne n'était pris pas un tourbillon d'émotions, effrayé pour la vie de son fils et qui essayait de le sauver désespérément. Or, c'était l'état de James qui conjura un dernier Patronus avant de tomber au sol, à côté de son fils. Severus regarda le cerf argenté s'affaiblir et disparaître. Une tentative de suicide s'approchait, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement et sortit de derrière les arbres où il se tenait.

Les Détraqueurs se dirigeaient toujours vers les deux formes immobiles sur la rive, inconscient de la présence d'un troisième sorcier. Cela faisait une éternité que Severus n'avait pas conjuré de Patronus. Cela avait également été sur les terrains de l'école, mais il était encore un étudiant à l'époque. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Harry lui avait fait confiance et il ne laisserait jamais son fils tomber. Se concentrant simplement sur cette pensée, il conjura son Patronus et le fit charger vers les Détraqueurs. Il illumina tout le lac d'une lumière argentée, rendant la scène presque magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Severus.

Tout se transforme en loups ce soir, pensa-t-il hébété, en observant avec attention la créature argentée. On ne pouvait vraiment pas la confondre avec une biche. C'était un loup, grand et fier, de la même taille que le Patronus d'Harry mais pas exactement le même. Il était un peu plus fin et peut-être un petit peu plus petit, exactement comme Harry lorsqu'il se transformait en loup. Cette constatation soudaine lui apporta un changement mental bien plus impressionnant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. En ce moment-même, il se sentait… _libre_.

C'était comme si l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête était tombée, et il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Une vague de joie l'inonda et le loup argenté brilla encore plus, s'attaquant aux Détraqueurs les uns après les autres. Ce Patronus était son futur, brillant et prometteur. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier son passé, c'était une certitude. Mais il ne se laisserait plus diriger par celui-ci. Inconsciemment, il avait déjà compris cela, il lui semblait, pendant que le loup argenté chassait le dernier Détraqueur du lac. Il était temps qu'il prenne la décision consciente de se libérer.

Le Patronus s'approcha de lui, ayant terminé son travail. Il était plus grand que lui mais inclina se tête, s'approchant de la main de Severus alors que ce dernier caressait sa fourrure. Il lui accorda un dernier regard et disparut, laissant derrière lui un Severus souriant. Il regarda les deux silhouettes immobiles au bord du lac et s'approcha rapidement d'eux, créant dans sa tête un scénario crédible sur ce qu'il venait de se passer pour taire son implication. Il espérait que James avait vraiment été évanoui lorsqu'il avait conjuré son dernier Patronus. Le maître de Potions fit un grand sourire une fois de plus en vérifiant que les deux Potter respiraient et envoya une série d'étincelles vertes dans les airs pour que le reste des équipes les repère. Il avait hâte de pouvoir raconter à Harry ce qu'il venait de se passer, pensa-t-il, en attendant le reste des Aurors.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu !_

_Passez de bonnes fêtes ! Je vous préviens à l'avance qu'un chapitre ce week-end me paraît peu probable puisque je serais coupée d'Internet :)_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! A la prochaine !_


	41. Breakthrough

Chapitre 41

Découverte

* * *

_Bonne année 2016 à tous ! Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et de réussites, mais par-dessus tout une bonne santé ! J'espère que vous avez bien célébré et que vous êtes d'attaque pour une nouvelle année ! J'espère que celle-ci sera riche en évènements pour vous ! Et pour être sympa, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien la démarrer.  
_

_Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, même si j'ai remarqué une baisse ces derniers temps, ceux qui continuent me font très plaisir. Et merci aussi pour les follows, c'est déjà un signe que vous aimez cette fic !_

_Sinon l'histoire continue et la fin de l'année s'approche :) Et comme a dit l'auteur dans sa note, si Severus existait, il la tuerait en voyant ce chapitre !_

_Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus, je vous souhaite encore une bonne année, régalez-vous et_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Pas. à. Moi. Sauf la trad (et j'en suis fière)_

* * *

_Le Patronus s'approcha de lui, ayant terminé son travail. Il était plus grand que lui mais inclina se tête, s'approchant de la main de Severus alors que ce dernier caressait sa fourrure. Il lui accorda un dernier regard et disparut, laissant derrière lui un Severus souriant. Il regarda les deux silhouettes immobiles au bord du lac et s'approcha rapidement d'eux, créant dans sa tête un scénario crédible sur ce qu'il venait de se passer pour taire son implication. Il espérait que James avait vraiment été évanoui lorsqu'il avait conjuré son dernier Patronus. Le maître de Potions fit un grand sourire une fois de plus en vérifiant que les deux Potter respiraient et envoya une série d'étincelles vertes dans les airs pour que le reste des équipes les repère. Il avait hâte de pouvoir raconter à Harry ce qu'il venait de se passer, pensa-t-il, en attendant le reste des Aurors._

Harry était assis à côté du lit de son frère, les mains couvrant ses yeux fatigués pendant qu'il écoutait Ron raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en détail de leur côté. Le roux était le seul des trois occupants de l'Infirmerie à être réveillé, pour l'instant. On avait donné une potion de Sommeil Sans-Rêves à James quelques heures auparavant et Adrian n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Lily avait brièvement paniqué lorsque son mari s'était réveillé avant son fils mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'on devait s'y attendre. Adrian était déjà fatigué avant sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs et, durant les moments brefs où James avait été réveillé, il avait ajouté que son fils avait conjuré un Patronus pour se défendre.

« On était à Pré-Au-Lard. » commença Ron, en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Les Aurors l'avaient retrouvé un tout petit peu après James et Adrian, évanoui avec une jambe cassée, sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante. « Tout d'un coup, ce fou à lier est sorti de nulle part, a attrapé ma baguette et a commencé à me menacer de me tuer si Hermione ne demandait pas à Adrian de venir le retrouver dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il l'a stupéfixé puis a transplané avec moi vers les bordures de la forêt avant de me stupéfixer à mon tour. Après ça, j'étais dans la Cabane Hurlante et il marmonnait qu'il devait faire tout le boulot pendant qu'_elle_ attendait qu'on vienne la sauver… »

« Elle ? » demanda Dumbledore. Il était arrivé dans l'Infirmerie quelque minutes après qu'on ait amené Harry lui-même dans l'aile hospitalière, mais après seulement avoir eu une violente dispute avec le Ministre pour retirer immédiatement les Détraqueurs du domaine de l'école. Harry avait entendu McGonagall chuchoter à Madame Pomfresh que le Directeur avait même porté la main à sa baguette à un moment. Au final, les Détraqueurs avaient immédiatement été retirés et dispersés à différents endroits à proximité, à la recherche du fugitif à nouveau. Parce que, pendant que les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient concentrés à presque assassiner James et Adrian, le rat en avait profité. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit déjà pratiquement à Londres désormais.

« Je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander qui elle était, mais je n'ai même pas eu à le faire. » continua Ron. « Il continuait, comme un malade, à se parler à lui-même. Il racontait qu'un an auparavant, ils avaient déplacé Bellatrix Lestrange dans la cellule voisine à la sienne…

« Bellatrix Lestrange ? » demanda Lily, les yeux écarquillés. Elle partagea un regard terrifié avec Molly pendant que Dumbledore fit signe au garçon de continuer son récit.

« C'était son idée, la fuite de Pettigrow. Elle savait que c'était un Animagus et elle a commencé à vérifier les protections. De ce que j'en ai compris, elle pouvait sentir qu'elles avaient été délaissées ? » Ron avait l'air surpris face à cette information en particulier mais Harry le prit sereinement. Il savait qu'il était possible de ressentir un sort jeté sur un objet particulier et les protections laissaient une trace particulièrement forte qui durait dans le temps. Il s'était entraîné sur ce sujet puisque c'était nécessaire pour une grande partie de la magie du sang. Ça ne paraissait pas aberrant qu'une sorcière aussi puissante que Bellatrix soit capable de le faire. Puissante et complètement timbrée, pensa Harry. Dumbledore, qui avait visiblement eu le même genre de pensées, hocha la tête.

« Oui, elle en serait bien capable. » confirma-t-il, d'un air grave.

« Puis il a dit qu'il avait accepté de venir à Poudlard pour attirer Adrian loin de ses gardiens et en échange elle devrait lui dire à quel moment il pourrait se transformer et s'échapper d'Azkaban. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Adrian est entré. » expliqua Ron.

« Et après, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lily, serrant la main de son aîné endormi.

« Pettigrow était surpris. » précisa le roux. « Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Adrian puisse arriver aussi rapidement mais Adrian a dû marcher sur une branche un peu pourrie ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'il a fait du bruit et Pettigrow a réussi à esquiver le _Stupéfix_ qu'il lui lançait. » Ron déglutit difficilement et sa mère lui donna instantanément de l'eau, avant qu'il ne continue. D'ailleurs, il vida le verre en entier. « Merci Maman. Bref, Pettigrow s'est donc mis à l'abri et il a dit à Adrian d'enlever sa cape ou il me ferait du mal. J'imagine qu'Adrian n'a pas bougé assez rapidement, parce qu'il a pointé sa baguette sur moi et a lancé le sort qui a cassé ma jambe. » Le garçon grimaça au souvenir, et Harry en fit de même par compassion.

« Oh, mon pauvre bébé ! » s'exclama Madame Weasley et elle prit son plus jeune fils dans une étreinte de fer. Ron prit une teinte rouge brique, embarrassé de faire un câlin à sa mère en présence du Directeur.

« Ça va, Maman. » lui assura-t-il et elle se retira non sans mal.

« Donc, Adrian a enlevé sa Cape après ça, j'imagine. » continua Dumbledore pour son interrogatoire.

« En effet. » confirma Ron. « Pettigrow a dit quelque chose, comme quoi il avait toujours détesté la Cape et que le père d'Adrian ne le laissait jamais l'utiliser seul. Après, je suppose qu'Adrian a essayé de gagner du temps pour qu'il puisse trouver une stratégie, parce qu'il a commencé à lui poser des questions comme, pourquoi il faisait ça, comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans Poudlard malgré les Détraqueurs… » Au moins, son frère avait posé les bonnes questions, pensa Harry sombrement.

« Est-ce que Pettigrow a répondu ? » demanda Dumbledore, son attention entièrement tournée vers le jeune Gryffondor. Ron se recroquevilla un peu sous le regard bleu pénétrant mais répondit néanmoins, la voix un peu plus timide.

« Il a dit qu'il rejoindrait Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il l'aiderait à revenir. Il a ajouté qu'il serait récompensé en tant que serviteur le plus loyal. » Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement, s'accordant un moment pour se plonger dans sa haine totale pour les prophéties. Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard qu'il réalisa que Ron avait arrêté de parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le garçon et le vit, curieusement, regarder le professeur McGonagall.

« Et est-ce qu'il a précisé comment il avait réussi à entrer dans le château ? » demanda Dumbledore. Ron eut l'air indécis, et n'osa d'abord pas formuler une quelconque réponse à cette question et Harry essaya de se rassurer. À quel point ça pouvait être mauvais, pensa-t-il avant de jurer intérieurement. Cette question était le meilleur moyen de provoquer le Destin et il devrait pertinemment le savoir maintenant.

« Oui. » admit Ron à contrecœur.

« Comment ? » Toute la pièce le regardait dans l'expectative – à l'exception d'Harry qui fixait ses mains, en partie intrigué, en partie prudent – et Ron déglutit.

« Il a dit que le plan de base était simplement de s'enfuir d'Azkaban et essayer de partir avec le premier bateau pour la terre ferme mais… » Le garçon s'arrêta encore une fois et regarda son professeur de Métamorphose, comme s'il demandait sa permission.

« Personne ne vous tient pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé M. Weasley. » lui assura-t-elle. Cependant, Harry sentait que ce n'était pas le cœur du problème. Et il avait raison.

« C'est juste que… Il a raconté qu'il s'était caché dans un creux dans le mur proche de sa cellule puisque personne ne le chercherait aussi près. » Il déglutit à nouveau et continua. « Il a dit qu'il était juste à cet endroit lorsque vous êtes arrivée, Professeur. » finit timidement le roux, surprenant la Directrice de Gryffondor. Severus, qui, jusqu'alors, avait essayé de rester aussi loin que possible du centre de l'attention, partagea un regard perdu avec Harry, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Ron ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, ayant visiblement décidé que le meilleur moyen d'en finir serait de tout raconter d'un seul souffle.

« Vous étiez en train de hurler sur les gardes et vous vous teniez juste devant sa cachette. Il s'est vanté d'avoir tout simplement grimpé dans vos robes jusque dans votre poche. Il en est sorti au moment où vous étiez arrivée à Poudlard. » Le blanc qui suivit sa déclaration était assourdissant de silence. Harry regarda rapidement les robes que son Professeur de Métamorphose portait et grimaça face au constat qu'il serait facile pour un sorcier aussi maigre transformé en rat de faire exactement ce que Ron venait de décrire. McGonagall adorait les longues robes fluides, généralement en plaid. Et, l'ayant déjà vu très énervée, Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'à ce moment précis, elle était bien trop concentrée à expulser sa rage sur les gardes, pour remarquer autre chose.

« Mais… Comment… » McGonagall avait pris une teinte grise livide, et s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, ayant l'air plus petite que jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry remarqua qu'elle était en réalité plus petite que sa mère. Avec la manière dont elle se tenait, elle avait toujours donné l'impression d'être forte et imposante, et la voir ainsi était tout simplement… _mal_. Harry maudit Pettigrow encore un peu plus pour ça.

« En êtes-vous absolument certain, M. Weasley ? » demanda Dumbledore, regardant sa collègue, désormais en pleurs, avec compassion. Ron hocha la tête, faisant renifler McGonagall dans son mouchoir en tissu. Molly, Lily et Madame Pomfresh coururent à ses côtés et essayèrent de la consoler de leur mieux.

« Il nous a précisé que c'était comme ça qu'il entrait et sortait de l'école. Il attendait simplement que Sirius ou le Professeur McGonagall passent par une sortie et il se glissait dedans lorsqu'il faisait assez sombre pour qu'il se dissimule dans les ombres. » Dumbledore frotta ses yeux, fatigué, et fit signe à Ron de poursuivre.

« Puis Adrian lui a demandé pourquoi il avait essayé de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune le soir d'Halloween alors que la Tour était vide. Il a répondu qu'il connaissait l'existence de la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il avait vu Fred et Georges l'utiliser. » Ce fut le tour des jumeaux de pâlir, leurs tâches de rousseur se démarquant d'autant plus sur leurs visages. La famille Weasley entière se rapprocha d'eux, comme si c'était un réflexe, ce qui fit sourire légèrement Harry, malgré la situation.

« Mais comment pouvait-il connaître la Carte ? » demanda Georges, confus.

« C'est lui Queudver. » marmonna Lily, choquant d'autant plus les jumeaux.

« Il nous a expliqué que c'était le seul moyen qu'on puisse le repérer et que la récupérer l'aiderait également à savoir où se trouvait Adrian, tout le temps. » ajouta Ron, appréciant peu à quoi ressemblait ses frères d'ordinaire si joyeux, à ce moment.

« Mais on ne l'a jamais vu sur la Carte ! » protesta Fred.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu. » se manifesta Harry, pour la première fois depuis des heures, attirant momentanément l'attention sur lui. « Il n'aurait apparu que s'il avait marché dans un couloir ou une pièce en particulier mais, en tant que rat, il pouvait passer dans les fissures des murs et il connaissait tous les passages secrets. Il n'apparaîtrait pas non plus sur la Carte pendant qu'il en traverserait un. Sirius me l'a dit. » Après un bref regard vers les jumeaux Weasley complètement perdus, il se hâta d'expliquer. « Sirius est Patmol. » Cette dernière révélation, sembla choquer les jumeaux au point de ne plus faire un seul bruit.

« Après ça, il a essayé de lancer un sort sur Adrian. » reprit Ron, désireux d'en finir avec son récit. Il était fatigué et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce dernier essayait simplement de ne pas trop se concentrer sur le fait que son frère n'avait pas été loin d'y passer cette nuit. « Mais Adrian l'a esquivé et a commencé à riposter. Ils ont tourné pendant un moment dans la pièce mais Adrian a finalement réussi à le désarmer. Pettigrow était à proximité de la porte à ce moment alors il a choisi de fuir. Adrian a attendu quelques secondes pour voir s'il revenait, puis il a couru vers moi pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas blessé, hormis ma jambe et il est parti à sa poursuite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après ça. Je crois que je me suis évanoui parce que tout ce dont je me rappelle après, c'est d'être réveillé par des Aurors qui m'ont amené ici. »

« C'est comme ça qu'il a récolté sa coupure sur la joue ? Adrian, je veux dire. » demanda Lily, effleurant tendrement la portion de peau du visage de son fils aîné désormais totalement guérie et lisse.

« Non, je pense qu'il l'avait déjà lorsqu'il est entré. » précisa Ron. Le Saule Cogneur dans ce cas-là, devina Harry. Severus prit le relais et expliqua en phrases brèves comment ils avaient trouvé Hermione, comment ils étaient venus à la rescousse de Ron et Adrian jusqu'à la transformation de Lupin et la poursuite d'Adrian par James.

« Je les ai suivi dès que j'ai pu m'éloigner de Lupin mais ils avaient déjà énormément d'avance. Au moment où je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Adrian, évanoui à côté du lac et j'ai pu voir Potter conjurer son Patronus. Celui qu'il avait lancé avant venait de disparaître mais, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il a jeté un sort de plus avant de s'évanouir à son tour. Je… ne sais pas exactement pour quelles raisons, mais le dernier Patronus avait l'air plus lumineux et a chassé tous les Détraqueurs. » Dumbledore hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose de plus que le reste des personnes dans la pièce, une signification cachée derrière un incident qu'Harry présuma, à juste titre, fabriqué de toutes pièces.

« Tu serais surpris, Severus, de ce qu'un homme protégeant son fils serait capable de faire s'il pensait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de mourir. Les limites n'existent plus à ce moment, même en magie. Peut-être même _surtout_ en magie. » Lily regarda son mari avec adoration tandis que Severus protestait intérieurement que, même si ce que venait de dire le Directeur était probablement vrai – il l'avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'Harry s'était trouvé dans des situations dangereuses – il ne devrait pas essayer d'expliquer des événements en s'appuyant sur des expériences qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. C'était un peu violent, il le concédait, mais à ce moment, il s'en fichait. Le Directeur ne faisait pas partie de ses personnes favorites dans le monde, ces derniers temps. Harry se fit une note mentale de demander plus tard à Severus la version réelle de l'histoire.

Il en eut l'occasion quelques heures avant l'aube, lorsque son frère se réveilla enfin et Dumbledore commença à l'interroger après qu'ils aient vérifié qu'il allait bien. Les Weasley étaient partis un peu après trois heures du matin, lorsque Ron s'était endormi et, par suite, quand Adrian avait commencé à parler, Harry avait été autorisé – plutôt forcé par une infirmière scolaire un peu agitée – à quitter la pièce, pendant que Severus s'excusait et le suivit. Ils n'eurent même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre qu'Harry n'irait pas immédiatement dans sa Tour.

« Donc, Cornedrue a combattu une centaine de Détraqueurs avec un seul Patronus pendant qu'il s'évanouissait ? » demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la porte du bureau de Severus bien fermée et verrouillée.

« Ça aurait pu arriver ! Je te ferais savoir que, petit un, James sait apparemment jeter un sort de Patronus et petit deux, c'est absolument possible de combattre autant de Détraqueurs avec un seul Patronus. » déclara Severus d'un ton égal. « Sinon, autres nouvelles. Mon Patronus n'est plus une biche désormais. Tout se transforme en loups ces derniers temps. » Harry regarda l'adulte avec précaution pendant une seconde, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Bien évidemment. Est-ce que tu as remarqué que les gens s'évanouissent toujours au bon moment ? » demanda l'adolescent en essuyant quelques larmes de son visage.

« Heureusement qu'ils le font, sinon on devrait les assommer nous-mêmes. » Harry hocha la tête, avant de se mettre à fixer les flammes dans la cheminée. Le silence entre eux était confortable, mais Severus pouvait sentir que quelque chose perturbait Harry. « À quoi tu penses ? »

« Et si j'avais fait le mauvais choix, Papa ? » s'interrogea Harry, regardant le maître de Potions à côté de lui qui avait l'air assez surpris.

« Le mauvais choix ? De quoi ? » Harry avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, c'était en partie à lui-même.

« Et si j'avais révélé la vérité et annoncé que j'étais le Survivant ? Est-ce que mon frère serait dans un lit d'hôpital en ce moment même ? » Severus ne fut pas aussi choqué de la question que ce qu'il s'imaginait.

« Harry, c'est une question à laquelle il est impossible de répondre. » De grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'expectative. « Non seulement, je ne peux pas savoir comment les choses auraient évolués, mais en plus, je ne peux même pas te dire ce qu'il se passerait si tu leur disais aujourd'hui. Harry, tu leur aurais peut-être dit, mais est-ce que ça aurait changé ton caractère ? Celui de ton frère ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Parce que, » s'expliqua Severus, « je pense que ton frère aurait fini dans ce lit ce soir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Le garçon le regarda d'un air perplexe et Severus poursuivit. « Adrian ne t'a peut-être pas prévenu de ses plans de ce soir, mais _tu l'aurais fait_ si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il serait, dans ce cas, probablement à la place de Ron actuellement. » Harry hocha la tête devant la logique du raisonnement. Il l'aurait dit à son frère, du moins, il voulait penser qu'il l'aurait fait. « Et n'oublie pas, » continua Severus « que si tu n'avais pas suivi l'entraînement que tu as eu, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pu gérer les situations que tu as rencontré aussi efficacement. Regarde Adrian. Il est assez doué mais, avec l'entraînement qu'on lui impose, quel qu'il soit, il s'est trouvé à peine assez capable pour faire face à un traître pas vraiment puissant. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut rabaisser ses capacités. Mais plutôt le type d'entraînement qu'il reçoit. Adrian est en vie, et tu es en vie aujourd'hui _grâce_ au choix que tu as fait. N'en doute jamais. » Harry acquiesça.

« C'est juste tellement dur, parfois, de ne pas douter de moi. » Severus ricana sombrement.

« Ce serait surnaturel que tu ne doutes pas de toi. Même Dumbledore doute de lui. Rarement et il repousse l'idée tout de suite mais tout de même… » L'air supérieur qu'il avait pris pour cette dernière phrase amena un fou rire qui dura un long moment.

« Merci, Papa. J'en avais besoin. » Severus hocha la tête et ajouta gentiment.

« En plus, » commença le professeur de Potions, d'un ton sombre, « Voldemort reviendra un jour. Nous en sommes certains désormais. » Ses poings se serrèrent à cette pensée. « Et lorsqu'il le fera, il ne restera pas longtemps sous l'illusion que ton frère l'ait arrêté. Un regard attentif et il le saura. » Il se tourna vers Harry qui était retombé dans sa contemplation des flammes. « Lorsque ce moment arrivera, Adrian aura besoin de toutes les protections possibles. »

« Le maillon faible, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry, la voix plus profonde que jamais. Plus mature qu'elle ne devrait être, songea gravement Severus. Il s'approcha de lui et lui serra l'épaule pour le rassurer.

« Mais il t'aura toi. Et tu m'auras moi. » Harry se tourna et sourit au maître de Potions.

« Et nous serons prêts, pas vrai ? » Severus hocha la tête.

« Aussi prêts que possible. »

La semaine suivante passa comme dans un brouillard. Les vacances se rapprochaient et le corps étudiant, encore remué par les événements décida, en grande majorité, d'abandonner Poudlard pour les vacances. Harry se reposait sur son lit, les yeux se promenant sur le plafond. Ses parents avaient emporté Adrian Merlin savait où pour un entraînement supplémentaire. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se sentait même pas coupable pour ce que frère allait subir. Le premier jour après l'incident Pettigrow et après être sorti de l'Infirmerie, Adrian avait été silencieux, acceptant toutes les critiques de ses parents – et les regards d'Harry – stoïquement. Mais, plus la semaines avançait, plus il avait vu toute cette affaire comme une autre aventure et rediscutait joyeusement de ses plans pour les vacances.

Apparemment, passer à côté de la mort n'était pas suffisant pour entamer sa bonne humeur. Et même s'il ne souhaitait pas que son frère perde cette étincelle, cette énergie qu'il avait toujours eue, Adrian était allé trop loin en disant qu'il aurait même chassé Bellatrix Lestrange en personne, si elle avait là et n'avait pas juste envoyé Pettigrow. Harry était simplement resté assis de l'autre côté de la Salle Commune et l'avait écouté, fatigué, l'esprit trop engourdi pour structurer un argument qui le remettrait à sa place. Neville, qui allait partir le lendemain pour ses vacances, l'avait regardé tristement, assis juste à côté de lui, lui communiquant silencieusement qu'il avait bien compris que les problèmes qu'Harry avaient mentionnés n'étaient que le début. Il ne le poussait jamais à lui donner des réponses, et Harry ne pouvait lui en être plus reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, ses parents lui avaient envoyé une lettre, lui demandant s'il pouvait rester à Poudlard ce Noël. La dernière prophétie les avait apparemment forcés à avancer avec l'entraînement d'Adrian, plus rapidement que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Même Noël ne pouvait pas être épargné pour du repos. Harry répondit qu'il comprenait et il dit au revoir à son frère. Il espérait simplement qu'ils comprendraient aussi – s'ils venaient un jour à le découvrir – qu'il allait passer les vacances à Silbreith avec Severus. Après tout, Noël était une fête familiale.

Il se sentait néanmoins assez amer face à la tournure que les événements avaient prise : Pettigrow s'était enfui, une prophétie voulait que ce dernier ramène le règne de Voldemort et Adrian ne semblait pas comprendre combien il était facile de prendre une vie. Et personne dans sa famille – outre Severus – ne s'était arrêté pour penser à lui. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'on lui propose un entraînement aux côtés d'Adrian et il n'en voulait même pas. Mais un simple merci pour les avoir prévenu qu'Adrian n'était pas dans le château – même si c'était mentionné dans cette stupide lettre que ses parents lui avaient envoyé – aurait suffit.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact que personne dans sa famille ne lui avait porté d'intérêt. Il avait entendu Sirius débattre de son cas avec Cornedrue. Le chien avait suggéré qu'Harry se joigne à eux, se proposant avec Remus, pour le prendre en charge en tant que professeurs, mais son ami n'avait pas été convaincu. Ils devaient se dépêcher, avait-il dit, et Adrian était la priorité. Sirius avait eu l'air mécontent mais avait reconnu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour convaincre son ami, toujours aussi borné. Cependant, le regard qu'il avait eu laissait prévoir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à s'annoncer vaincu et qu'il continuerait sa bataille. Et, même si ça faisait mal, que ses parents l'écartent un peu de leurs pensées au profit de son frère, avoir Sirius et Remus de son côté était comme du baume sur une blessure ouverte depuis longtemps. Ça lui faisait du bien de savoir que son parrain n'avait pas oublié leur conversation du matin, avant que la journée tourne à l'enfer.

Il avait aussi fait un passage par le bureau de Dumbledore cette soirée-là, juste avant que le Directeur ne parte rejoindre les Potter, peu importe où ils allaient. Il avait facilement obtenu la permission de rester chez Severus plutôt que Poudlard et était sorti rapidement du bureau, juste après avoir caressé Fumseck doucement au moment où Dumbledore se préparait, rétrécissant et rangeant ses instruments dans un petit sac. L'oiseau se pencha un peu plus contre sa main comme s'il ressentait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry attendait patiemment dans son dortoir, seul, que l'horloge sonne les cinq heures. Il y avait eu un accident durant le dernier cours de Potions avant les vacances et Severus devait tout nettoyer avant qu'ils ne partent pour la maison. Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts sortit ses notes sur la magie du sang et relut ce qu'il avait griffonné la nuit dernière. Les cinq coups arrivèrent rapidement et il commença à partir vers le bureau de Severus. Ce fut un Severus de mauvaise humeur qui l'accueillit à sa porte.

« Harry. » salua-t-il simplement, en se massant légèrement les temps alors qu'ils marchaient vers la cheminée.

« Si mauvais que ça ? » demanda l'adolescent en souriant à l'expression crispée du maître de Potions.

« Le chaudron a fondu, Harry. Il a _fondu_. » Harry ricana en attrapant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il lança sur les flammes, marchant dessus dès qu'elles changèrent de couleur. Il ressortit de la cheminée bien plus imposante dans le hall de Silbreith, attendant que Severus n'arrive derrière lui, ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes plus tard. Il leva immédiatement les sorts de dissimulation qu'il portait. Harry en fit de même, souriant doucement à son reflet dans le miroir sur le mur opposé. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment regardé dans un miroir. C'était à moitié surprenant de voir combien il avait grandi.

« Je crois que je suis encore plus grand. » commenta l'adolescent d'un ton égal, en s'approchant du miroir. Réalisant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse de Severus, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Ce dernier s'était simplement assis dans un fauteuil et boudait dans son coin tandis que Minnie accourait pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Maître Severus ! Jeune maître Harry ! Bon retour à la maison ! » Harry se rapprocha de la petite créature avant de s'agenouiller brusquement pour lui faire un câlin.

« Tu m'a manqué Minnie ! » L'elfe de maison rougit et se recula lorsqu'Harry la relâcha, pour observer le « jeune maître ».

« Le jeune maître a encore grandi. » dit-elle d'un ton fier.

« C'est ce que je viens de dire ! » s'exclama Harry en riant. « Mais Papa boude dans son coin et n'y a pas fait attention, j'en ai peur. »

« Je ne boude pas ! » s'écria Severus avec indignation. « Je… »

« Tu broies du noir, on sait. » le coupa Harry, en tordant un peu les lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Severus ? » demanda Minnie d'un ton concerné.

« Rien de très grave, Minnie, pas la peine de paniquer. Juste un accident dans le laboratoire de Potions hier. » la rassura Harry.

« Mais personne n'a été blessé ? » questionna la minuscule elfe de maison de sa voix aiguë, examinant de près ses deux maîtres à la recherche de coupures ou de bleus.

« Personne n'a été blessé, Minnie. Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Severus à son tour. « J'avais juste prévu de revoir quelques éléments pour la Tue-loup pour que je puisse me reposer et me relaxer pour quelques jours. » Minnie secoua la tête, exaspérée.

« Le maître devrait se reposer plus. » marmonna-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Severus se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas tort, Minnie. » L'elfe de maison sourit avec hésitation. « Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas nous faire un peu de chocolat chaud. Ça nous ferait, à tous les deux, le plus grand bien pour rentrer dans l'esprit des vacances. » Minnie hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit se mettre au travail alors qu'Harry approuvait de la tête. Merlin savait qu'il avait besoin d'une pause avec toutes les folies qu'ils avaient subies ces derniers temps.

« Tu te prenais encore la tête à propos de cette plante, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry, son attention centrée à nouveau sur le maître de Potions.

« Quand est-ce que je ne le fais pas ? » demanda Severus, s'affalant à nouveau dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés. « J'examinais un parchemin norvégien du Vème siècle et j'avais pleinement l'intention de continuer après le cours mais non ! Il m'a fallu 6 heures pour totalement retirer ce chaudron du sol et en plus, il y avait les copies à corriger ce matin ! » se plaignit le professeur, faisant sourire Harry.

« Un vrai bordel, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui a causé une réaction aussi violente ! » admit Severus. « Bon, si tu exceptes le fait que Mademoiselle Brown était plus intéressée par son parchemin d'astrologie que ce qu'elle était en train de faire. » Et le chaudron a fait boum, pensa Severus, se remémorant l'explosion plutôt intéressante de fumée rose sombre. Et dire qu'il avait plein d'espoirs après avoir trouvé ce parchemin…

« C'était une explosion digne de ce nom. » rit Harry. « Une qu'on pourrait prévoir venant de Seamus, j'imagine, mais pas venant de Lavande. » Severus put jurer que son cœur venait de louper un battement. Non. Après toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sentant sa tête lui tourner.

« Qu'on pourrait s'attendre à une telle explosion de la part de Seamus mais pas de Lavande. » Le maître de Potions pâlit encore plus. « Papa ? » demanda Harry, s'approchant très rapidement de Severus. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Mais, visiblement, il ne l'écoutait pas. Au lieu de ça, il se marmonnait à lui-même, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bien sûr… Ça pousse sur des terrains rocheux. Et ça n'aurait pas été importé si loin dans le nord à ce moment… Donc il n'aurait pas pu savoir… juste la description… _herbe de pierre violette_… Même les _Moldus_ l'utilisent… C'est antiseptique, un bon analgésique… Après avoir cherché chaque plante rare sur cette planète… Par l'or des Gobelins ! » s'exclama Severus. Harry regarda le maître de Potions, sous le choc. Il semblait avoir tout juste résolu le problème de cette plante mystérieuse qui l'empoisonnait depuis si longtemps. Mais comment ?

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Si je gagnais une Mornille à chaque fois que je posais cette question, pensa Harry, de manière absente.

« Tu ne vois pas Harry ? » Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'adolescent se retrouva face à un Severus surexcité. Ses yeux étincelaient d'un feu nouveau et il commença rire, se redressant pour ébouriffer ses propres cheveux.

« Voir quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent alors que Severus s'éloignait vers son laboratoire.

« Lavande, Harry ! C'est de la foutue _lavande_ ! » cria le maître de Potions par-dessus son épaule, son rire faisant écho dans le couloir. Harry fixa son dos qui s'éloignait pendant quelques secondes avant que son cerveau n'assimile.

« Foutue lavande. » marmonna-t-il, avant d'exploser de rire lui-même.

* * *

_Voilà pour vous mes chers lecteurs ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait super bien commencer la nouvelle année ;)_


	42. The Second Time Around

Chapitre 42

La Deuxième Fois

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude je veux commencer par vous remercier tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. De plus en plus de personnes mettent cette fiction en alerte, et ça fait chaud au cœur !_

_Sinon, ça avance doucement, on finit ici la troisième année, mais la quatrième n'arrivera pas de sitôt, je vous promets un loooooong été avec pleins de choses dedans, vous verrez ;)_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire à part,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** _Seule la traduction m'appartient, même si c'est triste, c'est déjà suffisant._

* * *

_« Voir quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent alors que Severus s'éloignait vers son laboratoire._

_« Lavande, Harry ! C'est de la foutue lavande ! » cria le maître de Potions par-dessus son épaule, son rire faisant écho dans le couloir. Harry fixa son dos qui s'éloignait pendant quelques secondes avant que son cerveau n'assimile._

_« Foutue lavande. » marmonna-t-il, avant d'exploser de rire lui-même._

Les mois passèrent dans une paix relative après les vacances de Noël. Adrian était rentré de son entraînement, fatigué et énervé. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il avait passé une grande partie de ses vacances à apprendre des sorts de défense plus avancés, une décision qu'Harry soutenait intérieurement. Harry avait passé la majeure partie de ses vacances soit à aider un Severus extatique soit à avancer avec ses études. Il avait été plus que surpris de voir qu'il avait à peu près couvert le programme de sixième année et commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'orienter vers les livres de septième année. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté pour ses prouesses. Si tout continuait selon son plan, il en aurait fini avec les études scolaires à peu près au même moment de l'année prochaine, peut-être même plus tôt.

La plus grande surprise qui l'accueillit à la rentrée fut probablement une chose que Sirius avait laissé échapper durant une visite à son bureau. Apparemment, pendant qu'il essayait de convaincre Remus de ne pas quitter son poste avant la fin de l'année – il se sentait immensément coupable de ne pas avoir pris sa potion Tue-loup – le Professeur McGonagall les avait tous stupéfiés en remettant sa propre lettre de démission. A en croire Sirius, le Directeur avait dû passer une semaine à la persuader de rester. Étant donné qu'elle avait été là lorsqu'ils étaient revenus pour le premier cours de Métamorphose du semestre de Printemps, il avait réussi à la convaincre. Cependant, elle était désormais bien plus facile à agacer et avait tendance à enlever des points pour la moindre erreur.

Puis il y avait Ginny. Harry avait été presque pétrifié lorsque, un après-midi, une semaine après les vacances, la jeune fille était venue lui parler. Il était assis sur son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée avec Neville, revenant sur les notes qu'il avait prises sur un rituel de magie sanguine qu'il avait trouvé en parcourant les milliers de livres que Nicholas lui avait laissés, lorsqu'il avait sentie une petite main sur son épaule. Il avait fermé son cahier et levé les yeux pour se trouver face à Ginny, qui lui souriait doucement. Son estomac s'agita un peu et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Salut, Harry. » dit-elle. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Salut Ginny. Comment étaient tes vacances ? » La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Toujours les mêmes réunions familiales. Non, c'est vrai que Charlie est revenu de Roumanie. Il a même réussi à me persuader de me porter volontaire pour un programme d'été dans le refuge de Dragons où il travaille. Bon, je ne me plains pas, c'est quand même des vacances gratuites en Roumanie ! » Elle parlait de manière assez animée, faisant sourire Harry. Remarquant qu'elle s'était un peu emportée, elle rougit un peu et s'éclaira la gorge. « Comment se sont passées les tiennes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien. Rien de très spécial. » Si on exceptait être le témoin de la création d'une potion Tue-loup permanente, ajouta-t-il mentalement. « J'ai passé Noël avec Se… hum, avec le Professeur Snape. » Qu'elle ait remarqué son incartade ou pas, elle ne fit aucun commentaire dessus.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Snape. » fit-elle remarquer. Mais elle souriait toujours et Harry réalisa qu'elle ne faisait qu'émettre un fait et non le rabaisser d'une quelconque manière parce qu'il passait du temps avec Severus. « À quoi il ressemble hors de l'école ? » demanda-t-elle assez soudainement. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent devant la question inattendue. Si seulement il pouvait dire la vérité, les gens ne se demanderaient pas autant pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec… « Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. » lui assura Ginny en souriant, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le pousser pour des réponses mais Harry lui en donna tout de même une.

« Il est différent. » répondit-il sans approfondir. Ginny hocha simplement la tête. « Donc tu voulais me dire quelque chose ou… » relança Harry, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il ne se sentait absolument pas préparé pour ce genre de conversations.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Ginny, avec de grands yeux. « Oui c'est vrai. » Elle joua un peu avec l'ourlet de son T-shirt avant de continuer. « Je sais que tu es la personne qui a prévenu tout le monde qu'Adrian avait disparu. Ron aurait pu… » Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour regarder Harry en face. « Ron aurait peut-être pu mourir si l'aide était arrivée plus tard. Il est peut être un peu lourd parfois, mais c'est mon frère et tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie. » Harry cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, complètement perdu. Il avait toujours désiré que quelqu'un le remercie pour ce qu'il avait fait mais, après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, il avait inconsciemment abandonné l'idée. Et maintenant, il était là, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il devrait dire.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment… » commença-t-il doucement.

« Merci Harry. » déclara sérieusement Ginny avant de hocher la tête, comme si elle voulait se rassurer et repartit vers ses amies. L'adolescent aux yeux verts la regarda s'éloigner, incapable d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après quelques secondes, il sourit et retourna à son carnet de notes. La sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, la joie toute simple que quelqu'un se soit arrêté pour lui dire un simple 'merci' ne le quitta pas de toute la nuit.

Après cet évènement, la vie écolière continua étrangement calmement. Même avec Pettigrow en fuite, il n'y avait pas eu de situations mortelles supplémentaires et, plus les jours passaient, plus Harry commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne s'agisse que du calme avant la tempête. Néanmoins, essayant de dissimuler son pessimisme intérieur, le jeune garçon essayait de profiter au maximum de ces jours calmes. Il faisait de grandes avancées dans ses études, trouvant qu'il était bien plus facile de se concentrer lorsqu'il n'avait pas à faire face à des serpents mortels ou des Seigneurs des Ténèbres complètement givrés comme il l'avait fait ces deux dernières années.

Son amitié avec Neville s'intensifiait chaque jour qui passait et ce sentiment qu'il avait eu pour la première fois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis près du lac, que la relation qu'ils avaient, était celle qu'il aurait dû avoir avec son frère, ne fit que se renforcer. Et soudainement, il réussit à comprendre pourquoi Sirius et Remus avaient toujours été aussi proches, comment ils pouvaient communiquer sans presque dire un mot. Ils étaient frères, tout simplement et il avait commencé à ressentir la même chose avec Neville. Les amis ne sont que la famille qu'on se choisit, lui avait dit Severus et Harry, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, sentait qu'il avait réellement un frère.

Il passait ses week-ends – pendant qu'Adrian était quelque part à s'entraîner – à aider Severus à perfectionner la Tue-loup. Le maître de Potions était euphorique devant les progrès qu'ils faisaient, tous les ingrédients se mettant enfin en place après toutes ces années de dur labeur. Parfois, Harry le laissait tout simplement prendre des notes sur ses progrès pendant qu'il restait assis dans le bureau du maître de Potions et travaillait sur leur projet commun. Au moment où le match suivant de Quidditch contre Serdaigle arriva, l'allure générale des sphères de mémoire – ils travaillaient encore sur le nom également – était établie.

Le match avait été assez simple et Harry n'admit jamais qu'il avait presque manqué le Vif d'Or parce qu'une certaine Cho Chang lui avait sourit gentiment. Non monsieur ! Severus ne cessa jamais d'essayer de lui faire avouer non plus. Tout comme Neville qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné sa timidité au côté de son ami, et qui ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler à chaque fois que Cho était dans le coin. Un petit peu après le second match de la saison, un autre évènement les pris par surprise. Hermione, fatiguée d'entendre encore et encore comment le Sinistros poursuivait Adrian, avait tout simplement arrêté la Divination, en plein milieu d'une leçon. Adrian en rigolait encore. Apparemment, l'expression du Professeur Trelawney avait été magique. Harry avait acquiescé de façon absente. Utiliser un Retourneur de Temps aussi souvent finissait par affecter les gens.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Pâques, Harry avait été approché par son professeur d'Arithmancie, Septima Vector, une sorcière d'environ quarante ans, à la fin d'un cours. Ils avaient eu un test quelques jours plus tôt et elle avait l'air désireuse de discuter de ses résultats. Harry s'était approché de son professeur avec hésitation. Il avait pourtant été certain d'avoir réussi ce test…

« Dites-moi, M. Potter, comment pensez-vous vous en être sorti au dernier test ? » demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup. Elle allait toujours droit au but mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Je… euh… Je crois que je m'en suis bien sorti. » balbutia-t-il. « Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème, Professeur ? » La sorcière secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry décida de prendre cela pour un bon signe.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant avec attention l'adolescent en face d'elle. « Oui, il y en a un. » Harry se figea.

« Vraiment ? » Il refit mentalement tous les calculs qui lui revenaient du contrôle. C'étaient des éléments de base, qu'il maîtrisait déjà lorsqu'il avait commencé à étudier l'Alchimie à Poudlard. Certaines choses même avant.

« Oui, il y en un. J'ai peur que vous commenciez à vous ennuyer dans cette classe, M. Potter. » déclara le professeur Vector. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ça, c'était inattendu.

« _M'ennuyer_ ? »

« Oui. Vos réponses étaient parfaitement correctes. Mais vous avez utilisé des théories avancées qui n'ont certainement pas été enseignées dans cette classe. » Harry pâlit en réalisant qu'elle disait bien la vérité. Avec tous les calculs qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'effectuer pour ses études, les théories avancées d'Arithmancie, plus complexes et surtout bien plus complètes, étaient devenues comme une seconde nature pour lui. « Dites-moi, M. Potter, avez-vous étudié l'Arithmancie de votre côté ? »

« En effet. » admit Harry, son cerveau s'activant pour formuler une réponse crédible qui expliquerait son surplus d'études. « Je trouve tout simplement le sujet intéressant, Professeur. J'ai essayé de lire pendant mon temps libre, d'étudier à la Bibliothèque quand je le pouvais… » L'explication sonnait faux à ses oreilles mais elle sembla correspondre aux attentes de son professeur.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit, M. Potter. » le coupa-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. « J'ai pris la liberté de regarder vos notes dans le reste des matières enseignés dans votre année et vous semblez vous débrouiller avec excellence. Vous prenez vos études au sérieux, je présume. » Harry hocha la tête, se souvenant brièvement que sa mère avait mentionné que le Professeur Vector avait été à Serdaigle.

« C'est vrai. » confirma-t-il. Le sourire du Professeur s'agrandit.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sortant un parchemin d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. « Ceci, » commença-t-elle, en donnant le parchemin à l'adolescent sous le choc, « est le programme d'un cours que je donne. Il s'agit des Études Avancées d'Arithmancie et je l'ai crée il y a quelques années en guise de substitut pour les élèves de cinquième à septième années qui étaient bien en avance sur leurs camarades. L'année prochaine, le premier niveau serait composé de deux cinquième année et de vous, si vous décidez de le joindre. » Harry, la fixa, hébété.

« Mais… Je serais dans ma quatrième année et… »

« Et vous perdrez votre temps dans le circuit habituel. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je ne vous forcerai à rien, M. Potter. Je vous suggère simplement d'y réfléchir. Je n'ai même pas besoin de réponse au retour des vacances de Pâques. » continua-t-elle en voyant son expression pensive. « Vous avez l'été entier pour prendre votre décision. Si vous acceptez, envoyez-moi une lettre au moins une semaine avant la rentrée de l'année prochaine et vous n'aurez qu'à passer le test nécessaire durant votre première semaine de rentrée. Pensez-y, M. Potter, cela peut conduire à des BUSES et des ASPICS précoces. Une matière de moins à vous inquiéter pendant votre cinquième et septième année. » La proposition était vraiment tentante puisque même un seul examen de moins pour le programme surchargé des années des BUSES et ASPICS l'amènerait au paradis.

« J'y réfléchirais. » promit-il, sa main se serrant sur le parchemin.

« J'espère que vous le ferez, M. Potter. » dit-elle avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Harry décida de faire sauter la pause de midi pour partager les nouvelles avec Severus. Le maître de Potions était survolté.

« _Bien sûr_ que tu vas dire oui ! » annonça-t-il scandalisé, une fois qu'Harry venait de lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles il hésitait.

« Ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. » lui rappela Harry.

« Mais tu veux le faire. » insista Severus. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos de tes études scolaires ? »

« Que je devrais faire de mon mieux, sans prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre en compte. » répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Dit à Septima que tu passeras le test l'année prochaine. » ordonna-t-il avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras, mettant fin à la conversation. Harry secoua le tête en riant aux imbécilités du professeur de Potions pendant qu'il le virait de son bureau, le grondant de ne pas avoir mangé. Neville, prêt à le gronder d'avoir sauté le repas à son tour, eut un immense sourire et le félicita chaleureusement à l'entente de ces nouvelles.

« Mon meilleur ami est un génie ! » dit-il, essuyant une larme imaginaire de son visage.

« Tu prends la grosse tête, Longdubat. » le taquina Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, incapable d'empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Et après ça, bien sûr, Neville _n'oublia pas_ de le gronder pour avoir loupé le repas.

Les vacances de Pâques se passèrent plus ou moins comme celles de Noël, avec Harry et Severus à Silbreith pendant que le reste des Potter étaient… Harry ne prenait même plus la peine de se poser la question. Il se contentait d'espérer que son frère s'améliorait et qu'on le gardait en sécurité. Durant ces vacances, Harry avait montré à Severus, un jour, dans son laboratoire, le corps des Sphères de Mémoire. La sphère en elle-même était un peu plus grosse qu'un Vif d'Or. Elle était en majorité faite de verre, avec une sorte de fil argenté qui formait des motifs à sa surface, comme des spirales.

« Il y a un interrupteur ici, » expliqua Harry, pointant une rosette finement sculptée avant de la pousser avec son pouce « qui activera la série de sort que tu jetteras dessus. C'est un sortilège runique plutôt bien caché. Rien de très folichon. Juste un déclencheur en quelque sorte. » Severus sourit.

« _Juste_ un sortilège runique, bien sûr. Rien de très folichon, en effet. » ironisa-t-il. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, hésitant intérieurement à lui expliquer que les sortilèges runiques étaient en gros un assortiment de runes et qu'il s'agissait d'une des bases des sortilèges alchimiques, avant de réaliser que Severus le savait déjà. Il ne fit que lui tendre l'objet et changea de sujet.

« Alors, comment avance la Tue-loup ? Des progrès depuis hier ? » La réponse de Severus commença par un sourire un peu fou et un hochement de tête.

« Je pense que j'en suis arrivé au point où je vais pouvoir commencer l'étape des tests. On est d'accord, ça va me prendre du temps de trouver des sujets-tests et conserver mon anonymat mais… »

« Severus, je… »

« Dis que tu es désolé Harry et je te punis. » le coupa le maître de Potions, empêchant tout discours dirigé par la culpabilité qu'Harry s'était peut-être préparé à donner. « Je n'en serais même pas là, si tu n'avais pas été avec moi, alors garde tes excuses pour toi. » Harry n'était vraiment pas d'accord mais Severus avait l'air décidé. Alors il se contenta d'un simple :

« Comme tu veux, Papa. » et il abandonna le sujet. Le retour à l'école n'avait rien apporté d'excitant. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances d'Adrian ne vint jamais dans leur conversations, mais le plus vieux des jumeaux Potter sembla irrité d'avoir encore passé ses vacances à étudier. Harry s'était une fois de plus retenu de faire un commentaire, sentant comme une routine se former. Il espérait réellement que son frère ne ferait rien pour provoquer sa chance, à cause de son mécontentement et il garderait un œil sur lui pendant qu'il contiendrait sa propre colère. Adrian devrait être heureux d'avoir la possibilité de s'entraîner. C'était la guerre qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir affronter et il doutait sérieusement que son frère s'en rende compte.

Avec avril arriva le dernier match de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard pour la Coupe, et signait le dernier match d'Olivier à Poudlard. Fidèle à sa parole, l'équipe de Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour faire ses adieux à son Capitaine avec un grand coup d'éclat. Le score final avait été un fantastique 350 contre 20, en faveur des Lions, ayant pour résultat un Olivier se roulant au sol, pleurnichant de joie. La fête de célébration continua jusque tard le lendemain matin et laissa un immense sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf, le mois d'Avril était fini, tout comme une bonne partie de Mai, signifiant le début des examens. Neville et lui avaient passé la plupart de leur temps à éviter Hermione qui s'était mise à se parler à elle-même entre les contrôles, et ils firent de leur mieux pour finir en un seul morceau, du début, jusqu'à la fin des examens. Finalement, après une matinée assez agitée, Harry était assis avec Severus, dans son bureau, après son dernier examen de l'année qui avait été l'Étude des Runes, et discutait joyeusement avec lui de ses plans pour l'année prochaine.

« Tu sais, la plupart des études extrascolaires commencent pendant la sixième année mais les élèves de quatrième année peuvent prendre les Études Antiques. Ce n'est qu'une heure par semaine pendant la 4ème année et 2 heures pendant la 5ème avec un sujet lors des BUSES qui devrait être effroyablement simple quand on sait que ce cours considère qu'une une énorme partie de la magie du Sang est antique. » commenta Harry. « Et ce n'est que de la théorie comme examen. »

« Donc, tu songes à le prendre ? » demanda Severus, en souriant doucement pendant qu'il se versait un thé glacé. La météo avait enfin rattrapé la saison et les températures avaient considérablement augmenté, même si il faisait bien plus frais dans les cachots.

« Oui. C'est vraiment en grande partie théorique, comme je l'ai dis, étant donné que la Magie du Sang est très rarement pratiquée et le reste des sujets abordés ne sont pas introduits avec des sorts. Mais la théorie en elle-même devrait être très intéressante, et surtout, très utile. » s'anima Harry.

« Alors tu devrais le prendre. »

Harry, ainsi que Severus se figèrent d'un seul coup. Pour être honnête c'était exactement ce que Severus s'apprêtait à dire. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait. Harry se retourna doucement, ses yeux se tournant dans la direction que fixait Severus. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. D'accord ce n'avait été qu'une seule fois, mais comment aurait-il pu oublier Merlin ?

« Bonjour, messieurs. Ça fait longtemps. » les salua le vieux sorcier, ses yeux bleus foncés les regardant avec attention. « Tu es affreusement maigrichon. » déclara-t-il en regardant Harry. Ce dernier mit quelque seconde à se remettre du choc, mais son cerveau se remit en marche.

« Oh, non, c'est juste… » Au lieu de finir sa phrase, le jeune garçon pointa sa baguette sur lui et retira les sorts de dissimulation, Severus suivit son mouvement. Les sourcils de Merlin se levèrent légèrement.

« Beaucoup mieux. » commença-t-il. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous utilisez des sortilèges de dissimulation, d'abord ? » demanda le grand sorcier, perplexe.

« Ça fait partie de la façade. » répondit simplement Severus. Le vieil homme eut l'air encore plus confus.

« Quelle façade ? » Harry et Severus partagèrent un regard confus. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient attendus à une seconde conversation avec Merlin, mais même si à de rares reprises ils avaient entretenu ce genre de pensées, ce n'était vraiment pas la manière dont ils s'imaginaient que la rencontre se déroulerait. Severus décida de prendre la conversation en main.

« Nous essayons de faire notre possible pour que personne ne découvre qu'Harry est le Survivant. » Merlin les regarda et hocha la tête, toujours aussi confus avant qu'il ne fasse la connexion dans son esprit.

« Alors vous vous êtes cachés ? Tout ce temps ? » Il avait l'air pris entre le choc et la culpabilité. Il prit de longues respirations avant de les regardes à nouveau. « Racontez-moi tout. » ordonna-t-il et Harry commença le récit de ses dernières années. Il lui montra sa baguette, lui raconta sa rencontre avec Nicholas et sa désormais maîtrise en Alchimie, sa première, deuxième et troisième année, il lui parla aussi de Neville, de son Éclair de Feu et de la potion Tue-loup. Également, comment il avait découvert qu'il était un Fourchelangue, comment il avait sauvé son frère, la fuite de Pettigrow ainsi que ses études supplémentaires. Il décrit également Silbreith et comment il avait voyagé aux quatre coins du monde avec Severus. Merlin intégra toutes les informations et soupira.

« Tout ça, et personne n'est au courant ! » s'exclama-t-il, choqué, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Severus fut aussi choqué que lui à sa réaction et un peu énervé également.

« Ce n'était pas le but ? » demanda-t-il, la voix plus froide que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Ne pas laisser le monde apprendre qu'Harry était en réalité celui qui avait stoppé Voldemort était, en effet, le but, parce que ce monde serait intervenu. Ne révéler à personne comment il avait sauvé son frère était un autre sacrifice nécessaire. Mais dissimuler entièrement tous vos accomplissements au monde entier ? _Pourquoi_ ? » Les deux plus jeunes sorciers partagèrent un regard perdu.

« C'était le meilleur moyen de les empêcher de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. » expliqua Harry. « S'ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que le petit frère d'Adrian et son gardien réticent, ils ne soupçonneraient jamais l'existence de quelque chose de plus important. » Merlin soupira encore une fois et releva les yeux vers les deux sorciers en face de lui.

« C'est en grande partie de ma faute. » s'excusa-t-il. « J'aurais du tout vous expliquer il y a des années de ça. Que vous vous cachiez au monde entier n'a jamais été ce que j'avais prévu. »

« Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît. » demanda Harry, le tête tournante.

« Je suis venu ici aujourd'hui parce qu'il est temps que vous entendiez la prophétie, dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques années, dans son entièreté. Les pièces sont enfin en place et il est désormais temps. Peut-être qu'elle vous aidera à comprendre. » déclara Merlin et il sortit sa baguette. Avec un grand mouvement de vague, une voix de femme se mit à résonner dans la pièce silencieuse, profonde et rapide, qui ressemblait énormément à la voix qu'avait eue Trelawney en faisant cette prophétie, cinq mois plus tôt.

_Le fils du père qui n'est pas le père_

_Né sous la lune de la Revendication, du Tonnerre et des Foins_

_Né alors que se meurt le septième mois_

_Apportera la fin d'une ère de ténèbres_

_Et le commencement d'années de prospérités_

_Pour tout ce qui est magique_

_Et le père du fils qui n'est pas le fils_

_Père de cœur et d'âme, lié par tout sauf le sang_

_Le protégera et le guidera_

_Le soutiendra et le mènera_

_Il apprendra à son fils, le plus méritant d'une paire_

_Le protecteur juré de son frère_

_L'enfant négligé_

_De surpasser les ténèbres de son temps_

_Et uni avec celle qui Voit et sa sœur qui n'est pas sa sœur_

_Le gardien de la magie qui est vieux_

_Le père et le fils trouveront_

_Leur chemin dans la vie_

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Severus, en agrippant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Harry avait l'air tout aussi perdu, ses yeux fixant le vide. Cette prophétie le peignait non seulement comme celui qui allait défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais également comme le créateur d'une nouvelle ère, quoi que cela puisse signifier.

« Je vois que vous êtes un peu perdus. » commenta Merlin. « Cette prophétie – comme le sont généralement toutes les prophéties – est un moyen un peu pompeux de dire qu'Harry est censé vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il apportera le début de l'Âge d'Or pour le monde de la Magie. Une prophétie du même goût a été faite pour moi il y a des millénaires. Je sais que cela peut paraître beaucoup à digérer mais dans l'essentiel, c'est une version plus détaillée que la prophétie que vous connaissez d'ores et déjà. » Harry regarda Merlin, perplexe.

« Mais pourquoi nous cacher aurait été inutile ? _Le protecteur juré de son frère _et_ L'enfant négligé _décrivent parfaitement ma vie. » pointa le garçon, faisant encore soupirer Merlin.

« Peut-être que tu as raison. » déclara le sorcier. « Après tout, les prophéties ont leur manière de toujours se réaliser, peu importe ce que l'on fait une fois qu'elles ont été mises en place. Et si le Destin voulait que tu sois l'enfant négligé, il t'a moulé pour l'être. Peut-être que vous cacher était nécessaire pour que tous les évènements se mettent en place, pour être certain que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettraient en place correctement, je n'en sais rien… »

« Quelles pièces du puzzle ? » demanda Severus, sentant la colère lui monter au nez.

« Comme vous l'avez entendu, vous deux n'êtes pas les seuls concernés par le prophétie originale. » expliqua Merlin. « _Celle qui Voit et sa sœur qui n'est pas sa sœur, le gardien de la magie qui est vieux._ Il y a deux personnes de plus impliqués et peut-être que tout ceci était nécessaire pour qu'elles trouvent le bon chemin également. »

« Donc, nous connaissons déjà ces deux femmes ? » questionna Severus. « Et nous les avons influencées d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Merlin. Harry et Severus le regardèrent, sceptiques. « Non, je n'en saurais vraiment rien. C'est Morgane qui a fait la prophétie et elle m'a confié ce peu d'informations que je vous ai donné puisque j'ai vécu des situations similaires dans ma vie. Ces deux femmes, m'a-t-elle dit, sont sous sa responsabilité. Et si quelqu'un sait comment une prophétie doit être manipulée, c'est bien Morgane. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit : leurs chemins sont désormais dessinés et vous révéler la prophétie entière n'aurait plus aucune chance d'influencer leurs routes. Donc peut-être que le chemin que vous avez suivi était le bon au final. » Alors qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça, Severus explosa de rire, et, ce qui débuta comme de petits rires finit sur une note hystérique. Harry ainsi que Merlin le regardèrent de là où ils se trouvaient pendant qu'il riait et riait encore, si fort que des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'ai pu dire de drôle, Severus. » déclara Merlin, partageant un regard inquiet avec Harry.

« Rien du tout. » confirma Severus, en inspirant et expirant fortement pour essayer de contenir son rire. « Mais vous avez bien dit que les chemins de tout le monde étaient désormais en place.

« Oui. »

« Donc, peu importe ce qu'on fait, ils ne peuvent pas, disons, dérailler ? » continua le maître de Potions.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. La prophétie s'est mise en marche et, même si l'issue est encore incertaine, les faits mèneront à cette fin d'eux-mêmes… » Mais Severus l'interrompit encore une fois avec un élan de rire libéré.

« Papa ? » s'inquiéta Harry, ayant peur du pire.

« Tu ne vois donc pas, Harry ? » demanda Severus, essuyant quelques larmes restantes. « Tu devras peut-être encore cacher le fait que tu es Celui-Qui-A-Survécu au monde pour que ton frère puisse continuer à recevoir un entraînement et que tu puisses continuer à être libre de tes choix mais nous n'avons plus besoin d'être aussi secrets désormais. » Harry le regarda, comme pétrifié.

« Ah. » s'exclama Merlin, en souriant. « J'imagine que ce que Severus veut dire est que vous n'avez plus besoin d'être aussi prudents désormais. Vous avez maintenu les apparences pendant si longtemps, vous n'êtes pas en danger direct qu'on vous soupçonne être le Survivant, à moins que tu ne décides de le déclarer toi-même. Vous pouvez être un peu plus… flexible ? Oui, flexible avec les mesures que vous avez prises jusqu'ici. »

« Et avec Voldemort qui va revenir et tout ce qui va avec, » débuta Severus, se levant de son fauteuil et commençant à arpenter la pièce. « ce sera comme les mener vers la vérité. Parce que Voldemort découvrira qu'il a fait une erreur tôt ou tard et il le dira _forcément_ au monde. »

« Mais ça pourrait ne pas arriver avant des années… »

« Ou ça pourrait arriver demain. » insista Severus, coupant court la protestation d'Harry. « Pettigrow a disparu, et vous, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Merlin « avez dit que toutes les pièces de la prophétie originelle se mettent en place. Ça ne peut plus durer encore trop longtemps. » Harry hocha la tête sombrement. Cette déclaration était logique, malheureusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Garde secret le fait que tu es celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Révèle tout le reste au monde. Tu t'es caché déjà bien trop longtemps. » proposa Severus, les yeux brillants. « Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient demain, je veux que tu aies vécu ta vie pleinement avant d'entrer en guerre pour qu'ainsi, lorsqu'elle sera finie, tu puisses regarder derrière toi sans avoir de regrets. » Harry sourit, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Tu as l'air de partir du principe qu'on va gagner. » remarqua l'adolescent.

« Je sais qu'on gagnera. »

« Vous savez, Arthur m'a déjà donné un discours du même type. » déclara Merlin, soudainement. Les deux plus jeunes sorciers le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

« Oui. » rit Merlin. « Je faisais une crise de panique avant de faire face à Mebd et il m'a dit qu'il était convaincu qu'on s'en sortirait. Lui aussi avait raison et il ne m'a jamais laissé l'oublier depuis qu'on a gagné cette bataille. Ce crétin en reparle à la moindre occasion ! » Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui sonnait le plus étrange dans cette déclaration. Que Merlin fasse une crise de panique, que le Roi Arthur soit encore en vie et apparemment un crétin, ou encore que le Grand Merlin emploie le mot 'crétin'.

« En tout cas, ça résout efficacement tes problèmes pour trouver des sujets-tests pour la Tue-loup anonymement. » céda Harry. Severus le regarda perdu un instant.

« Tu as bien raison. » Et son rictus s'agrandit. « Et on pourra voir la réaction de James et Sirius lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu es le créateur de l'Éclair de Feu. » Ils commencèrent tous les deux à rire à cette simple pensée jusqu'à ce que Merlin ne les interrompe.

« J'ai peur, qu'il soit temps que je m'en aille. » déclara le vieux sorcier, regardant les deux hommes en face de lui avec tendresse.

« Doit-on s'attendre à ce que vous réapparaissiez dans ce tableau encore une fois ? » demanda Severus, un sourire permanent sur le visage.

« J'ai peur que non. » répondit Merlin. « Mon travail ici est terminé. » Harry hocha la tête, quelque part un peu triste.

« On a _quand même_ eu la chance de vous voir deux fois. » conclut-il. « C'est, et bien, deux fois plus que ce que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière encore en vie pourrait prétendre. »

« Qui dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus ? » demanda Merlin, récoltant deux regards perturbés en retour. « Cela prendra juste très, très longtemps, j'espère. » ajouta-t-il. « Messieurs, ce fut un honneur. » Et sur ces mots, il disparut du portrait, pour de bon. Les deux sorciers se firent face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire par là ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu sais quoi, fiston ? » répondit Severus. « Pour l'instant je m'en fiche. On doit commencer à planifier certaines choses. »

« Planifier ? » Le sourire en coin du maître de Potions était plus que malicieux.

« On sort de l'ombre de manière fracassante, fiston. » Harry aimait cette pensée et eut un sourire réciproque pendant que Severus commençait déjà à échafauder des plans.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit quelque chose avant de partir ça me ferait plaisir !_


	43. The Sisterhood

Chapitre 43

La Sororité

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Déjà je voudrais commencer par vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, y en a eu plein d'un coup et ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je sais que vous êtes tous très impatients d'enfin avoir le chapitre de la révélation, mais je suis au regret de vous dire... Ce n'est pas tout à fait pour tout de suite... On s'approche vraiment, mais il faudra encore patienter un peu :)  
_

_En plus, je sais que ça va peut-être en contrarier certains mais ce chapitre est centré sur Ginny. Il fallait bien commencer à vous montrer que la Ginny de cette fic n'est pas vraiment comme celle du livre (presque absente des cinq premiers livres). Alors, je m'en excuse d'avance mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Tout ce tralala ne m'appartient pas sauf s'il est écrit en français, dans ce cas là, la langue c'est bibi qui l'a traduite !_

* * *

_« Planifier ? » Le sourire en coin du maître de Potions était plus que malicieux._

_« On sort de l'ombre de manière fracassante, fiston. » Harry aimait cette pensée et eut un sourire réciproque pendant que Severus commençait déjà à échafauder des plans._

Ginny Weasley se trouvait en route vers la Roumanie dès la toute première semaine des vacances d'été. Elle était plus qu'heureuse que sa mère ait jugé que ses notes aux examens étaient entièrement satisfaisantes et lui ait donnée le feu vert pour aller retrouver Charlie à l'élevage de Dragons où il travaillait. Elle allait faire tout le travail que son frère ne voulait pas faire, elle le savait déjà, mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle allait avoir du temps pour elle, du temps pour réfléchir.

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été intéressante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pas dans le sens où sa vie était en danger – merci bien Merlin – mais néanmoins intéressante. Elle avait enfin réussi à sortir un peu de sa coquille et créer un contact avec des filles de son âge, quelque chose qu'elle trouvait déjà difficile avant l'épisode du journal. Grandir avec six frères et être scolarisée à la maison ne l'avaient jamais préparé pour ça. Mais, une fois sortie de zones d'ombres provoquées par un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses jeunes années, elle avait découvert que, oui, elle pouvait se faire des amis et que, oui, elle avait des choses en commun avec des filles de son âge.

Son travail scolaire avait merveilleusement progressé, Gryffondor avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la Coupe de Quidditch et elle n'avait récolté aucune retenue, même si elle était considérée comme étant la plus sournoise de la famille après les jumeaux. Ron avait encore survécu à une expérience où il avait été en danger de mort à nouveau mais il s'en était bien sorti et au final lui et les jumeaux avaient été punis. Fred et Georges parce qu'ils avaient donné une sorte de carte magique à Adrian et Ron parce qu'il avait fait une telle frayeur à Mme. Weasley. Donc, techniquement, avec ses vacances à l'étranger, tout devrait être parfait dans son monde.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne s'était pas fait plaisir. Elle avait été heureuse, et l'était encore. Mais il y avait encore ce petit, minuscule, insignifiant problème avec un certain sorcier aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il lui avait sauvé la vie quelques années auparavant – et ne retourne pas dans ce coin noir Ginny. Tom est parti, il est parti et il ne peut plus t'utiliser pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit – avait aidé à sauver son frère cette année et n'était définitivement pas le jumeau Potter que tout le monde s'imaginait. C'était un problème parce que, malgré tous ses efforts, Harry Potter était resté une véritable énigme.

D'accord, elle n'était pas tombée assez bas pour commencer à le harceler, mais elle n'était pas passée loin avant de réussir à se persuader qu'elle était au-dessus de ça et qu'Harry, après lui avoir sauvé la vie, méritait son respect. Et il méritait sans aucun doute une vie privée, même si la curiosité la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait essayé de dresser une liste mentale des choses qu'elle savait à propos de lui et tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir mais n'osait pas lui demander. La deuxième liste avait été tellement longue par rapport à la première qu'elle avait voulu se taper la tête contre un mur.

Dans ce qu'elle savait : il était premier de sa promo, malgré les efforts d'Hermione. Il était très doué au Quidditch. Il avait sauvé sa vie, tuant un Basilic, et vaincu un Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite avait laissé son frère en prendre la responsabilité. Il pouvait lancer un Patronus qui avait une forme de loup. Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec le Professeur Snape et Neville. Et c'était tout. Oh, et il avait des yeux verts renversants. Mais ça c'était accessoire, se gronda-t-elle.

Dans ce qu'elle ne savait pas : Comment pouvait-il être si doué dans tous les domaines magiques s'il n'avait pas obtenu le même entraînement spécial qu'Adrian ? Comment, par les dieux, avait-il pu tuer un Basilic alors que son frère, le Survivant, était évanoui à côté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas, par la suite, révélé qu'il en était responsable ? S'il était bien celui qui avait vaincu la Basilic, quoi d'autre aurait-il pu faire dont personne n'était au courant ? Adrian avait aussi été désigné responsable de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant sa première année à Poudlard. Harry pourrait-il être derrière tout ça également ? Et si oui, pouvait-il être celui qui avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en premier lieu ? Harry Potter pouvait-il être Celui-qui-a-survécu ?

Les questions étaient sans fin et elles lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle espérait honnêtement que son séjour en Roumanie l'aiderait à éclaircir ses pensées. Ce fut sa première pensée lorsqu'elle se réveilla un chaud matin de Juin. Elle dévala les escaliers depuis sa chambre jusqu'à la cuisine, et faillit glisser une ou deux fois dans sa précipitation. Charlie passerait la chercher dans quelques heures et elle avait tout juste le temps de manger son petit déjeuner, s'habiller et fouiller la maison à la recherche d'objets qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Et dans cet ordre précis, parce qu'elle voulait avoir le temps de pouvoir digérer un peu avant d'utiliser le Portoloin pour la Roumanie.

« Bonjour Maman ! » salua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise et elle commença à remplir son assiette pour le petit-déjeuner. Qui allait faire partie des choses qui allait lui manquer. Molly Weasley était une cuisinière du tonnerre. La seule autre personne debout à part sa mère était Percy qui se préparait pour un entretien avec le Ministre de la Magie. Il était nerveux jusqu'au bout des ongles et ses mains tremblaient – ainsi que la table – lorsqu'il se servit du thé. « Bonjour Percy ! » Son frère lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête tandis que sa mère posa sa baguette pour lui faire un câlin.

« Oh, Ginny ! Tu vas tellement me manquer ! » La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de sa mère. Elle était peut-être d'accord avec ce voyage, mais c'était dur pour elle de voir sa seule fille quitter la maison une partie de l'été pour la première fois. Lorsque Ginny lui avait fait remarqué avec hésitation qu'elle n'était pas dans la maison une majeure partie de l'année de toute façon, sa mère avait insisté que c'était différent et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire combien sa petite fille avait grandi. Ginny pensait vraiment que sa mère s'en faisait trop mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui manquerait aussi beaucoup. D'une certaine manière, ces vacances semblaient différentes par rapport à l'école mais elle n'admettrait pas ça à voix haute. Merlin savait que sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'autres raisons pour essayer de la faire changer d'avis.

« Tu vas aussi me manquer Maman, mais ce n'est que pour un mois. Je serais de retour pour la Coupe de Quidditch et une bonne partie d'Août. » La matriarche Weasley hocha la tête et ajouta quelques œufs brouillés dans l'assiette de sa fille. Cette dernière doutait de pouvoir tout avaler, mais choisit de ne rien dire.

« Je sais que je n'agis pas de manière raisonnable mais… »

« Elle a peur de ce qu'elle va devenir avec 5 mâles Weasley dans la maison et aucune compagnie féminine pour qu'elle reste saine d'esprit. » déclara Arthur Weasley, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avant d'aller embrasser sa femme.

« T'as intérêt à pas me la rendre folle pendant que je suis pas là. » Le prévint Ginny sur un ton faussement sombre. Il prit un air contrit et s'assit pour manger son propre petit-déjeuner. Il allait accompagner Percy au Ministère et son fils paranoïaque l'avait convaincu de partir une heure en avance. Au moment où les trois autres Weasley encore dans la maison descendirent, Percy et Arthur devaient déjà partir.

« Maintenant, sois prudente et écoute bien ton frère. » recommanda Arthur à son unique fille. « Écris souvent et essaye de ne pas avoir trop de problèmes. » Ginny mourait d'envie de le répondre 'ce n'est pas ce que je fais déjà ?' mais décida d'épargner une crise de panique à son père. Une fois que son père et son frère furent partis par poudre de Cheminette, elle courut vers sa chambre, faisant le tour pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié tout en s'habillant. Sa valise était plutôt petite, mais elle était certaine d'avoir tout ce dont elle avait besoin avec elle. Une nouvelle voix venant du salon attira son attention : Charlie venait d'arriver. Elle dévala les escaliers pour de jeter dans les bras de son deuxième plus grand frère.

« Salut Gin ! » Charlie semblait encore plus robuste depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu et il avait même réussi à acquérir une nouvelle brûlure sur sa main droite. Ça n'avait pas l'air très grave non plus, donc elle devina que l'histoire derrière l'incident serait mentionnée pour l'amuser, tôt ou tard. « Prête à partir ? »

« Ça des année que je suis prête à partir ! » s'écria-t-elle, ne réussissant pas à dissimuler son enthousiasme. Elle désigna sa valise à Charlie – qui la ramassa comme si elle était plus légère qu'une plume – et commença à dire au revoir à sa famille. Après une autre série de conseils de sa mère et quelques 'amuse-toi bien' de ses frères, elle promit à nouveau d'être prudente et d'écrire souvent. Charlie sortit un stylo de sa poche et le tendit vers sa sœur.

« À trois. » déclara-t-il et Ginny se dépêcha de l'attraper. C'était un stylo Moldu, remarqua-t-elle et, vu son apparence, probablement un stylo à encre. « Un, deux… » Elle sourit à nouveau à sa famille. « … Trois ! » Et ils étaient partis. Elle sentit la sensation attendue d'un crochet l'attrapant par le nombril et le monde commença à tourner. Sa maison disparut de sa vue et, aussi dur que ça pouvait être à réaliser, lorsqu'elle atterrit – sur son frère, mais quand même – elle était en Roumanie. L'endroit où ils venaient d'atterrir était une clairière au milieu d'une forêt dense. Elle regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée et prit une grande inspiration. Elle comprenait pourquoi son frère voulait vivre dans un tel endroit.

« Est-ce que cette odeur serait des pins ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main pour aider son frère à se relever. Ce que Charlie fit avec un sourire.

« Des pins noirs et des Cèdres pour être exact. » l'informa-t-il. « Tu aimes, sœurette ? »

« J'adore ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce que tout le coin est comme ça ? »

« L'enclos se trouve dans une autre clairière, plus loin de la forêt, à environ 20 minutes d'ici. On va devoir marcher un peu. Les dragons ne réagissent pas bien face aux portails et on essaye au maximum d'éviter de transplaner près d'eux. » Ginny hocha la tête, pas dérangée du tout de devoir marcher. Avant d'aller à Poudlard, elle avait l'habitude de marcher environ trois kilomètres pour aller jusqu'à un ruisseau qu'elle avait découvert à ses huit ans. Et pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle faisait régulièrement un tour jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid pour un thé. Juste le thé par contre. Sa limite s'arrêtait aux gâteaux.

« Montre le chemin alors ! » dit-elle et les deux frère et sœur marchèrent, et Charlie lui présentait brièvement les autres personnes qui travaillaient à l'enclos.

« Il y a Paul, qui vient d'Edinburgh. Il a un an de plus que moi et sa propre sœur s'est portée volontaire pour aider cette année. Elle s'appelle Mary et elle a ton âge. C'est une fille sympa, elle est arrivée il y a quelques jours. Elle est à Poufsouffle je crois bien. » Ginny hocha la tête. « Puis il y a Anna, qui vient d'Allemagne, elle a deux ans de moins que moi… » Il continua pendant que Ginny essayait de mémoriser les noms. Il y avait deux autres volontaires cette année. Une autre fille, Léonie qui était française et un garçon, Edward, qui venait du Danemark. Il présenta six autres collègues avant de marmonner. « … et puis il y a Vesper. »

« Vesper ? » demanda Ginny, essayant de cacher son rictus. Son frère commença à rougir et Ginny sut qu'elle avait découvert une mine d'or.

« Vesper Gilligan. » murmura-t-il. « Elle est irlandaise et elle a trois ans de moins que moi. Elle était à Serdaigle. »

« D'accord. » répondit Ginny en souriant à son frère. « J'ai hâte de rencontrer tout le monde dans ce cas. » commenta-t-elle, son rictus finissant par apparaître.

« Serais-tu, par pur hasard, de la même famille que Fred et Georges ? » questionna Charlie sèchement.

« Juste un peu. » répondit-elle alors qu'ils changeaient de décor. Les arbres laissèrent peu à peu place à une vallée, légèrement ombrée par une grande chaîne de montagnes. De loin, elle arrivait à distinguer les bâtiments qui composaient l'enclos. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une étable surdimensionnée et le genre de bâtiments qu'on retrouvait dans les centres d'entraînement de chevaux. Et puis il y avait les Dragons.

« Des Dragons ! » s'écria-t-elle en regardant son frère rire.

« À quoi tu t'attendais ? Des chouettes ? » se moqua Charlie, amusé. « C'est un élevage de Dragons, après tout. »

« Je sais mais… des _Dragons_ ! » répéta-t-elle, en pointant du doigt un Magyar à Pointes qui s'étirait, au loin. Charlie recommença à rire et poussa sa sœur à avancer.

« Ils sont un peu intimidants au début. » admit-il.

« Est-ce que ça finit par s'arrêter ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe.

« Non. Je ne voulais juste pas te faire peur. »

« Si tu veux me faire partir, tu devrais me traîner loin, mais je crierais et je me défendrais. Je ne sais même pas si tu y arriverais. J'adore déjà cet endroit ! » proclama-t-elle en remarquant qu'une jeune femme s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et était de taille moyenne. Elle était très jolie, nota Ginny, alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Son frère rougissant pensait visiblement la même chose. Il s'agissait donc de Vesper.

« Charlie ! » les salua la femme en question. Elle avait des yeux bleus pétillants et un grand sourire. Ginny devina qu'elle allait l'apprécier. « Et tu dois être Ginny. » Elle serra sa main et sourit à Charlie. « Ton frère a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« En bien, j'espère ? » demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

« Il agit comme un gamin de cinq ans qui attend avec impatience ta venue. » lui confia Vesper, faisant protester l'accusé.

« Hey ! C'est faux ! »

« Je voulais dire, un gamin de cinq ans très charmant, Weasley. » Le Weasley en question hocha la tête et continua d'avancer avec la valise de sa sœur, pendant que les deux filles derrière lui le suivirent en riant.

« Je pense que je vais vraiment ma plaire ici. » déclara Ginny, faisant glousser Vesper. Le premier jour de son séjour se déroula d'une manière simple. C'était pour la majeure partie des rencontres et salutations, mais cela incluait les dragons, même si c'était à distance. Elle put même voir Norberta – et _non_ Norbert – le Norvégien à Crête que son frère avait envoyé ici, il y avait presque trois ans. Tous les volontaires dormaient dans la même maison et elle partageait sa chambre avec Mary Campbell, une fille qu'elle avait déjà croisée à Poudlard mais à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle était blonde et plutôt timide mais vraiment gentille lorsqu'elle commençait à sortir de sa coquille.

La première semaine se passa tranquillement, sans évènements majeurs. Le travail était dur puisque les volontaires étaient principalement ici pour le nettoyage mais c'était plus qu'amusant. Lors de son troisième jour à la réserve, Ginny avait même pu visiter la nurserie, où trois petits dragons étaient élevés. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Hagrid mais ils étaient quand même plutôt mignons… Et elle avait visiblement un talent spécial avec eux. Elle ne s'était jamais approchée d'un Dragon adulte, mais les jeunes réagissaient de manière particulière en sa présence, un fait qu'elle n'avait pas partagé avec son frère.

Son emploi du temps de tous les jours était assez simple. Se lever à huit heures, prendre son petit-déjeuner, aider là où on avait besoin d'elle, le repas de midi, le travail, le dîner, dormir et recommencer. C'est pour cette raison que Ginny mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que lui disait Mary, lorsqu'elle la réveilla à l'aube.

« Quoi ? » Elle regarda sa table de chevet. « Mary ! Il est six heures et demie ! Après tout le ménage qu'on a fait hier, j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil ! » Mais sa compagne de chambre était trop excitée pour l'écouter se plaindre.

« Viens avec moi ! Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il se passe ! » Sa curiosité immédiatement piquée, Ginny se leva de son lit et saisit sa baguette – ça ne faisait jamais de mal d'être préparée – et suivit sa nouvelle amie hors de la pièce. Elles descendirent dans le petit salon de la maison où Leonie et Edward les attendait, debout à côté de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés dehors. Leonie avait 16 ans et c'était une brunette qui venait de Lyon. Elle était allée à Beauxbâtons et était assez amicale même si elle était un peu excentrique. Elle rappelait un peu à Ginny Luna Lovegood et c'était suffisant pour l'apprécier sur le champ. Edward était un blond de quinze ans, aussi étudiant à Beauxbâtons. Il était plutôt beau, dans un genre insouciant et appréciait bien la rousse de deux ans de moins. Enfin, selon Mary au moins.

« Tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il se passe ! Je me suis levée pour aller chercher de l'eau et regarde ! » s'affola Leonie, en pointant la fenêtre. « Elles sont là ! » Ginny se tourna pour regarder Mary qui la poussa vers la fenêtre. Ginny s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Son frère et Paul, le frère de Mary, parlaient à deux silhouettes vêtues de deux capes vertes sombres.

« Qui sont ces personnes ? » demanda la rousse.

« Elles étaient déjà là l'année dernière. » répondit Edward. C'était sa deuxième fois au refuge et il voulait devenir dresseur un jour. « Enfin, pas forcément ces deux là. » corrigea-t-il pendant que Ginny lui envoya un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle voulait une réponse complète. « Elles font partie de la Sororité. » expliqua-t-il. Ginny eut un hoquet.

« Comme dans _la_ Sororité ? » Edward hocha la tête et Ginny se rapprocha encore plus de la fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage des étrangères mais elle était maintenant certaine qu'il s'agissait de deux femmes. La Sororité portait son nom pour une raison après tout. Mais était-ce possible que ce soit vrai ? Elle avait entendu les histoires bien sûr, mais cela lui paraissait assez dur à croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de membres de cet ordre de sorcières mystérieux.

« Que font-elles ici ? » demanda Mary, à gauche de Ginny.

« Elles sont ici pour les dragons bien sûr. » répondit Leonie. « Elles sont censées s'intéresser aux créatures magiques non ? » Ginny hocha la tête pour confirmer et continua d'étudier les deux femmes du regard. Elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir une sorcière qui appartenait à la Sororité de près. C'était un groupe magique très secret. De nombreuses rumeurs racontaient qu'elles avaient été auparavant dirigées par Morgana La Fay elle-même, mais que l'ordre existait bien avant elle. La Sororité était supposée être composée de sorcières qui avaient des talents spéciaux dans des domaines assez rares de la Magie. Personne ne savait comment on en devenait membre. On savait seulement que cela impliquait un rituel et qu'en faire partie était un des plus grands honneurs qu'on puisse décerner à une sorcière.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un groupe regroupant peu de membres, c'était facilement l'un des plus – si ce n'est _le _plus – influent dans le monde. Le simple fait d'appartenir à la Sororité permettait de se faire traiter comme une royauté parmi les sorciers. Et il y avait même de vraies royautés dans leurs rangs. Une princesse bien réelle, Evelyne de Norvège. Les familles royales du monde magique ne régnaient plus désormais, et ce depuis des siècles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait été décidé que les sorciers et sorcières arrêteraient de diriger des nations, pour des raisons de secret de leur monde, mais les héritiers de ces blasons gardaient néanmoins leurs titres.

« Elles sont restées longtemps la dernière fois ? » demanda Ginny, essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation autour d'elle.

« Seulement un jour. » répondit Edward. « Elles viennent tous les ans. Par contre elles sont arrivées assez tôt ce matin. » Les deux nouvelles venues furent escortées dans le bâtiment principal du refuge et Ginny s'écarta de la fenêtre.

« Vous pensez qu'on va les rencontrer ? » demanda-t-elle aux autres adolescents.

« Bah, on les a vues l'année dernière. Elles mangent avec nous et tout le tralala. » expliqua Edward. « Mais elles ne parlent pas beaucoup. Elles sont un peu renfermées sur elles. Mais ça me va, je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire si elles m'adressaient la parole ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Mary. « Elles sont effrayantes ? »

« Pas vraiment effrayantes… » contredit le garçon, appréciant grandement d'avoir les trois filles pendues à ses lèvres. « C'est leurs yeux. J'en ai parlé à Anne et elle m'a dit que tous les membres de la Sororité qu'elle avait déjà rencontré avaient des yeux comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Leonie.

« C'est la couleur. Très intense, presque magique. Certains disent qu'elle l'est. Magique je veux dire. Qu'on est capable de voir la magie à travers leurs yeux. » Ginny hocha la tête et regarda le bâtiment où les deux silhouettes avaient disparues.

« On le découvrira bien assez tôt. Bon, je vais m'habiller. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'aller se recoucher maintenant. » Elle retourna dans sa chambre avec Mary, en parlant de ce qu'il venait se passer.

« Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de faire partie de la Sororité quand j'étais plus petite. » lui confia la blonde. « C'est stupide mais… »

« Ce n'est pas stupide. » lui assura Ginny, en s'attachant les cheveux. « Avec toutes les histoires qu'on entend sur elles, c'est tout à fait naturel. » Mary sourit, montrant sa gratitude. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient totalement prêtes et allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Charlie s'approcha d'elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule toute les dix secondes. Il avait l'air de s'attendre à voir les sorcières de la Sororité débarquer dans la pièce d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Vous êtes debout tôt, les filles. » commenta-t-il.

« L'arrivée de sorcière mystérieuses à l'aube peut avoir cet effet sur les gens. » plaisanta Ginny.

« Tu es au courant ? » demanda Charlie, surpris.

« Leonie les as vu en allant chercher de l'eau ce matin. » expliqua Ginny. « Donc, doit-on s'attendre à ce qu'elles fassent une apparition bientôt ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elles sont arrivées tôt parce qu'elles avaient une sorte de mission à accomplir sur leur chemin jusqu'ici et elles n'ont pas dormi la nuit dernière. » Ginny soupira. Elle avait vraiment espéré les rencontrer. « Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » s'exclama Charlie avec un sourire. « Elles resteront toute la journée. Ne les attends pas avant le début de l'après-midi par contre. » Ginny rayonna à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Une fois son petit-déjeuner fini, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la nurserie. Elle n'était pas censée travailler ce jour-là, mais elle essaya toujours d'y faire un tour pour regarder les bébés dragons.

D'après ce que Charlie avait dit, c'était la saison des amours et ils devraient voir des mâles voler dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Mais pour l'instant, les trois dragons dans la maternité étaient la joie et la fierté de tout le refuge. Il y avait une Apaloeil des Antipodes qui se nommait Bertha, un Noir des Hébrides appelé Nox et un Cournelongue roumain qu'ils appelaient Lance. Et oui, Charlie l'avait avertie que, même très jeunes, les dragons étaient extrêmement dangereux. Et oui, encore une fois, elle savait que c'était jouer avec le feu d'essayer de les approcher. Mais après qu'elle se soit avancée vers eux la première fois, Ginny avait réalisé qu'elle avait un don avec les Dragons.

Et, comme à son habitude, une fois qu'elle arriva à proximité, le dragon, Lance qui était le plus jeune des trois, s'approcha d'elle, sautant de l'enclos rond où il était gardé pour atterrir directement dans ses bras. Elle rigola doucement, grattant avec affection sous la mâchoire du petit dragon avant de se lever pour le ramener avec les deux autres.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus lourd, mon chou. » déclara-t-elle en le reposant au sol pour pouvoir dire bonjour aux deux autres dragons qui l'attendaient. « Je ne vais plus pouvoir te porter d'ici quelques semaines. » Elle caressa les autres dragons et joua avec les trois pendant quelques instants, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas énormément de temps avant que la garde du matin n'arrive. « La chose la plus étrange s'est passée ce matin… » Et elle raconta aux dragons l'arrivée des deux sorcières. Les dragons avaient l'air d'écouter sa voix avec attention. Elle entendit Brigitte, une des dresseuses, et Paul se parler juste en dehors de la nurserie à peine une minute après qu'elle ait fini sa narration. Elle dit au revoir aux dragons et leur fit signe de garder le secret de sa venue, en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, pendant qu'elle sortait par la porte arrière. Ginny commença à effectuer ses corvées de la journée avec un grand sourire et complètement ignorante du fait que quelqu'un l'observait.

Il était quatre heure de l'après midi, et après un nettoyage des granges intensif, elle eut la chance de pouvoir échapper à un deuxième round de nettoyage de sol grâce à Anne, la vétérinaire du refuge, qui demanda un volontaire pour rapporter de l'Armoise de la forêt. Apparemment, ils commençaient à en manquer – ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y en avait déjà plus - et elle devait confectionner des potions pour les dragons assez rapidement. Ginny, ayant l'habitude de cueillir cette herbe pour les remèdes de sa mère contre les maux de ventre, depuis toujours, sauta sur l'occasion et se retrouva rapidement dans la forêt avec une faucille et un sac en cuir. On lui avait donné des instructions très claires sur la localisation de l'herbe et on lui avait demandé d'en ramener le plus possible.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois, à la recherche de la clairière qu'Anne lui avait décrite. Elle était supposée continuer vers l'est jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende de l'eau couler, d'une rivière à proximité puis elle devrait suivre le son, qui la mènerait jusqu'à la clairière. Un peu après qu'elle ait commencé à réellement se demander si elle ne s'était pas perdue, elle entendit le fameux bruit qu'elle recherchait. Soulagée, elle tourna à droite et fit confiance à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la clairière. Elle était pleine d'Armoise et Ginny se dépêcha d'en récolter autant qu'elle pouvait.

Le bruit du ruisseau était relaxant et l'herbe verte sous ses pieds était tentante. Elle songea à rester un petit peu plus longtemps. Après tout, elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle s'était perdue dans les bois. Mais elle se rappela que les dragons avaient besoin de leurs potions alors elle rejeta immédiatement toute idée de traîner. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se fustiger mentalement plus longtemps, un rugissement puissant lui envahit les oreilles, faisant écho dans la forêt. Sa tête se releva brusquement, par pur réflexe. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué de localiser la source du bruit. Un grand dragon volait au-dessus de sa tête, en route pour le refuge. Du moins elle l'espérait. Parce qu'il avait étrangement l'air de faire des cercles au-dessus de sa tête, et sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus grande à chaque fois qu'il finissait un cercle. Est-ce qu'il descendait ?

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de rentrer dans les bois où elle serait plus en sécurité. Mais, alors que le dragon se rapprochait de plus en plus pour finalement atterrir lourdement, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds, ses jambes refusaient de répondre. De toute façon, ça n'arrangerai plus son cas désormais. Le dragon l'avait vue et essayait visiblement de la jauger du regard. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses grands yeux jaunes l'observant avec attention. Ginny retint avec peine un hoquet. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était seule, dans la forêt avec seulement sa baguette et une faucille pour se défendre. Et même si elle arrivait à saisir sa baguette – elle préférait ne même pas tenter de faire tout mouvement hâtif – que pouvait-elle bien faire pour stopper un dragon ? Même si ce dernier n'avait pas l'air pressé de la dévorer, elle savait pertinemment que tout pouvait changer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

Un doux murmure commença à l'arrière de son esprit pendant que le dragon se rapprochait encore un peu plus. Elle l'avait déjà entendu, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, c'est le plus précis qu'elle se rappelait. Elle marchait dans une rue du Chemin de Traverse et elle s'était perdue. Involontairement, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'Allée des Embrumes où un groupe de sorciers aux airs louches l'avaient repérée. Ils s'étaient approché d'elle, ricanant et se faisant des sourires malsains et elle voulait les juste les faire s'arrêter.

C'est à ce moment que le murmure avait débuté et était devenu de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que son père la trouve et ne jette une série de sorts bien choisis sur le groupe de sorciers. Elle l'avait entendu à nouveau une autre fois, quelques instants avant de s'évanouir dans la Chambre des Secrets, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Tom Riddle en face à face pour la première fois. Elle avait écarté ce souvenir les deux fois, prenant ce murmure comme un rêve d'enfant ou une illusion induite par la peur mais là… Il se renforçait encore et devenait plus qu'un marmonnement : il s'agissait de mots. Mais dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le dragon se rapprocha encore et les mots résonnèrent encore plus fort dans sa tête. Ils se répétaient en rythme et quelque chose la poussait à les prononcer à voix haute. Le dragon se rapprocha encore et elle céda à la pression.

_Codail suan, mo chadra bhán_

_Codail sámh, a mhuirnín mhilis_

_Luigh go ciúin sa chliabhán_

_Dún do shúil, a leabh dhílis_

Elle faillit s'arrêter en entendant sa propre voix. Elle était aussi claire que du cristal et sonnait bien trop mature pour son âge. Les mots s'élevaient de sa gorge et flottaient dans les airs, les notes aigues charmant peu à peu le dragon. Et elle aurait fini par s'arrêter si le dragon n'avait pas cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

_Réalta geala anocht ag luascadh ins an spéir_

_Fuaim na coille agus ceol na hoíche_

_Fág uait an olagán_

_Níl gá ar bith leis choíche_

Ginny n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle chantait – parce que, vu le rythme des paroles, même s'il restait lent, il s'agissait bien d'une chanson – mais le dragon sembla être affecté par son chant. La créature avait baissé la tête jusqu'à la poser par terre, sa queue remuait avec les notes. Ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'il commença à s'endormir.

_Codail suan, mo chadra bhán_

_Codail sámh, a mhuirnín mhilis_

_Luigh go ciúin sa chliabhán_

_Dún do shúil, a leabh dhílis_

_Réalta geala anocht ag luascadh ins an spéir_

_Fuaim na coille agus ceol na hoíche_

Et en s'écroulant par terre avec un gros bruit, le dragon s'endormit. Ginny regarda sa forme ronflante, choquée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ça ? Elle secoua la tête pour essayer d'éclaircir ses pensées. Pourquoi était-elle toujours debout ici ? Elle se tourna pour partir et heurta de plein fouet la femme qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Une femme habillée d'une robe bleue pâle et une cape verte sombre, avec des cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux gris les vifs qu'elle n'ait jamais vus. C'était une des deux sorcières de la Sororité. Elle lâcha ce qui semblait être un pendentif autour de son cou en regardant Ginny.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-elle la jeune adolescente, comme si un énorme dragon n'était pas en train de dormir à quelques pas d'elles.

« Bonjour. » croassa Ginny, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La seule pensée cohérente qui flottait dans son esprit pour le moment était 'je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire'.

« Je suis Astrid. » se présenta la jeune femme. « Et quel est ton nom, jeune Sirène ? » Sirène ? pensa Ginny, perturbée. Une image des femmes poissons lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle regardait Astrid avec de grands yeux confus.

« Je m'appelle Ginny. » répondit-elle. « Que voulez-vous dire par Sirène ? » Les yeux d'Astrid s'agrandirent face à cette question.

« Et totalement inconsciente de ses talents je vois. Encore plus intéressant. » Elle regarda le dragon endormi avec un sourire. « Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu avait fait ça. Ce dragon n'aurait jamais blessé de Dompteuse… » Les sourcils de Ginny se froncèrent face au terme inconnu et Astrid se mit à rire, plus choquée qu'amusée. « Et tu ne sais rien de ce talent non plus. »

« Quel talent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Astrid la regarda avec ses yeux pénétrants. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, nota vaguement Ginny, mais ne se départissait pas de son air. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi les membres de la Sororité étaient traitées comme des royautés. Elles avaient la tête de l'emploi.

« Marche avec moi, j'essaierai de t'expliquer de mon mieux. » Ginny acquiesça et réunit son butin éparpillé au sol. Elles marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant qu'Astrid ne se mette à parler. « Un Dompteur ou une Dompteuse d'Animaux est un sorcier ou une sorcière avec la capacité de contrôler et, arrivé à un certain point avec de l'entraînement, et de communiquer avec les créatures magiques. J'ai vu ces dragons réagir à ta présence ce matin. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? »

« Si. » confirma Ginny. « Je ne savais juste pas… Je n'en pensais rien. »

« Ce dragon ne t'aurait pas non plus fait de mal. Il était simplement curieux. Il n'avait probablement jamais rencontré de Dompteur. » Ginny se sentit bizarrement coupable de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ? » demanda-t-elle à la femme plus âgée qui se mit à rire.

« Oh, tu l'as juste endormi pour quelques heures. Vu la chanson que tu as choisie, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de le blesser ! » la rassura Astrid.

« Mais je n'ai pas choisi la chanson ! » protesta Ginny, faisant se figer Astrid dans ses pas. Tout ça était fou. Complètement et définitivement dément.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai même pas choisi la langue ! » continua la rousse. « Je voulais simplement que ça s'arrête. » Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, pensa-t-elle, la panique commençant à lui monter à la tête.

« Tu ne savais pas ce que tu chantais ? » demanda Astrid, regardant la jeune fille, complètement sous le choc.

« Non. C'était les murmures dans ma tête. » Ginny grimaça devant sa propre explication, mais Astrid eut l'air aux anges.

« Tu as chanté une berceuse. Une que j'apprécie énormément. Et tu as chanté en Irlandais. » Elle se remit à marcher. « Les Sirènes sont des sorcières qui ont le pouvoir de soumettre les autres à leur volonté, par le biais de leurs chansons. Plus la victime est puissante, plus elle résiste. Plus la Sirène est puissante, plus elle enchante. Et tu me sembles être une Sorcière bien puissante, en effet. » Ginny suivit Astrid, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était une quoi ? Mais ça expliquerait le dragon en train de roupiller dans la clairière derrière elles. Elle dépassa Astrid, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de réaliser que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda Ginny soudain nerveuse. Une part d'elle était certaine qu'elle allait se réveiller de ce rêve d'une minute à l'autre.

« J'ai appelé Michaela, l'amie qui est arrivée avec moi au refuge. Elle vient nous retrouver. » expliqua Astrid.

« Vous l'avez appelée ? Comment ? » Elle n'avait jamais vu la sorcière sortir sa baguette. Astrid pointa le pendentif qu'elle tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

« Ce collier est enchanté. » éclaira-t-elle. « Il chauffe dès que j'ai besoin de lui parler. Chaque membre de la Sororité en a un, lorsqu'elle voyage pour une commande liée au travail. » Le son de branches qui se cassaient les informa de l'arrivée de la seconde sorcière avant que Ginny ne puisse continuer à poser des questions. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'Astrid et sa peau était sombre. Ses yeux étaient de couleur cuivre, réalisa Ginny, surprise. Elle remarqua aussi que les deux femmes étaient magnifiques, dans le genre beauté éthérée. Un peu terrifiantes aussi, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

« Tu m'as appelé Astrid ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix douce. Michaela devait avoir environ le même âge qu'Astrid, pas plus de 25 ans, mais elle avait l'air plus ouverte, plus détendue. Son regard cuivre se promena sur Ginny avec attention. « Est-ce que c'est la Dompteuse dont tu me parlais ? Tu lui as déjà dit alors ? » Me dire quoi ? se demanda Ginny. Que je suis une Dompteuse ? Je croyais qu'elles pensaient que j'étais déjà au courant.

« J'ai essayé mais je l'ai trouvée en train d'endormir un dragon. » déclara Astrid avec humour. Michaela eut l'air perplexe pendant que Ginny baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures. « Avec sa voix. » clarifia Astrid, faisant hoqueter l'autre femme.

« Une Sirène en plus ? » Ginny leva les yeux du sol pour trouver Michaela la regarder avec confusion. « C'est… inhabituel. » Puis elle sourit à Ginny, un vrai sourire chaleureux qui mit la jeune fille un peu plus confortable. « Et quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis Ginny. »

« Et bien Ginny. Nous avons une proposition pour toi. » annonça Michaela. Ginny la regarda, interdite.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est la Sororité ? » demanda Astrid. Ginny hocha la tête. « Après t'avoir vue ce matin, j'ai contacté notre chef et elle veut t'offrir une place dans nos rangs. » Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

« Une quoi ? » Michaela se mit à rire pendant qu'Astrid continuait.

« Si tu venais à accepter, tu serais marquée comme novice pour un an. Puis, si tu finissais par accepter de nous joindre, tu recevras toutes les informations sur l'Ordre et tu pratiqueras le rituel d'initiation. » expliqua Astrid. « Tu as un an pour changer d'avis, sans conditions. Mais c'est une expérience qui se présente, pour les plus chanceuses, une fois dans sa vie et qui donne l'occasion d'apprendre et de consolider tes capacités avec les seules personnes au monde qui puissent réellement t'aider. »

« Je sais que ça a l'air imposant au premier abord. » intervint Michaela. « Mais c'est vraiment la chance d'une vie. Une fois dans la Sororité, tu pourras poursuivre ta vie normale, mais au moins, tu auras quelqu'un vers qui te tourner lorsque le besoin se fera sentir. Tu es jeune et tes talents n'ont pas encore vraiment évolués. Mais tu vas grandir. Ces dons ont la fâcheuse tendance d'être un peu… pesants parfois. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent et Ginny se questionna sur la nature de son don à elle. « Je parle d'expérience. »

Ginny força son cerveau à arrêter de s'agiter pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle puisse penser à ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. On venait de lui offrir une place dans la Sororité, pour aiguiser des dons dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence il y a quelques minutes. Ce serait absolument fou de dire oui. Mais voilà, si elle était capable de contrôler ses dons, elle pourrait prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle n'aurait plus à être allongée sur le sol glacé d'une chambre secrète, à attendre de mourir. On ne pourrait plus l'utiliser. Elle ne se sentirait plus aussi incapable. Et elle pourrait empêcher que d'autres personnes ne se retrouvent dans sa situation.

« Nous comprenons si tu as besoin de temps. Mais n'oublie pas que nous partirons au lever du soleil et… »

« Oui. » la coupa Ginny, en regardant les deux femmes. Michaela sourit et Astrid s'arrêta pour la regarder, surprise.

« Oui ? Juste comme ça ? »

« J'ai été dans une situation une fois, où je ne pouvais pas me défendre. J'ai senti les mêmes murmures qu'aujourd'hui, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ce jour-là, la vie de plusieurs personnes ont été mises en danger à cause de ça, y compris la mienne. Peut-être que si j'avais su ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça. Je veux apprendre maintenant. » Ce n'était probablement pas l'explication à laquelle elles s'attendaient venant d'une fille de 13 ans mais elles semblèrent toutes deux la trouver plus que satisfaisante. Astrid se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors nous serons plus que ravies de t'accueillir parmi nous. » Elle marmonna dans une langue que Ginny ne pouvait pas comprendre et sa paume droite se mit à briller d'une lueur bleue. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. « N'aies pas peur. » la rassura Astrid avant de toucher son front. Facile à dire, pensa Ginny, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point les évènements s'enchaînaient rapidement. Une vague de magie se diffusa depuis le point qu'elle avait touché jusque dans tout son corps et une chaleur étrange entoura son omoplate gauche. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle regarderait son dos dans un miroir, elle découvrirait une rune noire tatouée à cet endroit.

« Voilà. » déclara Michaela au moment où la chaleur disparut. Ginny n'arrivait pas à dire si elle se sentait différente.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux femmes qui la regardèrent en souriant.

« Maintenant tu attends. Dans environ un an, nous viendrons te trouver pour le rituel et ton initiation, si c'est toujours ton choix. » expliqua Astrid.

« Donc, nous viendrons toquer à ta porte l'été prochain. » ajouta Michaela en riant.

« Ce ne sera probablement pas nécessaire. » répondit Ginny, en souriant en retour, l'ébauche d'un plan se formant petit à petit dans son esprit. « Je serais ici, je pense. » Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et recommencèrent leur marche vers le Refuge. Ginny leur demanda de ne rien dire à son frère pour le moment et elles lui assurèrent qu'elles ne laisseraient pas échapper un mot. Ginny avait peur de la réaction de sa famille, en particulier de sa mère, si elle l'apprenait. Elle pourrait

même essayer de la convaincre du contraire et la rousse ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Elle avait son propre secret désormais, pensa silencieusement la jeune fille. Et elle en profiterait un maximum.

* * *

_Voilà ! Même si c'est pas ce que vous attendiez, j'espère quand même avoir quelques reviews, s'il vous plaît ;)  
_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Ah oui, avec ma correctrice on voulait juste rajouter R.I.P Alan Rickman, c'était un acteur très talentueux._


	44. The Fruits of my Labor

Chapitre 44

Les Fruits de mon Labeur

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui étaient majoritairement positives à propos de Ginny, ce qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je l'aime bien la Ginny de cette histoire :)_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette semaine, je réserve le blabla pour la prochaine :)_

_Alors bonne lecture et _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que la traduction et mes heures passées à le faire (et c'est un paquet...)_

* * *

**_Gras Italique: En français de le texte original_**

_Ginny leur demanda de ne rien dire à son frère pour le moment et elles lui assurèrent qu'elles ne laisseraient pas échapper un mot. Ginny avait peur de la réaction de sa famille, en particulier de sa mère, si elle l'apprenait. Elle pourrait même essayer de la convaincre du contraire et la rousse ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Elle avait son propre secret désormais, pensa silencieusement la jeune fille. Et elle en profiterait un maximum._

Harry Potter passait une bonne journée. Non il passait une _excellente_ journée. Il était présentement assis dans la véranda arrière de Silbreith, en train de lire la toute nouvelle édition de la _Gazette des Sorciers_. C'était celui du 6 juillet et le gros titre écrit en gras était :

**LE TRAITEMENT DÉFINITIF CONTRE LA LYCANTHROPIE EST DEVENU RÉALITÉ : LE NOM DE L'INVENTEUR DE CETTE POTION TUE-LOUP RÉVÉLÉ PROCHAINEMENT, DANS LA SEMAINE !**

Harry souriait à la réaction que produisait la nouvelle potion. Cela avait déjà eu lieu lorsque Severus était arrivé à grands pas dans le Ministère et avait rempli les papiers nécessaires pour démarrer les tests. Après que le Ministre en personne soit sorti de son bureau pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague, et après avoir été convaincu que l'homme en face de lui était effectivement Severus Snape – Harry était intérieurement plus que ravi d'avoir envoyé baladé, définitivement, tous les sorts de dissimulation qu'ils avaient utilisés – Le Ministre approuva immédiatement le début des tests et accepta sans soucis que chaque personne qui connaissait l'identité du créateur soit obligée de signer un contrat qui les empêcherait d'en parler jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de sortit de l'anonymat totalement.

Le Ministre en avait déduit que Severus voulait être certain des résultats. Le maître de Potions voulait, en réalité, seulement attendre qu'il soit temps. Et le bon moment serait l'anniversaire d'Harry, lorsque l'autre bombe serait lâchée. Harry tourna la page de son journal et fut accueilli par article développé sur la découverte du 'mystérieux créateur de l'Éclair de Feu'. Il récupéra _Sorcière Hebdo_, il avait aussi vu un article à propos de ça là dedans… Il commença à rire ouvertement dès les premières lignes. C'est ainsi que Severus le trouva, étendu sur le canapé en train de rire aux éclats.

« Je suis aussi content de te voir, fiston. » déclara Severus. Il avait l'air plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été l'année dernière, son sourire était plus naturel que jamais.

« Salut Papa. » le salua-t-il en retour, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« _Sorcière Hebdo_ a publié un article de Rita Skeeter. C'est à propos de l'identité des 'mystérieux inventeurs qui ont pris le monde sorcier par surprise'. Tu veux l'entendre ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr. »

« _Si vous n'avez pas entendu les nouvelles qui ont secoué le monde sorcier, c'est que vous avez vécu dans une caverne cette semaine. Et au cas où, laissez moi vous présenter les deux grands mystères de l'année, et probablement de la décennie. Le remède contre la Lycanthropie a été découvert. Des nouvelles surprenantes, nous sommes d'accord. Mais le grand mystère est surtout : qui en est le créateur ? »_ Severus renifla avec dédain.

« Heureux de voir qu'on apprécie mon travail… » ironisa-t-il et Harry le stoppa.

« Et ça continue. _Comme mes lecteurs s'en rappellent peut-être, nous étions dans la même situation l'année dernière, lorsque l'Éclair de Feu était entré en production. Le balai le plus rapide et le mieux vendu à ce jour a été mis sur le marché sans le nom du créateur, donnant lieu à de nombreuses spéculations sur son identité. Et maintenant, venu de nulle part, les deux mystérieux inventeurs ont décidé de révéler leurs identités au monde. Mais pourquoi ce délai ? Était-ce un besoin de vie privée ? Possible. Mais mes sources me disent que la source du problème ait pu se trouver autre part. Je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer, mais il y a une forte probabilité que les deux créateurs soient des membres des Langues-de-Plomb, l'unité la plus secrète du Ministère de la Magie. Quelle mission dangereuse ont bien pu les empêcher de se révéler, on peut se le demander._ » Severus commença à rire avec l'adolescent, et finit par s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Harry, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! Je t'aurais aidé avec ta mission dangereuse ! » proclama Severus, donnant lieu à un nouveau fou rire.

« Un peu plus loin, elle dit qu'il y a aussi une chance qu'on soit une seule et même personne. » ajouta Harry, en essuyant quelques larmes de rire. « On a vraiment fait du bon boulot, personne ne nous suspecte pour l'instant. » Severus hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« En parlant de Rita Skeeter, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Nagnok. » Harry regarda le maître de Potions, confus. Nagnok était le gobelin qui se chargeait de leurs finances et, par conséquent, avait pris en charge leur transition de l'anonymat à la célébrité, comme il l'avait dit lui-même.

« Quel est le rapport entre Nagnok et Skeeter ? »

« Il a programmé une interview avec elle, dans deux semaines, avec le shooting photo et tout le reste. Apparemment, il a trouvé l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ insuffisant. » expliqua Severus. Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais cette Skeeter avait l'air terrifiante.

« Oh, joie. » ironisa-t-il sèchement. Severus eut un sourire en coin.

« M'en parle pas. Rien à voir, mais que dis-tu de partir pour le week-end et d'aller en Bretagne ? » demanda Severus soudainement.

« En Bretagne ? Bien sûr. » répondit Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » contra Severus.

« C'est pas faux. »

« En plus, il y a un tournoi organisé là-bas qui pourrait te plaire. À moi aussi d'ailleurs. » l'informa Severus, les yeux brillants.

« Un tournoi ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Dis-moi, Harry, as-tu déjà entendu parler de joutes ? » questionna Severus, regardant avec amusement les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir sous le choc.

« Sur des chevaux ? »

« De quelle autre manière ? » demanda-t-il et Harry se mit à sauter de joie.

« On peut participer ? » Severus hocha la tête.

« À la joute et à tous les autres évènements. C'est assez commun dans les familles de Sang-Pur en Europe. Moi, j'y vois une chance de mettre une cotte de maille et de battre mes adversaires avec quelque chose de pointu. » Harry rit à sa plaisanterie puis courut vers l'écurie.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Severus, amusé.

« M'entraîner ! » annonça Harry. Ils durent faire appel à Minnie qui, elle, savait où se trouvait l'équipement dont ils avaient besoin – Severus ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait – mais ils finirent par s'entraîner. La lance était plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait, la cotte de maille et l'armure allaient probablement leur donner de bonnes courbatures et il leur fallut près de trois heures pour enfin commencer à toucher leurs cibles. Mais au final, les deux sorciers ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en fin de journée.

La semaine se passa de manière similaire, Severus continuait ses tests pour la Tue-loup, tous les résultats revenaient d'ailleurs positifs. La pleine lune était passée puis repartie et les loups-garous s'étaient simplement transformé en loup, ne sentant rien de plus qu'une transformation Animagus. Aucune douleur ou fatigue quelconque et Severus avait l'impression d'avoir décroché la lune. C'était d'ailleurs mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit, pensa Harry, souriant au jeu de mot.

Vendredi arriva très rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent à réserver deux nuits à l'hôtel, utilisant leurs vrais noms pour la première fois à l'étranger. Severus les inscrivit au tournoi le jour même. Harry participerait dans la catégorie des mineurs puisqu'il avait moins de 17 ans, ce qui lui donnait un avantage. Au moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait, puisque la plupart des participants étaient ici pour le plaisir uniquement. Rien ne pouvait prévenir leurs adversaires de l'esprit extrêmement compétitif et les nombreuses années d'entraînement au combat à l'épée que Severus et Harry avaient apportés avec eux.

Le premier jour du tournoi comprenait tous les jeux sauf la joute. Étant donné que Severus et Harry s'étaient uniquement inscrits pour le un contre un à l'épée, en plus de la joute, qui se déroulait en début de journée, ils auraient tout le reste de la journée pour apprécier pleinement la fête. Des gens des quatre coins du continent s'étaient déplacés pour participer. La plupart étaient habillés en tenue d'époque, médiévales, et Harry insista pour qu'ils en fassent de même. Severus se laissa facilement convaincre.

Les mineurs passaient en premier et Harry se retrouva en armure, faisant face à un garçon de 16 ans qui faisait environ sa taille mais qui avait un égo disproportionné. Harry s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin avant de déchaîner des années de frustration contenue sur son adversaire. Cela s'avéra bien plus satisfaisant que de se battre contre une cible inanimée. Les deux sorciers anglais se battirent et se défendirent pour arriver à la première place tout les deux, avec deux expressions satisfaites assez similaires sur le visage. Severus avait dû combattre un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille mais qui était aussi, heureusement, très lent. Plus ils étaient imposants, plus la chute était spectaculaire, avait pensé Harry lorsqu'il avait acclamé son père depuis les gradins, son propre trophée dans les mains.

« **Votre père ?** » demanda un homme au garçon aux yeux vert. Harry lui fit un sourire.

« **Oui. Il est mon père**. » répondit-il pendant que Severus recevait sa récompense. C'était son père et si quelqu'un osait le contredire là-dessus, et bien, il avait une épée aiguisée à sa ceinture et une baguette prête à le persuader du contraire. Mais l'homme hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait. C'était probablement le cas.

« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? » demanda Severus joyeusement, son nouveau trophée dans les mains, en s'approchant d'Harry.

« Tu t'es battu avec courage, Sire Papa. » le félicita-t-il de sa meilleure voix pompeuse. « J'oserais vous proposer de fêter votre victoire dans la taverne la plus proche. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Mais oui, Sire Harry. » répondit Severus avec un grand sourire. « Je me dois de reconnaître que j'approuve vos dires. » La plus proche taverne se révéla être la représentation fidèle de l'image qu'on se faisait d'une auberge médiévale. Et selon la tradition médiévale classique, les vainqueurs du tournoi payèrent une boisson à tout le monde. Ce qui finit par se transformer en fête de célébration agréable, qui se termina par le départ des deux gagnants en question, quittant l'endroit quelques heures plus tard, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Ils firent un détour par les écuries pour être sûr que leurs chevaux étaient entre de bonnes mains. Severus avait insisté que, puisqu'ils s'étaient inscrits pour le tournoi, ils devraient participer à la compétition avec une certaine classe et avait arrangé le transfert de Titan et Ares, les plus grands – et plus vicieux – étalons des écuries de Silbreith. Alfie, le mari de Minnie et superviseur des écuries, avait bien fait attention à ce qu'ils arrivent en sécurité et prêts pour le tournoi. L'elfe de maison avait été extatique, marmonnant que les chevaux avaient enfin une chance de faire partie d'une compétition, comme ils le devraient. Et vu comment ils avaient eu l'air heureux à chaque fois que leurs cavaliers avaient fait tomber leurs cibles durant l'entraînement, Harry avait tendance à croire que les chevaux pensaient la même chose.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva, brillant et les concurrents se rassemblèrent sur le terrain. Les noms de chaque participant dans les deux catégories furent annoncés, de même que la récompense. Il fut annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal dans le château local cette nuit, pour célébrer la fin du tournoi et que les deux vainqueurs gagneraient le droit d'être accompagné par deux Lady d'extrême beauté, comme le disait héraut. Harry était déjà amplement satisfait d'être uniquement un chevalier, donc Severus dut attirer son attention sur les deux Lady en question. Harry essaya de ramasser sa mâchoire qui venait de se décrocher. Les deux femmes étaient des Veelas. Une Fleur Delacour et une Amélie Ferrier étaient assignées respectivement à la catégorie d'Harry et de Severus et elles souriaient à la foule rassemblée.

« Harry ? » demanda Seversus.

« Oui, Papa ? »

« On gagne ce truc. » décida le maître de Potions.

« Oui, on va le gagner. » acquiesça Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à un participant un peu rond de sa catégorie qui sifflait les deux femmes. « Rien que pour sauver l'honneur de ces demoiselles d'ordures comme lui, au moins. » Severus se tourna vers le garçon avec un regard de dégoût et hocha la tête.

Les premiers à commencer furent de nouveau les mineurs. Les 14 concurrents passèrent à cheval devant les deux Lady. Harry était avant-dernier de la file et il se jura de ne pas baver comme un idiot. À sa plus grande fierté, il réussit à garder sa promesse et hocha la tête poliment vers Fleur, qui lui rendit un sourire malicieux. Il allait tellement gagner cette compétition.

Pour son plus grand régal, son premier adversaire fut le garçon rondelet qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt. Il ne fit pas attention à son nom. Il le baptisa Voldemort et chargea. L'astuce sembla fonctionner, puisque le garçon finit au sol. La foule l'acclama, tout comme Fleur, qui, après sa seconde victoire, lui lança son mouchoir. Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de se tourner férocement devant son troisième adversaire. Il ne savait pas si c'était le mouchoir qui le poussa à la fin, ou la fait qu'il visualisait chaque cavalier contre qui il sa battait comme étant un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il finit par gagner. Il eut le droit à une standing ovation, que Fleur rejoignit. Il eut un grand sourire en retournant vers les écuries et souhaita bonne chance à Severus, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, sur leurs chevaux.

Le maître de Potions le félicita avec un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule et sortit pour aller dans l'arène. Les choses prirent un mauvais tournant au bout de son troisième combat. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait un coup de cœur pour Amélie, depuis un moment et avait donc décidé de ne pas être fair-play. Il lança son cheval au galop avant que le signal ne soit donné, et cela finit avec les deux lances trouvant leurs adversaires. L'homme chuta de son cheval et fut banni de tous les tournois à partir de ce jour pendant que Severus s'en sortait avec une épaule gauche endommagée.

Puisque les règles du tournoi étaient claires et stipulaient qu'un participant ne pouvait soigner aucune blessure avant la fin de la joute, Severus dut continuer dans cet état. La situation avait donc pris, de fait, un tournant personnel pour lui et les adversaires suivants se retrouvèrent face à un Severus Snape extrêmement en colère. _Personne_ ne voulait faire face à un Severus Snape enragé, et les participants découvrirent rapidement pourquoi. Six lances brisées et un adversaire évanoui plus tard, Severus avait gagné, pour le ravissement d'Amélie qui l'acclama et se dépêcha avec Fleur de sortir des gradins lorsqu'il fut temps de distribuer les trophées.

Comme ils le découvrirent plus tard, les deux filles étaient cousines. Et Harry apprit par Fleur, après que Severus et Amélie aient disparus Merlin seul savait où – et après avoir demandé la permission à Harry qui avait levé les yeux au ciel et chassé Severus avec ordre de ne pas le revoir avant le lendemain matin – qu'elle allait à Beauxbâtons et était sur le point de rentrer dans sa septième et dernière année. Elle ne crut pas Harry immédiatement lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans.

« **Mais tu es aussi grand que moi!** » se plaignit-elle, ce qui fit rire Harry avant qu'il ne lui fasse remarquer que sa taille ne voulait rien dire. Il détourna également la conversation sur un sujet moins scolaire, lui faisant rapidement oublier son âge. Peu de temps après, la discussion dériva sur le fait qu'il était le premier à ne pas lui écraser les pieds pendant la danse – elle avait occupé la même place dans le tournoi ces deux dernières années – et le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux intéressés par les Sortilèges.

Le bal se termina un peu après minuit et Severus n'était nulle part en vue. Harry rit pour lui-même, et fut une fois de plus soulagé d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils aient deux chambres d'hôtel séparés, et ce, depuis qu'il avait 11 ans. Fonce Sev, fut tout ce qu'il put penser, alors qu'il escortait Fleur dehors. Son amusement fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne remarqua pas immédiatement Fleur se rapprocher de lui, et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle fut bien trop proche pour être évitée. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Il eut son premier baiser dans le jardin d'un château, à la fin d'un bal, après avoir remporté un tournoi de joute. Avec Fleur, qui était non seulement une Veela, mais également une personne très intéressante en soi. Pas mal du tout, pensa-t-il. Et, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, son instinct prit le dessus et le premier baiser devint rapidement un second, le second un troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de les compter. Ce fut un Harry Potter très joyeux, bien qu'un peu ébouriffé qui rentra dans sa chambre cette nuit-là.

Il revit Severus le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. Le maître de Potions avait l'air encore plus fatigué que la nuit dernière et une griffure était assez visible sous le col de son T-shirt. Harry revêtit son plus beau rictus pour l'occasion et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du professeur de Potions.

« Bonjour ! » le salua-t-il joyeusement. Severus eut un grand sourire et le salua.

« Bonjour. Et comment était ta nuit ? » Le rictus d'Harry s'élargit.

« C'était très sympathique. » Il retint un petit rire. « Je vois que tu as pris mon ordre au sérieux et que tu t'es bien occupé cette nuit. » Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent en lui lançant un regard mauvais. « J'étais vraiment sérieux ! Je t'aurais mis un coup de pied aux fesses si tu étais revenu ! » Severus savait pertinemment que la dernière partie n'était pas une blague. Cependant, il n'était toujours pas totalement à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son fils innocent. Puis son regard tomba sur le cou d'Harry et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Innocent_ restait à débattre.

« Je n'ai pas l'air de t'avoir trop manqué non plus. » déclara-t-il, déroutant le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que _ça_, » dit Severus en pointant de sa fourchette la marque incriminante « n'est _pas_ un bleu. » La main d'Harry se plaqua sur son cou immédiatement. Il avait pensé que son T-shirt l'aurait caché. « Donc, laisse moi te le redemander. » commença Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? »

« Moins remplie que la tienne. » répliqua Harry, en pointant à l'égratignure du professeur de Potions. « Au moins je n'ai pas été griffé vivant. » Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'abandonner cette conversation avant qu'on ne finisse par choquer tout les autres visiteurs ? » Harry se mit à rire en guise de réponse.

« Touché ? »

« Ouaip. » répondit Severus en insistant sur le 'p'.

« Non mais sérieusement, ça a dû te faire mal. » ajouta Harry en regardant l'égratignure encore une fois. Severus grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Harry éclata de rire.

La semaine suivante apporta l'interview tant redoutée avec Rita Skeeter. Ils avaient déjà discutés avec quelques journalistes de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ et, mis à part quelques regards perplexes, tout s'était déroulé correctement. Ça n'allait pas pouvoir être différent, pas vrai ? pensa Severus lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les locaux de _Sorcière Hebdo_, dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient été guidés par une secrétaire, plus que désireuse de se rendre utile, dans la pièce du shooting photo – Harry en avait encore un petit sourire sur le visage – où Rita Skeeter les attendait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur eux et son visage devint prédateur. Les deux sorciers partagèrent un regard de pure terreur alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

« M. Potter et Professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Harry hocha la tête essayant de ne pas laisser voir son humeur renfrognée. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué et ses lunettes donnaient à son visage déjà angulaire un air de renard. Qu'elle soit en train de les détailler de haut en bas n'aidait pas non plus.

« Oui. » confirma Severus. « Bonjour, Mademoiselle Skeeter. » La femme eut un grand sourire, faisant remonter momentanément le souvenir de Lockhart à Harry. Ce qui n'était pas un bon souvenir.

« Et vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle, plus que ravie. « Vous avez l'air bien plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre que ce que les rumeurs m'ont laissées croire. Mais vous semblez différents aussi. » Elle agita ses sourcils et Severus déglutit, en essayant de se rappeler qu'il avait fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts pendant la guerre. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider. « Richie ! » appela-t-elle. Un homme apparut de derrière le coin. Il était habillé vraiment à la mode et était probablement le photographe, si la pellicule qu'il tenait à la main pouvait être une indication.

« Tu as trouvé ce que je vais devoir transformer en personnes présentables, après de nombreux efforts, très chère ? » demanda-t-il avant que son regard ne tombe sur les deux sorciers. « Oh, mais c'est bien tout ça ! Dis-moi que c'est eux ! » Rita sourit et hocha la tête, faisant exploser Richie de joie. « Oh mon dieu ! Restez assis ici tous les deux, et finissez vos interviews, je gère tout le reste ! » Et il les laissa seuls avec la journaliste. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans une maison de fous, mais essaya poliment de ne rien laisser transparaître.

« Vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question. » chantonna Rita. Harry prit la parole pour la première fois. Ils avaient déjà parlé de leur relation mentor-élève à la _Gazette_, décidant qu'il était temps que le sujet soit clarifié. Harry était aussi persuadé que ça aiderait également pour la réputation de Severus à l'école.

« Severus et moi, on se connaît depuis des années. » répondit Harry, insistant à moitié sur le prénom de Severus plutôt que son nom pour bien faire comprendre ce point. « Il s'est occupé de moi alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. On pourrait presque dire que j'ai grandi dans sa maison. » Rita semblait prête à exploser de joie face à la nouvelle.

« Donc, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de faire une double interview ? » demanda-t-elle, en tapant dans ses mains. La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry et de Severus en même temps fut qu'ils auraient à passer deux fois moins de temps avec elle. Ils acceptèrent sur le champ. « Excellent ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de les conduire vers un bureau qui avait été installé exprès pour l'interview. « Commençons par le commencement, d'accord ? Quand vous-êtes vous rencontrés pour la première fois ? »

« Au deuxième anniversaire d'Harry. » répondit Severus.

« C'était donc il y a un long moment ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Et comment en êtes vous arrivés à presque élever Harry ? » Ayant déjà déterminé la réponse à la question, Harry commença son explication.

« J'avais quatre ans, non, plutôt cinq, je crois ? » demanda-t-il à Severus, pour éviter qu'elle ait l'impression que tout ait déjà été répété.

« Plutôt cinq. » confirma Severus.

« J'étais à Poudlard avec mes parents pour rendre visite au professeur Dumbledore. J'avais déjà revu Severus plusieurs fois, mais là-bas, je l'ai attrapé en train de brasser une potion… »

« Et il a commencé à poser des question… » intervint Severus avec un sourire, se rappelant de la scène. Ça ne s'était pas exactement passé ainsi, mais presque.

« Et je n'ai jamais arrêté. » termina Harry en riant. Rita battit des paupières et s'empressa de tout écrire.

« Après ça, dès que ses parents travaillaient, je me portais volontaire pour m'occuper de lui, et après quelques années, il a fini par passer la majorité de son temps chez moi, pendant qu'il grandissait. » Rita sourit encore et griffonna les réponses.

« Et vous vivez à Londres, si je ne me trompe pas ? » Severus eut un léger sourire en coin, la faisant se stopper dans sa prise de notes pour les fixer.

« Non, ça fait un moment que je n'y vis plus. » admit-il. Il avait espéré que quelqu'un pose cette question.

« Alors, où vivez-vous ? »

« Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ? Ça s'appelle Silbreith. » déclara le maître de Potions.

« Le château des Prince en Écosse ? » demanda Rita, les yeux écarquillés. Harry se recula un peu, dérangé par la voix quelque peu stridente de la journaliste.

« Oh, donc vous en avez entendu parler. » commenta l'adolescent.

« Mais n'est-il pas censé être transmis uniquement à un descendant de la lignée Prince ? »

« Une lignée dont – grâce à ma mère – je suis le dernier descendant en vie. » confirma Severus légèrement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple au monde. Rita avait la bouche grande ouverte et le regardait avec intérêt pendant qu'elle se hâtait d'écrire sa réponse. Severus avait exigé qu'elle utilise une plume générique pour l'interview et il était heureux de voir qu'elle s'était soumise.

« Donc, Harry, comment c'était, de grandir à Silbreith ? »

« Oh, indescriptible ! » s'exclama Harry, choisissant d'être parfaitement honnête. « La bibliothèque est gigantesque, les terrains sont incroyables et il y a même un lac. Le terrain de Quidditch est également aux mesures professionnelles. Et nous avons fait de l'équitation aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir. » expliqua Harry.

« On s'était dit que vivre dans un château allait de paire avec quelques activités spécifiques. » admit Severus avec un sourire. « Alors nous avons commencé avec l'équitation puis on a rajouté le combat à l'épée.

« Et la joute, plus récemment. » ajouta Harry avec un petit rire.

« La Joute ? » questionna Rita de sa voix stridente. « Comme dans la joute du tournoi de Rennes ? » précisa-t-elle. Les deux sorciers partagèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

« C'est amusant que vous en parliez. » s'expliqua Severus devant son regard curieux.

« On est rentrés de ce tournoi la semaine dernière. » compléta Harry.

« Vous avez participé ? »

« On a gagné. » répondirent-t-ils en parfaite synchronisation. Rita avait un air ravi, comme si Noël était arrivé en avance.

« Puisque le temps nous presse, » déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue « dites-moi ce qui vous as conduit à vos inventions. Commençons avec Severus ? » Oh, on est passé aux prénoms ? se demanda le maître de Potions.

« Ça a été un projet en continu pendant de plusieurs années. J'ai été témoin des effets que la lycanthropie pouvaient avoir sur un sorcier, et de près, donc j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose. Cela m'a pris des années, beaucoup d'efforts ratés et de patience, mais j'y suis enfin arrivé. » Il se tourna vers le sorcier aux yeux vert à côté de lui, fièrement. « En fait, Harry m'a aidé. »

« N'importe quoi ! » protesta ce dernier.

« Il ne l'admettrait jamais par contre. » continua le professeur de Potions. Rita les regarda tous les deux avant de recommencer à écrire.

« Et pour l'Éclair de Feu ? » demanda-t-elle. « Un balai créé par un garçon de 13 ans est une première. »

« Ça a commencé lorsque j'avais 11 ans à Silbreith. J'ai toujours adoré le Quidditch… »

« Tu es l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor à Poudlard, c'est correct ? Le plus jeune Attrapeur du siècle ? » le coupa-t-elle. Le garçon hocha la tête, impassible.

« C'est bien ça. Bref, Severus a proposé de me donner tous les vieux balais du château pour pouvoir les démonter. La création est venue naturellement et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, l'Éclair de Feu était là. Qui n'aurait jamais paru sur le marché si Sev ne m'avait pas convaincu de montrer mes designs, si je puis me permettre. » La journaliste griffonnait avec de plus en plus de frénésie.

« C'est… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donc, des plans pour le futur ? »

« Et bien, nous allons retourner à Poudlard en septembre, moi, pour enseigner et Harry pour continuer avec ses études, mais nous avons déjà eu une idée dont vous entendrez parler bientôt. » précisa le maître de Potions. De la publicité gratuite, c'est comme ça que Nagnok l'avait désigné.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui. » commença Harry. « C'est un projet commun, appelé _Sphères de Mémoire_. »

« Hmm. Intriguant. »

« Vous en serez le juge. » déclara Harry avec un sourire.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit-elle, flattée.

« Nous n'en avons jamais parlé avant. » expliqua Severus. Rita émit un petit cri et se prépara à noter tous les mots qui allaient sortir de leurs bouches.

« Une _Sphère de Mémoire_, honore son nom. » éclaira Harry. « Ça marche comme une petite Pensine mais n'enregistre et ne repasse que le souvenir qui s'est produit lorsqu'elle a été activée. Il y a de la place pour un équivalent de 6h de souvenirs et le produit sortira juste à temps pour la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous avez été bien occupés. » Ils hochèrent la tête devant l'euphémisme. « Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir… »

« Rita, très chère, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes mannequins ? » La voix de Richie le photographe les sauva de questions supplémentaires. « On est en _retard_. »

« Je ne peux pas avoir 5 minutes de plus ? » demanda-t-elle, en boudant, en regardant les deux sorciers comme si elle voulait les enchaîner à une chaise et les garder ici.

« Cinq minutes de plus ne sont _jamais_ cinq minutes avec toi. » contredit Richie et s'approcha pour venir chercher Harry et Severus. « Oh, tu as fait une double interview ? Parfait ! On fera rentrer ça dans le shooting photo. Maintenant, venez ici ! Vous devez encore vous changer et on n'a pas toute la journée ! » leur ordonna-t-il et ils se levèrent avec obéissance de leurs chaises pour le suivre. Rita les arrêta alors qu'ils essayaient de partir.

« Je vous reverrais tous les deux, mes chers. » affirma-t-elle en rajustant le col d'Harry et en tapotant la poitrine de Severus. « Dans peu de temps, j'espère. » Et elle se tourna et partit, laissant derrière elle deux sorciers pétrifiés et un peu perturbés.

« Est-ce qu'elle vient de… ? » demanda Harry, en déglutissant.

« Oui. Elle l'a fait. » confirma Severus.

« Allez, mes deux beautés ! Je vous ai dit qu'on n'avait pas toute la journée ! » s'exclama Richie.

« Et maintenant il va le faire aussi, pas vrai ? » demanda Harry, perturbé.

« Très probablement. » acquiesça Severus, en redressant les épaules face à son destin. À la nuit tombée, ils étaient à Silbreith, cloîtrés dans la bibliothèque, en d'autres termes, en train de se cacher du monde.

« C'était horrible. » se plaignit Harry pour la dixième fois. Et pour la dixième fois, Severus acquiesça.

« Ça l'était. » Il en profitait pour ranger tous les livres qu'il avait utilisés durant ses recherches sur la Tue-loup à leurs places.

« Papa ? » demanda Harry, quelques instants plus tard, les yeux parcourant rapidement les titres des livres encore au sol. Il avait l'air pensif, ce que Severus avait remarqué plusieurs fois depuis la fin du trimestre.

« Oui Harry ? » Le garçon déglutit et regarda le maître de Potions, comme s'il doutait. « Tu peux tout me dire, Harry. Tu le sais. »

« Le problème n'est pas de _te_ dire… » murmura le garçon et Severus eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il comprit. Ça n'avait pas dérangé Harry de décider ce qu'il pourrait dire ou non à sa famille. Ce qui serait prudent et ce qui causerait des réactions hilarantes était souvent revenu dans les conversations de ces dernières semaines, sans qu'Harry ne soir perturbé. La seule chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé était Neville. Et bien, c'était sur le point de changer.

« Tu veux le dire à Neville, pas vrai ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« J'étais si transparent que ça ? » demanda-t-il, avec un doux sourire.

« Non, mais tu es mon fils. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me cacher le fait que tu sois perturbé par quelque chose. À partir de là, le raisonnement était de la simple logique. »

« Je vois. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire ? » demanda Severus, anticipant déjà la réponse.

« Serais-tu en colère si je te répondais 'tout' ? » demanda Harry, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le maître de Potions soupira, se rapprocha d'Harry et lui prit l'épaule de manière rassurante.

« Je te rappellerais que ton secret doit être protégé. Je te dirais que tu devrais quand même rester prudent. Que tu devrais bien y réfléchir, mais si j'imagine que tu as déjà réfléchi à tous les scénarios possibles. Mais non, je ne serais pas en colère. » Harry releva vivement la tête pour regarder le maître de Potions dans les yeux.

« Pas du tout ? »

« Non. » lui assura Severus. « Neville a été toujours été là pour toi et il fait partie de ces rares personnes qui sont férocement loyales sans être excessivement têtues. Enfin, pas tout le temps en tout cas. » Harry rit en entendant la fin.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et, Papa, » commença Harry, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, prenant une grande inspiration « il a été comme un frère pour moi, cette année. Plus qu'Adrian ne l'a jamais été. C'est triste non ? » se demanda l'adolescent, mettant pour la première fois des mots sur la conclusion qu'il avait tiré de cette année. « J'ai envie de le lui dire. »

« Je comprends, je crois. Mais sois vraiment prudent Harry. Si tu lui dis, j'aimerais lui apprendre les bases de l'Occlumencie. Je ne pense pas quiconque essaierait de lire dans l'esprit de Neville mais je ne veux même pas prendre le risque. » Harry lui fit un grand sourire et courut dans les bras de son père d'adoption.

« Tu ferais vraiment ça ? »

« Tu en doutes ? » demanda Severus en se reculant légèrement pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils, les yeux brillants joyeusement. « Envoie lui un hibou rapidement et invite-le ici. Je serais juste à côté lorsque tu lui diras. » Le sourire qu'Harry lui fit en guise de réponse était aveuglant.

« Merci Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il, serrant une fois de plus le professeur de Potions dans ses bras.

« Pas de quoi. » lui assura Severus. « Et merci de m'avoir prévenu avant toute chose. Si tu avais tout déballé à Neville sans réfléchir, j'aurais été furieux, sans aucun doute. » Harry eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête.

« Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça. » Severus hocha la tête à son tour.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tu voudrais aider ton père avec ce bazar, » proposa Severus, en pointant les livres étalés au sol « ou tu préférerais écrire ta lettre tout de suite ? »

« Je pense que je vais rester pour te donner un coup de main un peu plus longtemps. » décida Harry, en se penchant pour ramasser un pavé imposant sur les plantes. « Je n'avais même pas réalisé combien de livres tu avais pu lire ces 7 dernières années ! » Severus hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui, se demandant la même chose.

Vu le temps qu'il avait mis à enfin perfectionner sa potion, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il arrivait à la fin de son rangement, il arrivait enfin au bas des piles de livres qu'il avait collecté au fil des années. Il en profita pour regarder les livres qu'il avait rangés ici et oubliés, des livres qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des années. Un, en particulier, attira son attention. Il l'avait enfoui dans un recoin de sa mémoire, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il ne méritait pas l'espoir qu'il lui offrait. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant il sentait le besoin de le relire. Mais pour cela, il devrait être seul. Harry lui donna une excuse parfaite, lorsqu'il bailla quelques minutes plus tard. Même s'il voulait rester aider plus longtemps, leur journée remplie l'avait fatigué.

« Merlin, je suis crevé ! » s'exclama le garçon.

« Alors file au lit. » ordonna Severus. Harry se leva et s'étira avant de pointer la pile de livres restante devant Severus.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ceux-là ? »

« Non. » affirma Severus, ramassant encore un livre pour le ranger à sa place. « Je vais probablement faire le choix raisonnable de finir demain. Maintenant file et va te reposer. Demain va être une grande journée pour toi ! » Harry rit et souhaita bonne nuit au maître de Potions. Severus resta immobile et attendit de ne plus entendre l'écho des bruits de pas de l'adolescent avant d'ouvrir le livre qu'il fixait. C'était le fameux livre sur les emblèmes qu'il avait offert à Harry, il y avait 7 ans de cela. Il tourna les pages doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. L'incantation nécessaire pour créer un emblème était juste là, comme dans ses souvenirs.

« _Il arriva un temps, après la guerre, où les sorciers furent marqués comme des esclaves avec l'emblème de leurs adversaires. Cette magie sombre s'infiltrait dans leurs os et y demeurait jusqu'à la mort dudit adversaire ou bien à la création de leur propre emblème. Aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne peuvent graver magiquement deux emblèmes distincts sur leurs corps, puisque les deux sources de magies représentées se battraient pour la dominance du corps…_ » Severus continua de lire lentement ce passage qu'il avait découvert il y avait longtemps. « _… Les sorciers portant le symbole de leurs maîtres pouvaient choisir de le faire disparaître à l'aide d'un sort, en faisant apparaître leur propre emblème. Le processus cause une douleur insoutenable, comme la plupart des…_ » Severus relut l'incantation et s'assit doucement au sol, en posant le livre ouvert devant lui. Il releva sa manche avec précaution.

La Marque des Ténèbres était là, le narguant comme depuis toujours, partiellement effacée mais toujours présente. La seconde guerre se rapprochait, pensa le maître de Potions, et ses compétences d'espions auraient pu être utiles, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. À ce stade, il aurait du mal à convaincre Voldemort de sa loyauté et, plus important encore, il ne pensait pas être capable de le faire. Sa place dans cette guerre n'était plus de se cacher dans l'ombre. Ce n'était plus sa place dans la vie non plus. Cette fois-ci, il se battrait ouvertement, que cela fasse de lui une cible plus recherchée ou non. Il regarda encore une fois la description du processus. Douleur abominable. Donc, en résumé, tordez-vous sous la douleur et ça ira mieux ? pensa-t-il, sarcastique. J'ai déjà vécu ça, se rappela-t-il et il sortit sa baguette. C'était le dernier chapitre de sa vie en tant que Mangemort, si jamais il réussissait. _Bien évidemment_ que ça allait faire mal, tout avait un prix.

Il jeta le sort avant de trop réfléchir et de fini par avoir des doutes. Une fumée blanche délicate sortit de sa baguette et vint entourer sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et le sort-brouillard se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa peau et, pendant un instant, il crut s'être trompé. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, la douleur arriva très rapidement. Il hoqueta face au changement abrupt de sensations, 'un léger engourdissement à une souffrance de martyr. Le brouillard toucha sa peau comme si des millions d'aiguilles brûlantes pénétraient sa chair et s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin, Severus finit par tomber sur le tapis épais, les yeux vers le plafond, qu'il ne distinguait même pas, tant la douleur était forte.

Il avait l'impression que son sang avait pris feu, qu'on l'écorchait vif, le nerf central de sa douleur étant son avant-bras gauche. La seule chose qui lui permit de ne pas hurler fut toutes ces fois où il avait souffert en silence sous le sortilège de Doloris, mais même là, il faillit céder. Il était sur le point d'abandonner et de crier son agonie lorsque, après une dernière poussée de douleur qui lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de perdre son bras, la douleur s'arrêta.

Il resta allongé sur le tapis, essayant de reprendre son souffle, ne bougeant pas un seul muscle de peur de déclencher une nouvelle série de douleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna légèrement la tête. Bonne nouvelle, son bras était encore là. Mauvaise nouvelle, il allait devoir bouger pour vérifier que le sort avait bien fonctionné. Réveillant un à un et lentement tous ses muscles plaintifs, il leva sa main du sol, n'osant pas encore regarder. Il semblait avoir conservé une mobilité totale, et cela l'encouragea à jeter un bref coup d'œil. De la fumée émanait encore de la zone, signe qu'une incantation pour le moins puissante venait d'être jetée. Ses veines étaient gonflées comme s'il avait combattu à l'épée pendant des heures, et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux.

Et, là où se trouvait auparavant la Marque des Ténèbres, apparut soudainement un symbole noir fait d'arabesques, ressemblant au croisement d'une croix Celtique et d'une étoile, avec quatre points qui s'évadaient depuis le milieu de la croix. Il faisait à peine 10 cm de long et 5 cm de large, et il pouvait distinguer les marques de ses Maîtrises en Potions, Arts Sombres, Métamorphose et Sortilèges accompagnée de nombreuses marques d'apprenti, placées de manières stratégiques. Tout était là, jusqu'à la rune le désignant comme un Animagus incorporée dans le motif central de son emblème. Severus souleva un peu plus son bras et le colla à sa poitrine, la main sur son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

Il commença à rire, un rire de pur soulagement, les yeux levés vers le plafond en serrant son bras gauche avec son bras droit, jusqu'à ce que les larmes n'arrivent. Et il demeura ainsi, sur le sol de la bibliothèque, riant et pleurant, pour tout ce que représentait cet emblème, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe progressivement dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Désolée encore une fois, ce n'est pas le chapitre tant attendu... Mais on s'en rapproche encore ! Ce chapitre est quand même assez important pour la suite alors j'espère que vous appréciez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A la prochaine !_


	45. Surprises Long Overdue

Chapitre 45

Une Surprise longuement attendue

* * *

_Oyez, oyez, gentes demoiselles et damoiseaux !_

_Me revoici avec le chapitre suivant ! Et... Vous vous rendez compte ? Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an, jour pour jour, que j'ai commencé à poster cette traduction... C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite ! Alors, merci, merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui sont là depuis le début, à toujours poster des reviews, et aussi ceux qui sont arrivés en route et qui s'accrochent, merci, vraiment du fond du cœur !_

_Et oui... Pour le premier anniversaire de ma fiction, vous avez le droit à un chapitre un peu spécial (je n'en dirais pas plus, vous le saurez dans quelques minutes) mais surtout très long (genre dans les 12 000 mots) alors profitez-en bien !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien ici, à part la traduction._

* * *

_Il commença à rire, un rire de pur soulagement, les yeux levés vers le plafond en serrant son bras gauche avec son bras droit, jusqu'à ce que les larmes n'arrivent. Et il demeura ainsi, sur le sol de la bibliothèque, riant et pleurant, pour tout ce que représentait cet emblème, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe progressivement dans le sommeil._

Le lendemain matin, il avait eu du mal à expliquer exactement à Harry ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais, là où les mots lui firent défaut, il lui suffit de montrer son emblème pour que les yeux du garçon s'écarquillent et qu'il commence à sauter partout dans la pièce. L'évènement fut célébré, une fois n'était pas coutume, par du chocolat et une petite sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Severus devait superviser les derniers tests pour la Tue-loup cet après-midi, au Ministère, même s'il essayait au maximum d'éviter Fudge, qui l'avait supplié devenir en tant qu'invité d'honneur à un gala qu'il organisait le 30 juillet. Harry l'avait poussé à y aller, lui rappelant que sa famille ne serait pas de retour avant l'après-midi du 31. Avant de le harceler à propos de son cadeau d'anniversaire, que le maître de Potions refusait tout net de dévoiler.

Toutes ces conversations à propos de cadeaux, et Severus le savait, ne servait qu'à distraire l'adolescent de toute pensée à propos d'une certaine lettre qu'il avait envoyée aux premières heures ce matin. Harry avait écrit à Neville Longdubat et lui avait demandé s'il aimerait passer quelques jours dans sa maison pour l'été. Il avait inscrit l'adresse du Manoir Potter et le plan était d'emmener Neville à Silbreith depuis là-bas. Tout avait été simple, du moins en ce qui concernait le plan, pensa Severus, pendant qu'Harry lui répétait précisément ce qu'il avait mis dans sa lettre, et qu'ils dévoraient respectivement leurs glaces.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui serait pire. » admit Harry, transformant peu à peu sa glace en soupe, à force de la retourner avec sa cuillère. « Que Nev me réponde qu'il ne peut pas venir et qu'il apprenne tout ça par les journaux – je ne peux pas tout écrire dans une lettre ! – ou qu'il vienne et qu'il me déteste à cause de tout ce que je lui ai caché. »

« Tu es l'optimisme personnifié, Harry. » se moqua Severus, en regardant son fils avec attention. « As-tu songé à la possibilité que Neville accepte le tout plus calmement que ce que tu ne crains ? »

« Parce que mes plans se déroulent si bien d'habitude, hein ? » se demanda Harry à voix haute, en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. Une adolescente, quelques tables à gauche gloussa puis rougit lorsqu'Harry la regarda avec des yeux confus. Severus secoua la tête devant la scène.

« De toute façon, tu verras bien. Tu pourrais être très surpris, et d'une bonne manière, c'est ça que je veux dire. » persista le professeur de Potions. « Écoute. Si les choses tournent mal, je serais là. Tu le sais. » Harry hocha la tête, avant de changer le sujet pour discuter du premier lot de _Sphères de Mémoire_ mis en production. Peu importe l'issue de la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Nev, trop y penser ne ferait que l'inquiéter.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts pour se raisonner, il ne put pas s'empêcher de faire une légère crise de panique au moment où il reçut la réponse de Neville, l'informant que, bien sûr, il serait ravi de passer quelques jours chez lui ! Sa grand-mère avait apparemment été plus qu'enchantée que son petit-fils ait des liens avec les Potter – même si Harry était persuadé qu'elle aurait d'autant plus apprécié que le dit-lien ne soit avec son frère – et l'idée que Neville puisse passer un mois dans le Manoir Potter l'avait ravie. Ce fut avec un cœur battant à toute allure avec à peine une heure de sommeil qu'Harry arriva au Manoir Potter deux jours plus tard, attendant de pouvoir récupérer Neville, accompagné par un Severus, qui faisait preuve d'un calme à toute épreuve. Ils avaient relancé les sorts de dissimulation pour « le dernier spectacle » comme l'avait dit le maître de Potions, et la couverture, autrefois habituelle, était devenue très désagréable pour Harry, après avoir passé un mois sans en avoir besoin.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter ? » demanda Severus à l'adolescent qui attendait à côté de lui, en essayant de demeurer le plus calme possible. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de voir Severus s'inquiéter. Il pouvait à peine tenir debout tout seul.

« J'avais presque oublié la sensation des sorts de Glamour. » Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il voulait en enlever le sort. « C'est un peu bizarre. »

« Je le reconnais volontiers. » concéda Severus. À ce moment-là, l'horloge familiale sonna les 10 heures et les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Le maître de Potions souleva un sourcil, amusé. Harry avait précisé à Neville que Severus serait avec lui, pour que le garçon commence tout de suite à pouvoir se familiariser avec la grande révélation. Apparemment, Neville n'avait pas l'intention de faire attendre le maître de Potions si terrifiant.

« C'est parti. » marmonna Harry, pendant que son ami sortait de la cheminée, un sac sur son épaule. Neville avait encore grandi, réalisa Harry en premier lieu. Il avait vraiment poussé et ses joues de bébé commençaient à disparaître. Il avait l'air également moins maladroit, nota le sorcier aux yeux vert, remarquant qu'il trébucha à peine en sortant des flammes.

« Salut Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, sa voix un peu plus grave que dans ses derniers souvenirs. « Professeur Snape. » Le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit en voyant son professeur, tout de noir vêtu. Severus hocha la tête en retour et Harry s'approcha de son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras chaleureusement.

« Salut Nev ! T'as pris de la hauteur à ce que je vois ! » Peu importait sa dose d'inquiétude, Harry remarqua rapidement qu'il s'était calmé dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

« C'est aussi ce que dis Grand-mère. » admit l'adolescent. « Bon, » commença-t-il, en regardant autour de lui « où est-ce que je pose mes affaires ? » Harry se tourna vers Severus, qui lui offrit un regard encourageant.

« En fait Nev, on ne va pas rester ici. » avoua Harry, regardant son ami sérieusement.

« Ah bon ? » demanda le garçon, un air surpris sur le visage.

« Je reste chez Sev pendant les vacances. Enfin, je reste chez Sev plus que pour les vacances mais… Écoute, je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout. » Harry s'arrêta pour prendre sa respiration. « Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait certaines choses dont je ne pouvais pas te parler ? » Neville hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'il est temps que je le fasse. »

« Et le fait qu'on ne reste pas au Manoir a un lien avec ça, je me trompe ? » demanda Neville, remontrant une fois de plus à Harry sa perspicacité dont il avait déjà fait preuve au cours de l'année. L'adolescent avait l'air un peu perdu mais pas méfiant, et Harry prit cela comme un bon signe pour continuer.

« Oui, ça a tout à voir avec ça. » affirma Harry, sa voix sonnant bien plus mesurée et calme que ce qu'il était en ce moment-même.

« Nous allons devoir réutiliser la cheminée, si ça ne te dérange pas. » expliqua Severus, accélérant un peu les choses. « Je vais y aller en premier, toi en second et Harry fermera la marche. » Le garçon hocha la tête, pâlissant à peine mais réagissant bien mieux qu'au dernier Noël où ils l'avaient emmené acheter sa baguette. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, visiblement et à ce moment précis, Severus comprit pourquoi Harry avait choisi de lui faire confiance avec son secret. Vu toute la loyauté que possédait le jeune Longdubat, il aurait tout aussi bien pu atterrir à Poufsouffle et Severus voyait cela comme un des meilleurs compliments. « Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le garantis. » Neville regarda brièvement les yeux pleins d'espoirs de son ami et hocha vivement la tête, sa décision prise.

« Ouvrez le chemin dans ce cas, Professeur. » Severus sourit au garçon – qui eut l'air bien plus choqué par ce geste que par l'ensemble de la conversation précédente – et s'avança dans les flammes à nouveau vertes.

« Silbreith ! » prononça-t-il, et il disparut dans une fumée émeraude, laissant Neville et Harry seuls, pour un petit instant.

« Rentre simplement dans le cheminée et dit 'Silbreith', d'accord ? » demanda Harry.

« Silbreith, c'est bon. » confirma Neville, en hochant la tête une fois de plus.

« Et je te promets Nev, je vais tout t'expliquer. » Il baissa les yeux pendant un petit moment. « Juste, s'il te plaît, une fois qu'on arrivera, laisse-moi te confier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant de poser des questions. Je répondrai à tout, je te le jure, c'est juste que… » Il planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. « Ça va être très difficile pour moi, de me dévoiler totalement. »

« Alors ok. » accepta Neville, avant de se rapprocher de la cheminée. « Je te fais confiance Harry, tu le sais. » Puis il se retourna, une bonne poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans sa main et un léger sourire sur le visage. « Essaye juste d'écourter l'introduction, si ça ne te dérange pas. Il en faut peu à mon imagination pour élaborer le pire scénario possible. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas en train de mourir d'une maladie extrêmement rare et le professeur Snape est la seule personne capable de te préparer le remède, non ? » Harry le fixa, cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Non, rien de tout ça. » lui assura-t-il, essuyant quelques larmes de rire de son visage.

« Alors ok. » répéta Neville, jetant la poudre sur les flammes en prononçant distinctement le nom de sa destination. Au moment où le feu reprit une couleur naturelle, Harry prit une longue et profonde inspiration pour se calmer, avant de suivre son meilleur ami à la maison, essayant de ne pas trop se torturer les méninges pour ce qu'il allait faire dans peu de temps. Au moment où il sortit de la cheminée de Silbreith – désormais entouré du décor familier de la maison et la présence rassurante de son père – il s'était à moitié convaincu qu'il était capable de le faire. Neville était son ami et son frère, avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Il lui devait sa confiance et son honnêteté. En parlant de Neville, l'adolescent avait l'air totalement émerveillé par le cadre qui l'entourait. Harry n'avait jamais, pas à un seul moment dans sa vie, arrêté d'apprécier la beauté de Silbreith, mais cette première réalisation de vivre dans un château, à en décrocher la mâchoire, s'était désormais dissipée, laissant place au sentiment bien plus profond et chaleureux, d'être simplement à la maison. Cependant, la réaction de son ami était plus que compréhensible.

« Est-ce que c'est Poudlard ? » demanda Neville, regardant avec attention autour de lui.

« Non. » répondit Severus.

« Mais c'_est_ un château. » affirma le garçon, faisant défiler son regard depuis le plafond arqué, très haut, jusqu'au plancher de bois, ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait.

« C'est vrai. » confirma Harry, rappelant sa présence à son ami, un peu perdu.

« Il s'appelle Silbreith et se trouve en Écosse, un peu plus au nord que Poudlard. » précisa Severus, toujours là pour aider. « Mais, Harry et moi, on l'appelle simplement la _maison_. » Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent sous le choc, son attention entièrement tournée vers son meilleur ami et son professeur de Potions.

« Je… Pardon ? » Harry sourit doucement à sa réaction.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien continuer cette conversation dans la bibliothèque ? On serait bien plus à l'aise que debout ici. » Essayant de ne pas bloquer sur le fait que la maison de Severus Snape – et celle d'Harry aussi ? – était non seulement un château mais qui possédait en plus sa propre bibliothèque, Neville hocha la tête, par réflexe, et suivit son ami. Les couloirs et les escaliers défilèrent alors qu'ils avançaient en silence, Neville essayant de tout intégrer. Donc, le professeur Snape vivait dans un château. Huh. Lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit que Snape était plus que ce qu'il laissait apparaître, plusieurs idées lui étaient venues en tête, mais qu'il soit le propriétaire d'un château ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Après avoir traversé une sorte de galerie, assez imposante – les portraits avaient l'air aussi surpris de le voir que lui de se trouver ici, pensa Neville – ils atterrirent devant une immense double porte qui devait être celle qui conduisaient à la bibliothèque, devina l'adolescent lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de s'avancer et ouvrir les portes.

C'était _en effet_ la bibliothèque, réalisa Neville, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, percevant les rayons du soleil levant qui filtraient à travers le verre épais qui constituait une bonne partie du mur en face de lui et éclairaient les deux étages remplis de livres d'une lumière chatoyante. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui et Neville se tourna et fixa bêtement Severus Snape. L'homme en question lui lançait le même sourire encourageant qu'avait eu son ami, quelques instants plus tôt, le rendant encore plus silencieux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous laisse tous les deux. » déclara-t-il calmement, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Dès que vous avez fini, ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle Minnie et elle me préviendra, d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête. L'heure était venue.

« Bien sûr. Merci Papa. » Neville eut un hoquet au moment où le sourire de Severus s'agrandissait. Le maître de Potions avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait sourire en permanence. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'avait appelé Papa devant quelqu'un qui les connaissait, autre que les elfes de maison du château, et la chaleur que lui procura ce titre lui alla droit au cœur, comme le ferait la Pimentine la plus puissante au monde. Avec un dernier sourire, il sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant un garçon déterminé et un autre complètement perdu derrière lui.

« _Papa_ ? » répéta Neville. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

« Oui. » répondit Harry, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. Pas vraiment d'avoir appelé Severus son père, ça, jamais, mais plutôt d'avoir lâché la bombe aussi soudainement, sans plus de cérémonie, sur son ami qui ne s'y attendait pas. « Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire. »

« Papa ? » redit Neville. « C'est ça ton secret ? Le professeur Snape est ton père ? Mais tu es le jumeau d'Adrian ! Est-ce que Snape est aussi son père ? Comment ça pourrait être possible ? Je veux dire, sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, Adrian est le portrait craché de ton Père, enfin M. Potter… Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veux dire ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, en se tapant le front, légèrement pris de vertiges. Harry, face à la détresse de son ami, décida de s'avancer.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait s'assoir pour ça. Ou, du moins, tu devrais. » recommanda-t-il en conduisant Neville vers le fond de la pièce pour qu'il s'installe sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir rester debout, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Le garçon grogna pour seule réponse, attendant assez impatiemment que sa tête arrête de tourner et que son ami s'explique. « Minnie ! » appela ce dernier soudainement, faisant sursauter Neville. Après un bruit de craquement reconnaissable, un elfe de maison - une serviette douce et propre sous le bras – apparut, en regardant Harry avec des yeux inquiets.

« Oui, jeune maître Harry ? Tout va bien ? » Le jeune maître en question sourit et hocha la tête.

« Aussi bien que possible, Minnie, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, nous apporter de l'eau fraîche ? On pourrait en avoir besoin. » L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut pour revenir rapidement avec un plateau d'argent, une carafe d'eau et deux verres en cristal dessus.

« Ce sera tout, maître Harry ? » questionna l'elfe de Maison.

« Pour l'instant. Juste, si tu pouvais dire à Papa de ne pas creuser un trou dans le sol du couloir à force d'y faire les cents pas, ce serait génial. » ajouta-t-il, avec un léger sourire en coin. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter la pauvre Minnie en plus. « J'aime beaucoup le tapis. » conclut-il. Ses mots semblèrent avoir l'effet compté, puisque l'elfe de maison arrêta de froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Bien sûr, maître Harry. » Et après un autre craquement, elle était partie.

« Jeune maître ? Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es vraiment son fils ! » s'écria Neville.

« Oui. » confirma Harry. « Cependant, je devrais peut-être commencer par le commencement. Et quand je dis le commencement, j'ai bien peur de devoir revenir 15 ans en arrière, lorsque Voldemort était à son apogée. Tu vas devoir écouter un moment. »

« Il y a 15 ans tu dis ? » vérifia Neville, choqué et confus de ses nouvelles révélations, surpassant sa peur bien ancrée à la mention du nom 'Voldemort'.

« À un ou deux mois près. » précisa Harry, avec un sourire taquin.

« Si tu penses que ça va t'aider à expliquer… »

« En effet. »

« Alors, ne te prives surtout pas, explique. » le supplia presque Neville, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil rembourré. Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête et commença à faire les cents pas devant son ami, se remémorant rapidement l'ordre dans lequel il avait décidé de raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'arrêta abruptement, et planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Pour que tu puisses comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais devoir te confier deux prophéties. Une, faite il y a près de 1000 ans et l'autre seulement 15 ans. Elles prédisent toutes les deux la même suite d'évènements, à peu de choses près, l'une étant plus détaillée que l'autre. Je devrais probablement commencer avec la plus récente. C'est, après tout, celle qui a tout déclenché. Tu me suis jusque là ? » Neville le regarda, complètement stupéfait mais pas moins intrigué. Des prophéties ? Deux prophéties ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé ici ?

« J'essaye. » répondit-il, se concentrant pour suivre les propos de son ami.

« Très bien. Comme je le disais, il y a 15 ans, Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Tout laissait penser qu'il allait gagner la guerre et notre camp en souffrait les conséquences. Et puis, sorti de nulle part, une prophétie a été faite. Une prophétie qui donnait des indices sur la défaite de Voldemort. » L'attention de Neville était entièrement centrée sur l'histoire et il ne fit même pas attention au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait encore plus peur qu'Harry s'arrête.

« Et ? » l'incita-t-il à continuer, faisant sourire tristement Harry. Et en guise de réponse, Harry continua son récit.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le __Seigneur des Ténèbres __approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le __septième mois__... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ » Le contenu des deux prophéties s'était ancré dans son esprit, notamment parce qu'il se les répétait plusieurs fois les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pour essayer d'en découvrir la signification, ou au moins, un semblant d'indice. Était-ce réellement un avantage de connaître son futur ou était-il mieux d'en être merveilleusement inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en présent ? Pour l'instant, ce genre de réflexions ne lui avait procuré que des migraines carabinées. Même si parfois il aurait désiré vivre une vie qui n'était pas constamment sous l'ombre de ces deux prophéties, il savait tout autant qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la vie qu'il menait actuellement sans elles. Pour l'instant il avait simplement décidé que 'mieux valait prévenir que guérir' et en était resté là. De toute façon, était-ce vraiment utile d'espérer changer quelque chose qui s'était déjà produit ?

« Quoi ? » questionna Neville, en retournant la prophétie dans sa tête, sous tous les angles. « Qui a fait cette prophétie ? »

« Cette prophétie a été faite par notre très chère professeur Trelawney, Nev, et l'a faite devant rien de moins qu'Albus Dumbledore. » Les vertiges semblèrent faire un retour fulgurant puisque Neville enfouit une fois de plus sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas croire ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, même si son ton laissait entendre le contraire, d'où la présence de migraine.

« Au début, moi non plus. » admit le sorcier aux yeux verts, en se frottant le côté gauche de son visage, fatigué. « Si tu veux, dès que j'aurais fini de tout t'expliquer, je pourrais te montrer les souvenirs de comment j'ai découvert les deux prophéties. Merde, je pourrais même te répéter tout ce que je vais raconter sous Veritaserum si tu préfères… »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça. » lui assura Neville. Il ne doutait pas vraiment d'Harry. Mais, Merlin, il avait déjà tellement de questions qui attendaient d'être posées, son esprit vibrait d'anticipation ! Mais, prudent, il choisit de laisser Harry continuer sa narration. Peut-être qu'il répondrait à certaines questions de lui-même.

« Merci Nev. » déclara sincèrement Harry. Posséder la confiance de Neville était une des choses les plus précieuses pour lui, plus que ce que les mots pouvaient exprimer.

« Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais… »

« Oui, bien sûr. » s'empressa de répondre Harry continuant avec son récit. "Comme tu peux le comprendre, cette prophétie est arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de Voldemort." Comment et par qui était un secret qu'il n'était pas prêt à raconter, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas à lui de le révéler. Et son Père en avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. "Au moins la première partie, de ce que j'en ai compris. La partie qui parlait d'un enfant qui naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet, fils de parents qui l'avaient arrêté au moins 3 fois et vivaient encore pour en parler. " Neville hocha la tête. "Le problème était que la prophétie ne précisait pas qui cet enfant était." Il fronça les sourcils et continua. "La précision n'est définitivement pas une qualité des prophétie, je peux te le garantir." Pendant ce temps, Neville avait été pris d'une soudaine prise de conscience. La prophétie n'avait pas précisé qui était l'enfant, avait dit Harry. Né lors de la mort du septième mois, disait la prophétie. Combien de fois ses parents s'étaient opposés à Voldemort déjà ?

« Que veux-tu dire par 'elle ne précisait pas qui était l'enfant' ? » Harry laissa échapper un soupir fatigué, les épaules basses et Neville fut encore une fois frappé par le fait que son ami semblait vraiment porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules parfois.

« Il y avait trois candidats, trois garçons nés le dernier jour de juillet qui remplissaient tous les critères. Le premier né le 31 juillet était toi, Nev. » Le garçon pâlit mais hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait à moitié. « Le deuxième, né vers 11h du soir était Adrian. Et puis, quelques secondes avant que l'horloge ne sonne minuit, j'étais né. » Quelques secondes avant les douze coups de minuit, pensa Neville, on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire plus près de la mort de Juillet que ça. Mais c'était bien Adrian qui avait arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?

« Mais ce n'était pas moi dont parlait la prophétie. » déduit Neville, n'osant pas pousser les déductions plus loin. Tout était assez surréaliste.

« Non. » lui assura Harry. « Non, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. » ajouta-t-il avec un tout petit rictus, avant de sa passer une main dans les cheveux. « Tout comme, j'en ai peur, Adrian, malgré les preuves apparentes. » Et Neville se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait pris la peine de hoqueter de surprise alors que toutes les croyances du monde sorcier de ce pays sur leur liberté, assez récente, pendant ses treize dernières années, s'écroulaient en une seule phrase.

« Mais Harry... La prophétie dit que celui fait pour... gérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait marqué comme son égal. La cicatrice d'Adrian... » Harry se contenta de lever son T-shirt pour pointer sa marque qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de recouvrir d'un Glamour cette fois. Neville le fixa, comme électrocuté.

« Comme je le disais, Nev, preuves apparentes. » Il soupira avant de laisser retomber son T-shirt. « Même si cet emblème n'a pas été visible avant mes 7 ans, le fait est que personne n'a jamais pris la peine de regarder plus loin que l'évidence depuis. Enfin, si, Papa l'a fait, mais il est juste... Oh c'est parce que c'est mon Papa, j'imagine. Il connaît ce genre de choses, ne me demande même pas comment. »

« Est-ce que tu parles du professeur Snape ? » demanda Neville, connaissant déjà la réponse. « Mais tu viens de dire... James est ton père. »

« Biologique. Au point où j'en suis, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un détail. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Merlin, je suis perdu ! » Harry hocha la tête de compréhension. Il savait que le seul moyen qu'il avait pour aider son ami était de continuer ses explications. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Il lui parla de sa rencontre avec Snape, du fait que ses parents lui portaient un peu moins d'attention au fil des ans, comment il avait été un peu délaissé pendant qu'Adrian s'entraînait et comment il avait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps avec l'homme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme son vrai père. Et il parla encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ce fameux jour, peu de temps après son septième anniversaire.

« Adrian venait tout juste de recevoir sa baguette, vois-tu. » expliqua Harry, en prenant une petite gorgée d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge qui s'asséchait rapidement. « M'en offrir une par la même occasion ne leur est pas venu à l'esprit, donc Papa a décidé de prendre du temps pour m'apprendre un peu de magie et pour me faire penser à autre chose. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise. » Harry sourit tendrement alors que Neville hocha à peine la tête, trop stupéfait. « Donc, on était en train de travailler sur une potion de renouvellement sanguin, il me semble, lorsqu'un hibou a décidé qu'il serait amusant de passer près de la cheminée pour déposer une lettre. Dans la manœuvre, il a réussi à envoyer toute la réserve de racines de Mandragores de Papa dans le chaudron bouillant. » Neville grimaça en imaginant le résultat. La racine de Mandragore était un ingrédient très volatile, comme toutes les parties des Mandragores. « Comme tu peux l'imaginer, boom. » plaisanta Harry.

« De combien de Mandragores tu parles environ ? » demanda Neville, pensant à la pagaille qu'un tel accident pouvait causer.

« Assez pour presque détruire la cheminée et le mur juste derrière. » précisa l'adolescent aux yeux vert. « Je me rappelle encore d'avoir eu le sentiment d'être pétrifié alors que les flammes se rapprochaient, et avoir pensé que je désirais qu'elles s'_arrêtent_, lorsque ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa. J'ai mis mes mains devant moi et j'ai protégé Papa et moi de l'explosion. Sur le coup je me rappelle avoir pensé, 'Wow, la magie accidentelle, ça déchire !' » Il secoua la tête. « Faux. Comme Papa l'a dit presque tout de suite, la magie accidentelle n'est pas supposée être aussi avancée. Ce qui laissait encore la question 'bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?'. Et avec ça en tête, on est allé voir Dumbledore. Ou, au moins, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu de faire. »

« Prévu ? »

« On a été… retenus. Au moment où on est entrés dans Poudlard en fait. » Face à l'expression perplexe de Neville, Harry soupira et lui fit signe de se rapprocher pendant qu'il récupéra avec précaution le paquet qu'avait laissé Severus pour lui, sur le bureau. Harry avait été catégorique sur le fait qu'il voulait tout raconter à Neville, mais Severus, conscient qu'une expérience comme celle-ci serait difficile autant pour Harry que pour Neville, avait décidé de faire quelque chose qu'il avait évité depuis trois ans. Aller fouiller dans les affaires que Nicholas leur avait léguées. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la chambre-forte à part sa collection de livres et quelques boîtes. Mais le professeur de Potions se rappelait que Nicholas avait déjà mentionné une Pensine, un été, il y avait 5 ans de ça. Les Pensines étaient des artefacts précieux et très rares, prisés par tous les sorciers ou sorcières, et en possédait une pouvait apporter une aide incomparable. Personnellement, Severus les évitait comme la peste.

Si Nicholas leur avait légué sa Pensine, à lui et Harry, il avait probablement laissé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait placé dedans intacts. Severus n'était pas certain qu'il puisse un jour être prêt à les regarder et il se connaissait également suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pourrait difficilement résister à la tentation, s'il se décidait à sortir cette Pensine. Mais il était arrivé un moment où Harry en avait besoin alors, peu importe ses souffrances émotionnelles, il irait la chercher. Nicholas, dans sa grande sagesse, avait en effet placé sa précieuse Pensine dans une des caisses. La même Pensine était maintenant posée, soigneusement emballée sur le bureau en face d'Harry. Le garçon se répugnait de l'utiliser mais… Comment expliquer sa rencontre avec Merlin sans avoir l'air complètement marteau ?

« Tu sais, j'étais entièrement préparé à parler pendant des heures et des heures, » commença Harry, en déballant la Pensine et en la plaçant sur le bureau avec précaution, sous le regard perpétuellement confus de Neville « mais il y a des choses que tu dois voir pour croire. Ou plutôt, des choses qui sont trop difficiles à expliquer. » Et il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa temps et ajouta souvenir par souvenir dans la Pensine, les moments liquéfiés de sa vie tournant et virant dans la Pensine, créant un maelström d'images sur la surface trouble. « Je ne voulais pas utiliser cette Pensine-là, elle appartenait à quelqu'un qui m'était cher et que j'ai perdu. Il… » Harry soupira de défaite. « Tu verras. » Puis il pointa la Pensine. « Tu sais comment te servir d'une Pensine ? »

« En théorie. » répondit doucement Neville.

« C'est assez simple. Je serais avec toi en plus. » Neville hocha la tête, réalisant qu'il venait de faire ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois durant depuis le début du récit. Mais il était encore curieux de ce que son ami avait à lui montrer. Donc les deux amis prirent une grande inspiration et se plongèrent dans l'équivalent de 7 ans de souvenirs. Ensemble, les deux frères visionnèrent ses souvenirs de Merlin, des Flamels – et mon Dieu, combien ceux-là faisaient encore mal – des bouts de ses voyages dans le monde avec Severus, comment ils avaient tous les deux changés et décidé de le cacher, les années d'Harry à Poudlard, même la création de l'Éclair de Feu et pour finir, la seconde prophétie. Et Harry parla et expliqua, tout le long, en montrant ces choses à Neville silencieux, alors qu'il étalait sa vie devant lui, sans pudeur. Midi était déjà bien passé lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le monde réel.

« J'ai besoin de m'assoir. » fut la première réaction de Neville, et c'était compréhensible. La tête lui tournait et Harry l'aida à revenir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé pendant un moment, lorsque ses jambes faillirent le lâcher.

« Et maintenant, tu sais tout. » conclut Harry doucement, attendant la réaction de son ami, quelle qu'elle soit. Il leva doucement les sorts de dissimulation qu'il avait placés sur lui pour la première fois, il y avait de nombreuses années et fixa obstinément le sol, sa tête le lançait et son cœur se serrait et desserrait douloureusement. C'était le moment. Neville essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry était celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était lui qui l'avait empêché de revenir au pouvoir par deux fois, sauvant la vie de son frère et en se mettant sa vie en danger par la même occasion. C'était le garçon – peut-être plus l'homme ? – qui s'était entraîné et entraîné, se préparant pour une bataille qui s'approchait de plus en plus désormais, tout en restant dissimulé dans l'ombre, ne réclamant jamais la célébrité que le monde avait attribuée à son frère. Cette même personne, qui continuait de se battre malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à la mort de deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses grands-parents. Celui qui avait fabriqué une Pierre Philosophale à 12 ans, qui avait rencontré Merlin et partageait un certain nombre de points communs avec lui, qui avait crée l'Éclair de Feu, qui se détestait encore pour avoir pris la vie d'un homme qui l'aurait tué ainsi que son frère sans hésiter. Harry était l'enfant que ses parents avaient délaissé en faveur de son frère, tant et si bien qu'il avait finir par se sentir détaché de sa famille. Et, par-dessus tout, Harry était son ami. Son ami qui avait réussi à faire tomber tous les murs qu'il avait construit pour le laisser voir tout ce qui se cachait derrière. Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué pour lui d'arriver à une conclusion après ça.

« Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » La tête d'Harry se releva violemment pour planter son regard confus et surpris dans celui de Neville. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, en déduit Neville. Harry avait simplement attendu qu'il le juge, ayant visiblement peur qu'il l'abandonne comme d'autres personnes l'avaient fait dans sa vie. Et même si Neville savait qu'Harry était bien plus fort que ce qu'il en avait l'air – même sans les sorts de dissimulation – il se sentait prêt à envoyer un maléfice et estropier quiconque essayant de le blesser. Et même s'il n'était plus vieux que lui que de quelques heures à peine, Neville savait que ce qu'il ressentait était ce qu'un grand frère ressentait envers son petit frère. Parce que, malgré toute sa force, Harry avait été blessé au fils des années, par le plus sombre des sorciers et par les personnes qui auraient dû être là pour lui, encore et encore et de tellement de façons différentes, Neville avait juste envie d'hurler face à toute cette injustice. Il se jura que la douleur et la misère tomberait sur quiconque essaierait de blesser son petit frère dans le futur. Même s'il devait s'entraîner toutes les heures de la journée, il se tiendrait aux côtés d'Harry. C'était à ça que servait la famille après tout.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « M'aider ? »

« Oui. » confirma Neville, se sentant plus certain de sa décision qu'il ne s'était jamais senti, de sa vie entière. « T'aider. Merlin sait – et il le sait vraiment non ? – que tu n'as pas reçu beaucoup d'aide ces dernières années ! Professeur Snape, aussi brillant qu'il soit, ne devrait pas non plus tout faire tout seul ! » Harry le regarda avec des yeux presque effrayés. « Hé, en plus, c'est à ça que sert la famille, pas vrai ? » Et la carapace d'Harry se brisa. Une main couvrant ses yeux, un sanglot étouffé passa la barrière de ses lèvres, suivi par un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que le barrage cède. Neville, qui, au fond, s'attendait une telle réaction, le laissa se recomposer en paix et, une fois que les larmes semblèrent arrêter de couler, il rapprocha maladroitement Harry de lui et lui tapota dans le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Être un grand frère était tout nouveau pour lui, après tout.

« Je… Nev, je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ! » s'écria Harry, ne sachant plus où se mettre et rougissant furieusement de s'être laissé aller ainsi.

« Tu peux commencer par : 'Bien sûr Nev ! Bien sûr que tu peux m'aider !' et on verra bien où ça nous mènera, d'accord p'tit frère ? »

« Oui, parfaitement ! » Le sourire d'Harry lui mangeait le visage après la dernière phrase de Neville : frère. Il avait un frère… Hey ! Attendez une minute !

« P'tit frère ? _Petit_ ? » s'écria le sorcier aux yeux vert, et les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment avant que Neville ne réponde, avec un air blasé,

« Et bien je _suis_ plus vieux que toi. »

« De 7 heures à peine. »

« Et je suis toujours un peu plus grand que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as été touché par un sort d'étirement pendant les vacances ! » Ils se fixèrent encore, le silence s'étendit un court moment avant qu'ils ne commencent à rire, de manière hystérique à l'absurdité de la situation. C'est ainsi que les trouva Severus en entrant dans la pièce accompagné du bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient bruyamment.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai dit que j'attendrais mais ça fait déjà quatre heures et… » Il regarda les deux adolescents qui riaient aux éclats par terre, rires qui semblèrent d'ailleurs s'accentuer lors de son arrivée. Le maître de Potions, pensa Neville, avait l'air bien plus jeune sans les sorts de dissimulation et avec cet air perplexe sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda le professeur de Potions résigné, une fois que leurs rires se soient calmés. Et ils lui expliquèrent.

Neville passa toute une semaine à Silbreith. Severus et Harry expliquèrent au garçon tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu dans la Pensine et Neville prit le tout remarquablement bien. Severus était presque choqué du calme que démontrait le garçon, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il hurle au meurtre, une fois le choc initial soit passé. Mais, lorsque Neville lui expliqua un soir, pendant qu'Harry était allé récupérer ses designs pour l'édition Attrapeur de son Éclair de Feu, qu'il voyait réellement Harry comme son frère, que c'était ce qui lui importait le plus, puis qu'il l'avait presque supplié – supplié lui, l'homme qui l'avait absolument terrifié ses deux premières années et demies à Poudlard – de l'entraîner pour qu'il puisse apporter son aide, toutes dernières traces de doutes disparurent. Il n'y avait rien de sinistre ou tordu dans l'esprit de Neville – le garçon lui avait proposé d'examiner ses pensées et Severus avait accepté l'offre, ne désirant jamais prendre de risques lorsque la sécurité d'Harry était en jeu, lorsque cela pouvait facilement être évité – il y avait seulement de l'inquiétude, une affection fraternelle et un besoin de _faire_ quelque chose, de pouvoir être utile, de pouvoir aider. C'est pourquoi Severus commença à l'entraîner dès le lendemain, aux côtés d'Harry.

En ce qui concernait Harry lui-même, le garçon ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Sa famille patchwork semblait vraiment se former. Neville se tiendrait à ses côté comme tout frère le ferait et il recevrait l'entraînement nécessaire pour tenter de survivre à la guerre. C'était très loin du mépris et du dédain auxquels il s'était attendu, mais il ne se plaindrait jamais d'avoir eu tort. C'était tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Juste avant de repartir chez sa Grand-mère le 30 juillet – sa grand-mère avait été inflexible sur le fait qu'il passe son anniversaire à la maison – il avait fait promettre à Severus et Harry de bien s'amuser de la réaction de la famille Potter lorsqu'une partie de la vérité, seulement ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de dévoiler, leur serait révélée. En retour, il avait promis qu'il travaillerait son Occlumencie et ses Enchantements ainsi que quelques mouvements basiques de combat à l'épée que lui avait montré Harry. Oui, songea Harry. Il n'avait même pas osé rêver que les choses se déroulent aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui.

Ce fut avec ce genre de pensées plaisantes en tête qu'Harry se réveilla le 31 juillet et alla prendre sa douche dans le manoir Potter. Le gala de Fudge, qui avait supplié Severus d'y assister, s'était déroulé la veille et Harry s'était dit que rentrer un jour plus tôt que prévu au Manoir ne lui ferait pas de mal, puisque Severus n'était pas à Silbreith. En parlant de Severus, ce dernier avait fait de gros efforts pour qu'il n'ait absolument aucune idée du grand secret concernant son cadeau cette année – peu importe le grand secret – et l'adolescent puisait dans toute sa patience pour ne pas demander à Minnie de l'espionner. Il se sécha les cheveux et quitta la salle de bains, vérifiant bien que le seul sort de dissimulation restant, celui qui couvrait son emblème, était en place. Les elfes de maison n'en parleraient pas à moins qu'on leur demande expressément, mais pourquoi prendre le risque ? Il eut un petit sourire en coin face à son reflet dans le miroir et attrapa une paire de jeans de son placard et une chemise blanche tout simple qu'il enfila sans prendre la peine de la boutonner. Il était seul dans le manoir après tout.

Il descendit vivement les escaliers en sifflotant, de très bonne humeur en pensant à son futur petit-déjeuner. Rosie, l'elfe cuisinière du Manoir Potter, avait fait un gâteau au chocolat pour l'occasion et il était déterminé à en prendre une part avant l'arrivée de Severus. D'ailleurs, le maître de Potions était censé être arrivé depuis déjà une heure et demie, et Harry commença réellement à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé à ce gala. Le pas léger, toujours sifflotant un air des Bizzar's Sisters, il sauta les dernières marches et était sur le point de tourner pour aller à la cuisine lorsque son attention fut attirée par autre chose dans le salon.

« _Surprise _! » crièrent de nombreuses voix en chœur. C'était difficile de dire qui était le plus surpris : Harry de voir sa famille entière rassemblée dans le salon très en avance, ou la famille Potter de voir Harry.

« Harry ? » demanda Adrian en regardant son petit frère avec de grands yeux. Leurs expressions variaient, allant de la surprise à la stupeur et, même si tout ce passait plus tôt que prévu, Harry décida d'y aller dans la foulée. Il eut un sourire éclatant et alla serrer son frère dans les bras. Il faisait désormais une bonne tête de plus que lui et ça se voyait vraiment avec une telle proximité.

« Par l'or des Gobelins ! Vous tous ?! » s'exclama-t-il en riant. « Joyeux anniversaire à nous ! » souhaita Harry à son frère avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa famille. Il remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi, cette dernière ayant l'air embarrassée et évitait son regard à tout prix. « Vous êtes revenus plus tôt que prévu ! »

« Harry ? C'est toi gamin ? » demanda Sirius, regardant son filleul avec suspicion.

« Est-ce que tu as d'autres filleuls nommés Harry dont tu aurais oublié de me parler ? » demanda l'adolescent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu as l'air… différent. » déclara sa mère, un peu perdue.

« Maman, ne le prends pas mal, mais je grandis. » répondit le garçon, en serrant Lily dans ses bras. « Ça arrive même aux meilleurs, regarde Patmol par exemple. »

« Hé ! » protesta ce dernier.

« Tu as grandi. » confirma James assez neutre, secouant la tête comme pour effacer l'image actuelle de son fils et la remplacer par l'apparence qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? » demanda l'adolescent, de manière rhétorique.

« Bon sang Harry ! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu fais du sport ? » Il avait l'air un peu énervé qu'Hermione y ait prêté autant d'attention et Harry baissa le regard sur sa chemine déboutonnée comme s'il venait de le remarquer.

« Oui, ça, c'est le combat à l'épée et le Quidditch. » s'excusa-t-il en boutonnant son haut. « Désolé pour ça. » Il sourit effrontément. « Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt. »

« On s'était dit qu'on pouvait te lancer une fête d'anniversaire surprise. » expliqua Remus. « On n'avait juste pas réfléchi à qui serait le plus surpris. » Harry rit doucement avant d'aller saluer Remus d'une tape sur l'épaule. Remus serait assurément le plus surpris de tous. Harry savait que la potion Tue-loup n'était pas encore tout à fait disponible sur le marché, les derniers tests n'ayant été complétés que la veille – d'où le gala – et pour cette raison, la majorité du monde sorcier n'osait pas trop y croire, avant d'obtenir une annonce officielle du Ministère. Annonce qui devait être publiée sur chaque journaux et magazine, ce matin même. Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir attendu le courrier avec tant d'impatience.

« On pensait que tu étais en train de t'ennuyer, coincé dans l'Impasse du Tisseur avec Snape tout l'été. » ajouta Adrian. Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

« Ah, je devrais peut-être mettre les choses au clair là-dessus, mais d'abord, laissez moi vous demander : qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne m'amuse pas avec Sev ? » demanda-t-il, choquant chaque personne dans la pièce.

« Sev ? » balbutia James.

« Amuser ? » ajouta Sirius.

« Oui. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas souvent été dans le coin pendant l'été. » leur rappela Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Depuis quand tu appelles Snape, Sev ? » demanda Ron, surpris.

« Depuis que j'ai…quoi, 5 ans ? » prétendit de se rappeler Harry. « Juste, pas à l'école. »

« Mais comment peux-tu t'amuser avec… » La question de Sirius fut interrompue par le son des flammes et d'une personne rentrant dans la maison par le réseau de Cheminette.

« Désolé d'être en retard, gamin. J'ai été re… tenu. » Severus rentra dans le salon, et embrassa la scène du regard. Harry haussa simplement les épaules et Severus décida de faire avec. « Par l'or des Gobelins ! Vous tous ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire Harry.

« Exactement ce que _j'ai_ dit ! » Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha vers les regards interdits qu'on lui lançait. Il portait un jeans sombre, une chemise blanche avec le col ouvert et une veste gris anthracite. Il ne s'était pas rasé, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et il avait, dans l'ensemble, l'air bien trop séduisant, tonique et en bonne santé pour être le Severus Snape dont tous se rappelaient et que certains détestaient.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! » souhaita le maître de Potions avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras, le tout avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es le premier à me le souhaiter en fait. » déclara Harry, en regardant sa famille et amis qui avaient l'air pétrifiés.

« Et ils faisaient quoi alors ? » demanda le professeur de Potions avec un sourire en coin.

« J'en sais vraiment rien. » admit Harry.

« Snape ? » questionna Sirius en regardant l'étranger en face de lui. Il possédait la même voix que Severus Snape, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et forme que ceux de Severus Snape et il avait même le même maudit rictus que Severus Snape, mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.

« Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui s'appellent Severus Snape ? » demanda le maître de Potions, faisant à nouveau rire Harry.

« C'est plus ou moins ce que _j'ai_ dit ! » s'exclama à nouveau l'adolescent.

« Severus. C'est vraiment toi ? » demanda Lily, avec de grands yeux et le visage un peu rouge.

« Sérieusement Lils, pas toi non plus ! » se plaignit le Maître de Potions, feignant le désespoir.

« Donc. » commença Harry en regardant de plus près le maître de Potions, un rictus se dessinant sur son visage. « Est-ce que ça ne serait pas la _moitié_ de la tenue que tu portais au gala hier ? » La chemise et la veste étaient sans aucun doute les même et les yeux écarquillés de Severus confirmaient sa déclaration. « Dix Gallions que t'es réveillé dans le mauvais lit. Encore une fois. » L'adulte lança un regard mauvais à l'adolescent. Mais il ne pouvait même pas prétendre se sentir offensé avec les têtes que faisaient tout le monde, en particulier James et Sirius. Il se contenta de soupirer et balaya la provocation d'un geste de la main.

« Sois fier de moi, gamin. J'ai vérifié pour les serments d'abstinence cette fois-ci. » déclara Severus, en regardant le plafond.

« Et demandé si elle était mariée ? » persista Harry, en rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Oui. » répondit Severus en faisant la moue.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ça s'est passé comme ça. » essaya d'expliqua le maître de Potions, en faisant des gestes avec les mains. « J'ai oublié de lui demander si elle était fiancée, elle a oublié que son fiancé rentrait à la maison aujourd'hui. Oups. » La seule réponse d'Harry fut de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer. Il ne devrait jamais autoriser Severus à aller à ce genre d'évènement seul.

« Ça continue d'arriver n'empêche. » marmonna le garçon.

« Mais qui _êtes _vous, tous les deux ? » s'exclama Sirius, regardant les deux sorciers en face de lui d'un air terrifié.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est empiré depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé ? » demanda Severus, faussement inquiet.

« Il a _l'air_ pareil qu'avant. » observa Harry. « Et, devine quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » questionna Severus, ignorant totalement le reste des personnes dans la pièce, qui n'en revenaient pas. Il s'amusait bien trop pour s'arrêter.

« Puisque c'est mon anniversaire, Rosie a fait… »

« Un gâteau au chocolat ? » termina Severus avec un immense sourire. Il ignora poliment le hoquet qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à retenir, n'arrivant pas à croire que le maître de Potions de Poudlard était capable d'une expression facile autre qu'un rictus. Harry sourit en retour.

« T'as deviné. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend encore ici ? » se demanda la professeur de Potions à voix haute, en se dirigeant droit vers les cuisines.

« Hé, moi aussi je veux du gâteau ! » cria Harry en le suivant. « C'est _mon_ anniversaire ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire dans ce cas ! » résonna la voix de Severus dans les couloirs du Manoir Potter. Le reste de la famille Potter regarda le plus jeune membre de leur famille disparaître derrière un tournant, toujours aussi hébétés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda James doucement, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il était perdu. Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily n'ouvre la bouche.

« C'était vraiment Severus ? » Les regards restèrent toujours aussi confus.

« Il lui ressemblait un peu. » Hermione parla pour la première fois. « Et Harry a… grandi. » Lily hocha la tête, et dirigea son regard vers le coin où les deux hommes en question avaient disparus.

« C'_était_ eux. » confirma Remus, le visage très pâle. Il se demandait déjà ce qu'ils avaient manqué, par l'enfer, ce qui avait pu se passer juste sous leurs nez. « Ils ont juste l'air… différents. »

« Différents ? » répéta Sirius, l'air un peu fou. « _Différents_, Remus ? » Il regarda autour de lui frénétiquement. « Harry est soudainement presque aussi grand que toi avec corps d'un athlète ? Du combat à l'épée ? Quand est-ce que_ ça_ s'est arrivé ? » Il s'arrêta comme s'il attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais. « Et Snape ? Il est… »

« Beau. Vraiment _canon_. » finit Lily pour lui. James regarda sa femme, perturbé. Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« J'allais dire _heureux_. » corrigea Sirius. « Il souriait et il a prit Harry dans ses bras ! Depuis quand Severus Snape fait des _câlins_ aux gens ? » Le feu vira au vert encore une fois et une Minerva McGonagall en sortit. Ses yeux exorbités tombèrent immédiatement sur le groupe de personnes rassemblés au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers eux et ses lunettes penchaient légèrement vers la gauche, elle semblait s'accrocher à ce qui avait l'air d'être un journal.

« Vous êtes déjà au courant alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle en agitant le journal. « Ouf, tant mieux pour moi, j'en ai presque fait une crise cardiaque ! Albus va venir aussi. » Comme s'il avait attendu d'être annoncé, le Directeur de Poudlard sortit de la cheminée, l'air tout aussi choqué que Minerva.

« Ils sont déjà au courant ? » demanda-t-il au professeur de Métamorphose.

« Vu leurs têtes, j'imagine que oui. »

« Au courant de quoi ? » questionna James. « Combien Harry et Snape ont terriblement changés pendant l'été ? On vient de les voir ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant. » se résigna doucement Albus, partageant un regard mal à l'aise avec son professeur de Métamorphose.

« Pas au courant de quoi ? » demanda Lily. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les énigmes Albus ! »

« Vous feriez mieux de jeter un coup d'œil à ça. » leur conseilla le Directeur, leur passant un exemplaire de la _Gazette des Sorciers_.

« La _Gazette des Sorciers_ ? » commença Remus. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant les gros titres, et la fin de sa phrase se transforma en hoquet. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus sa tête tournait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive au point où il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir. Même si on pouvait surmonter le fait qu'Harry soit le créateur de l'Éclair de Feu – et, bordel, comment pouvait-on surmonter _ça_ ! – que Severus Snape découvre la remède contre la lycanthropie ? Ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda un James livide au Directeur qui confirma d'un signe de tête. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Il se rappelait qu'Harry lui avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir un job d'été, l'année dernière. Est-ce qu'il parlait de ça ?

« J'ai doublement vérifié, avec mes connexions au Ministère et à Gringotts. C'est la vérité. » leur assura Dumbledore, en se frottant les yeux. Ça avait été une grosse surprise. Ça, c'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

« Mais comment ? » demanda Remus, depuis le canapé, sa tête toujours enfouie dans ses mains. Sa voix était légèrement cassée.

« Severus est le plus jeune maître de Potions depuis des siècles et Harry a toujours été au-dessus de la moyenne, on savait ça. Et puis, c'est aussi le frère du Survivant. » ajouta Albus, ses mots sonnant creux à ses propres oreilles. Quand avait été la dernière fois qu'il s'était arrêté pour vraiment _regarder_ Harry Potter ? Plus d'une décennie, se répondit-il, honteux.

« On devrait leur poser la question nous-mêmes. » proposa Adrian, les yeux fixés sur l'image de son frère souriant sur la première page. Pourquoi Harry n'avait rien dit ?

« Ils sont dans la cuisine après tout. » murmura Lily. Albus et Minerva la regardèrent, perplexes. « Ils y sont vraiment. » leur assura-t-elle. Albus hocha la tête et prit la tête de la marche, James et Sirius le suivant de près et le reste la troupe marchait derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Severus étaient dans la cuisine, riant aux éclats. Ça s'était encore mieux passé que prévu, pensa le maître de Potions. Et l'attente en avait valu la peine.

« Ils sont devenus terriblement silencieux. » remarqua Harry. Ils avaient entendu la vois de McGonagall et ils avaient écouté le Directeur arriver, ils en avaient donc déduit que l'heure des questions était arrivée. Pour une fois, Harry était prêt à en profiter à fond. Après tout, il avait promis à Neville de déclencher un joyeux bazar.

« Ça doit être le choc. » plaisanta Severus, en prenant un morceau de sa part de gâteau au chocolat. « Tu penses que Minerva ou Albus sont abonnés à _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? » demanda la maître de Potions, et Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire.

« Non. » rit-il. « Je pense qu'on aura l'honneur d'être aux premiers rangs pour voir leurs réactions. » Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, indiquant que le groupe était suffisamment sorti de leur hébétude pour commencer à bouger.

« Que le jeu commence. » murmura Harry, au moment où la porte s'écrasa contre le mur.

« Délicat. » commenta Severus depuis le coin du plan de travail de la cuisine où il s'était assis.

« Severus. » le salua un Dumbledore perturbé. Albus, bien entendu, avait vu la photo qui accompagnait l'article de la _Gazette des Sorciers_, mais voir de ses propres yeux les changements produisait un tout autre effet. Et ce fut également la première de nombreuses fois où Dumbledore commença à douter de son jugement.

« Albus. » répondit le professeur de Potions avec un léger sourire. Le Directeur déglutit et montra le journal.

« J'imagine que les félicitations sont nécessaires. » déclara-t-il. « Pour vous deux. » Il se tourna vers Harry, le jeune homme souriait calmement aussi.

« Merci, professeur. » le remercia l'adolescent.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda James, en plantant son regard dans celui émeraude de son fils. « _L'Éclair de Feu_ Harry ? » Le jeune homme en question se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je t'ai bien demandé la permission de me prendre un job d'été. » répondit Harry d'un ton léger. « Au tout début, je ne savais même pas comment ça allait se passer. Et après, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pettigrow je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je ne vous embête pas avec ça. J'ai simplement décidé de rendre ça public et la nouvelle a plus ou moins coïncidé avec celle de Severus donc… Surprise ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » demanda Adrian, choqué. « Surprise ? » Harry garda son air enjoué, mais il n'allait pas permettre qui que ce soit de le réprimander pour ses actions.

« Écoute, vous étiez toujours ailleurs, à vous entraîner et je devais bien faire quelque chose de mon temps. Et il se trouve que je me débrouille très bien dans tout ce qui est design. Qui l'aurait cru, pas vrai ? » Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration était presque assourdissant.

« Et pour la Potions Tue-loup ? » demanda Remus, en visant Severus du regard. « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre ça à la légère ! » Le comportement de Severus redevint complètement sérieux et il regarda le loup-garou droit dans les yeux.

« La Tue-loup représente 9 ans de ma vie. Et en plus, j'ai vu ce que tu devais endurer tous les mois depuis mon enfance, Remus. Je ne prendrais jamais _ça_ à la légère. » Le loup-garou hocha la tête et sourit. Puis il réussit à faire quelque chose de complètement inattendu, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir voir un jour. Il s'avança et serra le maître de Potions le plus fort possible. Severus eut un petit sourire et lui fit de petites tapes dans le dos.

« Merci, Severus. »

« Pas de quoi, n'en parlons plus. » répondit le maître de Potions, et le loup-garou se recula pour le regarder sévèrement.

« On parle de remède contre la lycanthropie ! Bien sûr que je vais en parler ! » Severus rit et secoua la tête.

« Je parle de l'étreinte. N'en parle pas. _Jamais_. » Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment en train de se passer. » marmonna Sirius dans son coin. Il observait la scène silencieusement, essayant de tout intégrer.

« Continue d'essayer de t'en persuader cabot. » le provoqua Severus.

« Et c'est reparti. » murmura Harry. Puis soudainement, il regarda le journal et eu une révélation. « Hum. »

« Hum ? » répéta Severus.

« Je viens juste de réaliser, je n'ai pas encore reçu ma copie de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. » fit remarquer le garçon.

« Oh, ils envoient le courrier aux individuels après les institutions, donc n'importe qui à Poudlard le recevrait avant toi. » expliqua Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Magazines compris. » Harry grogna à cette déclaration.

« Quels magazines ? » demanda Lily, en regardant l'interaction entre son fils et son ami d'enfance avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Juste un. _Sorcière Hebdo_. » précisa Harry.

« Oui, on a donné une interview à Rita Skeeter et… »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » grommela Harry, en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. « Elle est _diabolique_. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Severus, le regard perdu dans le vide pour quelques secondes. « C'est une femme effrayante. » élabora-t-il, regardant une Lily perdue. « J'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir à en parler. » ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Adrian, avant d'avoir pu retenir sa question. Il pâlit lorsque Severus le regarda. Et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Parce que si j'en parle, je vais y penser or j'essaye vraiment de me convaincre que ça ne s'est jamais passé. » l'éclaira-t-il. Un hibou gris entra dans la pièce, et lâcha l'exemplaire du journal concerné sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. « Cependant, l'univers n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser faire. » soupira Severus.

« Je peux… » commença Lily, se déplaçant pour récupérer le magazine.

« Fais-toi plaisir. » Elle récupéra le magazine et commença à le lire, Albus, Minerva, James et Sirius lisant par-dessus son épaule. Adrian, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, abasourdis et Severus coupa une part de gâteau au chocolat pour Remus. « Je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin. » Le loup-garou hocha la tête et sourit.

« Tu vis dans un château ? » hurla Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Severus cligna des yeux.

« Je suppose que tu parles de moi ? » vérifia-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Oui, c'est le cas. Il s'appelle Silbreith et c'est un peu plus au nord que Poudlard. » Impression de déjà-vu, non, se demanda le maître de Potions.

« Vous devriez voir la neige là-bas pendant les vacances de Noël. » dit Harry de manière absente. « C'est vraiment quelque chose. »

« Et Harry a vraiment aidé à l'élaboration la Potion Tue-loup ? » demanda James à son tour.

« Il ne l'admettra jamais, mais il m'a aidé pour une bonne partie du processus. » répondit Severus avec honnêteté.

« Et bien, tu as testé tous les balais que j'ai construit, même celui où j'avais oublié le sort de confort… » contra l'adolescent, souriant devant la grimace que fit Severus face au souvenir.

« Oui, mais j'ai quand même pu tester le prototype de l'Éclair de Feu. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Et vous avez participé à un tournoi de joute ? » demanda Lily, interloquée.

« On a gagné un tournoi de joute. » corrigea Severus.

« Et ces Sphères de Mémoire… » demanda Albus, impressionné. « C'était vraiment un projet commun ? »

« Sev a eu l'idée. J'ai juste fait un peu de conception. » expliqua Harry.

« Ouais, un peu. » se moqua Severus, sarcastique. « Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il a fait le design intégral. »

« En parlant de design. » en profita Harry, avec un sourire en coin. « Rosie ! » appela-t-il et la petite elfe de maison apparut avec un bruit de craquement.

« Oui, maître Harry ? »

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'apporter les parchemins sur mon bureau et le balai dans ma chambre ? » L'elfe s'inclina et disparut, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec les objets demandés. « Merci Rosie. Oh, et ton gâteau est fantastique au passage. » L'elfe de maison s'inclina à nouveau avec un grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Ron, regardant le balai d'un air fasciné. Il ressemblait à l'Éclair de Feu, à quelques détails près dans la forme et la couleur.

« Tu l'as fini. » commenta Severus avec un sourire fier.

« C'est ça. » Il se tourna vers le reste de la pièce, avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vous présente l'Éclair de Feu, édition Attrapeur. Il peut atteindre les 300 km/h en dix secondes, il est beaucoup plus maniable, plus léger et il a été crée spécialement pour les manœuvres spéciales et oui, j'ai crée une édition Attrapeur parce que je suis biaisé et que j'en voulais vraiment une. » Son discours fut suivi d'un silence hébété.

« Pour ta gouverne, je prétends tester ce balai. » déclara Severus, regardant Harry faire tourner le balai dans ses mains.

« Bien sûr. » lui assura l'adolescent.

« Tu as fabriqué ça ? » demanda Adrian, se rapprochant de son frère, regardant le balai avec admiration.

« C'est ça. » confirma-t-il. « Tiens. » Il tendit le balai à son frère. Adrian le prit et commença à se pencher pour le poser par terre. « Pas besoin de faire ça. » l'arrêta Harry. « Lâche-le simplement. Il flotte au niveau de la taille. » Adrian suivit ses instructions et le balai s'arrêta à 90 cm du sol.

« Wow ! » souffla Sirius.

« Je vous l'avez dit. » commenta Harry avec un sourire.

« Donc tu gardes celui-là ? » demanda James, n'arrivant pas réellement à croire la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avec son fils. Pour le moment, il ne ressentait que de la surprise.

« Je gardes toujours le prototype pour moi. Mais je ne volerais pas avec. Je ne l'utiliserais que pour les premiers tests de vol et j'utiliserais probablement un produit par la compagnie après. Ils seront mis sur le marché en Septembre. » précisa Harry.

« Génial ! » s'écria Ron avec excitation.

« J'aime penser ça aussi. » rit Harry.

« Il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose maintenant. » déclara Severus.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire. » Harry eut un grand sourire impatient. Lily regarda son fils avec choc.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry. » lui souhaita-t-elle avant de lui faire un câlin. « Avec tout ce que vous venez de nous lâcher dessus, j'en ai presque oublié quel jour on était. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, le génie ! » s'exclama Sirius, suivant l'exemple de Lily. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça. Mais c'est extraordinaire. » Harry eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers Severus pendant que toute la pièce lui souhaitait un – assez confus – joyeux anniversaire.

« Tu as parlé d'un cadeau ? » demanda-t-il au maître de Potions.

« Alfie ! » appela Severus et le petit elfe de maison apparut à côté de lui. Harry regarda les deux, confus.

« Tout est prêt ? » demanda le maître de Potions, parfaitement conscient que tout le monde était concentré sur ce qu'il se passait. L'elfe hocha la tête.

« Oui, maître Severus. »

« Très bien, Alfie. Tu peux rentrer à la maison. Je t'appellerais si on a besoin d'aide. » L'elfe sourit et s'inclina avant de partir.

« C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi Alfie était là ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Votre elfe de maison ? » questionna Albus.

« L'un d'entre eux. » répondit Severus. « C'est lui qui s'occupe de mes écuries pour être précis. » élabora-t-il avant de tourner son attention vers James. « J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas que j'emprunte vos écuries pour quelques heures ? » James le regarda bêtement, incapable de formuler une réponse alors qu'Harry eut un hoquet.

« Sev, qu'est-ce que tu m'a trouvé ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir par toi-même ? » proposa Severus, avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Harry eut un immense sourire et se lança en courant, laissant derrière lui un professeur de Potions tout sourire. « Je pense qu'on devrait le suivre aux écuries. Il pourrait bien passer la journée là-bas si on le laisse tout seul. » Et il se leva, associant le geste à la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ? » demanda Lily, regardant son vieil ami attentivement. « Tu ne lui a pas acheté un _cheval_ j'espère ? » James et Sirius partagèrent un regard choqué face à l'absurdité de la chose. Qui dépenserait autant d'argent pour acheter un cheval à un adolescent ?

« Non, bien sûr que non. » déclara Severus, prenant calmement une autre gorgée de thé. Lily se détendit et James et Sirius soupirèrent de soulagement. « Pourquoi je lui achèterais un _autre_ cheval ? Je lui en ai déjà offert un pour ses dix ans. »

« Tu as _quoi _? » s'écria James, fixant l'homme qui, d'après ce qu'il croyait, détestait sa famille avec passion.

« Oui, je lui ai offert Arès il y a quatre ans de ça, jour pour jour. » Les trois adolescents dans la pièce partagèrent un regard sidéré avec leur professeur de Métamorphose. « Non, cette fois-ci, je lui ai acheté quelque chose de _légèrement_ différent. »

Et il s'avança, toujours aussi calme, vers la sortie. Réalisant que personne ne le suivait, il eut un sourire en coin et se tourna pour les regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Vous pouvez venir voir, si vous voulez. » Et il sortit de la pièce, avec un sourire éclatant.

* * *

_Et oui ! C'était LE chapitre tellement attendu ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !  
_

_Par contre je m'excuse d'avance, mais le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver dans un moment, parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de traduire cette semaine et il ne me reste aussi plus qu'une semaine pour réviser mon bac blanc (ce que je n'ai pas encore commencé à faire) alors je n'aurais pas trop de temps pour traduire... Probablement pour les vacances._


	46. The Day I Never Thought Would Come

Chapitre 46

Le jour que je n'imaginais jamais arriver

* * *

_Je suis absolument désolée... Je vous présente mille et unes excuses ! 5 semaines d'absence, c'est impardonnable ! Avec le bac blanc et les vacances, j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de traduire ces derniers temps. Et je n'ai aucune bonne excuse pour cela. Aucune. Donc je m'excuse platement et je ne peux que vous faire la promesse de ne jamais refaire ce genre de chose, je m'en veux horriblement._

_Sinon je ne peux que vous remercier encore pour avoir commenté ma fiction, je me mets de ce pas à traduire le prochain chapitre, pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps !_

_Donc, après tant d'absence, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : Not Mine. Except the translation._

* * *

_« Non, cette fois-ci, je lui ai acheté quelque chose de légèrement différent. »_

_Et il s'avança, toujours aussi calme, vers la sortie. Réalisant que personne ne le suivait, il eut un sourire en coin et se tourna pour les regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Vous pouvez venir voir, si vous voulez. » Et il sortit de la pièce, avec un sourire éclatant._

Harry courait aussi vite que possible vers les écuries. C'était une des seules parties du Manoir Potter qui était totalement vide – enfin, _normalement_, - puisque James n'avait jamais eu d'affinités particulière avec les chevaux. Son grand-père non plus d'ailleurs et Harry était certain que cette passion avait sauté quelques générations. Mais avoir des écuries sur le domaine voulait dire que quelqu'un, à un moment, avait aimé avoir des chevaux dans la famille Potter.

Harry avait l'habitude des pièces vides. Grandir à Silbreith puis aller à Poudlard avait tendance à changer votre avis sur la taille qu'une grande pièce pouvait avoir et le nombre de pièces qui pouvait exister sans raison apparente. Mais il avait toujours préféré éviter d'aller dans les écuries du manoir, puisqu'il détestait le sentiment d'abandon qui en émanait. Cependant aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes et Harry poussa les portes d'un mouvement sec. Il entra et regarda autour de lui et… se figea.

C'était incroyablement difficile de _ne pas_ remarquer le cadeau de Severus. Il était juste là, et attendait patiemment que l'adolescent pétrifié se rapproche. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se rapprochant doucement. Des lacs d'argents pour yeux, sans iris, fixaient les yeux émeraude. Sa robe ébène brillait, du haut de ses 1m80. Deux cornes argent pur se tenaient fièrement sur la tête de la créature, la plus basse étant bien plus petite que celle qui la surplombait. La Licorne de Guerre se rapprocha d'Harry qui tendit sa main pour toucher ses naseaux doux comme du velours. Une étrange chaleur se répandit à travers sa colonne vertébrale et dans la licorne qui frissonna. C'était comme s'il avait à nouveau pris sa baguette pour la première fois.

Une légère lumière sur le haut de la patte gauche arrière attira l'attention d'Harry et il regarda avec admiration son emblème apparaître, d'une couleur argentée qui se détachait des poils sombres. La licorne posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'adolescent réagit de manière instinctive et commença à le caresser dans le cou. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de caresser la créature. Severus allait avoir un énorme câlin pour ça. Et un putain de cadeau pour son anniversaire.

En parlant de Severus, il y avait un parchemin qui flottait à côté de la Licorne de Guerre, clairement suspendu dans les airs par magie. Harry détacha à contrecœur ses mains du cou de sa Licorne et lui caressa brièvement les naseaux en souriant.

« Je dois lire ça. » déclara-t-il doucement et la Licorne hocha la tête faisant bouger sa crinière, de manière fluide, comme s'il le comprenait. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Il était probable qu'il le comprenne vraiment. Sinon, il s'agissait d'un mot de Severus, comme s'y attendait Harry. Il essuya une larme sur son visage et commença à lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Ça m'a pris un moment d'en trouver une, mais je l'ai fait ! Je t'avais promis que je le ferais, pas vrai ? Ils se trouvaient dans la Péninsule Arabique en fin de compte, on avait raison sur ce point. La Licorne de Guerre que tu as sous les yeux m'a approché dès que je suis arrivé avec son frère. Son frère, Kadar, est désormais mon compagnon. Mais celui-là ne voulait juste pas bouger. Les éleveurs m'ont dit que ces Licornes peuvent sentir l'appel de leurs maîtres. Et comme son maître n'était pas moi, il a du sentir que j'étais celui qui devait te le donner. Il s'appelle Gaith. N'oublie simplement pas de jeter un sort sur son emblème ; je sais qu'ily en aura un. Tu le mérites après tout. Je t'aime,_

_Papa_

Harry se retourna pour regarder sa Licorne, essuyant de nouvelles larmes de son visage. La Licorne reniflait délicatement son cou, réalisant que quelque chose avait bouleversé son maître. Harry sourit à la créature et lui caressa le cou.

« Tu es Gaith. » Ce n'était pas une question. Il voulait simplement entendre le nom de la Licorne sortir de sa bouche. Gaith baissa l'encolure. « Je suis Harry. Et je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas aimer ça – ça ne me plaît pas non plus – mais je vais avoir besoin de masquer ton emblème pour l'instant. Juste pour un moment. » Il dégaina sa baguette. « Est-ce que tu me permets ? » Avec un autre mouvement de tête, la Licorne tourna son corps de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse facilement comprendre son approbation. Harry sourit et le caressa affectueusement. « Tu n'a pas idée dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer, mon gars. » déclara-t-il à la Licorne avant de jeter son sort. Ghaith hennit et Harry eut presque l'impression qu'au contraire, il le savait. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de rajouter quoi que ce soit puisque des bruits de pas accompagnés de paroles indistinctes détournèrent son attention. Le deuxième tour de questionnements semblait se rapprocher à grands pas. Il eut un sourire affectueux pour sa Licorne et lui caressa l'encolure. « C'est parti mon gars. »

Severus fut le premier à entrer dans l'écurie, son sourire correspondant à celui d'Harry et il avait l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il était dans sa propre maison. Il était la représentation parfaite d'un homme satisfait de lui, qui se fichait royalement de ce que le reste du monde – ou les gens qui le suivaient – pensait. Harry suivit son exemple et les ignora également. Il se lança en ligne droite vers le maître de Potions et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte puissante.

« J'en déduis que tu apprécies ton cadeau. » déclara Severus d'un ton léger, en retournant son étreinte.

« Tu plaisantes ! Je l'adore Sev ! Y avait-il la moindre chance que ce ne soit pas le cas ? » plaisanta l'adolescent, en s'écartant un peu, permettant ainsi aux yeux verts humides de rencontrer des yeux noirs pétillants. « Merci beaucoup. » dit-il, ému avant de reprendre Severus dans ses bras.

« De rien, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire. » répéta le professeur de Potions.

« Est-ce que c'est une Licorne de Guerre ? » demanda Dumbledore, la gorge serrée, se détachant du reste du groupe figé à l'entrée.

« Il s'appelle Ghaith. » confirma Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies vraiment réussi à en trouver une ! » Severus haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire en coin.

« J'en ai trouvé deux. » corrigea-t-il. « Alfie amènera Kadar un peu plus tard, pour qu'on puisse se balader un peu. Et devine ce que j'ai découvert d'autre ? » Harry regarda le maître de Potions avec intérêt. « Ils sont admissibles pour les tournois de joute. Imagine participer avec une Licorne de Guerre ? »

« Il me semble qu'on appelle ça une annihilation. » répondit Harry avec le même sourire en coin.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Severus.

« Mais les Licornes de Guerre coûtent une fortune ! » protesta Lily. « Harry ne peut certainement pas accepter… »

« N'importe quoi. » Severus balaya ses protestions d'un geste désinvolte. « Le coût n'a aucune importance et bien sûr qu'Harry va accepter le cadeau. J'insiste. » James essaya de parler mais Severus lui lança un regard menaçant, le coupant efficacement dans son élan.

« Ce sont des créatures particulièrement rares, Severus. » précisa Albus. « On n'en a pas vu en Europe depuis des siècles. » Severus haussa les épaules.

« J'ai utilisé quelques relations. » Il regarda le Directeur en souriant. « En plus, Harry en veut une depuis qu'il a 7 ans. C'est tout à fait naturel que je lui en offre une, maintenant que j'en ai trouvé une. »

« Tu es un vrai génie, tu le sais ? » déclara doucement Harry qui s'était à nouveau rapproché de Ghaith et le caressait avec attention.

« Je sais bien. » répondit le concerné d'un ton léger. Sirius avait la mâchoire décrochée, Remus acceptait tout avec un grand sourire, au point où ils en étaient, et était bien trop heureux pour pouvoir parler. James fixait Ghaith, tout comme les trois autres adolescents pendant que Minerva et Albus partageaient un regard inquiet.

« Donc, ce que Harry veut, il l'obtient ? » demanda Albus, désapprobateur.

« Oui, surtout parce qu'Harry ne a tendance à ne pas vouloir grand-chose pour lui-même. » répondit Severus sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Et ce qu'il demande, il le mérite très largement. » Le silence fut presque total après cette déclaration.

« Tu vas me faire rougir Sev. » blagua Harry, toujours occupé à caresser Ghaith. La Licorne avait l'air parfaitement détendue, sa tête se pencha légèrement lorsque Harry se mit à jouer avec sa longue crinière.

« Certaines Veelas trouveraient ça charmant. » se moqua Severus.

« Veelas ? » demanda Ron, ses yeux se fixant sur Harry qui secouait la tête, résigné.

« Si ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ça… » rétorqua l'adolescent. Tous les regards se redirigèrent vers Severus.

« Traces de dents, Harry. » répliqua ce dernier et l'ensemble des regards suivirent l'échange.

« Traces de griffures, Severus. » répondit Harry.

« Touché, gamin. » admit le maître de Potions, faisant semblant d'ignorer les regards choqués autour de lui.

« Veelas ? » pleurnicha Sirius, en fixant Severus.

« Dents ? _Griffures_… » Lily chuchota la dernière partie s'attirant un regard confus de Severus. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa réaction, non seulement parce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter un moment gênant, mais en plus parce que Lily avait parlé tellement bas que seul Remus aurait dû pouvoir l'entendre. Il fallut environ une demie heure à Severus pour convaincre Harry que Ghaith pourrait survivre tout seul pendant un moment – même la Licorne dut intervenir en le poussant gentiment vers la sortie de l'écurie – et qu'il était temps de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on leur posait.

Le troisième tour d'interrogatoire – cette fois-ci bien plus centré sur Harry – se déroula vers 14h, lorsque le reste des Weasley arriva, à l'exception de Ginny et Charlie qui étaient encore en Roumanie et de Bill qui reviendrait d'Egypte dans quelques jours, ayant décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour rendre visite à sa famille avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Les Weasley et les Potter ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Hermione avaient pris des tickets pour la finale, ayant décidé que même si l'Angleterre n'était pas en finale, ça valait quand même le coup. Quand serait la prochaine fois que la Coupe serait tenue aussi près de la maison ?

« Tu l'avais dit ! » s'exclama Georges, regardant Harry comme si c'était son héros.

« J'ai dit quoi ? » demanda Harry, un peu perdu.

« Une carrière dans le Quidditch ! Une carte sauvage ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeau d'une seule et même voix, et Harry se rappela vaguement d'une conversation d'il y avait plus de deux ans lorsqu'ils lui avaient avoué qu'ils rêvaient de monter leur propre entreprise. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« J'imagine que oui. »

« Génial ! »

« Je ne joue pour aucune équipe par contre. Pas professionnellement en tout cas. » leur rappela Harry.

« Pas encore. Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre de toi maintenant. » marmonna Sirius.

« Le professeur Black a raison. » confirma Fred. Il jeta un regard dérobé à Severus, comme si c'était une preuve suffisante que le monde marchait à l'envers désormais.

« Appelez-moi Sirius, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis plus votre professeur à présent. »

« Oh, appelez le bien Sirius. » intervint Severus, en les regardant par-dessus son journal. Il ignorait totalement la une et l'article à propos de lui et Harry et s'était plutôt concentré sur un article sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. « Nous, on lui donne des noms bien moins gentils que ça. » Les adolescents rirent de la blague avant de réaliser que c'était Severus qui venait de la faire. Les jumeau partagèrent un regard choqué avec Percy qui venait d'entrer dans le salon où ils étaient tous assis, pendant que Mme. Weasley et Lily cessèrent brusquement leurs messes basses pour le fixer ouvertement.

« Snape, si tu dis encore quelque chose je te jure que je vais… »

« Grogner ? » demanda Severus faussement innocent faisant ricaner Ron qui faillit ensuite s'étouffer sous le choc.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Lily, clairement amusée.

« Oh allez Lils ! » se plaignit l'interpelé. « C'était une occasion trop belle pour que je la laissa passer. »

« Et Merlin sait que tu ne laisses rien passer. » commenta Harry. « Sirius, ne le provoque pas. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a essayé, ça n'a pas si bien tourné pour lui. » Les regards curieux autour de lui l'encouragèrent à poursuivre. « Vous vous rappelez la potion que j'ai utilisé sur Lockhart en deuxième année ? Sa recette. » conclut-il en pointant Severus du doigt. Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Severus – qui se contenta de rire légèrement – avec révérence.

« Il agissait comme un véritable idiot prétentieux et, visiblement, mon sort ne l'avait pas assez sonné durant notre duel. »

« Donc c'était fait exprès ! » s'écria Georges.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'avais accepté de l'aider ? Encore une fois, une opportunité trop tentante pour que je la laisse passer. »

« Génial ! » murmurèrent les jumeaux.

« Génial ? Fichtrement pas croyable, c'est ce que c'est ! » dit James à Sirius. La réaction générale fut un hochement de tête automatique. Severus ricana derrière son journal, parfaitement conscient que ce genre de comportements allait probablement le suivre pendant l'année scolaire. Ça, combiné avec le fait qu'il allait pouvoir enfin enseigner comme il l'avait toujours voulu, allait rendre les mois à venir plus que plaisants.

Le repas aussi fut une affaire intéressante étant donné que Severus était bavard – et c'était extrêmement bizarre pour certains – et Harry racontait leur victoire au tournoi de joute – en laissant tous les détails sur Fleur et Amélie de côté puisque il n'avait pas besoin de se vanter de ce genre de chose et ce n'était en plus pas très élégant – donc le reste des personnes présentes passèrent leur repas en mangeant à peine, comme dans un léger état de choc.

« Donc vous devez vraiment être doués avec une épée alors ? » demanda Ron à Harry une fois qu'il eut terminé de narrer ses premiers combats.

« Plutôt bons je dirais. » Il sembla réfléchir à quelque chose avant de proposer « Vous savez, Sev et moi allons de toute façon nous entraîner cette après-midi après notre ballade avec Ghaith et Kada, peut-être que vous aimeriez regarder ? »

« Ça me va. » leur assura Severus. Ce fut donc décidé et deux heures plus tard, ils laissèrent les deux Licornes aux mains expertes d'Alfie avec la promesse de revenir après leur entraînement et partirent se changer pour leur duel amical. Ce fut donc deux sorciers à l'apparence bien plus médiévale qui apparurent dans le jardin arrière du Manoir, à la plus grande surprise des spectateurs.

« Vous avez des armures ? » demanda James à son fils, en pointant les plaques qui recouvraient ses épaules, la partie droite de ses pectoraux et son bras droit.

« Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'ensemble. » répondit Harry. « On s'entraîne en armure complète avec cotte de maille mais on a décidé à la va-vite aujourd'hui. »

« Mais les épées sont magiquement ensorcelée pour ne pas couper et on a également un bouclier. » assura Severus à une Lily un peu perturbée.

« Si les épées sont ensorcelées, pourquoi porter une armure tout court ? » demanda M. Weasley, ses yeux illuminés de curiosité.

« L'acier non coupant ne peut pas nous entailler mais il peut quand même nous casser les os. » expliqua Harry avec un sourire, faisant hoqueter Hermione. Lily et Mme Weasley partagèrent un regard inquiet.

« Ça va aller, vraiment. » les rassura Severus avant d'attaquer Harry qui attrapa son bouclier et bloqua le coup. Ils continuèrent d'attaquer et parer pendant un moment avant que les boucliers ne soient jetés au sol. Ils tenaient désormais leurs épées à deux mains et les attaques devinrent de plus en plus vicieuses. Ce fut juste après un coup vertical impressionnant d'Harry et d'une esquive tout aussi impressionnante de Severus que Minnie apparut soudainement, suivie de Nagnok. Les deux sorciers arrêtèrent leur entraînement et se tournèrent pour regarder les nouveaux venus.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés ? » demanda Adrian absolument choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Bordel ! Vous êtes doués ! » marmonna James.

« Est-ce que c'est un Gobelin ? » demanda Remus, en regardant les deux formes approchantes.

« C'est Nagnok notre conseiller financier. » expliqua un Harry essoufflé, regardant le Gobelin avec un air perplexe. « Qui m'a déjà souhaité mon anniversaire donc… »

« Tu ne lui avais pas demandé de vérifier ce contrat ? » demanda Severus, en reprenant son souffle. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Le nouvel Éclair de Feu ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

« Et une liste des possibilités d'investissements potentiels. » compléta Harry en remettant son épée dans son fourreau. « Peux pas croire que j'ai oublié. »

« Ton conseiller financier est un Gobelin ? » demanda James, admiratif.

« On peut pas vraiment faire mieux que ça. » plaisanta Harry avant de s'approcher de Nagnok, le saluant en Gobelbabil avant de remercier Minnie de l'avoir amené. Le Gobelin le salua en retour et adressa cette courtoisie à Severus avant d'engager la conversation avec Harry. Severus écoutait attentivement, et ne remarqua donc pas le silence qui s'était installé dans le groupe voisin avant que Lily ne le brise.

« Harry parle le Gobelbabil ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Couramment. » confirma Severus. « J'ai commencé à lui apprendre quand il avait 8 ans. » Lily sembla plus troublée par cette révélation que rassurée, et était prête à lui poser plus de questions lorsque Harry l'interrompit, en s'adressant à Severus.

« Je dois donner les schémas à Nagnok et il veut m'expliquer le plan d'investissement qu'il a apporté. » L'adolescent jeta un regard envieux vers les étables et Severus rit.

« Je m'occuperais de Ghaith pour toi. Tu pourras venir le voir lorsque tu auras fini. » Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant et invita Nagnok à rentrer dans le Manoir, sa famille derrière eux, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait. Même s'ils n'allaient rien comprendre, pensa sarcastiquement Severus, étant donné qu'Harry avait tendance à ne parler que Gobelbabil lorsqu'un Gobelin était dans les parages, d'une part pour la pratique et surtout, pour les bonnes manières. Si une chose pouvait impressionner un Gobelin c'était bien les sorciers informé et respectueux des protocoles de leur race.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, Severus fit léviter les boucliers et les épées, de manière à ce qu'ils les suivent dans l'écurie. S'amusant à se remémorer les différents évènements de la journée, et riant doucement, il ne perçut pas une certaine rousse qui avait fait demi-tour et le suivait lui plutôt que son fils.

Il entra dans l'écurie et plaça délicatement leur armement sur le sol. Un hennissement mélodieux ne pouvant être émis que par une Licorne fit sourire Severus, qui comprit que Kadar réclamait son attention. Il fit un clin d'œil à l'étalon noir et commença à enlever son armure, la déposant de manière organisé par terre, pur qu'Alfie puisse les récupérer facilement. Une fois que la dernière partie – son gantelet – fut retirée, il prit quelques secondes pour examiner sa tenue. Son T-shirt gris-bleu qu'il avait décidé de porter était plus ou moins trempé de sueur. Et de porter cette armure, durant cette après-midi d'été, lui avait donné incroyablement chaud. Il se tourna vers sa Licorne de Guerre en souriant.

« Je ne le dirais pas à Minnie, si tu n'en parles pas. » Et il retira son T-shirt, toujours inconscient de la paire d'yeux émeraude qui s'agrandirent en le regardant. Il jeta le vêtement sur une barrière de bois et jeta un sort pour jeter de l'eau chaude dessus avant de le sécher, et tourna sa baguette sur lui-même pour faire la même chose. Mais au moment où l'eau chaude cascada sur ses épaules, un léger hoquet l'empêcha de lancer le second sort, ses instincts lui dictant de se tourner et faire face à la menace potentielle. Et c'est ce qu'il fit et pointa sa baguette sur une rougissante… « Lily ? »

« Hum… Coucou. » murmura doucement la rousse pendant que Severus cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux avant de baisser sa baguette en riant.

« Par l'or des Gobelins, Lily ! » s'exclama-t-il, taquin, en rangeant sa baguette dans son holster. « J'ai failli te jeter un sort ! Comment as-tu réussi à me surprendre ? » Comment, en effet, se demanda-t-il. Il conclut rapidement qu'elle avait dû arriver lorsqu'il retirait son armure, les cliquetis étaient si près de ses oreilles qu'ils avaient recouverts tout les autres sons. Et Lily avait toujours eu un pas léger. Sa pensée suivante fut sur un tout autre sujet. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur son T-shirt, toujours sur la barrière, ce qui lui rappela qu'il était, en fait, torse nu. Et dégoulinant d'eau. Il combattit son embarras et retourna ses yeux vers Lily sur le point d'essayer de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle s'avançait vers lui, le bruit de ses pas était léger sur le parquet. Oh, _maintenant_ je l'entends, se sermonna Severus.

« Severus. » dit-elle, en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, ses yeux passant des yeux sombres de Severus à son torse musclé et restant un moment à cet endroit avant de retourner à son visage. Et toute une série d'alarmes commencèrent à sonner dans sa tête lorsqu'il la vit rougir de plus belle. « Tu as décidé de changer complètement. » l'accusa-t-elle avec un sourire et il pensa, encore une fois – pour la première fois depuis quelques années cela dit – à quel point elle était jolie lorsqu'elle était gênée. Mais au lieu de l'envie brûlante qu'aurait déclenché ce genre de regard il y a quelques années, cette fois-ci c'était une simple réalisation. Lily était magnifique lorsqu'elle souriait, et il était heureux qu'elle le fasse parce qu'il la considérait toujours comme une amie. Mais rien de plus.

« Je n'ai pas changé. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « J'ai juste décidé qu'il était temps que je commence à être moi. » Cela sembla la désarçonner momentanément.

« Donc l'homme lunatique, boudeur et acerbe à l'occasion n'était qu'une façade ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Alors, d'abord, je ne boude pas. » rétorqua-t-il, en prenant un air supérieur, ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il se rappelait de nombreuses conversations du même goût, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. « Comme je l'ai dit à Harry de nombreuses fois, je _broie du noir_. De temps à autre. Et j'ai bien peur d'être encore acerbe, au moins du point de vue de l'humeur. Mais lunatique ? » Il haussa un sourcil curieux, la faisant rire. « Mademoiselle, je n'ai jamais été _lunatique_ ! J'admets être un peu caractériel, mais c'est tout. »

« Caractériel ? » se moqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ben oui. Et tu serais surprise de ce qu'un entraînement où on peut se déchaîner sur un mannequin d'entraînement avec une longue épée fait au caractère de quelqu'un. » lui assura Severus.

« Tu _as_ changé. » insista-t-elle, le regarda encore une fois avec appréciation. Il haussa les épaules, essayant d'ignorer son regard.

« Seulement extérieurement. Pour tous les changements intérieurs et diverses prises de conscience que j'ai pu faire, tu peux remercier Harry. » déclara-t-il doucement, et vit son sourire s'attrister.

« Harry. » soupira-t-elle. « C'était une toute autre surprise. Il a beaucoup grandi, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Severus, se demanda une fois de plus comment ils avaient pu faire pour tromper tout le monde pendant si longtemps. Pour lui, ça avait été tellement évident qu'Harry avait énormément gagné en maturité au fil des ans et, même s'il était le seul à réellement savoir pourquoi, était-il réellement possible que personne d'autre ne l'ai vu ? Si quiconque avait simplement pris le temps d'y faire attention, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait pu le louper. C'était juste _là_, le prix à payer du temps, qui n'aurait jamais dû exister à son âge.

« Lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur lui aujourd'hui, ça m'a juste frappé. » admit-elle, en regardant ses mains. « Il est devenu grand, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne l'ai pas vu. » Elle retourna son regard vert dans les orbes sombres de Severus. « Mais toi non. J'ai enfin compris ce qui avait toujours été si différent à propos de lui, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus doucement, prenant conscience que Lily ne lui avait pas parlé depuis tellement longtemps, avant leur dispute, et, même à ce moment, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de choses d'une telle amplitude.

« Toi. » souffla-t-elle, en le pointant du doigt, son doigt effleurant son abdomen avant qu'elle ne rétracte son doigt comme si elle avait été brûlée. « J'en ai vu des petits bouts, parfois, lorsqu'il grandissait. Un sourire en coin ici, un regard savant là, son attitude calme et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me ressemblait plus et n'était pas aussi extraverti que James ou Adrian. Lorsqu'il décidait de rester dans sa chambre pour étudier, je pensais que j'étais celle qui l'avait affecté. Mais maintenant je vois que ce n'était pas du tout moi. C'était toi. » Elle s'arrêta et sourit. « Merlin, il te _ressemble_ en plus ! Les pommettes hautes, les cheveux noirs et tout le reste ! » Il y avait un soupçon de désespoir dans sa voix que Severus essaya d'ignorer.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. » admit Severus.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'on se ressemble. On nous prend souvent pour un père et un fils. » expliqua-t-il. Il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire ça à ce moment, mais c'était la manière la plus proche qu'il avait de dire ouvertement qu'Harry était son fils. Il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant.

« Père et fils… » murmura Lily avec un sourire triste. « Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ? » Severus secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tiens à lui ? » répéta-t-il en souriant. « Harry est brillant, absolument brillant ! » s'enflamma Severus. « Il est attentionné, mature, créatif et dire qu'il est intelligent serait un euphémisme. Il absorbe les connaissances comme une éponge et à encore soif de savoir et oui, peut-être que je l'ai un peu influencé aussi et si c'est le cas, c'est, sans hésitation, la chose la plus importante que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie. L'élever a été un privilège, Lily, et je n'ai jamais été plus fier de tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir d'autre. Il a bien changé, tu ne trouves pas ? » Il s'arrêta et sourit. « Il peut concevoir des balais de course, et il peut se rappeler de chaque détail, chaque information qu'on lui a enseigné, avant qu'on puisse cligner des yeux. Et c'est quelque chose qui m'impressionne particulièrement puisque c'est la même personne qui oublie de manger lorsqu'il est trop absorbé dans les dites-études. Donc est-ce que je _tiens à_ lui ? » Il regarda droit dans ses yeux, qui étaient humides. « Lily, je l'aime comme si c'était mon fils. Pour moi, c'est comme s'il l'était. N'en doute jamais. »

Et Lily se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Severus finit par rendre son étreinte, ses mains traçaient des cercles apaisants dans son dos, pendant qu'il essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait passé des années dans sa jeunesse à imaginer et désirer un tel moment mais désormais, il était juste mal à l'aise. C'était une sensation bien trop forte et trop fraîche pour lui. Et oui, il réalisait que Lily était probablement reconnaissante que quelqu'un ait pris soin d'Harry pendant qu'il grandissait – et c'était trop peu et bien trop tard, pensa amèrement le maître de Potions – mais cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas échangés plus que des saluts polis. Il n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'ils restèrent ainsi avant qu'elle ne demande :

« Tu y penses parfois ? »

« À quoi ? » Il baissa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Quelques larmes avaient séché sur son visage et elle rougit avant de poursuivre.

« À ce que ça aurait pu être si… ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il recula d'un pas. Il avait craint qu'elle puisse penser quelque chose de ce genre mais il ne s'était jamais attendu qu'elle _demanderait_ directement. C'était bien le jour des surprises visiblement.

« Et qu'est ce qui 'aurait pu être' Lily ? » demanda doucement Severus. « La dernière fois qu'on a parlé – _vraiment_ parlé – tu me criais dessus – pour de très bonnes raisons, si je peux me permettre – et je faisais de mon mieux pour m'excuser. C'était il y a dix-huit ans. Jusqu'à ce matin, je n'étais même pas certain que tu te rappelais de moi. » Il avait ajouté cette dernière partie en tant que plaisanterie, mais elle ne sembla pas le prendre de cette manière.

« Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié ? Severus je ne pourrais jamais oublier ! J'étais blessée et… »

« Lily. » Severus la coupa dans ses explications. « J'ai eu énormément de temps pour y penser, crois-moi, et j'aimerais te demander quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas. » Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Le jour où je t'ai traitée de… de Sang-de-Bourbe, » il cracha ce dernier mot, la douleur de son erreur ne l'avait pas encore totalement quitté « j'ai fait une grave erreur, je l'admets. Mais je me suis excusé. Merlin sait combien de fois je t'ai demandé pardon, pour finir rejeté à chaque tentative. Mais James ? Le même homme que tu avais déclaré détester parce qu'il était arrogant et tu allais même jusqu'à changer de couloir quand tu croisais son chemin ? Tu lui as tout pardonné, comme ça. J'avais été ton ami pendant quoi, huit ans ? Neuf ? Je ne te reproche pas de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que moi, je me demande juste. Pourquoi n'as-tu même pas songé à m'écouter ? Songé à me pardonner ? »

« Je… Severus, je ne sais pas quoi dire. » avoua Lily, la voix enrouée et proche des larmes à nouveau. « Je n'avais que 16 ans et j'avais un béguin. Je ne pensais pas clairement et James te détestait à cette époque. Je pense qu'à cette époque, je ne lui aurais rien refusé. » Severus eut un rire jaune et hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que j'avais deviné. » lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. « J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre. » Et ça y était, pensa-t-il, l'esprit enfin libre de ce dernier poids. Tourner la page.

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. » insista-t-elle. « Tu as déjà pensé à ce que ça aurait pu être ? »

« Honnêtement Lily ? » commença Severus. « Pendant un long moment, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Et lorsque j'ai rencontré Harry, pour la première fois, j'ai souvent espéré de tout mon cœur que lui et toi pourriez être avec moi. »

« Et maintenant ? » continua-t-elle, en plaçant une main sur son cœur. Il ferma les yeux essayant de digérer ce qu'elle était en train de suggérer. Il savait bien que son couple avec James n'allait pas fort en ce moment mais qu'elle le demande était, encore une fois, imprévu.

« J'ai tourné la page Lily. J'ai grandi. Je tiendrais toujours à toi, tu le sais. » lui assura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de la rousse. « Mais tu es mariée et je suis _heureux_ dans ma vie, comme elle est. Je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi comme ça. Et je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles réellement. Tu aimes James. Je sais que c'est le cas. » Et il était facile pour lui de l'admettre désormais.

« J'ai grandi aussi, Severus. » répliqua Lily en secouant la tête. « Peut-être que James et moi… »

« Lily, ne commence pas à penser ainsi, s'il te plaît. » la coupa-t-il, calmement. « James et toi, vous avez une famille ensemble. »

« Et Harry t'aime. » persista-t-elle.

« Et Adrian ? » contra-t-il et elle baissa la tête. « Il a besoin de toi Lily. Et tu ne serais pas heureuse sans James, même si tu as l'impression du contraire en ce moment. » Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, une dizaine d'année plus tôt, qu'il tiendrait un jour ce genre de propos, il l'aurait immédiatement transféré à Sainte Mangouste, dans l'aile psychiatrique. Cependant, ils étaient là tous les deux, et c'était bien réel.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » insista-t-elle, en serrant sa poigne.

« Comment peux-_tu_ ? » plaisanta-t-il. « Lily, on ne peut pas être ensemble. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on essaie de redevenir amis. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait au moins essayer ça ? » Lily étudia son expression pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un petit sourire triste. Severus pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Ce qui l'avait poussé à avoir cette conversation n'avait pas disparu. Mais elle avait décidé de faire un compromis, pour le moment, consciente qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Étrange, comme la roue tourne, pensa Severus, pendant qu'elle hochait la tête.

« On pourrait faire ça au moins. » accepta-t-elle. Severus lu sourit et la relâcha pour récupérer son T-shirt et le remettre, en séchant son corps d'un sort rapide. Il caressa l'encolure de Kadar et promit à Ghaith qu'Harry lui rendrait une petite visite rapidement, tandis que Lily le suivait des yeux.

« On devrait peut-être y retourner. » proposa-t-il, ses yeux tombant sur le soleil couchant. « Harry va finir par se demander où on est. Et il meurt probablement d'envie de venir voir Ghaith. »

« Merci, pour lui avoir offert ce cadeau. » le remercia Lily, les yeux posés sur l'étalon magnifique. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il aimait les chevaux, encore moins les Licorne de Guerre. »

« Harry est plein de surprises, Lily. » déclara mystérieusement Severus, sachant pertinemment que l'heure de la plus grande révélation n'était pas encore arrivée. « Bien plus que tous les sorciers que je connais. »

« Je peux penser à une exception. » le contredit Lily en le regardant.

« Nan. Sûrement pas _moi_. Je suis assez ennuyeux une fois qu'on me connait bien. » proclama-t-il, feignant clairement une attitude modeste.

« J'en doute sérieusement. » répondit Lily, les yeux brillants. « Donc, amis ? » demanda-t-elle après un léger temps de silence.

« Oui. » confirma le maître de Potions.

« Dans ce cas… » Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus. « C'_est_ l'été. » Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent en se remémorant des souvenirs longtemps enfouis, de batailles d'eau durant l'été, à côté du lac près de la maison de Lily.

« Non, Lily… » Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer plus de mots avant de se retrouver trempé des pieds à la tête, une nouvelle fois. Il la fixa avec un regard neutre, en passant une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle ricanait. « Tu vas payer pour ça. » déclara-t-il calmement en dégainant sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide, pour lui lancer le même sort que celui qu'il venait de recevoir. Ils finirent par courir jusqu'au Manoir ainsi, en jetant et esquivant leurs sorts et Severus entra le premier dans le salon, gouttant sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire, étant le seul capable de réagir face à cette image si étrange pour le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Severus remarqua que Nagnok était parti mais Albus – qui était parti pour régler des problèmes urgents à l'école un peu plus tôt – était revenu et était actuellement en train de siroter un thé.

« Ta mère a craqué. » répondit Severus, en s'avançant. « Elle a déclaré la guerre et soudain, c'était comme si on avait 14 ans à nouveau. Incorrigible, c'est ce qu'elle est. » James essaya en vain de parler alors qu'Adrian, Hermione et la famille Weasley presque entière essayaient de déchiffrer les sens de cette phrase lorsque Lily rentra à son tour, ayant l'air aussi trempée que Severus. Harry explosa de rire, pendant que James, choqué, murmura un simple :

« Lily ? »

« Severus oublie qu'il est ne vaut pas mieux que moi. » se défendit-elle calmement en souriant au professeur de Potions, qui n'avait pas l'air repentant du tout.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » répondit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé. Cette fois. »

« Dit l'homme qui a jeté ma petite sœur dans le lac. » plaisanta Lily, pendant qu'Harry essayait – tant bien que mal – de reprendre son souffle et que le reste les observait, confus.

« Vous avez jeté Tante Pétunia dans le lac, professeur ? » demanda Adrian, un sourire un peu perdu commençant à se dessiner sur son visage.

« Elle a essayé de m'embrasser. J'ai paniqué. » déclara-t-il en fusillant un Harry hilare du regard. « Et ça a marché, elle ne m'a plus jamais embêté. »

« Et d'y jeter Vernon aussi ? » réagit Lily. Severus se contenta d'hausser les épaules tandis qu'Adrian, Remus et curieusement Sirius se mirent à rire comme Harry.

« Oncle Vernon aussi ? » vérifia Harry entre deux respirations. « Pourquoi tu m'en a jamais parlé ? »

« J'avais peur que tu t'étouffes de rire. J'avais tort ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Lily. « Et tu sais que je contrôle mal mes impulsions. En plus tu as _vu_ Vernon ? » Lily secoua la tête en souriant pendant qu'Harry acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

« C'est une bonne raison. » confirma-t-il et Severus se sécha ainsi que Lily avec un sort rapide.

« Tout va bien avec Nagnok ? Est-ce qu'il est venu avec de nouveaux moyens de torture ? » demanda Severus, en évitant de son mieux le regard de James. L'homme avait besoin de savoir qu'il était en train de s'éloigner de Lily. Severus avait décidé que, même s'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, elle était encore importante à ses yeux et il s'était dit que lui montrer que Lily n'était pas forcément à lui le ferait peut-être réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais, est-ce que cela pourrait peut-être envoyer le mauvais message à Lily ? Quel bazar.

« Et bien, il a parlé de ce shooting photo pour des sous-vêtements… » dit Harry sérieusement, faisant pâlir Severus et décrocher quelques mâchoires.

« Le _quoi_ ? » s'écria le maître de Potions, la voix un peu plus aigue que d'habitude.

« Merlin, ta réaction ! » rit Harry. « Relaxe Sev, c'était une simple blague. » Après un deuxième tour de regards fusilleurs, et un :

« Pas drôle. » marmonné par Severus, ce dernier réalisa qu'Harry avait dans les mains une enveloppe jaunâtre avec son nom écrit dessus. Il sourit. « Mais il t'a donné ça pour moi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » admit Harry en lui tendant la dite-enveloppe. « Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ou c'est une missive secrète du gouvernement, venant du Département des Mystères ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Justement, tu vas pouvoir savoir ce que c'est. » répondit Severus. « Étant donné que c'est ton, disons, cadeau secondaire ? »

« Un autre cadeau ? » répéta Harry avec un sourire en coin, entendant son frère marmonner derrière lui.

« Non, Severus, c'est beaucoup trop ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » rétorqua le professeur de Potions avec un clin d'œil tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour révéler la surprise.

« Est-ce que ce sont des pass pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? » couina Sirius depuis le canapé dans lequel il était assis, les yeux rivés sur les tickets dorés dans la main de Severus. Le maître de Potions en tendit un à Harry qui eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

« A quoi ils ressemblent ? »

« A des pass pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. » le taquina Remus avec un sourire en coin.

« Sev, tu es fantastique ! » s'écria Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Severus en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescent.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment as-tu pu avoir ça ? » demanda James, les yeux fixés sur le ticket dans la main de son fils. Le nom d'Harry était clairement imprimé sur le pass avec quelques fioritures. « Il n'y en a eu que 40 imprimés ! » continua le patriarche Potter. Severus eut un petit sourire en coin. Ces pass étaient réservés pour les invités les plus honorables et seulement eux, et leur assurait l'entrée à n'importe quel jeu joué durant le tournoi. Tout le monde en désirait un mais seul quelque uns étaient imprimés à chaque fois.

« Normalement il n'y en aurait que 39. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Fudge m'a dit qu'il voulait t'en envoyer un dès le début, étant donné que tu es le créateur des balais que toutes les équipes utilisent, mais ne pouvait pas imprimer des pass pour toute ta famille. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'allais t'accompagner, il m'a presque pris dans ses bras. » Il fit semblant de frissonner à cette idée et fit rire les jumeaux. « Il ferait tout pour un peu de publicité cet homme. »

« Et comment ça se fait que _tu_ puisses en avoir un aussi ? » questionna Sirius, qui bavait presque d'envie sur leurs tickets.

« J'ai _tout de même_ découvert le remède contre la lycanthropie, merci bien. » rappela le maître de Potions avant d'hausser les épaules. « En plus, je possède une grande partie des actions de quelques équipes de Quidditch dans le monde, alors… »

« Tu _quoi_ ? » s'écrièrent James, Sirius et Ron – qui était immédiatement devenu tout rouge puis pâle comme la mort face à ce qu'il venait de faire – d'une même voix.

« Vos poumons marchent encore très bien messieurs, bon à savoir. » commenta sèchement Severus en grimaçant face à cette cacophonie.

« Severus possède une partie des Harpies de Holyhead, des Busards de Heidelberg… »

« Et je croise les doigts pour un autre match de sept jours… » ajouta Severus, qui se référait au fameux match d'une semaine entre ces deux équipes.

« Et les Vautours de Vrasta. » termina Harry.

« Les Vautours de Vrasta ? » répéta Adrian, sous le choc.

« L'équipe de Victor Krum ? » murmura Ron à côté de lui, le visage en feu.

« La seule et l'unique. » répondit Severus, ignorant les adultes qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte et il sourit à Remus qui riait dans un coin.

« Tu es resté bien occupé, Severus. » commenta Albus en regardant au professeur de Potions de son école avec attention.

« Je suis toujours occupé. » Il se tourna vers Lily avec un petit sourire. « Tu me fais confiance avec Harry pour ces matchs, pas vrai ? » Lily répondit à sa question avec son sourire aussi-brillant-que-le-soleil.

« Je pense que je peux faire ça. » Harry eut un petit rire de triomphe. « Tant qu'il arrive à finir son travail scolaire à temps… »

« J'ai déjà bouclé mon travail scolaire. » précisa Harry, provoquant un petit rire de Severus.

« Oh, Lils ! » s'exclama-t-il, en haussant un sourcil. « Je suis un professeur à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? » Elle sourit et Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« En parlant du travail scolaire d'Harry, le professeur Vector est venue me voir aujourd'hui. J'imagine que tu peux deviner pourquoi Harry. » Le garçon sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu que ça arrive un jour ou un autre.

« Le professeur Vector est bien ton professeur d'Arithmancie Harry ? » demanda James. « Il y a un problème ? » Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

« Non, il n'y a aucun problème James. » le rassura Albus. « Juste une autre surprise plaisante. » Severus sourit à Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil en retour.

« En Mars, le Professeur Vector m'a demandé si je voulais suivre ses cours d'Etudes d'Arithmancie Avancées durant ma quatrième année. J'ai accepté mais je dois encore passer un test en septembre pour réellement y entrer. » expliqua Harry.

« Mais ce cours est réservé aux élèves de cinquième année ou plus. » murmura faiblement Hermione qui rougit lorsqu'Harry lui sourit.

« C'est ce que m'a dit le professeur Vector. » confirma-t-il. « Mais elle pense que je commence à m'ennuyer dans son cours. Et c'est vrai, au moins un peu. Tu serais surprise de savoir à quel point l'Arithmancie peut se révéler utile en conception de Balais. » Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Dumbledore hocha la tête, sa moustache tremblait à cause d'un petit sourire caché.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que ça impliquerait de suivre un cours avancé aussi tôt ? » questionna Lily.

« Je passerais mes BUSES en Arithmancie cette année et mes ASPICS durant ma sixième année. Assez simple en fait. » répondit Harry avec un rictus malicieux avant de se tourner vers Severus pour lui demander quelque chose à propos du premier match de la Coupe. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« Simple ? » s'écria Adrian. « Tu va passer un examen de BUSES et tu appelles ça _simple_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première ! » protesta Harry. « Le Professeur Dumbledore a fait la même chose avec ses examens d'Études de Runes, pas vrai professeur ? » Albus confirma d'un signe de tête.

« C'est vrai. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama le garçon aux yeux vert, en se rappelant de quelque chose. « Puisque vous êtes là professeur, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous informer le professeur McGonagall que je prendrais également les Études Antiques cette année ? » demanda Harry. « Je peux toujours envoyer une lettre mais… »

« Non, ça ira, mon garçon. » le coupa le Directeur, en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry. « Je lui dirais moi-même. J'ose même dire qu'elle en sera ravie. Peu de Gryffondor choisissent ce cours. »

« Ce n'est qu'une heure par semaine, Maman. » s'expliqua Harry avant que sa mère ne puisse objecter quoi que ce soit.

« Et Harry vous dira tout ce qu'il faut à propos de ça, j'en suis sûr. » déclara Albus en se levant de son fauteuil. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, puis-je emprunter Severus pendant un instant ? » Le maître de Potions hocha la tête tandis qu'il essayait de réprimer un élan de peur, tout comme Harry. « Je dois vous parler d'affaires concernant l'école assez rapidement. J'ai déjà informé le reste du personnel. » Après un soupir de soulagement interne, Severus se leva de son fauteuil à son tour et suivit Albus hors de la pièce, en lançant un regard à Harry – qui expliquait ce qu'étaient les Études Antiques – qui disait qu'il lui raconterait tout dès que possible.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Alors, de quoi veut parler Albus à votre avis ? _

_Hésitez pas à reviewer, et à la semaine prochaine ! (promis)_


	47. Tournament ? What Tournament ?

Chapitre 47

Un Tournoi ? Quel Tournoi ?

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée que ça arrive si tard dans le week end, je me suis encore fait surprendre par la taille de ce chapitre (qui est aussi long que le 45 - La révélation) ! Mais j'ai réussi à traduire à temps, et ma bêta le relire à temps également, donc voilà !_

_Pour changer, merci à tous pour vos reviews et les follows/favorites, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas, sauf la traduction._

* * *

_Après un soupir de soulagement interne, Severus se leva de son fauteuil à son tour et suivit Albus hors de la pièce, en lançant un regard à Harry – qui expliquait ce qu'étaient les Études Antiques – qui disait qu'il lui raconterait tout dès que possible._

« Il a dit _quoi_ ? » s'écria Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Severus. Ils se trouvaient au premier match de la Coupe du Monde, Angleterre contre Transylvanie, lorsque Severus avaient fait son annonce surprenante. Le maître de Potions eut un sourire en coin face à la réaction de l'adolescent et lui fit signe de rester silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux depuis une semaine, à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Si tout le monde les avait laissés tranquilles par le passé, désormais, tout le monde semblait vouloir savoir comment ils allaient, et même ce qu'ils faisaient de leur temps libre. James, en particulier, semblait avoir développé une réelle volonté de passer du temps avec ses deux fils et une toute nouvelle aversion envers Severus, encore pire que précédemment, puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison rationnelle sur laquelle se baser. Harry qui se sentait presque insulté de cette hypocrisie, avait enfin réussi à trouver une excuse pour se sortir de tels projets.

Sa mère lui avait demandé comment se passait les choses, lorsqu'il vivait chez Severus – Harry devait encore retenir tous détails à propos de ses entraînements avancés et de leurs voyages pas très légaux à l'étranger – tandis que Sirius et Remus avaient encore réussi à le surprendre, une nouvelle fois. Une fois que le choc initial s'était estompé, ils étaient plutôt réservés envers lui. Ils restaient silencieux, souriant fièrement de temps à autre mais ils semblaient être arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit d'intervenir dans une vie à laquelle ils n'avaient pas tellement participé jusqu'ici.

« Tu pourrais baisser d'un ton s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda Severus en lui donnant un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Je ne suis même pas censé te parler de ça. »

« Le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ ? » chuchota Harry, les yeux scintillants. « Il n'a pas été tenu depuis des siècles ! »

« Il est sur le point d'être rétabli. » répondit Severus, en préparant la Sphère de Mémoire qu'ils avaient emmené pour qu'elle enregistre le match. Il était persuadé que l'Angleterre allait se faire massacrer – l'équipe jouait plus mal que jamais – mais il n'allait pas louper une occasion d'utiliser cette Sphère de Mémoire. La production de masse avait démarré depuis deux jours et tous les signes indiquaient qu'elles allaient être utilisées en grand nombre pendant la Coupe du Monde.

« Pour de vrai ? » vérifia Harry, en se renfonçant dans son siège et fermant les yeux. Son esprit était en train de surchauffer. Il avait lu des histoires sur le _Tournoi_ quand il était plus jeune, dans la bibliothèque de Severus. Les épreuves étaient décrites comme des contes de bravoure et le peu de Champions étaient immortalisés. Des poèmes étaient écrits pour louer leur bravoure et leurs prouesses magiques, et leurs histoires devenaient des légendes.

« Pour de vrai. » confirma Severus, en examinant de près son attitude. Il avait le sentiment de savoir ce que l'adolescent était en train de penser. Et il n'était pas sûr s'il devait stopper ce genre de pensées immédiatement ou simplement soutenir ses décisions. « Mais, à cause du nombre de morts élevés, Albus a dit qu'il y avait quelques précautions à prendre, mais il n'a pas été très clair là-dessus. » Il s'arrêta et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule d'Harry. « Tu penses participer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais que ça va être dangereux. Et, pour être honnête, je vais avoir besoin d'y réfléchir un peu. Voire beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas nier être tenté. » Severus hocha la tête.

« Tu devrais prendre ton temps, et penser à tout ce que ça implique. » lui conseilla le maître de Potions. Les mascottes des deux équipes firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements bruyants du public. « C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de t'en parler aussi tôt. » Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant. « Maintenant, essaye de profiter du match. Même si ça risque de ne pas être très appréciable, selon moi… »

« Est-ce que tu veux parler du fait que l'Angleterre joue encore moins bien que des Trolls montant des Brossdur ces derniers temps ? » demanda Harry avec un rictus.

« Précisément. » acquiesça Severus, et le match commença. A la fin du match – qui avait été aussi désastreux que prédit – Harry s'était plongé dans un silence pensif, que Severus choisit de ne pas interrompre. D'ailleurs, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi Harry avait envie de participer. Son côté protecteur, lui, ne désirait rien de moins que de l'enfermer dans la plus haute tour de Silbreith jusqu'à ce que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers soit terminé. Et il aurait essayé de le faire, s'il n'était pas déjà certain qu'Harry exploserait la tour entière en mille morceaux avant de regretter l'avoir fait. Après tout, la plus haute tour de Silbreith était celle d'Astronomie et donc la deuxième chambre d'Harry, non officielle, tout comme son laboratoire.

Et, ajouta son côté plus rationnel, tu ne peux pas le couver pour toujours. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort reviendra au pouvoir et alors quoi ? Ne serait-il pas préférable qu'il puisse profiter d'une expérience à échelle réelle, dans un environnement tout de même relativement contrôlé ? Et s'il avait quelques attaques de paniques en chemin, ça changerait quoi ? Severus soupira profondément avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Harry avait récupéré quelques livres sur les Sortilèges puissants et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec un sourire désolé. Et Severus était persuadé que l'adolescent élaborait déjà des stratégies pour gagner le Tournoi, en se basant probablement sur ce qu'il avait lu sur les Tournois passés. Le dernier, si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, s'était tenu à Durmstrang et le gagnant avait littéralement été le dernier debout. Combattant son envie pressante de courir et serrer Harry dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, il préféra prendre une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu et décida d'harasser Albus pour qu'il prenne absolument toutes les mesures nécessaires pour la sécurité des participants.

Une grande partie de l'été se déroula entre les regards émerveillés et le Quidditch, et rapidement la finale arriva, opposant l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Ce fut un groupe surexcité qui se prépara pour le jeu. Ginny et Charlie avaient tous les deux félicité Harry et Severus – Ginny avait été la moins surprise de tous et lui avait même fait un grand sourire dont Harry ne put qu'apprécier la sincérité – et une grande partie de la famille était là également, à l'exception de Mme. Weasley qui les rejoindrait plus tard, pour le match. Neville les rejoindrait un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi et le sorcier aux yeux verts lui avait promis une description détaillée de la réaction de tous leurs camarades présents.

Harry et Neville avait entretenu une correspondance fidèle durant tout l'été, une fois que ce dernier avait quitté Silbreith pour passer du temps avec sa grand-mère, mais ils s'étaient réfrénés de trop parler de ce que Neville appelait désormais « l'identité secrète d'Harry » dans leurs lettres. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait pas attendre de revoir son meilleur ami. En plus, il mourrait d'envie de lui parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, autre chose qu'il avait évité de mentionner par courrier. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour des questions de sécurité, il avait juste envie de voir la tête de Neville lorsqu'il lui apprendrait. De telles pensées en tête, Harry et Severus s'étaient joints à tout le monde à côté du stade, et étaient pour la première fois confrontés aux regards ébahis des étudiants de Poudlard.

« Tu sais, » commença Severus en dépassant Olivier Dubois qui les pointait encore du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte sans être capable de réellement prononcer un mot, « j'avais pensé être rapidement agacé. Tu sais, les regards et tout ça. »

« Mais tu aimes encore ça, pas vrai ? » le taquina Harry, adressant un sourire innocent à son ancien capitaine et le saluant de la main, ce que Severus fit également.

« C'est ça. » admit le professeur de Potions. Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement dans le camping, en pointant du doigt et riant face aux tentes clairement ensorcelées qui avaient été posées et au personnel du Ministère qui essayait de les faire enlever.

« Combien de fois peut-on se faire effacer la mémoire avant de devenir barjot ? » se demanda Harry tandis que M. Roberts, le Moldu à qui appartenait l'endroit, se faisait encore jeter un sort d'_Oubliettes_ pour lui faire oublier les tourelles d'une tente verte et violette.

« J'imagine que rien que les sorts de bases pour l'empêcher de se demander ce que font tout ces gens bizarrement habillés devaient être assez violents pour commencer. J'ai bien peur que ce pauvre homme risque de baver pendant au moins une semaine après le Tournoi. » Harry hocha la tête tandis qu'il parcourait des yeux les combinaisons de tenues étranges que les sorciers avaient choisi de porter. Un homme qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée, un ami de M. Weasley, nommé Basil, si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, portait un kilt et un poncho et les autres tenues suivaient le même ordre d'idée. Harry pointa discrètement du doigt à Severus un vieux sorcier qui portait une chemise de nuit pour femme, et il était suivi de deux employés du Ministère qui essayaient de le convaincre de porter le pantalon à rayures qu'un d'eux avait dans les mains. Severus éclata de rire et Harry ne put pas résister beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils ne réussirent pas réellement à s'arrêter de rire avant d'arriver aux tentes qui avaient été montées. Ou que quelqu'un avait tenté de monter.

Il y avait trois tentes. Deux pour les hommes qui étaient plus nombreux que les femmes de leur groupe qui n'en avait qu'une pour elles. Du moins, Harry supposait que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient bien des tentes. Pour l'instant, elles avaient plutôt l'air de grands draps jetés en vrac sur des piquets en bois.

« Papa a décidé de monter les tentes à la manière Moldue. » expliqua Ginny en remarquant l'air amusé d'Harry.

« Même, ça ne doit pas être si dur ? » demanda Severus, ce qu'Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Pas autant que ça, j'imagine. » admit Ginny, en ricanant devant les tentatives de son père qui essayaient d'empêcher que les tentes se renversent. « C'est juste que Sirius a aimé l'idée et a accepté d'aider. »

« Ça explique tout alors. » plaisanta Harry avant de rire lorsque la tente prévue pour les femmes du groupe s'écroula sur la tête de Sirius.

« T'es un cas désespéré. » marmonna Severus, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Sirius.

« Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que ça, ne te gêne pas ! » grogna-t-il pendant que James l'aider à se dépêtrer du bazar qui était censé être une tente.

« D'accord. » accepta Severus et jeta sa veste en cuir sur le sol de la forêt. Leur groupe était l'un des rares à être habillé plutôt normalement – selon les standards Moldus – et le maître de Potions avait opté pour un jean sombre, une chemise blanc cassé à manches longues et une veste en cuir noire qui avait été jeté négligemment par terre. Il retroussa ses manches et commença à monter la tente la plus proche.

« Vous savez vraiment comment monter une tente, professeur ? » demanda Adrian, la voix basse, n'osant toujours pas effacer l'image de Severus qu'il s'était crée ces dernières années.

« Oui. » admit Severus en terminant de corriger les erreurs sur la première tente – qui avait maintenant l'air d'en être une – en nouant la dernière corde sur le piquet et sol avant de se relever pour faire face aux visages ébahis autour de lui. « Et tu sais qui d'autre sait le faire ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Adrian. Le maître de Potions tourna son regard vers Lily qui se trouvait entre lui et la tente suivante.

« Ta mère en est capable. » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Et on pourrait se demander pourquoi elle n'a même pas offert son aide. »

« On pourrait également se demander pourquoi personne n'a songé à me la demander. » rétorqua Lily, en regardant son mari estomaqué. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que ces deux là étaient décidemment encore bien amoureux, ils avaient seulement des problèmes de communication. Les aider n'allait peut-être pas être aussi difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé à la base. « Fierté masculine je suppose. »

« Et bien, je suis parfaitement prêt à ce que mon égo en prenne un coup si tu décides de m'aider. » répliqua le maître de Potions, en pointant les deux tentes restantes.

« Seulement si tu dis _s'il te plaît_. » chantonna Lily, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Severus au ciel, encore une fois. Ça ne la fit pas bouger d'un cil et elle resta immobile, dans l'attente, en défiant son ami d'enfance. James se hérissa et commença à gigoter mais demeura silencieux.

« D'accord, peux-tu m'aider à installer les tentes, _s'il te plaît_ ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant royalement la foule ahurie ou Harry, qui ricanait devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Tu vois ? » répliqua Lily en se tournant vers son mari ébahi. « Pas besoin de plus. » Et elle se mit immédiatement à arranger la deuxième tente pendant qu'Harry aidait Severus avec la dernière. Severus proposa ensuite de lancer le feu – puisque M. Weasley insistait pour utiliser les méthodes Moldues – pendant qu'Harry avait été envoyé, ainsi que son frère, Hermione et Ron, chercher de l'eau. En suivant soigneusement les directions indiquées sur leur carte qu'on leur avait donnée – et s'arrêtant par moment pour jeter un coup d'œil au tentes couvertes de trèfles des supporters de l'Irlande pendant qu'Harry se faisait fixer en retour par un Seamus estomaqué – les quatre discutèrent sur le chemin, en grande partie de Quidditch. Adrian et Ron semblaient particulièrement désireux de connaître l'opinion d'Harry sur les deux équipes étant donné qu'il avait non seulement crée leurs balais, mais avait plus vu tous leurs match de la Coupe.

« Et bien, l'Irlande a la meilleure équipe, c'est certain. » céda Harry, essayant d'ignorer l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt avec la chemise de nuit florale tandis qu'Hermione s'éloigna un peu pour se recomposer après un fou rire à cette vue. « Mais Krum est tellement doué, il vaut tous les Poursuiveurs de l'Irlande. Si Lynch ne bouge pas assez vite ou, plus probable encore, n'est pas assez chanceux, Krum pourrait bien terminer le match avant que l'Irlande ne puisse prendre le dessus. » Harry interrompit son raisonnement pour remplir leurs bouteilles d'eau. « Et en plus, » continua Harry « Krum est reconnu pour maîtriser l'art d'effectuer une Feinte de Wronski parfaite et il pourrait bien faire le coup à son Attrapeur adverse. J'espère en voir une un jour. La rumeur court que Lynch n'est pas la plus brillante des lumières. Je serais prêt à parier qu'il tomberait dans le panneau. » Adrian acquiesça, Ron semblait pendu à ses lèvres et Hermione lui lança quelques petits regards avant de se détourner, rougissant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la remarquait. Haussant mentalement un sourcil face à son comportement, il fit un signe à Cho Chang qui lui disait bonjour de loin, et fut heureux de réussir à le faire sans se rétamer par terre à cause de son sourire.

« Ce n'était pas l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle ? Chang il me semble ? » demanda Adrian, les yeux fixés sur la jolie fille.

« Si. » confirma Harry avec un sourire.

« Tu la connais ? » questionna le jumeau aux yeux noisette.

« Pas très bien. » admit Harry. « Enfin, pas _encore_. » Adrian fixa son frère sous le choc, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, avec un petit sourire en coin. Oui, il avait dit ça, surtout pour déstabiliser son frère mais il ne serait pas contre en apprendre un peu plus sur Mademoiselle Chang. Après tout, elle s'intéressait au Quidditch aussi et elle était _vraiment_ jolie. Bon d'accord, peut-être il l'avait seulement dit pour déstabiliser son frère. Adrian était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés sur leur site de camping. Et pile à temps, visiblement, puisque Lily venait de retirer les œufs et le bacon de la poêle. Les trois adolescents donnèrent leur eau puis s'assirent pour apprécier leur petit-déjeuner.

« Nagnok est passé pendant que tu n'étais pas là. » commenta Severus. « Il voulait parler business comme d'habitude, mais ce ne sont que des bonnes nouvelles ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Apparemment, les ventes de Sphères de Mémoire ont explosé avec la Coupe de Quidditch. » expliqua le maître de Potions. « Et le Ministère a approuvé le test de ma Potion guérisseuse. Les traitements expérimentaux commenceront à Sainte-Mangouste en Septembre. »

« Bravo ! » le félicita Harry avant de s'assoir à côté de lui. Harry pouvait facilement parier sur les noms qui seraient proposé lors de la dernière réunion du Magenmagot de l'année, lorsque l'attribution des ordres de Merlin serait discutée.

« Potion guérisseuse ? » intervint Remus, piqué par la curiosité. « Quelle Potion ? » Severus commença ses explications et Harry essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son rire en voyant Sirius prétendre être totalement désintéressé par la conversation. Hermione, par contre, avait l'air de prendre des notes mentalement des questions qu'elle voulait poser et le sorcier aux yeux vert prétendit à son tour l'ignorer. Il avait répondu à bien trop de questions ces dernières semaines.

« Jeune maître Potter. » prononça une voix qui appartenait clairement à un Gobelin de derrière l'adolescent. Parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Nagnok, Harry tourna la tête et se leva promptement en reconnaissant le Gobelin en question. Il s'agissait de Ragnok, le président de Gringotts, un Gobelin qu'Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant, et de loin.

« Ragnok-nür. » le salua Harry en retour, adressant au Gobelin la marque de respect habituelle qu'on accordait aux plus âgés dans la tradition Gobeline. Le vieux Gobelin sourit, dévoilant des dents pointues.

« Je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour vos talents de créateur de balais. La Coupe du Monde est devenue tellement plus appréciable ainsi. » Harry sourit fièrement et s'inclina légèrement pour exprimer ses remerciements. Il savait pertinemment que Ragnok avait juste besoin d'une excuse pour les rencontrer, lui et Severus, et l'Éclair de Feu était l'excuse parfaite. Après tout, il fallait bien se rappeler que, pour chaque Gobelin que Gringotts prêtait comme conseiller financier, la Banque touchait 2% des revenus annuels des dits clients. Le fait qu'un conseiller financier Gobelin parvienne à doubler les bénéfices de son client faisait vraiment de cet arrangement une situation qui profitait à tout le monde. Donc, Gringotts gagnait une bonne somme grâce aux deux sorciers – et aussi de la publicité gratuite – donc Harry trouva sensé que le président veuille rencontrer les poules aux œufs d'or. Essayant de ne pas ricaner à l'idée de cette dernière pensée qui s'appliquait plutôt bien à lui, en tant qu'alchimiste, il bavarda un peu avec Ragnok avant qu'il ne décide de partir, seulement une fois que Severus et lui aient assuré qu'ils étaient totalement satisfaits des services de Nagnok et après leur avoir conseillé à tous de ne pas parier avec Ludo Verpey, qui avait apparemment parié une quantité obscène d'argent qu'il ne possédait probablement pas.

« Par l'enfer ! » s'exclama Sirius. « C'était le président de Gringotts ? »

« Ouaip. » répondit nonchalamment Harry, vérifiant l'heure. Neville devrait arriver dans les vingt prochaines minutes et il allait devoir se diriger au point de rendez-vous. « Je vais aller récupérer Neville. » annonça l'adolescent avant de se tourner vers le professeur de Potions. « Je peux te faire confiance pour que les tentes ne finissent pas en cendres ? » Et il glissa un rapide coup d'œil vers son parrain qui soignait déjà deux de ses doigts boursouflés par sa tentative de cuisine et boudait dans son coin.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » lui assura Severus avec un rictus et Harry hocha la tête, en faisant signe au groupe qu'il partait. Il était de bonne humeur et avec encore un sourire aux lèvres lorsque Neville apparut, exalté d'aller à son tout premier match de Quidditch professionnel.

« Salut Harry ! » dit-il à son meilleur ami, les yeux étincelants de joie et d'impatience. Harry lui rendit son sourire et s'avança vers Neville pour le prendre dans une étreinte à un bras.

« Salut Nev ! »

Maintenant que les Glamours avaient été enlevés et avec la nouvelle poussée de croissance de Neville, les deux garçons faisaient à présente à peu près la même taille, ce que le garçon aux yeux marrons n'oublia de commenter à voix basse.

« Bon sang Harry ! » chuchota Neville alors qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les tentes. « Ces sorts ont caché bien des choses pas vrai ? » Il avait le sourire de voir tous les changements chez son frère. Mais le fait qu'il avait vraiment l'air en bonne santé maintenant était un grand soulagement. Qu'il ait l'air heureux était simplement un gros bonus.

« Et bien, c'était le but. » plaisanta Harry, encore une fois reconnaissant que Neville accepte toute l'histoire aussi calmement.

« Est-ce que ta famille suspecte quoi que ce soit de…ce que tu sais ? » demanda Neville en regardant prudemment autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les écoutait.

« Bizarrement, rien du tout. » répondit Harry. Il avait pensait qu'ils se douteraient de quelque chose, une pointe de doute dans leurs raisonnements, mais il semblait que, comme Merlin l'avait prédit, ils avaient cru pendant si longtemps qu'Adrian était le Survivant, ils s'étaient accroché à cette idée pendant tellement d'années que, peu importe ce qu'il ferait – à part leur dire clairement – ils ne se douteraient de rien. « J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir les persuader lorsque le temps sera venu. »

« C'est vrai que ça pourrait paraître tiré par les cheveux mais… Je veux dire, personne ? Même pas une suspicion ? » vérifia Neville.

« Et bien, Dumbledore me regarde étrangement depuis, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire de moi, mais il regarde Severus de la même manière. C'est assez dur à dire. » avoua Harry. Ça avait été assez stressant de sentir les yeux bleus du Directeur fixés sur lui durant ce dernier mois, mais il l'avait supporté avec un sourire. Ses protections d'Occlumencie étaient plus solides que jamais mais Dumbledore n'avait pas encore essayé de pénétrer ses défenses. En revanche, s'il décidait de le faire, Harry avait un peu entraîné ses capacités de Légilimens pour créer de charmants faux souvenirs afin de satisfaire la curiosité du Directeur.

« Ils sont peut-être encore trop surpris pour se poser ce genre de questions ? » proposa Neville en saluant d'un geste des élèves Poufsouffles à distance.

« Ou ils ne peuvent même pas supporter l'idée. » contra Harry. « Oh, et, avant qu'on arrive aux tentes, Poudlard va accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année. » déclara-t-il calmement comme si de rien n'était et continuait à marcher. Neville, qui s'était figé sur place, courut pour le rattraper.

« Le _quoi_ ? » chuchota-t-il frénétiquement, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu es sûr ? »

« C'est censé être un grand secret et tout le tralala, » admit Harry « donc, tout naturellement, Papa m'en a parlé. »

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » répéta Neville à voix haute, les étoiles plein les yeux. Puis il regarda son meilleur ami, avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. « Tu songes à participer pas vrai ? » Harry haussa un sourcil devant la déduction rapide – et juste – de son ami.

« Vous me connaissez trop bien, M. Longdubat. » avoua-t-il, en prenant un petit air important.

« J'espère bien, étant votre meilleur ami et tout ce qui va avec, M. Potter. » plaisanta Neville. Hochant la tête pour acquiescer, Harry lui montra du doigt les tentes de leur groupe.

« Et j'imagine qu'on ne dit rien à propos du Tournoi à Adrian &amp; Compagnie ? » chuchota Neville, ses lèvres bougeant à peine pendant qu'ils faisaient signe à leur groupe rassemblé dehors.

« Tu supposes bien. » conclut Harry avant de présenter Neville à Charlie et Bill, les deux frères Weasley qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré par le passé.

« Bonjour professeur. » finit par dire Neville, en s'asseyant à côté de Severus et lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Neville. » le salua le maître de Potions en retour. « Impatient pour le match ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » répondit Neville.

« Hum. » marmonna Sirius, depuis son coin auprès du feu.

« Hum ? » demanda Severus en lui jetant un regard curieux.

« C'est juste que, Neville ici présent, n'a pas l'air particulièrement surpris par, tu sais, tout ? » remarqua l'Animagus, en jetant un regard critique à Neville. Avant que Severus ou Harry ne puissent répondre, Neville sauta sur l'occasion de se joindre à la plaisanterie.

« Surpris par quoi, professeur ? »

« Je ne suis plus ton professeur Neville. » le reprit l'homme en question, un peu froissé. « Appelle-moi Sirius. Et ce que je voulais dire, c'était : Snape ne te paraît pas différent ? Ou Harry ? » Neville haussa un sourcil et regarda le professeur de Potions et son meilleur ami l'un après l'autre.

« Ben, ils ont l'air identiques par rapport à la dernière fois où je les ai vus ! » Severus et Harry firent de leur mieux pour dissimuler leur amusement que ce soit face à la déclaration de Neville ou aux visages embrouillés des gens qui les entourait.

« Et c'était quand exactement ? » questionna James.

« I peu près un mois, pendant les grandes vacances, quand j'ai passé quelques jours à Silbreith. Juste après le tournoi de Rennes c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en se tournant vers Harry pour avoir sa confirmation.

« Oui, c'était 5 jours après le tournoi. » confirma Harry.

« Tu as été à Silbreith ? » demanda Lily, sa question éclipsée par celle de son mari.

« Tu _savais_ à propos de Silbreith ? »

« Oui aux deux ? » hésita le garçon, faussement perdu.

« Comment tu pouvais savoir ? » questionna encore le patriarche Potter, acide. Neville, encore furieux du traitement qu'Harry avait reçu de la part de sa famille et déterminé à honorer sa promesse de toujours défendre son frère d'adoption, choisit néanmoins de ne pas jeter un maléfice à l'homme devant lui, maudites soient les conséquences, et déclara à la place, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était parfaitement évident :

« Ben, il a simplement fallut que je lui demande. » James sembla se dégonfler après ça et Harry aurait pris Neville dans ses bras sur le champ tandis que Severus offrait mentalement 10 points à Gryffondor. Lily tenta de faire oublier la petite crise de James en engageant une conversation sur le match, qui finit par se répandre dans le groupe, tandis que Remus et Sirius partageaient un regard lourd. C'était eux que les mots de Neville semblaient avoir le plus touché.

« Tu mourrais d'envie de dire quelque chose comme ça depuis le moment où Harry t'a raconté son passé, pas vrai ? » demanda Severus à Neville, caché derrière son journal.

« Ouaip. »

« Est-ce qu'Harry t'a parlé du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire.

« Ouaip. »

« Alors tu dois bien t'amuser là. »

« Ouaip. » répondit Neville pour la troisième fois, avec un léger sourire au-dessus de sa tasse de thé, que Mme. Weasley lui avait proposé, et Harry lui fit un clin d'œil depuis l'autre côté des tentes d'où il était en train d'expliquer à Charlie les bases de fonctionnement du tout dernier modèle d'Éclair de Feu. Ce qui fut le plus imprévu fut le regard jaloux qu'Adrian lança vers Neville, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil que personne ne remarqua, dans l'atmosphère globalement joyeuse.

La matinée passa plutôt calmement, les jumeaux Weasley refusant de parier contre Ludo Verpey, déclarant que, lorsqu'un Gobelin vous donnait un conseil financier, il fallait s'y tenir. Harry acquiesça vigoureusement et ce fut un Verpey assez déçu qui quitta leur groupe, à la recherche de participants plus volontaires.

« On parie quand même que l'Irlande va gagner mais que Krum attrapera le Vif d'Or. » avoua Fred, et Harry eut un hochement de tête appréciateur. Lui aussi pariait sur l'Irlande, mais il avait vu Krum jouer suffisamment de fois pour savoir qu'il terminerait le match, préservant sa fierté, si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour la Bulgarie.

Le match étant prévu une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe décida qu'il était temps de se diriger vers le stade. Harry et Severus, accompagnés de Neville, marchaient devant, faisant des pronostics sur les résultats à venir pendant que le reste les suivait, dans différents états de confusion et de colère.

James fulminait en fixant le dos de son ennemi d'enfance qui discutait joyeusement de statistiques de Quidditch avec son plus jeune fils et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, comme s'il se fichait du monde qui les entourait. Ces dernières semaines avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il avait essayé de capter l'intérêt de son fils vers les choses qu'il faisait habituellement avec Adrian. Il avait essayé de découvrir des choses sur sa vie, sur ses passions. Mais le garçon n'avait simplement pas envie de partager. Le patriarche de la famille Potter avait rigoureusement ignoré la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui lui chuchotait qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de poser ces questions. Il aurait du savoir ce que faisait son fils de sa vie, comment il se débrouillait à l'école, comme il avait bien pu réussir à fabriquer un balai à l'âge de 13 ans. Mais cette petite voix était instantanément étouffée avec toutes les traces de culpabilité qui pouvaient remonter. Tout était de la faute de Snape. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Adrian, de son côté, regardait son frère qui bavardait avec Neville, riant à une private joke que le garçon avait lancée – quelque chose en rapport avec une serre à Silbreith – ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Comment se faisait-il que Neville, d'entre tous, en savait autant de son frère jumeau ? Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'été précédent, où il avait passé deux heures à fixer l'Éclair de Feu dans la boutique sur le chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le courage de lui dire 'Tu sais quoi frérot ? J'ai _conçu_ ça !' ? Ne méritait-il pas de savoir ce genre de choses ?

Et sans la moindre idée de ce que ses fils, ou son mari pensaient, une certaine Lily Potter réfléchissait à ces pulsions qu'elle avait ressenties ces derniers temps. C'était irrationnel et elle le savait. Peut-être était-ce le fait que James et elle ne se portaient pas si bien ces derniers temps. Elle grimaça intérieurement. C'était une excuse minable, même pour ses pensées personnelles. C'était tout un ensemble de raisons mais… James et elle s'étaient progressivement éloignés l'un de l'autre au fil des ans. Ça pouvait être son travail, une réunion à laquelle il devait assister qui était toujours plus importante que leurs plans ensemble, même l'entraînement d'Adrian ! À un moment sur leurs chemins, ils avaient arrêté d'être eux, James et Lily, Lily et James, le couple extraordinaire. Et elle savait que c'était un peu mesquin, mais elle se doutait fortement que le futur allait être assez lugubre. Elle voulait simplement que son mari soit totalement à ses côtés lorsque ce futur leur tomberait dessus. Était-ce trop de demander ?

Severus de l'autre côté… Il avait toujours été là pour elle, elle s'en rappelait bien. Durant les années avant Poudlard, où elle avait été si seule et si apeurée par ses éclats de magie accidentelle. Durant les années de la jalousie de sa sœur. À ses côtés à Poudlard aussi, même s'ils étaient dans deux maisons rivales. Sa seule erreur avait été commise alors qu'il avait à peine 16 ans et venait de se faire humilier publiquement par James et l'ensemble des Maraudeurs. L'insulte avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et elle avait vu – même à l'époque – qu'il l'avait regretté à l'instant même. Et qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait repoussé bien sûr ! Elle avait piétiné les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle – elle le savait aussi – et s'était tourné vers l'homme qui l'avait blessée tant de fois auparavant, le garçon dont elle n'avait pas réussi à admettre, jusqu'à ce moment, l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais cet incident lui avait donné l'opportunité de se rapprocher de James tout en apaisant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'abandonner son meilleur ami, en un sens. Enfin pas totalement. Par contre, Severus avait semblé être passé à autre chose, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé quand elle avait 16 ans. En prenant du recul, elle aurait du savoir que c'était faux.

Elle soupira tandis que ses yeux passèrent de Severus à son mari. Il lui manquait, pensa-t-elle pour la énième fois. Leur couple passé lui manquait. Leur couple comme au début, où ils étaient encore heureux et vraiment ensemble, même à travers la guerre et la prophétie et tout l'entraînement d'Adrian. Ils s'étaient vraiment éloignés non ? Lily se demanda si James finirait par s'en rendre compte. Elle espérait que si et quand il le ferait, ce ne serait pas trop tard.

Le grand groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt guidé par les lanternes qui avaient été positionnées de sorte à dessiner un chemin clair à suivre pour rejoindre le stade. Ce n'était pas le premier match auquel Harry allait assister, bien sûr, mais c'était quand même la finale et l'adolescent savait que le Ministère avait fait de leur mieux pour créer un nouveau stade qui ne serait utilisé qu'une fois, pour accueillir le match imminent. Ayant un peu travaillé sa capacité à ressentir la Magie avec Severus, il la sentit immédiatement lorsqu'ils sortirent de la zone non-protégée de la forêt et passèrent les protections qui entouraient le stade avant même de le voir. Il n'était pas encore assez expérimenté pour discerner les différentes protections mais il pouvait certifier qu'ils s'étaient donné beaucoup de mal pour les mettre en place. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé avec les protections de Poudlard. Les protections de l'école étaient plus vieilles, sans aucun doute, et bien plus solides que celles ici. Ce n'est pas dur de comprendre pourquoi Poudlard était considéré comme le bâtiment le plus sécurisé du pays. Si le besoin devait arriver un jour, le château pourrait probablement résister à un assaut magique, s'il restait des gens pour le défendre à l'intérieur bien entendu.

Toutes pensées d'assauts quittèrent ses pensées lorsqu'ils sortirent des arbres et arrivèrent dans la grande clairière où le stade avait été installé. C'était immense, bien plus grand que n'importe quel stade qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, et Harry était persuadé que les membres haut placés du Ministère avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour pouvoir surpasser n'importe quel Coupe du Monde tenue auparavant, en terme de grandeur. Les murs du stade étaient peints en doré – très subtil, pensa l'adolescent, sarcastique – et ils scintillaient sous le soleil matinal ce qui contrastait avec les banderoles colorées qui s'agitaient dans les airs. La foule se rassemblait déjà et Harry pouvait sentir son excitation monter.

« Wow. » déclara Neville à côté de lui, très éloquent. « Plutôt ostentatoire, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te ferais dire ça. » plaisanta Harry avec une surprise feinte.

« C'est les scintillements qui l'ont fait pour moi. » l'informa Neville, essayant de garder un visage sérieux. « Oui, les scintillements, définitivement. » Les deux garçons rirent légèrement pendant un petit moment avant qu'un certain maître de Potions les incita à continuer d'avancer.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur. » conseilla Severus. « J'ai peur que regarder ces murs durant une période de temps un peu trop longue pourrait être dangereux pour ma vue. » La réplique lança une autre série de rires mais fit tout de même bouger les deux adolescents. Harry pouvait vaguement entendre M. Weasley commenter le stade. Apparemment, il pouvait accueillir une centaine de milliers de personnes et Harry n'aurait pas été surpris si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'on pouvait rentrer 10 cathédrales à l'intérieur.

Leurs places étaient dans la Tribune Privée, qui se trouvait donc bien plus haute que le reste des tribunes du stade. Ce fut tout leur groupe exalté et un peu essoufflé qui entra dans la tribune. Ils étaient assis dans des fauteuils violets somptueux au premier rang et commencèrent à discuter avec animation comme quelques minutes auparavant, avant que le reste des spectateurs qui étaient censés voir le match depuis leur tribune n'arrivent. Fudge, Ludo Verpey, le Ministre de la Magie Bulgare, d'autres membres officiels du Ministère que Severus accueillit par leurs noms, choquant les autres qui avait eu l'impression, auparavant, qu'il n'avait aucunes connexions avec la société influente.

« Peu importe. » marmonna le maître de Potions face à leur réaction et Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Neville, tandis que les trois derniers spectateurs attendus entrèrent dans la tribune. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer les Malfoy, admit Harry pendant que les membres de la famille s'avancèrent pour prendre leurs places au premier rang, dépassant un elfe de maison – Winky, si Harry se rappelait bien son nom – qui devait garder le siège de son maître, même si elle avait un vertige monstrueux. Leurs cheveux blonds argentés paraissaient presque blancs sous la lumière matinale, et leurs robes bleues sombres contrastaient avec leurs peaux pâles. Bien sûr, leurs expressions hautaines demeuraient impassibles – enfin, si on exceptait le regard dédaigneux que Lucius Malfoy jeta à M. Weasley lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent – et ils s'assirent, tout en échangeant des civilités avec le Ministre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et était sur le point de faire un commentaire approprié à Neville lorsque Draco se tourna pour les regarder. Harry n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr mais il sentait que le blond avait attendu que ses parents soient absorbés dans une conversation avec une dignité bulgare avant de faire face à lui et Severus. Vu la réaction de Draco, il était assez clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry soit en train de le regarder à ce moment. Donc il eut définitivement un certain choc lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent mais le rictus froid et dédaigneux ainsi que le mépris reprirent leurs places sur son visage, avant qu'Harry ne puisse cligner des yeux. Cependant, l'adolescent aux yeux vert pouvait presque jurer qu'il avait remarqué une étincelle de quelque chose d'autre. Pendant un moment, Draco Malfoy avait eu l'air… _triste_ ? Pourquoi, par l'enfer, pourrait-il être triste ?

Ce n'était pas qu'Harry pensait que Draco était incapable de sentiments. C'était juste que le Serpentard n'avait jamais montré autre chose que du désintérêt ou de la colère, à l'occasion. De la supériorité peut-être avec un peu de satisfaction hautaine de temps à autre. Harry n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps en présence du blond – en tout cas beaucoup moins que son frère pour en être certain, même s'ils partageaient un cours de plus ensemble mais les élèves avaient tendances à être trop concentrés sur leur travail en Arithmancie pour faire autre chose – mais il n'avait jamais aperçu Draco Malfoy avoir l'air triste. Harry se châtia mentalement et balaya ses pensées. Il réfléchissait trop, encore une fois, et probablement à propos de quelque chose qui n'avait existé que dans son imagination.

Ludo Verpey choisit ce moment précis pour annoncer le début du match, sa voix résonna à travers tout le stade, magiquement amplifiée avec un sortilège de _Sonorus_. Les panneaux de publicités de l'autre côté du stade – qui avaient affichés pendant un moment l'Éclair de Feu ainsi que les Sphères de Mémoire – fut remplacé par le score du jeu, puis l'entrée des mascottes fut annoncée. Les premiers à rentrer étaient les Bulgares et ils avaient amenés :

« _Des Veelas_ ? » sonna la voix surprise de Severus, dans le silence de la Tribune Privée.

« Oh Dieu. » murmura Harry en fermant immédiatement les yeux et en faisant signe à Neville d'en faire de même. Il était le premier à admettre que de voir des Veelas danser était vraiment quelque chose qui méritait la peine d'être vu et il l'aurait définitivement apprécié si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais, assis où il était, dans la Tribune la plus haute du stade, il préférait ne pas faire le saut de l'ange dans l'arène s'il pouvait l'éviter. Ron et Adrian avait l'air sur le point de le faire, remarqua Harry lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une fois que la musique s'était arrêtée.

« Alors, Sev. » commença-t-il en se tournant vers son Père. « Parlons des Veelas. » L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et Neville rit devant la scène.

« Coucou l'hôpital, ici la charité. Devine quoi ? On se fout l'un de l'autre ! » fut la réponse du professeur de Potions, qui fit exploser les deux adolescents de rire, rire que le regard mécontent et légèrement dégouté de Sirius ne fit qu'accentuer. Ils acclamèrent tous les mascottes de l'Irlande tandis que les Farfadets les arrosèrent d'or factice et applaudirent d'autant plus lorsque les équipes furent annoncées et que les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain. Lorsque Verpey appela Krum, la foule devint folle.

« C'est lui, c'est lui ! » hurla Ron, suivant Krum des yeux, à l'aide de ses Multiplettes. Harry siffla en observant l'Attrapeur bulgare faire des tours de terrain. Fin, le teint sombre et cireux, avec un nez proéminant et d'épais sourcils noirs, il avait l'air d'un grand oiseau de proie, et totalement dans son élément tandis qu'il manœuvrait avec son Éclair de Feu.

« Vos balais sont vraiment quelque chose, M. Potter ! » s'exclama un homme du Ministère assis derrière Harry et Sirius hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Et bien, merci M… ? »

« Andrews. Robert Andrews. » se présenta l'homme. Apparemment, c'était le président du comité du Ministère qui s'occupait de noter les nouveaux balais qui entraient sur le marché tout en vérifiant qu'ils se pliaient bien aux règles de sécurité. « Au boulot, on est tous impatient de découvrir l'Édition Attrapeur ! »

« Ça fait plaisir à savoir, monsieur. » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Vous devriez recevoir le premier balai pour le tester dans la semaine. » Le sourire que lui offrit M. Andrews en remerciement était presque aveuglant et il se mit presque à bégayer devant la nouvelle. Un plus grand fan de Quidditch que Sirius avait été découvert, plaisanta intérieurement Harry en se retournant vers le terrain où l'équipe Irlandaise commençait à rentrer.

« Lynch n'a pas la moindre chance contre Krum ! » proclama bruyamment Ron.

« Krum est vraiment si bon que ça ? » demanda Neville, qui n'avait jamais vu le bulgare jouer. Ron, Adrian, Sirius et James commencèrent tous en même temps à essayer d'expliquer pourquoi Krum était le meilleur Attrapeur du monde, tandis que Severus déclara simplement :

« Il l'est. Pourquoi crois-tu que je le paye aussi cher ? » La cacophonie qui louait les talents de Krum se transforma en un instant en un silence estomaqué, se rappelant que Severus était, en un sens, le patron de Krum. Le maître de Potions eut un petit sourire en coin, heureux de pouvoir regarder le match en paix. Harry ricana et redirigea son attention sur le terrain, en activant une Sphère de Mémoire pour enregistrer le match. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la majorité des personnes dans la tribune en faire de même.

Le jeu en lui-même se révéla plus que passionnant. Les Veelas dansaient et crachaient du feu – donc les arbitres durent être rappelés à l'ordre – et les Farfadets étaient snob et insultants. On comprit rapidement pourquoi Krum était le meilleur Attrapeur. Il avait changé la poursuite du Vif d'Or en sprint affolant autour du terrain, pendant que Lynch le chassait lui plutôt que d'essayer d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Harry grimaça lorsque l'Attrapeur irlandais s'écrasa par terre après la Feinte de Wronski parfaitement exécutée de Krum. Mais, peu importait les efforts de Krum, il était tout aussi clair que l'Irlande avait la meilleure équipe. Ils avaient pris le dessus presque dès le début et réussirent à maintenir la différence durant tout le jeu. Krum, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de gagner la partie, choisit de sauver sa fierté plutôt et de la garder intacte. Dans une impressionnante descente en piqué, il dupa Lynch et attrapa le Vif d'Or, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« On l'avait dit ! On l'avait dit ! » chantonnèrent les jumeaux tandis que la foule devint folle furieuse. La cérémonie de récompense se déroula dans l'excitation générale, même s'il était dur de déterminer à qui les applaudissements s'adressaient.

« Krum _est_ vraiment si bon que ça ! » admit Neville un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une fois qu'ils étaient de retour à leurs tentes. Ils avaient décidé de passer leur nuit à camper, comme l'avait fait une grande partie des sorciers et sorcières, et ils partiraient le lendemain matin, à l'aube. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour retourner à leurs tentes, étant donné que les deux équipes étaient catégoriques : elles voulaient rencontrer le créateur des balais qu'ils utilisaient. Harry avait félicité chaque membre de chaque équipe et il avait même réussi à passer quelques minutes à parler à Krum. Le sorcier plus âgé était encore un peu déçu du résultat du match mais son moral sembla remonter un peu lorsqu'Harry lui assura qu'il n'avait jamais vu un Éclair de Feu mieux voler que ça. Puis, Harry déclina l'invitation à dîner, même si le reste des occupants de la Tribune Privée, si on exceptait leur groupe, allait rester pour ça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie de Fudge et Severus également avait tendance à éviter l'homme comme la peste.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! » s'exclama Ron, scandalisé, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment quiconque pourrait en douter. L'atmosphère était joyeuse quoique un peu étrange. La famille Potter, ainsi que Sirius et Remus, étaient habitués aux réunions et à parler de Quidditch, et les Weasley étaient désormais presque une branche supplémentaire de la famille. La présence de Severus et Neville – celle d'Harry également, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été inclus dans de telles conversations auparavant – les avait tous un peu déstabilisés. Et ce n'était pas seulement leurs présences, non. Il s'agissait de trois personnes qu'ils considéraient avant comme étant calmes, réservés, timides ou, dans le cas de Severus, carrément antisocial, qui parlaient actuellement avec plein d'entrain et riant ouvertement.

« C'est étrange. » marmonna James de là où il était assis, à côté de Sirius, pendant que la chauve-souris des cachots autrefois terrorisante était en train de divertir la galerie en racontant leurs expériences à Harry et lui au tournoi de Rennes, et Harry glissait joyeusement quelques commentaires dans son récit.

« M'en parle pas ! » chuchota l'Animagus canin en retour, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire à la scène qu'Harry rejouait, comment il avait apparemment vaincu un adversaire qui était presque 2 fois plus imposant que lui. Il était heureux pour son filleul, c'était certain. Il avait fréquemment pensé à lui par le passé, pendant qu'ils étaient ailleurs avec Adrian, pour s'entraîner, et se demandait régulièrement comment il passait son temps pendant les vacances. Cependant, le garçon ne s'était jamais plaint – et maintenant, Sirius pouvait comprendre pourquoi ! – et il n'avait cessé de se rappeler que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir comment Harry serait entraîné. 'Et maintenant tu as manqué tellement de sa vie, imbécile !' se fustigea-t-il, tandis que la voix grave de Severus décrivait le meilleur coup possible contre un adversaire plus imposant.

« Mais à quel point un adversaire peut-il être plus grand ? » questionna Molly, les joues rougissant légèrement lorsqu'elle regarda Severus, pensive.

« Pas forcément plus grand, Molly. » expliqua Severus, admettant qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un de plus grand que ses 1m90 lors du tournoi. « Mais assurément plus lourd. » Harry hocha la tête, se remémorant qu'il s'était battu contre un adolescent qui pesait une bonne vingtaine de kilos de plus que lui.

« Ce tournoi a l'air très intéressant ! » s'exclama Neville, son esprit imaginant déjà les combats à l'épée et les mêlées que décrivait le maître de Potions.

« L'année prochaine, tu viendras avec nous Neville. » promit Harry, en tapant dans la main de son ami, les deux adolescents avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » assura Severus au garçon. « Continue de t'entraîner avec les mouvements que je t'ai montré et tu pourrais même participer aussi. »

« Tu t'es entraîné au combat à l'épée Neville ? » demanda Adrian, les yeux se rétrécissant légèrement.

« Oui. » répondit Harry. « Il a l'air calme comme ça, mais il a un sacré coup d'épée ! »

« Et bien, merci beaucoup, M. Potter ! » remercia Neville en se levant pour s'incliner théâtralement.

« Je pense qu'on t'a percé à jour, Neville. » s'excusa faussement Severus, incapable d'empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Tant mieux pour nous. » ajouta Harry.

« Je crois que je viens d'entrer dans une dimension parallèle. » déclara Bill, regardant Severus et essayant de réconcilier ce qu'il voyait avec le professeur maussade, froid et carrément flippant dont il se rappelait.

« Peut-être un sort de modification de la personnalité ? » proposa Charlie, ayant exactement les mêmes difficultés que son frère.

« C'est ça ou bien j'ai un jumeau maléfique. » intervint Severus sérieusement, causant le silence total dans la tente avant qu'Harry et Neville n'éclatent de rire, rapidement suivis par le professeur de Potions.

« Je vais rester sur la théorie de dimension parallèle. » déclara Sirius. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te ferais savoir, Black, que… » Et sur ces mots, la situation tourna au cauchemar. Tout d'abord, ils entendirent un son bruyant comme si une explosion avait eu lieu juste à côté du camping. Puis ce fut les cris, le bruit de gens qui criaient et couraient. Plus d'explosions. L'atmosphère détendue de la tente s'évapora en un clin d'œil et toutes les baguettes furent dégainées en même temps. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la tente, leurs entraînements d'Auror s'activant. Severus et Remus furent derrière eux quelques secondes plus tard, suivis d'Arthur et de ses deux plus vieux fils. Lily et Molly s'avancèrent de manière protectrice devant les enfants. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que Mme. Weasley puisse avoir l'air dangereuse, mais le contraire lui fut démontré.

« Restez. » ordonna Severus, par-dessus son épaule, au reste du groupe qui hocha la tête face au sérieux qu'on percevait dans sa voix. Harry serra sa baguette un peu plus fort. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon du tout. Les bruits de panique semblaient se multiplier. Est-ce que seulement un peu de répit était trop demander ? pensa Harry, en fermant les yeux et soupirant un bon coup. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, d'une manière réconfortante et il ouvrit les yeux. Neville se trouvait à côté de lui, la baguette à la main et un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Il était prêt à le suivre, peu importait où. Harry hocha la tête et se tourna pour regarder l'entrée de la tente, se préparant pour le pire. Que se passait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione, l'air pâle et la voix tremblante.

« Je ne suis pas certaine. » répondit Lily. « Peu importe ce qu'il se passer, essayez de ne pas paniquer. Et vous avez la permission d'utiliser vos baguettes. » Soudain, M. Weasley entra dans la tente, les yeux exorbités, et dans tous ses états, mais l'expression tout de même sérieuse.

« Prenez vos vestes et courez ! Dehors maintenant ! » s'écria-t-il, et tout le monde se mit en marche.

« Pourquoi ? Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ron en enfilant sa veste à la hâte.

« Pas le temps pour ça ! » cria Arthur. « Gardez bien vos baguettes et courez ! On bouge vers la forêt ! Vite ! » James entra dans la tête pour accélérer le mouvement.

« Bougez, maintenant ! » Il se tourna vers Lily. « Lily, prend Adrian et courez vers les bois ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lily même si elle attrapa tout de même son aîné contre son gré et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente.

« Mangemorts. » répondit simplement James avant de courir hors de la tente. Tout le monde sortit dans un silence paniqué. Les Mangemorts. Les partisans de Voldemort. Le cerveau d'Harry essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, parce qu'il jugeait cette situation impossible. Mangemorts. Comment était-ce possible ? Il suivit Fred hors de la tente et balaya les alentours du regard. Grâce à la lumière dégagée par les quelques feux encore brûlants, il pouvait voir les gens courir vers les bois, fuyant quelque chose qui bougeait au loin, en face d'eux, quelque chose qui produisait d'étranges flash de lumière et de bruits, comme des coups de feu. Des moqueries bruyantes, des rires sinistres et des cris soûls s'approchaient d'eux. Puis il y eut un éclat puissant de lumière verte, qui illumina la scène. Quelqu'un avait jeté le sort mortel. Puis Harry les vit.

Une horde de sorciers, une vingtaine, peut-être plus, marchaient vivement vers la foule qui les fuyait, jetant tous les sorts qui leur passaient par la tête, en visant dans toutes les directions. Les enfants couraient et criaient, en demandant leurs parents, parents qui couraient paniqués, à la recherche de leurs enfants parmi les tentes effondrées. Une vieille femme trébucha et s'écrasa en plein milieu de sa course folle vers les bois, et se fit aider par une jeune femme qui passait à côté pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux s'enfuir loin des rires cruels. Et là, au milieu du site de camping, se trouvaient, suspendus dans les airs par des fils invisibles comme un ensemble de marionnettes, quatre silhouettes qui se débattaient dans le vide. Deux d'entre eux étaient très petits, remarqua Harry, l'esprit engourdi. Comme des enfants. Et ils criaient, de peur et de douleur, alors qu'ils flottaient dans les airs, sans défenses, à la merci de leurs tourmenteurs encapuchonnés.

« M. Roberts ? » marmonna Neville. M. Roberts ? N'était-ce pas le nom du Moldu à qui l'endroit appartenait ? Donc c'était sa famille ? Ses enfants ?

« Harry ? » sonna la voix de Severus à sa gauche. « On doit bouger. » Plus de Mangemorts apparaissaient, piétinant les tentes et semant la terreur avec eux. Mme. Roberts se retrouva la tête en bas. Un de ses enfants commença à tourner très vite, à 2km du sol.

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. » pria Neville.

« C'est dégueulasse ! » hoqueta Ron, quelque part derrière lui. Harry pouvait entendre sa mère supplier son frère de se dépêcher de partir, James rejoindre les quelques sorciers et sorcières qui avaient saisi leur courage à deux mains et commençaient à former une sorte de résistance contre les sorciers tout de noirs vêtus. Et les enfants continuaient de crier, les gens continuaient de courir, les Mangemorts continuaient de rire.

« Harry ? » souffla Severus avec hésitation. Il avait probablement vu les signes avant même qu'Harry ne les sente en lui, mais maintenant, il les ressentait. Il tremblait et son sang chauffait dans ses veines, se précipitant vers son cerveau pendant que la scène immonde se déroulait en face de lui. Terreur. Panique. C'était à ça que la guerre ressemblait. C'était ce que Voldemort apporterait avec lui, et bien pire encore. Peur. Douleur. Et Harry continuait de regarder, les doigts se resserrant sur sa baguette, les ongles perçant sa peau et faisant couler un peu de sang. Désespoir. Horreur. C'était à ça qu'allait ressembler le futur. Et les enfants continuaient de crier.

« Papa. » murmura Harry, la voix tellement grave et lourde, que Severus dut lire sur ces lèvres pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il n'en dit d'ailleurs pas plus. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Severus l'avait compris. Harry voulait se battre. Il ne s'enfuirait pas. Harry était déterminé. Et, Severus le réalisa en observant son fils, Harry n'était pas en colère. Non, pas en colère. Harry était _furieux_. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le stopper à ce stade. Tout ce que pouvait faire Severus était de le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et se tourna pour faire face aux Mangemorts. C'était sa place dans la guerre, sa place dans sa vie.

« Tu ne vas pas de battre contre eux comme ça. » déclara Neville, en regardant son ami avec un feu brûlant dans ses yeux.

« Nev… »

« Laisse-moi le formuler autrement. » l'interrompit Neville, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. « Tu ne vas pas de battre contre eu sans moi. »

« Neville… » tenta de protester Harry, une fois de plus.

« Tais-toi, Potter. » le coupa le garçon avec un sourire triste. « Je suis ton frère. Je viens avec toi. » Harry sourit en retour et hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, messieurs. » les interrompit Severus. Il aurait préféré cacher ces deux garçons du monde mais son fils était tellement têtu qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de se battre de toute façon. Et il semblait que Neville serait prêt à suivre son ami – son frère – dans n'importe quel combat. Et, qu'il soit maudit s'il les laissait se battre seuls. « Prêt ? » Et ils s'élancèrent.

« Harry, Neville ! » cria Fred, ou George. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Leurs cris n'eurent aucun effet sur les garçons. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard et essayèrent de les suivre.

« Non ! » hurla Ginny, attirant leur attention. Fred et George voulaient bien faire, elle le savait. Mais ils seraient probablement plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs. « Laissez-les partir. Le professeur Snape est avec eux. On doit trouver Maman. » Et elle se tourna vers la forêt. Il y avait un temps pour se battre, et elle se battrait. Mais peu importe combien elle désirait aider, elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle décida que pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'elle laisse le champ libre à ceux qui savaient vraiment se battre, et les laisser faire.

Pendant ce temps là, le petit groupe des 3 sorciers continuait d'avancer, baguettes en main. Harry sentit sa colère s'enflammer. Il lança un sort amortisseur sous la famille des Roberts avant de retourner son attention sur les Mangemorts. Ils s'étaient arrêtés momentanément, en essayant d'identifier qui avait jeté un sort dans leur direction. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer les trois sorciers. Leurs yeux passèrent rapidement sur Harry et Neville et s'arrêtèrent sur Severus, le reconnaissant immédiatement. Décidant rapidement qu'il était leur cible principale et, voulant prendre leur revanche sur le traître, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le maître de Potions.

Sous-estimer son adversaire était l'erreur la plus commune lors des duels de sorciers et c'était la première chose que Severus avait enseigné à Harry lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'entraîner. Et les Mangemorts avaient en effet sous-estimé leurs adversaires. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le sol sous les Mangemorts, exploitant le fait qu'il marchait sur du gazon.

« _Terrae Legumina_ ! » L'incantation fut silencieuse mais les résultats furent immédiats. Une orbe de lumière marron sombre sortit de sa baguette et toucha le sol, et une impulsion puissante se diffusa depuis le point d'impact dans un rayon de 500m. C'était un sort qui ne fonctionnait que sur un terrain boueux ou rocheux mais qui était extrêmement utile, pensa Harry, en voyant les Mangemorts qui tenaient les Roberts dans les airs faire un vol plané impressionnant. Il commença à lancer des sorts offensifs sur tous les Mangemorts en vue, son esprit basculant sur le mode de combat, ses nombreuses années d'entraînement avaient bien aiguisés ses capacités en duel. Il se baissa et parait les sorts, invoquant des boucliers lorsqu'ils étaient nécessaires et jetant des sorts dès que possible. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Neville qui s'assurait que les Roberts atterrissent sains et saufs sur le sol et s'enfuient le plus vite possible, tandis que Severus mettait la pagaille dans les rangs ennemis.

Il se plaqua au sol pour éviter un sort de découpe et roula sur le côté pour esquiver un Doloris avant de jeter un sort. Maintenant, il pouvait voir un groupe de sorciers se rapprocher, rejoignant leur combat contre les Mangemorts. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres masqués commencèrent à s'enfuir et transplaner un peu partout, même si certains d'entre eux décidèrent de rester pour se battre un peu plus. L'un d'entre eux, un sorcier très grand et musclé, de ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, se détacha du combat principal et se dirigea vers le bout de forêt où Neville avait emmené la famille Roberts. Harry ne savait pas si c'était simplement la malchance de la famille ou si le Mangemort avait l'intention de les torturer un peu plus – ou pire. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance non plus. Il vit rouge. Il pouvait encore entendre les enfants crier dans son esprit et au fond de lui, il savait que ces cris reviendraient le hanter plus tard.

« _Ventilabis_ ! » fut le sort qu'il utilisa après, repoussant un Mangemort qui avait essayé de l'attaquer loin de lui avant de courir vers le l'homme plus grand qui s'éloignait. Il le rattrapa juste à temps. Ou plutôt, juste à temps pour un voir un second Mangemort se faire toucher par un sort de découpé et s'enfuir loin des Roberts terrifié. Le Mangemort plus grand regarda autour de lui, mais la personne qui avait jeté le sort s'était enfuie. De là où il était, il n'avait pas pu le voir. Harry, en revanche, avait pu, même si c'était un pendant un moment très bref. Mais ce moment avait été suffisant pour le figer momentanément. _Quoi_ ?

Cependant, ses pensées furent détournées du chemin confus qu'elles prenaient lorsque le Mangemort ramena son attention sur les Roberts. Les deux enfants recommencèrent à crier, les yeux pleins de larmes et le Mangemort rit. Il _rit_. Harry put entendre et sentir son battement de cœur dans chacune des veines et artères de son corps. Une furie terrifiante le submergea et, au moment où l'homme encapuchonné leva sa baguette et commençait à prononcer les premières syllabes du sort tueur, en visant le plus jeune enfant de la famille, Harry se mit en mouvement. Il était plus rapide.

« _Flammifer Ictus_ ! » Les langues de feu sortirent de sa baguette et atteignirent le Mangemort en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant au sol, hurlant de douleur, les robes en feu. Et au moment où Harry s'avançait pour le stupéfixier, un silence surnaturel se répandit sur le champ de bataille. La première pensée d'Harry fut les Détraqueurs mais il ne pouvait pas sentir le froid qui accompagnait généralement leur arrivée. Puis il la remarqua. La nuit était illuminée de vert par quelque chose qui flottait au-dessus de la forêt. Le Mangemort au sol transplana, même s'il avait l'air de souffrir d'une très forte douleur. Il garderait une cicatrice toute sa vie, Harry le savait au moment où il avait jeté le sort. Il n'y avait aucun remède. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu être si terrible que ça avait forcé l'homme à s'enfuir, même s'il était plié de douleur ? Un regard dans le ciel suffit à le faire comprendre. Là, en plein milieu du ciel noir, brillant fortement pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

En jetant un dernier regard sur les Roberts pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas gravement blessés, Harry se retourna et se mit à courir, en dépassant un groupe d'employés du Ministère figé, pour rejoindre Neville et Severus. Les deux sorciers fixaient la Marque des Ténèbres avec peur, même si Severus faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le cacher. Harry resta à côté d'eux, pétrifié, pensant à tout ce que cette marque impliquait. Voldemort, la peur, la destruction, et la mort. Mort. Lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres était conjurée, quelqu'un avait été tué. Et la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la forêt, où tout le monde avait fui.

« Oh non. » murmura Harry, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Severus pour être rassuré. « Tu ne penses pas ? » Il ne pouvait même pas finir sa question. _Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un est mort_ ? Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose comme ça à voix haute ? Ne pas le dire n'empêcherait pas que ce soit vrai, mais il se sentait tout de même incapable – il ne voulait tout simplement pas – de prononcer ces mots.

« J'espère que non. » répondit Severus, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. « On ferait mieux d'aller là-bas pour voir. » Harry hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Neville avait une petite coupure sur la joue, causée soit par un sort de découpe, soit en essayant de l'éviter, Harry ne pouvait pas le dire. Son jean était légèrement déchiré et tâché de sang. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la colère d'Harry revint, plus violemment qu'avant. Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils toucher à sa famille ?

« Tu vas bien Nev ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Quoi ? » demanda Neville, détachant son regard de la marque. Il eut l'air un peu perdu avant que son regard ne tombe sur sa jambe blessée et qu'il ne touche sa joue. Il grimaça un peu, mais hocha la tête. « Juste quelques égratignures. » Il se tourna vers Harry, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ? » Harry se demanda ce que Neville voulait dire et porta sa main à son épaule droite, que son ami fixait. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une blessure à cet endroit, et du sang chaud lui couvrit les doigts. Il se rappelait vaguement une petite douleur lorsqu'il avait esquivé un Doloris. Il avait du se couper sur un rocher, ou quelque chose du même genre.

« Oui. » le rassura Harry tandis que Severus s'approchait de lui, les yeux brûlant d'un feu déterminé.

« Tu as été touché ? » demanda le maître de Potions, contenant tant bien que mal sa furie. Il trouverait la personne qui avait fait ça à son fils et le tuerait. Lentement et douloureusement, il le jurait.

« J'ai esquivé un maléfice. » expliqua Harry. Peu importait s'il avait été touché par le sort ou non, la personne qui avait causé la blessure d'Harry serait traquée et il s'en occuperait, insista mentalement Severus. « On devrait y aller. » déclara Harry et s'avançant vers la forêt, après avoir vérifié que son Père n'était pas blessé et qu'il le suivait bien. Neville marcha avec eux et ils s'approchèrent rapidement du point juste sous la marque, baguettes en main et prêts à engager un combat. La scène qui les accueillit était plus qu'étrange.

Il y avait un groupe de sorciers qui entouraient Adrian, Ron et Hermione, avec un elfe de Maison. La même qui avait été dans la Tribune Privée avec eux. Et M. Croupton était là, accusant la pauvre créature d'être responsable de l'ascension de la Marque des Ténèbres. Adrian essayait d'expliquer que la baguette utilisée pour conjurer la Marque des Ténèbres avait été la sienne, pendant que Croupton interrogeait l'elfe de Maison.

« Je n'ai as fait de magie avec, Monsieur ! » couina Winky, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, de part et d'autre de son nez proéminent. « Je… Je… Je ne faisais que la ramasser, Monsieur ! Je n'ai pas fait la Marque des Ténèbres, Monsieur, je ne sais pas comment faire ! »

« Ce n'était pas elle ! » la défendit Hermione. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, de parler devant tous ces sorciers du Ministère, mais aussi déterminée. « Winky a une petite voix aigue, et la voix que nous avons entendu prononcer l'incantation était bien plus grave ! » Elle regarda Adrian et Ron, leur demandant du soutien. « Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Winky, pas vrai ? »

« Non. » confirma Adrian en secouant la tête. « Ce n'était certainement pas la voix d'un elfe. »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » interrompit Severus, en s'avançant vers le groupe, ne comprenant plus rien du tout. « Est-ce que vous être réellement en train de suggérer qu'un elfe ait pu conjurer la Marque des Ténèbres ? C'est tout simplement stupide ! » Hermione jeta un regard admiratif à son professeur de Potions avant de sourire.

« On l'a retrouvé avec une baguette à la main, Professeur. » expliqua un homme aux cheveux blonds. Il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Harry, même il n'arrivait pas à voir qui.

« Peu importe. Conjurer la Marque des Ténèbres, M. Diggory ? » Le père de Cédric ? Oui, c'était sensé. « Ce n'est ni un sort simple ni une incantation que n'importe qui pourrait trouver dans un bouquin. » Harry et Neville se rapprochèrent à leurs tours, pendant qu'il parlait.

« Harry ! » l'appela Adrian, en voyant le sang qui tâchait le T-shirt de son frère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Un Mangemort. » répondit Harry, peu désireux de répondre à un interrogatoire à ce moment. La mâchoire d'Adrian se décrocha.

« Tu les as combattu ? »

« Pas tout seul. » répondit Harry en pointant Severus et Neville du doigt.

« Mais… »

« Ça suffit ! » C'était M. Croupton qui avait crié, le regard un peu fou. « On s'éloigne du sujet ! » Il redirigea son regard à moitié dérangé vers l'elfe. Winky frissonna de peur. « J'en ai assez ! En quelques minutes, non seulement Adrian Potter mais aussi moi-même avons été accusé d'avoir conjuré la Marque des Ténèbres ! » Son regard se dirigea vers un M. Diggory stupéfait.

« M. Croupton, jamais je ne… »

« Vous avez accusé mon Elfe de Maison ! Vouliez-vous impliquer que j'apprenais à mes serviteurs comment invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres ? » explosa M. Croupton.

« Non, monsieur, je… »

« Assez ! » Il se retourna vers son elfe de Maison, la baguette d'Adrian dans la main. « C'est la baguette qui a été utilisée pour conjurer la Marque des Ténèbres. Et tu la tenais dans la main lorsqu'on t'a trouvée. Est-ce que tu le nies ? »

« Non, Monsieur, je la trouvais, monsieur… »

« Silence ! » L'elfe de Maison recula d'un pas et commença à gémir.

« M. Croupton. » l'avertit Harry, le ton acide. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Winky n'ait conjuré la Marque des Ténèbres et il était en train de la terroriser. « Je pense que vous devriez vous calmer. Il est certain que Winky n'a rien à voir avec… »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » le coupa Croupton, ne se tournant même pas pour le regarder. Le garçon serra les dents mais demeura silencieux. Croupton avait pris sa décision et personne ne pourrait la changer. En revanche, Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. La diatribe de M. Croupton continua. Il déclara qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un serviteur qui n'obéissait pas à ses ordres – Winky avait reçu l'ordre clair de ne pas sortir de la tente et le fait qu'elle aurait pu se faire piétiner ne sembla pas du tout changer quoi que ce soit pour Croupton – et qu'elle serait donc relâchée. Ce qui voulait dire, des vêtements. La pauvre créature sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter lorsque M. Weasley et Severus choisirent de conduire tout le monde loin de cette scène. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus et ils devaient encore trouver les autres.

« Je n'arriva pas à y croire ! La manière dont il a traité Winky était inhumaine ! » s'écria Hermione. Harry devait bien avouer qu'il était d'accord. La seule pensée de quelqu'un qui traiterait Minnie de cette façon lui donnait envie de jeter un sort à quelqu'un. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'elfe de Maison. Malheureusement, elle devait obéir aux ordres de M. Croupton et resterait sa propriété jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée.

« Elle n'est pas humaine, Hermione. » déclara Ron, plutôt grossièrement.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance ça, Ron. » le reprit Neville, encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il boitait un peu et Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet. Neville haussa des épaules pour le rassurer en levant les yeux au ciel, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Mais Harry ne le croirait pas tant que sa blessure ne serait pas traitée.

« Là, la question c'est plutôt, » commença Adrian « si Winky n'a pas conjuré la Marque des Ténèbres, qui l'a fait ? » Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, n'ayant aucune réponse à cette question, seulement des théories.

« Je vous parie que c'était les Malfoy ! » s'exclama Ron après un petit moment.

« N'accuse pas les gens de quelque chose aussi grave, Ron, pour la simple raison que tu ne les aimes pas ! » le réprimanda M. Weasley, la voix sévère.

« Non, vraiment ! » insista Ron. « Avant qu'on ne tombe sur Winky, on a croisé Draco Malfoy. Il avait l'air essoufflé et il a sourit quand on a demandé si ses parents faisaient partie des Mangemorts. Il nous a dit que même si la réponse était oui, il ne nous le dirait pas ! »

« Ron ! » avertit Arthur, faisant taire son fils. De son côté, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser que ce soit de la mystérieuse personne qui avait jeté la Marque des Ténèbres ou de Draco Malfoy en particulier. Parce que, si Draco était parfaitement d'accord, voire fier que les Mangemorts attaquent et que la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissent, pourquoi avait-il lancé un sort sur le Mangemort pour protéger les Roberts ?

Parce qu'Harry était certain que c'était le plus jeune des Malfoy qu'il avait vu. Les cheveux blonds argenté et la robe bleue sombre étaient des indices irréfutables. Mais c'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Il regarda Severus qui marchait devant lui, et qui avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Les Mangemorts, la Marque des Ténèbres. En sortant de la forêt, ils virent la destruction qui avait été répandue et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes, désormais en ruines, où le reste de leur groupe était rassemblé. Harry put vaguement entendre James crier le nom d'Adrian dès qu'il les vit arriver. Il ferma les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. _Rien de tout ça_ n'était logique.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

_J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits, n'hésitez pas à commenter et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :)_


	48. And the Axis Shifted

Chapitre 48

Et la roue tourne

* * *

_Comme bien trop souvent ces derniers temps je trouve, je m'excuse platement de ce très long retard... Je pourrais vous sortir des excuses comme mon voyage à Berlin, mon stage de danse, mais il faut aussi avouer que je n'avais pas trop la foi de traduire... Mais ! Je vais me reprendre pendant les vacances et je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance !_

_Donc, merci à tous, comme d'habitude, pour votre soutien à travers vos commentaires ^^_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que la traduction. Harry Potter et tous les personnages = la merveilleuse JK Rowling, le scénario = XxDesertRosesxX que je trouve aussi géniale._

* * *

_Il regarda Severus qui marchait devant lui, et qui avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Les Mangemorts, la Marque des Ténèbres. En sortant de la forêt, ils virent la destruction qui avait été répandue et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes, désormais en ruines, où le reste de leur groupe était rassemblé. Harry put vaguement entendre James crier le nom d'Adrian dès qu'il les vit arriver. Il ferma les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Rien de tout ça n'était logique._

Retrouver le reste de leur groupe avait été… intéressant, pensa Harry, deux jours plus tard alors qu'il contemplait le ciel étoilé. Il avait grimpé dans la tour d'Astronomie de Silbreith il y avait environ deux heures et n'en avait pas bougé depuis. L'objectif initial avait été d'observer les constellations pendant quelques minutes, vérifier une dernière fois son devoir d'Astronomie mais au moment où il avait posé un pied sur le balcon, l'idée de travailler s'était volatilisée de son esprit. C'était une nuit fraîche finalement et il restait une petite brise qui rappelait plus la mi-automne que le mois d'Août. Mais le ciel était dégagé et Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir son télescope. Il s'était simplement adossé à la pierre froide et s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, les yeux accrochés aux étoiles au-dessus de lui, s'autorisant enfin à se relaxer. Ses doigts agrippaient fermement la lettre dans sa poche, que Nagnok lui avait envoyée, dans l'après-midi. Il savait que son père avait choisi une manière plus destructrice pour évacuer sa frustration et était probablement en train de pulvériser des mannequins d'entraînements dans les cachots. Et pour de bonnes raisons, ajouta mentalement Harry.

Au moment où le petit groupe était sorti des bois, il y avait deux jours de cela, James avait hurlé le prénom d'Adrian et s'était rué vers son aîné, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ce dernier avait protesté, plutôt embarrassé face à cette démonstration. Harry s'était juste tenu à côté, en regardant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, le plus détaché possible. 'Bien sûr', il se rappelait ce qu'il avait pensé sur le moment, 'ce n'est pas comme si j'étais juste à côté en train de saigner ou quoi que ce soit'. Le garçon soupira en se remémorant mentalement les noms des étoiles qu'il repérait dans le ciel sombre, absent. Pour être honnête, James avait presque eu une crise cardiaque lorsque, après s'être éloigné d'Adrian pour mieux l'examiner, ses yeux étaient tombés sur Harry. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher pour regarder la blessure de son cadet mais Harry avait simplement levé la main, lui signifiant clairement qu'il allait bien.

« C'est juste une égratignure. » avait-il assuré à l'Auror qui paniquait de plus en plus. « J'ai dû esquiver un sort, mais je n'ai pas été touché. » Puis il s'était tourné vers Neville, l'inquiétude peignant clairement ses traits.

« La même chose pour moi, Harry. » protesta Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça va l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. » marmonna Severus, en regardant à son tour Neville avec inquiétude.

« Professeur, je vais bien, vraiment ! » se plaignit le garçon.

« Comme si ça allait _m'_empêcher de m'inquiéter ! » déclara le maître de Potions, surprenant tellement l'adolescent qu'il se tut. Harry eut un sourire tendre pour son frère et son père adoptifs.

« Adrian ! Harry ! » sonna la voix de Lily par-dessus le brouhaha. Elle les regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Elle avait une petite égratignure sur un de ses flancs et quelques gouttes de sang tâchaient son T-shirt jaune, mais au-delà de ça, elle avait l'air en parfaite santé. Elle serrait encore sa baguette d'une forte poigne. De ce qu'Harry avait compris de la conversation précédente avec Cornedrue, elle avait ordonné à Adrian de s'enfuir dans les bois lorsque des Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, pour qu'elle puisse les combattre et elle n'avait pas réussi à retrouvé son aîné depuis. « Merlin, Harry ! Tu es blessé ? Où étais-tu !? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas suivis ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, vraiment. » répéta encore une fois Harry, en fermant les yeux avant de soupirer profondément. Il était encore en colère et perdu et tout ce qu'il désirait était de rentrer à la maison, de boire ce thé délicieusement bon que Severus avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse et réfléchir aux évènements de la soirée. Mais visiblement, son vœu n'allait pas être exaucé dans l'immédiat.

« Qu'une égratignure ? » s'exclama Sirius qui venait d'arriver, ses yeux se fixant immédiatement sur son filleul. « Harry, tu saignes ! » Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Neville et la coupure encore ouverte sur sa joue. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tout les deux ? »

« Des Mangemorts. » répondit brièvement Severus, en se rapprochant pour examiner les blessures de son fils et celle de Neville. « Elles ne sont pas profonds mais vous ne bougerez pas d'un cil tant que je ne les aurais pas soignées. » Harry était sur le point de protester, probablement pour dire à Severus qu'il n'avait pas à s'embêter de quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, mais il fut coupé dans sa lancée par le maître de Potions. « Pas un cil, Harry ! » L'adolescent acquiesça et Severus lança le sort nécessaire, vérifia son travail et en fit de même avec Neville, une fois qu'il fut satisfait.

« Merci, Sev. »

« J'aurais pu le faire ! » protesta James, qui se fit royalement ignorer par Severus. Le maître de Potions faisait de son mieux pour se retenir d'empoigner Harry et de s'enfuir avec. Non, en y repensant, il attraperait bien Neville aussi. Les Mangemorts. Que faisaient des Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde ? Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque honnête, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Une trentaine de Mangemorts contre les membres officiels du Ministère rassemblés ici pour protéger les campeurs ? Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'aurait tenté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En plus, ils avaient disparu lorsque la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue. Ils s'étaient enfuis de peur.

« Je sais que tu aurais pu, Potter. » répondit le maître de Potions. Il ne voulait pas lancer une bagarre ou contester son droit de prendre soin de son fils. Il voulait simplement un moment de calme, pour pouvoir penser. « _Sanacio_ ! » Il pointait sa baguette sur la blessure de Neville après l'avoir nettoyée avec un sort rapide, et il vit la peau se recoudre toute seule, ne laissant aucune trace de la blessure.

« Merci, professeur. » remercia Neville, en touchant de la main son morceau de peau guéri, avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Pas de quoi, Neville. »

« Mais comment vous êtes-vous blessés ? » demanda M. Weasley, en faisant de grands signe pour que Remus, Mme Weasley et le reste de sa famille – qui les avaient cherchés quelques tentes (ou ce qu'il en restait) plus loin – puissent les repérer. « Vous n'étiez pas dans la forêt ? »

« On se dirigeait vers la forêt. » admit Harry, en jetant un regard rapide vers Severus, pour avoir son accord. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Plus de cachotteries. « Mais on a aperçu les Robinsons. Alors on a aidé. » Le silence stupéfait qui suivit sa déclaration n'était pas si surprenant. Neville eut un mouvement de recul léger, en prévision de ce qui allait probablement suivre et Harry se prépara pour la tirade. Il aurait préféré l'éviter, mais il pouvait le voir dans leurs yeux. Ça allait arriver !

« Pourquoi tout le monde est silencieux ? » demanda Bill, qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Il était un peu essoufflé et débraillé mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé. En revanche, sa question semblait secouer la petite troupe de leur état de choc temporaire.

« Harry James Potter ! » s'époumona Lily, l'air pâle, le sang ayant quitté son visage. « Est-ce que tu t'es volontairement battu contre un groupe de Mangemorts ? » Sa respiration était saccadée et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était au bord de la crise de panique.

« Lily, calme-toi. » dit Severus, faisant de son mieux pour désamorcer cette situation qui était déjà irrattrapable.

« Me calmer ? » couina Lily, les yeux encore plus grands. « Harry s'est battu contre des Mangemorts et tu veux que je me calme ? »

« Et où étais-tu lorsqu'il s'est blessé ? » siffla James, les yeux noisettes emplis de colère et de satisfaction.

« Juste à côté de moi, à combattre le Mangemort qui m'avait attaqué. » déclara calmement Harry. La tension dans l'air était palpable. « Neville aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Où pourrais-je être d'autre ? » demanda le garçon à voix haute, pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Quand même Harry, » intervint James, la voix d'abord surprise, avant de repasser sur la colère, en une seconde « tu ne peux pas te jeter dans les bras de sorciers fous à lier qui n'auraient aucun scrupules à te tuer sur le champ ! » Puis il tourna des yeux accusateurs vers Severus, décidant qu'il ne laisserait pas le sujet tomber. « Et toi ! » s'exclama-t-il, un doigt accusateur pointé sur la poitrine du maître de Potions. « Tu laisses un adolescent se battre contre des Mangemorts ? Quoi, tes anciens potes te manquent ou quoi ? Tu avais trop hâte de les revoir ? L'excitation de jouer dans les deux camps t'avait manqué ? »

« Bordel, James ! » Étrangement, l'exclamation était venue de Remus, habituellement réservé, qui regardait le maître de Potions avec lassitude. Le commentaire du patriarche Potter avait semblé capter l'attention de tout le groupe. Severus, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, était celui qui l'encaissa le plus calmement. Même Sirius regardait James avec une certaine incrédulité. Peu importe combien ils avaient détesté Severus par le passé, son temps avec les Mangemorts était quelque chose dont ils étaient tous au courant, cependant ils avaient mutuellement décidé de ne jamais le mentionner. Parce que, peu importe comment ou pourquoi il avait réellement rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, l'homme avait fini par risquer sa vie pendant trois ans pour leur cause et, si on pouvait en croire Dumbledore, il avait dû endurer une expérience plus que déplaisante durant son rôle de double espion, portant encore aujourd'hui les cicatrices qui le prouvaient.

« Oui, je dois bien avouer que la terreur de mourir dans la souffrance si on me prenait à espionner pour Dumbledore m'avait manquée. » plaisanta Severus d'une voix froide. Il bouillait de l'intérieur mais était décidé de ne pas laisser ses émotions transparaître. Le passé n'était que ça, le passé. Et il n'autoriserait personne à remettre ça en cause. « Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. » Le regard d'Harry lançait des éclairs à Cornedrue alors qu'un autre silence pesait sur leur groupe.

« Vous étiez un espion durant la Première Guerre, professeur ? » C'était Neville qui avait parlé, et on pouvait entendre une légère confusion dans sa voix.

« Ouaip ! » répondit Harry pour son père, parce que, en prenant du recul et en voyant à quel point ils avaient changés depuis ce temps, il se sentait très fier.

« Un _espion_ ? » Il n'y avait plus aucune confusion dans la voix de l'adolescent, seulement une admiration accompagnée de deux yeux marron écarquillés.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime vraiment parler. » précisa Severus. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'_aurais_ mentionné – ce n'est pas vraiment prudent de s'en vanter ! – mais visiblement, quelqu'un voulait le partager avec le reste de la classe. » Et il tourna son regard passif vers James. L'expression de ce dernier était un mélange étrange entre contrit et irrité.

« Désolée Severus. » s'excusa Lily pour son mari. Ses yeux se rétrécirent d'une manière qui signifiait clairement qu'elle aurait une _discussion_ avec James plus tard.

« Non, mais sérieusement, professeur ? » demanda George, en le regardant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et en se demandant combien de fois cela risquait encore de lui arriver. Severus soupira. Il semblait que, tant qu'il ne le confirmerait pas lui-même, ils ne le croiraient pas.

« Oui. » confirma laconiquement Severus. « Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. »

« _Énorme_ ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux simultanément. La majorité du groupe semblait totalement en accord avec eux, en particulier ceux qui n'avaient jamais su ce que faisait exactement Severus durant la guerre. Severus secoua la tête d'amusement et se demanda un instant comment Dumbledore réagirait en apprenant que James avait révélé son statut d'espion pour l'Ordre devant un groupe d'adolescent.

« Je ne vois toujours pas de raison d'avoir laissé Harry se battre ! » continua James, revenant à la raison initiale de sa diatribe. « Tu étais censé prendre soin de lui ! Et ne me dis pas que ça n'aurait pas pu être évité ! » s'écria-t-il, même si Severus n'avait montré aucune intention de l'interrompre. « S'il ne s'était pas battu, quelle différence cela aurait fait… » En revenant sur ce moment, Harry décida que Basil, l'ami de M. Weasley du Ministère, dont Harry ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de famille, n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur moment pour les approcher, accompagné d'un sorcier à l'air distingué, habillé avec un costume Moldu. Le sorcier inconnu était grand et costaud, et les traits de son visage basané démontraient une neutralité totale. Si Harry devait deviner, il dirait que cet homme était une Langue-de-Plomb.

« Vous voilà ! » s'exclama Basil, en parcourant le groupe des yeux pour atterrir sur Harry. « Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Basil ? » demanda Arthur avant de soupirer. « Autre que l'évidence je veux dire. » Le regard de l'homme se retourna vers M. Weasley pendant un moment avant de chercher James du regard.

« Non. On a juste… On a juste trouvé les Robinsons. » les éclaira l'homme en regardant le présumé Langue-De-Plomb pour avoir sa confirmation. L'homme hocha une fois la tête. Un sentiment d'effroi parcourut Harry. Il était vraiment parti à la hâte lorsqu'il les avait laissés, la Marque des Ténèbres ayant capturé toute son attention mais ils semblaient aller bien. Cependant, avoir l'air d'aller bien et réellement aller bien étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Son esprit lui renvoya l'image des deux enfants terrorisés qu'il avait vu en train de s'enfuir des Mangemorts et il frissonna. Est-ce qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? » demanda Molly, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

« Oui. » répondit Basil, distrait et le cœur d'Harry retrouva un rythme plus raisonnable. Personne n'était mort, merci Merlin !

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Sirius, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important qu'ils les avaient cherché pour leur dire immédiatement. James et lui auraient fini par en être informés après tout.

« C'est juste que… » Son regard erra sur Harry, Severus et Neville qui se tenaient proches les une des autres mais légèrement éloignés du reste du groupe, et s'arrêta encore une fois sur le sorcier aux yeux verts.

« Juste que quoi ? » persista Sirius. « Allez-y ! » Basil hocha rapidement la tête face au ton autoritaire employé.

« Nous avons demandé à des Langues-De-Plomb d'extraire leurs souvenirs de l'attaque avant de les Oublietter. Oldman ici présent, était l'un d'entre eux. » précisa-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme à côté de lui. Donc il s'agissait bien d'une Langue-De-Plomb. Hm. Les personnes qui travaillaient au Ministère hochèrent la tête de compréhension. C'était la procédure habituelle dans ce genre de cas.

« Et ? » le poussa Arthur.

« Et bien… » L'homme semblait ne pas vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre mais, après un dernier regard impressionné vers Harry, il reprit le cours de ses pensées et poursuivit. « Ça a commencé comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Les Mangemorts les ont réveillés avec des maléfices et les ont amenés à la vue de tous pour s'amuser. Les faisant léviter et j'en passe. » Harry grimaça au souvenir. « Et puis, une fois la bataille débutée, les Robinsons ont vu un petit groupe de sorciers se diriger vers eux, en faisant tomber les Mangemorts sur leur chemin. » Le petit groupe de sorciers en question échangèrent des regards. Neville se tapa le front d'une main, Harry choisit de fixer le ciel qui commençait à peine à s'éclaircir avec l'aube, tandis que Severus haussa les épaules, comme s'il faisait face à des Mangemorts tous les jours. À vrai dire, c'était vrai avant.

« Vous trois ? » demanda Adrian, en regardant principalement son jumeau.

« En fait… » commença Harry mais il se fit interrompre par Basil qui avait l'air avide de poursuivre sa narration, maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

« Puis, M. Potter, » continua-t-il, en montrant Harry d'un geste de la main, « a jeté un sort pour repousser les Mangemorts – pardonnez-moi mais personne ne m'a précisé l'incantation que vous avez utilisé M. Potter… » Comme si entendre un membre officiel du Ministère l'appeler 'M. Potter' n'était pas assez étrange, le Langue-De-Plomb, seulement identifié par le nom Oldman, décida d'intervenir.

« Peut-être que je devrais prendre le relais. » déclara-t-il d'un ton strict, la voix plate, sans émotion, son expression était la personnification du professionnalisme. Basil déglutit et hocha la tête, s'écartant volontairement de l'homme pour le laisser parler.

« Bien sûr. » murmura-t-il et reculant un peu plus dans sa hâte de lui complaire. Il fit quelques pas pour se mettre à l'arrière plan. Ses yeux étaient toujours grand ouverts et excités. Il était clair qu'il avait envie d'entendre l'histoire une fois de plus.

« M. Potter a utilisé le sort de _Terrae Legumina_. Ce sort provoque une vibration de la terre et cela a pris les Mangemorts par surprise, les repoussant ainsi de quelques mètres. » L'homme faisait juste un récit clair et précis de la situation, Harry le savait. Tout de même, entendre tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la dernière heure le rendait fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, mais par-dessus tout, il s'estimait chanceux. Ces Mangemorts avait agi par pur ennui visiblement, et Harry pouvait même aller jusqu'à suggérer qu'ils étaient légèrement ivres. Il devrait vérifier sa théorie avec Severus plus tard, mais la manière irrationnelle qu'ils avaient eu d'agir pointait dans cette direction. Ils s'étaient simplement trop amusés à la Coupe du Monde et avait décidé de finir leur nuit de la manière la plus spectaculaire possible. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été en partie bourrés, aucunes de leurs actions n'était logique. Ils _avaient_ attaqué un site de camping rempli de personnel du Ministère. Et Harry savait que, au-delà de son entraînement, une des raisons pour laquelle il n'était pas plus blessé que ça, était que les Mangemorts avaient été bien trop surpris de se faire attaquer par un garçon de 14 ans et étaient trop désorientés pour répliquer correctement.

« C'est un sort plutôt solide. » ajouta Sirius, en se parlant surtout à lui-même, rappelant Harry au moment présent.

« En vérité, oui. » répliqua sèchement Oldman, en regardant à peine Sirius. « Le sort les a efficacement déconcentrés et les sorts qui maintenaient les Robinsons dans les airs se sont arrêtés. M. Longdubat a grandement aidé à ce qu'ils atterrissent sains et saufs et qu'ils se mettent en sécurité le plus rapidement possible. Pendant ce temps, le Professeur Snape retenait les Mangemorts accompagné de M. Potter… » L'homme poursuivit avec sa narration de la bataille, expliquant tout ce qu'il s'était passé de la manière la plus efficace possible. « Comme vous pouvez le comprendre, le reste du combat, que ne nous connaissons que grâce aux souvenirs des Robinsons, ne nous est pas vraiment accessible puisqu'ils ont été mis en lieu sûr. Nous pensions que c'était tout, mais en continuant d'examiner leurs souvenirs, nous avons récupéré une information intéressante. M. Potter semble avoir empêché un Mangemort de lancer le Sortilège de la Mort sur eux. » déclara Oldman, en haussant un sourcil, de surprise ou d'appréciation, il ne pouvais pas le dire. Tout de même, c'était agréable de savoir que l'homme était capable de ressentir une émotion.

« Il a quoi ? » aboya James, pâlissant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Votre fils a probablement sauvé la vie des ces Moldus, M. Potter. » répéta le Langue-De-Plomb.

« Probablement ? Je dirais plutôt _assurément_ ! » marmonna Neville dans sa barbe inexistante, amenant un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry. Les visages choqués autour de lui ne surprenaient pas Harry, qui s'attendait à de telles réactions, tout comme au sourire fier sur le visage de Severus. Neville, la deuxième exception au groupe de sorciers et sorcières interdits, lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, celle qui n'était pas blessée.

« Je pense que j'en ai fini ici. » reprit Oldman. « Nous pensions juste que, étant donné que M. Harry Potter est mineur et que vous êtes ses parents, » continua-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers James et Lily, « vous deviez être mis au courant. Les souvenirs que nous avons récupéré vont devenir une propriété publique à la fin de cette enquête et pourront être visionnés dans les Archives du Ministère, si vous le souhaitez. Même si M. Potter et M. Black les verront probablement durant l'enquête de toute façon. » Et avec une autre inclination de la tête, vaguement orientée vers Harry, il se tourna et partit. Basil le suivit après avoir fixé Severus, Harry et Neville pour une dernière fois, marmonnant un 'bonne nuit' rapide au groupe toujours en état de choc et en criant par-dessus son épaule qu'il parlerait à M. Weasley au Ministère.

« Il semble que le fait que je me batte a fait une différence. » lança Harry, se rappelant ce que James essayait de dire avant que Basil ne les interrompe.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » s'exclama Neville, en levant la main pour que son meilleur ami puisse taper dedans. Ce n'était pas dur pour le dit meilleur ami de se rendre compte que Neville essayait simplement de lui remonter le moral, pouvant toujours voir sa colère qui bouillait sous ses airs calmes.

« Toi aussi, t'étais pas mal là bas ! » lui rappela Harry, qui n'allait pas laisser Neville retomber à l'arrière plan.

« Je me débrouillais, je suppose. » accepta Neville, en haussant les épaules.

« Vous étiez _tous les deux_ très bien, là bas. » les interrompit Severus, en regardant les deux garçons avec un gentil sourire. « Par contre, je préférerais que vous n'aviez pas à vous battre du tout. » Cette dernière partie semblait surtout avoir été prononcée pour lui. Harry lui donna un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes, pour lui rappeler subtilement qu'il était encore là et en un seul morceau. Le maître de Potions sourit mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son regard. Le jeune sorcier savait que, même si Severus avait accepté le fait qu'il allait jouer un grand rôle dans la guerre à venir et – avec un peu de chance – ce qui suivrait, il aurait préféré que son fils n'ait pas à faire face à tous ces dangers qui se profilaient devant son chemin. Son Père avait un côté protecteur immense, pensa tendrement Harry.

« Néanmoins Harry, ça ne change pas le fait que tu t'es mis en danger… » persista James, sa fierté pour les actions de son fils combattant son inquiétude et sa volonté de gagner la dispute.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? » contra Harry d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder calme. « Toi, Sirius, Remus et M. Weasley, étiez partis vous battre. Avant de partir, tu as crié à maman de prendre Adrian et de s'enfuir. C'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait. » L'adolescent pouvait voir que James repensait à ce qu'il avait dit et réalisait que son cadet lui disait la vérité. « Mme. Weasley était partie avec ses enfants et Hermione, si on excepte Charlie et Bill qui sont restés pour se battre et ça nous laissait, Nev, Sev et moi pour faire quoi exactement ? »

« Harry, je… » commença James, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Non, Cornedrue. » le coupa Harry, résigné. « Je comprends. Ne me dis juste pas que je n'aurais pas du aider, surtout lorsque je savais que je pouvais aider. Et je l'ai fait. » Neville avait presque envie de l'applaudir mais choisit de ne pas le faire. Il partagea simplement un regard qui en disait long avec Severus et eut un petit sourire en coin. Il décida de garder les scores en tête. C'était 'Team Famille' vs 'Tout le reste, en particulier les Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres' – il devait vraiment trouver un meilleur nom pour l'opposition – et Harry venait de marquer un point royalement.

« Écoute Harry, ton père voulait simplement dire que tu ne pouvais pas simplement foncer dans le tas et espérer ne pas finir blessé. Tu n'as pas de réelle expérience en matière de duel. » intervint Lily, essayant d'effacer sa culpabilité. '_Prends Adrian et courez !'_ avait été exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Tu as raison. » admit Harry en passant sa main sur ses yeux. « Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne peux pas me défendre ou essayer d'aider ceux moins capables de se protéger. Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. » Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut lourd. Seuls les bruits autour d'eux apaisaient légèrement le poids oppressant qui semblait s'être écrasé sur chacune de leurs têtes. Deux à zéro, comptabilisa Neville, avant de briser le silence en demandant s'il pouvait joindre sa grand-mère avant qu'elle n'apprenne elle-même à propos de l'attaque. M. Weasley lui proposa son aide et Harry lui envoya un regard reconnaissant lorsque l'adolescent passa à côté de lui. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Neville pour couvrir ses arrières.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent comme dans un brouillard. Des réunions avaient été organisées, à Poudlard ainsi qu'au Ministère. Ça n'avait rien donné. Visiblement, les Mangemorts avaient espéré un peu d'amusement – si quiconque pouvait décrire ce qu'ils avaient fait ainsi – et avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour 'profiter'. Depuis la Coupe du Monde, l'atmosphère dans le Manoir Potter avait été tendue. Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas passés une seule fois depuis le matin suivant l'attaque. James et Lily ne pouvaient même pas regarder Harry dans les yeux alors qu'Adrian avait l'air trop choqué – impressionné, confus – pour simplement lui adresser la parole. Ça avait été un soulagement immense lorsque Dumbledore avait appelé les Potter à Poudlard. Le Directeur avait proposé, pour la première fois, d'intégrer Harry à la conversation, mais le garçon avait poliment décliné. Ce n'était plus où il devait être désormais, et il n'arrivait même pas à en avoir envie. Au lieu de ça, il avait demandé à passer la nuit à Silbreith. James avait été réticent alors que Dumbledore avait insisté que c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Harry ne s'était même pas arrêté pour se demander pourquoi le Directeur avait abandonné si facilement.

Et ainsi, il se retrouva enfin à la maison, après deux jours à se sentir enfermé en cage dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Severus, acceptant les désirs et besoins d'Harry de se retrouver un peu seul avec ses pensées, l'avait laissé travailler sur son projet en Astronomie, sachant pertinemment que l'adolescent serait incapable de se concentrer. Et donc, Harry avait grimpé les escaliers de la plus haute tour de Silbreith, essayant de son mieux d'ordonner ses pensées.

Pour commencer, il était inquiet de la manière dont sa famille encaissait le tout. James semblait de moins en moins vouloir le laisser passer du temps à Silbreith, persistant encore dans ses tentatives futiles de créer un lien avec son cadet. Et, après les évènements de la Coupe du Monde, il avait semblé encore plus déterminé à garder Harry au Manoir Potter et loin de Severus, même s'il n'avait pas encore verbalisé ses intentions.

Lily avait également essayé d'apprendre à connaître son fils, lui posant des questions auxquelles il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre, questions dont elle aurait du déjà connaître les réponses. Elle avait eu l'air d'essayer d'être subtile avec son approche, mais chaque question coupait un peu plus profond à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne ressente le besoin de s'enfuir. Il ne devrait pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. C'était sa vie et sa mère aurait dû être là, à ses côtés, si elle avait voulu être digne de ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Au fil des ans, le fossé qui était apparu lorsqu'il était enfant s'était transformé en véritable gouffre, s'élargissant et s'approfondissant avec chaque question laissée sans réponse, chaque moment de sa vie que sa famille n'avait pas vu. Harry ne savait désormais plus quoi dire pour arranger les choses. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait réellement envie d'essayer.

Néanmoins, les faits étaient les faits. Gouffre ou pas gouffre, ses parents avaient encore le pouvoir de dicter ses actions jusqu'à ses 17 ans. S'ils voulaient le tenir loin de Silbreith, ils pouvaient facilement le faire et Harry aurait été obligé de les écouter, son sang le liant avec son père et la maison de ses ancêtres. James pouvait le punir, lui donner l'ordre strict de ne pas quitter le Manoir pour Silbreith et son propre sang le forcerait à obéir. C'était un rituel sanguin très ancien, mais puissant, qui avait été intégré dans les lois du monde sorcier depuis le moment où elles avaient été rédigées. Harry se tapa la tête sur le mur derrière lui. Comment son sang pouvait-il dicter sa vie ainsi ? Il se sentait emprisonné.

Existait-il un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin ? Il savait que, même si la magie avait reconnu Severus comme étant son père, il était toujours un Potter face à la loi. Et un Potter mineur avec ça. Dans trois ans le pouvoir du rituel sanguin serait nul et inefficace, au moment où il deviendrait un adulte. Mais avec la guerre qui les menaçait, trois ans était bien trop long à attendre.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et soupira, en attendant que son Père annonce sa présence. Il avait voulu lui parler de ses pensées, mais il aurait préféré les ordonner avant. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de réussir, donc il pouvait peut-être faire confiance à son Père pour l'aider à tout trier.

« Tu as trouvé une réponse à ce qui t'embête ? » demandé Severus, en s'asseyant à côté de son fils sur le sol et en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Harry sourit en acceptant la boisson offerte. Severus avait essayé de paraître confiant et insouciant mais les poches noires qu'il avait sous les yeux révélaient les pensées troublantes qu'il dissimulait à son fils pour ne pas le tourmenter encore plus.

« Non. » admit Harry. « Mais j'ai au moins réussi à isoler le problème le plus important pour le moment. C'est déjà quelque chose j'imagine.

« Et quel serait ce problème ? »

« C'est que, si Cornedrue désire le faire, il peut m'ordonner de rester loin de Silbreith pendant les vacances. » expliqua Harry en soupirant. « C'est son droit en tant que patriarche de la lignée Potter et cela restera son droit tant que je serais mineur. C'est un petit miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore décidé de le faire. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait m'empêcher de venir ici aujourd'hui, mais Dumbledore avait l'air de vouloir lui parler à lui et ma mère en privé. Mais même ! Son aversion pour toi a grandie de manière exponentielle – parce que comment _oses-tu_ lui voler son fils ! – et son inconfort de me voir passer du temps avec toi a suivi la même route. »

« Je vois. » déclara Severus. Il avait eu le même genre de pensées durant ces deux derniers jours. Entre son inquiétude pour son le bien-être d'Harry et comment il pourrait être menacé dans la guerre qui se préparait et son désir de simplement enfermer son fils dans Silbreith et ne jamais le laisser en sortir, il lui était venu à l'esprit que James avait le pouvoir de faire exactement cela. Ordonner à Harry de rester loin de Silbreith jusqu'à sa majorité. Severus n'avait aucun lien de sang avec le garçon et, si la tête de la lignée Potter en décidait ainsi, il pouvait même lui interdire de le voir en dehors de l'école, à n'importe quel moment.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » admit Harry, avant de se corriger. « Enfin, je _pourrais_ avoir une solution mais c'est assez… radical. »

« Radical ? » répéta Severus, son attention immédiatement attirée par la dite solution.

« Oui. » répondit Harry. « C'est quelque chose que m'a dit Nagnok, lorsque je lui ai donné les plans de mon nouvel Éclair de Feu le jour de mon anniversaire. Il m'a dit que, maintenant que mes parents étaient totalement au courant de mes transactions financières, ils avaient le pouvoir d'intervenir. Les gobelins ont l'air de détester cette pensée autant que moi. J'ai travaillé dur pour cet argent et la simple pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse décider quoi faire avec mon argent ne me plaît pas du tout. Même si je sais que ma famille n'y songerait probablement jamais, c'est juste pour le principe. »

« Je comprends. » le rassura Severus, comprenant tout ce qu'Harry ne disait pas. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas à propos de l'argent, pas du tout. C'était à propos d'Harry, qui avait accompli quelque chose de lui-même, loin de l'influence de sa famille. Découvrir que même cette partie de sa vie pouvait être affectée par les Potter l'avait blessé plus que ce qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen d'être certain que je serais le seul maître de mes comptes et il m'a même proposé de faire les arrangements nécessaires. Je lui ai répondu que j'y penserais, mais, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis, c'était simplement sorti de mon esprit. Par contre, hier, pendant que j'essayais d'éviter ma mère qui avait soudainement l'air désireuse de savoir tout ce dont elle se fichait durant ces 14 dernières années et Cornedrue qui s'était souvenu d'un seul coup qu'Adrian avait un jumeau… » Severus sentit l'amertume dans la voix de son fils mais, étant donné qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'être amer, il laissa couler. « Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'avait dit Nagnok. Donc je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui demander en quoi consistait ce qu'il m'avait suggéré de faire. » L'adolescent sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Severus. « Il m'a répondu ce matin. » Le professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la lettre et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus à chaque ligne. C'était une lettre courte et qui allait droit au but, mais Harry avait raison. C'était radical.

« Un rituel d'Émancipation ? » vérifia le maître de Potions. « Tu es sûr Harry ? »

« Je ne trouve pas d'autre moyen pour me sortir de cette situation ! » s'écria le garçon, en posant la tête sur ses genoux. « Nagnok m'a dit que ce rituel était principalement utilisé pour les sorciers de 16 ans qui ont besoin de saisir leurs biens et propriétés en cas de décès dans la famille, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Être un adulte au niveau légal résoudrait tous les problèmes que ma famille pourrait causer dans le futur et ma fortune est, Merlin merci, assez imposante pour le justifier. »

« Donc, tu me dis que tu veux réellement faire ça ? Utiliser ta richesse comme diversion pour en réalité te libérer de toute obligation face à la tête de ta famille ? » résuma Severus. Harry semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question.

« Honnêtement ? Oui. » avoua le garçon, le yeux verts brillants de détermination. « C'est la sortie parfaite, si tu y penses vraiment. Je veux dire, techniquement, c'est une décision motivée par l'argent. Donc, tout ce que la loi demande c'est que la tête de la famille du mineur donne la permission à ce dernier de posséder son propre coffre et que le mineur prouve qu'il possède les moyens financier de non seulement survivre mais aussi de justifier le rituel dans un premier temps. Malgré le fait que je sois plus jeune que la plupart des sorciers qui ont jamais complété le rituel, je suis un candidat idéal. » Le regard de Severus oscilla entre la lettre dans sa main et son fils quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à rire.

« Utiliser ta fortune pour atteindre ton but sans menacer personne et sans vraiment dépenser une Noise. Très Serpentard de ta part, Harry ! » Le garçon se figea et regarda son Père, choqué pendant un petit moment avant de rire avec lui.

« Tu m'as bien élevé. Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant. » affirma le garçon. Severus eut un petit rictus et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, sans faire grand cas de ses protestations.

« Je dois avouer que tu as plutôt bien tourné. » répliqua immédiatement Severus. « Donc, quand vas-tu vraiment le faire ? »

« Dans trois jours, lorsqu'on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats scolaires. Le rituel en lui-même ne nécessite rien de plus que deux témoins – un sorcier ou une sorcière et un gobelin – ma signature, quelques gouttes de sang et le sceau officiel de Gringotts. »

« Et James ne pourra pas le contester ? T'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout avec ça ? » Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« Le seul moyen de le faire serait d'avoir protesté sur le fait que je possède mon propre coffre ou qu'il ne me permette plus de trouver un travail. Mais j'ai déjà le coffre, accompagné de sa permission écrite pour que je poursuive une carrière. C'est hors de son contrôle maintenant. »

« Tu as réellement pensé à ça. » nota Severus.

« C'est vrai. » lui confia Harry. « Et j'ai invité Nagnok au Manoir Potter demain pour parler à mes parents. Les laisser interférer avec mes finances semble le répugner, et, en plus, nous sommes en train de devenir les clients favoris de Gringotts. Il insistera en particulier sur le besoin de m'avoir aux commande de mes finances et je fais parfaitement confiance à la logique gobeline pour m'aider à convaincre mes parents qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure manière d'agir. Je vais, bien évidemment, oublier de mentionner qu'ils seront ensuite incapables de dicter ma vie comme ils pouvaient le faire si j'étais mineur et, au point où j'en suis, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la carte de la culpabilité. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils interfèrent, Papa. Ils ont perdu ce droit, je crois. » Harry avait chuchoté cette dernière partie mais Severus les pris pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Les derniers lambeaux d'un espoir d'enfant, qui espérait pouvoir gagner l'acceptation de sa famille, venaient de disparaître.

« Je t'aiderai Harry, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. » lui promit Severus, en passant son bras sur les épaules de son fils et en l'approchant de lui.

« Tu es ma famille Papa. Toi, et désormais Nev et c'est là où se trouve réellement ma place. » Severus ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, combattant ses larmes en se rapprochant encore plus de lui et en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte digne de ce nom.

« Je sais, fiston, je sais. »

* * *

_Voilà, l'histoire avance de plus en plus, Harry commence vraiment à se détacher de sa famille aussi..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A la prochaine !_


	49. Not Fate but What we Make

Chapitre 49

Pas le Destin, mais ce qu'on fait.

* * *

_Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Je ne vais vraiment pas m'éterniser aujourd'hui, je tenais juste à rapidement vous remercier pour vos reviews comme d'habitude, c'est ce qui me motive à prendre du temps pour traduire (et merci aussi à ma bêta qui est toujours remarquablement rapide pour me corriger !) ! D'ailleurs, voilà la nouveau chapitre :_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Je sais, je manque d'originalité. Je suis trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir._

* * *

_« Tu es ma famille Papa. Toi, et désormais Nev et c'est là où se trouve réellement ma place. » Severus ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, combattant ses larmes en se rapprochant encore plus de lui et en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte digne de ce nom._

_« Je sais, fiston, je sais. »_

Le lendemain matin, le soleil s'était levé sur une matinée aussi fraîche que la veille au soir et tous les signes indiquaient qu'une averse était imminente. Harry espérait de tout son cœur que la météo n'était pas un mauvais présage pour les évènements à venir. Il avait reçu une lettre de Nagnok pendant son petit-déjeuner qui l'informait que le Gobelin arriverait ce soir même pour aborder le sujet du rituel d'Émancipation auprès des Potter. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry devrait retourner au Manoir Potter pour la soirée – et probablement rester là-bas jusqu'au rituel.

« Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? » vérifia finalement Severus après avoir essayé de réprimer ses instincts protecteurs pen

dant une heure, depuis qu'Harry avait reçu la lettre de Nagnok. Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Papa. Tu sais que si j'avais mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, tu serais là du début à la fin. » Le maître de Potions hocha la tête, sachant déjà ce qu'Harry allait rajouter. « Mais Cornedrue sera bien moins enclin à coopérer si tu es là. Ça va déjà être assez serré comme ça. »

« Je sais Harry. » lui répondit Severus, en faisant tourner le thé dans sa tasse, l'air pensif. « Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de vouloir être là pour toi. C'est presque contre nature de te laisser faire ça seul, même si je sais parfaitement que tu en es capable. » En repérant l'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de son fils, causée par sa déclaration hâtive, il s'empressa de s'exclamer : « Je sais que ce que je dis n'est pas sensé, d'accord ? »

« Tu es simplement inquiet. On va appeler ça l'apanage des pères ok ? » Severus soupira mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. C'_était_ son rôle de se faire du souci pour son fils, après tout. Il _adorerait_ voir quelqu'un essayer de contester ça ! Ils ne retrouveraient jamais les morceaux du malheureux bâtard après ça, peu importe combien ils essayaient.

« Promets-moi simplement que tu m'écriras au moment où Nagnok partira. » ne put se retenir Severus. « Même quelque chose de court comme 'Tout s'est bien passé' ou 'Viens me sortir d'ici', d'accord ? »

« Ok, ok, c'est promis. » céda Harry, en souriant face aux idioties de son Père.

« J'ai l'exacte impression que tu te fiches de moi, » déclara Severus en levant le nez d'un air faussement supérieur « mais je vais laisser passer en raison des évènements actuels, jeune homme ! » Harry était toujours en train de rire lorsque Minnie apparu, en tenant une lettre dans les mains. Apparemment, Neville avait deviné qu'il serait à Silbreith et lui avait écrit.

« Nagnok a oublié quelque chose ? » demanda Severus, en regardant Harry par-dessus sa _Gazette des Sorciers_. L'attaque de la Coupe du Monde était encore la seule chose qui apparaissait sur les journaux – enfin, si on exceptait le _Chicaneur_, ils avaient publié une toute nouvelle théorie sur les origines des Nargoles – et, même si l'enquête n'était pas encore terminée, il y avait des rumeurs sur Harry et lui se battant contre les Mangemorts. Apparemment, certains élèves de Poudlard avaient même remarqué et reconnu Neville, donc, ce dernier était mentionné au passage, étant donné que ces rumeurs étaient devenues des articles.

« Non, ça vient de Nev en fait. » Et bien, en parlant du loup ! pensa Severus en posant totalement son journal. Augusta Longdubat avait forcément lu les articles elle-même. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Neville écrivait ? Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop causé de problèmes à Neville : le garçon était pratiquement de la famille pour Harry et, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait également réussi à se faufiler dans le petit groupe de personnes que le maître de Potions considérait aussi comme sa famille. Ce groupe de personne qui regroupait auparavant seulement Harry, Alfie et Minnie – ces deux elfes l'avaient presque adopté lui et son fils, il s'était résigné à ce fait depuis des années – venait de s'agrandir, et cela voulait dire qu'il se retrouvait avec un garçon qu'il commençait à classifier comme étant son neveu honoraire, ce qui lui causait un certain choc.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » questionna Severus. « J'espère que sa grand-mère ne lui cause pas de soucis. »

« C'est plutôt le contraire. » répondit Harry, un petit rictus apparaissant sur son visage.

« Comment ça ? »

« Apparemment, elle était tellement heureuse que Neville ait commencé à, et je cite, '_suivre les traces de son père'_ qu'elle avait doublée son argent de poche. » Puis l'adolescent eut un petit rire, bruyant, et une étincelle de malice apparut dans ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda le maître de Potions, souriant également par extension, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Harry venait de lire.

« Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul Gryffondor qui agit comme un Serpentard ces derniers temps ! » s'exclama au lieu de s'expliquer.

« Heureux de voir que j'influence la nouvelle génération. » répliqua le professeur de Potions, ce qui lever les yeux d'Harry au ciel.

« Mais bien sûr que oui. »

« Et comment mon influence a-t-elle encore fait rejoindre un Gryffondor du côté Obscur de la Force ? » demanda Severus, avec une fausse supériorité dans la voix.

« Ça va tes chevilles ? » marmonna Harry, son moral remontant quand même grâce aux théâtralités de son père. « Donc, comme je le disais, Neville a décidé d'aborder le sujet de sa baguette avec elle. » lui expliqua enfin l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? » questionna-t-il, intéressé.

« Il a peut-être ou peut-être pas mentionné que tu as exprimé ton opinion sur la baguette de son père, et qu'elle ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre tout son potentiel. » Severus eut un petit rire.

« Ce n'est même pas un mensonge tu sais. » avoua le maître de Potions après quelque secondes. « J'ai vraiment dit ça, il y a un an et demi. »

« Exactement. » confirma Harry en souriant. « Nev m'a dit qu'il lui avait expliqué que, même si son père était un Auror, et donc, qu'il ne remettait pas en question la qualité de sa baguette, sa mère était également une Auror. Il lui a expliqué que, étant une combinaison des deux, il devrait probablement avoir une baguette qui représentait ça. »

« Neville a passé beaucoup trop de temps avec toi. » intervint Severus, et l'amusement était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Pour finir, il lui a dit que, s'il devait un jour se battre à nouveau contre des Mangemorts, il aurait besoin d'une baguette qui lui permettrait de se défendre parfaitement. » Harry rit encore une fois en lisant le dernier paragraphe de la lettre. « Apparemment, sa grand-mère était si fière qu'il décide de continuer de se battre avec des Mangemorts qu'elle lui a non seulement donné assez d'argent pour une nouvelle baguette, mais lui a aussi autorisé à l'acheter seul, le jour où on se retrouvera pour les achats scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Parce que, comme il l'a dit, s'il est assez vieux pour se battre avec des Mangemorts, il l'est aussi pour s'acheter une baguette tout seul. » Le rire d'Harry avait presque doublé à ce moment. « Peut-être qu'il passe _vraiment_ trop de temps avec moi. » concéda-t-il.

« Oh bien, tant mieux pour Neville. Rappelle-moi de lui donner 5 points pour quelque chose de pas très important au début du trimestre. » Harry hocha la tête, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Si Neville avait pu persuader sa grand-mère si facilement, peut-être qu'il y avait aussi de l'espoir pour lui.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry dit au revoir à Severus et prit la Poudre de Cheminette pour le Manoir Potter. Il avait demandé à ses parents d'être là, les informant par une lettre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Même s'il leur avait demandé de l'attendre, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris lorsque, en sortant de la cheminée, il trouva ses deux parents qui l'attendaient. 'Il y a une première à tout, j'imagine.' Pensa Harry, tandis que sa mère se levait pour le saluer.

« Bonjour Harry ! » s'exclama Lily, en entourant son plus jeune fils de ses bras. « Tu nous as manqué ! » C'est plus vous qui avez manqué ma vie entière, commenta intérieurement Harry, en résistant à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient à peine été présents durant toute sa vie mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils l'avaient peut-être repoussé ? _Maintenant_ il leur manquait tout à coup.

« Ta mère a raison, tu sais. » continua James. « Tu devrais être à la maison pendant les vacances. » Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il ne voulait vraiment pas les agresser. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Alors il ravala sa colère.

« En général je _suis_ à la maison pendant les vacances. » Ok, se corrigea Harry, il ravala _partiellement_ sa colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher cette petite remarque. Silbreith c'était sa maison.

« On ne t'a juste pas beaucoup vu cet été. » enchaîna Lily, en regardant son mari pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait la laisser gérer cette discussion. Cet été ? pensa Harry. _Cet _été ?

« En fait, je crois qu'on s'est plus vu cet été que l'année dernière. » fit remarquer Harry avec un grand sourire totalement faux au lieu de rire comme il aurait aimé le faire. Lily sembla être prise de court par cette remarque et pendant un instant, la culpabilité apparut sur son visage avant qu'elle ne la remplace par son sourire de bienvenue. Harry sourit encore une fois et partit s'assoir sur le canapé, attendant que ses parents en fassent de même. Il vit Lily lancer un autre regard à James, et assistait visiblement à la mise en place d'une conversation muette. Cornedrue hocha la tête et Harry retint avec peine un soupir. Visiblement, ses parents avaient décidé de joindre leurs efforts pour mieux essayer de le connaître. Néanmoins, il se rappela le petit flash de culpabilité sur le visage de sa mère. Il pourrait toujours utiliser ça, s'il devait en arriver à ce point. Il détesterait le faire, mais, plus il parlait avec ses parents, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient la ferme intention de faire activement partie de sa vie à partie de maintenant.

« Et bien, on peut faire encore plus que ça ! » proposa James pendant que Lily s'asseyait à côté de lui, dans le canapé qui faisait face à celui où Harry s'était assis. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un peu de Quidditch cet après-midi, juste toi et moi ? » Si ça t'aide à accepter de me laisser faire le rituel d'Émancipation, pensa l'adolescent, en pesant ses options, alors pas de soucis.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. James sembla satisfait de lui et réellement heureux que son fils ait accepté tandis que le sourire de Lily atteignit enfin ses yeux. Tout ce que cela provoqua chez Harry fut une simple phrase :_ Trop peu, trop tard._ « Où est Adrian au fait ? »

« Il est chez les Weasley. » lui confia Lily.

« On pensait qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps seuls avec toi. » précisa James, faisant grimacer Harry intérieurement. C'était en train de devenir de plus en plus perturbant à chaque seconde. Il espérait que Nagnok ne tarderait pas trop à arriver. « Donc, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? C'est à propos de l'école ? » Heureusement, James avait éloigné la conversation lui-même de sujets inconfortables.

« Non, ce n'est pas à propos de l'école. » les contredit Harry, ce qui donna lieu à un échange de regards confus de ses parents.

« Peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux nous le dire. » essaya de le rassurer Lily. Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Cette discussion est à propos de ça. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son grand-père près de la cheminée. Nagnok serait là dans 5 petites minutes. Il avait juste assez de temps pour préparer ses parents à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entendre. « Ce n'est pas à propos de l'école. La raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler est plutôt de nature financière. » La confusion ne fit que s'intensifier.

« Est-ce que tu nous demandes d'augmenter ton argent de poche ? » demanda James, en regardant son fils avec précaution, « parce que je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'arranger… » Harry eut un rire bref à la réaction de James.

« Cornedrue, premièrement, tu ne me donnes pas d'argent de poche. Plus depuis mes neuf ans. » James jeta un regard interdit vers Lily, qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Mais Adrian… »

« Adrian a de l'argent de poche, » confirma Harry, il avait déjà remarqué la bourse que son frère emmenait avec lui à l'école pour pouvoir durer jusqu'à la fin des différents trimestres, « parce qu'il en a besoin. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin depuis au moins un an. » Le choc bascula à nouveau vers lui. « Je suis riche vous savez. » précisa Harry.

« Et bien, notre famille est aisée mais… » commença James tandis que Lily eut un léger hoquet en comprenant ce que voulait dire son fils. Ni elle, ni James ne s'étaient jamais réellement posé la question de ce qu'être le créateur de l'Éclair de Feu impliquait.

« Je voulais dire que je suis _indépendamment_ riche, Cornedrue. » poursuivit Harry, en souriant lorsque la confusion dans les yeux de James fut remplacée par une prise de conscience choquée. « Je suis le créateur de l'Éclair de Feu. La paye que j'ai reçue pour mon tout premier design seule m'aurait suffi à couvrir mes dépenses jusqu'à ma majorité. Puis il y a aussi le fait que j'ai gagné un pourcentage non négligeable de chaque Éclair de Feu vendu. Je suis aussi le co-créateur des Sphères de Mémoire. Et Nagnok prend bien soin à ce que mes revenus soient correctement investis, je peux te l'assurer. » Sa tirade laissa ses parents sans voix. « Et c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler aujourd'hui. »

« Ta fortune ? » demanda Lily, la voix un peu plus haut perchée que d'habitude.

« D'une certaine manière. » confirma Harry en hochant la tête. « Nagnok devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour m'aider à vos expliquer. Promettez-moi simplement que vous l'écouterez avant de sauter à des conclusions hâtives. C'est quelque chose qui m'aiderait. Qui m'aiderait beaucoup. »

« Donc, ce n'est rien de mauvais ? » demanda James, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Non, pas encore. » répondit Harry, mystérieux. « Mais c'est un souci qui pourrait arriver par derrière et me jouer un mauvais tour si on ne s'en occupe pas maintenant. »

« Des soucis d'investissements ? » questionna Lily. « Tu perds de l'argent ? »

« Non, non, c'est plutôt le contraire. » répondit docilement Harry, essayant de souligner l'aspect financier de sa future requête. « Et, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, c'est ça le problème. » Les flammes de la cheminée tournèrent au vert et Nagnok en sortit, pile à l'heure, pensa Harry. Son conseiller financier était une fois de plus habillé de manière raffinée, avec ses lunettes rondes perchées sur son nez crochu. Harry se leva pour le saluer, échangeant les civilités habituelles.

« M. Potter, vos manières sont impeccables, comme toujours. » le remercia le Gobelin pendant qu'Harry le guidait vers un fauteuil entre les deux canapés que lui et ses parents occupaient, en face de la cheminée.

« Nagnok-nür, mes manières ne reflètent que ce que mes invités m'inspirent. » répliqua Harry, sachant parfaitement bien que les Gobelins appréciaient le respect, et surtout venant d'un sorcier.

« Comme je le disais, impeccables. » insista le Gobelin, les yeux brillants de malice accompagné d'un grand sourire satisfait de dents pointues.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes parents. » continua Harry, en pointant les deux autres Potter de la pièce.

« Mme. Potter, M. Potter. » les salua Nagnok, et on pouvait sentir une sorte de petite révérence dans sa voix.

« M. Nagnok. » répondit James, complètement désarçonné. Le Gobelin en question renifla imperceptiblement devant le terme 'Monsieur' – un terme que sa race jugeait ne devoir être employée seulement pout les sorciers – au lieu du terme Gobelin plus approprié. Ne désirant pas commenter sur ce sujet, il s'assit dans le fauteuil, et ne perdit pas de temps à tourner autour du pot.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là, du moins en partie. »

« Je leur ai donné l'idée principale, » intervint Harry, « mais je ne voulais pas commencer à discuter des détails spécifiques sans que vous soyez là, Nagnok-nür. Je dois admettre que ça dépasse un peu mon domaine d'expertise. »

« Une action prudente, M. Potter. » le félicita le Gobelin, très clairement satisfait.

« Pourriez vous nous expliquez, si possible, Monsieur ? » demanda Lily, en remuant un peu. Elle n'appréciait pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, surtout si cela affectait sa famille, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et d'avoir réalisé qu'elle ne savait rien de la vie de son plus jeune fils l'avait assommée comme une tonne de briques. Elle préférait largement qu'il ne se passe plus de choses importantes dont elle ne soit pas au courant.

« Pas du tout, madame. » la rassura Nagnok. « C'est pour ça que je suis ici. » Il s'adossa au fauteuil et regarda les deux Potter avec attention. « Vous savez bien que je suis le conseiller financier de votre cadet. » commença le Gobelin.

« Oui, c'est le cas. » répondit James.

« Je vais essayer de rester simple. La fortune de votre fils est importante, surtout pour un sorcier de son âge. » Harry essaya tant bien que mal de contenir les rougeurs qu'il sentait lui monter au joues. Ça ne ferait pas bon genre s'il se mettait à rougir devant un Gobelin, encore moins son conseiller financier ! « Et elle ne fait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Et cela attire bien sûr quelques problèmes. »

« Quels problèmes, M. Nagnok ? » demanda James, ses yeux allant et venant de Harry au Gobelin.

« Pour rester le plus simple possible, encore une fois, votre fils est mineur. Cela veut dire qu'il ne contrôle pas encore totalement ses possessions. Ce privilège vous reviens à vous, ses gardiens appointés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne majeur. Cependant, puisque l'argent est au nom de votre fils, même vous n'avez pas la totale maîtrise de la fortune du jeune M. Potter. »

« Que voulez vous dire exactement ? » questionna Lily, ne comprenant plus vers où la conversation se dirigeait.

« Ce que Nagnok essaye de dire, maman, c'est que tant que je suis mineur avec un compte à mon nom, tout l'argent sur ce compte n'est, en grande partie, pas protégé. » expliqua-t-il.

« Pas protégé ? » répéta James, en regardant son fils, perdu. « Comment ça ? Ton argent est à Gringotts après tout ! »

« C'est peut-être vrai, M. Potter, mais sa présence physique à Gringotts seule ne garantie absolument pas sa sécurité. » continua Nagnok. « Voir quelqu'un accumuler une telle somme à cet âge là n'est vraiment pas commun. Cela m'attriste de dire que ni Gringotts, ni le Ministère ne permette de protéger convenablement une telle fortune. » Il regarda les deux visages perdus en face de lui et soupira. « Regardez le problème sous cet angle. Votre fils a une quantité de pouvoir précise sur ses biens, d'accord ? Il peut y accéder, en retirer dans une certaine mesure et déposer mais il ne peut rien investir si vous l'en empêchez. Il pourrait entièrement perdre le contrôle de son compte après un seul mot de votre part, M. Potter, et vous pouvez accéder à son compte et retirer autant d'argent que vous désirez. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » s'écria James, insulté.

« Je sais Cornedrue. » le rassura Harry. « Nagnok vous explique simplement ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec mon compte tant que les choses sont laissées telles quelles. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

« Comme vient de le dire votre fils, M. Potter, » poursuivit Nagnok sans s'excuser auprès d'un James encore fulminant, « il y a plus derrière ce problème, que ce que vous venez d'entendre. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à la fortune de votre plus jeune fils. »

« Snape ! » cracha James, en regardant Harry, ses yeux reflétant sa colère. « Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Snivellus… »

« Sev n'est pas le problème ! » l'interrompit Harry, d'une voix glaciale en regardant Cornedrue d'un regard contrarié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quelle vitesse James était prêt à accuser son Père de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. « Je t'ai demandé d'écouter avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. » Cornedrue avait l'air désireux d'ajouter quelque chose mais le regard de son fils trahissait à quel point il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Et d'un seul coup, James Potter réalisa enfin qu'il dépassait probablement les bornes.

« Comme vient de le dire le jeune M. Potter, » reprit Nagnok en jetant un regard dédaigneux au plus vieux Potter, « M. Snape n'est pas le problème. J'ai d'abord consulté M. Snape avec ce problème lorsque le contrat pour les Sphères de Mémoire a été signé et il a immédiatement accepté de signer qu'il renonçait à toutes les réclamations qu'il pourrait avoir sur la fortune de votre fils. Je peux me procurer sa renonciation, signée, à n'importe quel moment, si vous désirez la voir. M. Snape nous a bien fait comprendre, verbalement ainsi que légalement, qu'il n'a absolument aucune intention de toucher à une Noise des possessions de votre fils. » Après ça, James décida de se taire, la colère le quitta peu à peu.

« Continuez s'il vous plaît. » intervint Lily, ses yeux de nouveau tournés vers le tapis. De son côté, Harry se fit une note mentale d'arranger un bonus supplémentaire pour son conseiller financier plus tard. Le Gobelin méritait définitivement chaque Gallions qu'il lui avait donné.

« Comme je le disais, il y a plus derrière ce problème que vous ne comprenez. Votre fils a un contrat avec Nimbus &amp; Co. Il y a de nombreuses personnes dans cette compagnie qui n'hésiterait pas à se servir dans le compte de votre fils. Et, tant que sa fortune reste liée à la votre, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle demeure vulnérable face à n'importe quel homme de main qui désirerait en voler un bon morceau. »

« Ce que veux dire Nagnok, » reprit Harry, « c'est que, même s'il s'agit de ma richesse, de l'argent pour lequel j'ai travaillé dur, je n'ai aucun réel contrôle dessus. Je peux investir tant que tu me le permets. Je ne peux retirer que le minimum possible. Et chaque contrat que je signe possède des clauses qui me défavorisent étant donné que, peu importe la quantité de travail que j'investis, ces contrats restent signés entre une compagnie et un mineur. Vous saviez que mon contrat originel avec Nimbus possédait une clause spécifique qui ne me donnait pas le droit de donner mon avis sur les lieux de distribution du balai que j'ai crée, puisque ce serait vu comme un investissement indirect ? Sans cette clause, si tu devais décider de m'interdire d'investir mon argent, _tu_ aurais ta voix au chapitre sur les endroits où les Éclairs de Feu seraient vendus. La compagnie ne voulait pas que ça arrive, sous aucun prétexte, et donc je ne peux pas décider où les produits que j'ai crée vont être vendus. Même maintenant, je ne peux pas vérifier leurs livres de comptes. Ils pourraient être en train de me doubler et me voler des sous, pour autant que je sache. Je peux perdre de l'argent tout en en gagnant, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. » Cette partie était en réalité véridique, réalisa Harry en regardant ses parents. Il n'y avait juste jamais vraiment fait attention, surtout vu comme son coffre se remplissait déjà de Gallions. De plus, il était très improbable que Nagnok laisse quelque chose d'aussi gros se produire. Cependant, ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça. Le rictus du Gobelin montrait clairement qu'il était d'accord avec le raisonnement du garçon.

« On ne savait pas, Harry. » avoua James, en partageant un regard avec Lily.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? » demanda Lily, en regardant Nagnok avec espoir. « Nous pourrions renoncer à notre portée sur la fortune d'Harry, si ça peut aider. » proposa-t-elle. Et c'est parti, pensa Harry, tout en se préparant mentalement à l'explosion à venir.

« Renoncer à votre accès au compte d'Harry n'aidera pas. » précisa Nagnok. « Non, ça laisserait même son compte dépourvu de toute supervision adulte. » ajouta le Gobelin, en amenant la conversation vers le but recherché.

« Alors que peut-on faire ? » demanda James, perdu.

« Il y a un moyen de résoudre ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. » suggéra Nagnok. « Tous les problèmes qu'Harry rencontre en ce moment seront résolus au moment où il aura ses 17 ans, c'est-à-dire, dès qu'il deviendra un adulte. »

« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on ne peut pas protéger la fortune d'Harry avant qu'il n'ait 17 ans ? » protesta Lily. « Nous pouvons aider de notre mieux ! » Même si Harry appréciait l'intention, il savait bien que sa mère changerait probablement d'avis dès que Nagnok leur ferait sa proposition.

« Pas exactement. » intervint l'adolescent. « Le seul moyen de protéger mes biens d'interventions malhonnêtes serait de geler mon compte jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Tous mes revenus à partir d'aujourd'hui iraient directement sur le compte familial et je serais incapable d'y toucher ou de toucher à ce que j'ai déjà gagné et placé dans mon coffre personnel. J'aimerais plutôt éviter de devoir en arriver là. »

« Alors que peut-on faire ? » s'énerva un peu James. « Si la loi interdit un mineur de prendre le contrôle de sa fortune, que pouvez-vous nous proposer ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Nagnok. « Changer la loi ? »

« Non. » répondit le Gobelin. « La loi a été écrite et liée par la magie. Il faudrait retirer les protections, le Ministère devrait s'impliquer dans le fonctionnement interne de Gringotts – chose que nous évitons depuis plusieurs siècles – et la procédure en elle-même prendrait en plus quelques années. En conclusion, non, la loi ne peut pas être changée. »

« Alors ? » le pressa James.

« Nous ne pouvons pas changer la loi qui demande à M. Potter d'être un adulte pour avoir le contrôle total sur ses finances. Donc, nous allons devoir changer M. Potter pour qu'il remplisse les conditions de la loi. »

« Que suggérez-vous Gobelin ? » demanda James d'un ton menaçant, les yeux rétrécis. Nagnok demeura impassible.

« Un Rituel d'Émancipation va être nécessaire, je pense. » Le silence lourd qui s'abattit après cette déclaration ne dura pas plus de 2 secondes.

« Un _quoi_ ? » s'époumona James, en bondissant de son canapé, en envoyant un regard noir au Gobelin, toujours imperturbable. « Redites-moi ça pour voir ! »

« Mon fils a 14 ans ! » s'écria Lily à son tour, la voix colérique. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça ! Surtout si c'est pour que vous puissiez continuer à gérer son compte ! » Cette partie attira particulièrement l'attention d'Harry. L'adolescent avait bien imaginé que ses parents ne seraient pas partants pour le laisser pratiquer le rituel – quels parents autorisaient leur enfant de 14 ans à devenir un adulte, en particulier lorsqu'on essayait de se rapprocher de lui – mais qu'ils suggèrent que ses actions soient dictées par quelqu'un d'autre ? Que ses réflexions n'étaient pas les siennes ? Ça, il ne le supporterait pas !

« C'est ridicule ! » ajouta James, en gesticulant dans tous les sens, les yeux fixés sur le Gobelin en face de lui. « Qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? »

« C'est _moi_ ! » le coupa Harry. Il n'avait pas crié mais sa voix était ferme et décisive. Ses parents ne s'y étaient pas du tout attendus et ce fut suffisant pour les interrompre une minute.

« Quoi ? » balbutia Lily perplexe, les yeux désormais fixés sur son cadet. James se tourna pour faire face à Harry aussi, les yeux noisette faisant clairement apparaître son choc.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il, en s'approchant de son fils avec incertitude. « Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu n'as que 14 ans ! Si quelqu'un te force à faire ça… »

« Non, Cornedrue. » l'interrompit simplement Harry, en se levant et regardant fermement James dans les yeux. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment été dans le coin ces dernières années, donc je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez ce que tout ça représente pour moi. Ce compte, ce n'est pas juste de l'argent. C'est ce à quoi j'ai travaillé pendant ces trois dernières années de ma vie. » Et c'était plus, tellement plus. C'était sa chance de ne plus jamais avoir peur qu'on le tienne éloigné de sa vraie famille. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir décider seul de ses actions dans la guerre qui s'approchait. C'était la liberté, le plus qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir en ce moment en tout cas. Et il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Harry… » bégaya Lily, la voix tremblante après la déclaration de son fils.

« S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. » la coupa Harry, en prenant une profonde inspiration, prenant sur lui pour ne pas commencer à crier. La colère ne le mènerait nulle part, justifiée ou non. « Avez-vous une idée de la difficulté que cela représente, de créer un balai de course ? Quoi, vous pensez qu'on fabrique un balai, qu'on jette quelques sorts et, _presto_ c'est fini ? Ça m'a pris une année entière pour faire marcher mon prototype. Douze essais ratés. Des heures interminables de recherches pour que chaque sort marche comme il le fallait ! J'ai dû refaire tout le système de freinage. J'ai créé une nouvelle variation du sort pour qu'il marche correctement ! J'ai tellement bossé sur l'aspect arithmancique du design que je vais pouvoir passer des BUSES plus tôt sur ce sujet. Ça ne veut peut-être pas dire grand-chose pour vous, mais j'ai travaillé très dur pour ça. »

« Harry, on n'insinuait pas que… » commença James mais Harry ne le laissa pas l'interrompre.

« Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une seule autre chose de toute ma vie et c'était la permission de _travailler_ ! Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était quelque chose dans lequel j'étais doué. Je voulais que mon travail puisse être reconnu. Au début, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était espérer et croire en mon design, croire qu'il était suffisamment bon. Et j'y ai cru, et j'ai eu raison. Et mon travail a été reconnu ! » Harry voulait en dire plus. Il voulait leur dire que Severus l'avait énormément aidé, leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient jamais été là, qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant qu'il avait créé l'Éclair de Feu jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'apprennent par les journaux en même temps que le reste du pays. Leur dire aussi qu'ils ne savaient _rien_ de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait besoin de leur approbation pour une dernière chose. Et après il serait libre.

« Harry, c'est trop. » déclara James, la voix néanmoins beaucoup moins certaine que quelques minutes auparavant. « Tu n'as que 14 ans ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire d'être un adulte ? » Harry ferma les yeux et respira le plus calmement possible. Il savait ce qu'être un adulte représentait depuis ses 11 ans. Depuis le jour où il avait décidé de prendre une vie pour sauver son jumeau. Et, depuis ce jour, la vie avait laissé des séquelles permanentes sur son âme.

« L'Émancipation veut dire que je serais _légalement_ un adulte. J'ai un travail. Je peux me prendre en charge si besoin est. » les rassura Harry, en choisissant ses mots avec prudence. « Mais je ne fais ça que pour mettre en sécurité ce pour quoi j'ai trimé. J'aurais toujours 14 ans. J'irais encore à l'école. Je serais exactement la même personne, vous ne voyez pas ? Je n'aurai simplement plus peur que tout mon travail puisse m'être enlevé lorsque j'ai le dos tourné. Rien d'autre n'a besoin de changer ! » Il pouvait voir que ses parents réfléchissaient à ses paroles. D'une certaine façon, ce qu'il venait de leur dire était la vérité. Tout serait identique mais pas vraiment. Il serait toujours le même Harry. Il n'aurait juste plus à craindre d'être séparé de sa propre vie à cause d'un caprice.

« Tu es vraiment certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? » C'était tellement proche, si proche qu'il pouvait le sentir sur le bout de sa langue ! Les mots de James confirmaient ça. Peut-être qu'il était temps de faire appel à la culpabilité. Le dernier clou dans le cercueil.

« Écoutez, j'aurais très bien pu le faire sans vous en parler. Je n'ai besoin que d'une permission écrite du chef de famille qui certifie que j'ai l'autorisation de travailler, avec une preuve que ce que je gagne suffit à ma survie, un coffre à moi, un témoin et quelques gouttes de sang. J'ai tout ça, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'aurais vraiment pu le faire sans vous en parler. » répéta Harry, en regardant leurs yeux s'écarquiller. Le fait qu'il avait eu un peu peur que James ne retire sa permission était encore quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

« Est-ce que ça t'importe vraiment autant ? » demanda Lily, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas important pour toi, si tu étais à ma place ? » plaisanta Harry, avec une expression douce sur le visage. Intérieurement, il priait de toutes ses forces qu'ils acceptent.

« Dans ce cas… » souffla Lily avant de jeter un regard à James qui soupira mais hocha la tête de défaite. Il pouvait bien voir que, s'il ne se mettait pas d'accord avec Harry là-dessus, s'il ne lui autorisait pas la seule chose qu'il lui demandait, Harry le ferait de toute façon. Il trouverait un moyen.

« Ok, d'accord. » marmonna James. Le sourire qui s'étala sur le visage d'Harry était, cette fois, parfaitement réel. Ils avaient dit oui. _Ils avaient dit oui_ ! Plus que deux jours avant qu'il ne soit indépendant. Il courut se jeter dans les bras de ses parents, leur fit un câlin joyeux et se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents lui avaient porté plus d'attention. Puis le rire de son Père sonna dans ses oreilles, et son esprit le ramena au jour où Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Et il réalisa, une fois de plus, qu'il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Il était Harry James Potter de Silbreith, Fils de Severus Snape et Frère de Neville Longdubat. Et, enfin, il était proche de devenir sa propre personne.

Le reste de la journée passa comme dans du brouillard. Nagnok les informa de moment où ils devraient exactement arriver à Gringotts dans deux jours et partit. Cependant, pas avant d'avoir déclaré à Harry en Gobbelbabil que, si jamais il ne savait pas quoi faire après Poudlard, il pourrait toujours travailler en tant qu'agent à Gringotts. Apparemment il avait le don de conclure des contrats, du moins c'est ce qu'avait dit le Gobelin. Harry avait rit et répondu que, au moins, sa vie resterait intéressante.

Il trouva quelques minutes après le déjeuner pour envoyer une petite lettre à Severus, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé et une autre à Neville, qui était légèrement plus longue, pour lui demander de le retrouver au Chemin de Traverse dans deux jours. Adrian revint au Manoir tôt dans l'après-midi. Harry décida de lui dire lui-même à propos de son rituel. Son frère l'avait fixé pendant un moment avant de le féliciter. Cette fois-ci, Harry réalisa que le sourire de son frère était forcé. La mauvaise humeur de son jumeau continua toute la journée – même pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch qu'Harry avait promis à James – et même le lendemain, et s'aggrava encore le matin où Harry était prêt à faire ce rituel.

Il était 7 heures du matin et Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait porter. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de porter quoi que ce soit de formel auparavant, mais ce jour n'arriverait qu'une seule fois. Donc il sourit et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Un pantalon gris charbon et un gilet de la même couleur, accompagné d'une cape correspondante. Un T-shirt blanc cassé et une cravate vert émeraude, surmontée d'une épingle d'argent en forme de tête de loup. Des boutons de manchettes argent et émeraude et pour finir, la montre de poche que lui avait offert Neville pour son anniversaire. C'était bon.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua-t-il joyeusement en descendant les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Ses parents étaient là, ainsi qu'Adrian, et Sirius et Remus étaient assis à côté de la cheminée tandis que Dumbledore était debout près d'eux. Leurs regards confus lorsqu'ils remarquèrent son choix vestimentaire furent évidents. Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette et s'approcha d'eux en quelques pas rapides. Il était presque l'heure d'y aller.

« Bonjour, Harry. » lui répondit Dumbledore, en hochant la tête, une expression non identifiable sur le visage. Pour une fois, Harry s'en fichait totalement. Il voulait simplement finir tout ça le plus vite possible. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui professeur. Je pense bien que oui. » confirma l'adolescent, avec un grand sourire, en regardant le feu allumé dans la cheminée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses vraiment ça, » déclara Sirius en se rapprochant de son filleul, « mais je comprends pourquoi tu en as envie. Je suis fier de toi, gamin. » Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus, si c'était possible. « Apparemment, tu es assez riche pour que les Gobelins veulent impérativement assurer qu'ils ne te perdront pas comme client. » Harry se mit à rire.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'ils n'apprécient pas vraiment l'idée, c'est vrai. » admit l'adolescent. Il donnerait à Nagnok un énorme bonus pour cela, il se le promit une fois de plus. Ses parents vérifièrent que tout le nécessaire et tout le monde était bien là avant de s'avancer dans la cheminée un par un. Harry était prêt à les suivre lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier, même s'il se doutait de l'identité de la personne. Il s'était demandé quand Dumbledore choisirait son moment pour venir lui parler de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« J'aimerais discuter avec Harry un petit moment, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » demanda-t-il à Remus et Sirius, les deux derniers membres du groupe encore présents au Manoir. Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête et Harry soupira. On le mettait légèrement en retard.

« Professeur. »

« Harry. » lui répondit Albus. « Je dois t'avouer, quand tes parents m'ont annoncé que tu prévoyais de pratiquer un Rituel d'Émancipation, j'étais plus que surpris. Est-ce que tu as réellement bien réfléchi à ça ? » Harry soupira encore et eut un petit sourire triste. Est-ce que tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait ça à l'aveugle ? Et pourquoi devrait-il donner une explication au Directeur, d'entre tous ? La seule chose que Dumbledore avait fait, dont il lui était vraiment reconnaissant, était de s'assurer que Severus serait celui qui s'occuperait de lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais même ça, il l'avait fait par pure chance et depuis ce temps, Albus ne s'était pas tellement préoccupé de Severus et d'Harry.

« Oui, j'en suis certain. »

« Ce n'est pas réellement pour l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le Directeur, et on avait l'impression que ses yeux essayaient de creuser des trous dans le crâne d'Harry. Le sorcier aux yeux vert prit un petit moment pur s'assurer que ses boucliers d'Occlumencie étaient bien en place et que son esprit n'était pas attaqué avant de répondre. Il n'en avait honnêtement pas envie, mais il savait que Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais tomber le sujet sinon.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit-il en regardant une fois de plus la cheminée. « L'argent vient juste avec. C'est juste que… » Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, choisissant de lui donner au moins une partie de la vérité. « Pour être honnête, ils pourraient faire fondre toutes les pièces dans mon coffre s'ils voulaient. Mais j'ai travaillé dur pour l'Éclair de Feu. J'ai tout autant travaillé sur les Sphères de Mémoire. Je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse s'approprier mon travail. Je l'ai fait. Et je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli. J'espère que je n'ai pas l'air arrogant mais… »

« Non Harry, tu ne l'es pas. » le rassura Dumbledore en soupirant. « Tu es un jeune homme très brillant. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas assez entendu dans ta vie. Peut-être que tu aurais dû. »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. » avoua Harry, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Plus maintenant. Les personnes qui lui importaient le plus savaient qui il était. C'était suffisant pour lui. Puis il rit en se rappelant une conversation similaire qu'il avait eut avec Remus et Sirius quelques mois auparavant. « Vous savez professeur, Sirius a dit quelque chose dans ce genre lorsque je suis allé le voir, lui et Remus, dans leur bureau. »

« Sirius peut être quelqu'un de très sensible, quand il veut. » plaisanta Albus, faisant sourire Harry par la vérité derrière ses mots.

« Oui, il peut. »

« Harry, avant que nous partions, une dernière chose. » L'adolescent regarda le vieux sorcier curieusement.

« Oui, professeur ? » C'était quoi cette fois ?

« Je veux que tu te rappelles que, peu importe l'apparence des choses, nos familles sont notre plus grand trésor. » Harry sourit doucement, son esprit visualisant brièvement son Père et son Frère. Severus et Neville devaient le rejoindre devant Gringotts aujourd'hui.

« Je sais, professeur. » répondit Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux bleus du Directeur. « Rien n'est plus important que la famille. » Même l'homme le plus stupide du monde aurait pu voir qu'Harry pensait sincèrement chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer, et ce fut suffisant pour ramener cette petite étincelle joyeuse dans les yeux du vieil homme.

« Après toi alors, Harry. » L'adolescent sourit une fois de plus, avant de jeter une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes et de s'avancer dedans. Et, en un instant, il retrouva Severus et Neville devant Gringotts. Il courut vers eux et les prit dans ses bras, en riant ouvertement.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Un Rituel d'Émancipation ? C'est de la bombe ! » s'exclama Neville, faisant à nouveau rire son meilleur ami. Adrian renifla et Harry se tourna vers son jumeau, le regard confus. Le plus âgé des jumeaux détourna le regard vers la rue pavée et demeura silencieux. Harry décida de ne pas s'attarder sur la réaction de son frère, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Au lieu de ça, il releva la tête et entra. Nagnok le salua dès qu'il mit les pieds dans Gringotts et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils le firent et passèrent entre une douzaine de portes et de séries d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en acajou. Il s'agissait du bureau du Directeur, Harry le savait.

« Je serais juste là, Harry. » lui murmura Severus lorsque Nagnok demanda à tout le monde, à l'exception d'Harry et de James – qui lui servirait de témoin – d'attendre dans le couloir. Le garçon hocha la tête et fit un immense sourire à son Père, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa gratitude et toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en un seul regard. L'allégresse, la joie et un peu de peur étaient mélangés dans son regard et, d'une certaine manière, il sut que son Père avait parfaitement compris le message.

La porte se ferma derrière lui et James. Harry s'avança et salua le Directeur, en s'inclinant avec respect et en lui adressant les courtoisies traditionnelles des Gobelins. Le Directeur lui retourna la politesse et fit signe à Nagnok de commencer. Un morceau de parchemin était posé sur le bureau, couvert d'écritures simples et petit par rapport à toutes les promesses qu'il retenait. Harry sourit une fois de plus et suivit à la lettre les instructions que lui donnait Nagnok. Signer ici, une goutte de sang par là – qui disparut au moment où elle entra en contact avec le parchemin, comme prévu – la signature de votre témoin ici, avant de jeter le rituel en lui-même.

_Magica, audite placitum meum_

_Puer non magis_

_Ambulo mundi_

_Vir nunc._

Et lorsque des étincelles dorées s'envolèrent autour de lui et que l'encre noire avec laquelle il avait signé le parchemin se teinta de rouge, Harry sut que ça avait marché. C'était fait. Son destin était officiellement le sien désormais, même sur le papier. Le futur devint d'un seul coup beaucoup moins effrayant qu'il ne l'était la veille. Et il était plus prêt que jamais à y faire face.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'habitude, faites-moi part de vos impressions dans vos reviews !_

_A la prochaine ! (D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera probablement là dans 2 semaines. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement long à traduire mais j'ai une semaine assez remplie et j'ai pas encore commencé ^^ ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux, vous aurez peut-être une bonne surprise mais n'y comptez pas trop ;) )  
_


	50. A Taste of Freedom

Chapitre 50

Le Goût de la Liberté

* * *

_Bon, on va commencer directement par les excuses... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce délai extrêmement long, j'ai pas trop eu la tête à traduire ces derniers temps et les épreuves du bac se sont enchaînées (mais c'est enfin fini !) donc j'ai fini par me faire distancer par le temps, et pas qu'un peu ! Donc après un mois et demi d'attente voici ENFIN le chapitre 50 ! Un chiffre tout beau, tout rond ^^ Ca me fait énormément plaisir d'en être arrivée là avec vous et je tenais à vous remercier, une fois de plus, pour le soutien et les encouragements que vous m'avez apporté, ça me donne le courage de continuer ! D'ailleurs je vais, définitivement, commencer à faire des RAR sérieuses, parce que bon pour l'instant elles étaient plus absentes qu'autre chose ! Comme je l'ai lu sur une fiction récemment, si vous prenez le temps de nous laisser un commentaire, la moindre des choses c'est de prendre le temps de vous répondre !_

_Je vous préviens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore entamé, mais les épreuves finissant le mercredi, ça devrait démarrer bientôt ! Avec les vacances qui approchent ça va aussi être compliqué de trouver du temps, mais je ferais marcher tout ça, parce que l'année prochaine je risque sérieusement de manquer de temps !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Et lorsque des étincelles dorées s'envolèrent autour de lui et que l'encre noire avec laquelle il avait signé le parchemin se teinta de rouge, Harry sut que ça avait marché. C'était fait. Son destin était officiellement le sien désormais, même sur le papier. Le futur devint d'un seul coup beaucoup moins effrayant qu'il ne l'était la veille. Et il était plus prêt que jamais à y faire face._

Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes, pensa Severus en faisant les cents pas dans le couloir, devant le bureau du directeur de Gringotts. Il ne lâchait pas la porte des yeux, parfaitement conscient qu'à quelques mètres de lui – et derrière cette maudite porte qui le cachait à ses yeux – son fils se préparait à subir un Rituel d'Émancipation. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Lily dans son dos, et il put clairement voir sa confusion ainsi que la peur sur son visage.

« Severus, calme-toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir vu mitrailler la porte du regard pour la énième fois. « Ce n'est pas comme si le rituel était dangereux ! » Severus soupira et hocha la tête, et s'adossa au mur, à côté de Neville. Le garçon avait la bougeotte, étant donné qu'il comprenait tout aussi bien que Severus la portée de l'évènement qui se déroulait en ce moment. Sirius et Remus les regardaient curieusement pendant qu'Albus souriait légèrement. Le professeur de Potions, qui trouvait que la situation était bien loin d'être amusante, souffla et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Ses nerfs n'étaient plus qu'une masse confuse et son corps ne tenait que grâce à la caféine. Le sommeil lui avait fait défaut la veille et avait donc décidé de se renseigner un peu plus sur le rituel d'Émancipation qu'Harry allait réaliser.

Il avait demandé à Nagnok de lui envoyer le rituel dans son intégralité, le jour même où les Potter avaient accordé le droit à Harry de le faire, et il l'avait déjà lu, bien entendu. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une incantation classique qui demandait à la magie de reconnaître la personne comme un adulte, à partir de ce moment. Severus n'avait rien vu de dangereux là-dedans jusqu'à la nuit dernière, où son anxiété l'avait poussé de sa chambre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était étrange qu'il faille _demander_ à la magie pour obtenir son émancipation, comme si on dépendait de son consentement.

Il s'était révélé qu'on avait _réellement_ besoin du consentement de la magie pour devenir un adulte dans le monde magique. Apparemment, les rituels originaux de la loi qui déclarait qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière devenait adulte à 17 ans étaient les mêmes que ceux qui reconnaissaient la personne comme étant adulte lorsqu'on désirait être émancipé. Et, s'ils trouvaient qu'il manquait quoi que ce soit, l'émancipation était refusée. Donc non, Harry ne pouvait pas être blessé physiquement durant le rituel. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessé d'une autre manière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Snape ? » questionna Sirius, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps. Voyant que l'Animagus avait aussi l'air inquiet, Severus choisit de ne pas être désobligeant pour une fois. Enfin, pas trop.

« Les rituels me rendent nerveux. Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _gigotes ? » Il regarda Sirius avec précaution et s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Des puces ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourcil parfaitement arqué. Neville éclata de rire, et se détendit visiblement un peu. Adrian ricana avant de suivre son exemple, tandis que Lily et même Remus esquissèrent de petits sourires.

« Pourquoi tu… » grinça Sirius coupé par Albus, qui, la moustache légèrement tremblante, s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« S'il vous plaît, Sirius, Severus. » commença-t-il en regardant les deux hommes avec amusement. « Laissez-nous attendre en paix pendant encore quelques minutes. Ça ne devrait plus trop tarder. » Severus soupira et hocha la tête et Sirius retourna essayer d'espionner par des trous dans la porte.

« Ce n'est même pas si important que ça. » grommela Adrian, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures une fois de plus. Neville et Severus se regardèrent furtivement, un peu perdus, tandis que Sirius et Remus en faisaient de même, mais eux comprenaient. Albus se contenta de soupirer et Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. Le maître de Potions observa la scène du coin de l'œil et essayait de comprendre ce nouveau changement. Adrian avait l'air… _Jaloux_ ? Intérieurement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il espérait réellement que le plus vieux des jumeaux Potter était simplement de mauvaise humeur et rien de plus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que plus de tension ne s'ajoute à sa relation avec Harry.

Severus était bien au courant que son fils considérait Neville comme son frère, plus qu'autre chose, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'était détaché d'Adrian. En général, Harry se préoccupait trop des autres, se mettant lui-même en danger si cela pouvait empêcher que quelqu'un qu'il aime soit blessé. Son fils avait vraiment tendance à en prendre trop sur ses épaules – il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen pour qu'il se détende tout à fait et il pressentait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas avant la fin de la guerre approchante – et il n'avait pas besoin de se reprocher en plus la jalousie mal placée de son jumeau. Alors que le maître de Potions était perdu dans ces pensées, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Nagnok en sortit, suivi de James et d'un Harry radieux. Ça avait marché, était la seule chose que pouvait penser Severus. Lily accourut pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Ça a marché alors ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Oui, ça a marché ! » annonça l'adolescent, avec un grand sourire, en cherchant des yeux son père et son frère par-dessus l'épaule de Lily. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de courir vers lui et l'appeler Papa devant tout le monde, mais il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour ce genre de révélation. L'ombre de Voldemort planait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes et, pour pouvoir garder son jumeau en sécurité - ainsi que Cornedrue, Lily, Remus et Sirius – il ne pouvait se permettre de creuser un fossé encore plus grand entre eux. Ils finiraient par savoir comment il considérait Severus. Mais pas tout de suite. Et en voyant le sourire de James, pendant que Sirius lui tapotait l'épaule, peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas causer de douleur à son 'ancienne' famille. Ils essayaient de reconnecter avec lui, même s'il savait que ça n'aidait pas. Peut-être qu'il pouvait retarder l'inévitable, juste pour un peu plus longtemps. Néanmoins, ses yeux se fixèrent aux yeux plus sombres de son père, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement une fois de plus. Severus rayonnait de fierté et Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il se détacha de Lily et se dirigea droit vers Severus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je l'ai fait ! » s'exclama-t-il, tandis que Severus rit ouvertement.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » déclara le maître de Potions d'un ton nonchalant. « J'en ai jamais douté ! »

« Est-ce que tu insinues que tu n'as pas passé toute la nuit à lire le rituel ? » le provoqua Harry, en se reculant d'un pas pour regarder son père dans les yeux. L'homme en question haussa un sourcil.

« C'est hors de propos. Tu sais comment je m'inquiète et ça ne veut pas dire que je doute de toi. » Le sourire en coin d'Harry se transforma en grand sourire après cette déclaration. « Et est-ce que tu me ferais suivre par Minnie ? » Harry rit à cette idée.

« Non, je te connais juste trop bien. » Severus sourit et poussa un soupir théâtral.

« Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi Harry ? » Ils ignoraient totalement le silence dans le couloir – silence si on exceptait les ricanements de Neville – et Harry sourit une fois de plus.

« M'acheter de la glace à Florian Fortârome, bien entendu ! » s'écria le sorcier aux yeux verts, faisant rire Severus qui secoua la tête.

« Incorrigible. » Harry lui fit un sourire coupable, interprétant – à raison – la dernière déclaration de son père comme un 'oui'.

« Donc, de la glace pour vous ? » demanda Harry en ce tournant vers le reste des personnes dans le couloir.

« Vous me permettrez de refuser, M. Potter. » répondit poliment Nagnok, avec un sourire qui laissait paraître ses dents. Harry eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Merci encore, Nagnok-nür. » le remercia Harry, en inclinant la tête vers son conseiller financier. Le gobelin s'inclina en retour.

« Toujours un plaisir, M. Potter. Je vous recontacterai avant votre départ pour Poudlard. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de renégocier cette clause dans votre contrat avec Nimbus &amp; Co. » Harry hocha la tête et le remercia une fois de plus en Gobbelbabil.

« Nagnok va rapidement mériter un gros bonus. » déclara-t-il en regardant Severus avec un sourire.

« On est d'accord. » affirma le maître de Potions en regardant un peu plus longtemps le tournant derrière lequel le Gobelin avait disparu de leurs vues.

« Et sur cette note, » commença Neville, en se rapprochant pour serrer son frère dans ses bras « Félicitations, Harry ! » Harry sourit – il commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire autant depuis ce matin, et il s'en fichait royalement – et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Merci Nev ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on devait récupérer ta nouvelle baguette aussi ? » Harry lui avait proposé – et Neville avait accepté – qu'ils s'arrêtent chez Ollivander, juste au cas où. Ils pouvaient lui demander de regarder brièvement sa baguette pour vérifier si elle était toujours en bon état.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui ! » confirma l'adolescent aux yeux marrons, et mettant son bras sur les épaules de son frère et ils se tournèrent vers Lily qui venait de s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

« Nous devons encore faire notre shopping pour Poudlard en famille. » Elle avait accentué le mot famille, pendant que James, juste derrière elle, hochait la tête, les yeux rétrécis. Harry soupira intérieurement, mais n'allait pas laisser sa bonne humeur se dissiper. Il était libre de tout ce qui le liait auparavant à la volonté de ses parents. Tout ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant serait son choix et rien d'autre. Cette seule pensée fut suffisante pour qu'il conserve un vrai sourire, éclatant, sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » approuva-t-il, « On ira chercher la baguette de Neville après ça – il a aussi besoin de s'acheter ses affaires pour l'école – comme je lui ai promis. Il était temps. Vous saviez qu'il utilisait la baguette de son père tout ce temps, professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il et regarda le Directeur cligner des yeux, distrait.

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant. » admis Albus, en regardant Neville pour obtenir sa confirmation.

« Oui c'était bien le cas. » affirma l'adolescent, comprenant rapidement les intentions d'Harry. S'ils avaient autre chose sur lequel se concentrer, ils ne se poseraient pas tant de questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir transpirer entre lui, Harry et Severus. Le sorcier aux yeux verts lui envoya un regard désolé et Neville lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il était fier d'avoir porté la baguette de son père durant tout le temps où il l'avait utilisé et, grâce à son frère, il avait réussi à continuer de le voir comme cela, comme quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier. « Ma grand-mère a enfin réalisé que je devrais posséder une baguette qui m'aille vraiment. Severus a même peut-être joué un rôle dans cette décision. » Les yeux du Directeur s'agrandirent légèrement en entendant Neville appeler Severus autrement que professeur Snape, mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, et n'eut aucune réaction en entendant l'utilisation de son prénom, et non par son titre habituel.

« Tout le monde devrait avoir une baguette adaptée, Neville. » se justifia simplement le professeur de Potions. Harry approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que vous diriez de sortir d'ici et de faire quelques pas là où le soleil brille vraiment ? » proposa Sirius, en montrant d'un geste de la main l'obscurité du couloir où ils patientaient depuis le début. « Et félicitations Harry. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le dire ! » Il eut une autre série de félicitations sincères et – dans le cas d'Adrian – moins sincères, et le groupe sur dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de la banque jusque dans la rue, la conversation tournant principalement autour de l'école.

« Donc, comment est-ce que tu te sens, tu sais, en tant qu'adulte et tout ça ? » demanda gentiment Remus à Harry lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée pour sortir dans le Chemin de Traverse, qui était bien plus bondé que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Harry sourit.

« Pas si différent. » répondit Harry. « Plus calme par contre. Beaucoup moins de choses préoccupantes. » Il évita d'expliquer ce qu'avaient été ses principales sources d'inquiétude et le loup-garou ne lui avait pas non plus demandé, voyant clairement que son neveu honoraire disait bien la vérité. Harry marchait d'un pas un peu plus léger et c'était suffisant pour un Remus J. Lupin.

« Donc, par quoi on commence ? » demanda James, en regardant le groupe étrange, autour de lui. « La librairie, l'apothicaire… »

« Le glacier. » s'exclamèrent Harry et Severus simultanément et Neville approuva d'un hochement de tête. James était sur le point de protester, mais il fut interrompu.

« Fortârome faisait de la pub pour un nouveau Sundae quand je suis passé à côté tout à l'heure. » déclara Neville.

« Au chocolat ? » demanda très sérieusement Harry.

« Il me semble bien… » affirma Neville.

« Alors ouvre la marche, Nev ! » s'écria le jeune sorcier. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Il regarda le reste du groupe qu'il l'entourait. « C'est ma tournée ! Est-ce que vous restez, professeur Dumbledore ? »

« J'ai peur que non, mon garçon. J'ai quelques courses à faire au Chemin de Traverse, » il pointa du doigt la contre-allée avec les magasins plus spécialisés qu'Harry commençait à bien connaître, « et je dois regagner Poudlard. » s'excusa le Directeur. « Mais je vous souhaite de passer une bonne après-midi et, une fois de plus, félicitations. » Albus les salua puis, après un dernier regard lourd de sens vers Harry – comme s'il essayait de lui rappeler la conversation qu'ils avaient eu au Manoir Potter le matin-même – partit faire ses achats. Harry avait le sentiment que le Directeur serait très enclin à lui parler plus souvent le trimestre prochain que ces trois dernières années à Poudlard et soupira doucement, acceptant qu'il faille s'y attendre, avec ce que Dumbledore avait découvert sur lui et Severus durant l'été.

Le trajet jusqu'à Florian Fortârome fut court, et relativement plaisant. Adrian était silencieux et James ne parlait qu'avec des phrases très courtes mais était aussi peu bavard. Sirius semblait faire un effort pour être courtois et Severus, remarquant cela, décida d'en faire de même. Leur sortie chez le glacier fut somme toute, assez intéressante. Ils croisèrent les jumelles Patil qui étaient sorties pour leurs achats scolaires avec Lavande. Les trois filles avaient fixé ouvertement Severus et Harry, qui souriaient et riaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Neville les informe gentiment de ce fait. Deux paires d'yeux, une noire et l'autre verte, se tournèrent vers la direction qu'avait pointée le Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin, juste à temps pour voir les trois adolescentes de quatorze ans se précipiter dans la direction de Fleury et Bott, avec un léger couinement venant de Lavande.

« C'était… inattendu. » commenta Severus, en regardant à Harry, aussi perdu que lui. Le maître de Potions s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit bien plus difficile de chasser cette image de chauve-souris des cachots. Il s'était apparemment trompé.

« Assez, oui. » confirma Harry, pendant que Sirius ricanant derrière sa glace, en chuchotant quelque chose à propos de 'grands yeux verts' à Remus et tenta en vain de dissimuler son sourire amusé derrière son sundae.

« Je vais beaucoup m'amuser de votre situation cette année. » ajouta Neville, en engloutissant une grosse cuillère de sorbet à la fraise.

« Merci beaucoup Neville. » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

« Vous pensez que ça va arriver souvent ? » demanda Lily, qui regardait toujours l'endroit où les trois filles avaient disparu dans la foule. C'était assez perturbant de voir des filles remarquer son plus jeune fils.

« Et bien, la dernière fois qu'on était ici, » débuta Severus, un rictus diabolique sur les lèvres, « Harry a presque fait se noyer une fille dans sa glace parce que, qu'est-ce que tu as fait déjà ? » Il prétendit ne plus se rappeler, tendis qu'Harry grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu. « Oh c'est vrai ! Tu l'as _regardé_ ! » Une série de rires s'enchaînèrent autour de la table. Neville riait bruyamment en regardant son frère rougir et Sirius s'exclama :

« Je l'avais prédit ! » Même James dut rire à ça. Adrian était le seul qui se contentait de sourire, ses yeux ne quittant pas son frère jumeau. L'aîné des Potter avait l'air de se sentir comme trahi et cela fit sonner plusieurs sonnettes d'alarmes dans la tête du professeur de Potions. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Rien du tout.

Harry décida avec joie de payer les glaces, et ils se levèrent pour partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils croisèrent la famille Weasley entière – à l'exception de Bill, Charlie et Percy, pour des raisons évidentes – qui se dirigeaient eux même vers la librairie. Ils se saluèrent tous et Adrian se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à Ron, en lui chuchotant quelque chose au moment où ils étaient hors d'écoute. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de son ouïe développée pour savoir que c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dissimuler son émancipation, c'était vrai, mais que son frère jumeau en parle ainsi dans son dos, lui faisait un peu mal quand même.

Et bien, pensa-t-il tandis que Neville attirait son attention un peu plus tard – qui avait remarqué Adrian parler avec Ron – ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que dans le passé. Il sourit au garçon aux yeux noisette qui lui posa une question quelconque sur son futur cours sur les Études Antiques, détournant son attention du hoquet étouffé de Ron après qu'Adrian ait fini de lui raconter exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Le gros groupe avait fini par rencontrer Hermione et ses parents dans la librairie. L'attitude rougissante de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle salua le maître de Potions et Harry équivalait à toutes les expressions perplexes dans le magasin. De nombreuses personnes qu'ils connaissaient de Poudlard étaient ici, et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour remarquer les changements qui avaient eu lieu, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, durant cet été. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'image qu'ils avaient eut de Severus et Harry au dernier trimestre.

Le maigrichon et la silhouette maussade du professeur de Potions strict avaient disparus. À la place d'un adolescent timide et maladroit, se trouvait un jeune homme attirant et plus confiant, assez grand pour son âge et habillé avec goût, qui parlait vivement et riait aux côté de son meilleur ami – qui ne correspondait plus non plus à l'image du Neville timide et renfermé qu'ils connaissaient. Et là où se trouvait auparavant un homme froid, craint et détesté par une majorité de gens, on voyait aujourd'hui une stature grande et imposante d'un homme avec un visage séduisant, un sourire en coin taquin et un corps musclé qui remplaçait son apparence décharnée. Et Severus Snape avait aussi l'air heureux, et charmait présentement Mme Granger, en lui expliquant qu'il était un des professeurs à Poudlard. Non, conclut le chuchotement général parmi les gens qui les connaissaient. Il n'y avait plus rien de commun avec l'image qu'ils avaient de ces sorciers.

« Donc, » déclara Harry, ignorant les regards qui le suivaient, « je vais avoir besoin d'un manuel d'Arithmancie Avancé et de quelques livres sur l'introduction à la magie ancienne et les protections antiques, en plus de tout le reste. Je vais monter à l'étage. Sev, tu as toujours besoin de ce tome dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« Celui sur les théories récentes sur le sang de dragon ? » vérifia Severus. « Oui, il devrait être dans… »

« L'allée quatre, deuxième étage. » marmonna Harry en regardant sa liste une fois de plus. « Je te le prends. » Severus hocha la tête avec un grand sourire – en choquant efficacement quelques deuxièmes années qui passaient à côté de lui – et reprit sa conversation avec les Granger. Apparemment, il avait mentionné qu'Hermione était une des meilleures élèves de leur année et avait fait virer la jeune fille à un rouge brique. Neville suivit Harry au deuxième étage pour qu'il puisse trouver son propre livre sur les Runes Antiques. Chanceux comme il était – après avoir croisé presque la moitié de leur année en une matinée, il aurait du s'y attendre – une fois arrivé au deuxième étage, bien plus silencieux, les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur la silhouette de Draco Malfoy. L'adolescent blond était là pour acheter son manuel d'Arithmancie et n'avait même pas remarqué Neville et Harry monter les escaliers. Harry prit avantage de la situation et tira Neville par la manche pour qu'ils s'éloignent de Draco, décidant de prendre son manuel d'Arithmancie en dernier.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au comportement étrange de Draco Malfoy lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts à la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Avec son rituel d'émancipation en tête, il avait repoussé cet incident à l'arrière de ses pensées. Mais, revoir le garçon en question, ramena tout à la surface.

« Ne me dis pas que tu évites Malfoy, d'entre tous ! » chuchota Neville en suivant son frère de l'autre côté de la pièce, jusqu'à arriver derrière un rayon de livres sur la Zoomagie.

« Si, mais pas pour les raisons que tu pourrais imaginer. » marmonna Harry et lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il s'était élancé à la poursuite du Mangemort qui avait attaqué les Robinsons.

« Tu es sérieux ? » s'exclama l'adolescent, en jetant un coup d'œil juste à temps pour apercevoir Draco redescendre au premier étage.

« Mortellement sérieux. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi en penser. » expliqua Harry, en se dirigeant vers le bon rayon cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que Severus en a à dire ? » demanda Neville, l'air encore un peu choqué par la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas un secret que Draco l'avait malmené, surtout durant sa première année à Poudlard. Aider un groupe de Moldus contre les Mangemorts ne semblait pas du tout correspondre à quelqu'un qui avait été éduqué pour les traiter comme des êtres inférieurs.

« Crois-le ou non, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. » soupira Harry, en cherchant le livre que son père lui avait demandé. « Avec tout ce que j'avais en tête, j'ai repoussé toutes les pensées que j'avais de cette nuit. »

« Compréhensible. » murmura Neville, en récupérant deux manuels de quatrième année sur les Runes Antiques.

« Je suis perdu en fait. » déclara Harry, en secouant la tête. « Je veux dire, la nuit entière était irréelle et Draco en train de défendre des Moldus n'a fait qu'en rajouter.

« Je comprends bien. » le rassura Neville, tandis qu'Harry récupérait son manuel d'Arithmancie Avancée avant de récupérer un livre de plus sur les graphiques arithmologiques, qu'il avait repéré depuis un moment déjà. Les deux adolescents redescendirent, plongés dans leurs pensées. Leur bonne humeur finit par revenir lorsqu'ils ressortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse et, mettant en avant leur soi-disant besoin de récupérer la nouvelle baguette de Neville comme excuse, ils s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe pour aller chez Ollivander, accompagnés par Severus, qui avait promis de les ramener au Chaudron Baveur où le groupe entier se retrouverait pour le dîner lorsqu'ils auraient fini. James avait demandé s'il pouvait les accompagner mais Neville lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'ils allaient récupérer sa nouvelle baguette, et non acheter des bouquins, et qu'il préférait avoir un public réduit. James du céder face à cet argument et, ainsi, le trio familial se retrouva à marcher dans le sens opposé au reste du groupe.

« Il était temps. » soupira Severus avec un sourire, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Ollivander. « Je suis presque convaincu que James était prêt à me lancer un maléfice à n'importe quelle occasion. »

« C'est possible. » confirma Harry. « Mais bon, il y avait bien trop de témoins pour une tentative de meurtre. »

« Exact. » rit Severus. « Et maintenant, si vous deux pourriez être assez aimables pour m'expliquer ce qui vous a rendu si pensifs depuis qu'on a quitté Fleury et Bott, j'en serais ravi. » Le professeur de Potions souriait encore même si sa voix trahissait une part d'inquiétude. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange à la librairie. Rien d'autre que l'humeur changée de Neville et Harry, bien entendu.

« Tu as remarqué ça ? » demanda Harry avec un léger sourire, se demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine d'être aussi surpris.

« Je serais un père terrible si je n'avais pas remarqué mon fils auparavant ravi, devenir sombre et sceptique, visiblement, sans aucune raison apparente. » se défendit Severus, en baissant la voix pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Harry eut un léger sourire avant de partager un regard avec Neville.

« Et si je te disais que ça avait un rapport avec Drago Malfoy ? » Cela sembla surprendre le maître de Potions qui regarda Neville et son fils d'un œil critique. L'adolescent aux yeux marron hocha la tête pour confirmer et Severus retourna son regard vers son fils.

« Tu as toute mon attention. » Et Harry commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à voix basse, depuis le moment où il avait vu Draco Malfoy dans la clairière jusqu'à son incapacité à en déduire quoi que ce soit, les rares fois où il y avait vraiment pensé. Leur conversation fut interrompue quelques minutes pendant qu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander et demandèrent au fabricant de vérifier que tout allait bien avec leurs baguettes. C'était bien le cas, mais Harry n'était pas surpris. Severus lui avait demandé de lui répéter l'histoire entière sur le chemin jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, son esprit passant en revue toutes les explications plausibles. Au final, ils ne purent pas en reparler les trois jours suivants.

Après avoir quitté le Chemin de Travers, Severus devait s'occuper de finaliser les détails avant que la potion Tue-loup ne devienne disponible sur le marché et la paperasse seule lui prit un jour et demi. Pendant ce temps là, Harry était retourné au manoir Potter où Adrian et le reste de sa famille se préparaient pour reprendre l'entraînement d'Adrian qui avait été légèrement négligé, jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Le seul changement notable était que cette fois, James avait proposé à Harry de se joindre à eux. Ce fut un Harry choqué qui refusa l'offre.

Il avait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais été entraîné aux côtés d'Adrian et qu'il ne ferait que le ralentir. James avait protesté, en soulignant le fait qu'Harry devrait s'entraîner aussi, étant donné qu'il était le frère d'Adrian. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'emporter. Au lieu de hurler, il lui avait froidement rappelé qu'il n'avait pas non plus été s'entraîner avec eux ces dernières années, mais qu'il pouvait néanmoins se débrouiller plus que bien, comme son combat avec les Mangemorts l'avait prouvé.

Plus la conversation progressait, plus il se réjouissait d'avoir demandé un Rituel d'Emancipation. James aurait tout simplement pu lui ordonner de venir avec eux, chose qu'il avait visiblement compris tout seul, si on en jugeait son humeur massacrante dans les jours qui suivirent, jusqu'à leur départ. Lily avait demandé la même chose, espérant qu'elle pourrait réussir là où son mari avait échoué. Mais Harry n'en démordait pas. Ils l'avaient exclu pendant presque toute sa vie et il avait enfin appris à l'apprécier. Maintenant, c'était à leur tour d'accepter les conséquences de leurs actions.

Harry était rentré à Silbreith par poudre de Cheminette, dès l'instant où sa famille avait quitté la maison, un grand sourire sur son visage, en songeant à sa nouvelle liberté. Minnie l'avait accueilli chaudement et avait dépêché un elfe de Maison pour aller chez Neville – à la demande d'Harry – pour appeler son ami. L'adolescent était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard et avait rejoint Harry et Severus sous le porche arrière.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu passes toutes tes vacances, je me demande comment tu peux supporter retourner à Poudlard à chaque début de trimestre. » plaisanta Neville, en s'enfonçant dans une chaise longue, un verre de thé glacé dans la main, le regard rivé sur le lac au loin.

« C'est une épreuve. » répliqua Harry, faussement désespéré, faisant ricaner Severus.

« Donc, » demanda Neville après un moment de silence, « vous avez réfléchi au cas Malfoy ? Parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à piger. »

« Vous saviez que j'ai presque été son parrain ? » demanda Severus d'un coup, faisant recracher à Harry une bonne partie de sa gorgée de thé.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent, ses yeux vert écarquillés en regardant son père, incrédule.

« Oui. » soupira Severus. « Je l'avais presque oublié. C'était pendant ma période la plus sombre, quand je venais de finir mon Maesteria de Potions. Narcissa m'avait écrit pour me demander si j'accepterais. De ce que j'ai compris, Lucius a finalement opté pour Rabastan Lestrange à la place. »

« Un bon choix. » commenta sarcastiquement Neville. Rabastan Lestrange était encore en prison pour ses crimes, durant le règne de Voldemort.

« C'est toujours plus facile avec le recul. » marmonna Severus. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment les choses auraient tourné si j'avais été son parrain. »

« J'imagine que je l'aurais beaucoup plus vu ces dernières années. » supposa Harry. « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça aurait marché, par contre. »

« Ça n'aurait probablement pas marché du tout. » dit Severus en secouant la tête. « De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ce qui est plus important c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que Draco est allé contre tout ce qu'on lui a appris et s'est battu contre les personnes que son éducation le pousse à supporter. »

« Et il a sauvé des personnes qu'il croit être inférieures. » intervint Neville. « En plus, vu comment il m'a traité ces dernières années, je trouve dur à croire qu'il est secrètement tout gentil, tout doux à l'intérieur. » Harry et Severus rirent à cette remarque.

« C'est toujours quelque chose à prendre en compte. » contredit Harry.

« Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de suggérer que Draco _est_ tout gentil tout doux, quand on le connait bien ? » vérifia Neville en haussant un sourcil en direction de son frère.

« Ce qu'Harry veut dire, je pense, » précisa Severus, « c'est que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. » Harry approuva de la tête. « Je n'irais pas jusqu'à l'appeler comme ça, » continua le professeur de Potions avec un sourire en coin, « mais tu dois te rappeler que c'est un Malfoy. Draco a été élevé dans une mentalité très précise. Il a été entraîné depuis sa naissance à considérer les Sang-Purs comme supérieurs. Peu importe ce que ses croyances personnelles auraient pu être, s'il avait été élevé dans un environnement impartial qui lui aurait permis de les développer sans interventions extérieures, il a subi quatorze ans de propagande, ou presque. » Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, essayant de s'imaginer à la place de Draco. Et, comme il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la personne qu'il serait devenu s'il avait reçu une telle éducation, il essaya plutôt de s'imaginer grandir avec James en tant que père. Aurait-il détesté Severus du coup ? Adrian le faisait, ou au moins jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais regardé au-delà de l'extérieur timide de Neville, ne le prenant que pour un adolescent maladroit et un peu étrange qui était plus effrayé par Severus que tous. Et James était loin d'être aussi mauvais que Lucius Malfoy.

« Malgré les quatorze ans de propagande, je sais ce que j'ai vu. » reprit Harry, ses pensées le ramenant une fois de plus à la nuit de combat de la Coupe du Monde. « Draco avait l'air plus choqué de ses propres actions que moi en le voyant faire, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il a lancé ce sort. » Severus et Neville hochèrent la tête, le maître de Potions avait de nouveau l'air pensif.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'avoir cette conversation, » déclara Neville, « mais je dois bien admettre que des choses encore plus étranges sont arrivées. »

« Euphémisme. » acquiesça Harry. Sa vie entière était composée de ces dites choses encore plus étranges et elles étaient bel et bien arrivées.

« De toute manière, on ne peut rien faire de plus que spéculer. Essayez de garder un œil sur lui. » demanda-t-il en se coupant une part de gâteau au chocolat que Minnie leur avait laissé sur la table. « Enfin, si vous arrivez à vous trouver du temps libre cette année. » Il tendit le morceau à Neville, le seul qui ne l'avait pas encore goûté, les yeux centrés sur son fils, un léger frisson parcourant son corps.

Il avait l'air d'être prêt à attraper son fils, à se cacher pendant toute la prochaine année scolaire et, en toute honnêteté, il y avait songé pas plus tard que ce matin. Albus, avant de partir pour superviser l'entraînement d'Adrian, avait organisé une réunion avec le personnel de l'école et les informer des mesures prises pour éviter les blessures durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui étaient assez simples. Aucun sorcier mineur ne pourrait participer. Et, pour éviter que les étudiants utilisent des Potions de Vieillissement, la protection placée n'aurait rien à voir avec l'âge réel et se baserait seulement sur ce que disait la signature magique de chacun. Et, même si ce plan était plutôt ingénieux, il restait une faille spécifique. Une faille en forme d'Harry. Albus pensait visiblement qu'Harry n'aurait pas l'expérience requise pour être sélectionné, mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Il allait avoir besoin de vraiment investir dans les potions calmantes cette année.

« Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ça, Papa. » déclara doucement Harry, en devinant précisément de quoi Severus parlait, en le regardant avec sérieux. « Je n'aurais jamais une meilleure occasion de m'entraîner à une échelle aussi grande que celle qu'offre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avant la guerre. Et ce sera un environnement contrôlé de A à Z. Les circonstances sont idéales. »

« Je sais bien ça. » répondit Severus, en fermant les yeux et en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller derrière lui. « Mais tu comprends bien que je vais détester ça quand même. » Harry et Neville pouffèrent. « Je veux dire, je serais infiniment fier si tu es choisi. Mais je détesterais autant ça. » Les adolescents explosèrent de rire cette fois-ci. « Ce n'est même pas drôle ! » protesta Severus, en ouvrant les yeux et en leur envoyant le coussin à la figure. Harry l'esquiva habilement et il atterrit en plein dans la poitrine de Neville.

« Hay ! » se plaignit l'adolescent aux yeux marron, en renvoyant le coussin.

« Tu dois l'admettre, c'était quand même un peu drôle. » le taquina Harry, en essuyant une trace de larmes.

« Ça me rappelle une prédiction de Ron pour Trelawney que j'ai entendu l'année dernière. » ajouta Neville, en sourire se formant sur ses lèvres au souvenir.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Severus, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir insulté tout de suite ou non.

« Ils travaillaient par paires, je crois, et Adrian était avec Ron. Selon ce dernier, les feuilles de thé de ton frère, prédisaient quelque chose du genre 'tu vas souffrir, mais tu vas aimer souffrir' » Même Severus rit à ce moment.

« De toute manière, on n'est même pas sûr que je serais choisi. » leur rappela Harry, ce à quoi Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avec notre chance ? » il secoua la tête avec exaspération. « Harry, j'ai le sentiment que tu aurais réussi à te faire choisir en n'essayant même pas de participer ! »

« C'est pas faux. » lança malicieusement Harry avant de repartir dans son fou rire. Il espérait seulement, en regardant le soleil se coucher aux côtés de sa famille, que le rire les accompagnerait durant la guerre. Mais de l'excitation au moins, si les choses venaient à se dérouler comme prévu, était certaine.

* * *

_Voilà tout le monde !_ _A la prochaine !_


	51. Let The Games Begin

Chapitre 51

Que les jeux commencent

* * *

_MON DIEU ! Presque 2 mois que j'ai rien posté ! Honte à moi ! Je pensais avoir du temps pendant les vacances pour traduire mais au contraire, j'ai bien bougé et j'ai pas trouvé vraiment le temps de le faire... Milles et unes excuses... Je suis vraiment désolée ! Voilà tout de suite le chapitre suivant. Je vais continuer à traduire pendant la fin de l'été, puisque j'ai pas mal de temps libre mais, à la rentrée, je ne sais pas combien de temps libre j'aurais, donc, bien qu'il soit hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic, mon rythme de parution risque de ressembler à ce que je vous ai fait ces derniers temps (et je m'en veux un peu). _

_Cependant, je peux d'ors et déjà vous confirmer que je ne continuerais pas cette fiction. Je m'arrêterais au chapitre 76, comme l'auteure et, si jamais par miracle, elle reprend un jour, je continuerais. Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas de la continuer. Je ne peux pas m'approprier l'oeuvre de quelqu'un d'autre et surtout je n'ai pas l'imagination nécessaire et j'aurais encore moins le temps l'année prochaine. Donc c'est à regret que je vous dit que cette fiction ne sera probablement jamais terminée, mais je vous invite quand même à rester avec moi jusqu'au chapitre 76 ! :)_

_Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ça m'a redonné la foi de libérer du temps pour traduire !_

_Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,_

_Enjoy !_

_EDIT : Version corrigée !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, excepté la traduction._

_Et, **texte en gras = en français dans le texte**_

* * *

_« Avec notre chance ? » il secoua la tête avec exaspération. « Harry, j'ai le sentiment que tu aurais réussi à te faire choisir en n'essayant même pas de participer ! »_

_« C'est pas faux. » lança malicieusement Harry avant de repartir dans son fou rire. Il espérait seulement, en regardant le soleil se coucher aux côtés de sa famille, que le rire les accompagnerait durant la guerre. Mais de l'excitation au moins, si les choses venaient à se dérouler comme prévu, était certaine._

Le premier Septembre, le temps était pluvieux. Il faisait sombre et ridiculement froid pour un matin si tôt en automne alors que l'été venait à peine de s'achever. Les grandes flaques d'eau et l'odeur fraîche de la pluie trahissaient le torrent qui s'était déversé durant une bonne partie de la nuit. L'atmosphère était maussade, l'humidité était pétrifiante et Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

« Allez Adrian ! » s'écria Harry – en grimaçant intérieurement, en entendant son ton plaintif qu'il se jura plus tard de ne plus jamais reproduire, même si, pour sa défense, son jumeau glandait – en se déplaçant avec énergie dans la cuisine du Manoir Potter, avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. « On va finir par être en retard ! »

« Tu es d'une énergie exaspérante, ce matin. » rétorqua Adrian, les yeux se fermant à moitié, il n'avait pas encore l'air totalement réveillé. « Tu es toujours d'une énergie exaspérante le matin. »

« Je te ferais savoir que je peux être un vrai paresseux quand je veux, merci bien. » plaisanta le sorcier aux yeux verts, un sourire jovial fermement collé sur le visage. Il pouvait facilement dormir jusqu'à midi lorsque les conditions le permettaient, et il suffisait de demander à Severus pour vérifier. Le seul problème était que les conditions le permettaient assez rarement. Et aujourd'hui, d'entre tous les jours, il avait à peine réussi à dormir tout court. Comme ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était excité, Harry s'était levé avant le soleil et avait revérifié qu'il avait bien bouclé toutes ses affaires. Retourner à Poudlard n'avait jamais paru si joyeux. Il ne lui restait presque plus de masques, son Père allait pouvoir enseigner et agir normalement et il y avait également l'excitation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers promis.

Nev et lui avaient essayé de prédire quelles seraient les épreuves à affronter, ces dernières semaines, en se basant sur les épreuves qui avaient précédées, qu'Harry avait trouvées dans des bouquins. Les prédictions étaient plus folles les unes que les autres et ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de parler du tournoi hors de la chambre d'Harry le jour où Severus les avait surpris, sous le porche arrière, en train de s'imaginer une épreuve avec des dragons. Le pauvre maître de Potions s'était rué sur sa réserve de chocolat, plus pâle que la mort, une main agrippant son T-shirt au niveau du cœur. Malgré la guerre à venir, pensa Harry, la vie se présentait bien pour l'instant.

« Tout de même, tu ne peux pas être si excité de retourner à l'école ! » râla Adrian, en se levant après avoir entendu leur mère les appeler dans le salon.

« Hey ! » protesta Harry, en donnant un coup de coude amical à son jumeau. « Poudlard m'a manqué ! » Adrian leva simplement les yeux au ciel, ne fit aucun commentaire, et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre James et Lily. Harry soupira et finit par le suivre. Adrian avait agit bizarrement avec lui depuis son anniversaire. Au début il avait pris sa mauvaise humeur pour une conséquence du choc d'avoir tout découvert mais la situation s'était peu à peu détériorée pendant Août. Vu comme Adrian l'avait presque ignoré pendant ce dernier trimestre, Harry avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa présence irritait autant son jumeau. Il avait essayé d'ignorer sa manière d'agir mais peut-être, pensa-t-il, il devrait en discuter avec Neville, voir si son frère avait remarqué quelque chose qu'il avait manqué. Le voyage en train serait une bonne opportunité pour faire ça, s'ajouta mentalement Harry, en arrivant dans le salon, le pas plus léger.

« Prêts les garçons ? » demanda James, en regardant ses fils avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Allez ! C'est une année que vous n'aimeriez pas rater ! » Et comment ! pensa Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Adrian, sa curiosité piquée.

« Tu le découvriras quand tu arriveras. » répondit mystérieusement James, pendant que Lily secouait la tête devant son comportement. Harry cacha son sourire du mieux qu'il put, en mettant une cape de voyage. Il se demandait comment Dumbledore allait annoncer le Tournoi. Severus lui avait expliqué en quoi consistaient les mesures de protection supplémentaires et Harry devait bien admettre qu'il allait être intéressant de voir la réaction du Directeur lorsqu'il placerait officiellement son nom dans la fameuse Coupe de Feu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le groupe de quatre n'arrive sur le quai. Remus et Sirius avaient fait leurs au-revoir la veille au soir, et l'animagus canin avait été très évasif et avait insinué qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tôt qu'ils le pensaient. Harry avait simplement souri et s'était prêté au jeu avec un gentil sourire.

« Salut Harry ! » l'appela Neville du train, en saluant son frère à travers une fenêtre du train.

« Salut Nev ! » le salua Harry en retour. « J'arrive bientôt ! » Il se tourna pour dire au revoir à ses parents. Adrian cherchait déjà ses amis dans la foule pendant que les deux parents regardaient leurs enfants avec inquiétude. Harry sourit et leur fit une étreinte rapide à chacun, en leur promettant de leur écrire dès qu'il trouverait un moment. James sourit à cette déclaration et suggérant gentiment qu'il aurait plein de choses à leur raconter. L'adolescent fit un petit sourire et leur dit au revoir, en poussant sa malle vers le train.

« Hé, laisse-moi t'aider avec ça. » sonna la voix de Neville dans le train, il s'était en effet approché de la porte pour aider Harry avec sa malle. Harry prit la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur avec eux, pendant que son frère l'emmenait vers un compartiment à l'arrière du train. Il était vide excepté eux deux, et l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau ferma la porte derrière eux. Neville le regarda, confus. « Je suppose que tu veux pouvoir parler sans interruption ? »

« En gros oui. » confirma Harry, en se rapprochant de la vitre pour faire un coucou à James et Lily après avoir jeté un petit sort pour rendre le compartiment insonorisé. Le train commença à bouger lentement, et les parents et familles réunies sur le quai commencèrent à s'évanouir au loin.

« Je devrais être inquiet ? » demanda Neville, qui cherchait des indices sur le visage de son frère.

« Non. » le rassura Harry, en s'affalant sur son siège. « Ou, du moins, je ne pense pas. Je veux dire… » Il prit une bonne inspiration et essaya de rassembler ses pensées, et de former une pensée cohérente sur ce qu'il avait cru remarquer avec son frère durant ces derniers mois. « Est-ce qu'Adrian n'a pas l'air, je ne sais pas, un peu plus… _distant_ que d'habitude ? » Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent brièvement avant qu'il soupire et acquiesce.

« Tu as remarqué. » Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devrait être soulagé ou inquiet qu'il n'ait pas tout imaginé.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. » affirma le garçon aux yeux verts, en fermant les yeux et en laissant le mouvement rythmé du train le relaxer un peu avant de continuer. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment été proche. C'est triste, étant donné qu'on est jumeaux, mais c'est la vérité. » Il fit une petite pause, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne – à l'exception de son père – ce qu'il ressentait à propos de sa relation décroissante avec son jumeau. « Mais ces dernières semaines, après avoir appris pour l'Éclair de Feu et Sev et, et bien, _ça_, » ajouta-t-il, en montrant son visage d'un geste, pointant l'absence de tout glamour sur lui, « Adrian a commencé à agir vraiment différemment. Pas toujours, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que parfois il a l'air de pouvoir à peine me tolérer. C'était comme s'il était en colère contre moi d'un seul coup ? » Cette dernière phrase avait été énoncée comme une question, mais Harry se demandait réellement à quel point il pouvait avoir raison.

« En colère ? » répéta Neville, le visage pensif. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais pas contre toi. » Cela ne servit qu'à rendre Harry encore plus confus.

« Si ce n'est pas contre moi, alors… »

« Je pense qu'Adrian est un peu en colère. Peut-être pour de bonnes raisons. » Neville fit une petite pause, regardant son frère avec honnêteté, pour trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry, de son côté, resta immobile et silencieux, et essayait de comprendre ce que Neville insinuait.

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, Adrian est un adolescent de quatorze ans qui passé la moitié de sa vie à s'entraîner pour se battre contre un Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc, son cerveau en surchauffe pendant que Neville continuait. « Il n'a jamais vraiment pu faire ce qu'il voulait mais je pense que, jusqu'à récemment, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il a ses amis, il y a eu ces trois dernières années, bien que dangereuses, qu'il a considéré comme une grande aventure. » Harry hocha la tête, suivant les pensées de son frère.

« Et tu penses qu'il a finalement réalisé qu'il pouvait quoi ? Faire plus ? _Être_ plus ? » Neville haussa les épaules, incertain.

« Pas exactement. » le contredit Neville. « Regarde Harry, jusqu'à récemment, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir un frère. » Harry sourit à cette phrase. Au fond, jusqu'à récemment, il n'avait pas non plus réalisé ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, d'avoir un frère. « Mais Adrian s'est toujours vu comme l'aîné. Celui qui a des responsabilités, celui qui doit gérer toutes les embrouilles de folie qui se passe avec votre famille. »

« Et alors ? Il veut plus de responsabilités tu penses ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. « Je donnerais _n'importe quoi_ pour que Voldemort ait réellement disparu pour que personne n'ait jamais à porter cette responsabilité ! »

« Je sais bien. » le calma Neville. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'Adrian se rende vraiment compte de ce que c'est de se battre. Pour de vrai. Ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est vraiment terrifié et qu'il faut prendre sur soi et combattre ses démons. Il s'est peut-être entraîné pendant 7 ans mais… »

« Il ne s'est jamais réellement battu. » finit Harry, en se passant la main sur le visage, fatigué. S'il n'avait pas eu ce réveil brutal à la fin de sa première année, aurait-il fini par être la même personne qu'il était aujourd'hui ? pensa Harry. Si Neville n'avait pas quasiment perdu ses parents durant la première guerre, serait-il devenu l'adolescent qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

« Exactement. Il a mené une vie plutôt très protégée. Exigeante certes, mais protégée. Et c'est précisément ce qui le rend en colère, je pense. Peut-être qu'il se sent surprotégé. Je n'en sais rien. À ce niveau, ce ne sont plus que des suppositions. » admit Neville. Il ne pouvait pas être certain de ce qu'Adrian ressentait, bien évidemment. Mais il avait tout de même bien réfléchi à la situation depuis la Coupe de Quidditch et ces premiers regards qu'il avait surpris. Et il venait d'exprimer les conclusions qu'il en avait tiré pour le moment.

« Tu sais, Nev, la colère ? Je comprends très bien. » avoua Harry, en regardant ses mains avec persistance. « Je l'ai ressentie aussi. À chaque fois que je pense à ce qu'il va finir par se passer. À chaque fois que je pense à Nicholas et Pernelle. J'ai été forcé à tuer et à mentir. Et ça me rend triste, mais ça me met également en colère. Ça me rend _furieux_. Il y a des moments où je me fais même peur à moi-même. » Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait fait face à Quirell. Seulement onze ans et tellement en colère face au tueur potentiel de son jumeau. Voir Ginny à moitié morte sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets. Pendant l'attaque des Mangemorts. Et cette furie ? Elle lui faisait encore plus peur que Voldemort ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Hey là ! » s'écria Neville en se levant de son siège, face à son frère, pour s'assoir à côté de lui en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. « C'est normal d'être en colère. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout naturel. Mais, être en colère ne rend pas maléfique et ça ne va certainement pas te transformer en Voldemort. Ça fait simplement de toi un humain. Désolé de devoir te l'apprendre comme ça, frérot, » poursuivit Neville, la voix un peu plus légère, « mais tu n'es pas parfait. » C'est à ce moment qu'Harry finit par le regarder dans les yeux. « Être en colère te rend juste humain. » Ce ne fut qu'après un moment silencieux, prolongé, qu'Harry eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

« Papa et toi devraient commencer à donner des cours sur comment avoir toujours les bons mots. Vous êtes vraiment bons à ça. »

« C'est un cadeau et un fardeau. » répondit solennellement Neville, l'étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux traduisait ce qu'il pensait réellement. « En plus, je ne pense pas qu'Adrian a agi comme cela avec toi parce qu'il est en colère. » Harry haussa un sourcil, un peu perdu.

« Non ? »

« Nope ! » confirma Neville. « Harry, je pense qu'il est tout simplement jaloux. » Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent aux yeux verts ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oh allez ! Adrian, jaloux. De moi ? » En voyant que son frère avait vraiment l'air sérieux, son sourire s'effaça. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Harry, tu es émancipé. Tu es le créateur de l'Éclair de Feu et des Sphères de Mémoire et, le mois dernier, Adrian t'a vu tenir tête à des Mangemorts ! » récapitula Neville, tout en ignorant Harry qui avait marmonné quelque chose comme 'ça c'était de la pure chance !' à la mention des Mangemorts, se diminuant encore une fois. « Quand as-tu remarqué ces changements chez Adrian ? » Harry réfléchit et se repassa rapidement l'été en mémoire. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son frère, mais il y avait des moments qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

« Au tout début, je croyais que c'était le choc de ce que j'ai révélé à notre anniversaire. Je pensais qu'il en sortirait à un moment ou à un autre. » avoua Harry. « Mais le jour où je lui ai parlé de mon émancipation ? _Ça_, je ne pouvais pas le prendre pour du choc. » Harry secoua encore une fois la tête, en réalisant que c'était une explication plausible. « Vraiment ? De la jalousie ? »

« Ben, oui. » admit Neville. « Je suppose que Severus a peut-être remarqué quelque chose de son côté, mais il ne m'a rien dit. » Harry hocha la tête, en se promettant de demander à son père à la première occasion. Il savait que Severus ne lui dirait rien tant qu'il ne lui demanderait pas, sachant pertinemment que son fils aurait besoin de temps pour digérer la chose de son côté avant d'en parler.

« Même. Ça reste dur à croire. » Neville, remarquant que la bonne humeur de son frère s'entamait rapidement, soupira et secoua la tête avec force.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dit-il, en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Harry. « Plus de ça ! C'est notre premier jour de retour à Poudlard et on va en profiter, nom de nom ! » Harry eut un sourire en coin, et ses yeux exprimaient la gratitude qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler avec des mots.

« Tu marques un point là. » accepta Harry, son rictus devenant un vrai sourire.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » s'exclama Neville. « Et maintenant que Severus n'est pas dans le coin pour nous faire un arrêt cardiaque, est-ce que tu as un peu réfléchi aux épreuves qui vont composer le tournoi cette année ? » Et il lança un grand sourire a son frère qui, passionné une fois de plus, commença à exposer ses théories les unes après les autres. Le reste du voyage en train se déroula comme Harry l'avait prévu lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin. Il avait été rempli de rires et de théories folles, et il était passé incroyablement vite. C'était déjà la tombée de la nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la station de Pré-au-Lard, mais Harry se sentait incroyablement revitalisé. Il souriait à tout le monde et faisait parfois des signes pour saluer ses camardes de classes qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu de près, tout en marchant d'un pas énergique aux côtés de Neville jusqu'aux calèches.

Les deux frères finirent par partager une calèche avec Fred, Georges et leur ami Lee – qui regardait encore Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et toujours dans le déni par rapport à ce que les jumeaux lui avaient racontés sur Severus – et passèrent un très bon moment, Harry n'avait même pas ressenti la pointe de douleur au cœur qu'il avait d'habitude en voyant les Sombrals. Les jumeaux Weasley se questionnaient à voix haute sur ce que pouvait bien être le grand évènement cette année – leurs parents ne leur avait rien dit à propos du Tournoi non plus – mais Harry ne fit que partager un sourire et ne laissa rien échapper. Ils le sauraient dans peu de temps, de toute façon.

Ils descendirent enfin des calèches et retrouvèrent Adrian, Ron et Hermione à l'entrée du château. Les trois adolescents discutaient avec animation et se tournèrent pour voir le groupe de cinq arriver quand Seamus et Dean, qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux, les prévint dès qu'ils aperçurent Harry. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter frénétiquement – Harry réussit à capter un 'il a presque doublé en taille !'.

« Salut ! » les salua Harry avec un sourire en coin, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui alors qu'il marchait. Hermione rougit légèrement de même que – 'Que Merlin me vienne en aide !', pensa Harry pendant que Neville ricanait à côté de lui – Millicent Bulstrode qui passait à côté, avec Blaise Zabini.

« Salut Harry ! » répondit Adrian, souriant, heureusement, avant de prendre le temps de jeter un regard d'assassin à un Draco Malfoy à l'air ennuyé qui passait à côté. Ron suivit l'exemple de son meilleur ami et ajouta un grognement, en ne lâchant pas le dos du blond qui s'éloignant du regard.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, en examinant la scène avec attention.

« Malfoy a toujours été fils à papa prétentieux. » déclara Ron, en se tournant pour regarder Harry. « Je sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à quelque chose de différent cette fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? » demanda Neville, en partageant un regard en coin avec Harry.

« Il est passé par notre compartiment, comme il le fait chaque année. » répondit Adrian, en réduisant les regards noirs et tournant son attention sur la conversation.

« Et bien, aucune raison d'être plus énervé cette année que l'année dernière. » raisonna Harry, sentant qu'ils avaient encore quelque chose à dire sur le sujet.

« C'est justement ça ! » s'écria Ron. « Cette fois, il est rentré comme si tout lui appartenait, a jeté un regard et a dit : 'Vous savez quoi ? Vous ne valez même pas l'effort' ! » Le visage de Ron avait prit une teinte inquiétude de rouge lorsqu'il avait parlé, sa voix de plus en plus forte. « Ce bâtard arrogant ! »

« Donc vous êtes énervés parce que Malfoy _n'a pas_ commencé de dispute cette fois-ci ? » demanda Harry, légèrement amusé. Draco continuait d'agir bizarrement selon ses habitudes, mais au moins il était moins offensif que d'habitude.

« Vous voyez, c'est ce que Ginny et moi leur avons dit. » ajouta Hermione, en jetant un regard exaspéré à Ron. « Mais est-ce que vous avez écouté ? Non ! J'ai du passé tout le voyage à vous entendre vous plaindre de Malfoy qui était aussi énervant que d'habitude ! » Neville ricana alors qu'Harry se contenta de secouer la tête avant de rentrer. Au moment où il posa un pied dans le hall, il réalisa, encore une fois, à quel point Poudlard lui avait manqué. Sur cette pensée, il envoya un sourire en direction de Neville qui lui sourit en retour, salua un groupe de troisièmes années qui les regardait avec de grands yeux avant de rentrer avec le reste du corps étudiant dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois entré, son sourire s'élargit. Il y avait un groupe d'étudiantes rassemblées devant l'entrée, regardant la table des professeurs. Si on voulait être précis, on pouvait dire qu'elles fixaient un certain professeur de Potions qui parlait avec animation au professeur Flitwick. Severus Snape n'était définitivement pas habillé en noir et avait l'air jeune et parfaitement à l'aise dans son environnement. Le professeur Flitwick avait dû dire quelque chose de drôle puisque Severus éclata de rire, un rire contagieux qui fit briller ses yeux et une Serdaigle devant Harry murmura un 'Wow !' à cette vue. Ses amies partageaient visiblement son avis et Harry rit, attirant l'attention sur lui. La même jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Bonsoir. » la salua Harry, sourire en place avant de se tourner pour regarder l'ensemble du groupe. « Est-ce que vous pourriez vous décaler un petit peu vers la gauche ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais vous bloquez un peu le passage. » La fille rougit et accepta, le groupe se décala en reprenant les chuchotements de plus belle.

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit-elle, en regardant l'adolescent avec des yeux de merlan frit. Harry lui fit un nouveau sourire et lui fit même un clin d'œil en passant à côté d'elle, se sentant d'humeur joueuse.

« Merci, mesdemoiselles ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, ce qui causa encore des murmures dans le groupe derrière eux.

« Tu l'as _tellement _fait exprès ! » l'accusa Neville, essayant de ne pas rire tant que les filles étaient encore à portée de voix.

« De la totale improvisation ! » admit Harry, en attrapant le regard de son père par-dessus les tables et en lui faisant un coucou. Severus le salua sans se retenir, un grand sourire ornant son visage. « Je ne connais même pas ces filles ! C'est fou non ? » Harry avait l'air complètement dépassé par la situation qui venait de se dérouler et – à cause de son air réellement surpris – Neville ne put pas retenir son rire plus longtemps.

« Comme je le disais, cette année va être tellement amusante ! » Harry secoua la tête pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondors, saluant leurs camarades de classe.

« Punaise Harry ! » s'exclama Dean, en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Il t'est arrivé quoi cet été ? »

« Une attaque de Nargoles. » plaisanta Neville, en faisant exploser Harry de rire. « C'était horrible ! » Le reste des adolescents eurent l'air perdus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur explique :

« Allez les gars, ça s'appelle la puberté. Tout le monde est obligé de passer par là ! » Et ne cherchez pas plus de réponses, parce que vous n'en aurez aucunes, rajouta mentalement Harry. Il fut tout de même bombardé de questions sur l'Éclair de Feu et Severus, l'attaque pendant la Coupe de Quidditch et les Sphères de Mémoire. Il répondait à certaines, comme celles qui concernaient son balai, avec plaisir. D'autres, il les ignorait totalement, avec l'aide de Neville. Soudain, un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse penser au pire, il entendit la voix de son père l'appeler par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu as passé un bon voyage en train ? » demanda Severus, en faisant signe à un Dean pétrifié de se déplacer pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à côté d'Harry pour un moment.

« Ça allait. » répondit Harry, en souriant face aux expressions qui l'entouraient.

« Bref, Nagnok m'a contacté. Il m'a dit qu'il enverrait les rapports financiers d'Août d'ici demain matin. » Harry réalisa pleinement que son père aurait parfaitement pu attendre de lui dire ça après le festin. Et il comprenait tout aussi bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était simplement levé et assis à côté de son fils, parce qu'il le pouvait. Comment pouvait encore s'améliorer le trimestre ?

« C'est moi ou ce Gobelin travaille décidément trop dur ? » demanda Harry, faisant rire Severus. Quelques exclamations étouffées surgirent autour d'eux, ce qu'ils décidèrent d'ignorer.

« Tu crois ? » se moqua Severus, en soulevant un sourcil parfaitement arqué. « Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette brillante impression ? »

« Si tu continues à être sarcastique, je lui écris dès demain pour lui dire que tu t'es porté volontaire pour une interview avec Rita Skeeter. » le menaça Harry, avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

« C'était cruel Harry. » se plaignit Severus, en prenant un regard de chien battu. « Ça fait mal là. » ajouta-t-il en plaçant sa main sur sn cœur.

« D'accord, c'était peut-être un peu cruel. » admit l'adolescent en riant.

« Il ya des choses avec lesquelles on ne plaisante pas ! » insista Severus, enfonçant légèrement son doigt dans l'épaule de son fils pour appuyer son propos.

« Bon, bon. » se rendit Harry. Ils discutèrent pendant encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent sur McGonagall et les premières années. Severus se leva et leur fit un petit signe, disant au revoir à Neville et jetant un grand sourire en direction d'Harry. Nan, pensa le garçon, ce serait vraiment très compliqué d'améliorer encore cette année.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? » demanda Pavarti, sa tête allant de Severus qui s'éloignait à Harry, en continu.

« Tu t'y habitueras. » lui assura Neville avec un gentil sourire, ce qui la désorienta encore plus. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que Neville était terrorisé par Severus Snape non ? Mais encore, pensa la jeune fille, Severus Snape ne ressemblait plus au maître de Potions de ses souvenirs – que Merlin les aide, il ne ressemblait _en rien_ à l'homme maussade des dernières années ; il avait l'air totalement à l'opposé – et Neville n'avait plus l'air pareil non plus. Sans parler du plus jeune jumeau Potter, ajouta-t-elle mentalement, partageant un regard avec Lavande pendant qu'Harry riait à une blague que Neville venait de faire. Que ses passait-il ?

La répartition se passa relativement rapidement, toutes les Maisons applaudissaient et encourageaient les élèves qui les rejoignaient. Le petit frère de Colin Creevey, Dennis, fut placé à Gryffondor et Colin lui expliquait qui était qui à la table. Il commença par pointer Adrian – l'idole de Colin ces dernières années – avant de tourner son attention sur son jumeau. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent tandis qu'Harry essayait d'ignorer les exclamations choquées du plus jeune frère Creevey, d'ailleurs trempé jusqu'aux os – le garçon était tombé dans le lac et en était positivement ravi – en combattant son rougissement.

« Hey, où est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » demanda Lee à Fred, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur la chaise décidément vide à la table des professeurs. Il n'avait pas pensé à poser la question à Severus, mais, étant donné que ce dernier ne s'était pas du tout plaint, il devait probablement s'agir de quelqu'un à peu près correct. Cependant, sa curiosité était désormais piquée, par l'absence de professeur à l'horizon. Mais, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air si inquiet et avec un bref 'Servez-vous !' les plats en face d'eux furent tous remplis avec toutes sortes de nourriture.

Hermione ne mangeait que très peu et avait l'air irritée de devoir le faire : ce n'était pas un secret qu'il y avait des elfes de maison qui travaillaient dans les cuisines de l'école – bien qu'Hermione, malgré tout son savoir sur Poudlard était inconsciente de cette réalité jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant, quand Ron l'avait mentionné sans tact –et après avoir été témoin du mauvais traitement de Winky, entre les mains de M. Croupton, la Gryffondor aux cheveux touffus avait développé un certain dégoût à manger ce que les elfes préparaient.

Ce fut un petit moment plus tard, lorsqu'Harry donna un gentil coup de coude à Neville, au moment où les dernières traces de dessert avaient disparues, les plats et les couverts disparurent à leur tour. Dumbledore se leva pour son discours habituel. Neville eut un petit sourire en coin et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers le Directeur. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait être annoncé.

« Donc ! » attaqua Dumbledore en souriant à tout le monde. « Maintenant que vous avez tous bien mangé et bien bu, je dois vous demander votre attention une fois de plus, le temps que je vous donne quelques consignes. M. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits dans le château s'est étendue avec les Yo-yo Hurleurs, les Frisbees à Crochets_,_ et les Boomerang à Mouvement Perpetuel. La liste complète comprend près de 437 objets, me semble-t-il et peut être consultée dans le bureau de M. Rusard, si quelqu'un voudrait y jeter un œil. »

« Il n'a pas l'air vraiment inquiet pour ces objets. » commenta Neville, faisant sourire Harry qui observait la moustache de Dumbledore trembler. On ne savait jamais vraiment avec cet homme !

« Comme toujours, j'aimerais vous rappeler que la forêt sur les terrains est interdite aux étudiants, tout comme le village de Pré-au-Lard pour les premières et deuxièmes années. » continua Dumbledore, ses yeux dérivant légèrement vers les jumeaux Weasley au moment où il mentionna la forêt. « Il est aussi mon triste devoir de vous informer que la Coupe de Quidditch Inter-Maison n'aura pas lieu cette année. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent un assortiment de voix dans toute la Grande Salle, Adrian étant un des plus bruyants. Fred et Georges regardaient autour d'eux frénétiquement, tout deux membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tout comme plusieurs personnes dans la pièce et ils se regardaient, demandant à leurs amis s'ils savaient quelque chose.

« Cela est du à un évènement qui commencera en Octobre, et qui durera une bonne partie de l'année scolaire, ce qui va requérir beaucoup d'énergie et de temps aux professeurs – mais je suis persuadé que vous apprécierez énormément. J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous apprendre que cette année, à Poudlard… » Et il n'alla pas plus loin. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sourd et la personne qui rentra était la dernière qu'on pourrait attendre.

Un homme rentra, habillé d'une cape de voyage trempée et en piteux état, et chaque pas qu'il faisait était accompagné du son mat de sa jambe. La lumière vive d'un éclair illumina le plafond enchanté, dans une parfaite réplique du cataclysme extérieur, et éclaira la silhouette intruse ce qui confirma ce que la vue aiguisée d'Harry lui avait indiqué. Avec le cliquetis que faisait la jambe de bois sur le sol, la personne s'avança. Les cheveux gris ébouriffés, le visage abîmé avec un nez auquel il manquait clairement un bout, l'œil magique, d'un bleu électrique et qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de bouger, tout était là, sous les yeux de tous.

« Alastor Maugrey. » murmura Harry, et autour de lui, tout le monde pu l'entendre. Rapidement, une vague de chuchotements se répandit dans la Salle, suivant l'homme boitant jusqu'à la table des professeurs, où il serra la main de Dumbledore avant de s'assoir à côté de Severus, en jetant un regard noir à tout le monde et en se servant dans un plat de saucisses. Après les avoir reniflées bien sûr.

« Maugrey ? Maugrey _Fol-Œil_ ? » demanda Ron quelques secondes avant que Dumbledore lui-même ne confirme l'identité du nouveau venu.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » déclara Dumbledore joyeusement dans le silence. « Professeur Maugrey. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Harry, ayant déjà entendu des histoires. L'homme était une légende vivante dans son domaine ! D'ordinaire, l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur était applaudie. En revanche, cette fois, le choc causé par l'apparition du dit professeur fut telle que seuls Hagrid, Dumbledore, Harry et Severus – qui regardait l'homme à côté de lui avec un sourire immense et avait l'air d'un gamin de cinq ans surexcité, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé à faire un an auparavant.

« C'est pas le gars qui a explosé des poubelles hier selon ton père ? » demanda Adrian à Ron, ce qui agrandit d'autant plus le sourire d'Harry.

« Probablement. » répondit Ron avec un petit hochement de tête, toujours sous le choc.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et son visage ? » demanda Hermione, tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers Neville pour lui expliquer qui était Alastor Maugrey exactement. Il fallut peu de temps à Neville pour partager l'enthousiasme de son frère, en particulier après qu'Harry lui ait chuchoté qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait arrêté Bellatrix Lestrange.

Maugrey semblait parfaitement indifférent à son accueil moins-que-chaleureux. Ignorant le verre de jus de citrouille devant lui, il fouilla dans sa cape de voyage pour en sortir une flasque personnelle, et prit une longue gorgée. En levant son bras pour boire, sa cape se releva de plusieurs centimètres, révélant une jambe sculptée en bois de plusieurs centimètres, qui se terminait par un pied griffu.

« Ok, à quel point c'est génial _ça _? » demanda Neville, en regardant la jambe et son meilleur ami.

« Beaucoup ! » acquiesça Harry, oubliant même le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pendant une seconde. Juste une seconde par contre, puisque Dumbledore reprit la parole, éclaircissant sa gorge.

« Comme je le disais, » reprit-il, souriant à la mer d'étudiants devant lui, qui regardaient tous, captivés, Maugrey Fol-Œil, « nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir un évènement particulièrement excitant durant les mois à venir, un évènement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est mon grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera à Poudlard cette année ! » Enfin ! pensa Harry, échangeant un grand sourire avec Neville pendant que, à la table des professeurs, Severus le regardait, partagé entre la fierté et le sentiment constant d'inquiétude envers son fils.

« Que Merlin me vienne en aide. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante, regardant son fils sourire, enjoué une fois de plus.

« Vous PLAISANTEZ ! » s'écria Fred. La tension qui avait habité la Salle depuis l'entrée de Maugrey se libéra d'un seul coup. Presque tout le monde se mit à rire, et même Dumbledore eut un sourire appréciateur.

« Je ne plaisante _pas_, M. Weasley, » répliqua-t-il, « mais, maintenant que vous m'en parlez, j'en ai entendu une bonne cette été à propos d'un Troll, d'une vieille sorcière et d'un Farfadet qui vont dans un bar… » Le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, voyant que le Directeur s'éloignait du sujet.

« Dommage, c'était une bonne blague. Oncle Alvin me l'a raconté cet été… » chuchota Neville, forçant Harry à feindre une toux pour masquer son rire pendant que Dumbledore poursuivait.

« Euh… Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment… non… » se perdit Dumbledore, « où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Et bien, certains d'entre vous ne savent pas ce qu'implique ce Tournoi, donc j'espère que ceux qui le savent me pardonneront cette petite explication, et laissent leurs esprits s'aventurer ailleurs. » Et il expliqua le principe, avec les trois écoles et la gloire éternelle pour le vainqueur. Ces mots glissèrent totalement sur Harry qui voyait le Tournoi d'une manière bien différente. C'était sa chance de se tester, de s'améliorer et de prouver, à lui plus que quiconque que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour ses études avaient payés.

« Même les mots 'nombre de morts' n'ont dissuadé personne de vouloir participer. » remarqua Neville, regardant autour de lui, un demi sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Oh Nev ! » le réprimanda Harry, L'Étincelle dans les yeux. Neville se contenta de rire, secouant la tête face au comportement de son frère.

« Il y a plusieurs tentatives, à travers les siècles, de rétablir le Tournoi, » continua Dumbledore, « qui n'ont pas été vraiment couronnées de succès. Cependant, notre Départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et le Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques ont décidé qu'il était temps pour un nouvel essai. Nous avons travaillé dur cet été pour s'assurer que, cette fois-ci, aucun champion ne se retrouvera en danger de mort. » précisa Dumbledore. Harry se demandait quelle serait la réaction du vieil homme lorsqu'il placerait son nom dans la Coupe. Il avait du mal à croire que Dumbledore puisse tout simplement oublié son émancipation. « Les Directeurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront avec leur liste de candidats triés sur le volet en Octobre, et la sélection des trois Champions se fera le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels élèves méritent le plus de se battre pour la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et mille Gallions d'argent de poche. »

« Comptez sur moi ! » s'exclama Fred, approuvé par ses frères tandis que Ginny les regardait avec inquiétude. Néanmoins, beaucoup d'élèves avaient affirmés la même chose et pas seulement des deux dernières années. Il y avait un groupe de deuxièmes années à la table de Poufsouffles qui avait l'air plutôt déterminé, remarqua Harry.

« Bien que je sais que vous seriez tous déterminés à remporter la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard, » poursuivit-il, « les Directeurs des écoles participantes, ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie, se sont mis d'accord pour imposer une limite d'âge pour les candidats de cette année. Seuls les étudiants qui sont en âge – c'est-à-dire qui ont 17 ans ou plus – seront autorisés à placer leurs noms en considération. Ceci » C'est parti, pensa Harry, pendant que Dumbledore élevait légèrement la voix, étant donné que plusieurs exclamations outragées avaient surgies un peu partout dans la Salle et les jumeaux Weasley, par exemple avait désormais l'air furieux. « est une mesure que nous jugeons nécessaire, puisque les différentes épreuves du Tournoi resteront difficiles et dangereuses, peu importe les précautions que nous prenons, et il est très peu probable que des étudiants en dessous des sixièmes et des septièmes années arrivent à les surmonter. Je m'assurerais personnellement qu'aucun élève mineur ne manipule notre juge impartial pour devenir le champion de Poudlard. » Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent pendant qu'il survolait la salle du regard, en s'arrêtant quelque secondes de plus sur Harry.

C'était tout ? pensa Harry alors que Dumbledore continuait de parler. Est-ce que le Directeur le considérait simplement incapable de participer à cause de son expérience – ou plutôt son supposé manque d'expérience – ou s'agissait-il d'une sorte de test ? Aucune importance, pensa-t-il. Si sa première spéculation était juste, Dumbledore ne serait de toute manière pas celui qui jugerait son éligibilité. Et si c'était une partie d'un genre de test compliqué, et bien, il ne reculerait pas non plus.

Jusqu'à la fin du discours de Dumbledore – le Directeur les avait informés que les délégations des deux autres écoles arriveraient le 30 du mois prochain – les gens se plaignaient, à droite à gauche – les jumeaux Weasley étaient les plus virulents, étant donné qu'ils devaient avoir 17 ans en Avril seulement. Et ils continuèrent d'en parler et de se plaindre jusqu'aux dortoirs, en tout cas, les Gryffondors. Harry et Neville faisaient partie des rares exceptions. Les deux adolescents avait fait un signe à Severus pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et ils étaient partis se coucher, perdus, une fois de plus, dans leur conversation sur le Tournoi. Neville semblait ravi qu'Harry puisse participer et lui avait simplement demandé de ne pas oser mettre son nom dans la Coupe s'il n'était pas présent. Harry se demandait également à quoi ressemblait la Coupe puisqu'il avait seulement lu quelques descriptions brèves dans ses livres à Silbreith.

Le lendemain matin était tout aussi pluvieux que la veille mais personne ne se plaignait. Comme si la distraction du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'était pas suffisante, le premier jour de cours marquait la première leçon de Potions avec Severus agissant normalement devant ses élèves. Les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avaient été les premiers à avoir un cours de Potions ensemble et Harry avait écouté les rumeurs que les cours de Potions devenaient rapidement un des cours préférés de l'école. Sa promotion aurait un cours avec Severus seulement le lendemain, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de passer par le bureau de son père, pendant la pause avant son examen d'Arithmancie. Severus avait été euphorique, comblé de pouvoir faire son travail comme il l'avait ardemment désiré ces dernières années à Poudlard.

Donc, ce fut un Harry Potter très heureux qui grimpa les marches jusqu'à la salle d'Arithmancie. Le professeur Vector l'attendait avec une feuille de test à la main et le sorcier aux yeux verts était ravi de pouvoir dire qu'il s'était plus que bien débrouillé. Enfin, si le sourire satisfait du professeur lorsqu'elle avait parcouru sa copie était indicateur de quoi que ce soit.

Pendant le dîner, réalisa Harry, le nouveau cours amélioré de Potions avait eu un impact frappant sur les sixièmes années de Gryffondor qui avaient eu Potions cet après-midi. Apparemment, Alicia Spinnet avait été récompensée de points et d'un sourire pour avoir bien brassé sa Potion et fixait désormais Severus de loin, un regard rêveur sur le visage. Un certain jumeau Weasley n'appréciait vraiment pas.

Le tour d'Harry pour son cours de Potions arriva le lendemain matin. Neville et lui s'étaient précipités dans les cachots, en engloutissant leurs petits-déjeuners pour pouvoir obtenir une bonne place et pouvoir dire bonjour à Severus avant que le reste de la classe n'arrive.

« Hey Sev ! » l'appela Harry en entrant dans la salle de classe, un grand sourire au visage. Le laboratoire de Potions ressemblait désormais à celui de Silbreith. On avait l'impression que l'ombre avait été chassée des coins, le matériel noir avait été échangé par des étagères, des placards et des tiroirs, couleur châtaigne, remplis de livres et de fioles, et la lumière pénétrait à travers les barreaux des fenêtres de toit.

« Bonjour Harry ! » répondit Harry, en s'avançant vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Bonjour Neville. » Neville le salua en retour pendant que Severus retournait son attention vers Harry, rayonnant de fierté.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry avec amusement.

« J'ai croisé le professeur Vector ce matin. Un certain Gryffondor de quatrième année passera ses BUSES en Arithmancie un an plus tôt, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » Le sourire sur son visage était si large qu'Harry poussa un petit cri de joie.

« Elle ne me l'a pas encore dit ! » s'exclama l'adolescent pendant que Neville et Severus le félicitaient.

« Elle le fera pour le déjeuner. Félicitations, fiston. » Il murmura cette dernière phrase et sourit, serrant une fois de plus son fils dans ses bras. Ils durent se séparer rapidement puisqu'un bruit de pas résonnait dans le couloir. Harry et Neville partirent s'installer à la table la plus proche de Severus, au premier rang pendant que le professeur s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, son sourire toujours en place en accueillant tous les étudiants qui entraient dans sa classe. Le silence était total lorsque le dernier élève entra et ferma la porte.

« Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclama Severus, un sourire fermement accroché sur ses lèvres. « Bienvenue pour votre quatrième année de Potions. Avant de commencer avec la première Potion de l'année, permettez moi de vous prévenir que, plus vos Potions deviennent avancées, plus elles sont volatiles. Vous devez absolument être plus prudents cette année que l'année dernière si vous voulez évitez les accidents. » Il fit le tour de la classe avec les yeux et sourit, presque pour s'excuser lorsqu'il ajouta : « Et par accidents je veux dire s'il vous plaît – _s'il vous plaît_ – faites que je n'ai pas encore à gratter un chaudron du plafond. Ce n'est même pas à moitié aussi drôle que ça en a l'air pour un observateur, je vous l'assure. » Harry – qui savait mieux que quiconque à quel incident Severus se réferrait – rit ouvertement et quelques filles gloussèrent – et Lavande rougit en même temps –pendant que le reste des élèves arboraient peu à peu des sourires, parfois confus. « Maintenant, » continua Severus, en frappant des mains et en pointant du doigt les instructions sur le tableau « parlons des ingrédients que vous utiliserez aujourd'hui et surtout, comme éviter qu'ils vous explosent dans la figure… »

Selon l'avis général, ce fut la meilleure leçon de Potions dont ils pouvaient se souvenir. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe en discutant avec animation et en disant au revoir à Severus au passage – Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer quelques expressions rêveuses comme celle qu'il avait vue chez Alicia. Des points avaient été attribués justement et le rire était resté dans la classe ce qui leur avait permis de réaliser de meilleures Potions que jamais.

« C'était _incroyable _! » déballa Hermione sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle. « Vous avez entendu comment il a décrit les différentes utilisations de l'aconit ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait être utilisé dans autant de Potions ! »

« Vous savez, » commença Adrian avec hésitaition, « le cours d'aujourd'hui était assez difficile mais presque… »

« _Amusant_ ! » compléta Ron, scandalisé. Harry avait simplement rit et leur avait fait un clin d'œil avant de partir vers la salle de Études Antiques. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé pendant ce trimestre depuis, et bien, jamais !

Septembre se déroula dans une atmosphère joviale. Il y avait une sorte de compétition pour savoir quelle classe était la plus populaire, celle de Severus ou celle de Maugrey et le maître de Potions finit par prendre la tête lorsque les cours de Maugrey devinrent un peu glauques. 'Vigilance constante' était la nouvelle devise du professeur et il semblait décidé à la tester sur chaque étudiant. Même si cela impliquait de jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables en face – ou dans le cas de l'Imperio – _sur _eux. Harry avait emmené Neville dans les Cuisines ce jour-ci pour une tasse de chocolat de minuit bien méritée.

Lorsque les deux premiers mois du trimestre touchèrent à leur fin, l'agitation causée par le Tournoi revint en pleine force. La seule personne qui semblait mystérieusement peu intéressée était nulle autre que Draco Malfoy. Harry et Neville n'eurent pas le temps qu'ils auraient voulu pour pouvoir enquêter plus sérieusement dès que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons devaient arriver et les suggestions étaient plus folles que jamais. Les écoles en question ne manquèrent pas de faire une grande impression lors de leur arrivée le 30 Octobre.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent dans une immense calèche, tirée par des chevaux volants géants comme Harry n'en avait jamais vus. La Directrice de l'école était une femme plus grande qu'Hagrid qui s'appelait Madame Maxime. La Directrice salua chaleureusement Dumbledore, pendant que, de ce que pouvait voir Harry, ses élèves marchaient derrière elle, en serrant leurs châles autour de leurs épaules. Peut-être que Beauxbâtons se situait quelque part sur la côte Méditerranéenne ? pensa Harry tandis que Neville regardait les chevaux avec excitation.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que la délégation de Durmstrang n'apparaisse à son tour. Sur un bateau et en sortant du lac. Harry applaudit doucement, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

« On ne peut pas dire que ces écoles de savent pas faire une entrée. » murmura-t-il à Neville, le faisant rire. Les étudiants étaient enveloppés dans d'épais manteaux de fourrure à la place en suivant leur Directeur, Igor Karkaroff, qui les mena vers l'école. L'homme avait un regard prédateur lorsqu'il approcha Dumbledore et Harry se rappela immédiatement de l'avertissement de son père. Karkaroff avait été un Mangemort par le passé et certainement pas dans la catégorie d'agent double. Le choc pour la presque totalité de Poudlard ne venait pas de la grande arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang mais plutôt d'un seul élève que Karkaroff avait poussé devant, prétextant un rhume. Cet élève n'était rien de moins que Victor Krum.

« Les miracles ne cessent jamais ! » s'exclama Neville pendant que l'ensemble des étudiants rentraient dans le château. Les élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient assis à la table des Serpentards tandis que celles de Beauxbâtons avaient préféré les aigles. Et ce ne fut qu'après que la nourriture soit servie et qu'Harry soit totalement immergé dans le compte rendu financier du mois de Octobre que Nagnok avait réussi à lui envoyer plus tôt, qu'il put apprécier l'exclamation de Neville. Il était en train d'examiner une liste de nouveaux magasins en Asie que Nagnok avait approuvés pour vendre des Éclairs de Feu pendant qu'une nouvelle vague de murmures se répandait à la table Gryffondor.

« Merlin ! » marmonna Neville, regardant la direction générale que Seamus, à côté de lui, pointait sans retenue du doigt. Harry leva les yeux de son compte rendu, confus et failli recracher son jus de citrouille. Bien sûr ! Comment n'avait-il pas fait la connexion plus tôt ? Beauxbâtons était une école française. Et il savait qu'elle allait avoir 17 ans en Septembre. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ? Elle marchait le long de la table, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, et tous les garçons sur son chemin s'arrêtaient pour la regarder. Adrian manqua de s'étrangler avec son pudding lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, alors qu'Harry souriait avant de se cacher derrière les parchemins dans sa main.

« Excusez moi, vous voulez la bouillabaisse ? » sonna sa voix à côté de Dean Thomas qui rougit fortement, incapable de répondre. De longs cheveux blonds-platines tombaient presque jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus profonds, et des dents très droites et immaculées. Ron devint violet. Il la regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais rien ne sortit, excepté un faible balbutiement.

« **Elle est à vous, si vous le voulez**. » répondit Harry, en posant son compte-rendu financier pour de bon sur la table. Fleur et les Gryffondor autour de lui arrêtèrent tout mouvement pour regarder l'échange. La compréhension gagna les yeux de Neville et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder la blonde. Fleur émit un petit hoquet de surprise tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient et poussa un cri de joie très audible avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry. Ce dernier, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, en était plus que satisfait.

« 'Arry ! » s'écria-t-elle, réussissant à s'assoir à côté de lui sans défaire ses bras, toujours noués sur sa taille. Il rit en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Ravi de te revoir, Fleur. » Le silence fut soudain brisé par un Adrian indigné.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Cela semblait être la question de tout le monde autour d'eux.

« À ton avis, Adrian ? » demanda Harry, amusé et Fleur ajouta, joueuse, en regardant Harry sous ses longs cils :

« Certaines nuits sont inoubliables, **non** ? » Son accent n'avait pas changé et son sourire était tout aussi lumineux que dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

« J'aimerais mieux oublier mon propre nom avant. » lui assura Harry, un sourire permanent collé sur le visage, la faisant rire mélodiquement.

« _Quoi _? » intervint Ron à côté de lui, toujours violet. Neville rit pendant que les jumeaux Weasley partagèrent un regard avant de lâcher un « Bordel ! » parfaitement synchronisé. Le sorcier aux yeux verts pouvait même voir Ginny se moquer silencieusement de la réaction de ses frères, quelques sièges plus loin.

« Tu sais quoi Fleur ? » demanda Harry en souriant à la fille à côté de lui. « C'est en train de devenir une année particulièrement intéressante. » Si son sourire pouvait indiquer quoi que ce soit, c'était qu'elle partageait son avis.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu aussi, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !_

_Bisous !_


	52. The Best Laid Plans

Chapitre 52

Les meilleurs plans

* * *

_Je vais être brève, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, assez court malheureusement. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, encore une fois, cela fait chaud au coeur !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Harry passa le reste du festin à rattraper le temps avec Fleur. Apparemment, le jeune fille avait décidé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au moment même où elle en avait entendu parler, dès le premier jour de son retour à Beauxbâtons. Elle avait été surexcitée de pouvoir participer et, comme elle l'avait précisé à Harry dans un français précipité, elle voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'un joli minois.

« **S'ils ne peuvent pas voir ça, ils sont aveugles. Ou stupides. Ou peut-être les deux.** » lui avait assuré Harry, persuadé de ce fait. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas voir Fleur autrement qu'une fille magnifique étaient réellement aveugles ou stupides. Son affirmation lui valut un grand sourire et un rapide baiser qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond dans le monde ? » demanda Fred sur un ton dramatique, les mains grandes ouvertes, les yeux tournées vers le plafond enchanté.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. » dit Harry, en souriant tendrement à Fleur qui lançait un regard critique vers le jumeau en question.

« Bref, » ajouta-t-elle, retournant son attention vers le sorcier aux yeux verts « que penses-tu du Tournoi ? Excitant non ? »

« Même plus que ça. » confirma Harry. Il partagea un regard avec Neville qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Fleur. « En fait, je prévois de participer. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« **Vraiment** ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec attention. « Mais tu n'es pas un adulte ? »

« Techniquement, je le suis. » Son sourire s'agrandit de la même manière que ses yeux.

« Un adulte, tu dis ? » Les yeux bleus de Fleur pétillèrent alors qu'elle se penchait vers Harry, son sourire devenant plus joueur. « Dis m'en plus, **monsieur**. »

« Tu vas participer ? » intervint Adrian, soufflé, sortant de sa confusion. Son regard devint accusateur envers son jumeau nonchalant. Harry haussa les épaules. Plus les jours passaient et plus il pouvait voir que Neville avait probablement visé juste. Adrian était jaloux. Harry en avait également parlé à Severus qui était arrivé à la même conclusion. Cependant, ce dernier mois, depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé, Harry avait suivi les conseils de son père à la lettre. Il n'avait pas essayé de confronter Adrian aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Harry savait pertinemment que l'adolescent aux yeux noisette avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments mais dans ses meilleurs jours. L'approcher pour avoir une conversation de la sorte serait uniquement perçu comme de la provocation de sa part. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, mais Adrian était plutôt susceptible.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas. » rétorqua Harry, haussant un sourcil, essayant d'avoir l'air amusé. « En tout cas, je _peux._ » Et c'est reparti, pensa-t-il, autant amusé que sarcastique, en voyant Adrian devenir de plus en plus rouge.

« Mais tu… tu… tu ne peux pas ! » bredouilla Adrian, le regard accusateur. La table était devenue complètement silencieuse autour d'eux, suivant la dispute. Fleur attendait toujours l'explication d'Harry sur son nouveau statut d'adulte, comme le reste des Gryffondors. Harry avait gardé son rituel d'émancipation pour lui. Il savait que les personnes qui connaissaient le dernier critère pour pouvoir poser sa candidature au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers feraient le rapprochement tôt ou tard, et que la rumeur finirait par atteindre ses parents. James et Lily feraient tout pour qu'il ne participe pas et – si on comptait sur leur influence avec le Ministre – ils y arriveraient probablement.

« En fait, il peut. » précisa Neville, en prenant une bouchée de son cheesecake et en le mâchant bien lentement avant de poursuivre. « Il est émancipé, tu te rappelles ? Devant la loi et la magie, Harry est un adulte. Son âge n'a plus aucune importance. » Les hoquets et chuchotements surpris autour de la table trahirent la surprise de ses camarades de classe.

« Est-ce bien vrai, M. Potter ? » demanda Fleur, malicieusement. « Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ! »

« Je te le dis maintenant. » plaisanta Harry, avec un sourire taquin.

« Bordel ! » s'exclama Ron de son siège, vers sa gauche, la bouche grande ouverte, le visage rouge tomate. Ginny eut un petit rire moqueur devant son attitude – un vrai contraste avec Lavande et Pavarti qui avaient l'air mi-scandalisée mi-meurtrières – ce qui lui valu un regard surpris de la part d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à son aînée d'un an. « Ron peut être plutôt amusant parfois ! »

« Donc, je disais, » reprit Harry, secouant la tête, amusé, « je pense entrer dans la compétition. Ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer en tout cas. » Fleur lui rendit son sourire mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, les plats en face d'eux se vidèrent et Dumbledore demanda leur attention. Le Tournoi allait commencer. Fleur lui fit une rapide bise et retourna vers ses camarades en vitesse, pendant que l'adolescent aux yeux verts tournait son regard vers la table de professeur, un sourire toujours présent sur le visage.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Severus. Son père avait visiblement remarqué ses retrouvailles avec Fleur et lui faisait un grand sourire, riant même un peu en remarquant les expressions choqués des Gryffondors. La deuxième chose qu'il vit fut que les professeurs avaient été rejoins par Ludo Verpey et M. Croupton. Ils étaient impliqués dans la planification de Tournoi, c'était évident. Peut-être qu'ils allaient servir de juges aussi ?

Dumbledore coupa court à ses réflexions en prenant la parole. Il salua les deux nouveaux arrivants et expliqua la limite d'âge qu'il allait placer – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment basée sur l'âge – le nombre de concurrents et enfin, il demanda à Rusard d'apporter la Coupe de Feu.

La Coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eut de vraiment spécial, pensa Harry, sculptée dans du bois et légèrement décorée, si elle n'avait pas été remplie à raz bord des flammes bleues et blanches. Ça détonnait assez.

« Harry ? » chuchota Neville, en regardant son frère, les yeux illuminés d'excitation.

« Oui, Nev ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai dit que je ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était aussi excité pour une compétition potentiellement mortelle ? » finit Neville.

« Oui, je me rappelle t'avoir entendu quelque chose de la sorte. » plaisanta Harry, les yeux pleins de malice.

« Je comprends maintenant. » Ils commencèrent à rire, brisant le silence qui planait dans la Grande Salle après l'apparition de le Coupe. Cela leur valut les regards surpris de la majorité du corps étudiant et un grand sourire de Severus qui toussa pour masquer son rire face à leur réaction.

« Je vois que vous ne prenez rien au sérieux, M. Potter ! » le réprimanda Neville, ignorant les regards scrutateurs ou surpris qu'il recevait pour son comportement inhabituel.

« Vous pouvez parler, M. Longdubat ! » rétorqua Harry. « Les jeunes de nos jours ! »ajouta-t-il, dans une voix proche de l'imitation parfaite d'Augusta Longdubat. Heureusement, le Directeur décida de reprendre la parole sinon, leur deuxième série de rires leur aurait valu encore plus de regards, sans aucuns doutes. Même s'il s'en fichait en réalité.

« Les instructions pour les tâches des champions de cette année ont déjà été examinées par M. Croupton et M. Verpey, » précisa Dumbledore pendant que Rusard plaçait avec précaution la Coupe sur la table derrière lui, « et ils ont fait les arrangements nécessaires pour chaque épreuve. Il y aura trois épreuves, toutes réparties dans l'année scolaire, et elles testeront les champions de bien des manières… Leurs prouesses magiques, leur témérité, leurs pouvoirs de déduction et, bien évidemment, leur capacité à réagir face au danger. »

Trois épreuves, pensa Harry. Il revit mentalement les informations qu'il avait rassemblées dans les livres sur le Tournoi qu'il avait trouvés à Silbreith. Les deux derniers Tournois avaient été considérés trop dangereux et ne comportaient que deux épreuves, preuve qu'ils avaient fait un effort pour donner aux champions moins de chance de mourir. Lorsqu'ils avaient échoués, le Tournoi avait été pratiquement banni – au XIXème siècle, dans la même période où de nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de son père auraient du être détruis par le Ministère – pour être réinstaurés maintenant.

Mais trois épreuves ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient décidé de ramener le Tournoi en grande force, reprenant sa forme originelle. Et, pensa-t-il en partageant un autre regard avec son frère – Neville s'était penché sur les même livres qui avaient obsédé Harry pendant l'été – cela voulait dire que des cascades folles contre des créatures mythiques n'étaient pas à écarter.

« Dragons. » articula silencieusement Neville, faisant hocher la tête d'Harry, son excitation à peine dissimulée. Ce serait dangereux, il le savait. Mais, s'il était choisi, et qu'il devait finir devant quelque chose d'aussi féroce qu'un Dragon, et s'il devait gagner – beaucoup de si, mais, pour une fois, il avait décidé d'avoir foi dans la conviction de son père qu'il était doué, et de se faire confiance – il saurait enfin qu'il serait prêt. Que des années d'entraînement auraient payé. Qu'il était suffisamment bon. Qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir vivant et protéger aussi les personnes qu'il aimait.

« Quiconque souhait soumettre sa candidature doit inscrire son nom et le nom de son école clairement sur un morceau de parchemin et le mettre dans la Coupe, » continua Dumbledore, en regardant les visages émerveillés autour de la salle, qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou des écoles invitées. « Ceux qui espèrent devenir des champions ont 24h pour placer leurs noms. Demain soir, le jour d'Halloween, la Coupe me remettra les noms des trois champions qu'elle aura jugé les plus aptes à représenter leur école. La Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée ce soir, et sera aisément accessible pour ceux qui désirent participer. »

« Tout se passe _toujours_ à Halloween ! » murmura Harry pendant que Dumbledore poursuivait. En jugeant la grimace que faisait Severus, son père pensait visiblement la même chose.

« Pour finir, je voudrais que tous les candidats retiennent bien que personne ne devrait prendre ce Tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été choisi par la Coupe de Feu, lui ou elle sera obligée de participer jusqu'à la fin. Placer votre nom dans la Coupe représente un contrat magique. Il ne peut pas y avoir de retour en arrière une fois devenu champion. Par conséquent, assurez-vous que vous êtes pleinement armés pour participer avant de lâcher votre nom dans la Coupe. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller au lit. Bonne nuit à vous tous. » Pendant quelques secondes après le discours du Directeur, personne ne bougea de son siège. Doucement, le corps étudiant se remit à bouger et tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle, tous plus ou moins choqués par la nouvelle.

« Ouaip, je participe. » murmura Harry pendant que Neville et lui évitaient le reste des élèves – beaucoup trop de questions, et les nerfs d'Harry étaient sur le point de craquer même s'il montrait une attitude nonchalante – en montant les escaliers du dortoir.

« Si tu veux un conseil… »

« Toujours, Neville. » assura Harry à son frère naturellement, ce qui lui valut un bras autour des épaules et un sourire chaleureux.

« Comme je le disais, si tu veux un conseil, mets ton nom dans la Coupe le plus tôt possible demain matin. » Harry le regarda, curieux.

« C'était ce que j'avais prévu. J'essaye d'avoir l'air calme mais… »

« Tu préférerais ne pas avoir tous les étudiants de l'école te voir mettre ton nom dans la Coupe. » finit Neville pour son frère. « Je sais. Ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'Adrian pourrait contacter tes parents ce soir. S'il le fait, ils recevront la lettre tôt dans la matinée. » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à l'explication de son frère. James et Lily ! Il les avait totalement oubliés.

« Et bien, leur réaction ne sera pas belle à voir. » affirma l'adolescent aux yeux vert, en donnant le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune. « Mais tu as raison, bien sûr. » Il regarda son frère avec sérieux. « Tu seras là, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, mais Neville ne le comprit pas.

« Où ça ? »

« Lorsque je mettrais mon nom dans la Coupe. » expliqua Harry.

« Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. » répondit Neville, regardant son frère comme s'il était devenu fou. « Pourquoi je serais ailleurs ? »

« Merci. » déclara simplement Harry, en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère avant de le suivre dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Il ne s'endormit pas cette nuit, les yeux fixés au plafond, le sommeil le fuyant jusqu'au petit matin. Ça arrivait vraiment. C'était enfin le moment, celui pour lequel il s'était préparé depuis qu'il avait été au courant pour le Tournoi. Il paniqua un court instant mais il finit par l'admettre. Il y eut un moment où il se posa de nombreuses questions. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'espère retirer de cette expérience ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais choisi même ?_ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se remettait en question ainsi, et ce ne serait pas la dernière, Harry le savait. Mais il savait également qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il n'essayait pas. Et c'est là-dessus que le sommeil le cueillit.

Il se leva le lendemain matin, pas à cause du soleil mais à cause du stress, qui lui faisait une boule au ventre. Le soleil était à peine levé et il avait à peine dormi quelques heures, il le sentait. Mais, se rendormir ? Impossible. Donc, au lieu d'essayer, il se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et se doucha, et s'habilla rapidement pour la journée à venir. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le courage d'écrire son nom sur un bout de papier, Neville s'était levé aussi. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne se firent qu'un sourire. Mais le poids oppressant qu'Harry avait ressenti sur sa poitrine hier soir diminua.

La Grande Salle, comme le découvrit le jeune sorcier une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, était encore pratiquement vide, puisque c'était samedi, même si la situation changeait beaucoup de choses. Il y avait quelques étudiants éparpillés ça et là, des septièmes années pour la plupart, encore incertains de leur participation. Dumbledore était là aussi, probablement pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait. Et Severus était là également, bien décidé à voir son fils. Le sourire d'Harry attient ses yeux pour la première fois de la matinée. Severus lui sourit en retour, l'air tout de même fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi plus que son fils, mais il était décidé. Si Harry le faisait vraiment, alors il serait là pour lui, à chaque étape du parcours.

Harry sourit une fois de plus, fit un signe de tête à son père et donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère une fois, avant de s'avancer vers la Coupe. Il put sentir instantanément les yeux du Directeur sur lui, ainsi que les regards du reste des professeurs et des quelques élèves dans la Salle. Il plaça un sourire sur son visage, garda la tête haute et s'avança, ses pas l'emmenant jusqu'au bord du cercle doré tracé par Dumbledore autour de la Coupe : la Ligne d'Âge. Il resta debout, regardant les flammes pendant une seconde, le parchemin avec son nom serré dans la main. Il entendit le son des bottes du Directeur avant de le voir debout à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, Harry, mon garçon, personne ne t'en voudra si tu ne mets pas ton nom dans cette Coupe. » Ses yeux bleus brillaient de ce qu'il pensait être de la compréhension. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore pourrait le comprendre un jour, lui ou les raisons pour lesquelles il faisait ce qu'il faisait. Le Directeur travaillait pour ce qu'il percevait être 'le bien de tous'. Harry, de son côté, voulait simplement pouvoir vivre dans un monde où il n'aurait pas à se cacher ou craindre pour sa vie. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'ils désiraient la même chose, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander parfois s'ils n'étaient pas motivés par des choses totalement différentes.

« Avec tout mon respect, Directeur, vous vous trompez. » Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils, prêt à réfuter sa déclaration. « _Je_ m'en voudrais. » Et il passa la protection pour arriver dans le cercle. Il eut un petit sourire en s'approchant d'un mètre et demi. Ce fut avec une détermination silencieuse qu'Harry leva la main et jeta son parchemin dans la Coupe. Le parchemin s'illumina brièvement, des reflets orangés l'éclairant avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda un septième année qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu avant, le regard oscillant entre le directeur et Harry.

« Et bien, » répondit Harry, un sourire calme aux lèvres, maintenant qu'il était allé au bout, « tu sais ce qu'ils disent : _dura lex, sed lex_. »

« La loi est dure mais c'est la loi. » traduit Dumbledore en français. « Si tu en es sûr Harry. » Au moment où les yeux verts croisèrent les yeux bleus, Harry pouvait tout simplement voir le sourire paternel sur le visage du Directeur et à ce moment il sut – il le savait tout simplement – qu'Albus était persuadé que, même s'il avait pu poser sa candidature, il n'y avait aucune chance que la Coupe ne le choisisse. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et voir, pensa Harry, en cherchant son frère et son père des yeux. La journée serait assez épuisante comme ça. Il aimerait bien attendre la sélection avec sa famille.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé Harry. » le rassura Severus quand Harry s'approcha de lui. « Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, je suis très fier de toi. » Le maître de Potions lui fit un grand sourire sincère. Il y avait une petite chance que ce Tournoi lui file une crise cardiaque d'ici la fin de l'année. Mais même, il serait fier de son fils jusqu'à la fin.

« Merci. » répondit simplement Harry. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Devrait-on essayer de trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire de mes jours avant que je ne fonce dans le mur ? » Neville et Severus rirent, mais se plièrent néanmoins à sa requête. Ils firent de leur mieux pour le faire penser à autre chose, le plus longtemps possible. Le Tournoi ne fut même pas mentionné et ils ne discutèrent pas des Potter. Ils feraient face à ça lorsque le temps serait venu, mais certainement pas avant.

Ils parlèrent plutôt de Quidditch et de l'Éclair de Feu, des cours et de la seconde transformation Animagus qu'Harry sentait proche d'aboutir. Severus avait demandé à ce que le repas soit amené dans son bureau et le professeur leur parla des efforts d'Hagrid pour courtiser Madame Maxime. Harry ne savait pas si imaginer Hagrid dans son meilleur – et seul – costume l'avait fait rire ou si c'était le fait que son père ait employé le mot 'courtiser'. Enfin, la nuit tomba et avec elle arriva le festin d'Halloween.

« Tout se passe toujours pendant Halloween non ? » dit Severus, ses yeux se promenant sur les expressions variées des élèves autour d'eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Des chuchotements suivaient Harry puisque la rumeur que ce dernier avait placé son nom dans la Coupe avait fait le tour de l'école dans la journée. Il ignora tout et tout le monde, y compris les regards accusateurs d'Adrian, et s'assit en silence, en jouant avec sa nourriture, n'ayant pas réellement faim.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies fait. » marmonna Hermione pour la cinquième fois. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers elle, décidé à la faire arrêter.

« Mais il l'a fait, Hermione. » intervint Ginny, ennuyée et légèrement énervée. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut manger, s'il te plaît ? Laisse tomber. » La fille plus âgée lui jeta un mauvais regard qu'elle ignora pendant qu'Harry décida de lui offrir le meilleur cadeau de Noël au monde. Si les choses continuaient dans cette optique- la majorité des étudiants autour de lui, le regardaient avec une admiration silencieuse – il arriverait peut-être à passer la sélection sans jeter de sort à personne. Les quelques minutes suivantes furent douloureusement longues. Harry savait en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas du s'écouler plus d'un quart d'heure, mais pour lui ça avait semblé duré une éternité. Lorsque la nourriture eut disparu des plats en or, et que le cœur d'Harry semblait sortir de sa poitrine, Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler.

« Et bien, la Coupe est presque prête à prendre sa décision, » déclara Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'une minute de plus est nécessaire. Maintenant, quand j'appellerais les noms des champions, je leur demande de s'avancer au bout de la Salle, marcher le long de la tables des professeurs et passer dans l'antichambre suivante » ajouta-t-il en pointant la porte derrière la table des professeurs, « où ils recevront leur premières instructions. »

« Je croise les doigts. » lui chuchota Neville, en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule d'Harry. Les flammes de la Coupe s'élevèrent plus haut, brillèrent plus intensément et la respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. À n'importe quel moment maintenant. C'était enfin le moment. Dumbledore éteignit toutes les bougies avec un petit mouvement baguette et la Grande Salle n'était éclairée plus que par les flammes dans la Coupe qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le rouge.

Les flammes de la Coupe redevinrent rouges à nouveau. Des étincelles commencèrent à s'envoler de la Coupe. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit dans l'air, un bout de parchemin calciné en sortit et toute la Salle eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et la tint au bout du bras, pour pouvoir le lire à la lumière des flammes, qui étaient redevenues bleu et blanches. « Le Champion de Durmstrang, » lit-il, d'une voix claire et puissante, « sera Viktor Krum. »

« Pas de surprise ici ! » cria Ron, tandis qu'une tempête d'applaudissements et d'encouragements secoua la Salle. Harry vit Viktor Krum se lever de la table de Serpentard et s'avança vers Dumbledore, le dos voûté. Il tourna à droite, passa le long de la table des professeurs, et disparut par la porte dans l'antichambre voisine.

« Bravo Viktor ! » hurla Karkaroff, si fort que tout le monde put l'entendre, même par-dessus tous les applaudissements. « Je savais que tu l'avais en toi ! »

« Je suis surpris que Karkaroff ait pris la peine d'amener d'autres élèves avec lui, pour être honnête. » commenta Neville, en applaudissant. Harry hocha la tête, même s'il avait le sentiment que Krum ferait un adversaire formidable. Les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent rapidement après que le second morceau de parchemin sortit de la Coupe.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour ! » Harry se leva immédiatement et commença à applaudir avec le reste de l'école, en allant jusqu'à siffler pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte que Dumbledore avait indiqué. Elle se tourna, juste avant d'entrer, et lui souffla un baiser. Il était tellement heureux de ce geste qu'il faillit manquer le troisième morceau de parchemin qui s'envola de la Coupe.

« Et le champion de Poudlard, » annonça Albus Dumbledore, d'une voix égale, mais les yeux légèrement écarquillés, « est Harry Potter ! » Les applaudissements furent tonitruants cette fois-ci, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de très loin. Il avait été choisi. Neville le serra fort dans ses bras avant de recommencer à applaudir, lui faisant signe d'avancer. Les Gryffondors rugissaient pratiquement leur appréciation comme la majorité de l'école. Et Severus s'était levé de sa chaise et applaudissait et l'acclamait, les yeux brillants de larmes à peine contenues. Harry se dirigea vers l'antichambre, avec un sourire éclatant, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Au moment où il passa la porte, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Karkaroff et Krum le regardèrent avec curiosité, le champion de Durmstrang lui accorda un hochement de tête de reconnaissance. Madame Maxime le regarda simplement pendant que Fleur riait et lui courut dans les bras.

« 'Arry ! » l'appela-t-elle pendant qu'il riait et la soulevait pour la faire tourner dans les airs. « On l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! » Harry la reposa et lui sourit.

« On l'a fait ! » Il était sur le point de commenter leur situation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et il rentra : « Adrian ? » C'était son jumeau, pensa Harry, mais bien plus pâle. Que se passait-il ? Ludo Verpey rentra après lui, suivi de près par M. Croupton et Dumbledore.

« Extraordinaire ! » marmonna-t-il, en serrant le bras d'Adrian. « Tout simplement extraordinaire ! Messieurs… mademoiselle, » ajouta-il, en approchant la cheminée et s'adressa aux trois champions présents dans la salle. Harry pouvait déjà sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Adrian tremblait comme une feuille et Verpey avait un air bien trop jubilatoire pour que quelque chose de bien se soit passé. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter – aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître – le _quatrième_ Champion ? » Et bien, crotte, pensa Harry alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage pâle de son frère. Maudit Halloween.

* * *

_A la prochaine ! Bye !  
_


	53. A Comedy Of Errors

Chapitre 53

Une Comédie d'Erreurs

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je ne vais pas m'étendre trop longtemps et simplement m'excuser, avec la prépa j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver du temps pour traduire, mais je n'abandonne pas ! _

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien, c'est toujours très motivant, c'est en général de voir ça qui me relance dans la traduction ^^_

_Bref, enjoy !_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Seule la traduction m'appartient !_

* * *

_« Extraordinaire ! » marmonna-t-il, en serrant le bras d'Adrian. « Tout simplement extraordinaire ! Messieurs… mademoiselle, » ajouta-il, en approchant la cheminée et s'adressa aux trois champions présents dans la salle. Harry pouvait déjà sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Adrian tremblait comme une feuille et Verpey avait un air bien trop jubilatoire pour que quelque chose de bien se soit passé. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter – aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître – le quatrième Champion ? » Et bien, crotte, pensa Harry alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage pâle de son frère. Maudit Halloween._

Le silence dans la pièce fut total, à l'exception du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. 'Quatrième champion' avait dit Verpeil. Adrian, son jumeau. Qui, visiblement, avait non seulement mis son nom dans la coupe, mais avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à être sélectionné aussi. Harry prit quelques secondes pour observer son jumeau. Adrian était pâle et choqué, comme eux tous et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Comment son nom était arrivé dans la Coupe, Adrian ne le savait pas lui-même avant d'avoir été appelé. Et c'était pire, bien pire, que s'il avait simplement réussi à contourner les protections autour de la Coupe.

« Oh, très bonne blague, Monsieur Verpeil. » rit Fleur, un sourire aux lèvres en observant la scène, ne pouvant pas croire que les mots de Verpeil étaient vrais. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de quatrième champion. Pas vrai ? Oh, comme Harry aurait aimé que ce soit vrai ! Mais, en voyant son père entrer dans la salle, le regard sombre et confus, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry soupira, en se frottant les yeux d'une seule main, son cerveau désormais en surchauffe. Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

« Blague ? » répéta Verpeil, estomaqué. « Non, non, pas du tout ! Le nom d'Adrian vient de sortir de la Coupe de Feu ! » Les sourcils épais de Krum se contractèrent légèrement. Harry fixait son jumeau, et sentait l'impuissance et la colère se déclencher doucement en lui. Fleur fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, il doit forcément y avoir une erreur, » continua-t-elle. « Il ne peut pas participer. Il est trop jeune. » Son accent devenait de plus en plus prononcé avec la frustration.

« Et bien, c'est impressionnant, » contra Verpeil, les yeux pétillants, « mais la limite d'âge n'a été imposée que cette année en tant que mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Et son nom est sorti de la Coupe… Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en réchapper maintenant… C'est dans les règles, vous êtes obligé… Je crois qu'Adrian va devoir participer avec vous ! De plus, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre jumeau Potter, « Harry, ici présent, a le même âge et a été sélectionné également ! »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! » s'écria Fleur, en rétrécissant les yeux, son tempérament de veela en train de remonter à la surface. Verpeil recula d'un pas face à sa réaction.

« Ce que veut dire Fleur, » intervint Harry, en posant une main sur son épaule pour la retenir, « c'est que je suis émancipé. Malgré mon âge, je suis un adulte. » Verpeil, qui n'avait visiblement pas été au courant de cette information, regarda Harry avec un intérêt renouvelé. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire de commentaires, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un bruit retentissant et le professeur McGonagall entra, une expression choquée et scandalisée sur le visage. Son entrée fut suffisante pour que tout le monde entre en action.

« Au nom de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Madame Maxime s'était levée du haut de sa taille impressionnante. Le haut de sa magnifique tête frôlait le chandelier plein de bougies, et sa poitrine imposante, couverte de satin noir se gonfla.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

« J'aimerais beaucoup connaître la réponse à cette question moi-même, Dumbledore. » ajouta le professeur Karkaroff. Il avait un sourire d'acier, et ses yeux ressemblaient à des morceaux de glace. « _Deux_ Champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on m'ait dit que l'école accueillante avait le droit à deux champions – ou n'ai-je pas lu les règles avec assez d'attention ? » Il eut un petit rire sec.

« **C'est ****_impossible_****. »** confirma Madame Maxime, dont la main énorme, parée de superbes opales, reposait sur l'épaule de Fleur. « Poudlard ne peut pas avoir deux Champions. C'est injuste. »

« Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Age repousserait les participants mineurs, Dumbledore, » continua Karkaroff, son sourire toujours en place, et ses yeux durs fixant non seulement Adrian mais aussi Harry. « Cependant nous n'en avons pas un, mais _deux_ ! »

« On devrait arrêter de se disputer si on veut arranger ça. » intervint Severus, prenant le contrôle de la conversation d'une voix calme et posée. Il regarda son fils brièvement avant de soupirer et continuer. « Pour commencer, Harry est émancipé et, par conséquent, un adulte. Il avait tous les droits de proposer sa candidature dans ce Tournoi et il l'a fait. Le professeur Dumbledore le savait déjà. » Le Directeur hocha la tête, tout comme Harry.

« Comment vous expliquez le deuxième champion alors ? » demanda Karkaroff avec un regard assassin.

« Adrian n'aurait pas pu placer son nom dans la Coupe seul. » déclara Severus, son ton interdisant qui que ce soit de le contredire. « Aucun sorcier mineur n'aurait pu. » Albus hocha encore la tête et s'avança vers Adrian, son regard bleu très sérieux.

« Merci Severus. » reprit le Directeur, faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, bien plus calme après l'intervention du maître de Potions. Il se rapprocha d'Adrian, ses yeux plongeant dans le regard noisette de l'aîné des Potter. Adrian semblait mal à l'aise mais parvint à soutenir le regard du Directeur. « Est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, Adrian ? » demanda-t-il, calmement.

« Non. » répondit Adrian, en tremblant un peu plus, réalisant tout ce que la situation pouvait impliquer.

« Est-ce que tu as demandé à un élève plus âgé de mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ? » continua le Directeur. Adrian fut si choqué qu'il arrivait à peine à formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Non. » finit-il par confirmer, en secouant la tête. Karkaroff renifla, récoltant un regard noir du professeur de Potions.

« Ah, mais bien sûr qu'il ment ! » cria Madame Maxime.

« Vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que Severus vient de dire ? Il n'aurait pas pu franchir la Limite d'Age, » la coupa le Professeur McGonagall sèchement. « Je suis sûre que nous pouvons tous être d'accord que… »

« Dumbledore a probablement fait une erreur avec la Limite. » insista Madame Maxime en haussant les épaules.

« C'est possible, bien sûr. » répondit Dumbledore poliment. McGonagall renifla bruyamment, ses yeux de nouveau sur Dumbledore.

« Albus, vous savez pertinemment que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec colère. « Vraiment, quelles idioties ! Adrian n'aurait pas pu franchir la Limite tout seul, et puisque le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il n'a persuadé aucun élève plus âgé de le faire pour lui, cela devrait suffire pour tout le monde ! » Son regard accusateur s'était tourné vers Karkaroff qui l'ignora avec dédain.

« M. Croupton, M. Verpeil… » susurra Karkaroff, la voix de nouveau onctueuse, « vous êtes, euh, nos juges objectifs. Vous admettrez volontiers que ceci est plus qu'inacceptable ? »

Verpeil épongea son visage rond et enfantin avec un mouchoir de poche et regarda M. Croupton, qui se tenait suffisamment loin du feu pour que son visage soit à moitié dissimulé dans le noir. Il avait l'air presque irréel, les ombres sur son visage lui donnaient un air bien plus vieux, voire une apparence de squelette. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut avec sa voix habituellement sèche.

« Nous devons suivre les règles, et les règles énoncent clairement que les personnes dont le nom sort de la Coupe de Feu n'ont pas d'autres choix que de participer au Tournoi. » affirma Croupton. La tête d'Harry se mit à tourner, bien sûr qu'il savait que le lien magique créé par la Coupe était comme un contrat mais, les juges devaient sûrement comprendre le danger !

« Et bien, Barty connaît les règles de A à Z, » continua Verpeil, rayonnant, en se tournant vers Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, comme si la question était résolue.

« J'insiste pour pouvoir resoumettre le nom de mes élèves. » s'énerva Karkaroff. Il avait laissé tomber son ton mielleux et son sourire. Son visage n'arborait plus qu'un regard mauvais. « Vous allez replacer la Coupe de Feu, et nous continuerons d'ajouter des noms jusqu'à ce que toutes les écoles aient deux champions. Ce n'est que justice Dumbledore. »

« Mais Karkaroff, ça ne marche pas comme ça. » intervint Verpeil. « La Coupe de Feu vient de s'éteindre – elle ne se rallumera pas avant le prochain tournoi… »

« … Auquel Durmstrang ne participera certainement pas ! » explosa Karkaroff. « Après toutes nos rencontres, nos négociations et compromis, ce genre d'incident n'était absolument pas attendu ! Je suis à deux doigts de partir ! »

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. » le contra Severus, en haussant un sourcil, le regard condescendant. « Nous le savons tous. »

« Exactement ! Menaces en l'air, Karkaroff. » grogna une voix depuis la porte. « Tu ne peux pas laisser ton champion maintenant. Il doit participer. Ils doivent tous participer. Un contrat magique, comme l'a dit Dumbledore. Pratique hein ? » Maugrey venait tout juste d'entrer. Il boita vers le feu, et, chaque pas qu'il faisait était accompagné d'un bruit sourd.

Pratique était le terme approprié, pensa Severus, essayant d'imaginer des millions de scénarios expliquant comment le nom d'Adrian s'était retrouvé dans la coupe. Il savait déjà que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Albus avait l'air de penser la même chose. Les questions qu'il avait posées à Adrian n'avaient été posées que pour la façade. Il savait déjà qu'Adrian n'avait pas posé sa candidature, peu importe à quel point il l'aurait voulu. Et maintenant, Maugrey mettait des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Adrian allait devoir participer maintenant, peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Il était lié par un contrat magique inviolable. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contourner, pas celui-ci. La personne qui l'avait prévu, savait ce qu'elle faisait et avec Pettigrow en liberté, la possibilité qu'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres ait commencé à se mettre en mouvement apparaissait clairement à l'horizon.

« Pratique ? » releva Karkaroff. « J'ai peur de ne pas vous saisir, Maugrey. »

Harry sentait qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air dédaigneux, comme si ce que disait Maugrey méritait à peine son attention, mais ses mains le trahissaient, il avait serré les poings.

« Ah bon ? » répondit calmement Maugrey. « C'est très simple Karkaroff. Quelqu'un a mis le nom d'Adrian Potter dans la Coupe, sachant qu'il serait obligé de participer s'il sortait. » Et la cacophonie débuta. Ils parlèrent d'Adrian qui ne devrait pas être champion et qu'il fallait donner aux autres écoles une chance d'être à égalité, et Adrian qui devrait participer et, finalement, McGonagall – toujours l'esprit pratique – pensa que peut-être, juste peut-être, James et Lily devraient en être informés.

« Et bien, ça promet d'être drôle. » marmonna Harry, en jetant un regard à Severus pendant qu'Albus se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Ce fut Lily qui répondit. Elle partit appeler James à la seconde où elle réussit à comprendre ce qu'Albus essayait de lui faire comprendre. Ses deux fils avaient réussis à devenir les deux champions de Poudlard dans le tournoi le plus dangereux auquel ils pouvaient avoir accès. Résultat, deux minutes à peine plus tard, les deux Potter passèrent dans les flammes et arrivèrent dans la pièce où les quatre champions et le reste du groupe attendaient.

« Comment ça mes _deux _fils doivent participe au Tournoi ? » siffla James, ses yeux se posant tout d'abord sur le directeur puis sur ses fils. Adrian le regardait, ses yeux noisettes, presque identiques, suppliants. Harry, de son côté, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête. Drôle, en effet.

« Ce qu'ils veulent dire, » répondit Madame Maxime en regardant de haut les deux arrivants, « c'est que, d'une manière ou d'une autre votre fils, Adrian, a été désigné comme le quatrième Champion ! »

« Quoi ? » hoqueta Lily, les yeux braqués sur son fils.

« Je ne sais pas comment mon nom est arrivé dans la Coupe, je le jure ! » se défendit Adrian, les yeux toujours implorants.

« Je le crois, Lily. » le soutint Albus, en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Adrian.

« Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? » Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais là aussi, pensa Harry amusé, pendant que James posait sa question.

« On ne sait toujours pas. » admit Dumbledore, le regard grave. James fulmina.

« Vous avez dit que ce serait sûr ! » s'énerva-t-il, le visage rouge. « Qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Adrian soit affecté par le Tournoi ! Vous avez dit qu'il serait en sécurité ! »

« Il aurait du l'être ! » intervint McGonagall, le ton strict. « Quelqu'un d'autre a du soumettre son nom intentionnellement ! »

« De ce que j'ai pu comprendre jusqu'ici, » compléta Albus, attirant l'attention, « quelqu'un a du entrer le nom d'Adrian comme le seul candidat d'une quatrième école imaginaire, rendant son élection assurée. »

« Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? » aboya Karkaroff, ses yeux ne quittant pas James. Les deux hommes se connaissaient, se rappela Harry, et Cornedrue avait été présent pour l'arrestation de Karkaroff.

« Je n'interfèrerais pas encore une fois si j'étais vous. » menaça Severus, froid. Son regard sombre croisa celui de Karkaroff et le Directeur de Durmstrang recula d'un pas. Allez Papa ! le supportait intérieurement Harry, un léger sourire sur le visage malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire en fait. Adrian allait devoir participer, il semblerait. Et tout inquiet qu'il était pour le bien-être de son frère et des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été piégé pour participer – en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à la personne qui se cachait derrière tout ça – une petite partie de lui regrettait l'injustice de la situation. Il avait été choisi pour être le Champion de Poudlard. Était-ce trop demander d'avoir une année où il pouvait être lui-même, sans devoir prendre soin de son frère, avant le début de la guerre ? Le Destin semblait penser que oui.

« Et toi ! » s'écria soudainement James, en pointant le maître de Potions du doigt. « Saurais-tu par hasard comment Harry, qui est encore plus jeune qu'Adrian, a réussi à participer ? » Severus eut un rire bref sans humour, son regard fixé sur James.

« Harry est un adulte, tu ne l'as pas déjà oublié ? » le provoqua Severus, le ton acide en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. En prenant une posture presque royale et en gardant la tête haute, il était vraiment impressionnant, voire terrifiant. Et c'était probablement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. « Harry a placé son nom volontairement, dans la Coupe de Feu sous la présence du Directeur, il a été sélectionné pour représenter Poudlard. De tous les étudiants qui souhaitaient participer, il a été choisi par la Coupe de Feu comme étant le champion. » Les yeux de tous dans la pièce étaient écarquillés et ne le quittèrent pas. Il s'en moquait. Il était fier de son fils et il voulait que tout le monde se rappelle qu'Harry avait été choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Il avait mérité ce droit après des années de dur travail et le professeur de Potions s'en voudrait s'il laissait quiconque l'oublier.

« Tu as fait ça toi-même Harry ? » demanda Lily, en s'asseyant lentement sur une chaise près du feu, les genoux tremblants. Harry, son plus jeune fils, s'était volontairement proposé pour participer à un Tournoi qui pourrait lui coûter la vie ? Pourquoi ?

« Bien sûr que oui. » répondit Harry fermement. « Et j'ai été choisi pour participer par le seul juge qui pouvait réellement dire si j'étais prêt ou non. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » le réprimanda James, furieux. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as… »

« _Non_! » le coupa Harry. Ce fut son tour de se retrouver avec toutes les paires d'yeux de la salle fixées sur lui. Son Père lui souriait pour l'encourager de l'autre côté de la salle, donc il continua. « On a déjà eu cette conversation. » martela-t-il, les yeux brillants avec la lueur de la cheminée. « Je te l'ai dit par le passé et je vais te le redire. Je fais mes propres choix. J'ai _choisi_ de participer à ce Tournoi, donc j'ai mis mon nom. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je savais comment vous alliez réagir. Honnêtement, je n'étais pas du tout sûr d'être sélectionné pour représenter Poudlard, mais comme je le suis, j'attends de vous que – si vous ne me soutenez pas – acceptiez au moins ce fait. Et avant que tu ne commences à faire des accusations, » ajouta Harry, en voyant James se tourner vers Severus comme si tout était de sa faute, « Sev était totalement opposé à ce que je participe. Mais comme j'avais pris ma décision, il a décidé de se mettre de mon côté. Donc, comme je l'ai dit, je ne devrais pas être votre préoccupation. » James et Lily ne lâchèrent pas leur fils des yeux, scotchés, tandis que Severus souriait avec fierté et – étrangement – Viktor Krum hochait la tête, appréciateur.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec 'arry. » intervint Fleur, en souriant à l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau à côté d'elle.

« Dans quel sens, Miss Delacour ? » demanda Albus, déstabilisé pendant un court instant.

« Qu'il est le champion de Poudlard bien sûr ! » déclara-t-elle, écarquillant d'autant plus les yeux de Lily qui regardait toujours son fils, qui rigola.

« Merci pour ta confiance. » la remercia-t-il, décrochant un sourire radieux.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Rappelle-toi, **mon cher**, j'ai vu ce que tu pouvais faire avec une épée ! »

« Mademoiselle Delacour ! » la réprimanda Madame Maxime, causant un simple haussement d'épaule de la veela qui fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. » déclara le Directeur, forçant Severus à masquer son rire dans une toux.

« Oui. » confirma Harry alors que Fleur lui donnait un petit coup dans l'épaule.

« Et quel est le rapport ? » s'emporta Karkaroff, en pointant Adrian du doigt. « Vous pensiez qu'on l'oublierait ? »

« Oui ! » le soutint Madame Maxime. « L'argent, la gloire ! Nous savons tous que c'est un honneur pour lequel de nombreux étudiants tenteraient leurs vies !

« Peut-être que quelqu'un espère que Potter_ va_ y laisser la vie. » soutint Maugrey, sans la moindre trace d'humour. Un silence extrêmement tendu suivit ses mots. Ludo Verpeil, qui avait l'air très anxieux, sautilla sur ses pieds et dit :

« Maugrey, vieil homme… Quelle terrible chose à dire ! » Lily cacha son visage dans ses mains pendant que James prenait la parole.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plausible tout de même ? » La conversation continua ainsi pendant une demie heure avant que tout le monde accepte – pas avec plaisir – qu'Adrian devrait participer une bonne fois pour toute. Verpeil leur expliqua que la première tâche était conçue pour tester leur courage et leur bravoure en face d'un danger inconnu, et qu'elle se déroulerait le 24 Novembre. Les deux Directeurs des écoles invitées et leurs champions quittèrent la pièce, laissant derrière eux les Potter, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Severus, qui continuèrent à discuter du Tournoi, les deux juges étant également partis. Harry, qui en avait déjà assez entendu et qui devenait de plus en plus frustré qu'on ne le prenne même pas en compte alors qu'il était juste à coté en train d'attendre, demanda la permission de partir.

« Harry, » lui reprocha James, « je pense que c'était quelque chose de très irrationnel que tu as fait. Participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Il y a une raison pour laquelle seuls les étudiants de 7ème année avaient été jugés capables de participer ! » Le regard d'Harry devint glacial, sa férocité essayant de transpercer James, lorsqu'il le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« La Coupe de Feu a visiblement jugé que je pouvais faire mieux que tous ces 7ème années, Cornedrue. » argumenta-t-il, la voix calme même s'il avait juste envie d'hurler. « Si elle avait jugé que je n'étais pas prêt, je serais Champion tu penses ? » James ouvrit et ferma la bouche, une fois, deux fois, n'ayant rien à répondre à la question. Harry eut un sourire fatigué. « Bonne nuit alors. »

« Je m'en vais aussi. » annonça Severus, arrêtant Harry alors qu'il allait passer la porte. « Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire ou faire qui pourrait aider maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, Albus, appelez moi tout de suite. » Le Directeur acquiesça et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

« Et, Harry, » l'interpella Lily, empêcha son fils de partir à nouveau. L'adolescent en question grimaça et soupira, la mâchoire serrée.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Ce n'est pas que nous ne sommes pas heureux pour toi. C'est juste que tu es si jeune et que tu as à peine commencé ta quatrième année et… »

« Et vous êtes inquiets, je le comprends. » répondit Harry en baissant les yeux. Il se sentait soudainement fatigué et il voulait simplement retourner dans la Salle Commune et aller directement au lit. Peut-être discuter un peu avec Neville avant, mais quand même. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas douter de moi tout le temps. J'ai été choisi pour ça. » _Ne me faites pas douter de moi_, étaient les mots qu'Harry ne prononça pas. Néanmoins, Severus les comprit clairement.

« Harry, je… » commença à nouveau Lily, avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

« Bonne nuit. » la coupa-t-il, en sortant par la porte pour arriver dans la Grande Salle, désormais vide. Severus et lui marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux escaliers des cachots.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry, » le rassura Severus, en se tournant vers son fils pour poser ses mains sur ses deux épaules, « je suis fier de toi. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi. Pardon, » se corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire « je m'attends à ce que tu trouve un moyen de changer ça et de faire quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire que de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais le sentiment reste le même. » Harry eut un léger rire, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Merci, Papa. » chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas être entendu mais incapable de ne pas prononcer ces mots.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « Et peu importe combien je m'inquiète – et tu sais que je le fais – je ne doute pas que tu puisses faire ça. Je _sais_ que tu peux le faire. Je m'inquiète simplement. » Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il hocha la tête, en faisant un câlin à son père. La montée jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor lui parut trop courte, étant donné qu'il s'était dépêché dans les couloirs sans prêter attention aux portraits curieux.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. C'était censé être l'année où Severus et lui pourrait avoir un bref répit avant la guerre. C'était comme si quelqu'un les regardait d'en haut et se moquait d'eux en les regardant trébucher sur ce que la vie mettait sur leur passage. En espérant que cette personne ne soit pas Merlin – il l'avait bien aimé et il n'apprécierait vraiment pas de devoir lui mettre un coup de pied une fois dans l'au-delà – il prononça le mot de passe pour la Grosse Dame et entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Les exclamations de presque tous les lions le prirent par surprise.

« Te voilà ! » s'écria Neville, en courant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Je peux les distraire si tu veux filer au lit sans qu'on te remarque. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le mener à une table avec des Bièreaubeurre. Harry sourit devant la compréhension de son frère, mais décida de rester un moment. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était chaleureuse et en tel contraste avec ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux dernières heures, qu'il ressentait le besoin de s'en imprégner avant de se coucher.

« À notre atout imprévisible ! » le salua Fred, en levant une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre pour porter un toast. « À Harry, qui devient de plus en plus imprévisible… » de forts applaudissements interrompirent son discours et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se prêter au jeu et à faire une révérence. « Au mec qui est tellement imprévisible qu'il est devenu champion ! » Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements – Neville faisait un boucan pas possible, en sifflant et criant comme il pouvait – et Harry sourit une fois de plus. Quinze minutes plus tard, Adrian n'était toujours pas rentré, mais il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant d'aller se coucher, Neville ne tardant pas après lui.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'un lit était déjà occupé – le reste des Gryffondors étaient en bas et attendaient leur second champion – et il fut d'autant plus surpris en réalisant que l'occupant en question était Ron. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, on voyait bien ses cheveux roux caractéristiques, donc Harry dit signe à Neville de s'assoir sur son lit avant de fermer les rideaux et jeter un sort rapide pour que leur conversation ne puisse pas être entendue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ? » demanda Neville, en allant droit au but et Harry répondit, racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et sortit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il parla pendant près d'une heure, expliquant comment tout le monde avait réagi et comment ses parents étaient arrivés. Comment Adrian allait devoir participer en fin de compte et ce qu'ils suspectaient – même si personne n'avait osé le dire devant lui – c'est-à-dire que Voldemort était derrière tout ça.

« Et bien sûr, c'est parti en cacahuètes. » déplora Harry, la tête sur les genoux en fixant le vide. « À quoi je m'attendais ? »

« Tu t'attendais à un répit bien mérité, c'est tout ! » le contra véhément Neville, prenant une grande inspiration avant de continuer. « Donc Dumbledore pense que quelqu'un a rentré le nom d'Adrian pour une école qui n'existe pas ? »

« C'est le mieux auquel il puisse penser. Il ne sait rien de mon entraînement donc il s'est dit que, si Adrian avait été mis pour Poudlard, je n'aurais pas été choisis. Il ne me l'a pas dit en face mais ses mots exacts étaient : 'Adrian aurait été le troisième champion s'il avait participé pour Poudlard. Je suppose que la personne qui a posé son nom ne voulait pas prendre de risques.' » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, pour cacher que les mots du Directeur l'avaient touché.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu envie de lancer un mauvais sort un vieil homme avant aujourd'hui. » plaisanta Neville, avec un grand sourire. Harry rit devant l'attitude de son ami.

« J'avais besoin d'entendre ça. » admit-il, les yeux verts pétillant de joie.

« Ça avait besoin d'être dit. » répliqua Neville, en souriant en retour à son frère. Des applaudissements bruyants se firent entendre dans la Salle Commune, indiquant qu'Adrian venait d'arriver. Neville secoua la tête et ouvrit les rideaux, allant vers son lit pendant qu'Harry allait dans la salle de bain. Il venait à peine de revenir dans son lit lorsqu'Adrian rentra. S'il avait vu que son jumeau était éveillé, il ne le montra pas. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea droit vers son lit, en se débarrassant de ses chaussures en chemin, n'enlevant même pas ses vêtements.

« Où t'étais passé ? » entendit Harry. Il devina qu'Adrian ne s'adressait pas à lui et ce fut confirmé lorsque Ron répondit.

« Oh, bonsoir. » répondit le plus jeune des garçons Weasley d'une voix qui sonnait creux même pour Harry. La conversation qui suivit fut aussi folle que celle qui avait eu lieu après que le nom d'Adrian soit sorti de la Coupe. Ron ne croyait pas Adrian lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe et Adrian s'énervait rapidement. Ils finirent par se hurler dessus avant que Ron ne ferme les rideaux autour de son lit et qu'Adrian aille dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Quel bazar. » marmonna Harry, tombant peu à peu dans un sommeil perturbé. Le lendemain matin fut aussi fou que la veille. Il avait été félicité à droite et à gauche, tout comme Adrian, même s'il y avait plus de doutes sur la manière dont son nom avait fini dans la Coupe. Certains pensaient même que c'était Dumbledore en personne qui l'avait fait ou Adrian aussi s'était émancipé et avait postulé tout seul. Ce fut la réaction de Ron qui surprit le plus Harry. Le roux avait refusé même de parler avec Adrian et faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi reconnaissant d'avoir été béni avec un frère de cœur comme Neville. Les deux adolescents avaient passé la journée à échafauder des théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres sur la première épreuve, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était supposée tester le courage des participants.

La deuxième vague de choc à toucher Harry arriva deux jours plus tard, sur le chemin en sortant de cours de Potions. Il exprimait sa frustration auprès de Neville, en lui racontant à nouveau comme il avait du endurer la présence de Rita Skeeter après qu'Ollivander ait testé les baguettes des Champions et qu'elle l'avait presque entraîné dans un placard à balai avant que Severus n'intervienne, lorsque Neville lui fit brusquement signe de se taire, en le tirant dans derrière un coin en pointant un groupe de Serpentards du doigt qui débattaient dans le couloir.

« Je vous le dit, » persistait Pansy Parkinson, la voix geignarde, « Harry a entré le nom de son frère dans la Coupe ! »

« Ça paraît logique. » acquiesça Millicent Bullstrode, en hochant vivement la tête. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faisant ricaner silencieusement son frère, et point du doigt un autre membre du petit groupe. Les cheveux blonds pâle de Draco Malfoy étaient facilement reconnaissables parmi les cheveux plus sombres de ses camarades.

« Je pense que Dumbledore lui a demandé de le faire. » ajouta Blaise Zabini, d'accord avec les deux filles. « Je veux dire, le vieux fou et les Potter ont toujours été amis. Ce n'aurait pas été difficile de faire rentrer les deux frères. » Les yeux d'Harry faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsque Draco renifla bruyamment.

« Tu ne penses pas Draco ? » demanda Pansy, en regardant le blond, critique.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry Potter fasse quelque chose comme ça parce qu'on lui demande. Même venant de Dumbledore ou son frère. » Neville tout aussi choqué à son affirmation qu'Harry lui-même, qui regarda son frère et articula silencieusement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? » Harry secoua la tête, confus, tandis que les Serpentards reprenaient la parole.

« Dis donc, Malfoy, » attaqua Zabini, « tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps. Et maintenant tu défends Potter ? Que dirait ton père ? » Cela sembla énerver Draco, pour une quelconque raison, et il jeta un regard meurtrier à son camarade.

« Fous moi la paix Zabini ! » siffla Draco, avant de se tourner et partir furieux vers la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards abasourdis le suivirent peu de temps après, en marmonnant entre eux.

« On a entendu la même conversation ? » demanda Neville, en regardant Harry, perdu.

« Ça dépend. » répondit Harry, immobile. « Est-ce que tu as entendu Draco Malfoy défendre ma réputation toi aussi ? » Neville hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas oui. » répondit l'adolescent aux yeux vert, en regardant la direction où Draco était parti.

« Le monde est devenu fou, non ? » demanda Neville, en fixant à son tour la Grande Salle. Harry hocha vivement la tête.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Gros bisous, à la prochaine !_


	54. Are These Dragons ? Called It !

Chapitre 54

Ce sont des Dragons ? Je l'avais bien dit !

* * *

_Salut à tous ! Encore une fois, vraiment navrée d'être aussi longue ! Je prends un petit moment de temps en temps pour traduire mais du coup ça va pas très vite... Surtout que les chapitres vont commencer à augmenter en taille alors ça va pas être du gâteau. Je vous promets pas de chapitre avant un long moment pour être honnête, mais je ferais de mon mieux !_

_Merci encore pour votre soutien, ça fait vraiment super plaisir et encore désolée de pas pouvoir répondre à vos attentes en terme de publication !_

_Enjoy !_

_(Version non corrigée, j'uploaderais plus tard la version corrigée)_

* * *

_« Est-ce que tu as entendu Draco Malfoy défendre ma réputation toi aussi ? » Neville hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas oui. » répondit l'adolescent aux yeux vert, en regardant la direction où Draco était parti._

_« Le monde est devenu fou, non ? » demanda Neville, en fixant à son tour la Grande Salle. Harry hocha vivement la tête._

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry avait été choisi pour être le Champion et il n'avait toujours par réussi à découvrir quoi que ce soit sur la première épreuve. La semaine était passée terriblement doucement pour une multitude de raisons. Ron boudait, donc Adrian boudait ce qui, à son tour, empêchait Harry de parler avec son jumeau à propos du Tournoi comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire.

Harry et Severus avait passé la nuit entière à essayer de comprendre comment le nom d'Adrian avait pu arriver dans la Coupe de Feu, et ne s'étaient arrêtés à l'aube que parce qu'ils savaient que, peu importait le nombre de théories qu'ils avaient, les faits restaient les mêmes. Adrian allait devoir participer, point barre. Pour Severus il était assez évident que Voldemort était lié à cette situation. Le pourquoi était évident, en revanche le comment, non. Cela voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé un moyen de déjouer les défenses de Poudlard et s'était infiltré dans l'école.

Le maître de Potions avait jugé cela impossible et Harry était de son avis. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne sous-estimaient Voldemort, il était clair qu'il n'était pas encore revenu en pleine puissance. Donc faire sauter chacune des défenses de Poudlard ? Impossible, en particulier après que Severus ait aidé le Directeur à placer de nouvelles protections après l'incident lors de la première année d'Harry. Mais, un job de l'intérieur n'était pas impossible. Au contraire, c'était probablement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, un pion interne, lorsqu'on parlait de Voldemort, pouvait simplement être un étudiant sous l'_Imperium_, donc cette piste était une impasse.

Pour le moment, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Le meilleur moyen d'agir était qu'Harry aide son frère. Ni le professeur de Potions, ni Harry ne savaient quel était le but de faire participer Adrian. Mais, comme cela avait été abondamment rappelé, les participants pouvaient mourir durant les épreuves. Un accident pouvait facilement être mis en scène.

Mais Harry avait été intransigeant sur un point. S'il allait aider Adrian à traverser ça – et il le ferait puisqu'il était son jumeau après tout et qu'il tenait à lui tout de même – il le ferait publiquement. Il irait voir Adrian pour lui proposer son aide, plus de cachotteries. Il s'était caché pendant une bonne partie de sa vie et il était arrivé à un point où trop, c'était trop.

Cependant, il était là, 5 jours après avoir pris cette décision, et n'avait pas pu trouver l'occasion de parler avec son propre jumeau en privé. Partout où il allait, il était accompagné par Hermione et évitait de son mieux Ron, les deux adolescents devenant de plus en plus renfrogné. C'était ridicule, pour Harry. Ces deux-là étaient censés être meilleurs amis. Ils devraient se faire confiance, non ? De son côté, Harry était sûr que, si Neville avait été à la place d'Adrian et lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe, il l'aurait cru immédiatement. Mais bon, si Neville avait été à la place d'Adrian, il aurait déjà ravalé sa fierté mal placée et aurait demandé de l'aide. Adrian n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire ça non plus.

Et ce dernier n'évitait pas que son jumeau sur ce sujet. Lily et James – parfois accompagné par Sirius et Remus – étaient devenus régulièrement présents à Poudlard. Harry savait que ses parents avaient tous les deux essayés de parler à Adrian et lui donner des conseils et l'adolescent les avait tout bonnement rejetés, apparemment agacé d'être traité comme un enfant. Cela donnait envie à Harry de se taper la tête contre un mur – de préférence un nombre de fois suffisamment pour qu'il s'évanouisse et oublie simplement ses problèmes pour un jour ou deux – mais Adrian était très obstiné. Vu l'aspect de la situation, James allait avoir une attaque avant l'âge de 35 ans et Lily démontrait de plus en plus de signes de son célèbre tempérament. Harry avait juste pris de la distance par rapport à la catastrophe imminente et avait essayé de trouver son frère seul.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, » s'exclama Neville pendant le petit-déjeuner, ce jour-là, « Ron et Adrian ne se parlent toujours pas ? » Harry soupira, résigné à l'idée que sa famille pouvait être de vrais cornichons parfois – les mots de Sev, pas les siens, mais parfaitement justes – et acquiesça, en se servant un bol de céréales. De l'autre côté de la table, Ron avait tourné le dos à Adrian - à la seconde même où ce dernier s'était assis à côté de lui – et avait commencé à parler bruyamment à Dean Thomas, ignorant activement son ancien meilleur ami. Adrian avait fusillé le dos du roux pendant quelques secondes, avant de l'imiter et de se tourner vers Hermione, pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

« Non, toujours pas. » répondit Harry, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Tu aurais pu croire qu'ils auraient arrangé les choses depuis ce temps, mais non. Ils sont juste des idiots bornés qui ne se sont pas adressés la parole de la semaine. Tout comme Adrian et moi, comme tu le sais. » Neville renifla, et se versant du thé, regardant Hermione et Adrian.

« Vous êtes vraiment de la même famille ? » demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Oui, je sais. » soupira Harry, en regardant son jumeau avec attention. « Mais, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini sans Sev. » ajouta l'adolescent plus bas, pour que seul Neville puisse l'entendre. « Si Dumbledore a bien raison sur un point, c'est que la famille est la chose la plus importante au monde. J'ai été élevé pour être qui je suis aujourd'hui. Si Sev ne m'était pas tombé dessus comme il l'a fait, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé ? » Neville regarda son frère avec sérieux avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui chuchoter :

« On s'en fiche. C'est arrivé et tu es qui tu es. Et ce n'a rien à voir avec Adrian Potter. Qu'il soit ton jumeau ne change rien à ça. » Harry regarda son frère de cœur avec un sourire avant que leur conversation soit brutalement coupée par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Bien le bonjour M. Potter ! » le salua George, un sourire lui mangeant le visage. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry et Fred à côté de lui. « On voulait juste te prévenir qu'une certaine Rita Skeeter a été repérée devant le bureau du Directeur et réclame une interview de toi. » Harry faillit s'étrangler avec ces céréales. Cette femme avait essayé de l'interviewer avec Adrian en privé après avoir pris les témoignages standards de tous les champions. Elle l'aurait fait si Severus n'était pas intervenu. Elle avait poussé pour obtenir une interview depuis et Dumbledore n'était pas loin de la bannir de l'école.

« Merci pour l'info. » les remercia Harry, en jetant un regard noir à Neville qui se moquait allégrement de lui en buvant son thé. « Mais comment vous pouvez bien le savoir ? » se renseigna-t-il.

« Les portraits sont de vraies commères mec ! » dirent-ils en chœur, un rictus identique sur leurs visages avant de se plonger dans leur repas. Harry sourit tandis que Neville se mit à rire. Poudlard était rempli de commères, pensa Harry, en regardant dans la Grande Salle. Les étudiants s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour jeter un regard à un des champions avant de se replonger dans leurs petits-déjeuners, en débattant entre eux. Les professeurs aussi partageaient les rumeurs, Harry le savait, et certains pariaient même sur le champion qui gagnerait la première épreuve, Severus lui avait dit. Harry avait rit et lui avait conseillé de placer un pari sur lui. Il allait tout faire pour mener la danse. C'était devenu beaucoup plus personnel qu'il ne l'aurait cru lorsqu'il s'était lancé.

Les fantômes aussi étaient bavards. Pas étonnants, ils avaient peu d'autres choses à faire pour s'occuper. Apparemment les portraient aussi. Le seul qui ne participait à l'excitation pour la première épreuve semblait être Draco Malfoy. Harry devait bien admettre qu'il était totalement perdu par le comportement du blond. Même maintenant, il était assis loin de sa clique habituelle et avait été bien plus silencieux qu'on aurait pu penser. Il n'avait pas insulté Ron et Adrian – pourtant une des ses activités préférées ces dernières années – et n'avait pas activement participé à quoi que ce soit, à part les cours, depuis le début de l'année.

Cependant, même si son comportement était étrange, il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, réalisa Harry, en voyant son jumeau se lever rapidement de son siège, laissant Hermione derrière lui, avant de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé. C'était probablement à cause de ce que disait Ron, d'après l'air légèrement repentant du dernier fils Weasley et le regard lourd de reproche que lui adressait sa sœur en même temps. Harry se leva à son tour, en donnant un petit coup à Neville pour qu'il sache où il allait. Neville hocha la tête et Harry courut pour rattraper son jumeau. Il arriva à le faire, pas très loin des portes de la Grande Salle. Le couloir était presque vide et son jumeau était seul, tout ce que désirait Harry.

« Adrian, attends ! » l'interpella-t-il, soulagé de le voir s'arrêter quelques pas devant lui. Il le rattrapa facilement et s'arrêta à côté de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé seuls tout les deux ? Trop loin pour qu'il s'en rappelle clairement, réalisa-t-il, avant de balayer cette pensée, se concentrant sur le présent.

« Harry. » répondit Adrian, ses yeux noisettes rencontrant les yeux émeraude.

« J'ai essayé de te trouver seul toute la semaine. » commença Harry, en regardant son jumeau avec prudence. Son jumeau fronçait les sourcils et avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation. Peu importe, pensa Harry qui continua. « Je voulais te parler. »

« De comment j'ai entré mon nom dans la Coupe ? » demanda Adrian, irrité, avec un regard accusateur. Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec empathie. Visiblement, Adrian était prêt à se battre. Lui, par contre, n'en avait pas la moindre intention.

« Non. » répondit-il. « Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas essayé de participé, et je te crois. C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. » Adrian eut l'air pris de court quelques secondes lorsque son frère lui avait dit qu'il le croyait avant que son regard noir ne revienne.

« Nos parents t'ont dit de venir me parler ? » Harry secoua encore la tête négativement.

« Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça. » assura-t-il à Adrian. « Écoute, je t'ai dit que je te croyait ok ? Et parce que je te crois, je sais que tu es en danger. Non, laisse-moi parler. » prévint-il en voyant que son frère allait protester. « Si quelqu'un d'autre a placé ton nom dans la Coupe, il ne l'a certainement pas fait par gentillesse. Des gens meurent dans ce tournoi Adrian. Et, étant qui tu es, tu as des ennemis. » Cependant, au lieu d'écouter Harry, le visage d'Adrian vira au rouge brique, ses yeux se réduisirent en fentes et ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Quoi, tu penses que je ne serais pas capable de me débrouiller ? » Harry recula d'un pas, pendant que son frère continuait, sa voix de plus en plus forte. « Flash news Harry ! Je me suis entraîné toute ma vie, je n'ai pas peur de quelques épreuves ! Je me suis battu contre Voldemort par Merlin ! » Même si le couloir avait été presque vide, son esclandre avait commencé à attiser la curiosité des gens.

« Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas entraîné. » le contredit Harry, essayant de garder une voix calme et posée. « Je sais que tu l'es. Mais s'il te plaît, ne prends pas ces épreuves à la légère. Des gens sont _morts_ dans ce tournoi, Adrian. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » rétorqua son jumeau, en hurlant à moitié. « Tu penses que je serais pas capable de m'en sortir ? Et même, je suis mieux placé que _toi_ ! Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour toi-même ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent devant l'insinuation et sa colère enfla.

« Le Coupe m'a _choisi_, Adrian. » répondit sombrement Harry, en s'avançant vers son jumeau, rendant d'autant pus évidente leur différence de taille. « J'ai choisi de participer. Je sais ce qu'implique ce tournoi. Mais toi, tu le sais ? »

« C'est de ça dont tu voulais parler ? Tu pense que je vole ta chance d'avoir la 'gloire éternelle' ? T'as peur que je te batte ? » cria Adrian, faisait rire Harry qui leva la deux mains, montrant clairement qu'il rendait les armes.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi ! » dit-il en regardant son jumeau comme s'il était un parfait étranger. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais inquiet pour toi. Que, si tu avais besoin d'aide, tu pouvais toujours venir me demander et c'est ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je pense que tu as besoin de grandir d'abord et après on pourra parler. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est pas un jeu pour enfants. Reprends-toi Adrian, et arrête de transformer ça en compétition entre nous. C'est tout sauf ça ! » Et il se tourna, et partit vers les serres, Botanique était son premier cours de la journée.

Harry fulminait et continua de marcher, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Comment Adrian pouvait-il être si borné ? Comment pouvait-il pensait que tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était la célébrité et la gloire et toutes ces choses que représentaient normalement la Coupe du Tournoi ? Avait-il déjà montré des signes de jalousie pour la célébrité de son frère ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un seul moment de sa vie qu'on aurait pu mal comprendre comme étant de la jalousie.

Il voyait encore rouge et ainsi, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait pris le mauvais tournant, en tout cas, pas avant qu'il se trouve aux bordures de la Forêt Interdite. Il grogna et ferma les yeux, en crispant ses épaules pendant que sa main gauche recouvrait ses yeux. Comment pourrait-il protéger Adrian si ce dernier ne l'écoutait même pas ? Soupirant et essayant de contrôler ses pensées tourbillonnantes, Harry ouvrit les yeux et sortit sa montre de poche. Il avait encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours, donc il n'aurait pas à courir jusqu'aux serres. C'était déjà ça.

Alors qu'il se préparait à retourner vers le château, quelque chose attira son attention depuis la forêt. Des voix. Des voix humaines il semblait. Des centaures peut-être ? Mais non, elles étaient trop proches du terrain de l'école pour des centaures. Et il y avait d'autres bruits également, comme du métal frottant du métal. Harry se retrouva face à deux options : la première, ignorer les bruits étranges de la forêt, se tourner et calmement rentrer au château pour son cours de Botanique. La deuxième, suivre les voix étranges à travers une forêt dangereuse et finir par être obligé de courir pour aller en cours. Les voix avaient l'air tout de même assez proches. Son ouïe était améliorée mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il perçoive des sons trop éloignés dans une forêt dense. Probablement à moins d'un kilomètre et quelques. Ça restait plus d'un demi kilomètre dans la Forêt Interdite.

« J'espère que je ne regretterai pas ça. » marmonna Harry, en sortant sa baguette avant de s'engager dans la forêt. Il ouvrait ses yeux et ses oreilles le plus possible, à l'affût de la moindre menace, mais apparemment il n'avait rien à craindre. La forêt avait l'air vide autour de lui, le seul bruit venait d'en face de lui. Il s'avança le plus vite qu'il pouvait sans trébucher sur des racines et se rapprocha rapidement des voix. La lumière était plus brillante vers les arbres devant lui et Harry ralentit le pas, s'approchant prudemment de ce qu'il supposait être une clairière. Dissimulé dans les ombres, il se rapprocha. Sa mâchoire se décrocha devant ce qu'il vit.

Un peu plus d'une douzaine de sorciers et sorcières étaient rassemblés dans une grande clairière, et construisaient habilement ce qui ressemblait à une grande cage en métal. Quatre, pour être exact. Un homme aux cheveux roux donnait des ordres au groupe qui faisait léviter une partie de la cage vers lui et Harry dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réaliser que le dit homme n'était nul autre que Charlie Weasley.

« Dépêchez-vous tout le monde ! » cria Charlie, en regardant le soleil, un peu inquiet. « On aurait déjà du avoir fini avec ces cages ! »

« Mais les dragons n'arriveront pas avant vendredi prochain ! » se plaignit un homme, se tournant pour regarder Charlie. « Pourquoi on construit ces cages aussi tôt ? »

« Parce qu'on va mettre plus d'une semaine à préparer les dragons pour le voyage et il faut organiser le voyage en lui-même. » répondit une femme aux cheveux bruns avec un fort accent irlandais, l'air irritée, comme si elle se répétait encore une fois. « Tout doit être en place avant qu'on reparte en Roumanie. »

« Vous avez entendu la dame ! » déclama Charlie une fois de plus, en souriant à la femme à côté de lui. « Continuez ! » Et il continua de donner des ordres aux travailleurs pendant qu'Harry se reculait dans la forêt, la tête prise de vertige. Des dragons. Quatre dragons pour être précis, d'après les cages. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de quatre dragons à Poudlard ? Oh par Merlin ! pensa Harry et se tournant avant de commencer à courir vers les serres, en trébuchant un peu dans sa précipitation. _Des dragons_ ! Neville voudrait sûrement le savoir. Severus probablement pas, s'ajouta-t-il mentalement, et eut un petit rire lorsqu'il sortit de la forêt et passa comme une flèche à côté du terrain de Quidditch.

Il arriva à la serre numéro cinq où le reste des quatrième années avaient commencé à se rassembler et prit sa place habituelle à côté de Neville, ignorant simplement les visages confus de ses camarades. Neville regarda son ami avec prudence, attendant que l'autre adolescent s'exprime. Lorsqu'Harry, qui était vraiment rouge, essoufflé et un peu secoué, ne prononçait pas un mot mais le fixait, il décida de parler en premier.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant. « J'ai entendu comment c'était fini la discussion avec Adrian. Je devrais te prévenir, le reste de l'école aussi. » Devant le regard perdu et un eu paniqué d'Harry, ce dernier s'expliqua. « On a plus ou moins entendu l'agitation depuis la Grande Salle. » Harry grimaça et Neville se dépêcha de le rassurer. « Pas les mots exacts, mais Adrian était particulièrement bruyant. Et, apparemment, quelques élèves dans le couloir étaient plus que ravis de raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. »

« Charmant. » cingla Harry, laissant sa tête tomber sur la table.

« C'est pas si mal. » ajouta Neville, gagnant un regard noir de son frère. « Non, vraiment ! » s'exclama le garçon aux yeux marrons. « De ce que j'ai compris, tu étais le plus calme et mature. »

« C'est déjà quelque chose. » acquiesça Harry, pas vraiment intéressé. Puis son humeur changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il voulait dire à Neville au début. « Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. » Ce qui captiva l'attention de son meilleur ami, nota Harry, pendant que Neville se rapprochait de lui, le sourcil haussé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il faisait ricaner Harry. En chuchotant, il raconta à Neville en détail ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où il avait laissé Adrian dans le couloir jusqu'au moment où il était arrivé dans les serres. Neville eut du mal à garder son calme lorsqu'il lui parla des dragons.

« Tu t'imagines Neville ? » finit Harry, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Des _dragons _! »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-il bruyamment, récoltant quelques regards curieux de l'ensemble des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle. « Je sais. » répéta-t-il bien plus bas. « Je l'avais _tellement_ prédit, Potter ! »

« Et maintenant, je sais quels types de sorts je suis censé chercher ! » ajouta Harry, en sortant un parchemin vierge de son sac et commençant à jeter sur le papier le genre de livre qu'il allait consulter. « M. Longdubat, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner plus tard à la bibliothèque afin de m'aider dans mes recherches ? » proposa-t-il, après avoir constitué une liste satisfaisante à ses yeux.

« Vous n'aviez même pas à demander, M. Potter ! » lui assura Neville, pendant que le professeur Chourave entrait dans la serre, suivie de près par Adrian et Hermione. Adrian évitait désormais Ron et Harry, donc son jumeau décida de lui retourner la pareille. En tout cas, jusque dans l'après-midi. Il savait qu'il devrait parler à Adrian à propos des dragons et il planifiait de le dire à Fleur également. Être au courant pour les dragons pouvait lui donner un avantage certain sur la compétition, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait gagner. S'il gagnait il voudrait pouvoir revenir sur ce moment et dire qu'il l'avait fait équitablement. Sur ce, il devrait trouver un moyen d'approcher Krum aussi. Après qu'il l'ait dit à Severus bien sûr. Le maître de Potions lui avait dit que les professeurs seraient informés par le Directeur une semaine avant l'épreuve de quoi elle consisterait, donc il l'avait même devancé. Cette conversation pourrait être assez traumatisante pour son Père.

Le reste du cours passa rapidement puisque Neville et Harry échangeaient des mots pour débattre de ce qu'il aurait à faire avec le dragon. Ils avaient tous les deux éliminés la possibilité de devoir les tuer. Ce n'était plus le Moyen-Âge après tout. Le dragon était probablement là pour empêcher les joueurs de faire autre chose. Harry avait le sentiment que les dragons seraient excellents pour garder l'objet qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Dès la fin du cours, Harry prévint Neville qu'il allait voir Severus et partit en courant, sachant que son père n'avait qu'une heure de pause avant son prochain cours. Il déboula dans le laboratoire de potions sans même toquer à la porte, faisant sursauter Severus qui attrapa sa baguette avant de réaliser qui venait de rentrer.

« Ne fais pas ça, Harry ! » s'exclama Severus en mettant la main sur le cœur avant de ranger sa baguette. « Tu essaies de me tuer ? J'aurais pu te jeter un sort, tu t'en rends compte ? » demanda-t-il en regardant son fils avec exaspération.

« Des dragons ! » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur la gauche, un peu inquiet de la respiration laborieuse de son fils. Cependant, il souriait, donc rien de tragique n'avait du se passer. N'est-ce pas ?

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris… » recommença Severus.

« Non, Papa, tu ne comprends pas. _Des dragons _! » répéta Harry, en se rapprochant. « Je les ai vu – enfin non, j'ai vu Charlie Weasley construire leurs cages – dans la forêt ! » Le professeur de Potions avait l'air plus perdu que jamais. « La première tâche ! C'est des dragons ! »

« Oh, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ça pour… commencer… » répondit Severus, sa voix de plus en plus hésitante, lorsqu'il réalisa ce que son fils avait impliqué. Des dragons. La première épreuve contiendrait avec de vrais dragons, cracheurs de feu, mortels et vicieux. Son petit garçon devrait faire face à un maudit_ dragon_. Il put presque sentir le sang quitter son visage alors que la pièce commençait à tanguer. Il fit quelques pas lents en arrière pour s'assoir sur un coin de son bureau.

« Papa ? » l'appela Harry, s'avançant d'un pas. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non, je ne vais pas bien ! » s'écria Severus, paniqué. « Des dragons ! Qu'est-ce qui leur ai passé par la tête ? Mettre des enfants devant des dragons adultes ! » Il sa passa brusquement une main dans les cheveux, tirant un peu sur ceux-ci. Harry eut un petit sourire, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son père.

« Au moins, maintenant je sais ce que je vais affronter. » dit-il, essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible. « Enfin, on a toujours su que les épreuves seraient difficiles… »

« Mais des _dragons _? » se plaignit Severus, en prenant son fils dans ses bras. « Est-ce que les responsables au Ministère ont perdu leur bon sens ? »

« Des dragons ont déjà été utilisés dans des tournois précédents. » argumenta Harry, ce qui ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte de son père. « Au moins, il n'y aura pas de combat jusqu'à mort cette fois-ci. La loi pour la protection des créatures magiques interdit de tuer des dragons. »

« Oui, merci Merlin, les dragons seront bien protégés ! » ironisa Severus, en libérant son fils avant de faire les cents pas dans sa salle de classe. « Je vais te donner une liste de livres de la bibliothèque que je veux que tu lises, et je veux que tu me dises précisément quelle stratégie tu utiliseras pour affronter ce dragon d'accord ? Je peux déjà te dire que leurs yeux sont leur point faible… » commença Severus, avant de dicter à Harry ses noms de livres. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir épuisé tous les titres dont il se rappelait que Severus se remémora ce qu'avait dit son fils au tout début. « Tu as dit que tu les avais vu construire des cages dans la forêt ? Comme dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

« Je peux tout à fait l'expliquer ! » s'empressa de dire Harry, racontant à nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin – Harry avait entendu le vacarme également, mais n'était pas au courant des rumeurs qui avaient circulé après – y compris comment il s'était retrouvé dans la forêt et aussi qu'il prévoyait d'informer le reste des champions.

« Tu comprends que je ne suis pas ravi que tu sois rentré dans la forêt, Harry. » lui reprocha Severus en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué. « Mais, vu la tournure des choses, je suis content que tu l'ais fait. Promet que tu ne le referas pas, par contre. Si jamais tu dois retourner dans la forêt un jour, contactes moi et je viendrais.

« Je te le promets. » répondit sérieusement Harry. Severus hocha la tête.

« Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Puisque tu l'as découvert, tu devrais informer tes concurrents. » Il était fier que son fils y ait pensé de lui-même, même s'il n'était pas surpris. Le compas moral d'Harry était bien réglé, et il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois. « Et je suis désolé pour Adrian. Tu ne méritais pas d'entendre ça. » Ce fut son tour de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry, qu'Harry haussa.

« Je savais qu'il était borné, mais c'est assez stupide. » déplora Harry, ses yeux dans ceux de son père. « En plus, tout ce que je voulais c'était lui offrir mon aide. »

« C'est sa fierté. » commenta le maître de Potions, en secouant la tête. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire autrement, Harry. Il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. »

« J'espère qu'il le sera bientôt. » ajouta Harry, en souriant doucement. « Il doit savoir pour les dragons après tout. » Severus acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves commencèrent à se rassembler pour leur cours et Harry dit au revoir à son père, et partit pour son cours d'Études Antiques.

Il passa le reste de la journée à essayer de parler au reste des champions. Étonnamment, il tomba en premier sur Victor Krum, dans la bibliothèque, qui plus est. Et c'est là que résidait le problème. Le champion de Durmstrang était, comme à son habitude, entouré de son fan-club. Neville, qui avait suivi Harry dans la bibliothèque pour l'aider avec ses recherches, leva les yeux au ciel à cette vue. Quelques filles étaient suffisamment courageuses pour s'assoir en face de Krum et battre des cils dans sa direction, en jouant avec leurs cheveux de temps à autre. Katie Bell, qui était assise quelques tables plus loin, renifla bruyamment, en se cachant derrière son livre de Sortilèges au moment où Madame Pince la fusilla du regard.

« Comment tu prévois de l'approcher exactement ? » lui chuchota Neville, en prenant en note une information qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre qui faisait la liste des caractéristiques de base des dragons.

« Tu me connais, Nev. » lui chuchota en retour Harry. « Je suis bon pour penser sur le moment. » Et il se leva, en se dirigeant vers Krum, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure pour trouver une bonne raison pour laquelle il voudrait l'interrompre dans son travail. Il eut une révélation soudaine, au moment où il tapait sur l'épaule du garçon. Les filles de l'autre côté de la table partagèrent un regard curieux avant de se retourner vers les deux adolescents.

« Qui me… » commença à se plaindre Krum – plutôt grogner – avant de s'arrêter lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry. « Oh. » Il se calma mais restait confus. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Potter ? » demanda-t-il, son accent faisant soupirer plutôt bruyamment certaines filles.

« Ravi que tu me le demandes en fait. » débuta Harry, avec un grand sourire, parfaitement conscient que le fan-club de Krum écoutait leur conversation. « Je me demandais, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ma dernière création ? L'édition Attrapeur de l'Éclair de Feu ? » Les yeux de Krum s'illuminèrent à la mention du balai, informant Harry que oui, il en avait entendu parler.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Krum, un sourire hésitant sur le visage. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je me demandais si… » Sa voix était un peu plus forte cette fois-ci et, évidemment, Madame Pince se racla la gorge, indiquant qu'il devrait baisser d'un ton. Harry retint son sourire du mieux qu'il put et retourna son attention sur Krum. « Ça te dérangerais si on allait en discuter dehors un moment ? La bibliothécaire est vraiment stricte et je ne sais pas quand je te recroiserais, avec le début des épreuves et tout le reste. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Krum, récupérant son sac et suivant Harry dehors. Le sorcier aux yeux verts fit un petit clin d'œil à son meilleur ami en lui passant devant et Neville lui fit un petit sourire en retour. Il sortit de la bibliothèque, Krum sur ses talons, en s'assurant qu'aucune fille ne les avait suivi dehors. Une fois sûr, il recommença à parler.

« La première épreuve sera des dragons. » déclara-t-il calmement, en regardant les yeux de Krum s'agrandir sous le choc.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Des dragons. » répéta Harry, en regardant autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. « Je suis tombé sur leurs cages ce matin dans la forêt. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » questionna Krum, les yeux méfiants.

« Parce que je n'étais pas censé le savoir, mais comme je le sais, je pense que ce n'est que justice que nous le sachions tous. » s'expliqua Harry.

« C'est très noble de ta part. » apprécia Krum, la suspicion sur son visage se transformant en respect.

« Ce ne l'est pas. » corrigea Harry avec un sourire en coin, pour être sûr que Krum comprendrait qu'il plaisantait. « Je voulais juste te battre équitablement, c'est tout. » Le champion de Durmstrang le surprit en éclatant de rire, un rire grave mais sincère.

« Je vois. » dit-il, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Et puisque j'ai mentionné le nouvel Éclair de Feu, je pensais que tu aimerais peut-être l'essayer ? » Les yeux de Krum s'illuminèrent une fois de plus et son sourire s'agrandit. « Le mien arrivera en Décembre, donc peut-être que tu voudras le tester ? »

« Je pourrais le faire, oui. » confirma Krum, en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Je vais peut-être t'apprécier Potter. » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas apprécier ? » plaisanta Harry, faisant sourire Krum une fois de plus. Une des filles qui était en face de lui à la bibliothèque jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et le joueur de Quidditch soupira avant de se retourner vers un Harry moqueur.

« Je dois y aller. Merci, M. Potter. » déclara-t-il, en s'éloignant de la bibliothèque et de ses fans.

« Pas de quoi. Et appelles moi Harry. » Krum hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Alors appelles moi Victor. »

« À une prochaine alors, Victor. » Le bulgare acquiesça une fois de plus et partit. Harry retourna sans la bibliothèque, passant devant la fille qui les avait suivi dehors, qui avait les yeux grands ouvert.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Neville à son frère lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Un de fait, plus que deux. » répondit Harry, en retournant son attention sur le livre qu'il avait laissé ouvert sur la table, essayant de ne pas trop penser qu'il avait été plus simple de discuter avec une star internationale de Quidditch grognon que son propre jumeau. Il avait réussi à attraper Fleur juste avant le repas du soir. La jeune fille avait été surprise, mais avait remercié abondamment Harry pour lui avoir dit. Ce dernier lui avait seulement répété ce qu'il avait dit à Krum : ce n'était que justice et ça ne lui importait pas de perdre un peu d'avantage dans ce tournoi.

Fleur avait répondu à cette affirmation en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, choquant quelques troisièmes années de Poufsouffles qui ne bougèrent plus. Harry avait souri pendant le baiser et, n'étant pas du genre à rester sans rien faire et se laisser embrasser comme ça – même s'il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre – lui avait rendu la pareille avec passion. Ils étaient rentrés dans la Grande Salle ensemble, la rumeur de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre eux se rependant comme une traînée de poudre dans la salle. Harry, qui avait encore un grand sourire aux lèvres, était totalement indifférent à leurs commérages cette fois-ci.

Il avait réussi à trouver Adrian juste après le repas. Il avait même du l'attraper par le bras pour lui parler, puisque son jumeau ne voulait pas entendre un mot de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« La première tâche, c'est des dragons. » cracha Harry, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour faire taire son jumeau qui se plaignait. « Les autres champions le savent déjà. Je me suis dit que je devrais te le dire aussi. » Et il le laissa là, très confus et enfin silencieux. Il monta les marches jusqu'à son dortoir et tomba sur son lit la tête la première, persuadé qu'il préférerait faire face à un dragon énervé plutôt que d'essayer de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête de son frère.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à review et à la prochaine !_


End file.
